Goldorak : Le retour de Goldorak
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Goldorak 30 ans après l'histoire original qui l'aurait cru ? D'anciens héros, des nouveaux, des ennemis ! Le début d'une nouvelles saga ?
1. episode 1 part 1

Pourquoi faire une histoire basé sur la serie animé Goldorak ? Ben parceque je suis fan, je regardais cela lors de sa première diffusion en France, l'été durant mon quatre heure et que comme beaucoup cela ma marqué ( en bien ou en mal ?). Donc voilà il a y quelques mois j'ai replonger dans l'intégrale de la serie et en parlant avec des amis, j'ai plaisanté sur l'idée d'en faire une suite. Les mois sont passés, je n'avais pas le temps de m'y mettre à cause du travail et d'autre activité ainsi que sur l'ecriture d'une autre ficition. Bref il y'a peu de temps alors que j'avais fini mon autre fiction on m'a fait la remarque "Bon, maintenant que tu as fini ! Tu pourrais peut-etre commencer Goldorak". Voilà chose faite avec cette premiere partie. Bonne lecture et n'hesiter pas a laisser vos avis.

GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

(Cette histoire est basée principalement sur la version animée de 74 épisodes. Les noms, attaques sont celle donnée dans l'animée, quelques unes viennent de la version dessiner par Go Nagai de 4 tomes et bien sur des inédits. Il existe aussi des films, des téléfilms dans lesquels se croisent les différents robots géants de l'auteur.)

Perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers, une petite planète à développer la vie, elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas. Autour de cette petite planète gravite un astre mort, une lune, tout cela dans un système avec un unique soleil. On surnomme cet astre «la planète bleue» mais ces habitants l'appellent la Terre. Il y a déjà prés de trois décennies, elle a été la convoitise des forces de Véga venant de la lointaine planète Stykadés ( Vegatron en VO). Mais le dirigeant de cette planète, le Grand Stratéguerre, fut vaincu ainsi que ces forces sans pouvoir conquérir la Planète Bleue. Ils furent mit en échec par le prince d'Euphor. Sa planète d'origine fut envahie par les forces de Véga, il parvint a s'enfuir a bord d'un vaisseau de combat crée par son peuple à la demande du Grand Stratéguerre en échange d'une non agression envers Euphor. Mais il ne tenu pas sa promesse. Le prince d'Euphor s'écrasa sur Terre avec son vaisseau de combat, en réalité un robot de combat, un Antérak de 30 mètres et 280 tonnes utilisant le soleil comme source d'énergie. Le vaisseau tomba dans une région assez déserte du Japon. Un scientifique découvrit le vaisseau ainsi que son pilote, il soignât se dernier et le fit passer pour son fils aux yeux de tous. C'est ainsi que le prince d'Euphor devint Actarus Procyon. Pour masquer son identité, il servit comme simple palefrenier dans la ferme proche du centre de recherche, le Ranch du Bouleau Blanc tenu par Rigel Makiba. C'est là qu'il fait la connaissance de Vénusia et Mizar, la fille et le fils du propriétaire. Il y menait une vie bien tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Alcor, ancien pilote du robot Great Mazinger (Autre histoire de l'auteur, une trilogie de robot géant, Mazinger, Great Mazinger et UFO Robo Grendizer alias Goldorak), qui rentre des état unis après avoir travailler à la NASA, il rentre au Japon pour étudier les ovnis avec le professeur Procyon. C'est à partir de ce moment là que les forces de Véga se manifeste sur Terre. Alcor tente de le combattre avec le petit vaisseau qu'il a construit, un OVT, mais ce dernier est bien trop mal armé contre les envahisseurs ce qui oblige Actarus a utiliser Goldorak qui est cacher sous le centre de recherche de son père adoptif. Après quelques temps Actarus ne peut plus caché qu'il est le pilote du robot géant qui vient à l'aide d'Alcor. Une fois son identité découverte tous deux combattent les navettes, vaisseaux, Golgoth et Antérak que le Grand Stratéguerre envoi. Plus tard ils sont rejoints par Vénusia. Pendant ce temps le professeur Procyon a conçu trois vaisseaux pour compléter Goldorak dans certain mode de combat. Ainsi naissent Alcorak qui permet au robot de combattre dans les airs sans sa soucoupe porteuse, Vénusiak pour les combats sous marins et un autre vaisseau qui sera piloté plus tard par Phénicia et prendra le nom de Faussoirak pour les combats sous terrains. Phénicia est la jeune sœur d'Actarus, elle a échappé au massacre d'Euphor grâce à son tuteur, ils ont échoué sur Terre. Chacun des survivants d'Euphor ignoraient que l'autre avait survécu jusqu'à ce que le hasard les réunisse. Tous ces jeunes gens réuni avec leurs vaisseaux formèrent «la patrouille des aigles» et combattirent jusqu'à la victoire finale contre les Végans. Une fois la bataille finie, Actarus et Phénicia repartir sur Euphor pour la reconstruire. Depuis ce temps la paix règne sur Terre, aucune race extraterrestre n'a tenté de conquérir la planète bleue. Mais pour combien de temps….?

Bien loin de la planète bleue, une flotte spatiale navigue dans le champ d'étoiles. Au centre de la formation, un gigantesque navire, le vaisseau amiral, sur sa coque on peut voir un blason, celui de la division Ruines qui sont les forces d'assaut d'élite de Véga.  
Dans la salle de commandement du vaisseau, installer bien au centre de la pièce sur un trône décorer de crânes de morts, surplombant ses subalternes. Le Stratéguerre, un homme à la peau orangé, aux yeux violet et aux oreilles pointues contemple l'écran central affichant le vide stellaire. Son nom est Végalian, il est le neveu du Grand Stratéguerre. Il porte une grande cape rouge aux larges bords noirs avec les armoiries de Véga.  
Un grand homme à la peau bleuté, très sec avec un regard d'aigle s'avance vers le trône. Il porte un ensemble gris noir, avec des épaulettes en argent sur lesquelles ont distinguent l'emblème de la division Ruine.  
- Stratéguerre, nous allons entré dans quelques heures dans le système Sol.  
- Enfin! Après tant d'années je vais enfin pouvoir venger l'honneur des Végans! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange très froid. Cette stupide planète a bien eu de la chance que je me trouvais dans un autre quadrant de l'univers à la conquête de territoire pour l'empire de Véga quand elle a vaincu mon oncle.  
- Je n'en doute pas maître.  
- Fidèle Horrus, ils nous a fallut du temps pour rassembler les forces de Véga disperser à travers l'univers dans différentes conquêtes. Aujourd'hui elles sont toutes rassemblées ici pour venger notre empire!  
- Les Terriens peuvent trembler ô mon maître.

Bien loin de là, dans un grand palais, un homme en tenue d'appart cours à perdre haleine vers la salle du trône. Il pousse les grandes portes puis entre sans se faire annoncé et se dirige directement vers la place royale.  
- Votre altesse! Altesse! Une urgence, crie l'homme en avançant.  
Assis sobrement sur son trône, le roi, un homme de grande stature au visage anguleux, aux cheveux argentés regarde le messager s'avancer en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Voyons, que ce passe-t-il pour justifier une telle agitation, demande Actarus.  
- Votre grandeur! Véga! Véga!  
- Quoi Véga, questionne Phénicia assise sur le trone à coté de son frère.  
Phénicia est toujours aussi resplendissante, elle a toujours son allure de jeune fille si ce n'est quelques rides autours de ces yeux espiègles.  
- Cela fait plus de trente ans que Véga a disparu, fait Actarus.  
- Vos majestés, je viens de recevoir un rapport de notre avant poste sur Galia. Une armada arborant les couleurs de Véga est passée dans son système il y a moins de cinq jours! - Impossible!  
- Je vous assure! J'ai le rapport avec moi, fait l'homme en sortant un cristal synthétique de sa poche. Il y a même quelque cliché.  
- La flotte de Véga faisait route en quelle direction, demande Phénicia.  
- D'après leur trajectoire, l'avant poste en a déduit qu'elle se dirigeait vers le système solaire.  
- Quoi!? La terre, disent d'une même voie les dirigeants royales.  
- Nous le craignons vos majestés.  
- Actarus, questionne Phénicia du regard.  
- Je ne le permettrais pas! Je sais ce qu'ils nous restent à faire!

Vêtu de vieux vêtements de travail, deux hommes rentrent le foin dans une grange. L'un deux est grand et musculeux, il se nomme Mizar Makiba, l'autre à de l'embonpoint et légèrement pataud, il a toujours été garçon de ferme, il porte sur sa tête une sorte de sombrero, il répond au nom de Banta Arano. Une cloche sonne pour les appeler au repas et une femme crie leur prénom.  
- Mizar, Banta! A table, cries Vénusia Makiba. Son visage est rond et joviale, ses cheveux bruns autrefois ont une couleur poivre sel.  
- Voilà! J'arrive, hurle Banta en lâchant sa fourche.  
Mizar quand a lui dépose calmement sa fourche avant de sortir un mouchoir pour essuyer son front. Puis il regarde le ciel avant de se diriger vers la maison. Il s'occupe avec sa sœur du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc depuis le décès de Rigel.

A quelques kilomètres de là, l'observatoire, construit sur un barrage, rebaptiser depuis quelques années «Centre de recherche Procyon», Alcor, ayant prit un de ventre et a coiffé ses cheveux tiré vers l'arrière, devenu professeur, il rentre d'un voyage d'affaire aux états unis. Il est dans son bureau de co-directeur du centre quand l'autre co-directeur, le professeur Cochir entre dans la pièce très excité.  
- Alors vous l'avez, demande Cochir les cheveux blancs et le visage légèrement affaissé par l'age.  
- Voyons Cochir, un peu de calme, répond Alcor.  
- Ne me dite pas que la NASA a refuser de vous donner un exemplaire!  
Alcor sort de sa valise une boite métallique.  
- Voyez donc, fait-il en exhibant la boite. Voici le nouveau Cosmodrive pour le Spacioscope.  
- Enfin, crie Cochir en saisissant la boite. Depuis le temps, nous allons pouvoir augmenter la porter du Spacioscope!  
Alcor sourit en voyant la joie de son ami et collègue.  
- Vous n'avez plus qu'à le mettre en place, suggère ce dernier.  
- Vous avez raison, je vais demander à Argoli de me prêter main forte, dit-il en quittant la pièce.  
- Je plaisantais, fait Alcor en tendant la main.  
Mais il reste seul dans le bureau. Il jette un œil sur le portrait de sa femme, Sayaka Yumi (Pilote de Aphrodia Ace dans Mazinger Z) qui est resté aux états unis pour travailler à la NASA sur un véhicule spatiale. - Décidément, un vrai enfant.

- Enfin! La voilà cette petite planète bleue insignifiante, jubile Végalian.  
Horrus se tient debout à coté du Stratéguerre mais il n'affiche pas le même visage réjouit que son supérieur. Sur l'écran de contrôle, un minuscule point bleuté signal le Terre.  
- Trente ans! Trente ans que j'attends se moment! Enfin l'empire Végalien et Stykadés vont être venger, dit-il avant de partir dans un rire de dément.  
Quelques soldats de Véga dans leurs tenues vertes à cagoules jaune vert se retournent vers le Stratéguerre.  
- Un souci, demande Horrus d'un ton bourru.  
Les soldats se mettent vite au garde à vous et tende le bras pour le salut Végan avant de scander.  
- Gloire au Stratéguerre.

Alcor arrive dans la salle de contrôle du centre quand, Argoli et Cochir referme le capot du système du Spacioscope.  
- Voilà c'est en place, annonce Cochir avec fierté et excitation.  
- Nous avons plus qu'à le tester, Fait Argoli en actionnant le Spacioscope.  
Aussitôt les deux parties du gigantesque écran se mettent en mouvement pour se rejoindre. Le moniteur s'illumine, il affiche une image remplit de neige et de fading. Sur une console non loin Antarès fait la mise au point. L'image se fait net, un champ étoilé apparaît.  
- D'après les relevés l'image que nous recevons vient des limites du système Sol, annonce Antarès.  
- Ca fonctionne, dit Cochir la voie remplit d'émotion.  
Alcor et ses collègues se félicites mais un étrange point lumineux sur le moniteur attire son attention. - Antarès vous pouvez agrandir la section E24, demande Alcor.  
- Bien professeur.  
- Nous allons voir les limites du Cosmodrive, fait Cochir.  
Sur le moniteur le point lumineux grossit un peu mais l'image reste floue.  
- Désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux annonce Antarès.

Végalian ne cesse de fixer le point bleuté sur l'écran. Horrus quand a lui marche de long en large.  
- Voyons Horrus vous êtes le général en chef de la flotte vous devez vous montrer calme, fait Végalian.  
- Je serais plus tranquilles quand toute la flotte sera parés pour le bond spatial et que nous serons en orbite sur la face caché de la Lune.  
- Voyons ce ne sont que des primitifs, leurs technologies ne peut pas nous repéré!  
- Sauf votre respect ses primitifs ont quand même vaincu le Grand Stratéguerre.  
- Bien, fait comme tu veux, répond le Stratéguerre avec un geste de dédain.  
Enfin un signal annonce que la toute la flotte est parée pour le saut.  
Aussitôt la flotte Véganne disparaît dans un trait lumineux pour surgir en orbite de la face caché de la lune. La flotte est a peine stabilisé que les premières navettes quittent les soutes pour se diriger vers les restes du camp de la lune noire pour le réhabiliter.

Sur le Spacioscope le point lumineux se volatilise.  
- Cela a disparut, s'étonne Alcor.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être, se demande Cochir.  
- Peut-être une mauvaise interprétation des données reçut par le Cosmodrive, suggérer Argoli.  
- Possible nous venons juste de l'installer, il faut encore faire les réglages pour l'ajuster, confirme Cochir.  
- Vous avez sûrement raison, fait Alcor en se grattant la tête gênée. Antarès surveillé quand même avec attention se secteur et prévenez-moi si vous voyez quelque chose.  
- Bien professeur.

La nuit est tombée sur le Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Mizar regarde la nuit étoilée sur la terrasse du ranch. Il remarque une chose étrange dans le ciel et appelle sa sœur.  
- Vénusia! Vient voir!  
Cette dernière arrive avec un torchon dans les mains.  
- Que t'arrive-t-il?  
- Regarde la Lune, elle est étrange.  
Vénusia lève les yeux vers l'astre nocturne. Ce dernier a une teinte légèrement rosée.  
- Tu crois que ça annonce un mauvais présage, questionne Mizar.  
- Je ne pense pas, répond la femme mais au fond elle-même un doute se forme.

Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau au centre, Alcor lui aussi observe la Lune et sa curieuse teinte.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Un mauvais présage? Impossible cela fait des décennies que la lune n'a eu cette teinte.  
Il s'étire.  
- Je me fais vieux, voilà que je vois des choses qui ne sont pas. Allez au lit!  
En rejoignant sa chambre il fait un détour par la salle de contrôle ou l'équipe restreinte de nuit vaque à ses occupations. Voyant que tout est calme il se rend enfin dans sa chambre.  
La nuit est loin d'être calme sur le camp de la lune noire. Les ingénieurs Végans sont à pied d'œuvre pour remettre en état la base. Cette dernière à souffert lors de l'affrontement final et de son abandon durant la trentaine d'années qui vient de s'écouler. Mais ils ont quand même réussi à remettre en état l'accostage de la soucoupe amirale. Cette dernière juste amarrée en descend le Stratéguerre et son général en chef pour inspecter les lieux.  
L'ingénieur en chef se précipite pour accueillir ses visiteurs. L'ancienne base ressemble à une fourmilière tellement elle grouille d'activité. Même les soldats se sont reconvertis en manutentionnaires.  
- Soyez le bienvenu Maître, fait l'ingénieur. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour votre grandeur. Vous auriez du rester sur votre navire.  
- Je veux juste voir l'étendue des travaux et avoir une estimation du temps qu'il vous faut pour la remettre en état.  
- Nous faisons de notre mieux Maître. Mais la base a été partiellement détruite et à l'abandon longtemps. Le peut de système encore opérationnelle sont obsolète. Il nous faut tout revoir.  
- Un temps!  
- En travaillant d'arrache pieds nous pensons pouvoir remettre en état le commandement et le hangar principal en cinq à six jours.  
- Je vous donne quatre jours!  
- Mais, tente de protester l'ingénieur en chef.  
- Le Stratéguerre a parler, intervient Horrus voyant son supérieur prés a tuer l'ingénieur.  
- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs Maître, répond l'ingénieur en se courbant pour le saluer.  
- Horrus, je veux lancer un assaut sur la Terre dans les 24 heures!  
- Votre grandeur en si peut de temps nous ne pouvons concevoir un Golgoth et encore moins un Antérak!  
- Je ne pensais pas à quelque chose d'aussi important. Juste une attaque de navette histoire de se rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs, annonce Végalian avec un regard de dément. Je veux qu'ils meurent de peur lentement avant d'envoyer des Golgoths.  
- Comme vous le souhaitez Stratéguerre. Je vais m'occuper des préparatifs pour l'attaque.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Horrus!  
- Merci seigneur. Mais si je puis me permettre, comme la suggéré l'ingénieur, je crois qu'il serait bon que vous regagnez votre soucoupe afin de laisser le personnel travailler à la reconstruction de la base.  
- Tu as raison mon fidèle ami.  
Les deux hommes s'éloignent au grand soulagement des ingénieurs.

Bien loin de là, une boule incandescent travers l'espace laissant une longue traînée de feux dans son sillage.

Le coq chante à peine, perché sur le toit de basse cours du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc que Banta est déjà au labeur. Il trait les vaches alors que Mizar s'occupe des chevaux. De son coté Vénusia donne a mangé aux animaux. Le soleil levant donne à la ligne d'horizon un reflet d'orée pastellé de rose.

Alcor lui aussi contemple le lever du jour en buvant une tasse de café, mais son esprit est préoccupé par le point lumineux capter par le Spacioscope et par la roseur de la Lune. Cela a-t-il un sens? Les deux phénomènes sont-ils liés? Où est-ce simplement le fruit du hasard? De sa main libre il se frotte vigoureusement le crâne pour faire sortir ses mornes idées de la tête. Une fois sa tasse finie, Alcor se rend dans la salle de contrôle du centre. Argoli et Antarès sont affairé aux réglages du Cosmodrive. Cochir quand a lui étudie le rapport d'activité de la nuit.  
- Bonjour tous! Alors quoi de neuf?  
- Rien à signaler de la nuit, répond Cochir. Le lot habituel d'étoiles filantes.  
- Et du coté du Cosmodrive?  
- Nous avons presque fini les réglages, annonce Argoli.  
- Bien, bien. Aucune nouvelle apparition sur le Spacioscope?  
- Vous voulez parlez du point lumineux que nous avons vu hier? Rien du tout de la nuit. Cela devais être un écho fantôme sur le Cosmodrive vu qu'il n'était pas encore régler.  
- Sûrement, répond Alcor peut convaincu. Dites vous avez vu la Lune hier soir?  
- Non, il y avait quelque chose à voir, demande Argoli.  
- J'avoue que je ne la regarde pas souvent, déjà que j'observe les étoiles toute la journée, répond Antarès.  
- Je me suis couché tôt, répond Cochir.  
- Bon, ce n'est rien.  
Tous les hommes regardent Alcor d'un air suspect.  
- Professeur Alcor, je crois que vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, dit Cochir. Vous devez être encore en décalage horaire avec l'Amérique.  
- C'est possible, répond Alcor hésitant. Je crois que cet après midi j'irais faire un peu de cheval au Ranch.  
- Bonne idée professeur.  
- Bon voyons voir les merveilles que peut accomplir le Cosmodrive! Où est le bouquin technique?

Le début d'après midi est ensoleillé. Alcor arrive au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc sur sa vieille moto. Il est accueilli par Mizar.  
- Tiens Alcor tu es rentré de la NASA!  
- Hé oui! Quoi de neuf au Ranch, demande Alcor en descendant de moto avant de retirer son casque.  
- Rien, la routine.  
- Bien alors! Dit, je peux t'emprunté un cheval pour une ballade?  
- Depuis quand tu as besoin de demander? Dis tu as vu la lune hier soir?  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué sa couleur, répond Alcor sur un ton conspirateur.  
- Tu crois que.  
- Alors lequel de tes chevaux je peux monter aujourd'hui?  
- Prends Eclair, depuis se matin il remue dans son box, il a envie de galoper.  
- Et c'est parti.  
- Tu vas te promener à cheval, intervient Vénusia. Je t'accompagne!  
- Euh… Bien allons y alors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les deux sur leurs montures aux galops. Ils travers les prairies a fier allures. Arrivé au sommet d'une petite montagne verdoyante, ils posent pied à terre pour s'allonger sur l'herbe.  
Ils restent là un moment en silence à regarder le ciel et les nuages changer de forme. Brusquement Vénusia rompt le silence.  
- Alcor, tu as vu la Lune la nuit dernière?  
- J'ai remarqué sa couleur.  
- Tu crois que…  
- Non, c'est impossible… Cela fait plus de trente ans que nous avons vaincu les forces de Véga avec Actarus.  
- Je le sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce devait être simplement un phénomène naturel. Une ionisation de l'atmosphère qui a donné cet effet coloré.  
- Tu es sur?  
- J'avoue que je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans se domaine, le mien est plus les OVNIS et les étoiles. Et nous n'avons capté aucun ovni récemment.  
- Bien si nous rentrions tranquillement.  
- Bien madame!

La nuit commence a tombé quand ils rentrent au Ranch. Ils descendent de chevaux, aussitôt Vénusia confie sa monture à Alcor.  
- Tu vas t'en occuper, comme ça je suis sur que tu ne te sauvera pas avant que j'ai fini de préparer le souper, CAR TU RESTE DINER AVEC NOUS!  
- Tu avais juste à le demander simplement! Cela aurait suffit.  
- Hum! J'en doute, fait-elle avec une moue.  
Pendant que Vénusia se dirige vers le ranch, Alcor conduit les chevaux à l'écurie.  
Alcor fini brossé la monture de Vénusia, puis il pose la brosse avant de s'essuyer le front dégoulinant de sueur. Il pousse un soupir quand la cloche du souper retentit alors que son estomac gronde.  
- J'ai une faim de loup, lâche-t-il en partant d'un pas joyeux.

Assis sur son trône, le Stratéguerre Végalian a les yeux qui brillent d'excitation. La première attaque contre la Terre va bientôt débuter. Il attend avec impatience que son général en chef Horrus vienne le rejoindre dans la salle de commandement du vaisseau amiral. Le général en chef justement se trouve dans un tube ascenseur transparent qui grimpe vers la salle de commandement. Il est perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Végalian est fou, lancé une attaque sur la Terre avec des navettes alors que nous ne sommes même pas encore installer, les défenses de la bases son quasi inexistantes. Nous avons avoir une grande flotte rien ne nous dit que nous ne serons pas vaincu nous aussi. Le Grand Stratéguerre a bien été vaincu!  
Il est tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Végalian qui l'appel alors que le tube ascenseur s'ouvre dans la salle de commandement.  
- Horrus! Alors tout est prêt?  
Le général en chef s'avance jusqu'au trône et salut le dirigeant.  
- Votre majesté, tout est parée, vous n'avez plus qu'a donné l'ordre.  
- Bien, bien, fait Végalian en bougeant de joie sur son trône comme un bébé.  
- J'ai choisi comme première cible le Japon votre grandeur.  
- Excellent choix!  
Horrus se redresse et vient placer à coté du Stratéguerre.  
- A tous les appareils, ordonne Végalian. Décollage! Et surtout terrorisé bien ses pauvres humains.  
Aussitôt du hangar de camp de la Lune Noir, une flopé de navette de combat s'envole. Ces dernières sont arrondies, elles ressemblent a celles qui étaient dans la flotte du Grand Stratéguerre mais elles ont un design plus moderne, plus effilée et leurs couleurs sont différentes, elles sont rouge et noire. Cette flotte de navette de combat file vers la Terre.

Argoli bois une tasse de thé tranquillement, il regarde distraitement le Spacioscope quand surgit de nombreux petits points lumineux.  
- Allons bon, fait-il en posant sa tasse. Encore un écho fantômes de Cosmodrive?  
Il s'installe à la console de commande du radar spatiale, après quelques réglages il obtient une image. Il reste un moment sans réaction quand il découvre la flotte. Il a du mal a réalisé ce qu'il voit. Après un instant d'indécision il déclanche l'alarme mais déjà les premières navettes s'enflamment en pénétrant dans la stratosphère.

Alcor et Vénusia sont assis sur la terrasse du ranch en compagnie de Mizar. Ils boivent du thé. Mizar contemple le ciel quand il voit des traînés lumineuses dans le ciel.  
- Tiens! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chutes de météorites de prévu ce soir. Mais très rapidement les traînés grossissent et perdent de la vitesse pour devenir des points lumineux dans le ciel.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?  
Les points lumineux lancent des éclaires en direction du sol. Au même instant le téléphone portable d'Alcor sonne. La voix stressé d'Argoli lui annonce qu'une flotte de navette est entrée dans l'atmosphère de la Terre.  
- QUOI?  
Alcor raccroche et se lève.  
- Il faut que je retourne au centre rapidement.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, interroge Vénusia.  
- C'est incroyable! Des navettes!  
- Hein, s'étonne Mizar.  
- Nous sommes attaqué, demande Vénusia.  
- Il semblerait.  
Alcor se précipite vers sa moto.  
- Attend moi, je viens avec toi, crie Vénusia. Mizar va te mettre à l'abri.  
La moto d'Alcor fonce sur la route qui conduit au centre. Quand à Vénusia elle s'engouffre dans une vieille Jeep.

Le centre est en effervescence quand Alcor y arrive, il descend de sa moto et jette son casque. Il se précipite dans les couloirs, il croise Cochir.  
- Ouvrez les hangars!  
- Vous ne voulez pas…  
- Vous croyez peut-être que je vais attendre patiemment, crie-t-il en courant.  
- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.  
Quelques instants plus tard Vénusia arrive, elle découvre que les portes des hangars situés au somment du centre s'ouvrent.  
Alcor a revêtu sa tenue de vol bleuté et fonce vers la capsule qui va le propulser jusqu'à son appareil.  
- Heureusement que régulièrement ils sont révisés et que des tests de vol sont effectués, se dit-il à lui-même.  
La capsule se referme sur lui et débute son ascension vers son appareil quand il voit Vénusia débarqué dans l'ancienne salle de la Patrouille des Aigles, elle aussi dans sa tenue de vol blanche et rouge.  
Quelque instant plus tard, il se trouve aux commandes d'Alcorak.  
- Alcorak prêt!  
- Vénusiak prêt, annonce à son tour la femme.  
- Autorisation de décoller, annonce Cochir.  
- GO!! Disent d'une même voix les pilotes.  
Dans un parfait synchronisme les deux appareils s'élancent dans le ciel.

Le ballet infernal des navettes se passe principalement au dessus des grandes villes du Japon. Dans les rues, les foules crient, courent dans tout sens afin d'échapper aux agresseurs extraterrestres. Mais les navettes de combats détruisent des habitations, des immeubles, des bureaux sans aucunes distinctions entre les civils et les militaires. Car les forces militaires du pays ont réagit en envoyant des escadrons pour combattre dans les airs, mais les pauvres avions et hélicoptères sont aussi efficace que des moustiques, pour une navette toucher ou cas rare détruite c'est pratiquement tout un escadron de décimer. Ne parlons pas des forces au sol. Les militaires qu'ils soient à pieds ou dans des véhicules blindés sont tout autant annihilés. Même la flotte a été rappelée.

Au centre, Cochir et les autres suivent les combats sur les divers écrans de contrôle. Subitement le Spacioscope se met à sonner, automatiquement les deux grands panneaux qui le composent se mettent en mouvement pour se rejoindre et s'illuminer. L'image surgit, une boule de feu avec sa traîné enflammer. Antarès affine les réglages.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça?  
- Calculer sa trajectoire, ordonne Cochir.  
Aussitôt, Antarès et Argoli se mette à la tache. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retournent le visage défait.  
- La boule fonce sur la Terre.  
- Il ne manquait plus que çà!

Le Stratéguerre se délecte du spectacle, il jubile en voyant les pauvres forces armées se fait anéantir par ses troupes. A ses cotés Horrus semble plus détendu qu'au début de l'attaque.  
- Quel magnifique vision! Ses humais impuissant et affolés. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance au bout des doigts, s'esclaffé Végalian.  
- C'est une glorieuse vengeance Maître, dit le général en chef.  
- Je capte deux vaisseaux s'approchant de la capital, annonce un soldat.  
- Sûrement des appareils aériens qui ne feront pas le poids face à nos navettes, déclame le Stratéguerre.  
- Nous venons de perdre trois navettes, annonce le même soldat.  
- Quoi, s'étonne Végalian.

Alcorak et Vénusiak sont entrée dans la bataille, ils ont réussi à abattre plusieurs navettes grâce à l'effet de surprise.  
- Vénusia, attention à droite, prévient Alcor.  
- J'ai vu! Delta-lame, annonce-t-elle pour déclancher l'arme.  
Le triangle fixer au sommet de la queue de son appareil part tel un missile en direction d'une navette ennemie, suivie de tirs de laser sur d'autre cible.  
De son coté Alcor se sert de son Victorang, deux lames fixées comme des dérives aux extrémités de ses ailes qui partent pour se rejoindre et former une lame qui transperce la cible, ainsi que ces lasers.  
Mais l'effet de surprise passé, les navettes dispersent pour former une nouvelle configuration d'attaque.  
- Alcor, tu as vu leurs emblèmes?  
- Pas distinctement. Et toi?  
- C'est celui des forces de Véga.  
- Hein!

Dans la salle de commande du camp de la lune noir, le général Horros donne ses instructions pendant que le Stratéguerre reste pétrifier sur son trône.  
- Que toutes les navettes se rendent à Tokyo, il faut écraser ces deux navettes qui nous opposent résistance.  
Subitement Végalien sort de sa léthargie avec un rire de fou.  
- Une résistance! Quel plaisanterie, elle ne fera pas le poids face à la division Ruine des force de Véga.  
«De la résistance, voilà ce que je craignais, pense Horrus. Et si c'était la même force qui a vaincu nos troupes il y a trente ans. Végalian ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe tellement il est obnubilé par sa soif de vengeance et d'annexion.»

- Ils sont coriace les bougres, fait Alcor.  
- Plus ont en détruit, plus ils y en a, répond Vénusia.  
Alcor en faisant une manœuvre voit au loin de nombreux points sombres dans le ciel.  
- Et voilà des renforts, annonce-t-il.  
- Je crois que nous allons avoir du mal à nous en sortir.  
- Comme à la belle époque!  
- Oui mais nous n'étions pas que nous deux à combattre.

Plusieurs navettes forment deux groupes pour que chacun d'eux fondent séparément sur les navettes. Alcorak et Vénusiak se battent a six contre un. Les deux pilotes évitent plusieurs fois la catastrophe de justesse.  
- On ne pourra pas tenir longtemps comme cela, fait Vénusia.  
- Ne baissons pas les bras!  
Au même instant une navette situé à la gauche d'Alcor explose, il tourne les yeux et voit surgir de l'explosion un disque rouge denté tournoyant.  
- Non! Un planitron, s'étonne-t-il.  
A présent se sont deux navettes qui bloquent Vénusiak qui semblent fondre sous un rayon bleuté.  
- Des Mégavolts, dit la femme médusé.  
Les deux pilotes continuent de combattre tout en cherchant du coin des yeux la source de ses armes et cette aide inattendue et salvatrice.  
Un groupe de cinq navette explose et surgissant telle un démon du feu, une tête de robot surmonter de corne jaune lançant des rayons sur les agresseurs.  
- GOLDORAK, s'écrient cœur Alcor et Vénusia.  
- Actarus! C'est bien toi, demande la femme.  
Mais aucune réponse ne vient. La machine de combat continue sa chasse aux navettes.

- Mais c'est quoi cette machine de combat qui sort de nulle part, s'écrit le Stratéguerre.  
- On dirait un vieux modèle d'Antérak, déclare Horrus.  
- Un Antérak ennemi sur Terre! Mais c'est impossible.  
- Que toutes les forces se concentrent sur l'Antérak, ordonne le général en chef.

Une grosse partie de la flotte de navette se concentre maintenant sur le nouveau combattant qu'est Goldorak. Seules quelques navettes cherchent à détruire les deux autres appareils.  
Des navettes explosent sous les Planitrons, ce sont deux disques rotatifs dentelé qui partent de chaque coté de la soucoupe. Sous les tirs de Mégavolts, quatre rayons bleutés qui parte du haut de la soucoupe au niveau du poste de pilotage.  
Les bras du robot se décollent de la soucoupe pour se porter vers l'avant afin de projeter des rayon violet sortant des poings du robot, le Pulvonium.

- Non c'est impossible, hurle Végalian.  
- Ordre de battre en retraite, ordonne le général en chef.  
- Comment! Qu'oses-tu faire Horrus? Une retraite! Qui t'en a donné l'autorisation!? Je veux que soient anéantis cet Antérak et les autres vaisseaux, fulmine le Stratéguerre.  
- J'en suis conscient, votre grandeur, mais il vaut mieux que nos navettes rentre à la base avant que nos ennemis déciment le gros de notre flotte de navette. Les chaînes de réparation et de fabrication ne sont pas encore remises en état.  
Végalian s'enfonce sur son trône affichant un air de dépit.  
- Soit! Ses maudits humains ont gagné une bataille certes mais pas la guerre!

Alors que Goldorak combat au coté d'Alcorak et Vénusiak, les navettes rompent le combat pour repartir vers les cieux.  
- Ils partent! Nous les avons fais renoncer, fait Alcor.  
- Pour cette fois, fait Vénusia. Merci Actarus d'être venue a notre aide. Mais comment as-tu su? Depuis quand tu es revenu sur Terre?  
Aucune réponse dans le système de communication. Vénusiak manœuvre pour se porter à la hauteur de Goldorak qui s'éloigne.  
- Actarus attend!  
- Hé! Vieux frère ne te sauve pas comme çà, proteste Alcor qui manoeuvre à son tour.  
Vénusia arrive à la hauteur du poste de pilotage de la soucoupe de Goldorak. Elle regarde vers le pilote. Elle distingue une forme portant la tenue noir et rouge de pilotage et le casque blanc a visière bleue.  
- Répond Actarus ou je te fonce dessus!  
Pour seule réponse, elle voit le vaisseau de combat se mettre à briller et partir a grande vitesse en mode Mégamach, laissant sur place Alcorak et Vénusiak.  
- Toujours aussi aimable, fait Alcor.  
- Rentrons vite au centre, il va sûrement nous y attendre, fait la femme plein d'espoir.

Mais hélas son espoir fond comme neige au soleil quand ils arrivent au centre.  
- Actarus n'est pas là!  
- Actarus, s'étonne Cochir.  
- Oui Goldorak est venue à notre aide, confirme Alcor.  
- Alors nous n'avons pas rêvé, lâche Argoli.  
- Comment cela?  
- Voilà, commence Cochir gêné. Pendant que vous étiez en plein combat, nous avons capté une boule de feu qui avait comme trajectoire la Terre. Nous avons suivit sa course jusqu'à son entrée dans la stratosphère, où là elle a ralentit sa course avant de changer trajectoire en direction du Japon. La boule de feu est rester immobile une fraction de seconde. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il nous a semblé voir sur le Spacioscope Goldorak. Mais nous avons cru à un mirage ou une mauvaise interprétation du Cosmodrive.  
- Mais cela n'explique pas où il a disparu, proteste Vénusia.  
- Si c'est bien Actarus et Goldorak, il sait comment échapper à radar et se poser ou il veut en pleine discrétion.  
- Les routes sont toujours sous surveillance, demande Alcor.  
- Aucune d'elles n'a été utilisé, annonce Argoli après avoir consulter un ordinateur. - Il se montrera le moment venu, conclut Alcor.  
- Actarus, tête d'âne, soupir Vénusia.

- Horrus nous devons rapidement prendre notre revanche sur ses maudits Terrien, souhaite le Stratéguerre.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi votre majesté. Dés que nous aurons fini de reconstruire les usines, je veillerais à la construction d'une nouvelle flotte de navette de combat et à la mise en chantier d'un Antérak.  
- Oui, délicieuse idée général, jubile Végalian.

GOLDORAK: LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

Fin partie 1


	2. episode 1 part 2

Et voici la seconde partie de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et un petit commentaire serait le bienvenue. Merci

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK partie 2

Un peu plus de deux mois se sont écoulés depuis l'attaque des forces de Véga, la vie sur Terre a lentement repris son rythme. Les Terriens se sont mit à la tache pour reconstruire les dégâts provoqués par cette attaque. On peut voir un peu partout des grues et échafaudage autour d'immeuble, d'usine. Des stèles ont été dressées en mémoire des victimes. Certains adultes se rappelle avoir déjà vu et vécu se genre de situations quand ils étaient encore enfant ainsi que certaines personnes âgées qui étaient a se moment en pleine fleur de l'age.  
Depuis cette attaque le centre observe en permanence l'espace à la recherche de la moindre trace d'une flotte extraterrestre, mais rien n'a été capté, aussi bien dans l'espace que sur Terre. Aucune trace de Véga, ni de Goldorak. On pourrait croire à une hallucination collective si ils n'y avaient pas les victimes et les dégâts.

Vénusia gare sa vieille Jeep sur le petit parking du cimetière où repose son père. Elle descend du véhicule suivit par son frère Mizar. Ils aperçoivent à quelques mètres de là, Alcor qui descend de sa moto, ils avancent vers lui après avoir récupéré des fleurs dans la Jeep.  
- Salut Alcor, quel vent t'amène ici, lance Mizar.  
- Je venais déposer des fleurs sur la tombe du professeur Procyon, répond il en détachant un bouquet de son porte-bagages.  
- Nous allons sur la tombe de notre père, tu veux te joindre à nous, demande la femme.  
- Avec plaisir, je me joins à vous pour prier Rigel.

Vénusia à déposer son bouquet devant la pierre tombale de Rigel, Mizar allume les bâtons d'encens. Un fois cela fait, tous les trois se mettent devant la tombe et frappe dans leurs mains avant de prier pour le repos du défunt. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes avant de finir leurs prières; Alcor ramasse son bouquet de fleurs, qu'il avait poser à ses pieds pour prier, et se dirige vers l'allée ou repose le professeur Procyon. A sa suite Vénusia et Mizar restent silencieux. Après quelques instants de marche, ils arrivent dans l'allée où se trouve la sépulture du Professeur. Ils distinguent un homme de dos qui s'éloigne à l'autre bout de la même allée. Quand ils arrivent devant la tombe de Procyon, ils découvrent un bouquet de fleur ainsi que des bâtons d'encens a peine consumer.  
- Qui a bien pu déposer tout cela, se demande Vénusia.  
- L'homme de tout à l'heure, lance Alcor avant de partir en courant dans la direction ou l'inconnu est parti.  
- Tu crois qu'il va le rattraper, demande Mizar.  
- J'aimerais bien que ce soit Actarus.  
- Mouais, trente ans sans nouvelle et le revoilà qui débarque, fait l'homme en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Tu avoueras qu'il y a mieux comme retrouvaille.  
- MIZAR!  
- Je vois tu en es toujours amoureuse.  
- Quand Actarus est partie pour Euphor, il nous a fait ses adieux, il a dit qu'il reviendrait un jour.  
- Et c'est pour cela que tu es resté seule? Que tu as repousser tous tes soupirants? Bon, pour Banta je comprends! Même moi je n'en voudrais pas comme beau-frère, mais les autres?  
Alcor revient essoufflé.  
- Alors, questionne Vénusia.  
- Je n'ai vu personne.  
- Enfin bon, ce n'est peut-être pas l'homme que nous avons aperçu qui à déposer tout cela, fait Mizar, les mains toujours croisées derrière la tête.  
- Possible, admet Alcor.

Les travaux sur le Camp de la Lune Noire sont maintenant finis. Le Camp a retrouvé une fière allure. Dans la base les soldats vaquent à leurs occupations de remise en état.  
Depuis l'attaque ratée sur la Terre, Végalian est resté pratiquement dans ses quartiers, les peux de fois ou il sortait, il errait dans la base comme une âme en peine, a marmonné des mots incohérents pour toutes les personnes qu'il le croisait. Seul Horrus arrivait à le calmer quand ils étaient seuls dans les quartiers du Stratéguerre.  
Horrus marche à grande enjambé dans les couloirs de la base, il a de bonnes nouvelles pour le Stratéguerre. Quand il pénètre dans les quartiers de Végalian, ce dernier est assit sur une copie plus petite de son trône qui se trouve dans la grande salle de commandement. Le Stratéguerre ne lève même pas les yeux sur sont général en chef, il reste là la tête reposant sur son bras gauche accoudé au siége. Horrus s'avance jusqu'au trône devant lequel il s'agenouille.  
- Ô mon maître, j'ai des nouvelles qui vous empliront le cœur de joie.  
- Si seulement tu disais vrai Horrus, soupir Végalian. Deux mois! Deux mois que les forces de la Division Ruine de Véga végète sur cet astre mort. Notre attaque repoussé par des Terriens et un Antérak sorti d'on ne sais où!  
- Justement j'ai de bonnes nouvelles sur ce sujet.  
- Vraiment, s'exclame Végalian le regard plein d'espoir.  
- Votre majesté, nous venons de finir l'assemblage de l'Antérak n° 01. - Excellent! Quand pouvons nous le lancé?  
- C'est un nouveau model que nos ingénieurs ont mit au point, le Néo-Antérak. Nous devons effectuer quelque vérification et réglage encore mais dans quelques heures ils devraient être opérationnel.  
- Cette fois si Humains vous allez subir les foudres de Véga!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
- De plus nous avons réussi à restaurer des archives qui se trouvaient sur la base. Nous avons trouvé des informations sur cet Antérak qui a défendu la Terre.  
- Raconte! Raconte, fait Végalian les yeux brillant.  
- Nous avons retrouvé les archives du commandant en chef du Camp de la Lune Noir Minos. Elles nous apprennent que cet Antérak est connu sous le nom de Goldorak et que le Prince d'Euphor, un certain Actarus c'est enfuit de sa planète a son bord lors de l'invasion de cette dernière par les forces du Grand Stratéguerre.  
- Je me rappelle vaguement cette période, c'était peu avant mon départ de Stykadés. Il me semble que Euphor a été annihilé. Mais continu.  
- Goldorak et Actarus sont arrivés sur Terre apparemment. Quand les forces de Véga ont voulu envahir la Terre ces derniers ont combattus nos troupes. Nous avons découvert qu'ils furent aidés dans leurs taches par trois autres petits vaisseaux. D'ailleurs deux de ses navettes ont affronté notre première attaque.  
Horrus actionne un bouton sur un bracelet qu'il porte à la main droite. Un écran holographique surgit entre lui et le trône du Stratéguerre. Il montre les deux navettes en cause.  
- Si nous avons bien compris les archives, le blanc et rouge serais Alcorak, le jaune et rouge Vénusiak. Ils seraient des extensions ou des complément à Goldorak.  
- Je vois…. Pas d'indication sur la manière de le vaincre ou la position de leur base?  
- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi a récupéré d'autres informations sur, nous avons trouver des morceaux de note parlant d'un centre et d'un ranch mais nous ignorons le rapport et même si il y en a un. Le reste des données est inutilisable.  
- Dommage, soupir Végalian.  
Le Stratéguerre reste immobile comme perdu dans ses pensées. Le général en chef toussote pour rappeler sa présence.  
- Horrus, je veux que tu me préviennes quand l'Antérak serait paré. J'irais dans la salle de commandement pour assister au spectacle.  
- Bien Stratéguerre.  
- Tu peux disposé.  
Le général se relève, fait le salut Végan avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter les quartiers du Stratéguerre. Une fois les portes franchies, il se met à penser aux archives qu'ils ont réussi à restaurer. Il aurait bien aimer trouver plus d'information sur Goldorak et les autres navettes, leurs points faibles, leurs armements afin de pouvoir les vaincre aisément mais hélas le reste des données est irrécupérable. Dans quelques heures Néo-Antérak 01 sera prêt et fera son baptême du feu. Mais pour plus de sûreté, il a déjà demandé aux ingénieurs de concevoir d'autre Néo-Antérak, ainsi que des Golgoths au cas où il serait vaincu. A la différence des Golgoths entièrement robotisé, les Antéraks et les nouveaux Néo-Antéraks ont un pilote. Le 01 va être piloter par Roka un Rigalien féroces, il donnât du mal aux forces de Véga quand ils ont envahit sa planète mais une fois capturé et son cerveau reconditionné, il c'est avéré un grand soldat Végan.

Horrus entre dans le hangar ou est stationné Néo-Antérak 01, des scientifiques de divers races, vêtu de blanc, s'affaire autour de la machine. Elle ressemble à un gros œuf jaune oranger. Dans un coin du hangar, une créature trapu, à la peau jaune avec un visage au trait félin, dans une combinaison rouge observe la machine. Le général s'avance vers cet être, en le voyant il se met aux gardes à vous et salut.  
- Repos sergent Roka.  
L'homme reste roide.  
- Vous êtes familiarisé avec le pilotage du 01?  
- Parfaitement général! Je suis prés pour le combat.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

C'est le début de soirée, Mizar est assis sur un rondin de bois de la clôture du ranch non loin de l'arrêt de car. Un mini van arrive du centre avec ses phares allumés, au volant le professeur Cochir. Il descend du véhicule pour se diriger vers Mizar.  
- Je croyais être en retard, lance Cochir.  
- Non c'est le car qui l'est!  
Les deux hommes sont venus attendre leurs progénitures qui rentrent de Tokyo après un stage à l'université de Todai (l'une des plus renommée du Japon), qui a été miraculeusement épargnée par l'attaque. Mizar à eu deux enfants des jumeaux, un garçon, Daisuke surnommé Dai et une fille Hikaru, leur mère est morte il y a plus de dix ans dans un accident de la circulation. Cochir quand a lui a adopté une fille qui se prénomme Kohumé.  
Le temps passe et la nuit se noirci, enfin un bruit de moteur et des phares surgissent en provenance de la vallée. Le car stop à l'arrêt, la porte s'ouvre, un garçon de taille moyenne vêtu tout en jeans, les cheveux noirs en bataille en descend, il est suivit de deux filles, l'une blonde aux yeux verts et l'autre rousse aux yeux bleu, elles portent un pantalon et un pull noir.  
Ils ont une vingtaine d'années, leurs valises et sac de voyage à bout de bras.  
- On se voit demain Hikaru, demande la rousse.  
- Bien sûr Kohumé.  
- C'est pas vrai, marmonne le garçon.  
- Un problème Dai, fait Kohumé?  
- Je me demande quand vous ne serez pas fourré ensemble. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux sœurs!  
- De quoi te plains-tu? Pleins de garçon de l'université aimerais être à ta place avec deux aussi jolie fille que nous.  
- Mouais, c'est parce que ils ne connaissent pas votre caractère!  
Le pauvre Daisuke reçoit deux sacs de voyage sur la tête.  
- Ils a quoi notre caractère, demandent les filles en cœurs penchées sur le garçon.  
- C'est beau la jeunesse, fait Cochir.  
- Bon quand vous aurez fini ont pourra peut-être rentrer au ranch avant que Vénusia nous étripe pour avoir manquer le souper, fait Mizar.  
Kohumé ramasse son sac et part avec Cochir en direction du mini van.  
- Dai prend mon sac, fait Hikaru en rejoignant Mizar.  
- Pourquoi ça m'arrive tout le temps, soupir Daisuke en ramassant le sac.

Vénusia est sur le pas de la porte du ranch.  
- Vous voilà enfin, fait-elle les mains sur les hanches. Le souper va être froid, il va falloir que je le réchauffe!  
- Le car était en retard tante Vénusia, répond Hikaru.  
- Il a bon dos le car, lance-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Je n'ai plus qu'à réchauffer tout.  
- Elle a quoi Vénusia, demande Dai.  
- Elle est comme ça depuis l'attaque de Véga et que Goldorak a réapparu puis c'est volatilisé, répond Mizar.  
- C'était Véga!? Les vaisseaux qui ont attaqué, s'étonne Hikaru.  
- Il semblerait.  
- Si Goldorak est apparu, elle attend toujours son Prince de l'espace, fait Dai.  
Mizar plaque une main sur la bouche de son fils et de l'autre lui fait signe de se taire.  
- Pas un mot de ça si tu ne veux pas dormir cette nuit dans l'étable.  
- Puis ne te mets pas à chantonner ta chansonnette sur le prince de l'espace, fait Hikaru.  
- Ah! Oui! «Entre Jupiter et Venus le ciel garde encore la trace du prince Actarus ou Accourt vers nous prince de l'espace…(paroles des premiers génériques de la série TV en VO et VF.  
Hikaru a donné un coup de poing sur le crâne de son frère pour qu'il arrête de chanter. Ce dernier c'est mordu la langue sous le choc.  
- Aie!!! Cha va pas la têtche! Chai mal, dit Dai avec une grosse larme au coin des yeux.  
- C'est prés!!! A table, crie Vénusia de la cuisine.  
- Idiot, fait Hikaru.

Dans les montagnes non loin de là, un homme observe le ciel.  
- J'ai juré de protéger cette planète. Et je le ferais coûte que coûte.  
Il jette un morceau de bois dans le feu de camp qui brûle à ces pieds puis il saisi une guitare sèche et commence a jouer avec les cordes. Il s'allonge sur l'herbe tout en jouant de son instrument dont il en sort une mélodie mélancolique.

Vénusia dépose un gâteau recouvert d'un nappage au chocolat au centre de la table. Banta se met à saliver en voyant la pâtisserie.  
- Tu est un vrai codon bleu Vénusia, fait-il en avançant une main vers le plat.  
- Et toi toujours aussi gourmand, répond la femme en lui donnant un coup de pelle a tarte sur les doigts.  
- Aie, lâche Banta en secouant la main.  
Tout le monde autour de la table rit de bon cœur sauf le pauvre garçon de ferme.  
- Une fois que vous aurez manger votre pars les enfants vous allez au lit, demain vous aiderez votre père et Banta aux taches de la ferme.  
- Mais…, commence Hikaru.  
- Pas de protestation, rétorque Vénusia en agitant sa pelle à tarte.

Daisuke est dans sa chambre mais il n'arrive pas a dormir, il lit un bouquin de Devilman (autre manga de Go Nagai) allonger sur son lit, en caleçon. Une fois arrivé à la dernière page, il se lève pour ranger le bouquin puis il se rend à la fenêtre pour respirer un peut d'air frais avant de tenter de dormir. Il écarte les doubles rideaux puis ouvre la fenêtre. L'air est chargé des senteurs de la campagne, il lève les yeux vers les étoiles, une chose étrange attire son attention.  
- Je n'avais jamais vu cela. La lune a une teinte rouge. C'est un effet de la pollution? Bof, je demanderais demain au professeur Alcor.  
Dai s'étire puis referme la fenêtre, il tire les doubles rideaux et se couche. Il s'endort profondément une fois qu'il a éteint la lumière.  
Dans la montagne, l'homme cesse de jouer de sa guitare. Il se lève brusquement, il bouscule un récipient dont le contenu tombe dans le feu de camp qui s'éteint.  
- La lune est rouge. Les forces de Véga vont nous attaqué sous peut et le combat risque d'être rude. Il faut que je me repose.  
L'homme s'éloigne des braises du feu de camp qui se meurt.

Le professeur Alcor est assis dans le siége qui se trouve face au Spacioscope. Sur l'écran géant il ne quitte du regard la lune qui rougeoie.  
- Une bataille s'annonce, dit-il doucement.

Le soleil se lève et le coq du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc chante. Mais les taches ont déjà débuté. Banta et Dai s'occupent des chevaux, alors que Mizar trait les vaches et que Hikaru nourrit les poules. Vénusia quand a-elle prépare la collation.

Le Stratéguerre est sur son trône dans la salle de commandement. Son visage est radieux. Horrus se tiens à sa droite. Tous les soldats de Véga attendent les ordres de leur maître.  
- Horrus?  
- Votre grandeur?  
- Lance l'attaque.  
- Bien majesté. Vous avez entendu! Lancez Néo-Antérak 01!  
D'un ponton d'amarrage, en forme de coupole, décolle une machine de combat en forme d'œuf géant. Il est accompagné d'un escadron d'une cinquantaine de navette de combat.  
Un sourire malsain se dessine sur les lèvres de Végalian.

Le Spacioscope clignote comme un arbre de Noël, Cochir donne l'alerte mais déjà Alcor fonce en tenu de vole vers sa capsule pour rejoindre son appareil. Mais la flotte ennemie se déplace rapidement, elle entre dans l'atmosphère dans une multitude de traînées enflammées.  
Alcorak prend son envole au sommet du centre de recherche. Alcor met plein gaz pour intercepter la flotte, il passe au dessus du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc dans un vacarme.  
En entendant le bruit Vénusia sort de la cuisine et regarde le ciel, elle voit la navette qui s'éloigne. Elle comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormale.  
Hikaru, elle aussi regarde passer Alcorak au dessus du Ranch.  
- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu voler ainsi, s'étonne-t-elle.  
Quand elle repose son regard sur le ranch, elle voit sa tante Vénusia qui sort en courant de la maison vers sa Jeep.  
- Il se passe un truc intéressant, fait la jeune fille.  
Elle lâche sa bassine de grain qui tombe entre les poules. Celles-ci se précipitent sur la nourriture supplémentaire qui leur tombe du ciel.  
Hikaru courre pour rejoindre sa tante, elle saute dans la voiture quand celle-ci démarre.  
- Hé! Il se passe quoi?  
- Hikaru!? Que fais-tu là??? C'est dangereux!  
- Depuis qu'on est enfant on entend parlé de vos exploits de pilotes. Là je vais pouvoir constater si c'est vrai, répond la jeune fille en tirant une langue espiègle.  
- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps pour te botter les fesses!  
La Jeep arrive au centre aussitôt Vénusia en saute, suivit de sa nièce. Elles entrent dans le hall d'entrée.  
- Antarès! Empêcher Hikaru de me suivre, crie Vénusia à l'homme qui est dans le couloir.  
L'homme se met au milieu du couloir bras en croix pour arrêter la jeune fille pendant que Vénusia fonce vers la salle de préparation.  
- Allez poussez-vous Antarès s'il vous plait.  
- Désoler mademoiselle Hikaru, vous avez entendu votre tante.  
- Mais, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe!  
- Il se passe quoi, demande la voix de Kohumé.  
- Tu tombes bien, fait Hikaru. Tu vas pouvoir m'aider.  
- Antarès?  
- Navré mademoiselle Kohumé. J'ai des ordres du professeur Alcor et de votre père.  
Kohumé regarde Hikaru et du regard lui fait un signe. Subitement toute les deux se baissent et passent sous les bras d'Antarès.  
- Viens ont file au poste de contrôle.  
- Mais revenez!!! Vous n'avez pas le droit, hurle le pauvre Antarès en les poursuivant mais tout ceci n'est plus de son age et il cesse sa course rapidement.  
Les deux filles arrivent au poste, elles découvrent sur l'écran géant du Spacioscope la flotte extraterrestre. Elles poussent un cri. Le professeur Cochir qui se trouve là se retourne.  
- Bon sang! Kohumé, Hikaru que faites-vous là, s'écrit-il.  
- Vénusiak paré, sort des haut-parleurs.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps, mettez-vous dans un coin et ne bouger plus, dit-il avant de se retourner. Décollage!  
Les deux filles assistent au départ de la navette alors que sur l'écran Alcorak commence le combat.

Au Ranch Banta et Dai on vu partir les deux femmes en Jeep.  
- Elles sont complètements folles de partir comme ça, dit Banta.  
- Bof, au moins on est tranquille pour un moment.  
Mizar arrive portant a chaque bras un sceau de lait.  
- Dites, vous entendez rien?  
- Quoi, demande Banta et Dai.  
- J'ai l'impression d'entendre des bruits d'explosion.  
- Tu es sur, fait Banta en mettant ses mains derrière ses oreilles pour mieux entendre.  
Mizar pose ses sceaux et fait comme Banta. Dai regarde son père et le garçon de ferme, il hausse les épaules avant de les imiter. Au même moment le bruit des moteurs de Vénusiak qui passe au dessus du ranch les fait sursauter.  
Vénusia rentre dans la bataille en abattant deux navettes d'un seul coup de Delta-lame.  
- Jolie coup, fait Alcor. A ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu la main.  
- Merci mais il y en a encore beaucoup a descendre.  
- Je sais. Mortanium, fait Alcor pour déclancher ses lasers.  
- Tu as vu le gros vaisseau en forme d'œuf?  
- Oui j'ai remarqué.  
Justement le gros œuf se dirige vers les montagnes, protégé par des navettes.  
- Vénusia, je vais m'en occuper.  
- Bien, moi je reste ici.  
Alcorak s'éloigne en direction du gros vaisseau mais des navettes se lancent à sa poursuite. Quand il arrive a les détruire il a perdu de vu son objectif. Quand il le retrouve, le gros œuf heurte le flanc d'une montagne, il roule un moment avant de toucher le sol. Les navettes qui le protégeaient se dirigent vers Alcorak.  
- On dirait que ça se complique, fait Alcor.  
Il évite les tirs qui lui sont destiner, il entrevoit l'œuf changer de forme.  
Le vaisseau en forme d'œuf se transforme, une tête de robot en sort au sommet, deux bras sur le coté et à la base deux petites jambes. La nouvelle machine de combat se met à cracher du feu par sa bouche.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Vénusia arrive dans la zone de combat d'Alcor avec des navettes à sa suite.  
- Un Golgoth, fait-elle.  
- Ou un Antérak, répond Alcor. Je crois que nous ne ferons pas le poids.  
- Actarus ou es-tu, soupire Vénusia.  
Au même instant des rayons violets de Pulvonium passent devant son cockpit. Elle tourne la tête et voit surgir entre des navettes Goldorak.

- Le voilà enfin, fait avec satisfaction le Stratéguerre.  
- Que toutes les navettes s'occupent de Goldorak, ordonne Horrus.

Aussitôt les navettes Végalienne cessent le combat avec Alcorak et Vénusiak pour se concentrer sur Goldorak. Ce dernier est attaqué de tout coté. Les différents tirs de ses armes a rayons ne cessent de fonctionner, que se soit, le Pulvonium sortant de ses poings que le Cornofulgure émit par les cornes du robot de combat. Profitant de la confusion, le robot de Véga s'élance pour s'agripper à la soucoupe de Goldorak, les membres du robot s'enroulent autour du vaisseau. Pendant ce temps les navettes continuent leurs tirs sur Goldorak en prenant soins de ne pas toucher leur robot de combat.  
Alcorak et Vénusiak détruisent des navettes mais Goldorak est quand même en mauvaise posture.  
- Actarus! Dis-nous ce que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider, supplie Vénusia.  
Mais aucune réponse ne vient.

Au Ranch Mizar est monter sur la tour de l'éolienne, c'est a cet endroit que son père Rigel venait guetter l'arriver des extraterrestres. La pauvre lunette astronomique de Rigel n'y est plus mais Mizar a été cherché des jumelles pour voir ce qui ce passait au loin dans le ciel. Il découvre le combat aérien qui s'y passe. Au pied de la tour Banta et Dai sont attentif à ses descriptions du combat.  
Le combat se rapproche du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Mizar descend de la tour.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demande Banta.  
- On part! Ils arrivent par ici.  
Soudain une grosse détonation les fait se retourné.

Plusieurs navettes ont concentrer leurs tirs au même endroit sur la structure de la soucoupe faisant ainsi sauter le bras de soutient du Planitronk gauche. Ces derniers tombent sur le sol dans un des champs du ranch.  
La soucoupe tangue, après un instant Goldorak s'éjecte de sa soucoupe porteuse en direction des montagnes suivit par les navettes et le robot de combat de Véga.

- Banta va me chercher le camion avec la remorque plateau, ordonne Mizar.  
- Hein, mais que comptes-tu faire?  
- Banta!  
- Voilà, voilà, j'y vais.  
- Dai, vient avec moi!

Pendant que Vénusia et Alcor s'occupent d'un groupe de navette dans le ciel, dans la montagne Goldorak se bat a coup de missiles Bêta, se sont des missiles qui sortent des poings du robot, et de Pulvonium. Pendant se temps la soucoupe porteuse vole, difficilement, en cercle non loin de la zone de combat. Une fumée noir sort de la soucoupe à l'endroit où le bras de soutient a été arraché.  
Après quelques minutes, il ne reste plus aucune navette grâce à Vénusia et Alcor. Maintenant les deux robots de combat vont s'affronter. Les deux machines se trouvent face à face. Alcorak et Vénusiak tournent au dessus d'eux. Laquelle des deux armes va ouvrir les hostilités.  
Tels deux samouraïs de l'ancien temps, ils restent immobiles, guettant la faiblesse de l'autre.  
- Actarus, soit prudent, murmure Vénusia.  
Soudain le Néo-Antérak lance ses bras qui s'allongent pour saisir Goldorak. Le robot se jette sur le coté, il envoi un fulguro-poing qui rebondit sur la structure de l'Antérak. Goldorak se relève alors que le robot-œuf se précipite sur lui. Le poing lancé par Goldorak rejoint son bras quand l'Antérak heurte le robot. Les bras du robot-œuf enserre le corps de la machine, Goldorak saisi la taille de l'autre machine. De loin ils ressemblent à des sumotoris. De la bouche du robot-œuf se met a cracher des flammes en plein sur «le visage» de Goldorak. Se dernier plie ses genoux pour basculer en arrière. Les deux machines chutent dans cette prise de catch, l'étreinte du robot-œuf se relâche légèrement, Goldorak en profite pour utiliser le rayon repousseur qu'il a dans le thorax, un rayon multicolore en forme de V qui se nome Rétrolaser. Goldorak se retrouve libéré, l'autre robot se retrouve projeter sur la paroi de la montagne la plus proche. Ce dernier se redresse, il subit un changement, de son dos sortent cinq pointes qu'il lance comme de missile. Goldorak saute pour éviter les deux première et détruit deux autres à l'aide de ses clavycogyres, sorte de clavicule en métal qui sont projeter vers la cible puis retournent d'elles même à leur place. Il saisie le dernier missile dans ses mains pour le retourner à l'expéditeur. Une intense fumée recouvre le robot-œuf quand le missile explose dessus. Quand la fumée se disperse l'œuf brille d'une couleur dorée, il se met à grossir, alors qu'au début du combat, il faisait la même taille que Goldorak, maintenant il est plus grand que lui. Non loin de là, une coulée de lave sort d'un volcan que les combats ont réveillé.  
- Bon sang! Actarus ne reste pas là, hurle Alcor.  
Mais Goldorak ne fuit pas, au contraire, il saute dans les airs pour retomber sur son adversaire dans un Achiliochoc. Avant que les pieds du robot ne frappent son adversaire, ses jambes sont saisies par son adversaire qui se met à tournoyer sur lui-même.  
- Actarus, hurle Vénusia. J'arrive.  
Mais la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak surgit, elle lance le Planitronk restant qui coupe un bras du robot-œuf. Ce dernier perd l'équilibre et lâche sa proie. Goldorak se rétablit dans une pirouette et atterrie à coté de son ennemie, il lui saisit le bras restant. D'un mouvement rapide il se retourne pour projeter le robot par-dessus son épaule, comme dans une prise de judo. Le robot-œuf est projeté dans la bouche ouverte du volcan d'où s'écoule une faible traînée de lave. Quand il heure la lave, un nuage de roche en fusion s'élève vers le ciel, le robot semble agité son bras et ses jambes avec frénésie comme une bête qui se noie. Lentement il s'enfonce dans la lave et enfin disparaît.  
Goldorak bondit du sol, les bras en avant, en direction de sa soucoupe porteuse. L'arrière de la soucoupe s'ouvre pour le laisser passer. Une fois la tête de la machine ressortie, les bras se plaquent se contre la coque. Une fois assemblé, le vaisseau a du mal a volé, de la fumée sort toujours de la brèche ou se trouvait le bras porteur du second Planitronk. Mais quelque instant plus tard elle disparaît, car de la mousse remplit le trou.  
Alcorak et Vénusiak viennent à ses cotés.  
- Actarus, tu ne vas pas d'éclipser comme la dernière fois, fait Alcor. En plus ton Spacer(nom de la soucoupe porteuse) est endommager.  
Mais Goldorak semble avoir reprit de la stabilité car il accélère.  
- Quelle tête de mule, lance Vénusia.  
- Suivons-le!  
Mais Goldorak se faufile à vive allure entre les montagnes et les sèmes.  
- Je vais lui tordre le coup, fait Alcor.  
- Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer au centre, dit Vénusia dépitée.

De son coté Goldorak survole une forêt puis plonge dans un lac.  
Mizar et Banta arrivent en camion au centre, ils sont accueillis par Antarès.  
- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment pour une livraison des produits de la ferme, fait Antarès.  
- Je sais bien, fait Mizar qui est au volant.  
- Je crois que ça peut vous être utiles, fait Banta en passant sa tête et en désignant la remorque avec son pousse.  
Antarés porte son regard sur la remorque et découvre le Planitronk et son bras porteur sur lequel est assit Daisuke avec un large sourire.

Quand Alcor se pose, il voit Argoli qui se précipite sur lui.  
- Que se passe-t-il?  
- Alcor… Goldorak arrive par la route 5!  
- Quoi?  
Aussitôt Alcor saute de son appareil et par en courant vers les entrailles du centre, là ou se trouve le hangar de Goldorak.  
Vénusia a apprit la nouvelle, elle a rejoint Alcor, quand il arrive dans le hangar, le vaisseau de combat est en train de tourner sur la plateforme centrale. Très vite d'autres membres du personnel du centre arrive. Ainsi que Kohumé et Hikaru. Vénusia serre ses mains devant sa poitrine en pleurant. La vitre du poste de pilotage de la soucoupe se baisse, laissant apparaître le pilote dans sa tenue de vole. Se dernier saute du poste de pilotage comme d'un plongeoir, fait une pirouette dans les airs pour atterrir sur ses pieds comme si il venait de sauter d'une chaise.  
- Actarus, dit Vénusia la voix emplie d'émotion.  
- Désolé de vous décevoir, dit le pilote en retirant son casque.  
Surgit un visage d'un homme dans la trentaine, les cheveux noir mi-long, les yeux bleus, avec une légère cicatrice d'environ trois centimètres sur la joue gauche.  
- Waouh!!! Qu'il est mignon, font Hikaru et Kohumé les yeux en cœurs.

Le Stratéguerre fulmine, ses traits sont crispés, sa terrible machine de combats, le néo-Antérak dans lequel son général en chef Horrus avait placé tous leurs espoirs vaincus! - HORRUS! Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar?  
- Non mon maître, dit-il avant de partir dans un rire jubilatoire.  
Végalian regarde le général avec stupéfaction.  
- Cela te fait rire, s'étonne le Stratéguerre.  
- Bien sur, c'est mieux que dans tous mes plans! AH! AH! AH! AH!  
- Explique-toi, somme Végalian craignant la folie pour son général.  
- Maître, savez-vous pourquoi, j'ai choisi un Rigalien pour cette mission? Non, bien sur! Les Rigalien résistent aux chaleurs extrêmes! En plus le sergent Roka vient de l'équateur! C'est dire si la fournaise du volcan pour lui n'est rien dans la faible protection qu'offre le Néo-Antérak!  
- Horrus, tu veux dire que tu avais prévus d'envoyer notre arme dans la lave?  
- Pas de cette façon, maître. Mais le Néo-Antérak a été conçu pour tirer de l'énergie de la lave. C'est pour cela que je me suis arrangé pour que le combat ait lieu dans une zone volcanique.  
- Tu veux dire, qu'il est entrain de se recharger?  
- Pas seulement, répond Horrus avec un sourire en coin sinistre.

Alcor a sorti sont pistolaser de sa combinaison, il le pointe sur l'inconnu.  
- Qui êtes-vous? Et où est Actarus?  
- Je ne pensais pas avoir un accueil aussi rude, fait l'homme en levant les bras. Le roi Actarus m'avait prévenu que je risquais d'avoir un accueil rude mais je ne pense pas qu'il imaginait à ce point. Je suppose que vous êtes Alcor?  
- Actarus est toujours vivant, s'exclame Vénusia. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là?  
Antarès arrive, suivit par Mizar, Banta et Daisuke.  
- Mizar a rapporté le Planitronk que Goldorak a perdu. (Puis voyant Alcor pointé une arme, il ajuste ses lunettes) Mais qui est-ce?  
Daisuke s'approche de sa sœur et de Kohumé.  
- Ne me dite pas que c'est Actarus, on dirait qu'il est a peine plus vieux que nous!  
- Ne dit pas de bêtises, fait Hikaru.  
- On s'en fiche de savoir qui c'est! Il est tellement mignon, ajoute Kohumé sous le charme.  
Les épaules de Dai s'effondrent, Banta qui a entendu s'approche de lui.  
- Je sais ce que tu ressent Dai, dit-il d'un ton complice. J'ai vécu la même chose avec Vénusia.  
Daisuke se redresse et saisi les bords du sombrero de Banta et lui enfonce jusqu'au menton.  
- Ne me compare pas a toi!  
- Aie! Aie! Retire-moi ça, hurle-t-il alors qu'il tente de retirer son chapeau.

- Alors qui es-tu, insiste Alcor.  
L'inconnu les bras en l'air appui discrètement sur un bracelet doré qu'il porte au bras gauche. Une brusque lumière l'entoure et sa tenue de vole rouge et noir disparaît pour laisser place à un Jeans à pattes d'éléphant, une chemise jaune et un gilet en cuir marron.  
- Il faudrait lui dire, que la mode à changer, lance Dai.  
- Alors, fait Alcor en ignorant la remarque.  
- Je me présente, je suis le prince d'Euphor.  
- En plus il a du sang noble, soupirent Kohumé et Hikaru.  
- Je croyais que c'était Actarus, remarque Vénusia.  
- Maintenant, il est le roi de la planète Euphor, il y règne avec ma mère.  
- Avec votre mère, soupir-t-elle avec déception. Ainsi Actarus c'est marié.  
- Euh! Non, y'a méprise, répond le prince en agitant les mains.  
- Comment?  
- Actarus est mon oncle! Ma mère est sa sœur Phénicia.  
- Quoi, s'étonnent Vénusia et Alcor qui lâche son arme sous la surprise.  
- Oui, répond le prince une main derrière la tête.  
- Et qui est votre père, demande Alcor.  
- Je l'ignore, fait le prince visiblement attristé. Je sais juste que c'est un habitant de la Terre.  
Vénusia lance un regard noir à Alcor avant de le tiré à l'écart par l'oreille sous le regard surpris de tous.

- Alcor, ne me dit pas que tu as … avec Phénicia?  
- Ben, hésite Alcor gêné.  
- C'est pas vrai!  
- C'était juste après la bataille finale, avant son départ pour Euphor. Mais juste une fois…  
- Ben la seule fois a été la bonne!  
- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache! Depuis leur départ nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle!  
- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, hurle Vénusia.  
- Dites, ça vous dérangeraient de nous expliquer ce qui se passe, intervient Mizar.  
- Rien, répondent Alcor et Vénusia voyant tous les regards braqué sur eux.  
- Heureusement que Sayaka n'est pas là, soupir Alcor.

Alcor et Vénusia rejoignent le groupe qui entoure le prince.  
- Revenons a vous, fait Alcor.  
- Donc, le roi Actarus a apprit par une de nos stations qu'une flotte arborant les couleurs de la division Ruine de Véga se dirigeait vers la Terre. Il a donc décidé avec ma mère de m'envoyer avec Goldorak pour vous aidez.  
- Quel est votre prénom, demande Hikaru.  
- Ah! Oui en effet. Je suis Procius.  
- Et d'où vient cette cicatrice sur votre joue, demande Kohumé.  
L'homme passe un doigt sur la cicatrice d'un air songeur.  
- Elle vient d'un entraînement à l'épée avec Actarus.  
- OH, font les deux filles.  
- J'aurais pu la faire retirer par les médecins d'Euphor mais elle me rappelle qu'il faut toujours être sur ses gardes dans un combat.  
- Alors Actarus et Phénicia ont réussi à rebâtir Euphor, demande Vénusia.  
- En effet, mais nous ne sommes pas très nombreux encore, pour l'instant seul la capitale et les alentours ont été entièrement reconstruit. Quelques zones agricoles ont été repeuplées et cultiver ce qui nous permet de survivre mais cela a été difficile et long.  
- Ils ont retrouvé d'autre Euphorien, demande Alcor.  
- Oui, quand la nouvelle a commencé a se répandre que Euphor était de nouveau habitable et que Véga avait été anéanti, des Euphoriens qui se trouvaient dans des colonies ou en voyage sur d'autre monde sont revenu sur leur monde natale, ils ont ainsi commencer a reconstruire la planète et à la repeuplé, nous avons de la chance, nous avons un bon taux de natalité d'ici quelque génération nous serons assez nombreux pour nous étendre sur d'autre partie de la planète.  
- Et…, commence Vénusia.  
- Chaque chose en son temps, je serais ravi de continuer de parler, mais il faut penser à réparer Goldorak avant la prochaine attaque.  
- Laissez nous faire cela, annonce Cochir, nous avons l'habitude!  
- Vous êtes sur, fait Procius avec suspicion.  
- Nous sommes peut-être rouillé mais ont sait y faire!  
- Si vous le dite, répond le prince en haussant les épaules.  
- Bien, Antarès fait descendre le Planitronk que Mizar a rapporté.  
- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas d'aide, insiste le prince.  
- Non ! Non, tout ira bien.  
Cochir s'approche du vaisseau pour regarder les dégâts, il regarde la brèche et les câbles qui en sorte.  
- Argoli, sortez les plans que nous avons de Goldorak.  
- Bien, répond l'homme en quittant le hangar.  
Le prince s'avance vers Cochir suivit par Alcor et Vénusia.  
- Excusez moi, mais je peux vous donner les plans mis a jour. Goldorak a été moderniser par les ingénieurs d'Euphor depuis, fait l'homme en sortant un cristal de donnée.  
- Je me disais bien.  
Kohumé saisit le bras droit du prince.  
- Bon si on lui préparait une chambre et des vêtements aux goûts du jour?  
- Bonne idée ma chère fille.  
Hikaru saisit l'autre bras, et lève son bras gauche.  
- En avant.  
Non loin de là, Dai donne un coup de pied dans le vide de colère.  
Les ingénieurs du centre s'activent déjà autour du vaisseau et le haut du hangar s'ouvre pour faire descendre le Planitronk et son bras de soutient.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le volcan, le Néo-Antérak a repris sa forme d'œuf géant dans le cœur du volcan. A l'intérieur, son pilote regarde calmement les jauges d'énergie se remplir, malgré l'énorme chaleur environnante, il ne transpire pas.  
Dans la chambre du prince que lui ont trouvé Kohumé et Hikaru, une pile de vêtements de garçon est en pagaille sur le lit. Assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, Daisuke boude.  
- Pourquoi faut-il que je lui prête des affaires, fait-il grincheux.  
- Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allons lui donnée des affaires de filles, rétorque Kohumé.  
- Même si il est légèrement plus grand et plus musclé que toi, certaines de tes affaires lui vont, heureusement que tu prends large, ajoute Hikaru.  
Dai tourne la tête vers le mur opposé.  
- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire quand j'ai dit qu'il était plus à la mode, lâche-t-il tout bas.  
La porte du cabinet de toilette de la chambre s'ouvre, Procius en sort vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'un t-shirt moulant noir.  
- Parfait, font les deux filles.  
- Vous êtes sur? J'aimais bien la chemise que j'ai essayé avant, dit le prince gêné.  
- Cela vous va mieux, affirme Kohumé.  
- On peut vous tutoyer, questionne Hikaru.  
- Euh… Oui bien sur.  
Daisuke regarde discrètement le prince, il se lève d'un bond.  
- Hé! Mais c'est mon t-shirt préféré en plus!  
- Je suis désolé, je vais te le rendre de suite, dit Procius en saisissant le bas du vêtement.  
- Non, proteste Hikaru. Tu peux bien le lui prêté le temps qu'on lui achète des vêtements.  
- Je ne te croyais pas aussi peut partageur Dai, remarque Kohumé.  
- Bon, c'est bon, répond l'intéressé en se réessayant avec mépris.  
- Bon maintenant, tachons de lui trouver d'autres affaires, annonce, Hikaru.  
- Navré, mais cela suffit, intervient Procius.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je ne vais pas prendre d'autres affaires à Daisuke. Puis, j'ai à parler avec Alcor et voir les réparations de Goldorak.  
- Ah bon, font tristement les filles.  
Dai jubile sur sa chaise. Le prince quitte la chambre.  
- Dans ce cas, Hikaru vient dans ma chambre, nous avons a parlé, dit Kohumé en parlant.  
- Oui!!! Dai tu rangeras tes vêtements, lance-t-elle en sortant.  
Daisuke se lève en colère.  
- Elles me font rapporter mes vêtements du ranch! Elles déballent tout! Et c'est moi qui dois tout ranger! Un jour, je vais… Je vais!!! Il range sans délicatesse les vêtements dans un sac de sport.

Procius frappe à la porte du bureau d'Alcor.  
- Entrez!  
A l'intérieur Alcor est assis derrière le bureau, sur la chaise en face de lui se trouve Cochir.  
- Pourrais-je vous parlez, demande le Prince.  
- Evidement, mais cesse de vouvoyer, pour nous tu es comme de la famille, fait Alcor.  
- Euh… Bien si vous… Tu le dis.  
- Dans ce cas je vais vous laissez, déclare Cochir en se levant.  
- Ou en sont les réparations de Goldorak, questionne le prince.  
- Nous avons reconnecter tous les systèmes du Planitronk et avons fixer le bras de soutient, un coup de peinture et il n'y aura plus aucune trace. J'avoue que nous avons eu quelque peut de mal pour rebrancher tout les systèmes. La Technologie Euphorienne a beaucoup évolué.  
- Je m'en doutais, fait Procius en souriant.  
- J'aimerais avoir des détails sur les plans quand vous aurez le temps, car il a été pratiquement complètement modifié, et certaines sections, j'ignore à quoi elles peuvent bien servir.  
- Je me ferais une joie de vous expliquez.  
- Bien, fait Cochir en ouvrant la porte.  
Une fois en tête a tête, Alors regarde le prince avec une légère angoisse.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler, demande Alcor d'une voix qu'il souhaite le plus calme possible. (Comment je vais faire si il me demande si je suis son père, s'interroge Alcor)  
- Hormis vous…  
Aie se dit Alcor, c'est mal partie.  
- … Quel sont les autres moyens de défense de la Terre?  
Ce n'est que ça, soupir intérieurement Alcor.  
- Je crains que tu l'es ai vu en action déjà, les forces Terrestres sont limités. Aucun gouvernement n'a prit au sérieux le risque d'une nouvelle invasion extraterrestre depuis la chute de Véga.  
- Je vois, c'est ce que Actarus craignait. Je vais donc devoir les affrontés seul.  
- Seul! C'est vite dit! Ne m'oublie pas, ainsi que Vénusia.  
- Hum... Sans vouloir ne vexer personne. Je ne doute pas de vos compétences loin de là mais des années se sont écoulée depuis votre affrontement contre Véga. Je crains que les combats ne soient de plus en plus féroces.  
- J'en suis conscient! C'est pour cela que j'espère que ce conflit ne va pas duré trop longtemps.  
- Alcor, vous… Tu es moins tête de mule que dans la description d'Actarus.  
- Attends un peu!  
Alcor fait le tour du bureau.

Bien au chaud dans le cœur du volcan, l'œuf Antérak rayonne, ses réserves énergétiques sont quasiment remplies, dans quelque temps, il pourra de nouveau semer la peur et la destruction.

GOLDORAK: LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

Fin partie 2


	3. episode 1 part 3

Voilà donc la troisieme et derniere partie. Oui dernière partie vous avez bien lu mais ceci est la fin de l'épisode 1! Oui d'autre vont suivre, d'ailleurs la suite est en cours d'écriture. Donc bonne lecture et donnez votre avis svp.

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK partie 3

Cela fait maintenant deux jours que Procius est arrivé au centre. Une fête en son honneur est donnée au Ranch du boulot Blanc. Chaque invité a revêtu ses habits de fêtes. Vénusia a préparé tous les plats qui se trouvent sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Dans la pièce, de petit groupe se sont formé entre invités. Kohumé et Hikaru virevoltent autour du prince D'Euphor. Ce dernier, porte une chemise blanche avec le col ouvert et un pantalon sombre. Dai observe la scène à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec à la main un verre de jus de fruit. Banta s'approche du jeune homme pour le réconforter mais ce dernier lui lance un regard noir. Le pauvre garçon de ferme s'éloigne en portant machinalement une main à son sombrero. Pendant ce temps, Kohumé vêtu d'une robe traditionnelle japonaise et Hikaru d'une robe a frou-frou sont toujours au coté de Procius.  
- Alors Actarus t'as apprit dés ton plus jeune age a te battre et a piloter Goldorak, fait Mizar impressionné.  
Mizar porte un costume que l'on croirait tout droit venu du Far West. Une veste et un pantalon marron foncé, une chemise blanche avec en guise de cravate une sorte de lacet de cuire munie d'une boucle en argent.  
- En effet, répond Procius. Dés que je fus assez grand pour tenir une épée l'entraînement au combat a commencé. Puis quelques années plus tard, une fois que j'ai grandi assez pour toucher les commandes de Goldorak, il se mit à m'enseigner tout son savoir.  
- Ce ne fut pas trop dur, demande Kohumé.  
- Certain jour cela était très pénible, car mon oncle était très strict dans son apprentissage.  
- Mais pourquoi a-t-il décidé de cet entraînement, intervient Hikaru. A cette époque il ne savait pas que les forces de Véga étaient toujours présentes?  
- Bien sur que non, mais il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre puisse prendre la relève en cas d'une attaque.  
- Ne me dit pas que Actarus se sent trop vieux pour piloter Goldorak, plaisante Alcor.  
- Loin de là, mais comme il n'a aucun héritier, ma mère lui a fait remarquer qu'il devrait former quelqu'un au cas ou il lui arriverait quelque chose.  
- Sacrée Phénicia! J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer Actarus assis bien sagement sur son trône et ne plus piloter.  
- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, fait Mizar. Il est bien rester des années comme simple garçon de ferme au Ranch avant que Véga ne se manifeste.  
- Je sais, il a fallut qu'il vienne plusieurs fois me secourir avec mon OVT. J'ai même eu du mal à lui faire avouer que c'était lui qui pilotait le robot. Je me souviens encore de son coup de poing, lance Alcor en se massant rêveusement la joue.  
Vénusia dépose des bouteilles de Saké et de jus de fruit sur la table, puis invite tous le monde à rejoindre la table. Hikaru et Kohumé se sont débrouillées pour que chacune d'elles soient assise de chaque coté de Procius. Dai, qui ne masque pas sa mauvaise humeur, se retrouve aussi en face du prince.  
Les plats passent, les conversations les plus diverses circulent autour de la tabler. Soudain Vénusia se lève la voix pour se faire entendre de Procius.  
- C'est bien toi qui as fleurit la tombe du professeur?  
- Oui, c'est bien moi.  
- Alors tu as pris la fuite en nous voyant arrivé, demande Alcor.  
- On peut voir ça de cette façon.  
- Une chose m'étonne, remarque Vénusia. Comment savais-tu que le professeur était décédé et enterré à cet endroit?  
- C'est simplement que tous les ans, ma mère, Actarus et moi-même venions le voir.  
- Voilà pourquoi il partait tous les ans une semaine dans un chalet en montagne, remarque Alcor.  
- Exactement.  
- QUOI!!!!, Vénusia s'est dressé d'un bond faisant tombé sa chaise et frappe des mains sur la table. Actarus venait chaque année sur Terre et il ne venait même pas nous voir!  
- Oulà, soupir Procius. Je savais bien que je ne devais jamais parler de se sujet, ils me l'ont assez répéter, dit Procius en se prenants la tête entre ses mains.  
- Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour MONSIEUR Actarus et MADAME Phénicia, s'emporte Vénusia.  
Mizar a quitté son siége et tente de faire asseoir sa sœur.  
- Calme-toi, fait l'homme.  
- Me calmer! Tu en as de bonnetoi! Ca ne te fais rien de savoir qu'ils venaient tous les ans voir le professeur mais qu'ils ne venaient pas nous voir! Et cela depuis prés de trente ans!  
- Je sais, je sais. Mais je suppose qu'ils avaient une bonne raison.  
- Je voudrais bien la connaître!  
Le seul à être ravie de la crise de Vénusia est Daisuke, il jubile en voyant le visage déconfit du prince.

A des années lumière de là. Dans la salle du Trône sur Euphor, le roi Actarus éternue ce qui permet à sa sœur de moquer de lui.  
- Alors grand frère, on prend froid. Va falloir rajouter une couverture sur ton lit.  
- Moque toi!  
- ATCHOOOUUUMMM, fait subitement Phénicia.  
- Alors toi aussi tu as pris froid, ironise Actarus.  
- On doit parler de nous ce n'est pas possible, répond-elle en se grattant le nez.

- Alors, elle vient cette explication, hurle Vénusia à l'intention de Procius.  
Ce dernier lève la tête, il était perdu dans ses pensées. A coté de lui les jeunes filles le regardent avec un regard inquiet.  
- Euh… Oui… Comment dire… J'avoue que j'ignore la raison profonde de ce choix…  
- C'est facile, coupe Vénusia en se relevant.  
- Je n'ai jamais posé la question. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance nous venions voir le professeur. Pour moi c'était comme venir voir mon grand-père adoptif. Il vrai que ma mère et mon oncle me parlaient de vous mais jusqu'à présent la question de savoir pourquoi nous visitions uniquement le professeur ne met venu à l'esprit.  
- Je ne vais pas me contenter de cette réponse!  
- Vénusia calme-toi, fait Alcor.  
- Ne me dit pas que cela ne te gène pas?  
- Voyons, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…  
- Sûrement, toi ça t'arrange beaucoup! Comme cela tu n'as pas eu à faire face a tes responsabilités!  
- Euh…, lâche simplement Alcor en reprenant place sur sa chaise en transpirant de gène.  
Chacun autour de la table cherche à saisir le sens caché de cette réplique.  
- Allez calme-toi ma tante, intervient Hikaru.  
- Oui calmez-vous madame Vénusia, insiste Kohumé. Cela ne sert a rien de se mettre dans un tel état.  
- En tout cas toute les deux, voyez ce que cela donne de tomber amoureuse d'un prince de l'espace. Vous voyez ce qui vous attend.  
Un gros rire sonore retentit dans toute la pièce. C'est Dai qui se tord de rire, en moitié tordu en deux, tapant du poing sur la table. Perdu dans son fou rire, il ne se rend pas compte que la dispute a cessé et que tout le monde le regarde. Il est tiré de sa crise quand il reçoit sur la tête un verre d'eau lancé par Vénusia, suivit de deux autres projeté par Kohumé et Hikaru.  
Cette fois-ci se sont Alcor et Mizar qui éclatent de rire bientôt suivit par tout le reste de la tabler. Ce petit incident a pour effet de faire retombé la tension, même Vénusia se met a rire a gorge déployer.  
Dai d'un revers de la main s'essuie le visage.  
- C'est malin, dit-il en se levant.  
- Tiens, attrape, fait Procius en lui jetant une serviette de table pour qu'il s'essuie.  
- Merci.  
Après un peu de nettoyage sur la table et un changement de vêtement pour Daisuke, le repas se continu comme si rien n'était arrivé.  
La fin du repas c'est passé sans aucun autre incident. Maintenant les discutions ont reprises, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est plus à table, mais dans les canapés et fauteuils. De la musique sort de la platine disque, elle diffuse du rock, du disco, de la J-Pop sur lesquelles danses certains invités. Kohumé et Hikaru s'amusent au centre de la pièce sur les différents rythmes musicaux.  
Daisuke ne semble plus de mauvaise humeur, mais il ne reste pas dans la pièce, il sort sur la terrasse sans que personne n'y prête attention sauf le prince.  
Dai, accouder à la balustrade, observe le ciel étoilé et la lune. Celle-ci a son reflet argenté.  
- Son reflet n'est pas rouge, il n'y a rien a craindre, lance Procius. Enfin si c'est ce que tu demandais.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ce que je pense, répond Dai sans bouger.  
- C'est juste que j'aie envie que nous soyons amis.  
- Amis… Amis, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être amis avec quelqu'un comme toi.  
- Ah!? Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a offenser, je te pris de m'excuser.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste…  
- Juste quoi?  
- Non rien, laisse tomber, répond Dai en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main.  
Il se tourne vers le prince. Il remarque que ce dernier porte un grand sac en papier.  
- Sympa tes fringues, lance Dai.  
- Merci. D'ailleurs je te rends celle que tu m'a prêté, fait Procius en tendant le sac. Ou plutôt qu'on ta forcé à me prêté.  
- Forcé est plus proche de la réalité.  
- J'ai vu, comment dire… La force de caractère de ta sœur et de son amie.  
- Force de caractère… J'aurais dit autre chose, rétorque Dai en souriant.  
Il prend le sac des mains du prince, qui sourit lui aussi de la remarque, et regarde à l'intérieur, il voit ses affaires ainsi qu'un paquet.  
- Elles ont été lavé et repasser, précise Procius.  
Dai sort le paquet du sac.  
- Je crois que tu as oublié un paquet.  
- Non, c'est un cadeau pour toi.  
- Un cadeau? Tu crois acheter mon amitié? C'est ça?  
- Pas du tout.  
- Ne me dit pas que… Tu aimes les garçons, suggère Dai avec une expression de dégoût tout en faisant un pas en arrière et en se protégeant avec ses bras pour faire rempart.  
- Je ne saisi pas. C'est juste un présent en gage de notre future amitié et pour le prêt des vêtements. Je t'en pris ouvre-le. J'espère que cela te plaira.  
Dai regarde toujours le prince avec un regard soupçonneux mais baisse ses bras. Il ouvre le paquet et découvre une veste en cuire. Il regarde l'étiquette qui pend de l'habit.  
- Whouà! Tu t'es pas moqué de moi! ( Il est de coutume au Japon de laisser le prix d'un présent afin de montrer la valeur de l'attachement que l'on donne à la personne.  
A ce moment surgissent Kohumé et Hikaru.  
- A vous voilà enfin, ont vous cherchait, font-elles en cœur.  
- C'est sympa de s'inquiéter, fait Dai.  
- Ce n'est pas de toi d'ont on parle, rétorque Kohumé.  
Le pauvre Daisuke s'effondre sur le sol comme si il avait reçu une enclume sur la tête. Pendant ce temps les deux filles ont saisie le prince par chaque bras et l'entraînent vers l'intérieur.  
- Je vous suis mesdemoiselles mais attendez Dai, proteste le prince.  
- Il va nous rejoindre, affirme sa sœur.  
Daisuke se redresse pour voir Procius franchir la porte fenêtre en compagnie de sa cœur et de Kohumé.  
- Devenir amis. Pourquoi pas Prince d'Euphor.  
Dai range la veste dans le sac puis il le prend avant de rejoindre le reste de la fête.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil est a peine lever que dans le ranch l'activité bas déjà son plein. Procius est levé lui aussi, il a revêtu un Jean et un sweet-shirt d'une marque sportive, il avance vers l'étable ou se trouve Mizar et Banta.  
- Tiens, Procius! Déjà réveillé, lance Mizar.  
- Que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile?  
- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu es notre invité.  
- Ca me fait plaisir.  
- Laisse le donc, intervient Banta. Voyons voir si il tient de son oncle pour les taches de la ferme.  
- Voyons voir, réfléchit Mizar. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te donner a faire. Je sais, s'exclame-t-il en frappant du poing dans sa main après un moment de réflexion. Actarus avait un dont avec les chevaux. Peut-être que toi aussi. Va rejoindre Dai à l'écurie et aide le.  
- C'est le fils de Phénicia, fait remarqué Banta. Elle avait un bon contact avec les chevaux mais pas comme Actarus.  
- Je sais que c'est le fils de Phénicia et alors c'est la même famille à ce que je sache, proteste Mizar.  
- Bon, soupir Banta. Je n'ai rien dit, fait-il en reprenant sa tache.  
Le prince s'éloigne et part vers l'écurie.

Procius arrive dans l'écurie, il ne voit personne. A l'extérieur quelques chevaux galopent déjà dans l'enclos. Le prince avance dans l'allée, certaines bêtes passent la tête de leur box pour le regarder.  
- Daisuke, tu es là?  
- Oui! Avant dernier box à gauche!  
Guider par les instructions, il avance vers l'endroit indiqué. Quand il arrive, il voit Dai occupé a brossé un poulain.  
- Que puis-je pour le prince?  
- Rien de spécial. Je suis venu ici pour aider.  
- Aider!? Quel drôle d'idée!? Et pourquoi ici?  
- C'est ton père qui m'a dit que je pouvais de prêter main forte.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je m'en sort bien seul.  
- J'en suis sur. Il veut voir si j'ai autant de facilité avec les chevaux que mon oncle.  
- Pourquoi pas. Dai attrape une autre brosse dans un sceau et la jette à Procius.  
- Attrape! Va dans le box d'en face pour commencer.  
Une fois la bête brosser, Procius change le fourrage des deux derniers box et brosse les animaux avec Daisuke. Une fois fini, les deux hommes libèrent le dernier cheval dans l'enclos.  
- Alors, je peux faire quoi maintenant?  
- Du calme mon bon prince, plaisante Dai. Nous avons fini.  
- Oh!  
- Dis, tu sais monter?  
- J'ai appris.  
- Ca te dirait une ballade?  
- Une ballade à cheval qu'elle bonne idée, glousse la voix de Kohumé.  
Les deux garçons se retourne pour découvrir Kohumé et Hikaru vêtu de tenue d'équitation.  
- Ma parole vous nous espionnez ou quoi, fait Dai en les désignant du doigt.  
- Qui aurait l'idée d'espionner un simple d'esprit comme toi, répond Kohumé.  
- GRRRR.  
- Alors si nous allions faire cette randonnée, remarque Hikaru.  
- Oui allons sceller nos montures, reprend Kohumé. Tu viens Procius?  
- Euh… Je n'ai pas encore de monture.  
- Oh! C'est vrai! Dai, tu peux t'en occupé? Tu viens Hikaru.  
Les deux filles se dirigent vers l'écurie pour prendre leurs scelles.  
- Mais elle me prend pour son larbin ou quoi, s'énerve Dai en tapant du pied sur le sol.  
Les lèvres du prince s'étirent légèrement, il se retient de rire.  
- Hum… Quel monture me conseils-tu?  
- Fais ton choix, répond Dai en désignant l'enclos d'un geste ample de bras.  
Procius s'appui sur la clôture en bois. Il observe les chevaux évolués librement. Il en remarque un, un solitaire. Une belle bête à la robe blanche.  
- Dai? Le blanc au fond?  
- Quoi? Tornade, répond Dai en s'approchant. Je ne te le conseil pas.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Personne n'arrive à l'approcher. C'est juste si il nous laisse le nourrir et le brosser. Alors de là à pouvoir le monter.  
- Dommage.  
Comme si l'animal savait que l'on parlait de lui, il lève la tête et regarde en direction des deux hommes. Puis il s'avance vers eux. Il se place devant Procius et semble le regarder.  
- Ben ça alors, s'exclame doucement Dai pour ne pas effrayer la bête.  
Le cheval fait encore un pas en avant et pose sa tête contre le bras du prince.  
- Pas croyable, fait la voix de Mizar dans leur dos.  
Les deux hommes se retourne. Malgré tout le prince caresse la tête de l'animal.  
- Vous devez avoir ça dans le sang c'est pas possible. - Explique-toi papa?  
- Tornade est un descendant du cheval d'Actarus.  
- Et?  
- L'ancêtre de Tornade était aussi indomptable que lui. Seul Actarus a réussi à l'amadouer.  
Les deux filles arrivent sur leurs montures.  
- Cà alors, s'étonne Hikaru. Tornade qui se laisse approcher!  
- Bon, lâche Procius. Voyons voir si il est prés pour être scellé.  
Le prince conduit le cheval blanc dans l'écurie, il en ressort quelque minute plus tard sur le dos de la bête docile.  
- Qu'il est merveilleux, soupir Kohumé. N'est-ce pas Hikaru?  
- En effet, soupir-t-elle aussi.  
- Bon ça va, proteste Dai. Y'a pas de quoi le mettre sur un piédestal quand même!  
Daisuke a lui aussi scellé une monture dans l'indifférence générale, une bête à la robe marron avec une tache blanche sous le ventre.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le cœur du volcan, le robot-œuf brille de mille feux. Son pilote regarde les jauges, elles sont à leur maximum. Il sourit en mettant en marche la machine. Lentement le robot se fraye un chemin dans la lave pour remonter vers la surface.

Le groupe de cavalier se dirige paisiblement vers les montagnes avoisinantes. Comme à leurs habitudes, Kohumé et Hikaru entourent le prince. Le pauvre Daisuke se retrouve seul à l'arrière sur sa monture, il reste ainsi à se morfondre dans son coin. Pendant que les filles ne cessent de parler avec le prince, ce dernier de temps en temps jette un regard plein d'embarras au pauvre Dai pour s'excuser d'accaparer l'attention.  
Subitement les deux jeunes femmes laissent échapper un crie de frustration.  
- Hé!  
Procius a stoppé Tornade afin de rejoindre Dai.  
- Ca te tente un petit galop?  
- Une course, demande Daisuke.  
- Si tu veux.  
- Wé, sourit Dai. Même si tu as dompté Tornade en un clin d'œil, je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt de me battre avec mon cheval Eclair à la course!  
- Bien, alors le premier de nous deux qui atteint ce plateau, fait le prince en le désignant du doigt.  
L'objectif se trouve un peu plus haut sur une autre colline.  
- Tenu!  
Aussitôt Eclair le cheval de Dai s'élance au galop.  
- C'est de la triche, fait Procius en partant à son tour.  
- Hé! Attendez nous, crie les jeunes femmes quand ils les passent.  
Elles aussi lancent leurs montures aux galops pour ne pas rester en arrière.

Pas très loin de là, le Neo-Antérak en forme d'œuf sort du cratère du volcan. Il roule sur la paroi. L'œuf cesse sa course quand il est bloqué par un mur de roche sur une partie plate. Son pilote le sergent Roka actionne des commandes. L'œuf se transforme. Des pieds et des bras sorte de l'œuf ainsi qu'une tête. Sa transformation ressemble à sa précédente forme, les seules différences significatives sont sa taille plus imposante et qu'il brille avec une lueur dorée. Une fois tous ses membres sortis, le robot-œuf se dresse sur ses pieds. Le pilote regarde les alentours sur son moniteur. Il découvre non loin de là, un petit village coincé entre deux flancs de montage. Voici son premier objectif trouvé. Le Néo-Antérak se met en mouvement vers sa cible.

- Mais vous allez arrêter, hurlent Kohumé et Hikaru.  
Les deux jeunes femmes n'arrivent pas à rejoindre les deux hommes qui galopent devant.  
- Pourtant vous vous vanter d'être des cavalières émérites, lance Daisuke dans leur direction.  
- Attend que je te rattrape, répond Hikaru sa sœur.  
Les montures de Dai et du prince se disputent la première place, leurs naseaux sont écartés par l'effort. Les pauvres chevaux des jeunes femmes ne sont pas habitué à un tel effort et lentement perdent de plus en plus de distance. Procius se colle à l'encolure de Tornade et semble lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le cheval augmente son allure et se détache de celui de Dai. Procius et Tornade arrivent les premiers sur le plateau. Ils sont suivit de prés par Daisuke et Eclair.  
- Bien joué. J'avoue que j'ai été bluffé, annonce Dai en tendant la main.  
Le prince serre la main qu'il lui tend.  
Quand les jeunes femmes arrivent, les garçons ont déjà mit pied à terre. Leurs chevaux broutant des brins d'herbes.  
- Mais vous êtes fou tous les deux, s'indigne Hikaru.  
- Vous êtes irresponsable ou quoi, rajoute Kohumé. Laissez deux jeunes filles douces et délicates ainsi!  
Daisuke et Procius se regarde un instant avant d'éclater de rire sous les yeux des filles froissées.  
- Allez, descendez et faite brouté vos chevaux, dit Dai en cessant de rire. Il faut qu'ils récupèrent après cet effort.  
- Décidément, c'est bien vrai les garçons sont immatures jusqu'à leur mort, marmonne Hikaru.  
Procius s'étend sur l'herbe et ferme les yeux. Les autres se joignent à lui quelque instant plus tard.  
- Actarus avait beau me décrire la planète bleue en détail. Mais rien ne vaut de la ressentir, de respirer, de sentir ses odeurs, de la sentir sous ses pieds.  
- Et encore, à l'époque où ton oncle y vivait il y avait moins de pollution que maintenant, précise Dai.  
- D'ailleurs vous ne sentez pas une odeur de souffre, demande Kohumé.  
- Si. Sûrement une poche de gaz qui a percé sur un volcan non loin et qui est porté par le vent, fait Hikaru.  
Ils restent la étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos, a profité de la nature.

Le Neo-Antérak a atteint les abords du village. Les rares habitants non rien remarqué, jusqu'au moment où l'attaque débute. Les pieds du monstre métallique écrase une moto qui explose sous le choc, aussitôt de la gueule du robot des jets de feux enflamment les habitations proches.  
Une fois la surprise passée, les habitants tentent de fuir. Certain tente de rejoindre leurs véhicules, d'autre s'enfuit en courant en poussant des cries de terreur.  
- Quel beau spectacle, lâche le sergent Roka en pilotant.  
Dans la salle de contrôle du Camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre et le général en chef ont été avertis que l'attaque avait débuté sur terre. Aussitôt ils sont arrivés dans la salle pour contempler le spectacle.  
- A Horrus, je dois avouer que ton plan était ingénieur. Notre Antérak semble beaucoup plus puissant, jubile Végalian.  
- C'est le cas Ô mon maître. Les ressources que nous avons actuellement sur la lune sont assez limitées. Grâce à la résistance des Rigaliens à la chaleur nous avons pu récupérer l'énergie géothermique du volcan pour recharger sa puissance.  
- Ah! Ah! Ah! Il ne manque plus que Goldorak se montre et qu'il soit vaincu pour combler mon plaisir! Après j'asservirais la Terre!

- Professeur Alcor?  
- Qu'y a-t-il Anatrés?  
- J'ai capté une légère secousse sismique à quelque kilomètre dans la zone des volcans.  
- Importante?  
- Pas vraiment, annonce Antarès après avoir vérifier ses relevés. Sûrement une explosion d'une poche de lave.  
- Bien, rester vigilant quand même.

Le monstre de métal écrase un minibus d'où les occupants ont juste eu le temps de sortir avant qu'il ne soit aplati comme une crêpe.  
Le village est remplit de flamme, des maisons explosent. Les détonations sont répercutées sur les montagnes.

Procius se redresse.  
- Vous avez entendu?  
- Quoi, interroge Dai.  
- Ecoutez bien!  
Tous prête l'oreille. Après un moment ils entendent les détonations.  
- On dirait des explosions, fait Kohumé.  
- Ca doit venir de plus haut, précise Hikaru.  
- Oui, fait Dai en sautant sur ses pieds. Il y a un petit village sur une autre montagne proche.  
Procius se lève et part vers un monticule de rochers pour grimper dessus afin de scruter les alentours. Daisuke se précipite vers sa monture pour sortir de la sacoche de selle une paire de jumelle. Il rejoint le prince et commence a observé les environs.  
- Bon sang!!, s'écrit-il en voyant l'Antérak dans ses jumelles.  
- Que vois-tu?  
- Regarde par toi-même, fait Dai en tendant les jumelles au prince.  
Quand il voit le robot-œuf, ses mâchoires se crispent.  
- Je croyais pourtant l'avoir détruit!  
- Ben, il semblerait que non.  
Pendant se temps les filles sont a pieds du monticule de roche.  
- Alors, s'impatientent-elle.  
Procius lance les jumelles à Dai puis saute du monticule. Il atterrit à coté des jeunes filles sans y faire attention, puis il court vers Tornade qui paisse à quelque mètre.  
- Tu ne pourra pas arrivé au centre a temps, hurle Dai.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller si loin, répond le prince en sautant sur le dos du cheval. Procius saisi les rennes et lance sa monture au galop vers la vallée.  
Pendant ce temps Dai est descendu du monticule.  
- Kohumé, tu as ton téléphone?  
- Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin, bougonne la jeune femme en farfouillant dans ses poches pour sortir l'appareil.  
- Une machine de Véga attaque le village. Apparemment c'est la même avec laquelle il c'est battu il y a quelque jour.

Le prince d'Euphor se dirige vers la vallée au galop mais il se dirige vers un abrupt.

Au même moment au centre le téléphone sonne. Cochir décroche.  
- Centre de recherche Proc…. Calme toi ma chérie je ne comprends rien a ce que tu me raconte!  
- Un robot de Véga attaque un village dans la montagne. Procius rentre au centre.  
- Alcor!  
- Quoi, fait l'intéressé en tournant son siège face au Spacioscope.  
- Véga, attaque.

Procius est toujours sur sa monture au grand galop. Sa main gauche lâche les rennes. Il porte son bracelet doré à hauteur de sa bouche.  
- Goldorak! Viens à moi!  
Dans le sous-sol du centre l'ordinateur du robot géant se met en fonction. ( Dans la version papier Goldorak est équipé d'un ordinateur avec intelligence artificielle mais évoqué dans un seul chapitre)  
- Ordre bien reçu. Pilote localisez, répond la machine.

- Ouvrez les hangars, je fonce prendre Alcorak!  
- La séquence de décollage de Goldorak est enclenchée, annonce Antarès.  
- Procius est déjà arrivé, s'étonne Cochir.  
- Ouvrez la porte de lancement, ordonne Alcor.  
La porte géante, située dans le milieu du barrage s'ouvre. Des milliers de litre d'eau passant dans les conduits qui dissimulent la porte s'écoule dessus. C'est de là que prend son envole Goldorak en faisait naître un bref arc-en-ciel quand il travers la chute.

Tornade file aussi vite que le vent le long de l'abrupt. Subitement Procius se dresse sur la scelle puis saute dans la vide comme si il plongeait dans l'eau.  
- Métamorphose, crie-t-il en tombant.  
Aussitôt il est revêtu de sa combinaison de vol. Il ramène ses mains vers son ventre et remonte ses genoux pour se retourner et atterrir dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe. L'intérieur a été complètement refait. Maintenant tout les cadrans son digitale. Le siège du pilote à toujours la même apparence avec ses deux grosses mannettes de pilotage de chaque coté. Mais quand Procius les saisies, une sorte d'armure surgit et recouvre ses bras et ses jambes. Cette armure est en réalité une interface de pilotage mis au point par les savants d'Euphor pour faciliter le temps de réponse du robot et permet aussi d'effectuer de nouveau mouvement quand il est séparé de sa soucoupe.  
- Goldorak en avant!  
L'appareil s'élève dans le ciel puis vire pour prendre le cap du village attaqué.

- C'est quoi ça, interroge Hikaru en grimpant sur son cheval.  
Les autres sont déjà sur leur monture.  
- Ou ça, demande Dai.  
La jeune femme désigne un point sombre dans le ciel qui se dirige vers le village. Daisuke prend ses jumelles pour regarder le point.  
Un habitant du village a réussi à prévenir les secours car un hélicoptère des forces de défense du Japon se dirige droit vers le robot-œuf.  
- Ne restons pas là, annonce Dai.  
- Oui! Retournons vite au ranch, fait Kohumé la voix tremblante.

Cela fait quelques minutes qu'ils galopent en direction de la vallée pour rejoindre le ranch quand ils voient passé au dessus de leur tête Goldorak.

- C'est pas vrai, s'emporte Alcor. Il actionne la commande de la capsule qui lui permet de rejoindre Alcorak avec violence. Cette dernière refuse de se fermer.  
- Cochir! Alors vous y arrivé?  
- Désoler professeur, répond la voix de l'homme dans le haut parleur de la salle. Nous ne trouvons pas la panne.  
- Manquait plus que ça, lâche Alcor en croisant ces bras sur son torse pour se calmer.

L'hélicoptère militaire lance des missiles sur l'arme de Véga. Entre temps, deux autres hélicoptères l'ont rejoint. Leurs armes sont inefficaces contre le monstre d'acier. Une fois le village en cendre, le monstre de métal crache un jet de feu sur l'un des avionefs. Ce dernier explose et tombe en feu sur la paroi d'un volcan. Le robot-œuf se prépare à faire de même sur un autre hélicoptère quand sa mâchoire est déviée par un énorme poing bleu foncé en métal.

- Voilà enfin Goldorak, exulte le Stratéguerre. Viens au devant de ta perte.

Le fulguro-poing regagne le robot, aussitôt Procius actionne la manette du fauteuil de pilotage situé au dessus de sa tête. - Transfère!  
Le siège recule puis s'enfonce dans un conduit qui permet de quitter le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe pour rejoindre celui du robot. Une fois que le siège a fini sa course Procius actionne les commandes et donne l'ordre correspondant.  
- Autolargue.  
Le corps du robot quitte sa soucoupe porteuse pour atterrir devant le robot-œuf. Ce dernier projette deux missiles sortant des paumes de ses mains. Goldorak bondit sur le coté et d'un même mouvement détruit les deux projectiles grâces de deux tirs de Pulvonium.

- Sergent Roka, intervient le général Horrus. Passé à la phase deux du plan!  
L'image du Rigalien apparaît sur le moniteur de contrôle du camp de la Lune Noire . Le sergent fait le salut Végan.  
- A vos ordres! Pour la gloire du Stratéguerre!

La tête et les membres de l'Antérak se replis dans la coquille qui se met a brillé de plus en plus.  
- Allons donc, soupir Procius. Il va m'inventer quoi encore.  
De son poste de pilotage, le prince est obligé de détourner le regard tellement la brillance de l'œuf devient aveuglante. Quand la lueur cesse, il regarde l'œuf qui se fendille. Une patte griffue métallique en surgit.

Au centre Alcor a quitté sa capsule et gravit l'escalier, en courant, qui mène au hangar situé au sommet de la tour du centre.  
- C'est plus de mon age se genre de sport, halète-t-il. Au même moment Dai et les filles arrivent sur leurs montures au centre. Ils se précipitent dans la salle de contrôle pour assister au combat. Quand ils arrivent dans la salle ils entendent la voix essoufflé d'Alcor qui annonce son décollage.

Le dernier morceau de coquille tombe sur le sol, laissant apparaître un dragon métallique recouvert de piques. Certain des piques situés sur le dos du monstre décollent vers Goldorak car se sont en réalité des missiles. Aussitôt d'autres piques apparaissent aux places vides.  
- Opto-fisseur, annonce Procius.  
Des yeux de Goldorak sortent deux rayons désintégrant de couleur jaune clair faisant disparaître les piques.  
Goldorak se précipite vers son adversaire alors que ce dernier se dresse sur ses pattes de derrière. Procius actionne ses commandes afin que le poing droit de son robot se prépare à frapper.  
- Drill Crusher Punch!!! ( Arme de la version papier, les pointes qui entourent les poings passent vers l'avant et tourne comme pour le fulguro-poing mais ne quitte pas le bras du robot)  
Le dragon bloque l'attaque en capturant le poing dans sa gueule. Des étincelles crépitent sous la rotation du poing entre les crocs métalliques. Pendant ce temps la queue de la créature mécanique s'enroule autour d'une jambe du robot. Subitement un éclair travers la queue puis s'enroule autour du corps de Goldorak en crépitant. Quant l'éclair atteint la tête du robot, ce dernier s'enflamme des pieds à la tête.  
Procius voit les indicateurs de chaleur monter en flèche dans son cockpit.  
- Bon, je risque le rhume… Réfrigogation! (inédit)  
De la glace recouvre la carcasse de Goldorak, ce qui a pour effet d'éteindre les flammes mais a aussi comme inconvénient d'immobiliser le robot pendant quelques instants. Cela suffit au dragon pour faire tomber lourdement le robot sur le sol. Il s'agrippe aux membres de Goldorak puis lève sa tête avant de déployer ses ailes artificielles. Un bouclier d'énergie entour les deux machines de guerre. De la gueule du dragon sort des jets de feu qui remplissent l'intérieur du champ de force.  
Procius regarde ses indicateurs. La chaleur monte.  
- Je ne peux pas utiliser de nouveau la Réfrigogation sinon je vais utilisé toute mon énergie, se dit-il. Je vais essayer de percer se bouclier avec le Mégavolts de ma soucoupe.  
Il actionne les commandes pour déclancher l'armement du Spacer.  
- Action impossible, lui annonce l'ordinateur de Goldorak. Impossible de communiquer avec la soucoupe.  
- Un petit sauna n'a jamais tué personne.  
- Proci… Tu me reçois… dessus…toi…, sort de la radio.

Alcorak lance des tirs de Mortanium sur le champ de force en tournoyant dessus sans aucun résultat.  
- Procius! Tu me reçois, je suis au dessus de toi, dit Alcor.  
La radio grésille.  
- Je te reçois difficilement.  
- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider?

- Bonne question, se dit Procius. Si seulement je le savais!  
Procius regarde ses moniteurs. Il découvre que sous l'intense chaleur, la roche du sol se met à fondre.  
- Goldorak, analyse du champ de force.  
L'ordinateur affiche une représentation du bouclier. Se dernier à une forme de cloche en surface mais ne pénètre pas dans le sol.  
- Pourquoi pas? Cela peut fonctionner, mais il faudra que j'agisse très vite après.  
- Alcor?

- Enfin ce maudit Goldorak est à ma merci, s'exclame le Stratéguerre. Ma vengeance est enfin aux bouts de mes doigts!  
- Ce n'est pas à porter de main, murmure un soldat Végan.  
- Un problème, demande Végalian en regardant en direction du soldat.  
Le soldat se recroqueville, il rentre sa tête dans ses épaules avant de se retourner.  
- Non votre Majesté, déclare le soldat en se levant.  
- Il m'a semblé que tu as fait une remarque, fait le Stratéguerre en posant son menton sur sa main gauche accouder au bras du fauteuil.  
- C'est… C'est-à-dire que, bégaye le soldat.  
L'autre main du Stratéguerre attrape discrètement un objet dissimuler dans le bras droit du trône.  
- Allons parle, fait Végalian d'une voix amicale.  
- Il me semble votre Majesté que la formule exacte est « La vengeance à porter de main.  
- C'est possible, fait Végalian d'un air dégagé. Le soldat se détend un peu.  
- Mais saches une chose… Je déteste être contrarié, annonce le Stratéguerre au soldat juste avant de faire feux sur lui avec l'arme qu'il a sorti du trône.  
Le soldat s'effondre sur le sol. Aussitôt deux gardes s'avance pour faire disparaître le corps.  
- Je sens enfin le goût de la victoire, reprend Végalian comme si de rien n'était. Qu'on m'apporte à boire! Je veux un bon vin, fait-il à l'intention d'un des gardes qui s'éloigne avec le corps du défunt.  
Le soldat se redresse et lâche le corps.  
- A vos ordres!

- Alcor?  
- Je t'écoute!  
- Lance le plus de missile possible à la base du bouclier.  
- A la base du bouclier?  
- Oui, je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer mais le bouclier n'entre pas dans le sol. Il suffit de faire une brèche a sa base pour que de l'air s'engouffre dedans et déclanche une explosion qui je l'espères détruira le champs de force.  
- Un peu comme lors d'un incendie quand on ouvre une porte dans une pièce sans flamme…  
- En quelque sorte.  
- C'est parti!! Missile Alpha!  
Deux missiles s'écrasent à la base du bouclier mais sans grand résultat. Alcor aperçoit les deux hélicoptères militaires, il entre en contact avec eux.  
- Lancer vos missiles à la base du bouclier comme moi! Il faut crée une brèche!  
- Euh..., hésite l'un des pilotes.  
- Un problème? Vous ne voyez pas que l'on se bat ici?  
- Bien… A vos ordres!  
Les deux hélicoptères se mettent en mouvement et tirs eux aussi sur la base du champ de force. Enfin un gros morceau du sol éclate en morceau. A l'intérieur du bouclier les flammes s'élève vers le sommet projetant le dragon contre le champ de force.  
- Retrolaser!  
Le rayon multicolore sort du torse du robot propulsant le dragon dans les airs.  
- Hélicopunch!  
Les deux poings de Goldorak partent en tournoyant sur eux même avec les pointes à angle droit. Ils transpercent les ailes du dragon avant de revenir à leur place.  
La machine de guerre de Véga semble battre des ailes en retombant sur le sol, elle tente de se relever.  
- Astérohache, ordonne Procius.  
Les clavicules de Goldorak se rejoignent pour former une hache à double lame. Puis elle est projeter sur le dragon mécanique qui se retrouve coupé en deux avant d'exploser.  
- Cabré, fait Procius.  
Le robot géant saute dans les airs pour rejoindre sa soucoupe porteuse.  
- Arrimage!  
Les bras du robot se plaque contre la soucoupe.  
- Ovostable!  
Le siège de Procius part en arrière et effectue le chemin inverse pour joindre le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.  
Alcorak vient voler à coter de Goldorak.  
- Beau combat, fait Alcor.  
- Merci.  
- Je dois bien admettre que Actarus t'a bien formé.  
- Je lui transmettrais.  
- Bon moi ce combat m'a ouvert l'appétit! Pas toi?  
- Si mais a une condition.  
- Laquelle?  
- Pas de grillade!  
Alcor éclate de rire.

- Impossible, hurle Végalian.  
Il a bondit de son trône. Du vin et du sang violet coule de sa main gauche. Il a serré tellement fort le verre qu'il a explosé pratiquement au même instant que le dragon mécanique.  
- Soit maudit Goldorak! Soit maudit Prince d'Euphor.  
- Votre Majesté, il va falloir soigné votre blessure, déclare Horrus impassible.  
- La guerre est loin d'être finie! Elle ne fait que commencer, déclare le Stratéguerre avant de partir dans un rire dément.

FIN

GOLDORAK: LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK fin partie 3


	4. episode 2

Et voici l'episode 2 du retour de Goldorak, jamais je n'aurais cru que je ferais plusieurs episodes. Il devrait y avoir moins de fautes maintenant du moins je l'esperes. Bonne lecture et merci de laisser vos avis.

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 2

Le général Horrus marche d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs du Camp de la Lune Noir. Ces coursives, enfouies au plus profond de la base, ont été remises en état récemment. Il a été avertit la veille qu'un groupe de technicien a mis a jour une salle d'expériences contenant des archives.  
Horrus marque une pause devant les portes coulissantes de la salle.  
- «J'espère que se sont des données qui pourront être utiles. Que je ne sois pas venue dans les fins fond de cette base pour rien»  
A son entrée les soldats le salut. Les soldats ont revêtus leurs nouvelles combinaisons. Ces dernières ressemblent aux précédentes sauf que la capuche descend en pointe jusqu'à la ceinture et que l'ensemble est dans une teinte «vert feuille.  
Un soldat sort du rang, il porte le grade de lieutenant.  
- Mon général, si vous voulez bien me suivre.  
- Montrez moi donc ce que vous avez découvert.  
Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le fond de la pièce, là se trouve un énorme ordinateur et divers écrans. Certain de ses moniteurs sont cassés. - Si vous voulez bien regarder cet écran, fait le lieutenant.  
Le soldat actionne un bouton situé sous le moniteur.  
Après quelques secondes un sourire travers le visage du général.  
- Ah! Ah! Parfait! Parfait! Faite venir le professeur Gyllah il saura quoi faire de ces informations, mais aucun mot de cela hormis à moi!  
- Il en sera fait ainsi, répond le lieutenant en effectuant le salut Végan.

Quelques minutes plus tard le général Horrus circule dans les couloirs du poste de commandement quand une voix féminine l'interpelle.  
- Horrus! Alors, toujours pas réussi a conquérir la Terre!  
Le général se retourne pour découvrir l'auteur de cette remarque. Une femme filiforme à la peau blanche comme la lune, au regard complètement noire ainsi que ces cheveux tresser faisant penser aux tentacules d'une pieuvre. Des lèvres ourlées sombres. Elle porte une combinaison jaune avec des épaulettes rouge.  
- Commandant Minarvea, déjà de retour, répond Horrus d'un ton neutre.  
- En effet, finie la collecte de matière première.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravi.  
- Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma place de combattante.  
- Nous verrons suivant le besoin.  
- Quoi!? Ne me faite pas rire! Depuis votre arrivé vous n'avez rien réussi!  
- Un simple contre temps.  
- Un simple contre temps, dit-elle en riant. J'aime bien cette formulation! Dites plutôt une épine dans le pied! - Je ne vous permets pas!  
- Il est venu à mes oreilles que le prince d'Euphor à trouver refuge sur ce monde…  
- Comment!!! Comment avez-vous…  
- Apprit cela! Même si vous m'avez envoyer en mission de ravitaillement dés notre arrivé au Camp de la Lune Noir. J'ai eu vent de votre échec dès le premier assaut sur ce monde.  
- Qui… Qui a bien pu vous donnez ses informations.  
- Ne chercher pas Horrus. J'ai de fidèles amis! N'oubliez pas que je suis la conquérante de Rigal! Que j'ai mis a mes pieds Sanctuary 3…  
- Je connais vos faits d'armes, coupe le général.  
- Alors?  
- La prochaine offensive est prévue pour bientôt. Le Stratéguerre à déjà tout planifier. Le Golgoth est pratiquement fini.  
- Je vois, soupir Minarvea.  
- Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai d'autre projet pour vous si notre attaque échoue.  
La femme ne remarque pas l'éclair qui travers les yeux du général.

- RHHHAAAA!!! Je ne comprends pas cette constante, crie Hikaru.  
Daisuke est allongé sur le canapé du salon, il lit un volume de Devilman. En entendant sa sœur crié il pose le bouquin sur son ventre. Il a au coin des lèvres un Pocky ( biscuit fin et long recouvert d'un enrobage, identique au biscuit Mikado) qu'il grignote.  
- Un souci, fait-il. Tu veux de l'aide?  
Sa sœur lui lance un regard assassin.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur Daisuke est doué dans ce domaine que j'ai forcement besoin de son aide!  
- Oulà! Bon j'ai rien dit, déclare-t-il en se levant. Si c'est ça, je sors!  
Il récupère son sachet de biscuit sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il quitte le salon, Hikaru lui tire la langue.  
Quand il quitte l'habitation, Daisuke plisse les paupières à cause d'un rayon de soleil. Une fois habitué il jette un regard aux alentours. Il découvre son père en compagnie de Banta qui pousse une étrange moto blanche et rouge. Elle possède trois roues et un siège de chaque coté légèrement en retrait de la place centrale du pilote.  
- Hé ben! Ca fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue celle-là, s'exclame Dai en saisissant un biscuit tout en approchant.  
- En effet, elle était sous sa bâche dans le fond de la grange, répond Mizar.  
- On va la laver pour la transmettre à Procius, raconte Banta.  
- Vous croyez que la moto d'Actarus va encore rouler après tout ce temps, remarque Dai.  
- Qu'est ce que tu crois! Ton vieux père la fait roulé de temps en temps, annonce Mizar en levant le pousse en l'air.  
La conversation cesse quand ils entendent le grondement d'un moteur. Ils voient surgir dans l'allée du ranch un étrange véhicule.  
- C'est quoi ce machin encore, lance Banta.  
Le véhicule s'approche, ils distinguent que le pilote est pratiquement couché dessus et qu'il se trouve que quelque dizaine de centimètre au dessus du sol. La machine possède elle aussi trois roues, sa couleur est blanche et rouge. De loin les pieds et les jambes du pilote semblent prises dans le carénage de la machine.  
- J'ai comme un pressentiment, fait Daisuke.  
L'étrange véhicule stoppe à leurs pieds. Le pilote se lève puis retire son casque.  
- Bonjour!  
- Procius c'est quoi ce truc, demande Banta.  
- Ma moto, répond le prince d'Euphor.  
Dai regarde les deux machines. Elles ont un air de famille. La moto de Procius a de petites roues, «le siège» du pilote est au centre. L'arrière va en s'évasant pour la disposition des roues. Mais aucune trace de siège à l'arrière. Le guidon est profilé dans la ligne du carénage. A l'arrière du siège du pilote on voit les pédales dans l'élargissement entre les roues. - Bon on va en faire quoi, lance Banta à l'intention de Mizar. C'est râpé pour lui donner Ce dernier a un haussement d'épaule.  
Procius regardent les deux hommes tour a tour puis il semble comprendre.  
- C'est la moto de mon oncle, demande-t-il en s'approchant de la machine.  
- En effet, répond Mizar.  
- Je peux l'essayer?  
- Si votre seigneurie veut bien se donner la peine, plaisante Dai en faisant une sorte de révérence.

Le général Horrus entre dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noir. Assis bien en évidence sur son trône, le Stratéguerre Végalian rayonne de plaisir. En face de lui une quinzaine de soldat dans une combinaison blanc gris.  
- Ah! Horrus, fait Végalian joviale. Approche! Que penses-tu de la nouvelle tenue des sections d'assaut au sol?  
Le général s'avance vers le trône en regardant les soldats. Hormis la couleur leur tenue ressemble à celle de leurs camardes. Mais en y regardant de plus prés, il voit qu'elle semble plus résistante, un léger reflet métallique. Même la cagoule cette apparence. Intrigué il tape du doigt sur le crâne d'un soldat.  
- Un casque?  
- Oui! Mon bon Horrus. Leurs combinaisons sont entièrement réalisées en Morlanium souple! Minarvea a réussi a trouver un gisement à quelques années lumière d'ici sur une planète inhabitée. Nous pourrons ainsi nous approvisionner sans soucis et équipé nos troupes!  
- Quel chance Ô mon maître.  
- Nous allons pouvoir les tester d'ici peut n'est-ce pas Horrus.  
- Les préparatifs au lancement sont quasiment achevés.  
- Parfait! Parfait! Pendant que Goldorak sera aux prises avec mon Golgoth, les sections au sol sémeront la panique dans la population! Il ne pourra pas être sur deux fronts à la fois!  
- Quel plans ingénieux votre grandeur.  
- Je sais. Je sais! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Procius a pris place sur la moto de son oncle, il actionne le démarreur. Le moteur toussote, un peut de fumée sort des pots d'échappements avant que le moteur ronronne avec un léger sifflement du aux deux turbines situé à l'arrière.  
- Alors que je me rappelle les commandes, fait le prince.  
Il actionne un interrupteur sur le guidon, un missile pointe sur l'avant de la moto.  
- Hé! Range ça, crie Dai qui se trouve face a l'arme.  
- Désolé.  
Le missile disparaît.  
- Hé Ho! Les garçons!  
Une jeune fille rousse court dans l'allée du ranch vêtu d'une combinaison de moto rouge et un casque assortit sous le bras gauche.  
- Kohumé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, questionne Dai.  
- Je suis venue voir ta sœur gros nigaud!  
- Me prends pas pour un imbécile! Tu portes une tenue de moto! C'est ma sœur qui t'a téléphoné!  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tonne la voix de Hikaru.  
Daisuke sursaute car sa sœur est juste dans son dos. Elle porte une Jean et un blouson en cuir.  
- Vu que nous sommes tous là, reprend Kohumé, si nous allions faire une ballade en ville en moto?  
- Pourquoi pas, lâche le prince.  
- Chouette, font les jeunes femmes en prenant place sur les deux sièges à l'arrière de la moto.  
- Bon… Bonne ballade, dit Dai.  
Procius descend du véhicule.  
- Où tu vas Dai, fait Procius.  
- Je rentre y'a pas de place.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu pilotes la moto d'Actarus, je prends la mienne.  
- Quoi, s'étonne Daisuke.  
- Hein!!! S'exclament les deux filles. Procius a déjà mit son casque et se couche sur sa moto quand Dai s'installe aux commandes.  
- Vas y doucement Dai, hurle Mizar. Elle n'a pas fait beaucoup de kilomètre depuis longtemps.  
- Compris, répond-il à travers le casque.  
Le prince a déjà atteint la sortie du ranch quand Dai et les jeunes femmes s'engagent dans l'allée.

- Enfin! Le moment est venu Horrus!  
- Oui votre grandeur.  
Les deux hommes fixe le moniteur situé en face d'eux. Une soucoupe marron sur le point de décoller y est affichée.  
A l'autre bout de la salle de commandement les portes s'ouvrent sur une silhouette féminine.  
- Ah! Minarvea, approche! Viens à coté de moi pour assisté à mon triomphe, fait le Stratéguerre.  
- C'est avec un réel plaisir que je joins a votre majesté, répond la femme.  
Elle passe devant le général Horrus, en lui jetant un regard narquois du coin des yeux, pour prendre place de l'autre coté du trône.

Les deux motos circulent sur une voie express qui entoure la ville. La moto de Procius est en second, en effet, il ne connaît pas bien la ville et de plus, les filles ont décidé de visiter certaines boutiques au grand supplice de Daisuke. Dans la circulation, beaucoup de regard se pose sur l'étrange moto du prince. Les motos s'engagent sur une bretelle de dégagement pour rejoindre un quartier commercial. Quelques minutes plus tard elles pénètrent dans le parking souterrain d'une grande chaîne de magasins de vêtements. Hikaru et Kohumé se sont déjà précipiter vers l'ascenseur quand Procius et Dai retirent leurs casques pour les poser sur leurs machines.  
- Hé ben! On n'est pas prés de sortir d'ici, soupir Dai.  
- Ah bon! Et pourquoi?  
- Quoi?! Ne me dit pas que tu as jamais fait de course dans un magasin de vêtement avec une fille sur ta planète?  
- Non pourquoi?  
Daisuke baisse la tête en avant comme si il venait de recevoir un coup dessus.  
- Veinard! Déjà y venir avec ma sœur c'est la galère mais avec Kohumé en plus c'est du suicide.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes?  
- Rien, tu vas voir. Des courses dans un magasin de fringues avec des filles c'est rien comparé à une bataille avec les forces de Véga.  
- Tu plaisantes?  
- J'aimerais bien, soupir Dai résigné.  
- Oh! Les garçons, l'ascenseur est là, font les deux jeunes femmes. Dépêchez-vous!  
Chacune d'elles se tiennent de part et d'autre de la cabine et empêchent les portes de se refermer.  
- Bon! Fait Procius. Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix! Alors autant nous jeter dans l'arène, plaisant-il.  
Le prince et Daisuke partent en courant rejoindre les jeunes femmes.

- Allez demande Minarvea, supplie Végalian.  
- Comment allez-vous faire pour tromper la vigilance des Terriens?  
- Très simple ma chère! Non, Horrus laisse moi le plaisir de lui expliquer!  
- Bien maître, répond le général avec une légère pointe d'irritation dans la voix.  
- Nous allons profité d'une pluie de météorite qui doit s'écraser dans ce que les terriens nomment l'océan Pacifique. Les navettes d'assauts vont se fondre dans la pluie.  
- Pour les navettes je veux bien votre grandeur. Mais pour le Golgoth?  
- Voyons Minarvea, ne me sous estimes pas! Il partira plus tard. Quand ces maudits Terriens seront aux prises avec nos troupes!  
- « Quand le Terre sera sous le contrôle de Véga, je supprimerais le général et le Stratéguerre! Je serais l'impératrice Minarvea! Souveraine de la Terre! Quels pauvres imbéciles»  
- Commandeur Suprême, dit un soldat.  
- Quoi, demande Végalian.  
- Les météorites entrent dans la zone d'action.  
- Bien! Faite décoller les navettes!  
- A vos ordres!

C'est dans une chaleur étouffante, du au monde, qu'évoluent Daisuke et Procius. Ils ont les bras charger de petits sacs. Les deux jeunes femmes quand à elles, virevoltent dans les allées. - Allez par ici les garçons, fait Kohumé en les tirant dans un rayon par les bras.  
- C'est pas bientôt fini, proteste Dai.  
- Bientôt, lui affirme Hikaru sa sœur.  
Daisuke se met a rougir comme une tomate en voyant le rayon dans lequel ils ont été conduit. Ils sont dans celui des sous-vêtements féminins. Le prince quand à lui reste stoïque.  
- Mais ça ne va pas de nous entraîner dans un tel lieu! Proteste Dai.  
- Profites en plutôt pour regarder, tu n'en verras jamais d'autre d'aussi près mon pauvre, lâche Kohumé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Que jamais une fille en voudra se dévêtir devant moi, crie Dai.  
- Parfaitement!  
- Hum… Tout le monde vous regarde, déclare Procius.  
Un petit groupe c'est formé et dévisage Kohumé et Dai. Les deux intéressés esquisses un sourire d'excuse.  
- Dis Procius? Tu penses quoi de cet ensemble, demande Hikaru.  
Le prince regarde la jeune femme qui montre un ensemble en dentelle.  
- Je dirais que cela dépend de la personne à qui tu désires le destiné.  
- Tu as raison, répond elle en rosissant.

- Il semblerait que les navettes non pas été détecté, annonce un soldat.  
- Parfait, comme je le pensais. Préparez-vous a lancer Golgoth 02. Que les sections d'assaut entrent en action!  
Les navettes survolent la mer en direction de la ville. Elles commencent a ouvrir le feu au dessus de la cote. Une fois arrivée en ville, certaines se posent pour laisser sortir les soldats dans leurs combinaisons blanc gris. Les militaires en sortent armes au poings et tirs dans la foule. Des cris de terreur commence a se répandre un peu partout en ville.  
Notre groupe d'amis vient de franchir les caisses quand ils entendent les premiers hurlements de frayeur.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer, fait Dai le bras charger de paquet.  
Ils se dirigent vers les grandes baies vitrées donnant dans la rue. En contre bas ils voient la foule qui coure en tous sens. Des traits de laser et des hommes en tenus d'apparence militaire.  
- Une attaque de Véga, questionne Hikaru.  
- Qui veux-tu d'autre, rétorque Kohumé.  
- Il faut que je retourne au centre, annonce Procius en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenseur.  
- Hé! Attend nous!

Vénusia est dans la cuisine, affairé à la préparation d'une pâtisserie, quand son regard se pose sur un flash d'information spécial dans la télévision posé sur le buffet. Aussitôt elle se précipite dehors. Elle voit Banta qui passe avec une brouette devant le ranch. Elle lui lance son tablier.  
- Banta! Tu finis de cuisiner!  
- Quoi!? Mais Vénusia, je ne sais cuire que du riz!  
Mais la femme est déjà loin, elle s'installe au volant de sa Jeep.  
- Quelle mouche l'a piqué?

Le centre est en effervescence.  
- Ouvrez les portes des hangars, ordonne Cochir.  
- Parez a décoller, annonce la voix d'Alcor dans la radio.  
- Autorisation accordé!  
- Alcorak Go!  
A peine en l'air Alcor fait viré son appareil en direction de la ville, il aperçoit la Jeep qui entre dans la cour du centre.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard c'est au tour de Vénusiak de prendre son envole.

Les motos conduites par Procius et Dai sortent du parking souterrain. Dehors c'est un champ de bataille. Les sections d'assaut au sol tir dans tous les sens dans le seul but de faire le plus de dégât possible.  
Procius actionne un bouton sur son guidon. Un écran virtuel apparaît devant ses yeux.  
- Paralylogaz!  
Un gaz violet sort de l'arrière de sa moto.  
- Ca va pas être simple de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre la route du centre, déclare Dai.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix.  
A l'arrière de l'ancienne moto d'Actarus, les deux jeunes filles cramponnent comme elles le peuvent leurs achats.  
- Dai! A ta gauche, le troisième bouton!  
- Quoi! Hein? Et alors?  
- Appui!  
Ils se dirigent vers un groupe de soldat.  
Dai actionne la commande. Des pointes sortes des roues de la moto. Quand ils foncent dans les soldats, certain d'entre eux sont projeté dans les airs d'autres tombent touché par les pointes. Sous les chocs Hikaru laisse échappé un paquet.  
- Rha!!! Ma nuisette, fait-elle en tentant de la rattraper au vol.  
Mais un tir de laser enflamme le paquet.  
- Accrochez-vous, ordonne Dai avant de tourner d'un cran la poigné des gaz.  
Ils ont réussi à atteindre la voie express, au même moment Alcorak passe au dessus de leurs têtes.  
- Voilà les renforts, lâche Kohumé.  
- Il faut que je rentre au centre, reprend Procius.  
- Il faut plus de trente minutes pour rejoindre le centre en roulant bien, annonce Dai.  
- Je peux le faire en moins de temps.  
- Tu veux rouler a combien? - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça! Retournez le plus vite possible au ranch. Je vous laisse.  
- Quoi!? S'étonnent les autres.  
- Hyperspeed!  
Une sorte de champ de force bleuté vient entourer la moto de Procius, puis elle accélère rapidement pour disparaître sur la route.  
- Ben ça alors, s'étonne Dai.

L'ordinateur de la moto de Procius calcule le temps estimé pour arriver au centre et le chemin le plus rapide. Il assure aussi la plus grande partie du pilotage à grande vitesse.

- Quel est cette étrange navette, demande Minarvea.  
- Ce n'est rien, déclare le Stratéguerre. Juste une légère opposition a notre victoire.  
- C'est étrange Goldorak ne c'est pas encore montrer, annonce Horrus.  
- Il ne saurait tarder. Nous allons en profiter! Lancez Golgoth 02, ordonne Végalian.  
Sur les écrans, l'énorme soucoupe marron prend son envole du quai d'amarrage.

Pour le moment la voie express est dégagée, Dai en profite pour rouler le plus vite possible en toutes tranquillités.  
- Hikaru regarde, fait Kohumé en désignant quelque chose dans le ciel.  
La jeune femme lève la tête pour voir passer en direction de la ville la navette de sa tante, Vénusiak.

Au centre, Cochir et Antarès regarde avec angoisse le Spacioscope. Ce dernier montre une soucoupe marron qui fonce en direction de la Terre.  
- Combien de temps avant son arrivé, questionne Cochir.  
- Environ deux minutes, répond Antarès.  
- Il faut prévenir Alcor et Vénusia. Et dire que Procius est de sortie.

Au même moment la moto de Procius passe devant le Ranch du Bouleau Blanc à toute vitesse en direction du centre.

Alcor est aux prises avec des navettes, son champ d'action est réduit car il évite de tirer sur les aissaillants au dessus de la ville. Il aperçoit Vénusiak qui approche.  
- Vénusia! Ils faut que l'ont les entraînent vers une zone dégager.  
- Bien reçu!  
- Alcor! Vénusia, tonne la voix de Cochir dans la radio.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, questionne Alcor.  
- Une soucoupe arrive!  
- Ils ont envoyé un Golgoth ou un Antérak, dit Vénusia.  
- Où est Procius? On aurait bien besoin de lui, fait Alcor.  
- Alcor!!! A treize heures, hurle Vénusia.  
Après avoir lancer son Victorang sur un groupe de navette, Alcor regarde dans la direction indiquée. Il voit surgir des nuages une grosse masse marron.  
La moto de Procius ralenti en passant l'entrée du centre. A peine le véhicule arrêté, il en saute et par en courant dans les couloirs centre.

La soucoupe ouvre le feu sur Vénusiak et Alcorak qui ont réussi a attiré les navettes dans une zone où il n'y a pas d'habitations. Les deux pilotes ont fort à faire pour éviter les tirs des soucoupes et du nouveau venu.  
- Electronium!  
Un rayon part de l'avant de Vénusiak pour frapper une navette.  
- Missiles Alpha!  
Deux missiles partent d'Alcorak.

En ville, les forces armées Japonaise combattent au sol les sections d'assauts de Véga. Malheureusement les armes terriennes n'ont pas beaucoup d'effet sur les soldats Végans.

Procius arrive au bout d'un couloir du centre. Au fond sur la droite des portes d'ascenseur. Sur la gauche une sorte de grande bouche de vide ordure. C'est dans cette grande bouche qu'il saute les pieds en avant. Le Prince tombe dans une conduite métallique en pente. Après un instant de chute, il atterrit sur l'Asporat. Ce petit véhicule propulsé par un mini réacteur le conduit jusqu'à l'antre de Goldorak dans les tréfonds du centre.

- Activation de Goldorak, annonce Antarès - Activé le brouillage radar, ordonne Cochir.

L'Asporat sort d'un conduit au plafond du hangar de robot géant. Procius saute du véhicule.  
- Métamorphose!  
Le véhicule pendant ce temps entre dans une autre bouche située en face de la précédente.  
- Goldorak Go!  
Le robot géant s'élance de la retenu d'eau en provoquant un arc-en-ciel quand il franchit le torrent d'eau.

Le Delta lame de Vénusia rebondit contre la soucoupe. Alcor n'a pas plus de chance avec son Victorang. L'énorme soucoupe se pose au sol, puis une lumière apparaît sur ça circonférence. La soucoupe se sépare en deux. Elle est en pleine transformation. Elle se change en un centaure géant, les deux parties de la soucoupe sont fixées à ses bras tel des boucliers.  
- Encore un cadeau empoisonné de Véga, soupir Alcor.  
- Missiles Oméga!  
Les projectiles lancés par Vénusiak viennent s'écraser sur les boucliers que le centaure a placer devant lui. La créature mécanique racle de sol avec ses sabots en métal. Un rayon par de ses yeux pour frapper la navette. Des hurlements douleurs émit par Vénusia se fond entendre dans la radio. Sa navette est entourée d'éclair provenant du rayon de la créature pendant qu'elle perd dangereusement de l'altitude.  
Voyant cela Alcor se déplace pour faire feux sur les yeux du Golgoth avec son Mortanium sans résultat.  
Vénusia distingue le sol qui se rapproche à grande vitesse quand elle ressent un choc puis elle est arrachée au rayon.  
Son appareil est dans les mains de Goldorak. Le robot géant a tendu les bras pour le saisir. Le Spacer reprend un peu de hauteur.  
- Vénusia, ça va, demande Procius.  
- Oui, un peut groggy mais je peux piloter.  
- OK.  
Goldorak écarte ses mains pour laisser libre la navette. Une fois qu'elle c'est éloigné le Prince actionne la commande situé au dessus de sa tête.  
- Transfère!  
Son siége recule puis descend rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot géant après avoir fait, à la moitié du parcours, un double demi-tour.  
- Autolargue!  
Goldorak se sépare de sa soucoupe porteuse. Il atterrit devant le centaure. Ce dernier place ses boucliers devant lui. Du centre de ceux-ci sorte deux rayons.  
- Pulvonium!  
Les rayons partent des poings de Goldorak et rencontre a mi chemin ceux du centaure.

Comme ci le combat entre les deux robots géants annulait le temps. Les navettes Véganes ont cessé de tirer comme pour observer la lutte tout comme Alcor et Vénusia.

Les deux rayons s'affrontent. Chacun d'eux ont le dessus pendant quelque instant. Mais pour le moment ils se rapprochent dangereusement du centaure. C'est alors que les petites cornes situées au somment de son crâne deviennent lumineuse. Deux rayons partent puis se rejoignent pour n'en faire qu'un qui vient frapper Goldorak qui est déstabilisé et commence a partir vers l'arrière.  
Procius corrige la position de son robot pour rester sur ces pieds. Le centaure en profite pour charger sur lui.  
- Mégavolts!  
Le Spacer surgit et lance ses rayons qui viennent frappé la croupe de la créature qui change sa trajectoire.  
- Clavicogyre!  
Les clavicules de Goldorak partent frappées la créature. Elles coupent les cornes du monstre mécanique. Ce dernier semble pousser un cri de douleur ou de frustration. Les Golgoths n'ont pas de pilote, ils sont munit d'un ordinateur de combat et contrôlé a distance.

- Allez! Attaque Golgoth 02, ordonne le Stratéguerre. Minarvea et Horrus a ses cotes semblent préoccupé par l'issus du combat.

Du nez du centaure sort de la fumée, l'un de ses sabots avant racle le sol. Il place les bouclier devant lui puis charge en direction de Procius.  
- Fulguro-poing! Les deux poings de Goldorak partent, les pointes qui les entourent se place vers l'avant. Procius a visé le centre des boucliers. Quand les deux poings entrent en collision avec les deux surfaces, les protections du centaure éclatent. Sous le choc la créature recule.

- Golgoth 02! Utilise ton glaive, ordonne Végalian.

Le centaure porte sa main droite sur son flanc gauche. Une large lame se matérialise. Il brandit son arme puis charge sur le robot piloter par Procius.  
- Astérohache!  
Les deux parties de l'arme sortent de Goldorak puis une fois assemblé il la saisit a deux mains. Il bloque la lame de la créature. Les deux machines s'affrontent dans un duel de force pour savoir laquelle des deux armes prendra le dessus. Ont peut entendre les mécaniques geindre sous la contrainte.  
Subitement le centaure esquisse un mouvement circulaire rapide avec son glaive. L'action de la lame envois dans les airs l'Astérohache. Procius manœuvre pour la rattraper mais Goldorak vacille. Le pied droit du robot s'enfonce dans le sol. Sous le poids de Goldorak la terre se dérobe. Le robot géant tombe lourdement sur le coté.

- Allez! Golgoth 02 attaque! Donne le coup fatal, crie Végalian.  
A ses cotés, le général en chef Horrus et le commandant Minarvea regardent le spectacle avec autant d'intensité la phase final du combat.

- Procius, crie Vénusia.  
- J'arrive, fait Alcor.  
Mais déjà le centaure se cabre puis prend un léger élan avant de sauter sur Goldorak les quatre sabots en avant.  
- Excalium, annonce Procius. (inédit)  
En un éclair le centaure s'effondre sur le robot géant. La créature ne bouge plus, semblant apprécier sa victoire.

- OUI! OUI! Goldorak est vaincu, jubile le Stratéguerre.

- Procius! Procius répond, supplie Vénusia.  
- Attend, c'est quoi ça?

Une pointe lumineuse dépasse du dos du centaure. La créature semble se lever. En y regardant mieux on distingue qu'en réalité c'est Goldorak qui soulève le monstre. Une lame d'énergie entoure la main droite du robot géant.

- QUOI!? Le Stratéguerre s'étouffe.  
- A toutes nos troupes sur Terre! Repli immédiat, ordonne Horrus.

Goldorak remonte la lame de l'Excalium jusqu'à la tête du centaure. Une fois dégagé, Procius fait disparaître l'arme. Le centaure recule sur ses quatre pattes, le torse et la tête ouverte en deux.  
- Cornofulgure!  
Le rayon part des cornes de Goldorak et vient frapper la partie ouverte du monstre mécanique qui explose soulevant un gros nuage de poussière et de fumée.  
Au travers de la fumée on peut voir l'Astérohache séparé en deux parties qui réintègre le robot géant.

Les navettes d'assauts de Véga s'enfuient à toute vitesse. Les sections au sol regagnent les navettes de transport les plus proches.

- Cabré!  
Goldorak saute dans les airs.  
- Récupération!  
La soucoupe porteuse vient se placer devant le robot.  
- Dégagement!  
L'arrière de la soucoupe s'ouvre puis Goldorak y entre.  
- Arrimage!  
Les bras du robot se plaque contre la soucoupe.  
- Retour à la base!  
Goldorak vire pour prendre la direction du centre.  
- Ca te fait rien que l'on vole avec toi, demande Alcor.  
- Si vous vous mettez en formation uniquement, plaisante Procius.  
- Bien chef, répond Vénusia.

Dans la salle de commandement du Camp de La Lune Noir, un silence pesant se fait ressentir. Personne n'ose dire un mot.  
Le Stratéguerre c'est plaqué bien roide contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Ses mains sont crispées sur les crânes qui ornent les accoudoirs de son trône.  
- Général Horrus! Commandant Minarvea!  
- Oui votre majesté, répondent les deux militaires.  
- Vous allez travaillé de concert pour mettre sur pied un plan d'attaque pour vaincre se maudit GOLDORAK!  
- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs, répond Horrus.  
- Je donnerais le meilleur de moi-même votre grandeur.  
- GOLDORAK JE TE VAINCRAIS!  
- «Je vaincrais Goldorak grâce à mon plan et au professeur Gyllah. J'aurais la gloire pour moi! Il est hors de questions que je partage mon plan et ces découvertes avec cette femme, pense le général»  
- «Une fois débarrasser de Goldorak, il me sera facile de faire disparaître Horrus puis ce sera le tour du Stratéguerre! Après je serais la souveraine de la Terre, se dit Minarvea.»

FIN ??

GOLDORAK: LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

- 11 - 


	5. episode 3

Encore une nouvelle aventure. Merci de laissez vos avis.

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 3

Tout est calme dans le centre de recherche. Le jeune Daisuke Makiba se déplace avec précaution dans les entrailles de la bâtisse. Il entre dans le hangar de Goldorak. Il s'avance vers le robot de combat, les yeux remplient d'étoiles. Il n'est plus qu'a quelque mètre de la machine quand il est plaqué au sol.  
- Hé!!! Ca ça va pas la tête!  
- Bon sang Dai! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, gronde le prince d'Euphor.  
- Je voulais juste voir Goldorak de prés.  
- Heureusement que j'étais là!  
- Et pourquoi donc MONSIEUR le prince?  
Procius se relève, un étrange bijou pend à son coup.  
- Un peu plus tu étais transformé et un tas de cendre.  
- Quoi?  
- Goldorak est équipé d'un système de reconnaissance. Il n'y a que moi qui peux en approché sans risqué de déclancher les défenses.  
- Merci de prévenir. Tu pourrais mettre une pancarte! Equipé d'un système anti-vole!  
- Je vais y penser au cas ou un autre insouciant viendrait rendre une visite à Goldorak sans me le dire.  
- Mouais.  
Dai voit le pendentif et le prend dans sa main.  
- C'est quoi ça?  
- C'est le pendentif royal d'Euphor, annonce la voix de Vénusia.  
La femme se tient à quelques mètres des deux hommes.  
- C'est exacte, confirme le prince.  
- On peut reconnaître un membre de la famille royale grâce à ce pendentif, continu Vénusia. Si il est porté par une personne de la royauté, il dérègle une boussole car elle indiquera le Sud et non le Nord. Cela est du au propriété diamagnétique du sang de la famille royale.  
- Félicitation, je n'aurais mieux dit moi-même, fait Procius.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu en saches autant ma tante, fait Dai stupéfait.  
- Tu veux insinué quoi Dai? Que ta tante n'est qu'une idiote, demande Vénusia menaçante avec les mains sur les hanches.  
- Non! Non pas du tout, s'empresse de dire Daisuke en agitant les mains.  
- Je préfère!  
- Si vous saviez tout cela pourquoi ne pas avoir vérifier l'identité du prince à son arrivé, demande Dai pour changer de sujet.  
- Ah oui! Et tu crois qu'il n'avait pas une bonne carte de visite, rétorque Vénusia en pointant Goldorak du doigt.  
- Bon, j'ai rien dit, fait Dai penaud.  
- Si je puis me permettre, intervient Procius. Que puis-je pour toi Vénusia?  
- Ah oui! Je te cherchais, j'avais une ou deux questions a te posé.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tout d'abord. Daisuke retourne au ranch, tu as le fourrage des chevaux à changer!  
- J'y vais de tout de suite, répond le jeune homme en partant en courant.  
Une fois que son neveu est parti, Vénusia se retourne vers Procius.  
- C'est un peu gênant, hésite-t-elle.  
Le prince la regarde de façon intriguée.  
- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi Actarus n'est jamais venu me voir alors que vous veniez une fois par an sur Terre pour rencontrer le professeur? A-t-il rencontré une habitante d'Euphor avec qui il vit?  
- Vénusia… Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre en vérité. Le visage de la femme blêmit.  
- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais reprit contact avec vous, hormis le professeur, pour ne pas vous faire souffrir plus de son départ. Je n'ai jamais vu mon oncle accompagné. Avec ma mère, ils ont eu tellement de travail pour rebâtir Euphor qu'ils n'ont pas songé à leur vie privé. Et comme je suis née, ils n'avaient aucun besoin d'assuré la descendance royale.  
- Je vois, répond Vénusia entre soulagement et dépit.

Le général Horrus pénètre dans «son laboratoire secret», il se dirige vers un homme en blouse blanche plonger dans des documents. Le scientifique est un humanoïde a visage simiesque, sa chevelure, qui descend en grande bacante, est de la même teinte que sa blouse. Des touffes de poils blancs sortent de ses oreilles.  
- Alors professeur Gyllah, vous progressez?  
Le savant lève la tête et regarde Horrus.  
- Nous progressons mon général. Mais les données que nous avons date de trente ans, je ne peux garantir la fiabilité du projet.  
- J'en prends note professeur. Vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin?  
- Oui mon général. Pour le moment j'ai tout le matériel qu'il me faut pour cette phase mais si le projet avance bien, il me faudra du matériel d'ici peut.  
- Je ferrais le nécessaire. Tenez moi au courant de vos progrès!  
- Je n'y manquerais pas général.  
- Vous avez intérêt, lance Horrus en tournant les tallons vers la sortie.  
Une fois à l'extérieur du laboratoire, le général marche en direction de son bureau perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Pour le moment je n'ai eu aucun mal à détourner du matériel pour mon projet mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer. Nos réserves d'énergie baisse! Minarvea nous a rapporter de la matière première pour la fabrication d'armes mais aucun minerai pour de l'énergie. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire disparaître les matériaux dont le professeur aura besoin.  
Toujours dans ses pensées, il entre dans son bureau. Le général voit assis tranquillement à son bureau le commandant Minarvea qui consulte des dossiers sur son moniteur.  
- Minarvea! Que faites vous ici commandant?  
- Général Horrus, répond calmement la femme. Je consultais les archives que vous avez retrouvées dans le camp.  
- Il me semble que cela ne vous concerne pas, s'emporte Horrus.  
- Voyons, du calme. Il me semble au contraire que cela me regarde depuis que le Stratéguerre nous a demandez de travailler ensemble.  
- C'est exacte, se radoucit le général. Mais vous auriez du me le demander, je vous aurais passer des copies.  
- Je le sais général, mais je n'ai pu attendre, je voulais aller au plus vite pour servir les intérêts de l'empire, rétorque le commandant avec un sourire narquois.  
- Bien, soupir le général. Maintenant vous pouvez me rendre mon bureau. Je vais vous faire parvenir les copies.  
La femme se lève mais glisse un objet jaune dans sa poche.  
- Général, ne prenez pas mon acte comme de l'arrogance à votre égard.  
- J'ai bien compris commandant que ce n'était que pour mieux servir Véga.  
Minarvea marque un arrêt devant Horrus pour lui faire le salut Végan avant de sortir.  
- Maudite femme, lâche le général une fois seul.

Le commandant sourit une fois dans le couloir. Elle sort de sa poche l'objet jaune. C'est un support de données qu'elle contemple.  
- Quel idiot! Heureusement que j'ai faite une copie avant son arrivée. Les notes du commandant Minos sont très instructives même si il en manque de grande partie. J'ai compris qu'il soupçonnait le centre de recherche d'être la base de Goldorak et de ces comparses.  
- Vesta!  
Surgissant de nulle part, une femme aux cheveux rose clair, lui descendant en bas du dos. Une peau fine et blanche parsemée de veine bleutée. Elle porte une tenue grise avec une cape verte arborant l'emblème de la division Ruine.  
- A vos ordres commandant.  
- Je veux que tu réunisses un groupe d'espion fidèle. Qu'ils espionnent les alentours du centre de recherche.  
- Il en sera fait suivant vos désires.  
La femme disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venu. Un éclair de satisfaction travers le regard de Minarvea. Cette dernière se dirige vers son bureau.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre Végalian regarde le moniteur en face de son trône. Il voit des images provenant de la Terre.  
- Faites venir Horrus et Minarvea!  
- A vos ordres, répond un soldat avant d'appeler à l'intercom.  
Le général et le commandant arrivent en même temps devant le trône de Végalian. Ils le saluent puis s'inclinent devant lui.  
- Vous savez ce que c'est, demande le Stratéguerre en désignant le moniteur.  
- Des images de la Terre, dit Horrus.  
- Plus exactement des images venant de la Terre, précise le Stratéguerre. Les Terriens appelle cela la télévision. C'est un mode de communication.  
- Ainsi vous espionnez les humains, lance Minarvea.  
- Pas exactementmais c'était l'idée de base! Mais je l'informe. Nous avons piraté leurs satellites. Il y a diverse sorte de programme comme les humains le disent. Tout cela est fort intéressant pour nous, c'est une source d'information.  
- Vous avez un grand esprit maître.  
- Et qu'avez-vous obtenu comme information, intervient le général.  
- Il est venu à mes oreilles que nos réserves énergétiques baissaient dangereusement.  
- C'est vrai maître.  
- Cela est inquiétant, d'autant plus que le reste de la flotte devrait arrivée dans quelque temps.  
- Je pensais envoyer le commandant en mission pour voir si une planète de ce système aurait des ressources qui…  
- Inutile Horrus, coupe le Stratéguerre.  
- Bien maître.  
- En regardant ce qu'il nomme information, j'ai appris que les humains avaient trouvé de l'Hyperanium et qu'ils allaient le raffiner sur un navire au large du Japon pour des raisons de sécurité.  
- De l'Hyperanium! Sur Terre, s'exclament Horrus et Minarvea.  
- En faible quantité mais se sera bien suffisant pour remonter nos réserves en attendant de trouver un gisement. J'ai déjà ordonné au capitaine Sog de prospecter avant de nous rejoindre avec sa flotte.  
- Sog cet arriviste, ce dit le général.  
- Il ne manquait plus que cela. Qu'il ait une mission cruciale. Il va se croire plus important qu'il n'est, pense Minarvea.  
- Vous devez mettre sur pied une opération pour récupérer cet Hyperanium.  
- Oui maître, répondent les deux militaires.  
- Le reste de la flotte va arrivé et nous n'avons toujours pas asservit la planète bleue! Cela ne doit plus durer! Vous m'avez compris!? C'est une honte pour l'empire.  
- Parfaitement Maître!  
- Alors que faites-vous encore ici!? Vous devriez être déjà entrain de concevoir un plan d'attaque.  
- Nous y allons de ce pas, déclare Horrus.  
Les deux militaires se lèvent et saluent avant de quitter la salle.  
- Cela ne va pas être facile, lâche le général dans le couloir.  
- Vous ne vous sentez pas de taille, ironise le Minarvea.  
- Ce n'est pas cela commandant! Il est important de faire attention à nos réserves.  
- Je vois, sourit la femme.  
- Surtout si Goldorak est de la partie.  
- Si il se intervient mes espions pourront voir si sa base est bien le centre, comme cela j'aurais l'avantage sur cet incapable d'Horrus, pense Minarvea.

A des années lumière de là, sur la planète Euphor. Le roi Actarus se tient sur une passerelle. Quelques mètres plus bas, des hommes s'affaire à la construction d'une structure métallique.  
- Votre majesté, dit le chambellan en s'inclinant. Je vous cherchais.  
- Et pourquoi donc? Je n'ai rien de prévu a cet heure il me semble, répond Actarus.  
- C'est exacte votre seigneurie.  
- Alors?  
- Une mauvaise nouvelle dont je dois vous faire part.  
- Cesse dont de tourner autour du pot!  
- Oui sir! La station de Galia vient de voir passer une flotte d'une trentaine de vaisseau portant l'insigne de la division Ruine de Véga.  
- Je vois, répond Actarus le visage crispé. Elle se dirige vers la Terre?  
- Tout le laisse à croire.  
- Le combat s'annonce plus long que prévu.  
- Pardon sir?  
- Rien, je pensais a voix haute.  
- Dois-je par a sa grâcedu danger qui menace la Terre ?  
- Je le ferais moi-même.  
- Comme vous voulez sire, répond le chambellan en se retirant.  
- Euphor est vulnérable. Nous n'avons que quelques navettes de combat si nous sommes attaqué. J'espère que Procius s'en sort sur Terre. Maintenant reste le plus dur! Annoncer à Phénicia qu'une nouvelle flotte se rend sur la planète bleue et que son fils ne va pas rentrer bientôt, ce dit le roi.

Le prince d'Euphor se trouve au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc dans l'écurie. Il scelle son cheval blanc Tornade.  
- Tu pars faire une ballade, demande Hikaru.  
- Oui. Je vais dans la montagne.  
- Je peux t'accompagner?  
- Si tu veux.  
- Attend moi, je reviens dans quelques minutes.  
Dix minutes plus tard Hikaru revient avec un sac a dos.  
- J'ai pris des provisions. Nous pourrons pique-niqué.  
- D'accord.  
La jeune femme scelle rapidement sa monture puis elle part en compagnie du prince en direction de la montagne. Après avoir quitter le ranch, ils croisent sur le chemin des randonneurs, quatre hommes et deux femmes qui eux se dirigent vers le ranch. Le groupe de marcheurs arrive à un endroit du sentier où il se divise en deux. Les pancartes indiquent le ranch et l'autre le centre. Les randonneurs choisissent le sentier du centre.

Daisuke sort de l'étable en poussant une brouette quand il voit s'approcher en vélo Kohumé.  
- Salut Dai. Tu peux me dire où est Hikaru? Et le prince, j'ai vu sa moto!  
- Elle est partie faire une ballade a cheval avec Procius.  
- Quoi, s'exclame le jeune fille en mettant pied a terre.  
- Elle a osé partir avec le prince sans moi, s'offusque-t-elle.  
- Il semblerait.  
- Tu sais où ils sont partis?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Elle me le payera! - Dis Kohumé, j'ai bientôt fini, si tu veux ont peux se promener tout les deux.  
- Alors comme ça notre pacte est rompu. La prochaine fois que j'ai l'occasion d'être seule avec le prince j'en profiterais.  
- Alors ça te dit?  
- On verra laquelle de nous deux aura l'attention du prince.  
Kohumé grimpe sur son vélo et s'éloigne d'un coup de pédale énergique laissant le pauvre Dai seul avec sa brouette.  
- Le prince par ci. Procius par là! J'en ai assez, proteste le jeune homme en poussant avec vigueur son fardeau. A croire que je n'existe pas! Ou que je suis invisible!

Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea étudient des images du lieu où va avoir lieu le raffinage du minerai d'Hyperanium. Un bateau de recherche scientifique avec une large plate-forme a été aménagé pour servir de raffineur. Il est entouré d'une dizaine de bateau militaire.  
- Si on en croit le journal télévisé, déclare Minarvea. Le raffinage devrait débuter demain en milieu de matinée. La cinquantaine de kilo d'Hyperanium devrait être fini de traiter en milieu d'après-midi.  
- Ce qui nous laisse peut de temps pour agir, lâche Horrus.  
- Vous renoncez?  
- Nullement! Golgoth 03 est pratiquement paré.  
- Vous êtes sur qu'il convient pour cette mission?  
- Parfaitement! Le destin fait bien les choses, c'est un Golgoth aquatique!  
- Quoi!? Il est moins incapable que je ne le pensais! Il a sûrement lu dans les notes de Minos que Goldorak était vulnérable dans l'eau! Cela ne joue pas en ma faveur, se dit Minarvea.  
- Vous en restez sans voix?  
- Pardon général. Je réfléchissais à la façon de recueillir l'Hyperanium.  
- Aucune inquiétude. A l'origine Golgoth 03 a été conçut pour recueillir du magma en fusion pour le transformer en source d'énergie. Une simple modification de pompage suffit, d'ailleurs elle est déjà en court.  
- Je dois admettre que vous avez pensé à tout mon général.  
- Merci du compliment, répond Horrus avec un sourire de victoire en coin. Pauvre idiote si tu crois m'évincer comme ça tu te trompe, pense le général.  
La nuit tombe lentement en couvrant le ciel de nuage. Hikaru et Procius sont assis sur l'herbe, ils mangent des Onigiris ( Boule de riz fourré avec divers ingrédients, c'est l'équivalent de nos sandwichs.). - Il ne faut que l'ont traîne, fait le prince. Il risque de faire sombre tôt.  
- Finissons ce que j'ai apporté.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent. On risque de perdre!  
- Je connais ces montagnes comme mes poches! N'oublie pas que j'ai grandi ici!  
- Non bien sur. Mais j'aimerais rentrer au centre avant qu'il ne fasse sombre.  
- Ca combat des Golgoths et des Antéraks et ça tremble a la tombé de la nuit! Je vous jure les prince ne sont plus ce qu'il était!  
- Je voudrais bien connaître ta base de référence, rétorque Procius.

Dans la salle à manger du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc l'ambiance est tendue autour de la table.  
- Elle va m'entendre! Partir comme ça dans la montagne, bougonne Vénusia appuyée a deux mains sur la table.  
- Elle n'est pas seul, elle est avec Procius, rajoute Dai.  
- Ce n'est pas cela qui me rassure! Et toi Mizar tu ne dis rien?  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse que je parte dans la montagne à leur recherche?  
- En plus elle n'a même pas de téléphone portable! On ne peut pas savoir où elle se trouve.  
- De toute façon le téléphone ne fonctionne pas partout.  
- Belle excuse!  
- Calme toi, elle ne va plus tarder. Procius est quelqu'un de prudent, ils doivent être sur le chemin du retour.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais!  
Etrangement, Banta reste bien au fond de son siége. Même si il est affamé il n'ose pas demander si l'ont attend encore ou si ont se met a manger. Il ne veut pas subir les foudres de Vénusia.  
- Je vois, on ne peut plus rien dire, reprend Mizar. Ne reporte pas la colère que tu as envers Actarus sur Procius.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?  
- Je dis que tu es plus en colère envers Actarus en réalité!  
- Mais Hikaru est dehors avec Procius!  
- Bien mais alors ôtes moi d'un doute! Quand tu partais en ballade avec Actarus il t'es arrivé quelque chose que je devrais savoir?  
Daisuke et Banta braquent leurs regards sur Vénusia.  
- Non, il c'est toujours bien conduit, répond-elle en rougissant.  
- Alors voilà! Calme-toi.  
- J'ai compris, répond Vénusia en s'asseyant. Nous allons manger sans elle. Si il ne reste rien et bien tant pis pour elle.

Dans la montagne il fait très sombre. Les cavaliers ont du mal à suivre le sentier.  
- Si tu m'avais écouter on serait déjà rentrer, fait remarqué Procius.  
- Bon ça va hein! - En plus avec tous ces nuages il n'y a pas de luminosité.  
Le prince lève la tête vers les nuages avec pleins d'espoir. Une fugace éclaircie lui laisse entrevoir la lune. Mais ce qu'il aperçoit lui fait froid dans le dos. La lune a une teinte rosée. En son fort intérieur il souhaite avoir mal vue. Il regarde de nouveau mais les nuages sont revenus masquant l'astre céleste. Illusion ou réalité?

Le groupe de randonneur que le prince et Hikaru ont croisés en partant en promenade c'est dispersé. Chacun des randonneurs c'est placé aux alentours du centre et a disposé des instruments de surveillance.

Le commandant Minarvea est assise a son bureau, elle parcourt les archives qu'elle a copié quand une bague qu'elle porte à la main gauche se met a brillé. Aussitôt elle appuie sur un bouton sur son bureau. Un écran sort du meuble.  
- Je t'écoute Vesta.  
L'intéressée se trouvait dans le groupe de randonneur qui était tous maquillé pour ressembler à des humains.  
- Nous sommes en place. Tous les dispositifs d'espionnages sont en marche.  
La femme communique avec son supérieur grâce à un communicateur dissimulé dans un poste de radio.  
Pour passer inaperçu chacun des membres du groupe a monté une tente et fait un feu de camp pour n'être qu'un simple randonneur faisant étape pour la nuit.  
- Parfait! Soyez sur vos gardes!  
- A vos ordres, répondent un a un les espions à leur poste de radio.

Quand Procius et Hikaru arrivent au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, il n'y aucune lumière dans l'habitation. Ils entrent dans l'écurie le plus silencieusement possible.  
- Vous voilà enfin, lance Mizar en allumant sa torche électrique.  
- Désolé, c'est de ma faute, commence le prince.  
- Non, c'est de la mienne papa, intervient la jeune femme. J'ai insisté pour pique-niquer sur la montagne alors que la nuit tombait.  
- Ca je veux bien le croire, fait Mizar avec un air sévère. Hikaru file dans ta chambre en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Si Vénusia tombe sur toi tu comprendras ta douleur. Je vais m'occuper de ton cheval.  
- Oui papa, répond elle penaude.  
Une fois entre homme, Mizar Makiba regarde le prince.  
- La prochaine fois ne te laisse pas faire.  
- Je serais plus ferme.  
- Bon si on s'occupait de ses chevaux.

Hikaru est dans sa chambre et tente de trouver le sommeil quand elle entend la moto du prince démarrer. Elle est contrariée. Elle a réussi à rejoindre sa chambre sans encombre mais elle a consulté, sur son ordinateur, ses e-mails. Elle avait un message de Kohumé. Un seul mot y était inscrit en gros et en rouge: « Traîtresse». Elle avait apprit son escapade avec Procius. Elle n'avait pas voulu exclure Kohumé mais elle était si ravie qu'elle en avait oublié de prévenir son amie. Pourtant elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas volontaire. Elles étaient amies depuis leurs plus tendres enfances. Est-ce que cet incident aller marquer la fin de leurs complicités? Tout cela tourne dans sa tête longuement mais à la fin le sommeil l'emporte et elle tombe dans repos agité.

De son coté Kohumé est à sa fenêtre quand elle voit approcher les feux de la moto de Procius.  
- Il rentre bien tard. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire avec Hikaru?  
Elle se cache dans l'ombre de sa fenêtre quand le prince descend de son véhicule.  
- Demain je réglerais mes comptes avec elle!

Le soleil est déjà levé quand Procius se rend dans la salle de détente du centre qui sert de cuisine et de salle à manger. Quand il entre dans la pièce, il voit attablé, les professeurs Alcor et Cochir ainsi que Kohumé. Il salut tous le monde avant de se servir un café. Il s'installe à table en face de la jeune fille.  
- Bien dormit Kohumé?  
Cette dernière détourne le regard et quitte la table.  
- Quel mouche l'a piqué???

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Hikaru a fini son petit-déjeuner. Elle est décidé a tiré les choses au clair avec Kohumé. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et part d'un pas décidé vers le centre.

Le général et le commandant se tiennent de part et d'autre du trône du Stratéguerre.  
- Lancez Golgoth 03, ordonne Végalian.  
Sur le moniteur principal, une grande soucoupe rouge orangé prend son envol d'un plot d'accostage. Aussitôt une escadrille de navette Végane l'entour pour l'escorter.

Hikaru Makiba se trouve devant les portes vitrées du centre, elle hésite en entrée. Elle met un pied sur la première marche quand les portes glissent pour laisser passer Kohumé. Les deux jeunes femmes restent un instant à se regarder. Hikaru est la première à rompre le silence.  
- J'ai à te parler!  
- Et pourquoi veux-tu me parler TRAITRESSE, puis elle tourne la tête et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Ecoute moi Kohumé! Laisse moi m'expliqué, je t'en supplie! On se connais depuis notre naissance pratiquement, fait-elle en pleurant.  
Kohumé regarde du coin de l'œil.  
- Je t'assure, reprend Hikaru. Ce n'était absolument pas volontaire! J'ai vu qu'il scellait son cheval, j'ai demandé si je pouvais l'accompagné.  
La fille adoptive de Cochir continue de bouder.  
- Je me suis dépêché de me préparer et de faire de quoi pique-niquer et j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir pour que tu nous rejoignes! Je t'assure que c'est la stricte vérité! J'avoue aussi que je n'ai a aucun moment pensé a toi quand j'étais dans la montagne avec Procius. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien du tout. Mais je t'en prie pardonne moi.  
Hikaru fond en larme, en voyant cela Kohumé décroise ses bras, elle hésite a descendre les marches pour rejoindre son amie.  
- Kohumé, je suis prête à tout pour que nous restions amie.  
- Même a me laissez seule une journée avec le prince?  
- Bien sur! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas avoir toi aussi le prince pour toi seule. Crois moi! Ce n'était pas du tout volontaire!  
- Je te crois, confirme Kohumé en descendant les marches pour prendre dans ses bras. Les deux amies sont en larme.  
Les portes coulissent, le prince sort du centre et découvre cet étrange tableau.  
- Ben alors mesdemoiselles que vous arrivent-ils? Pourquoi vous êtes en pleurs?  
- Rien, répondent-elles. Ce sont de larmes de joies!  
- Si vous le dites, répond le prince interloqué.

En pleine mer, sur le bateau transformer en centre de raffinage, l'activité bat son plein. Le minerai rare est en court de transformation. Le personnel est attentif aux instruments de contrôles et aux manipulations délicates.  
Les navires militaires qui protégent le centre de raffinage sont en alerte. Ils sont là pour prévenir une attaque mais aussi pour intervenir rapidement si il se produit un incident.

Les navettes et la soucoupe entrent dans l'atmosphère de la Terre. Elles sont repérées par le Spacioscope. L'alerte résonne dans le centre. Le prince arrive dans la salle de contrôle suivit des jeunes filles.  
- Que ce passe-t-il, questionne Procius.  
- Une escadre de Véga, annonce Alcor.  
- Je calcule leur destination d'après leur trajectoire, annonce Antarès.  
- Je rejoins Goldorak, annonce le prince en sortant précipitamment.  
Le Spacioscope montre les navettes qui continuent de descendre vers la Terre.

Procius saute de l'Asporat.  
- Métamorphose!  
Il atterrit dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe dans sa tenue de vol.  
- Procius leur objectif semble être le lieu de raffinage de l'Hyperanium, annonce Alcor.  
- Bien reçu.  
- Je te rejoins avec Alcorak.  
- Goldorak Go!  
Le robot géant ne bouge pas.  
- Goldorak Go!  
Toujours aucune réaction.  
- Décollage impossible, annonce l'ordinateur du robot. Porte bloquée.  
- Quoi!? Alcor.

Dans la salle de contrôle du centre le personnel s'affaire pour rechercher la cause du blocage.  
- Alcor, s'impatiente la voix du prince dans la radio.  
- Nous cherchons, répond l'intéressé.  
- Professeur j'ai trouvé, déclare Antarès.  
- Alors, demande en cœur Alcor et Cochir.  
- C'est le Cerebro-ordinateur qui bloque!  
- Quoi! Je croyais qu'il n'était plus en fonction, fait Alcor.  
Le Cerebro-ordinateur est l'ordinateur installé par le professeur Procyon pour défendre le centre. Il gère entre autre l'énorme coque métallique qui recouvre le centre en cas d'attaque.  
Antarès actionne un bouton sur l'antique console de l'ordinateur. Un vieux ruban perforé en sort. - Il dit quoi, questionne Cochir.  
- Un instant, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus l'habitude de lire des rubans, répond Antarès.  
- Désoler.  
- Système d'espionnage détecter à proximité du centre. Route 4 conseillé.  
- Procius, lance Alcor.  
- J'ai entendu! Route 4.  
Dans les tréfonds du centre, la plateforme de lancement de Goldorak descend d'un niveau pour rejoindre le point de départ des différentes routes souterraines. La plateforme pivote pour placer le robot face au chemin choisi.  
- Goldorak Go!  
Cette fois ci le géant d'acier s'élance, il s'engouffre dans le tunnel de métal, après un instant le tunnel change et devient transparent quand il travers le cœur d'un volcan avec le magma en fusion. Le prince plisse les yeux légèrement quand il voit la lumière à l'extrémité du tunnel.

- Il y aurait des espions à proximité du centre, s'exclame Alcor.  
- Comment ont a pu louper cela, s'étonne Cochir.  
- Les randonneurs, s'exclame d'un coup Hikaru.  
- Quoi, fait Alcor.  
- Hier quand je suis partie en promenade avec Procius dans la montagne nous avons croisé un groupe de randonneur. Ce matin en venant au centre j'ai vu le campement de l'un d'eux à quelque centaine de mètre du centre.  
- Ils étaient combien?  
- Six!  
- Bien, il faut les trouvé.

Vénusia est dans la cour, elle étend du linge quand elle entend passé au dessus du ranch Goldorak.  
- Une attaque! Elle laisse le tas de linge pour courir vers sa Jeep pour rejoindre le centre.

- Goldorak est détecté, annonce un soldat Végan affecter au radar.  
- Parfait! Je vais enfin savoir si le centre de recherche est sa base, se dit Minarvea.

Quand Vénusia arrive au centre, elle voit Alcor qui sort armé de son pistolaser. Elle stoppe sa voiture juste au pied de l'homme.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai vu Goldorak et maintenant toi qui sors avec une arme!  
- Il y a des espions de Véga dans les alentours!  
- Tu sais où il se trouve?  
- Hikaru en a vu un pas loin d'ici.  
- Tu en es sur?  
- Elle les a croisé hier quand elle est partie en ballade. Ils sont déguisés en randonneur!  
- C'est vrai, j'ai vu une tente en chemin! Grimpe!  
Alcor saute dans la Jeep qui s'élance.

La voiture que conduit Vénusia s'engage dans un sentier au bout duquel une tente se trouve. Alcor saute de la Jeep arme au poing. Un homme surgit de dessous la toile en pointant une arme a rayon. Des tirs sont échangés. Un rayon émit par l'espion manque d'atteindre Vénusia qui bondit dans un saut inhumain du au sang quel a reçu d'Actarus il y a des décennies. Alcor réussi a toucher l'envoyer de Véga qui se consume sur place. Une fois libre de leur mouvement ils fouillent le campement pour trouver le matériel d'espionnage. Ils tombent sur un appareil ressemblant à une caméra vidéo surmonté d'une mini antenne satellite qu'ils détruisent.  
La radio de la Jeep se met à crachoter.  
- Alcor! Alcor!  
- Ici Vénusia j'écoute, Alcor est avec moi.  
- D'accord, fait la voix de Cochir. Le Cerebro-ordinateur a localisé les campements des espions.  
- Où sont-ils, questionne Alcor en arrachant le micro des mains de la femme.  
- Le plus proche est dans le secteur 2A.  
- Nous y allons.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand Vénusia et Alcor arrivent sur place, ils trouvent le camp désert. Il est facile de voir que le campement a été quitté en hâte. Ils trouvent le même matériel d'espionnage qu'ils détruisent avant de passer au suivant.  
Les autres camps qu'ils fouillent sont tous vide. Même le matériel d'espionnage a été emporté.

Les navettes Véganes attaquent les bâtiments de guerre qui protége le bateau raffineur. Malgré leurs résistances certains navires sombrent pendant que les marins tentent du fuir à bord de canot de sauvetage. La soucoupe quand a elle plonge dans la mer.  
- Missiles Gamma!  
Aux bouts des ailes du robot, les Planitronks s'ouvrent pour faire sortir les lanceurs. Les missiles ressemblant à des pics en acier partent en direction des navettes.

Alcor et Vénusia sont retourné au centre, ils sont dans leurs appareils respectifs sur le point de décoller.  
- Alcorak paré!  
- Vénusiak paré!  
- Décollage, confirme Cochir.  
- Alcorak Go! - Vénusiak Go!  
Les deux appareils prennent leurs envolent simultanément au somment du centre.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noir le Stratéguerre serre les accoudoirs de son trône.  
- J'ai hâte d'avoir le rapport de mes espions, pense le commandant Minarvea. Si le centre est bien la base de Goldorak j'aurais un gros avantage sur Horrus.  
- Allez, viens Goldorak! J'ai une surprise pour toi! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, pense le général Horrus.  
- Golgoth 03, récupère l'Hyperanium, ordonne Végalian.

- Mégavolt!  
Les navettes touchées semblent se dissoudre sous l'effet des rayons partant de la soucoupe de Goldorak.  
La soucoupe rouge orangé se trouve sous le navire raffineur. Elle se met a brillée pendant une seconde puis elle se transforme en une sorte de homard géant. Une fois sa mutation terminé, le Golgoth remonte vers la surface pour saisir entre ses pinces le bateau.  
- Il ne manquait plus que cela, soupir Procius en passant au dessus du navire. Un Golgoth aquatique!  
Même si Goldorak a été modernisé par les ingénieurs d'Euphor, ils n'ont pas réussi a corrigé le problème de la surconsommation énergétique du robot en combat sous l'eau.  
- Procius nous sommes là, annonce Alcor en détruisant une navette.  
- Vous tombez bien! Vénusia nous allons nous jumeler!  
- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait la manœuvre, répond-elle la voix tremblotante.  
- Je sais. Paré?  
- Je me mets en position.  
Procius actionne la manette située au dessus de sa tête.  
- Je vous couvre, annonce Alcor. Victorang!  
- Autolargue!  
Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse.  
- Vénusia?  
- Prête!  
- Renversement!  
Goldorak se retourne pour se mettre en position afin d'être saisit par Vénusiak.  
- Assemblage!  
La navette de Vénusia s'accroche au robot par la taille. Les yeux de Goldorak brillent indiquant que le jumelage est réussi. Les flotteurs se trouvant en bout d'aile de Vénusia viennent se plaquer contre son fuselage.  
Sur le raffineur, l'équipage fuit alors que le navire tangue entre les pinces du Golgoth.  
- Immersion!  
- Reçu, confirme Vénusia.  
Elle manœuvre afin de faire plonger sa navette et Goldorak.  
Une fois dans la mer, ils découvrent le Golgoth.  
- Pulvonium!  
Les rayons violets partent des poings du robot pour frapper le dos du homard géant robotisé sans résultat.  
- Deltalame!  
La lame située au sommet de Vénusiak blanchit avant de partir en direction de la machine de Véga. L'arme vient sectionné l'une des nombreuses pattes du homard mécanique ce qui attire son attention. Le Golgoth relâche le navire pour se concentrer sur les nouveaux venus. Il dirige ses énormes pinces en direction de Goldorak. Il les écarte, dans l'articulation des pinces il y a un orifice. C'est de là que partent une vague de torpille.  
- Hélicopunch!  
Les poings de Goldorak partent tels des torpilles à hélices. Les explosions sous marines provoquées par la collision des armes provoquent une onde de choc qui repousse les deux adversaires.  
En surface, un geyser d'eau s'élève à plusieurs dizaines de mètre suite à l'explosion.  
- Ca va en dessous, s'inquiète Alcor toujours en plein combat. - Secouée, répond Vénusia.  
- Et en surface, demande le prince.  
- Il reste juste quelque navette, j'ai bientôt fini.  
- Comprit! On est à la traîne!  
- Parfaitement!  
- On y retourne Vénusia?  
- Je suis prête!  
- Astérohache!  
Les deux parties de la double hache sorte des épaules du robot. Vénusia propulse Goldorak sur le Golgoth. Le homard robot place ses grosses pinces en avant, puis il se jette en direction des deux appareils. Il coince l'Astérohache dans ses membres acérés. Procius tente de se dégager.

- Parfait! Parfait! Voyons si l'hypnofisseur du professeur Gyllah va fonctionner.  
- Allez, lance Minarvea.  
- Cette fois-ci nous allons vaincre, lâche le Stratéguerre en se penchant vers l'avant sur son siège comme pour mieux soutenir son robot de combat.

Des yeux du homard mécanique sortent deux rayons rouges qui frappent le poste de pilotage de Goldorak. Le prince est contraint de fermer les yeux en détournant la tête, il laisse échapper un cri de douleur.  
- Procius, s'inquiète Vénusia.  
- Fulguropoing!  
Les poings de Goldorak se détachent le projetant en arrière avec Vénusiak. Ils sont ainsi dégagés du Golgoth.  
- Missiles Bêta!  
Deux missiles partent des poings restés dans les pinces du homard. Sous le choc il lâche l'Astérohache.  
- Vénusia, remet nous en position horizontale et lance ton Delatlame!  
- Bien! Mais toi ça va?  
- J'ai juste les yeux qui me brûlent légèrement.  
La femme manœuvre rapidement pour mettre dans la position souhaitée les appareils.  
- Delatlame!  
La grande lame triangulaire est projetée.  
- Cervofulgure!  
Un rayon part des pointes située entre les cornes de Goldorak, il vient frappé le Delatlame qui se retrouve parcourut d'arc électrique. La lame coupe en deux le homard au niveau du ventre. Le Golgoth se dirige vers la surface. Il est poursuivit par Goldorak et Vénusiak.

En surface, Alcor qui a éliminé toute les navettes voit la mer bouillonnée. Il se positionne près de la source. Le haut du homard robot surgit, son Alcorak est prit dans l'une des pinces. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, émerge Goldorak avec dans son dos Vénusiak.  
- Oh! Alcor, fait Procius.  
- Alcor, hurle Vénusiak.  
La gigantesque pince se referme sur la navette qui éclate comme une coquille de noix.  
- Alcor!  
- Calvicogyre!  
L'une des clavicules de Goldorak s'envole avant d'être lancé comme un boomerang sur le Golgoth. L'arme coupe la pince qui contient les restes d'Alcorak.  
- Hyper Cornofulgure! Plasmotronks! (inédit)  
Le rayon Cornofulgure amplifié part des cornes de Goldorak. Au même moment partant de la soucoupe porteuse, des Planitronks fait d'énergie plasmique sont projeté vers le Golgoth. Juste avant qu'il ne soit frappé par les armes, la pince qui lui reste est projeté dans le ciel. Sous le tir croisé la machine de Véga explose.  
- Alcor! Alcor, appelle Procius.  
- Répond Alcor, supplie Vénusia.  
Vénusiak toujours accrocher à Goldorak se rapproche des débris d'Alcorak. Une fois arrivée sur place Vénusia ouvre son cockpit et sort sur la carlingue de sa navette pour scruter l'océan.  
- Tu le vois, demande Procius, tachant de garder son calme.  
- Non! Je ne le vois pas, répond elle en larme.  
- Reste calme, regarde bien!  
Elle essuie ses larmes puis regarde à nouveau la mer.  
- Je l'ai vu!  
- Où ça?  
- A environ vingt mètre sur la gauche!  
Procius actionne le bras de Goldorak pour que la main se retrouve dans la zone.  
- Encore un peu… Doucement… Tu y es!  
Le prince manœuvre pour que la main remonte lentement. Parmi les débris de la navette se trouve le corps ensanglanté d'Alcor. Procius place la main au sommet du crâne du robot afin que Vénusia puisse y accéder. Cette dernière si précipite. Elle se penche sur le corps.  
- Il est en vie, annonce-t-elle.  
Elle le soulève puis le transporte avec difficulté dans le cockpit de Vénusiak.  
- Il perd beaucoup de sang, annonce Vénusia en actionnant la fermeture de son poste de pilotage.  
- On se sépare et tu fonces au centre!  
- Oui!  
Vénusiak s'envole emportant Goldorak dans les airs.  
- Séparation!  
La navette relâche le robot géant.  
- Cabré!  
Goldorak reprend de la hauteur pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

La pince que le homard a projetée dans le ciel est arrivée au camp de la Lune Noire. Dans la salle de commandement, le général Horrus consulte un rapport.  
- Alors, demande avec agacement le Stratéguerre.  
- Les humains étaient en retard dans leur horaire.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demande Minarvea.  
- Le raffinage n'était pas fini. Nous n'avons collecté que dix kilos d'Hyperanium.  
- C'est tout!!! Ce n'est pas avec cela que nos réserves énergétiques vont se retrouver au maximal, s'emporte Végalian.  
- Nous le savons maître, répond Minarvea.  
Le Stratéguerre se lève de son trône et marche vers la sortie. Il marque une pause devant la porte.  
- Vous devez trouver une solution, ordonne-t-il sans se retourner avant de sortir.  
- Oui maître, répondent Minarvea et Horrus.  
- Il semblerait que l'Hypnofisseur c'est révélé inefficace! Pourtant les tests étaient plus que probants! Où était la faille? L'eau? Qui sait, réfléchit le général Horrus.  
Le commandant se dirige vers la sortie.  
- Où allez-vous, questionne le général.  
- Je vais dans mon bureau pour réfléchir à un autre stratagème.  
- Si cela peut vous aidez à vous concentrez.  
La femme sort.  
- Heureusement, il me reste toujours mon projet secret!

Le commandant entre dans son bureau. Quand la porte se referme elle saisi à sa ceinture son arme car elle ressent une présence. Elle voit sortir de l'ombre une femme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux rose clair. Elle range son arme.  
- Vesta!? - Je suis au rapport commandant. - Je t'écoute.  
- Le centre n'est pas la base de Goldorak, nous ne l'avons pas vu décoller.  
- J'aurais pourtant cru…  
- Mais il y a bien un rapport. Nous avons été démasqué ce qui nous a obligé à fuir.  
- Donc les notes n'étaient pas complètement erronées. Tu peux disposé, ordonne le commandant en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Un trait de lumière, de la douleur, voilà les premières sensations qu'Alcor ressent quand il reprend connaissance. Après un instant, il voit des cheveux blancs et une barbe noire.  
- Salut Doc!  
- Vous revenez de loin, répond le médecin du centre.  
- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, dit Vénusia.  
- Et Alcorak, demande-t-il en se redressant mais une douleur l'en empêche.  
- Détruit.  
- Je prendrais Faussoirak, lâche Alcor tristement.  
- En tout cas pas avant un bon moment, lance le docteur.  
- J'ai ai pour longtemps?  
- Le bras droit et des cotes cassées. Un traumatisme crânien et une entorse à la cheville gauche cela vous suffit?  
- Rien que ça, plaisante Alcor. Où est Procius?  
- Sur le balcon. Je crois qu'il se sent responsable, déclare tristement Vénusia.  
- Il ne devrait pas. Je connaissais les risques. Nous sommes en guerre! Cela fait partie des risques quand on part en mission.  
- Je crois qu'il le sait.  
Le prince se trouve sur le balcon. Il a tout entendu de la conversation, il sait que Alcor a raison. Mais le sentiment de culpabilité est toujours présent au fond de son être. C'est peut êtres sentiment qui provoque son mal de tête.

FIN

GOLDORAK: LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK


	6. episode 4

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 4 

Des flammes!! De la fumée suffocante, une douleur dans la poitrine! Ces poumons le brûlent à chaque respiration! Son souffle est de plus en plus rêche, mais il faut qu'il continue à courir, il doit fuir! Fuir ce monstre qui le poursuit! Ce monstre de lumière et d'acier! Cette arme de destruction! Il en a assez, il voudrait reprendre sa respiration. Il a de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais il entend le monstre dans son dos, il sent la chaleur de ses flammes, les détonations de ses armes. Son instinct de survie est le plus fort. Il puise de l'énergie tout au fond de lui pour continuer sa course éperdue vers la vie. De la sueur lui coule dans les yeux. Il tousse, mais qu'importe. Tout autour de lui, ce n'est que désolation. Des explosions, la chaleur des flammes, la poussière. Mais que fait-il dans cet enfer? Soudain devant lui une tête gigantesque sort du sol en le faisant trembler. Il chute, il tourne la tête pour voir l'énorme tête d'acier indistincte qui fonce sur lui. Il voit maintenant ses yeux brillants, ses cornes jaunes se mettent à briller. Goldorak fait feu sur lui!  
Le prince est en nage dans ses draps tout emmêlés, il se dresse violemment sur son lit. Un cauchemar! Encore un! Cela fait une semaine que cela dure depuis la dernière attaque de Véga et les blessures d'Alcor. Il porte une main sur son front.  
- Encore ce maudit mal de tête!  
Procuis se lève pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il voit son reflet dans la glace, le teint pâle, les yeux rougis et gonflés. Il soupire avant d'entrée dans la cabine de douche.

Le général Horrus franchit les portes automatiques de son «laboratoire secret» dans les tréfonds de la base du camp de la Lune Noire.  
- Vous avez demandé à me voir, fait le général.  
Le professeur Gyllah se retourne vers le militaire en se grattant le nez, ce qui le fait encore plus ressembler à un grand singe.  
- En effet général. Nous avons bien progressé. Nous avons besoin de matériaux pour la prochaine phase.  
Le savant d'apparence simiesque tend une tablette que Horrus saisit et consulte rapidement.  
- C'est la liste de tout ce qu'il vous faut?  
- Pour le moment.  
- J'espère que ce plan fonctionnera mieux que votre Hypnofisseur.  
- Moi aussi, j'ignore ce qui à bien plus se produire, répond le savant embarrassé.  
- Hum… Les matériaux de construction ne vont pas poser problème, mais la somme d'énergie que vous voulez emmagasiner.  
- Elle nous est indispensable pour alimenter la machine et faire les premiers tests.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous aurez les aciers et autres demain, mais les accumulateurs énergétiques vous les aurez d'ici quelques jours.  
- Nous ferons au mieux pour avancer avec le matériel que vous aurez pu nous fournir.  
- Bien! Autre chose?  
- Vous trouvez à la dernière note le nom du pilote qui me semble le plus apte à l'implantation.  
Horrus va directement voir le nom du candidat. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Un sourire de carnassier traverse son visage taillé comme un rapace.  
- Je vois… Parfait… Parfait professeur.  
- Merci.  
- «Mon projet avance plus vite que prévu et c'est un bien. Je vais pouvoir prendre de court le commandant Minarvea. Depuis quelque temps, je la soupçonne de comploter dans mon dos. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle élabore comme plan.»

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce terrain n'est pas à vendre, répond Mizar.  
- Vous êtes sûr? Pourtant, c'est une excellente affaire que je vous propose, insiste la jeune femme, en tailleur gris clair, qui est assise en face de lui à la table de la salle à manger du ranch.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je garde ces terres.  
La femme referme son attaché-case posé sur la table.  
- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une prochaine offre et si elle sera aussi importante.  
- Le terrain ne sera pas en vente non plus.  
- Alors, je vous laisse.  
La femme en tailleur quitte la table et se dirige vers la sortie, elle croise Hikaru et Kohumé transportant diverses bouteilles.  
- Papa? Que voulait cette femme, demande Hikaru.  
- Elle voulait racheter la ferme de Banta pour en faire un hôtel avec des sources chaudes.  
- La ferme de Banta!? Mais pourquoi elle est venue te voir alors?  
- C'était la ferme de Banta, intervient Vénusia qui tient un paquet-cadeau. Mais quand sa mère est morte, Banta était incapable de l'entretenir. Rigel, ton grand père lui a racheté le terrain et l'a gardé comme garçon de ferme.  
- Je comprends.  
- On parle de moi, demande Banta qui entre en portant un tas de chaises.  
- Vite! Les invités ne vont plus tarder, reprend Vénusia.

La moto de Procius s'engage dans l'allée du Ranch, elle croise la voiture de la femme qui s'éloigne.  
La voiture fait une halte sur le côté de la route, la femme sort de son attaché-case une radio de communication Végane.  
- Ici Vesta. J'appelle la Lune Noire. Ici Vesta.

Assise à son bureau, le commandant Minarvea actionne un bouton. Un écran surgit du meuble laissant apparaître l'espionne.  
- J'écoute ton rapport Vesta.  
- Le fermier refuse de vendre le terrain que nous convoitons.  
- Il a refusé la somme d'argent que nous lui proposions, s'étonne Minarvea.  
- Oui commandant.  
- Je croyais les humains cupides!  
- Il semblerait que celui-ci ne l'est pas, ou moins que les autres.  
- Il va falloir trouver une autre solution.  
- Je peux l'éliminer ainsi que sa famille.  
- Non! Une telle disparition alerterait le centre et c'est ce que nous voulons éviter.  
- Pardon maîtresse, je n'ai pas réfléchi.  
- Je sais que tu ne penses qu'à mon bien Vesta. Rentre au camp maintenant. Nous trouverons bien un autre moyen pour nous installer à proximité centre de recherche.  
Le commandant appuie à nouveau sur le bouton et l'écran disparaît. Au même moment sur Terre, la voiture repart.

Le prince d'Euphor entre dans l'habitation du ranch, il manque de bousculer Hikaru, les bras chargés.  
- Tiens voilà le premier des invités!  
- Bonjour, répond Procius mollement.  
La jeune fille le dévisage.  
- Tu as une tête de mort-vivant! Tu fais peur à voir. Tu devrais consulter le docteur du centre!  
- Je vais y penser, répond-il en souriant le plus possible.  
Surgit dans la porte d'entrée Daisuke en sueur dans ses vêtements de travail.  
- Salut! Je file à la douche, je viens de finir, lance-t-il en fonçant dans l'escalier.  
- Attend Dai! Ne rentre pas dans la douche…, commence sa sœur.  
À l'étage un bruit de remue-ménage puis un cri.  
- Espèce de pervers!!! Je suis une jeune fille moi, hurle une voix de fille.  
- Kohumé y est, fini Hikaru. - Mais je ne savais pas, proteste Dai.  
- Que je suis une jeune fille?  
- Non!! Que tu étais dans la douche!  
- Tu vas remettre ton pantalon! Je ne veux pas te voir plus longtemps en caleçon!  
Banta passe sa tête dans le couloir.  
- Il se passe quoi là-haut, demande-t-il.  
- Rien, soupire Hikaru. Comme d'habitude, Dai et Kohumé qui se chamaillent.  
- Ah! La jeunesse, sourit Banta.  
Tout cela résonne dans la tête de Procius qui profite de chahut pour se rendre sur la terrasse afin d'avoir avoir un peu de calme.

Le général Horrus entre dans la salle de commandement, il y trouve le Stratéguerre en vidéo conversation avec un homme à la peau verte, une tête de rapace sortant de son épaule droite, son front et la tranche de son nez ont une couleur rouge. Il porte un casque représentant deux ailes de chauve-souris.  
-… extrait plusieurs tonnes de minerais que nous allons traiter avant notre arrivée au camp de la Lune Noire afin que vous puissiez l'utiliser rapidement, annonce l'homme.  
- Bien capitaine Sog, je constate que je pouvais compter sur votre compétence.  
- C'est grâce au travail du commandant Minarvea, elle a fait un excellent travail, je n'ai fait que suivre les relevés qu'elle avait effectués.  
- Mais vous m'avez dit que vous avez fait de la prospection.  
- C'est exacte Stratéguerre mais nous n'avons pas été soumis à la même contrainte de temps que le commandant.  
- C'est exact. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte que vous et votre flotte arriviez au camp. Vous serez récompensé.  
- Merci maître.  
La communication est coupée. Le général Horrus a un rictus de contrariété.

Dans son vaisseau de commandement, le capitaine Sog sourit.  
- «Toutes les récompenses que je pourrais avoir ne seront rien face au plaisir de rendre la liberté à ma planète asservie par Véga depuis des décennies. Une fois le Stratéguerre supprimé, les gens de ma race et les autres sous le joug du tyran seront libres.»

Au ranch du bouleau blanc, Procius est accoudé au balcon quand le minibus du centre arrive. Il en descend Alcor en fauteuil roulant électrique, Cochir, Antarès et Argoli. Au loin, une voiture de sport jaune passe à vive allure en direction du centre de recherche.  
- Tout le monde est là! Allez tous autour de la table, fait la voix de Vénusia.

Le commandant Minarvea arrive devant la porte du bureau du Général Horrus.  
- «Je me demande bien pourquoi il me convoque!? Aurait-il découvert que j'utilisais des espions»  
La femme frappe à la porte.  
- Entrez! Elle fait quelques pas et salue son supérieur.  
- Commandant Minarvea au rapport.  
- Nous avons à parler.  
- Aie!  
- Nous avons un problème.  
- «Je suis découverte»  
- Le capitaine Sog vient de rentrer dans les faveurs du Stratéguerre.  
- Ouf!  
- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais cela me contrarie.  
- Je dois admettre que cela ne me réjouie pas non plus, si cela est vrai.  
- J'étais présent commandant. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole.  
- Nous ne pouvons laisser faire cela!  
- Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

- Bon anniversaire Papa!  
- Bon anniversaire professeur Cochir, fait Alcor.  
Kohumé tend un paquet-cadeau à son père. Vénusia coupe un gros gâteau. Le prince participe à la fête tout en restant légèrement en retrait.  
À l'extérieur la voiture de sport jaune roule à vive allure en provenance du centre, elle dérape dans l'allée du ranch. Ses pneus crissent quand elle freine devant l'habitation. Une femme en sort. Elle a les cheveux courts poivrés, elle porte un pull rose pâle sur un pantalon sombre. Elle marche d'un pas rapide et énergique quand elle grimpe l'escalier.  
La femme entre dans la salle à manger en ouvrant violemment la porte, ce qui fait que tout le monde dirige son regard vers elle.  
- Alcor!  
- Sa… Saya… Sayaka! Mais que fais-tu ici?  
Le professeur Alcor actionne son fauteuil roulant électrique pour se diriger vers sa femme.  
- Je croyais que tu étais toujours à la NASA, reprend-il.  
- Non mais! Tu crois peut-être que j'allais rester aux États-Unis?  
- C'est-à-dire, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle.  
- Ah oui! Et bien moi non plus! C'est quoi ces cachotteries!  
- Quelles cachotteries?  
- Je parle de ça!  
Sayaka jette des journaux américains ou se trouve sur la première page Goldorak, avec des gros titres: « Le retour du sauveur!!», «Le justicier d'acier», « Le sauveur d'un autre monde», et bien d'autre.  
- C'est-à-dire que…  
- Il faut que j'apprenne cela par les journaux et la télévision!!! Tu aurais pu me dire que nous étions attaqués et qu'Actarus était revenu! D'ailleurs où est-il le prince de l'espace?  
Elle regarde dans la pièce à la recherche d'Actarus sans le trouver.  
- Bon, il est où Actarus, demande-t-elle agacée.  
- Il est sur Euphor, répond Procius.  
( Sayaka et Actarus se connaissent dans le manga d'origine ainsi que dans les divers films alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans la série Tv.  
Sayaka se retourne vers le jeune homme.  
- Qui est-ce, questionne-t-elle en se retournant vers Alcor.  
- C'est Procius, le prince d'Euphor.  
Sayaka observe le jeune homme de la tête au pied.  
- Il ne ressemble pas à son père.  
- Ce n'est pas le fils d'Actarus, mais celui de Phénicia, intervient Vénusia.  
- AH, s'étonne Sayaka.  
- Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis le fils d'Actarus! Je vais finir par croire que c'était un coureur de jupon dans sa jeunesse.  
Sayaka se plante devant le prince.  
- Hum… Le fils de Phénicia.  
- «Voilà, je suis mort! Le Golgoth ne m'a pas tué, mais Sayaka va le faire, pense Alcor»  
- Je dois admettre que Phénicia a de la chance d'avoir un aussi beau fils. Si seulement j'avais eu la chance d'avoir un enfant moi aussi, soupir-t-elle. Si Alcor… Je m'égare. Alors qui est ton père?  
- Je sais juste que c'est un Terrien.  
- Un terrien… Phénicia et un Terrien… Que je réfléchisse.  
Alcor se fait minuscule sur son fauteuil roulant.  
- Je ne vois pas qui cela peut-être, conclut Sayaka.  
Alcor glisse de sur son fauteuil.  
- «Sauvez»  
- Alcor?  
- Euh… Oui, sursaute l'homme.  
- Pourquoi es-tu dans un fauteuil roulant?  
- J'ai été blessé lors de la dernière attaque de Véga.  
- Et personne ne m'a prévenue?  
- C'est-à-dire que…  
- Je vois que j'ai eu raison de revenir! Je vais vous aider à combattre Véga.  
- Et ton projet avec la NASA?  
- Ils peuvent finir sans moi. N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà combattu Véga et l'empire de Myken avant! ( L'empire de Myken est l'ennemi qu'ont affronté Mazinger et Great Mazinger)  
- Je sais, je sais. La fête reprend, mais Procius sort dehors avec sa guitare. Il s'installe à côté de l'écurie et commence à jouer de son instrument.

Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea sont dans les quartiers privés du Stratéguerre. - Il nous faut à tout prix accroître nos réserves de puissance, déclare Végalian.  
- Nous le savons maître, répond le général.  
- Sog ne sera pas ici avant plusieurs semaines. Notre précédent raid sur la Terre ne nous a pas permis de remplir nos réserves.  
- Maître, le problème est que si nous attaquons la Terre, nous allons puiser dans nos réserves pour alimenter les navettes et le Golgoth ou l'Antérak, fait Minarvea.  
- Je le sais! Mais nos réserves seront épuisées avant l'arrivée de la flotte de Sog. Et il ne faut que les humains pensent qu'ils ont vaincu Véga et surtout il faut se débarrasser du prince d'Euphor et de son Goldorak!  
- Les humains utilisent l'énergie nucléaire.  
- C'est exact, confirme Horrus.  
- Nous pouvons nous en servir pour nous alimenter pendant un temps.  
- C'est une bonne idée, même si son rendement est inférieur à ce que nous utilisons habituellement nous pourrons quand même continuer une activité normale, dit Végalian.  
- Et comment allons-nous nous procurer cette énergie, demande le général.  
- J'ai vu dans à leur télévision, que beaucoup de bateaux militaires utilisaient un générateur nucléaire. Il suffit d'en capturer quelques-uns et de les conduire sur la Lune, répond Minarvea.  
- Mais les terriens vont se rendre compte de leur disparition.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire? - Il est inutile d'être discret, fait le Stratéguerre. La survie de Véga est notre priorité!  
- Oui maître, répondent les deux militaires.  
- Je vous charge de concevoir un plan d'attaque.

Procius est toujours assis, adossé à l'écurie du ranch. Ses mains courent sur les cordes de la guitare. Machinalement, il joue une mélodie douce. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte son esprit par à la dérive. Il se met à rêvasser.  
Le prince est dans une rivière, il y nage tranquillement au rythme de la mélodie. Soudain le courant devient plus violent. Il est pris dans des remous. Il lève la tête de l'eau. Il voit devant lui une ombre menaçante. Il la reconnaît facilement l'ombre grâce aux cornes de la tête. C'est Goldorak qui tente de l'aspirer.  
Procius sort de son rêve, il a levé la guitare dans les airs et se prépare à la fracasser sur le sol, mais il aperçoit Daisuke.  
- Tu allais faire quoi là, demande le garçon.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Tu as vu ta tête! - Je sais, depuis un moment j'ai du mal a dormir, cela doit être pour cela que j'agis ainsi.  
- Si tu le dis! Mais tu devrais quand même voir le docteur du centre pour lui en parler.  
- C'est que tout le monde me dit, plaisante Procius.  
- Alors, tu devrais écouter leur conseil.  
- Promis, je vais voir le docteur dès que la fête sera finie.  
- Bien! D'ailleurs en parlant de fête, les filles m'ont envoyé te chercher, car tu as disparu.  
- Je viens.  
Dai repart en direction de l'habitation pendant que le prince regarde l'instrument de musique dans ses mains.  
- «Que m'arrive-t-il?»

Au camp de la Lune Noire, le commandant et le général sont réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ils écoutent un scientifique.  
- Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais ce que vous projetez ne sera pas suffisant, annonce le scientifique.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, questionne Minarvea.  
- Simplement que la puissance délivrée par les bateaux militaires sera très insuffisante pour nos besoins.  
- Que nous faudrait-il, interroge Horrus.  
- D'après les informations recueillies sur Terre. Il nous faudrait au moins la production d'une ou deux centrales nucléaires.  
- Donc, nous devons modifier notre plan, fait le général à l'adresse du commandant.  
- C'est vrai, mais pas énormément, au lieu d'acheminer les navires sur la Lune, nous devons apporter la production des centrales.  
- Je trouve cela très différent.  
- Il se trouve que l'Antérak 04 a une grande capacité de stockage.  
- Je vois, sourit Horrus. Dans combien de temps sera-t-il paré au décollage?  
- C'est une question d'heure, général, répond le scientifique.  
- Faite le plus vite possible!  
- À vos ordres.  
Le scientifique sort du bureau.  
- Nous allons pouvoir montrer au Stratéguerre que nous sommes utiles, fait Horrus.  
- Sog ne restera qu'un simple capitaine de flotte, jubile Minarvea.  
Les deux militaires se serrent la main.

Le prince est dans sa chambre assis sur son lit. Il fixe, dans sa main gauche, les deux comprimés que le docteur du centre lui a remis. Dans son autre main, il tient un verre d'eau. Il repense à sa consultation.  
«Procius est torse nu, assis sur la table d'examen. Le médecin aux cheveux blanc et à la barbe noire finit de prendre sa tension.  
- Je ne vois pas de raison médicale pour votre mal de tête, annonce le médecin.  
- Pourtant, c'est très violent.  
- Je vous crois, je vois dans quel état vous êtes, mais je ne trouve aucun dérèglement, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la physiologie Euphoriène.  
- Merci docteur.  
- Un instant, je vais vous donner des comprimés pour que vous puissiez dormir.  
- Mais…  
- Ce ne sont pas des somnifères, juste des décontractant légers pour que vous passiez une nuit calme»  
Il fixe toujours les deux comprimés blancs.  
- Souhaitons que cela soit efficace.  
Il avale les deux comprimés avec le verre d'eau puis se glisse dans ses draps. Dehors la lune prend une teinte rosée, mais elle disparaît vite derrière des nuages.

Le prince Procius marche dans une prairie verte, le soleil lui réchauffe le visage, l'air est vivifiant. Il se sent décontracté, sans souci, il soupire d'aise. Des papillons dansent autour de lui. Il entend le chant de divers oiseaux. Soudain des pétales de fleurs divers passent devant ses yeux. Il ressent un tremblement et un souffle, il se tourne pour voir à l'horizon une forme gigantesque qui sautille dans la lumière du soleil. En plissant les yeux, il arrive à voir la forme. Il s'agit de Goldorak qui porte une couronne de fleurs, il porte dans une main un panier rempli de pétale qui jette au vent en sautillant.  
Le prince se dresse sur son lit, un rayon de soleil filtre au travers des doubles rideaux.  
- Quel étrange rêve! Je me demande si je ne préférais pas mieux les cauchemars! Il se lève, il se sent un peu revigorer quand même. Quand il se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il constate que ses yeux ne sont plus rougis et que son visage a repris des couleurs. Il prend une douche avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand le prince arrive dans la salle à manger du centre, il ne trouve qu' Alcor et Sayaka. Cette dernière est en train de nourrir le pauvre Alcor qui proteste de son mieux.  
- Voyons Sayaka! Je suis capable de me nourrir seul!  
- C'est ce que tu dis! Et alors, si moi cela me fait plaisir de nourrir mon cher époux.  
- Et si quelqu'un nous voyait?  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire?  
- C'est gênant!  
- Hum..., fait Procius en se raclant la gorge.  
- Ah! Bonjour Procius, lance Alcor embarrassé. Tu as bien dormi?  
- Bonjour. Oui je me suis bien reposé grâce au bon soin du docteur.  
- C'est vrai que tu as une meilleure mine.  
Sayaka regarde le prince.  
- Quelle chance à Phénicia, soupire-t-elle.  
- Écoute on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, fait Alcor en saisissant une tartine.  
- Mais pourquoi Phénicia et pas moi?  
- C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien!  
- Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour que nous ayons nous aussi un ou des enfants, s'emporte-t-elle en retirant la tartine de la bouche de son mari.  
- Tu sais bien ce que les médecins ont dit, s'énerve Alcor. Nous n'avons pas pu avoir d'enfant à cause de la blessure que tu as eue au ventre quand nous combattions l'empire de Myken!  
- Tu aurais peut-être voulu te battre seul avec ton Mazinger!  
- Je n'ai jamais dit cela!  
- Je vois que je suis de trop je vous laisse, dit Procius.  
- Non! Désoler Procius, s'excuse Alcor.  
- C'est de ma faute, fait Sayaka. Je me suis emportée, je suis navrée.  
La femme se lève et s'incline devant le prince pour s'excuser. Pendant ce temps Alcor attrape une autre tartine.  
- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, lance Sayaka en retournant à côté de lui. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.  
- Che peux mancher tout cheul, mâchonne Alcor la tartine coincer dans sa mâchoire.  
- C'est le devoir d'une épouse dévouée, proteste la femme.  
- Ils sont mignons à voir, déclare Kohumé en passant la tête.  
- Tu ne fais pas la grasse matinée aujourd'hui, s'étonne le prince.  
- Je ne fais pas la grasse matinée tous les jours!  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.  
- Sache que je sors et que je suis levé depuis longtemps!  
Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourne les talons.  
- La journée commence mal, soupire Procius.

Le général Horrus revient de son «laboratoire secret» où il s'est entretenu avec le professeur Gyllah. Le général a réussi à détourner des matériaux pour le projet et espère pouvoir faire de même avec l'énergie que va rapporter le prochain assaut sur Terre. À un croisement, il tombe sur le commandant Minarvea.  
- Bonjour général Horrus.  
- Commandant Minarvea. Ils jettent un regard autour d'eux.  
- Dans combien de temps l'Antérak sera paré, demande Horrus.  
- Il pourra décoller vers le début d'après-midi.  
- Bien, nous allons prendre de vitesse Sog.

Le prince arrive dans la salle d'observation du centre.  
- Bonjour!  
- Bonjour, répond Cochir machinalement.  
Procius commence à regarder les différents moniteurs quand il est interrompu par Alcor qui vient d'arriver.  
- Stop! Aujourd'hui tu vas t'aérer, ordonne-t-il.  
- Quoi?  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une meilleure mine que tu es en meilleure forme.  
- Mais…  
- Pas moyen de discuter! Je suis responsable de toi!  
- Pardon?  
- Imagine que tu rentres sur Euphor blessé ou en mauvaise santé! Je vais devoir en répondre devant Actarus et Phénicia et franchement je n'y tiens pas!  
- Un vrai père poule, plaisante Sayaka qui vient juste d'entrée.  
- «C'est une plaisanterie ou elle se doute de quelque chose, se demande Alcor. Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes! Pourvu que Vénusia ne vende pas la mèche»  
- Allez file, insiste Sayaka. Va te balader et décompresser après tout ces combats.  
- J'ai compris, répond Procius. Je vais profiter d'un jour de congé.  
Il quitte la salle en faisant un signe de la main.  
- Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon fils, soupir Sayaka.  
- Bon ça va! On a compris, s'emporte légèrement Alcor.

Procius arrive sur sa moto au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Une fois descendu de la machine, il se rend à l'écurie pour soigner les chevaux. Il y trouve Dai qui change le fourrage.  
- Salut Dai.  
- Salut! Procius s'apprête à prendre une fourche.  
- Inutile mon bon prince, lance Dai.  
- Quoi?  
- Interdiction formelle de travailler au ranch.  
- Mais… Pourquoi?  
- Ordre du centre!  
- Je vois donc, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je me balade.  
- Je suis navré, je ne fais qu'obéir.  
- Ça ne fait rien. Je vais faire un tour en ville alors.  
- Comme j'aimerais venir, mais j'ai mes taches à effectuer, soupire Dai.  
- Cette fois c'est moi qui suis désolé.  
- Comme cela nous sommes à égalité, plaisante Dai. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore du labeur!  
- Je te laisse et bon courage!  
Le prince remonte sur sa moto puis part en direction de la ville. Il se sent libre sans aucun mal de tête ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs jours.  
Il ne s'arrête pas à la ville la plus proche du centre, il prend la direction de Tokyo. Tout en conduisant, il ressent une sensation de malaise, ses yeux le piquent et au fond de son crâne la douleur remonte par vague, comme si on lui rentrait la souffrance à coup de marteau de plus en plus fort.

Non loin de la route qui mène au centre de recherche astronomique, une femme est cachée dans la verdure. Elle voit passé une étrange moto, mais ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéresse le plus. Vesta est là pour servir sa maîtresse, le commandant Minarvea, celle à qui elle doit la vie. Elle est prête à tout pour son commandant. C'est pour cela qu'elle cherche le meilleur lieu pour espionner le centre.  
- «Si seulement ce fermier avait accepté de vendre ce terrain, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Heureusement, j'ai découvert une grotte non loin d'ici. Elle est juste assez grande pour moi et mon matériel d'espionnage»  
En pensant à cela, la femme a un sourire de prédateur alors qu'un éclair passe dans ses yeux. Elle s'enfonce dans la végétation.

Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea se trouvent dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire. Ils se tiennent juste derrière les soldats affairés à leurs pupitres. Derrière eux, au centre de la pièce, se tient roide sur son trône le Stratéguerre qui les observe avec attention. Ce dernier est étrangement silencieux. On peut facilement ressentir la tension qui règne dans la salle.  
- Antérak 04 est prêt au lancement, annonce un soldat.  
Les deux hauts gradés échangent un regard, ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur sous peine d'être rétrogradés et remplacés par Sog ou pire finir sur Akérebe la rouge, la planète pénitentiaire de Véga.  
- Lancement immédiat, ordonne Horrus.  
- Vous déclencherez une vague de Solaritron pour brouiller les radars de la Terre quand l'Antérak sera sortie de la zone sombre de la lune, précise Minarvea.  
La vague de Solaritron, est une émission de puissance qui imite une éruption solaire pour brouiller les radars.

Procius travers plusieurs quartiers de la capitale Japonaise. Il finit par choisir de faire halte dans le quartier de Akihabara, là ou se trouve la plus part des magasins de jeux vidéo et boutique de manga, le paradis des Otakus. Le prince retire son casque, ses yeux sont cernés de rouges. Il entre dans un «game center», il regarde les différents jeux, il finit par faire son choix sur un jeu de combat aérien.

Dans le même quartier, Kohumé sort d'une boutique de manga, elle a l'air visiblement déçue.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, pas moyen de la trouver! Déjà vendu, j'aurais dû la faire mettre de côté!  
La jeune fille marche d'un pas décidé dans la rue pour se rendre dans une autre boutique. Elle passe devant des magasins de jeux, elle remarque la moto du prince stationné devant le «game center». Kohumé entre dans la salle de jeu intriguée. Après avoir traversé tout le magasin, elle découvre Procius devant une machine, a coté de lui un panier en plastique remplit de bille et de monnaie qu'il a reçu pour chaque partie gagnée.  
- Gagner, crie le Prince en levant le bras en signe de victoire.  
De l'autre côté de la machine, un jeune homme se lève et tend des billets à Procius.  
- Au suivant!  
Un autre homme s'installe pour affronter le prince.  
Kohumé reste interdite devant cette scène. Elle reste un instant sans bouger puis avance en direction de Procius qui la voit approchée.  
- Salut Kohumé, fait-il tout en continuant à jouer.  
Sur l'écran de la borne d'arcade, un vaisseau explose puis «Game Over» apparaît, signifiant que son adversaire a perdu.  
- Que… Que fais-tu ici, questionne la jeune femme.  
- Il parait qu'il faut que je me relaxe, donc je me détends. Suivant!  
Le vaincu laisse sa place en déposant des billets dans la corbeille, un autre garçon prend la place.  
- Et toi? C'est donc ici que tu es venue passer la journée, reprend Procius.  
- Pas vraiment, j'ai vu ta moto. Je suis donc venue voir.  
- D'accord. Si tu veux, on peut passer le reste de la journée ensemble?  
Kohumé rougit brièvement, son rêve devient réalité. - Heu…! Oui, bien sûr, répond-elle surprise par la façon d'agir du prince.  
- Bien je termine cette partie et je suis à toi.

Alcor est en train de boire une tasse de café quand un des jeunes assistants du centre travaillant sur la console à côté de lui se met à crier.  
- Professeur!  
Alcor renverse une partie du café sur sa blouse blanche.  
- Pas la peine de hurler, je suis à un mètre de vous!  
- Désolé, s'excuse l'homme en se grattant la tête pour exprimer sa gêne.  
- Qu'y a-t-il?  
- Nos radars sont brouillés!  
- Quoi?  
- Oui, confirme Antarès, nous ne captons plus rien.  
- Et le Spacioscope?  
- Je vais vérifier.  
Antarès actionne les commandes du radar géant. Les deux panneaux qui composent son écran se rejoignent. Sur le toit du centre et sur les côtés, les paraboles bougent dans tous les sens. Le Spacioscope s'illumine, mais il n'affiche que de la neige.  
- Je n'aime pas cela, soupire Alcor.  
- D'après les instruments, cela serait dû à une éruption solaire, annonce Cochir.  
- Pourtant, nous n'avons rien détecté dans les jours précédents laissant présager une telle activité solaire, fait Antarès.  
- Nous sommes aveugles durant toute la période de l'éruption! Si Véga attaque nous ne verrons rien, se désespère Alcor.  
Un silence angoissant se fait ressentir. Il est juste interrompu par le bruit des équipements.  
- Envoyer un message aux autres centres d'observation et qu'ils nous transmettent la moindre chose suspecte, reprend Alcor.  
- Tout de suite, répond Antarès.

- Parfaits, les radars de la Terre sont aveugles, jubile Horrus.  
- Notre Antérak n'a pas été découvert, se félicite Minarvea.  
Sur les moniteurs on peut voir la soucoupe de couleur verte de l'Antérak qui s'enflamme en entrant dans les couches supérieures de l'atmosphère.  
Végalian, le Stratéguerre est toujours silencieux derrière eux. Il boit juste de temps à autre une gorgée de vin tout en les observant.  
Les deux hauts militaires échangent un regard lourd d'inquiétude à leurs sujets. Même les soldats sont plus silencieux que d'habitude. Ils ressentent le poids qui repose sur les épaules de leurs supérieurs.

Procius a laissé sa moto devant la salle de jeu, il marche avec Kohumé dans les rues. Ils flânent, ils ont visité plusieurs boutiques, fais une pause dans un café. Ils ont pris le métro. Finalement, leurs errances les ont conduits à Shinjuku, l'un des quartiers le plus animé de Tokyo. Ils se trouvent dans une rue remplie de «love hotel.  
- «Mais…! Qu'est ce que je fais ici avec Procius! Non il ne va quand même pas»  
La jeune femme se met à rougir.  
- Si on entrait dans un de ces hôtels, suggère le prince.  
- Hein?  
- J'ai besoin de me reposer.  
Dans la tête de Kohumé plein de choses se bousculent. Elle s'imagine vêtue d'un simple peignoir alors que Procius lui saute dessus avec un regard lubrique.  
- «Comment je vais pouvoir annoncer cela à Hikaru? Même si je voulais me venger de sa ballade seule avec Procius, je ne m'imaginais pas ceci»  
Elle secoue sa tête pour quitter ses pensées.  
- Tu… Tu sais au moins ce que c'est?  
- Un hôtel non?  
La jeune fille regarde le prince, elle remarque c'est yeux cernés de rouge, son teint livide et son expression de fatigue.  
- Tu ne tenteras rien?  
- Pardon?  
- Non-rien.  
Ils entrent dans l'un des hôtels de la rue.

La soucoupe verte se pose au milieu d'un complexe nucléaire en provoquant un mouvement de panique. Le personnel fuit comme il peut en poussant des cris de frayeur. Certaines parties de la soucoupe s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître des membres. Un robot de forme humanoïde en surgit, la soucoupe lui servant de tronc. Aussitôt sa transformation terminée il pose ses mains sur les gigantesques transformateurs. Aussitôt des baisses de tension se font ressentir dans toute la région. Toute l'énergie est drainée par le robot.

- Le premier caisson énergétique vient de se matérialiser, annonce un soldat.  
Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noir, le général et le commandant se détendent légèrement, pour l'instant leur plan fonctionne.  
- Félicitation, lâche soudain le Stratéguerre. Je voudrais un éclaircissement sur votre plan.  
Les deux hauts gradés se retournent.  
- Que voulez-vous savoir Ô mon maître, répond Horrus.  
- Comment les caissons nous arrivent-ils alors que notre Antérak est toujours sur Terre?  
- Très simple, répond Minarvea. Nous utilisons le système de transport instantané.  
- Nous avons réussi à adapter cette technologie, reprend Horrus. Elle n'était applicable qu'à nos vaisseaux, mais consommait énormément d'énergie.  
- Grâce à nos chercheurs, nous avons réussi à faire en sorte que les caissons partent de l'intérieur de l'Antérak pour arriver directement dans la salle de stockage du camp.  
- Et pour l'énergie gaspillée pour le transfère, interroge Végalian.  
- Elle provient de la centrale terrienne, répondent les officiers.  
- Je vois cela nous coûte rien, sourit le Stratéguerre. - C'est exact.  
- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. Je vous félicite.  
Horrus et Minarvea échangent un sourire complice. Ils viennent de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Stratéguerre.

- Regardez les informations à la télévision, cri Antarès en arrivant dans la salle d'observation.  
Alcor est assit face au Spacioscope, il actionne un bouton pour que l'écran du radar se transforme en écran de télé géant. Il y apparaît l'Antérak qui attaque une centrale nucléaire.  
- Voilà ce que je craignais! Dire que je ne peux pas piloter!  
Alcor trépigne sur son fauteuil roulant.  
- Moi je peux, lance Sayaka en sortant.  
- Contacter Procius pour qu'il regagne le centre le vite possible!  
Quelque instant plus tard, la femme est dans la capsule qui va la mener à Faussoirak.

Au ranch Vénusia découvre le même spectacle sur son poste. Elle sort aussitôt pour rejoindre le centre. Dehors Mizar, Dai et Banta la voient partir précipitamment, ils se rendent dans la maison et ils voient la télévision. Ils partent à leur tour pour le centre.

Assise sur le lit de la chambre, Kohumé change de chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Mais son doigt se bloque quand elle voit un géant métallique attaquant une centrale. Elle se demande un moment si c'est une série ou un flash d'information jusqu'à ce que la voix du présentateur résonne.  
- Vous pouvez voir en ce moment même la centrale nucléaire de Kashiwazaki-Kariwa se faire attaqué par un géant d'acier. Déjà la pénurie de courant se fait ressentir dans les alentours de la centrale. Mais cela risque de s'étendre rapidement à tout le pays. Cette centrale se trouve dans la préfecture de Niigata à 250 km au nord de Tokyo. Les forces armées du pays sont en état d'alerte nous attendons leur arrivée d'ici peu. Le prince sort de la salle de bain, il s'est rhabillé normalement, il a juste les cheveux humides. Il s'allonge sur le lit.  
- Tu as vu à la télévision, fait Kohumé.  
Procius jette un regard à l'écran.  
- Et alors?  
- Hein!? C'est tout l'effet que cela te fait?  
- Je ne vais pas sortir mon robot à chaque fois quand même.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis!!

Vesta est à l'entrée de la caverne située en contrebas du barrage sur lequel est construit le centre. Elle tient dans ses mains une sorte d'appareil photo. Un sourire satisfait illumine son visage. Elle a pris deux navettes décollant du centre. La première est inconnue. Elle était bleue et rouge, la seconde est connue, elle a déjà combattu plusieurs fois au côté de Goldorak.  
- «Le commandant avait raison, pense-t-elle. Le centre a bien un rapport avec Goldorak. Ce n'est peut-être pas sa base, mais c'est le point de départ de ses navettes de soutien.»

Dans l'agitation de l'attaque, personne au centre ne remarque la bande perforée qui sort du Cerebro-ordinateur.  
- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Procius, questionne Alcor en se rongeant l'ongle d'un pouce.  
- Il ne répond pas sur la fréquence sécurisée, répond Antarès.  
- Que fiche-t-il!?

- Franchement Kohumé tu me prends pour un chevalier blanc?  
- Procius!!! Tu as bien été envoyé sur Terre pour nous défendre non?  
- Et alors! Alcor m'a fait prendre une journée de repos, qu'il se débrouille!  
- Mais…  
- Les autres vont s'en occuper dans peu de temps.  
Au même moment dans la télévision, le journaliste élève la voix. Kohumé reporte son attention sur l'écran.  
- C'est affreux trois hélicoptères de forces aériennes du Japon viennent d'être détruit! Mais que fait Goldorak!  
De la bouche du robot sort un rayon mauve qui ballait le sol faisant exploser des tanks.  
- Enfin, voici une lueur d'espoir, reprend le journaliste. Car voici qu'arrivent sur les lieux Vénusiak et Faussoirak!  
- Procius!!! Tu dois faire quelque chose!  
Kohumé s'est penché sur le prince qui est allongé. Ce dernier la saisit par les épaules, il la fait rouler sur le lit, maintenant elle se retrouve sous Procius.  
- Je vais faire quelque chose. Nous sommes tous les deux dans cette chambre! Il y a mieux à faire que de regarder un combat à la télévision.  
- Pro… Procius, ce n'est pas possible que tu dises cela!  
- Voyons, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie non?  
- Ce…  
Le prince approche son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière dans un effort le repousse et le gifle violemment. Procius se retrouve sur la carpette au pied du lit.

- Missiles Sygma, actionne Sayaka.  
Deux missiles en forme de vrille en acier partent de Faussoirak. Les deux missiles explosent avant d'avoir atteint le robot. Le monstre est entouré d'un champ électromagnétique.  
- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir y arriver seules, se lamente Vénusia.  
- Ça craint, soupire Sayaka.

- Ko… Kohumé??? Que fais-tu ici? Et où sommes-nous?  
Le prince se frotte la joue tout en regardant autour de lui.  
- Tu as repris tes esprits enfin!  
- Que se passe-t-il?  
- Tu ne te souviens de rien?  
- Alcor m'a dit de prendre du repos, donc je suis parti faire une sortie en ville. Mais pourquoi es-tu avec moi?  
- Tu ne te rappelles pas m'avoir rencontré en fin de matinée?  
- Pardon?  
- Ce n'est rien, on verra cela plus tard. Il faut que tu rentres au centre!  
- Une attaque?  
- Oui! Une centrale nucléaire, répond-elle en désignant la télévision.  
Le prince regarde quelques secondes l'écran.  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas contacté! Même s'ils m'ont mi au repos!  
Procius se lève, il regarde son bras gauche et constate que son bracelet doréne s'y trouve pas. Il fouille ses poches, il le trouve, ce dernier clignote. Le prince retient un juron.  
- Il me faut ma moto!  
- Tu la laisser à Akihabara! Ce n'est pas à côté!  
- Ce n'est pas grave.  
Procius a remis son bracelet, il appui dessus. Dans un autre quartier de Tokyo, l'ordinateur de la moto du prince s'allume, le moteur se met en marche puis le véhicule s'élance sans pilote dans la rue sous les yeux ébahis des passants.

- C'est étrange, s'étonne Horrus.  
- Quoi donc, interroge Minarvea.  
- Goldorak n'est toujours pas intervenu.  
- C'est exact.  
- Je n'aime pas cela.

Le bracelet du prince émet un son aigu.  
- Que se passe-t-il, demande Kohumé.  
- Ma moto vient d'arriver.  
Tous deux quittent la chambre pour descendre dans la rue. Kohumé ouvre de grands yeux ronds en voyant effectivement la moto devant la porte de l'hôtel.  
- Désolé, je n'ai qu'une place, fait Procius.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu arrives rapidement au centre.  
- Tu vas rentrer comment?  
- Comme je suis venue, métro et train. Allez fonce!  
Procius a mis son casque, il s'installe sur sa moto et s'élance dans la rue.

Le prince actionne l'ordinateur de sa moto afin de trouver le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la voie expresse. Un plan s'affiche.  
- Hyperspeed!  
Pendant que l'ordinateur pilote la moto, le prince place le bracelet doré près de sa bouche.  
- Vient à moi Goldorak!

Dans les tréfonds du centre de recherche, les yeux du robot s'illuminent. L'intelligence artificielle du robot met en fonction tous les systèmes. Il fait descendre la plateforme de lancement.  
- Goldorak s'est mis en route, annonce Antarès.  
- Quoi, s'étonne Alcor en dirigeant son fauteuil vers Antarès.  
- Il ouvre la route 7.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Regardez! C'est quoi ce ruban, fait le jeune assistant.  
Antarès attrape le ruban et le déchiffre.  
- Le Cerebro-ordinateur annonce à détecter que des clichés photographiques ont été pris lors du décollage de Faussoirak et Vénusiak.  
- Si les nouvelles forces de Véga avaient des doutes sur l'implication du centre, elles n'ont plus de doutes maintenant, soupire Alcor.  
- L'important c'est qu'ils ignorent encore les points d'envoles de Goldorak, précise Cochir.

La moto de Procius emprunte une sortie qui le conduit sur une colline proche de la capitale japonaise. Une fois au sommet, le véhicule se dirige vers un aplomb avant de partir dans les airs. Au même moment apparaît la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak. Une ouverture est apparue dans la partie inférieure. La moto s'y engouffre. Quelques instants plus tard, Procius est aux commandes de la soucoupe.  
- Pourvu que j'arrive à temps!

Kohumé attend sur le quai aérien du métro, le personnel de transport fait des annonces indiquant que le trafic est interrompu suite à la baisse de courant. Elle entend un bruit sourd au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle voit passé Goldorak qui file vers le Nord. Machinalement elle se met à fredonner une chanson qu'elle a apprise à la petite école. À cette époque elle n'avait pas compris le sens des paroles. - Accours vers nous, Prince de l'espace. Viens vite, viens nous aider. Viens défendre notre Terre. Elle est en danger. L'ennemi héréditaire. Veut nous écraser. L'avenir du genre humain. Tu l'as dans tes mains. Viens défendre notre Terre. De justice et d'amour. Toi le Chevalier solitaire. Nous t'appelons au secours. Nous voulons sauver la liberté. De notre planète. C'est la seule vérité...

Sayaka et Vénusia ont fort à faire avec l'Antérak. Une deuxième paire de bras est sorti du robot. Le monstre continu de puiser de l'énergie tout en repoussant les attaques avec ses deux nouveaux bras. Faussoirak et Vénusiak se croisent de justesse en évitant le rayon mauve du robot. Subitement, elles voient passé devant leurs navettes une forme blanche et rouge.  
- Plasmotronk!  
Les planitronks de plasma partent de la soucoupe pour heurter le champ électromagnétique du monstre. La protection du robot s'effondre.

- Malédiction!, lance le général Horrus en serrant les poings.  
- C'était trop beau pour durer, soupire le commandant Minarvea.  
- La zone de stockage énergétique nous informe qu'elle est pleine, annonce un soldat.  
- Parfait, sourit Horrus. Antérak 04, occupe-toi de Goldorak!  
Le général emporté dans son élan lève le bras et pointe du doigt le moniteur.  
- À vos ordres, répond la voix du pilote de la machine de guerre.

- Vous allez bien, s'inquiète Procius.  
- Il était temps que tu arrives, répond Vénusia.  
- Encore quelques minutes et nous ne savions plus quoi faire, rajoute Sayaka. Maintenant, à toi de jouer voyons si tu es aussi bon que ton oncle!  
- Je vais tenter d'être à la hauteur.  
L'Antérak continu d'aspirer de l'énergie, mais cette fois si pour là dirigé vers son armement. Il tire par sa bouche un rayon mauve, mais avec une brillance plus importante en direction de Goldorak.  
- À moi de jouer! Transfère!  
Procius rejoint le poste du pilotage du robot.  
- Autolargue!

Goldorak atterrit face au robot de Véga.  
- Calvicogyre!  
Les deux clavicules partent en direction des bras connectés aux transformateurs. L'Antérak les lâche pour éviter de se faire couper les membres. Goldorak se met à courir en direction du robot pour l'éloigner de sa source d'énergie. Mais le robot écarte ses bras, du centre de la soucoupe qui compose son torse, sort un rayon multicolore qui repousse Goldorak.  
- Cela ressemble à mon Rétrolaser, s'étonne Procius.

- Je ne vais pas rester là, à attendre, fait Sayaka.  
- Non! Sayaka!  
Déjà Faussoirak a changé de position, il arrive dans le dos de l'Antérak.  
- Pyrobombe!  
Une boule de feu part du sommet de la queue de la navette et vient frapper le dos du monstre. L'explosion n'a aucun effet. Mais une chose étrange se passe, un visage apparaît dans le dos.  
Une autre paire de jambes surgit, l'Antérak se sépare pour donner naissance à deux robots.  
- Ça se complique, lâche Procius.  
- Avec Vénusia on s'occupe du nouveau venu, annonce Sayaka.  
- Bien compris!  
Les deux navettes passent à l'attaque.  
- Deltalame!  
La lame triangulaire devient brillante puis s'élance vers le monstre. Celui-ci ouvre sa bouche pour lancer un rayon mauve. Le Delatlame perd de la vitesse puis semble se ramollir puis explose.  
- Missile Sygma!  
Deux missiles partent de Faussoirak. Cette fois-ci, le monstre n'a pas le temps de réagir. Les deux missiles le frappent au niveau des yeux. Le robot chancelle.  
L'autre Antérak semble lui aussi affecté, car ses jambes vacillent un instant.

- Les deux parties de cet Antérak sont liées, remarque Procius. Sayaka! Vénusia!  
- Oui, répondent les deux femmes en cœur.  
- Il faut que nous attaquions simultanément les deux robots.  
- Reçu!  
Faussoirak se place dans le dos du second Antérak alors que Vénusiak le prend de face.  
De son côté Goldorak fait face au premier Antérak.  
- Pyrobombe!  
- Missiles Oméga!  
- Astérohache!  
La boule de feu vient frapper le dos du second robot alors que les missiles lui frappent le visage.  
Goldorak lance la double hache qui vient se planter dans le torse du premier Antérak.  
- Cornofulgure!  
Le rayon part du centre du crâne de Goldorak pour gagner l'extrémité de ses cornes avant de frapper la double hache. Le rayon parcourt l'arme pour rejoindre l'Antérak.  
Les deux robots, sont secoué de tremblement puis explosent simultanément.

- Ils ont encore gagné, s'énerve Horrus.  
- Ce n'est rien, déclare le Stratéguerre.  
- Maître, s'étonnent le général et Minarvea.  
- Le principal est fait. Vous vous êtes acquitté de votre mission qui était de remplir nos réserves de puissance. Nous verrons plus tard pour vaincre Goldorak.  
- Bien maître, répondent les deux militaires en s'inclinant.

Cela fait quelques heures que le combat est fini, le prince est dans la salle d'examen du centre. Le médecin a fini de l'ausculter. Dans la salle beaucoup de personnes attendent son verdict.  
- Alors, questionne Alcor.  
- Il va bien.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cet étrange comportement, demande Kohumé.  
La jeune femme a raconté la façon dont Procius avait agi quand ils étaient à Tokyo, tout en oubliant de dire certaines choses et surtout de parler de l'hôtel.  
- Je dirais que lors de son précédent combat, il a été frappé par un rayon hypnotiseur.  
- Alors, pourquoi n'ai- je pas été affectée, demande Vénusia.  
- Tu n'étais peut-être pas dans l'axe du rayon, dit Sayaka.  
- Où tout simplement le rayon ne devait affecter que le système nerveux Euphorien, ce qui est fort probable vu que Procius est le seul à avoir souffert de maux de tête. Le rayon a dû modifier la chimie de son cerveau. Heureusement, tout est revenu à la normale. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce qui a provoqué cela…  
- Il va falloir que je sois plus vigilant, déclare le prince.  
Tout le monde est soulagé et quitte la pièce. Il ne reste que Procius songeur et Kohumé.  
- Procius?  
- Oui?  
- Tu ne te rappelles rien de ce qui est arrivé à Tokyo?  
- Je me rappelle juste être parti à moto, puis le trou noir jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le sol de cette chambre d'hôtel.  
- Ah…  
- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que je faisais là avec toi?  
- Tu ne te sentais pas bien, nous avons grimpé pour que tu t'allonges, mais tu es tombé avant, ment-elle.  
- C'est vrai?? Je n'ai rien fait… Disons d'incorrect?  
- Non! Rien.  
- Cela me rassure. Si nous rejoignons les autres avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions.  
- Oui!  
Quand ils sortent dans le couloir, ils trouvent le groupe qui affiche grise mine.  
- Nous avons déjà perdu Alcorak, soupir Alcor. Maintenant Vénusiak est endommagé, il n'a plus de Deltalame.  
- Nous pouvons toujours en fabriquer un non, demande Vénusia.  
- Oui, répond Sayaka. Mais je crains que notre armement ne soit vétuste face à celui de notre ennemie.  
- Que faire! Nous n'allons pas rechercher nos anciens robots quand même, lance Alcor.  
- Surtout qu'ils sont dans des musées et complètement désarmé et sans moteur!  
- C'est exact pour éviter qu'ils soient volés par un ennemi et qu'il l'utilise contre nous comme c'est déjà arrivé. ( voir le film Goldorak contre Mazinger)  
- Je ne vois qu'une solution, lance Sayaka avec entrain. Créée de nouveau vaisseau! Comme cela nous pourrons tout moderniser!  
- Tu veux refaire les trois, s'étonne Alcor.  
- Parfaitement! Mizar, tu veux bien m'aider?  
Hikaru et Daisuke se retournent vers leur père avec étonnement.  
- Papa?  
- Vous étiez trop jeune pour vous souvenir, commence Vénusia. Mais votre père ne s'est pas tout le temps occupé de la ferme. Il a fait des études d'ingénieur aéronautique.  
- J'ai même travail à la NASDA, fait Mizar avec fierté. ( Organisme spatiale Japonais)  
Les jumeaux s'effondrent sur le sol en apprenant la nouvelle.  
- Pas possible, disent-ils en cœur.

FIN


	7. episode 5

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 5

Procius, le prince d'Euphor, passe la nuit au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Dehors la nuit est calme. Il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, cela fait des heures qu'il regarde la télévision. Il éteint le récepteur lassé de ce qu'il y voit.

- _ Décidément, je ne comprends pas ces humains ! Leurs films parlent souvent de guerre, de frayeur, de monstre et rarement d'amour ! Et ils appellent cela se détendre en s'évadant du quotidien !? C'est une drôle de vision ! À moins que leurs façons de voir aient changé depuis le retour des forces de Véga._

Malgré ses pensées, il se glisse sous les draps à la recherche du sommeil.Mais, le prince n'est pas le seul à ne pas dormir au ranch. La lumière brûle toujours dans le bureau de Mizar, il travaille sur les plans des nouvelles navettes. Il ne cesse de retoucher les plans quand il pense à du nouveau matériel à intégrer ou une nouvelle disposition. La fatigue commence à se voir sur son visage, car des cernes bleutés apparaissent autour de ses yeux.

Le camp de la Lune Noire est en phase nocturne, il y a peu de monde dans les couloirs. Cela n'empêche pas le général Horrus d'être plus que prudent alors qu'il se rend dans son « laboratoire secret ». À l'intérieur, le professeur Gyllah l'attend pour lui présenter les derniers progrès de leur projet. Quand le général entre dans la pièce, il trouve le professeur seul assis dans un fauteuil. Quand il voit le militaire entré, il se lève et exécute le salut Végan.

- J'écoute votre rapport, dit abruptement Horrus.

Le scientifique se racle la gorge.

- Je crois que vous allez être plus que satisfait général.

- Laissez-moi en décider !

- Certes, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Juste derrière cette porte, fait le savant en la désignant.

- Le hangar, s'étonne Horrus alors qu'un éclat dans ses yeux trahit son excitation.

Le général pense avoir deviné ce que le professeur veut lui montrer.

Les deux hommes entrent dans le hangar sombre.

- Je ne vois rien, fait Horrus sur ses gardes craignant un piège pour le supprimer.

- Je vais allumer.

Le savant actionne une commande au mur, la lumière surgit. Le visage du général est traversé d'un large sourire en découvrant la machine de guerre en fabrication.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette phase est pratiquement finie, il ne nous reste plus qu'a finalisé la peinture.

- Est-il fonctionnel ?

- Toutes ses armes sont parfaitement actives.

- AH ! AH ! AH ! Parfait ! Combien de temps encore ?

- Il faut que nous fassions la soucoupe qui le transportera.

- Donc vous avez préparé la liste des matériaux dont vous avez besoin.

- Oui ainsi que de l'énergie nécessaire qui…

- Aucune crainte pour la source de puissance, coupe Horrus. _J'ai réussi a détourné assez de conteneurs énergétiques durant le transfère instantané pour plusieurs mois, se dit le général._

- C'est un soulagement.

- Je compte sur vous professeur pour faire au plus vite.

- Bien entendu général.

- Et son pilote ?

- L'implantation se passe sans aucun problème.

- Fantastique !!

Le général regarde la machine de guerre en détail avant de sortir.

Dans ses quartiers personnels, le Stratéguerre veille tardivement lui aussi. Il a passé une grande partie de la soirée à regarder les émissions télévisuelles terriennes.

- Je ne comprends pas la façon de penser de ces humains, lance-t-il pour lui seul. La plus grande partie de leur divertissement est violent ! Je dois admettre que certains de ces programmes ont le mérite de m'avoir donné quelques idées. Les terriens seront-ils l'instrument de leur propre mort !? Ah ! Ah ! AH !

Procius a très peu dormi quand il se sent secoué énergiquement dans son lit.

- Allez ! Debout la marmotte, lance la voix pleine de vigueur de Hikaru.

- Humpf….

Le prince se retourne en agrippant les draps.

- Allons donc ! Son altesse refuse de se lever ! C'est ce que nous allons voir !

La jeune femme attrape les pans des draps et tire violemment. Les morceaux de tissus s'envolent laissant apparaître Procius en caleçon.

- Oh ! Non , fait Hikaru en se mettant les mains devant les yeux.

- Maligne, répond le prince d'une voix endormie.

Il attrape un drap au vol pour se cacher.

- Maintenant tu pourrais sortir de la chambre pour que je m'habille, fait-il.

- Euh… Oui… Oui. Bien sûr !

Elle part d'un pas rapide vers la porte les mains toujours sur les yeux, c'est pour cela qu'elle se cogne contre un meuble proche de la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle agite les mains devant son visage pour se rafraîchir et faire disparaître les rougeurs de son visage.

Sur le camp de la Lune Noire, la phase nocturne est terminée. Le général Horrus quitte ses quartiers pour se rendre au commandement. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçoit le commandant Minarvea en grande conversation avec une femme aux cheveux longs et rose. Le général devine qu'il s'agit de Vesta même s'il ne l'a jamais rencontré. Des rapports lui ont fait une description fidèle de cette femme aussi bien : espionne, assassin, chef de section et bien d'autre chose encore.

- _ Mes soupçons sont fondés on dirait bien ! Minarvea et sa complice préparent bien quelque chose dans mon dos ! Voyons voir leur réaction si je m'approche d'elles !_

Aussitôt Horrus s'avance vers les deux femmes, en le voyant s'avancer, Vesta disparaît comme par magie.

- Bonjour, commandant Minarvea ! J'espère ne pas couper une conversation importante !?

- Aucunement général Horrus. Juste quelques petits détails pour mes troupes, répond-elle en souriant.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Il me semble ne pas connaître cette adjointe, dommage qu'elle soit partie si vite.

- Elle a beaucoup de choses à régler.

- Vous allez au centre de commande ?

- Bien entendu !

- Dans ce cas, faisons le chemin ensemble.

Les deux hauts gradés avancent dans les dédales de couloirs de la base.

- Vous savez, commence le général à mi-voix. Je sais que votre adjointe fait régulièrement le voyage Camp de la Lune Noire – Terre et même plus précisément dans les environs du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- _Impossible !!! Comment peut-il savoir cela ! Je n'ai fait appelle qu'a des personnes de confiances ! Se pourrait-il que l'on m'ait trahie !?_

- Il semblerait, reprend Horrus. Que nos services d'espionnage respectifs soient en permanence sur le qui-vive.

Le commandant fait un pas rapide pour devancer le général afin de lui faire face pour lui répondre.

- Que voulez-vous, questionne Minarvea le visage inexpressif.

- _Parfait, elle est tombée dans mon piège, sourit Horrus. _

Le général laisse un instant de silence avant de répondre.

- Rien de bien important. Juste savoir ce que vous manigancez dans mon dos. Qui sait ! Cela peut nous aider tous deux. Nous avons repoussé la menace du capitaine Sog mais ce n'est qu'un piètre sursit si nous ne remportons pas une victoire contre le prince d'Euphor.

- J'en conviens.

- Alors qu'avez-vous découvert ?

Pendant ce temps, au Ranch du Boulot Blanc, Banta le garçon de ferme, est chargé comme un âne. De loin on pourrait croire que les bagages sont greffés sur son sombrero. Alors que le groupe composé par Hikaru, Daisuke, Kohumé, Mizar, Procius et Vénusia ne portent qu'un simple sac à dos.

- Banta , remarque Vénusia. Nous ne partons que pour la journée ! Pourquoi t'es-tu chargé autant ?

- C'est-à-dire… J'ai pris un peu plus d'affaires pour tous au cas où …

- C'était inutile !

- Mais…

Ils sont interrompus par le minibus de centre, conduit par Sayaka, qui s'engage dans l'allée. Le véhicule stoppe devant le groupe.

- Salut, lance Alcor en baissant sa vitre.

- Que veux-tu, demande Vénusia avec suspicion.

- J'ai un service à te demander Vénusia.

- Je m'en doutais ! Tu es venu pour gâcher la dernière randonner de l'année avant l'hiver !

Alcor regarde autour de lui, il voit en effet les feuilles brunes des arbres. L'automne est là, il ne l'a pas vu arrivé. Depuis que Véga a réapparu, il n'a pas vu le temps passé.

- Je suis navré, répond-il en passant une main derrière sa tête.

- Bon alors que veux-tu me demander ?

- Voilà cette nuit, j'ai reçu un appel de Suisse. Il faut que je me rends à Genève, il faudrait que tu me conduises là bas avec Vénusiak.

- En Suisse ?

- Oui, il semblerait que plusieurs pays ont fait pression pour la réactivation de l'alliance de défense spatiale.

- J'ai dit que je pouvais le transporter à Genève, intervient Sayaka toujours au volant du minibus. Mais monsieur Alcor a refusé sous prétexte que j'avais d'autres choses à faire ici.

- Bien je vais te conduire.

- Merci. J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucune attaque pendant que nous serons en Suisse. Déjà que nous avons perdu Alcorak.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là avec Faussoirak , lance Sayaka. Et il y a aussi Procius.

- Je sais. Vénusia, prépare des affaires nous t'attendons.

- Bien, répond la femme en partant vers l'habitation.

- Bon si on y allait, lance Mizar. On va quand même l'a faire cette randonnée !

- En avant, répond Kohumé en brandissant un bras en direction de la montagne.

Le groupe de randonneur s'éloigne.

Vénusiak est posé à côté du centre. À la place du Delatlame qui a été détruit lors du dernier combat, un triangle en acier a pris la place. Il ne peut pas servir d'arme, mais il est là pour assurer la stabilité de vol de l'appareil. Vénusia a placé les sacs de voyage dans la poste de pilotage. Alcor s'avance vers la navette sur ses béquilles. Cela fait quelque jour qu'il a quitté son fauteuil roulant, il a encore quelque difficulté à se déplacer.

Le général Horrus est dans son bureau quand on frappe à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Un homme entre dans le bureau, il porte une tenue militaire faisant penser à celle des militaires nazis durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Le militaire fait le salut Végan à son supérieur.

- Lieutenant Salocin, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Général, j'aimerais savoir quand je vais partir en mission.

- Je l'ignore.

- Je suis ici pour servir le Stratéguerre. Je veux affronter le prince d'Euphor. Je suis prêt !

- Je ne doute pas de votre détermination.

- Alors, laisser moi aller combattre !

- Il n'y a aucune mission de prévue pour l'instant.

- Je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Il serait peut-être mieux que j'en parle au Stratéguerre, déclare Salocin avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur ! Il ne vous est pas nécessaire d'embêter le Stratéguerre avec ceci !

- Si vous le dites général. Mais je ne vais pas ronger mon frein indéfiniment. Je vous préviens.

Horrus se lève de son siège.

- Vous pouvez disposer lieutenant Salocin !

- À vos ordres général.

Le lieutenant exécute un salut avant de tourner les talons.

- _Pour qui se prend-il , se demande le général en se rasseyant. _

Le lieutenant Salocin serre les poings une fois dans le couloir.

- _Je ne vais pas rester à attendre indéfiniment, pense-t-il._

Le commandant Minarvea est dans son bureau en compagnie de Vesta.

- Le général Horrus est au courant pour le centre, annonce le commandant.

- Comment l'a-t-il appris ?

- Je soupçonne qu'il l'a lu dans les archives retrouvées et qu'il allait envoyer des espions à lui, mais nous lui avons coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

- Il sait que nous espionnons le centre ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un nous a trahies ou si ses espions sont plus efficaces que les nôtres.

- Je vois et depuis quand le sait-il ?

- Je l'ignore. Il m'en a parlé ce matin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va nous aider pour mener un raid sur le centre de recherche.

- Il va nous soutenir ?

- En effet, cela nous sert aussi bien lui que moi.

- Une association ?

- En quelque sorte, sourit le commandant. Mais provisoire.

- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

- Pour le moment, mais une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de Sog.

- Je comprends.

Le groupe de randonneur s'est installé à proximité d'une rivière. Banta a monté une tente pour le cas ou le temps changerait. Mizar quant à lui a fait du feu et fait cuire le riz. Daisuke et Procius tentent de pécher du poisson frais pour le repas pendant que Hikaru et Kohumé sont entrées dans la rivière jusqu'à genoux et chahutent.

- Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre si vous êtes malade demain, lance Dai.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, répond Hikaru.

Les deux jeunes filles continuent de s'ébattre dans l'eau pendant un moment puis discrètement sortent et avancent à pas feutré vers les pécheurs. Une fois arrivées dans le dos de Daisuke, elles le poussent. Ce dernier tombe à l'eau pendant que les jeunes filles rient aux éclats.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas , s'exclame Dai.

Le jeune homme se relève et commence à poursuivre les deux filles en levant le poing en l'air. Peu de temps après le jeune Dai est assis, enroulé dans une grande serviette, à côté du feu de camp pendant que ses vêtements sèchent non loin de là sur une corde. Procius quant à lui fait griller les poissons.

Mizar arrive près du feu, il s'accroupit puis saisis une cuillère en bois. Il soulève le couvercle du récipient qui contient le riz. Avec la cuillère il le remue un peu.

- Il va être bientôt cuit à point, annonce-t-il.

Hikaru vient de s'asseoir à côté du feu, elle dévisage son père.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Tu as encore veillé tard ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Ne mens pas ! Tes yeux sont boursouflés et cernés !

- Oui ! Bon j'avoue.

Dai jette un regard un son père. Il constate en effet les traits fatigués de son visage.

- Papa, je peux te poser une question, demande Dai.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pour quoi ne pas avoir continue ton travail d'ingénieur en aéronautique ?

Mizar soupire.

- Vous étiez trop jeune pour vous en souvenir, commence-t-il. Depuis la mort de votre grand-père, Vénusia s'occupait de la ferme avec Banta. Tous les week-ends, je rentrais l'aider. Puis quand votre mère est morte, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul à la ferme. Votre tante Vénusia avait déjà bien assez à faire avec le ranch. J'ai donc choisi de quitter mon poste à la NASDA pour m'occuper de vous et de l'exploitation. Bien entendu votre tante a protesté longuement.

Au même moment à bord de Vénusiak, alors que Alcor somnole sur son siège il est tiré de son sommeil par un éternuement violent de Vénusia. (Au japon un dicton dit : si tu éternues une fois c'est que l'on parle de toi, deux fois c'est en bien, et trois fois c'est un rhume).

- Elle disait, continu Mizar. Qu'elle était toute à fait capable de s'occuper du Ranch et de deux enfants. Les premiers temps elle ne cessait de dire que j'avais fait une bêtise puis elle si est faite en voyant que j'étais heureux au ranch.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à saisir, fait Hikaru.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu as toujours vécu au ranch et tu es heureux de t'en occuper. Alors, pourquoi être devenu ingénieur aéronautique ?

- C'est simple, à cause d'un rêve d'enfant.

- Un rêve, s'étonnent Hikaru et Daisuke.

- Oui. Je rêvais de concevoir une navette supplémentaire pour Goldorak pour compléter l'escadre.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu t'investis autant dans la conception de ces nouvelles navettes. Une partie de ton rêve se réalise, déclare Hikaru.

- Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, répond Mizar en croisant ses mains derrière la tête.

- Nous serons à Genève d'en environ 1 H 30, annonce Vénusia.

- D'accord, répond Alcor. Je vais relire mes notes dans ce cas. Bon où ai-je mis mes lunettes.

- Tes lunettes !? Depuis quand tu en portes ?

- Ben ! Il semblerait que le choc a la tête lors de mon accident à provoquer une légère perte visuelle. De toute façon, cela serait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre avec l'age.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, regarde-moi ! Et Cochir, il n'en porte pas.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais Cochir porte des lentilles.

- Je ne savais pas.

Alcor met sur son nez sa monture puis consulte ses notes.

Le général Horrus entre dans la salle de commandement, il se dirige vers le trône où siège le Stratéguerre. Après l'avoir salué, il s'avance pour venir se placer à ses côtés.

- Maître, j'aimerais vous soumettre une idée.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais organiser un raid sur le centre de recherche spatiale.

- Celui dont parlent les archives que nous avons découvertes ?

- Celui-là même.

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Je pense qu'il est lié à Goldorak.

- C'est fort possible vu les notes retrouvées. Mais de quelle façon est-il relié au prince d'Euphor ?

- Je pense qu'il lui fournit un soutien logistique et que c'est la base…

- De Goldorak !?

- Non, mais des appareils de soutien.

- Donc, si nous détruisons ce centre, Goldorak n'aura plus de renfort. C'est une idée forte intéressante Horrus !

- Merci Maître.

- Je te permets de monter une opération pour détruire le centre. Mais j'y pose une condition.

- Laquelle votre grandeur ?

- Je veux que Salocin y participe.

- Salocin !?

- Il meurt d'envie de se mesurer à Goldorak, autant profité de l'occasion.

- _Salocin ! Il a eu le toupet de parler au Stratéguerre ! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui. Je ne vais pas laisser cet affront , pense Horrus._

- Certes, reprend le général. Mais nous n'avons pas d'Antérak à mettre à sa disposition.

- Ce n'est rien, il suffit de modifier un Golgoth pour y installer un poste de pilotage.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais donner les instructions nécessaires.

- Parfait, je compte sur toi Horrus.

- Merci Maître.

Le général s'incline devant le Stratéguerre avant que quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir il retrouve le commandant Minarvea.

- Alors, demande-t-elle.

- Il a accepté une attaque contre le centre.

- Parfait.

- Mais il y a un problème.

- Un problème !? Lequel ?

- Il a exigé que Salocin fasse parti du raid.

- Salocin ?? Je ne vois pas, qui est-ce ?

- Un simple lieutenant. Il rêve d'en découdre avec le prince d'Euphor.

- Et c'est un gros problème ?

- Disons plus un gène.

- Avec un peu de chance, Goldorak s'occupera de ce gêneur, rétorque avec un sourire cruel le commandant Minarvea.

- Vous avez raison, confirme Horrus avec la même expression sur le visage.

Alcor se trouve dans la bâtisse de l'alliance de la défense spatiale. Des représentants de chaque pays se trouvent dans la salle de conférence. Il se prépare pour monter à la tribune avec nervosité. Vénusia est assise dans les tribunes au milieu de la foule des assistants des représentants. Alcor grimpe à la tribune et s'installe derrière le lutrin. Il se racle la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Mesdames et messieurs les représentants, je me trouve aujourd'hui devant vous, car certains de vos pays ont demandé la réactivation de l'alliance. En effet, les forces de Véga se sont rappelées à notre bon souvenir de la façon que vous connaissez. C'est pour cela que nous devons joindre nos efforts pour vaincre au plus vite cette nouvelle menace qui plane sur nous tous…

- Pour le moment, il n'y a que le Japon qui subit les attaques, lance une voix dans la foule.

- Certes, mais êtes-vous assuré que demain ils ne s'attaqueront pas a une ville de votre pays ?

- Que proposez-vous, demande le représentant français.

- Dans un premier temps, faire un système de défense commun. Il faudrait que chaque pays le pouvant affecte un de ses satellites pour la surveillance spatiale. Ceci nous permettrait de scruter plus efficacement les proches alentours et avec de la chance trouver la base des forces de Véga.

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer de traiter avec eux, lance une voix.

- Hélas, je crains qu'il soit impossible de traiter avec eux. Leur objectif est de conquérir la Terre. Tentez donc de négocier avec si vous voulez survivre dans l'esclavage dans le meilleur des cas.

Un silence règne dans la salle.

- Je laisse à chacun de vous le temps de méditer sur ce que je viens de dire et de consulter vos gouvernements respectifs.

Alcor descend de la tribune.

Vénusia attend dans le couloir à côté de la porte des représentants. Alcor en sort et se dirige directement vers la femme.

- Alors, comment était mon discourt, questionne Alcor.

- Pas trop mal, mais j'ai vu mieux.

- Merci, ça remonte le moral !

- Mais de rien.

Mizar et Banta sont entrain de jouer aux échecs japonais.

- Cette fois-ci, je vais gagner, annonce Banta en bougeant une pièce.

- Je ne parierais pas dessus, répond Mizar.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

- Comme tu veux.

Mizar bouge une de ces pièces, aussitôt la joie quitte le visage de Banta.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as encore gagné, se lamente le garçon de ferme.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir jouer à cela ? Tu perds à chaque fois.

- Un jour je gagnerais.

Mizar écarte les mains en signe de résignation.

Non loin d'eux, les autres randonneurs sont allongés sur des couvertures dans l'herbe, un poste de radio diffusant de la musique à leur côté. Dai a remis ses vêtements.

Mizar regarde sa montre, quand il voit l'heure tardive il se lève.

- Il faut que l'on range, annonce-t-il.

- Déjà , demande Kohumé.

- Oui, nous avons juste le temps de rentrée avant la tombée de la nuit.

- C'est passé si vite, lâche Hikaru en s'étirant.

Chacun d'eux se dépêchent de remettre tout dans les sacs pour pouvoir redescendre le plus vite possible.

Alcor tourne en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il attend un message l'informant de se rendre à l'alliance.

- C'est long, soupir-t-il.

- Calme toi, lui répond Vénusia qui lit sur un fauteuil.

- Ils en mettent du temps à réfléchir ! Les forces de Véga peuvent attaquer n'importe quand !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

- Cela m'énerve ! Alors que tout était fait, certains gouvernements ont voulu démanteler l'alliance spatiale sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait plus de menace extraterrestre !

- Il faut les comprendre, pour certains de ses pays les frais devaient être trop importants pour eux. Après de nombreuses années sans attaques, ils ont jugé préférable de mettre fin à leur participation.

- Je veux bien l'admettre, mais cela fait quand même plus de quatre heures que j'attends !

- La patience n'a jamais été ton fort.

Dans le bureau du général Horrus faiblement éclairé.

- C'est vrai ! Je vais faire partie de la prochaine vague d'assaut , s'exclame de joie le lieutenant Salocin.

- Oui vous serrez aux commandes d'un Golgoth modifié.

- Cela ne fait rien, le principal est que je combatte le prince d'Euphor.

- Ce n'est pas votre objectif principal.

- Quoi !?

- Vous devez attaquer le centre de recherche spatiale. Nous pensons qu'il fournit un soutien à Goldorak.

- Si ce centre lui fournit un soutien, il viendra sûrement le défendre.

- Certainement, donc dans un sens vous aurez sûrement à le combattre.

- Je ne demande rien de mieux, répond le lieutenant avec un large sourire de satisfaction.

- Maintenant, allez vous reposer.

- Bien général !

Salocin salut Horrus et quitte la pièce d'un pas joyeux. Sortant de l'ombre au fond de la pièce, derrière le bureau, le commandant Minarvea s'avance vers le général.

- Vous avez raison Horrus, ce lieutenant pourrait être gênant à force.

Les randonneurs sont de retour au Ranch, ils se séparent devant l'habitation. Kohumé et Procius rentrent avec l'une des jeeps du centre que ce dernier conduit. La nuit est sombre, le ciel est couvert de nuage, même les télescopes du centre ne passent pas la couche nuageuse. C'est pour cela que personne ne remarque la teinte rouge de la lune.

Alcor sort de la salle de conférence de l'alliance en colère.

- Les imbéciles !!! Ce ne sont que des idiots !

- Il y a quand même une dizaine de pays qui sont d'accord, dit Vénusia pour tenter de le calmer.

- Et tu trouves cela satisfaisant !?

- Non, mais c'est déjà un début. Les pays qui ont refusé aujourd'hui changeront sûrement d'avis bientôt.

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard à ce moment-là !

- Rentrons à l'hôtel.

- Je n'arriverais pas a dormir je suis trop énervé pour cela, je préfère rentrer tout de suite au centre.

- Eh bien moi ! J'ai envie de me reposer un peu ! Je ne vais pas piloter toute la nuit parce que monsieur Alcor est sur les nerfs. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons plus vingt ans !

Alcor ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il reste un moment sans rien dire.

- Tu as raison, finit-il par lâcher. Rentrons à l'hôtel.

Pratiquement de l'autre côté du globe au même moment le jour se lève. Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, le coq chante et les animaux commencent à s'agiter. Mizar et Banta sont déjà à la tache. Daisuke lui aussi s'affaire déjà auprès des chevaux. Au dehors quelque rayon de soleil paresseux filtre au travers des nuages.

Dans la salle de commande du camp de la Lune Noire, l'agitation bat son plein.

- Que l'on envoie les navettes et Golgoth 05, ordonne Horrus.

- À vos ordres, répond un soldat.

- Les sections d'assaut terrestre sont-elles prêtes, interroge Minarvea.

- Oui, répond un autre soldat.

Le Stratéguerre s'est tourné vers le commandant quand elle a posé sa question

- Un problème Maître ?

- Non, je suis juste surpris que vous fassiez parti de cette opération, s'étonne Végalian.

- J'ai pensé que l'aide du commandant et des troupes d'assaut serait bénéfique pour cette mission, s'empresse de dire le général Horrus.

- Je suis satisfait de voir que vous travaillez tous deux de paire.

- Merci Maître, répondent les deux gradés.

- Envoyer une vague de Solaritron, continu Horrus.

Procius s'est levé de bonne heure pour venir au ranch afin d'aider Dai à s'occuper des chevaux. Ils ont bientôt fini de changer le fourrage des chevaux. Tornade, le cheval du prince, passe la tête de son box à la recherche d'une caresse de son cavalier. Mais subitement les bêtes s'agitent. Puis des détonations lointaines résonnent.

- Nous sommes attaqués, hurle Antarès.

- Vite, rentrez les hangars, ordonne Cochir.

Déjà le Cerebro-ordinateur est en fonction, il a déjà déclenché les procédures adéquates. Les structures principales du centre rentrent sous terre. Les hangars se ferment puis les énormes vérins les rapprochent les uns des autres avant de les abaisser. L'énorme coquille d'acier commence à basculer pour recouvrir le centre.

- Que se passe-t-il, demande Sayaka en surgissant en robe de chambre dans la salle de contrôle.

- Véga nous attaque, répond Cochir.

- Cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre ! Je me change et je sors avec Faussoirak.

- Impossible pour le moment le blindage se met en place.

À cet instant précis, de gros grincements se font, entendre accompagner par des claquements métalliques.

- Je n'aime pas cela, déclare Antarès.

- Je crois qu'on a un peu négligé l'entretien du système de protection, déclare Cochir.

Avec de grosses difficultés, l'énorme structure en acier finit par recouvrir le centre. Les tirs de lasers des navettes ne franchissent pas la protection. Pour l'instant, les dégâts ne sont pas très importants, deux paraboles placées dans les alentours ont été anéanties.

- Continuez de concentrer vos tirs sur le centre de recherche, ordonne Salocin aux commandes de son Golgoth.

Il pilote son vaisseau afin de passer au dessus du centre, il cherche du regard sa proie.

- _Allez Goldorak montre-toi ! Je t'attends prince d'Euphor !_

Le Golgoth reprend de l'altitude pour laisser place à une autre vague de navette.

- Il faut que nous détruisions la protection du centre !

Procius sort de l'écurie suivie de près par Daisuke, ils scrutent le ciel. Ils voient passer au dessus du ranch une escadrille de navette Végane.

- Mais que viennent-elles faire ici , s'interroge Dai.

- Elles attaquent le centre je ne vois que cela.

- Mais…

- Véga a dû découvrir que le centre aidait Goldorak.

Banta et Mizar ont abandonné leurs taches pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Il faut que je rejoigne le centre , annonce le prince.

- Ça ne va pas être simple.

Procius rentre dans l'écurie.

- Tu ne comptes pas y aller à cheval quand même, lui cri Daisuke.

Le prince sort, montant à crue Tornade.

- Je vais couper par la forêt, ce sera plus rapide que par la route, déclare-t-il en passant au galop.

L'éclairage dans le centre vacille. Les murs et le sol tremblent sous les impacts des tirs ennemis. Soudain la lumière s'éteint, les ordinateurs aussi. Il se passe quelques secondes avant que l'éclairage de secours ne se déclenche.

- Tout le monde va bien, demande Cochir la voix tremblotante.

- Dites, vous ne sentez pas le griller, interroge Sayaka.

- Effectivement, répond Antarès.

Chacun regarde d'où peu bien venir cette odeur.

- Regardez , lance Antarès en désignant la console du Cerebro-ordinateur.

Les regards se posent sur la console, un nuage de fumée s'en échappe.

- Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que cela , s'exclame Cochir.

Sayaka attrape une lampe torche de secours dans un tiroir.

- Je vais voir si l'unité centrale a souffert, annonce-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle s'engage dans le couloir en courant puis dévale l'escalier qui conduit au plus profond du centre. Après deux minutes de course, elle arrive dans l'immense pièce qui contient le puissant ordinateur. Le calculateur remplit pratiquement toute la pièce. Elle est obligée d'utiliser sa lampe, car la lumière de secours est trop faible. Elle ballait avec le rayon de sa torche les armoires métalliques qui renferment les circuits électroniques. Ce qu'elle découvre ne la rassure pas. Elle voit des traces sombres sur certaines, de la fumée s'échappe d'autre. Après une trentaine d'années de fonctionnent, les forces de Véga ou l'usure ont eu raison du Cerebro-ordinateur, mais il a eu le temps d'accomplir sa mission.

Procius galope dans la forêt, il voit au dessus de sa tête le ballet funeste des navettes. Sa monture sort des bois, ils se trouvent sur un surplomb de la retenue d'eau. Le prince indique à son cheval la direction du centre, un instant après, Procius saute de sa monture dans le vide.

- Métamorphose !

Il revêt sa combinaison juste avant de disparaître dans l'eau.

Des navettes des sections d'assauts terrestres Végane ont atterri à côté du centre. Des troupes en sortent et se dirigent au pas de course vers les constructions.

- Alors Goldorak ! Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ?

- Rester concentrer lieutenant Salocin, intervient le général Horrus par le système de communication. N'oubliez pas l'objectif principal de cette mission !

- Pardon général, répond le lieutenant en serrant les dents.

Procius arrive dans la salle de lancement de Goldorak faiblement éclairé, il remarque tout de suite que son robot ne se trouve pas sur la rampe de lancement.

- Allons bon ! Il ne serait quand même pas parti sans moi, s'étonne le prince.

Il s'avance et remarque que la plate-forme pivotante est manquante elle aussi. Il se penche et découvre la plateforme et Goldorak au niveau inférieur, orienté vers la route 2.

- Alors, voilà où tu te cachais !

Procius saute dans le vide pour atterrir dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe. Dés qu'il est sur le siège, ses membres sont recouverts par une sorte d'armure qui sert d'interface de pilotage.

- Goldorak go !

Le vaisseau de combat s'élance dans le tunnel aux parois d'acier affichant au sol le numéro de la route. Puis la roche remplace le métal, enfin Goldorak surgi au milieu d'arbres proche d'une ancienne mine.

Les soldats des sections d'assauts, dans leur tenue blanc gris, encerclent le centre de recherche. Ils cherchent une ouverture dans la coquille d'acier pour envahir les lieux. Certains tentent de se frayer un chemin à l'aide de leurs armes laser en découpant le métal.

Dans le ciel des navettes explosent.

- Enfin te voilà Goldorak, s'enflamme Salocin. Continuez l'attaque ! Je m'occupe du prince !

Procius se retrouve encerclé de navette.

- Bon, je vais encore avoir le tournis. Spirogyre !

Le robot géant se met à tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie.

- Mégavolts !

Quatre rayons sortent de la soucoupe pour balayer le cercle des navettes. Quand Goldorak cesse sa rotation, il se retrouve dans un espace dégagé.

Procius jette un regard en direction du centre puis dirige son vaisseau vers ce dernier.

Certains soldats ont levé la tête en entendant les navettes exploser. Ils semblent hésiter entre continuer l'attaque ou fuir à toute jambe en voyant Goldorak foncé sur eux.

- Cornofulugure !

Procius vise le sol aux abords du centre à faible puissance pour n'atteindre que les forces assaillantes.

De nombreux soldats tombent au sol foudroyé. Surgissant de l'autre coté du centre, le Golgoth piloté par le lieutenant Salocin. La machine fonce sur Goldorak, alors qu'il fond sur sa proie la machine de guerre se métamorphose en une sorte de chien géant avec une corne sur le front.

- À nous deux, prince d'Euphor ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de t'affronter en combat singulier ! Nous allons voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort, déclame Salocin.

- C'est une belle bête, lâche Procius en voyant arrivé sur lui le monstre.

Il manœuvre sa machine pour éviter le contact, mais les pattes avant de la créature s'agrippent aux bras de soutien des Planitronks.

Les deux machines s'élèvent dans le ciel. Dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, Procius aperçoit des voyants passés au rouge indiquant une surcharge.

- Transfère !

- Je te tiens, je ne te lâcherais pas, jubile Salocin.

Le lieutenant ne pense plus qu'à son combat contre Goldorak, il ne se préoccupe plus des navettes et de l'attaque.

- Autolargue !

Le robot se sépare de la soucoupe porteuse. Sous le choc le chien mécanique lâche sa prise et retombe sur le sol en heurtant plusieurs navettes qui explosent.

- Quel imbécile , s'emporte le général.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de Lune Noire, l'ambiance a subitement changé. Alors que l'attaque semblait bien se dérouler, brusquement un silence glacial se fait ressentir. Le Stratéguerre reste étrangement calme. Une sueur glacée coule dans le coup du général Horrus et du commandant Minarvea.

Le Golgoth est tombé sur le dos, il remue ses quatre pattes de façon pitoyable. Goldorak en profite pour supprimer quelques navettes avec ses fulguro-poings. Après quelque tentative, le monstre finit par pivoter et se remettre d'aplomb.

- Bien, j'ai enfin un adversaire à ma taille, se félicite Salocin. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser.

Le nombre de navettes a grandement diminué, il n'y a plus qu'une dizaine de navettes qui attaquent le centre. Les troupes au sol se sont repliées en abandonnant les victimes.

- _Il faut que je les éloigne d'ici, pense Procius._

Salocin lance sa machine sur Goldorak. Le chien mécanique file vers la machine de combat. Le prince attend que son ennemi soit proche de lui.

- Cabré !

Le robot s'élance dans les airs en frappant la mâchoire du monstre avec son genou. À l'intérieur du Golgoth, lieutenant heurte la console de pilotage avec sa tête.

- Aimant-Griffe !

Goldorak se pose sur sa soucoupe porteuse, les deux pieds de chaque côté de l'aileron. Il se dirige vers une plaine à quelques kilomètres de là. Le chien d'acier court à sa poursuite.

Sayaka à regagner la salle d'observation du centre, à son entrée le professeur Cochir l'a questionne.

- Alors ?

- Tout a grillé. On ne peut plus rien faire.

Les générateurs de secours entrent en action, la lumière se fait plus vive, les ordinateurs se rallument.

- Eh bien ! Ils en ont mis du temps, remarque Cochir.

- Il faut croire que tous les systèmes ont été affectés quand le Cerebro-ordinateur a rendu l'âme.

- Antarès, regardez ce qu'il se passe dehors !

L'homme s'installe devant sa console. Après avoir balayé la zone avec les caméras de surveillance, il se retourne vers le groupe de personne présent dans la salle.

- Il ne reste que quelques navettes, il y a des corps éparpillés un peu partout autour de la structure, annonce-t-il.

- Je vais tenter une sortie avec Faussoirak, déclare Sayaka.

- Procédez à l'ouverture manuelle du système de protection et des hangars, ordonne Cochir.

Aussitôt les techniciens regagnent leur place et se mettent à l'ouvrage.

- Quel imbécile ce Salocin , vocifère le général Horrus.

- Il va gâcher tout le bénéfice se cette opération, rajoute le commandant Minarvea.

Végalian, le Stratéguerre reste étrangement calme sur son trône, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon. Même les simples soldats osent à peine respirer.

- Combien reste-t-il de navettes en état de combattre, questionne Horrus.

- Une dizaine, annonce un soldat.

- Et de section d'assauts, demande Minarvea.

- Le nombre de sections est indéterminé, mais elles sont rassemblées dans une dizaine de navettes de transport.

Le général et le commandant se regardent.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons joindre les dernières troupes qu'ils nous restent dans un dernier assaut sur le centre, déclare Horrus.

- Je ne vois que cela, confirme Minarvea. Je vais donner l'ordre à mes troupes d'utiliser l'armement lourd des transporteurs.

- Je transmets, s'empresse de confirmer le soldat aux communications.

- Malheureusement, cette ultime tentative ne va pas rattraper le fiasco provoqué par le lieutenant Salocin, soupir Horrus.

- Si par miracle, rajoute le Stratéguerre. Il survit au combat contre Goldorak, il n'échappera pas à mon châtiment pour désobéissance.

Végalian relâche, discrètement, la crosse de son arme qui est dissimulée dans l'un des accoudoirs de son trône et que lui seul peut faire sortir grâce à un système de codage génétique.

Goldorak survole une plaine déserte, il est poursuivi au sol par le chien mécanique de Véga.

- Spirolargue !

Le robot géant se sépare de sa soucoupe porteuse et descend vers le sol en tournant sur lui-même. Quand il atterrit, il a juste le temps de voir la masse du monstre qui lui saute au visage.

Procius réagit rapidement et actionne les commandes. Les mains de Goldorak saisissent le chien de chaque côté de son corps juste derrière ses pattes avant. Les deux machines de guerre basculent sous l'élan. Le robot du prince d'Euphor se retrouve dos au sol.

- Incrustochoc !

Les doigts du robot exercent une forte pression qui déforme le métal du monstre afin de mieux le maintenir.

Le Golgoth réagit de façon animale, il ouvre grand sa gueule et tente d'arracher le visage du robot.

Sayaka est dans le cockpit de Faussoirak, elle attend de pouvoir décoller. L'énorme carapace qui recouvre le centre et à demi relevé.

- Alors, il vous faut encore longtemps, s'impatiente-t-elle.

- Tout est bloqué, répond Cochir dans la radio. Impossible de relever plus !

- Ouvrez les portes du hangar.

- Cela ne servira à rien, nous ne pouvons pas repositionner les hangars.

- Je veux voir si j'ai assez de place pour décoller.

- C'est impossible, les procédures de sécurité empêchent de décoller si les hangars ne se pas dans leur position habituelle.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais il n'y a plus aucun ordinateur qui contrôle les procédures !

- C'est vrai !!!

Quelques secondes plus tard, le rideau en acier se soulève.

- Alors , s'empresse de questionner Cochir.

- Je dirais qu'il manque moins d'un mètre pour que je puisse sortir !

- Vous avez entendu les gars, il faut qu'on remonte la carapace d'un mètre !

La structure en acier couine, les vérins grognent, mais lentement la carapace bouge.

- Voilà, un peu plus d'un mettre, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas plus manuellement.

- Beau travail Cochir ! Je décolle !

Comme les pinces qui maintiennent l'appareil durant la phase de pré décollage sont inactives, Sayaka écrase les freins en lançant les propulseurs de la navette pour qu'ils atteignent leurs pleins régimes. Quand elle les relâche, son vaisseau part, mais a une vitesse plus lente que dans les bonnes conditions. L'avant de Faussoirak dépasse la carapace, mais l'aileron frotte sur le rebord de cette dernière éraflant la peinture des deux.

- Aie ! Réflexion faite, il fallait plus d'un mètre.

- Il est vraiment enragé, lance Procius en voyant la réaction du monstre.

Les crocs en aciers, claque à quelque mètre du poste de pilotage du robot. Le Golgoth remue frénétiquement ses quatre membres dans le vide pour tenter de se sauver. Un rayon blanc par de la corne au centre de son front. La décharge vient frapper le sol juste au dessus du crâne de Goldorak.

Faussoirak vient à peine d'atteindre sa vitesse de vol normal que des tirs de rayons laser passent juste devant son nez.

- Les revoilà , s'exclame la femme aux commandes.

Elle pivote l'appareil pour riposter.

- Missile Sigma ! Pyrobombe !

Pendant qu'elle se bat contre les navettes, les vaisseaux de transports des sections d'assauts se dirigent vers le centre avec leur armement lourd paré à être utilisé. Chacun de ces transporteurs est équipé de deux bombes au Lasernium.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une débutante !

Faussoirak change de trajectoire pour stopper les transporteurs.

- Missile Sigma !

Deux missiles en forme de vrille en acier partent de la navette pour finir leurs courses dans un des vaisseaux.

Les navettes se sont lancées à sa poursuite pour défendre les transporteurs.

Goldorak est toujours allongé sur le sol maintenant le chien mécanique qui tente de l'atteindre. Subitement le Golgoth cesse de remuer ses membres et de mordre. Des griffes sortent des pattes du monstre. Ses articulations semblent s'allonger. Maintenant les griffes s'enfoncent dans le sol.

- Allons bon ! Que vient-il d'inventer, se demande Procius.

Les quatre griffes ressortent de chaque côté du torse du robot géant puis elles se resserrent dessus. Une fois bien joint, le chien mécanique actionne de puissants moteurs pour réduire la longueur de ses membres. Le corps du monstre tente de descendre sur Goldorak en le prenant comme point de traction.

À l'intérieur du robot géant, le prince d'Euphor ressent, dans les commandes, les tensions subites par les systèmes de sa machine. Plusieurs indicateurs passent dans la zone critique. Il se prépare à actionner les commandes de sa soucoupe afin qu'elle vienne l'aider, mais il aperçoit au loin de petits points au dessus du centre de recherche.

Procius regarde son radar, les points y apparaissent, il réalise que Faussoirak est seul aux prises avec plus d'une quinzaine d'ennemis. Il décide d'employer l'intelligence artificielle de la soucoupe pour l'envoyer en renfort à Sayaka.

Le combat entre Faussoirak et les navettes de Véga a conduit la bataille au dessus du ranch. Banta, Mizar, Daisuke et Hikaru sont dehors pour regarder la lutte. Ils voient plusieurs tirs frapper de plein fouet la navette de Sayaka.

À l'intérieur de Faussoirak, la tête du pilote est projetée contre le poste de pilotage. Elle perd connaissance. Sa navette pique dangereusement vers le sol.

La soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak lance des missiles Gama sur les navettes, alors que les transporteurs repartent vers le centre.

Faussoirak s'écrase dans la pâture à une centaine de mètres du ranch. Aussitôt Dai et son père se précipitent. Quand il arrive à côté de la navette, ils découvrent que le pilote a été projeté au sol. Avec précaution il retourne la femme inconsciente.

- Sayaka ! Réponds, dit Mizar en lui soutenant la tête.

Daisuke qui a suivi des cours de secourisme la palpe rapidement pour déterminer ses blessures.

- Hé, n'en profite pas ! Je pourrais être ta mère, lance Sayaka en ouvrant les yeux.

Dans le ciel la soucoupe prend en chasse les navettes. Sayaka gémit de douleur quand Daisuke examine sa jambe gauche.

- Elle est casée, interroge la femme.

- C'est possible, annonce Dai.

- Décidément, ce n'est pas un bon jour aujourd'hui !

Sayaka retire son casque.

- Procius va devoir se débrouiller tout seul, reprend-elle.

- Ce n'est pas sur, dit Daisuke en prenant le casque des mains du pilote.

Le garçon se met à courir vers Faussoirak.

- Hé ! Dai attend, lui cri Mizar.

- Laisse-le, intervient Sayaka. Il en est capable.

- Je le sais bien…

Dai saute à l'intérieur de Faussoirak. Un instant plus tard, la navette est dans les airs et prend la direction des combats.

Goldorak tente de maintenir une distance entre lui et le chien mécanique, mais leurs corps se rapprochent inexorablement. Déjà la partie arrière du monstre a descendu, dans peut de temps elle recouvrira les jambes du robot. La partie haute et la tête n'ont pratiquement pas bougé. Les deux mains du robot géant se sont enfoncées dans la carcasse en acier du monstre.

Procius ne peut rien faire, il voit sur sont radar que Faussoirak a repris le combat, mais il ne peut pas rappeler sa soucoupe temps qu'il reste des vaisseaux adverses.

- Malgré son incompétence, il semblerait que le lieutenant Salocin soit sur le point de nous débarrasser de Goldorak, constate Horrus.

- Si seulement cela pouvait arrivé, ajoute Minarvea.

- Missiles Sigma !

Deux missiles partent et frappent le dernier transporteur en même temps que deux Planitronks se débarrassent de la dernière navette.

- Alors où se trouve Goldorak ?

Il voit la soucoupe qui se dirige vers les plaines, il décide de la suivre. Quand il arrive sur place, il découvre le robot géant et son pilote en mauvaise position.

- Procius, tu me reçois ?

- Dai ?? Que fais-tu ici ?

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, la surprise est grande quand ils entendent la voix de Daisuke.

- Comment ça ! C'est Dai qui pilote Faussoirak maintenant, s'étonne Cochir.

- Quoi ?? Dai, fait Kohumé avec un visage inquiet.

- Pas le temps ! Je vais tirer deux missiles sur les pattes gauches de ce truc !

- D'accord ! Je vais ordonner à ma soucoupe de tirer sur les autres.

- Et c'est parti ! Missiles Sigma !

- Planitronks !

Pratiquement au même moment, le Golgoth se fait couper ses quatre membres. Il reste coincé entre les mains du robot géant.

- Rétrolaser !

Un rayon multicolore en forme de V sort du torse de Goldorak pour envoyer dans les cieux la machine de combat. Arrivé à une certaine hauteur, Procius coupe le rayon. La carcasse retombe vers le sol. Le robot se relève rapidement.

- Excalium !

De la main droite du robot sort un rayon en forme de lame d'épée. Avec cette lame, il tranche en diagonale le monstre. Juste avant d'exploser, la tête du chien se détache du reste du corps pour tomber à une centaine de mètres de Goldorak.

La radio grésille. Une voix se fait entendre sur la fréquence utilisée par Goldorak et son équipe.

- Prince d'Euphor. M'entends-tu ?

- Oui.

- Je suis le lieutenant Salocin de la division Ruines des forces de Véga.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je désire terminer ce combat face à face ! Sans machine et arme sophistiquée. Juste d'homme à homme. Es-tu prêt à accepter ma requête ?

Dans la salle de commandement de la Lune Noire, le dialogue entre les deux adversaires est retransmis sur la fréquence Végane.

- J'accepte ! Quelle arme pour ce duel ?

- Mais Pro…

- Silence Dai !

- Tu as l'air de savoir manier l'épée. Voyons voir si dans un duel tu es aussi douée.

- Entendu !

Le lieutenant sort de la tête de chien une épée à la main. Procius fait mettre un genou à terre à Goldorak avant de sauter du poste de pilotage. Le prince lui tient dans ses mains un Katana.

Dai tourne au dessus de la pleine. Les capteurs de Faussoirak retransmettent tout au centre.

Au centre de recherche, il y règne un silence. Chacun a pu entendre le dialogue. Mizar, Hikaru et Banta ont conduit Sayaka au centre pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Elle se trouve dans la salle d'examen du médecin, malgré la douleur, elle n'ose pas gémir de peur de perdre un morceau de ce qui va se passer.

Les deux hommes se retrouvent au milieu de la pleine. Il se serre la main.

- C'est un honneur, fait Salocin.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Que le meilleur gagne !

Chacun d'eux font quelques pas en arrière. Le lieutenant dresse sa garde pour saluer. Le prince sort le Katana de son fourreau. Ils se font un signe de tête puis ils foncent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs lames s'entrechoquent provoquant des étincelles. Attaque, parade, blocage ne cessent de s'enchaîner entre les deux duellistes durant deux à trois minutes puis soudain Procius pose un genou à sol, il tient bien écarté sa lame en position horizontale. Le lieutenant fait un pas en arrière.

- Prince d'Euphor, vous étiez un adversaire formidable. Je suis fière de vous avoir combattu. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu être frères d'arme et amis. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Ce fut un honneur !

Le lieutenant s'effondre face contre terre alors que Procius se relève.

- L'honneur fut pour moi !

- Nous avons encore échoué, se lamente le Général Horrus en se tournant vers le Stratéguerre. Maître, je suis prêt à subir les conséquences de cet échec.

Le commandant Minarvea est surprise par la réaction de son supérieur.

- _Pourquoi donne-t-il le bâton pour se faire battre. Il doit y avoir une raison._

Elle observe une seconde Horrus, elle voit qu'il est parfaitement calme.

- Moi aussi votre grandeur, finit-elle par dire en se prosternant.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu le sens de l'honneur de Véga, déclare le Stratéguerre. J'en suis satisfait. Je ne puis vous en imputer la faute, l'échec en revient à un élément incontrôlable que je nommerais lieutenant Salocin.

- Merci de votre clémence, font en cœur Minarvea et Horrus.

Daisuke pose Faussoirak dans la cour du centre de recherche. Quand il sort de l'appareil, il a juste le temps de retirer le casque avant de sentir une paire de bras l'entourer et des lèvres recouvrir les siennes.

- Espèce d'imbécile pourquoi as-tu pris autant de risque, lance Kohumé en écartant son visage.

- Kohumé ?? Mais tu m'as embrassé sur la bouche !

- Hein ?? Quoi ??? Ne change pas de sujet.

- Hé bien ! Il était temps, lance Hikaru.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournent vers elle. Kohumé sert toujours dans ses bras le garçon.

- Ils vous en a fallu du temps pour vous embrasser, reprend Hikaru. Personnellement j'attendais de voir cela depuis que nous étions en primaire !

Kohumé lâche Dai mais glisse une de ses mains dans celle du garçon en rougissant. Elle découvre son père qui sourit en compagnie de Mizar. Banta et là qui soutient Sayaka.

- Beau travail de pilote, lance-t-elle à Dai avec un clin d'œil.

Daisuke remarque les soldats des forces d'assauts étendus non loin de là. Il lâche la main de Kohumé pour se diriger vers les corps.

- Que fais-tu, demande Hikaru.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient !

- Moi aussi, ajoute Kohumé qui se dirige vers un soldat.

Daisuke retire le casque d'un soldat, il découvre, un visage simiesque. Il passe à un suivant, celui-ci à la peau bleue, mais un visage humain. Kohumé découvre un homme avec un visage félin. Hikaru découvre une femme aux cheveux rose puis une autre avec une peau blanche et des yeux noirs.

- Ils sont tous différents, déclare Dai.

- C'est normal, lance Procius en sortant du centre.

Il est rentré avec Goldorak par une autre route.

- Ces soldats sont issus des civilisations conquises par Véga, continue-t-il. Une fois asservie, elles n'ont plus le choix que de les servir, sinon leur monde est anéanti.

- Combien de monde Véga a sous son joug, demande Cochir.

- Des centaines, peut-être des milliers, personne ne sait vraiment. Tout le monde pensait que Véga était détruite, mais aujourd'hui nous savons qu'il n'en n'est rien. L'empire c'est reconstitué nous ne savons comment.

- Désolé d'interrompre cette conversation, coupe Sayaka. Mais nous avons du travail pour tout remettre en état.

- C'est exact, confirme Cochir. Antarès il faut que nous fassions des équipes.

Vénusiak arrive en milieu d'après-midi aux abords du centre. Vénusia remarque qu'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Alcor !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

Alcor passe sa tête au dessus du siège du pilote. Il découvre la carapace à moitié ouverte, il voit Faussoirak posé dans la cour, des paraboles détruites.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ??

FIN

- 22 -


	8. episode 6

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 6

La carapace en acier du centre de recherche spatiale est complètement relevée. Des techniciens s'emploient à sa remise en état. Pendant ce temps là, dans les tréfonds du centre, Sayaka et Alcor, tous deux porter par leurs béquilles, contemple la pièce vide où se trouvait le Cerebro-Ordinateur.

- Dire que je pensais qu'il était débranché, soupire Alcor.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupir Sayaka. Chacun de nous savait qu'il était là, mais personne ne s'en souciait vu que nous n'avions plus d'attaque extraterrestre.

- C'est vrai, mais cela me fait mal au cœur. Le professeur Procyon a tellement hésité à l'installer et encore plus à le mettre en fonction. Il disait qu'une fois en fonction, le centre ne serait plus un laboratoire de recherche, mais un centre militaire…

- Il a finalement choisi de le mettre en marche.

- Je le sais, cela nous a aidés à gagner, mais j'ai un sentiment de vide, soupir Alcor.

- Peut-être que c'est dû au faite que c'était la dernière trace de Procyon.

- Possible.

- Mais voient les choses du bon côté ! Cela nous permet de le changer. Nous allons pouvoir installer un nouvel ordinateur plus performant.

- Je sais, répond Alcor en se tournant vers la sortie.

- « _Il ne serait pas en train de me faire la crise de la cinquantaine, se demande Sayaka . »_

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, des techniciens travaillent comme des fourmis pour réparer et changer le matériel endommagé. Cochir et Antarès les regardent opérer. Alcor entre dans la pièce et rejoint les deux hommes.

- Alors, ça avance ?

- Je dirais encore une demi-journée de travail et tout sera en ordre, répond Cochir.

Alcor jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce, il s'arrête un instant à l'endroit ou se trouvait la vielle console du Cerebro-Ordinateur. Puis il regarde ses collègues.

- Où se trouve Argoli ?

- Il s'occupe de la réfection des rampes de lancement, répond Antarès.

- Je vois. Je suis navré que vous ayez autant de travail avant votre départ en retraite.

- Ne vous en faite pas, Argoli et moi-même somme ravi de participer. Nous sommes ici depuis si longtemps.

- C'est vrai vous étiez déjà là quand j'ai rejoint le professeur Procyon, se rappelle Cochir.

- C'est exact, je me souviens du petit jeune bredouillant tout juste sorti de l'école, le jour de son arrivée au centre, plaisante Antarès.

- Le temps a passé depuis ce jour et l'époque où je ne m'occupais que du radar.

- D'un coup, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une commémoration, coupe Alcor.

- Vous voulez que l'on parle de votre arrivée avec votre OVT , plaisante Antarès.

- Non, surtout pas, répond Alcor en lâchant ses béquilles pour agiter les mains.

Le général Horrus marche d'un pas tendu dans les couloirs du camp de la Lune Noire. Il est convoqué dans le bureau du Stratéguerre. Il est inquiet, il n'a jamais été convoqué dans le bureau, d'habitude c'est dans les quartiers privés de Végalian ou encore dans la salle de commandement.

- « _Pourquoi dans son bureau !? Qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Aurait-il découvert mon projet ?? »_

Horrus marque une pause devant la porte de bureau du Stratéguerre. Il se prépare à frapper tout en déglutissant. Un peu de sueur coule sur son front qu'il essuie d'un revers de la main avant de frapper. Il donne trois coups secs sur la porte.

- Entrez, tonne la voix autoritaire de Végalian.

Le général entre dans la pièce, son sang se glace quand il découvre devant le bureau le professeur Gyllah.

- « _Je suis fait !! Il a tout découvert ! »_

- Approche Horrus.

- Oui Maître. Vous m'avez fait demander , demande le général en s'inclinant.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour un projet.

- Je suis là pour vous servir.

- Connais-tu le professeur Gyllah ?

Horrus jette un regard en coin au professeur qui reste de marbre.

- De réputation.

- J'ai demandé au professeur de travail sur mon projet que tu devras superviser.

- Je ferais suivant vos désirs Maître. « _Ouf !! Il n'a rien découvert, soupire Horrus. »_

Le général se redresse et se dirige vers le professeur.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance professeur.

- Moi de même général.

Horrus se retourne vers le Stratéguerre.

- En quoi consiste votre projet Maître ?

- Grâce au programme télévisé humain, une idée met venue pour vaincre ce maudit Goldorak.

- Je rends grâce à votre esprit !

- Nous allons créer un monstre aquatique.

- J'ai du mal à saisir. Un monstre aquatique ?

- Oui, grâce au talent du professeur.

- Vous voulez fabriquer un Antérak aquatique ?

- Non mon bon Horrus.

- Un monstre !!! Ah ! Ah ! Le professeur est un grand généticien ainsi expert en mécanique, mais c'est la génétique qui m'intéresse !!

- Je comprends Maître.

- Nous savons que la navette de soutien aquatique de Goldorak est endommagée et nous allons tirer profit de la situation ! Nous allons forcer le prince d'Euphor à se battre dans l'océan !

- Et comment allez-vous réaliser cette créature ?

- Nous allons modifier la chaîne génétique d'une créature de la Terre afin de la géantiser, intervient le professeur.

- Il va donc falloir capturer une de ces créatures, souligne Horrus.

- Exactement ! Je veux que tu mettes sur pieds un assaut discret pour récupérer une espèce aquatique, annonce Végalian.

- Et vous avez déjà une race de prédilection ?

- Un iguane, déclare le professeur Gyllah. C'est un amphibien.

- Un amphibien ?

- Une créature capable d'évoluer sous l'eau comme sur terre.

- Je vois, la créature attaquera sur le sol pour attirer Goldorak puis elle l'entraînera dans la mer !

- Exactement Horrus ! Je vois que tu as compris mon plan , s'exclame le Stratéguerre.

- Merci Maître.

- Je te confie le professeur à tes bons soins Horrus ! Vois avec lui les détails, mais je veux que tu lui fournisses au plus vite des spécimens afin qu'il puisse commencer ses expériences.

- Oui Maître !

À quelques couloirs de là, le commandant Minarvea s'entretient avec son âme damnée Vesta.

- Il faut que tu places des agents à nous dans les proches du général ! Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre d'autre de nos projets !

- J'en suis consciente, répond Vesta.

- Je suis sur qu'il manigance quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi !

- Nous ferons l'impossible pour découvrir les secrets du général.

- Nous avons été alliés pour réaliser l'attaque contre le centre, mais maintenant notre alliance est caduque.

- Il me semble qu'il y a une formule qui dit : « soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. »

- Voilà qui résume bien la situation Vesta, répond Minarvea avec un sourire de prédateur.

Le général Horrus et le professeur Gyllah marchent dans les couloirs du camp. Le général guette une occasion pour parler au professeur. Enfin, ils se retrouvent seuls au détour d'un corridor.

- Le projet du Stratéguerre est-il réalisable , s'inquiète Horrus.

- Il est viable.

- Bien. Cela ne va pas interférer avec notre projet ?

- Je vous rassure, votre projet ne souffrira d'aucun retard.

- Parfait !

Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le bureau d'Alcor. Procius regarde par la fenêtre, l'air songeur. Il y'a aussi Kohumé et son père, le professeur Cochir. Ce trouve aussi Vénusia, Hikaru et Daisuke.

- Mais pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir , demande Dai.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas content d'être avec moi, fait Kohumé agacée.

- Mais non, s'empresse de répondre le jeune homme en agitant les mains. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail à la ferme et que Banta est seul pour tout faire.

- La belle excuse !!

- Je renonce, lâche Dai en laissant tombée sa tête en avant.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Mizar accompagné de Sayaka. Le pauvre homme est chargé de rouleaux de feuille en papier.

- Désolez de vous avoir fait attendre, lance Sayaka. Nous faisions encore quelques retouches.

Mizar étale les rouleaux sur le bureau.

- Voici les plans des nouvelles navettes qui accompagneront Goldorak, annonce Mizar.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir, demande Hikaru.

- Patience, répond Sayaka.

Tout le monde se groupe autour du bureau pour voir les plans.

- Voici le nouveau Alcorak, fait Mizar en montrant un plan.

- Le nouveau Vénusia, continue Sayaka.

- Et pour finir le nouveau Faussoirak, termine Mizar.

Tout le monde regarde les plans, mais ce ne sont que des schémas techniques, donc ils ont un peu de mal à se représenter les nouvelles navettes.

- C'est bien tout cela, mais pourquoi je suis là avec Hikaru et Dai, questionne Kohumé.

- Quand les navettes seront construites, il nous faudra de nouveaux pilotes, répond en souriant Sayaka.

- Et alors ??

- Ce seront vous trois, font Mizar et Sayaka en cœur.

- Quoi , s'étonnent les concernés.

- Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, lance Alcor.

- Dai a bien piloté Faussoirak, souligne Procius.

- C'est vrai ! Mais je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a appris à piloter.

- Mon pauvre Alcor, soupir Sayaka. Décidément, tu n'as pas la fibre paternelle !

- « _Pourquoi dit-elle cela, se demande Alcor. »_

- D'après toi, continu Sayaka. Tu crois qu'ils jouaient à quoi dans le centre quand ils étaient enfants ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi, lance Alcor en écartant les mains.

- Ils jouaient dans le simulateur de vol !

- Quoi !? Et tu les as laissé faire ??

- Je me rappelle la première fois ou je les ai vus dedans. Ils devaient avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était Hikaru qui était aux commandes de Vénusiak. Dai dans Alcorak et Kohumé dans Faussoirak. Mais cela devait faire un moment qu'ils utilisaient le simulateur vu la façon dont chacun pilotait. Je les ai vu progresser dans le simulateur.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit, proteste Alcor.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas leur père à ce que je sache ?

- Non, mais pour la sécurité du centre et des enfants, tu aurais dû me mettre au courant !

- J'ai prévenu Cochir.

Alcor regarde son collègue qui esquisse un sourire gêné.

- Et vous avez laissé faire, s'emporte Alcor.

- J'ai donné mon accord, répond Cochir.

- Et moi aussi, rajoute Mizar.

- Quoi ? Tu le savais aussi ???

- Donc, reprend Sayaka. J'observais leur progrès discrètement et je durcissais les épreuves dans le simulateur. Ils ont simulé un grand nombre de combat, de jumelage avec Goldorak. Ils ont à leur actif un grand nombre d'heures de vol sur simulateur. Il fallait bien assurer une relève.

Les trois jeunes gens, sont restés bouche ouverte sans rien dire durant tout ce temps.

- La seule chose que nous n'avons jamais réussi à faire c'est entré dans le simulateur de Goldorak, dit finalement Dai dans un soupir.

- Normal, s'exclame Sayaka. J'avais bloqué l'accès !

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Donc voilà, reprend Mizar. Nouvelle navette et nouveaux pilotes ! Que du neuf !

- Le simulateur c'est bien, intervient Procius. Mais en combat réel ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Il a bien fallu que tu t'entraînes aussi, rétorque Kohumé.

- À cinq ans, Actarus m'a mis dans le poste de pilotage de Goldorak pour que j'apprenne les commandes. À dix ans je pilotais sur ces genoux. À douze j'ai commencé à piloter seul et à tirer sur des cibles.  
- O.K. Nous sommes battus, fait-elle en mettant une main sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empresse de préciser le prince.

- On a compris, dit Hikaru.

- Entre temps, Goldorak a été modernisé tout comme son poste de pilotage…

- Voilà, coupe Mizar. Toutes les navettes ont été modernisées. Puissance de feu augmentée, consommation réduite, mais rayon d'action plus grand tout comme une vitesse accrue. Maintenant, elles sont capables de voler dans l'Ionosphère.

- Quoi , s'étonne Alcor.

- Parfaitement ! Nous n'avons pas encore la technologie pour les faire voler dans l'espace, mais il ne manque pas grand-chose.

- Si nous avions eu ça à notre époque, soupir Vénusia.

- En plus, j'ai pensé à rajouter quelques choses de primordiales, fait Mizar en souriant.

- Et quoi donc, questionne Alcor.

- Des harnais de sécurité au siège !!

Alcor et Vénusia se frottent le front se souvenant de leurs crânes heurtant les instruments de pilotage.

- Dans combien de temps les navettes seront opérationnelles, demande Procius.

- Nous allons les commencer le plus rapidement possible, répond Sayaka.

- Nous avons établi la liste du matériel nécessaire, reprend Mizar. Maintenant tout dépend des délais des fournisseurs puis de l'assemblage.

- Le centre aura-t-il assez de personnel pour le faire, demande Cochir. Nous ne pouvons confier cela à personne d'autre ?

- Nous pouvons tout faire, annonce Sayaka.

- Dites, coupe Kohumé.

- Oui ?

- Comment vont se nommer les navettes ? Vous n'allez pas les baptiser Daisurak, Hikarak ou Kohurak quand même ?

Des éclats de rire se font entendre dans la pièce.

- Saches Kohumé, que hormis Alcorak qui se nome ainsi, car il a été fait pour Alcor, déclare Vénusia. Les autres navettes ne viennent pas du prénom du pilote. Vénusiak vient de Vénus la déesse sortie de la mer.

- Je vois.

- Je pense que nous allons garder le nom de leur prédécesseur, fait Mizar.

- Bien, il nous faut des tenus de vol alors, lance Dai.

- En voilà un qui ne perd pas le nord !

Des rires remplissent la pièce.

- Procius ! Ta combinaison porte un nom ?

- Un nom ?

- Bien oui, je ne sais pas…

- Hum… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. La Morphose.

- Morphose !!! C'est étrange comme nom !

- Et alors ! Quand je dois la revêtir, je dis toujours : « Mets ta morphose ! ».

- Je rêve ou le prince fait de l'humour !?

À nouveau des éclats de rire résonnent dans le bureau.

Dans le bureau du général Horrus, le professeur Gyllah explique ses besoins.

- Donc, ces créatures vivent dans les îles Galápagos qui sont situées dans l'océan Pacifique au large de l'Équateur, résume Horrus.

- C'est cela.

- Bien ! C'est assez loin de notre secteur d'attaque habituelle, avec de la chance nous n'attirerons pas l'attention de Goldorak pour aller chercher vos iguanes. Combien vous en faut-il ?

- Je pense qu'une dizaine sera suffisant, il faut que j'étudie leurs chaînes moléculaires, que j'en dissèque deux ou trois puis après je pourrais procédés à des mutations.

Des coups sont donnés à la porte du bureau.

- Entrez , tonne le général.

Un soldat entre puis salue.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le soldat s'approche du bureau et dit quelques mots à l'oreille du général.

- Quoi !?

Le général se lève.

- Montrez-moi cela !

Puis il se tourne vers le professeur.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre votre laboratoire, je m'occupe de l'opération.

Horrus sort de son bureau suivi par le soldat. Une fois dans le couloir il questionne ce dernier.

- Comment cela s'est produit ?

- Nous comme tomber par hasard dessus en creusant pour agrandir une galerie.

- Et elles sont en états ?

- Un très grand nombre. Certaines ne sont pas finies de monter.

- Incroyable !

Les deux militaires utilisent un ascenseur pour accéder à une autre partie de la base. Quand ils sortent, de nombreux soldats sont occupés à dégager des gravats. Horrus s'avance à grands pas vers l'ouverture pratiquée dans la roche.

- Il semblerait que cela soit une chaîne de fabrication de navette…

- Hameçon, coupe Horrus. Incroyable ! Des navettes impériales ! Elles doivent dater de l'époque ou le Grand Stratéguerre est venu au camp ! Nous creusions pour créer un atelier de fabrication et voilà que l'on en découvre un tout fait ! Faites venir des techniciens pour la remise en état !

- À vos ordres, répond le soldat.

Daisuke est dans sa chambre, il regarde un paquet sur son lit avec un sourire.

- Hé ! Hé ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

On frappe à sa porte.

- Entrez.

Kohumé pénètre dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi me faire venir dans ta chambre ? Tu n'as pas des idées perverses j'espère, lance-t-elle d'un air indigné.

- Non, non , répond-il en agitant les mains. C'est juste que j'aie ta tenue de vol !

- Hein , fait Kohumé en écarquillant de grands yeux.

- Je sors pour que tu puisses l'essayer.

Dai quitte la pièce, une fois dans le couloir il se frotte les mains avec un étrange reflet dans les yeux. À l'intérieur, la jeune fille commence à retirer ses vêtements. Elle enfile sa tenue de vol et se regarde dans une glace.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !!! Daisuke !!!!!

Le garçon passe sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Non, mais ! Tu te fiches de moi !!

Dai éclate de rire.

- Elle te va très bien, déclare-t-il.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu ne me feras jamais croire que c'est ma tenue de vol !

Elle porte un haut rouge largement ouvert dans le dos et avec une ouverture en forme de cœur laissant voir le creux de sa poitrine. Un pantalon moulant noir, des bottes et des longs gants blancs.

- Il ne te manque plus que la perruque rose et tu es Cutey Honey !

( Autre œuvre de Go Nagai connue en France sous le nom de Chérie Miel)

Kohumé attrape le polochon sur le lit et le lance contre la porte. Sous le choc, la porte frappe la tête de Dai qui se retire dans le couloir.

Une fois seule la jeune fille retire les vêtements.

- Mais comment a-t-il … ? J'ai cherché dans tout Akibahara pour trouver une tenue…

Kohumé sourit toute seule en se changeant. Elle range la tenue dans un sac.

- Il est vraiment trop chou.

Daisuke frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

- Oui ?

- C'est bon, tu es changé ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, entre.

Dai entre avec précaution dans sa chambre, il voit Kohumé assise sur le lit. Il se retourne pour refermer la porte. Une fois cela fait, il pivote vers le lit. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il sent sur sa bouche les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ils échangent un long baiser. Puis Kohumé s'écarte.

- Merci.

Hikaru a suivi tout cela de sa chambre située à côté de celle de son frère. Quand il a regagné sa chambre, elle est sortie de la sienne pour coller son oreille à la porte.

- Parfait, dit-elle avec satisfaction. La route est libre pour moi et Procius.

La jeune fille se met à rêvasser. Elle s'imagine, dans un bois, revêtue d'une robe à fanfreluche, à quelque mètre d'elle, se trouve Procius dans un pantalon sombre, une chemise blanche largement entrouverte sur son torse. Elle se jette dans les bras du prince alors que des centaines de roses les entourent ne laissant voir que leurs deux visages radieux comme dans un manga.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier la fait sursauter alors qu'elle a les yeux en cœur et ses deux mains jointes sur sa joue gauche. Elle regagne sa chambre en vitesse.

Vénusia surgit de l'escalier et frappe à la porte de Dai.

- Attention j'entre ! Je n'ai pas intérêt à vous trouver dans une situation ambiguë !

Le commandant Minarvea sort de son bureau, elle fait un pas dans le couloir quand une voix l'interpelle.

- Commandant, votre beauté irradie ces lieux !

La femme se retourne pour découvrir un homme à la peau verte, du rouge sur le front et sur la tranche du nez.

- Capitaine Sog ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au camp.

- Je viens juste d'arriver.

L'homme s'avance, il saisit la main de la femme avant de s'incliner pour lui faire un baisemain. Le commandant retire vivement sa main.

- Cessez donc vos flagorneries Sog !

- Voyons commandant ! Vous vous m'éprenez ! Je suis sous le charme de votre beauté !

- Alors, sachez que ce n'est pas réciproque !

Le capitaine porte ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Minarvea vous venez de me transpercer le cœur rien qu'avec cette réponse.

_-« Si seulement, cela pouvait être vrai , pense-t-elle. »_

- Vous venez de me retirer toute la vigueur et la joie que j'avais de vous rejoindre pour la conquête de la Terre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces peccadilles ! Je dois me rendre dans la salle de commandement pour voir le Stratéguerre !

- Quelle coïncidence moi aussi !

Le commandant part d'un pas énergique aussitôt suivi par le capitaine.

- « _Bien, si je ne peux pas t'avoir par les sentiments, je trouverais bien un autre moyen Minarvea ! Mais sous peux je serais à ta place puis j'éliminerais Horrus et enfin le Stratéguerre , _se dit Sog_. »_

Le général Horrus se tient à côté du trône du Stratéguerre. Il a un léger mouvement de contrariété quand il voit entré le capitaine Sog derrière le commandant Minarvea.

- Ah ! Général Horrus ! Je suis ravi de vous voir en pleine forme, déclare Sog avec un large sourire.

- Moi aussi.

Le capitaine s'avance vers le Stratéguerre, il le salue une fois devant le trône.

- Capitaine Sog, bienvenue au camp de la Lune Noire, déclare Végalian. Vous avez grandement accompli votre mission, vous nous avez rapporté énormément de matière première.

Minarvea et Horrus serrent les poings.

- Vous me flattez Maître. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! Et le commandant Minarvea avait déjà bien établi une carte des ressources.

- J'en suis sur, mais cela ne gâche en rien votre travail.

- Merci Maître.

- Restez donc capitaine, nous étions sur le point de commencer une opération.

- Vous me flatter Ô Maître.

- Horrus, tu peux commencer.

- Oui Maître, répond le général. Envoyer la soucoupe aquatique, ordonne-t-il en levant le bras droit.

- Soucoupe lancée, annonce un soldat à son pupitre.

Sur les moniteurs, une soucoupe verte bleutée, avec des sortes de tentacules qui sortent sur ses côtés et une tête de proue ressemblant à un masque de guerre, s'envole des entrailles de la base en franchissant de gigantesques portes en acier au niveau du sol lunaire.

Alcor consulte des papiers dans son bureau quand sa porte s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser entrer Cochir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le réseau de satellites de l'alliance a repéré une soucoupe en approche à grande vitesse.

- Hé bien ! Même si ce n'est qu'une dizaine de pays qui ont accepté ma proposition, c'est efficace quand même ! Elle se dirige vers quel secteur ?

- Antarès fait le calcul.

Alcor se lève et saisit ses béquilles pour se rendre dans la salle d'observation. Quand il y arrive en compagnie de Cochir, il découvre Procius qui observe le Spacioscope où la soucoupe est encore trop petite pour être vue en détail.

- Alors Antarès, questionne Alcor.

- Pour le moment, je dirais Amérique du Sud.

Procius se dirige vers la sortie.

- Je décolle pour l'intercepter, annonce-t-il en passant devant Alcor.

Le prince court dans les couloirs, il se dirige vers une ouverture au bout du couloir ressemblant à un grand vide-ordure. Il saute dedans les pieds devant. Il glisse dans le conduit métallique, il atterrit sur l'Asporat. Il actionne les manettes du véhicule, des flammes sortent des propulseurs. Le véhicule s'élance dans un conduit éclairé. Il débouche dans le plafond du hangar de Goldorak. Procius saute du véhicule qui s'engouffre dans un autre conduit du plafond.

- Métamorphose !

Le prince est recouvert par sa tenue de vol rouge et noire, ainsi que de son casque. Il atterrit dans le cockpit de la soucoupe. Une fois sur le siège des éléments métallique recouvre ses membres. Le sas du barrage s'ouvre.

- Goldorak go !

Le robot géant s'élance de la plateforme. Une fois dans les airs la radio crachote.

- Procius ?

- Oui Alcor.

- La soucoupe vient de plonger dans l'océan Pacifique à proximité des îles Galápagos.

Le prince consulte un écran. L'ordinateur de bord lui indique la position des îles.

- Je vois où cela se trouve. MégaMach !

Goldorak se met à briller en prenant de la vitesse, puis il s'enflamme laissant une traînée dans son sillage.

La soucoupe aquatique de Véga a fait surface, des soldats en sont sortis et courent après des iguanes. À l'intérieur, le soldat affecté au radar scrute son écran quand il voit surgir un point lumineux approchant à grande vitesse. Il entre aussitôt en contact avec le camp.

- Goldorak approche, déclare le soldat.

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-il à porter, questionne Horrus.

- Environ dix minutes.

- Dans ce cas que tout le monde regagne la soucoupe dans cinq minutes et décollez !

- À vos ordres !

- Il ne manquerait plus que Goldorak intercepte la soucoupe ! Cela gâcherait tout le reste de votre projet Stratéguerre.

- J'en suis conscient Horrus, déclare Végalian.

- « _Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir qu'une soucoupe était sur Terre. Le Solariton serait-il inefficace ? Où ont-ils perfectionné leur système de détection , se demande le général. »_

Sur l'île, les soldats se dépêchent de capturer les créatures, la moitié des cages sur le rivage sont déjà occupées.

- « _Mais pourquoi une opération dans ce secteur, se demande Procius. Il n'y a aucun intérêt stratégique ! »_

Sur le rivage, les soldats ramassent les cages pour les transporter dans la soucoupe. Une fois tous à bord, elle s'élève de l'océan et part en direction de l'espace.

Goldorak ralentit, il reprend une vitesse de vol classique. Procius voit la soucoupe monter vers les nuages.

- étrange !

Il se lance à la poursuite du vaisseau. Ce dernier prend de la vitesse pour s'enfuir.

- Vraiment étranges, ils ne cherchent même pas à combattre.

- Procius ne les poursuit pas, ordonne la voix d'Alcor dans la radio.

- C'est peut-être un piège ! Il cherche à m'éloigner.

- Exactement !

Goldorak pivote pour laisser filer la soucoupe, il reprend la direction du Japon.

- « _Ils n'avaient pas comme but de m'attirer ailleurs sinon ils auraient fait semblant de combattre, pense Procius. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici. »_

Pris d'un doute, Procius fait effectuer un passage au dessus des îles pour trouver quelque chose d'anormal. Mais ses capteurs ne révèlent rien d'étrange. Il remet le cap sur la base.

Dans son laboratoire le professeur Gyllah passe en revue les spécimens rapportés en compagnie du général.

- Alors, cela vous convint , questionne Horrus.

- Parfait, ils feront l'affaire, je vais pouvoir me mettre tout de suite à la tâche.

- Bien, je vais en informer le Stratéguerre.

Le prince a regagné le centre, il est dans la salle de repos. Il regarde par la vitre, une tasse de café à la main. Il ne cesse de penser à l'étrange comportement de Véga. Il cherche à comprendre pourquoi ils ont pris le risque de se rendre dans ces îles pour rien. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Quel est le plan que tout cela cache? Il ne peut se sortir cela de la tête. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre. C'est Hikaru qui vient d'entrée, elle s'avance lentement vers lui. Brusquement elle lui saute au cou. Procius renverse sa tasse.

- Mais qu'est-ci qui te prend !?

- Tu étais tellement perdu dans tes pensées que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je trouve cela injuste d'être à réfléchir alors qu'il y a une jolie fille à côté de toi.

Le prince se dégage de l'étreinte. Il se dirige vers l'évier pour prendre de quoi éponger le liquide sur le sol.

- Et si nous allions faire une balade, suggère la jeune femme.

- Ce ne serait pas prudent, répond le prince accroupi pour nettoyer le café.

- Et pourquoi donc, demande Hikaru les mains sur les hanches.

- Je dois rester au centre au cas ou Véga attaquerait. Il n'y a que Goldorak qui est opérationnel à cent pour cent.

- Pour une fois, supplie-t-elle. Nous pourrions, nous promenez dans la forêt ou sur les bords du lac à côté du centre. Comme cela en cas d'alerte tu pourras revenir vite. Nous marcherions main dans la main comme des amoureux.

Les joues de Hikaru rosissent, ses yeux brillent.

- Puis nous nous assiérons au pied d'un arbre, sur les feuilles mortes. Puis nos regards se croiseront. Je pourrais enfin lire l'amour dans tes yeux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle imagine la scène. Procius porte encore la chemise blanche largement entrouverte sur son torse. Elle porte encore la robe à fanfreluche. Ils sont tous les deux enlacés au pied de l'arbre, des feuilles mortes recouvrent leurs pieds. Un léger brouillard recouvre leur visage, des roses entourent toute l'image.

- Hikaru ?? Hikaru, dit la voix de Kohumé.

La jeune fille sort de son rêve éveillé.

- Hein ! Kohumé ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je parle avec Procius !

- Ah ??? Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est-à-dire… Tu étais toute seule quand je suis entrée.

- Quoi ???

Hikaru jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Elle constate avec effrois que Procius a disparu. Une veine de contrariété bat sur son front.

- L'imbécile, lance-t-elle en brandissant un poing.

Pendant ce temps, au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Dai et Banta nettoient l'étable.

- Vivement que papa ait fini au centre, lance Daisuke.

- Alors petite nature, répond hilare Banta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Moi ! Rien, mais tu sais habituellement, il n'y a que ton père et moi pour accomplir tous les travaux de la ferme.

- Ça veut dire que je ne travaille pas assez ??

- Mais non ! Seulement que je suis habitué, quand tu es à l'école avec ta sœur nous y arrivons bien.

- Je te gêne ? Si c'est ça, je peux te laisser faire seul !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Et moi qui pensais que tu serais plus calme depuis que tu es avec Kohumé.

- Quel est le rapport , demande Dai en saisissant sa fourche de façon agressive.

Banta fait un pas en arrière en souriant.

- Rien, j'ai rien dit. Au faite quand retournez-vous à l'école ?

Dai utilise sa fourche pour racler le sol.

- Je l'ignore. La faculté où nous devions aller a été détruite lors de la première attaque de Véga, annonce-t-il tristement.

- Je suis désolé.

Le Stratéguerre se déplace dans les couloirs du camp, il est accompagné par le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea. Ils entrent dans le laboratoire du professeur Gyllah. Ils découvrent des spécimens disséqués qui flottent dans des bocaux de différentes tailles. Un bocal de plusieurs mètres de haut se trouve au fond du laboratoire, une créature difforme se trouve à l'intérieur. Le professeur s'incline devant Végalian.

- Stratéguerre c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans mon misérable laboratoire, déclame Gyllah incliné.

- Oui, oui, répond le Stratéguerre distraitement. Alors avez-vous obtenu les résultats escomptés ?

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le professeur les conduit vers le fond de la pièce ou se trouve un tube ascensionnel. Ils entrent dans le tube qui s'enfonce dans le sol. Ils arrivent dans une salle de contrôle, une immense baie vitrée se trouve derrière les pupitres.

- Si vous voulez bien vous approcher de la vitre, sollicite le professeur.

Ils approchent, mais ne voient rien, car la pièce qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la vitre est plongée dans l'obscurité. Soudain la lumière jaillit laissant apparaître des yeux fendus, une mâchoire aux dents acérées comme les griffes au bout des pattes supérieures.

- Fantastique !!! Vous avez réussi en quatre jours, clame Végalian.

- Merci votre grandeur, répond le professeur.

- Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas, remarque Minarvea.

- Son métabolisme est ralenti.

- Il est en stase , questionne Horrus.

- En quelque sorte.

- Horrus , coupe le Stratéguerre.

- Oui Maître ?

- Organise son envoi sur Terre dans l'heure si possible !!!

- Dans l'heure !!?? Je vais faire mon possible Maître.

- Profitons de l'avantage avant que la navette de soutien aquatique de Goldorak ne soit remise en état.

- Bien Maître.

- Les humains vont voir une de leur frayeur se matérialiser !!! Ah !! Ah !!

Les réparations de la carapace sont terminées. Dans les sous-sols du centre de recherche, une foule s'agite dans la pièce où se trouvait le Cerbro-Ordinateur.

Alcor et Sayaka regardent les techniciens travaillés. Trois ordinateurs sont installés sur une longue table. Le fond de la pièce est rempli par des armoires informatiques.

- Dire qu'avant trois murs sur quatre étaient recouverts d'armoires gigantesques, soupire Alcor.

- C'est le progrès et la miniaturisation des composants, répond Sayaka.

Argoli sort de dessous la grande table, il se redresse en posant ses mains sur ses reins.

- Tout est connecté, il n'y a plus qu'à mettre le courant, annonce-t-il.

Antarès se redresse à son tour.

- À vous l'honneur, messieurs Argoli et Antarès, déclare Cochir.

- Nous , s'étonnent les deux hommes.

- Ce sera votre dernière action avant votre retraite, annonce Alcor en souriant.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le disjoncteur qui a été rajouté dans la pièce. Ils l'actionnent ensemble.

Les témoins de veille s'illuminent sur les armoires. Quelques serpentins se déroulent dans les airs, des applaudissements retentissent.

- Bienvenue au nouveau Cerbro-Ordinateur , lance Sayaka.

- Bonne retraite Argoli et Antarès , font à leur tour Alcor et Cochir.

Pendant ce temps d'autres techniciens mettent en fonction les ordinateurs. Lentement dans toutes les armoires des rangers de lumière se mettent à clignoter. Les écrans s'allument.

Les deux retraités ont la larme à l'œil.

- Professeur Alcor, surtout si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas ! Je suis prés à venir aider, annonce Antarès.

- Merci, mais profitez de votre retraite.

- Nous pourrons en profiter quand Véga ne sera plus une menace, ajoute Argoli.

- Bien, alors nous y penserons, intervient Cochir.

Alors que la petite fête se termine, la soucoupe des forces de Véga a réussi à rejoindre la Terre sans être détectée. Certains pays ayant réorienté leurs satellites affectés à la surveillance de l'espace à une autre tache.

La soucoupe plonge dans l'océan. Une fois sur le fond marin, l'arrière du vaisseau s'ouvre, la créature inerte en sort porté par le courant.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre observe la manœuvre en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri de cette façon remarque Horrus. Cela remonte à la première attaque sur Terre alors que Végalian pensait pouvoir conquérir la planète bleue et asservir ses habitants rapidement et ainsi venger le Grand Stratéguerre.

L'arrière de la soucoupe se referme puis elle remonte vers la surface. Une fois qu'elle a quitté l'océan et rejoint le ciel, le Stratéguerre se lève de son trône.

- Que l'on réveille la créature , ordonne-t-il.

Le professeur Gyllah qui se trouve à une console actionne une commande. Dans le corps du monstre, une capsule électronique tire la créature de sa léthargie. Cette dernière cligne des yeux plusieurs fois puis ouvre grande sa gueule avant de s'étirer. Une fois tout cela fait, elle nage en direction des rivages japonais.

Assis sur un tabouret pliant, un vieil homme se tient sur un ponton en béton datant de la guerre. Canne à pêche à la main, il somnole sous sa casquette l'abritant du soleil d'automne. Il est tiré de son repos par l'agitation de sa canne. Il ouvre les yeux.

- Ça mord, dit-il la voix endormie. Ça mord !! Ça mord !!

Il attrape son épuisette pour y enfermer sa prise. Il remonte doucement sa prise. Il remarque le ressac violent des vagues sur le vieux ponton. Cela l'intrique, il lève les yeux et vois arriver une grande vague. Il ouvre grand les yeux ainsi que la bouche quand il voit deux traînés blanche parallèle sortirent de la vague. Son instinct lui fait lâcher tous ses instruments de pêche. Il se met à courir en direction de la terre ferme. Il tourne la tête pour voir ou se trouve le rouleau. Il découvre deux choses pointues et vertes qui dépassent de l'eau là où se trouvaient approximativement les deux traînées blanches. Il grimpe sur une colline proche, à bout de souffle il marque une pause et regarde en direction de la mer, il voit sortir une tête monstrueuse. Il pointe du doigt la créature. Il n'arrive pas à parler tellement ce qu'il voit est insensé. Il tente de parler, mais aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de sa gorge. Le ponton où il se trouvait est recouvert maintenant par la mer.

- Go… Go… God…, bégaie-t-il.

Le pécheur reprend son soufflé un instant.

- Godzilla , finit-il par dire.

Le niveau de la mer a descendu, le ponton est de nouveau visible, la créature pose une patte dessus. La construction en béton éclate comme du verre. Le sol tremble, le monstre se dirige vers le village côtier tout proche.

Un jeune chercheur arrive en courant dans la salle du Cerebro-Ordinateur.

- Professeur Alcor ! Professeur Cochir !!! C'est affreux !! C'est incroyable !

- Du calme, du calme, fait Alcor. Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

- Un monstre attaque la cote Ouest !

- Un monstre !

- Une attaque de Véga sûrement, déclare Procius.

- Le monstre ! Le monstre c'est… C'est…

- Quoi le monstre , interroge Cochir.

- Godzilla !

- Quoi ???

Vénusia fait la vaisselle en regardant distraitement la télévision dans la cuisine. Soudain le flash exceptionnel d'information attire son attention. Elle voit un monstre qui attaque un village, la voix du présentateur annonce que la créature avance vers Okinawa.

- C'est signé Véga ou je ne m'y connais pas, fait-elle en retirant son tablier.

Goldorak s'envole quand Vénusia arrive aux abords du centre. Elle gare sa Jeep dans la cour et fonce à l'intérieur pour se changer.

Dans la ville, les habitants et les touristes fuient le monstre. Des bâtisses s'effondrent sous les pattes de la créature, mais aussi par les vibrations du sol. Quand Procius arrive sur place, le monstre crache par la gueule un jet de flamme sur lui.

- Ça me rappelle un film que j'ai vu récemment, fait-il.

La créature agite ses membres supérieurs pour saisir la soucoupe.

- Il faut que je l'éloigne.

Le prince saisit la manette qui se trouve au dessus de sa tête.

- Transfère !

Quelque instant après le robot de combat quitte sa soucoupe porteuse. Il atterrit face au monstre qui lui crache des flammes. Procius manœuvre pour placer les bras de sa machine devant le poste de pilotage pour se protéger. Le monstre continu a craché tout en avançant vers la machine. Dans le cockpit, Procius voit les indicateurs de température montée.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant !!

Vénusia arrive à bord de sa navette.

-Delatla… C'est vrai !! Je ne l'ai plus !!!

Elle se rapproche davantage.

- Missiles Oméga !!

Les deux armes frappent le dos de la créature qui se retourne. Procius en profite pour se jeter sur le monstre. Mais l'instinct animal de la créature fait qu'elle se retourne pour attraper un bras de Goldorak qu'elle projette dans l'océan. Le robot se retrouve étendu sur le ventre sur la plage. Le monstre en profite pour rejoindre la mer dans laquelle il disparaît. Goldorak se redresse.

- Je l'aurais parié ! Véga veut profiter de ma faiblesse sous l'eau.

- Procius que fait-on , demande Vénusia.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Il faut le suivre.

- Je suis prête pour l'assemblage.

- Cabré !

Goldorak bondit dans les airs.

- Renversement !

Le robot se met en position pour le jumelage.

- Assemblage !

Vénusiak s'accroche dans le dos du robot, ses yeux brillent un court instant indiquant que la manœuvre a été réussie.

Vénusia pilote de façon à voler le plus proche du niveau de la mer.

- Je le capte sur mon sonar, annonce le prince.

- Moi aussi.

- Immergation !

Vénusiak manœuvre pour plonger dans l'océan. Les deux pilotes fixent leurs sonars pour ne pas perdre la créature. Soudainement elle disparaît de leur écran.

- Vénusia ! Je l'ai perdu !

- Moi aussi.

Vénusiak ralentit. Ils cherchent du regard le monstre.

- C'est impossible, il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé, fait Vénusia.

- Reste sur tes gardes ! Il ne doit pas être loin !

- Je sais, je sais.

Ils avancent lentement au hasard. Cela fait deux minutes qu'ils ont perdu la trace de la créature quand soudainement un mur de sédiment se dresse devant eux rendant l'eau opaque. Un choc violent, un bruit de métal qui se déforme. La créature a surgi du sol et a enfoncé ses griffes acérées dans le torse du robot. Quand la visibilité revient, les crocs du monstre sont devant le poste de pilotage de Procius, ses instruments lui indiquent que son robot a subi des dégâts et que de l'eau s'infiltre.

- Procius tout va bien ?

- J'ai connu pire.

Le monstre ressert son étreinte, les griffes s'enfoncent encore plus dans Goldorak.

- Vénusia, tu peux te dégager ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Non !!! Je ne vais pas te laisser !

- Il le faut !

- Non ! Je refuse ! Et l'esprit d'équipe alors !?

- C'est très bien, mais pas dans cette situation !

- AH ! AH ! AH , jubile le Stratéguerre. C'est la fin de Goldorak et du prince d'Euphor ! Depuis le temps que j'attends cela ! AH ! AH ! AH !

- En effet, votre plan marche à la perfection, confirme Horrus.

- L'instrument de la fin de Goldorak vient d'une créature fictive créée par les terriens ! Quelle ironie lui qui se bat pour les défendre ! AH ! AH ! AH !

Les yeux du Stratéguerre reflètent une expression de démence.

- Qu'on m'apporte du vin, ordonne-t-il.

-_ « Il faut que je trouve le moyen de nous dégagé rapidement, se dit Procius. »_

Il regarde ses instruments et remarque une chose étrange.

- « _Cela ressemble à un battement de cœur ! Ce monstre serait une créature vivante ! »_

Il vérifie sa lecture.

- Vénusia tient toi prête, je vais tenté quelque chose !

- Bien reçu !

- CalvicoGyre !

Les deux morceaux métalliques sont projetés des épaules du robot. Elles décrivent un arc de cercle pour revenir vers le monstre. Elles frappent la tête de la créature qui ne semble pas réagir. Un filet de sang s'échappe des plaies.

À l'intérieur de Goldorak, des crépitements électriques inquiétants se font entendre. Sous son casque, le visage de Procius se crispe.

Vénusia voit les filets de sang monté vers la surface devant le nez de son appareil.

- Du sang , s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est une créature vivante, lui annonce le prince.

- Beurk ! Quelle horreur. Véga est vraiment horrible.

- Si seulement je pouvais trouver le moyen de nous dégager !

Soudainement, est-ce la fatigue ou le manque d'oxygène, la créature bouge la tête. Procius voit distinctement les plaies sur le crâne de monstre. La peau verte est coupée des deux côtés du sommet de la tête, la chaire est visible. Le prince vise l'une des plaies.

- Cervofulgure !

Un puissant rayon part des pointes entre les cornes de la tête de Goldorak. Quand le rayon vient frapper la chair à vif, le monstre a de brusques soubresauts. Il enfonce ses griffes plus profondément dans Goldorak. Procius prolonge le tir de son rayon.

- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon tel un éclaire par des cornes du robot pour frapper l'autre plaie. Cette fois le monstre retire ses griffes, il semble se débattre pour se mettre hors de porter des rayons et de la douleur qu'ils provoquent.

Goldorak en profite pour se mettre sur ses pieds. La douleur du monstre a cessé, car lui aussi s'est dressé.

- Météopunch !

Les deux poings du robot partent sans tourner, ils viennent frapper fortement de monstre à la tête ce qui semble le mettre en rage. La créature se met à nager rapidement vers Goldorak.

- Pulvonium !

Des poings du robot sortent des rayons mauves qui viennent frapper la peau du monstre sans aucun effet.

- La peau du crâne doit être plus fine c'est là qu'il faut que je concentre mon attaque, réalise Procius.

Il manœuvre Goldorak pour pivoter sur le côté pour éviter la collision avec la créature qui lui fonce dessus. Le heurt est évité de justesse, car le robot a du mal à répondre. Certains cadrans se sont éteints.

Le monstre fait demi-tour pour revenir à l'assaut.

- Astérohache !

Les deux parties de l'arme sortent du corps du robot pour s'assembler. La créature fonce tête baisser sur lui. Procius pointe l'une des lames droit devant lui. Le monstre ivre de rage ne change pas de trajectoire. Le prince enfonce les pieds de son robot dans le sol. La tête de la créature frappe violemment le tranchant de la lame. Goldorak recule légèrement sous le choc. Procius manœuvre pour baisser les bras de son robot pour plaquer la créature au sol. Quand elle est immobilisée, il fait jouer les puissants bras de sa machine pour enfoncer plus profondément sa lame. La créature s'agite, mais ses forces l'abandonnent. La gueule du monstre s'ouvre en grand laissant échapper des bulles d'air quand la lame effilée traverse l'os de son crâne.

Procius voit s'échapper un large filet de sang. Il reste un moment sans réagir. Finalement, il retire son arme de la tête de la créature inerte. Lentement le monstre se met à remonter vers la surface. L'Astérohache se divise pour rejoindre sa place dans le corps du robot.

- Nous pouvons remonter, demande Vénusia.

- Oui, répond Procius avec une voix épuisée.

- C'est parti.

Les propulseurs de Vénusiak entrent en action, mais ils ont du mal à s'élever vers la surface.

- Je ne comprends pas, fait Vénusia. Mes indicateurs indiquent une surcharge !

- Je sais pourquoi. Goldorak est trop lourd.

- Mais comment ?

- De l'eau, c'est infiltré à l'intérieur.

- Comment nous allons sortir alors ?

- Ne cherche pas à sortir. Rapproche-moi le plus possible des côtes, dès que je pourrais marcher sur le fond tu te sépareras. Je remonterais comme ça à la surface.

- Compris.

Après quelques minutes de déplacement sous marin difficile, Vénusiak émerge de l'océan seul. La navette décrit des cercles au dessus de la plage en attendant le robot. Vénusia est rassuré quand elle voit la soucoupe porteuse la rejoindre pour décrire des cercles, cela veut dire que Goldorak va sortir à cet endroit.

Enfin au large apparaît la tête du robot. Puis les épaules. Il sort lentement de l'onde. Quand son torse sort de l'eau, les dégâts sont visibles. De l'eau de mer s'écoule du métal déchiré par les griffes du monstre.

Une fois sur la plage Procius positionne Goldorak à quatre pattes afin d'évacuer les plus possibles d'eau.

- Procius tout va bien, s'inquiète Vénusia.

- Moi ça va, mais Goldorak a souffert. Je crois que les équipes de réparation vont avoir du travail.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre a jeté son verre à travers la pièce de colère.

- Il a encore réussi à vaincre ! C'est impossible !

- Votre plan était parfait Maître, déclare Horrus. Le prince d'Euphor a eu une chance incroyable de s'en sortir.

- De la chance pour le prince ou de la malchance pour nous ! Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Tremblez pauvres Terriens !

- « _C'est dommage que Goldorak n'a pas été vaincu cette fois ! Mais cela m'arrange dans un sens ! C'est moi qui réduirai à néant le prince d'Euphor et sa maudite machine avec mon projet , pense Horrus avec un éclat mauvais dans le regard. »_

Une fois que l'eau a fini de couler du corps du robot, Procius le redresse.

- Cabré !

Goldorak s'élance avec difficulté pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

FIN

- 19 -


	9. episode 7

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 7

- Les imbéciles , hurle Alcor en raccrochant son téléphone de bureau.

- Que t'arrive-t-il , interroge Sayaka assise devant une planche à dessin.

- Certains des membres de l'alliance ont dérouté leurs satellites !

- Et alors ?

- C'est comme cela que Véga a pu déposer le monstre aquatique ! À quoi cela sert de signer une alliance si personne ne la suit !

- Ils ne le referont plus.

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai !

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de repos du centre, Procius, le prince d'Euphor, regarde par la fenêtre, une tasse à la main. Une vague de froid a brusquement surgi sur la région. L'hiver est en avance, sur les sommets au loin on peut voir leurs cimes blanchies par la neige. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il est arrivé sur Terre pour combattre Véga, nul n'aurait pensé que cela durerait aussi longtemps. Il pense à sa planète, il se demande comment se passe la vie sur son monde, comment se porte son oncle et surtout sa mère, elle doit se faire beaucoup de soucis pour lui sûrement. Lui qui rêvait de venir passer un séjour sur Terre enfant, tellement il avait entendu parler de sa beauté, il n'imaginait pas qu'il passerait autant de temps sur ce monde pour le défendre contre des envahisseurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation du paysage, il n'entend pas quelqu'un qui s'approche à pas feutrer de lui. Brusquement il s'écarte de la fenêtre, il entend un bruit sourd contre la vitre, le prince se retourne pour découvrir Hikaru qui se frotte le front.

- Tu te jettes contre les vitres maintenant, plaisante Procius.

- Oui ! Bien sûr cela m'amuse, répond-elle.

La jeune femme se dirige vers l'évier proche pour se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le front.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener dehors , reprend-elle.

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme lève la tête, elle découvre la tasse du prince dans l'autre bac de levier. Hikaru se retourne et ballait la pièce du regard. Elle est seule.

- GRRRR ! Je vais finir par le détester !! Mais il est si choux, soupire-t-elle.

Le prince est descendu dans le hangar de Goldorak. Les réparations de la machine de guerre sont accomplies. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de son précédent combat.

- « _Suis-je assez fort pour vaincre Véga, s'interroge Procius. Le combat va-t-il durer encore longtemps ? Pourrais-je défendre la planète bleue tout comme mon oncle l'a fait !? Suis-je à la hauteur de ses espoirs ?? »_

- Alors, tu inspectes nos réparations, demande Cochir en tirant le prince de ses interrogations.

- Quoi ?? OH ! Non pas du tout , il agite les mains pour confirmer ses dires. J'ai pleinement confiance en vos compétences.

- Bien. Mais j'ai un éclaircissement à te demander.

- Ah bon !?

- Tu ne pas toujours pas dis à quoi correspondaient les emplacements vides sur les nouveaux plans de Goldorak !

- Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

- Alors ? Cela correspond à quoi ? Une arme secrète ? Une ou des fonctions supplémentaires ?

- Non ! Non, rien d'aussi excitant !

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Comment dire… L'un de ses emplacements est…

- Est quoi ???

- Euh… Le garage de la moto et le second une chambre. Je crois que ce sont les termes les plus appropriés.

- Ah, soupire Cochir avec déception. Mais je n'ai pas vu de passage entre les postes de pilotage et la chambre.

- C'est que vous avez mal regarder.

Le camp de la Lune Noire est en phase nocturne, le général Horrus sort de ses quartiers pour se rendre dans son laboratoire secret, il veut connaître les derniers progrès du professeur Gyllah sur son projet secret. Dissimulée dans l'ombre du couloir, une femme regarde sortir le général. Une fois qu'il a une bonne distance d'avance, la jeune femme aux cheveux rose sort de sa cachette pour prendre en filature le militaire tout en prenant soin de rester invisible.

Horrus avance à grands pas dans le couloir, il a hâte de connaître l'avancement des travaux. Subitement un frisson traverse son échine, il marque un arrêt.

- « _Un frisson ! Mon instinct serait-il en train de m'avertir d'un danger !? »_

Le général se baisse pour faire croire qu'il réajuste une botte, il en profite pour jeter un discret regard aux alentours.

Cachée dans l'ombre, Vesta regarde Horrus ajuster sa botte, puis ce dernier se remet en marche. La femme attend quelques secondes avant de se remettre à espionner le général.

Horrus avance de nouveau à grands pas dans le corridor.

- « _Ne prenons pas de risque, je me sens épié. »_

Arrivé à un croisement de couloir, il tourne à gauche. Il fait encore quelques pas puis se fixe devant une porte.

Vesta observe à l'angle du couloir complètement désert. Elle fixe le général qui semble hésiter avant d'entrer dans la pièce, puis enfin il y entre vif comme l'éclair.

Horrus entre dans la pièce complètement plongée dans l'obscurité. Il prend son souffle.

- Revu de dortoir, hurle-t-il en actionnant la lumière.

Dans la chambrée, les soldats sautent de leur lit, diverses races sont mélangées dans le dortoir. Chacun des hommes se positionne au garde-à-vous devant sa couchette.

Au bout du couloir, Vesta entend le chambardement provoqué par l'inspection. Cette dernière dure plus de vingt minutes. Elle entend le général féliciter les hommes pour l'entretien du dortoir, puis Horrus remonte le couloir. L'espionne se cache dans l'ombre d'un autre couloir. Arrivé au croisement, le général tourne à droite. Elle le suit à nouveau espérant qu'il se rende dans un lieu secret, mais il ne regagne que ses quartiers.

Horrus est assis sur son lit depuis cinq minutes. Il écoute attentivement les bruits pouvant venir du couloir. Tout est calme. Il se lève pour se diriger vers une armoire qu'il ouvre.

- Ou ai-je bien pu le ranger !

Il commence à retirer du meuble des affaires, des dossiers. Après avoir fouillé toute l'armoire en vain, il s'attaque à la commode qui se trouve à côté. Il retire encore un tas d'affaires, puis soudain ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire triomphant.

- Le voilà enfin !

Il regarde dans sa main un petit cube argenté.

- « _Avec cela, je vais pouvoir me rendre à mon laboratoire secret sans me soucier des espions de Minarvea. »_

Le lendemain, l'espionne du commandant fait son rapport.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'a rien fait d'anormal , s'étonne Minarvea.

- C'est exact, la seule fois où il a quitté ses quartiers c'est pour faire l'inspection d'un dortoir, confirme Vesta.

- Une inspection en pleine nuit ! C'est vrai que je devrais peut-être en faire autant, j'ai remarqué un léger relâchement dans certaines de nos sections.

- En effet commandant.

- Ne changeons pas de sujet ! Continue à faire surveiller les déplacements du général.

- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs.

- Sur ce, je suis attendue dans la salle de commandement, le Stratéguerre m'a fait mander.

Quand le commandant Minarvea arrive dans la salle de commandement, elle découvre le général discutant avec Végalian le Stratéguerre. La femme s'approche du trône et salut ses supérieurs.

- Bien, lance Végalian. Il ne manque plus que le capitaine Sog.

- Sog , s'étouffe Horrus.

- Oui, il désire nous soumettre un plan.

- « _Il me payera cet affront, se dit Horrus. »_

_- « C'est vraiment un arriviste, pense Minarvea. »_

- Il m'en a touché deux mots. J'ai trouvé son idée fort intéressante.

- Nous en sommes sûrs, déclame Horrus.

- Nous avons toute confiance en votre jugement, ajoute Minarvea.

La porte automatique de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser paraître le capitaine Sog. Une lueur de triomphe brille dans ses yeux. Le commandant jurerait avoir vu la même lueur dans les yeux de la tête de rapace de son épaule droite. Cette tête l'a fait toujours frissonner, elle a beau savoir que c'est un parasite spécifique à la race du capitaine Sog mais cela fait comme si une seconde personne l'observait avec un regard de prédateur.

- Enfin, nous attendions plus que vous capitaine, déclare le Stratéguerre sur un ton jovial.

Le son de la voix de Végalian est bien trop joyeux au goût du général et du commandent.

- Alors, exposez-nous votre plan cher capitaine !

- Avec joie Stratéguerre.

Les regards d'Horrus et de Minarvea lancent brièvement une expression assassine. Sog se place à quelques pas du trône alors qu'un écran virtuel se matérialise.

- Nous savons, d'après nos espions, que les navettes de soutien de notre ennemi Goldorak sont endommagées et que même l'une d'elle a été détruite.

- En effet, confirme Horrus les dents serrées.

- Votre dernière attaque a provoqué des dégâts sur Goldorak lui-même.

- Nous le savons, coupe Minarvea.

- Pour l'instant, nous avons toujours concentré notre attaque sur un seul point de cette planète, c'est pour cela que le prince d'Euphor pouvait toujours intervenir et contrer nos plans avec ses amis.

- Vous suggérez d'attaquer à plusieurs endroits, remarque le général. Nous y avons déjà pensé, mais cela oblige à une forte logistique que nous n'avions pas à ce moment-là.

- Profitons que nous ayons, justement, cette logistique qui vous faisait défaut !

- Cela va nous obliger à mobiliser plusieurs Golgoths et Antérak en une seule attaque, souligne Minarvea. Mais dans quel but ?

- Goldorak ne peut-être partout, cela montrera aux humains la faiblesse de leur monde ! Cela les incitera peut-être à se courber devant nos forces.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Mais Goldorak ne restera pas sans rien faire ni ses comparses, ajoute le général.

- Justement, cela servira l'autre partie de mon plan !

- Une autre partie, s'étonnent en cœur le général et le commandant.

- Cette partie n'est juste qu'une simple diversion ! Si par la plus grande des chances nous abattons Goldorak ou l'un ses alliés ce ne sera que mieux !

- Une diversion dans quel but, demande Horrus.

- Nous allons installer une base sur Terre !

- Mais elle sera tout de suite repérée !

- Pas si nous l'installons sur les fonds marins.

- Une base subaquatique, déclare le commandant

- Exactement, comme cela nous pourrons lancer des attaques directement de la Terre. Les humains pourront toujours scruter l'espace pour prévenir une attaque, ils ne détecteront rien vu que nous serons déjà implantés sur leur monde.

- Alors, n'est-ce pas un bon plan, demande Végalian avec effervescence.

- Oui, lâche doucement Minarvea et Horrus.

- Je veux que vous aidiez le capitaine à réaliser son plan.

Un rictus de contrariété traverse le visage du général ainsi que celui du capitaine.

- Nous ferons selon vos ordres, fait Horrus.

Un sourire de triomphe illumine le visage de Sog.

- « _Voilà, j'ai réussi à clouer le général et le commandant avec mon plan ! Ce ne sont que des incapables ! Bientôt je serais à leurs places et je pourrais enfin passer à l'action ! Patience, patience, cela sera bientôt mon heure de gloire, pense le capitaine. »_

La réunion est finie. Minarvea et Horrus se retrouvent dans le couloir devant la porte de la salle de commandement. Ils échangent un regard. Ils font quelques pas, puis chacun regarde dans les deux directions du couloir.

- Son plan est fort ingénieux, déclare Horrus.

- Mais il ne faut pas qu'il réussisse , proteste Minarvea.

- Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Il ne doit pas profiter de sa réussite.

- Vous avez une idée ?

- Pour le moment, laissons le faire, nous aviserons le moment venu. Et qui sait peut-être que Goldorak s'occupera de ce problème pour nous.

- Ce serait… Un regrettable accident…

- La perte d'un si bon élément…

- Quel dommage.

Les deux militaires échangent un sourire de conspirateur.

Le capitaine Sog explique en détail son plan au commandant et au général dans le bureau de ce dernier.

- Vous pensez que nous pouvons risquez autant de vaisseaux cargo dans cette mission , s'emporte Horrus.

- Vous réalisez la perte que nous subirons si cette opération rate ?, ajoute Minarvea.

- Parfaitement, mais si nous ne prenons pas de risque dans deux ans nous sommes encore au même point , répond Sog.

- Je dois demander l'aval du Stratéguerre, précise Horrus. Pour une opération nécessitant autant de vaisseaux et navettes.

- Faite, faite général, répond le capitaine avec un large sourire. Je suis sûr qu'il donnera son accord sans problème.

Le commandant sent sa main la chatouiller, elle ressent l'envie de saisir son poignard et de trancher la gorge de Sog et de le laisser rendre son dernier souffle dans une mare de sang, et de le regarder avec un grand sourire rejoindre ses ancêtres. Minarvea jette un regard en coin au général, elle voit le même regard cruel dans les prunelles d'Horrus, une veine bat au coin de son front.

- Un souci, demande Sog avec un sourire obséquieux.

- Aucun ! Voyons les troupes dont vous avez besoin.

- Oui ! L'effectif ! Une escadre de navette qui escortera chaque Golgoth ou Antérak. Et combien désirer vous lancer de Golgoth ?

- Autant que possible ! Cela dépend du rendement de vos chaînes de montage. Je veux attaquer le plus possible de grande ville humaine !

- Vous avez déjà choisi lesquelles , intervient le commandant.

- Tokyo, Paris, Londres, New York et d'autres encore !

- Votre plan est peut-être un peu trop grand ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Il faut à tout pris distraire Goldorak et ses acolytes ! Comme cela nous pourrons apporter les matériaux de construction pour la base.

- Vous faites bien d'en parler ! Où sera localisée cette base sous-marine , interroge Horrus.

- En étudiant la Terre, j'ai découvert qu'il existait un lieu rempli de mystère. À cet endroit des bateaux ont disparu ou réapparu des années plus tard ! Des avions aussi, certaines personnes prétendent avoir vu des OVNIS ! Nous allons entretenir le mythe ! Pas trop proche du Japon, ni trop loin pour lancer une attaque sur Goldorak.

- Vous parlez du triangle des Bermudes , questionne le général.

- En effet ! Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est l'endroit idéal ? Qui ira vérifier ce qu'il se passe dans ce lieu remplit des plus folles rumeurs et croyances.

- « _Le sagouin ! Moi qui pensais utiliser ce lieu plus tard, pense le général. »_

- Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes le seul à voir penser à ce lieu, lance Minarvea.

- « _Quoi !!! Elle aussi !? »_

- Avec le général, nous pensions installer une plate-forme relais dans ce lieu, continu le commandant.

- « _Ouf !!! Elle bluffe !!! Du moins, je l'espère ! »_

- Je ne me suis jamais permis d'insinuer que vos plans étaient sans valeurs, répond de façon condescendante le capitaine.

- Nous n'en doutons pas, intervient Horrus sentant Minarvea sur le poing de commettre un acte regrettable. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons en référer au Stratéguerre afin de pouvoir investir une telle force dans cette opération.

- Mais, je vous en prie faite donc !

Sur Terre, l'hiver a pris ces aises, il est en avance. De petits flocons virevoltent devant les fenêtres du ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Les terres qui entourent la propriété lentement se recouvrent d'un manteau blanc.

- Encore une année qui touche à sa fin, soupir Vénusia.

La femme tient contre sa poitrine un cadre. Elle le sert avec tendresse. La photo qui est enfermée à l'intérieur représente le jeune Actarus en sa compagnie lors d'une fête.

- Actarus, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre indéfiniment.

Au même moment devant la fenêtre de la salle d'observation du centre de recherche spatial, Procius contemple la neige tombée. Il sursaute quand une voix féminine le tire de sa concentration.

- Vous avez de la neige sur Euphor , demande Kohumé en compagnie de Hikaru.

- D'après les anciens, il y en avait. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu, répond-il dans un soupir.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Réfléchis , lance Hikaru. Véga a utilisé de puissantes armes pour anéantir Euphor. L'écosystème de la planète n'est sûrement pas revenu à la normale en trois décennies !

- C'est exact, confirme le prince. La vie, la culture, tout cela sont de nouveau possibles, mais il faudra encore longtemps pour retrouver la splendeur qu'avait Euphor.

Un silence s'installe dans la pièce.

- Enfin, je dis cela, mais je n'en suis pas sur ! C'est juste ce que les scientifiques de chez moi répètent à tout va, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en se grattant la tête avec la main droite.

Surgissent dans la pièce Alcor et Sayaka avec leurs béquilles. Personne ne les a entendu approcher.

- C'est étrange, remarque Sayaka.

- Quoi donc , demande Alcor.

- Par instant il a les mêmes expressions que toi !

Alcor repose mal sa béquille sur le sol et manque de tomber.

- « _Elle le sait !? Des doutes ? Ou c'est simplement une phrase en l'air, se demande-t-il. »_

- Maintenant que tu le dis, fait Kohumé. Il y a comme une similitude.

Hikaru dévisage le prince puis le professeur Alcor l'air dubitatif.

Une grosse goutte de sueur perle sur le front d'Alcor.

- Allez donc , lance le professeur de façon la plus dégagée possible. Bientôt vous allez dire que je suis son père ! « _Je tente le tout pour le tout ! »_

Le professeur se frotte lui aussi la tête avec la main droite. Sayaka s'approche de son mari avec un regard menaçant. Son visage n'est qu'à quelque centimètre de celui de son conjoint quand elle ouvre la bouche.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça !!!

Sayaka s'installe à la table pendant qu'Alcor déglutit avec difficulté.

- C'est impossible de toute façon. Alcor m'avait promis le mariage quand nous combattions l'empire de Myken, déclare-t-elle en rougissant. C'était bien avant l'arrivée d'Actarus et de sa sœur.

Dans son for intérieur, le professeur Alcor pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Au faite, Daisuke n'est pas avec vous, s'étonne le prince.

- Non, répond Kohumé boudeuse. Il est dans un des hangars, il regarde la construction des navettes.

En effet, Dai est dans l'un des hangars où sont réalisées les nouvelles navettes de soutiens de Goldorak. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Alcorak qui est en chantier. L'ossature métallique est finie, maintenant le personnel passe les kilomètres de câbles pour toutes les commandes et les instruments. Le regard du garçon brille devant la structure en acier, il brille comme celui d'un enfant devant le sapin de Noël.

Bien loin de là, à des années-lumière de la planète bleue, sa grâce Phénicia d'Euphor se trouve dans une pièce remplie de jouets divers. Elle tient dans sa main une fausse épée.

- Alors, c'est là que tu te caches, lance Actarus en entrant dans la salle de jeu.

- Je me fais du souci !

- Moi aussi.

Actarus observe la pièce.

- Tu as gardé tous ces jouets ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi sentimentale, ma chère sœur.

- Je suis une mère ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- J'en conviens, mais tu devrais quand même jeter tout cela et couper le lien !

- Facile à dire c'est mon enfant !

- Un enfant qui a plus de trente ans quand même.

- Et alors, c'est mon enfant ! En ce moment il risque sa vie pour sauver la Terre, ce monde qui nous a accueillis, mais je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait s'il ne revenait pas, gémit-elle.

- Tout ira bien, répond le roi en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Tu peux me le jurer ?

Actarus et Phénicia échangent un long regard.

- Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, je le ferais sans crainte.

- Je sais…

La femme fond en sanglot, les larmes mouillent la tunique royale de son frère.

- Pleure. Cela te fera le plus grand bien.

- « _Procius rentre en vie. Je t'ai formé en cas d'une attaque d'Euphor et voilà que tu défends un autre monde. Ce monde qui nous accueillit il y a bien longtemps. Tu es un bon combattant, je suis sûr que tu es meilleur que je ne l'étais. »_

Le général Horrus se trouve dans le bureau du Stratéguerre.

- Maître ! Vous n'accordez pas trop de moyen au plan du capitaine Sog, s'inquiète Horrus.

- Voyons, je trouve son idée judicieuse, répond Végalian en jouant avec une coupe remplie de vin.

- Moi aussi Stratéguerre. Mais si le plan échoue, nous aurons de lourdes pertes ! Ce qui pourrait nous mettre en position de faiblesse durablement.

- Je sais tout cela, mon brave Horrus, répond Végalian avec un geste de lassitude dans la main. Mais je prends note de tes inquiétudes. Je suis sûr que ce plan portera ces fruits !

- Bien mon Maître, lâche Horrus en s'inclinant. « _L'imbécile !!!! »_

Le général rentre dans ses quartiers en bougonnant, les soldats circulant dans les couloirs s'écartent en le voyant dans cet état. Quand enfin il arrive dans sa chambre, il s'affale sur le lit. Il reste un moment à fixer le plafond.

- Je sais ce qui me ferait du bien !

Horrus se lève d'un bond, il travers la pièce pour ouvrir le tiroir d'une commode. Il en sort le petit cube argenté qu'il fixe à sa ceinture.

- Voilà, comme cela je vais pouvoir me rendre dans le laboratoire sans que personne me voie.

Il regarde le cube à sa ceinture.

- Que je vérifie bien les réglages. Je n'ai pas envie de traverser le sol.

Le général observe plusieurs faces du cube.

- Parfait, il est bien configuré pour invisibilité, franchissement de matière à l'horizontale. Autonomie une heure.

Horrus réfléchit.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne m'en suis pas servi, la batterie peut-être défectueuse. Même s'il me faut beaucoup moins d'une heure pour faire ce que j'ai à faire, je vais me donner entre trente et quarante minutes au maximum. J'ai bien eu raison de conserver ce dématérialisateur Ixian.

Le général actionne le dispositif. Son corps semble disparaître comme une dune de sable emporté par un vent violent. Une fois invisible, il passe au travers de la porte de ses quartiers pour se rendre son laboratoire secret afin de voir l'avancement du professeur Gyllah.

Dans le même couloir, Vesta est à son poste pour espionner les agissements du général, mais elle ne peut le voir quitter ses quartiers.

Horrus travers une grande partie de la base pour se rendre à son laboratoire secret. Il passe au travers de la porte, une fois à l'intérieur, il vérifie que personne ne regarde dans sa direction avant de couper le dispositif qui le rend invisible. Une fois l'appareillage éteint, le général se dirige vers le professeur.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- Ah ! Général, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

- Dans combien de temps aurez-vous fini ?

- Nous avons fini général.

- C'est vrai !?

- Suivez-moi si vous désirez le constater de vos yeux.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le fond de la pièce, ils entrent dans un gigantesque hangar.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons complètement terminé, reprend Gyllah.

- C'est ce que je constate, répond Horrus avec un large sourire de satisfaction. Et le pilote ?

- Il est près aussi. Nous n'attendons plus que vos instructions.

- Bien ! Bien ! Il faut patienter encore un peu qu'une occasion se présente pour dissimuler cette machine dans un assaut.

- Nous ferons suivant votre volonté.

- Bien, je vous laisse.

Le général laisse le professeur dans le hangar puis il traverse tout le laboratoire. Une fois devant la porte de la pièce, il actionne le dispositif au moment ou elle s'ouvre. Il regagne ses quartiers d'un pas joyeux. Une fois revenu dans ses appartements, il coupe le cube argenté puis le range dans la commode.

L'espionne du commandant Minarvea est toujours fidèle à son poste d'observation dans l'ombre du couloir. Vesta n'a pu voir la promenade du général. Pour elle, ce dernier a passé toute la nuit dans ses quartiers.

Le lendemain dans le bureau du commandant, Vesta fait son rapport.

- Tu es sure qu'il n'a pas bougé de ses quartiers, interroge Minarvea.

- Absolument. Il n'a pas quitté ses appartements.

- Étrange ! Je suis sur qu'il prépare quelque chose…

- Nous continuons à surveiller ses agissements ?

- Oui, je veux avoir un œil sur lui-même si nous avons un problème plus urgent.

- Un problème plus urgent ?? Je suppose que vous parlez du capitaine Sog.

- Tu es une bonne espionne.

- Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une petite base, les nouvelles vont vite. Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

- Inutiles, le général et moi-même ferons le nécessaire.  
- Je vois, répond Vesta avec un sourire complice.

- D'ailleurs, je dois retrouver le capitaine et le général dans son bureau.

À son entrée dans le bureau, le capitaine Sog se dresse devant elle pour exécuter un parfait salut Végan, puis il s'incline devant la femme.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que votre beauté est encore plus resplendissante en ce jour qu'à l'accoutumée, déclare Sog.

- Inutile de jouer les lèches bottes avec moi, votre plan a été approuvé par le Stratéguerre !

- Oh , lance-t-il en se redressant avec une main sur le cœur. Vous vous trompez sur mes intentions, je puis vous l'assurer.

- Nous sommes réunis pour parler de l'opération et rien d'autre, intervient Horrus.

- C'est exact, veuillez me pardonner général.

- Le Stratéguerre, commence Horrus en lisant des papiers, à décider que l'opération sera menée incessamment. Pour cette raison vous n'aurez que deux escadrilles de navettes pour chacun des trois Golgoths affectés à votre plan.

- Quoi !!!? Ce n'est pas suffisant !

- Dans ce cas, allez vous plaindre au Stratéguerre en personne.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas douter de la sagesse de notre Maître. Et pour les vaisseaux cargos ?

- Une quinzaine est affectée à la mission, mais seulement cinq d'entre eux resteront sur Terre. Ils repartiront dès que leurs soutes seront vides.

- Je comprends.

- Alors, intervient Minarvea. Quelles grandes villes allez-vous décider d'attaquer ? Vous n'avez que trois Golgoths à votre disposition.

Le capitaine réfléchit un instant.

- Je vais modifier légèrement mon plan.

- C'est-à-dire ? « _Voyons voir comment il va s'en sortir ! »_

- Je vais envoyer en premier un Golgoth sur Tokyo pour faire sortir Goldorak et ses amis. Puis les deux autres attaqueront simultanément Paris et New York. Pendant ce temps les vaisseaux cargos se rendront dans le triangle des Bermudes pour décharger leurs fournitures.

- _Le bougre ! Il a de la ressource !_

_- _Je dois dire que je souscris à votre idée, félicite Horrus. Que les préparatifs commencent !

Le capitaine sort du bureau du général pour s'affairer à son plan d'attaque. Une fois seule, Minarvea s'avance d'un pas rempli de colère.

- Que faite-vous avec Sog , s'emporte la femme.

- Rien, je le mets juste en confiance.

- En confiance ?

- Une fois sa confiance gagnée et sa garde baissée nous n'aurons aucun mal à l'écarter du Stratéguerre.

- C'est ce que vous faites avec moi ?

- Voyons ma chère, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais gagner votre confiance, répond-il avec un large sourire.

- « _Hypocrite !!! »_

_- « Peste ! »_

Le prince d'Euphor regarde par sa fenêtre avant de se coucher. La nuit est sombre, de gros nuages de neige remplissent le ciel. Un bref trou dans la masse nuageuse laisse apercevoir la Lune. Cela ne dure qu'un bref instant, mais Procius remarque la couleur rouge sang de l'astre. Il tire les rideaux puis rejoint son lit, il sait qu'il aura du mal à dormir paisiblement cette nuit.

Le capitaine Sog ne dort pratiquement pas de la nuit, il passe son temps à passer d'un vaisseau cargo à l'autre pour vérifier son état, le chargement. Il inspecte aussi les Golgoths de fond en comble pour être sûr que rien ne viendra perturber son plan. Ce plan qui va lui attirer les bonnes grâces du Stratéguerre, ainsi il sera débarrassé du commandant et du général.

La phase nocturne du camp de la Lune Noire n'est pas encore terminée que le Stratéguerre est déjà levé. Il se rend au poste de commandement en compagnie du général Horrus et de commandant Minarvea. Quand ils y arrivent, tous les soldats sont à leur poste, ils s'activent aux dernières vérifications.

Le Stratéguerre s'installe sur son trône. Horrus consulte les rapports des soldats.

- Nous sommes près Maître, annonce le général.

- Parfait ! Capitaine Sog !?

L'image de l'homme apparaît sur le moniteur virtuel situé devant le trône.

- Oui Stratéguerre.

- Je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette opération.

- Je serais digne de votre confiance.

- J'en suis sur ! Vous êtes paré au départ ?

- Nous n'attendons plus que votre autorisation.

- Alors, répond Végalian en se levant de son trône. Que l'opération Camouflage commence, ordonne-t-il en brandissant son bras droit.

Un vaisseau Golgoth s'envole d'un plot amarrage, suivit par une escadrille de navette hameçon, en direction de La Terre.

Les premiers rayons du soleil dardent au-dessus du ranch du Bouleau Blanc quand le coq entonne son chant, mais déjà Mizar et Banta sont à pied d'œuvre dans le froid hivernal pour s'occuper des bêtes.

Dans la capitale japonaise, un homme en veste bleue avec les manches relevés jusqu'aux coudes, les cheveux un peu en bataille, aborde une femme.

- Vous savez que vous êtes très charmantes, dit-il ses deux mains croisées devant son menton et le dos légèrement courbé. Ça vous dirait de venir boire un café avec moi !? J'ai un ami qui en tient un à quelque pas d'ici ! Puis après nous pourrions aller dans un endroit plus intime !

Pour toutes réponses, l'homme reçoit une paire de claques. La femme s'éloigne, l'homme verse quelque larme puis il sursaute en entendant une voix l'appeler.

- Papa !!!

L'homme se retourne, sur son visage on peut lire de l'angoisse.

- Dire que je me faisais du souci, déclare une jeune fille une main sur le front.

Elle porte une veste en cuir et un pantalon en jeans, des cheveux sombres qui descendent dans le dos.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, reprend la fille. Tu as encore passé la nuit à courir les bars et les femmes !

Subitement la clarté diminue.

- Le jour vient de se lever, ce ne peut pas être la nuit déjà, s'étonne la jeune femme.

La jeune femme et l'homme lèvent la tête, ils découvrent un énorme vaisseau qui masque le soleil.

L'homme attrape la jeune fille par le poignet et se met à courir.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rester ici , annonce l'homme en courant.

Le vaisseau se dirige vers le centre de la capitale, les navettes hameçon qui l'escorte, ouvrent le feu sur les bâtiments aux alentours. La population qui se lève ou qui se rend au travail est prise de panique. La foule crie, les gens courent dans toutes les directions. Déjà les journaux télévisés retransmettent l'attaque avec des vues prises d'hélicoptère.

- Le premier Golgoth est en position, annonce un soldat Végan.

- Bien, attendons Goldorak maintenant, déclare avec satisfaction le Stratéguerre. Capitaine Sog tenez-vous près !!

Le professeur Alcor prend son petit déjeuner dans la salle de détente du centre de recherche spatiale. La télévision diffuse un animé racontant l'histoire d'une adolescente qui combat des démons quand un flash d'info coupe la retransmission. Les images montrent des navettes et un vaisseau au dessus de Tokyo. Quand il voit cela, Alcor manque de s'étouffer et recrache la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont encore passé notre barrière de surveillance, hurle-t-il en attrapant ses béquilles.

Une fois debout il se dirige le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de contrôle.

L'alerte tire Procius de son sommeil, il a très peu dormi. Il regarde l'heure en se levant, il enfile un sweet puis un pantalon avant de courir vers la salle de contrôle. Quand il entre dans la pièce, il voit l'image du vaisseau sur le spacioscope, sur un autre moniteur sur la gauche, il découvre les images des flashes infos.

- Je sors , annonce-t-il en partant en courant dans le couloir.

Dans la capitale le vaisseau a changé de forme pour laisser apparaître le Golgoth. Ce dernier ressemble à une grosse tortue avec des pointes acérées sur le dos, les yeux ressemblent à deux gros rubis. Le monstre semble attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Les navettes circulent en cercle au-dessus de lui alors que des avions de chasse s'approchent. Une dizaine de navettes quittent la formation pour de diriger vers les aéronefs militaires. Les avions lancent des missiles, mais ces derniers sont anéantis par les navettes.

À bord de Goldorak, Procius voit le groupe de navette qui fonce vers les avions de combat.

- Spider Spin !! (inédit)

Des pointes acérées sortent de la circonférence des Planitronks qui se mettent à tourner sur eux même en restant fixés sur leur bras de soutien. Le prince manœuvre pour fondre au cœur de la formation adverse. Il découpe ainsi plusieurs navettes qui explosent.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Goldorak , s'écrie le Stratéguerre. Que la phase deux de l'opération camouflage débute !!

Deux autres Golgoths accompagnés de leur escadrille décollent du camp lunaire. Quelques instants plus tard, se sont les vaisseaux cargos qui s'envolent, au centre de cette formation se tient un vaisseau amiral commandé par le capitaine Sog.

- Mégavolts !

Goldorak fonce sur le reste des navettes, les quatre rayons sortent de la soucoupe pour détruire ce qui reste de l'escadrille.

Au sol, le Golgoth lève la tête, deux rayons mauves partent de ses yeux cristallins en direction du robot de combat.

- Transfère !

Le siège recule pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot.

- Autolargue !

Goldorak quitte sa soucoupe porteuse pour atterrir dans un parc non loin du Golgoth.

- Étrange, il ne bouge pas, il ne m'attaque pas. On dirait qu'il m'attend, remarque Procius.

Daisuke a vu les informations lui aussi en se levant, il s'est habillé rapidement pour rejoindre le centre et décoller avec Faussoirak.

Subitement le Golgoth ouvre sa gueule pour expédier sur le robot un rayon jaune. Procius a juste le temps de se protéger en plaçant les deux avant bras de sa machine devant le poste de pilotage. Sur son radar de nouvelles navettes sont en approche.

- Plasmotronks !

Le Spacer pivote pour ouvrir le feu sur le monstre de Véga. Les Planitonks de plasma viennent heurter la carapace de la créature artificielle. Cette dernière coupe son rayon.

- Cabré !

Goldorak saute dans les airs.

- Akiléochoc !

Le robot retombe sur la carapace du monstre en lui assénant un coup de pied. Sous le choc, les pattes de la créature plient. Au même moment les navettes hameçons reviennent à la charge.

- Pyrobombes !

Des boules de feux en provenance de Faussoirak viennent détruire trois navettes.

- Un coup de main, demande Dai.

- Ce n'est pas de refus et ça te fera de l'entraînement.

Daisuke part à la poursuite des navettes restantes de l'escadrille qui accompagnait le Golgoth.

Goldorak se trouve toujours sur la carapace de la créature.

- Astèrohache !

Les deux parties de l'arme sortent du corps du robot de combat pour s'assembler. Procius actionne les commandes afin que la double hache fende en deux le monstre. La lame entre dans l'acier recouvrant la créature en provoquant une volée d'étincelle. Une fois l'arme enfoncée dans la moitié de la carapace, Goldorak qui tient toujours à deux mains l'Astèrohache, bondit.

- Cabré !

Quand le robot s'élève, la lame arrache la carapace du monstre qui explose.

- Bien joué , félicite Dai.

Mais Procius reste silencieux.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- C'était un peu trop facile.

- Tu trouves ?

- Le Golgoth n'a pratiquement opposé aucune résistance. Ce n'est pas normal de la part de Véga.

Au même moment dans la salle de contrôle du centre, le téléphone sonne. Cochir décroche, puis après un instant, il pose sa main devant le combiner.

- Alcor, c'est le bureau de l'alliance.

- Il tombe bien, je voudrais savoir comment Véga a pu passer encore une fois !

Le professeur Alcor prend le combiné.

- Ici Alcor, j'aimerais éclaircir un point….

Le visage d'Alcor blanchit, il reste sans parler un moment à écouter son interlocuteur.

- Bien, je vais le prévenir tout de suite.

Quand il raccroche le téléphone, tous les regards sont posés sur lui.

- Alors , finit par demander Cochir.

- Paris et New York sont attaqués aussi.

- Ovostable !

Les bras du Goldorak se plaquent sur la coque de la soucoupe. Le siège du pilote remonte en direction du poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

- Procius, crachote la radio. Tu me reçois ?

- Oui Alcor ! Je t'écoute.

- Véga n'a pas seulement attaqué Tokyo.

- Quoi ?

- En ce moment même, ils attaquent Paris et New York.

- Compris ! Je me rends à Paris de suite !

- Tu n'arriveras pas à temps !

- IL suffit que je vole à Mégamach tout le temps et cela devrait aller, j'y serais rapidement.

- Mais…

- Dai rentre au centre ! Mégamach !

Goldorak change de cap puis prend lentement de la vitesse avant de finir par s'enflammer.

À Paris, l'attaque de Véga a débuté peu avant minuit, heure locale. Les Parisiens et les touristes ont tout d'abord pensé à un spectacle, mais quand les navettes ont ouvert le feu sur les immeubles et la foule la panique c'est rependu dans la capitale française.

Quand le prince quitte le mode de grande vitesse, il aperçoit les lumières de la grande ville. Paris surnommé la ville lumière brillait de mille feux, mais tous n'étaient pas dus à la décoration et aux monuments. Des incendies brûlaient de part et d'autre. La grande arche n'est plus qu'un tas de gravats. C'est le triste constat que fait Procius en survolant la ville. Il découvre enfin le Golgoth qui semble l'attendre à côté de la tour Eiffel. La création de Véga ressemble à un gros félin, ce dernier semble coucher aux pieds de l'ouvrage d'acier. Non loin de lui, des avions et hélicoptère de combat en morceaux gisent.

- Sog, Goldorak est à Paris ! Ou en es-tu de l'acheminement du matériel , interroge le Stratéguerre.

Le visage du capitaine apparaît sur l'écran virtuel.

- Tout se passe comme prévu votre grandeur. Plus de la moitié des vaisseaux cargos ont été décharger de leur contenu et son sur le trajet de retour.

- Parfait ! Parfait !

- _« Maudit Sog ! Il va réussir son plan, pense le commandant Minarvea. »_

- _« Il va falloir jouer finement avec ce capitaine, se dit Horrus. »_

- Étrange, mais ou son donc les navettes, se demande Procius a haute voix.

Au même moment, son radar se met à biper, une escadrille de navette plonge des nuages sur le robot.

Le prince remet les gaz puis exécute une vrille pour grimper vers les nuages.

- Pulvonium ! Planitronks !

Les bras du robot se tendent vers l'avant puis des rayons violets sortent de ses poings pour frapper des navettes alors que les disques dentés en coupent d'autre.

Le félin mécanique dresse la tête en entendant le bruit des explosions d'une partie de l'escadrille censé le protéger. Des explosions se reflètent dans ses yeux artificiels. La créature se dresse sur ses pattes et s'étire avant de pousser une sorte de feulement.

Dans le triangle des Bermudes, le capitaine Sog regarde la progression de la construction de la base sous-marine. Certaines structures ont été pré assemblé sur la Lune pour gagner du temps et facilité le travail sous l'eau des techniciens chargés de l'assemblage. Le dernier vaisseau cargo libère ses cales de son chargement puis repart en direction du camp de la Lune Noire.

Goldorak descend vers le sol pour détruire les navettes restantes. Il abat les dernières à coup de missile Gama et de Mégavolts. Le Golgoth plie ses pattes puis saute dans les airs en ouvrant la gueule laissant apparaître des crocs pointus. Le félin atterrit sur la soucoupe de Goldorak, il donne des coups de griffes dessus. Un crissement métallique résonne dans toute la structure.

- Autolargue !

Le robot est éjecté du Spacer. Il atterrit sur la place du Trocadéro. Cette dernière se fissure sous le poids du géant d'acier. Le monstre quant à lui saute de la soucoupe pour finir dans le parc. Les deux adversaires se regardent, la construction en acier se trouve entre les deux.

Dans son vaisseau amiral, le capitaine Sog regarde le combat qui se déroule à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Un large sourire traverse son visage, il se verse une coupe de vin.

- Parfait Goldorak livre des combats, tous les yeux sont braqués sur lui, comme cela nous pouvons construire notre base sous-marine ! Ou devrais-je dire ma base sous-marine ! AH ! AH ! Merci Stratéguerre de votre confiance !!!

Il jette un regard dans la pièce, il est seul. Il boit une rasade d'alcool, un filet de liquide coule à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- AH ! AH ! Confiance !!!

Le capitaine éclate de rire.

- Je devrais dire naïveté ! OUI ! Naïveté d'un dirigeant incapable et avide de pouvoir uniquement bonne pour asservir des mondes ! Voilà ce que tu es Végalian.

Au même moment, l'écran clignote lui indiquant une communication. Le capitaine essuie sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche, une seconde après le visage radieux du Stratéguerre apparaît.

- Sog ! Ton plan était parfait, le dernier vaisseau cargo vient de renter sans encombre au camp, déclare Végalian.

- J'en suis ravi Votre Majesté, répond le capitaine en s'inclinant.

- La base sera finie dans combien de temps ?

- Elle sera opérationnelle d'ici un à deux jours votre grandeur.

- Parfaits, nous aurons ainsi un pied à terre pour nos opérations ! Et si tout cela se passe bien nous pourrons en faire d'autres pour la grandeur de Véga.

- Vous êtes un grand stratège Maitre.

- Evidement sinon je ne serais pas Stratéguerre !!

- _« L'imbécile ! »_

- Parfait continu ta tache capitaine pour la gloire de Véga.

Végalian disparaît de l'écran. Sog remplit son verre de vin avant d'éclater de rire.

Le félin se met en position pour bondir, Procius voyant la manœuvre prend les devants et saute sur la créature qui s'élance à son tour. Goldorak saisit par le cou la créature, ils retombent tous deux dans le parc en écrasant des arbres. Le félin est tombé sur le dos, Procius la maintient au sol grâce à une clé de bras. La créature s'agite pour se libérer de l'étreinte. Elle semble pousser des gémissements de plainte. Elle tente de donner des coups de crocs dans la tête du robot géant.

- Clavicogyre !

Les deux clavicules du robot quittent leur support en tournoyant dans les airs. Procius vise les pattes arrière de la créature. Subitement une chose incroyable se passe. Le corps du monstre pivote comme s'il n'était plus solidaire de la tête. Les Clavicogyres manquent leurs cibles. Les pattes du monstre prennent appui sur le sol avant de le propulser en l'air. Goldorak perd sa prise et se retrouve dos au sol pendant que le félin effectue une rotation de son corps pour retomber vers le robot géant, les crocs et les pattes en avant. La manœuvre n'a même pas duré une seconde. Le prince a juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le monstre pivoter dans le ciel.

- Excalium !

La lame énergétique sort du poing droit de Goldorak. La pointe entre dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperce la tête. La lame continue de s'enfoncer dans le corps de la créature par son élan. L'Excalium coupe en deux le monstre qui s'écrase dans le parc avant d'exploser.

Goldorak fait disparaître son arme avant de se redresser.

- Cabré !

Le robot géant bondit dans le ciel pour rejoindre le Spacer, sa soucoupe porteuse.

Quand le siège de Procius regagne le poste de pilotage de la navette, il discerne des camions de pompiers qui s'activent à étouffer les incendies.

- Maintenant, direction New York! Mégamach!!

Goldorak prend la direction des États-Unis en brillant.

-_« Quel gâchis ! Sacrifier ces Golgoths juste pour distraire Goldorak pour que nous puissions implanter une base sous-marine , pense Horrus. Je pense que ce modèle félin avait un fort potentiel pour vaincre le prince d'Euphor ! Seulement si sa construction n'avait pas été bâclée pour cette mission ! »_

Assis sur son trône, le Stratéguerre affiche un visage radieux. Il boit du vin dans une grande coupe finement ornée de pierre précieuse.

- Horrus, Minarvea ! Je suis heureux que ce plan se déroule aussi bien !

- Nous aussi Maître, répondent les deux généraux.

- Si la mission continue à se dérouler aussi bien, je songe à faire monter en grade le capitaine Sog.

Le commandant et le général échangent un bref regard.

- Je vais le nommer commandant de la base sous-marine.

- Excellente idée Maître, confirme Horrus.

- Ainsi, il sera récompensé des efforts qu'il fournit pour l'empire de Véga, ajoute Minarvea même si ces mots lui écorchent la bouche.

- Oui ! Exactement ! Maintenant, voyons ce que va faire Goldorak contre le dernier Golgoth !

C'était le début de soirée à New York quand les forces de Véga ont débuté leur attaque. C'était une soirée comme toutes les autres dans « la grande pomme » pour beaucoup d'habitants jusqu'à ce que les navettes ouvrent le feu. « La ville qui ne dort jamais » ne déborde jamais d'activités inhabituelles, comme celle que l'on peut voir dans certains films d'action se déroulant dans cette ville. Sauf qu'au cinéma c'est pour de faux, là une force hostile extraterrestre attaque New York. Les forces de police font de leur mieux pour réguler la foule, mais ils sont débordés. Les navettes de Véga sillonnent les grandes artères de la ville en ouvrant le tir sur tout. Des chasseurs de l'armée de l'air ont tenté de détruire les navettes, mais ils n'en ont abattu qu'un faible nombre alors qu'ils ont tous été détruits.

Daisuke a rejoint le centre, il a regardé le combat de Goldorak à Paris grâce aux retransmissions télévisuelles. Maintenant les images qui sont diffusées proviennent de New York. La voix d'un commentateur américain sort du poste, Alcor et Sayaka traduisent au fur et à mesure pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas la langue.

Quand Goldorak commence à survoler la grande ville, son radar lui indique que le Golgoth se trouve dans Central Park. Procius prend tout de suite la direction. Du ciel, il voit des foyers d'incendie dans les espaces verts, certains sont dus à des avions qui se sont écrasés. Il effectue un premier passage au dessus du parc sans voir la machine de guerre de Véga. Il ne rencontre aucune navette. Comme si à son arrivée les forces de Véga avaient décidé de se cacher. Goldorak descend pour effectuer un second passage à faible altitude, il effleure la cime des plus grands arbres du parc. Son radar indique bien la présence d'un Golgoth, mais Procius ne discerne rien en visuel. Il décide d'allumer ses projecteurs. Deux puissants rayons éclairent devant la soucoupe. Le prince scrute à la recherche de son adversaire quand subitement une énorme tête de serpent surgit d'entre la cime des arbres. Procius voyant la gigantesque bouche tire sur ses manettes pour reprendre de la hauteur. La base de la soucoupe vient heurter le haut du crâne de la créature. Le choc du contact fait que Goldorak ne remonte pas, mais vire sur la gauche en perdant de l'altitude, le Planitronks gauche racle le sol puis quand il entre en contact avec l'eau d'un des lacs du parc, il s'enfonce, provoquant le crash de Goldorak. Le Golgoth rampe rapidement en direction de la soucoupe qui gît sur le côté. Sous le choc, la tête de Procius a heurté violement l'interface de pilotage. Sa vision est trouble, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, il devine une forme qui avance vers lui, mais sa vue est toujours floue. Il repousse la visière de son casque pour se masser les yeux, quand il les ouvre, il voit clairement le serpent mécanique qui se prépare à se jeter sur lui. Il actionne la commande de transfert.

La créature est dressée, sa langue mécanique vibre alors qu'elle a la gueule ouverte. Le corps de la bête se tend pour bondir. Finalement, elle part dans les airs en émettant un son strident avec sa gueule ouverte.

- Autolargue !

Le robot géant quitte la soucoupe au moment ou le serpent s'écrase dessus. Goldorak est propulsé dans le lac. Il provoque un mini raz-de-marée sur les bords de l'étendu d'eau. Il prend appui sur ses bras pour se relever, son torse est recouvert de boue et de vase. Procius regarde en direction de la soucoupe, mais le serpent a disparu. Il tourne la tête du robot à la recherche de sa proie. Il remarque après un instant un mouvement dans l'eau aux pieds du robot. La tête du monstre en sort, la créature s'enroule sur les jambes puis le torse aussi vif qu'un éclair. Le serpent finit par entourer le cou du robot géant. Goldorak porte ses mains à son cou pour se libérer de l'étreinte.

- _«Allez Golgoth ! Broie le cou de Goldorak , encourage Horrus. Je crois que les Terriens diraient : faire une pierre deux coups ! Mais… À quoi je pense !? Si le Golgoth bat Goldorak, toute la gloire en reviendra à Sog !!!! Chose qu'il ne faut pas ! Quel dilemme ! » _

Procius actionne ses commandes, mais rien n'y fait, il ne peut libérer le cou de son robot. Les yeux du serpent se mettent à briller d'un éclat vert alors que des arcs électriques se forment entre ses crocs. Puis tout le corps du serpent est parcouru d'arc électrique.

Procius pousse un cri de douleur quand l'électricité passe dans les circuits de Goldorak. Les moniteurs s'affolent, le prince à du mal a contrôlé ses membres qui sont pris de soubresauts. Tout son corps refuse de lui obéir. La douleur se fait de plus en plus intense, il sent que son esprit vacille, il lutte pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il tente de reprendre le contrôle de son bras gauche, sa main approche lentement des commandes de l'accoudoir du siège de pilotage. Ses doigts tremblent, il ne faut pas qu'il se trompe de bouton, il le sait, c'est sa seule chance après il ne pourra plus lutter, il sombrera.

- Cla… Clavicogyres !!

Les deux lames quittent les épaules du robot géant, au passage, elles entaillent le corps du serpent. Les arcs électriques cessent, le monstre relâche son étreinte. Le prince retrouve tous ses esprits, les puissantes mains de Goldorak arrivent à arracher le serpent de son cou. Le robot le projette dans le lac.

Le corps du serpent est endommagé à deux endroits, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se redresser et d'ouvrir sa gueule de façon agressive.

- Tarièropunch !

Le poing droit de Goldorak part comme pour un Fulguropoing sauf que les ailettes ne forment pas une pointe vers l'avant, mais reste espacé. Le point entre dans la gueule de la créature pour ressortir à l'arrière en arrachant la tête. Le reste du corps bouge frénétiquement.

- Cornofulgure !

Procius vise le haut du corps, quand les rayons viennent frapper les circuits de du monstre, un arc électrique se forme sur l'ensemble du corps avant d'exploser.

Goldorak s'avance vers sa soucoupe toujours coucher sur le côté. Le robot s'accroupit pour saisir la base de la soucoupe. Il réussit à la basculer. Une fois revenu à l'horizontale, le Spacer décolle à la verticale.

Procius regarde la soucoupe porteuse reprendre de l'altitude avant d'actionner ses commandes.

- Cabré !

Le robot géant bondit vers le ciel.

- Dégagement !

L'arrière de la soucoupe s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le robot.

- Arrimage !

Le robot est dans la soucoupe, l'arrière se referme et les bras viennent se plaquer contre la coque.

- Ovostable.

Le siège de pilotage rejoint le cockpit de la soucoupe.

- Retour à la base !

L'ordinateur de bord se charge de reconduire Goldorak dans son entre.

Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea sortent de la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Le plan de Sog a parfaitement fonctionné , maugrée Minarvea. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant Horrus pour nous en débarrasser en toute discrétion !?

- Laissez-le profiter de sa victoire et de sa promotion.

- Vous n'allez rien faire !?

- Bien sur que non ma chère ! Ayez confiance, laissez-moi faire, répond le général avec un sourire complice.

Le commandant répond avec le même sourire complice et cruel.

FIN

- 20 -


	10. episode 8

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 8

Le soleil pâle de l'hiver pointe ses rayons sur la neige d'un blanc immaculé qui recouvre toute la région. Blottie bien au chaud dans son lit, Hikaru Makiba rêve d'une escapade amoureuse avec le prince d'Euphor. Dans son imaginaire, elle se trouve sur une barque en compagnie du prince, ils sont tous deux allongés dans la frêle embarcation, leurs bras enlacés. Une ombrelle les protège du soleil, le lac est calme. Hikaru soupire de bonheur quand tout à coup, la barque se met à tanguer dans tous les sens. Elle entend une faible voix qui l'appelle par son prénom.

- Hikaru !!!!

La jeune fille se tourne dans son lit pour continuer sa rêverie, mais deux mains la saisissent par les épaules pour la secouer plus violemment.

Dans son esprit, elle se voit se cramponner à l'embarcation pour ne pas basculer par-dessus bord, mais le remous se fait de plus en plus fort, elle finit par lâcher prise et tomber dans le lac.

Hikaru finit par entrouvrir les yeux, elle distingue une forme pencher sur elle.

- Allez ! Debout Hikaru , crie une voix féminine.

- Quoi , demande-t-elle avec une voix endormie.

- Debout jeune fille ! Finis de paresser au lit !!

- Prince ?

- Prince !? Attends un peu ! Je vais te réveiller moi !

Une main saisit un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit. Hikaru sent brusquement un liquide glacé sur son visage, elle repousse les draps et se redresse.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas , hurle la jeune fille.

- Te voilà enfin réveillé, fait Vénusia avec le verre d'eau à la main.

- Ma tante !? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Debout ! C'est aujourd'hui que débute ton entraînement au pilotage !

- Et c'est pour ça que je dois me lever si tôt ?

- Bien, alors tu donneras les horaires qui t'arrangent le mieux à l'ennemi, car lui n'a pas de préférence pour attaquer.

- Je sais, répond Hikaru avec une moue.

- Allez habille-toi vite ! Sinon je pars sans toi !

- Hé ! Mais je déjeune quand ?

Vénusia a déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre et se retourne pour répondre.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas oublier de mettre ton réveil avant de te coucher.

Vénusia quitte la pièce, la porte vient juste de se refermer quand un oreiller s'écrase dessus.

Dans le fond marin du triangle des Bermudes, la base aquatique de Véga est achevée. Le capitaine Sog est prostré devant le moniteur qui affiche le visage du Stratéguerre.

- Je suis plus que satisfait des résultats que tu as obtenus Sog.

- Merci votre grandeur.

- Je veux que le prochain raid contre Goldorak parte de ta base.

- C'est un grand honneur Maître.

- Nous allons te faire parvenir le matériel nécessaire.

- Bien votre grandeur.

- Horrus !

Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea étaient au côté du Stratéguerre durant toute la conversation. Chacun d'eux est resté impassible, mais dans leur for intérieur ils bouillent en assistant à la consécration du capitaine.

- _«Je savais que Sog allait être encensé pour sa réussite, mais cela me fait mal, malgré tout que ce moins que rien récupère ses lauriers, pense le général. »_

- Horrus !

Au second appel, le général quitte ses pensées.

- Oui Maître. Je veillerais personnellement à l'acheminement du matériel pour la capitaine Sog afin qu'il puisse mettre en œuvre une machine de guerre.

- Bien, c'est ce que j'attendais de ta part Horrus.

- Merci Stratéguerre.

- Capitaine Sog encore une chose !

- Oui votre grandeur ?

- Comme tu diriges notre base aquatique, j'ai l'honneur de t'élever au rang de commandant de base.

Horrus et Minarvea serrent leurs poings.

- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites Stratéguerre, répond Sog.

- Ce n'est que la juste récompense pour le travail que tu as accompli pour l'empire de Véga.

- Ce n'est rien Maître.

- Commandant Sog, je vous souhaite la pleine réussite dans votre prochaine tache.

- Merci votre grandeur.

Le moniteur s'éteint, Sog se relève avec un sourire en travers du visage.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Parfait ! Maintenant je suis sur le chemin qui conduit au Stratéguerre ! Bientôt j'arriverais à mon but !!

Le général et le commandant sont dans un coin de la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire. Ils consultent des tablettes de données tout en parlant à voix basse.

- Voilà que Sog est promu commandant, il a le même grade que moi dorénavant, proteste Minarvea.

- Voyons n'exagérer pas ma chère. Vous êtes commandant de flotte, lui n'est qu'un simple commandant de base, vous lui êtes supérieur.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est à l'entrée du chemin qui conduit au commandement !

- La route est encore longue avant qu'il n'arrive ici. Et d'ici là il peut y avoir beaucoup d'embûches qui le feront trébucher voire même chuter. Et qui sait si sa chance ne tournera pas bientôt.

Un éclair traverse le regard du général qui fait frissonner le commandant. Horrus affiche aussi un sourire mauvais. Minarvea se met à sourire à son tour.

- En effet, j'ai compris ce que vous voulez dire, répond la femme avec le sourire complice.

Dans son bureau, le professeur Alcor, les cheveux en batailles, se trouve au téléphone avec des représentants de l'alliance en visioconférence. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur de bureau, les visages des membres sont affichés en miniature. Certains visages ne sont que des photos, d'autre son des vidéos en direct. Quand certains membres prennent la parole, leur image passe en premier plan.

- … si certains membres n'avaient pas changé l'orientation de leurs satellites, tout cela aurait pu être évité !

- Certes, lui répond la voix dans le combiné. Les satellites ont repris leur position pour guetter tout vaisseau ennemi, mais vous de votre côté, vous n'avez toujours pas découvert la base de nos adversaires ! Alors que cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que nous subissons leurs attaques !

- C'est vrai ! Mais nous n'avions pas les moyens de tout scruter seuls !

- Pourtant lors de leur première tentative de conquête vous avez bien découvert leur base !

- Vous dites vrai ! Mais je doute fort que les gens de Véga soient assez STUPIDES pour s'installer de nouveau sur la face cachée de la Lune !

- On ne sait jamais !

- Messieurs, intervient le représentant suisse. Je crois que nous allons cesser cette conférence aujourd'hui, car je pense que nous sommes tous exténués et énervés et que nous risquons de perdre notre temps dans des conversations stériles. Je propose de reprendre ses débats demain.

- Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire effectivement, répond Alcor avec une voix plus calme.

- Bien, sur ce, messieurs les divers représentants, je vous souhaite bonne nuit ou bonne journée suivant l'heure de votre pays.

Alcor repose le combiné et coupe la communication sur son ordinateur. Il regarde l'heure, il a passé plus de la moitié de la nuit en conférence. Il se lève de son fauteuil puis s'étire. Il attrape ses béquilles puis se dirige vers la fenêtre, d'une main il repousse les rideaux, il plisse les yeux quand la lumière hivernale entre. Il baille un grand coup.

- Bon, je vais quand même aller dormir quelques heures !

Il bâille encore une fois puis se dirige vers la porte.

Dans l'un des hangars du camp de la Lune Noire, le général Horrus inspecte le chargement d'un vaisseau cargo.

- Bien, il semblerait que la cargaison soit complète.

- Oui, général, répond un soldat.

- Vérifiez que tout soit bien arrimé et tenez-vous paré pour décoller dans peu de temps.

- Oui général !

La jeep de Vénusia arrive dans la cour du centre de recherche, à son bord Hikaru a le ventre qui gargouille, elle a quand même réussi à attraper une banane avant de quitter le ranch. Elle termine le fruit quand sa tante stoppe le véhicule.

- Allez dépêche-toi, rouspète Vénusia. Nous devrions déjà être en vol.

- Ça va, ça va ! J'arrive.

La jeune femme sort de la voiture et s'étire comme un chat. Sa tante et déjà devant les doubles portes vitrées du centre, elle se retourne.

- Alors, tu traînes !

Hikaru se met à courir pour rejoindre Vénusia, elle grimpe les marches deux par deux.

- Je parie que j'arrive avant toi dans les vestiaires, lance la jeune fille en courant dans le couloir.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas du jeu !

Pendant ce temps au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, le prince d'Euphor aide Daisuke à changer le fourrage des chevaux. Banta et Mizar s'occupent des autres animaux du ranch. Mizar a encore des cernes noirs autour des yeux, signe qu'il ne dort que très peu, il se lève tôt le matin pour s'occuper du ranch et se couche tard, car il passe toutes ses après-midi et ses soirées au centre a supervisé la construction des nouvelles navettes de soutient de Goldorak.

- Tu vas bien, s'inquiète Banta en voyant Mizar somnolant.

En effet, il est affalé sur le dos d'une chèvre qu'il est sensé traire.

- Ca vna, je chui en pleine frome, répond l'homme d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes vu d'où je suis !

- Cha va.

- Tu devrais peut-être ralentir un peu. Tu sais, avec Dai on arrivait à tout faire quand tu travaillais sur les plans. Donc durant la construction on peut continuer à deux. D'autant plus que c'est pas pour demain qu'il retourne en classe.

- Pas de chouchis, che peux le faire, che chui n'en…

Mizar ne termine pas sa phrase, car il s'endort, il n'est même pas réveillé par le chevrotement de l'animal sur lequel il repose.

Dans l'écurie, Tornade, le cheval blanc du prince, passe sa tête de son box. Il donne un coup de museau dans le dos de son maître quand ce dernier passe devant lui. Procius se retourne.

- Je sais, tu as envie de faire une promenade, mais je n'ai pas le temps.

Le pur-sang donne un autre coup de museau.

- Promis bientôt, nous sortirons, tous les deux.

Tornade lève sa tête puis retourne au fond de son box.

- On dirait vraiment qu'il comprend ce que tu lui dis, remarque Dai.

- Mais il le comprend vraiment !

- C'est çà ! Tu vas me dire que c'est une faculté Euphorienne ou un truc du genre !

- Pas du tout ! Même toi tu as ce don !

- C'est ça, ironise Daisuke en agitant sa main droite devant son visage.

- Je peux te l'assurer ! C'est une chose universelle !

- Hein ? C'est quoi ?

- Tout simplement l'amour !

- Voilà ! Je m'en doutais ! Tu m'as bien eu.

Dai se retourne vivement visiblement vexé. Au même moment, une jument sort la tête de son box, ce qui fait que le museau de la bête vient heurter la bouche du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais , lance Procius avant d'éclater de rire.

Dai reste figé sur place puis il se retourne le visage déformé puis il éclate de rire à son tour.

Hikaru, dans une tenue de vol marron, s'installe dans le siège du pilote de Vénusiak tandis que sa tante, dans sa combinaison blanche et rouge, prend place sur le siège arrière.

- Alors, prête pour ton premier vrai vol , demande Vénusia.

- Tu es sur qu'il faut que je fasse le décollage ?

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que je n'aie jamais fait cela, il n'y a pas de phase de décollage dans le simulateur.

- Voyez-vous cela. Pourtant, il me semble que ton frère Dai à bien réussit à décoller avec Faussoirak !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Lui il a décollé du ranch ! Il n'a pas pris son envol de la tour du centre !

- Alors, dis-toi que tu auras l'avantage sur ton frère.

- Vu sous cet angle !

Le rideau du hangar se lève.

- Paré à décoller, demande la voix de Cochir.

- Paré, répond d'une voix mal assurée Hikaru.

Dans le hangar le feu situé au dessus de la porte passe au vert.

- Venusiak Go !

La jeune fille actionne les manettes. Les énormes vérins hydrauliques maintiennent la navette pendant que les turbines prennent de la puissance. Puis les vérins relâchent leur prise pour que la navette parte dans les airs.

- Alors, fait Vénusia. Tu vois ce n'est pas aussi difficile que cela !

- Oui, répond la jeune fille alors que des gouttes de sueur glissent sur son front.

- Maintenant direction Est ! Nous allons survoler la mer.

- À vos ordres chef , plaisante Hikaru.

- Ne te moque pas, en effet je suis ton chef !

Vénusia donne une tape sur le casque de sa nièce. Cette dernière fait pivoter la navette pour prendre la direction souhaitée.

Le général Horrus entre à grands pas dans la salle de commandement du camp. Il se dirige vers le centre de la pièce. Le Stratéguerre ne s'y trouve pas, mais le général vient se placer à côté du trône pour donner ses instructions.

- Que l'on déclenche une vague de Solariton !

Aussitôt les soldats regagnent leurs pupitres pour déclencher les manœuvres. Après un court instant, l'un des soldats prend la parole.

- Vague Solariton envoyé !

- Que le vaisseau cargo décolle pour la base aquatique !

Un vaisseau cargo ressemblant à une grosse abeille par sa peinture s'envole d'un plot d'amarrage évoquant la forme d'un champignon.

- Professeur Cochir, alerte un jeune homme ayant pris le poste d'Antarès.

- Que ce passe-t-il Densha ?

Le jeune homme, un peu rondouillard, déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

- Les capteurs ont décelé une éruption solaire !

- Je vois, aucune n'était prévue, sûrement un coup de Véga. Connectez-vous sur le réseau de satellites de l'alliance.

- Oui professeur.

Alors que le jeune homme pianote sur son clavier informatique, le professeur Cochir s'installe devant le Spacioscope dont les deux panneaux glissent pour se rejoindre.

- Nous sommes connectés !

Le radar géant s'allume, l'écran est divisé en une dizaine de parties montrant différents secteurs de l'espace qui entoure la Terre. Le silence règne dans la salle d'observation. Tout le personnel a les yeux fixés sur les écrans à la recherche de l'ennemi.

Le professeur Cochir passe son regard sur les différentes zones de l'écran. Tout son esprit est focalisé dessus, il tressaute quand Densha crie.

- Là !!! Je l'ai vu !

- Du calme, fait Cochir. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- On aurait dit une abeille géante !

- Une abeille géante !?

- Oui !

- Bien. Dans quel secteur ?

- 82 D !

- 82 D, répète Cochir en réglant le Spacioscope sur ce secteur.

À bord de Vénusiak, la jeune Hikaru suit les instructions de son professeur de vol, sa tante.

- Maintenant, tu vas monter en vitesse jusqu'à Mach 2. Voyons voir comment tu pilotes à grande vitesse.

La jeune fille augmente les gaz, après quelques secondes d'accélération, une grande détonation résonne dans ses oreilles. La navette vient de franchir le mur du son, elle doit encore prendre de la vitesse pour atteindre la vitesse voulue. Alors qu'elle vole à Mach 1.5 les commandes se mettent a vibré, ainsi que toute la structure de la navette.

- C'est normal , s'inquiète Hikaru.

- Oui, lui répond sa tante.

Mais plus la vitesse s'approche de Mach 2, plus les commandes deviennent dures et incontrôlables.

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir les manettes, crie la jeune femme alors qu'un bruit sourd envahit le cockpit.

- Redescends à Mach 1, hurle Vénusia.

Une fois redescendues à la vitesse désirée, les vibrations cessent, le bruit sourd se volatilise et les commandes sont de nouveau manoeuvrables.

- Que s'est-il passé , demande Hikaru.

- Je crois que le Delta-lame de substitution ne nous permet pas de voler à pleine vitesse.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Tu gardes le cap jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les côtes de l'Amérique du Sud.

- Quoi !! Aussi loin ?

- Hé oui !

- À cette vitesse, nous allons mettre combien de temps ?

- Je croyais que tu étais forte en math ! Tu devrais pouvoir le calculer, ironise Vénusia.

- Je pourrais si je connaissais la distance qui reste à parcourir, ronchonne la jeune fille.

- Je te rappelle qu'après il faut faire le trajet en sens inverse !

- J'aurais bien oublié ce détail, soupire Hikaru en inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

Sur le siège arrière, Vénusia ne peut s'empêcher de se retenir de rire doucement.

- Je ne vois rien, fait Cochir en observant le secteur indiqué.

- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas rêvé, assure Densha. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons repasser l'enregistrement.

- Je vous crois ! Ce n'est pas cela, j'aimerais bien savoir ou est passé ce vaisseau. Gavin, contactez les autres centres d'observation de l'alliance pour savoir s'ils ont repéré le vaisseau.

Le jeune Gavin qui a succédé à Argolis, se penche sur son clavier pour entrer en communication avec les autres centres. En attendant leurs réponses, il se passe une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs coiffés vers l'arrière.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Banta, Daisuke et Procius sont attablés dans la cuisine. Ils reprennent des forces après avoir effectué leurs tâches. Quant à Mizar, il dort profondément dans son lit dans lequel il a été porté. Banta a revêtu le tablier de Vénusia ce qui a provoqué l'hilarité de Dai.

- Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles, dit Banta. Des bons œufs frais avec du lard.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais cuire que le riz, remarque Dai.

- C'est exact ! Pour être franc, je dirais le riz et deux ou trois autres choses.

L'odeur du lard qui rissole dans la poêle se repend dans la pièce. L'arome est si alléchant que l'estomac de Dai se met à gargouiller d'envie.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es affamé, plaisante Procius.

- Si l'odeur est un aperçu du goût, j'ai hâte de savourer la cuisine de Banta.

- Hé ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ! Tu me fais des compliments , répond l'intéressé.

- Attends ! Je n'ai encore rien dans la bouche ! Après ça, risque de changer !

Banta s'approche de la table, il tient à la main une spatule, et place son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit , demande-t-il avec un air menaçant.

- Qu'une fois dans la bouche, je risquais de changer d'avis !

Sur le dernier mot, Banta lui a enfoncé un morceau de lard frit.

- Alors !?

- Chè cfaud !

Le jeune homme avale le morceau de nourriture puis il ouvre grand la bouche pour sortir sa langue et la refroidir en agitant ses mains devant.

- C'est bon, mais trop chaud, finit-il par dire après quelque instant.

- Ah ! Tu vois je ne suis pas si mauvais que cela, lance Banta en retournant d'un pas joyeux vers la cuisinière.

Quand Daisuke voit le nœud du tablier dans le dos de Banta, il pouffe de rire.

- Des réponses , questionne Cochir.

- Un observatoire au Brésil a capté un écho radar pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais ils n'ont pu obtenir d'information.

- Donc, nous pouvons penser qu'un vaisseau de Véga est en ce moment quelque part dans le ciel de la Terre, mais nous ne connaissons pas sa taille ni sa direction.

- C'est exact.

- Rien de rassurant.

À bord de Vénusiak, Hikaru regarde les différents instruments de bord. Son regard est attiré par la jauge de carburant.

- Tante Vénusia ?

- Un problème ?

- Tu es sur que nous pouvons atteindre la cote de l'Amérique du Sud ?

- Oui, nous avons assez d'autonomie pour cela. Pourquoi ?

- Le niveau indique que nous avons déjà brûlé plus d'un quart de notre réservoir.

- Que dis-tu , s'étonne Vénusia en se dressant sur son siège.

La femme passe la tête au-dessus du siège du pilote pour regarder la jauge.

- Tu as raison, confirme Vénusia. Nous avons beaucoup consommé. Je sais qu'avec le faux Delta-lame la navette est moins aérodynamique et que sa consommation est plus grande. Je m'en suis aperçu quand j'ai conduit Alcor en suisse. Mais là il doit y avoir un autre problème.

- Que faisons-nous ? Nous rentrons ?

- Oui, fait demi-tour. Je dois changer le programme, mais avant de rentrer nous allons faire une petite plongée quand même.

- Quoi ???

- Mais oui, tu ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à cela !?

- Mais…

- Juste quelque minute ! Et surveille bien le niveau de carburant.

Vénusiak vire de bord et commence à perdre de l'altitude.

À des centaines de miles de là, le vaisseau cargo des forces de Véga plonge en plein cœur du triangle des Bermudes. Dans la base aquatique, Sog fait les cent pas dans le poste de commande.

- Commandant Sog. Le vaisseau cargo sera là dans une dizaine de minutes, annonce le soldat au radar.

- Bien. Aucun signe d'autre vaisseau ?

- Rien sur le radar.

- _« J'ai hâte de voir ce que le Stratéguerre m'envoie ! Une fois le raid accomplit et réussi je pourrais me débarrasser de Minarvea puis de Horrus. »_

Vénusiak effleure le sommet des vagues. Le souffle des réacteurs projette un fin sillage d'eau dans sa traînée.

- Prête à plongée Hikaru ?

- Si je réponds non, on rentre directement au centre ?

- Bien essayé ! Je croyais que tu voulais aider ton prince, remarque Vénusia.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas mon prince , rétorque Hikaru piquée au vif.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- J'ai compris, je vais plonger. Mais sache que si un jour, il devient mon prince, je ne le laisserais pas partir comme toi.

Vénusia se renfrogne et se plaque dans son siège.

- Plonge , ordonne-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et n'oublie pas de changer le mode de propulsion.

La navette pique légèrement du nez pour s'enfoncer dans l'océan. Hikaru ressent un léger choc dans les commandes quand la coque touche la surface de l'eau.

Maintenant, Vénusiak évolue à faible profondeur. Hikaru distingue, grâce à la lumière en surface, au loin des poissons qui s'enfuient devant la navette.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Descends à 150 mètres, répond sa tante sur un mauvais ton.

La jeune femme actionne les commandes pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la mer.

- Tante Vénusia. Je ne voulais pas…, hasarde-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- Une fois à profondeur navigue sur cinq miles nautiques puis remonte à la surface. Après nous regagnerons le centre.

Dans les tréfonds marins du triangle des Bermudes, le vaisseau cargo s'engage dans le hangar. Une fois toute l'eau chassée de la zone, le commandant Sog se précipite dans la soute du vaisseau afin de découvrir ce que le Stratéguerre lui a envoyé comme armes pour la prochaine attaque contre Goldorak. Il tombe face à de gigantesques yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le commandant fonce voir le manifeste situé à l'autre bout de la soute. Il le parcourt rapidement.

- Matériel de construction, pièces détachées…, pièces pour chaînes de montage de navettes….

Son visage s'illumine quand enfin il découvre ce qu'il cherche.

- OUI !!! Goldorak va avoir du souci cette fois !!!!! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le commandant sort en trombe de la soute, il s'arrête devant le premier soldat qui attend pour commencer le déchargement.

- Déchargez le plus vite possible ! Je veux que l'assemblage débute tout de suite après !

- Il en sera fait suivant vos ordres, commandant !

Vénusiak a regagné sa place dans son hangar du centre de recherche. Vénusia a quitté rapidement les vestiaires. Hikaru se change seule puis sort dans le couloir, elle tombe sur son amie Kohumé.

- Alors comment c'est passé ton vol ?

- Pas trop mal.

- Pas trop mal !? Tu as eu des problèmes ? J'ai hâte d'être demain et que je décolle avec Faussoirak !

- C'est ma tante ton instructeur ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je te préviens, elle risque d'être de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu as mal piloté ?  
- Je ne crois pas, disons que j'ai eu un mot malheureux.

Hikaru s'éloigne laissant réfléchir Kohumé sur ce qu'elle vient de dire. En chemin elle croise le professeur Cochir.

- Hikaru, je te peux te parler une minute ?

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ta tante m'a remis un rapport sur des problèmes survenus durant le vol avec Vénusiak.

- Oui, de très grandes vibrations au dessus de Mach 1.5 et une forte consommation.

- Pour les vibrations, c'est dû au remplacement du Delta-lame par une autre pièce. Mais pour la consommation, il faut que je vois avec les techniciens, du moins si j'arrive à en emprunter quelques-uns à Sayaka et à la fabrication des nouvelles navettes.

- Bonne chance alors !

- Il va m'en falloir, répond Cochir en s'éloignant.

Dans sa chambre, le professeur Alcor se réveille, il regarde l'heure.

- Oulà ! J'ai dormi cinq heures ! Je vais avoir plein de travail à rattraper !

Alcor repousse ses draps. Il saute du lit pour se diriger vers le cabinet de toilette, mais après deux pas il s'adosse contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Bon sang ! J'ai oublié mes béquilles !!!

Procius regagne le centre de recherche à bord d'une des camionnettes de ce dernier. Quand il se gare, il voit Vénusia qui grimpe dans sa jeep.

- Vénusia ! Alors comment s'est déroulé le premier vol d'Hikaru ?

- Bien, répond-elle en claquant sa portière.

- Bien !? On ne le croirait pas vu sa réaction.

La jeep démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Au même instant, Hikaru surgit sur les marches.

- Je rentre comment au ranch maintenant, lance la jeune fille.

Elle aperçoit le prince et se dirige vers lui.

- Mon bon prince, ne voudriez-vous pas raccompagner une jeune et jolie fille comme moi chez elle ?

- À une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'expliques pourquoi ta tante est de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah !? Dans ce cas je rentre à pied !

Hikaru part en courant dans la neige vers la sortie du centre.

- Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est folle, dit pour lui-même Procius.

Le prince entre dans le centre, il traverse le couloir principal, quand il passe devant le bureau du professeur Alcor, il entend ce dernier parler à haute voix.

- Quoi ! Il est possible qu'un vaisseau de Véga ait passé la ligne de satellite de l'alliance !

- Nous, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, bredouille le jeune Densha. Il n'y a qu'un centre au Brésil qui a confirmé avoir capté un écho radar. Et encore durant un très court laps de temps.

Procius entre dans la pièce.

- Je peux aller faire une patrouille, déclare-t-il.

- Et où veux-tu aller, lui fait remarquer Alcor. Nous ne savons pas vers quel secteur il se rendait.

- Vous risquez de patrouiller longtemps et dans un mauvais secteur, rajoute Densha.

- Je sais, mais c'est un risque à courir, rétorque le prince.

Le jeune Densha rougit en se rendant compte que son commentaire était superflu.

- Désolé, Procius, reprend Alcor. Mais je refuse que tu décolles, et puis cela peut être une ruse pour t'éloigner de leur véritable objectif.

- J'ai bien compris.

Procius sort du bureau.

- Bien vous pouvez y aller aussi, lance Alcor à Densha pour le congédier.

Une fois seule dans son bureau, Alcor ouvre un tiroir de son bureau et en sort une photo. Sur cette dernière, il s'y trouve en compagnie d'Actarus, Phénicia et Vénusia.

- Ah ! La jeunesse, soupir-t-il.

Au fond de sa tête, il a l'impression d'entendre une petite voix, celle d'Actarus qui le sermonne.

- Il me semble que tu étais bien plus impétueux et tête brûlée que ça dans ta jeunesse, vieux frère, lui murmure la voix.

Alcor sourit.

- Il semblerait que je sois devenu plus mature en vieillissant !

- C'est le propre de la vieillesse, lui répond une voix féminine.

Il se retourne pour découvrir sa femme Sayaka sur le pas de la porte.

- Mais à qui tu parlais , demande-t-elle.

- Personne, je réfléchissais tout haut.

- Tu deviens déjà sénile à tout age pour parler tout seul ! Décidément, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé ! Bon avant d'être atteint à mon tour, je retourne dans les chantiers de construction !

Le commandant Sog regarde avec un sourire satisfait l'assemblage de la nouvelle machine de guerre qui va affronter le prince d'Euphor et son Goldorak. Dans le gigantesque hangar de la base sous-marine, des techniciens et des soldats servant comme manœuvre s'activent à la construction du Golgoth.

- Je me demande ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire contre ce monstre !!!

- Vous m'avez parlé, demande un soldat proche.

- Non. Dans combien de temps le montage sera-t-il achevé ?

- Tout sera fini pour demain matin.

- Parfait.

Le professeur Alcor se dirige vers son bureau alors que la nuit est tombée, il se prépare à passer une nuit en vidéoconférence. Procius est déjà dans sa chambre à contempler le ciel étoilé. Il regarde avec inquiétude le vieil astre mort en orbite. La Lune a une teinte légèrement rosée, annonçant une attaque imminente des forces de Véga. Après un dernier regard à l'astre, il tire les rideaux puis se dirige vers son lit.

C'est à peine l'aube, Kohumé se trouve déjà dans la salle de repos. Elle prend son petit déjeuner, elle a à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit.

- _« Je ne suis pas inquiète. Je ne suis pas inquiète. Le vol se passera bien », _ne cesse-t-elle de se répéter.

- Tiens, bonjour ! Déjà levé ?

La jeune fille sursaute, elle tourne la tête pour découvrir Alcor qui entre dans la pièce, le visage tiré.

- Bonjour, vous aussi à ce que je vois.

- Je ne me suis pas encore couché. J'avale juste un morceau et je file rejoindre mon lit.

- Encore des problèmes avec l'alliance ?

Alcor prend une pomme dans la coupe de fruit posé sur la table, une fois assis.

- Rien d'insurmontable. Pas top nerveuse pour ta leçon de vol avec Vénusia ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu déjà levé, ta leçon n'est que dans trois heures, fait Alcor avec espièglerie avant de croquer dans le fruit.

- Bon ! J'avoue légèrement inquiète, répond la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

- Tu verras tout se passera bien.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela se passerait mal ! Les autres ont bien réussi !

- Ah ! Voilà la Kohumé que je connais, sourit Alcor.

Le commandant Sog a lui aussi eu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il saute de son lit, enfile ses vêtements puis file vers la salle de commandement de la base. Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, les soldats en poste de nuit le salut. Il fait les cent pas quand a lieu la relève. Il jette de temps à autre un regard au moniteur qui montre la surface, l'aube pointe à peine. Sur un autre écran, il voit ses hommes qui chargent dans une soucoupe la machine de guerre qui dans quelque heure va affronter le prince d'Euphor. Il voudrait pourvoir faire avance plus vite le temps tellement il a hâte de voir la bataille à laquelle les deux robots vont se livrer.

Kohumé porte déjà une tenue de vol, elle est assise, sur son casque, dans le couloir de l'entrée, prés des portes. Elle guette l'arrivée de son instructeur de vol. Enfin, elle voit la jeep de Vénusia qui entre dans la cour du centre. La jeune fille se lève. Vénusia sort de la jeep, elle avance d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment, elle gravit le petit escalier qui conduit au couloir.

- Déjà prête , lance-t-elle à Kohumé.

- Oui.

- Sois tu es impatiente, sois tu es inquiète vu que j'ai plus d'une heure d'avance !

- …

- Alors laquelle des deux propositions je dois choisir ?

- Un peu des deux.

- Comme tu es déjà en tenue, je vais me changer et nous décollons avec Faussoirak.

Le professeur Cochir est assis devant le Spacioscope quand le téléphone sonne.

- Ici le centre de recherche spatiale.

Il écoute son interlocuteur.

- Je suis désolé, mais le professeur Alcor dort actuellement suite à votre réunion téléphonique de cette nuit.

Le personnel présent dans la salle, dirige son regard vers le siège occupé par le professeur.

- Je partage l'avis du professeur Alcor. Je ne pense pas que Véga soit assez idiot pour construire une base à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancienne.

- Nous ne vous demandons pas de penser , hurle la voix dans le combiné, certain membre du personnel arrive a l'entendre. Nous voulons que vous contrôliez la surface de la Lune.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupire Cochir.

- Nous comptons sur vous, dit la voix avant de raccrocher.

- Faussoirak demande l'autorisation de décoller, signal Densha.

- Elles sont en avance sur l'horaire prévu, remarque Cochir. Elles peuvent décoller. Appeler Procius.

- Faussoirak, autorisation de décoller.

- Reçu, répond Kohumé.

La jeune femme actionne des boutons sur le tableau de bord. Vénusia assise derrière observe Kohumé exécuté la phase de décollage. Les propulseurs s'élancent pendant que le rideau du hangar se lève. Les vérins qui retiennent la navette se reculent. Les trois lumières situées au dessus de la porte s'illuminent.

- Faussoirak Go , lance Kohumé.

L'étreinte des vérins se relâche, la navette s'élance dans le ciel hivernal.

Le prince d'Euphor entre dans la salle d'observation, il se dirige vers Cochir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Procius… Certains membres de l'alliance exigent un contrôle de la face cachée de la Lune. Ils pensent que Véga a reconstruit sa base sur l'ancienne. Même si c'est complètement absurde de penser cela…

- Je n'en suis pas sur, coupe Procius.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Aux vues de votre réaction.

- Je saisis mal.

- Simplement quelle meilleure cachette, qu'une cachette déjà connue de l'adversaire. Sachant que le lieu est connu pour quoi ne pas si dissimuler, personne ne viendra vérifier vu que l'ennemi connaît déjà les lieux.

- Cela se défend en effet, répond Cochir en se frottant le bas du menton.  
- Je vais allez faire un contrôle.

- Sois prudent.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Et comme cela, s'il n'y a rien, l'alliance cessera de vous harceler.

- Nous allons suivre ton vol le plus longtemps possible, nous te perdrons quand tu passeras dans la zone sombre de la lune.

- J'ai compris.

- Mais j'y pense !! Comment vas-tu faire !? Goldorak va perdre toute son énergie quand tu seras dans l'ombre, il n'y aura plus aucun rayon solaire pour l'alimenter !

- Je vais emmagasiner le plus possible d'énergie photonique avant de rentrer dans la zone sombre. Nos ingénieurs ont augmenté ces performances.

Sog fait toujours les cent pas dans le poste de commandement.

- Commandant, fait un soldat.

Le commandant cesse de marcher pour fixer le militaire au garde à vous.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- La soucoupe est parée pour le décollage.

- Enfin !!!

Sog, s'installe dans son siège.

- Ouvrez les portes du hangar !

Les soldats s'activent devant leurs consoles. Sog, observe le vaisseau peint en vert quitter la base sur les écrans.

- Va combattre et abattre Goldorak, murmure le commandant.

Procius est dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, il actionne les commandes qui ouvrent le sas de l'aire de décollage dans le barrage.

- Goldorak Go !

La machine de guerre quitte sa plateforme pour franchir les trois coulées d'eau. Aussitôt le vaisseau prend de l'altitude pour rejoindre les étoiles.

Le général Horrus entre dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noir. Il consulte sur une tablette électronique les rapports de la nuit. Il jette un regard au trône vide du Stratéguerre. Il avance vers le milieu de la pièce quand une agitation soudaine attire son attention. Deux soldats parlent à voix basse tout en consultant leur console.

- Que vous arrive-t-il , questionne Horrus une fois dans leurs dos.

- Goldorak est détecté, annonce l'un des soldats.

- Vous avez trouvé son aire d'envol , demande le général avec un soupçon d'espoir.

- Non général, répond le second.

- Alors, pourquoi ces messes basses ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais il semblerait qu'il se dirige vers la Lune.

- Quoi !?

- Plus précisément sur la face cachée, ajoute l'autre soldat.

Le général en lâche sa tablette.  
- Activez l'holocamouflage !

- À vos ordres !

-_« Pourvu que le Stratéguerre n'arrive pas dans la salle ! Il risquerait de déclencher une attaque contre Goldorak ! Cela ruinerait tous nos espoirs, pense le général. »_

La soucoupe sous marine qui transporte le Golgoth s'approche de l'archipel du Japon. Pendant ce temps-là, Faussoirak effectue un vol au dessus du mont Fuji.

- Bien, fait Vénusia. Maintenant nous allons voir si tu sais te servir des tarières.

- Quoi ?? Nous allons sous terre ?

- Cela te fait peur ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne pensais pas faire cela à mon premier vrai vol.

- Hé bien si ! Prends cap au Nord, je te dirais quand nous serons à l'endroit pour creuser.

- D'accord.

Une goutte de sueur coule dans l'œil droit de la jeune fille quand elle actionne le manche pour changer de direction. Elle retient un mouvement brusque ainsi que l'envie de passer une main sur son œil pour chasser l'intruse. Elle ne doit pas faire d'écart et rester concentrée sur son vol. Dans un combat un tel réflexe pourrait être fatal.

Goldorak se déplace dans le vide stellaire en direction de la zone obscure de la Lune. La face cachée, celle qui ne peut être vue de la Terre, ni d'ailleurs, car aucune lumière ne vient l'éclairer, sauf durant une éclipse de Soleil. Procius jette un regard à la grosse boule bleue en dessous de lui. Cette dernière est zébrée de large bande blanche. Il sourit en repensant à une réplique d'un film qu'il a vu récemment. Un astronaute disait à un de ses collègues : « Hé ! Je vois ma maison ! ». Procius dirait presque la même chose, mais lui c'est sa maison d'adoption.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser, lance le prince pour lui-même.

Il actionne les caméras de Goldorak pour enregistrer la surface de la face cachée. Il pénètre dans la zone sombre. En quelques secondes, il se trouve dans un autre monde, privé de lumière extérieure. La température dans le cockpit chute légèrement d'après les indicateurs. Comme il fait sombre et qu'il n'a aucun repère visuel, il doit piloter aux instruments.

- Tariéro-pulseur , annonce Kohumé

Les deux tarières entrent en action, la roche éclate quand les deux pointes entrent en contact avec la surface pour creuser le sol.

- Bravo, j'ai à peine senti un choc lors du contact, félicite Vénusia.

- Merci.

- Descends à cinquante mètres, puis vire sur la gauche. Pilote uniquement au radar.

- Compris !

Le commandant Sog a du mal à rester en place sur son fauteuil. Il regarde la progression de la soucoupe, soudain le vaisseau sort de l'océan pour mettre le cap sur la capitale japonaise.

- Je viens de détecter une soucoupe, cris Gavin.

- Où ça, questionne Cochir.

- Au dessus de Tokyo !

- Impossible ! D'où sort-elle !? Vous n'avez rien détecté dans l'espace avant !?

- Rien professeur ! Les radars sont restés muets, annonce Densha.

- Aucune explosion solaire suspecte ?

- Rien !

Le professeur Alcor arrive dans la salle en bâillant.

- Alors quoi de neuf, demande-t-il ?

La soucoupe verte survole la ville provoquant la panique des habitants. Elle perd de la hauteur au dessus d'un carrefour. Elle continue sa descente, en écrasant des immeubles.

- Quoi , Hurle Alcor. Prévenez Procius qu'il décolle rapidement !

- Il est déjà en vol, répond Cochir avec embarras.

- Et que fait-il ?

- Pendant que vous dormiez, des membres de l'alliance ont fait pression sur le président pour qu'il y ait un survol de la face cachée de la Lune pour voir si Véga n'avait pas réinvesti son ancienne base.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Densha tachez d'entrer en contact avec Goldorak.

- Impossible, il est déjà dans la zone d'ombre.

- Zut ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à prévenir Dai et Vénusia en attendant.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, c'est Banta qui décroche le téléphone quand le centre appelle. Une fois qu'il est au courant, Banta raccroche le combiné, mais en réalité il tombe sur le sol, puis part en courant vers l'écurie pour avertir Daisuke.

Goldorak a allumé ses projecteurs pour scruter la surface lunaire. Procius a effectué un quadrillage de la zone, il a insisté particulièrement à l'endroit où se trouvait le camp de la Lune Noir. Il n'a rien vu de suspect, il n'y avait que des ruines. Il a tout enregistré pour rassurer l'alliance.

Le général Horrus a été averti que l'attaque sur Terre a débuté. Il sait que le Stratéguerre ne va pas tarder, car il a sûrement demandé à être averti lui aussi. Le général se met à transpirer. Goldorak est toujours proche de la base. Il ne faut pas que le Stratéguerre le voie sinon tout risque d'être fini.

- _« Allez Goldorak, part ! Rentre sur Terre ! Tu vas recevoir un message t'avertissant qu'une attaque a lieu. Allez, regagne la Terre, _espère Horrus._ »_

- Mission accomplie, dit Procius en coupant l'enregistrement.

Goldorak sort de la zone d'ombre, sa radio grésille. Le prince manœuvre pour mettre le cap sur la Terre. La radio grésille une nouvelle fois, il entend un morceau du message.

- Ici le centre…

- Ici Goldorak, répétez centre !

La radio grésille encore.

-… soucoupe… Tokyo.

- Je suis trop loin !

Goldorak prend de la vitesse pour rejoindre l'orbite terrestre plus rapidement.

- Ici le centre, nous avons détecté une soucoupe. Cette dernière attaque Tokyo, sort enfin de la radio.

- Goldorak ! Pleine puissance !

- Coupez l'holo-camouflage, ordonne Horrus.

À la surface, les ruines disparaissent pour laisser apparaître des constructions en parfait état.

La porte de la salle de commandement s'ouvre sur le Stratéguerre. Il jette un regard dans la pièce avant de rejoindre son trône.

- _« Ouf ! Juste à temps, _pense le général_. »_

- Alors comment se déroule l'attaque, demande Végalian.

Daisuke saute sur l'ancienne moto d'Actarus, quand il arrive à la hauteur de l'habitation, il trouve sa sœur en plein milieu du chemin ce qui l'oblige à stopper.

- Pousse-toi de là, hurle Dai.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Quoi !?

- Pas le temps de discuter !

Hikaru grimpe sur l'un des sièges à l'arrière.

- Mais…, proteste Daisuke.

- Allez met les gaz ! On n'a pas le temps pour discuter de ça. Je te rappelle, que moi aussi je suis un futur pilote de la patrouille.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, répond son frère en tournant la poignée des gaz.

Faussoirak a reçu le message du centre et se trouve déjà au-dessus de la soucoupe.

- Pyrobombe , lance Kohumé.

Une boule de feux part du sommet de l'aileron de la navette. Le projectile vient s'écraser sur la coque de la soucoupe sans résultat.

- Essaie les missiles, lui conseille Vénusia.

- Missile Sigma !

Deux missiles en forme de vrille partent en direction de l'ennemi, l'un des missiles rebondit, l'autre se fige dans la carlingue, mais la soucoupe ne réagit toujours pas.

Dans le hangar de Vénusiak, Hikaru et Dai se disputent.

- Je pilote, fait le jeune homme.

- Non, c'est moi, proteste la jeune femme.

- Et en quel honneur !?

- C'est moi qui vais piloter le nouveau Vénusiak !

- Même si c'est vrai, j'ai déjà combattu en réel, pas toi !

- Vous vous décidez à décoller oui ou non, hurle la voix d'Alcor dans les hauts parleurs.

Hikaru saute dans le cockpit en premier, elle s'installe dans le siège du pilote. Dai a fait la même chose, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard, il doit se contenter du siège du passager.

- Vénusiak paré , annonce Hikaru.

- Autorisation de décoller, répond Gavin.

- Vénusiak Go !

Daisuke qui n'est pas parfaitement assis au moment du décollage glisse du siège.

À bord de son robot, le prince d'Euphor file à vive allure vers la Terre.

- Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard, fait avec inquiétude Procius.

Il atteint l'Ionosphère, la tête de Goldorak s'enflamme pour commencer puis c'est toute la soucoupe qui est entourée par les flammes.

Vénusiak a rejoint Faussoirak au dessus de la capitale, ils décrivent des cercles au dessus de la soucoupe.

- Missiles Oméga , fait Hikaru.

Les deux missiles partent de la navette, mais ils n'ont pas le temps d'atteindre leurs cibles, car la soucoupe se s'élève d'une dizaine de mètres avant d'éclater pour laisser apparaître une forme bipède au milieu de la fumée.

Vénusiak a le malheur d'être trop prés et reçoit un coup de poing de la forme. Hikaru perd le contrôle, la navette s'écrase sur le sol. Le cockpit s'ouvre et la jeune femme est projetée à l'extérieur par le choc. Hikaru perd son casque laissant voir sa chevelure blonde.

La fumée se dissipe pour laisser apparaître la forme. Une sorte de gorille géant cybernétisé.

- Un Monstrogoth, lâche Vénusia.

La créature frappe son torse à deux poings en poussant un cri avant de se pencher vers le corps de la jeune femme.

Dai se redresse dans le cockpit, il cligne des yeux pour avoir une vision nette. Quand enfin il distingue clairement son entourage, il voit une grosse main velue passée devant la navette pour saisir sa sœur.

Le monstre porte la main gauche dans laquelle se trouve Hikaru, inconsciente, devant son visage. Il observe la jeune femme un moment, il semble la sentir aussi.

- Que pouvons-nous faire , demande Kohumé.

- Gardons notre calme, déclare Vénusia. Ne faisons rien qui risquerait de blesser Hikaru.

Le gorille subitement cesse d'observer sa main, il dirige son regard vers le ciel. Une boule de feu fonce vers le sol. La créature se met à marcher en direction d'un grand immeuble avec deux tours jumelles.

Vénusia et Kohumé regardent vers le ciel pour savoir ce qui a provoqué la réaction du monstre. Elles voient la boule de feu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela encore , lance Kohumé.

- J'ai ma petite idée, répond Vénusia.

La boule incandescente ralentit subitement, les flammes disparaissent laissant apparaître une tête métallique avec des cornes jaunes.

- Goldorak , s'exclame Kohumé.

Le commandant Sog regarde sur son moniteur la scène.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, il sait réussir ces entrées.

Daisuke s'est glissé sur le siège du pilote de Vénusiak. Il actionne la commande du cockpit avant de faire décoller l'appareil. Il vient se placer à côté de Faussoirak.

Procius voit la créature qui approche de la construction.

- Plasmotronk !

Les deux Planitronks de plasma partent en direction du monstre. La créature bondit pour en éviter un, le second projectile le frôle dans le dos lui brûlant quelques poils artificiels.

- Procius ! Arrête ! Il détient Hikaru, annonce Dai.

- Quoi !?

- Oui, c'est un Monstrogoth, annonce Vénusia.

- Mais à la fin, s'énerve Kohumé. C'est quoi un Monstrogoth !?

- Pour faire simple, dit Procius. C'est un Golgoth contrôler par un instinct animal.

- Que faisons-nous, questionne Dai.

Le gorille est arrivé devant la construction. Il regarde le sommet de l'une des tours. Il pose sa main droite sur la paroi et commence à se hisser puis il s'aide de ses pieds pour gravir l'immeuble. Dans son autre main, Hikaru est toujours sans connaissance.

- Restons à distance pour le moment, déclare Procius.

- Il ne faut pas l'énervé, ajoute Vénusia.

Les deux navettes et Goldorak volent en cercle à bonne distance du Monstrogoth et de la construction.

- Quel est cette bâtisse , questionne le prince.

- C'est la mairie de Tokyo, répond Kohumé.

- Elle abrite diverse organisation gouvernementale, police, etc., ajoute Daisuke. Pourquoi ?

- Je me demande si c'est le hasard ou une stratégie de Véga pour que le monstre gravisse cette construction.

Le gorille cybernétisé arrive au sommet d'une des deux tours. Il dépose Hikaru sur le sol. Puis il se redresse, il ballait du regard les alentours puis il frappe son torse avec ses deux poings en poussant un cri.

Au centre, tous les regards sont fixés sur le Spacioscope.

- J'ai une impression de déjà vu, fait Alcor.

À bord de Faussoirak.

- Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, lâche Vénusia.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire , demande Kohumé.

- Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation identique il y a environ trente ans.

- Et comment t'en es-tu sortie ?

- Actarus est venue à mon secours, soupire la femme.

Le monstre se penche sur Hikaru, il avance sa main droite vers le corps étendu. Avec l'un de ses énormes doigts, il secoue légèrement la jeune fille. Le gorille avance sa main pour saisir le corps quand il reçoit un missile dans le dos, il se redresse fou de rage en brandissant ses poings.

- Missile Gama !

- Procius ! Tu es fou , hurle Dai. Ma sœur est toujours à côté du monstre !

- J'ai un plan. Aidez-moi à le distraire de Hikaru.

- Que devons-nous faire , demande Kohumé.

- Attirer son attention, tirer lui dessus en volant en cercle.

- Et toi que vas-tu faire , demande Vénusia.

- Je vais aller chercher Hikaru.

Faussoirak et Vénusiak se rapprochent de leur cible avant d'ouvrir le feu. Le monstre tourne sur lui-même pour tenter de suivre du regard les deux navettes.

- Parfait, il est distrait. Goldorak, je compte sur toi !

- Instructions comprises, répond l'intelligence artificielle.

- En avant !

L'interface de pilotage qui ressemble à une armure quitte les membres du prince. Il actionne la commande qui ouvre la verrière du cockpit de la soucoupe. Procius saute sur la coque. Il court en direction du Planitronks droit. Goldorak vol a faible altitude, il frôle le sommet des plus hautes constructions. Il arrive dans le dos du gorille. Le Planitronks effleure le sommet de la tour occupée par le monstre, Procius saute sur le toit. Goldorak s'éloigne sans avoir été repéré par la créature.

- Attention Golgoth 8, Goldorak prépare quelque chose, signale le commandant Sog.

La créature regarde le sol et voit le prince qui avance vers le corps de la jeune femme.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, Végalian regarde l'attaque depuis le début en compagnie de ses généraux.

- Mais que se passe-t-il , s'étonne le Stratéguerre.

- Je l'ignore Maître, répond Horrus.

- Il semblerait que le Monstrogoth ne répond plus aux instructions de Sog, ajoute Minarvea.

Le général et le commandant échangent un regard de triomphe.

Le gorille frappe le sol pour tenter d'écraser le prince sous ses poings alors qu'il avance vers la jeune femme toujours inerte.

- Il faut que nos tirs soient plus rapides, déclare Dai.

Les deux navettes augmentent leurs cadences de tirs, mais rien n'y fait, le gorille reste fixé sur Procius.

Le prince court en changeant de trajectoire sans cesse pour échapper aux énormes poings. Enfin, il atteint Hikaru, il saisit la jeune femme puis se remet à courir en direction du bord, une fois arrivé, il saute dans le vide.

- Mais il est fou , hurle Kohumé.

Le gorille se penche dans le vide en tendant la main dans une tentative de rattraper ses proies.

- Non ! Regarde bien , rétorque Dai.

Goldorak a ses deux mains ouvertes devant lui, à l'intérieur se trouve Procius qui porte Hikaru. Le robot s'éloigne de la bâtisse.

Le gorille se redresse et pousse un long cri terrifiant.

Goldorak se pose sur le carrefour que la soucoupe du Monstrogoth a détruit précédemment. Procius saute des mains du robot. Le prince dépose Hikaru sur le sol au moment ou elle reprend conscience.

- Procius ???

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de grave. Excuse-moi il faut que j'affronte un Monstrogoth.

- Oui bien sur...

Procius repart en courant vers son robot.

- Un Monstrogoth ?? C'est quoi ça , se demande Hikaru.

Le gorille est en furie, de ses yeux sortent deux rayons jaunes qui ballaient les alentours de la bâtisse, il essai d'atteindre les navettes avec, elles les évitent du mieux qu'elles peuvent.

Goldorak survol la construction.

- Autolargue !

Le robot quitte la soucoupe porteuse, il atterrit sur l'autre tour face au monstre.

- À nous deux !

Le gorille dirige ses rayons sur le robot. Procius fait bondir sa machine sur l'autre tour.

- Dai ! Ta sœur est saine, elle se trouve au carrefour.

- Compris ! Je vais la chercher !

Le gorille tente de donner un coup de poing à Goldorak, mais le rate. Le robot ouvre ses bras pour saisir la créature. Tous deux basculent dans le vide et chutent du sommet de la tour. Quand ils tombent sur la route en contrebas, cette dernière s'effondre sous le choc et le poids des deux machines de combat.

Le gorille replie ses jambes puis il donne un grand coup avec ses pieds pour se dégager, Goldorak se retrouve projeté en arrière de plusieurs mètres, mais atterrit sur le ventre. Procius actionne les commandes pour remettre sur pied sa machine. Le robot est à demi redressé quand le Monstrogoth attrape son poing droit et le tir en arrière. Le bras droit de Goldorak grince sinistrement quand il part vers l'arrière. Le monstre tient uniquement la main du robot, ce que remarque rapidement le prince.

- Fulguropoing !

Procius a seulement envoyé celui que le monstre tenait, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve libre. Goldorak pivote rapidement.

- Clavicogyre !

Les deux clavicules en acier quittent le torse du robot. Le gorille les évite. Durant ce temps le Fulguropoing a rejoint sa place.

- Cornofulgure !

Procius vise les yeux du monstre.

Le gorille esquive, l'arme ne touche que son œil droit. La créature met une main sur son œil en poussant un cri vengeur. Le monstre redescend son bras, son œil droit est fermé, puis il s'élance sur Goldorak. Il saisit le robot aux hanches. Goldorak ne touche plus le sol, il est poussé, puis le gorille le soulève au-dessus de sa tête, puis il retombe en arrière. La tête du robot est la première à toucher le sol.

Vénusiak est toujours piloté par Dai, derrière lui se trouve sa sœur. La navette survole la zone de combat.

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui c'est passer quand j'étais sans connaissance , supplie Hikaru.

- Plus tard. De toute façon, tout a été enregistré.

- Il n'y va pas de main morte, lâche Procius.

Il manœuvre pour relever Goldorak, mais il n'y arrive pas. Le gorille le maintient la tête en bas, le monstre est courbé en deux dans cette posture évoquant une prise de catch. Le prince plaque les mains de son robot au sol pour prendre appui. Lentement, Goldorak se soulève, il se courbe légèrement pour basculer sur le dos. D'un mouvement sec, il roule sur son dos, entraînant le gorille dans son geste. La créature se retrouve déséquilibrée, ses pieds quittent le sol, elle part en salto dans les airs. Ses mains relâchent leurs étreintes, aux hanches du robot, dans un réflexe animal pour retrouver l'équilibre et tenter d'atterrir sur ses pieds.

Durant la pirouette, Goldorak s'est remis sur ses deux pieds. Le monstre n'a pas encore touché le sol, que le robot géant attrape un de ses bras pour le saisir. Le robot pivote son dos pour projeter par-dessus son épaule le gorille. La créature pousse un cri de panique. Un court silence puis c'est un cri de douleur qui résonne. Le gorille s'est écrasé sur une construction en ruine, une poutre métallique géante a transpercé son torse, des arcs électriques sortent de la plaie.

- Météopunch , ordonne Procius.

Les deux poings de Goldorak partent tout droit sans aucune rotation. Ils frappent violemment le torse du gorille. Le corps de la créature s'enfonce encore plus sur la poutre en poussant un cri. Sous le choc le bâtiment en ruine s'effondre. Le gorille tombe dans l'amas de poutre en métal et de pierre. Un arc électrique, dû aux courts-circuits qui se produisent dans le corps cybernétisé du gorille, plus violent que les autres, se repend sur tout l'amas d'acier. Immédiatement le gorille lance un dernier cri muet avant d'exploser.

- Et encore une victoire pour Goldorak, dit Kohumé joyeusement.

- Oui ! Le score de Véga est toujours de zéro, ajoute Dai.

- Vous avez fini , demande Procius d'un ton sérieux. Récupération !

Le commandant Sog s'est levé de son siège quand le gorille a été vaincu. Ses lèvres tremblent quand sur le moniteur face à lui affiche le visage du Stratéguerre visiblement contrarié.

Toute l'équipe est revenue au centre. Hikaru se trouve dans la salle de repos du centre, elle visionne la vidéo de ce qui est arrivé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Dai et Kohumé discutent en buvant du jus de fruit. Hikaru pousse un cri ou se mêle angoisse et admiration quand elle voit le prince sautant sur le toit. Puis un nouveau soupire quand le prince saute dans le vide alors qu'il la porte dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment-là que Procius entre dans la pièce. Hikaru tourne la tête, elle se lève de sa chaise rapidement, si rapidement que la chaise en tombe. La jeune femme se précipite sur le prince et lui saute au cou.

- Mon héros, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Dai et Kohumé éclatent de rire. Procius quant à lui tente de quitter l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela, déclare Kohumé hilare.

FIN

- 24 -


	11. episode 9

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 9

Le général Horrus se trouve dans ses quartiers, il fixe à sa ceinture le petit cube argenté. Il actionne l'objet, aussitôt son corps disparaît comme si ce n'était qu'une statue de sable balayée par une tornade. Horrus quitte ses quartiers, il passe au travers de la porte, le camp de la Lune Noire est en phase nocturne, il n'y a personne dans le couloir, mais le général reste prudent, il soupçonne qu'on l'espionne et il ne veut pas que son plan soit découvert.

Dans se même couloir, tapi dans l'ombre, l'âme damnée du commandant Minarvea, Vesta surveille les agissements du général, mais elle ignore que ce dernier vient de quitter sa chambre devant ses yeux.

Le général arrive dans les tréfonds de la base lunaire, il regarde autour de lui avant de désactiver le cube. Il apparaît au milieu du couloir, il fait quelques pas avant de franchir la porte qui donne sur son laboratoire secret.

- Professeur Gyllah !

Le savant surgit du fond de la pièce et s'avance vers le militaire.

- Général ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Le moment est venu.

- Ah !?

- Dissimuler notre projet dans le Golgoth qui va être envoyé sur Terre demain.

- Le délai est un peu court, mais je vais faire l'impossible avec mon équipe pour être dans les temps.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Prévenez le pilote !

- Bien entendu

Le général s'avance vers le fond du laboratoire. Il franchit la porte qui mène au gigantesque hangar qui se trouve derrière le laboratoire. Il pose un dernier regard sur l'arme que le professeur a conçu suivant les documents que Horrus a découverts dans les ruines de la base.

- J'ai hâte de voir le combat, cela risque d'être fort intéressant, murmure le général.

Sur Terre, la nuit se termine, l'aube pointe, dans la base sous-marine de Véga, le commandant Sog s'installe sur son siège dans la salle de commandement.

- Commandant, fait un des soldats préposés aux radars.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je détecte un objet volant inhabituel volant au dessus de l'océan Pacifique.

- Inhabituelle ?

- Ce n'est pas un avion, c'est une sorte de…

- De quoi , demande le commandant légèrement irrité.

- Regardez par vous-même.

Sog se lève et rejoint le soldat, ce dernier change l'affichage de son radar afin qu'une image de l'objet se forme. Le moniteur affiche une chose étrange, une sorte de soucoupe rose avec une hélice sur le dessus.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cela, lance le commandant.

À bord de l'étrange aéronef, un homme aux cheveux gris et à la mâchoire carrée, chantonne. Il tient à deux mains le volant de son appareil. Dans son dos une horloge digitale indique l'heure.

- Si tout se passe bien, dans moins de trois heures, je serais au centre. J'ai hâte de revoir ce cher Alcor.

L'aéronef est pris de soubresauts, le moteur toussote.

- Ben alors mon vieux ! Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant ! Je n'aurais pas dû parler si vite.

Comme si l'appareil répondait à l'homme, le moteur reprend un rythme régulier.

- Ah ! J'aime mieux cela.

Daisuke ne peut retenir un bâillement sonore qui attire l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le hangar sous terrain du centre de recherche spatiale. Kohumé, qui se trouve à côté de lui, lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes. Une quinzaine de personnes, dont Alcor, Hikaru, Cochir, Procius, Vénusia et Banta, se trouvent réunis dans la pièce, devant eux trois grandes formes sont recouvertes par un drap. Devant ses formes se trouvent, Mizar et Sayaka. La femme s'avance d'un pas, à l'aide de ses béquilles, pour prendre la parole.

- Je sais que le réveillon de Noël est pour demain, mais aujourd'hui vous avez été réuni afin de recevoir, en quelque sorte, vos cadeaux.

Subitement Dai est intéressé par ce qu'il se passe.

- C'est avec plaisir, continue Sayaka, que nous allons vous présenter les nouvelles navettes de soutiens.

Elle fait un signe de tête et les trois draps se soulèvent dévoilant leurs secrets, trois navettes toutes rutilantes. Mizar s'approche de la première.

- Pour commencer, débute-t-il. Voici le nouvel Alcorak.

Tous les regards se portent sur l'appareil. Son apparence ressemble à l'ancienne, les couleurs sont identiques. Ses performances ont été accrues au niveau puissance et autonomie.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, son design ressemble à son prédécesseur. Sauf que dorénavant, il possède une voilure mobile de type delta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire , questionne Kohumé.

- Que la position des ailes est variable suivant la vitesse, répond Dai.

- Exactement, ajoute Mizar.

L'homme passe à la seconde navette.

- Et voici Vénusiak. Nous avons affiné son apparence pour augmenter son coefficient de pénétration dans l'air et dans l'eau. Ses performances sont identiques à celle d'Alcorak et de Faussoirak.

Mizar se positionne devant la dernière navette.

- Pour finir Faussoirak. Il a subi lui aussi une amélioration de sa ligne. En plus des autres navettes, nous avons augmenté la capacité d'excavation grâce à de nouvelles tarières.

- Maintenant vous pouvez approcher pour regarder, ajoute Sayaka.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Dai se précipite vers Alcorak, il en fait le tour rapidement puis grimpe pour voir le poste de pilotage. Son père le rejoint.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi , demande Mizar.

- Il est très beau, mais je trouve que le cockpit est petit.

- Effectivement, il est plus étroit que le précédent, mais tous les instruments ont été optimisés pour prendre le moins de place possible.

Dai regarde mieux la console de pilotage. Elle forme un demi ovale, elle est remplie de cadran et d'interrupteur. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Alcor a été aidé pour grimper sur la navette.

- Hé bien ! J'ai du mal à reconnaître le cockpit de mon vieil Alcorak, fait-il remarquer.

- Pourtant, tout se trouve à la même place que dans l'ancien poste de pilotage, déclare Mizar.

- Je n'en reviens pas.

- Hé hé ! C'est grâce à la modernisation et miniaturisation des instruments que tout ceci a été possible.

- Il ne manque plus qu'un autoradio pour finir le tout plaisante Alcor.

Sayaka qui explique le fonctionnement de Vénusiak à Hikaru, qui se trouve à côté d'Alcorak, redresse la tête.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lance la femme.

- Quoi ??

- Nous y avons pensé, nous avons inclus une installation quadriphonique dans chaque appareil avec un support audio numérique.

- Je vais regretter de ne pas avoir eu cela dans mon appareil.

Kohumé se tient à côté de Hikaru, elle suit aussi les explications de Sayaka sur le fonctionnement du poste de pilotage.

- Donc, comme je le disais, les instruments se trouvent au même emplacement que dans les anciens appareils, la seule différence, c'est que maintenant les commandes de vol sont identiques dans les trois navettes. Ainsi en cas de problème chacun de vous sera à même de piloter la navette d'un autre.

- Cool, fait Kohumé.

Procius fait le tour des trois navettes, il regarde leurs armements, leurs propulseurs, mais il fixe particulièrement son attention sur les systèmes de jumelage. Il regarde celui de Faussoirak quand Mizar intervient.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences, déclare l'homme. Nous avons peut-être modernisé les systèmes, mais ils utilisent le même procédé de fixation que les anciens. Nous nous somme assuré qu'ils étaient capable de s'attacher à Goldorak.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea sont au poste de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, ils observent les moniteurs. Les soldats sont affairés à leurs taches. Il n'y a pratiquement aucun bruit, seuls les bruits des ordinateurs et des radars se font entendre.

- Commandant , s'exclame un soldat devant un radar.

- Quoi ???

- Je capte un étrange écho qui se dirige vers le secteur du ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- Sur écran.

Un aéronef rose avec une hélice sur le dessus apparaît. Horrus s'est approché pour regarder lui aussi.

- Quelle étrange chose, fait-il.

- Un nouvel allié pour Goldorak, suggère Minarvea.

- J'en doute, mais on ne sait jamais, il faut l'observer.

- Vous avez entendu, fait le commandant à l'intention des soldats. Ne quittez pas cet objet !

- À vos ordres, répondent les soldats d'une même voix.

L'étrange appareil survole le mont Fuji.

- D'aussi long voyage, ce n'est plus de mon age, soupire le pilote. Heureusement, je suis proche du but.

L'homme lâche le volant pour s'étirer. Il se masse ses larges épaules. Il reprend les commandes précipitamment, car son appareil se met à piquer du nez.

- Manquerait plus que je m'écrase si prés du but !

Procius a quitté le hangar, il se trouve dans la salle d'observation du centre. Alcor est assis devant le Spacioscope. Cochir consulte des relevés provenant des télescopes radio.

- Professeur Alcor, s'exclame Gavin.

- Oui ?

- Je cape un écho radar au dessus du ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- Ah ! Le voilà, il est en avance, répond Alcor en consultant sa montre.

- L'écho se dirige vers le centre.

- Merci Gavin, mais ce n'est rien, c'est un ami.

- Un ami, s'étonne Procius.

- Tu vas voir, fait Alcor avec un large sourire. Viens avec moi.

Le professeur attrape ses béquilles puis se dirige vers la sortie.

Alcor et Procius se tiennent sur les marches devant l'entrée du centre. Le prince voit s'approcher un point dans le ciel. Lentement le point grossi. Finalement, il distingue une forme rose avec une hélice sur le dessus. Au début, il prend la forme pour un modèle d'hélicoptère, mais une fois la forme plus près il renonce à cette idée. Il croit voir sur l'avant, quelque chose qui fait penser a une paire d'yeux, en y regardant bien, il croit discerner une forme de tête. L'appareil se stabilise au-dessus du centre. De la forme rose, subitement sortent des membres comme une paire de bras et de jambes. Mais ils sont étranges. Ils ressemblent plus à des tuyaux d'aspirateurs qu'à des membres. À l'extrémité des tuyaux se trouvent des pieds et des mains.

- C'est un robot , demande le prince.

- Oui. À ce que je vois, Actarus ne t'a jamais parlé de lui.

- Je ne crois pas.

Le robot bascule à la verticale pour se poser. Une fois au sol, l'hélice qui se trouve dans son dos cesse de tourner puis elle se replie avant de rentrer dans une trappe. L'étrange robot se met en tailleur. Quelque instant plus tard, un homme de forte corpulence en sort. Malgré son âge avancé, il est impressionnant.

- Salut la compagnie , lance l'homme.

- Alors comment ça va Bélier , rétorque Alcor.

- Comme un vieux !

- Tu es venu tout seul ? Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont restés avec leurs familles cette année. Cocker a eu un petit-fils il y a quelques semaines. Oh ! Mais c'est quoi ces béquilles ? Et qui c'est ce jeunot avec toi ?

- Je te raconterais plus tard. Je te présente Procius.

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Bélier , fait l'homme en secouant le prince comme un prunier.

- Ravi de vous connaître.

- Au faite, il semblerait que ce vieil Actarus est revenu ! J'ai vu certains de ses combats à la télévision.

- Pas exactement.

- Quoi ?

- Celui que tu secoues, est le nouveau pilote de Goldorak.

- Hein !

Bélier cesse de malmener le prince, il l'observe de la tête au pied.

- Tu me fais marcher ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est Procius, le prince d'Euphor, le neveu d'Actarus.

- Son neveu ! Donc tu es le fils de Phénicia !

- C'est exact, répond l'intéressé.

- «_Oulà ! Pourvu que Bélier ne dise pas une bêtise, pense Alcor. »_

- Bienvenue alors !

Bélier secoue de nouveau le pauvre prince.

- Commandant Sog, l'appareil vient de se poser au centre de recherche, annonce le soldat au radar.

- Ce serait une nouvelle machine de guerre, se demande à haute voix Sog.

Le commandant se met à faire les cent pas dans la salle de commandement de la base aquatique.

- Faites effectuer une analyse des vidéos par nos techniciens, ordonne le commandant.

Au même moment au camp de la Lune Noire, un soldat annonce lui aussi que l'appareil c'est posé au centre de recherche spatiale.

- Ce serait un nouvel allié pour Goldorak alors, s'étonne Minarvea.

- Ne tirons pas de conclusion hâtive, ma chère.

- Vous croyez que cela peut être autre chose ?

- Nous allons demander à nos techniciens d'analyser tous les relevés que nous avons effectués. Ils pourront nous en dire plus.

- Espérons.

Un petit groupe s'est formé dans la salle de repos du centre. Bélier ne cesse de parler à haute voix. Procius l'écoute, tout comme Hikaru, Kohumé et Dai.

- Vous savez les jeunes, à mon époque je n'étais pas trop mauvais.

- Et c'est reparti, murmure Sayaka.

- Vous savez, j'ai construit tout seul mon Boss Robot ! Et j'ai combattu moi aussi les forces du mal !

- Tu devrais plutôt dire que tu as tenté de combattre, ajoute Sayaka.

- Quoi !? Tu insinues que j'ai été inutile dans les combats que j'ai livrés à vos côtés ?

- Non ! Pas inutile, Bélier, intervient Alcor.

- Disons plutôt que tu réussis à détourner l'attention de nos ennemis, répond Sayaka.

- Je sais que mon robot était beaucoup moins évolué que les vôtres, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me rabaisser !

- Il était moins évolué à l'époque, mais ça n'a pas changé.

- Sayaka , proteste Alcor.

- Vous me faites mal au cœur ! Moi qui étais venu vous voir en amis comme chaque année pour Noël, me voila rabaisser.

- Mais non Bélier, déclare Alcor. Il ne faut pas.

- J'ai admis que tu avais été utile durant certaine bataille c'est déjà pas mal, ajoute Sayaka.

- Ah oui , dit Bélier avec espoir.

- Je me rappelle quand ton Boss Robot a perdu sa tête après qu'il se soit emmêlé les pieds.

- Ah ! Oui ! Je me rappelle, confirme Alcor. L'ennemi devait être mort de rire, car on en a profité pour le détruire tellement il était perturbé par le spectacle.

Tout le monde dans la pièce éclate de rire, sauf Bélier.

- Bon ça suffit, fait-il en colère.

Mais finalement, lui aussi éclate de rire.

Au camp de la Lune Noire, le général et le commandant attendent les premiers constats des scientifiques, ils en ont oublié le lancement du Golgoth qui devait avoir lieu. Ils sursautent quand le Stratéguerre entre dans la pièce. Végalian se dirige immédiatement vers son trône. Aussitôt les deux gradés viennent se placer à ses côtés.

- Où en sommes-nous du lancement, demande le Stratéguerre.

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous Maître, répond Horrus.

- Bien, donnez l'ordre !

- Oui Maître.

Horrus fait un pas en avant puis brandit son bras droit.

- Que Golgoth 9 décolle !

- À vos ordres, répondent les soldats.

Sur les moniteurs, ils peuvent suivre l'envole d'une grosse boule blanche accompagnée d'une escadrille de navette hameçon.

- _« Pourvu que le professeur Gyllah ait eu le temps d'introduire notre machine, se demande le général. »_

Dans la base sous-marine terrestre, Sog tapote du bout des doigts sur les accoudoirs de son siège, il attend l'avis des techniciens sur l'étrange machine.

- Commandant ! Un Golgoth vient de partir du camp de la Lune Noire, annonce un soldat.

- Comment cela ?

Le soldat n'ose pas répondre. Un silence pesant se fait ressentir.

- Ils ont organisé une attaque et ils ne m'ont pas averti ! Le Stratéguerre me ferait-il payer mon échec ? Non c'est impossible !

- Les humais se prépare à fêter Noël, annonce le Stratéguerre. Si j'ai bien saisi le sens, c'est une commémoration lors de laquelle, proches et amis s'échangent des cadeaux.

Minarvea et Horrus écoutent le Stratéguerre en se demandant où il veut en venir. Végalian quitte son trône et montre du doigt le Golgoth qui se dirige vers la Terre sur son écran virtuel.

- Voici mon cadeau pour les humains et pour le prince d'Euphor. Reçois ce présent qui te conduira à ta fin !

- _« Cela tombe bien, j'en ai un autre pour toi et ton Goldorak, pense Horrus. »_

Dans la salle d'observation du centre déserté, Gavin et Densha discutent de ce qu'ils ont prévu pour le réveillon. Ils ne font pas attention à leur radar. Sur les écrans des points lumineux clignotent indiquant les vaisseaux de Véga en approche.

La salle de repos a été transformée en salle de réception. Les collaborateurs et amis du centre ont été conviés pour boire un verre. Même, les anciens collègues ont été invités c'est pour cela qu'Antarès est en grande conversation avec Cochir.

Le professeur Alcor accueille les convives en compagnie de Sayaka.

- Argoli , fait Alcor. Vous êtes venu !

- Oui j'hésitais.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Bonjour madame, ajoute Sayaka.

Au bras d'Argoli, se trouve une femme aux cheveux longs, elle porte une broche dans sa chevelure blanche.

- C'est vrai, vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis longtemps, je crois. Voici ma femme, Cassiopée.

- Enchantée, répond Sayaka. C'est vrai que j'assiste rarement à ces mondanités.

Le Golgoth continu sa descente vers la Terre sans qu'il ne soit repéré par l'équipe du centre de recherche. Une fois dans l'atmosphère, il prend le cap pour le triangle des Bermudes.

Dans une salle de contrôle spatiale d'un pays d'Europe, un jeune stagiaire, non convié au pot de fin d'année, remarque une chose étrange sur son radar. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Personne ne lui a dit ce qu'il devait faire. Il consigne juste sur la main courante qu'il a reçu un écho radar au dessus du Pacifique. Personne n'avait pensé à lui dire que l'écran qu'il surveillait faisait parti du système de surveillance de l'alliance de défense terrestre.

Le Golgoth plonge dans l'océan en compagnie de ses navettes. Une fois arrivées à la base sous-marine, les navettes entrent dans le hangar. La gigantesque boule blanche qu'est le Golgoth est trop grande pour pouvoir y entrer.

- Ils ne me disent rien, mais ma base sert d'escale avant l'attaque , s'emporte le commandant Sog.

Le responsable de la salle de contrôle spatiale arrive dans la pièce, il est légèrement ivre. Il jette un regard dans la pièce, il est seul, le stagiaire est rentré chez lui. Il regarde la bouteille qu'il tient dans sa main.

- Moi qui voulais lui offrir un petit verre ! Bien tant pis pour lui ça en fera plus pour moi. Il avance vers la place qu'occupait le stagiaire. Son regard se pose sur la main courante. Il parcourt distraitement le document. Subitement il se dégrise, il lâche la bouteille qui tombe sur le sol en se brisant. Il saisit la main courante pour la porter devant son visage pour être sur de ce qu'il vient de lire. Quand il repose le document, son visage est pâle. Il décroche un téléphone rouge.

- Passer moi d'urgence le coordinateur de l'alliance !

Au centre de recherche, Gavin et Densha ont repris leurs postes quand le téléphone sonne dans la salle d'observation. Densha décroche.

- Ici le centre de recherche spatiale…. Oui… Un responsable… Un instant…

Il pose sa main sur le combiné.

- Densha va chercher le professeur Cochir ou Alcor ! Vite !

Le jeune homme quitte son poste et part en courant.

- Veuillez ne pas quitter.

Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Cochir arrive en compagnie de Densha à bout de souffle.

- Un appel du coordinateur de l'alliance de défense terrestre, annonce Gavin.

Cochir prend le combiné.

- Ici le professeur Cochir.

Un court silence.

- Quoi , s'exclame Cochir. Il y a combien de temps ? Bien, je vais faire le nécessaire.

Le professeur repose le combiné.

- Densha, Gavin, vous n'avez rien remarqué il y a environ quarante-cinq minutes ?

- Non professeur. Pourquoi ?

- Vérifiez les enregistrements ! Il semblerait qu'un Golgoth et des navettes soient entrés dans notre atmosphère au dessus de l'océan Pacifique.

- Nous nous y mettons tout de suite, répond Gavin.

- Il faut que je prévienne Alcor et les autres.

Dans la salle de repos, les invités discutent entre eux de tout et de rien. Le pauvre Procius est aux prises avec Bélier qui ne cesse de lui raconter d'anciennes batailles dans lesquelles, selon lui, il a eu un rôle important.

- … donc je détournais l'attention du monstre aquatique, Sayaka était à terre son Aphrodia Ace endommagé. C'est alors que ton oncle a surgi par derrière et a donné un coup de sa double hache au monstre qui l'a coupé en deux. Tu aurais dû voir cela ! Mon robot a reçu plein de sang de la créature. J'ai passé plus d'une semaine pour tout avoir !

- Je comprends, répond Procius ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Il remarque Cochir qui revient dans la pièce le visage inquiet. Il suit le professeur du regard pendant que Bélier se lance dans une nouvelle histoire. Il voit que Cochir se glisse prés d'Alcor pour lui parler à l'oreille. Aussitôt les deux hommes se dirigent vers la sortie. Procius se prépare à les rejoindre quand il sent une des puissantes mains de Bélier se poser sur son épaule gauche.

- … c'était le bon temps. Mais si tu as besoin d'aides pour affronter nos ennemis, tu peux compter sur moi !

- Euh… Oui, j'en suis persuadé.

Banta arrive vers eux.

- Alors, sale brute, tu vas laisser un peu Procius , lance le vieux garçon de ferme.

- De quoi tu te mêles ! Va traire tes vaches !

Banta colle son visage sur celui de Bélier.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fermier !

Le prince regarde les deux hommes en se demandant comment il va faire pour éviter que cela ne tourne à la bagarre. Le plus étrange c'est que personne d'autre que lui ne prête attention à l'altercation.

- Tu veux goûter à mes poings, lance Bélier.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça, répond Banta en brandissant ses poings qui renferment deux verres de saké.

- Content de te revoir sale brute !

- J'en ai autant à ton service !

Bélier prend l'un des verres.

- Santé, lance-t-il en levant son verre.

- Santé, répond Banta en faisant de même.

Les deux hommes trinquent et se mettent à parler. Procius bénit intérieurement Banta, il en profite pour se diriger vers la sortie. En chemin il croise Vénusia, les joues très rouges, qui parle fermement à Hikaru, il saisit quelque mot : « imprudente, amour, prince, déception ». Il n'a pas le temps de chercher à comprendre de quoi elles parlent. Il est plus perturbé par le comportement de Cochir et D'Alcor.

Le prince arrive devant la salle d'observation, il entend des éclats de voix. Il en prend plein les oreilles quand il entre dans la pièce.

- … et vous n'avez rien vu , fulmine Alcor. Mais vous faisiez quoi à ce moment-là !?

- Je crois que nous étions en train de boire un soda, bégaie Densha.

- C'est un peu de notre faute, déclare Cochir. Nous aurions dû laisser du monde avec eux. Tout le monde était au cocktail sauf eux.

- Je veux bien l'admettre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se relâcher !

- Que se passe-t-il , coupe Procius.

Alcor le remarque.

- Ah ! Tu es là ! Il semblerait qu'un Golgoth et une escadrille de navette soient entrés dans notre atmosphère. C'est un centre d'observation satellite de l'alliance en Europe qui nous a avertis.

- Où sont-elles ?

- Aucune idée ! Les échos radars ont disparu au-dessus de l'océan Pacifique.

- C'est grand comme zone.

- La personne qui a capté les échos était un stagiaire, il n'a pas précisé plus. Il faut dire que personne ne lui avait indiqué l'importance de son poste.

- Professeur , intervient Gavin.

- Quoi ?

- D'après les enregistrements, les navettes ont disparu des radars dans les environs des côtes de l'Amérique du Sud.

- Véga aurait construit une base sur Terre !?

- C'est possible, fait Procius. Je peux partir faire un vol de reconnaissance.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, répond Alcor.

- Il faut que nous ayons le cœur net.

- D'accord va faire un vol de reconnaissance. Mais si tu vois quelque chose, tu nous avertis de suite que nous t'envoyons des renforts.

- Compris !

Le prince part en courant vers la sortie, puis il continue dans le couloir. Enfin, il arrive au bout du couloir ou se trouve sur la droite la porte d'un ascenseur et sur la gauche la trappe, qui ressemble à un vide-ordure, qui lui permet de rejoindre le hangar de son vaisseau. Il saute dedans les pieds en avant, il glisse dans le conduit métallique avant de tomber sur le siège d'un petit véhicule, l'Asporat, qui va le conduire dans les tréfonds du centre. Quand le véhicule sort du plafond du hangar, le prince en saute alors que l'Asporat disparaît dans le conduit opposé.

- Métamorphose !

Le prince revêt sa tenue de vole noire et rouge. Il atterrit dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe. L'interface de pilotage vient entourer ses bras et ses jambes. La plateforme de lancement de Goldorak s'enfonce dans le sol et tourne pour le placer devant la route numéro 2. Quand les lumières au dessus de la route se mettent à clignoter, signifiant que toutes les portes sont ouvertes, le vaisseau est prêt à partir.

- Goldorak go !

La machine de combat s'élance dans le conduit métallique qui est rapidement remplacé par de la roche brute. Après un moment, Goldorak prend son envole entre les arbres d'une forêt, proche d'une mine abandonnée. Procius met le cap sur l'Amérique du Sud.

- Goldorak ! Mégamach !

Le vaisseau prend de la vitesse, des traînées blanches se forment dans le ciel au niveau des Planitonks et de l'aileron. Goldorak devient lumineux puis s'enflamme. Le prince jette un regard à la jauge de vitesse, elle indique Mach 15.

- C'est suffisant, gardons de la réserve, dit pour lui-même Procius.

La base aquatique est en effervescence.

- Commandant Goldorak vient de décoller, annonce un soldat.

- Il a du repéré les navettes, mais il a mis du temps à réagir. Vers où se dirige-t-il ?

- Je ne peux rien affirmer de sur, mais il se dirige vers nous.

- Passez en alerte jaune.

Dans toute la base, un signal sonore se répand, des lumières jaunes clignotent dans toutes les pièces ainsi quand dans les couloirs.

Au camp de La Lune Noire, la sortie de Goldorak a été aussi détectée.

- Alors, vous avez repéré son point d'envole , questionne Horrus.

- Négatif général. Nos radars l'ont capté quand il a franchi le mur du son.

- Ne le perdez pas, je veux savoir ou se trouve sa base.

- Pour le moment, il se dirige vers les Caraïbes.

- Il a sûrement dû repérer nos navettes quand elles ont pénétré l'espace terrien. Mais pourquoi part-il avec autant de retard ?

- Se pourrait-il que les combats l'aient endommagé et que cela nécessite une grande maintenance, avance Minarvea.

- Si seulement votre supposition pouvait s'avérer juste ! Cela nous serait avantageux pour l'avenir.

Les deux généraux se mettent à imaginer Goldorak explosant, réduit en cendre par l'une de leur machine de guerre. Ils en sourient de joie.

- Ne nous emballons pas, reprend Horrus. Il se peut que cela soit dû à autre chose. Restons vigilants ! Nous avons par expérience qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer notre adversaire.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison hélas, soupire le commandant.

Goldorak perd de la vitesse en approchant des côtes de l'Amérique du Sud. Procius règle ses capteurs sur hautes sensibilités. Il fait voler son vaisseau à basse altitude afin de pouvoir repérer les navettes ou la base de Véga. Il décide de quadriller une zone de prés de cinq cents kilomètres carrés.

- Général , s'exclame le soldat au contrôle du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Quoi ?

- Goldorak survole le secteur de la base sous-marine.

- Malédiction ! Il ne maquerait plus qu'il découvre notre base. _« S'il la trouve, mon plan tombe à l'eau, il faut qu'il affronte le Golgoth ! Comme cela il combattra mon arme ! »_

Dans la base aquatique, c'est la panique, l'alerte rouge a été déclenchée. Le commandant Sog sue à grosses gouttes.

- Où se trouve Goldorak , demande le commandant d'une voix la plus calme possible.

- Il est environ à vingt miles nautiques de nous en distance terrienne, annonce un soldat devant le radar.

Sog fait la conversion en distance Véganne mentalement.

- C'est à la fois proche et loin, soupire-t-il. Que fait-il ?

- Il survole toute une zone méthodiquement.

- Il effectue un quadrillage ?

- Affirmatif.

- Les imbéciles ! Ils ont envoyé ce Golgoth et ces navettes sans prendre de précaution ! Ils ont réussi à faire repérer la base ! À quoi pensent-ils !?

Les soldats présents font semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- _« Mais si c'était intentionnel !? Si c'était une manœuvre de Horrus ou de Minarvea pour me dévaloriser auprès du Stratéguerre. Voir même pour me faire supprimer par Goldorak ! Comme cela, ils n'auraient même pas à se salir les mains ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Réglons déjà le problème Goldorak, après je m'occuperais d'eux ! »_

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que Goldorak a commencé son quadrillage.

- Tu as repéré quelque chose , demande Alcor dans la radio.

- Rien pour le moment, mais je continu. S'il le faut, j'élargirais la zone de recherche.

- Je ne sais pas si cela sera utile.

- Il faut en avoir le cœur net ! Nous devons savoir si Véga a construit une base sur Terre.

- Je sais, mais tu risques d'y passer des heures et peut-être en vain.

- J'y passerais autant de temps qu'il le faudra.

- Sois raisonnable. Je te propose de chercher encore pendant trois heures. Une fois le temps écoulé, tu rentres au centre.

- D'accord, mais pour quatre heures !

- Bien, soupire Alcor. Va pour quatre heures, mais je veux que dans quatre heures et une minute, tu ais mi le cap sur le centre ! Sinon je viens te botter les fesses tout prince que tu sois !

- Compris ! Mais je voudrais bien savoir comment tu feras pour venir me botter les fesses.

- Je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour venir te rejoindre !

- Reçu.

Le prince se remet à scruter la surface à la recherche d'une trace de construction ou d'une cachette des forces de Véga.

- Où se trouve Goldorak , demande Sog.

- Il s'éloigne de nous. Mais il continue à effectuer un quadrillage méthodique.

- Ce n'est pas bon. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas accompagné de sa navette aquatique, même si elle est endommagée, ils auraient pu avoir l'idée d'effectuer une plongée.

Goldorak survole toujours le secteur de l'Amérique du Sud, il a commencé son quadrillage dans les Bermudes pour l'achever dans les Caraïbes. Procius regarde l'heure sur son tableau de bord. Le temps qu'Alcor lui a accordé touche à sa fin.

- Il faut que je trouve !

Pendant ce temps au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, la soirée du réveillon de Noël se prépare. Hikaru et Kohumé ont décoré la salle à manger. Vénusia prépare les différents plats. Mizar s'occupe de faire prendre le feu dans la cheminée. Dai et Banta finissent de s'occuper des bêtes.

Bélier arrive dans le ranch en costume. Il salue tout le monde dans le salon.

- Me voilà ! Alors, je peux me rendre utile ?

À force de scruter le sol et de fixer son radar, Procius a les yeux qui le piquent. Il relève la visière de son casque pour se masser les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus le choix, il faut que je rentre. Le temps va être écoulé.

Le prince rabaisse son casque.

- Allez Goldorak, retour à la base.

Le vaisseau prend la direction du Japon.

- Mégamach !

Au camp de la Lune Noire, le général Horrus regarde les radars qui tracent le trajet de Goldorak.

- Goldorak a cessé son quadrillage, il semblerait qu'il regagne le Japon, annonce l'opérateur radar.

- Ne le perdez pas ! Je veux connaître ou se trouve son antre !

- Oui général.

- _« Goldorak tu va être à notre merci ! »_

Dans son bureau, le commandant Minarvea écoute son espionne, Vesta, faisant le rapport sur les déplacements du général.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il n'a pas quitté ses quartiers, s'étonne Minarvea.

- Absolument, sauf si dans ses quartiers il y a une porte dissimulée, mais ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons examiné déjà tous les murs.

- Je suis sur qu'il prépare quelque chose. Cela fait des jours qu'il est trop calme.

- Je peux affecter plus d'agents pour l'espionner.

- Se serait inutile, vous êtes déjà une dizaine à l'observer en permanence me semble-t-il.

Vesta acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Deux possibilités : Sois, il n'a aucun projet en cours, sois, son projet est achevé. S'il s'avère que c'est la seconde possibilité, il y a de quoi se faire du souci.

- Alors, tu es sur le chemin du retour , demande Alcor à la radio.

- Je vais bientôt atteindre les cotes japonaises, répond Procius.

- Bien, cela m'évite de te botter les fesses.

- J'ai eu chaud, plaisante le prince.

- Dépêche-toi, sinon nous serons en retard pour la fête au ranch.

- La fête ?

- Oui. Le réveillon de Noël.

- Déjà, mais c'est demain !

- Tu n'as pas compté le décalage horaire entre le Japon et l'Amérique.

- Sûrement. Je fais au plus vite.

Procius sort du Mégamach.

- Soyons prudents, Véga est sur ses gardes, ils cherchent ma base. Goldorak, Parasitaire !

Un gaz violet sort de l'arrière de la soucoupe. Il masque la trace de Goldorak et affole les radars.

- Général, Goldorak a disparu de nos radars, annonce l'un des soldats devant sa console.

- Comment cela !?

- Nous senseurs sont brouillés.

- Changez de mode de détection !

- Tout de suite.

Horrus se met à faire les cent pas.

- Aucun résultat, nous ne pouvons rien capter.

- Malédiction ! Où a-t-il disparu de nos radars ?

- Au dessus de la cote Est du Japon.

- Autant dire que nous n'en savons pas plus !

Une fois les parasites en fonction, Procius vole en raz motte pour passer en dessous du seuil des radars, il vaut mieux être trop prudent. La soucoupe frôle la cime des arbres. Des enfants, occupés à construire un bonhomme de neige, lèvent la tête en l'entendant passer.

- Oh ! C'est Goldorak, s'exclament certains.

Goldorak arrive enfin dans la région du Bouleau Blanc, il plonge dans un lac.

Reposant sur le fond marin du triangle des Bermudes, la gigantesque boule blanche attend le moment d'entrée en action. À l'intérieur du Golgoth, quelqu'un d'autre attend lui aussi le moment où il devra se mettre en action. Le pilote, de l'arme fabriquée par le professeur Gyllah, est assis au fond de son siège. Il est pratiquement dans le noir, une faible lumière provient des instruments en veilles. Dans la noirceur, on peut juste distinguer les contours de son casque. Ses yeux sont clos, mais il ne dort pas, il se relaxe avant son futur combat. Il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il le sait, il doit vaincre ou périr. Il a subi durant des semaines un entraînement intensif dans cet unique but, vaincre Goldorak. Il a appris le maniement de sa machine, il sait où se trouvent toutes les commandes, il peut les actionner les yeux fermés. Son esprit est vif, il sent que l'affrontement est proche. Il vide sa tête de toute pensée pour attendre calmement le moment décisif.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, les invités, en grande tenue, sont attablés. Il ne manque plus que Procius. Alcor et Sayaka étant arrivé quelque minute plus tôt.

- Il a beau être prince, ronchonne Vénusia. Nous allons commencer sans lui !

- Il va arriver, déclare Alcor. Quand nous sommes partis du centre, Goldorak venait juste de revenir.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Laisse-lui le temps de se changer.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Vénusia , demande Sayaka. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser non ?

- Rien ! Juste que le repas va brûler s'il n'arrive pas !

- _« Nous allons nous amuser, c'est vrai, pense Alcor. Mais une terrible menace plane sur nos têtes, nous allons juste l'occulter pour quelque heure. »_

Dehors un bruit de moteur qui se rapproche se fait entendre. Un rayon provenant d'un phare s'engage dans l'allée du ranch. En entendant le moteur, Hikaru quitte la table pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle voit la moto du prince qui s'arrête devant la maison.

- Voilà Procius, annonce-t-elle en partant vers l'entrée.

La jeune femme ouvre la porte. Le prince se trouve devant, il retire son casque.

- Entre vite, fait la jeune femme.

Procius entre dans l'habitation. Il regarde la jeune femme. Elle porte une robe noire avec une écharpe en soie assortie.

- Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Cela te va à ravir.

- Merci, répond-elle en rosissant. Retire ta combinaison de moto. Tout le monde t'attend au salon.

Le prince retire sa combinaison, en dessous il porte une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Une image vient frapper l'esprit d'Hikaru, il porte les mêmes vêtements que dans l'un de ses rêves ! Celui où ils sont assis au pied d'un arbre tous les deux, le prince a la chemise largement ouverte sur son torse, leurs pieds sont recouverts de feuilles mortes. Rien que de repenser à son rêve, la jeune femme devient toute rouge.

- Hikaru, ça va ?

Elle part en courant dans l'escalier pour se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain à l'étage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive , se demande Procius à haute voix.

Le prince se dirige vers le salon, à peine a-t-il posé un pied dans la pièce qu'il subit les reproches de Vénusia.

- Ah ! Quand même ! Un peu plus et tout était fichu ! Vite, va t'asseoir , hurle la femme.

- Pauvre Procius, fait Banta.

- Toi on ne t'a rien demandé. Garde tes commentaires pour toi ou sinon tu n'auras rien à manger.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, répond l'homme en se faisant tout petit sur son siège.

Procius s'installe alors que tout le monde éclate de rire devant la réaction de Banta. Au même instant, Hikaru rejoint la pièce, elle se demande quelle est la cause de cette agitation.

Le Stratéguerre entre dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire. Il est tard, l'équipe de nuit est à son poste, le général Horrus est resté pour compulser les observations sur l'étrange machine rose, mais surtout pour étudier la trajectoire de Goldorak.

- Maître !? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure tardive , s'étonne le général.

- Convoquez le commandant Minarvea.

- Oui Maître.

Le commandant Sog, ne dort pas lui non plus, il écoute le long rapport que lui fait un technicien sur l'aéronef rose.

-… en conclusion. Vu les capacités techniques de la Terre, et des informations recueillies, nous pensons que cet appareil n'est pas à considérer comme une menace pour notre base, ni pour l'empire.

- Bien vous pouvez disposer !

Le technicien effectue le salut Végan puis sort du bureau du commandant.

- J'ai écouté tout ce charabia pendant plus d'une heure pour à la fin apprendre que cet appareil est inoffensif !

Le commandant Minarvea arrive dans la salle de commande du camp les cheveux en bataille, mais avec une tenue parfaite. Elle s'avance vers Végalian pour le saluer.

- Vous m'avez fait demander votre grandeur ?

- Oui, je voulais que vous soyez présents tous deux pour le lancement de l'attaque.

- L'attaque, s'étonnent Horrus et Minarvea.

- Oui , s'exclame le Stratéguerre brusquement enflammé. Il est proche de minuit au Japon.

Un silence, le général et le commandant échangent un regard pour savoir si l'un d'eux a déchiffré les attentions du Stratéguerre.

- Ignorant , leur lance Végalian. C'est à cette heure que les humains échangent leurs présents le soir du réveillon !

- Vous voulez en profiter pour lancer une attaque alors que leur attention est sur cette cérémonie, hasarde Minarvea.

- Pas uniquement ! Horrus !

- Oui Maître !

- Fait transmettre à la base aquatique l'ordre de décollage de Golgoth 9 et de ses navettes !

- Tout de suite !

- Prince d'Euphor, voici mon présent en cette nuit de Noël ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Trois coups sont donnés à la porte du bureau du commandant Sog.

- Entrez !

Le soldat entre avec précaution.

- Que se passe-t-il , questionne Sog de mauvaise humeur.

- Nous venons de recevoir un ordre du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Lequel ?

- Le Golgoth et les navettes doivent immédiatement débuter leur attaque.

- Transmettez-leur l'ordre !

- À vos ordres !

- _« Maintenant, ils me rétrogradent au rang de simple messager !, s'énerve le commandant. »_

Les portes du hangar sous marin s'ouvrent pour laisser décoller les navettes hameçon. L'énorme boule blanche s'élève du fond marin. Les vaisseaux se dirigent vers leur cible sous l'eau.

- … ils sortiront de l'océan aux abords du Japon, comme cela Goldorak n'aura pas le temps de réagir ! Il sera pris de court, annonce fièrement le Stratéguerre.

- C'est un plan magnifique, félicite Minarvea.

- _« Je dois admettre que le plan du Stratéguerre est brillant, pense Horrus. »_

Alors que tout le monde s'amuse dans la salle à manger du ranch, la jeune Hikaru n'a d'yeux que pour Procius. Ce dernier subit encore les histoires de Bélier. Vénusia arrive en portant un énorme gâteau à la crème, elle se prépare à la poser sur la table quand le téléphone portable d'Alcor se met à sonner dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le professeur prend en main l'appareil et répond.

- Ici Alcor.

- Pro… Professeur, bégaie la voix d'un de ses assistants.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Véga attaque !

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Un silence se fait sur cette dernière phrase.

- Une attaque , demande le prince.

Le professeur hoche la tête.

- Je pars , le prince quitte la table.

- Moi aussi, je peux vous aider, lance Bélier légèrement ivre.

- C'est gentil à toi, mais reste ici, répond Alcor.

- Voilà ! Je suis considéré comme un vieux !

- Nous arrivons nous aussi, lance Dai.

- Non !

- Pourquoi , demande Kohumé.

- Les nouvelles navettes peuvent voler, mais nous n'avons pas reçu leurs munitions. Vous n'allez pas partir sans armes !

Les trois jeunes gens se rassoient visiblement déçu. Dehors ils peuvent entendre la moto de Procius qui s'éloigne rapidement.

Le Golgoth et son escadrille survolent la région du Bouleau Blanc. Assis sur son trône, le Stratéguerre guette l'arrivée de Goldorak.

- Goldorak go !

Le robot géant s'élance sur la route 4. Il franchit rapidement le conduit métallique puis la roche pour enfin franchir de la lave en fusion. Il prend son envol d'un volcan, aussitôt il met le cap vers les forces de Véga.

- Goldorak détecté, annonce l'opérateur radar de la Lune Noire.

- Vous avez repéré son point d'envole , questionne immédiatement Horrus.

- Négatif !

- Prince d'Euphor, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ton ultime cadeau de Noël, ajout Végalian.

Procius arrive sur la flotte adverse, il aperçoit au centre la gigantesque boule blanche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé ?

- Ordre à toutes les navettes d'attaquer , ordonne le Stratéguerre.

Les navettes hameçon s'éloignent du Golgoth pour fondre sur Goldorak.

- Spider Spin !

Des Planitronks sortent des pointes puis ils se mettent à tourner sans quitter leurs bras de soutiens. Goldorak fonce au centre de la flottille. Ils coupent en deux plusieurs navettes avant qu'elles rompent la formation. Cinq navettes arrivent dans son dos. Cinq autres face à lui. Les navettes, arrivant de face, ouvrent le feu, Procius fait plonger son vaisseau. Il remonte brusquement pour saisir entre les mains de son robot la navette de tête. Le pilote sans doute surpris ou paniqué par la manœuvre ne coupe pas ses lasers, le prince en profite pour s'en servir pour détruire trois des navettes qui arrivaient derrière lui. Finalement, la navette capturée est détruite par une autre. Goldorak la lâche juste avant l'explosion.

- Pulvonium !

Les rayons violets partent des deux poings du robot. Ils détruisent deux navettes.

- Planitronks !

Les deux disques dentés partent de la soucoupe et déchiquettent deux navettes qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Les deux navettes restantes, foncent droit sur le prince.

- Missiles Gama !

Deux projectiles partent des Planitronks. Une seule navette est anéantie. Celle qui reste tente une manœuvre suicide. Goldorak vire sur la gauche pour éviter la collision. Après un virage serré, le prince se positionne dans le dos de la dernière navette et la détruit avec un tir de Mégavolt. L'appareil ennemi semble fondre une fois touchée.

- Maintenant, passons au Golgoth !

Goldorak effectue un demi looping puis bascule sur le ventre pour se diriger vers son adversaire.

- Plasmotronks !

Les deux Planitronks de plasma sont projetés sur l'adversaire. Ils s'enfoncent sur la surface de la coque qui se déforme, puis ils rebondissent alors que la structure reprend sa forme initiale.

- Ils ont innové cette fois, constate Procius.

Goldorak se rapproche un peu alors que la boule, ressemblant à un gigantesque ballon, reste immobile.

- Mégavolt !

Les quatre rayons se retrouvent déviés quand ils touchent la surface sur Golgoth.

Le professeur Alcor est installé devant le Spacioscope, il regarde le combat. Son épouse se tient à ses côtés. Ils se retournent quand ils entendent la porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvrir. Ils découvrent Kohumé, Hikaru et Dai.

- Il me semble que l'on vous avez dit de rester au ranch, remarque Sayaka.

Dai avance d'un pas.

- Nous n'avons pas pu résister, déclare le jeune homme.

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, le Golgoth se met à bouger. Il fonce à vive allure sur Goldorak. Procius fait plonger sa machine, mais le Golgoth réagit promptement, il plonge lui aussi. Il entre en contact avec la soucoupe, cette dernière semble s'enfoncer dans la structure de la gigantesque boule qui fait plus du double de Goldorak. Les deux machines de guerre se rapprochent dangereusement du sol.

Voyant cela sur le Spacioscope, Hikaru se tord les mains d'inquiétude.

Dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, Procius ne voit plus rien. Devant lui, il n'y a qu'une masse blanche collée à sa vitre. Il voit sur ses instruments que son altitude diminue.

- Goldorak ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser tombé !

Le prince actionne ses commandes pour effectuer un looping par le bas, il augmente le régime de ses réacteurs. L'arrière de la soucoupe s'enfonce encore plus dans la boule alors que l'avant commence à se dégager. Rapidement la soucoupe réussie à se dégager de son adversaire, elle se retrouve un court instant à voler sur le dos, l'aileron frôle la cime des arbres. Procius manœuvre pour reprendre rapidement de la hauteur.

Au centre, le cœur d'Hikaru a manqué un battement, elle voyait déjà Goldorak s'écraser et exploser. Elle pousse un soupire de soulagement quand elle le voit remonté.

Le Golgoth n'a pas réagi assez vite, il s'écrase sur le sol, mais rebondit tel un ballon de plage.

- Mais qu'attend-il pour ouvrir le feu , lance Minarvea.

- Le point fort de ce Golgoth c'est qu'il n'a aucune arme, annonce le Stratéguerre.

- Quoi ??

- Sa conception fait que sa structure par elle-même est une arme.

- _« Pourtant, il y a une autre arme cachée dans ses flancs, pense Horrus. »_

Goldorak plonge sur son ennemi.

- Fulguropoing !

Le point droit du robot part en direction de la boule. Les pointes tournent, quand elles frappent la boule, elles s'enfoncent, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'étincelle ni de métal déchiqueté. Finalement, le point d'impact sur la boule reprend sa forme projetant le Fulguropoing dans les airs.

- Tentons une autre approche, déclare Procius.

Il saisit la poignée au-dessus de sa tête.

- Transfère !

Son siège descend vers le robot.

- Autolargue !

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse. Il atterrit dans une ancienne carrière. Le Golgoth se pose à son tour face à lui.

- Clavicogyre !

Les deux clavicules en acier partent des épaules du robot. Les deux lames acérées rebondissent elles aussi sur la boule. Pendant que les Clavicogyres regagnent leurs places, la boule a bondi sur la tête de Goldorak. Les cornes du robot géant disparaissent dans la boule, puis la tête est engloutie à son tour.

- Cornofulgure !

Rien ne se passe. Goldorak porte ses deux mains au niveau de son cou pour tenter de repousser la boule. Mais ses mains sont-elles aussi englouties dans la structure du Golgoth.

- J'ignore comment je vais m'en sortir cette fois-ci.

Lentement la gigantesque boule blanche engloutie le torse du robot, il tente de se débattre, mais en vain. Il ne reste plus que ses jambes libres.

- Il faut que nous allions l'aider , déclare Dai.

- En tout dernier recours, répond Alcor.

- POURQUOI , demande Hikaru.

- Vénusiak et Faussoirak ne sont plus vraiment en état et de taillent à combattre ce Golgoth.

- Allez mon vieux Goldorak ! Cabré !

Le robot s'élance dans le ciel emportant avec lui la gigantesque boule. Cette dernière s'enfonce un peu plus sur le robot. Une fois l'élan perdu, les deux machines retombent vers le sol. Le Golgoth entraîne Goldorak qui se retrouve les pieds en l'air. Quand ils touchent la surface, la boule se déforme légèrement alors que le robot s'enfonce encore plus dedans pour finir par complètement disparaître.

- Il doit avoir un plan pour avoir fait cette manœuvre, déclare Alcor pour rassurer tout le monde ainsi que lui-même.

- AH ! AH ! AH ! Voilà, c'est la fin de Goldorak , s'exclame avec jubilation le Stratéguerre.

- Incroyable, lâche Minarvea.

- _« Je ne pensais pas que ce plan marcherait aussi bien ! Mon plan tombe à l'eau, soupire intérieurement Horrus. »_

Le Golgoth reste immobile. Subitement sous sa surface, surgissent les deux mains de Goldorak, un peu plus haut on distingue sa tête. Il est prisonnier de la gigantesque boule blanche. La soucoupe porteuse plonge sur le Golgoth en mode d'attaque Spider Spin. Quand les pointes tournantes entrent en contact avec la surface blanche, la structure se déforme, mais aucune entaille n'apparaît.

- Procius ! Fais quelque chose, supplie Hikaru à genoux.

La soucoupe reprend de la hauteur pour se mettre à tournoyer au-dessus du Golgoth.

- Professeur Alcor, crie Daisuke. Nous devons y allez !

- Non !

- Mais Procius est en difficulté, ajoute Kohumé.

- Que pensez-vous donc pouvoir faire.

Les trois jeunes gens ne savent pas quoi répondre.

- Si Goldorak n'a pas réussi à endommager ce Golgoth qu'arriverez-vous à faire avec un armement inférieur !?

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, la fête s'est terminée. Ils attendent avec inquiétude la fin du combat. Bélier discute avec Mizar des modifications qu'il veut faire sur son Boss Robot. Vénusia s'est assise sur le canapé et feuillette une revue. Subitement un bruit sourd, la revue que Vénusia tenait vient de tomber sur le sol. Bélier vient de se taire. Toutes les personnes présentes regardent en direction de la baie vitrée, comme si leur instinct leur avait signalé un malheur.

- Et maintenant le coup de grâce, annonce Végalian. Adieu prince d'Euphor. Bientôt la planète bleue que tu chérissais tant sera sous ma coupe ! Repose en enfer !

Sur le Spacioscope, la gigantesque boule blanche se met à briller. Une lumière d'un blanc intense. Elle émet un son strident qui est entendu à plusieurs kilomètres.

À des années lumière de là, la reine Phénicia d'Euphor porte un verre à sa bouche. Sa main se met à trembler, elle lâche le verre qui se fracasse sur le sol marbré de la salle à manger du palais.

- Alors petite sœur, tu n'arrives plus à tenir un simple verre, plaisante Actarus.

- Non ! Je ressens une très mauvaise sensation, dit-elle la voix tremblante en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Le Golgoth explose provoquant une gigantesque levée de poussière et un nuage en forme de champignon. La déflagration s'entend jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

La jeune Hikaru tombe dans les pommes.

- NOOONNNN !!! C'est impossible, hurle Alcor en se dressant sur ses jambes oubliant la douleur.

Une larme coule sur la joue de Sayaka.

La baie vitrée du ranch a vibré sous la déflagration, Mizar, Banta, Bélier et Vénusia ont vu le flash lumineux de l'explosion. Leurs visages sont blêmes, ils ont saisi sans qu'on leur dise ce qu'il vient de se produire.

- Incroyable, lâche Minarvea.

- Je ne pensais jamais voir cela si rapidement, ajoute Horrus.

- AH ! AH ! AH ! Je t'ai enfin vaincu prince d'Euphor ! J'ai vengé mon oncle le Grand Stratéguerre !! J'ai vengé Véga !! Je suis le maître de la Terre.

- Non c'est impossible, bafouille Dai.

- C'est un cauchemar.

- Voilà Goldorak n'est plus , jubile Végalian. J'ai enfin la main mise sur la planète bleue.

Le Stratéguerre s'imagine tel un géant démesuré dans l'espace saisissant entre ses mains la Terre en riant comme un démon.

FIN

- 22 -


	12. episode 10

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 10

- Il faut que je sorte , déclare Daisuke.

- Impossible, répond Alcor tristement.

Kohumé s'est agenouillée pour tenter de faire revenir à elle Hikaru. Elle lui tapote doucement le visage.

- Et pourquoi donc , insiste Dai. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là ! Il faut aller voir si…

- Nous savons ce que tu ressens, répond Sayaka la voix triste.

- Mais il est impossible de sortir, reprend Alcor. Regarde dehors, le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'explosion commence a retombé. Aucun véhicule, ni aucun être qui respire, ne peuvent sortir sous risque d'être asphyxié par la poussière.

Daisuke tombe à genoux et frappe le sol à deux mains.

- C'est injuste, s'emporte-t-il.

La reine Phénicia d'Euphor, c'est levé si violement de sa chaise que cette dernière est tombée sur le sol. Phénicia a tous ses membres qui tremblent, des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

- Actarus, dit-elle en regardant son frère. Je suis sur qu'un grand malheur vient de se produire.

Le roi se lève pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Voyons, je sais que les femmes de la famille royale ont un dont pour ressentir les choses, mais que serait-il arrivé ?

- Je suis sur qu'il est arrivé malheur à Procius !!

Instinctivement, Actarus serre les mâchoires. Il se met à parler doucement.

- Écoute, comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? La Terre est tellement loin.

- Je te dis que j'en suis sur ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon enfant !!!

- D'accord, j'ai compris, mais peut-être que tu te trompes…

- Je ne peux pas me tromper !!!

- J'ai compris. Je vais tacher d'entrer en contact avec Goldorak sur la fréquence d'urgence.

- Merci, soupire Phénicia en enfouissant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

Le Stratéguerre, Végalian, ne cesse de rire sur son trône. Il savoure sa victoire.

- Que l'on m'apporte le meilleur vin !

Un soldat par chercher une bouteille. Le général Horrus et le commandant Minarvea sont immobiles de chaque côté du trône. Les plans que chacun d'eux avaient échafaudés viennent de partir en fumer au même instant que Goldorak.

- Alors mon fidèle Horrus, que penses-tu de cette victoire ?

Horrus sort de ses pensées.

- C'est une magnifique victoire Maître. Vous avez éliminé la seule tache qu'il y avait sur le blason de l'empire de Véga.

Le soldat revient avec une bouteille et une coupe.

- Oui, enfin le prince d'Euphor, le résistant à Véga a succombé. C'est un message pour toutes les planètes ! Personne ne peut vaincre Véga, inclinez-vous devant notre puissance !!

- Vous allez pouvoir mettre à vos pieds tout l'univers, déclare Minarvea.

- C'est exact, répond le Stratéguerre en avalant une gorgée de vin. Pour l'instant, je vais m'occuper de la planète bleue ! Que l'opération « prise de contrôle » débute !

Plusieurs soldats s'activent devant leurs pupitres.

- L'opération prise de contrôle , s'étonne le commandant.

- Oui ! Nous allons prendre le contrôle de tous les moyens de télécommunication des humains , s'exclame fièrement Végalian.

- Les satellites sont sous notre contrôle, annonce un soldat.

- Parfait , répond le Stratéguerre en se levant.

- Professeur !!! Professeur !!!

Un des techniciens, de garde du centre de recherche spatiale, entre dans la salle d'observation en courant. Il tient dans ses mains une petite télévision portative.

- Que se passe-t-il , demande machinalement Alcor.

- Regardez à la télévision !

- Quoi ?

- Véga !!!

Tout le monde se redresse d'un coup. Alcor appuie sur un bouton, l'un des moniteurs de contrôle se met à afficher la télévision. L'emblème des forces de Véga de la division Ruines apparaît au centre de l'écran parasité. La réception est mauvaise à cause de la poussière dans le ciel.

- Et c'est comme ça sur toutes les chaînes, précise le technicien.

Soudainement le visage orange du Stratéguerre surgit.

Sur toutes les télévisions du monde, la même image apparaît. Les radios sont muettes jusqu'à ce que Végalian se mette à parler.

- Peuple de la Terre…

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Bélier et les autres se sont installés devant le poste. Banta pleure à grand bruit.

- Peuple de la Terre, je suis le chef des forces de Véga, le Stratéguerre. Votre nouveau maître. Nous venons de vaincre votre défenseur, le prince d'Euphor et son Goldorak. Si vous ne me croyez pas, nous allons vous montrer les images de la fin de votre héros.

Le visage de Végalian disparaît pour laisser place à une gigantesque boule blanche et Goldorak volant non loin.

Le point droit du robot part en direction de la boule. Les pointes tournent, quand elles frappent la boule, elles s'enfoncent, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'étincelle ni de métal déchiqueté. Finalement, le point d'impact sur la boule reprend sa forme projetant le Fulguropoing dans les airs.

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse. Il atterrit dans une ancienne carrière. Le Golgoth se pose à son tour face à lui.

- Clavicogyre !

Les deux clavicules en acier partent des épaules du robot. Les deux lames acérées rebondissent elles aussi sur la boule. Pendant que les Clavicogyres regagnent leurs places, la boule a bondi sur la tête de Goldorak. Les cornes du robot géant disparaissent dans la boule, puis la tête est engloutie à son tour.

- Cornofulgure !

Rien ne se passe. Goldorak porte ses deux mains au niveau de son cou pour tenter de repousser la boule. Mais ses mains sont-elles aussi englouties dans la structure du Golgoth.

Lentement la gigantesque boule blanche engloutie le torse du robot, il tente de se débattre, mais en vain. Il ne reste plus que ses jambes libres.

- Allez mon vieux Goldorak ! Cabré !

Le robot s'élance dans le ciel emportant avec lui la gigantesque boule. Cette dernière s'enfonce un peu plus sur le robot. Une fois l'élan perdu, les deux machines retombent vers le sol. Le Golgoth entraîne Goldorak qui se retrouve les pieds en l'air. Quand ils touchent la surface, la boule se déforme légèrement alors que le robot s'enfonce encore plus dedans pour finir par complètement disparaître.

Le Golgoth reste immobile. Subitement sous sa surface, surgissent les deux mains de Goldorak, un peu plus haut on distingue sa tête. Il est prisonnier de la gigantesque boule blanche. La soucoupe porteuse plonge sur le Golgoth en mode d'attaque Spider Spin. Quand les pointes tournantes entrent en contact avec la surface blanche, la structure se déforme, mais aucune entaille n'apparaît.

Le Golgoth se met à briller en produisant un son strident puis il explose provoquant une gigantesque levée de poussière et un nuage en forme de champignon.

Les images continuent de défiler, montrant la fumée qui se disperse et la poussière qui retombe. On commence à distinguer le paysage détruit par le souffle de l'explosion. La voix du Stratéguerre commente les images.

- Comme vous venez de la voir, les forces de Véga ont remporté la victoire. Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous rendre et à accepter votre soumission. Sinon vous serez anéanti !!

- Écoutez , fait Dai avec un élan d'espoir dans la voix.

- Quoi , demande Kohumé toujours occupé à faire venir à elle Hikaru.

- Vous n'entendez rien dehors ??

Tout le monde prête l'oreille.

Finalement, ils perçoivent le bruit familier des propulseurs de la soucoupe de Goldorak. Ils se précipitent vers la baie vitrée qui couvre un mur de la salle d'observation.

- Là , lance Sayaka en montrant du doigt un point dans le ciel.

Tous les regards se braquent sur le point qui grossit. Ils distinguent la soucoupe qui se rapproche. Le sas dans le barrage s'ouvre.

- Il a survécu , hurle de joie Kohumé.

La soucoupe fait son approche. Mais la joie qui commençait à se répandre dans la salle retombe vite. Le Spacer franchit le sas, mais aucune trace du son robot.

- Elle est revenue seule, constate amèrement Alcor.

- Et si, il était resté dans la soucoupe , fait avec espoir Daisuke. Et qu'il contrôlait son robot à distance !

- Sois raisonnable, rétorque Kohumé. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Au ranch du bouleau, tout le monde c'est posté devant la baie vitrée de la salle à manger quand ils ont entendu passée au dessus de leurs têtes la soucoupe de Goldorak. Ils n'ont pas pu voir clairement le vaisseau. Vénusia se précipite vers le téléphone pour joindre le centre. Elle n'y arrive pas au premier essai.

Le téléphone se met à sonner dans la salle d'observation du centre. Le professeur Alcor saisit le combiné.

- Ici le centre de recherche, répond-il machinalement avec une voix lasse.

- Alcor !! C'est Vénusia, nous venons de voir passer Goldorak au-dessus du ranch ! Comment va Procius ??

Le professeur ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne sort.

- Allo ?? Alcor ??

- Vénusia… La soucoupe est rentrée seule… Goldorak est … incomplet.

- Donc… C'est vrai ce que raconte le Stratéguerre…

- Malheureusement oui…

La télévision continue de diffuser les images du lieu où c'est déroulé le combat. La fumée a pratiquement complètement disparu. Mais l'image est loin d'être nette à cause du nuage de poussière. Mais des formes commencent à surgir au centre du cratère de l'explosion.

- Venez voir , lance Hikaru qui vient de reprendre connaissance.

La jeune femme se tient devant le moniteur diffusant les images de la télévision. Alcor raccroche le combiné puis rejoint les autres devant le moniteur.

- Je ne vois rien, annonce Alcor.

- Regardez là !

Elle montre un secteur de cratère. Tous les regards se fixent dessus.

- Que faut-il voir , interroge Dai.

- J'ai vu Goldorak !!

- Nous aussi on aimerai le voir, fait doucement Kohumé. Mais il faut se faire une raison…

- Je viens de voir quelque chose , s'exclame Dai.

Entre la poussière surgit une paire de cornes jaune.

- Il EST VIVANT , hurle Hikaru.

- Ne nous emballons pas, tempère Sayaka.

La tête apparaît clairement. Puis une seconde identique.

- Mais qu'est-ce que….

La retransmission se coupe brutalement.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire comment est-ce possible , tempête Végalian.

- Nos senseurs subissent sans doute les effets du nuage de poussière, répond un opérateur.

- Je vois bien deux Goldorak , fait le Stratéguerre en montrant le moniteur.

- Deux Goldorak, reprend Minarvea. L'un debout et un autre avec sa soucoupe. Comment est-ce possible.

Le Goldorak avec sa soucoupe décolle. Il se met à tourner au dessus de l'autre robot géant.

- Allez Goldorak ! Bouge, supplie Procius en actionnant ses commandes.

Le général Horrus fait un pas pour se placer devant le trône du Stratéguerre.

- Maître, je vais vous expliquer.

- Horrus !? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- C'est une de mes idées.

- Une de tes idées ?

- Oui ! Quoi de mieux pour vaincre Goldorak qu'un autre Goldorak !

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'ai découvert dans les ruines de la base des données techniques. J'ai fait bâtir en secret une réplique de Goldorak.

- _« Voilà donc ce qu'il cachait , se dit Minarvea. »_

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit , s'emporte Végalian.

- Je n'étais pas sur de la réussite de mon plan Maître.

- Je vois.

- Mais il semblerait que Goldorak n'a pas été détruit par Golgoth 9. Mon Antérak va pouvoir achever notre ennemi !

- Fais ce qu'il se doit, répond Végalian en s'asseyant.

Horrus s'avance vers une console et se penche sur le microphone.

- Rakogold ! Attaque !

- Reçu , répond le pilote de la machine.

- Je compte sur toi Horrus pour réparer ta faute, annonce le Stratéguerre.

- Ma faute ??

- Oui la charge explosive à bord de Golgoth 9 avait été calculée pour décimer un Goldorak et non deux.

Le sas du barrage du centre de recherche s'ouvre affolant les systèmes de contrôle.

- Mais c'est quoi se chantier , lance Alcor.

Il prend ses béquilles pour se diriger vers la console. Dehors, la soucoupe monte vers le ciel rempli de poussière.

- Si la soucoupe repart, c'est qu'il est vivant, déclare Hikaru les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

- C'est possible, confirme Alcor. Véga a interrompu la retransmission si brutalement.

- Allez ! Réagit Goldorak, supplie Procius.

Le robot ne bouge pas. Le prince consulte ses moniteurs, beaucoup d'entre eux sont éteints ou en panne.

- Ne me lâche pas Goldorak ! Je sais que tu as souffert de l'explosion, mais fait un effort !

Rakogold vient se placer en face du robot géant.

- Prince d'Euphor ! Le moment est venu pour toi de quitter ce monde , déclare le pilote.

- _« Je connais cette voix, réfléchit Procius. »_

- Cornofulgure !

Un arc électrique se forme entre les cornes de Rakogold. Le rayon vient frapper le torse de Goldorak. Sous le choc le robot vacille. Mais dans le poste de pilotage, des cadrans se remettent en fonction.

- Merci Goldorak , soupire le prince.

Une chose étrange s'est produite sur les cornes de Rakogold, ces dernières ont noirci aux extrémités.

Procius voit sa soucoupe porteuse qui approche.

- Cabré !

Le robot géant bondit vers le ciel.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça, proclame le pilote adverse. Transfère !

Le siège du pilote de Rakogold quitte le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe pour descendre vers celui du robot.

- Autolargue !

Le robot se sépare de sa soucoupe pour se jeter sur Goldorak. Les deux robots retombent sur le sol et roulent ensemble sur le sol. Ils échangent des coups de poing.

- Prince d'Euphor ! Je vais te vaincre !

- _« Cette voix ! Non c'est impossible ! Comment auraient-ils fait ?? »_

Les deux robots continuent leurs échanges de coup.

- Goldorak ! Drill Crusher Punch !

Les pointes des poings passent vers l'avant et se mettent tournées. Elles viennent frapper le visage de l'autre robot. Des étincelles sont projetées par leurs contacts.

- Joli coup prince !

Rakogold rompt le corps à corps. Goldorak se redresse.

- Cabré !

Le robot s'élance pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

- Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça , lance le pilote adverse. Cabré !

Le second robot fait de même.

- Il semblerait que ton Rakogold est du mal à vaincre l'original, ironise Minarvea.

- Laissez-lui le temps, répond Horrus.

- Le temps c'est peut-être ce qui va nous manquer si les humains découvrent que Goldorak n'a pas été vaincu, précise le Stratéguerre.

- Ovostable !

Les bras de Goldorak viennent se plaquer sur la coque de la soucoupe. Le siège de Procius recule pour remonter dans le poste de pilotage du Spacer.

- Il ne faut pas que je reste dans le secteur ! Je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre.

Rakogold a lui aussi regagné sa soucoupe et poursuit Goldorak.

Actarus, le roi d'Euphor, pénètre dans une pièce munie d'une console de communication. Il s'installe dans le siège puis allume la console. Une fois le moniteur en fonction, il entre un code d'accès.

- Ici Euphor, j'appelle Goldorak.

Un silence.

- Ici Euphor, j'appelle Goldorak.

De nouveau un long silence.

Actarus consulte les indications du moniteur.

- Le signal est bien reçu, mais je n'ai aucune réponse.

La reine Phénicia entre à son tour.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai aucune réponse.

Le visage de la reine s'affaisse.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, s'empresse d'ajouter son frère. Le signal est transmis à Goldorak mais Procius ne répond pas. Il n'est pas proche du vaisseau. Il dort peut-être tout simplement, il fait peut-être nuit sur Terre à cette heure.

- C'est possible, répond Phénicia la voix lasse.

Rakogold poursuit Goldorak, les deux vaisseaux se frayent un chemin dans la poussière qui finit de retomber.

- Mégavolt , fait le pilote de la machine de Véga.

Quatre rayons viennent frapper l'arrière de la soucoupe de Goldorak. L'un des rayons frappe le réacteur gauche.

Un voyant d'alerte se met à clignoter dans la poste de pilotage de Goldorak avertissant que le réacteur s'est éteint. Procius tente de le remettre en fonction. Du réacteur sort une fumée noirâtre, le moteur crachote, mais ne repars pas.

- Allez Goldorak, un effort, supplie Procius.

Il remarque sur son radar deux missiles qui se dirigent vers lui. Il vire à droite, l'un des missiles est évité l'autre frappe le dessous de la soucoupe.

- Comment ont-ils fait !? Il a aussi des missiles Gama. Véga a reproduit Goldorak, comment est-ce possible !?

- Alors prince d'Euphor, il semblerait que tu as quelques soucis, ironise le pilote de Rakogold.

La machine de Véga gagne du terrain sur son adversaire.

- Planitonks !

Les deux disques dentés quittent le vaisseau ennemi pour venir frapper la soucoupe de Goldorak qui perd de la hauteur.

- Il va finir par m'avoir, constate le prince.

De plus en plus de systèmes de Goldorak tombent en panne ou sont en défaut.

- Je crois que c'est la fin cette fois.

Sur son radar, Procius voit approché son adversaire rapidement, ce dernier se place au-dessus de lui. Les deux vaisseaux sont à la verticale l'un de l'autre.

- Adieu Prince d'Euphor ! Je vais pouvoir prendre ta place , jubile le pilote de la copie.

Rakogold plonge subitement sur Goldorak. Les deux vaisseaux s'entrechoquent violemment. Alors que Rakogold reprend de la hauteur, Goldorak plonge vers le sol.

- Remonte ! Remonte , supplie Procius.

Mais le vaisseau continu de perdre de l'altitude, comme attirer par le sol. Le prince voit la surface qui se rapproche.

- Goldorak est vaincu , s'emporte Végalian.

Il boit d'un trait une coupe de vin.

- Tu as de la chance Horrus ! Si ton plan échouait, tu aurais subi mon courroux !

- Je le sais Maître. Mais je n'ai fait cela que pour la gloire de Véga. Si j'avais connu votre plan, je ne me serais jamais permis d'interférer dans vos projets.

- Il suffit ! Je suis le Stratéguerre ! Je ne dois rendre de compte à personne !

- Bien sur votre grandeur.

Procius à beau tirer sur ses manettes Goldorak plonge inexorablement. Pratiquement tous ses systèmes sont en panne. Le prince remarque un plan d'eau non loin, il essaie de changer le cap de son vaisseau dans une ultime tentative.

- Adieu prince, rit le pilote de Rakogold.

De sa machine, il suit des yeux la chute de son adversaire.

Finalement, Goldorak finit par s'écraser dans la végétation, emporté par l'élan, il creuse dans le sol une traînée arrachant les arbres sur son passage pour finir sa course dans un lac qui l'engloutit.

Rakogold descend pour survoler la surface du lac. Des morceaux de métal remontent à la surface.

- Oui ! Goldorak est MORT , s'exclame Végalian. Nous allons investir la Terre !

- Oui Maître, répond le commandant Minarvea.

- Rakogold ! Va semer la terreur au nom du prince d'Euphor !

- À tes ordres, répond la voix du pilote.

Rakogold s'éloigne du lac en direction de la ville la plus proche.

Dehors, la poussière a fini de retomber. Bélier a grimpé à bord de son Boss Robot.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, déclare-t-il avant de décoller.

Mizar, Banta et Vénusia regardent l'étrange machine rosée s'éloigner dans le ciel étoilé.

- Maintenant nous pouvons décoller, insiste Dai. La poussière a fini de retomber.

- Prenez l'ancien Vénusiak et Faussoirak, admet Alcor. Mais soyez prudent.

- Oui, répondent d'une même voix les trois jeunes.

Ils partent en courant en direction des capsules qui vont les conduire à leur appareil.

Hikaru saute dans la capsule de Vénusiak alors que Kohumé et Dai se serrent dans celle de Faussoirak. Aucun d'eux n'a pris le temps de se changer pour mettre des combinaisons de vol.

Rakogold pulvérise des immeubles avec ses Pulvoniums provoquant la terreur en ce matin de Noël. La population fuit en masse.

- Je suis le prince d'Euphor ! Je suis le serviteur des forces de Véga ! Inclinez-vous devant la puissance de Véga !

Au sommet de la tour d'envol du centre de recherche les deux appareils s'élancent dans la nuit.

L'emblème des forces de Véga disparaît des écrans de télévision. Des images en direct surgissent montrant Goldorak au dessus d'une ville.

- Peuple de la Terre, commence la voix du Stratéguerre. Voyez notre puissance ! Nous avons mi a notre botte votre défenseur, le prince d'Euphor. Prince détruit la ville.

- Oui Maître.

Goldorak lance des missiles Gama sur les habitations.

- Voyez terriens ! Nous avons vaincu le prince d'Euphor ! Dorénavant, il est à notre service ! Vous pouvez abandonner tout espoir !!

Sur l'écran du centre, Alcor a observé la scène, son visage reflète des soupçons.

- Quelque chose cloche, lâche-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien de la dire, lui fait remarquer Sayaka. Procius ne ferait jamais cela !

- Je le sais bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Mais la voix du pilote du faux Goldorak me dit quelque chose.

- Hein ??

- Moi le prince d'Euphor, sort de la retransmission, je vous ordonne de vous soumettre à Véga ou subissez ma colère !

- J'ai trouvé !!! C'est impossible !!! Ce ne peut être lui , s'exclame Alcor.

- Mais qui ?

- Tu n'as pas reconnu la voix …

- Moi, Actarus prince d'Euphor, je vous anéantirais si vous n'obéissez pas !!

Vénusiak et Faussoirak ont rejoint Boss Robot, ils volent en direction de la carrière où a eu lieu le combat.

- Que faites-vous là les jeunes , demande Bélier.

- La même chose que vous, répond Dai, assit derrière Kohumé qui pilote.

- Nous voulons savoir si Goldorak a survécu, ajoute Hikaru.

- Alors en route et soyons prés à nous battre !

- Horrus !

- Oui Maître !

- Ton plan a réussi. Tu vas te rendre sur Terre pour prendre le commandement de la base sous-marine pour organiser la conquête de la planète.

- C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites, répond le général en s'inclinant.

- Prends une soucoupe amirale !

- Merci votre grandeur.

- _« Voilà donc ce qu'il préparait dans mon dos, se dit le commandant Minarvea. Tu me le payeras Horrus !!! »_

Boss Robot et les navettes arrivent sur le lieu du combat. Les parois de la carrière portent les traces de l'explosion. Tout a été soufflé dans un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètres. C'est un spectacle de désolation qui s'offre à leurs yeux. Hikaru scrute le sol à la recherche de la moindre trace de Goldorak mais surtout du prince. Son regard devient humide quand l'inquiétude la gagne à nouveau en ne découvrant aucune trace.

- Il ne reste rien, constate Bélier.

- C'est impossible, marmonne Hikaru.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Goldorak a été vaincu comme cela, ajoute Dai.

- Hélas personne n'est invincible, reprend Bélier.

- Non , proteste Kohumé. Nous avons tellement entendu parler des exploits de Goldorak quand nous étions enfants, qu'il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme cela !

- Même machine, mais autre pilote, répond Bélier.

- NON , hurle Hikaru. Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela ! Procius n'est pas Actarus mais nous ne pouvons pas les comparer ! Procius lui aussi a réussi à vaincre dans des combats difficiles !

- C'est vrai, admet Bélier. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Daisuke. Nous n'avons aucune trace de Goldorak ni de la soucoupe ! Où a-t-elle bien pu aller !?

- La soucoupe ?

- C'est vrai la soucoupe est repartie du centre , s'exclame Hikaru. Cela voudrait dire que Goldorak se bat quelque part !

- Séparons-nous ! Le premier qui découvre un combat prévient les autres !

- OUI !!!

Chacun part dans une direction pour retrouver Goldorak.

Procius regarde ses cadrans, il vérifie la profondeur à laquelle il se trouve.

- 350 mètres de profondeur, soupire le prince. Goldorak résiste jusqu'à 400 mètres, j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur.

Il regarde son radar pour constater que l'espace aérien est vide.

- Je vois que j'ai bien fait de larguer quelques pièces détachées de rechange. Ma ruse a fonctionné. Bon maintenant au travail !

Le prince recule manuellement le siège de pilotage dans le conduit qui mène au robot. Il le pousse jusqu'à une trappe d'accès. Il ouvre la trappe et se glisse par l'ouverture pour atteindre la machinerie. Il se faufile à travers des conduits, des câbles de toutes les couleurs. Dans sa main gauche, il tient une tablette électronique sur laquelle un diagramme des pannes est apposé. L'intelligence artificielle est toujours en fonctionnement c'est pour cela que Procius a la localisation des pannes et défauts. Le prince ouvre un panneau rempli de câbles et de cartes électroniques, l'une d'elles est complètement noire.

- Alors, soupir Procius. Est-ce que j'en ai une de remplacement.

Le prince ouvre un autre panneau à côté, à l'intérieur sont stocké diverses pièces de rechange.

La jeune Hikaru aperçoit au loin de la fumée qui monte vers le ciel, elle change le cap de Vénusiak pour aller voir la source. En s'approchant, elle distingue des tirs de lasers en direction du sol.

- Un raid de Véga , se demande-t-elle.

Elle actionne la manette des gaz pour se rendre plus vite sur place.

Quand elle arrive sur les lieux, son sang se glace à la vue du spectacle qu'elle découvre.

- C'est impossible, murmure-t-elle dans son casque.

Droit devant elle, Goldorak lance des missiles sur un complexe hôtelier.

- Moi, Actarus prince d'Euphor ! Je vous ordonne de vous soumettre à Véga, déclame le pilote.

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?? Actarus ???

Le sosie de Goldorak remarque la présence de la navette. Le vaisseau vire pour affronter Vénusiak. Hikaru ne réagit pas assez rapidement, perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Voilà une belle proie, dit le pilote de Rakogold. Planitonks !

La jeune femme réagit en voyant les deux disques dentés fondre sur elle. Vénusia pivote, mais pas assez vite, les deux disques entaillent le dessous de la coque.

- Ici Hikaru, j'ai découvert un faux Goldorak !!! Faites attention !!!

Vénusiak riposte avec ses missiles, mais ils sont détruits par une salve de Mégavolts. Rakogold fonce sur la navette, la jeune fille voit la tête du robot géant s'approcher et la heurte violement. Hikaru en perd le contrôle et s'écrase dans des immeubles en ruine. Elle se cogne la tête sur le tableau de bord et perd connaissance.

- Ici Hikaru… découvert… Goldorak… tion…

- Quoi ?? Répété Hikaru, nous n'avons pas tout reçu, déclare Kohumé.

Aucune réponse.

- Elle a trouvé Goldorak, demande Bélier à la radio. J'ai pas bien compris.

- Nous non plus, nous n'avons pas tout reçu, répond Dai.

- Vous avez localisé le lieu où elle se trouvait ?

- Un instant, je regarde, répond Kohumé.

La jeune femme regarde ses instruments.

- Elle était dans les environs de Lunéville, finit-elle par annoncer.

- Bien, on se retrouve là-bas !

Rakogold survole Vénusiak pris au piège dans les ruines d'un immeuble. La navette est entourée d'une fumée épaisse.

- En voilà un qui ne nuira plus, fait le pilote.

Le sosie s'éloigne en direction d'une autre ville alors que l'aube fait son apparition à l'horizon.

Le général Horrus prend place sur le siège de commandement de la soucoupe amiral.

- Décollage !

D'un plot d'accostage, s'envole la soucoupe, ayant une forme faisant pensée à un poisson, une raie de couleur blanche, avec un visage démoniaque peint sur le dessous.

- _« Enfin, ma patience a porté ses fruits ! Je suis enfin récompensé ! Je vais diriger la base terrienne à la place de Sog ! Je serais le maître d'œuvre de l'asservissement des humais , se félicite le général »._

La soucoupe quitte la face cachée de la Lune pour prendre la direction de la planète bleue.

Procius rampe dans un conduit avec dans les mains des outils, il transpire à grosse goutte, il a retiré son casque. Il consulte sa tablette.

- Le relai de connexion ne devrait plus être loin.

Il cherche des yeux la boite, il remarque que des gouttes qui perlent sur certains conduits.

- Il faut que je répare vite ! L'humidité commence à envahir Goldorak.

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, un silence pesant règne depuis la retransmission du sosie de Goldorak détruisant des villes. Le centre a reçu un appel de l'alliance. Ils vont lancer une offensive contre Goldorak. Le professeur a eu beau leur expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un faux Goldorak et qu'il devait attendre l'arrivée du vrai qui ne devrait plus tarder. Malgré ces arguments, les dirigeants de l'alliance n'ont rien voulu entendre, ils ont planifié l'attaque avec les forces aériennes du Japon et des plus proches pays.

- Professeur Alcor , s'exclame Densha.

- Quoi ?

- Une soucoupe en approche !

- Et allez donc , soupire Alcor. Afficher sur le Spacioscope.

Densha pianote sur son clavier. L'écran géant affiche la soucoupe blanche en forme de raie.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, interroge Sayaka.

- Je l'ignore, mais ne perdons pas espoir.

Bélier et son Boss Robot approchent de Lunéville quand une forme bleue le frôle en manquant de le percuter.

- Pilote du dimanche , hurle-t-il en brandissant un poing. Vous pourriez faire attention devant vous !

- Désolé, répond Kohumé dans la radio.

- Ah ! C'est vous.

Faussoirak perd de la vitesse puis vire pour revenir se placer à côté du robot.

- Vous avez entendu Hikaru depuis , questionne Bélier.

- Nous avons tenté de l'appelé, mais sans aucun résultat.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

Au même moment, Hikaru reprend conscience. Elle entrouvre les yeux, elle ouvre et ferme ses paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir voir distinctement ce qui l'entoure. Elle remarque des morceaux de verre à côté d'elle et une grande chaleur. Elle se redresse pour découvrir que la verrière de son cockpit à éclater sous le choc de l'impact. Des flammes et de la fumée l'entourent, elle tousse.

- _« Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! »_

La jeune femme rampe sur le tableau de bord pour s'extraire par la verrière en morceau. Un morceau de verre s'enfonce dans sa cuisse droite, la douleur la tire complètement du reste de son évanouissement. Un filet de sang s'écoule de sa tenue déchirée. Elle est complètement sortie du cockpit quand ses mains glissent sur la coque chaude de la navette. Hikaru roule sur le métal pour chuter dans les gravats de l'immeuble détruit. L'un des gravats tombe libérant une flamme qui manque de brûler la jeune fille au visage. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, elle se dresse sur ses jambes pour sortir des ruines et se mettre à l'abri.

Boss robot et Faussoirak arrivent aux abords de Lunéville, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, ce n'est plus qu'un tas de gravats et de corps brûlé de-ci de-là.

- Bon sang ! Mais que s'est-il passé ici, demande Bélier.

- Où est donc Hikaru, lance Dai inquiet pour sa sœur.

Ils cherchent du regard une trace de Vénusiak mais la fumée et les flammes obscurcissent leurs visions.

- Là , crie subitement Kohumé. J'ai vu Vénusiak.

Elle fait descendre Faussoirak vers les ruines. Ils aperçoivent enfin la carcasse de la navette au milieu de ruine. Daisuke ouvre le cockpit de la navette pour en sauter. Dès que ses pieds touchent le sol, il se précipite en direction des restes de la navette.

- Dai !!! Fais attention à toi, lui hurle Kohumé.

Le jeune homme bondit sur les gravats pour rejoindre la carcasse. Il déchire ses vêtements à plusieurs endroits avant d'atteindre son but. Quand il arrive enfin au poste de pilotage, il est à bout de souffle et tousse à cause de la fumée qu'il a respirée. Il crache un peu de salive pour retirer le goût de fumée qu'il a dans la bouche avant de regarder dans le poste de pilotage. Il remarque la verrière en miette, la traînée de sang qui en part et continu sur la carlingue de la navette.

- HIKARU , hurle-t-il. OÙ ES-TU ??

Il écoute avec attention, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

- HIKARU !!!

Toujours rien. Finalement, il décide de retourner vers Faussoirak. Quand il sort des décombres, il se retrouve face à Kohumé et Bélier.

- Alors, demande machinalement la jeune femme voyant bien qu'il revient seul.

Dai secoue la tête négativement.

- Si elle n'était pas dans la navette, elle ne peut pas être loin, ajoute Bélier.

Brusquement Daisuke remarque derrière Bélier un morceau de tissu noir qui dépasse d'un mur éboulé. Il se précipite vers le tissu passant entre Kohumé et Bélier.

- Mais il est fou, lance l'homme.

Il se retourne tout comme Kohumé pour voir Dai qui s'accroupit derrière un mur. Ils partent en courant le rejoindre.

Le morceau de tissu, que le jeune homme a vu, est l'écharpe portée par Hikaru. Cette dernière est à demi conscient adossé contre le mur. Daisuke la prend dans ses bras et la serre, elle ouvre les yeux.

- Dai, c'est toi ?

- Oui soeurette, ne me refait plus une peur pareille !

- Petite nature, répond-elle faiblement.

Dai passe ses mains sous sa sœur pour la soulever. Il la porte jusqu'à Faussoirak où il l'installe sur le siège arrière.

- Kohumé retourne au centre pour faire soigner ma sœur, ordonne Dai.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Nous allons chercher Goldorak avec Bélier. D'accord , demande-t-il en regardant l'homme.

- Pas de problème, répond Bélier en levant son pouce droit.

Kohumé s'installe aux commandes de Faussoirak pendant que les deux hommes se dirigent vers Boss Robot.

De nouveau sur toutes les télévisions du monde ainsi que sur toutes les radios, la voix du Stratéguerre se fait entendre.

- Peuple de la Terre, vous avez vu ma puissance. J'attends la reddition de vos dirigeants, tant que je ne l'aurais pas reçu, le prince d'Euphor continuera de détruire au hasard des villes. Faites vite ! Ma patience a des limites !

Au même moment, Rakogold passe au-dessus de la muraille de Chine.

Procius essuie la sueur qui coule sur son front avec le revers de la manche de combinaison, il a remis son casque, mais a laissé la visière ouverte. Il a fini de réparer les pannes recensées par l'intelligence artificielle. Il parcourt les conduits de la machinerie, mais dans l'autre sens, il regagne le poste de pilotage. Après plusieurs minutes, il débouche de la trappe d'accès. Le prince tire le siège, manuellement, pour le repositionner dans la poste de pilotage de la soucoupe. Une fois en place, il s'assoit dessus.

- C'est le moment de vérité, soupire-t-il.

Il sert ses mains sur les poignées de sa machine.

- Allez Goldorak ! Go !

Lentement ses cadrans s'illuminent, les jauges remontent. Le prince consulte le moniteur de l'ordinateur de l'intelligence artificielle pour voir s'il n'indique pas des problèmes restants. Aucun défaut n'apparaît.

- Goldorak go !

Les réacteurs se lancent propulsant le vaisseau vers la surface. Une des parties du lac semble se bomber avant que la tête de Goldorak en sorte pour projeter de l'écume quand toute la soucoupe émerge pour s'envoler dans le soleil levant.

Faussoirak vole en direction du centre de recherche spatiale, Hikaru marmonne à demi conscient.

- Goldorak… attaque…

- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes , interroge Kohumé.

- Non Goldorak… pas mon prince…

- C'est quoi ce charabia ?

Daisuke se tient derrière Bélier qui pilote son robot, il cherche Goldorak mais ils ne trouvent que des villes en feux.

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, se lamente Bélier.

- Peut-être, mais je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi nous ne voyons que des désastres ! Véga aurait lancé une attaque massive !?

- C'est possible.

- Alors pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore vu l'ombre d'une navette !?

- Tu as raison tout cela est étrange.

Le Stratéguerre contemple une représentation de la Terre affichant les pays ayant déjà capitulé.

- Ils sont peu. Qu'attendent-ils pour tous se rendre !?

- Il est possible que certains pays récalcitrants attendent l'aide du centre de recherche, suggère Minarvea.

- C'est une possibilité, réfléchit Végalian. Rakogold ! Attaque le centre de recherche spatial du Bouleau Banc !

- Tout de suite, répond le pilote.

- Dites à Horrus de se rendre au centre !

La copie de Goldorak cesse son attaque sur Hong-Kong pour retourner, à pleine vitesse, au Japon afin d'accomplir sa mission.

Au centre de recherche, le professeur Alcor s'emporte au téléphone.

- Puis que je vous dis, qu'il est préférable d'attendre !!!!

Il écoute la réponse de son interlocuteur.

- Votre force de frappe va être anéantie ! Surtout, si comme vous venez de me le dire, une partie des avions chinois ont été détruits au sol !

À nouveau il écoute la réponse.

- Véga ne fera qu'une bouchée de votre force et vous le savez !!!

Le professeur raccroche violemment le combiné.

- Bande d'idiots !!!

- Faussoirak en approche, annonce Gavin.

Procius se dirige vers la région du Bouleau Blanc, quand il aperçoit une escadrille, d'avions de chasse terriens avancés droit sur lui. Il distingue de petites taches lumineuses avant que son radar ne se mette à biper.

- Quoi !! Ils me tirent dessus avec des missiles !! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend !

Goldorak monte en flèche en larguant des leurs pour tromper les missiles.

- J'ai compris, ils me prennent pour l'autre ! Ça complique tout !

Hikaru a été transporté dans l'infirmerie du centre. Le docteur, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa barbe noire, examine la jeune fille.

- Goldorak… attaque… prince…, marmonne la jeune fille.

- C'est grave docteur, interroge Kohumé.

- Hum…, des hématomes…, une plaie a la cuisse… et une belle bosse au crâne, heureusement qu'elle avait son casque. Elle a respiré de la fumée, mais rien de grave, d'ici un ou deux jours, elle sera en forme, vive la jeunesse.

- Mais pourquoi délire-t-elle, demande Alcor.

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle cherche à dire quelque chose.

Hikaru ouvre les yeux et devine Alcor prés du lit. Elle tente de se redresser, elle puise dans ses dernières forces.

- Goldorak… attaque des villes, mais ce n'est pas le prince…, dit-elle avant de retomber sur le lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire , s'étonne Kohumé.

- Juste qu'il y a un faux Goldorak qui sème la destruction, répond Alcor.

- Un faux Goldorak !

- Véga a construit une copie, nous ne savons pas comment, mais ils ont fait une erreur !

- Laquelle ?

- Le pilote.

- Quoi ??

Goldorak vol, a très haute altitude, pour tenter de semer les avions de chasse qui essaient de le détruire.

- Ils sont collants ! Je ne peux pas ouvrir le feu sur eux ! Comment je vais faire pour m'en débarrasser.

À bord de Boss Robot, Bélier et Dai voient à l'horizon un point grossir. Bélier regarde son radar.

- En tout cas se n'est pas un avion c'est beaucoup trop gros.

- Une soucoupe ?

- Peut-être bien, mais impossible à dire si c'est amis ou ennemis.

- Nous allons le savoir rapidement.

Le point à l'horizon et sur le radar se rapproche rapidement de leur position. Quelque instant plus tard, Dai voit ce qui approche.

- C'est Goldorak , s'exclame le jeune homme.

- Alors ou étais-tu passé , fait Bélier. Tu nous as fait peur.

- Je n'étais pas loin, répond le pilote à la voix d'Actarus.

- Mais c'est quoi cette voix, remarque Dai.

Le jeune homme se trouve projeté au sol quand Bélier change brusquement le cap de son robot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches , hurle Daisuke.

- Ce n'est pas Goldorak , répond Bélier. C'est la voix d'Actarus !

- Hein ?

Rakogold envoie des missiles Gama sur Boss Robot. L'un des missiles frappe le dos du robot, son moteur a des ratés puis l'hélice qu'il a dans le dos cesse de tourner. Brusquement le robot chute.

- C'est ça que les humains ont envoyé contre moi , se demande le pilote du sosie.

À bord de Boss Robot, Bélier tente de redémarrer le moteur, alors que Dais sert le fauteuil du pilote.  
- Allez démarre, supplie Bélier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches !

- Tu crois peut-être que je fais des mots croisés !!

Densha arrive en courant dans l'infirmerie du centre.

- Professeur ! Goldorak en approche !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Du moins si c'est le bon, répond Alcor.

Goldorak est toujours poursuivi par les avions de chasse.

- Bon, je n'ai pas le choix !

Procius, effectue un demi-looping et un demi-tonneau pour faire face aux avions.

- Voyons voir ce que vous allez faire. Mégamach !

Goldorak accélère et fonce droit vers le centre de la formation. Les pilotes ont le réflexe de s'écarter pour éviter la collision. Le vaisseau de Procius est entouré de flamme quand il travers l'escadrille. Le prince jette un regard en arrière, il voit les avions qui virevoltent pour éviter de se rentrer dedans.

- Le temps qu'ils se remettent en formation, je serais loin. Goldorak appelle le centre !

Aucune réponse, de la radio ne sort qu'un signal de brouillage.

- Véga contrôle les communications ! Sûrement pour une tactique de propagande. Il faut que je regagne le centre.

Goldorak prend la direction de sa base alors que le jour a fini de se lever.

Alcor arrive dans la salle d'observation du centre.

- Gavin ! Vous avez réussi à entrer en contact avec Goldorak ?

- Négatif professeur. Toutes les fréquences sont brouillées.

- Faite un plan rapproché sur Goldorak.

- Oui professeur.

Sur le Spacioscope, la silhouette du robot apparaît. Alcor étudie avec attention, mais il est encore trop loin pour que l'image soit nette.

À l'infirmerie, Hikaru entrouvre les yeux, elle voit Kohumé qui se tient à côté de son lit.

- Le faux Goldorak a les pointes des cornes noircies, déclare la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Kohumé mais un moment avant de réagir, finalement, elle se lève et part en courant pour avertir Alcor.

Le radar de Rakogold se met à biper fortement quand il survole le ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Son pilote regarde le moniteur, il voit un point qui approche à grande vitesse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il voit de son cockpit une boule de feu le dépasser par la gauche. La boule ralentit, puis le feu disparaît laissant apparaître une tête en acier.

- C'est impossible ! Je l'ai détruit !!! Ce ne peut pas être Goldorak.

- Alors ! Pour une surprise c'est une surprise, fait Procius.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

- Le prince d'Euphor !

- Mais… pourquoi… ma voix…

Sur le Spacioscope, deux Goldorak se font face. Kohumé arrive au même instant dans la pièce. En voyant l'image, elle s'immobilise un instant.

- Le faux à l'extrémité de ses cornes noires, finit-elle par annoncer.

Alcor se retourne pour regarder la jeune femme.

- C'est Hikaru qui vient de me le dire, précise Kohumé.

- Bien, c'est bon à savoir ! Densha ! Fermez le dôme de protection du centre.

- Oui professeur !

Les aires de lancement des navettes se rapprochent, puis les vérins les fond descendre avant que l'énorme carapace en acier se mette en mouvement pour recouvrir les structures du centre.

Boss Robot est sur le chemin du centre quand il voit dans le ciel les deux Goldorak.

- Alors ! Je n'avais pas raison , fanfaronne Bélier.

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, répond Dai.

- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul prince d'Euphor et un seul Goldorak, déclare Procius.

- Je suis du même avis ! Mégavolt.

Goldorak plonge pour éviter les rayons avant de remonter à la verticale.

- Plasmotronks !

Les deux Planitronks de plasma viennent frapper le dessous de la soucoupe du sosie.

- Mais c'est quoi cette arme , s'exclame le faux prince.

- Missiles Gama !

Les deux lances missiles sortent des Planitronks avant de cracher leurs projectiles. Les deux missiles frappent le visage de Rakogold. À l'intérieur de la copie, le pilote commence à avoir des sueurs froides.

- Quoi ! Comment cela est-il possible , s'exclame Végalian debout devant son trône. Le prince d'Euphor est toujours en vie ! C'est un démon !

Sur ces paroles, le Stratéguerre jette sa coupe de vin à travers la pièce.

- Pulvonium !

Les bras de Rakogold se détachent de la soucoupe pour lancer les rayons partant de ses points. Les deux vaisseaux effectuent un ballet aérien complexe pour leur combat. Goldorak effectue un marteau pour fondre sur son adversaire.

- Magnavolt !

(Magnavolt : Mégavolt magnétique)

Quatre rayons rouges partent de la soucoupe pour atteindre son ennemi. Des arcs électriques parcourent la surface du vaisseau.

- Mes instruments se dérèglent , constate le faux prince. Transfère !

Le robot de Rakogold s'éjecte.

- Bien ! Continuons au sol alors, lance Procius. Transfère !

Les deux robots atterrissent dans une clairière. Rakogold s'élance sur Goldorak.

- Astérohache , commande le faux prince.

La double hache surgit, le robot la saisit dans ses mains. Goldorak s'élance vers le ciel.

- Akiléopunch !

Goldorak retombe les poings en avant sur le robot adverse. Les poings frappent le centre de la double hache qui éclate, puis ils heurtent le torse de Rakogold qui tombe à la renverse.

Procius remarque dans le ciel les deux soucoupes qui tournent en cercle.

- Ça me donne une idée ! Cabré !

Goldorak s'élance vers le ciel pour rejoindre une soucoupe.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas , hurle le faux prince.

Rakogold se relève puis à son tour rejoint une soucoupe.

- Arrimage !

Goldorak a rejoint une soucoupe alors que la copie commence sa manœuvre. Procius attend que l'autre robot soit en place avant de monter à la verticale. Rakogold reproduit la manœuvre.

- Parfait, il est tombé dans mon piège, se félicite Procius. Goldorak ! Blocage !

- Ordre reçu , confirme l'intelligence artificielle.

Procius vire pour retomber sur son adversaire.

- Missiles Gama , ordonne le faux prince.

Rien ne se produit, les Planitronks ne s'ouvrent pas.

- Une panne ! Il ne manquait plus que cela , ronchonne le faux prince.

Goldorak descend rapidement vers lui.

- Cornofulgure !

Cette fois-ci, l'arme réagit, le rayon part de la tête du robot.

- Planitronks !

Les deux disques dentés quittent la soucoupe.

- Autolargue !

Goldorak quitte la soucoupe.

Les deux disques coupent la tête de Rakogold, le faux prince hurle quand le poste de pilotage s'enflamme avant d'exploser.

- Aimant-Griffe !

Goldorak se pose sur la soucoupe qui contient les restes du sosie.

- Goldorak ! Autolargue forcé !

La soucoupe expulse les restes de Rakogold.

- C'est ça de ne pas bien connaître son vaisseau, on se trompe de soucoupe, déclare Procius.

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, la tension est retombée quand Goldorak a remporté la victoire.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris, annonce Kohumé.

- Cabré !

Goldorak quitte le dessus de sa soucoupe.

- Arrimage !

L'arrière de la soucoupe s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le robot.

- Ovostable !

Les bras du robot se plaquent contre la coque pendant que le siège regagne le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

- Une soucoupe en approche, annonce Densha.

Le prince regarde son radar et constate l'arrivée d'une autre soucoupe.

- Quand cela finira donc !

Goldorak part pour intercepter le vaisseau Végan.

Dans la soucoupe amirale, le général Horrus est perdu dans ses pensées quand un soldat l'interrompt.

- Général ! Un vaisseau en approche, annonce un soldat.

- Sur écran !

L'image affiche Goldorak.

- Ce n'est rien c'est Rakogold ! Il a dû accomplir sa mission. Il vient pour nous escorter, annonce Horrus. Ouvrez une fréquence !

- Fréquence ouverte.

- Bravo Rakogold ! Je suis fière de toi.

Aucune réponse.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il nous reçoit ?

- Affirmatif général.

- Rakogold répond !

- Ils me prennent pour le sosie ! Je vais en profiter , fait Procius.

- Réponds ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le général regarde le moniteur avec attention.

- Non… C'est impossible…

Horrus s'approche de l'écran pour le détailler.

- Vite, ouvrez le feu ! C'est Goldorak.

- Spider Spin !

Des Planitonks sortent des pointes dentées qui se mettent à tourner.

- Mégavolt ! Pulvonium ! Cornofulgure !

La soucoupe n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu que les tirs de Goldorak frappent sa proue, il continue de progresser dans sa direction. L'avant de la soucoupe de déchire, Goldorak s'engouffre dans l'ouverture en continuant d'utiliser ses armes. Il ressort par la poupe de la soucoupe amirale qui explose.

- Ouf, soupir Procius.

- Il a encore gagné , s'emporte Végalian.

-_« Le problème Horrus a été réglé par Goldorak, se dit le commandant Minarvea. Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! »_

Goldorak redescend vers le centre alors que quelques flocons de neige commencent à voltiger.

FIN

- 22 -


	13. episode 11

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 11

Une équipe d'ingénieurs du centre de recherche spatiale s'affaire autour de Goldorak. Il faut le vérifier entièrement suite à son combat avec le sosie. Des trappes sont ouvertes un peu partout sur la soucoupe. Le robot se tient debout à côté entouré d'un échafaudage. Procius se trouve dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, il vérifie les instruments de vol quand il remarque qu'il y a un message en attente dans le système de communication.

- Depuis quand c'est arrivé ?

Il pianote sur une console pour voir le message. Il remarque que la communication a eu lieu sur la fréquence d'urgence de Goldorak.

- J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Sur l'un de moniteur, le visage du roi d'Euphor, Actarus, apparaît.

Le prince écoute le message, il s'aperçoit que ce dernier a été envoyé durant son combat.

-… ta mère se fait beaucoup de soucis. Entre en contact avec nous le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai intérêt à répondre de suite.

Procius prend quelque instant de réflexion pour penser à son message.

Dans un autre hangar du centre, Sayaka et Alcor supervisent le chargement des munitions dans les nouvelles navettes. Après les événements survenus à Noël, l'alliance c'est uni pour fournir dans les meilleurs délais des munitions au centre, même si pour le moment ce ne sont que de petites quantités, cela permettra de livrer un combat pour ne pas laisser seul Goldorak combattre l'ennemi.

Malgré les ravages de Véga à Noël, les peuples de la Terre se préparent à fêter la Saint Silvestre. Les stigmates de l'attaque sont encore bien visibles, les immeubles éventrés, les familles pleurant leurs morts. Comme toujours dans une guerre, ce sont les civils qui payent le plus lourd tribut. Des grondements de mécontentement commencent à se faire entendre de part et d'autre. Les gouvernements se montrent solidaires entre eux et affirment faire de leur mieux pour mettre fin au conflit le plus rapidement possible. Ils rappellent que la population était solidaire et avait confiance en leur défenseur quand le premier conflit avec Véga a eu lieu trente ans plus tôt.

Le commandant Minarvea se rend d'un pas joyeux au poste de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire. Elle a été convoquée par Végalian.

- « _Le Stratéguerre doit me faire venir pour ma promotion, se dit-elle. Maintenant que le général Horrus a été tué par Goldorak, je vais pouvoir prendre sa place ! Je vais être nommé au poste de général !! Encore un pas en avant ! »_.

La femme entre dans la salle, elle vient se poster devant le trône de Végalian. Elle exécute le salut Végan.

- Minarvea, je t'ai fait venir ici, car…

- « _Je vais te promouvoir au poste de général »._

- … je vais te présenter celui que j'ai choisi pour prendre la place du général Horrus.

- « _QUOI !! Ce ne sera pas moi !? »_.

- Approche Ch'lang.

Le Stratéguerre fait un geste de la main, Minarvea pivote le regard pour voir une forme imposante s'avancer vers le trône.

L'homme qui s'avance a une grande stature, il mesure prés de deux mètres, on distingue sa musculature sous sa tenu de couleur marron moulante, un peu comme si elle était en cuir et qu'elle avait été tendue directement sur le corps de l'homme. Ch'lang à la peau de couleur verte, il a un visage dur accentué par ses dents pointues, son bouc et les arrêtes crânienne qui partent de son nez pour remonter jusqu'en haut de son front comme pour le séparer en deux. Deux petites antennes sortent au niveau des tempes, le tout surmonté de cheveux blancs longs tombant au milieu de son dos.

- Minarvea, voici le général Ch'lang, dorénavant tu seras sous ses ordres.

- Oui Maitre ! « _Mais d'où sort-il !? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ! Pourquoi prend-il ma place !? »_.

- Je suis sûr que nous ferons un bon travail, déclare le général d'une voix roque.

- J'en suis certaine, répond le commandant. « _Si tu crois que je vais laisser faire sans réagir ! »_. Veuillez pardonner mon ignorance, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous général.

- C'est normal, intervient Végalian. J'ai promu Ch'lang récemment au poste de général. Avant il était capitaine des sections d'assauts.

- _« Quoi !! Un simple capitaine promu général ! Mais le Stratéguerre est fou ! Il n'a plus le sens de la réalité ! Il faut que je prenne sa place rapidement ou l'empire de Véga va sombrer ! » _.

- Son état de service et remarquable, il a mené de brillantes actions militaires et c'est un brillant tacticien, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi, ajoute le Stratéguerre.

- Félicitation pour votre promotion, fait Minarvea en tendant la main au général.

Ch'lang saisi la main pour la plaquer contre son torse par une clé de bras puis il donne un coup de coude dans le torse de la femme. Le commandant a le souffle coupé. Végalian lâche un petit rire.

- Pardonne-moi Minarvea, j'aurais dû te prévenir, c'est la façon de serrer la main de son peuple.

- Je… ferais attention … la prochaine fois, articule le commandant.

- Je suis navré. C'était par réflexe, je ne le referais plus commandant, déclare le général.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je compte sur vous pour vaincre Goldorak et conquérir la Terre, prévient le Stratéguerre.

- Oui Maitre, répondent les deux généraux.

La jeune Hikaru regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre le ciel. La cicatrice sur la cuisse la fait souffrir un peu. Elle aimerait se rendre utile, mais le docteur du centre lui a ordonné un peu de repos pour une meilleure guérison. Elle soupire d'ennui. Elle entend à l'étage inférieur sa tante Vénusia qui prépare le Nouvel An. Daisuke et Kohumé sont partis tous les deux en ville. Elle se sent abandonner, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas vu Procius depuis plusieurs jours, ce dernier passe tout son temps sur les vérifications de Goldorak.

- Ce n'est pas juste !! , bougonne-t-elle en quittant la fenêtre pour s'allonger sur son lit.

La reine Phénicia d'Euphor, n'a pas quitté ses quartiers depuis deux jours. Elle ne mange plus. Elle n'a pratiquement pas dormi depuis une semaine. Elle dresse la tête quand elle entend des coups frappés à sa porte.

- Phénicia, dit la voix d'Actarus. J'ai des nouvelles.

La reine se lève pour ouvrir à son frère.

- C'est vrai !?

- Oui ! Je viens de recevoir la communication.

- Alors ??

- Il va bien, sourit le roi. Tu peux le voir toi-même en venant avec moi dans la salle de communication.

- Oui !! Tout de suite, répond Phénicia qui a retrouvé toute sa vitalité.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Bélier fait le tour de son Boss Robot, dernière vérification avant de rentrer chez lui.

- Quel dommage que les autres ne soient pas venus ! Il aurait vu un sacré combat !

- Alors ! Paré pour le départ, demande Alcor en arrivant aidé d'une canne.

- Oui ! Je suis prés à vous quitter.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester pour le Nouvel An ?

- Merci Alcor, mais il faut que je rentre. Puis je dois réfléchir à des modifications sur mon robot !

- Des modifications !?

- Tu ne crois pas quand même que je vais rester les bras croisés à les regarder se battre.

- Aïe, il ne manquait plus que cela, soupire doucement Alcor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien.

Des klaxons tintent, les deux hommes se retournent pour voir arriver deux jeeps, l'une est du centre, l'autre appartient au ranch. Dans la première se trouvent Procius et Sayaka, dans l'autre Dai et Kohumé. Sortant de l'habitation, arrive Vénusia, Mizar, Banta et Hikaru.

- Je crois qu'il y a du monde qui veut te souhaiter bon voyage, constate Alcor.

Une larme coule sur la joue de Bélier.

- Ben alors ! Il ne faut pas être si émotif, plaisante Alcor.

Le commandant Minarvea se trouve dans l'ancien bureau du général Horrus dorénavant occupé par Ch'lang.

- Nous allons renforcer notre présence sur Terre, annonce le général.

- Et comment cela ?

- Nous avons déjà une base sous-marine que nous allons agrandir, mais aussi nous allons construire une base souterraine.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Parfaitement ! Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir mettre plus de troupe au sol ce qui sera un avantage pour nous. Nos attaques pourront partir de plusieurs points sur Terre.

- J'en suis sûr, mais avons-nous les ressources nécessaires pour un tel projet ?

- Sachez que j'en ai déjà parlé avec le Stratéguerre et ce dernier approuve mon idée.

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à redire.

- Nous allons utiliser les ressources terriennes pour construire nos bases.

- Vous avez l'intention d'utiliser leurs minéraux ?

- Parfaitement, une fois extrait et raffiné nous aurons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour la construction.

- Et pour Goldorak ?

- Comment cela ?

- La construction des bases va prendre du temps. Durant ce laps vous ne craignez pas que Goldorak ne remarque quelques choses ?

- Nous continuerons à l'attaquer à partir de la base aquatique et qui sait avec un peu de chance, l'une de ses attaques nous en débarrassera et nous conquerrons la Terre plus rapidement.

- _« Comme disent les humains : L'espoir fait vivre ! , pense Minarvea »._

- Pour l'instant, j'ai un plan pour distraire le prince.

- Un plan ?

- Oui ! Pour cela nous allons nous rendre sur Terre avec une petite division.

Dans la base sous-marine, le commandant Sog tourne en rond dans son bureau, il n'a plus de nouvelle du camp de la Lune Noire. Il a appris la disparition de Horrus, mais depuis plus rien, aucun message, aucun ordre.

- _« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Le Stratéguerre devrait me nommer à un poste plus important. Il faut que je me fasse remarquer ! Je dois faire une action ! »_

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, le repas pour la fête du Nouvel An est terminé. Alcor et Sayaka discutent avec Mizar. Banta vide seul de coupe de saké. Daisuke et Kohumé sont sur le balcon, ils brûlent des mèches d'artifices alors que Hikaru se contente de regarder au côté de Procius.

- Est-ce que vous avez un Nouvel An aussi sur Euphor, demande Hikaru.

- Nous avons quelque chose qui y ressemble. Nous appelons cela la fête du renouveau.

- Et quand cela se passe-t-il ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas c'est dans une semaine.

- Comme cela tu vas pouvoir refaire la fête !!

- Pour cela, il faudrait que je puisse retourner sur ma planète, répond le prince avec un léger soupçon de tristesse.

Hikaru se mordille la lèvre en se traitant d'idiote.

- Si cela te tente, demain nous pourrions allez faire du ski !

- Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu restes tranquille pour ta blessure.

- Tu skieras pendant que je te regarderais.

- Euh…

- Dai et Kohumé partent demain après-midi, nous n'avons qu'à nous joindre a eu !

- Quoi !? , s'exclame Daisuke.

- Je sais que tu as prévu un séjour en amoureux avec Kohumé, mais nous serons chacun de notre côté.

- Je vois et tu vas en profité n'est-ce pas Hikaru, rétorque Kohumé.

Hikaru se met à rougir.

- Je ne sais pas si il est prudent que je quitte le centre, proteste Procius. Si Véga attaque.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cela te détendra, dit Alcor qui vient d'arriver sur le Balcon.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui. De toute façon, d'après ce que je sais Dai et Kohumé se rendent qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres, donc en cas de problème tu peux revenir rapidement. De plus, la révision de Goldorak est finie, tu dois souffler un peu.

- Mais …

- Allez !! Tout le monde à l'intérieur, intervient Vénusia. Il est pratiquement minuit.

Le lendemain après-midi, Procius se retrouve à l'arrière de la Jeep conduite par Dai. Le prince porte un gros blouson de ski bleu, sur son visage on peut lire une légère contrariété, celle de s'éloigner du centre durant quelques jours. Assise à côté de lui, Hikaru est blottie contre le prince et affiche un visage radieux. Derrière eux, sont entassés des sacs de voyage.

Quand ils arrivent à la station de ski, ils remarquent que cette dernière et pratiquement déserte.

- C'est étrange, remarque Dai. Il n'y a pas grand monde sur les pistes.

- Ils dorment encore, répond Kohumé. Ils ont dû trop faire la fête hier soir.

- Possible.

Ils entrent dans l'hôtel, le hall est désert lui aussi. Derrière le comptoir, un homme somnole.

- Bonjour, lance Dai. Nous avons réservé deux chambres, mais nous sommes plus nombreux que prévu. Nous avons besoin de deux autres. Cela pose un problème ?

L'homme se redresse en bâillant.

- Aucun problème. J'ai des chambres de libres.

- En cette saison, s'étonne Hikaru.

- Oui. Depuis quelques jours, il y a un grand nombre de skieurs qui ont disparu. Cela a fait fuir de nombreux clients.

- Des skieurs qui ont disparu ?

- Oui, ils sont partis skier et ne sont jamais revenus.

L'hôtelier quitte son comptoir.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Une fois seuls dans leur chambre, ils discutent entre eux.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange, demande Procius.

- Quoi ? L'histoire des skieurs disparus, fait Kohumé.

- Oui.

- À mon avis, rien d'inquiétant. Sûrement des personnes qui ne voulaient pas payer leurs notes et qui ont pris la poudre d'escampette !

- Peut-être, mais restons sur nos gardes ! C'est peu être un coup de Véga.

- Stop !! , intervient Hikaru. Véga ! Véga ! Cesse de penser à Véga ! Tu es ici pour te reposer ! Et je ne vois pas ce que Véga viendrait faire dans une station de ski ! Sauf si eux aussi ont pris des jours de repos !

- J'ai compris, répond Procius. _« Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'être prudent ! »_.

- Allez on se sépare ! Direction les piste !

Daisuke pousse un soupir de soulagement. Il va enfin être seul avec Kohumé.

Le général Ch'lang se trouve sur Terre, il supervise l'extraction de minerai dans une petite installation souterraine, plus exactement une mine.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, se plaint Minarvea.

- Nous extrayons les minerais qui sont nécessaires pour la construction de nos bases.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi sommes-nous venus ici ? Nous aurions pu superviser cela du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Non, il faut que nous soyons ici !

- Si vous le dite, mais pourquoi avoir choisi ce lieu ?! Nous sommes prés du ranch du Bouleau Blanc ! Vous n'avez pas peur que Goldorak ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose ?

- C'est un risque, mais cela fait partie de mon plan !

- De votre plan ?

- Je n'ai pas choisi cette montagne par hasard ! Le fait que nous sommes dans la région du Bouleau Blanc et proche du centre de recherche est voulu.

- J'ai du mal à saisir.

- Une fois que nous aurons extrait tout le minerai, nous placerons des charges au Lasernium dans les galeries avant de creuser une autre montagne, elle aussi proche du centre.

- Dans quel but ?

- Pour anéantir le centre et ainsi priver Goldorak de soutien !

- Quoi !? Mais de quelle façon ??

- Quand nous aurons fini avec l'autre montagne, nous placerons aussi des charges de Lasernium. Puis nous les ferons exploser toutes les deux. Le Lasernium atteindra le magma transformant les deux montagnes en volcan. Il en sortira des flots de magma en fusion qui s'écouleront naturellement en direction du centre de recherche. Ainsi, il sera noyé sous des tonnes de lave en fusion !!

- Vous avez mûrement réfléchi à ce plan.

- J'accomplis juste mon devoir le mieux possible.

- _« Je vais finir par regretter Horrus, se dit le commandant. »_

Daisuke, dans une combinaison de ski rouge, et Kohumé, en jaune, sont sur une remontée mécanique pour rejoindre le haut d'une piste. Ils ont loué leurs chaussures et leurs skis. Une fois arrivé au sommet, ils se positionnent pour descendre la piste, en bas ils voient le café ou Hikaru les attend. Cette dernière les observe avec une paire de jumelles.

- Tu es prête ? , questionne Dai.

- Bien sur ! N'oublie pas que je suis meilleure que toi !

- Et voilà, tu continues !

- Et alors, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ? Le dernier en bas paie les consommations, lance la jeune femme en s'élançant.

- Hé ! Mais c'est de la triche !!

Daisuke glisse à son tour sur la pente neigeuse.

Installer confortablement sur une chaise longue, Hikaru observe les deux skieurs évoluer sur la pente, un chocolat chaud posé sur la table proche. Le prince est assis de l'autre côté de la table, il déguste sa tasse.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ? , demande Hikaru.

- Oui, je vais rester avec toi, sinon tu resteras seule.

- Ne te prive pas pour moi.

- Je ne me prive pas.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois à mes côtés, déclare la jeune femme avec ravissement.

Elle replonge dans l'observation de la descente des deux skieurs. Quand à Procius son attention est attirée par une conversation se déroulant à une table proche.

- Tu as entendu ! Ils ont fermé la piste 4, dit une femme.

- Oui, j'ai entendu. La police a décidé de la fermer, car c'est sur cette piste qu'ont été vus pour la dernière fois les skieurs disparus.

- Il parait qu'il y a une créature féroce !

- Et pourquoi pas un monstre ! Une sorte de Yéti, ironise l'homme.

- Ne plaisante pas ! Il parait qu'il y a eu des combats contre des démons dans le secteur !

- C'est des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils soient sages !

- Je n'en suis pas sur ! Mon grand frère m'a raconté qu'il avait vu un type à la peau verte avec des ailes de chauve-souris !

- C'est Devilman ! Il s'est moqué de toi !

- Idiot ! , répond la jeune femme avec une voix boudeuse.

- Allez ! Ne fais pas la tête…

Procius ne peut plus écouter la conversation, car Daisuke et Kohumé ont fini leur descente et sont venus les rejoindre.

- À toi de payer, lance Dai joyeusement.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupire Kohumé. Tu as gagné.

- Alors comment est la piste ? , demande Hikaru.

- Ça glisse bien, répond Dai.

- Tu es sûr, Procius, que tu ne veux pas faire quelques descentes ?

- Finalement, ça me tente bien, répond le Prince.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Procius se lève puis se dirige vers le magasin de location de matériel de ski.

- Mais…, proteste Hikaru. J'ai juste dit ça par politesse ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse !

Dai et Kohumé en profitent pour se moquer.

- Aller ! On refait une descente avant la tombée de la nuit, lance Kohumé.

Procius quitte la remontée mécanique. Il suit les panneaux indiquant la piste numéro 4. Quand il arrive au sommet de la piste, de grandes pancartes indiquent que pour des raisons de sécurité la piste est fermée au public. Le prince lève les yeux vers le ciel.

- Il commence à faire sombre, il faut que je me dépêche de faire la descente.

Procius vérifie que ses lunettes de ski sont dans la bonne position avant de s'élancer sur la pente. Comme aucun skieur n'est passé sur la piste aujourd'hui la neige n'est pas tassée sous ses skis. Il est vite entouré d'un léger nuage de poudreuse. Il parcourt du regard les abords de la piste à la recherche d'un détail inhabituel. Finalement, il arrive en bas sans aucun encombre. Il effectue un chassé pour finir sa descente. Puis il retire ses lunettes pour regarder une partie du parcours qu'il vient d'effectuer.

- Hikaru a peut-être raison, soupir-t-il. Je vois du Véga partout.

Le prince pousse sur ses bâtons pour se rejoindre le café où l'attend Hikaru et les autres.

Procius arrive au café où les autres l'attendent.

- Alors cette descente ? , demande Hikaru en se forçant d'être joyeuse.

- Agréable.

- Si on rentrait à l'hôtel, suggère Dai.

- Bonne idée !! , s'exclame Kohumé. Une bonne douche puis un bon bain chaud dans la source d'eau chaude ! Et après un bon repas.

- Direction l'hôtel, lance Dai en brandissant un poing.

Hikaru se trouve déjà dans la source chaude quand Kohumé la rejoint enroulé dans une serviette. Elles ne sont que toutes les deux dans le côté réservé aux femmes, l'hôtel étant pratiquement désert.

- Ah !! Que ça fait du bien, déclare Kohumé en s'asseyant dans le bain.

La jeune femme se frotte le visage avec la serviette qu'elle portait.

- C'est vrai ! Rien ne vaut un véritable Onsen (source d'eau chaude naturelle)

- Heureusement, les bains ne sont pas mixtes !

Subitement, Hikaru devient toute rouge.

- Je n'aime mieux pas savoir à quoi tu viens de penser !

Procius, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, arrive dans la partie réservée aux hommes de la source d'eau chaude. Cette dernière est aussi déserte que l'autre. Il n'y a juste que Dai se tenant devant la séparation des bains, le visage tourné vers la cloison en bambou. Le prince s'approche doucement du jeune homme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu tentes de voir ta sœur toute nue ?

Dai se retourne avec les joues rouges pour plaquer une main sur la bouche de Procius.

- Ne parle pas aussi fort ! Et pourquoi je voudrais voir ma sœur toute nue !? Je veux juste voir Kohumé !

Daisuke devine au regard du prince que ce dernier sourit.

- J'avoue, tu m'as bien eu, lâche le jeune homme en retirant sa main.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de regarder les filles dans leur bain.

- Je sais, répond Dai en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mais ne me fais pas la morale. Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de voir ma sœur dans le bain.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Surpris par la réponse du prince, Daisuke bascule dans le bain. Il se redresse rapidement alors que de l'eau ruisselle de ces cheveux.

- Procius, tu es sûr que tu es un garçon normal ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais tenté de voir une fille nue ?

- Dans quel but ?

- Un but !? Un but !? Mais… pour voir son corps ! Imaginer la douceur de sa peau, voir ce qu'elle cache à la vue de tous, s'emporte Daisuke.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer les voyeurs pour imaginer les trésors cachés féminins.

- Hein ??

Le prince s'éloigne.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?? , continu Dai. Non !! Tu n'aurais quand même pas déjà vu une fille nue !!

- Alors tout ce bruit c'est à cause de MONSIEUR DAISUKE qui joue les voyeurs, disent en cœur les voix de Hikaru et Kohumé. Pervers !!

Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçoit sur la tête deux petits baquets en bois, utilisé pour flotter dans les bains et contenir une bouteille de Saké ou d'autres objets.

Au-dessus de la séparation des bains, dépassent les têtes des deux jeunes femmes visiblement rouges de colère et /ou de gène.

- Allez Hikaru ! Ne restons pas dans cette source où se trouve un pervers, lance Kohumé avant de disparaître derrière la séparation.

Le pauvre Daisuke se frotte le crâne pour diminuer la douleur.

- Pourquoi elles s'en prennent toujours à moi, soupire le jeune homme.

- Sûrement parce que tu fais toujours l'idiot.

- Merci pour la solidarité !

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Et puis tu n'avais cas pas parler si fort, rétorque Procius en quittant l'eau.

- J'ai la poisse, soupire Daisuke la tête retombant sur son torse.

Procius arrive dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, vêtu d'un kimono gris. Il rejoint les autres, portant les mêmes kimonos, déjà agenouillés à table.

- Ah ! Le voilà, fait Hikaru en lui faisant signe pour qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle.

Le prince prend place sur le coussin près de la jeune femme. Sur la table se dresse un grand plat d'assortiment de poisson cru.

- Allez santé ! , lance Dai en brandissant une coupe de saké.

Tous trinquent puis se servent de la nourriture.

Alors que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et que les pistes sont fermées, un skieur aventureux évolue en haut des pistes. Il se dirige vers la piste numéro 4. Une fois arrivé devant, il ne prête aucune attention aux avertissements et s'engage sur la pente.

- Et en avant pour une petite descente de nuit ! Ce n'est pas quelques rumeurs qui vont m'empêcher de skier ! Non mais !!

L'homme prend une position de recherche de vitesse. Pour le plaisir il exécute quelque slalom quand un nuage de vapeur attire son regard. Aussitôt il chasse pour arrêter sa descente. Une fois stoppé, il retire ses lunettes et glisse lentement vers le point d'émission de vapeur. Il ressent, sur son visage, les gouttelettes d'eau chaude.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

À une dizaine de mètres devant lui, il distingue un puissant jet de vapeur qui semble sortir d'une crevasse. Il n'a pas le temps d'en voir plus, car quatre soldats de Véga, portant la tenue gris blanc des sections d'assaut, sautent sur lui. L'homme se débat, mais un soldat tire sur lui avec son laser. L'homme chute sur la neige. Les quatre soldats l'emportent, ainsi que ses affaires, vers une rangée de sapin dans laquelle ils disparaissent.

- Encore un gêneur de moins, lance le général Ch'lang.

- Cela va finir par attirer l'attention, souligne le commandant Minarvea.

- Cela ne fait rien ! Pratiquement tous les habitants de la station de ski sont des hommes à moi !

- Je vois, ils ont pris l'apparence des villageois.

- Exactement, les vrais travaillent dans la mine !

Les quatre soldats arrivent en portant le skieur imprudent.

- Dés qu'il reprend conscience, mettez-le avec les autres pour qu'il creuse, ordonne Ch'lang.

Les soldats acquiescent de la tête puis s'éloignent.

Pendant ce temps au restaurant de l'hôtel, le petit groupe est arrivé au dessert. Hikaru a bu trop de saké, elle a le visage complètement rouge, elle serre le bras droit de Procius et repose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Quelle idée de boire autant, lui reproche son frère.

- Je fais ce que je veux, monsieur le voyeur, lui répond Hikaru en haussant la voix.

- Du calme, fait Kohumé alors que quelque regard se tourne vers leur table.

- Dai a raison, ajoute le prince. Tu n'aurais pas du avalé autant de saké.

- M'en fiche, je suis bien avec mon prince, répond-elle en tirant la langue.

- Elle en tient une bonne, déclare Dai.

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à aller dans ta chambre avec Kohumé faire….

- Ca suffit, coupe violement Procius. Je vais te reconduire dans ta chambre, tu es trop fatiguée.

- Chambre ?? Ah ! Oui !

Le prince se lève puis aide la jeune femme à se redresser. Hikaru a du mal à garder son équilibre. Procius est obligé de la soutenir, ils partent ainsi en direction des étages.

- Bon, soupir Kohumé. Si nous aussi nous regagnons nos chambres.

- D'accord. Mais je n'ai pas trop sommeil.

- Moi non plus, mais vient dans ma chambre, je sais ce que nous allons faire.

- Ah !? Et quoi donc ? , demande Dai avec un regard pétillant.

- J'ai apporté des DVD de film d'horreur !

Daisuke glisse du coussin sur lequel il est agenouillé.

- Quoi ! Nous allons regarder des films d'horreur.

- Oui. Tu pensais à quoi ? , s'étonne Kohumé penché sur le jeune homme.

Dai souri bêtement.

- Non, rien, ajoute-t-il.

Péniblement, Hikaru a réussi à grimper les marches de l'escalier qui mène à sa chambre d'hôtel. Procius l'a soutenu durant tout le trajet.

- Surtout ne le dit pas à Dai mais il a raison, je suis une idiote, murmure la jeune femme.

- Mais non, rassure le prince.

Procius ouvre la porte de la chambre et soutient Hikaru jusqu'au futon. La jeune femme trébuche, elle perd l'équilibre entraînant le prince dans sa chute. Tous les deux se retrouvent affalés sur la couche, Procius allongé sur le dos, alors que Hikaru se retrouve dessus lui, sa tête contre son torse.

- Hikaru, ça va ? , s'inquiète le prince.

Il n'a aucune réponse, la jeune femme s'est endormie. Procius se dégage doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

- Procius, je t'aime, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas, murmure Hikaru dans son sommeil.

Le prince regarde la jeune femme endormie. Avec précaution, il la glisse dans le futon puis la recouvre de la couverture avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Kohumé, la jeune femme grignote un paquet de pop-corn devant le film d'horreur qu'elle regarde. À côté d'elle, Daisuke est livide, il serre fortement un coussin.

- Je ne te comprends pas, remarque Kohumé. Tu as peur d'un film d'horreur alors que ce n'est que du fictif, mais cela ne te fait pas peur de risquer ta vie pour combattre Véga !

- Et alors ! Je n'y peux rien ! Je n'aime pas les films d'horreur !

La jeune femme pose son index droit sur son menton et semble réfléchir.

- Je me demande ce qui peut bien m'attirer chez toi !?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? , s'exclame le garçon en se jetant sur elle.

Le commandant Sog est assis derrière son bureau de la base sous-marine. Il a demandé à parler au Stratéguerre car il a un plan d'attaque à lui proposer. Il guette son moniteur, pour le moment il n'y a que le logo de la division Ruine, enfin l'image est remplacée par le visage de Végalian. Sog se lève pour faire le salut Végan.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sog ? , demande sèchement le Stratéguerre.

- Maître, j'aimerais vous faire par d'un plan que j'ai élaboré pour attaquer Goldorak et le centre…

- Ne fais rien, coupe Végalian.

- Pardon ??

- Attends sagement les instructions.

- Quelles instructions Maître ?

- Le général Ch'lang te contactera bientôt ! D'ailleurs en ce moment il est sur Terre pour superviser l'anéantissement du centre de recherche.

- Le général Ch'lang ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le plaisir d'avoir déjà entendu parler de lui.

- C'est logique ! Je l'ai nommé pour remplacer Horrus !

La communication se coupe, le logo de la division Ruine surgit de nouveau au centre du moniteur.

- _« Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire !? Le Stratéguerre a nommé un inconnu au poste de général ! Je pensais bien que je n'aurais pas le poste, mais que se serait Minarvea qui serait promue ainsi j'aurais pris sa place au camp de la Lune Noire. Mais ce Ch'lang ! D'où sort-il !? »_

Le commandant se plaque sur le dossier de son siège.

-_« Je ne peux rien faire, je suis bloqué ici, le Stratéguerre semble ne plus avoir confiance en moi, il me traite comme un vulgaire sous-fifre. J'ai les mains liées, je ne peux pas agir ! Je ne peux même pas contacter Minarvea ! D'ailleurs, je doute qu'elle ait confiance en moi, mais vu la situation une alliance est envisageable ! Je ne doute pas que cette promotion d'un inconnu la dérange fortement. »_

Le lendemain matin, Procius est le premier debout et il descend dans la salle de restaurant pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En attendant d'être servi, il écoute la conversation d'un groupe de personne à la table d'a coté.

- Quelqu'un a vu Koîji ce matin ? , demande un homme.

- Non pas depuis hier soir, répond un second.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait aller skier sur la piste 4, déclare une femme.

- L'idiot.

- Vous pensez qu'il a disparu comme les autres ?

Le prince ne peut en écouter plus, car une femme âgée lui apporte son repas.

- Merci, dit-il poliment à la serveuse.

Il commence à manger alors que sur son visage un peut lire de la contrariété.

- _« Encore un skieur de disparu sur la piste 4, pourtant je n'ai rien vu hier ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie. Il va falloir que j'y refasse un tour avant que les pistes ouvrent »._

Procius se dépêche de manger. Une fois son repas fini il quitte la salle, en chemin il croise Hikaru, visiblement souffrante vu son teint pale, Kohumé et Dai.

- Tu as déjà déjeuné ? , demande Daisuke.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous vous levez tard, plaisante le prince.

- Et tu vas où comme ça ? , demande Kohumé.

- Je vais skier. Vous me rejoindrez plus tard.

- Mais tu pourrais nous attendre !

- Je croyais que c'était un voyage en amoureux, souligne le Prince en partant.

- Peut-être, s'emporte Dai. Mais tu pourrais au moins t'occuper de ma sœur, je vais l'avoir sur le dos, lance-t-il en brandissant les poings.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit, demande Hikaru la voix colérique.

Daisuke plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.

Procius se trouve au sommet de la piste 4. Il regarde s'il ne voit pas des traces de ski de l'homme qui ont disparu, mais comme il a neigé dans la nuit, il n'y a rien de visible.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à descendre lentement.

Il appuie sur ses bâtons pour s'élancer dans la descente. Cela fait quelque minute qu'il glisse à faible vitesse quand il remarque des ombres dans les sapins qui bordent les côtés de la piste.

- _« Je suis observé »._

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il stoppe sa glisse pour regarder en détail les alentours. Soudain, un homme, vêtu en tenue de chasseur avec un fusil, sort d'entre les sapins, suivi d'un second.

- Bonjour ! , lance le prince.

- Bonjour, répond le premier chasseur.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était autorisé de chasser alors qu'il y a des skieurs.

- La piste est fermée, vous ne le savez pas ?

- J'ai dû me perdre en chemin.

- Il y a beaucoup de skieurs qui ont disparu sur cette piste. Il est possible que cela soit dû à une bête.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes armé ?

- Si nous la voyons, nous la tuons, déclare le second chasseur.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser traquer la bête.

- Un moment, crie le premier chasseur.

Le prince se retourne pour voir le canon du fusil braqué sur lui.

- Nous ne devons laisser aucun curieux !

Le chasseur tire sur le prince. Procius saute sur le côté, ses skis se détachent. Du canon du fusil sort un rayon laser.

- _« J'en étais sur, il y avait bien du Véga dessous ! »_.

Le prince lâche ses bâtons pour se mettre à courir dans la neige, les deux chasseurs partent à sa poursuite bientôt accompagnée de renfort.

- Attrapons-le ! , hurle l'un des chasseurs.

Procius court le plus vite possible, mais les soldats de Véga sont sur ses pas. Il pose le pied sur un monticule de neige, mais ce dernier s'effondre, le prince tombe sur la descente emporté par la neige. Après de longue seconde, il atteint le bas de la piste. Quand il se redresse, il voit non loin de lui le patron de l'hôtel.

- Ne restez pas là, crie-t-il à l'homme. C'est dangereux !

- Oh ! Et quel danger y'a-t-il ?

En disant cela, l'homme passe sa main gauche devant son visage pour saisir son épaule gauche, il tire violemment sur ses habits qu'il jette en l'air. Procius est surpris. Maintenant, en face de lui se trouve un homme à la peau noire et des yeux rouges, sa tenue est sombre et sur le torse l'emblème de la division Ruine est visible. Durant ce temps, les soldats les ont rejoints et encerclent le périmètre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , demande le prince.

- La curiosité te perdra jeune homme ! Je suis le capitaine Tarius des forces de Véga. Allez-y !

Le capitaine fait un signe de la main, tous les soldats se jettent sur Procius pour le saisir. Le prince attrape le bras du premier soldat puis il pivote pour le projeter sur deux autres. Un autre tente de le saisir dans le dos, mais le prince se couche sur le sol puis lui décoche un coup de pied dans le ventre. Procius prend appui sur ses mains pour se projeter dans les airs, une fois qu'il dépasse la hauteur des soldats, il replie ses jambes pour se retourner. Quand il redescend, il frappe à la tête trois soldats.

- Laissez-le-moi, crie Tarius.

Le capitaine bondit sur le prince qui est pris à la gorge. Les pieds de Procius ne touchent plus le sol et battent dans le vide. Le prince réussi à poser ses pieds sur les genoux de son adversaire, il prend appui dessus et pousse fortement alors qu'en même temps il frappe avec ses mains les avant-bras de son ennemi. Grâce à cette technique, Procius se dégage.

- Enfin un adversaire valable, jubile le capitaine.

Tarius lève sa main droite à hauteur de son épaule. Quand il descend sa main, cette dernière serre le manche d'un sabre à large lame. Le capitaine charge sur le prince. Procius court dans sa direction, mais bondit vers le ciel en effectuant une pirouette par-dessus la tête du militaire.

Le capitaine se retourne avec un large sourire.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, déclare Tarius.

Le capitaine repart à l'assaut en brandissant son sabre. Procius saute de nouveau dans les airs.

- Métamorphose !

Le prince se retrouve dans sa combinaison de vol. Quand il passe au niveau du capitaine, il lui décoche un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Quand Procius atterrit, il se retourne rapidement pour faire face à son ennemi.

- Le prince d'Euphor ! , s'exclame Tarius. C'est plus que j'en espérais !

L'un des soldats, reprend connaissance. Quand il voit le prince, il part en courant en direction de la base.

Pendant ce temps, Hikaru, Kohumé et Dai se sont installés à la terrasse du café en bas des pistes.

- Mais où est-il ? , grogne Hikaru.

- On ne le voit pas sur les pistes, fait Kohumé.

- Je ne vais pas rester là des heures à l'attendre ! Je veux skier moi aussi, fait Dai en colère.

Le capitaine Tarius, lève son sabre pour une nouvelle attaque. Procius met sa main droite au niveau de sa hanche gauche puis brandit sa main vers le ciel. Maintenant il est armé aussi, il tient un katana, celui qui est rangé dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

Le soldat qui a pris la fuite arrive à bout de souffle à la base.

- Général !! Général !!

- Quoi ?

- Le prince d'Euphor est là !

- Quoi ?

- Nous n'avons pas détecté Goldorak, déclare Minarvea.

- Il n'y a que le prince, pas Goldorak, ajoute le soldat.

- C'est une aubaine ! Que fait-il ?

- Il se bat avec le capitaine Tarius.

- Envoyer Golgoth 11 sur le lieu du combat, ordonne Ch'lang.

Les deux lames s'entrechoquent. Les deux combattants font un pas en arrière avant de repartir à la charge. Le capitaine Tarius fait un pas de côté pour tenter de frapper le dos du prince, mais ce dernier esquive en faisant une roulade.

Les serveurs du café où se trouvent, Hikaru et les autres, se rapprochent doucement, ils sortent des armes de leurs tenues.

- Nous n'avons pas encore choisi ce que nous désirons, déclare distraitement Dai.

Kohumé remarque les armes et pousse un léger cri. Dai et Hikaru découvrent les serveurs pointant des armes de Véga.

- Ne bougez pas, ordonne un serveur.

- Compte là-dessus, fait Dai en bondissant sur l'homme.

Ils roulent sur le sol en échangeant des coups. Daisuke arrive à arracher des mains l'arme de son adversaire. Le jeune homme se redresse en mettant un genou sur le sol, puis tire sur le serveur. La tenue de ce dernier prend feu pour laisser voir celle des forces d'assaut de Véga. Dai tire sur les autres serveurs, pendant ce temps, les deux jeunes femmes se sont mises à l'abri derrière une table renversée.

Le prince est à demi à genoux quand il donne un coup de katana au niveau des jambes de son adversaire, ce dernier saute pour éviter la lame avec une pirouette pour atterrir dans le dos de Procius. Quand le prince se retourne, il voit le tranchant du sabre fondre sur lui, il a juste le temps de contrer avec le plat de sa lame qui dévie le coup sur son épaule. Procius se retrouve avec le plat de sa lame sur l'épaule et en déséquilibre. Tarius tente de faire chuter le prince en poussant de toutes ses forces sur son sabre. Les genoux du prince fléchissent. Se sentant partir à la renverse, Procius dans un dernier effort bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de la lame du sabre. Le capitaine part vers l'avant quand le prince cède, Tarius fait plusieurs pas en avant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, ce qui fait qu'il dépasse le prince allongé sur le sol. Le capitaine veut se retourner, mais Procius est déjà debout et donne un coup de katana dans le dos de Tarius. Le capitaine pousse un cri quand la lame entaille ses chairs. Du sang se répand sur la neige. Tarius se retourne pour un accomplir un autre assaut, mais ses jambes vacillent. Procius esquive l'attaque en se décalant sur le côté. Il en profite pour planter sa lame dans le torse du capitaine qui est transpercé. Le prince retire son katana recouvert de sang. Tarius ouvre la bouche, un flot de sang en coule. Le capitaine vacille sur ses jambes un moment, avant de tomber face contre terre sur la neige où il rend son dernier souffle. Le prince reprend sa respiration quand le sol se met à vibrer. Devant lui, au milieu de la neige une tête en métal surgit, elle évoque une tête de taupe.

- Je vais avoir du mal à vaincre cette chose avec mon katana, remarque Procius.

Le Golgoth est complètement sorti et se dresse debout. Il ouvre le feu sur le prince, des rayons rouges partent de ses yeux. Procius se met à courir tout en portant son poignet gauche au niveau de sa bouche.

- Goldorak ! Viens à moi !

Dans les tréfonds du centre de recherche, le robot géant s'active. Le sas situé dans le barrage s'ouvre.

- Goldorak est sur le point de décoller, annonce Gavin.

Daisuke se débarrasse du dernier serveur, il récupère les armes des soldats éliminés et les donnes aux filles. Ils voient d'autres soldats en tenue d'assaut avancé vers eux.

- Y'a plus romantique comme séjour, constate Kohumé avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

- Je sais ! Mais c'est plus marrant, rétorque Dai en ouvrant le feu.

- Il y a des fois où je me demande, ce que tu trouves à mon frère, lance Hikaru à l'attention de son amie.

Procius court entre les sapins pour tenter d'échapper au Golgoth. Il voit une ouverture dans la roche, il fonce dedans. C'est une petite cavité tout juste assez grande pour lui. Il espère échapper au capteur du Golgoth.

Daisuke et les filles, tentent de se replier vers leur hôtel pour récupérer leurs affaires et quitter les lieux. Mais il y a beaucoup de soldats de Véga et les quelques vrais touristes sont complètement paniqué et courent dans tous les sens. Kohumé lève les yeux un court instant quand elle entend le bruit des moteurs de la soucoupe.

- Voilà Goldorak à la rescousse, crie-t-elle.

Les soldats, le voyant passé, prennent la fuite.

L'intelligence artificielle de la soucoupe ouvre le feu sur le Golgoth avec des missiles Gama. Les deux missiles sont pulvérisés par les pattes de la créature. Procius sort de sa cachette. Aussitôt, un rayon jaune part du centre du dessous de la soucoupe. Dés que le prince est dans le rayon, il s'élève dans le ciel pour rejoindre son vaisseau.

La taupe mécanique se met à quatre pattes. Des ouvertures apparaissent sur son dos. Des missiles partent de ses ouvertures. Goldorak vibre sous les impacts quand Procius s'installe aux commandes.

- Plasmotronks !

Deux Planitonks de plasma sont projetés vers la tête de la salve de missiles qui foncent sur Goldorak. Les missiles explosent provoquant une réaction en chaîne détruisant le reste de la salve.

- Transfert !

Le siège du pilote quitte la soucoupe pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot.

- Autolargue !

Goldorak se sépare de sa soucoupe porteuse pour atterri devant la taupe mécanique. La créature fonce sur le robot toutes griffes dehors. Goldorak attrape les pattes supérieures de la machine de combat. Le monstre force sur ses pattes inférieures pour faire chuter Goldorak. Procius résiste un moment puis lâche prise volontairement pour basculer vers l'arrière. Quand les deux machines chutent, le prince en profite pour placer les pieds de Goldorak sous le ventre de la taupe pour la projeter. Le Golgoth s'écrase sur le flanc enneigé de la montagne. Goldorak se relève pour voir la taupe qui s'enfonce dans la montagne.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela ! J'aurais bien besoin de Faussoirak ! Astérohache !

Goldorak s'élance à la poursuite de la taupe avec dans ses mains la double hache. Le robot saute dans le tunnel avec la hache en avant.

- ElseaRock !

L'ElseaRock est une combinaison de l'Astérohache et du Pulvonium qui permet à Goldorak de creuser des tunnels.

- Commandant Minarvea venez avec moi, ordonne le général Ch'lang.

La femme rejoint son supérieur qui se dirige vers la sortie de la salle de commandement de la mine.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Nous regagnons notre soucoupe.

- Pardon ?

- Nous regagnons le camp de la Lune Noire.

- Mais …

- À moins que vous vouliez rester sur place quand Goldorak va arriver ?

Le commandant presse le pas pour rejoindre le général.

La taupe mécanique débouche dans une cavité dans la montagne, c'est à cet endroit qu'elle a été assemblée. Quelque seconde plus tard, Goldorak y débouche lui aussi. Voyant cela les soldats Végan sonnent l'alerte et s'enfuient pour rejoindre les navettes d'évacuations, laissant sans surveillance les prisonniers qui en profitent pour s'évader de la mine.

Le Golgoth fait face à Goldorak, les trappes de son dos s'ouvrent, mais se referment aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ne lance-t-il pas ses missiles ?

Procius regarde la cavité.

- J'ai compris le plafond est trop bas ! Il ne peut pas les lancer !

La créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrière puis fonce sur Goldorak en lançant des rayons rouges par ses yeux.

Procius manœuvre afin de faire glisser son robot sur le sol de côté. Il passe entre les jambes de la créature. Quand la hache arrive à la hauteur du monstre, Goldorak la relève, elle coupe en deux la partie inférieure du monstre. La taupe se retourne avec difficulté pendant que Goldorak se redresse.

- Cornofulgure !

Procius dirige le puissant rayon sur la partie coupée du Golgoth. Quand le rayon frappe la créature mécanique, cette dernière est parcourue d'arcs électriques puis explose. La déflagration provoque l'effondrement de la cavité.

- Il ne fait pas bon rester ici ! ElseaRock !

Goldorak repart par le même chemin qu'il est venu, mais le parcourt s'effondre rapidement.

À l'extérieur, un nuage de poussière entour la montagne quand Goldorak en émerge.

Dans la soucoupe du général, Minarvea contemple le nuage qui enveloppe la montagne où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques minutes encore. Elle s'avance vers le siège occupé par Chl'ang.

- Alors ! Vous pensez toujours que Goldorak est facile à vaincre ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, déclare Ch'lang. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une prise de contact ! La prochaine fois, Goldorak n'aura pas autant de chance !

- _« Je ne devrais pas, mais la défaite du général me ravit, pense Minarvea »._

Goldorak a rangé sa double hache.

- Cabré !

Le robot bondit dans les airs pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

- Ovostable !

Le robot plaque ses bras contre la soucoupe pendant que le siège rejoint le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe.

Procius fait poser on vaisseau au niveau de la piste 4. Une fois au sol, il saute de la soucoupe.

- Goldorak ! Retour à la base.

La soucoupe décolle et prend seule la direction du centre.

Procius désactive sa combinaison de vol puis il récupère ses skis.

- Je crois que je vais me faire sonner les cloches, soupire-t-il en prenant la direction du café.

Devant l'hôtel, la jeep du ranch est stationnée, trois personnes, chargées de bagage, sont à côté.

- Tu parles d'un voyage romantique et de détente ! , bougonne Kohumé en jetant son sac de voyage dans la jeep.

- J'ignorais que les forces de Véga seraient dans cette station, rétorque Dai.

- Encore une chance !

- J'espère que Procius va bien, soupire Hikaru. Je n'ai pas revu Goldorak.

Le prince arrive devant le café sur ses skis. Il voit des traces de combat.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce champ de bataille, se demande-t-il à voix haute.

Il décide de se rendre à leur hôtel

- Tiens quand on parle du loup, fait Kohumé.

Hikaru lève la tête à la recherche de Goldorak.

- Je ne vois rien, fait la jeune femme. Tu es sûr ?

Kohumé saisit la tête de son ami et la dirige dans la direction du prince.

- Regarde déjà où il faut, ajoute-t-elle.

La sœur de Daisuke voit approché Procius sur ses skis. Elle part en courant dans sa direction et lui saute dessus, ils tombent tous les deux dans la neige.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une sœur pareil, soupire Dai en posant une main sur son front.

- Tu veux que je lui répète ? , fait Kohumé de façon espiègle.

Dai fait semblant de se serrer la gorge en tirant la langue.

Alcor circule dans les couloirs du centre en compagnie de Densha. Il croise Kohumé et Procius qui portent leurs sacs.

- Alors déjà de retour !? , s'étonne le professeur. Comment était-ce séjour ?

Kohumé s'avance vers Alcor visiblement en colère.

- Et vous trouvez ça drôle !! , hurle la jeune femme.

Le professeur jette un regard perdu à Procius qui a continué sa route.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? , demande-t-il en se pointant du doigt.

Kohumé tourne la tête et s'éloigne.

- Goldorak à fait une sortie durant vote absence du centre, annonce Densha.

- Mais pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier averti !!

FIN

- 16 -


	14. episode 12

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 12

Végalian, le Stratéguerre, est seul dans ses quartiers. Assis à un massif bureau, il contemple une image holographique, d'une jeune femme à la peau blanche aux cheveux marron clair. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Végalian. Il a les poings serrés.

- Végalia, soupire le Stratéguerre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures !? Moi qui t'aimais tant ! Tu étais tout pour moi, alors que je ne comptais pas pour toi ! Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse du prince d'Euphor ! Cet Actarus !

Le Stratéguerre attrape une tablette numérique, qu'il parcourt.

- Ces archives, retrouvées dans les quartiers du Grand Stratéguerre, indiquent que tu es morte en voulant protéger le prince d'une attaque. Mais pourquoi !! Qu'avait-il de plus que moi !? Ta mort a décidé mon oncle de lancer l'attaque finale sur Terre. Moi qui avais toujours cru que le camp de la Lune Noire avait été anéanti par Goldorak, il n'en est rien ! C'est le Grand Stratéguerre lui-même qui l'a fait exploser pour motiver ses troupes. Ainsi, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, c'était vaincre ou disparaître. Mais hélas, par lui mon oncle fut vaincu ! Le prince m'a pris tous ceux à qui je tenais.

Sur Terre, le prince d'Euphor, Procius se trouve dans la salle d'observation du centre. Au-dessus de lui, se tiennent prés à décoller pour leur premier vol inaugural, les nouveaux Alcorak, Vénusiak et Faussoirak. Leurs trois pilotes sont tendus.

- Vous êtes sur que nous devons décoller tous les trois ensemble ? , demande Kohumé.

Le professeur Alcor est assis devant le Spacioscope, il sourit.

- C'est votre premier vol, il faut que cela ait de la gueule comme vous dites les jeunes.

- Alors pourquoi Goldorak n'est pas avec nous, rétorque Hikaru.

- Nous savons que Véga connaît le centre, mais il ne faut pas qu'il découvre que c'est aussi la base de Goldorak.

- Je vois, soupire Hikaru.

- Je vois que vous avez fière allure dans vos tenues de vol, déclare Procius.

Daisuke porte une combinaison bleu foncé et noire avec le casque assorti. Hikaru, elle est en orange et blanc, quand à Kohumé sa tenue est mauve et noire.

- On ne se moque pas ! , fait Kohumé. Quand on nous a montré les couleurs, je ne pensais pas que cela donnerait aussi « flashy ».

- Parlez pour vous, intervient Dai. Moi j'en suis très content.

- Forcement !! Vu les couleurs choisies !

Mizar et Sayaka arrivent dans la salle d'observation.

- Alors, vous allez les faire voler ses navettes, lance Sayaka. Que l'on voit si nous avons bien travaillé !

- Courage, tout ira bien, ajoute Mizar.

Chacun des pilotes prend une bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage.

- Alcorak paré !

- Vénusiak paré !

- Faussoirak paré !

- Autorisation de décoller, lance Alcor.

Dans chacune des aires de lancement au sommet de la tour, les lumières situées au-dessus des sas passent au vert. Les trois navettes décollent simultanément.

- Alors ! C'était si dur que cela ? , lance Alcor.

- Commandant Minarvea ! , fait le soldat préposé au radar.

La femme s'avance vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Des navettes viennent de décoller du centre de recherche.

- Sur écran !

- À tes ordres !

Au moment ou l'image des navettes apparaît, le général Ch'lang entre dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela encore, lance le général.

Le commandant se retourne vers son supérieur.  
- Je dirais que ce sont les nouvelles navettes de soutien de Goldorak, déclare Minarvea.

- Des navettes de soutien ! Je croyais qu'elles avaient été détruites ou fortement endommagées !

- Il faut croire qu'ils en ont créé de nouvelles.

- Les humains pourront faire tout ce qu'ils voudront, nous les vaincrons bientôt !!

- _« Comme il est sûr de lui ! Il va se brûler les ailes, pense le commandant. Ainsi, je serais de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de Végalian. »_

- Nous allons mettre sur pied une attaque, ainsi nous pourrons étudier ces nouvelles navettes, continue le général.

- Parfait les enfants, lance Mizar.

- Restez en formation et montez à 5000 pieds, ordonne Alcor.

Les trois navettes prennent de l'altitude. Dans la salle d'observation, l'ambiance est à la fête.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était si agréable de piloter, lance Kohumé.

- Tu changeras peut-être d'avis quand il y aura des combats, rétorque Dai.

- C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Monsieur Daisuke a une grande expérience des combats !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Bon ça suffit ! , intervient Alcor. Rentrez au centre. Pour un premier vol, cela suffira.

- Reçu, répondent les trois pilotes en cœur.

Lorsque les trois navettes passent au-dessus du ranch du Bouleau Blanc pour regagner leur base, Banta et Vénusia qui rentrent les chevaux dans l'écurie après les avoir débourrés, lève la tête.

- Wouha ! Elles ont fières allures, fait Banta en sifflant.

- La relève est assurée, dit Vénusia avec dans la voix un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Dans la base sous-marine des forces de Véga, le commandant Sog bout de rage. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a plus aucune communication avec le camp de la Lune Noire, depuis que le Stratéguerre lui à ordonner d'attendre les instructions du général Ch'lang. Le général ne s'est toujours pas manifesté ce qui provoque la colère du commandant.

Sog est dans ses quartiers à moitié ivre.

- Pour qui se prend-il pour me commander ! Moi qui ai été le préférer du Stratéguerre ! C'est à moi qu'il a confié le commandement de cette base ! J'ai eu les honneurs avant ce Ch'lang ! Et me voilà relégué à un simple sous-fifre, un vulgaire larbin !! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je vais lancer une attaque sur Goldorak et le vaincre ! OUI !! Voilà ce que je vais faire !! Je vais mettre au point un plan d'attaque ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, des soldats, du matériel de construction et des pièces de Golgoth ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le Stratéguerre, Végalian, est dans son bureau, il contemple, avec autant de tristesse, la représentation de sa cousine Végalia.

- _« Prince d'Euphor, ton heure est proche. Je vengerais mon oncle, mais aussi ma douce Végalia qui sont morts par ta faute. Maintenant, je suis doublement décidé à me venger de toi Actarus ! Je te détruirais ou même mieux, je t'asservirais ainsi tu pourras assister à la soumission de ta chère planète bleue que tu aimes tant. Ainsi, ma vengeance sera complète. »_

Végalian range la représentation dans un tiroir de son bureau puis appuie sur un bouton.

- Que le général Ch'lang vienne à mon bureau !

- À vos ordres !

Dans la salle de repos du centre de recherche, Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé évoquent avec excitation leur vol d'essai.

- Je trouve mon Alcorak très maniable, lance Daisuke avec fierté.

- Et alors ! Mon Vénusiak aussi ! , rétorque Hikaru.

- Vous croyez que Faussoirak est un fer à repasser !? , proteste Kohumé.

Procius, qui boit un jus de fruit face à la fenêtre, sourit en les entendant parler avec autant de passion de leur vol, cela lui rappelle des souvenirs, celui de son premier vol en solo sur Goldorak il y a bien des années. Il se remémore l'accueil qu'Actarus lui a fait à son retour et les félicitations sur la façon dont c'était dérouler le vol. Son oncle lui avait réservé un parcourt remplit d'embûche. Lui qui ne devait faire qu'un simple vol de « routine » s'est retrouvé dans un champ d'astéroïde, puis dans un champ de mines, puis face à des automates de combats.

- Un simple vol de routine, murmure le prince en souriant.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? , demande Hikaru.

- Non ! Rien, je pensais à haute voix, répond Procius en se retournant vers le groupe.

- Ch'lang ! Je veux que tu anéantisses Goldorak et le centre de recherche qui lui sert de soutien ! , ordonne d'une voix tonitruante le Stratéguerre.

- Oui, Maître. Je m'y emploie.

- Je veux des résultats, tu m'entends !

- Oui Stratéguerre. Mais, je ne suis pas responsable des échecs survenus pendant les fonctions du général Horrus.

- Certes ! Je vois que tu ne manques pas de courage en me disant ceci, constate Végalian en baissant le ton. Mon emportement n'était pas dirigé vers toi, mais vers le prince d'Euphor.

- Je comprends Majesté.

- Je veux enfin pouvoir marquer une victoire sur ce maudit prince de l'espace.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que Véga triomphe ! , répond Ch'lang en brandissant son poing droit dans les airs.

- Je compte sur toi !

- Oui Maître, dit Ch'lang le poing toujours en l'air avec un sourire mauvais.

Le commandant Sog, dans ses quartiers de la base sous-marine, se ronge nerveusement l'ongle du pouce de sa main droite.

- Il faut que j'agisse pour la gloire de Véga et pour redorer mon blason envers le Stratéguerre. Mais quoi faire ! J'ai reçu l'ordre d'attendre les instructions du général Ch'lang, mais je n'ai toujours rien eu ! Mes appels vers le camp de la Lune Noire sont restés sans réponses ! On m'ignore !! Moi qui le premier ai remporté une victoire contre Goldorak !! Pourquoi dois-je subir cette décadence !? Je ne mérite pas cela ! C'est injuste de la part de notre Maître de me laisser croupir ainsi sans aucune information ! Il faut que j'intervienne, que je fasse une action pour vaincre Goldorak ! Oui ! Mais quoi !? Je suis pieds et poings liés dans un sens vu que je suis sous les ordres de ce général Ch'lang sortit de nulle part !!

Le commandant Sog se prend la tête entre les mains.

- Que faire ! Que faire ! , se lamente-t-il.

Végalian, de nouveau seul dans ses quartiers, sort du tiroir la représentation de sa cousine.

- Végalia… Bientôt, je te vengerais de ton sort. Je vengerais mon oncle aussi. J'aurais ma revanche sur le prince d'Euphor.

Tout en disant ceci, le Stratéguerre se remémore des souvenirs de son enfance.

Il se revoit âgé d'environ six ou sept ans sur Stykadés, il court dans le parc de la résidence du Grand Stratéguerre. Il tente d'attraper sa cousine qui rie aux éclats en courant devant lui. Les longs cheveux de la fille volent dans le vent.

Puis il se voit plus vieux vers une douzaine d'années. Il est assis avec Végalia, adossé au tronc d'un arbre, prés de leurs pieds coulent un petit ruisseau.

- Tu sais, quand je serais plus vieux, je serais Stratéguerre, ton père vient de me l'annoncer.

- Ah ! , répond distraitement la jeune fille.

- Ce jour-là, je demanderais ta main !

Végalia se retourne vers son cousin et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Toujours cette idée ! Tu me dis cela depuis que nous sommes enfants !

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on se marie ?

- Ce n'est pas cela, répond-elle en détournant le regard. Je t'aime beaucoup.

Végalian affiche un large sourire.

- Mais nous sommes cousins, je ne sais pas si cela est bien, continue la jeune fille.

- Nous sommes tous les deux de sang noble ! , rétorque le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne serait pas possible !?

- Certes, soupire-t-elle.

Puis Végalian se revoit approchant la vingtaine, il vient d'être promu au rang de Stratéguerre. Dans quelques heures, il va embarquer pour une mission de conquête qui va le conduire loin, et pendant longtemps, de Stykadés. Quant à Végalia, elle est revenue de la planète Euphor avec son père depuis quelques jours. Ce dernier vient de conclure un pacte de non-agression avec ce royaume en échange d'une collaboration. Ce peuple doit concevoir une machine de guerre, plus précisément un Antérak. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvent dans l'un des salons du palais. Ils sont debout face à l'autre.

- Végalia, je suis devenu Stratéguerre. Je vais partir dans quelques heures en mission très loin de notre monde et pour longtemps. Comme promis, je viens demander ta main.

La jeune femme baisse la tête.

- Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas ! Ne va pas voir mon père, répond Végalia doucement.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon père te l'accordera sûrement, mais moi je refuserais de devenir ta femme.

- Quoi !! Mais pour quelle raison, fait le Stratéguerre en saisissant les mains de sa cousine.

- Sur Euphor… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse.

- Mais…. Qui !? , interroge Végalian en serrant fortement les mains de la jeune femme.

- Du prince, murmure-t-elle.

Le Stratéguerre lui lâche les mains.

- Du prince, répète-t-il avec du mal, comme si son esprit refusait cette information. Non, c'est impossible ! Depuis que nous sommes enfants, nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre !

La jeune femme lève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui as toujours cru cela !

- Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissé espéré !?

- Je pensais au départ que ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant, nous étions si jeunes. Moi aussi, je t'aimais beaucoup, j'avoue que cela me faisait plaisir, mais quand nous sommes devenus adolescents, j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une affection familiale et non de l'amour.

- Quoi… Comment ? , bredouille Végalian. Mais moi je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, mais pas de la même façon. J'avais des doutes quand même sur mon amour envers toi. Mais maintenant je n'en ai plus.

- Mais….

- Toutes mes hésitations ont été levées quand j'ai croisé le regard du jeune prince d'Euphor. Il est dans les mêmes âges que nous. Je ne suis pas tombée complètement amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard, mais j'ai compris que je ne t'aimais pas ! J'étais attiré par lui. Il s'est montré gentil et attentif envers moi. Durant mon séjour sur sa planète pas un instant je n'ai pensé à toi, il occupait toutes mes pensées, même quand j'étais avec lui. La nuit je rêvais qu'il m'épousait. J'espère que cela se fera, car nous nous entendons bien. Et cela consolidera, l'alliance que mon père a passé avec se royaume.

Végalian tombe à genoux puis plaque ses mains sur ses yeux.

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Je te souhaite réussite dans ta mission et que tu trouves le bonheur, lui dit Végalia en s'éloignant.

Le Stratéguerre reste un moment à genoux puis subitement il se lève et part à grands pas vers la salle du trône de son oncle.

Il avance vers le Grand Stratéguerre d'un pas rapide et ferme.

- Végalian ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? , demande le Grand Stratéguerre le voyant arrivé ainsi.

- Mon oncle ! J'ai à vous parler en privé !

Le grand Stratéguerre plisse les yeux puis d'un geste de la main fait signe à sa garde rapprochée de disparaître. Les deux gardes font un pas en arrière et se volatilisent comme par magie.

- Alors, tu as fait ta demande à Végalia, demande le Grand Stratéguerre.

- Oui, répond Végalian d'un ton bourru.

- Un problème ?

- Elle a refusé !!

- Quoi !? , s'étonne le Grand Stratéguerre.

- Elle est tombée amoureuse du prince d'Euphor !

- Je vois, fait le Grand Stratéguerre pensif. Le jeune prince Actarus. Je n'aurais pas dû emmener ma fille avec moi sur cette planète.

- Oui mon oncle, fait Végalian dépité.

- Rassure-toi, elle te reviendra.

- J'en doute mon oncle.

- Crois-moi, insiste le maître de Véga. Elle n'aura pas le choix.

- Comment cela ? , questionne Végalian en redressant la tête, le regard remplit d'espoir.

- Euphor ne sera plus un problème longtemps.

- Ah oui !?

- Dès qu'ils auront fini la construction de l'Antérak, nous anéantirons cette planète !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Un peuple ayant une technologie si avancée et qui refuse de se soumettre à Véga est un danger pour notre empire. C'est pour cela que j'ai conclu ce pacte de non-agression.

- Vous êtes un fin stratège mon oncle.

- Merci. Tu vois, tu peux partir tranquille accomplir ta mission. À ton retour, Végalia sera là à t'attendre. J'y veillerais personnellement ! Il n'y a que toi qui sois digne d'épouser ma fille.

- Je vous en remercie mon oncle.

- Maintenant, rejoins ton vaisseau et termine les préparatifs pour ton départ.

- Oui Grand Stratéguerre. Gloire à Véga, fait joyeusement Végalian en exécutant le salut Végan.

Puis il se rappelle avoir reçu quelques semaines plus tard un message de son oncle lui annonçant l'anéantissement de la planète Euphor et de ses habitants ainsi que les membres de la famille royale. Végalian se souvient avoir fêté la chose dans sa cabine.

Il lui revient aussi en mémoire, l'interception d'un message lui apprenant la disparition de Stykadés quand son satellite a explosé puis peu de temps après l'anéantissement des forces de Véga alors qu'elles tentaient de conquérir la Terre et la mort du Grand Stratéguerre, tout cela provoqué par le prince d'Euphor qui avait trouvé refuge sur la planète. Le tout apprit par des communications interceptées. Il se rappelle du grand vide et désespoir qu'il a ressenti, mais il ne devait pas le montrer face à ses hommes, il devait rester le Stratéguerre. Ainsi, il a continué sa conquête du secteur de la galaxie qui lui avait été confié. Il a rassemblé des forces pour que l'empire de Véga ne disparaisse pas dans le limbe de l'espace et aussi pour se venger de cet Actarus, prince d'Euphor, qui lui a fait tout perdre.

Il a mis des décennies pour accomplir tout cela, mais aujourd'hui, il se sait tout proche de la revanche.

- Tremble prince d'Euphor ! Tremblez habitant de la Terre ! Bientôt vous serez sous ma domination, lance Végalian en regardant la reproduction de sa cousine.

Le commandant Sog a pris sa décision, il va lancer une attaque contre le centre de recherche, il va envoyer une escadre de navette pour anéantir le centre de soutien à Goldorak. Grâce à cela, il montrera au Stratéguerre sa volonté et sa servitude envers Véga.

Sur son écran de contrôle dans le poste de commandement de la base aquatique, le commandant regarde les soldats se préparer a prendre leur envole dans des navettes hameçon.

- Voilà ! C'est parfait, fait Sog pour lui-même.

- Toutes les navettes sont parées, annonce un soldat.

- Ordre aux navettes de décoller !

Sur le moniteur, les navettes quittent le sol de la base pour s'élever dans les airs d'environ un mètre avant de se diriger vers le sas qui va se remplir d'eau pour les lâcher dans l'océan.

Sog suit la manœuvre d'un bout à l'autre. Il sourit quand toutes les navettes sortent de l'eau pour se diriger vers le Japon et la région du Bouleau Blanc.

- Mon bon souvenir à Goldorak.

Au centre de recherche spatial, Gavin observe le radar quand des points lumineux surgissent.

- Professeur Alcor ! Des navettes ! , crie Gavin.

Alcor, qui se trouvait devant une autre console en compagnie de Densha, fonce vers le Spacioscope.

- Combien ? , demande le professeur en se déplaçant.  
- Je dirais une escadre.

Alcor s'installe sur le siège et actionne le pupitre du radar géant pour afficher l'image. Après un court instant, apparaît une escadrille de navette hameçon.

- Il y avait longtemps ! , soupir le professeur. Estimation de leur direction ?

- Si elle ne change pas de cap, annonce Densha. Elles se rendent droit sur nous !

- Une attaque sur le centre ! Vite, enclenchez les mécanismes de défense !

L'alerte sonne dans tout le centre.

Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé sont toujours dans la salle de repos du centre. Ils se précipitent vers la salle d'observation dès qu'ils entendent la sirène.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande Daisuke.

- Une escadre de navette se dirige droit sur nous, répond Alcor.

- Vite, nous allons nous changer ! , lance Kohumé.

- Non !! , proteste Alcor.

- Pourquoi ?? , demande les trois jeunes gens d'une même voix.

- Il est trop tôt ! Vous n'avez pas encore en mains vos navettes.

- Mais…

- Ils doivent se lancer, intervient Procius adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte automatique. Alcor, je suis sur que si tu avais leurs âges, tu serais le premier à sauter dans ton Alcorak ou même ton OVT.

- Hum… Je vois qu'Actarus m'a bien dépeint, boude le professeur. C'est vrai, au fond de moi j'ai la même réaction qu'eux.

- Alors ?

- Autorisation de décoller, lâche Alcor à contrecœur.

Les trois jeunes gens se mettent à courir en direction de leurs vestiaires.

- Merci, lance Hikaru au prince en passant à sa hauteur.

- Ne me remercie pas ! Je t'envoie dans un champ de bataille !

Mais elle ne peut entendre sa réponse, car elle est déjà trop loin.

- Alcor, si on a besoin de moi je suis dans Goldorak prêt à décoller, fait Procius en s'éloignant doucement.

- Je compte sur toi en cas de problème, répond le professeur.

Les trois jeunes gens ont revêtu leur tenue de vol. Ils grimpent dans les cabines qui vont les conduire à leurs navettes. Les trois cabines en forme d'œuf s'élèvent vers le sommet de la tour.

Pendant ce temps, Procius atterrit sur l'Asporat qui va le mener à son vaisseau.

- Alcorak ! Parer ! , annonce Dai.

- Vénusiak ! Parer ! , dit Hikaru.

- Faussoirak ! Parer ! , déclare Kohumé.

Les voyants passent au vert pour autoriser le décollage. Les trois navettes s'élancent dans le ciel au même moment.

- Bonne chasse, lance Procius dans la radio.

- Les voilà ! , annonce Hikaru.

À l'horizon se dessinent de nombreux points noirs qui grossissent rapidement. Un tir de rayon laser manque de peu le fuselage d'Alcorak.

- Ils nous tirent dessus, lance Dai.

- Missiles Sigma !

Une rafale de missiles en forme de vrilles part de Faussoirak.

- Vous attendez quoi ? , demande Kohumé.

- Que les navettes soient plus proches pour pouvoir visé, répond Dai.

- Oui ! Mais eux aussi pourront visés mieux !

- Ça évitera de gâcher des munitions idiotes !!

- Qui tu traites d'idiote ??

- Vous croyez que c'est le lieu et le moment pour une querelle d'amoureux, souligne Hikaru.

Les navettes sont plus proches et leurs tirs plus précis aussi, les trois navettes font des figures pour éviter les rayons.

- Missiles Alpha !

Deux projectiles quittent Alcorak pour détruire une navette. Une seconde se rapproche dangereusement de la navette.

- Victorang !

Les deux lames situées au bout des ailes de la navette se détachent puis s'assemblent pour ne former qu'une seule pièce en forme de V. L'arme coupe en deux la navette qui explose.

- Deltalame ! Missiles Oméga !

La lame située sur l'aileron central de Vénusiak, brille comme si elle était chauffée à blanc, puis part voler vers l'adversaire pour le découper pendant que des missiles sortent des flotteurs de la navette. Hikaru, réussi à détruire trois navettes de cette façon.

Au camp de la Lune Noire, Ch'lang arpente la salle de commandement, il médite à un plan pour anéantir Goldorak. Le fait de marcher l'a toujours détendu dans de telles situations et lui permet de réfléchir.

- Général ! Une escadre attaque le centre de recherche spatial ! , annonce le soldat préposé aux radars.

- Quoi ??

Ch'lang se précipite vers la console du radar.

- Mais qui a ordonné cette action !? , demande le général.

- Je l'ignore, répond le soldat.

- Est-ce une de nos escadrilles ?

Le soldat pianote sur sa console.

- Oui, ce sont des navettes de type hameçon.

- Trouvez-moi leur origine ! , ordonne le général en tapant du poing sur la console.

- Il est sur qu'elles ne sont pas parties du camp de la lune. Aucun décollage n'a été effectué récemment.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elles viennent de la Terre !?

Le soldat n'ose pas répondre.

- Qu'on me mette en contact avec le commandant de la base sous-marine ! Ce commandant… commandant…

- Sog, intervient Minarvea.

- Voilà !

Quelques instants plus tard, le soldat des communications annonce qu'un canal est ouvert. L'image de Sog apparaît sur un moniteur.

- Que signifie cette attaque commandant Sog, hurle le général !

Le commandant Minarvea prend garde de bien rester hors de porter des senseurs afin de ne pas apparaître dans la retransmission.

- À qui ai-je l'honneur, rétorque Sog d'un ton ferme.

- Je suis le général Ch'lang !!

- Général, fait Sog en salut distraitement. Il a donc fallu que je fasse une attaque sur le centre de recherche pour que vous preniez enfin contact avec moi.

- Idiot, vous savez ce que vous faites en attaquant le centre ! Vous mettez en péril tous mes plans d'action envers Goldorak !

- Moi !? , fait innocemment le commandant. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir !? Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec vous depuis que vous avez été nommé ! Il a bien fallu que je prenne des initiatives.

- Des initiatives !! , s'étouffe Ch'lang. Vous allez cesser cet assaut sur le champ commandant ! Il ne faut pas que nous perdions des appareils inutilement !

- Avez-vous peur que je remporte ?

- Ce n'est pas cela !

- _« Sog est bien courageux, que manigance-t-il ? , se demande Minarvea »._

- Donc, je peux continuer mon attaque ?

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Ainsi, nous aurons une idée des performances de ces nouvelles navettes de soutiens à Goldorak.

Ch'lang reste un moment à réfléchir.

- Vous avez raison. Vous pouvez continuer votre assaut, admet le général.

- Merci géné…

Ch'lang coupe la communication, visiblement en colère.

- _« Ouf !! , soupire Sog. Mon idée à fonctionner »._

Faussoirak effectue un looping pour éviter deux navettes hameçon qui foncent dessus. Aussitôt les navettes dans son viseur, Kohumé ouvre le feu.

- Pyrobombe !

Une boule de feux part du sommet de l'aileron de l'appareil et vient frapper l'une des navettes qui explosent à proximité de la seconde qui est détruite par la même occasion.

Vénusiak est poursuivi par une navette ennemie.

- Quel pot de colle ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser ! , lance Hikaru.

- Vire à gauche à mon signal ! , lui annonce son frère Dai.

Alcorak arrive face à elle.

- Mais tu es fou !

- Maintenant !

Hikaru manœuvre pour partir vers la gauche.  
- Victorang !

La lame en forme de V frôle le flotteur droit de Vénusiak avant de venir coupé la navette hameçon en deux.

- Merci, dit Hikaru.

- Toutes les navettes sont détruites, constate Kohumé.

- Alors, on rentre, déclare Daisuke.

Les trois navettes virent en direction du centre de recherche.

Dans le poste de pilotage de Goldorak, Procius entend que les navettes regagnent leur base.

- Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi, tant mieux.

Le prince se lève pour quitter son vaisseau.

Dans son bureau, le général Ch'lang examine les enregistrements du combat des nouvelles navettes de soutient de Goldorak en compagnie de commandant Minarvea.

- Il semblerait que leur maniabilité est plus accrue, constate Minarvea.

- Si vous le dite, je n'ai que très peu d'information sur les précédentes navettes, déclare Ch'lang.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez convié à cette analyse ?

- C'est l'une des raisons, mais nous devons travailler ensemble comme l'a demandé notre Maître.

- Bien entendu, répond la femme avec un sourire.

Le général fait un arrêt sur image quand une lame triangulaire déchiquette une navette.

- Leurs armements sont variés, constate Ch'lang.

- En effet, et plus efficace qu'avant. Ils ont modernisé les navettes et leurs armes.

- Nous avons des armes performantes nous aussi, dit le général. Nous viendrons à bout de ses moucherons.

- C'est exact, mais pour le moment ces moucherons ont toujours vaincu nos armes.

- Oui ! Mais grâce à l'aide de Goldorak.

- Et inversement, fais remarquer Minarvea.

- Nous devons les vaincre ! Tous ensemble ou un par un, mais nous devons gagner pour la gloire de l'empire de Véga !

- _« Il ne manquait plus que cela ! Un fervent idéaliste ! , se dit le commandant »._

- Je trouverais vos points faibles, continu Ch'lang.

Les navettes ont regagné leur base. Les trois jeunes gens, ont quitté leur tenue de vol et rejoignent la salle d'observation.

- Vous avez vu !? , lance Kohumé en entrant dans la salle. On les a toutes abattues !

- Et sans l'aide de Goldorak ! , ajoute Dai. Elles n'ont pas eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'au centre !

- J'ai vu cela, déclare Procius en se retournant son siège.

Le prince est assis devant le Spacioscope.

- Tu es là, s'étonne Hikaru un peu dépité. Où est le professeur Alcor ?

- Il est parti à la fin du combat. Il est dans son bureau en conférence avec des membres de l'alliance.

- Alors comment as-tu trouvé notre combat ? , demande Daisuke avec excitation.

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, répond Procius en souriant.

- _«Moi qui pensais qu'il se serait inquiété pour nous, se dit Hikaru. Il n'a même pas bougé d'ici. Je suis déçue, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait pris plus soin de nous et de moi ! » _

- Vous pouvez aller vous détendre maintenant, déclare le prince en se retournant vers le moniteur géant.

Dai et Kohumé sont les premiers à quitter la pièce. Hikaru reste un moment à observer le dos du prince.

- _« Gougeât ! , pense-t-elle en sortant »._

Le lendemain matin, Hikaru est dans son lit, au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, à moitié réveillée quand elle entend le bruit familier du moteur de la moto du prince. Elle saute de son lit pour courir à sa fenêtre. Elle écarte les doubles rideaux pour voir, sous le soleil d'hiver, la moto du prince stationner près de la grange. Dehors la neige a fondu laissant un sol boueux, l'herbe a refait son apparition, l'hiver touche à sa fin, les beaux temps vont revenir, le printemps pointe son nez, comme la saison des amours pour les animaux et les hommes. Rien qu'à ses pensées, Hikaru se met à rougir, elle se voit bien au bras de Procius. Elle relâche les rideaux pour s'habiller rapidement.

Quand elle descend, elle ne trouve personne dans la maison et aucune trace du prince. Elle sort pour se diriger vers la grange où se trouve la moto. En approchant, elle distingue la voix de sa tante et de Procius, mais elle ne comprend pas les mots. Hikaru décide de s'approcher en silence pour savoir de quoi ils peuvent bien discuter.

- … j'en suis conscient Vénusia. Inutile de me le rappeler.

- Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

- Je fais tout pour éviter une telle situation.

- Bien, je compte sur toi le jour venu.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui en ai parlé le premier.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant avant le moment venu.

- Je comprends.

Hikaru fait du bruit en marchant dans une flaque d'eau.

- Silence, murmure Procius. Il y a quelqu'un.

- _« Zut !! ». _Tante Vénusia, Procius ! Où êtes-vous ? , crie Hikaru.

- Dans la grange, répond Vénusia.

La jeune fille entre.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la moto !

Hikaru attrape le bras du prince.

- Et si tu prenais le petit déjeuner avec moi !? , fait-elle sur un ton innocent.

- C'est que j'ai déjà pris le mien, répond Procius.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu me regarderas manger, déclare-t-elle en le tirant par la manche.

Tous les deux quittent la grange laissant Vénusia s'occuper des animaux.

-_« De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler tous les deux ? , se demande Hikaru. Je sais qu'elle est contre une relation entre moi et Procius, mais pourquoi en parlerait-il avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent ? Pourquoi autant de mystère ? »._

- Doucement Hikaru ! Tu vas me faire tomber en me tirant comme ceci, lui signale le prince.

Un peu plus loin, Dai sort de l'écurie avec une brouette et découvre sa sœur tirant Procius.

- J'aimerais ne pas être à sa place, fait le jeune homme.

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? , demande Banta à l'intérieur.

- Non rien ! Je vais chercher de l'avoine.

- D'accord, mais ne sois pas trop long ! Nous devons débourrer les chevaux.

- Je sais ! Je sais, répond le jeune homme en partant en courant avec la brouette.

Le général Ch'lang consulte sur le moniteur incruster dans son bureau les plans d'un nouveau robot de combat. Un homme avec une blouse blanche et des cheveux aussi blancs se tient de l'autre côté.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Avec cette machine Goldorak va éprouver des difficultés !

- Je peux commencer la construction ? , interroge le professeur Gyllah.

- Absolument professeur. Faites au plus vite.

- Comme toujours, soupire Gyllah.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône dans la salle de contrôle du camp de la Lune Noire. Il tapote les accoudoirs de son siège avec impatience. Il a convoqué le général Ch'lang. Légèrement en retrait dans un coin de la pièce, le commandant Minarvea se prépare à observer la scène. La porte automatique s'ouvre, le général entre et se dirige vers le centre de la pièce ou siège Végalian. Ch'lang s'incline devant son supérieur.

- Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ?

- En effet, répond le Stratéguerre d'une voix où l'on devienne de l'impatience. As-tu un plan d'attaque pour anéantir Goldorak et le centre ?

- J'y travaille votre grandeur.

- TU Y TRAVAILLES !! Je veux des résultats !

- Maître, répond calmement Ch'lang. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que nos chaînes de montage.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Que nos chaînes sont improductives ?

- Loin de là cette idée ! Je voulais simplement dire qu'il fallait attendre la fin de la construction du Golgoth avant de pouvoir lancer un raid sur Terre.

- Ainsi donc, tu as un plan ?

- Bien entendu. Il a été mis au point conjointement avec le commandant Minarvea comme vous l'avez souhaité.

À l'évocation de son nom, le commandant se contracte, mais son visage ne trahit aucune expression.

-_« Le malin ! De cette façon, dans le cas d'un échec il peut me rejeter la faute ! , pense-t-elle. Il faut que je sois prudente, il est rusé aussi »._

- Parfait et dans combien de temps serez-vous prêt pour passer à l'action ? , questionne Végalian.

- D'ici deux jours, au maximum, Stratéguerre, assure le général.  
- Je souhaite que votre opération soit une réussite.

- Merci votre grandeur, répond Ch'lang en effectuant une révérence.

- Dispose !

- Oui Maître.

Le général recule d'un pas, puis tourne sur lui-même pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Minarvea ! , tonne Végalian.

- Oui majesté, répond-elle en s'avançant.

- Je compte sur toi pour que le plan du général soit mené comme il le faut.

- Je vais en faire de sorte.

- Parfait.

Le Stratéguerre fait un signe de la main pour que le commandant s'éloigne. Cette dernière s'éloigne à son tour.

- _« Il semblerait que le Stratéguerre n'a pas aussi confiance que cela en son nouveau général, se dit Minarvea »._

Attablée dans la cuisine du ranch, Hikaru prend son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Procius assis en face d'elle.

- Dit, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour dans un parc un de ces jours ? , lance Hikaru.

- Un parc ?

- Oui ! Un parc d'attractions ! Faire un tour sur les manèges, tous les deux sur la grande roue, ce serait si romantique.

- Pourquoi pas, répond le prince. Il faut que je voie avec Alcor si c'est possible.

- Chouette !! , s'exclame la jeune fille le cœur remplit de joie.

- Et aussi Dai et Kohumé s'ils n'ont rien de prévu de leur coté.

- Hein !? Pourquoi en parler à Dai et Kohumé ?? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Nous sommes une équipe, nous devons rester soudés.

- Mouais, répond la jeune fille en faisant la moue. On pourrait très bien se passer de ces deux-là.

- Tu ne veux pas que ton amie et ton frère nous accompagnent ?

- Disons que je m'imaginais la sortie différemment ! , déclare-t-elle en se levant.

- Et comment voyais-tu cela ?

Hikaru se dirige vers la porte puis se retourne.

- Pour un prince de l'espace, tu n'es qu'un IDIOT !!

Elle part en claquant la porte, laissant Procius seul dans la cuisine.

- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort là, remarque le prince.

C'est le petit matin sur Terre, le général Ch'lang se trouve dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire. Le professeur Gyllah a respecté ses délais, il a livré dans les temps la nouvelle machine de combat. Ch'lang se prépare à ordonner le lancement de l'appareil. Le Stratéguerre se trouve sur son trône dans le dos du général, aux côtés du maître des forces de Véga, se tient le commandant Minarvea.

- Le vaisseau et les navettes sont parés au décollage, annonce un soldat.

- Entrez en contact avec la base sous-marine ! , ordonne le général.

- Contact établi, annonce le soldat des communications.

- Commandant Sog, vos troupes sont-elles prêtes pour la première vague d'assaut ?

- Les navettes n'attendent plus que l'ordre de décoller général.

- Parfait ! Début de la phase un !

Sur le moniteur, le commandant Sog lève sa main droite.

- L'ordre vient d'être exécuté, annonce-t-il. La première vague de navette vient de décoller.

- Phase deux en attente !

- Quelle est la phase deux ? , demande le Stratéguerre.

Ch'lang se retourne vers son supérieur.

- Dés que les navettes hameçons du commandant Sog atteindront les côtes Japonaises, nous lancerons le vaisseau et ses navettes. Ainsi Goldorak ou ses navettes de soutiens seront déjà occupés à combattre, ainsi nous pourrons atteindre sans résistance la Terre.

- Je vois, fait le Stratéguerre d'une voix posée. Continu.

- Merci votre grandeur.

Procius s'est levé de bon matin, il se trouve sur son cheval Tornade. Il aide Dai à débourrer les chevaux qui manquent d'exercice après l'hiver passé le plus souvent dans l'écurie. Hikaru et Kohumé se sont jointes aux garçons pour cette sortie dans la prairie du ranch. Le prince fait galoper sa monture, la bête est son cavalier sont remplie de plaisir après tant de temps à rester cloîtrer. Cela fait prés de trois quarts d'heure qu'ils ont quitté l'écurie quand leur bracelet communicateur se met à vibrer. Ils stoppent leurs montures et actionnent leur bracelet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande en premier Procius.

- Une escadrille de navette se dirige vers nous, répond la voix de Sayaka. Vous devez rentrer tout de suite !

- Nous arrivons, fait Daisuke.

Rapidement, ils rassemblent les bêtes avant de les diriger aux galops vers l'un des enclos de la propriété.

Quand Banta voit arriver aussi rapidement les chevaux, il devine qu'il y a un problème. Il se précipite aussitôt vers l'enclos pour les aider, il est vite rejoint par Mizar et Vénusia qui ont été alerté par le bruit.

- Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! , lance Vénusia. Le moteur de la Jeep est déjà en marche !

Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé sautent de leur monture et partent en courant vers le véhicule. Procius lui saute de son cheval pour se diriger vers sa moto stationnée prés de l'écurie.

La jeep part à vive allure pendant que le prince enfile son casque.

Dans la salle de commandement de la base aquatique, le commandant regarde sur les écrans le déroulement de la mission.

- Étrange, remarque Sog installé dans son fauteuil. Les navettes sont pratiquement arrivées à destination et aucune trace de ces nouvelles navettes ni de Goldorak.

Au même instant sur la Lune. Le général Ch'lang se fait la même réflexion.

- Encore aucune trace de riposte, constate-t-il. Alors que la seconde phase va entrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Comment cela se fait qu'il n'y ait aucune résistance ?

La moto de Procius double la jeep du ranch. Quand la voiture arrive au centre, les trois jeunes gens sautent du véhicule et se précipitent vers les vestiaires pour se changer.

En passant devant la salle d'observation, Kohumé aperçoit Procius en conversation avec Sayaka.

- Tiens ! Il ne vient pas avec nous ?? , s'étonne-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? , demande Dai.

- Procius !

- Aucune idée !

Les navettes de tête de la première vague d'assaut passent au-dessus du ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Mizar et Banta, occupés à rentrer les chevaux, jettent un rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel.

Le général Ch'lang sans dans son dos le regard perçant du Stratéguerre qui l'observe. Le général commence à être inquiet sur le déroulement de son plan, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Les navettes de Sog sont pratiquement arrivées sur la zone de combat sans aucune résistance. La seconde vague de navette accompagnant le vaisseau de combat approche de la limite de l'atmosphère. La première vague devait distraire leur adversaire pour permettre à la seconde d'arriver sans problème, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Trois navettes viennent de décoller du centre, annonce subitement le soldat préposé aux radars.

- Enfin, lâche Ch'lang.

Le général pousse un soupir de soulagement intérieurement.

Sur Terre le combat entre les deux forces a débuté.

- Attirons les navettes loin du ranch ! , suggère Dai.

- Bonne idée, mais on fait comment, lance Kohumé aux prises avec deux navettes.

- On les attire vers nous pendant que nous nous éloignons d'ici.

- Delatlame ! Plus faciles à dire qu'à faire, rétorque Hikaru.

- Mortanium ! À nous de nous débrouiller ! , répond Dai.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix vu que sa seigneurie Euphorienne ne daigne ne pas montrer le nez, dit amèrement Kohumé.

- C'est vrai, confirme Hikaru.

- Vous allez vous concentrer sur le combat, oui ou non ! , s'exclame Dai.

- C'est pas vrai !! , s'exclame Densha.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , demande Sayaka.

- Je capte une soucoupe et des navettes en approche !

- Vite ! Sur le Spacioscope !

Sur le radar géant, l'espace est remplacé par une image d'une soucoupe jaune zébrée de noir entourer d'une escorte de navette traditionnelle et de navette hameçon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cela ? , se demande à haute voix Sayaka.

- Je penserais pour un Golgoth, annonce le prince.

- Hum… Possible, réfléchit la femme en se grattant une joue. Mais…

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je me joigne à la partie, déclare Procius en quittant la pièce en courant.

Le prince court dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouve la double porte d'un ascenseur avec sur sa gauche une trappe évoquant un grand vide-ordure surmonté d'une barre en métal. Procius atteint le fond du couloir et attrape à deux mains la barre pour se jeter pied en avant dans le vide-ordure. Il glisse dans un conduit métallique puis il atterrit sur un petit véhicule blanc avec le nez rouge, l'Asporat. Il actionne les commandes de l'engin, les deux réacteurs se mettent en fonction et propulsent l'engin dans un conduit. L'engin surgit par une trappe au plafond du hangar de Goldorak. Procius en saute.

- Métamorphose !!

Le prince revêt sa tenue de vol pendant que l'Asporat disparaît dans une autre trappe située à l'opposé dans le plafond. Quand il atterrit dans la poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, les membres de Procius sont recouverts d'une armature servant d'interface de pilotage.

- Le Cerebro-ordinateur recommande la route numéro 3, lui annonce Sayaka dans la radio.

- Compris !

La plateforme où repose Goldorak se met à bouger et s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du centre. Une fois qu'elle a atteint le niveau inférieur, elle effectue une rotation pour se placer face à la route choisie. Les lumières situées au-dessous du numéro de la route changent de couleur indiquant que la voie est libre.

- Goldorak go !!

Le robot géant s'élance dans le conduit creusé dans le sol.

- Triponium !!

Le rayon part de l'avant de Faussoirak pour venir anéantir deux navettes en un seul tir.

- Oui !! Deux en un ! , jubile Kohumé.

- Attention ! Tu en as une pile dans ton dos ! , lui annonce Dai.

- Zut !

La jeune fille effectue une vrille pour semer le gêneur.

- Electronium ! , annonce Hikaru.

Le tir de rayon part de Vénusiak pour abattre deux navettes. La jeune fille remarque d'autres vaisseaux en approche, dont une soucoupe.

- Hé ! Je crois que l'on va avoir des problèmes, fait-elle.

- Pourquoi !? On n'en a pas déjà assez ! , rétorque Kohumé.

- Voilà une soucoupe !

- Que toutes les navettes attaquent les alliés de Goldorak, ordonne le général Ch'lang. Golgoth 12 attaque le centre !

Ch'lang devine le regard pesant du Stratéguerre dans son dos.

- _« J'espère que le professeur Gyllah ne s'est pas moqué de moi en me vantant les mérites de son Golgoth, pense le général»._

Ch'lang se remémore la scène. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, il avait demandé que le professeur le rejoigne. Le général demandait la conception d'une nouvelle machine de guerre, c'est alors que le professeur lui parla d'un Golgoth qu'il avait conçu pour le général Horrus, mais qui par faute de temps avait été construit trop vite avant d'être envoyer contre Goldorak. Horrus avait remarqué le potentiel de cette machine et avait demandé au professeur d'en concevoir une seconde, mais plus abouti. Gyllah montra même à Ch'lang des extraits du combat de sa machine contre Goldorak. Le général fut convaincu par l'enregistrement du combat et demanda à voir les plans.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Avec cette machine Goldorak va éprouver des difficultés !

Avait jubilé le général avant d'ordonner la construction de la machine au professeur ».

Les nouveaux venus rompent la formation, les navettes se dirigent vers la zone de combat alors que la soucoupe prend le cap du centre.

- Ça se complique, souligne Dai.

Pendant ce temps au centre de recherche spatial, le Cerebro-ordinateur a déclenché l'alerte. Les structures s'enfoncent dans le sol pendant que des canons lasers se mettent en batterie. L'énorme carapace en acier se met en mouvement pour recouvrir la construction.

Vénusiak est pris en tenaille par plusieurs navettes. Hikaru n'arrive pas à les lâcher, elle a réussi a éviter les tirs en faisant des manœuvres, mais elle commence à fatiguer, ses mouvements ne sont plus aussi précis. Les rayons ainsi que les navettes se rapprochent, deux d'entrent elles sont de chaque coté de l'appareil, elles se rapprochent comme ci elles voulaient entrée en collision. Soudain, elles sont coupées en deux par des disques dentés rouges.

- Hikaru ! Ca va ? , s'inquiète Procius dans la radio.

- Merci ça va.

- Bien. Mégavolts !

Quatre rayons bleutés partent de la soucoupe de Goldorak pour anéantir les autres navettes.

La soucoupe renfermant le Golgoth est arrivée au-dessus du centre. Elle reste quelques secondes à planer au-dessus de l'énorme carapace en acier avant de se transformer. Sa métamorphose accomplie, le robot ressemble à un félin de couleur jaune zébré de noir. La créature se pose puis donne des coups de patte sur le bouclier du centre. Les canons défensifs entrent en action, leurs tirs atteignent la créature, mais sans provoquer de dégâts.

À l'intérieur du centre, à chaque coup de patte, les murs et le sol vibrent. La lumière vacille, des objets tombent des bureaux et des tables. Les occupants lèvent les yeux avec la crainte de voir la construction cédée.

- Missiles Gamma !

Une salve de missiles part des deux disques de chaque coté de la soucoupe de Goldorak, quatre navettes hameçon volant en formation partent en fumée. Depuis que Procius a rejoint le combat, le nombre de navettes adverse a chuté.

- C'est bon Procius, annonce Dai. On va les finir, occupe-toi de la soucoupe qui est partie vers le centre.

- Quoi !? Une soucoupe ! Un Golgoth a tous les coups !!

- Fonce !

Goldorak monte en flèche puis vire pour prendre la direction du centre.

- Allez les filles ! On finit les navettes puis on file aider Procius.

- O.K. !! , répondent les jeunes femmes en cœur.

Procius approche du centre, il aperçoit le félin mécanique donnant de grands coups de patte, prolongés de griffes acérées, sur la carapace du centre. La créature tourne à peine la tête quand Goldorak approche.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je combatte au sol, soupire le prince. Autolargue !

Le siège du pilote quitte la soucoupe pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot. Goldorak se sépare en deux, la soucoupe reprend de l'altitude alors que le robot géant atterri prés du centre. Le monstre mécanique ne bouge pas, il continue à donner des coups sur la structure protectrice du centre.

- Fulguro-poing !

Les deux poings du robot jaillissent en direction de l'adversaire alors que les pointes passent vers l'avant.

Le félin mécanique tourne la tête, ses yeux émettent un rayon vert qui détourne les deux projectiles. Le monstre saute pour atterrir, toutes griffes dehors, les quatre pattes sur la carapace.

- Il faut que je trouve autre chose ! , dit Procius.

Il lance sa machine en direction du monstre. Goldorak bondit sur le félin, il l'attrape au corps, ils tombent tous deux dans la retenue d'eau artificielle. Les pattes du Golgoth se mettent à bouger et viennent entourer le torse et les jambes du robot.

- On dirait que je me suis fait avoir !

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le général observe le combat avec grand intérêt. Dans son dos, Végalian, le Stratéguerre reste stoïque.

- Génial ! , jubile Ch'lang. Goldorak a moins d'autonomie dans l'eau.

- _« Aurait-il une chance de réussir ? , se demande le commandant Minarvea »._

Les griffes du félin mécanique tentent de s'enfoncer dans le corps du robot, mais n'y arrivent pas pour le moment. Les indicateurs montrent à Procius que la pression augmente sur la structure de son robot. Face au poste de pilotage, il voit la gueule de la créature refermant des crocs pointus.

- Opto-fisseur !

Un rayon désintégrant jaune sort des yeux de Goldorak. Le félin fait complètement pivoter sa tête pour éviter le tir.

- J'ai déjà vu cela quelque part !

Procius réfléchit un instant avant de s'exclamer.

- Mais oui ! Il y a quelques mois à Paris ! J'avais vaincu ce Golgoth avec l'Excalium.

La créature est collée à Goldorak, Procius tente de bouger les bras de son robot.

- Zut ! Je n'ai pas assez de place pour déclencher une attaque ! Rétrolaser !

Un rayon multicolore en forme de V sort du torse du robot pour repousser l'adversaire. Le Golgoth se décolle légèrement, mais aussitôt son étreinte se referme.

- Rien à faire ! Je gaspille de l'énergie pour rien !

Dai, Kohumé et Hikaru ont détruit toutes les navettes, ils regagnent le centre. Quand ils y arrivent, ils découvrent la carapace toujours en place, mais aucune trace de Goldorak.

- C'est étrange, souligne Daisuke. Où sont-ils passés ?

- Pas de soucoupe en vu, ajoute Kohumé.

- Goldorak et le Golgoth sont dans la retenue d'eau, annonce Sayaka dans la radio. Et cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'y a aucun mouvement.

- Je vais plonger voir ce qu'il se passe, déclare Hikaru.

- Fais attention !

- Vénusiak, immergation !

La navette aquatique plonge dans l'étendue d'eau du barrage. La jeune femme cherche du regard les robots.

- Procius ! Tu me reçois ! Procius !

Vénusiak continu a progressé sous l'eau à la recherche de Goldorak. Tout à coup, Hikaru aperçoit une forme sombre devant elle, elle met en marche le puissant projecteur de sa navette. Elle manque de pousser un cri en voyant le robot géant enserré par le félin mécanique.

- Procius !

- Hikaru !? , s'étonne le prince. Que fais-tu ici ? Et les navettes ?

- Nous les avons toutes eues. Je peux être utile ?

- Il faut que j'arrive à me dégager !

- Laisse-moi faire ! Delatlame !

La lame triangulaire se met à briller puis elle est projetée contre la créature, cette dernière utilise sa queue pour détourner le tir, la lame part dans une autre direction avant de rejoindre son point d'ancrage. Le félin, pour détourner l'attaque, a changé son point de gravité, le prince en profite pour manœuvrer. Goldorak roule sur le côté entraînant le Golgoth avec lui. Le robot géant se retrouve au dessus de son adversaire.  
- Hikaru ! Assemblage !

- Oui !

Vénusiak se rapproche rapidement pour s'accrocher au robot géant. Une fois les appareils assemblés, le dos du félin racle le sol.

- Hikaru ! Remonte à la surface.

- Compris ! Vénusiak émmergation !

La navette et son chargement sortent de la retenue d'eau puis survole une plaine.

- Séparation !

Goldorak se détache de la navette. Les deux combattants tombent rapidement vers le sol. Le félin dessert son étreinte, ses pattes se dressent vers le ciel.

- Tu ne crois pas m'échapper comme ça ! , fait Procius en manoeuvrant.

Les bras du robot enserrent le corps du monstre, Procius veut plaquer la créature au sol. Mais le félin mécanique fait pivoter sa tête, ses membres font de même, ce qui fait que maintenant Goldorak se retrouve non plus que le ventre de la créature, mais sur son dos.

- Bon sang ! Son créateur à penser a tout !

Quand le sol n'est plus qu'a quelques mètres, le félin replie ses pattes. Quand elles touchent le sol, il les détend ce qui le projette ainsi que Goldorak dans les airs. Sous le choc le robot géant laisse échapper sa prise. Il tombe face contre terre sur le sol rocheux. Le félin, quant à lui, se pose sur ses pattes et rebondit déjà vers son adversaire.

- Victorang ! , fait Dai.

- Pyrobombe ! , dit Kohumé.

La créature mécanique évite les deux armes en reportant toute son attention dessus. Goldorak en profite pour se redresser. Trois secondes plus tard, le félin entre en contact avec le robot géant qui ne bouge pas. Brusquement, la créature et prise de tremblement frénétique, une pointe ressort de son dos. Goldorak lève son bras droit, la pointe suit le même chemin ouvrant en deux le monstre. La lame énergétique coupe en deux la tête mécanique laissant apparaître au grand jour l'Excalium. Le Golgoth retombe en arrière puis explose.

Quelque instant plus tard, les trois navettes de soutien se posent près des débris fumants de la créature. Les trois pilotes en sortent et commence à danser.

- On a réussi ! , crie Kohumé !

- Oui !! , répondent Dai et Hikaru.

- Bravo, je suis fier de vous, lance Procius se joignant à eux.

Hikaru se précipite vers le prince quand son pied droit cogne un débris. Machinalement elle pose le regard sur l'objet, elle porte une main à sa bouche comme prise de nausée.

- Beurk ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? , fait-elle.

Dai et Kohumé se rapprochent en courant.

- On dirait un cerveau, fait Dai.

- C'est impossible. Les Golgoth n'ont pas de pilote, répond Kohumé.

- Sauf dans quelque cas, souligne Dai.

- C'est bien un cerveau, déclare Procius.

- Quoi ?? , s'étonnent les trois jeunes gens.

- Un Golgoth est bien un robot contrôlé à distance ou automatique, mais Véga utilise un cerveau pour gérer ses machines, car il n'y a aucun ordinateur plus performant qu'un cerveau.

- Alors d'où vient ce cerveau ? , demande Dai. D'un soldat ?

- Non. Je pense d'un humain capturé par Véga ou tué lors d'une attaque.

- Ils sont répugnants ! , déclare Kohumé.

- Toutes les guerres sont répugnantes, répond le prince.

Un silence pesant remplit la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

Ch'lang, agenouillé face au Stratéguerre, reste silencieux, il attend d'être réprimandé.

Végalian n'a eu aucune réaction à la fin du combat. Subitement le Stratéguerre se lève de son trône, un objet tombe d'une de ses poches sur le siège, il se dirige sans un mot vers la sortie et quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Le général Ch'lang se redresse et fixe la porte. À côté du trône, le commandant Minarvea tend la main pour attraper l'objet perdu par le Stratéguerre. L'objet n'est rien d'autre une image représentant une jeune fille à la peau blanche et aux cheveux marron clair.

- _« Qui cela peut bien être ? , se demande la femme »._

- Regagnez vos navettes, fait Procius. Nous rentrons au centre.

- Mais…, commence Kohumé.

- Dans toutes les guerres il y a des victimes innocentes hélas nous n'y pouvons rien sauf vaincre rapidement pour éviter que leur nombre ne soit trop important.

Les trois jeunes pilotes regagnent leurs appareils et décollent, ils rentrent à leurs bases volant en formation avec Goldorak.

FIN

- 19 -


	15. episode 13

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 13

Procius est perdu dans ses pensées. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Véga se tient tranquille, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes. Le prince effectue une patrouille de routine en compagnie d'Alcorak, alors que Faussoirak et Vénusiak survolent une autre région. En dessous de Goldorak, la végétation reprend sa couleur verte, le printemps a pointé le bout de son nez.

- _« Quel temps fait-il sur Euphor, se demande le prince. Comment est la végétation ? Comme j'aimerais que cette guerre soit finie, je pourrais enfin rentrer sur mon monde »._

- Encore une patrouille de faite sans aucune trace de Véga, déclare soudainement Daisuke aux commandes d'Alcorak.

- Cela commence à devenir inquiétant, répond Procius tiré de ses pensées.

- Ils ont peut être renoncé !

- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai.

- Ce serait trop beau, fait Hikaru dans la radio.

- Nous n'avons rien vu non plus, ajoute Kohumé.

- Compris, confirme Procius. On se regroupe vers Perlépolis et on rentre à la base.

- Reçu !!! , font les trois jeunes pilotes.

- Procius ? , hasarde Hikaru.

- Quoi ?

- Vu que Véga est calme et que le temps est beau, on pourrait peut-être faire cette sortie au parc d'attractions.

- C'est une bonne idée, intervient Kohumé.

- Ouais ! Un peu d'amusement, ajoute Dai.

- Qui vous a invité à vous joindre a nous ? , bougonne Hikaru.

- Je vais voir avec Alcor, répond le prince.

- Le général Ch'lang c'est rendu trois fois dans le laboratoire du professeur Gyllah dans la journée d'hier, rapporte une femme aux cheveux roses.

- Rien d'autre Vesta ? , demande le commandant Minarvea.

Les deux femmes sont assises l'une en face de l'autre, il n'y a que le bureau qui les sépare.

- Non, rien de plus sur le général, répond l'espionne.

- Et sur le Stratéguerre ?

- Il n'a toujours pas quitté ses quartiers. J'ai introduit un de nos agents dans le groupe des serviteurs, mais impossible de voir le Stratéguerre. Il fait déposer tous ses plats devant sa porte.

Le commandant sort d'un tiroir l'image d'une femme aux cheveux marron clair et à la peau blanche.

- _« Depuis notre dernière défaite, Végalian s'est enfermé dans ses quartiers. Il a été très marqué par cette bataille. Je me demande si cette fille a un rapport avec tout cela ? » , pense Minarvea ._

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses reste silencieuse laissant son supérieur réfléchir calmement.

- As-tu trouvez trace de cette fille ? , demande soudainement le commandant.  
- Personne ne répond à cette image dans toute la flotte.  
- Mince ! Et dans l'entourage de Végalian ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvez dans nos archives concernant ses proches qui pourraient correspondre à cette personne.

- Pour qu'il garde une image d'elle sur lui, c'est qu'elle doit lui tenir à cœur.

- Peut-être n'est-elle plus en vie, suggère l'espionne.

- J'y ai pensé aussi. Et si elle venait d'un des mondes que nous avons asservis ?

- J'ai vérifié si elle pouvait appartenir à une famille importante des planètes conquises sans aucun résultat.

- Continu tes recherches, sait-on jamais.

- À tes ordres.

Vesta se lève et quitte le bureau du commandant. Minarvea reprend l'image et l'observe.

- Mais qui es-tu donc pour troubler notre Maître ? , se demande-t-elle à haute voix.

Non loin de là au même moment, le général Ch'lang est devant son bureau, il actionne son moniteur pour contacter le Stratéguerre.

- Votre Majesté ?

Un long silence, puis la voix de Végalian se fait entendre. Il a une voix étrange dans laquelle se mêlent chagrin et colère avec un léger enrouement. Sur le moniteur il n'y a aucune image hormis le logo de la division ruine, le Stratéguerre ne se montre pas. Cela fait des jours que le général informe Végalian de ses projets sans que ce dernier ne montre son visage.

- Que veux-tu Ch'lang ? demande Végalian d'une voix éteinte.

- Je tenais à vous informer que nous avons terminé l'implantation d'une base sur Terre.

- Bien. Souhaitons qu'elle ne soit pas découverte rapidement.

- Il n'y a aucune chance, elle est à la vue de tous, répond le général.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Nous l'avons construite à la vue de tous, mais personne ne soupçonne que c'est une de nos bases. Les humains prennent cette construction pour…

- Je ne désire pas le savoir, coupe sèchement Végalian.

- Pardon Maître.

- Fais que nous soyons victorieux !

- Oui votre grandeur.

Le Stratéguerre coupe la communication.

- Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais je dois me méfier dans cet état il pourrait me faire disparaître pour un rien, constate Ch'lang.

Les trois jeunes pilotes sont rentrés au centre, ils ont quitté leurs appareils et remis leurs affaires civiles. Ils se trouvent dans la salle de repos. Procius quant à lui regagne le centre en utilisant une autre route. Le professeur Alcor entre dans la pièce pour se servir une tasse de café. Sa femme, Sayaka, le suit. Une fois sa tasse remplie, Alcor s'installe à la table.

- Alors comme cela vous avez envie d'une sortie dans un parc d'attractions, lance le professeur.

- Euh… Oui, bredouille Hikaru.

Sayaka s'installe à la table.

- D'autant plus qu'il y a un nouveau parc qui vient d'ouvrir, ajoute la femme.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Comment vous savez que nous voulons sortir ? , s'étonne Kohumé.

- Vous en avez parlé à la radio, rétorque Sayaka.

Le prince d'Euphor, vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweet blanc, entre dans la salle et voit tout le monde autour de la table.

- Il y a un conseil de guerre ? , fait Procius.

- Nous parlons simplement de votre sortie au parc, répond Alcor en souriant.

- Nous pouvons y aller ? , questionne Dai.

- Véga est calme en ce moment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous refuserais cette sortie.

- Chouette !!!!

- Nous pouvons tous y aller ?, questionne Hikaru.

- Bien sur, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Dans ce cas, je voudrais rester au cas où Véga attaquerait, déclare Procius.

- Ah ça ! Non ! , s'exclame Hikaru en se levant. Tu vas venir avec nous ! Non mais !!! À croire que tu ne veux pas être avec nous !

- Tu voulais dire, corrige Kohumé. « À croire que tu ne veux pas être avec moi ». N'est-ce pas Hikaru ??

La jeune femme ne répond pas. À la table, Alcor et Sayaka regardent la scène avec amusement.

- Non, intervient Alcor. Toi aussi Procius tu peux aller avec eux.

- De plus ce week-end c'est tarif réduit alors profitez en, ajoute Sayaka.

- Bi… Bien, bredouille Procius.

Au camp de la Lune Noire, les quartiers du Stratéguerre sont en pagaille. Des restes de repas traînent un peu partout, sur le sol et le mobilier en compagnie de bouteilles vides. Des vêtements jonchent le sol. Végalian coupe son moniteur, il n'arrive même pas à s'intéresser au projet de son général.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ? , lance Végalian. Plus rien ne m'intéresse !

Il serre ses poings.

- Même le goût de la vengeance m'échappe !

Le Stratéguerre se rend dans son cabinet de toilette, il se regarde dans la glace, mais ne reconnaît pas son visage, ce dernier c'est émacié et ternie ce qui est flagrant avec la barbe qui recouvre ses joues et son menton, ses cheveux en bataille.

- Je ne suis plus rien. Après la grandeur je connais les affres de la décadence !

Végalian plaque ses mains sur le miroir.

- Pourquoi mon avenir a-t-il été gâché !? Mon oncle est mort tué par ce prince d'Euphor ainsi que ma bien-aimée Végalia.

En prononçant le nom de la jeune fille, le Stratéguerre se met à pleurer.

- Je ne suis même pas capable de vous venger !!

Il frappe avec ses poings la glace qui finit par se fissurer.

- Je suis un incapable. Alors que j'ai mi des mondes et des galaxies à genoux, voilà que je suis impuissant face à un seul homme ! Le prince d'Euphor ! Celui qui a pris l'amour de ma douce Végalia ! Lui qui a vaincu le Grand Stratéguerre ! Lui encore qui protège la Terre avec ses alliés humains ! C'en est trop ! Il faut que cela cesse ! Sinon l'un de mes généraux va me renverser ! Il faut que je redevienne le tyran que j'étais, que je sois plus cruel ! Que je dépasse mon oncle !

Le Stratéguerre frappe avec ses poings le miroir qui se brise. Des morceaux de verre s'enfoncent dans ses mains.

- Oui ! La douleur ! La douleur peut être si douce si elle est bien menée ! La douleur est agréable !!! , déclare-t-il dans un rire dément.

Végalian retire les morceaux puis se lave les mains.

- Je vais te faire souffrir prince d'Euphor ! Je vais prendre le temps qu'il faudra, mais un jour tu me supplieras de t'achever. Ce jour-là, j'aurais enfin ma récompense ! Ce jour-là, ma douce Végalia me reviendra ! Elle sera de nouveau rien qu'à moi ! Je serais son unique amour et une fois la Terre sous ma coupe, elle m'épousera et je ferais édifier le plus beau des palais de ce secteur de l'espace pour elle ! Voilà ce que je vais faire !

Le Stratéguerre prend des serviettes qu'il enroule sur ses mains.

- Oui voilà ce qui me reste à faire !

Il sort de la salle de bain pour se rendre à son bureau. Il prend dans ses mains le cadre ou est représenté Végalia.

- Tu vas être fier de moi, mon amour.

Végalian discerne le reflet de son visage dans la vitre du cadre. Il passe une main sur sa barbe.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à couper tout cela.

Il repose le cadre pour regagner la salle de bain. Il voit les morceaux de verre sur le sol, il retourne à son bureau et actionne un interphone.

- Qu'on m'envoie un barbier ! Et qu'on fasse le ménage dans mes quartiers ! Et que l'on m'apporte a mangé aussi !

Le commandant Sog a quitté sa base aquatique, le général Ch'lang l'a chargé de superviser la construction la leur nouvelle base. Il se déplace dans un long couloir éclairé par des néons. Il croise l'un de ses soldats.

- Comment cela se passe ? , interroge le commandant.

- Aucun problème, les terriens ne soupçonnent pas qu'il y ait une base à cet endroit, répond le soldat.

- Parfait. Ainsi, nous sommes camouflés à la vue de tous.

Sog s'éloigne laissant le soldat puis il entre dans une pièce dont un mur est couvert d'écran. Il observe les humains qui défilent sur les moniteurs. Le commandant voit des visages heureux, des gens qui rient, qui discutent avec insouciance.

- Ils ne se doutent même pas qu'ils sont observés à ce moment même ! Quelle idée de génie à eu le général Ch'lang ! _« Voilà que j'encense ce Ch'lang ! , pense Sog. Alors qu'il a usurpé le poste qui me revenait ! »._

- Commandant, intervient un soldat au garde-à-vous.

- Quoi ? , fait le commandant en se retournant.

- Je viens vous informer que la construction du Golgoth est achevée.

- Parfait, tout cela au nez et à la barbe des humains comme ils le disent si bien.

Hikaru a les mains croisées sur ses jambes, elle regarde le paysage au travers de la vitre de la cabine, en forme d'œuf, de la grande roue. Elle voit au loin de la verdure, en dessous d'elle une foule de gens qui s'amusent. Elle a le cœur qui bat à la chamade, elle sent monter une suée dans tout son être, sa gorge lui fait mal subitement. Ses lèvres tremblent, elle veut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, c'est le moment idéal ! Celui qu'elle attend depuis des semaines pour ne pas dire des mois. Il est là, dans la cabine lui aussi, assis face à elle, il regarde par la vitre. Hikaru tremble comme une feuille, elle hésite, elle jette un regard de côté, un rayon de soleil se reflète dans les cheveux de l'homme, elle sait qu'elle doit lui parler, mais le courage semble lui manquer. Il faut qu'elle se décide à lui parler avant que le tour soit fini et qu'ils quittent la cabine. L'homme remarque qu'elle l'observe.

- Un problème ? , demande Procius.

- N… Non, bredouille-t-elle.

La jeune fille se tord les mains pour trouver le courage qui lui fait défaut.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Oui… Enfin non ! Il faut que je te parle !

- À quel sujet ?

Le courage qui avait subitement rempli le cœur d'Hikaru semble avoir pris la fuite avec la réponse du prince.

- Voilà…, hésite-t-elle. C'est assez délicat pour une fille de parler de cela.

Procius ouvre de grands yeux.

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas timide habituellement…

- C'est moi qui t'impressionne ? , demande le prince en se pointant du doigt.

- Oui ! Euh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire….

Le visage de Procius affiche une expression d'incompréhension.

- En temps normal tu ne m'impressionnes pas, mais là ce que j'ai à dire me met mal à l'aise.

- Hikaru, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Sois plus claire.

- Je fais de mon mieux pourtant.

- Alors, arrête de prendre des chemins détournés et va droit au but !

- Oui ! Tu as raison, confirme-t-elle en se dressant dans la cabine. Il faut que je sois direct !

Le prince a reculé sur la banquette.

- Procius ! Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois ! Je veux que nous soyons ensemble !

Hikaru se jette dans les bras du prince. Sous le choc la cabine vacille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répond Procius.

La jeune fille lève les yeux vers ceux du prince. Leurs visages se rapprochent, le prince se courbe pour que ses lèvres se posent sur celles d'Hikaru. Ils restent ainsi échangeant un long baiser, quand leurs bouches se séparent, la jeune fille pousse un long soupir de contentement. Elle se colle contre le prince qu'elle serre fortement dans ses bras en fermant les yeux quand un son strident la dérange.

Hikaru entrouvre ses paupières, le son augmente, elle cligne des yeux pour voir son réveil qui sonne. La jeune fille est recroquevillée sur son lit, elle serre dans ses bras son oreiller.

- Zut ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve, soupire-t-elle. À moins qu'il ne soit prémonitoire !

Hikaru s'étire sur le matelas avant de se lever.

- Allez ! Il faut que je me prépare avant que les autres arrivent !

Un monospace du centre arrive au ranch, à l'intérieur se trouve Kohumé et Procius qui conduit. Dai s'installe à côté de la jeune fille. Hikaru sort du ranch et tombe nez à nez avec sa tante.

- À ce soir, fait la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi donc à ce soir ? , répond Vénusia.

Hikaru marque une pause et regarde sa tante, elle porte un pantalon neuf et un blouson et non ses affaires habituelles quand elle s'occupe du ranch.

- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Je viens avec vous au parc, répond Vénusia.

- Quoi !!???

- Je vais servir de chaperon.

- Un chaperon ! Ça existe encore !? Nous sommes assez grands ! Pas la peine de nous surveiller !

- Je ne viens pas pour vous surveiller.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumine, elle va pouvoir être seule avec le prince.

- Mais pour te surveiller, précise Vénusia.

La joie d'Hikaru est de courte durée.

- Et pourquoi moi et pas mon frère ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Tu pourrais tenter quelque chose !

- Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Et que pourrais-je tenter, s'emporte-t-elle en défiant du regard sa tante.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que la dispute me déplait, intervient Dai. Mais vous vous décidez à monter ou pas ?

Les deux femmes lancent un regard méchant vers le jeune homme qui instinctivement recule vers le fond du véhicule.

- Je sens que cela va être animé comme sortie, déclare Kohumé en soupirant.

- Si c'est dames veulent bien prendre place, dit Procius en montrant l'intérieur du véhicule.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, la voiture se met en mouvement pour remonter le chemin qui mène à la route.

Dans la voiture qui roule en direction du parc, l'ambiance est pesante, personne ne parle, Hikaru et Vénusia boudent très visiblement. Dai et Kohumé se serrent le plus loin possible sur la banquette. Procius allume la radio pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sayaka et Alcor déjeunent dans la salle de repos du centre de recherche.

- Tu crois que leur sortie va bien se passer, demande la femme.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répond Alcor en mordant à pleine dent dans une tartine.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une drôle d'impression.

- En plus, Vénusia les accompagne.

- Vénusia est avec eux ?

- Oui, elle voulait les surveiller.

- Je crois avoir trouvé la cause de mon impression.

- Hein ??

Le général Ch'lang se trouve dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Sog ! La construction est-elle achevée ?

- Oui général, nous avons fini tous les travaux.

- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir bientôt passer à l'action.

- J'attends vos instructions, général.

- Il se peut que je vienne diriger les opérations moi-même.

Le commandant Sog reste de marbre en surface, mais intérieurement il s'est glacé.

- _« Ch'lang va venir ! Il va encore tirer la gloire à lui ! Je me demande comment le Stratéguerre a pu le choisir à ma place ! »_

- Un problème Sog, fait le général.

- Aucun, répond le commandant. J'attends votre arrivée avec impatience.

- A très bientôt, déclare Ch'lang en coupant la communication.

Le moniteur devient sombre puis le symbole des forces de Véga apparaît. Le commandant Sog reste roide puis sort de la salle de commandement de la base, il se rend dans ses quartiers. Une fois dans sa chambre il saisit le premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main et l'envoi contre le mur.

- Maudit général !!! Si seulement il pouvait lui arriver un accident fatal lors de sa visite !

Le commandant se met à réfléchir, il entend une petite voix dans sa tête, celle de son esprit.

- _« Un accident fatal peut toujours se créer, le Stratéguerre n'en saura rien. Ainsi, tu gagneras le poste de général ! , dit la petite voix »._

Sog a le visage qui s'illumine.

- Voilà, un accident peut se créer !!! AH AH AH !

Procius aperçoit les premiers panneaux indiquant le chemin du parc. Le prince se sent soulagé d'un énorme poids. L'ambiance dans la voiture est toujours aussi lourde. Personne ne dit un mot. Il espère qu'une fois arriver à destination le climat sera plus jovial.

- Regardez ! , s'exclame subitement Kohumé.

- Quoi ? , fait Dai.

- Où ? , demande Hikaru.

- La grande roue, droit devant.

Les passagers du véhicule regardent dans la direction indiquée. Ils distinguent le morceau supérieur de la roue et des formes sombres qui sont les cabines.

- Nous y sommes bientôt, déclare Vénusia.

À ces mots, l'ambiance devient brusquement joyeuse.

Végalian, le Stratéguerre marche d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs du camp de la Lune Noire. Les soldats s'écartent devant lui. Le maître de Véga entre dans la salle de commandement, tous les soldats se lèvent d'un seul mouvement pour le saluer. Voyant les militaires salués, le général Ch'lang se tourne pour découvrir le Stratéguerre devant la porte. Le général s'empresse de saluer son supérieur. Végalian s'avance vers son trône avec prestance. Une fois installé sur son siège au centre de la pièce, il impose par sa position solennelle le respect et la crainte.

- Approche Ch'lang ! , ordonne d'une voix puissante Végalian.

Le général obéit promptement. Une fois devant le trône, il s'agenouille.

- Je suis à votre service mon Maître.

- Je veux connaître les tout derniers avancements de ton projet.

- Avec joie, Votre Majesté.

Le général se relève pour s'approcher du trône. Il remarque que les yeux du Stratéguerre ont quelques choses de changées, ils ont un éclat inhabituel. Ch'lang remarque aussi que les joues de Végalian se sont légèrement creusée ce qui accentue l'aspect étrange du regard. Un regard que le général reconnaît, il a déjà rencontré ce regard sur des champs de bataille. Un regard de fou prêt a tout. Le général sent un frisson glacial courir le long de son épine dorsale.

- Raconte-moi tout, souffle le Végalian en souriant.

Ch'lang croit voir un court instant des canines pointues sortir de la bouche de son maître. De plus prés les yeux du Stratéguerre sont parcourus de petites veines colorées.

Le prince gare le véhicule dans le parking à étage du complexe de loisir. Ils descendent de la voiture pour se rendre à l'entrée du parc.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre parc, annonce joyeusement la caissière machinalement.

- Nous voudrions 5 places, annonce Vénusia.

- Cela vous fera 3800 Yens * (environ 25 Euros)

- En effet, ce n'est pas cher pour cinq personnes.

Vénusia règle puis la caissière leur remet leur ticket d'entrée.

- Passez une agréable journée dans notre parc, reprend mécaniquement la femme au guichet.

À peine le tourniquet passé, Dai et Kohumé se séparent du groupe.

- On se retrouve plus tard, lance Kohumé en levant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Hikaru attrape le bras du prince pour l'entraîner dans la foule, mais elle est saisie à son tour par la main ferme de sa tante.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme cela, demande Vénusia en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

- J'avais envie de faire un tour sur les montagnes russes. Surtout celle qui fait la moitié du parc !

- Pas sans moi !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas nous accompagner sur tous les manèges que nous allons faire !? , s'emporte Hikaru lâchant le prince pour plaquer ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oh ! Mais que si mademoiselle, répond Vénusia en prenant la même posture.

- Mais je ne suis plus un bébé quand même ! J'ai le droit à un peu d'intimité !

- Tu auras de l'intimité quand je l'aurais décidé !

Un petit attroupement se forme autour du prince et des deux femmes.

- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que j'entends, continue Hikaru. Alors pourquoi mon frère n'a pas le droit au même régime ?!

Procius s'avance vers les deux femmes et les saisit par les bras pour les entraîner à l'écart.

- Vous réglerez cela ailleurs et plus tard sauf si vous voulez servir d'attractions supplémentaires au parc, déclare le prince.

Les deux femmes regardent derrière elles pour voir l'attroupement qui se disperse. Non loin de là, Dai et Kohumé, revêtu d'un poncho fluo avec capuche, sont dans la file d'attente d'une attraction du nom de « Splash Tunnel ».

- On va bien s'amuser, fait Kohumé.

- On va surtout être trempé, répond Daisuke avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

- D'habitude, tu aimes bien les attractions avec de l'eau, s'étonne la jeune fille.

- Oui ! Mais en été ! Il ne fait pas encore assez chaud !

- Pfff !

Kohumé tourne la tête en faisant mine de bouder alors que la file avance.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder pour ça ? , s'inquiète Dai en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Kohumé ne se retourne pas, mais elle rit doucement en laissant apparaître la pointe de sa langue.

- Je vois, répond avec excitation le Stratéguerre. Et quand seras-tu prés pour lancer une attaque ?

- Tout est prés. J'envisage de me rendre sur Terre pour diriger moi-même l'assaut, répond le général Ch'lang.

- Ah ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir laisser le commandant Sog s'occuper de cela ?

- Oui Maître, je veux mener l'attaque en personne.

- Bien, si tel est ton choix, répond Végalian avec un sourire de carnassier.

- _« Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur, se dit le général en découvrant l'expression du Stratéguerre »._

- Dans ce cas, reprend Végalian. Prends une soucoupe amirale et rends-toi sur Terre le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui Majesté.

Tapi, dans l'ombre au fond de la pièce, le commandant Minarvea a assisté à toute la scène, un bref éclair passe dans son œil droit.

-_« Ch'lang, je crois que tu regrettes déjà ton choix ! , pense le commandant. Tu viens de voir un nouveau visage du Stratéguerre que tu ne connaissais pas. Celui de la cruauté et de la démence ! Le voilà redevenu tel qu'il était avant. Non ! Il est encore plus dément qu'avant ! Et cela est encore plus dangereux. Je crois que cette fois-ci il a sombré dans la folie »._

Minarvea sort de sa poche l'image de la jeune fille.

- _« Je crois qu'il n'y aurait que cette fille qui pourrait redonner la raison au Stratéguerre. Mais qui est-elle et où se trouve-t-elle ? » ._

Procius, Hikaru et Vénusia font la queue pour les montagnes russes. La jeune fille boude, car sa tante ne veut toujours pas les quitter. Le prince a bien tenté de les calmer, mais sans résultats, cela fait que lui aussi fait triste figure.

- Moi qui voulais rester au centre pour monter la garde, soupire-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser embarquer dans cette histoire.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus, répond sur un ton colérique Hikaru.

Le général Ch'lang se rend à sa soucoupe amirale. Il ignore que l'espionne du commandant Minarvea s'est introduite dans sa garde rapprochée. La jeune femme est méconnaissable sous sa tenue de combat Végane. Le général est légèrement nerveux, quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur ses tempes. Il se contrôle pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude à ses troupes.

Daisuke et Kohumé se sont installés dans une reproduction de tronc d'arbre couché. Ils attendent d'être lancés dans l'attraction. Le jeune homme vérifie bien que le poncho recouvre ses vêtements afin de ne pas ressortir complètement mouillés du « Splash Tunnel ». Subitement leur embarcation tressaute, elle commence à bouger sur le tapis qui mène à la piste du courant d'eau. Kohumé pousse un petit cri d'excitation.

- En avant ! , lance la jeune fille.

Dai quand à lui a le visage moins joyeux, il accroche fermement les poignés de l'embarcation qui chute brusquement sur le toboggan.

- La soucoupe amirale est parée au décollage, annonce un soldat dans la salle de contrôle.

- Autorisation de décoller, répond le Stratéguerre.

Végalian fixe de ses yeux injectés son moniteur virtuel sur lequel la soucoupe jaune et noire prend son envole d'un plot d'accostage du camp de la Lune Noire.

Une fois la soucoupe sortit du champ de la lune, le Stratéguerre quitte son trône, il sort de la salle de commandement pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Végalian entre dans ses quartiers, il se dirige vers son bureau où il s'installe. Sur le meuble repose un cadre holographique représentant une jeune fille aux cheveux marron clair.

- Je suis de retour, ma douce Végalia, sourit le Stratéguerre. J'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long ? Moi si, je ne me sens pas bien quand je suis loin de toi. Je ne pense qu'as toi. Tout ce que je fais, je ne le fais que pour toi.

Procius et Hikaru se sont installés dans un wagon de la montagne russe, Vénusia a dû prendre place dans le wagon suivant. Les barres de protection sont en position, les wagons s'élancent sur les rails du manège à sensation.

Les virages, les boucles, les loopings s'enchaînent pour le plus grand plaisir de Hikaru dont le visage resplendit. À ses côtes, le prince reste calme.

- Ben alors, tu ne ressens rien ? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Parce que c'est sensé donner des sensations ?

- Je vois, monsieur, joue les blasés ! , crie la jeune femme à l'entrée d'une boucle.

Dans le wagon suivant, Vénusia est bien trop occupé à observer sa nièce pour ressentir les sensations de l'attraction.

- Professeur Alcor, s'écrit Gavin.

- Oui !?

- Je capte un écho radar sur le Scope, répond le jeune homme s'activant sur sa console.

- Passer l'image sur le Spacioscope, répond Alcor en s'installant sur le fauteuil.

Les deux morceaux formant l'écran géant de l'instrument se mettent en mouvement pour se rejoindre. Une fois en place l'écran s'illumine affichant un champ d'étoile. Un bref instant, Alcor aperçoit une forme jaune et noire.

- Qu'est-ce c'était que çà ? , ronchonne le professeur.

- Je n'ai plus rien sur le Scope, annonce Gavin.

- Il m'a semblé reconnaître une soucoupe, réfléchit à haute voix le professeur.

- Il faudrait peut-être avertir Procius et les autres, suggère Densha.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était une soucoupe ? , intervient Sayaka.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si vous n'êtes pas sûr, je ne vous laisserais pas gâcher le moment de détente de nos pilotes !

- Nous allons attendre voir si nous captons quelques choses d'autres avant de les faire rentrer, tranche Alcor.

La soucoupe amirale circule dans un gigantesque tunnel creusé dans le sol. Elle débouche dans une grande cavité servant de hangar. Le général Ch'lang descend de la soucoupe dans un tube lumineux, il est accueilli par le commandant Sog.

- Bienvenue Général. J'ai enfin le plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit-il en le saluant.

- Merci commandant. Si nous allions dans la salle de commandement.

- Comme vous le désirez, répond Sog en souriant et en indiquant le chemin avec sa main droite.

- Je vous suis.

- Bien entendu.

Le commandant tourne sur ses talons pour ouvrir la marche.

Dai retire son poncho dégoulinant d'eau, Kohumé a déjà ôté le sien, elle presse le garçon pour aller sur une autre attraction.

À quelques centaines de mètres de là, Procius et Hikaru sortent des montagnes russes, toujours suivies par Vénusia.

- Si nous allions sur la grande roue ? , suggère Hikaru.

- Allons-y, répond le prince.

- Attendez-moi ! , lance Vénusia.

Cette dernière se retrouve emporter dans l'autre sens par la foule, elle perd de vu sa nièce et le prince.

- Mais laissez-moi ! , hurle Vénusia. Il faut que je les rattrape !

Le commandant Sog pénètre en premier dans la salle de commandement de la base, il est suivi du général, ce dernier jette un regard circulaire en entrant. Les soldats en poste cessent leurs activités pour le saluer.

- Retournez à vos taches, aboie Ch'lang.

Aussitôt, les militaires se pressent de replonger dans leur travail.

- Sommes-nous prés à lancer l'opération ? , questionne Ch'lang.

- Nous attendons plus que votre ordre, répond le commandant.

- Alors que l'assaut commence !

Sog fait un signe de tête à un soldat qui part en courant.

Le prince et Hikaru sont dans la cabine de la grande roue qui monte vers son point culminant. La jeune fille est visiblement nerveuse, elle a les mains croisées sur ses jambes, elle regarde le paysage au travers de la vitre de la cabine, en forme d'œuf, de la grande roue. Elle voit au loin de la verdure, en dessous d'elle une foule de gens qui s'amusent. Elle a le cœur qui bat à la chamade, elle sent monter une suée dans tout son être, sa gorge lui fait mal subitement. Ses lèvres tremblent, elle veut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, c'est le moment idéal ! Celui qu'elle attend depuis des semaines pour ne pas dire des mois. Il est là, dans la cabine lui aussi, assis face à elle, il regarde par la vitre. Hikaru tremble comme une feuille, elle hésite, elle jette un regard de côté, un rayon de soleil se reflète dans les cheveux de l'homme, elle sait qu'elle doit lui parler, mais le courage semble lui manquer. Il faut qu'elle se décide à lui parler avant que le tour soit fini et qu'ils quittent la cabine. L'homme remarque qu'elle l'observe.

- Un problème ? , demande Procius.

- N… Non, bredouille-t-elle. _« Tout est comme dans mon rêve !, réalise-t-elle. »_

La jeune fille se tord les mains pour trouver le courage qui lui fait défaut.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Oui… Enfin non ! Il faut que je te parle !

- À quel sujet ?

Le courage qui avait subitement rempli le cœur d'Hikaru semble avoir pris la fuite avec la réponse du prince.

- Voilà…, hésite-t-elle. C'est assez délicat pour une fille de parler de cela.

Procius ouvre de grands yeux.

- Pourtant, je ne suis pas timide habituellement…

- C'est moi qui t'impressionne ? , demande le prince en se pointant du doigt.

- Oui ! Euh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire….

Le visage de Procius affiche une expression d'incompréhension.

- En temps normal tu ne m'impressionnes pas, mais là ce que j'ai à dire me met mal à l'aise.

- Hikaru, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! Sois plus claire.

- Je fais de mon mieux pourtant.

- Alors, arrête de prendre des chemins détournés et va droit au but !

- Oui ! Tu as raison, confirme-t-elle en se dressant dans la cabine. Il faut que je sois direct !

Le prince a reculé sur la banquette.

- Procius ! Je t'aime depuis que je …

La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car des cris de terreur et d'angoisse montent de la foule jusqu'à la hauteur de la cabine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , se demande le prince en se précipitant vers une vitre.

- C'est pas vrai, ronchonne Hikaru. Juste au moment où j'allais…

- Véga !!! , s'exclame Procius.

- Comme ça Véga, fait la jeune femme en venant regarder par la vitre.

Quelque instant plus tôt, Daisuke et Kohumé sortent d'un labyrinthe. C'est à cet instant que les premiers cris se sont fait entendre. Les deux jeunes gens regardent la foule qui s'agite et qui prend la fuite. Des cabines en acier sortent du sol, quand leurs portes s'ouvrent, des soldats Végans, revêtus de leurs combinaisons d'assauts blanc gris, en surgissent arme au poing pour encercler la foule.

- Je crois que l'on ne devrait pas rester là, constate Dai.

- Pour une fois, tu as parfaitement raison.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignent de la foule encerclée, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvent quelques instants plus tard pris dans un groupe qui se retrouve pris au piège des soldats des forces de Véga.

- Ne tentez pas de vous échapper ou nous ouvrons le feu, annonce l'un des soldats.

Dai et Kohumé cherchent du regard un point faible pour s'évader.

- Si l'un de vous tente quelque chose, nous tirons sur tous les mondes sans distinction, reprend le militaire.

Les deux jeunes gens sont donc obligés de remettre à plus tard toute tentative de fuite.

Vénusia est assise dans un petit salon de thé du parc, elle mange avec rage une glace.

- Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme cela, elle va m'entendre quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus.

À l'extérieur, des gens se mettent à courir, des cris de frayeur se mettent à retentir. Vénusia regarde vers l'extérieur, une cuillère de glace en suspend devant sa bouche.

- Allons donc ! Qu'est-ce peu bien se passer encore ?

Elle lâche sa cuillère en voyant un soldat des forces d'assaut passer devant l'établissement. Elle se prépare à se lever quand la porte vole en éclat quand une section envahit les lieux.

- Ne bougez pas si vous voulez vivre, annonce un soldat. Vous êtes désormais les prisonniers des forces de Véga !

- Ils ont le chic pour bien tomber ceux-là, rouspète Hikaru en voyant les soldats par la vitre.

La grande roue s'immobilise. La cabine tangue, Hikaru perd son équilibre et tombe dans le bras du prince.

- Je n'imaginais pas vraiment la scène de cette façon, murmure la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? , demande Procius.

- Non, rien.

Hikaru se redresse pour reprendre appuie sur la cloison de la cabine. Ils regardent de nouveau vers le sol.

De petits groupes de prisonnier se forment dans tout le parc d'attractions.

- Mais d'où ils sortent tous ses soldats ? , remarque la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi ! Avec toutes les patrouilles que nous avons effectuées, comment ont-ils pu passer au travers des mailles de nos filets.

- Il n'y a cas leur demander, plaisante la jeune femme.

- Hikaru reste là, bien à l'abri dans la cabine, ordonne le prince en ouvrant la porte.

- Procius !? Où vas-tu ?

- Je descends voir ce qui se passe.

Le prince saute de la cabine pour s'accrocher à un rayon de la roue sur lequel il glisse.

- Sois prudent ! , lui lance Hikaru en refermant la porte.

La jeune femme s'assoit sur la banquette et joint ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Faite qu'il ne lui arrive rien, prie-t-elle.

Procius glisse le long du rayon de la grande roue, il arrive au niveau de l'axe de rotation de l'attraction. Il saute sur l'axe puis bondit sur un autre rayon pour descendre encore. Quand il arrive à l'extrémité du tube, il saute pour atterri sur le toit d'une cabine sur laquelle il se plaque. De son poste, il peut observer ce qui se passe au pied de la roue. Un groupe de visiteurs est encerclé par les soldats des forces d'assauts de Véga.

- Ne tentez pas de vous enfuir ou nous ouvrons le feu sans discernement, annonce un soldat. Vous avez été fait prisonnier par les forces de Véga. Vous devez nous obéir et il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux. Vous êtes des otages pour faire venir le prince d'Euphor.

-_« Aie !! Ça se complique, pense Procius »._

- Opération accomplie avec succès, annonce un soldat dans la salle de commandement.

- Parfait, déclare le général Ch'lang. Passons à la phase deux.

- Lancez la phase deux, s'empresse d'ordonner le commandant Sog.

Subitement dans tout le pays, les postes de télévision et de radio deviennent silencieux puis une voix puissante s'élève, les écrans montrent des images des otages dans le parc.

- Prince d'Euphor ! Je suis le général Ch'lang des forces de Véga. Comme tu peux le voir, je retiens prisonniers des centaines de personnes dans ce parc d'attractions. Ils auront la vie sauve si en échange tu viens te rendre avec ton vaisseau Goldorak. Je te donne deux heures pour obtempérer. Une fois le délai dépassé si tu ne t'es pas manifesté, j'abattrais une centaine de personnes pour chaque minute de retard. Le compte à rebours commence !

Les télévisions ainsi que les radios reprennent leurs programmes, mais instantanément coupées par des flashs d'infos spéciales.

Au centre de recherche, Alcor et Sayaka ont vu la retransmission.

- Un ultimatum avec des otages, bougonne Alcor. Ils ne reculent devant rien. Et en plus, ils veulent que le prince d'Euphor se rende avec Goldorak.

- Comment allons-nous gérer cela ? , fait Sayaka.

- Surtout que Procius est déjà dans le parc !

- Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Procius saute de la cabine pour se cacher non loin de la roue dans la végétation.

-_« Il faut que je rentre en contact avec le centre_, _se dit le prince »._

Vénusia se retrouve devant l'établissement en compagnie d'autres visiteurs, elle regarde dans toutes les directions pour chercher à s'enfuir, mais cela lui est impossible.

- _« Où se trouve Hikaru, Dai, Kohumé et Procius ? , se demande-t-elle. Comment allons-nous sortir de cette situation. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »_.

Un soldat s'avance dans le groupe, il jette un regard dans la foule. Il braque le canon de son arme sur Vénusia.

- Allez debout !

La femme se redresse.

- Tu vas servir de garantie, déclare le militaire.

- De garantie ?

- Oui ! Si l'un de vous tente quelque chose, tu seras abattue. Et tu seras la première à mourir si Goldorak ne se rend pas.

- _« Décidément, ça ne s'arrange pas, soupire-t-elle intérieurement. »_

Procius se déplace à une vitesse inhumaine, entre les attractions, comme une ombre. Il finit sa course dans un groupe de bosquets qui se trouvent à l'écart des forces de Véga. Il vérifie qu'il est hors de vue des ennemis. Il place son bracelet de communication devant sa bouche.

- Ici Procius, j'appel le centre. Ici Procius, répondez.

Au centre de recherche spatiale, Alcor se précipite sur le poste de communication.

- Oui, je t'entends ! Quelle est la situation ?

- Plusieurs sections d'assauts de Véga ont pris les visiteurs du parc d'attractions en otage.

- Où sont les autres ? , intervient Sayaka penché sur le dos de son époux.

- Hikaru est à l'abri dans une cabine de la grande roue. J'ignore où se situe les autres nous nous sommes séparés.

- Le général Ch'lang exige ta réédition et que tu leur livres Goldorak, reprend Alcor.

- J'ai entendu.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Vous pouvez placer les navettes en pilotage contrôlé ?

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je veux les faire piloter par l'ordinateur de Goldorak.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas attaquer ! Et les otages !?

- Non, je veux juste que les navettes soient proches du parc. Il n'y aura que Goldorak qui se posera dans le parc.

- Je vois.

- Je programme tout de suite les ordinateurs de bord des navettes, annonce Sayaka en s'éloignant pour s'installer à un pupitre.

- Tu vas te livrer ? , demande le professeur Alcor.

- Oui. En échange de tous les otages. Une fois libres, Hikaru, Dai et Kohumé pourront agir.

- Espérons que ton plan fonctionnera.

- À voir si Ch'lang tiendra sa promesse. Ce qui est moins sûr.

- Les navettes peuvent être contrôlées par Goldorak, annonce subitement Sayaka.

- Procius, reprend Alcor. À toi de jouer et bonne chance.

- Merci.

Le prince coupe la communication avec le centre pour basculer sur la fréquence de sa machine.

- Goldorak !

- Paré ! , répond la voix synthétique de l'intelligence artificielle.

- Prends en charge le pilotage des navettes.

- Connexions avec les ordinateurs de bord en cour… Liaison établie.

- Tu laisseras les navettes aux alentours du parc.

- Reçu.

- Maintenant, viens à moi.

Les trois portes des hangars, situés au sommet de la tour du centre, s'ouvrent simultanément. Les navettes en décollent. Pendant ce temps, Goldorak utilise la route numéro 4 pour quitter le centre.

Un bruit de branche attire l'attention du prince. Il s'agenouille encore plus dans les bosquets. Au travers des branches, il voit un soldat qui avance dans sa direction.

- _« Zut ! M'a-t-il entendu ?, se demande Procius. Où effectue-t-il une simple vérification ? »_

Le soldat dans sa tenue d'assaut avance toujours en direction du prince. Le militaire fouille les bosquets, il écarte les branches avec le canon de son arme.

Procius regarde dans toutes les directions, mais il n'a aucun chemin pour fuir, que va-t-il faire si le soldat le découvre.

- Alors, tu vois quelque chose ? , lance un autre soldat au loin.

- Rien a signalé.

- Alors, reviens.

Le soldat s'en retourne au grand soulagement du prince. Il reste dans sa cachette encore un moment afin d'être sur que les militaires se sont éloignés. Prudemment, il sort du groupe de bosquet. Il s'éloigne en direction de la sortie du parc pour attendre son vaisseau. Il se faufile entre les attractions.

- Ne bougez plus ou je tire, lance soudain une voix.

Procius se fige sur place et se retourne lentement. Il voit un soldat pointant un fusil laser dans sa direction. Derrière le soldat se trouve un groupe d'otage dans lequel se trouvent Dai et Kohumé.

- Alors, d'où tu sors toi !? , lance le soldat menaçant. Tu t'es enfui d'un groupe ? Tu connais la peine encourue pour ce genre de tentative.

La pointe de l'arme du militaire Végan se met à briller.

Dans la foule des otages, les deux jeunes gens voient la scène qui oppose le prince à un soldat. Ils sont prés à bondir pour lui venir en aide.

Le soldat appuie sur la détente et un rayon part de l'extrémité du canon. Le prince bondit dans les airs pour éviter le rayon.

- Quoi !!?? , s'étonne le soldat.

Procius fait un bond surhumain, le militaire tente de l'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Les soldats qui surveillent le groupe d'otage se mettent à regarder le spectacle avec surprise. Dai et Kohumé en profitent pour se lever et foncer sur les soldats les plus proches.

Daisuke saute de tout son poids sur sa cible, ils roulent tous les deux sur le sol. Kohumé s'approche en douceur de la sienne et lui tape doucement sur l'épaule.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle innocemment.

Le soldat se retourne et découvre la jeune fille.

- Quoi !? Que faites-vous ici ?

Kohumé saisit rapidement le bras gauche du soldat et le jette au sol.

- Bravo, lance Dai avec la lèvre au sang.

- Tu vois, tu aurais dû faire comme ta sœur et moi et prendre des cours de judo.

- Moi je préfère la boxe, répond-il en désignant du pouce le soldat étendu sur le sol les bras en croix.

- Hé ! Vous ! , lance un soldat les voyant hors du groupe.

- On verra cela plus tard si tu le veux bien, lance Dai.

Des soldats courent dans leur direction.

Procius donne un coup de pied sur le casque du soldat qui vacille. D'autres militaires accourent en renfort laissant pratiquement sans surveillance leur groupe d'otage.

- Comme qui dirait, ça se complique.

Plusieurs soldats ouvrent le feu sur le prince qui bondit sur le côté pour éviter d'être touché. Les soldats se rapprochent de plus en plus et leurs tirs se font plus précis.

- Ils vont finir par m'atteindre ! , lance Procius en faisant un bond gigantesque. Métamorphose !

Le prince revêt sa combinaison de vol. Il en sort un pistolaser.

- Voilà, maintenant les forces sont un peu plus égales !

- Le prince d'Euphor, lance un soldat surpris.

La nouvelle que le prince d'Euphor est dans le parc se répand rapidement.

Daisuke et Kohumé courent chacun de leurs côtés pour échapper aux soldats. Dai a récupéré un fusil laser sur le premier militaire qu'il a mis au tapis et l'utilise pour se défendre.

- Quoi !!! Vous en êtes sur !! , s'étrangle le général Ch'lang.

- Je confirme, répond un soldat sur l'écran de contrôle. Le prince d'Euphor est dans le parc.

- Vite ! Que toutes les forces disponibles se rendent sur place pour aider les soldats déjà présents.

Ch'lang se met à sourire, alors que dans son dos, le commandant Sog est soucieux.

- _« Comment le prince a-t-il pu arriver ici ? , se demande Sog. Goldorak n'a pas été aperçu ni détecté. Se pourrait-il que le prince se trouvait déjà dans le parc ? Il faut que je vérifie les enregistrements. »_

Le commandant fait un pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons.

- Où vas-tu Sog ? Tu ne veux pas assister à la capture du prince ? , demande le général.

- Au contraire général Ch'lang. J'ai juste une chose à vérifier.

- Fait vite alors !

- Bien entendu.

- Que l'on me montre le prince d'Euphor !

- À tes ordres, répond un soldat devant une console.

Sur le moniteur central, apparaît le prince aux prises avec les soldats de Véga.

- Actarus ! Tu seras bientôt devant le Stratéguerre pieds et poings liés.

Dai et Kohumé se sont débarrassés des soldats qui étaient à leur poursuite puis ils se sont occupés de ceux qui étaient restés pour surveiller le groupe d'otage.

- Cachez-vous ou vous pouvez ! Goldorak ne va pas tarder, il va nous sauver, déclare Kohumé.

La foule des otages se disperse, Dai distribue à certains des armes récupérées sur les soldats de Véga. Une fois que tout le monde a pris la fuite, les deux jeunes gens se rejoignent.

- Si nous allions donner un coup de main à Procius pour libérer les autres, suggère Dai.

- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée.

- Ho ! Ça suffit !

Kohumé part en courant vers la zone où se bat le prince suivi par Daisuke.

Procius bondit et donne un coup de pied sur le cou d'un soldat, il en profite pour prendre un appui sur le militaire, qui s'effondre, pour bondir plus loin. Avec son pistolaser, il abat deux autres Végan. Quand le prince touche le sol, il n'y a plus aucun autre soldat debout.

- Nous qui pensions te donner un coup de main ! , lance Kohumé en arrivant.

- On n'a pas été assez rapide, conclut Dai.

- Hikaru se trouve dans une cabine sur la grande roue. J'ignore où se trouve Vénusia. Goldorak arrive avec vos navettes, annonce Procius. Elles seront posées près du parc.

- Compris !

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? , demande Kohumé.

- Regagnez vos navettes puis utilisez-les pour libérer les otages, je m'occupe de Hikaru et de retrouver Vénusia.

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que le prince part comme une flèche.

- Direction la sortie, lance Dai en attrapant le bras de Kohumé.

Dans son bureau, le commandant Sog regarde des enregistrements provenant des cameras de surveillance du parc. Il visionne en boucle une séquence. Sur le moniteur, il voit un soldat recevant un coup de pied dans la nuque donné par le prince d'Euphor.

- Quelle poisse ! Le prince n'apparaît sur aucun autre enregistrement ! Mais d'où peut-il bien sortir !!!

- Sog !!! , hurle la voix de Ch'lang par l'interphone.

- Oui général ?

- Reviens de suite au poste de commandement !

- J'arrive.

La communication est coupée.

- Au son de sa voix, je sens que cela ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite, remarque le commandant.

La porte de la salle de commandement est à peine franchie que le commandant est assailli par le général.

- Je veux que tu prennes la tête d'une escouade d'assaut et que tu trouves le prince d'Euphor !

- À vos ordres, général.

Le commandant Sog quitte la salle.

- Goldorak en approche, annonce le soldat du radar.

- Quoi !? Le prince est déjà là, mais Goldorak arrive seulement !?

- Il survole le parc.

- Préparer Antérak 13 !!

- Tout de suite.

Le général part en courant vers la sortie de la salle de commandement.

Dans sa cabine au sommet de la grande roue, Hikaru voit approcher au loin une forme familière.

- Voilà Goldorak ! Il faut que je trouve le moyen de descendre de cette roue ! Si seulement je pouvais faire comme mon Procius.

Le commandant Sog court en tête de l'escouade au hasard en espérant tomber sur le prince. La section passe devant le groupe d'otage dans lequel se trouve Vénusia.

- _« J'ai_ _l'impression que Véga est pris de court_, _se dit-elle »._

Une seconde plus tard, elle voit repasser la section courant dans l'autre sens puis le bruit familier des moteurs de Goldorak passe au-dessus de sa tête.

Le général Ch'lang s'est installé aux commandes de l'Antérak.

- Lancez Antérak 13, ordonne-t-il.

- Lancement, répond une voix dans le système de communication.

Hikaru a ouvert la porte de la cabine, elle regarde en direction du sol.

- Je vais me fracasser le cou ! Mais pourquoi j'ai pensé à sauter d'ici !? Et pour atterrir sur quoi ?

Brusquement des vibrations s'emparent de la structure de la grande roue. La jeune fille s'accroche au montant de la porte, mais les vibrations augmentent, elle perd l'équilibre et chute dans le vide.

- Adieu mon prince, soupire-t-elle vaincue.

Soudainement, elle sent une main ferme lui saisir un bras et sa chute cesse brutalement.

- Alors soeurette ! Le mieux est d'avoir de l'eau en dessous pour faire le saut de l'ange.

- Dai !!!!

Le jeune homme a incliné Alcorak sur le côté pour pouvoir rattraper sa sœur par le cockpit ouvert. Il hisse sa sœur à l'intérieur puis referme la verrière.

- Je te dépose aux pieds de Vénusiak, lui annonce Dai en actionnant ses commandes.

Comme dans un rêve, le commandant Sog, tombe nez à nez avec le prince d'Euphor. Ils restent une seconde à s'observer.

- Tirez-lui dessus ! , ordonne Sog.

Les soldats ouvrent le feu pendant que le commandant sort son arme pour faire de même. Le prince ne bouge pas, mais avant qu'un tir l'atteigne, il est entouré d'un rayon jaune qui le fait disparaître dans les airs.

Le commandant lève les yeux et découvre Goldorak surplombant toute l'escouade.

- Replis !!

Les soldats voyant Goldorak ainsi que leur radio les informant de divers combats dans le parc ont été pris de panique. Ils ont quitté leur poste laissant sans surveillance les groupes d'otages. Vénusia faisait partie de l'un de ses groupes que les geôliers ont abandonnés. Elle erre dans le parc quand elle voit dans le ciel Faussoirak, elle fait de grands signes pour attirer l'attention. La navette vire et descend vers la femme. Une fois posée, le cockpit s'ouvre et Vénusia grimpe à bord.

- Vous allez bien ? , demande-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Où sont Hikaru et Dai ?

- Il vient de la déposer devant Vénusiak.

Le sol se remet à trembler.

- Ne restons pas là !

- Je suis d'accord, répond Kohumé en tirant sur ses manettes.

La montagne russe couvrant la moitié du parc s'effondre, le sol se soulève une tête en acier en sort !

- Prince d'Euphor ! Tu vas périr ! , hurle le général. Moi Ch'lang ! Je vais te vaincre.

À bord de la soucoupe de Goldorak, Procius voit la structure de la montagne russe s'effondrer sur le sol et son adversaire sortir de terre avec son robot de forme humanoïde évoquant un guerrier viking par son allure. La tête du robot semble surmontée d'un casque avec des cornes, ses pieds font penser à de grosses bottes et il porte à la ceinture un glaive.

- Voilà qui est nouveau, le général Ch'lang qui pilote lui-même un Antérak ! Véga sort le grand jeu.

L'Antérak avance vers la soucoupe, il envoie au sol au passage la grande roue.

Procius saisit la manette au dessus de sa tête.

- Transfert !

Son siège recule puis descend en direction du robot.

- Autolargue !

Le robot quitte sa soucoupe porteuse pour atterri à côté du « Splash Tunel ».

- Prince d'Euphor ! Se sera ton dernier combat ! , clame Ch'lang.

- Nous verrons si vous avez raison ! , répond Procius.

- _« Étrange, remarque le général. Il a une voix étonnamment jeune pour quelqu'un de son age. »_

L'Antérak saisit son glaive pour le brandir vers le ciel qui est traversé d'un éclair, l'arme devient brillante.

- Je vois, un combat à la lame, fait Procius. Excalium !

Du poing droit de Goldorak surgit une lame énergétique. Le robot viking s'élance vers son adversaire. Les deux lames entrent en contact provoquant des jets d'étincelles d'énergie.

Au camp de la lune noire, Végalian regarde impassible ce qui se déroule sur Terre, assis bien au fond de son Trône.

- Ordonnez à Sog de faire décoller les navettes, ordonne le Stratéguerre. Qu'il se débarrasse des vaisseaux de soutien de Goldorak !

- Décollage des navettes, aboie le commandant Sog.

Les quelques navettes hameçons se trouvant dans la base prennent leur envole.

- Toutes les navettes ont décollé, annonce un soldat.

- Bien.

Le commandant regarde sur les moniteurs un instant en réfléchissant.

- Ordre d'abandonner la base, replie sur la base aquatique ; finit-il par dire.

Les soldats présents dans la pièce se regardent et hésitent à partir, car ils n'en reviennent pas de l'ordre donné.

- Alors quoi !? Vous voulez périr ici ? , ajoute Sog.

Les soldats se lèvent subitement et quittent leurs postes pour s'enfuir en courant vers les vaisseaux d'évacuations.

Les deux robots font un duel de force avec leurs lames, chacun tentant de repousser celle de l'adversaire.

- Prends ça ! Goldorak !

Ch'lang actionne une commande. Des rayons de couleur verte partent des yeux de sa machine pour frapper le visage de Goldorak. À l'intérieur, Procius détourne la tête pour ne pas être aveuglé.

- J'aurais dû me douter de quelque coup bas, fait le prince.

- On arrive ! , annonce Hikaru dans le système de communication.

- Des navettes, fait Kohumé.

- Occupez-vous des navettes, je m'en sortirais seul, ordonne Procius.

Faussoirak, Alcorak et Vénusiak volent en formation, ils virent de bord pour faire face aux navettes qui arrivent.

- Plan d'attaque Oméga, fait Dai.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? , fait Kohumé.

- Tu n'as pas lu le manuel ?

- Quel manuel ?

- Le manuel de formation de vol, répond Hikaru.

- J'ai déjà eu assez de manuels à lire pour les études.

Dai frappe son casque avec sa main droite.

- Bon alors on fait comme avant ! On se débrouille pour tous les abattre, soupire Dai.

- Mégavolt !

La soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak arrive dans le dos du Viking pour lui envoyer ses quatre rayons de couleur bleutée.

À l'intérieur de l'Antérak, de la fumée sort du tableau de commande.

- Maudit Goldorak, s'énerve Ch'lang.

Le Viking recule, son dos est endommagé, on distingue des morceaux de machinerie.

- Cela ne va pas se passer comme cela ! Envoyez-moi l'aile volante !

Aucune réponse.

- Vous dormez ou quoi dans la salle de commandement !

Toujours rien.

- Les lâches ils ont fui. Je vais me débrouiller seul !

L'Antérak fait demi-tour pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où il est sorti.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? , s'étonne Procius.

- Et encore une ! , s'exclame Kohumé.

- Je n'en vois plus aucune, déclare Hikaru.

- Pareil pour moi, annonce Dai. On se regroupe pour aller aider Goldorak.

- Tu vois finalement on les a eus sans ta formation je ne sais plus quoi, remarque Kohumé.

- Oui, mais tu me feras le plaisir de lire le manuel de vol !

- Depuis quand tu as été promu chef d'escadrille pour me donner des ordres ?

- Elle m'énerve, soupire Dai.

L'Antérak ressort du trou avec dans les bras une sorte de cerf-volant futuriste avec des réacteurs. Le Viking lance l'objet dans le ciel puis bondit. Le cerf-volant vient s'accrocher dans son dos. Les réacteurs crachent un jet de flammes pour prendre de la vitesse.

Procius cherche du regard sa soucoupe qui est loin dans le ciel, il voit les trois navettes en approche.

- Dai ! Il faut que je m'accroche à Alcorak.

- Compris, j'arrive !

- Cabré !

Goldorak bondit dans les airs.

-Retournement !

Le robot fait un salto pour se mettre en position d'assemblage. Alcorak se positionne dans le dos du robot.

- Accrochage !

Le corset d'Alcorak se ressert sur la taille de Goldorak, les yeux du robot s'illuminent un court instant indiquant que la jonction s'est bien faite.

- Dai, rattrape l'Antérak.

- Compris.

Les propulseurs d'Alcorak augmentent de régime pour rejoindre l'adversaire.

Quand Goldorak rejoint son adversaire, ce dernier survol une forêt. Le prince remarque que la partie endommagée du dos du Viking correspond à l'endroit de fixation de l'aile.

- Dai ! Il faut viser sur la jonction de l'aile de l'Antérak.

- Compris !

- Pulvonium !

Des poings du robot sortent des rayons mauves.

- Mortanium !

De l'extrémité des ailes d'Alcorak partent des rayons jaunes venant se joindre aux tirs de Goldorak. Une petite explosion se produit, l'aile se détache du dos du Viking. L'aile part dans le ciel de façon complètement folle.

- Victorang !

Les deux lames situées au bout des ailes d'Alcorak se son projeter puis s'assemble pour ne former qu'une lame en forme de V. Cette lame vient couper en deux l'aile folle qui explose.

- Séparation ! , dit Procius.

Goldorak se détache d'Alcorak. Pendant ce temps l'Antérak a atterri sur le sol et regarde tomber sur lui son adversaire.

- Achiléochoc !

Goldorak fonce sur son adversaire jambe en avant.

- Tu es à ma merci ! , lance comme un fou le général Ch'lang.

Le Viking bouge légèrement vers l'avant puis saisie les jambes de Goldorak, au niveau des cuisses, avant de tourner sur lui-même.

- Une petite danse prince d'Euphor ! , lance Ch'lang.

Vénusiak et Faussoirak arrivent sur la zone de combat.

- Oh non ! , s'exclame avec inquiétude Hikaru.

- Rétrospace !

Un rayon rosé part du centre du bas ventre de Goldorak pour venir frapper la tête de l'Antérak qui se met à fumer.

Le Viking se met à fumé au niveau du crâne et relâche les jambes de son adversaire. Goldorak s'écrase sur ses fesses.

À l'intérieur de l'Antérak, le général Ch'lang actionne ses commandes avec rage sans que rien ne se produise.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

La température de son robot monte en flèche.

- Je n'ai plus le choix, fait tristement le général.

Ch'lang appui sur un bouton de son siège qui descend aussitôt.

Goldorak se redresse prêt à combattre quand il voit le torse de son adversaire s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper une petite navette de sauvetage.

- Tu me le paieras Goldorak ! Sois-tu maudit prince d'Euphor ! , lance le général Ch'lang en partant.

L'Antérak explose.

Le prince regarde s'éloigner la navette de Ch'lang.

- Nous nous reverrons peut-être, dit le prince.

La soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak apparaît.

- Cabré !

Le robot s'élance dans le ciel.

- Récupération !

La soucoupe s'approche pour recevoir le robot.

Le général Ch'lang a rejoint le camp de la Lune Noire avec sa navette. Aussitôt après avoir atterri, il se rend dans la salle de commandement pour affronter le Stratéguerre et présenter ses excuses d'avoir échoué dans sa mission.

Quand le général entre dans la pièce, il n'y a aucun bruit sauf celui des ordinateurs.

- Approche Ch'lang, ordonne Végalian d'une voix calme.

Le général s'avance et s'agenouille devant le trône du Stratéguerre.

- Maître j'ai échoué, déclare le général.

- Tu as l'honnêteté de l'admettre sans chercher d'excuse.

Le général se détend.

- _« J'ai été franc avec lui et il a l'air de bonne humeur, pense Ch'lang. Je ne risque pas grand-chose. »_

- Redresse-toi, tonne Végalian.

Le général se redresse et il découvre à l'arrière du trône le commandant Minarvea qui le regarde avec un étrange sourire qui lui glace le dos.

- Tu affrontes avec dignité ton échec cela me ravit, fait le Stratéguerre.

- Merci Votre Majesté, fait Ch'lang avec une révérence.

Végalian saisit discrètement l'arme dissimulée dans le bras de son trône.

- Tu es un fier guerrier, mais je ne tolère pas ce nouvel échec !

Le général redresse son visage et découvre l'arme pointée sur lui.

- Quoi !?? Mais… Stratéguerre ! Non !! Je continuerais le combat jusqu'à ce que je vienne à bout de Goldorak, supplie le général.

- Désoler Ch'lang tu m'as bien servi.

Le Stratéguerre ouvre le feu, le rayon vient frapper en pleine poitrine le général Ch'lang qui s'effondre sur le sol avec de la fumée sortante de sa bouche. Végalian remet son arme dans sa cachette.

- Qu'on me débarrasse de cela, fait-il en désignant le corps du général.

Deux soldats se précipitent pour retirer le cadavre. Pendant ce temps, le Stratéguerre se sert une coupe de vin.

- _« Végalia est-tu fière de moi ? , se demande Végalian en avalant une gorgée. »_

Les navettes et Goldorak volent en direction du centre.

- J'espère que notre prochaine sortie sera moins mouvementée, lance Dai.

- Et que Vénusia nous laissera libres, ajoute Hikaru.

- Tu peux toujours y compter, répond sa tante.

- Quoi !! , fait Hikaru paniquer. Tu es où ?

- Regarde sur ta gauche jeune impudente !

La jeune fille tourne la tête et voit sa tante dans le cockpit de Faussoirak pendant que Kohumé pouffe de rire.

- Encore une occasion de te taire de perdue, constate Dai.

- Une chose est sûre ! Avec vous, on n'est pas prés de s'ennuyer, conclut Procius en riant.

FIN

- 22 -


	16. episode 14 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 14

Le commandant Minarvea marche dans les couloirs de la base de la Lune Noire. La base est en phase nocturne, il n'y a pratiquement personne dans les couloirs.

-_ « Je me demande pourquoi Vesta veut me voir ne pleine nuit et dans un lieu discret ? , réfléchit la jeune femme. »_

Au même moment dans la base sous-marine, le commandant Sog à du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il est étendu sur son lit, son esprit est en effervescence.

- _« Ch'lang a été tué par le Stratéguerre ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Qui va être nommé général maintenant !? Moi ? Minarvea ?, s'interroge-t-il »._

La nouvelle de l'assassinat du général Ch'lang par le Stratéguerre a vite fait le tour des forces de Véga. Que ce soit sur la base lunaire, la base aquatique et même la flotte restant dans le système solaire.

Une douleur lancinante dans la tête, voilà ce qu'il ressent. Il ouvre les yeux, sa vision est floue, il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer. Il ne voit juste qu'un fond blanc, mais le reste est sombre, une faible lumière se reflète sur le plafond.

- Vivant ! Je suis vivant ! Comment ?

Il lève un bras avec difficulté et passe sa main devant ses yeux et l'observe.

- Je suis bien vivant !

Il se remémore son dernier souvenir ; le canon de l'arme du Stratéguerre pointé droit sur lui, puis une douleur traversant sa poitrine.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Ais-je rêver ? Suis-je mort ?

- Calmez-vous. Vous devez vous reposer, déclare une voix proche.

L'homme tourne la tête vers la voix, mais ne distingue qu'une forme vêtue de blanc tout comme la chevelure.

- Où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? Que me voulez-vous ?

La forme s'avance du lit.

- Calmez-vous général Ch'lang, dit la forme.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Bien sur, mais restez ce n'est pas bon pour vos blessures et vous risquez d'ouvrir vos plaies.

- Que faites-vous ?

La forme se penche sur le général avec une seringue en forme de petit pistolet.

- Ce n'est juste qu'un léger calmant pour vous détendre et que vous dormiez.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Est-ce un plan du Stratéguerre ?

- Je répondrais à vos questions bientôt, général, mais pour le moment vous allez dormir encore un peu.

Les paupières du général deviennent lourdes, il a du mal à les laisser ouvertes.

- Non, proteste Ch'lang. Je veux avoir des ré..pon….ses… , articule-t-il difficilement.

- Dormez général.

Le commandant Minarvea entre dans une pièce désaffectée dans les tréfonds de la base lunaire. Elle avance vers le centre de la pièce, subitement une femme, aux cheveux roses, surgie derrière elle.

- Parfait, vous n'avez pas été suivi, déclare la jeune femme.

- Tu me prends pour une idiote Vesta ?

- Pas du tout commandant, répond l'espionne.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir dans cet endroit ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le montrer dans mon bureau ?

- Cela n'aurait pas été prudent.

Minarvea regarde subitement son espionne avec intérêt.

- Je t'écoute, déclare le commandant.

L'espionne s'éloigne un instant puis revient accompagnée d'une autre femme à la peau claire et au cheveu sombre.

- Voilà ce que je voulais vous montrer.

Le commandant regarde la femme.

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Regardez la bien commandant.

Minarvea regarde la femme de la tête au pied. Elle n'a rien de spécial, des cheveux sombres, une peau claire et des yeux noirs, elle porte des vêtements simples.

- Vesta, franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me montres cette femme !

- Pourtant, cela me semblait évident. Cela m'a sauté aux yeux dès que je l'ai vue !

Le commandant à un geste d'énervement.

- Regardez bien son visage et imaginez-la avec une autre couleur d'yeux et de cheveux.

Minarvea regarde à nouveau la femme.

- Et quelles couleurs, demande Minarvea avec un ton sec.

- Imaginez des cheveux marron clair par exemple.

De nouveau le commandant observe la jeune femme en imaginant une autre couleur de cheveux et subitement un large sourire illumine son visage.

- Vesta je te félicite !

- Il ne reste plus qu'à lui modifier la couleur de cheveux et des yeux…

- Et d'autre vêtement, continue Minarvea pour qu'elle soit le sosie de la fille sur la photo du Stratéguerre ! Vesta je te félicite encore une fois.

- Merci commandant, répond l'espionne en s'inclinant.

-_ « Grâce à la découverte de Vesta, et une fois les modifications faites, je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir qui est cette femme pour le Stratéguerre. Ainsi, je pourrais le déstabiliser et qui sait prendre le pouvoir avec de la patience ! »._

Sur Terre, Procius profite de cette douce nuit de printemps pour contempler le ciel étoilé. Il est assis, adossé à un arbre, a quelque dizaine de mètres du centre de recherche spatiale. Il joue distraitement de sa guitare. Son esprit vogue vers sa planète Euphor.

- Alors ! Monsieur le prince ne trouve pas le sommeil, fait Kohumé en s'installant à côté de lui.

- J'avais envie de profiter de la douceur de la nuit, répond-il en continuant de jouer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu joues ? Une mélodie de ta planète ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a très longtemps que je connais cette chanson.

- C'est une chanson, s'étonne la jeune fille.

- « Cela a été une longue route, obtenant de-ci de-là.

Cela a été long terme, mais finalement mon temps est arrivé.

Et je peux sentir le vent tourné. D'aucune manière.

Ils ne pourront pas me retenir plus longtemps au sol.

Car j'ai obtenu la foi dans mon cœur.

J'irais là où mon cœur me conduira.

J'ai obtenu la foi de croire.

Je peux faire n'importe quoi.

Et personne ne pourra me faire plier ou me casser.

Je peux atteindre les étoiles.

J'ai obtenu la foi dans mon cœur.

Cela a été une longue nuit.

J'essaie de trouver mon chemin.

Dans cette obscurité.

Maintenant c'est finalement mon jour.

Et je verrais enfin mon rêve devenir réalité.

Je toucherais le ciel.

Ils ne pourront pas me retenir plus longtemps au sol.

Car j'ai obtenu la foi dans mon cœur.

J'irais là où mon cœur me conduira.

J'ai obtenu la foi de croire.

Je peux faire n'importe quoi.

Et personne ne pourra me faire plier ou me casser.

Je peux atteindre les étoiles.

J'ai obtenu la foi dans mon cœur.

J'ai connu le froid du vent et connu les jours les plus sombres.

Mais maintenant les vents que je ressens sont les vents du changement.

J'ai été par le feu et la pluie.

Mais je suis bon.

Car j'ai obtenu la foi dans mon cœur.

J'irais là où mon cœur me conduira.

J'ai obtenu la foi de croire.

Je peux faire n'importe quoi.

Et personne ne pourra me faire plier ou me casser.

Je peux atteindre les étoiles.

J'ai obtenu la fois dans mon cœur. »

Le prince arrête de jouer.

- Voila ce que cela donne a peut de chose prés dans votre langue, déclare le prince.

- J'ai du mal à définir si c'est une chanson triste ou pleine d'espoir, fait Kohumé en faisant la moue, un index posé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Peut-être un peu des deux, répond le prince en se levant. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Puis que dirait Dai s'il nous voyait tous les deux ensemble sous un arbre ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien y redire.

- Allez au lit jeune fille.

Le prince et Kohumé s'en retournent au centre.

C'est le milieu de la matinée, Kohumé et Daisuke s'entraînent, ils courent autour du centre. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulent sur le visage de Dai, qui transpire dans son survêtement bleu et blanc.

- Ben alors ! Petite forme ce matin Dai ! , lance la jeune fille.

- N'empêche que je te suis, halète le jeune homme.

- Je vois que tu as toujours la forme Kohumé, lance une voix masculine.

Les deux jeunes gens cessent de courir pour voir l'origine de cette remarque. Ils découvrent un jeune homme en jeans avec un blouson de base-ball.

- Susumu ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? , s'étonne la jeune fille.

- Susumu Sawa, bougonne Daisuke.

- Ah ! Dai, tu es là aussi !

- Wouais. Je te rappelle que j'habite à côté.

- Que viens-tu faire ici Susumu ? , demande la jeune fille.

- Je suis venu te rendre visite.

- Tu es venue de la capitale juste pour voir Kohumé, dit avec suspicion Dai.

- Oui. Depuis que l'école a été détruite, je ne l'ai pas vu. Cela me manquait.

- _« Quel dragueur se type, pense Dai. »_

- C'est très gentil, répond la jeune fille embarrassée.

- Alors, c'est donc ici que tu vis, fait Susumu en désignant le centre. Cela doit être triste pour une jeune fille comme toi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activité dans ce coin paumé.

Le visage de Daisuke vire au rouge.

- Tu dois t'ennuyer. Ne me dis pas que tu passes ton temps à courir avec Daisuke Makiba pour compenser.

Le concerné, fait mine de remonter ses manches et fait un pas en avant, mais Kohumé se place dans sa trajectoire.

- Tu sais, il faut bien se maintenir en forme. Et puis je vais donner un coup de main au ranch et je me balade aussi à cheval.

- C'est vrai Dai, ton père est le propriétaire du ranch, fait Susumu avec ironie.

Hikaru arrive en courant, elle aussi portant un survêtement, elle voit son frère et son amie avec une troisième personne qu'elle prend pour le prince.

- Désolé ! Je suis en retard, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil et tante Vénusia n'a pas voulu me lâcher avant que j'aie fini mes tâches.

- Tiens, voilà Hikaru pour terminer le trio des inséparables, lance le garçon.

La jeune fille regarde le jeune homme avec étonnement.

- Susumu ! Mais…

- Il est venu rendre visite à Kohumé, bougonne Dai.

- Contente de te voir, fait Hikaru avec un sourire gêné.

- C'est surprenant, qui aurait pensé trouver trois élèves de Todai dans ce coin paumé de la campagne, lance Susumu.

- Euh ! Oui, c'est surprenant. C'est étonnant de te voir aussi loin de la capitale.

- Hé oui ! J'avais envie de voir Kohumé et aussi pour la prévenir que l'école rouvre bientôt.

- QUOI !!! , s'étonne d'une même voix les trois jeunes gens.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, vous n'avez pas encore reçu la lettre. Rien d'étonnant dans ce lieu si reculé et de plus avec cette guerre qui perturbe tout.

- S'il continu comme ça, je vais lui coller mon poing sur son nez, murmure Dai.

- Calme-toi, lui fait sa sœur discrètement.

- Si vous me faisiez visiter les environs, que je ne sois pas venu pour rien. Et en plus, il faut que je trouve un endroit où dormir, je vais rester quelque jour pour me reposer avant de reprendre le cours.

Sur les visages des trois jeunes gens se lit la gêne, sur chacun d'eux une grosse goutte perles au niveau de la tempe.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? , demande Vesta.

Le commandant Minarvea, regarde la reproduction qui appartient au Stratéguerre puis la jeune femme qui se tient devant elle. Les trois femmes se sont réunies dans la même salle que la première fois. La jeune femme qu'observe le commandant reste figée sur place, elle attend le verdict tout en se demandant ce qui va lui arriver. Elle ignore pourquoi ont lui a changer la couleur de ses yeux, de peau et celle de ses cheveux.

- Je dois admettre Vesta que tu as bien choisie, la ressemblance est flagrante une fois les changements effectuer.

- Merci commandant.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à faire un test avec le Stratéguerre.

- Je m'en occupe. Dès que l'occasion se présentera quand le Stratéguerre sera seul.

- Je ne doute pas de ton efficacité, répond Minarvea en souriant.

- Et tu peux apercevoir au loin les bâtiments du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, dit Kohumé en désignant du doigt les constructions dans le paysage.

Le groupe a gagné le parapet qui surplombe le barrage, dans leur dos ce trouve la partie arrondie du centre où se trouve la salle d'observation.

- Quoi ! C'est petit truc minuscule ! , s'exclame Susumu.

Dai voit de plus en plus rouge en compagnie de Sawa.

- Ils ne sont pas aussi minuscules que cela quand ont se trouve a cotés ! , réplique Hikaru vexé.

- Je ne voulais pas froisser les Makiba en disant cela, répond Susumu en agitant les mains.

Le jeune homme se retourne vers le centre.

- Dites-moi, d'où je pourrais avoir une vue d'ensemble du centre ? , reprend Sawa.

- Du ciel, rétorque sans le vouloir Dai à bout de nerfs.

Sa sœur lui écrase le pied ce qui fait qu'il lâche un cri de douleur.

- Je crois que le meilleur point de vu est en haut de cette colline à gauche, répond Hikaru pour détourner l'attention.

Sawa regarde en direction de la colline.

- Je vois !

Il remarque un sentier qui semble conduire à cette colline et part en courant dans cette direction.

- Hé ! Mais où vas-tu ? , lui lance Kohumé.

- Sur la colline, répond Susumu sans se retourner.

Le jeune homme s'engouffre sur le sentier où il disparaît vite de la vue des autres à cause de la végétation.

- Bon débarras ! , lance Daisuke.

- Maintenant, il va falloir le rattraper, soupire Kohumé.

- Quoi !? , s'étouffe Dai.

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, Sayaka a observé le groupe de jeune et les voit partir en courant.

- C'est quoi toute cette agitation dehors, fait-elle.

Le professeur Cochir regarde par les vitres.

- Aucune idée, conclut l'homme.

Le commandant Sog a quitté sa base, il se trouve sur une colline proche du centre de recherche. Bien entendu, avant de quitter la base, il a pris soin de revêtir des affaires humaines et de changer d'apparence physique. Il porte un Jean et un blouson en cuir, autour de son coup pend un appareil photo dissimulant un matériel plus sophistiqué. Subitement, il entend approcher des bruits de pas rapide. Il décide de se cacher dans un bosquet pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. À peine est-il dans sa cachette qu'un jeune homme sort d'un sentier.

Susumu Sawa débouche du sentier, il monte au somment de la colline et observe le centre de se point de vu.

- Alors, c'est donc ici, lâche le jeune homme. Ce serait ici que se cachent Goldorak et ses alliés.

Sog tend l'oreille en entendant les réflexions du jeune homme.

- Où peux bien tu te cacher ? , continu le garçon.

- Là est la question, lance Sog s'étant placé à côté du jeune homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , questionne Susumu avec inquiétude.

- Je me présente. Awa Suzuki, journaliste. Moi aussi je cherche à découvrir où se trouve Goldorak.

- Ah ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

- À trouver Goldorak ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pourrais-je te rendre service.

Sawa regarde ses pieds et réfléchit.

- Pourquoi souhaites-tu trouver Goldorak ? , demande le commandant.

- Je voudrais lui demander quelque chose.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Je voudrais qu'il retrouve ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

- Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle a disparu.

- Elle est morte ?

- NON ! Son avion a disparu dans le triangle des Bermudes alors qu'elle effectuait un voyage professionnel. Mais les recherches ont été vite interrompues, car les forces de Véga sont soupçonnées d'avoir combattu dans ce secteur.

- Je vois. _« Si cela se trouve, sa mère se trouve dans le lot de prisonnier que nous avons dans les cachots de la base sous-marine. Il faut que j'utilise ce garçon à mon avantage ! , se dit Sog. »_

- Je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours en vie, je le sens au fond de mon cœur !

- Quel est ton nom mon garçon ?

- Sawa. Susumu Sawa.

- Écoute. Si tu m'aides à trouver Goldorak, je t'aide à retrouver ta mère. J'ai quelque relation qui pourrait aider à retrouver ta mère.

- C'est vrai !? , questionne Sawa avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Bien entendu. Et puis tu auras deux aides au lieu d'une seule pour retrouver ta mère !

- Je vais vous aider alors !

D'autres bruits de pas rapide se font entendre.

- Je te laisse. Je compte sur toi, déclare Sog en s'éloignant.

Susumu regarde de nouveau en direction du centre les yeux dans le vague, son esprit est concentré sur sa mère.

- Tu aurais pu nous attendre, lance Kohumé essoufflée. Tu aurais pu te perdre !

- Ça n'aurait pas été dommage, bougonne Dai.

Une brève douleur parcourt son crâne quand il tente d'ouvrir les yeux. Passant outre la souffrance, le général Ch'lang ouvre les yeux. Il distingue le plafond blanc de sa chambre avec une tache orangée en plein milieu. Étrange, il ne se rappelle pas avoir vu cette tache quand il a ouvert les yeux pour la première fois dans cette pièce. De plus, la tâche semble grossir. Non plus exactement, elle se rapproche.

- Te voilà donc réveillé Ch'lang, fait la voix du Stratéguerre.

Cette tache orangée est donc le visage de Végalian que le général a du mal a distingué.

- Oui Maître, articule le général.

- Je ne pensais pas que le professeur Gyllah réussirait. Tu es donc encore en vie.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous servir majesté.

- Je n'en doute nullement. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu vas faire dès que le professeur Gyllah aura fini avec toi.

- _« Gyllah mais il n'est pas un professeur médical, réfléchit Ch'lang. C'est un scientifique ! Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de moi ? »_

- Le professeur m'assure que tu seras bientôt sur pieds et que tu pourras servir mes plans.

- J'en serais ravie, répond le général ne distinguant toujours que des couleurs et des formes floues.

- Je te laisse aux bons soins du professeur Gyllah, déclare le Stratéguerre.

Le général ne peut pas voir le sourire perfide qui parcourt le visage de Végalian alors qu'il se redresse. Puis, il regarde brièvement le professeur Gyllah qui acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Le Stratéguerre sort de la chambre.

Végalian marche avec ses gardes du corps, dans les couloirs de la base, perdus dans ses pensées.

- _« Quelle idée fantastique a eu le professeur Gyllah ! Et cela me permet de me servir encore du général Ch'lang ! Cela est parfait ! Ce sera un combattant parfait ! J'ai haute de voire le résultat ! »._

Subitement il est tiré de ses réflexions par une chose qui attire son regard. Devant lui, il voit le dos d'une femme à la chevelure marron clair. Il reste un moment interdit devant cette vision. La femme tourne à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Non ! , crie Végalian.

Les deux gardes du corps se mettent en position de défense prés a paré une attaque, ils observent scrupuleusement les alentours.

Le Stratéguerre pousse le garde se trouvant devant lui puis se met à courir vers l'angle où a disparu la chevelure marron clair. Les gardes se mettent aussitôt en mouvement pour le protéger. Quand Végalian arrive à l'angle, il ne voit personne dans le couloir.

- Végalia !!!! Où es-tu ? , crie le Stratéguerre.

Les gardes entourent Végalian et regardent dans toutes les directions.

L'espionne au service du commandant Minarvea, Vesta observe toute la scène dissimulée derrière des conduits qui courent sur le plafond du couloir.

- _« Végalia. Voici donc le nom de cette inconnue. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire des recherches dans les bases de donnée pour savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle est pour le Stratéguerre. »_

- Bon Susumu, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu voulais avoir une vue d'ensemble du centre ? , interroge Kohumé.

Le garçon reste silencieux.

- Je doute fort que tu ne sois venu ici que pour voir Kohumé, remarque Hikaru.

- Si, je suis venu voir Kohumé.

Dai se renfrogne dans son coin.

- Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais envie de voir Kohumé. Elle me manque, je rêve d'elle la nuit, depuis que l'école est fermée, je souffre de ne plus la voir.

Hikaru retient Dai qui se prépare à frapper Sawa.

- Et je profite aussi de cette visite pour trouver Goldorak, continu Susumu.

Daisuke perd subitement l'envie de se battre.

- Goldorak ! , s'écrient les deux jeunes femmes.

- Oui ! Il faut que je découvre sa cachette ! , s'enflamme Sawa.

- Et tu penses le trouver ici ? , demande innocemment Kohumé.

- C'est dans cette région que se déroule la plus part des combats. La rumeur prétend que le centre abrite une base, celle des véhicules de soutiens de Goldorak. Il est logique que la base de Goldorak soit dans le même secteur.

- C'est logique, répond avec gène Kohumé.

- Je suppose que vous l'avez déjà vu !

- Vu qui ?

- Goldorak bien sur ! Vous êtes ici depuis le début de la guerre. Vous avez dû sûrement l'apercevoir !  
- Il est déjà passé au-dessus de nos têtes, répond Dai.

Susumu se retourne brusquement vers Kohumé et lui saisit les mains avec le regard brillant.

- Kohumé ! Tu vis au centre, ton père y travaille ! Peux-tu me faire visiter !?

De nouveau Dai se renfrogne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est-à-dire, bredouille la jeune fille.

- Je t'en pris ! , supplie le garçon en se mettant à genoux.

Cette fois-ci s'en est trop pour Daisuke qui explose. Il avance vers Susumu et lui saisit les poignés.

- Tu vas cesser de tourner autour de ma Kohumé ! , hurle Dai.

- Ta Kohumé ??? , s'étonne Sawa et regardant le jeune homme puis la jeune fille. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ensemble ! Kohumé comment as-tu pu tombé si bas et choisir se garçon de ferme !!

Susumu reçoit un claque de Kohumé avant que le poing de Dai ne s'écrase sur sa figure.

- Désolez de tomber dans ton estime ! Mais je suis amoureuse de Daisuke et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Et sache que même si pour toi ce n'est qu'un garçon de ferme, c'est quelqu'un bien !

Sawa se frotte la joue et se redresse.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je présente mes excuses.

C'est au tour de Kohumé de se renfrogner et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine alors que Dai reste la bouche ouverte.

- Donc maintenant que je me suis excusé. Je peux visiter le centre ? , reprend Susumu toujours en se frottant la joue.

- Hé bien ! Quand il a une idée en tête ! , s'exclame Hikaru en posant une main sur son front.

Le Stratéguerre pénètre dans ses quartiers de façon hystérique.

- Végalia ! Tu es là ma douce ! , crie Végalian. Où te caches-tu ma belle !? Je viens de te voir au détour d'un couloir.

Le Stratéguerre se met à parcourir toutes les pièces comme un fou.

- Végalia montre-toi ! Cesse de jouer avec moi ! Ma douce je t'en pris montre toi !

Il va même jusqu'à ouvrir les portes de ses placards pour voir si elle ne s'y cache pas. À bout de force, Végalian s'installe sur un canapé et ferme les yeux.

- _« Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'ai bien vu la chevelure de ma Végalia dans ce couloir, réfléchit Végalian. Je ne suis pas fou quand même !! »_

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit devant lui la jeune femme qui s'avance vers lui en lui tendant les mains. Il sent le contact des paumes sur ses joues, elle attire le visage de Végalian au creux de son ventre et lui embrasse le sommet du crâne.

Le Stratéguerre soupire d'aise et ferme les yeux, il sombre ainsi dans le sommeil.

Quand il réveille quelque minute plus tard, il est seul étendu sur le canapé, une image de Végalia dans les mains.

- Ma douce Végalia, heureusement que tu es présente a mes côtés, déclare Végalian à la représentation.

Procius est au ranch du bouleau blanc, il fait courir les chevaux, dans la pâture, monté sur son cheval Tornade. Mizar sort de la grange en compagnie de Banta. Quand il voit Procius dans la pâture il s'avance vers la clôture qui entoure l'étendue et fait de grands signes pour attirer l'attention. Le prince le remarque et s'avance vers l'homme.

- Un problème Mizar ? , demande le prince.

- C'est à Dai de le faire, où est-il ?

- Aucune idée, il n'est pas encore revenu de son entraînement avec Kohumé et Hikaru.

- Monsieur Dai est retenu par les trompettes de l'amour, commente Banta.

- Je veux bien pour Dai, fait Mizar en se frottant le menton. Mais j'ignore ce qui peut bien retenir Hikaru !?

Vesta entre dans le bureau de commandant Minarvea, cette dernière consulte des ordres de services, assise dans son fauteuil.

- Assis toi Vesta, fait Minarvea.

Le commandant ne lève pas la tête et finit de lire ses pages. L'espionne reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le commandant pose la tablette.

- Je t'écoute Vesta.

- La jeune femme de la représentation se nome Végalia. J'ai effectué des recherches. Il s'agirait de la fille du Grand Stratéguerre.

- La fille du Grand Stratéguerre !!

- Le Stratéguerre aurait passé une grande partie de son enfance en sa compagnie.

- Et où se trouve-t-elle maintenant ?

- D'après les archives que nous avons retrouvées récemment, elle est morte peu de temps avant l'attaque finale du Grand Stratéguerre sur la Terre.

- Hummm… Et qu'elle était la relation du Stratéguerre avec cette Végalia ?

- J'ai quelque chose a vous montrez, déclare l'espionne en sortant un support de donner de sa veste.

Le commandant saisit le support et le glisse dans son ordinateur. Aussitôt une image provenant d'une caméra-espionne apparaît. Le moniteur montre Végalian fouillant ses quartiers en appelant le nom de la jeune femme.

« - Végalia montre-toi ! Cesse de jouer avec moi ! Ma douce je t'en pris montre toi !

Le Stratéguerre ouvre les portes de ses placards et regarde à l'intérieur. Puis fatigué, il s'installe sur un canapé et ferme les yeux. Se matérialise alors devant le canapé la jeune femme aux cheveux marron clair. Elle s'avance vers lui en lui tendant les mains. »

Minarvea regarde avec surprise son espionne et âme damnée.

- Comment as-tu fait ce tour de passe-passe ?

- Grâce à un translateur et avec les codes de sécurité de la protection des quartiers du Stratéguerre.

Le commandant reporte son regard sur la vidéo. La femme couche le Stratéguerre sur le canapé et lui glisse une image dans les mains avant de se volatiliser. Minarvea reporte son attention sur son espionne.

- Rassurez-vous, j'ai retiré immédiatement après le dispositif afin que la garde personnelle du Stratéguerre ne la détecte.

- Tu penses vraiment à tout. Donc, il y a fort à parier d'après ce que je viens de voir qu'ils étaient amoureux.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur.

- Comment cela, tu doutes après avoir vu cela !?

- Il semblerait que Végalia soit morte pour protéger le prince d'Euphor.

- En effet ! Il y a de quoi douter !

Des picotements dans ses bras puis dans son torse et enfin dans ses jambes, voilà ce que ressent le général Ch'lang. Les picotements se transforment en douleur, il voudrait ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais elle refuse de s'ouvrir, aucun muscle ne lui obéit. La panique s'empare de lui.

- Augmenter la dose, ordonne la voix du professeur Gyllah.

- _« Mais que fait le professeur sur moi !? , se demande Ch'lang. »_

Aussitôt après il sent son esprit vaciller, il sombre dans les brumes.

La petite bande descend de la colline et arrive au centre.

- Tu es sur que je ne peux pas visiter ? , insiste Susumu.

- Je t'ai dit que le centre ne se visite pas comme çà, il faut obtenir une autorisation.

- Ah ! Kohumé, ma chérie, lance le professeur Cochir se tenant sur les marches de l'entrée du centre. Mizar vient de me téléphoner, il voulait savoir pourquoi Hikaru et Daisuke n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

- Papa !! C'est de la faute de ce jeune homme, il est parti comme un fou sur la colline et…

Sawa se précipite vers le professeur et lui saisit les mains.

- Père* ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! , dit joyeusement Sawa. (Il est coutumier au Japon d'appeler père et mère les parents de son (futur) conjoint).

- Père !? , s'étonne le professeur.

- Je vais me le faire, hurle Dai maintenu par les deux filles.

- Je suis amoureux de votre fille depuis de nombreuses années, continue Susumu en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous que je suis content de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer pour vous demander la main de votre fille.

- Quoi !? Pardon !!!

- Laissez-le-moi !!!! , hurle Daisuke ruant comme un taureau.

- Je vois votre fille ne vous a pas encore parlé de moi. J'en suis confus ! Vous devez me prendre pour un malpoli, lâche-t-il avec un air triste.

Sawa sort un petit paquet-cadeau de la poche de sa veste.

- Laissez-moi vous offrir se modeste présent pour vous montrez ma gratitude d'avoir si bien élevé votre ravissante fille.

Kohumé regarde Hikaru avec un air lassé.

- Lâche, dit Kohumé.

Les deux filles lâchent Dai qui rue tel un taureau en fureur sur Susumu. Quand Daisuke arrive à la hauteur de Sawa, il lui saute dessus et les deux garçons roulent sur le sol.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer Kohumé, fait le professeur Cochir en remontant ses lunettes.

Pendant ce temps Dai roue de coups le pauvre Susumu qui lui demande d'arrêter.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un camarade de classe un peu débile qui est venu me rendre visite, soupire la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Et il est venu ici juste pour te rendre visite ?

- Et aussi pour lui annoncer que Todai va rouvrir dans quelque semaine, lance Susumu les bras en croix sur le sol.

- Ah oui ! Et pour ça aussi, fait nonchalamment Kohumé. Et il voudrait visiter le centre aussi. Je lui ai dit que cela était impossible, mais il insiste.

- Je vois.

- Alors, je peux visiter le centre père, lance Sawa toujours étendu sur le sol.

- Tu en veux encore !? , rétorque Dai en effectuant une prise de catch.

Kohumé s'approche de son père et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Papa, il est très collant et en plus il est à la recherche de Goldorak.

Le professeur se redresse et recale ses lunettes.

- Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais la visite n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui.

- Hein !!! , s'étonnent les trois jeunes.

- Super !!! , fait Susumu ragaillardi en se prosternement devant Cochir.

De retour dans la base sous-marine, le commandant Sog s'installe à son bureau, il actionne son ordinateur, il demande à voir la liste de prisonnier.

- Voyons voir, Sawa. Sawa, ai-je ce nom dans la liste.

Il fait défiler la liste quand soudainement ses yeux se figent.

- Voilà ! Keiko Sawa. Elle est dans nos cachots et toujours en vie. Cela va me servir, dit le commandant avec un sourire mauvais. Ce jeune Susumu Sawa va faire le travail à ma place et découvrir la cachette de Goldorak !

Le Stratéguerre, en compagnie de sa garde rapprochée, marche dans les couloirs de la base pour se rendre au chevet du général Ch'lang. Végalian ne cesse de scruter chaque endroit dans les couloirs, les gardes du corps voyant cela sont encore plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils craignent une attaque sur le Stratéguerre, il se pourrait que se dernier sois au courant d'une tentative d'assassina sur sa personne et ne les aurait pas averti.

- Végalia ! , s'écrit soudain le Stratéguerre en partant en courant.

Les gardes du corps lui emboîtent le pas rapidement. Végalian tourne sur la gauche dans son couloir en cul-de-sac, il fait face à une cloison.

- C'est impossible ! , s'écrie-t-il.

Sa garde arrive au même instant. Le Stratéguerre se retourne vers ses hommes.

- Dites-moi que vous l'avez vu !?

Il attrape pas les épaules l'un de ses gardes et le secoue avec vigueur.

- N'est-ce pas, vous l'avez vu vous aussi !? , interroge Végalian.

- Je… Je n'ai rien vu Seigneur, bredouille le garde.

- Mais… , s'étonne le Stratéguerre en lâchant l'homme.

Derrière la fausse cloison du couloir, se trouve Vesta en compagnie de la jeune femme grimée en Végalia. Toutes les deux se tiennent serrées dans le faible espace. Les agents de Vesta ont installé cette fausse cloison à moins d'un mètre de distance de la vraie, laissant juste assez de place pour les deux femmes.

- _« Le Stratéguerre est complètement déstabilisé, pense Vesta en souriant. Le commandant sera ravi de le savoir. »_

À côté la femme déguisée affiche une expression de tristesse. Elle se demande combien de temps tout cela va encore durer.

- Vous vous sentez bien seigneur, demande l'un des gardes au Stratéguerre.

Végalian se reprend.

- Oui. Oui, je vais bien, reprenons notre chemin, décide-t-il sèchement.

Le Stratéguerre ouvre la marche ses gardes lui emboîtant le pas.

Procius est en train de rentrer les chevaux dans l'écurie quand la jeep du ranch se gare devant l'habitation.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait passer la nuit ici, proteste Dai en descendant du véhicule.

- Oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! , ajoute Susumu. J'aurais aimé passer la nuit au centre dans une chambre proche de ma Kohumé.

- Il me tape sur les nerfs, s'énerve Daisuke en remontant ses manches.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ! , s'emporte Hikaru.

Procius regarde le spectacle de loin, mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. Sawa le remarque.

- C'est qui lui ?, questionne-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez les moyens d'avoir un employé !

- Lui un employé ! Mais non ! C'est Procius le prin…, commence Dai avant qu'une paire de mains se plaque sur sa bouche.

- Procius, le fils d'amis de la famille, il est en séjour ici, il donne un coup de main au ranch de temps en temps, s'empresse de déclarer Hikaru.

Susumu se dirige vers le prince suivi par les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire comme bêtise, marmonne Dai.

Ils arrivent devant Procius qui referme l'écurie.

- Bonjour, je suis Susumu Sawa, le petit ami de Kohumé, déclare le garçon en tendant la main.

Le prince se retourne étonné.

- Euh… Procius. Petit ami de Kohumé ?? , fait Procius en jetant un regard à Dai.

- Dans ses rêves, déclare Daisuke.

- Je vais passé quelques jours ici, demain je vais visiter le centre de recherche. Tu connais ?

- Ah ? Oui, je connais.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Procius est le fils d'amis de la famille, mais aussi d'amis du professeur Alcor. Il réside au centre, s'empresse d'ajouter Hikaru.

- Quoi ? Il dort prés de ma Kohumé !

- Je vais te frapper jusqu'à ce que ça rentre ! , hurle Dai en sautant sur Susumu.

- Ca suffit vous deux !!! , s'écrit Hikaru.

- Non mais c'est quoi se chantier, mugit Vénusia en approchant en courant.

Quand elle arrive, elle attrape Dai et Sawa par les oreilles.

- Vous avez fini de vous battre comme des chiffonniers !

- Je suis Susumu Sawa. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame, articule le jeune homme en grimaçant.

- C'est vous que je vais héberger sous mon toit. Vous commencez bien !

Le général Ch'lang sort des brumes du sommeil, il entend des voix à côté de lui, il reconnaît la voix du professeur Gyllah et du Stratéguerre.

- Voilà, il se réveille, annonce Gyllah.

- Bien, nous allons voir si vous avez bien travaillé professeur.

- _« Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? De moi ? , se demande le général. »_

Ch'lang ouvre les yeux, mais il éprouve une douleur, une forte luminosité l'aveugle un court instant.

- Tous les relevés sont dans la zone normale, déclare un assistant.

- Bien. Vous pouvez, vous levez général ? , demande Gyllah.

- Je vais essayer, répond Ch'lang.

Le corps du général bouge sur le lit, ses jambes pendent dans le vide avant que ses pieds touchent le sol. Ch'lang a une étrange sensation, comme si son corps n'était plus le sien, il a une perception de ses sens inhabituelle.

- Vous avez bien œuvré professeur, félicite le Stratéguerre.

- Professeur Gyllah, intervient Ch'lang. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais je me sens bizarre.

- Ah !? Et dans quel sens ? , fait le professeur en se frottant le menton.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un autre corps.

- Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, répond Gyllah.

- Pardon !?

- Suivez-moi général, dit le professeur.

Gyllah travers la moitié de la pièce pour se positionner à côté d'un miroir murale. Le général s'avance. Le professeur jette un regard discret à ses assistants qui lui confirme d'un signe de tête que toutes les indications sont bonnes.

- Je vous en prie, regardez-vous général, déclare le professeur.

Ch'lang avance lentement vers la glace, il a peur de découvrir son reflet.

- _« Mais…qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait !? »_

- Alors ! Es-tu satisfait du travail que le professeur Gyllah a effectué sur toi sur mon ordre ? , interroge le Stratéguerre en riant.

Le général se regarde en détail dans la glace, il promène ses mains sur son visage, si on peut encore nommer cela un visage. Une plaque métallique recouvre les deux hémisphères de son front, il n'y a plus aucune trace de sa chevelure, en approchant, il remarque l'étrange éclat de ses yeux, en y regardant en détail, il constate que se sont des yeux artificiels. Il s'éloigne du miroir effrayé par ce qu'il découvre, mais c'est encore pire. Il remarque qu'il porte aussi une plaque sur la partie gauche de son torse, sur la plaque des lumières clignotent par instant. Ses bras son recouvert d'un entrelacement de flexibles métalliques qui pénètrent sous sa peau au niveau des épaules.

- Vous… Vous m'avez cybernétisé, articule le général.

- Oui mon cher Ch'lang, déclare en riant Végalian. Tu préférerais peut-être être mort ? Mais sois content, tu vas pouvoir continuer à me servir. Éternellement qui sait !!! Ah !Ah ! Ah !

Le général Ch'lang regarde avec frayeur son reflet dans la glace.

C'est le milieu de la nuit, le commandant Sog, c'est déguisé en journaliste, il se tient sur la colline qui surplomb le centre. Soudain, il entend un bruit dans les fourrés, il attrape la crosse de son arme dans sa veste. Des buissons, surgit Susumu Sawa essoufflé.

- Je ne savais pas si j'allais vous trouver, halète le garçon.

- Tu as trouvé la base de Goldorak ? , questionne avec avidité Sog.

- Non, mais demain je vais visiter le centre de recherche.

- Bien, répond avec déception le commandant. Moi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai eu la confirmation que ta mère est toujours en vie comme tu le prétends.

- C'est vrai ? , demande Susumu avec gaîté.

- Oui, j'ai même une photographie.

Le commandant sort de sa poche gauche un papier glacé et la tend au jeune homme qui la prend avec empressement. Sawa regarde l'image avec une larme au coin des yeux.

- C'est bien ma mère, elle est toujours en vie. Où est-elle ?

- Elle est retenue prisonnière quelque part, je vais m'arranger pour la faire libérée rapidement.

- Merci.

- Mais en échange tu vas devoir me rendre un petit service.

- En plus de la cachette de Goldorak ?

- Oui, rien de bien important, fait Sog.

Le commandant sort de sa poche droite un petit engin sombre.

- Tu as bien dit que demain tu visitais le centre ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je vais te donner cet objet pour que tu le disposes dans le hangar où se trouvent les navettes de soutien à Goldorak.

Susumu prend l'objet dans ses mains et le regarde sous tous les angles. L'objet ressemble à un cube en verre sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , interroge Sawa.

- Une sorte d'appareil photo-espion, c'est pour avoir des clichés nets des navettes, affirme le commandant.

- Et je dois le poser à une place précise ?

- Non, juste dans un endroit discret, il peut prendre des photographies sous tous les angles.

- Bien, je le ferais, déclare le jeune homme en enfouissant l'objet dans ses poches. Bon, j'y retourne avant qu'ils découvrent mon absence.

Susumu part en courant vers le sentier sous le regard du commandant Sog affichant un large sourire.

- _« Ce garçon va introduire dans le centre ma bombe, ainsi il fera exploser les navettes et le centre de recherche spatial. Nous serons débarrassés de tous ses gêneurs, jubile intérieurement Sog. »_

Le commandant imagine déjà l'explosion et les dégâts qu'elle va faire. Les trois navettes réduites en morceaux, le centre de recherche en ruine, en se représentant ces images, le commandant se met à rire.

Le Stratéguerre affiche une mine radieuse en voyant l'expression du général Ch'lang devant sa cybernétisation. Végalian se tourne vers le professeur Gyllah.

- Est-il prés pour être dans un Antérak ?

Le professeur rejoint ses assistants et consulte rapidement les moniteurs avant de répondre.

- Tous les relevés n'indiquent aucun problème physique.

- Bien, que le général Ch'lang soit placer dans le prochain Antérak, ordonne le Stratéguerre.

- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs.

Végalian s'éloigne pour rejoindre ses gardes du corps, laissant le général Ch'lang dans la détresse de sa contemplation de ses implants.

Un garde inspecte les quartiers du Stratéguerre. Quand il ressort, il fait signe que le logement est sur. Les gardes laissent pénétrer seul Végalian. Aussitôt seul, il se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette pour se rafraîchir avant de se coucher. Il fait couler de l'eau dans le creux de ses mains avant de se la projeter sur le visage. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il distingue une forme dans son d'eau, dans le reflet du miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il se retourne vivement paré à affronter un adversaire. Il découvre une jeune femme à la chevelure marron clair, lui tendant une serviette.

- Végalia ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire d'excuse timide en tendant le linge.

- Merci, tu es toujours si attentionné avec moi, fait Végalian en prenant la serviette.

Il s'essuie le visage.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu n'étais pas là, ma douce Végalia.

Le Stratéguerre a fini de se sécher et redescends le linge. Il n'y a que le vide en face de lui.

- Végalia ? Végalia !? Où es-tu ? Végalia ?

Végalian regarde la serviette.

- Elle était là ! Devant moi ! J'en suis sur !

Un détail sur la serviette attire son regard, il approche en tremblotant sa main gauche sur la surface du linge, il pince délicatement, entre son pouce et son index, un morceau de cheveux fin de couleur marron clair.

- Tu étais bien là ma bien-aimée, soupire-t-il en serrant le linge contre sa joue gauche.

Dans ses quartiers, assis derrière son bureau, le commandant Minarvea sourit en voyant la scène.

- _« Parfait, je ne pensais pas que cela serait si efficace ! Je serais bientôt l'impératrice de Véga ! , pense-t-elle joyeusement. »_

Un pâle rayon de soleil filtre au travers des rideaux de la chambre du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc occupé par Susumu Sawa. Ce dernier est brusquement tiré de son sommeil par un coussin lui tombant sur la tête.

- Allez debout fainéant, lance la voix de Daisuke.

- Hein ? Quoi ? , répond le garçon d'une voix endormie.

Susumu regarde le réveil d'un œil.

- Ça ne va pas la tête, il n'est que 6 heures du matin. Je vais visiter le centre à 10 heures.

Sawa se tourne et rabat les couvertures sur lui. Il reçoit un autre coussin.

- Je sais, reprend Dai. Mais il est l'heure d'accomplir les tâches de la ferme.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répond Susumu en agitant une main par-dessus les draps.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que l'on va t'offrir le gîte et le couvert gracieusement ! Allez debout !

- Repasse plus tard !

Daisuke remonte ses manches et approche du lit, il attrape le matelas et le lève brusquement envoyant sur le sol Sawa.

- Espèce de fou ! , proteste Susumu en agitant le bras.

- Ben voilà tu es réveillé maintenant, lance Dai savourant la situation.

Le pauvre Sawa se met à bouder.

Le commandant Sog se rend dans la salle de commandement de la base aquatique.

- _« Il faut que je parle au Stratéguerre de mon plan, je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour lancer une attaque sur le centre. Il me faut un Golgoth, se dit le général en marchant. »_

Sog ne prête même pas attention aux soldats qui le saluent à son entrée dans la salle.

- Ouvrez-moi un canal avec le Stratéguerre, ordonne le commandant.

Les soldats regagnent leurs consoles et s'activent. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage du Stratéguerre apparaît sur le moniteur central.

- Qu'y a-t-il Sog ?

- Maître, j'ai à vous parler d'un plan que j'ai mis en œuvre.

- Je t'écoute Sog.

Sawa a juste eu le temps d'avaler une tasse de thé avant que Vénusia le tire dehors.

- Tu vas m'aider à nettoyer l'étable, annonce la femme.

- Qui moi ??? , demande incrédule Susumu en pointant un doigt sur lui-même.

- Oui toi ! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais fait ça !

- Alors, il y a un début à tout !

Vénusia saisit la manche de Susumu et l'entraîne dans l'étable.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas venir si tu ne veux rien faire, reprend la femme.

- Au secours !!! Kohumé !!!!, appelle le jeune homme.

- Tu as bien fait de me parler de ton projet Sog, déclare le Stratéguerre. J'allais justement lancer une attaque sur Terre. Mais je vais t'envoyer Antérak 14 et tu en disposeras pour ton plan.

- Je vous en remercie votre grandeur.

La communication se coupe et le logo de la Division Ruine remplit le moniteur.

- Qu'on aille chercher Keiko Sawa, ordonne le commandant.

Le Stratéguerre appuie sur un bouton dissimulé dans l'accoudoir de son trône. Le moniteur virtuel surgi affichant le visage du professeur Gyllah.

- Je suis à vos ordres seigneur, annonce le professeur.

- Préparez le général Ch'lang pour Antérak 14.

- Je m'en occupe sur le champ.

Végalian coupe le moniteur.

- _« Voyons voir ce que donne le général cybernétique, se dit le Stratéguerre. »_

Susumu Sawa sort de l'étable en poussant une brouette de fumier. Il sue abondamment. Il voit devant l'écurie Procius et Dai qui rentre les chevaux.

- Il est déjà là lui ! Je croyais qu'il dormait au centre ! Où es-tu, que fais tu ma Kohumé, soupire le jeune homme.

- Tu as fini de rêvasser, lance la voix puissante de Vénusia à l'intérieur.

- Oui, oui, je vais vider la brouette, répond Susumu en partant rapidement.

- Antérak 14 paré au décollage, annonce le soldat au contrôle des vols.

- Décollage, ordonne le Stratéguerre.

Sawa s'essuie le visage avec un mouchoir a gros carreaux lui a tendu Banta.

- Alors, monsieur pensait se la couler douce ici, mais c'est raté, ironise le garçon de ferme.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que le travail de la ferme était si dur.

- Ralala ces gens de la ville ! Ils ont tout dans leurs assiettes et dans les magasins qu'il n'imagine même pas le travail qu'il y a avant que cela leur arrive chez eux.

- Susumu dépêche toi, lance la voix de Hikaru sur le pas de porte de l'habitation. Sinon nous partons au centre sans toi !

- Attendez-moi, je prends une douche et je suis prêt ! , répond Sawa en courant vers la maison.

- Hé ! Mon mouchoir ! , crie Banta.

Susumu se retourne et le lance vers le garçon de ferme. Le mouchoir atterrit sur la pointe du sombrero de Banta.

- C'est malin çà, soupire-t-il.

Au centre de recherche, le jeune Gavin observe le Scope radar quand un point lumineux fait une brève apparition.

- Professeur Alcor !

- Oui, Gavin ?

- Je viens de capter un bref écho radar.

- Où çà ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir, mais je dirais approximativement au dessus des Bermudes.

Alcor fronce les sourcils.

- Continuez à surveiller, finit-il par dire.

- Bien professeur.

- Au faite où est Cochir ?

- Il va faire visiter le centre à un ami de sa fille, je te rappelle, déclare Sayaka.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand il m'a raconté que le garçon l'avait appelé « Père », lance Alcor hilare.

- Une chose qui ne t'arrivera jamais, rétorque Sayaka.

La joie d'Alcor disparaît instantanément.

- _« Elle a le chic pour casser l'ambiance, se dit-il. »_

Le professeur Cochir se tient sur les marches qui conduisent à l'intérieur du centre, il attend ses visiteurs. Il aperçoit la jeep du ranch qui approche.

- Les voilà, soupire-t-il. Mais que fait Kohumé ?

À l'intérieur du véhicule, Susumu est excité, il ne tient plus en place. Subitement, il repense à l'objet que le journaliste lui a remis. Il fouille ses poches pour vérifier qu'il l'a bien pris. Finalement, ses doigts rencontrent le cube.

- Tu es bien calme d'un coup, remarque Dai.

- Ah !? Non, rien, je me disais juste que Procius n'était pas venu avec nous.

- Il doit déjà être au centre.

- Tiens voilà le professeur Cochir et Kohumé sur les marches, intervient Hikaru.

- Ma Kohumé ! Où çà !?

- Je sens que je vais faire un malheur, lâche Daisuke.

Dans la base sous-marine, une capsule sustentatrice se dirige vers l'Antérak. À son bord se trouve une femme apeurée, Keiko Sawa.

- Bien, nous allons commencer la visite du centre par l'extérieur, annonce Cochir.

- On est obligé de faire la visite nous aussi ? , questionne Dai.

Pour toute réponse, il se fait écraser le pied par Kohumé.

- Je vais vous montrer nos antennes paraboliques et nos capteurs, continue le professeur.

Le groupe se dirige vers le premier groupe d'antennes.

Le commandant Sog, regarde le chargement de la capsule dans la machine de combat par une baie dans le hangar. Un bref instant, il aperçoit le pilote dans le cockpit.

- Non ! J'ai du rêvé. Ce ne peut pas être lui. Il est mort !

- Vous m'avez parlé, demande le superviseur.

- Non, je pensais tout haut. _« Ce pilote ressemblait étrangement au général Ch'lang sans sa chevelure. Pourtant, il a été annoncé mort officiellement. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?? »_

Le chargement terminé, le hangar se vide puis les portes s'ouvrent, un champ de force retient l'eau à l'extérieur. La soucoupe Antérak s'élève puis se dirige vers la sortie.

Le groupe se trouve maintenant dans la salle d'observation du centre.

- C'est ici que nous recevons et analysons toutes les données provenant de l'espace. Nous espérons ainsi découvrir de nouvelle galaxie, de nouvelle planète, proclame Cochir avec enthousiasme.

- Et des extraterrestres ? , demande Susumu.

- Oui aussi.

- Comme Véga et Goldorak ?

Un silence se fait brusquement dans la pièce.

- Véga n'est peut-être pas le meilleur représentant extraterrestre, intervient Procius.

- Tiens, il est là, fait Sawa. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Goldorak défend bien la Terre contre Véga non ?

- C'est vrai. Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Où sont vos navettes ?

- Nos navettes ? , demande Cochir en masquant son embarra.

- La rumeur prétend que le centre abrite les navettes de soutien à Goldorak, reprend Susumu.

- Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs.

- Rah !!!, lance Gavin.

Ce dernier se lève et vient parler à l'oreille du professeur Alcor.

- Non de…, s'exclame Alcor en se levant. Ils choisissent bien leur moment.

Procius et les autres devinent ce qui se passe, une attaque de Véga. Mais comment faire, personne ne peut décoller alors que Susumu Sawa est dans le centre.

- Un problème ? , questionne Susumu.

- Sûrement un problème technique, répond Cochir.

- Et si nous continuions la visite, suggère Kohumé.

- Oui, bien sur, ajoute son père. Où ai-je la tête. Je vais vous montrer nos générateurs de secours.

Cochir montre la direction de la sortie de la pièce.

Susumu ballait la pièce de son regard, il soupçonne qu'on lui cache quelque chose, mais il ignore quoi.

L'Antérak approche du centre, il survole les terres du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Banta qui se trouve dehors à rentrer du foin voit approcher la soucoupe.

- Oh non ! Cà va pas recommencer encore !!!

Le groupe entre dans la cabine de l'ascenseur pour descendre vers les générateurs de secours.

- Nous profitons d'être installé sur un barrage pour utiliser une des turbines pour produire notre énergie en cas de besoin, annonce le professeur Cochir.

Les portes de la cabine se referment quand Susumu aperçoit Procius qui court dans leur direction.

- Attendez, retenez les portes, Procius arrive, lance Sawa.

- Il prendra le prochain, répond en souriant Kohumé.

Susumu voit Procius qui coure toujours dans leur direction sans ralentir alors que les portes sont pratiquement closes. Une fois les portes fermer la cabine se met en mouvement.

- _« Il est complètement fou, il n'a pas vu que la porte se fermait ou quoi ? , se demande Susumu. Il a dû se faire mal ! »_

Alors que la cabine de l'ascenseur se met en mouvement, Procius se dirige vers la trappe ressemblant à un vide-ordure qui est situé sur la gauche. Il attrape la barre horizontale qui se trouve au-dessus et projette ses pieds en avant, il glisse dans le conduit métallique.

- La soucoupe est en approche, annonce Gavin.

- Enclenchez les défenses du centre, ordonne Alcor. Que l'on rentre les structures.

- Le Cérébro-ordinateur est en action, déclare Densha.

À l'extérieur, la carapace en acier se met en mouvement pour recouvrir le centre pendant que les constructions s'enfoncent dans le sol.

Le prince surgit sur son Asporat au plafond du hangar de Goldorak, il saute du véhicule.

- Métamorphose !

Il revêt sa combinaison de vol rouge et noire. Il atterrit dans le poste de pilotage de sa soucoupe. Aussitôt l'interface de pilotage se met en place sur ses membres. La plateforme de Goldorak se met en mouvement, elle s'enfonce pour rejoindre les autres routes.

- Le Cérébro-ordinateur recommande la route 4, annonce Alcor dans le système de communication.

- Compris.

La plateforme pivote et se place face au tunnel de la route 4.

- Goldorak Go !

- Voici la turbine qui nous permet de nous alimenter en énergie si nous avons besoin suite à une coupure de courant ou la chute d'un câble ou tout autre problème, hurle Cochir.

Le groupe se trouve dans la salle des turbines du barrage, il y règne un bruit assourdissant.

- _« Pourvu que Procius ait réussi à décoller, se demande Hikaru. »_

Le commandant Sog, observe l'approche de L'Antérak sur le centre.

- Le garçon se trouve dans le centre, il a dû déposer la bombe, je vais pouvoir la faire exploser, il en sera fini du centre et de ses maudites navettes.

Goldorak franchit un conduit transparent surplombant de la lave en fusion.

Dans la poche de Susumu Sawa, le cube sombre se met à clignoter, il émet une faible lueur bleutée.

La soucoupe se positionne au-dessus du centre.

- Allez Goldorak montre-toi ! , lance Ch'lang.

Du cratère d'un volcan surgi Goldorak, il vire aussitôt en direction du centre.

La soucoupe se met à pilonner le centre, les bombes explosent sur la carapace en acier qui recouvre les structures du centre.

Dans les entrailles du barrage, résonne le bruit étouffé des explosions et de légères vibrations se font ressentir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demande Susumu.

- Quoi ?? , fait Cochir en mettant une main en cornet devant une de ses oreilles.

- Vous n'entendez pas comme des bruits d'explosion ? , hurle Sawa.

- Ça doit être les turbines que vous entendez !

- Ça ressemble bien à des explosions et je ressens des vibrations !

- C'est juste une impression que vous avez !

- Je peux l'assommer si vous voulez, glisse Dai à sa sœur et Kohumé, en se frottant avec affection son poing droit.

- C'est ce que vous dites ! Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! , rétorque Susumu en se dirigent vers la porte qui conduit à l'ascenseur.

Le professeur Cochir ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Vas-y fais toi plaisir, fait Kohumé à Dai.

Dai part à la poursuite de Sawa. Il le rattrape avant la porte, il lui saute dessus, ils roulent sur le sol, Daisuke est le premier à se relever, il envoie son poing dans le plexus de Sawa qui s'effondre sur le sol le souffle coupé et tombe dans les pommes. Dai lève le pouce en signe de victoire. Le professeur Cochir et les filles s'avancent vers lui. Il remarque un clignotement dans la poche de Sawa.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le commandant Sog, regarde son écran.

- Bon, je lui ai laissé assez de temps, je vais déclencher la bombe.

Dai fouille la poche de Susumu, il en sort le cube clignotant.

- C'est quoi encore ce machin ? , fait Dai.

- Pourquoi Susumu a ce truc dans sa poche, remarque Hikaru.

- Cà me fait penser à une bombe, lance Cochir.

Subitement, ils échangent tous un regard. Le clignotement s'accélère.

- Vite, jette ça dans le conduit d'une turbine, dit le professeur.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une trappe qui donne accès au courant d'eau qui est expulsée du barrage !

- Compris !

Dai part en courant vers la turbine la plus proche, il voit la trappe et l'ouvre, il voit l'eau qui est propulsée dans le conduit, il jette le cube qui disparaît instantanément dans le courant.

- Voilà encore une seconde et le centre sera réduit en miette, jubile Sog.

Soudain une explosion, un nuage d'eau vaporisé remplit l'écran.

- Ça y est ! Enfin !

L'image réparait lentement, on distingue nettement la carapace du centre intact.

- Mais…. Comment ? , s'étrangle Sog.

Dans les entrailles du barrage, le groupe a bien ressenti le souffle de l'explosion.

- Comment Susumu s'est retrouvé en possession d'une telle bombe ? , se demande Kohumé.

- C'est ce qu'il va falloir lui demander quand il va revenir à lui, commente Daisuke.

- Si nous remontions, suggère Cochir.

- Dai tu portes Susumu, lance Hikaru.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? , demande Daisuke en se désignant du doigt

- C'est toi qui l'as mis K.O, donc c'est toi qui le portes.

- Grrr, c'est pas vrai, proteste le garçon en se frottant les cheveux à deux mains.

La soucoupe continue son pilonnage.

- Nous n'allons pas rester là sans rien faire, déclare Alcor. Activé les cannons laser qu'ont riposte un peu !

Le radar de Ch'lang se met à biper, il voit un point lumineux approcher de lui, il vire pour se mettre face à l'adversaire qui approche.

- Te voilà enfin Goldorak.

Procius observe la soucoupe.

- Voyons voir ce qu'ils m'ont trouvé cette fois-ci.

Le général Ch'lang actionne une commande, au sommet de la soucoupe apparaît une capsule.

- Prince d'Euphor, regarde bien cette capsule, elle contient une femme terrienne ! Alors que vas-tu faire ?

Procius regarde son moniteur et zoom sur la capsule, il voit la femme à l'intérieur qui martèle de ses poings la capsule.

- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver, soupire le prince.

Dai dépose Susumu inconscient sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Le docteur s'avance pour l'ausculter.

- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est à cause de l'attaque, interroge le docteur en plaçant son stéthoscope.

- Non, il a juste été assommé par Dai, déclare Kohumé.

Le docteur lance un regard noir au garçon.

- Hé ! Mais c'était juste pour qu'il ne découvre pas ce qui se passe ici ! , proteste-t-il en agitant les mains. Et en plus, il avait une bombe sur lui !

- D'ailleurs, on aimerait savoir quand il va se réveiller, on a quelque question à lui poser, ajoute Kohumé.

Alcor arrive dans l'infirmerie, le professeur Cochir l'a informé de l'incident de la bombe.

- Où a-t-il eu cette bombe ? , demande Alcor.

- Vous allez tous sortir de MON infirmerie, s'énerve le docteur. Je vous appellerais quand il sera revenu à lui.

Le Docteur se lève et pousse tout le monde vers la porte.

Le général Ch'lang lance des missiles sur Goldorak qui ne peut que les éviter.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu ne peux pas riposter, jubile le général.

- Comment je vais faire pour me battre si je ne peux rien tenter qui risquerait d'atteindre l'otage, se demande Procius.

Dans la salle de commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire, assis sur son trône, le Stratéguerre regarde le combat.

- _« Même si le plan ne se déroule pas complètement comme prévu, Goldorak ne peut pas riposter ! Enfin ! Il est en position de faiblesse._

Le docteur pousse la porte de l'infirmerie, il fait signe à Alcor.

- Il est revenu à lui, il n'a rien, vous pouvez lui poser des questions.

- Enfin, lâche Alcor en franchissant la porte.

Kohumé et Hikaru le suivent, alors que Dai reste dans le couloir.

- Tu ne viens pas ? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie que ça me retombe dessus.

- Quoi ?? , interroge sa sœur en clignant des yeux.

- Pourquoi avoir introduit une bombe dans le centre ? , s'énerve Alcor.

- Une bombe ? , s'étonne Susumu. Quelle bombe ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Pourquoi être venu rendre visite à Kohumé ?

- Je voulais la prévenir que notre école allait rouvrir !

- Il doit y avoir autre chose aussi ! Tu aurais plus lui téléphoné pour lui dire !

- Allez Susumu, parle-nous, raconte-nous tout, implore Kohumé.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce dont vous me parlez ! Pourquoi je suis dans cette infirmerie, je me rappelle être dans la salle des turbines et après c'est le trou noir.

- Susumu Sawa !!! , hurle méchamment Kohumé. Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu tenais autant à visiter le centre ! Et pourquoi tu avais une bombe dans tes poches !

Le garçon détourne le regard.

- Tu vas parler ! , s'emporte Kohumé en le saisissant par le col.

- Je voulais trouver Goldorak.

- Goldorak ??? Et pourquoi pour le détruire c'est pour cela que tu avais une bombe, tu travailles pour Véga !?

- Je voulais trouver Goldorak pour qu'il m'aide à retrouver ma mère qui a disparu alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un vol qui survolait les Bermudes.

- Explique-toi, fait Alcor.

- Quand son avion a disparu, il y a eu des recherches bien sûr, mais elles ont été vite abandonnées, car Véga se trouvait dans le secteur. Je voulais demander à Goldorak de reprendre les recherches, je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours en vie, d'ailleurs le journaliste m'a montré une photo de ma mère en prison.

- Journaliste ! Quel journaliste ? , remarque Hikaru.

- Celui que j'ai rencontré sur la colline, il m'a donné un appareil photo à laisser dans le centre, il veut des photos des navettes de soutiens qui sont ici.

- C'est pour cela que tu voulais visiter le centre ?

- Oui.

- Dis-moi, ou se trouve cet appareil photo ? , demande Kohumé.

- Il est dans ma poche, répond Sawa en y glissant sa main. Bizarre, je ne le trouve pas.

- Il avait la forme d'un cube ?

- Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'était une bombe !

- Quoi !? Une bombe !

Gavin entre en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Professeur ! Goldorak ne peut pas riposter !

- Quoi ? Un problème technique ? , s'enquière Alcor.

- Non, il y a un otage dans la soucoupe.

Alcor se précipite vers la salle d'observation, il est suivi par Hikaru, Kohumé et Susumu. Dai les voyant passé en courant se met à les suivre aussi.

Dès qu'il arrive dans la salle, Alcor s'installe sur le siège devant le Spacioscope, il pianote sur le clavier pour afficher l'image en grand.

Surgit sur le moniteur géant, l'image de la capsule et de la femme à l'intérieur.

- Maman !!! , s'exclame Sawa.

Tous les regards se retournent vers le jeune homme.

- C'est ta mère !? , s'étonne Kohumé.

Susumu ne répond pas et se précipite vers la sortie.

- Attends ! Tu ne peux pas sortir ! , lui crie Dai en tentant de le rattraper.

Sawa arrive au bout du couloir, éclairé par la lumière de secours, qui conduit vers l'extérieur, mais les portes sont fermées. Il ne remarque pas le mur en acier qui se trouve de l'autre côté des doubles portes vitrées. Il remarque un boîtier sur le côté sur lequel est inscrit « ouverture de secours ». Il appuie sur le bouton, les portes s'ouvrent et une ouverture se dessine dans le mur d'acier.

Daisuke arrive quand Susumu franchit les portes.

- Imbécile reste ici ! Dehors ça se bat !! , hurle-t-il.

Susumu court dehors et fait de grands signes avec ses bras en hurlant.

- Maman ! Maman ! Je suis là !! Maman !

Le général Ch'lang voit le jeune homme courant devant le centre.

- Tiens donc, quel est cet inconscient ?

Le général actionne ses commandes pour plonger vers Susumu.

- Que vas-tu faire Goldorak.

Ch'lang tire une salve de laser qui frôle le garçon qui continu de courir. Une deuxième salve est lancée, mais cette fois Sawa est plaqué au sol par Dai, les deux garçons roulent sur le sol. La tête de Susumu heurte une pierre, un filet de sang coule sur le sol.

Procius ne peut qu'observer ce qui se passe quand la soucoupe plonge sur le jeune homme. Alors que Dai plaque le garçon, le prince remarque une faille sur la soucoupe.

- Pulvonium !

Le poing droit de Goldorak se décolle de la soucoupe pour faire feu. Il vise la base de la capsule refermant la femme. Sous cet angle, il voit le mécanisme qui retient la capsule sur la soucoupe.

- Quoi ? , s'étonne Ch'lang en ressentant un impact.

Il voit passer devant son cockpit la capsule.

- Tu es fou prince d'Euphor ! Tu sacrifies l'otage ! Je n'aurais…

Une masse rouge, blanche et bleue remplit son champ de vision.

Les mains en avant, Goldorak plonge pour rattraper la capsule avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

- Ca va être trop court ! , réalise Procius. Autolargue !

Le robot est éjecté de la soucoupe.

Dans le centre, tout le monde retient son souffle en regardant le Spacioscope.

La capsule atterrit dans les mains de Goldorak, mais ce dernier finit sa chute dans la retenue d'eau.

- Tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac ! , s'emporte Ch'lang. Si c'est ainsi, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Le général pousse une commande, la soucoupe se transforme en Antérak.

Goldorak dépose la capsule sur le bord du lac artificiel. Aussitôt, deux des agents de sécurité du centre se précipitent pour sortir la femme.

Dai porte Susumu sur son dos, il se dépêche de regagner le centre avant le début de la bataille.

Procius, qui se trouve dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, regarde la transformation de la soucoupe. L'Antérak à une tête évoquant une fourmi, deux puissants bras prolongés par des griffes de taupe. Des jambes larges avec d'énormes genoux.

- Leurs techniciens ont de drôles d'idées, remarque le prince en voyant la forme de son adversaire. Récupération !

Au sol, Goldorak, qui était piloté par l'intelligence artificielle, bondit du lac pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

- Goldorak, tu regagnes ta soucoupe ! Tu refuses un combat au sol, s'étonne le général.

L'Antérak s'élance dans le ciel à la poursuite du robot géant.

Le robot est sur le point de réintégrer sa soucoupe porteuse quand l'Antérak lance une bordée de missile. Le robot heurte l'entrée de la soucoupe. Procius manœuvre pour reprendre le contrôle et rendre le retour possible. Une fois le robot revenu complètement dans la soucoupe, cette dernière s'éloigne du centre pour livrer bataille.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas prince d'Euphor, hurle le général dans son cockpit.

- Transfère !

Le siège de pilotage recule légèrement avant de plonger dans la soucoupe pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot.

Procius regarde les alentours et remarque une clairière isolée.

- Autolargue !

Le robot quitte une nouvelle fois la soucoupe pour se diriger vers la clairière.

Goldorak vient juste de toucher le sol quand l'Antérak se pose dans son dos, les deux griffes de taupe du monstre mécanique viennent frapper le dos du repos en provoquant des étincelles.

- Il ne perd pas de temps, remarque Procius.

Goldorak pivote sur lui-même en positionnant à l'horizontale son bras droit, il donne un coup sur l'épaule de l'Antérak.

- Voilà que ça commence a bien me plaire, jubile Ch'lang.

L'Antérak fait quelques pas en arrière puis s'élance sur Goldorak en bondissant. Le robot géant s'élance lui aussi en ouvrant en grand ses bras. L'Antérak reçoit en pleine gorge l'avant-bras du robot, la machine tombe sur le sol. Goldorak pivote pour lui asséner un coup de coude. L'Antérak roule sur le côté et le coude du robot géant s'enfonce dans le sol. L'Antérak bondit pour retomber les genoux en avant sur Goldorak. Les deux énormes genoux, du monstre mécanique, s'écrasent à grand bruit sur le torse du robot géant.

Les genoux de l'Antérak se mettent à tourner comme des foreuses, des étincelles apparaissent.

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être original, constate Procius.

Au centre, la carapace en acier a été relevée, les structures sont ressorties du sol. Susumu est soigné dans l'infirmerie, sa mère se trouve à son chevet.

Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé ont revêtu leurs tenues de vol. Au sommet de la tour, les hangars à navette ont repris leurs positions normales. Les jeunes gens arrivent dans la salle des capsules.

- Vous pouvez décoller, leur annonce Alcor.

Ils bondissent dans leur capsule respective pour rejoindre leur appareil.

Le commandant Sog regarde le combat sur son siège.

- Maudit Goldorak ! Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu ! D'abord la bombe qui n'explose pas dans le centre puis la capsule qui se détache de la soucoupe !

- Rétrolaser !

Un rayon multicolore en forme de V sort du torse de Goldorak, mais il n'a aucun effet, l'Antérak ne bouge pas d'un poil et ses genoux tentent toujours de déchiqueter sa structure.

- Maxi Rétrolaser !

La puissance du rayon augmente, doucement le monstre mécanique de Véga s'élève dans les airs jusqu'à ce que ses genoux foreur ne touche plus le torse de Goldorak.

- Alcorak go !

- Faussoirak go !

- Venusiak go !

Les trois navettes décollent simultanément des hangars.

L'Antérak est maintenant à bonne distance dans les airs, Goldorak pointe ses poings dans sa direction.

- Hélicopunch !

Les deux poings partent, les pointes à angles droits, en direction des genoux de l'Antérak. Quand ils atteignent leurs cibles, ces derniers explosent. Goldorak coupe son rayon pour se redresser pendant que son adversaire retombe sur le sol. Les deux poings regagnent leurs places.

Le monstre mécanique de Véga se pose face à son adversaire, il ouvre sa bouche pour cracher un liquide visqueux sur le visage du robot géant.

Dans le cockpit, Procius est aveuglé par le liquide qui recouvre la verrière. L'Antérak en profite pour fuir, il fait quelque pas puis saute dans les airs et retombe la tête en avant, il ouvre la bouche pour cracher un même liquide, le sol semble fondre sous le produit, la tête du monstre de Véga disparaît dans le sol puis tout le corps se volatilise dans la galerie qu'il vient de créée.

Goldorak passe ses mains sur son visage pour se débarrasser du liquide visqueux. Procius réussi à se dégager la vue, il constate que son adversaire s'est volatilisé. Il consulte son radar, mais ce dernier reste muet.

- Mais, où s'est-il volatilisé ? , se demande le prince.

- Procius, ça va ? Tu l'as déjà abattu ? , demande Dai.

Les trois navettes survolent le robot géant.

- Non, il m'a aveuglé et je ne sais pas où il a disparu, répond Procius.

- Il ne doit pas être loin, fait Hikaru. Nous allons survoler la zone.

- Je vois un cratère, remarque Kohumé. Assez profond et large.

- C'est un tunnel ? , questionne le prince.

- Possible, je descends voir de plus prés.

- Sois prudente, ajoute Dai.

Faussoirak perd de l'altitude et vole en cercle au dessus du cratère.

- Cela ressemble à une galerie fraîchement creusée, annonce la jeune fille.

- Voilà par où il a disparu ! , s'exclame Procius. Kohumé vient me chercher !

- Me voilà !

- Cabré !

Goldorak plis ses genoux pour bondir vers le ciel.

- Renversement !

Goldorak pivote pour se mettre en position pour le jumelage.

- Je suis prête, annonce Kohumé survolant le robot géant.

- Assemblage !

Faussoirak descend pour venir s'accrocher à Goldorak. Les yeux du robot géant s'illuminent quand le jumelage est effectué.

- Kohumé, plonge dans la galerie !

- Compris !

Les deux machines se dirigent vers le cratère où elles disparaissent un instant plus tard.

Le commandant Sog, ne tient plus en place sur son siège.

- Ordonnez aux navettes de décoller !

- À tes ordres ! , répond un soldat.

- Stratéguerre, lance un soldat du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , demande Végalian impassible sur son trône.

- La base sous-marine se prépare à lancer des navettes.

- Passez-moi Sog !

- Oui Stratéguerre.

Pratiquement instantanément le visage de Sog apparaît sur l'écran virtuel du Stratéguerre. Le commandant est surpris, il salue son supérieur.

- Votre Majesté.

- Sog, donne l'ordre à tes navettes de rester au sol, tonne Végalian.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Laisse l'Antérak se débrouiller seul !

- Comme vous le désirez seigneur.

Faussoirak et Goldorak circulent dans le tunnel creusé par l'Antérak. Des yeux du robot sont projetés deux rayons lumineux pour éclairer le conduit.

- Ça va descendre jusqu'où comme ça, lance Kohumé.

- Bonne question, mais reste sur tes gardes, il peut…

Les deux machines débouchent violemment dans une gigantesque cavité.

- Ouille ! Il pourrait mettre un panneau, se plaint Kohumé.

Procius ballait la cavité avec les rayons. Un reflet attire son attention, il pivote la tête de son robot pour découvrir l'Antérak face à lui, son torse ouvert en deux, laissant apparaître une vingtaine de missiles.

Le monstre de Véga ouvre le feu.

- Cornofulgure !

Des éclairs partent des cornes du robot en direction des missiles qui se dirigent vers lui.

- Missiles Sigma ! Pyrobombe !

Des missiles en forme de vrilles quittent les flancs de Faussoirak suivi d'une boule de feu partant du sommet de l'aileron de la navette.

Ils arrivent à détruire quelques missiles, mais cela n'est pas suffisant, les restants finissent par les atteindre.

- Comment va-t-on se sortir de là, interroge Kohumé.

- Je l'ignore, mais je cherche !

Le prince remarque dans la cavité un liquide sombre laissant échapper par instant des bulles d'air. Il actionne des capteurs pour avoir une analyse.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? , demande la jeune fille.

D'autres missiles apparaissent dans le torse ouvert de l'Antérak. Procius vérifie la présence de flaque à d'autres endroits de la cavité.

- C'est l'idéal, il ne reste plus qu'a tenté sa chance, lâche le prince

- Mais de quoi tu parles !?

- Kohumé, tu vois ces marres sombres ?

- Oui ! Et ?

- Peux-tu lancer une Pyrobombe dans l'une d'elles ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des nappes de pétrole pur !

- Compris.

La nouvelle salve de missiles part du torse de l'Antérak.

- Alors Goldorak, tu te fais vieux ! Tu ne réagis pas, jubile Ch'lang !

- Pyrobombe !

La boule de feu quitte le sommet de l'aileron de Faussoirak, elle finit sa course dans une marre qui l'absorbe.

- Il ne se passe rien, soupire avec déception Kohumé.

- Actionne tes chenilles et fait nous faire demi-tour ! Vite !

La jeune fille obéit sans discuter.

Le général voit la traîner de projectiles avancés vers son adversaire quand il voit ce dernier faire demi-tour.

- Il fuit !??

Soudain un signal d'alarme retentit dans son cockpit.

La caverne subit soudain une déflagration puis s'enflamme, l'Antérak est pris dans les flammes.

Le souffle de l'explosion remonte le long de la galerie, les flammes suivent le conduit, elles rattrapent Goldorak et Faussoirak pour finalement les dépasser.

Alcorak et Vénusiak tournent en cercle au-dessus du cratère quand ils voient subitement surgir une colonne de flamme.

- Procius ! , hurle Hikaru.

- Kohumé ! , s'écrie Dai avec inquiétude.

La colonne de feu perd de l'intensité, surgit du cratère Faussoirak et Goldorak.

- Ouf !!! , pousse ensemble le frère et la sœur.

Une seconde colonne de feu arrive après une nouvelle explosion. Personne ne remarque dans la colonne de flammes, une petite navette de secours dans laquelle se trouve le général Ch'lang.

- Un jour, ta chance tournera Goldorak ! , déclare le général.

Goldorak se détache de Faussoirak.

- Récupération !

La soucoupe s'approche afin que le robot y reprenne sa place.

Susumu Sawa ouvre les yeux, il voit un plafond blanc et un visage au dessus de lui, il cligne des yeux et découvre un homme aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe sombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Le docteur sort une petite lampe d'examen pour regarder les yeux du jeune homme.

- Tout va bien, juste une légère commotion. Il va avoir une belle bosse durant deux à trois jours, déclare le docteur.

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs Susumu, annonce Kohumé.

Le garçon tourne la tête et découvre la jeune fille.

- Kohumé ! Mais…

- Calme me toi Susumu, fait une voix douce.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête de l'autre côté du lit.

- Maman ! C'est bien toi ?

- Oui ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

La mère prend son fils dans ses bras.

- Je ne comprends plus rien !

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, demande Dai.

- J'étais à Tokyo et je venais de recevoir un appel de Todai m'apprenant qu'elle allait rouvrir.

- Humm, fait le docteur en se grattant le menton. Cela ressemble à une amnésie globale transitoire.

- Une quoi ? , demande Hikaru.

- Il ne se rappelle plus les événements récents. Rien de bien méchant à long terme, il a juste perdu en mémoire les dernières heures voir derniers jours.

_- « Voilà qui nous arrange bien, pense Procius adossé à côté de la porte. »_

FIN

- 33 -


	17. episode 15 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 15

- Vous ignorez où vous avez été retenu ? , questionne le professeur Alcor.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Keiko Sawa.

- Vous étiez combien ?

- Je n'ai aucun nombre précis à vous dire, mais il y avait tous les passagers de mon vol plus d'autres personnes retenues dans d'autres cellules. Je ne peux pas vous dire d'où elles venaient, nous ne pouvions pas communiquer entre nous.

- Vous savez pourquoi Véga vous retenait captifs ?

- Nous étions tous dans des cellules, de temps à autre certains des prisonniers partaient avec des gardes, mais les soldats revenaient seuls. J'ignore ce que devenaient les autres.

Alcor reste silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre qui pourrait vous être utile pour découvrir la base où je me retrouvais emprisonné. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai pu retrouver mon fils grâce à vous. J'aimerais que les autres otages puissent eux aussi être libres, reprend Keiko.

- J'en suis sur, s'empresse de répondre Alcor. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Le docteur m'a dit que votre fils pouvait voyager. Je suis sur que vous avez hâte de retourner chez vous.

- C'est exact ! Susumu va beaucoup mieux, mais il n'a toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire.

- C'est dommage. Je n'ai plus de question à vous poser, je vous laisse rejoindre votre fils.

- Merci beaucoup.

Procius se lève et s'avance vers le moniteur sur lequel il assistait à l'interrogatoire. Un instant après, une porte s'ouvre et Alcor arrive dans la pièce.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? , interroge le professeur.

- Elle nous a dit tout ce qu'elle savait, je n'en doute pas.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais ce qui me gêne le plus c'est que Véga a une base sur Terre et que nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, répond le prince en se croisant les bras.

- Moi aussi, et elle doit être installé depuis un moment.

- Oui ! Cela fait des mois que j'ai fait des recherches dans le secteur des Caraïbes et des Bermudes.

- C'est vrai, fait Alcor soucieux. Une base de Véga sur Terre, comment ont-ils faut pour que cela nous échappe !

- Une base ou plusieurs ! , remarque Procius.

- Plusieurs !! Ne parle pas de malheur ! , s'exclame Alcor avec angoisse.

Un taxi se gare devant l'habitation du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Susumu et Keiko sortent de la maison suivie par un petit groupe.

- Bon retour, fait Daisuke.

- A bientôt à Tokyo, ajoute Kohumé.

- On se reverra en cours, précise Hikaru.

- Oui, merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli ici, répond Susumu.

Le jeune homme a toujours un pansement qui lui entoure la tête.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, déclare Keiko Sawa en s'inclinant.

- Prenez soin de vous, dit Procius.

Susumu regarde fixement le prince. Une image lui vient en tête, celle de Procius courant droit sur lui alors que des portes métalliques se referment.

- Un problème ? , demande le prince.

- Euh… Non rien, répond le jeune homme.

Les Sawa se dirigent vers le taxi et grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule. Le petit groupe agite la main pour dire au revoir. Le véhicule s'éloigne pendant que les Sawa se sont retournés pour répondre eux aussi en agitant la main.

- Vous êtes en pleine forme général, déclare le professeur Gyllah. Tous vos implants sont en état.

Le général Ch'lang est allonger sur une table d'examen. La table bascule vers l'avant pour laisser descendre le général.

- Parfait, parfait, déclare le Stratéguerre en s'approchant de la table. Vous avez fait un excellent travail professeur.

- Merci votre grandeur.

- Général ! Je compte sur vous pour notre prochaine attaque.

- Oui Maître, répond Ch'lang en s'inclinant.

Végalian se retourne puis sort de la salle d'examen. Aussitôt ses gardes l'entourent, ils sont depuis quelque temps sur les dents. Le Stratéguerre a par instant des réactions inattendues, ce qui rend ses gardes nerveux.

Quand ils arrivent devant les quartiers de Végalian, deux gardes entrent pour fouiller les lieux. Un instant plus tard, les deux gardes sortent indiquant que les pièces sont sures. Le Stratéguerre pénètre seul dans ses appartements. Il fait quelque pas à l'intérieur. Il découvre assis dans un fauteuil une jeune femme au teint pale et aux cheveux marron clair qui lui sourit.

- Ma douce Végalia, comme je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'as manqué !

La jeune femme se lève sans un mot et s'avance vers lui en lui tendant les bras. La jeune femme se plaque contre le torse de Végalian en l'entourant de ses bras.

Le Stratéguerre incline sa tête pour respirer la chevelure de la jeune femme. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes puis la jeune femme le fait asseoir dans un fauteuil. Une fois assis, la jeune femme se place à l'arrière du fauteuil. Elle tend ses mains vers la nuque du maître de Véga. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, son visage se crispe. Finalement, les mains se plaquent sur la nuque du Stratéguerre, et commence à descendre vers les épaules pour les masser. Végalian soupire, il se détend en savourant la douceur des mains qui le masse. Le Stratéguerre s'apaise tellement qu'il s'endort. Quand il revient à lui, Végalian est seul dans la pièce.

- Végalia ! Où es-tu donc partie !?

Procius est en train de panser son cheval Éclair quand Dai entre dans l'écurie.

- Je peux te parler, demande le jeune homme avec un air plus que décidé.

- Oui !? Et de quoi ?

- Je voudrais te parler de ma sœur.

- De ta sœur ??

- Oui. Je voudrais savoir à quel jeu tu joues avec !?

Le prince se retourne vers le jeune homme.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour ma sœur.

- Excuse-moi Dai, mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir.

- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas un secret, ma sœur est amoureuse de toi…

- Quoi !!!!

- Ne joue pas les innocents, je suis sûr que tu le sais ! C'est pour cela que je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour elle !

- Écoute Dai…

Le prince le dépasse et se dirige vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, il prend une grande inspiration.

- C'est compliqué, conclut Procius.

Daisuke se place dans le dos du prince.

- Compliqué !! , s'emporte le jeune homme. Aimes-tu ma sœur oui ou non !?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup ta sœur, soupir Procius.

- Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ses avances !?

- C'est… que je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ! Et pourquoi donc MONSIEUR LE PRINCE !!! , s'emporte Dai.

- Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, tout simplement, lâche Procius.

- La faire souffrir ?

- Vois la souffrance de ta tante Vénusia du faite que Actarus soit parti en la laissant sur Terre.

- Je ne vois pas le rapporte en Vénusia et Hikaru !

- Moi aussi, une fois Véga vaincue je retournerais sur Euphor.

- Hein ?

- Je rentrerais sur ma planète seul. Je retournerais sur mon monde, même si j'aime beaucoup cette planète, ce n'est pas chez moi ici. Je suis prés à sacrifier ma vie pour la planète bleue, mais je rentrerais vivre auprès des miens sur Euphor. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Hikaru. Elle rencontrera quelqu'un de bien et elle sera heureuse ici, c'est tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas repartir sur Euphor avec ma sœur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ! Ne me dis pas que c'est un manque de place dans Goldorak !

- Je te l'ai dit Dai, c'est compliqué.

Daisuke contourne le prince pour le saisir par le col.

- Compliqué, tu dis ! Explique-moi alors ! Je ne comprends pas.

Procius baisse les yeux.

- Je suis navré, je ne peux pas, s'excuse le prince.

Dai lève le poing, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il hésite un instant, mais finalement son poing vient s'écraser sur l'une des joues du prince.

Au même moment Banta entre dans l'écurie.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ???

Procius repousse Daisuke puis réajuste ses vêtements.

- Rien, Dai me montrait juste ce qu'il ferait s'il avait le Stratéguerre en face de lui, lance le prince en s'éloignant.

Banta se rapproche de Daisuke et l'observe avec un air soupçonneux.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à la croire.

- Ah bon, répond Dai gêné. Voyons Banta, tu crois qu'un prince de l'espace peut mentir.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais…

Daisuke part en courant.

- Pense ce que tu veux Banta, lance le jeune homme.

- Hé Dai attend ! , crie le vieux garçon de ferme ne levant un bras. Zut ! Moi qui voulais lui demander un coup de main pour changer la porte d'entrée de chez moi, je n'ai plus qu'à le faire seul.

Le prince c'est assis sur le rivage de la rivière qui coule du barrage. Il regarde son reflet dans l'eau.

- Pourquoi mon destin est-il de combattre sans cesse ainsi. Pourquoi ne puis-je trouver la paix ?

- Professeur Alcor !!!! , hurle Densha.

Alcor qui se trouvait à côté du jeune homme a sursauté quand ce dernier lui a hurlé dans l'oreille. Le professeur introduit son auriculaire dans son conduit auditif comme pour le déboucher.

- Pas la peine de criez si fort, j'étais à côté de vous, signal le professeur.

- Désolez, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excuse Densha.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Le Scope radar affiche des échos, une escadre de navette et une soucoupe.

- Vite ! Déclenchez l'alarme que tout le monde regagne le centre.

Le prince est tiré de ses songes quand son bracelet se met à bip. Il le porte à hauteur de sa bouche.

- Ici Procius, que se passe-t-il ?

- Une soucoupe accompagnée d'une escadrille se dirige vers la Terre, annonce la voix de Sayaka.

- Compris ! J'arrive de suite !

Aussitôt le prince se met à courir en direction du barrage.

Sur le moniteur géant du Spacioscope, Alcor et Cochir étudient la soucoupe.

- Étrange, elle n'a rien de spécial à première vue, déclare Cochir.

- Avec Véga rien n'est sur, ajoute Alcor.

Entouré d'une escadre de navette hameçon, la soucoupe ne présente aucun aspect menaçant, elle recouverte totalement d'un bleu azur et sa surface est parfaitement lisse ne laissant deviné aucun armement.

- Tous les pilotes sont arrivés, annonce Gavin depuis son pupitre.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône, il regarde son moniteur avec distraction.

-_« Suis-je en train de devenir fou ? Je vois Végalia puis elle disparaît ? Pourtant, elle était bien là ! J'ai retrouvé l'un de ses cheveux ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Que m'arrive-t-il !? »._

- Nous attendons vos ordres Majesté, intervient Minarvea.

Végalian regarde un instant sans comprendre le commandant puis il regarde à nouveau son écran.

- Lancez l'attaque ! , ordonne le Stratéguerre en brandissant son poing.

La flotte entre dans l'atmosphère terrestre, une navette détruit un satellite utilisé par l'alliance.

- Décollage ! , annonce la voix d'Alcor dans le système de communication.

Goldorak sort des flancs du barrage alors que les navettes s'élancent des hangars situés en haut de la tour du centre de recherche.

- Dai, avec les filles vous vous occupez des navettes, je m'occupe de la soucoupe, annonce Procius.

- Ouais, ouais, bougonne Daisuke.

Kohumé actionne le système de communication pour ne parler qu'avec Hikaru.

- Dit, qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? C'est la première fois que je le vois ronchon avant un combat.

- Aucune idée.

Goldorak et ses alliés se dirigent vers les assaillants encore haut dans le ciel.

- Goldorak et les navettes de soutiens sont sortis, annonce le soldat préposé aux radars.

- Vous avez trouvé leurs points d'envole ? , questionne le commandant Minarvea.

- Non… Je ne regardais pas à ce moment-là.

- Imbéciles !!

- Je suis navré.

Minarvea s'avance vers le soldat avec rage.

- Calme-toi ! , ordonne le Stratéguerre.

La femme se retourne vers le trône.

- Viens a coté de moi et regardons le spectacle.

- Bien Maître.

Le commandant vient se tenir debout à côté du trône.

Goldorak et ses alliés arrivent face à l'escadrille, mais une chose frappe le prince.

- Bon sang ! Où est donc passée la soucoupe ? , remarque Procius.

- C'est vrai, je ne la vois pas, confirme Hikaru.

- Allez, on s'occupe des navettes, annonce Dai.

- C'est parti ! , répond Kohumé.

Alcorak met les gaz pour quitter la formation et être le premier à ouvrir le feu.

- Mortanium !

La navette hameçon de tête esquive le tir. Les autres navettes ripostent aussitôt. Goldorak et ses alliés se séparent pour ne pas être atteints par les rayons.

- Electronium !

Un rayon part de l'avant de Vénusiak qui vient toucher le canon de la navette adverse. Faussoirak a du fil à retors avec deux navettes qui l'attaque simultanément. Goldorak se porte à sons secours, mais il est violement heurté. La soucoupe vient de surgir de nulle part.

- À nous deux, prince d'Euphor !! , lance le général Ch'lang aux commandes de l'astronef.

- Tiens, la revoilà, fait Procius.

La soucoupe s'éloigne de Goldorak avant de changer de forme. Des jambes sortent de la base du vaisseau, puis une tête à son sommet et à sa circonférence des tentacules.

- Les ingénieurs de Véga m'avait habitué à plus esthétique, commente Procius.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, lance Kohumé. Ils ont mangé du lion ce matin ou quoi ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser !

- Victorang !

La lame en forme de V tranche l'une des navettes qui poursuivent Faussoirak.

- Merci Dai !

- De rien, répond le garçon. Attention à trois heure !

Kohumé fait pivoter son vaisseau pour éviter une navette kamikaze.

- Non ! Goldorak !! , s'écrie soudain Hikaru.

- Quoi ?? , font en cœur Dai et Kohumé.

Goldorak est entouré par les tentacules de la soucoupe. Des arcs électriques parcourent la surface du vaisseau.

- Mais comment cela a pu arriver ?? , se demande à haute voix Daisuke.

Alcorak vire pour venir aider le prince.

- Je viens à ton aide !

- Non ! Reste loin, articule Procius avec douleur.

- Mais…

- Spirogyre !

Goldorak se met lentement à tourner sur lui-même puis prend de la vitesse.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ! , lance avec joie le général Ch'lang dans son vaisseau.

Les tentacules se resserrent sur la soucoupe faisant monter la pression déjà exercée dessus.

- Rien à faire, il ne veut pas lâcher prise ! , constate Procius.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, Végalian et Minarvea regardent l'attaque sur le moniteur virtuel se trouvant devant le trône quand le soldat affecté aux radars se met à crier.

- Commandant ! Stratéguerre !

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande Végalian avec un léger agacement.

- Un vaisseau inconnu en approche de la face cachée de la Lune.

- Quoi ?

- D'où vient-il de la Terre ? , s'empresse de questionner le commandant Minarvea.

- Négatif. Sa direction indique Vénus.

- Montrez-moi ce vaisseau, ordonne le Stratéguerre.

- Actionnez le holocomouflage ! , ajoute le commandant.

Sur la face cachée de la Lune, l'apparence de la base change, un hologramme, représentant les installations en ruine, recouvre les installations.

Sur le moniteur du Stratéguerre apparaît l'intrus. Un vaisseau en forme de cigare recouvert d'une spirale noire et blanc partant du nez de l'astronef, sur ses flancs un cercle avec deux aiguilles faisant pensé à une horloge.

- Le vaisseau tente d'entrer en contact avec nous, annonce un soldat.

- Ne répondez pas !

Le navire inconnu ne change pas de trajectoire, il fonce droit sur le Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Le camouflage est bien en fonction ? , insiste le commandant.

- Affirmatif.

- On dirait que le pilote connaît la trajectoire d'accostage, c'est impossible, s'étonne Minarvea.

Le vaisseau inconnu survole la base, malgré l'apparence de ruine, il vient se placé sur un plot amarrage. Le navire semble flotter au-dessus de la construction, en apparence détruite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire !? , s'emporte Végalian

Le moniteur du Stratéguerre se brouille puis une forme apparaît. Un tricorne sur la tête dont des longs cheveux blancs bouclés dépassent, un masque en argent sur le visage avec une moitié affichant la joie et l'autre la tristesse, une cape bleutée, sur les épaules, tissées de motifs dorés et le col recouvert d'une fourrure blanche. Le cou entouré de dentelle recouvrant un manteau bleuté aux bords blancs. Les mains sont recouvertes de gants en dentelles blanches. Un pantalon arrivant en dessous du genou, assorti au manteau, en dessous du quel ont distingue des bas blancs et pour finir des chaussures vernies surplombées d'une grosse boucle dorée. Le tout évoquant un personnage du carnaval de Venise.

- Ami de Véga, je suis venu vous offrir mon aide pour asservir la Terre et vous débarrasser de Goldorak, annonce l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , questionne Végalian.

La forme disparaît du moniteur, l'inconnu apparaît devant le trône du Stratéguerre comme par magie. Une autre forme plus petite a ses cotés, une panthère mécanique.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs, reprend l'inconnu en faisant une révérence. Je le présente, je suis Chronaris.

- Et en pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de votre aide ? , demande le commandant Minarvea.

- J'ai le moyen de vous débarrasser de Goldorak.

- Et comment ? , demande le Stratéguerre avec intérêt alors qu'une lueur brille dans son regard.

- J'ai le moyen de modifier le temps. Je peux envoyer Goldorak dans une autre époque.

Procius voit des navettes hameçon fondre sur Alcorak.

- Dai ! Ne reste pas ici !

- Je vais t'aider !

- Non, part ! J'ai une idée.

- Comme tu veux !

Alcorak s'éloigne alors que les navettes qui fonçaient sur Dai n'ont pas le temps de changer de trajectoire.

- Magnavolt !

Quatre rayons rouges partent de la soucoupe. Les navettes atteintes par les rayons se retrouvent attirées vers Goldorak. Elles s'écrasent sur les tentacules du navire de Véga permettant à Procius de se dégager.

- Un autre vaisseau arrive, annonce soudainement Kohumé.

- Chronaris, Véga compte sur toi ! Débarrasse-nous de Goldorak et tu seras récompensé, déclare le Strataguerre sur le système de communication du navire.

- Ne craignez rien, Goldorak ne sera plus qu'un souvenir bientôt.

- Planitonk !

Les deux disques dentés partent de la soucoupe pour trancher deux paires de tentacules sur la soucoupe. Pendant ce temps là, le navire en forme de cigare se positionne dans son dos.

- Procius attention ! , hurle Hikaru.

- Quoi ??

Le prince voit l'écho sur son radar et tourne la tête.

Un rayon en forme de spirale s'échappe de l'avant du navire cigare, Goldorak n'a pas le temps de l'éviter, il est pris dans les spirales et se met à tourner dans le vortex. Le vaisseau de Ch'lang s'éloigne de la zone, mais l'arc d'une spirale le frôle.

- Procius !! , s'époumone Hikaru.

Goldorak tournoi toujours dans la spirale émise par le vaisseau de Chronaris puis le rayon s'estompe c'est à se moment que le vaisseau du prince d'Euphor disparaît.

- Goldorak c'est volatilisé ! Enfin ! Je tiens ma victoire !! , jubile le Stratéguerre.

Végalian c'est levé de son trône et rie à gorge déployer.

- _« Végalia ! Tu vois, j'ai gagné ! Je suis le plus grand ! J'ai vaincu le prince d'Euphor ! Je suis le maître de la Terre ! Plus rien ne va pouvoir m'empêcher de conquérir le reste de l'univers ! »_

Procius à la tête qui tourne, Goldorak tournoi toujours dans la spirale, mais la vitesse de rotation commence a diminué. Le prince tente de surmonter son malaise pour reprendre les commandes et redresser son vaisseau. Autour de la soucoupe, le rayon en forme de spirale se dissipe pour finir par disparaître. Procius reprend le contrôle de Goldorak qu'il stabilise, lentement sa sensation de malaise s'atténue. Il constate qu'il a perdu beaucoup d'altitudes, il regarde le paysage en dessous de lui, mais il ne reconnaît rien.

- Procius appelle le centre.

Aucune réponse, la radio reste muette, il n'y a qu'un léger grésillement.

- Où suis-je ?

Il actionne l'ordinateur de bord pour localiser sa position.

- C'est étrange. Je suis pourtant dans le secteur du ranch du Bouleau Blanc ! Procius appelle le centre.

Toujours les grésillements en guise de réponse.

- Dai ? Hikaru ? Kohumé ? Vous me recevez ?

La radio reste silencieuse. Goldorak change de cap pour se diriger vers sa base.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , se demande le prince en demandant à l'ordinateur un diagnostic du système de communication.

- Professeur ! Je capte un écho sur le Scope radar !

- Où ça monsieur Argoli ?

- Secteur A23.

- Hum, fait le professeur en allumant sa pipe. C'est proche du ranch de Rigel.

- Que faisons-nous ? , interroge Antarès.

- Rien, attendons d'avoir plus de détail. Argoli, continuez à surveiller l'écho.

- Bien professeur, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se dirige droit sur nous.

Le professeur Procyon fronce les sourcils.

- Professeur !? , lance avec angoisse Cochir.

- Du calme, ce n'est peut-être qu'un appareil terrien. Il se peut que ce soit le jeune Alcor qui arrive avec plusieurs jours d'avance.

- Une soucoupe !! Enfin ! J'ai vois une !!! , s'écrit Rigel.

Ce dernier se trouve sur la plateforme du réservoir d'eau. Il regarde le ciel à l'aide d'une lunette sur trépied. Il porte sa tenue de cowboy datant de l'époque ou il était au farwest.

- Papa ! Arrête tes bêtises, s'emporte Vénusia en sortant de l'écurie.

La jeune fille porte une jupe et un chemisier rose, elle poste un chapeau crème.

- Tu devrais plutôt aider Actarus à changer le fourrage des chevaux ! , reprend la jeune fille.

- Mais je te dis que je vois une soucoupe ! , insiste Rigel.

Actarus, qui manie la fourche sur le tas de foin qui est entreposé au pied du réservoir, cesse son travail et lève la tête.

- Vénusia, laisse ton père, je peux le faire seul, et puis ça lui fait plaisir de chercher des extraterrestres.

- Non, il doit faire sa part de travail, s'énerve Vénusia.

- Quelle étrange soucoupe ! Elle se dirige par ici !

Rigel quitte sa longue vue pour fouiller dans une malle à côté de lui.

- Mais où j'ai bien pu la ranger ! Ah ! La voilà !

Il sort du coffre une banderole qu'il accroche sur le réservoir, dessus est manuscrit « Bienvenue à nos amis d'un autre monde ». Une fois la banderole en place, Rigel retourne à sa longue vue.

- C'est la première fois que je vois une soucoupe avec une tête de drakkar, remarque-t-il.

- Quoi ? , s'étonne Actarus en regardant Rigel.

Soudain un bruit lointain et familier se fait entendre aux oreilles d'Actarus, il se retourne dans la direction observée par Rigel.

Procius regarde le paysage qui défile en dessous de lui.

- D'après les données, je survole le ranch du Bouleau Blanc, mais je ne reconnais rien.

Il aperçoit les constructions.

- Voilà le ranch, l'étable et l'écurie, mais pourtant il manque quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Hé ho ! Monsieur l'extraterrestre ! Posez-vous ! Je veux faire votre connaissance ! , hurle Rigel en faisant de grands signes. Il va falloir que j'installe une radio ici.

Au sol, Actarus voit grossir une forme familière. Il fronce les sourcils.

Procius voit au loin le barrage et le centre de recherche, mais le paysage ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il connaît. Il manipule des commandes sur son tableau de bord pour faire un gros plan du centre.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que cela veut dire !?

L'image qui apparaît montre la structure arrondie du centre surplombé par une tour, avec un hangar à son sommet, peinte en damier rouge et blanc.

Dans la salle d'observation, le professeur Procyon laisse échapper sa pipe de sa bouche qui tombe sur le sol.

- Quoi !? , s'étonne-t-il.

- Professeur ?? C'est…, fait Argoli.

- Impossible, dit Procyon.

- Mais dans quoi je suis tombé ! , se demande Procius.

Goldorak continu sa trajectoire et survol le centre.

- C'est de ta faute Vénusia ! Tu as crié si fort qu'il n'a pas osez ce poser au ranch, s'emporte Rigel pencher par-dessus la balustrade du réservoir.

- Papa ! Tu vas tomber si tu continues !

- Vous avez bientôt fini !? , demande Mizar en sortant de l'étable. Vous hurlez si fort que je n'arrive pas à traire les chèvres !

- C'est la faute à papa, il préfère chercher des aliens plutôt que de travailler avec Actarus.

- Il est assez grand pour travailler sans moi ! D'ailleurs où est-il ? , remarque Rigel en se penchant plus pour regarder aux pieds du réservoir.

Un bruit de moteur qui démarre se fait entendre.

- Le voilà qui part alors qu'il n'a pas fini son travail, s'emporte Rigel en agitant un poing.

Il perd l'équilibre et bascule dans le vide, il s'écrase sur le tas de foin pendant qu'une moto rouge pilotée par Actarus passe à sa hauteur.

- Actarus ! Tu vas revenir ici tout de suite, hurle Rigel dont juste la tête dépasse de la meule.

La moto file en direction du centre à vive allure.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? , fait Rigel en s'asseyant sur la botte de foin en se croisant les bras.

- Il faut que je trouve un endroit pour cacher Goldorak et comprendre ce qui c'est passé, se dit Procius. À croire que je suis revenu dans le passé ! Dans ce cas…

Le prince consulte un moniteur, il lui vient une idée.

- J'ai trouvé où je peux cacher Goldorak.

La soucoupe perd de l'altitude et change de cap.

- Je l'ai perdu sur le Scope radar, annonce Argoli. Il disparut dans les montagnes.

Le professeur Procyon ramasse sa pipe.

- Ne quittez pas des yeux le Scope. Je veux être averti au moindre contact.

- Oui professeur.

Procyon voit la moto d'Actarus qui monte le chemin qui conduit au centre.

- Cochir !

- Oui !

- Vous avez le centre, je reviens dans un instant.

- Bien professeur.

Actarus gare sa moto au pied des marches, il en descend puis saute par-dessus les marches pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Il court dans les couloirs puis dévale un escalier, il finit par déboucher dans une grande salle qui se situe au centre du barrage. La lumière est déjà allumée, au centre de la pièce se tient le professeur Procyon, dans son dos on devine une porte gigantesque.

- Père !?

- Je suis venu voir aussi, répond laconiquement le professeur.

- Tu l'as vu aussi ?

- Oui.

- C'est impossible, il n'y a pas un second Goldorak.

- Pourtant, ton Goldorak est toujours sous ces dalles. Il y en a un autre dehors.

- Même si c'était un autre Goldorak, c'est impossible ! Les plans ont été détruits, les savants qui l'ont conçu et construit ont été tués par la division Ruine. C'est impossible !

- Pourtant, tu l'as vu tout comme moi, répond Procyon en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe.

Actarus reste muet.

- Voilà ! Elle est là !

Goldorak plonge vers le sol, il s'engouffre dans le flanc d'une montagne.

- Parfait, la taille est bonne. Ils n'ont pas encore construit la route.

Procius pose son vaisseau au fond de la caverne puis il saute du cockpit. Il désactive sa combinaison de vol, il se retrouve en sweet et pantalon.

- Allons explorer les environs et trouver de quoi manger.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'était d'après toi père ?

- Je l'ignore, la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que l'objet a disparu dans les montagnes.

- Je vais aller voir ça de plus près !

Actarus s'éloigne en courant.

- Soit prudent mon fils.

Actarus s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur qui conduit au hangar d'hélicoptère situé au sommet de la tour. Il s'installe à l'intérieur de l'appareil pour prendre les commandes. L'hélicoptère s'envole en direct des montagnes proches.

Procius arrive à l'entrée de la caverne, il regarde les alentours.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me poser aussi loin du village le plus proche, soupire-t-il.

L'hélicoptère piloter par Actarus survol la chaîne montagneuse, il scrute du regard le relief en dessous de lui.

- Voyons… Si c'était moi, où aurais-je caché quelque chose d'aussi volumineux que Goldorak.

L'appareil perd de l'altitude. Actarus remarque une forme circulant sur un sentier.

Procius marche sur un sentier de randonner qui descend vers la vallée, dans le ciel un hélicoptère le survol. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'engin volant et continu sa marche, les mains dans les poches.

Actarus descend au maximum pour voir la forme, il voit un homme qui se déplace tranquillement sur le chemin.

- Un randonneur, mais il est bien loin et en plus il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'équipement, remarque-t-il. Il est peut-être monté jusqu'ici en moto. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas là pour çà, il faut que je retrouve ce faux Goldorak.

Actarus remet des gaz pour reprendre de la hauteur.

- Où es-tu ma jolie soucoupe ! Hou hou soucoupe de mon cœur ! , pleurniche Rigel.

- Papa ! Descend de là et viens nous aidez ! , proteste Vénusia.

Rigel fait la sourde oreille, il reste dur le réservoir à scruter le ciel.

- Papa !!!!

- Laisse tomber, fait Mizar en levant sa fourche. Il ne descendra pas de si tôt. En plus si ce qui est passé au-dessus du ranch est vraiment un OVNI, il n'est pas là de descendre.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous laisser tout le travail. Et en plus Actarus qui est parti à l'improviste sans rien dire.

- Il avait peut-être un rendez-vous avec une autre fille, plaisante le jeune frère de Vénusia.

- Mizar !!!!

- Hé hé, tu devrais te voir tu es encore plus rouge, rit le jeune garçon.

- Attends un peu !!!

Vénusia lâche sa fourche pour courir après son frère.

- Mais vous en faites un raffut en dessous ! , remarque Rigel penché par-dessus la rambarde.

La jeune fille cesse de poursuivre son frère et se retourne pour donner un violent coup de pied dans une poutrelle du réservoir. La vibration remonte le long, ce qui fait tombé Rigel la tête en premier sur le sol, un morceau de langue sort de sa bouche.

- Aie, aie, aie. Heureusement que j'ai la tête dure, articule-t-il.

- Salut la compagnie, lance la voix de Banta. Bonsoir Vénusia, tu es très en beauté.

Le jeune homme s'avance vers la jeune fille, Rigel saute sur ses jambes et vient se placer entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Banta ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Heu… Ma mère m'envoie pour faire un échange.

Banta retire son sombrero et le tourne dans ses mains.

- Et que veux-tu échanger ? , questionne Rigel en faisant de gros yeux.

- Elle voudrait échanger un sac d'avoine contre un sac de blé, répond le jeune homme en désignant du pouce une chose dans son dos.

Le vieux Rigel regarde dans la direction et découvre une brouette dans laquelle repose un gros sac en toile de jute.

- D'accord ! Allez vient avec moi, ordonne Rigel en attrapant Banta par une oreille pour le traîner en direction de la brouette.

Le professeur Procyon est assis dans le fauteuil qui fait face à l'écran géant en deux parties, il joue machinalement avec sa pipe entre ses mains.

- Argoli, toujours rien ?

- Non professeur, le Scope reste silencieux.

- _« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Véga aurait-il découvert que le prince d'Euphor a trouvé refuge sur Terre. Est-ce un avertissement ou un défi pour Actarus ?? La Terre est-elle sur le point d'être envahie par Véga ?? Où subira-t-elle le même sort qu'Euphor ? Seigneur, cela fait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses, constate Procyon. Faites que celui que je considère comme mon fils ne redevienne pas un guerrier. »_

Un silence pesant se fait ressentir dans la salle d'observation du centre de recherche spatial.

- Où se trouve Actarus, fini par demander le professeur.

- L'hélicoptère survole le volcan, répond Antarès.

- Non, il n'est pas là non plus ! Il ne peut pas être loin, fait Actarus.

L'hélicoptère décrit encore un cercle au dessus de la gueule du volcan.

- J'ai fait tous les endroits que je connais où j'aurais pu cacher Goldorak, mais il n'y avait rien.

Actarus voit le soleil qui décline à l'horizon.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit.

L'hélicoptère vire en direction du centre.

- Soit il est bien caché soit il n'est plus dans le secteur, il a utilisé un brouillage et c'est rendu dans un autre endroit, je ne vois que cela !

En chemin, Actarus aperçoit une forme sur le sentier qui remonte en direction de la montagne. Il fait descendre son appareil. Il reconnaît la personne qui tout à l'heure descendait en direction du village, mais cette fois-ci, il remarque qu'elle porte un sac sur le dos.

- On dirait qu'il a fait ses commissions. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu de campement.

Procius voit passé au-dessus de lui l'hélicoptère.

- _« Il n'y a plus aucun doute, je suis revenu dans le passé, soupir-t-il intérieurement. Vu le modèle de cet appareil et les dates des journaux dans la boutique. 1976 ! J'ai fait un bond de trente ans dans le passé. Comment vais-je faire pour retourner à mon époque ? »_

Alors que l'hélicoptère s'éloigne, Procius continu sa progression en direction de la cachette de Goldorak.

Actarus pose l'hélicoptère dans le hangar en haut de la tour, il coupe le contact puis en descend. Il se dirige vers l'ascenseur dans lequel il pénètre.

Quand les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent, une fois arrivée à destination, Actarus tombe nez à nez avec le professeur Procyon.

- Alors ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, père.

- Va te reposer et ne te fais pas de soucis, Cochir monte la garde devant le Scope radar.

- Je me reposerais quand cette énigme sera résolue. Il ne peut y avoir deux Goldorak ! C'est impossible ! Ou alors, la Terre court un grand danger !

- Il y a sûrement une explication a tout ceci mon fils, mais en attendant ne te torture pas inutilement.

- Mais père…

Procyon pose une main sur l'épaule d'Actarus.

- Fais-moi plaisir, mange quelque chose te va dormir.

- Bien père, obéit Actarus en baissant la tête.

Ce dernier s'éloigne sous l'œil du professeur.

- _« Mon fils, moi aussi je suis soucieux de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais tu a déjà temps souffert que je veux te protégé. Nous découvrirons bien pourquoi nous avons vu Goldorak dans notre ciel, en souhaitant que ce ne soit pas un mauvais présage. »_

Procius saute du cockpit de la soucoupe, il atterrit en douceur, devant lui un tas de bois qu'il embrase à l'aide de son pistolaser.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas besoin de manger mon bon Goldorak, lance-t-il en direction de sa machine.

Il sort du sac à dos des boites de conserves et d'autre provision ainsi que du matériel de cuisine.

- Cela me rappellera le temps ou je campais sur Euphor.

Il saisit une boite de conserve.

- Bon où est cet ouvre-boite, lance-t-il en plongeant une main dans le sac à dos.

Actarus sort de la salle de bain, torse nu, avec sa main droite, il se frotte les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il finit pas jeter sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il croise ses mains sous sa tête et fixe le plafond.

- _« Un second Goldorak c'est impossible ! Euphor a été anéanti par la division Ruine de Véga. Je suis le seul survivant ! J'ai échappé au massacre en prenant Goldorak pour ne pas le laisser aux mains du Grand Stratéguerre. Qui aurait pu concevoir et mettre en chantier une telle machine ? »_

Des pas se font entendre devant la porte de la chambre, la poignée tourne doucement. Actarus se tourne sur le côté puis fait semblant de dormir. La porte s'entrouvre, la tête du professeur Procyon dépasse par l'ouverture un bref instant puis la porte se referme. Les pas s'éloignent. Actarus se remet sur le dos en fixant le plafond.

Procius s'enroule dans une couverture prés du feu de camp, le bois crépite. Il s'endort ainsi avec Goldorak qui semble le protégé.

Le lendemain matin, Actarus se lève très tôt, il déjeune sommairement puis se rend dans le hangar pour utiliser l'hélicoptère du centre. Il décolle en direction des montagnes.

Procius dort emmitouflé dans sa couverture, le feu a fini de se consumer, quelque cendre rougeoie encore. Il est réveillé par l'écho, résonnant dans la caverne, d'un hélicoptère. Il sort de sa couverture et se dirige vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il se plaque contre la paroi pour rester le plus discret possible. Il voit l'appareil qui décrit des cercles au dessus des montagnes proches.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on me cherche.

Le commandant Hydargos marche dans les couloirs de la base du Camp de la Lune Noire en construction. Il se présente devant la poste automatique de la salle de commandement, mais cette dernière reste close.

- Allons bon, soupire-t-il.

Il donne des coups sur la porte, après un instant celle-ci s'ouvre et apparaît un soldat.

- Commandant, fait le militaire en le saluant.

- Comment ce fait-il que la porte ne s'ouvre pas ?

- Nous avons un problème avec les capteurs, répond le soldat.

- Corriger ce problème rapidement, ordonne Hydargos.

- À tes ordres.

Le commandant pousse le soldat pour entrer dans la pièce, il se dirige directement vers la console de communication. Le symbole des forces de Véga trône au centre de l'écran. Hydargos actionne un interrupteur et aussitôt le visage orangé du Grand Stratéguerre surgit.

- Maître, dit le commandant en exécutant le salut Végan.

- Hydargos ! Tu m'as fait attendre !

- Je suis désolé, je me trouvais à l'autre bout de la base, le système de transport automatisé a encore quelque difficulté…

- Règle se problème ! , tonne Véga le Grand Stratéguerre.

- Bien entendu…

- Les détails m'importent peu, je veux savoir quand notre base sera opérationnelle !? Tu connais l'enjeu de la conquête de la Terre.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant.

- Stykadés notre planète mère manque de ressource, une partie de notre peuple doit migré pour survire, la Terre est la planète qui nous convient le mieux.

- Je sais tout cela Grand Stratéguerre, la conquête de la Terre ne sera qu'une simple formalité, leur système de défense est précaire, nous les écraserons sans difficulté.

- C'est ce que pense aussi le général Minos.

- Minos ??

- Oui, j'ai parlé avec lui de la conquête de la Terre. Je compte toi pour asservir cette planète Terre.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour être digne de cet honneur.

Le visage du Grand Stratéguerre disparaît laissant place au symbole des forces de

Véga.

Le commandant serre les poings.

- Une fois la planète asservie, je recevrais tous les honneurs, je serais le souverain de ce monde !!!! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Procius observe le manège de l'hélicoptère, ce dernier fouille consciencieusement chaque secteur de montagne.

- Il faut que je redouble de prudence, fait-il pour lui-même. Il faut que je songe à trouver une autre cachette.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, des cris de femme résonnent.

- Papa !!! Tu vas descendre de cette tour ! Si tu ne descends pas, je viens te chercher, rouspète Vénusia au pied du réservoir.

La jeune fille porte une jupe short rose avec un chemisier blanc, ainsi qu'un chapeau blanc.

- Je recherche des soucoupes ! Tu vas me laisser tranquille ! Je suis ton père, réponds Rigel en regardant dans sa lunette.

- Cela n'empêche pas que tu dois faire tes taches !!!

- Actarus est là pour ça ! , rétorque Rigel en agitant la main nonchalamment.

- Justement, il n'est pas encore arrivé ce matin.

- Quoi !?? , s'étonne le vieil homme en redressant. C'est étonnant de sa part.

- Alors, descends !

- Sûrement pas ! , répond Rigel en agitant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Je ne vais pas accomplir les tâches d'un fainéant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au sujet d'Actarus !??? , questionne la jeune fille en colère.

- Laisse tomber, intervient le jeune Mizar. Banta a accepté de nous donner un coup de main.

- Bonjour Vénusia, fait Banta avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

La jeune fille se penche vers son frère pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Dit Mizar, tu lui as promis quoi en échange ?

Le jeune garçon la regarde avec surprise.

- Mais rien du tout ! Pour qui tu me prends ? , demande-t-il vexer en tournant la tête.

Vénusia se redresse.

- Hum… Banta !

- Oui Vénusia, répond mielleusement le jeune homme.

- Tu vas nettoyer l'étable.

- J'y fonce, répond Banta en joignant le geste à la parole.

Vénusia sort de l'étable en portant un sceau de lait, elle voit son père monter sur l'échelle du réservoir avec un gros sac sur le dos.

- Papa !!!

Rigel lâche un instant les barreaux de l'échelle et tombe de quelque centimètre avant de se rattraper.

- Oulalala, un peu plus….

- Papa, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques encore au lieu de nous aider !? , s'emporte la jeune fille.

- Aie, ça va être ma fête, soupire le vieil homme.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac !?

- Héhéhé, une radio, annonce fièrement Rigel.

- Une radio ??? Pourquoi montes-tu une radio sur le réservoir ?

- Pour parler aux hommes de l'espace, répond-il en reprenant son ascension.

- Quoi ? Tu parles encore de soucoupe !

- Tu changeras d'avis quand j'entrerais en contact avec des créatures d'autres planètes.

Rigel a atteint la plateforme, il retire le sac de son dos et commence à en sortir le poste de radio.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre utile !

- Décidément, tu as hérité du caractère de ta pauvre mère.

Il installe le poste, branche le microphone et l'antenne avant de le mettre en fonction. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de porter le micro à hauteur de sa bouche.

- Allo, Allo ! Ici Rigel, j'appelle les hommes de l'espace. Répondez ! Ici Rigel de la Terre.

- Décidément, il ne changera pas, constate la jeune femme, en se plaquant une main sur le front, découragée.

- Je te rappelle que je suis le président « Des amis des amis de l'espace », lui lance son père sur la plateforme.

Actarus se pose au sommet de la tour du centre de recherche. Le professeur Procyon l'attend sur la plateforme de l'hélicoptère.

- D'après ton visage, tu rentre bredouille, constate le professeur.

- Malheureusement père, répond tristement Actarus.

- Dans ce cas, je te demande d'arrêter tes recherches.

- Mais !!! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai fait vérifié les enregistrements.

- Et ?

- Aucun des enregistrements n'indique la présence d'un vaisseau ayant survolé la région.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible, je l'ai vu ! Rigel aussi ! Et toi !

- Je sais bien, mais les ordinateurs n'ont rien enregistrer, affirme tristement Procyon.

- Ne me dit pas que nous avons tous rêvé ! , s'emporte Actarus.

- Il se peut que nous ayons été victime d'une sorte d'hallucination du a un phénomène solaire.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi aurions nous vu Goldorak ?

- Notre inconscient a remplacé le phénomène par une forme proche et familière. Je ne vois que cela.

- Je veux bien pour toi et moi ainsi que le personnel du centre, mais Rigel ?

- Il a peut-être aperçu Goldorak dans un semi sommeil la nuit ou tu t'es écrasé sur Terre.

- Non, il doit y avoir autre chose ! Je ne peux…

- Actarus ne m'oblige pas a te consigné au centre !! , lance Procyon vigoureusement.

- Non père, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu insiste autant ?

- Dans deux a trois jours, j'attend l'arriver d'un visiteur venant du centre de recherche spatial américain spécialisé dans les OVNI.

- Je comprends père, je me tiendrais tranquille.

- Merci.

Procius se tiens à l'entrée de la caverne, il porte le sac a dos. Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas vu l'hélicoptère survolé la région.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai plus rien a manger, soupire-t-il. Il faut que je me rende au village.

Procius jette le sac sur son dos et sort, il marche en direction d'un sentier, qui se trouve à plus de un kilomètre, qui descend dans la vallée.

Cela fait déjà prés d'une heure qu'il marche quand il entend un bruit étrange dans le ciel. Il lève la tête, il place une main au dessus de ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par le soleil, il aperçoit un petit point dans le ciel. Le point grossit lentement et finalement, il devine les contours d'une minuscule soucoupe de couleur jaune.

Tout est calme au centre de recherche, chacun vaque à ses occupations quand un point se met à briller sur le radar.

- Hé ! Alerte ! Le Scope radar pique un point à trente kilomètre au sud-ouest ! C'est quoi d'après vous ? , lance Argoli.

Procyon se retourne.

- C'est sûrement Alcor, déclare le professeur. Il doit se poser aujourd'hui, surtout ne le perdez pas de vu.

- Allo ? Alcor ? , demande Argoli par l'intermédiaire de la radio. Répondez aux fins d'identification.

- Ici prototype OVT 1, répond le pilote. Donnez procédure d'approche.

Procius reprend sa marche après avoir remonter le sac à dos d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Je crois que Alcor vient d'arriver au centre, fait-il en souriant.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Vénusia et Mizar promènent un jeune poulain, ils se dirigent vers Actarus qui retourne une meule de foin avec une fourche.

- Actarus ! , crie Mizar en se mettant à courir.

Actarus se relève, il attrape, avec sa main droite, l'extrémité d'une serviette, qu'il porte autour du cou, pour essuyer sa sueur sur le visage.

- Hé ! T'as vu comme il est beau maintenant, fait fièrement Mizar en parlant du poulain.

Vénusia se tient au coté de l'animal, elle croise ses mains dans son dos. Actarus s'avance et pose une main sur la tête de la bête.

- Oh ! Oui ! Il est magnifique, répond Actarus en caressant l'encolure du poulain.

Vénusia se tourne et cherche quelque chose du regard.

- Où est papa ? , questionne la jeune fille.

Actarus pointe le réservoir.

- Là haut.

Rigel observe le ciel à l'aide de sa lunette.

- Il n'est pas sérieux pour son âge, fait Vénusia en plaçant ses mains pour crier. Papa, tu inventes vraiment n'importe quoi pour laisser le travail à Actarus. Descend !

Rigel se retourne pour regarder sa fille.

- Vilaine petite insolente ! En tant que président « Des amis de l'espace », j'ai le devoir de rester à l'écoute de nos frères qui souhaiterait se manifester !

Le vieil homme reprend son observation.

- Tu crois encore aux hommes venus d'ailleurs, ça n'existe pas ! , lui rétorque Vénusia. A temps perdu aide Actarus a nettoyé les étables !

Actarus attrape sa fourche et recommence son travail.

- Les femmes ne comprendront jamais rien à la poésie de la recherche spatiale, laissons faire un caractère assez intelligent, la poésie de toute cette immensité ne les effleure pas. Rho ! Ces femelles, faire la soupe c'est tout ce qui leur parait essentiel.

Rigel fixe son œil dans la lunette.

- Quoi !?? , fait-il en écartant son visage.

Il reporte son attention dans sa lunette.

- Ca y est.

Dans son dispositif, il voit une petite soucoupe jaune avec une rayure bleue. Il laisse sa longue vue et cours avec excitation sur la plateforme pour rejoindre la radio.

- Rigel appel homme de l'espace on vous attend !

Puis il se remet à courir vers sa lunette.

- Par ici petite soucoupe, lance-t-il en agitant la main.

La soucoupe grossit à tel point que le vieil homme prend peur et s'éloigne de sa lunette. Il pousse un cri et bondit dans le vide, il se rattrape à sa lunette, il pend dans le vide ainsi un instant avant de lâcher prise et tomber sur le toit de l'étable, il roule sur le toiture pour finir par atterrir dans une meule de foin. Il en sort un instant après pour s'écrouler sur le sol en pointant le ciel du doigt.

- Un soucoupe arrive, lance-t-il.

Tous les regards se dirigent dans la direction indiquée. Actarus regarde un bref instant avec inquiétude puis sourit avant de continuer son travail.

L'OVT se pose devant l'entrée du ranch.

- Pourquoi elle se pose chez nous, s'étonne le jeune Mizar.

Rigel éclate de rire et part en courant vers la maison, il en revient rapidement, il porte un badge « UFO ».

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, déclare Rigel joyeusement.

- Reste ici, fait Vénusia en l'empêchant d'avancé. Nous ignorons quelles sont les intentions de ces gens !

Rigel force le passage.

- Je connais leur langue, affirme-t-il.

Il avance vers la soucoupe avec un large sourire puis commence a parler quand il n'est plus qu'à un pas.

- Agla agla ghili ghili dou you spike martien ?

Le poste de pilotage de l'OVT s'ouvre, un homme en combinaison bleuté en saute, il porte un casque rouge sur la tête.

Vénusia et Mizar se rapproche de leur père.

- Vous être presque normal pour arrivant du cosmos, remarque Rigel.

- Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac, déclare Mizar. Ne te fit surtout pas aux apparences.

- Alors on s'amuse à se déguiser en terrien, fait Rigel en se prenant le menton d'une main.

L'homme retire son casque.

- Non ne vous inquiété pas, je suis un ami, déclare Alcor.

- Ah ! Ca ! Il parle notre langue sans accent, c'est un martien très cultivé !

- Je suis tombé chez les dingues, dit Alcor en se frottant les cheveux.

Un véhicule du centre de recherche arrive, il en sort le professeur Procyon.

- J'espère que votre traverser c'est effectuer sans problème, demande le professeur en lui tendant la main.

- Je me présente Alcor, répond le pilote en serrant la main. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrez professeur Procyon.

- Moi aussi, mais laissez moi vous présentez mes assistants, déclare Procyon en se retournant vers le véhicule.

Trois hommes en blouse blanche se tiennent devant.

- Je vous présente ces messieurs. Voici monsieur Argoli, Antarès, Cochir mes collaborateurs.

Puis le professeur tend la main vers le pilote de l'OVT.

- Et voici monsieur Alcor.

- Ravi, répond-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Procius débouche d'un chemin entre des arbres, il voit loin devant lui un groupe à l'entrée du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, je me suis trompé de sentier, lâche-t-il avec tristesse.

Il jette un regard à ses pieds. Il porte une simple paire de mocassin, ces derniers sont en piteux état.

- J'ai un de c'est mal aux pieds ! Et en plus je suis bon pour acheter une paire de chaussure, constate-t-il.

Il se remet a marché, en longeant la clôture en bois, en direction du village.

- En plus, je me rallonge le chemin.

Le lendemain, Procius se baigne dans une rivière proche de la grotte quand subitement, il entend un tir de laser, il lève la tête et découvre l'OVT aux prises avec cinq navettes des forces de Véga. Il sort de la rivière et attrape ses affaires rapidement, il roule le tout en boule avant de les bloquer sous son bras gauche. Il se met à courir en direction de la caverne, après une dizaine de mètres il cesse sa course.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne peux pas intervenir ! Je ne peux juste que regarder, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

Procius se retourne pour regarder le combat aérien. Apparaît subitement une allure familière. Goldorak entre dans la bataille, il tire ses Planitronk sur la navette qui lui fait face, elle explose un instant plus tard. Surgissent des nuages d'autres navettes et une soucoupe. Deux navettes ouvrent le feu sur Goldorak. La soucoupe quant à elle s'intéresse à l'OVT d'Alcor. Cette dernière descend lentement vers le sol. La soucoupe vient se placer au dessus à la verticale, trois pattes en sortent pour entourer le minuscule appareil. Goldorak fait un passage au dessus des deux appareils avant de reprendre de la hauteur, puis le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse.

L'OVT se retrouve plaqué sur le sol par la soucoupe qui une fois au sol se transforme.

Procius s'est habillé rapidement et c'est rendu à un point d'observation pour regarder le combat.

Une tête menaçante, des pattes et une queue de couleurs vertes sortent de la soucoupe sauvage. À peine ses pieds touchent le sol que Goldorak fonce sur le monstre artificiel pour lui donner un coup d'épaule. Quand ils s'entrechoquent, la créature de Véga bascule en arrière. Goldorak en profite pour ramasser l'OVT. Le robot géant part en courant avec l'engin dans les mains. Le monstre se retourne en crachant des flammes.

Goldorak a déposé la petite soucoupe et la secoue doucement.

- Alcor décolle ! , fait Actarus. Alcor ! Dépêche-toi !

À l'intérieur de l'OVT, son pilote a perdu connaissance. Il revient à lui un bref instant pour découvrir la tête du robot géant et apercevoir son pilote casqué avant de sombrer de nouveau.

Le monstre se trouve dans le dos de Goldorak, de ses yeux sort un rayon mauve. Le robot géant évite le tir de justesse en bondissant en avant.

Procius serre les poings, il connaît l'issu du combat, mais tout ce corps le pousse à intervenir.

La créature artificielle tire une nouvelle fois, Actarus fait rouler sur le côté sa machine, elle se retrouve sur le dos.

- Pulvonium !

Des poings du robot géant sortent des rayons mauves. La soucoupe se referme comme pour protéger la créature, puis quatre lames sortent sur le contour, puis l'engin se met à tourner sur lui-même et fonce sur Goldorak. Ce dernier est en train de se lever, les lames viennent le frapper au niveau du visage. Le robot géant perd son équilibre et tombe face en avant sur le sol. Actarus manœuvre pour échapper à son adversaire, il fait rouler sa machine. La soucoupe, voyant sa proie lui échapper, prend de la hauteur. Les trois pattes apparaissent à nouveau quand elle plonge sur Goldorak. Ce dernier se retrouve allongé sur le dos.

- Rétrolaser !

Un rayon en forme de V multicolore sort du torse du robot qui repousse au loin la soucoupe sauvage, elle finit par retomber sur le sol, sa tranche s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Goldorak se relève alors que la soucoupe entame une rotation sur elle-même pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. Une seconde plus tard, une tête verte surgit du sol pour saisir un pied du robot géant. Goldorak bondit pour se dégager, mais il emporte avec lui son adversaire dans les airs. La créature de Véga le relâche juste avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, ce qui lui permet de plaquer Goldorak. Le monstre se sert de sa patte gauche pour serrer le cou du robot. Actarus utilise ses Clavicogyres pour couper les pattes avant de son adversaire.

La créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrière en hurlant avant de cracher un jet de flamme verte aux pieds du robot qui s'éloigne. Goldorak lui fait face et lance son Fulguropoing gauche. La soucoupe se referme, mais le poing réussit à s'infiltrer avant qu'elle ne soit complètement close.

Actarus utilise le Cornofulugure qu'il dirige sur l'espace resté visible. La tête de la créature sort alors que le Fulguropoing est libéré pour regagner Goldorak. À peine en place, surgit l'Astérohache qu'il lance sur la soucoupe à demi ouverte. La double hache coupe, par le centre, en deux la machine de Véga. Les yeux de la créature brillent un instant avant que la tête quitte le corps pour se jeter, gueule ouverte, sur le robot géant. Actarus utilise un Fulguropoing pour la détruire. Une énorme explosion se produit, Goldorak s'élance dans le ciel pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

Procius dessert ses poings, il soupire.

- J'ai au moins eu la consolation de te voir combattre Actarus, lâche-t-il en se retournant pour rejoindre la caverne où repose son Goldorak.

La nuit est tombée, Actarus passe un coup de chiffon sur sa nouvelle moto, cette dernière possède trois roues et sa couleur est rouge et blanche. En effet, sa précédente moto a été détruite quand il a sauté du ravin pour rejoindre Goldorak afin d'aller secourir Alcor.

Procius regarde le ciel étoilé, en croquant dans une pomme, à l'entrée de la caverne. La nuit est douce et le ciel est dégagé. Soudainement un point lumineux surgit dans le ciel suivi d'un rayon en forme de spirale. Procius en laisse tomber sa pomme.

- C'est le même rayon ! , s'exclame-t-il en partant en courant vers son vaisseau.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Goldorak surgit de la caverne pour s'élancer vers le rayon.

Actarus a fini de s'occuper de sa moto, il est accoudé sur le rebord du barrage et observe le ciel en réfléchissant.

- _« Voilà que Véga en veut à la Terre. Maintenant, ils savent que j'ai trouvé refuge sur cette planète. Je dois la protéger à n'importe quel prix… »_

Il est tiré de ses réflexions quand il voit un point lumineux apparaître brusquement suivi d'un étrange rayon en forme de spirale. Il reste un instant ainsi à regarder le phénomène. Il réagit, quand il voit passer dans le ciel une forme qu'il connaît bien, celle de Goldorak. Aussitôt, il part en courant en direction du centre, il saute par-dessus les marches de l'entrée, il continue sa course folle dans les couloirs.

Goldorak s'approche du rayon.

- Si j'entre de nouveau dans le rayon, j'ai peut-être une chance de regagner mon époque, fait Procius.

Soudain son vaisseau vibre, il vient d'être touché par un tir. En regardant attentivement, Procius distingue la soucoupe bleutée qui fonce sur lui.

- Evidement, soupire-t-il. Cela aurait été trop simple.

Actarus dans son Goldorak a décollé du centre. Il arrive dans la zone du rayon, il voit deux soucoupes se livrant à un combat aérien.

- Que signifie tout cela, se demande-t-il.

Le radar de Procius lui signal un nouveau vaisseau en approche, il regarde mieux et découvre qu'il s'agit d'Actarus avec Goldorak.

- Dire que j'avais réussi à l'éviter jusqu'ici.

Au même moment, la soucoupe bleutée se transforme, des tentacules en sortent. Procius n'a pas le temps de l'éviter. La soucoupe se retourne pour que les tentacules s'enroulent autour de Goldorak.

Actarus regarde le combat complètement éberlué.

- Je vais de surprise en surprise, dit-il.

- Spyrogyre !

Le Goldorak piloté par Procius se met à tourner sur lui-même pour tenter de se libérer de l'étreinte de la machine de Véga.

- Allons, allons prince d'Euphor, fait le général Ch'lang. Tu sais bien que c'est inutile !

Le radar de la soucoupe émet un signal, le général regarde l'appareil.

- Mais…

Actarus regarde le combat en se demandant ce qu'il doit faire, quand il remarque un symbole sur la soucoupe bleutée. Le logo de la division Ruine.

- C'est décidé, j'interviens ! , décide-t-il.

Le Goldorak de Procius tourne toujours sur lui-même, mais la soucoupe est toujours agrippée à lui, son vaisseau commence a craqué sous la pression des tentacules.

- Planitronks !

Deux disques dentés s'élancent de la soucoupe du Goldorak piloté par Actarus. Ils viennent couper les tentacules restants.

La soucoupe de Véga se retrouve sans prise, elle part dans une trajectoire incontrôlée tout en tournant sur elle-même. Elle finit par rencontrer le rayon en forme de spirale dans lequel elle se volatilise.

Procius stabilise son Goldorak pour constater qu'Actarus est intervenu. Il le voit s'approcher de lui.

- _« Comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir ?? »_

Les deux Goldorak se font face, Actarus constate que l'autre pilote porte la même tenue que lui, mais qu'il y a une sorte d'armature qui l'entoure.

- Qui es-tu ? , demande-t-il dans la radio.

Procius hésite, a réponde.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te combattre, mais si tu ne réponds pas, je n'hésiterais pas, ajoute Actarus.

- Je… Je suis le prince d'Euphor, finit par répondre Procius.

- C'est impossible ! Je suis le prince d'Euphor.

- Je sais qui tu es Actarus Procyon.

- _« Comment connaît-il le nom de mon père adoptif ? »_ Il ne peut y avoir deux princes d'Euphor.

- C'est exact. C'est juste que je ne suis pas de cette époque.

- Explique-toi !

- Je viens du futur.

- Du futur ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore. Je livrais un combat contre la soucoupe que tu viens de voir quand j'ai été frappé par ce rayon en forme de spirale et je me suis retrouvé ici. J'espère pouvoir regagner mon époque en pénétrant de nouveau dans ce rayon.

Non loin de là, le fameux rayon commence à s'estomper.

- Je dois faire vite, ajoute Procius.

- Attends ! Cela veut dire que dans le futur Véga en veut à la Terre ?

- Non, ment Procius.

- Pourtant, la soucoupe portait l'emblème de Véga.

- C'est exact, mais Véga n'existe plus.

- Je vais battre Véga ?

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, je risquerais de modifier l'avenir.

- Mais, dis-m'en plus…

- Excuse-moi, mais le rayon faiblit et je dois y aller si je veux avoir une chance de revenir à mon époque.

- Attends... !!! Je comprends, prince d'Euphor, je te souhaite, bonne chance.

- Merci Actarus.

Le Goldorak piloté par Procius vire pour se diriger vers le rayon qui est pratiquement effacé. Il augmente sa vitesse pour y arriver avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparu. Enfin, il arrive à l'intérieur de la spirale et disparaît ainsi que le rayon.

Actarus regarde le rayon disparaît.

- Bonne chance à toi, j'espère que tu es bien revenu à ton époque, lance-t-il.

Il actionne ses commandes pour diriger Goldorak vers le centre.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé en apprendre un peu plus.

Soudain, Actarus a sa vision qui se brouille, il porte une main à sa tête un instant. Il secoue sa tête, sa vision redevient nette.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ??? , se demande-t-il.

Procius est pris dans le tourbillon de la spirale, mais la violence s'estompe, le rayon disparaît. Il fait nuit dehors.

- Voyons voir si je suis revenu à mon époque.

Il regarde son radar pour localiser sa position.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas loin du ranch.

Goldorak change de direction et commence à perdre de l'altitude. Un instant après ce que découvre Procius lui glace le sang. Le ranch du Bouleau Blanc est en ruine, il fonce en direction du centre. Le barrage est éventré, l'énorme carapace en acier est fondue, les bâtiments en ruines.

- Non !!! C'est impossible, mais que s'est-il passé ici ??

Il dirige Goldorak vers la ville la plus proche, il distingue plein de lumière et de grande tour. Les constructions ont une architecture inconnue. Sur une des tours situées en plein centre de la ville trône l'emblème de Véga.

Le radar se met à sonner indiquant une escadrille en approche.

- Je ferais mieux de déguerpir et trouver un lieu ou me cacher.

Goldorak change de trajectoire et s'éloigne en direction des montagnes.

FIN

- 26 -


	18. episode 16 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 16

Procius est pris dans le tourbillon de la spirale, mais la violence s'estompe, le rayon disparaît. Il fait nuit dehors.

- Voyons voir si je suis revenu à mon époque.

Il regarde son radar pour localiser sa position.

- Ça va, je ne suis pas loin du ranch.

Goldorak change de direction et commence à perdre de l'altitude. Un instant après ce que découvre Procius lui glace le sang. Le ranch du Bouleau Blanc est en ruine, il fonce en direction du centre. Le barrage est éventré, l'énorme carapace en acier est fondue, les bâtiments en ruine.

- Non !!! C'est impossible, mais que s'est-il passé ici ??

Il dirige Goldorak vers la ville la plus proche, il distingue plein de lumière et de grande tour. Les constructions ont une architecture inconnue. Sur une des tours situées en plein centre de la ville trône l'emblème de Véga.

- Général Horrus ! , s'exclame un soldat.

Le militaire se lève de son fauteuil situé en plein centre de la salle de contrôle, du quartier général terrien des forces de Véga située à Tokyo.

- Pourquoi une telle agitation ? , demande le général en s'avançant vers le soldat surveillant les radars.

- Il y a un écho radar dans le secteur AC34.

- AC34 ?.... Le ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Le survole de se secteur et interdit.

- Exact général.

- Hum… Cela fait pourtant prés d'un an que nous avons écrasé le mouvement de résistance qui subsistait dans cette région. Nous les avons anéantis ! Ils sont idiots s'ils veulent reprendre la lutte !

- Euh… Que devons-nous faire général ?

- Envoyez une escadre pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

Le soldat actionne un bouton sur sa console.

- Escadrille de Persépolis décollage immédiat !

- Ici base de Persépolis. Ordre bien reçu, surgi dans le système de communication.

Le radar de Goldorak se met à sonner, il indique une escadrille en approche.

- Je ferais mieux de déguerpir et trouver un lieu ou me cacher.

Le vaisseau change de trajectoire et s'éloigne en direction des montagnes, mais déjà les navettes de tête passent la ligne d'horizon. Ce sont de simples navettes de combats de couleur mauve.

L'escadrille prend de la vitesse pour rejoindre le vaisseau qui survole la zone.

- Et zut ! Elles m'ont vue !

Procius cherche du regard un endroit pour se cacher où semer ses poursuivants.

- Il n'y a rien en vue ! En plus, je ne veux pas m'éloigner du ranch, je veux savoir ce qui s'est produit.

Il regarde son radar, il constate que les navettes gagnent du terrain.

- Je suis bête ! Antiscratch !

Un gaz violet sort de l'arrière de la soucoupe porteuse, il brouille la vue des navettes, mais aussi affole tous les radars.

- Nos radars sont parasités, annonce le soldat. Nous avons perdu la trace du vaisseau inconnu.

Le général fronce les sourcils.

- Que les enregistreurs de vol des navettes soient examinés ! Et que les pilotes subissent un interrogatoire ! Je veux savoir qui survolait le secteur interdit !!!

- À vos ordres, général.

Horrus fait demi-tour puis sort de la salle de contrôle.

-_« Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? Qui a bien pu survoler le ranch du Bouleau Blanc ? Nous avons détruit le centre de recherche spatial, ses navettes ont été détruites ! Même le centre de recherche photonique du mont Fuji a été anéanti par nos soins ! Ses deux robots, Mazinger Z et Great Mazinger ont été détruits ! Alors qui cela peut bien être ??? »_

- Général Horrus une communication pour vous, résonne soudain dans les hauts parleurs du couloir.

- Le Stratéguerre a déjà été averti de l'incident, lâche-t-il contrarié.

Le général utilise l'une des bornes de communication d'urgence du couloir.

- Ici Horrus.

Le visage orangé de Végalian, le Stratéguerre, le maître de l'empire de Véga surgit.

- Quelle était l'origine de l'écho radar au dessus du ranch du Bouleau Blanc ?

- Je l'ignore pour l'instant majesté. J'ai demandé une analyse des enregistreurs de vol et un interrogatoire des pilotes.

- Bien, je veux un résultat rapide ! Je ne veux pas que les Terriens pensent que Véga a des faiblesses et qu'ils peuvent se libérer de notre joug !!!

- Oui ô mon Maître.

Le visage du Stratéguerre disparaît laissant place à l'emblème de la division Ruines.

- Parafait le tunnel existe toujours, déclare avec soulagement Procius.

Goldorak disparaît dans une chute d'eau, il remonte la galerie creusée dans la roche et recouverte de parois en acier. Il finit par déboucher dans une grande salle sombre, grâce aux projecteurs de la soucoupe, il voit les autres couloirs qui y débouchent avec du dessus de chacun d'eux un numéro. Dans la pièce des blocs sont tombés du plafond, la plateforme de Goldorak est en position haute.

Procius saute de la soucoupe avec une lampe torche à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ???

Il ballait les murs avec le faisceau à la recherche d'une porte. Il finit par trouver la trappe d'accès d'entretien qui remonte vers l'étage supérieur. Le prince gravit l'échelle pour finir dans le hangar où repose habituellement son robot. La pièce est éventrée et remplie de gravats. Procius désactive sa combinaison de vol.

- Tachons de ne pas se faire remarqué.

Il avance vers le morceau de sas restant. Il jette un regard vers la vallée. Le spectacle qu'il voit lui glace le sang. Une partie de la végétation est calcinée, des pans de montagne se sont effondrés.

- Quelle désolation, soupire-t-il. Comment…  
Il se tait subitement, car il vient d'entendre un bruit de pas proche. Il se retourne et voit une ombre s'enfuir.

- Hé !! Qui est là !?

L'ombre s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée a demi-affaissé. Procius s'élance à sa poursuite. L'ombre se faufile dans les décombres en direction de la sortie du centre. Procius fait de son mieux pour la rattraper.

- _« Il connaît bien le terrain, je perds du temps, car j'ignore où se trouvent les obstacles »_

Finalement, le prince se jette sur l'ombre à l'extérieur des ruines du centre. Il plaque l'ombre au sol et la retourne. Il découvre le visage d'un homme d'environ 45 – 50 ans.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Et vous ?? Que faites-vous ici au centre ? , lui répond l'homme.

- Lâchez-le, crie une voix dans le dos du prince.

Procius tourne légèrement la tête et aperçoit un homme, dans l'ombre, braquant un fusil. Le prince lève les bras et se redresse. L'homme au fusil avance, un rayon de lune éclaire son visage.

- Mizar !!! , s'étonne le prince.

- Tu le connais ? , questionne l'autre homme en se levant.

- Je ne crois pas, répond Mizar en s'approchant avec un air menaçant.

Procius voit mieux le visage du propriétaire du ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Ce dernier porte un bandeau sur l'œil droit et une grosse cicatrice sur le bras gauche.

- Shiro ! Je t'ai bien dit de ne jamais venir seul ici !

- Je sais, mais je veux retrouver mon frère !

- On verra ça plus tard ! L'important est de savoir qui est cet homme qui semble me connaître.

Les deux hommes se placent côte à côte pour détailler le prince.  
- Alors mon gaillard qui es tu donc ?? , questionne Mizar en plaçant le canon de son fusil sous le menton du prince.

Un soldat entre dans le bureau du général Horrus, il le salut puis s'avance jusqu'au bureau en tendant un support de données.

- Voici les images prises par les navettes, annonce le soldat.

Horrus saisit le support et le glisse dans le lecteur de son bureau. Un écran sort du meuble et aussitôt après surgit des représentations du vaisseau. Le général ouvre en grand ses yeux de surprises.

- Vous êtes sur que c'est le bon disque ?

- Oui général, répond le soldat surpris.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Le soldat salut puis fait demi-tour pour sortir. Une fois seul le général regarde de nouveau les images.

- C'est impossible ! Ce ne peut pas être Goldorak ! Comment aurait-il fait ! Nous assiégeons Euphor ! Il est impossible que le roi Actarus ait quitté sa planète pour venir se battre sur Terre !

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, déclare la voix de Végalian.

Dans le coin droit de l'écran, le visage du Stratéguerre apparaît.

- Maître, salut Horrus en s'inclinant.

- Goldorak ne peut être sur Terre, déclare Végalian.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Il vient encore de détruire un de nos satellites de blocus. Chose inutile, le satellite est déjà remplacé. Il faudrait détruire plus d'une dizaine de satellites simultanément pour affaiblir notre réseau de blocus.

- Alors qu'est donc ? Une copie, un autre Goldorak ?

- Nous savons avec certitude qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Goldorak de construit. Cela ne peut être qu'une imposture. Sûrement pour redonner espoir aux humains.

- Vous devez avoir raison Maître.

- Trouve cet imposteur et détruit-le !

- Oui votre grandeur.

- Réponds ! Qui es-tu et comment connais-tu mon prénom ? , insiste Mizar en enfonçant le canon de son fusil dans la gorge du prince.

- Je me prénomme Procius.

- Procius… Cela ne me dit rien.

- Je suis venu plusieurs fois passer des vacances dans la région plus jeune.

- Mouais, mais que faisais-tu ici dans les ruines ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Ce qui c'était passé !!! , s'emporte Shiro. Véga a tout détruit ! Tout le monde le sait ! Ils ont détruit le centre de recherche photonique et le centre de recherche spatial. Ils ont anéanti nos derniers espoirs en détruisant les robots et les navettes de deux centres !!!

- Quoi ??? , s'étonne Procius.

- Oui ! Mon frère a disparu depuis des mois ! Ils ont réussi à abattre son Alcorak. Quelle tête brûlée ! Comme si a lui tout seul, il pouvait vaincre Véga !

- Et Goldorak ? , demande le prince.

- Goldorak, reprend Mizar avec dégoût. Le défenseur de la Terre, quelle ironie ! Il n'est jamais revenu pour nous sauver !

- Mazinger Z et Great Mazinger ont été détruits ! , ajoute Shiro.

- Tu es Shiro Kabuto, le frère d'Alcor, réalise Procius.

Mizar grimace.

- Tu connais mon frère ? , reprend Shiro

- Un peu.

- Tu me parais en savoir beaucoup, remarques Mizar, en enfonçant plus le canon de son fusil.

- Daisuke, Hikaru et Kohumé où sont-ils ? , demande avec inquiétude Procius.

- Comment… Comment… connais-tu ses noms ??? , questionne Mizar choqué.

- Je les connais.

- C'est impossible… Ils sont morts…

- Quoi !!! ???

- Ils ont été tués lors de la première attaque de Véga. Les navettes ont détruit leur école.

Procius est comme sonné, il baisse les bras.

- C'est un cauchemar, soupire-t-il.

- Tu sembles en connaître beaucoup…

- Vénusia, Sayaka, Cochir… , murmure Procius.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu connais tous ces noms.

- On le ramène pour l'interroger ? , questionne Shiro.

- Je crois que c'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire et si c'est un espion de Véga, on le supprime. Allez tourne toi.

Le prince se retourne, il sent le canon du fusil s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos.

- Allez en avant mon gaillard ! , ordonne Mizar avec une pression du canon.

La chevelure ondulant au rythme de ses pas, les galons de capitaine luisant sur sa cape, le capitaine Ch'lang s'arrête devant la porte du bureau du général. Ch'lang réajuste sa tenue avant de frapper sur la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte automatique s'ouvre, le capitaine la franchit puis salue son supérieur.

- Approchez capitaine.

Ch'lang vient se planter, tout droit, devant le bureau.

- Je suis à vos ordres général.

- Je vous ai fait venir, car je veux que vous dirigiez une attaque sur la région du Bouleau Blanc.

- AC34 ??? , s'étonne le capitaine.

- Exactement. Cela pose un problème !?

- Pas du tout, s'empresse de répondre le capitaine. C'est juste que je croyais toute trace de rébellion anéantie dans ce secteur.

- C'est exact ! Le Stratéguerre demande une attaque sur cette zone à titre préventif pour rappeler, aux rebelles pouvant rester, que nous sommes les maîtres de ce monde.

- Bien général, j'accomplirais ma mission.

- Prenez un vaisseau amiral pour cette mission.

- Merci général.

Les trois hommes descendent la route du centre en direction du ranch, Shiro ouvre la marche, Procius est au centre avec dans son dos le canon du fusil de Mizar. Quand ils arrivent au ranch, Shiro continu d'avancer en direction de l'écurie. Une poussée dans le dos du prince lui fait comprendre qu'il doit prendre le même chemin. Procius a un choque en entrant dans l'écurie, cette dernière a été transformée en camp de fortune. Une marmite mijote sur un réchaud de camping, des sacs de couchage ont remplacé la paille dans les box, il n'y a plus aucun cheval, deux vaches et trois chèvres occupent les deux derniers box.

- On va t'attacher pour plus de sécurité, annonce Mizar.

Une femme sort d'un box, un instant Procius espère voir Vénusia, mais c'est une femme qui lui est inconnue qui surgit. Elle a la peau matte et de longs cheveux grisonnants.

- Bon sang ou étiez-vous je me faisais du souci, déclare la femme. La fièvre de Tetsuya a repris.

- C'est de la faute de Shiro, déclare Mizar. Il a encore été faire un tour au centre.

- Je suis sur que mon frère et Sayaka sont toujours en vie !

- Tu as des médicaments ? , reprend la femme sans se soucier de la remarque de Shiro.

- J'ai trouvé deux flacons de pénicilline dans les restes de la maison du vétérinaire.

- Ils feront l'affaire, décide la jeune femme.

Mizar sort les deux flacons de sa poche, la femme les saisies aussitôt, elle passe devant le prince et semble le voir pour la première fois.

- D'où sort-il ?

- Il était dans les ruines du centre, répond Shiro.

- Et il semble connaître beaucoup de choses, ajoute Mizar.

- Je vais soigné Tetsuya après je viens vous aidez à l'interrogé.

La femme retourne dans le box d'où elle est sortie.

- Allez ! En avant tu vas tout nous dire.

Le canon du fusil dans le dos, Procius avance vers un coin de l'écurie. Shiro lui attache les mains, au dessus de la tête, sur une poutre.

- _« Tetsuya, ce nom me dit quelque chose… Mais oui !!! Tetsuya Tsurugi ! Le pilote de Great Mazinger ! La femme doit être Jun ! Le pilote du Booster, l'aile volante du robot ! »_

La femme vient se poster devant le prince et le regarde de la tête au pied. Procius se sent gêné d'un coup, il remarque le regard posé sur ses vêtements, ses derniers sont propres et en état alors qu'ils portent tous des affaires trouées et passablement sales.

- Alors qui es-tu ? , demande la femme.

- Comment va Tetsuya Tsurugi, Jun ?

- Comment connais-tu nos noms ???

- C'est un espion ! Il est trop bien vêtu ! , lance Mizar.

- J'ai rapporté de l'eau fraîche, lance Banta en surgissant du fond de l'écurie.

Le vieux garçon de ferme a lui aussi souffert de la guerre livrée par Véga, il a perdu son bras gauche.

- Hé ! Mais c'est qui celui-là ! , reprend Banta.

- C'est ce que l'on cherche à savoir ! , répond Shiro.

- Banta, pose une compresse sur Tetsuya, ordonne Jun.

- Bien, j'y vais…. On me dit jamais rien à moi, marmonne-t-il.

- Revenons à nous, fait la femme à l'intention du prince. Alors qui es-tu ? Un espion ?

- Il a juste dit qu'il se prénommait Procius, déclare Mizar.

- Procius… Et Procius comment ? , insiste Jun.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

Il reçoit une baffe en guise de réponse.

- Je peux me montrer plus méchante !

- Fleed, soupir Procius.

- Fleed ??? Qu'est-ce que…

- Fleed !!!!! , s'écrie Mizar. Non ! Impossible !

- Tu connais, interroge Jun en se tournant vers Mizar.

- Tu… Tu es… d'Euphor ? , demande Mizar la voix tremblotante.

- Quoi ?? , s'étonne Jun et Shiro.

- Oui.

Le visage de Mizar hésite entre la colère et la joie.

- Euphor t'a envoyé pour nous aider ? C'est Actarus, questionne-t-il vigoureusement. Tu es de la famille royale ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mizar, fait Shiro. Je ne comprends pas !

- Le vrai nom de famille d'Actarus est Fleed !

- Alors, tu es venue pour nous sauver ? , interroge Mizar.

- C'est-à-dire… Je suis arrivé ici un peu par hasard ou par erreur.

Jun attrape le prince par le col.

- Explique-toi clairement !

- On pourrait dire que je me suis écrasé ici, répond Procius avec un sourire gêné.

- Écrasé !!!

- Oui.

- Euphor ne nous viendra pas en aide alors ??

- C'est-à-dire….

- Taisez-vous, fait subitement Banta en sortant du box.

- Banta ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, s'emporte Mizar.

- Chuuuttt !!! Écoutez!!!!

Le silence se fait, chacun écoute.

- Des navettes ! , s'écrit Procius.

- C'est toi qui leur as donné notre position, tu as un mouchard sur toi, lance Shiro en se jetant sur le prince.

Procius tire sur ses bras pour éviter l'assaut du vieil homme, le prince se retrouve à faire le poirier sur la poutre en ayant libéré ses mains des cordes qui le retenaient. Il saute de la poutre et retombe sur ses jambes.

- Je crois que nous ferons mieux de changer de lieu, suggère le prince.

Un tir de laser résonne dans le loin.

- Il a raison, fait Mizar. Allons à la grotte !

Jun fonce dans le box où se trouve Tetsuya, Procius la suit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais le porter, répond le prince en plaçant le pilote de Great Mazinger sur son dos.

Banta et Shiro rangent le plus possible d'affaire dans un grand sac. Les tirs se rapprochent rapidement.

- Vite ! Vite ! , lance Mizar en regardant la progression des navettes.

Au centre de l'escadrille se trouve le vaisseau amiral, il a une forme ovale et évoque une abeille avec une tête de démon à sa proue.

- Pour le moment, aucune trace de riposte, annonce un soldat dans le poste de pilotage.

- Parfait, cette mission est trop simple pour moi, lance le capitaine Ch'lang.

- Je capte un écho sur le radar et une forte montée d'énergie, annonce un autre soldat.

- Quoi ???

Le groupe se faufile, dans le peu de végétation restante, en direction de la montagne. Banta entraîne avec difficulté une chèvre dans son sillage.

Mizar se retourne et voit les navettes sur le point de survoler le ranch.

- Cette fois elles ne vont rien laisser, soupire-t-il.

Subitement l'odeur de l'air change, elle se remplit d'ion.

- Kôshiryoku Beam!!!! , résonne dans le ciel.

Deux rayons jaunes traversent le ciel, ils frappent les navettes qui sont au dessus du ranch. Ces navettes explosent provoquant une brèche dans la formation.

Tous les regards se portent vers la source du puissant rayon. Ils découvrent un robot géant sombre, au centre de son torse, dans un cerclage doré brille un Z rouge. Dans son dos, ils distinguent des ailes ressemblant à celle des chauves-souris.

- Mazinkaiser* ! C'est Mazinkaiser ! Je savais bien que mon frère était toujours en vie, crie Shiro.

(Mazinkaiser est un robot géant crée par Go Nagai au début des années 2000, l'histoire se déroule avant Goldorak, ce robot est le plus puissant des Mazinger crée par le grand-père de Kôji (Alcor) et Shiro Kabuto. Il est piloté par Alcor, il y affronte d'anciens ennemis des séries Mazinger dont certains ont déjà été vaincus précédemment. Sa base se trouve au centre de recherche photonique, située prés du mont Fuji, dirigé par le professeur Yumi qui n'est autre que le père de Sayaka.)

Sur son écran, le capitaine Ch'lang voit exploser les navettes qui se trouvent devant son navire.

- Mais… D'où sort se robot !!! , s'étrangle le capitaine.

Les autres navettes rompent la formation.

- Ouvrez le feu ! , ordonne le capitaine.

L'avant du vaisseau amiral bouge, la bouche du démon s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un gigantesque canon. La bouche de l'arme s'illumine, un rayon jaune en sort si puissant qu'il vaporise les nuages sur son passage.

Mazinkaiser bondit vers le ciel, le rayon jaune envoyé par le vaisseau amiral passe sous lui, la chaleur du rayon met le feu à ce qui reste de végétation.

- Rust Tornado !!!!

Trois tornades partent de la bouche du robot en direction de la formation ennemie, les navettes se retrouvent gelé et s'écrasent sur le sol.

- Je ne peux pas perdre contre se robot sorti de nulle part ! , s'emporte le capitaine Ch'lang.

Ce dernier se raccroche à ses accoudoirs alors que son vaisseau est secoué dans tous les sens.

- Que les sections d'assauts atterrissent et fassent des prisonniers !

Des navettes sortent de la soucoupe pour fondre sur la Terre. À peine posées, des troupes en sortent.

Dans le ciel, les navettes attaquent Mazinkaiser.

- Vite ! Des troupes d'assaut se dirigent vers la montagne ! , annonce Jun.

- Alcor ! Je suis là ! , crie Shiro en agitant les bras.

- Quelle andouille ! , lâche Mizar en attrapant l'homme par la manche.

Le groupe continue sa progression vers les hauteurs.

- Ils nous rattrapent ! , constate Jun en regardant en arrière.

- Je vais les diriger dans une autre direction, annonce Procius.

Le groupe fait une courte halte le temps que le prince dépose Tetsuya, Banta saisie l'homme d'un côté et Mizar de l'autre.

- Cachez-vous vite ! , lance Procius en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée.

À peine se sont-ils dissimulé derrière un rocher que des soldats passent à côté d'eux en courant dans la direction prise par le prince. Une fois le danger éloigné, Jun et les autres se remettent en marche en direction de leur cachette.

Le prince court a une vitesse surhumaine, mais les soldats font de même, il remarque un autre groupe qui le poursuit, mais par un autre chemin.

- _« Je vais me retrouver pris en tenaille !!! »_

Il change sa trajectoire pour bifurquer vers la gauche.

- _« Il doit y avoir un gouffre dans les environs, je vais tenter de les semer ! »_

Procius arrive devant l'abîme, il saute par-dessus. Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule, il voit ses poursuivants s'agglutiner devant le gouffre n'osant pas le franchir. Il se concentre sur sa fuite. Le prince cesse subitement de courir, devant lui se dresse une rangée de soldats pointant leurs fusils laser droit sur lui.

Un homme sort de derrière les soldats, il porte le grade de lieutenant.

- Hé Hé ! Je crois que ta fuite se termine ici, lance-t-il.

Le prince tente de faire demi-tour, mais il se retrouve face à d'autres soldats.

- Allez, lève les bras et laisse-toi faire. Ça vaut mieux pour toi, ajoute le lieutenant.

Un navire des sections d'assaut se pose non loin. Procius se retrouve capturé et conduit vers la navette. Une fois à bord, le vaisseau décolle en direction de la soucoupe amirale.

Mazinkaiser détruit la dernière navette quand les sections d'assaut rentrent dans la soucoupe. Le robot géant vire en direction du vaisseau ennemi.

- Ne restons pas là ! Direction la base ! , ordonne Ch'lang le visage contrarié.

Le groupe arrive à la cachette. Shiro regarde le ciel.

- La soucoupe s'enfuit, lance-t-il avec joie. Alcor a réussi !

Le vaisseau amiral s'enfuit à grande vitesse.

- J'ignore qu'elle est se robot, mais j'aurais ma vengeance ! , déclare Ch'lang en serrant les poings.

- Capitaine nous avons fait un prisonnier, annonce un soldat.

- Un seul ! , s'étonne Ch'lang.

- Euh… Oui.

- Je vais l'interroger moi-même !

Le capitaine se lève et sort de la salle.

Shiro est monté sur un rocher et fait de grands signes en agitant le bras.

- Alcor ! Alcor ! Je suis là !

Mazinkaiser renonce à poursuive la soucoupe, il se pose. La tête du robot pivote en direction de la montagne un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son envol.

- Alcor ! Je suis là ! Où vas-tu !? , s'écrie Shiro.

- Mais tu vas descendre ! , hurle Jun.

- Mais je veux voir mon frère !

- Cesse de faire le gamin ! Ce n'est plus de ton age !

- Je suis sur que c'est Alcor qui est aux commandes de Mazinkaiser ! Ce ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre !

Haut dans le ciel, le robot géant passe au-dessus de la montagne.

La soucoupe est revenue à sa base, Procius a été transféré dans une prison, il est suspendu au mur. Le capitaine Ch'lang entre dans la pièce avec un sourire mauvais, il tient dans la main un fouet laser. Il s'approche du prisonnier.

- Tu as de bien beaux vêtements pour un humain. Que faisais-tu dans le secteur AC34 ?

- Le quoi ?

- Le secteur du Bouleau Blanc que faisais-tu là ? Quel était ce robot ?

- Je faisais une randonnée et je ne connais pas ce robot.

- Tu mens !

Le fouet claque sur le torse du prince arrachant un morceau de tissus.

- Si tu ne parles pas, tu vas mourir ! Si tu parles, tu seras épargné, tu feras partie des esclaves qui bâtissent, sur terre, le palais impérial du Stratéguerre.

- J'hésite, il n'y a pas une troisième possibilité ? Du genre, vous me laissez partir.

- Tout va dépendre de tes réponses. Où se trouve la base de ce robot ? Qui est son pilote ?

- Aucune idée.

- Alors, tu vas parler ! Ou sinon tes jolis vêtements vont être réduits en lambeau !

- Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que j'ignore !

- Où est la base du robot ! Tu dois le savoir, aucun humain n'a des vêtements aussi propres et en état ! Tu dois faire partie de la rébellion ! Tu travailles avec ce robot !

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de rebelles avec des vêtements neufs ?

- Insolant !

Le fouet claque plusieurs fois sur le torse du prince, le tissu part en morceau. Le capitaine cesse de frapper, une chose attire son regard. Un pendentif pend au cou du prisonnier.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cela !

Ch'lang saisit le pendentif le bijou et le regard un instant avant de l'arracher.

- Où… Où… Comment peux-tu avoir cela !? , s'étonne le militaire.

- C'est a moi, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce donc ? , demande Procius.

- Ne joue pas avec moi ! C'est le symbole royal d'Euphor, mais c'est impossible que tu viennes de cette planète !

- Euphor ??

La porte de la cellule s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le général Horrus.

- Ou en est l'interrogatoire Ch'lang ?

- Général !!! , fait avec surprise le capitaine en se retournant.

Horrus aperçoit le bijou dans les mains de Ch'lang, il lui arrache des mains.

- Où ???

- C'est le prisonnier qui portait cela autour du cou, répond le capitaine.

- Il le portait ! C'est impossible !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ce pendentif vous met dans un tel état ? , intervient Procius.

- Alors… Il se pourrait que ce soit bien Goldorak qui a été aperçu dans le secteur du Bouleau Blanc, continu le général en ignorant la question.

- Goldorak ! Sur Terre !! , s'étonne Ch'lang. Mais Euphor subit un blocus ! , déclare Ch'lang

- Ce pendentif est le symbole royal d'Euphor ! Il ne peut être porté que par un membre de la famille royale, affirme Horrus.

- Notre prisonnier serait donc un membre de la famille royale ayant réussi à passer notre blocus ?

- _« Voilà que d'un coup tout se complique pour moi ! , pense Procius. »_

Les deux militaires se retournent vers le prince avec un regard d'aigle.

Une lumière clignote à côté de la porte de la cellule, Horrus se présente devant, une partie du mur semble disparaître pour laisser place à un moniteur, l'emblème de Véga apparaît puis le visage du Stratéguerre.

- Horrus !!! , ton l'empereur de Véga.

- Oui Maître ?

- Euphor vient de détruire notre blocus ! Notre grille de satellite a été détruite par les forces d'Euphor et GOLDORAK !!!

- Goldorak ! Mais… celui que nous avons aperçu sur terre ???

- Justement, as-tu résolu cette énigme ?

- Majesté, intervient Ch'lang. Nous avons capturé un membre de la famille royale d'Euphor.

- Comment, un membre d'Euphor sur Terre ! , s'exclame Végalian. Qu'on le fasse transféré au camp de la Lune Noire, je veux l'interroger en personne ! Il servira d'otage pour étrangler la révolte d'Euphor !

- J'organise cela immédiatement, répond Horrus  
- Parfait. Le commandant Sog a beau être sur place pour mâter cette rébellion, un otage ne peut joué quand notre faveur ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le visage du Stratéguerre disparaît.

- _« Comment vais-je me sortir de cette galère !? , se demande Procius. »_

- J'accompagne le prisonnier sur la Lune, proclame Horrus.

- Comme vous voulez général.

- Organise une autre attaque dans la zone du Bouleau Blanc. Et cette fois anéantit ce robot !

- À tes ordres, répond Ch'lang avec une goûte de sueur sur la tempe droite.

Une soucoupe bleue avec des rayures rouges se déplace avec difficulté entre des explosions dans l'espace.

- Nous avons encore perdu un destroyer, annonce le soldat affecté aux radars.

- Maudit Actarus ! Je vais te vaincre roi d'Euphor avec ton Goldorak !!! , lance le commandant Sog en brandissant le poing droit.

Autour de la soucoupe, les vaisseaux la protégeant explosent un par un.

- Goldorak se rapproche !

- Non !

Sog regarde son moniteur.

- Mais… C'est Goldorak ça ??? , s'étonne le commandant.

Sur l'écran apparaît la tête du robot géant, mais sa soucoupe porteuse est gigantesque, aucune trace des Planitonks. Juste une soucoupe rouge et blanche faisant trois à quatre fois la taille habituelle.

À bord de Goldorak, le roi Actarus évite les tirs de barrage pour s'approcher le plus possible de la soucoupe de commandement.

- Sog ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à ma planète et mon peuple !

Le roi actionne des commandes dans son poste de pilotage.

- Mégarak !

Des dizaines trappes s'ouvrent sur l'avant de la gigantesque soucoupe de Goldorak.

- Ultimate Weapon !!!!

Des dizaines de canons lancent des salves de missiles accompagnées de divers rayon comme le Megavolts, Magnavolts, Pulvoniun.

L'alarme retentit dans le vaisseau du commandant Sog.

- Non !!! Nous nous retrouverons en enfer Actarus !!!!

Les navires protégeant la soucoupe explosent, peu de temps avant que celui du commandant ne se disperse dans le vide spatial.

La reine Phénicia se tient sur un balcon du palais royal, elle regarde le ciel en serrant dans ses bras un cadre, vu de la planète, les explosions ressemblent à un feu d'artifice lointain.

- J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois encore là mon fils pour voir notre planète se libérer.

Une larme coule sur la joue de la femme, elle baisse son regard en direction du cadre qu'elle décolle de sa poitrine. À l'intérieur se trouve le visage de Procius enfant avec un large sourire. Elle se remémore l'attaque de Véga, le rayon laser qui s'écrase dans les jardins du palais alors qu'elle s'y promenait avec son fils. Puis le bruit de la bombe qui tombe, elle se souvient du choc qu'elle a ressenti quand son fils la plaquer au sol. La sensation de liquide chaud coulant sur elle une fois la détonation passée. Elle revoit le regard de son fils devenir opaque, elle revoit l'éclat de bombe transperçant le torse de son enfant.

Un silence règne dans la grotte servant de cachette à Mizar et ses amis. Ils se sont endormis comme une masse après la fin de l'attaque. Tetsuya ouvre les yeux, il distingue le plafond rocheux de la caverne. Les ombres dansent au plafond, la faible lumière provient d'un pauvre feu de bois. Tetsuya se redresse, une serviette crasseuse tombe de son front en passant devant ses yeux. Il regarde autour de lui, il voit ses amis endormis autour du feu, enroulé dans des couvertures. L'homme se lève sans bruit puis se dirige vers l'entrée de la cachette. Une fois arrivé, il prend une grande inspiration en regardant la ligne d'horizon. Il remarque une lueur étrange des étoiles, certaines semblent bougées, il attribue cela à sa fièvre, mais les lueurs continuent de bouger et de grossir. Tetsuya tend l'oreille, il se met à blanchir avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la cachette pour réveiller ses amis.

- Debout ! Des pilonneurs !!!!

Actarus se pose avec Goldorak, qui a retrouvé sa soucoupe habituelle, dans la cour du palais. Sa sœur se précipite vers lui quand il sort de son vaisseau pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Il en est fini du blocus, annonce le roi. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Véga dans l'orbite d'Euphor.

- Tu as réussi, pleure Phénicia.

- Maintenant, je vais libérer la Terre.

La reine s'écarte avec stupeur.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller maintenant ? , demande-t-elle.

- Si je dois profiter de notre victoire. Les forces de Véga sont désorganisées, il faut que j'en profite.

- Je comprends, soupire-t-elle. Sois prudent, il ne me reste plus que toi.

Actarus pose ses mains avec douceur sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Je reviendrais.

Le roi embrasse sa sœur puis retourne vers Goldorak.

Dans un laboratoire secret a plus profond du Japon, un robot, endommagé, d'apparence féminine est maintenu debout par des grues, non loin de là, le robot géant Mazinkaiser subit un entretient de la part de son pilote, ce dernier vérifier l'articulation du bras droit avec attention quand il est dérangé par les cris d'une femme.

- Alcor ! Alcor ! Tu m'entends !?

Ce dernier se penche par-dessus l'échafaudage, accolé au robot pour son entretien en y plaquant ses mains.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Sayaka ?

- Une flotte vaisseau pilonneur se dirige vers le ranch du Bouleau Blanc !

- Quoi !? Véga lance une autre attaque ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La main droite de l'homme glisse sur le tube en acier de l'échafaudage, il manque de basculer, il se rattrape de justesse.

- Décidément ! Tu es toujours aussi maladroit ! , lui lance Sayaka.

- Au lieu de critiquer ! Actionne les commandes de l'échafaudage ! Je vais décoller.

Pendant que l'échafaudage s'éloigne du robot, Alcor en descend en glissant sur les échelles.

Une fois au sol, il court vers un placard pour revêtir sa combinaison de vol à la teinte rouge et orange. Il pose un casque gris clair sur sa tête puis fonce en direction d'une petite navette rouge en forme d'avion, le Kaiser Pilder.

- Tout est prés, annonce Sayaka.

Alcor actionne la mise en marche du Pilder. Les propulseurs de la navette crachent un jet de feu puis ils la propulsent dans les aires. Le Pilder vient se placer au dessus de la tête du robot géant. La mini navette vient s'incruster dans la tête de Mazinkaiser

- Pilder on ! , annonce Alcor. Mazin' Go !

Le robot géant s'active.

Dans sa soucoupe amirale, le capitaine Ch'lang déguste un verre de vin assis sur son fauteuil de commandement au centre de la passerelle.

- Une fois le pilonnage terminé, il ne restera plus rien de ce secteur. La rébellion disparaîtra en même temps ! , jubile Ch'lang. Commencer l'attaque !

À des années lumières de là, Goldorak entre en orbite d'Euphor. Il se dirige vers une gigantesque soucoupe, elle aussi en orbite. Goldorak et sa soucoupe porteuse pénètrent dans la soucoupe gigantesque. La tête du robot ressort de l'autre côté du vaisseau avant que les réacteurs de ce dernier n'entrent en fonction.

La soucoupe personnelle du général Horrus décolle du quartier général terrestre de l'empire de Véga. Procius, enchaîné, se tient debout à côté du siège du général.

- Avant de vous diriger vers le camp de la Lune Noire passer au-dessus du secteur de Bouleau Blanc, ordonne Horrus.

- À vos ordres général, répond le pilote.

Horrus se retourne vers son prisonnier.

- Tu vas voir la destruction de toute la zone ! Tu aurais dû parler.

- Vous êtes des monstres !

- Merci pour le compliment, rétorque le général avec un large sourire.

Mizar est le premier à atteindre l'entrée de la cachette, il regarde les vaisseaux pilonneurs s'approcher, il est rejoint peux de temps après par le reste du groupe. Ils découvrent avec frayeur les vaisseaux pilonneurs en forme d'araignée écarter leurs pattes pour passer à l'attaque. Banta sort une paire de jumelles cassée de sous son sombrero pour regarder.

- Les amis, je crois que c'est la fin cette fois-ci, annonce le vieux garçon de ferme.

Les vaisseaux en forme d'araignée commencent par lâcher des flots de bombes alors que de puissants rayons partent de l'extrémité de leurs pattes. Des explosions éclatent au sol qui tremble sous les chocs.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Que va bien pouvoir faire la famille d'Euphor contre cela, demande Horrus en regardant le prince.

- Général, je capte une montée d'énergie ! , lance le soldat aux radars.

- Capitaine, je capte une montée énergétique, lance un soldat.

Ch'lang se dresse sur son fauteuil.

- Il se montre enfin, sourit le capitaine.

- Turbo Smasher Punch !

Les deux énormes poings de Mazinkaiser son propulser en direction des vaisseaux pilonneur de tête.

- Lancer le Golgoth ! , ordonne Ch'lang.

Une trappe s'ouvre à l'arrière de la soucoupe amiral abeille pour laisser sortir une soucoupe plus petite de forme ovale verte.

- Regardez ! , pousse avec joie Shiro, voici mon frère avec Mazinkaiser !

Horrus regarde le combat sur un moniteur sur la passerelle.

- Voilà donc gêneur ! Il ne ressemble en rien à Goldorak, comment ont-ils pu se m'éprendre ! Il ressemble plus au Mazinger que nous avons vaincu.

L'attention autour de Procius s'est relâchée, il en profite pour se libérer de ses chaînes. Il saisit son pendentif posé sur le fauteuil du général. Discrètement, il se dirige vers la sortie quand un soldat remarque son manège.

- Le prisonnier s'échappe, lance le militaire en courant arme au poing.

Horrus se retourne pour voir la scène.

- Rattrapez-le ! Il ne doit pas s'enfuir !

La soucoupe ovale verte entame sa transformation. Elle finit par ressembler à un sphinx.

- Rust Tornado !!

Trois super tornades partent de la bouche de Mazinkaiser. Les pilonneurs pris dans la tourmente se rentrent dedans en explosant, d'autres gèlent.

- Véga, tu ne feras pas le poids face au défenseur de la Terre, Mazinkaiser, lance Alcor dans son cockpit.

Il actionne une manette.

- Fire Blaster !!!!

Le puissant rayon rouge et blanc part des pectoraux du robot en direction des araignées prises dans les tornades. Les pilonneurs explosent en millier de morceaux. Quand le nuage se dissipe, Alcor voit foncé sur lui le sphinx mécanique.

- Kôshiryoku Beam !!!

Deux rayons jaunes partent des yeux du robot, mais ils manquent leur cible. Le sphinx fait basculer le robot géant. Mazinkaiser bascule en arrière avec son arme toujours en action. Les rayons viennent frapper la soucoupe du général Horrus.

Le général se rattrape au dossier de son fauteuil.

- Nous avons été touchés, annonce un soldat.

- J'ai remarqué, remarque Horrus sèchement.

Procius court au hasard dans les couloirs de la soucoupe, il finit par tomber sur des capsules de secours. Il entre dans la navette et action l'éjection.

- Fire Blaster !!!

Le rayon part du torse de Mazinkaiser toujours sur le dos, le robot sphinx se pousse pour éviter le tir, le rayon travers la soucoupe du général Horrus qui se met a fumé tout en tentant de rester dans les airs.

Procius voit le rayon frôler sa capsule.

- J'ai eu chaud, soupire-t-il.

Subitement les voyants d'alertes de sa navette s'affolent, la puissance du rayon a endommagé le système de vol. Procius actionne l'ouverture de la capsule et se prépare à sauter dans le vide.

- Vient à moi Goldorak !!! , crie-t-il dans son bracelet.

Banta a vu la capsule quitter la soucoupe et la suivit avec sa paire de jumelles. Il voit un homme qui en sort et qui se prépare à saute.

- Mais il est dingue ce type, lance-t-il.

- Qui ?? , demande Jun.

- Le type que Mizar et Shiro ont trouvé dans les ruines du centre !

- Quoi ?

La femme arrache les jumelles de la main de Banta pour regarder. Elle voit l'homme sauté dans le vide.

- Il est fou !!! , lâche-t-elle à son tour.

- Métamorphose !!!

Procius revêt sa combinaison de vol.

- Mais… Je rêve ou quoi ? , dit Jun en ajustant les jumelles.

- Hé ! Mais ce ne serait pas Goldorak qui se montre ? , demande Tetsuya à côté.

Le prince atterrit dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, la vitre se ferme pendant que l'interface de pilotage vient recouvrir les membres du pilote.

- C'est lui le pilote de Goldorak !! , s'étonne Jun.

- Quoi !!! Goldorak !!! , s'étouffe Ch'lang. Mais d'où sort-il !!!

Le sphinx mécanique replis ses pattes pour se plaquer sur le torse de Mazinkaiser. Des câbles en acier sortent du corps du monstre, ils viennent s'enrouler autour du robot géant.

- Malédiction !! Je ne peux déclencher aucune attaque !!! , enrage Alcor.

La soucoupe de générale Horrus est en feu, mais elle vole toujours tant bien que mal. Le général lutte pour rester debout en se tenant au dossier de son siège quand la voix et le visage du Stratéguerre apparaissent sur les écrans de la passerelle.

- Horrus ! Que se passe-t-il ? Je reçois des rapports sur un combat violent sur Terre.

- Je sais Maître, je suis en plein dedans.

- Arrive avec le prisonnier ! Je veux…

La transmission est coupée brusquement, il ne reste que des parasites.

- Horrus ! Horrus ! Réponds !

Le moniteur virtuel qui se trouve devant le trône de Végalian est rempli de parasite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe-t-il ?

- Nos communications sont brouillées, répond le soldat aux communications.

- Je capte un objet en approche rapide, annonce celui des radars.

Dans le cockpit, le roi Actarus, recouvert par l'interface de pilotage, ne voit que des flammes léchant la vitre. Il regarde ses instruments de bord. Il programme l'ordinateur de bord pour réduire sa vitesse.

- Parfait, je suis en orbite de la Lune, constate-t-il. Il ne me reste plus qu'à détruire le Camp de la Lune Noire avec Mégarak.

- Rétablissez les communications ! , tonne Végalian.

Le sol se met à trembler puis des bruits d'explosion se font entendre.

- Nous sommes attaqués, annonce le soldat des radars.

- Non !! C'est impossible, s'emporte le Stratéguerre en frappant du poing les accoudoirs de son trône.

Une image apparaît sur le moniteur virtuel devant le trône. Un homme casqué surgit.

- Act… Actarus d'Euphor ! , bredouille Végalian.

- Ton règne de terreur touche à sa fin Stratéguerre. Tu n'aurais jamais dû attaquer Euphor, ni la Terre, ni aucune autre planète ! Il est l'heure de payer ! , proclame Actarus.

L'image disparaît, les parasites envahissent à nouveau l'écran.

- Non ! L'empire de Véga ne peut disparaître ! , clame Végalian.

Un bruit d'explosion, la déflagration fait voler en éclat la porte de la salle de commandement qui se remplit en un clin d'œil de flamme.

- Comment je vais me sortir de ce pétrin, fait Alcor en actionnant ses commandes.

Mazinkaiser gigote dans ses liens, mais il n'arrive pas à se dégager. Alcor remarque un objet tombant droit sur lui. Il plisse les yeux pour se focaliser sur le point.

- Je rêve ! On dirait Goldorak !

Procius dirige sa machine vers le sphinx.

- Planitronk !

Les deux disques dentés quittent leurs supports pour venir trancher les câbles qui retenaient Mazinkaiser. Goldorak tend ses bras vers l'avant pour attraper le monstre mécanique et l'emporter dans les cieux.

Alcor redresse son robot libre de ses mouvements.

Le général Horrus s'installe dans son siège, la passerelle est remplie de fumée.

- À toutes les forces de Véga sur Terre. Ici le général Horrus, je vous ordonne de vous rendre dans le secteur AC34 pour livrer bataille. Nous devons juguler cette révolte !

- Une révolte ! Le mot est faible, lance Ch'lang à bord de son vaisseau. Cela ressemble plus à un combat final ! Il engage toutes nos forces !

- Capitaine ! , hurle paniqué le soldat aux communications. Le camp de la Lune Noire a été détruit !

- C'est la fin, commente Ch'lang.

- Ici le général Horrus, je répète toutes les troupes se trouvant sur Terre doivent se rendre dans le secteur AC34 pour juguler une rébéli….

La soucoupe du général a fini par exploser avant de s'écraser.

Malgré le manque d'atmosphère, un épais nuage recouvre le camp de la Lune Noire. Des navettes tentent de décoller, mais les explosions les détruisent avant leur envol. Actarus regarde le spectacle impassible.

- Maintenant que la tête est coupée, je vais m'occuper du reste du corps.

Goldorak s'éloigne du camp lunaire pour prendre la direction de la Terre.

- Merci Actarus ! , lance Alcor. Mais tu aurais plus venir nous aider plus tôt.

- Euphor subit un blocus de Véga, répond Procius. Mais le plus urgent est de se débarrasser de se monstre et de tout c'est vaisseau.

- Mais tu es qui ?

- On parlera de ça plus tard !

Le sphinx se débat si violement que Goldorak est obligé de le lâcher sous peine de s'écraser.

- Alcor !! , intervient la voix de Sayaka dans le système de communication.

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai capté une communication ! Horrus a envoyé toutes les forces terrestres sur le secteur !

- Ça craint ! Ça va chauffer dur dans le coin !

- J'ai capté autre chose aussi !

- Encore une catastrophe !?

- Le camp de la Lune Noire a été anéanti par Goldorak !

- Quoi !??? , s'étonne Alcor et Procius.

- Tu as anéanti le camp de la lune ? , demande Alcor.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! , répond Procius.

- Alors qui !?

- L'autre Goldorak sûrement, Euphor doit s'être libéré.

- L'autre Goldorak !!!??? Qu'est-ce que…

Le sphinx s'est dressé sur ses pattes arrière, un canon laser est sorti de son ventre, le tir vient de heurter Mazinkaiser.

- Je te laisse le robot, je m'occupe des vaisseaux, déclare le prince.

- OK ! Turbo Smasher Punch !

Procius avec Goldorak fonce vers la formation de pilonneur.

- Mégavolts !

Quatre rayons bleus jaillissent de la soucoupe. Deux vaisseaux en forme d'araignée se désagrègent comme si un jet d'acide les avait atteints.

- Missile Gama !

Les deux Planitronk s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir les projectiles en forme de cônes filetés. Les missiles perforent les vaisseaux se trouvant sur leurs trajectoires.

Goldorak tente de se frayer un passage jusqu'à la soucoupe amirale de Ch'lang.

- Clavicogyre ! Fulguropoing !

Les deux lames acérées quittent les épaules du robot, elles sont attrapées par les poings du robot qui se dirige vers la soucoupe. Les deux armes conjuguées arrachent l'avant du vaisseau.

- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon part des cornes du robot, il vient frapper les conduits à nue de la soucoupe, une explosion en résulte, des flammes se rependent dans toute la structure.

- C'est un honneur de mourir pour l'empire de Véga, lance le capitaine Ch'lang fièrement avant que les flammes n'envahissent sa passerelle.

Procius voit une gigantesque flotte se diriger dans sa direction.

- Aie ! Voilà les renforts, on va avoir du mal à deux, constate-t-il.

Des soucoupes, des vaisseaux porteurs, des destroyers, de simples navettes, tout cela se dirigent vers la zone de combat.

- Un peu d'aide serais ne serais pas négligeable.

Surgissent alors du ciel des puissants rayons multicolores détruisant une partie de la flotte.

- Qu'est-ce que ??

Procius regarde vers le ciel. Il ne voit qu'une grande soucoupe.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclare Actarus.

Il actionne une commande, la tête de son robot recule dans la soucoupe.

- Mégarak ! Séparation !

L'arrière du vaisseau s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Goldorak et sa soucoupe porteuse. Actarus remarque le second Goldorak pendant que Mégarak s'éloigne dans les cieux.

- Je suis victime d'hallucination !

- Actarus ??

Le roi frissonne en entendant la voix.

- Pro… Procius ?? Mais… comment ???

- Plus tard. Il y a une bataille à gagner !

Le roi reste un instant sans réaction.

- À moi seul, je ne pourrais pas tous les abattre ! , reprend Procius.

- Oui, je suis là !

Les deux poings de Mazinkaiser arrachent les deux pattes avant du sphinx l'obligeant à rester debout. Le monstre ouvre la bouche, une flamme verte en sort.

- Fire Blaster !

Les Pectoraux du robot prennent une couleur rouge brillante, puis le rayon part en direction de la créature. Le rayon la transperce, le sphinx se met à fondre.

- Ouais ! Je l'ai eu ! , jubile Alcor.

Il regarde le ciel.

- J'ai la berlue ! Je vois deux Goldorak !!!!

- Quelqu'un a compris pourquoi il y a deux Goldorak ? , questionne Banta.

Tout le groupe regarde le combat depuis l'entrée de la cachette.

- Rassure-toi Banta, fait Mizar. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne sait ce qui se passe.

- À toute la flotte, tonne une voix tremblante. Ici le commandant Minarvea ! Détruisez les deux Goldorak et le robot inconnu !

L'ordre se fait entendre dans tous les vaisseaux Végalien.

- _« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Se demande Minarvea. Le camp de la Lune Noire anéanti ! Un robot inconnu, Goldorak qui apparaît ! C'est un cauchemar ! Mais si je gagne cette bataille, je gagne la guerre !!! Comme le Stratéguerre est mort ! Plus rien ne m'empêche de devenir impératrice !!!!! »_

- Commandant ! Goldorak se dirige vers nous ! , annonce un soldat.

La femme sort de ses réflexions.

- Ouvrez le feu ! Imbécile ! , ordonne-t-elle. Oui je vais être impératrice ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

La soucoupe du commandant Minarvea ouvre le feu sur Goldorak, mais les tirs le manque, il se trouve déjà trop prés.

- Bande d'incapable !!! , hurle la femme en regardant son écran. Mais… Je cauchemarde !??

Elle voit Goldorak virer à droite, puis dans la même seconde, un autre viré à gauche. Les Planitronks des deux robots géants effleurent la coque de la soucoupe.

- Spider Spin ! , font Actarus et Procius dans leur machine.

Des dents acérées sortent des Planitronks, puis les disques se mettent à tournée sur eux même. La coque de la soucoupe se retrouve ainsi découpée en deux comme une boite de conserve après avoir subi les assauts d'un ouvre-boîte.

Les Goldorak s'éloignent.

- À toi Mazinkaiser ! , fait Procius.

- Kôshiryoku Beam !!!

Les deux rayons jaunes émis par les yeux du robot piloté par Alcor viennent frapper la coque déchiquetée de la soucoupe. La panique se propage dans la flotte, des vaisseaux s'enfuient.

- Revenez bande de lâches !! , hurle Minarvea.

La communication grésille, mais une simple voix anonyme se fait entendre.

- L'empire est mort ! Les esclaves que nous sommes, vous laissent à votre sort !

- Adieu mes rêves de pouvoirs, murmure le commandant Minarvea.

Le bruit de conduits se rompant se répand rapidement dans la soucoupe. Rapidement les flammes entourent la femme qui se met à crier de douleur quand elles entament ses chaires.

- Actarus ! Je plonge vers la fin de la formation, annonce Procius.

- Attends ! Pourquoi !?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Le roi plisse le front.

- Compris, je prends le début de la flotte.

Procius sourit.

- _« Il est exactement comme l'Actarus que je connais, pense le prince. »_

Les deux Goldorak plongent dans la flotte à des endroits différents.

À bord de Mazinkaiser, Alcor voit les deux robots plonger en plein cœur de la flotte adverse.

- Mais ils sont fous ! , commente-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire !?

- Voltogyre ! , font simultanément Procius et Actarus.

Les deux robots se mettent à tournoyer sur eux même en envoyant des rayons de Mégavolts.

- Pulvonium ! , ajoute en cœur le roi et le prince.

Des rayons mauves se joignent aux rayons bleus. Les vaisseaux de la flotte diminuent à vue d'œil, le ciel est bientôt rempli d'explosion, de flammes et de débris chutant vers le sol.

Mizar et ses compagnons ont quitté leur cachette pour rendre auprès d'Alcor et de son robot.

Mazinkaiser regarde le ciel en feu, surgissent de cette fournaise céleste deux têtes de robot puis leurs soucoupes.

- Désolé d'arriver si tard, mais l'empire de Véga n'est plus, s'excuse le roi Actarus.

- Vous avez eu Véga ? , demande incrédule Alcor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'étais trop vieux ? D'ailleurs d'où sors-tu ce robot ?

- Non, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ! En parlant de robot, c'est qui le deuxième Goldorak ?

- C'est une chose que j'aimerais éclaircir moi aussi !

- Hein ?

Actarus manœuvre pour venir voler à côté du second Goldorak.

- Procius ?

- Oui ?

- On pourrait parler ?

Le ton de la voix d'Actarus à quelque chose d'étrange.

- Bien entendu, répond le prince.

Les deux Goldorak se posent non loin de Mazinkaiser. Le groupe de Mizar a rejoint Alcor qui a posé son Pilder aux pieds de son robot. Le petit groupe s'avance joyeusement vers les soucoupes.

Actarus saute de son cockpit, il court sur la soucoupe avant de bondir sur le sol. Procius en fait de même. Le roi d'Euphor relève la visière de son casque alors que la bande les entoure. Procius à son tour relève sa visière. L'ambiance est joyeuse dans la troupe, il savoure la victoire.

- Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu avoir une réplique de Goldorak ? , demande sèchement le roi.

Le silence se fait autour des deux membres de la famille royale. Tous les regards se braquent vers eux.

- Je suis Procius d'Euphor. C'est le roi Actarus qui me l'a confié.

- Tu mens ! , crie le roi en levant un doigt vindicatif sur le prince. Mon neveu Procius est mort lors de la première attaque sur Euphor !

- Je suis donc mort dans ce futur ou cette réalité, murmure Procius.

- Que dis-tu !? Je n'ai rien entendu !

- Je suis donc mort.

- Oui tu ne peux être qu'un imposteur !

Procius écarte le col de sa tenue de vol d'une main, avec l'autre il extirpe le pendentif royal.

- J'ai pourtant ceci en ma possession, fait le prince en l'exhibant.

- Une réplique comme pour Goldorak !

- Le pendentif royal a une particularité qui ne peut être copiée et qui ne s'active qu'avec un porteur de sang Euphorien royal.

Actarus plisse le front. Il fait quelques pas en direction de Procius tout en sortant à son tour son pendentif. Le roi regarde le pendentif dans sa main et se fige, surpris.

- Impossible !

Les deux pendentifs brillent.

- Cela est dû à la particularité de notre sang, déclare le prince.

- C'est exact comment… Tu es mort.

- Le Procius que vous connaissiez est mort, mais je ne suis pas celui-là.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens d'une autre réalité, d'une autre époque. D'où je viens Véga n'a pas fait de blocus sur Euphor, le roi Actarus m'a confié Goldorak pour venir défendre la terre que Véga voulait conquérir.

- Mais alors comment… ?

- Je suis arrivé ici. Lors d'un combat j'ai été pris dans un rayon, un rayon temporel apparemment, je me suis retrouvé dans le passé puis ici.

Une déflagration résonne au dessus de leur tête, les regards se portent vers le ciel. Un rayon en forme de spirale c'est matérialisé, une soucoupe bleutée portant le symbole de la division Ruine apparaît à son tour, des morceaux tentacules mécaniques pendent de la soucoupe.

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ???? , s'étonne Alcor.

- C'est pour moi, répond Procius en rangeant son pendentif.

Actarus lui aussi remet le médaillon en place.

- Pour toi ?

- Oui c'est cette soucoupe que je combattais quand je fus pris dans le rayon spirale.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Procius sourit.

- C'est gentil, mais je crois que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul.

Actarus sourit à son tour en lui tendant une main amicale.

- J'en suis persuadé avec ce que j'ai vu ! J'aurais aimé que mon neveu soit encore de ce monde et qu'il te ressemble.

Procius prend la main et la serre.

- Mais je lui ressemble, car il est moi.

- C'est exact. Bonne chance.

- Merci.

- Dites ! Je ne voudrais pas troubler ces adieux ! , intervient Alcor. Mais la soucoupe se rapproche et je ne crois pas que ce soit dans un but amical !

Le roi et le prince échangent un regard avant que Procius ne parte en courant vers son Goldorak.

Alcor s'approche d'Actarus.

- J'ai pas tout compris à ce que vous avez dit, déclare Alcor gêné. Mais tu as un neveu ??

Les deux hommes et le groupe d'amis suivent du regard le décollage du prince. Goldorak se dirige vers la soucoupe pilotée par le général Ch'lang.

- Oui, répond Actarus en fixant Goldorak. C'est le fils de Phénicia.

- Ah…. Le fils de Phénicia !!! Elle a eu un fils ??? , demande Alcor surprit.

Actarus passe un bras autour du cou de son ami.

- Oui et tu peux en être fière.

- En être fière ??? , Alcor pointe un doigt dans sa direction. Moi ??? Pourquoi ???

- Oui ! Tu peux être fière de ton fils !! , répond le roi en souriant.

- Mon fils !!! , s'étonne Alcor en clignant des yeux de surprise. J'ai un fils !!! , fait-il en sursautant. Un fils !!!

- Voilà que je suis oncle maintenant, intervient Shiro.

- Père je suis père, répète incrédule Alcor. Quoi ? Oncle !

Alcor regarde son frère puis se précipite vers ce dernier pour lui saisir le col.

- Non tu n'es pas oncle et moi je ne suis pas père, dit fermement Alcor.

- Ah ! Et pourquoi ?

- Imagine que Sayaka apprend cela !

Les deux frères deviennent blêmes.

- On est mort !!!! , pleurnichent-ils.

Des rires éclatent parmi l'assistance, mais un tir de laser leur rappel subitement qu'un combat se déroule.

- Même si ma soucoupe est endommagée, je vais te vaincre prince d'Euphor !! , hurle le général Ch'lang dans son cockpit.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! , rétorque Procius. Hélicopunh !!

Les bras de Goldorak se détachent de la soucoupe pour se dresser vers l'avant. Les deux poings en partent, les pointes formant un angle droit.

Les deux projectiles touchent fortement la soucoupe qui recule dans le rayon spirale.

- Non !!! , hurle Ch'lang en tirant ses manettes.

Les deux poings regagnent leurs places, les bras du robot se plaquent sur la soucoupe. Procius tourne la tête pour apercevoir Mazinkaiser et l'attroupement à ses pieds.

- Adieu, que votre avenir soit meilleur.

Le prince fixe son attention sur le rayon spiral, il fait plonger Goldorak à l'intérieur.

Au sol, le groupe d'amis voit le robot géant disparaître dans le rayon, une fraction de seconde plus tard, une forte lumière, les obligeant à se protéger les yeux, puis plus aucune trace dans le ciel.

- Procius attention ! , hurle Hikaru.

- Quoi ?? Hikaru ?

Le prince voit l'écho sur son radar et tourne la tête.

Un rayon en forme de spirale s'échappe de l'avant d'un navire en forme de cigare recouvert d'une spirale peinte ainsi que des aiguilles. Cette fois, Goldorak évite le rayon qui frôle un de ses Planitronk.

- _« Ouf !!! Je suis enfin revenu au bon endroit !! Enfin, j'espère ! »_

Le prince n'a pas le temps de continuer ses pensées que le vaisseau bleuté du général Ch'lang apparaît dans son champ de vision. Il remarque que sur la soucoupe il ne manque aucun tentacule.

- Ça ne va pas recommencer, soupire Procius. Cornofulgure !!!

Le visage en colère du Stratéguerre surgit sur l'écran se trouvant en face du pilote du vaisseau cigare.

- Chronaris !! Tu as échoué !!! , tonne Végalian.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Le Stratéguerre semble dévisager le masque doré que porte l'homme pendant un moment.

- Soit ! Je t'épargne pour le moment.

Végalian disparaît du moniteur.

_-« Il m'épargne ! Pour qui se prend-il ! Je vaincrais Goldorak ou je périrais ! , pense Chronaris en caressant d'une main son masque. »_

FIN

- 26 -


	19. episode 17 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 17

- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon part des cornes du robot géant, il vient frapper la soucoupe bleutée. Les tentacules sortant du vaisseau de Véga semblent se dresser sous le choc du rayon.

Dans on vaisseau en forme de cigare, recouvert d'une peinture en forme de spirale noire et blanche, Chronaris caresse le masque doré qui recouvre son visage.

- Je n'ai jamais échoué dans une mission ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Je n'ai pas réussi à envoyer Goldorak dans une autre époque, mais cela ne fait rien !

La soucoupe bleutée, contrôler par le général Ch'lang, se dégage du Cornofulgure. Ses tentacules se trouvent en position horizontale. La soucoupe se met à tourner sur elle-même, des pointes sortent à l'extrémité des appendices mécaniques.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que cela va être aussi simple que çà ! , hurle dans son cockpit Ch'lang.

La soucoupe fond en un éclair sur Goldorak, les pointes viennent frapper le visage du robot géant.

- Prince d'Euphor ! Quelle que soit l'époque ! Je te vaincrais !!!!

Le tableau de bord situé devant Procius clignote au rouge, toute la soucoupe est secouée sous les chocs répétés des pointes.

- Plasmotronk !

Deux disques d'énergie partent de chaque côté de la soucoupe porteuse. Ils décrivent une courbe avant de se précipiter vers les tentacules qui se retrouvent déchiquetés à leurs bases. Aussitôt les vibrations cessent dans Goldorak, les indicateurs du tableau de bort reviennent à la normale.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il a toujours un tour pour s'en sortir, constate amèrement Ch'lang.

La soucoupe bleutée, tournant toujours sur elle, tente de prendre la fuite, mais Goldorak s'élance à sa poursuite.

- Spider Spin !

Des pointes sortent des Planitronks qui se mettent en rotation sans quitter leurs supports. Procius manœuvre pour se positionner à mi-hauteur du vaisseau adverse, le Planitronk gauche entre en contact avec la coque de la soucoupe. Le métal de la coque se déchire, le vaisseau de Véga se retrouve découpé en deux comme une vulgaire boite de conserve. Une capsule en est éjectée juste avant l'explosion.

Le général Chl'ang jette un regard en arrière en direction de la soucoupe qu'il vient de quitter.

- Maudit Goldorak ! Il a encore réussi à me vaincre !

Il finit de contempler l'explosion, puis il actionne ses commandes pour rejoindre le camp de la Lune Noire.

- En voilà un de moins, maintenant au tour de cet étrange vaisseau. Il ne faut pas que je me refasse prendre par ce rayon en forme de spirale, je n'ai pas envie de voyager à nouveau dans le temps.

Procius vire son vaisseau en direction du vaisseau cigare.

- Voilà qu'il approche, constate Chronaris en cessant de caresser son masque.

Il pose les deux mains sur les mannettes.

- À nous deux Goldorak !

Les moteurs du vaisseau cigare se mettent en action, ils crachent une forte lueur bleutée. Les deux navires foncent l'un vers l'autre.

- Optofisseur !!

Deux rayons jaunes sortent des yeux du robot géant en direction du vaisseau cigare qui se volatilise.

- Quoi !!! Mais où est-il passé !?

- Derrière toi, hurle soudain Hikaru.

Procius tourne la tête, il voit le vaisseau cigare qui réparait.

- Mais…

Goldorak fait volte-face.

- Voyons si cette fois-ci tu vas éviter mon rayon temporel, lancer Chronaris.

Le rayon spiral sort de l'avant du cigare.

- Décidément, il a de la suite dans les idées, constate le prince.

Goldorak se cabre pour éviter le tir, Procius effectue un marteau pour plonger vers son adversaire.

- Missile Gama !

Les Planitronks s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir les lanceurs de missiles. Deux projectiles en forme de cônes filetés sont propulsés vers le vaisseau cigare. Son adversaire voyant cela, roule sur le côté, la peinture ressemblant à un cadran avec des aiguilles se retrouve sur le dessus, un puissant rayon blanc en sort.

Procius voit le jet de lumière progresser vers lui, il vire sur la gauche pour éviter le contact, mais le rayon touche le Planitronk gauche qui est pulvérisé.

- Mortanium !

Les rayons mauves partent de l'extrémité des ailes d'Alcorak, ils viennent frapper la coque du cigare sans aucun résultat.

- Electronium !

Le rayon part de l'avant de Vénusiak, lui aussi n'a aucun effet sur le vaisseau adverse.

- Triponium !

Le rayon part de l'avant de Faussoirak, ne laissant lui aussi aucun impact sur l'adversaire.

Les missiles Gama se plantent de chaque côté du cadran, le rayon se coupe instantanément.

- Quoi !!!??? , s'étonne Chronaris.

Il actionne le bouton de tir sans aucun résultat. Un signal lumineux rouge clignote.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela, une panne du système de tirs !!!!

- Écoutez ! Nous allons concentrer nos tirs sur le vaisseau, déclare Procius.

- Comprit !!! , répondent en cœurs ses trois coéquipiers.

- Mégavolts !

- Mortanium !

- Electronium !

- Triponium !

Les rayons viennent de tous les côtés, mais se dirigent tous vers le vaisseau de Chronaris.

- Je n'avais pas prévu cela !!! , bougonne Chronaris en regardant ses radars.

L'homme pivote son siège pour actionner des commandes sur un pupitre, la lumière des voyants de contrôle se reflète sur le masque doré qu'il porte.

- Vous gagnez cette manche ! Mais j'aurais ma revanche !

Les quatre rayons sont à proximité de la coque de l'adversaire quand subitement, ils se trouvent mélanger créant un arc en ciel de couleur, le vaisseau cigare a disparus.

- Nous l'avons eu ?? , demande Daisuke.

- Je n'ai rien vu, ajoute Kohumé.

- Je n'ai pas vu d'explosion, confirme Hikaru.

- Nous ne l'avons pas atteint, annonce froidement Procius. Il s'est volatilisé avant.

- Comment… ? , articule Dai.

- Ne restons pas là, retournons à la base.

Goldorak change de cap pour prendre la direction du centre de recherche spatial, il prend la tête de la formation quand les autres navettes le rejoignent.

- C'est bizarre, fait Hikaru.

- Quoi ? , questionne Kohumé.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai une étrange sensation.

- Hein ? , lâche Dai.

- Explique ? , demande Kohumé.

- C'est difficile à décrire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une partie de ce combat.

- Tu sais tous les combats se ressemble plus ou moins, déclare Dai.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas cela…. Comment dire… Comme si nous avions déjà fait cet affrontement.

- Une impression de déjà vu ? , suggère Kohumé.

- Bientôt elle va nous sortir une boule de cristal, se moque Daisuke.

- Ne te moque pas !!! , s'emporte Hikaru.

Procius quant à lui, reste profondément silencieux.

Le vaisseau cigare de Chronaris réapparaît au dessus du camp de la Lune Noire. Le navire accoste dans un hangar en forme de champignon. Quand Chronaris sort de l'appareil, il découvre en bas du sas le commandant Minarvea.

- Le Stratéguerre veut vous voir, annonce-t-elle.

- Je dois d'abord faire des réparations sur mon vaisseau.

- Il veut vous voir immédiatement.

- J'irais une fois mes réparations effectuées !

- Je me permets d'insister, dit-elle fermement en sortant une arme.

- Je vois… Mais c'est dommage, j'aurais réparer mon vaisseau et modifier le temps, ainsi pour vous et le Stratéguerre le temps n'aurait pas changer.

Minarvea sert instinctivement son arme fermement comme si elle ressentait une menace. Chronaris voit le geste.

- Je vois que je ne pourrais pas vous convaincre, je vous suis ? Ou, je vous précède ?

Avec un mouvement de son arme, le commandant fait comprendre qu'il doit passer le premier.

- Bien ! Dans se cas, faisons fit de la bien séance, je passe le premier.

La panthère mécanique de Chronaris sort du vaisseau en poussant un rugissement. Minarvea se retourne vers l'animal artificiel.

- Il suffit ! , tonne Chronaris. Aux pieds !

La panthère cesse de pousser ses rugissements puis elle vient rejoindre docilement son maître.

Une goutte de sueur coule du front du commandant.

- Allez en avant, fait-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Goldorak repose sur sa plateforme, Procius regarde les dégâts du sol. Déjà une équipe de techniciens arrive pour débuter les réparations.

- Il va falloir que l'on adapte un ancien Planitronk, annonce Cochir en consultant des plans.

- Vous êtes sur que ça va aller ? , questionne le prince.

- Mais oui, fait rassurant le scientifique. Laisse nous faire, ta partie à toi c'est le combat.

Chronaris entre dans la salle de commandement du camp et marque un arrêt, le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône. Dans le dos de l'homme masqué, la pointe du canon de l'arme du commandant s'enfonce pour lui indiquer qu'il doit se rendre devant le maître de Véga. Chronaris reprend sa marche avec toujours dans son dos Minarvea. La panthère mécanique progresse à côté de son maitre. Une fois devant le trône, l'homme masqué s'incline.

- Stratéguerre, je suis votre serviteur, déclare Chronaris.

- Un bien piètre serviteur ! Tu as été incapable de vaincre Goldorak alors que tu avais promis de nous en débarrasser !!!!

- Je le sais bien votre grandeur, mais j'ai réussi a le renvoyer dans une autre époque, mais il a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle a revenir ici.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Goldorak a toujours été présent !!!!

- C'est ce que vous avez perçu majesté, mais je peux vous affirmer que j'ai bel et bien envoyé Goldorak dans une autre époque.

- C'est toi qui l'affirmes ! , tonne Végalian avec un soupçon de menace dans la voix. Tu n'as aucune preuve à me fournir !?

- C'est malheureusement exact, mais….  
- Assez !!! Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications invérifiables !

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

- Tu as promis de me débarrasser de Goldorak et tu as échoué ! En ce moment je me demande si je dois t'accorder une autre chance ou non !

- Si je puis me permettre…

Minarvea enfonce le canon de son arme dans les cotes de l'homme. La panthère mécanique tourne la tête en direction de la femme.

- Chronaris !

L'homme redresse la tête, le visage de Végalian se reflète dans le masque doré.

- Je suis un peu comme l'objet qui dissimule ton visage, je suis hésitant, reprend le Stratéguerre. Dois-je te donner une autre chance ou dois-je te faire abattre sur le champ !

- Si vous me permettez, j'ai été victime d'un problème technique. Je suis sûr de pouvoir supprimer le problème Goldorak, annonce Chronaris.

- Tu me demandes une autre chance ?

- C'est exactement cela.

- Toi qui prétends manipuler le temps, tu n'as pas été capable de prévoir cette panne ?

- Les lignes du temps ne sont pas toutes tracées à l'avance, elles peuvent changer tels les vagues.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'une action commise dans le passé peut influer sur le présent et ainsi modifier le futur.

- Et dans l'une de ces possibilités, il y a la destruction de Goldorak et du prince d'Euphor ?

- Oui ! Il suffit juste que je trouve la bonne ligne temporelle.

- Alors, je te laisse encore une chance ! Mais une unique chance ! Si tu échoues, je t'abattrais de mes propres mains !

Pour bien se faire comprendre, Végalian sort l'arme dissimulée dans l'accoudoir de son siège et la pointe vers Chronaris.

- Je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas besoin de cette arme votre grandeur.

- Je souhaite pour toi que tu aies raison.

Au centre de recherche spatiale, Dai se tient sur le parapet du barrage, les yeux plonger dans l'eau, il n'entend pas quand sa sœur et son amie s'approchent.

- Alors ! Tu as l'air bien perdu dans tes pensées, lance Hikaru.

- Mouais, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? , interroge Kohumé. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Parle-nous ! , ajoute sa sœur.

- Pfff ! Décidément, il n'y pas moyen d'être tranquille ici !!!

Le jeune homme se dresse puis fait quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Une main le saisie violement a l'épaule et le retourne, une autre finit sa course sur sa joue.

- Idiot !!!! On se fait du souci !!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! , hurle Kohumé.

- Raconte-nous ! On dirait que tu as un problème avec Procius ! , ajoute Hikaru.

- Hummm, bougonne Dai. Le prince d'Euphor ! Le roi des problèmes oui !!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

- Tu as un problème avec Procius ? , hasarde Kohumé.

- Si seulement…..

- Si seulement QUOI !??? , font d'une même voix les deux jeunes filles.

- Rien cela ne vous regarde pas !

- Bon sang ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! , s'époumone Hikaru.

La jeune fille tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

- Hikaru ! Attend ! , lancer Kohumé dans sa direction. C'est vrai tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Dai.

Kohumé part en courant rejoindre son amie.

Le jeune homme se remémore la conversation qu'il a eue un peu plus tôt avec le prince dans l'écurie.

- _« Je rentrerais sur ma planète seul, annonce Procius. Je retournerais sur mon monde, même si j'aime beaucoup cette planète, ce n'est pas chez moi ici. Je suis prés à sacrifier ma vie pour la planète bleue, mais je rentrerais vivre auprès des miens sur Euphor. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Hikaru. Elle rencontrera quelqu'un de bien et elle sera heureuse ici, c'est tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter, se souvient Dai. »_

_- « C'est vrai ! Cela va bientôt faire un an que Procius est arrivé pour nous défendre, il est entré dans « notre » famille, nous avons tendance à oublier qu'il retournera un jour chez lui, constate le jeune homme. Avec un peu de recul, je comprends pourquoi il agit de cette façon ! Mais je trouve cela injuste !!! »_

Daisuke donne un coup de poing dans le vide.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le juger, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes dans ton coin, fait la voix de Procius.

Dai sursaute et se retourne, il passe sa main droite dans ses cheveux alors que grosse goutte de sueur apparaît sur son front.

- Non rien, je réfléchissais tout haut, bégaie le jeune homme.

- Je peux te parler ? , demande le prince.

- Euh…

- C'est au sujet de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, je…

- Non, c'est inutile, j'ai compris tes raisons, tu ne me dois aucune explication. En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'immiscerais dans les affaires de ma sœur.

- Mais…

- C'est votre problème ! , déclare Dai en passant devant le prince d'un pas raide.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Allez ! Je file !!!

Daisuke part en courant en direction du centre laissant seul le prince.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ????

Chronaris circule dans les conduits de maintenance de son vaisseau, il traîne une caisse de matériel derrière lui.

- Incroyable ! Goldorak est le premier adversaire à revenir ! Tous les autres ont péri dans le tourbillon du temps, ils n'ont jamais pu revenir à leur époque ! Comment a-t-il bien pu faire ce tour de force !?? Je n'y comprends rien !!!! Il faut que je change ma tactique ! Si je ne peux pas l'envoyer dans un autre temps, alors je vais changer sa durée !!!! Oui ! C'est ça ! Grâce à mon nouveau rayon, je vais faire vieillir Goldorak et son pilote ! Voilà la solution !!! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

- Humm… Comme c'est étrange, soupire le professeur Gyllah.

- Un problème professeur ? , interroge Végalian.

Le scientifique est penché sur la table d'examen sur laquelle repose le général Ch'lang.

- Non rien, c'est juste une anomalie.

- Une anomalie ? Laquelle ?

- Il semblerait que les implants cybernétiques ont vieilli subitement.

- Vieilli ???

- Oui.

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne saurais l'expliquez, mais a vu d'œil, je dirais que ces implants ont déjà plusieurs décennies, mais c'est impossible !

- C'est grave ?

- Non, je vais seulement devoir en remplacer certain qui risque de tomber panne si je ne les remplace pas.

- Bien ! Faites !

- Oui Maître !

Le Stratéguerre se retourne puis il quitte la pièce où travaille le professeur. Végalian est perdu dans ses pensées alors que c'est gardes personnelles viennent l'entouré.

- _« Les implants ont vieilli, alors ce qu'aurait dit ce Chronaris serait donc vrai !!! Il aurait donc bien réussi à envoyer Goldorak dans une autre époque !!! J'ai bien fait de lui donner une autre chance ! Il me débarrassera enfin de ce gêneur ! Ainsi, la Terre sera en mon pouvoir !!!! »_

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il a fait le trajet jusqu'à ses quartiers, un garde entre et ressort quelques instants plus tard. Il fait signe à ses collègues qu'il n'y a personne dans les appartements. Végalian franchit la porte alors que ses gardes restent à l'extérieur. Le Stratéguerre tombe nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux marron clair.

- Ah ! Ma Végalia, tu es là ! Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ?

La jeune femme se contente de sourire en guise de réponse. Le Stratéguerre s'installe sur un canapé, la femme s'assoit à côté.

- Tu sais Végalia, je crois que je suis sur le poing de nous débarrassé du prince d'Euphor, lui confie le Stratéguerre.

Au même instant, Vesta et le commandant Minarvea regardent toute la scène sur un écran dans une salle secrète.

- Je pourrais être enfin le maître incontesté de cette stupide planète. Je serais l'empereur de toute cette partie de la galaxie ! Et toi tu en seras l'impératrice ! Tu ne dis rien !?

Le commandant et son espionne sont prises d'une brusque poussée d'angoisse, des gouttes perlent sur leurs fronts.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? , se demande le commandant.

- Il n'y a aucune trace du son de sa voix dans nos banques de données, annonce Vesta.

- Il faut que nous trouvions une solution rapidement ! Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose si elle ne parle jamais.

Sur l'écran, la jeune femme pose sa tête sur l'épaule du dirigeant de Véga.

- Je vois, l'émotion t'étrangle, la voix, constate le Stratéguerre. Je comprends parfaitement, moi aussi je suis ému ! Enfin, nous allons nous débarrasser de cette résistance qui nous empêche de conquérir cette planète. Nous allons fêter cela avec de l'avance !

Végalian se lève puis se dirige vers un meuble sur lequel trônent des bouteilles de différente forme. Il sert deux verres puis se retourne en direction du canapé vide.

- Végalia…, bredouille le Stratéguerre en lâchant les verres.

Procius entre dans le hangar de son vaisseau, les réparations sont terminées. Le prince fait le tour de sa machine.

- Mon pauvre Goldorak, encore une blessure à ajouter à la liste déjà longue, lance Procius en direction du robot géant.

Le prince bondit sur la plateforme, il s'approche de la coque de la soucoupe, il pose une main dessus. Il caresse un instant le métal froid, puis il pose sa tête contre la coque en fermant les yeux, il inspire profondément. Procius semble écouter le « cœur » du robot.

- Je n'ai jamais vu faire cela par Actarus, lance Alcor.

Procius se redresse et regarde en direction du professeur qui s'avance.

- Vous n'étiez peut-être pas présent à ce moment-là, répond le prince.

Le professeur monte avec lenteur sur la plateforme puis il rejoint le prince.

- C'est fort possible, répond Alcor. C'est une communion avec la machine ?

- En quelque sorte. Vous n'avez jamais fait cela ?

- Moi !??? , s'étonne Alcor en faisant de gros yeux. Je n'ai jamais pu m'approcher de Goldorak sans qu'Actarus ne soit là !

- Non ! Je voulais dire avec votre robot !

- Ah !!! Pardon !!!, s'excuse Alcor avec un sourire gêné. Non, je n'ai jamais eu se type de relation avec Mazinger Z. Du moins, je le crois.

- Et avec Mazinkaiser ?

- Avec qui !!???

- Mazinkaiser.

- Comment ?… Qui ?... C'est impossible que tu connaisses ce nom !

- Je suis navré j'aurais du me taire.

- Non, mais attends comment peux-tu connaître Mazinkaiser ? Actarus était déjà parti quand j'ai eu ce robot.

- Ce n'est pas grave. La seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'il soit bien entretenu et en état de marche.

- Mais…

Procius saute de la plateforme et se dirige vers la sortie en faisant un signe de la main, il laisse ainsi le pauvre Alcor dans ses questions sans réponses.

Hikaru et Kohumé sont sur la terrasse du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, elles feuillettent des magazines de mode. Daisuke arrive sur la terrasse avec une pile de mangas.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ? , lui demande Kohumé.

- Tu ne boudes plus ? , ajoute Hikaru.

- Mais je vais bien ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites que je boude ?

Dai s'installe sur un fauteuil et commence à lire l'un de ses livres.

- Il se moque de nous où quoi ?? , fait Kohumé.

- Ou alors, il régler ses comptes avec Procius, suggère Hikaru.

- Mouais, mais je ne vois aucune blessure, aucune trace de coups.

- Tu crois que Procius s'abaisserait à frapper mon frère !!!

- Toujours prête à défendre son prince bien-aimé !

- Non mais !!! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous ces papotages inutiles, s'emporte Dai en se levant.

Les deux filles se cachent derrière leurs magazines.

- Voilà qui est mieux ! Je vais vous montrer qui est l'homme !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !? , demandent les deux jeunes femmes.

Dai blêmi.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai ajouté cela ??? , murmure-t-il.

- Hé bien ! Y'a de l'ambiance ce soir, lance Banta en passant sous la terrasse.

- Au moins, ça fait de l'animation, répond Mizar en riant.

Soudain Vénusia sort sur la terrasse avec un bâton et une cloche.

- À table ! , crie-t-elle en frappant sur la cloche avec le bâton.

Chronaris est couché sous sa console de pilotage, il finit de relier des câbles au tableau de bord. Une fois les raccordements effectués, il sort de dessous le pupitre et le contemple.

- Voilà ! J'ai enfin fini ! Mon arme viendra à bout de Goldorak !!!

Un rire retentit sous le masque doré.

Les bruits de couvert résonnent autour de la table du ranch, Banta dirige sa main vers l'autocuiseur contenant du riz quand il reçoit un coup de louche sur les doigts.

- Ah ! Non ! , proteste Vénusia. Pas une troisième fois !

- Mais il est si bon ! Et j'ai si faim, rétorque Banta en suppliant.

- Non, non et non !

Banta est tout piteux sur sa chaise.

- Dites, coupe Kohumé. Ça va faire bientôt un an que Procius est arrivé.

- Oui ! C'est vrai, cela passe à une vitesse ! , s'exclame Mizar.

- Vu que nous ne connaissons pas sa date d'anniversaire, nous pourrions peut-être faire une fête pour célébrer la date anniversaire de son arrivée parmi nous !

- Oh ! Oui ! Quelle bonne idée, soupir Hikaru toute chose en serrant ses mains sur son cœur.

- Et qui sait qui va encore être de corvée de cuisine ? , demande Vénusia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête, je sais très bien que tu aimes ça, répond Mizar.

- Alors, vous êtes partant ? , interroge Kohumé.  
- Pourquoi pas !

- Une fête ! Quelle bonne idée, il y aura plein de plat à manger, déclare Banta.

- À engloutir, c'est ce que tu veux dire, corrige Vénusia.

- Oui, aussi !

- Il faut voir avec Alcor pour organiser tout cela en grand secret, précise Mizar.

- Je m'en occupe, dit joyeusement Kohumé. Tu ne vois aucune objection Dai ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?? Pourquoi moi !?? , s'étonne le jeune homme.

- C'est-à-dire que tu es resté bien silencieux.

- Non aucun problème pour la fête de Procius.

Alors que la conversation continue de résonner autour de la table, la jeune Hikaru se met à rêvasser.

La jeune femme se voit dans une robe de soirée sombre, une paire de boucles d'oreille brille entre ses cheveux. Elle tient dans ses mains un paquet entouré d'un large ruban. Elle se voit avancée vers un homme qui lui tourne le dos. L'homme porte un smoking, ils ne sont que tous les deux dans un endroit d'un blanc immaculé. Un coup de vent fait virevolter les cheveux d'Hikaru, des pétales de cerisiers passent devant ses yeux. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelque pas de l'homme.

- Procius !

L'homme en smoking se retourne, c'est le prince qui lui sourit.

- Oui, Hikaru.

- J'ai un présent pour toi !

- Merci, mais il ne fallait pas.

La jeune fille rougit en lui tendant le paquet.

- Le meilleur cadeau que je puisse avoir c'est toi, ajoute le prince.

Des larmes de joie coulent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Le prince la saisit par les épaules et l'attire tout contre lui. Elle lâche le paquet qui tombe sur le sol, sous le choc le ruban se détache et la boite s'ouvre laissant sortir un morceau d'écharpe brodée. Hikaru pose sa tête sur le torse du prince, elle sens battre le cœur de Procius, ou bien est-ce le sien qui résonne dans sa tête, elle ne peut pas faire la différence, elle est trop émue pour cela. Elle se sent comblée d'aise, elle lève son regard en direction de l'homme de ses rêves, ce dernier lui sourit tendrement. Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur, le prince baisse la tête, lentement leurs lèvres se rapprochent. Hikaru frissonne d'aise, ils vont enfin s'embrasser. Il n'y a plus que quelque millimètre entre leurs deux bouches. Le temps semble être au ralenti, l'instant tant attendu est là, à une fraction de seconde, enfin elle ressent le doux contact de la lèvre de l'homme.

- Procius, murmure d'elle dans un soupir.

- Hikaru, répond le prince sur le même ton.

- Je suis si heureuse.

- Moi aussi Hikaru. Hikaru ! Hikaru !! Hikaru !!! Hé ho !!!

- Quoi ??? , répond la jeune fille encore perdue dans ses pensées romanesques.

- Hikaru ! Tu es sûr que tout va bien, demande Kohumé.

- Oui, oui, répond la jeune fille les joues rouges.

- Toi tu étais encore en train de rêvasser à des choses avec le prince.

- Non ! Pas du tout !!

- Tu protestes bien trop fortement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas !

- Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini !!!!

- Hikaru ! , s'écrit Vénusia. Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter de ne pas t'intéresser au prince ! Et qu'il te fera souffrir !

- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, répond la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

De son côté, Vénusia grimace de colère.

Dans son coin, Dai qui est le premier à rire dans ce genre de situation reste silencieux.

Le professeur Gyllah change les implants cybernétiques du général Ch'lang. Le professeur regarde de prés un composant.

- Ca alors ! Il est complètement oxydé ! Incroyable !

Allongé sur la table, le général est inconscient.

Le professeur Cochir, le visage soucieux, entre dans le bureau du professeur Alcor qui consulte des documents.

- Nous avons un petit problème, fait Cochir.

Alcor dresse la tête.

- Quel genre ?

- Nous avons réussi à adapter un ancien Planitronk qu'il nous restait, mais nous ne pourrons pas le remplacer en cas de problème.

- Je vois, répond Alcor pensif.

- Si Goldorak est encore endommagé, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire.

- J'ai ma petite idée.

Sans rien dire de plus, Alcor se lève et sort de son bureau.

Le prince marche dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du centre.

- Procius !!!

Le prince se retourne pour voir Alcor qui lui fait signe.

- Une attaque !?

- Non, rien de grave, je voudrais juste que tu m'accompagnes, répond le professeur.

- Que je vous accompagne ?

- Oui, je dois me rendre quelque part.

- Bien, mais où ?

- C'est une surprise, fait Alcor en souriant.

Le professeur Alcor conduit un du tout terrain du centre, sur la place passagère, Procius regarde la route. Lentement, le mont Fuji se rapproche, après un virage, un immense bâtiment se dresse au milieu d'une forêt. La bâtisse est gigantesque, sa base est large et s'affine de plus en plus vers le ciel, d'immenses baies vitrées la recouvrent.

- Voilà, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, annonce Alcor.

- Nous allons au centre de recherche photonique ?

- Décidément, moi qui pensais te surprendre, fait le professeur dépité.

- Et pourquoi nous rendons-nous à ce centre ?

- Pour avoir un petit coup de main.

Le tout terrain s'immobilise devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment pointant vers le ciel. Un homme en sort en costume, il a environ 45 ans, les cheveux grisonnants. Les deux hommes descendent du véhicule.

- Alcor ! Je suis content de te voir, ton coup de téléphone m'a un peu surpris, lance l'homme.

- Oui, je suis désolé. Je vais faire les présentations. Voici Procius, et voici…

- Shiro Kabuto, coupe le prince.

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! Comment peux-tu connaître tout cela, soupire Alcor.

- Alcor, qui est-ce ? , demande l'homme.

Le professeur se prépare à réponde, mais il n'est pas assez rapide.

- Je suis Procius, le prince d'Euphor, je suis honoré de rencontrer le frère du professeur Alcor.

- Quoi !! Le prince d'Euphor ! Donc, tu es…

- Le pilote de Goldorak.

Shiro se retourne vers son frère.

- Alcor ! Cela va bientôt faire un an que nous sommes en guerre contre Véga et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'amènes le pilote de Goldorak !

- Je suis désolé, je nous voulais pas t'impliqué dans tout cela, répond Alcor en s'inclinant pour s'excuser.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te conduire jusqu'ici aujourd'hui ? , interroge Shiro.

- J'ai besoin de l'aide du centre de recherche photonique.

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire, nous vous avons déjà aidé pour la conception du nouvel armement des navettes.

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin des ressources du centre.

- Nos ressources ?

- Oui ! Pour fabriquer des pièces de rechange pour Goldorak.

Les yeux de Shiro se mettent à briller. Alcor se tourne vers le prince.

- Le centre nous a fourni une partie des pièces pour la fabrication des nouvelles navettes, ils ont mis au point les nouveaux armements.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

- Alors, montrez-moi le type de pièce qu'il faut réalisé, reprend Shiro.

Alcor sort un rouleau de plan du tout terrain.

- Et si on allait examiner cela dans un bureau, lance le professeur.

Le commandant Minarvea escorte Chronaris, ce dernier a été demandé par le Stratéguerre qui se trouve dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

Ils entrent dans la salle, Végalian fait les cent pas autour de son trône, quand il les voit approchés, il y prend place.

Le commandant Minarvea vient se placer au côté du Stratéguerre. Chronaris s'agenouille devant le trône.

- Votre grandeur, fait l'homme au masque doré.

- Alors ! Es-tu prés pour combattre Goldorak !? , demande d'un ton sec Végalian.

- Mon vaisseau est réparé, je suis apte à combattre le prince d'Euphor.

- Alors ! Qu'attends-tu pour le faire !!?

- Je vais le faire bientôt.

- Bientôt !! J'exige que tu le fasses sur-le-champ !

- Je peux contrôler le temps, donc je ne suis pas comme…

- Ne joue pas avec ma patience ! Où alors veux-tu savoir si mon arme est plus rapide que ton temps !?

- Bien, je vais me rendre à mon vaisseau alors.

- Je compte sur toi !

Dai et Kohumé se tiennent par la main, alors qu'ils remontent à pied sur la route qui conduit au centre de recherche spatiale, ils sont accompagnés par Hikaru. Ils ne se doutent pas qu'un agent de Vesta les observe dissimulé dans la végétation.

- Susumu nous avait pourtant dit que l'université allait rouvrir bientôt, mais nous n'avons toujours rien reçu, remarque Hikaru.

- C'est vrai, songe Kohumé.

- Tant mieux, sinon comment ferions-nous pour combattre Véga en étant à Todai, constate Dai.

- C'est vrai, les navettes seraient clouées au sol et Goldorak devrait se battre seul.

- Non, je ne laisserais pas mon Procius se battre seul contre Véga, je ne pourrais pas, lance Hikaru.

- Je ne suis pas sur que Papa et Vénusia soient du même avis que toi, rétorque Dai.

- Quoi ! Et laissez Procius tout seul avec Goldorak !

- Ne sois pas idiote, c'est lui le pilote de Goldorak ! Nous ne sommes juste là que pour l'aider.

- Je ne retournerais pas à Todai temps que Véga ne sera pas vaincue !

Les trois jeunes gens s'éloignent, dans la végétation l'agent de Vesta réfléchit a ce qu'il vient d'entendre, doit-il rapporter cette conversation à son supérieur.

Le vaisseau cigare de Chronaris quitte l'accostage en forme de champignon, il passe au dessus de la base avant de prendre la direction de la Terre.

Au même instant, dans une pièce secrète de la base, l'espionne Vesta se tient dans le noir, son visage et ses cheveux sont éclairés par la luminosité d'un écran. Sur le moniteur, Vesta écoute le rapport fait par son agent.

- Merci pour ses informations. Transmettez-moi les cliches de ses personnes.

- Tout de suite.

- Continuez vos observations.

Trois images apparaissent sur le moniteur, deux jeunes filles et un garçon.

- Voici donc les pilotes, songe Vesta. Il faut que j'informe le commandant Minarvea.

Dans le tout terrain qui regagne le centre, le professeur Alcor est enthousiaste.

- Voilà, nous avons trouvé une source pour avoir des pièces de rechange pour Goldorak.

Procius reste muet.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir !? Cela ne te convient pas ?

- Si bien sûr, répond le prince en regardant par la portière.

- Alors ?

- C'est juste que si vous organisez l'approvisionnement en pièce c'est que ce conflit est loin de se finir.

La bonne humeur d'Alcor se volatilise.

- C'est vrai que c'est une façon de voire la chose, mais il faut prévoir le pire, si Goldorak est fortement endommager comment ferons-nous pour affronter Véga.

- Et Mazinkaiser ?

Alcor sert les mains sur le volant.

- Je ne peux plus le piloter, murmure le professeur.

- Comme nous fêtons l'anniversaire de l'arriver de Procius, il faudrait lui offrir un cadeau, suggère Kohumé.

Le groupe de jeunes gens marche toujours en direction du centre.

- Que veux-tu offrir à un prince ? , souligne Dai.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que Hikaru a déjà sa petite idée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? , demande la jeune fille sèchement.

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas, fait Kohumé avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Dit quelque chose Dai ! , d'habitude tu es le premier à mettre en boite ta sœur !

- C'est vrai que tu es bien silencieux en ce moment.

- C'est juste que je me suis lassé de ces jeux, répond laconiquement Daisuke.

- Quoi ??? , s'étonnent les deux jeunes femmes.

Vesta entre dans le bureau du commandant Minarvea, cette dernière l'observe s'avancer bien calée au fond de son siège. L'espionne salut son supérieur.

- Alors qu'as-tu à me rapporter ? , demande Minarvea avec impatiente.

L'espionne tend un support de donnée au commandant qui la saisit et la glisse dans son ordinateur.

- Il semblerait que ces trois personnes soient les pilotes des navettes de soutiens de Goldorak.

Minarvea regarde les images.

- Quoi !!! Ces enfants !!! , s'étonne-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

- C'est surprenant, mais c'est ce qu'il ressort des observations en cours.

- Hum…

- De plus, il semblerait que le nom du pilote de Goldorak ne soit pas Actarus, mais Procius.

- Que viens-tu de dire !!! Le pilote de Goldorak n'est plus le prince Actarus !!!!

- D'après la conversation surprise par mon agent c'est ce qu'il en ressort.

- Alors qu'est donc devenu le prince ?

- Il est peut-être mort, suggère Vesta.

- C'est une possibilité, mais rien ne le dit. Que fait ton agent ?

- Je lui ai ordonné de continuer d'espionner le centre et ces trois personnes.

- Parfait ! Il faut que nous en découvrions plus ! Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne d'autre.

- Bien, ainsi nous avons enfin un avantage sur les autres !

- Et pour le projet Végalia ?

- Nous continuons, toujours aucune trace sur la voix ?

- Je n'ai toujours rien découvert dans nos banques de données.

- C'est fort dommage, soupire le commandant en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Nous allons devoir espacer le rythme des visites de notre Végalia au Stratéguerre en attendant d'avoir ces informations.

- Je fais de mon mieux, s'excuse Vesta.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, cela remonte à des décennies et les archives sur cette époque sont incomplètes.

Au centre de recherche spatiale, Gavin et Densha discutent d'un film devant le Scoperadar quand un point lumineux se met à clignoter dessus.

- Contact ! , s'écrit Gavin.

Aussitôt Densha s'installe au pupitre et pianote sur le clavier, les deux panneaux géants du Spacioscope se mettent en mouvement pour se rejoindre dans la salle d'observation. Une image apparaît, celle d'un vaisseau en forme de cigare recouvert d'une peinture noire et blanche en forme de spirale.

- Alerte ! , s'écrit Densha.

- Je contacte tout le monde, annonce Gavin en courant vers la console de communication.

Le tout terrain conduit par Alcor dépasse le groupe de jeune quand ils arrivent dans la cour, c'est à cet instant que leurs téléphones se mettent à retentir.

Le général Ch'lang se réveil, il porte une main à sa tête. Il ressent des picotements dans tout le corps.

- Que met-il arrivé ???

Le général se redresse, il voit le professeur Gyllah se tenant à côté de la table.

- J'ai du changé vos implants, j'ignore ce qui a bien pu se produire pour qu'ils soient si dégradés, annonce le professeur.

- Je dois voir le Stratéguerre ! C'est urgent ! J'ai quelque chose à lui dire !

- Et quoi donc ?

- Des…. Je ne me souviens plus, fait pensivement Ch'lang.

Les portes de la salle d'observation s'ouvrent sur Alcor avec à sa suite les pilotes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , questionne le professeur.

- Un vaisseau en provenance du camp de la Lune Noire, annonce Densha.

Les regards se portent sur le Spacioscope.

- Encore lui, constate le prince en serrant les dents.

Procius fait volte-face puis part en courant.

- Allez on décolle, lance Dai.

Les trois jeunes gens quittent à leur tour la pièce pour rejoindre leurs vestiaires et les cabines en forme d'œufs qui les conduiront à leurs navettes.

Le sas situé dans le flanc du barrage s'ouvre, aussitôt Goldorak en surgit pour s'envoler haut dans le ciel.

Toujours caché dans la végétation, l'agent de Vesta assiste au décollage.

- C'est donc de là qu'il prend son envol, murmure l'agent.

Une minute plus tard, il voit décoller les trois navettes.

- Je crois que Vesta et le commandant Minarvea vont être contentes.

Goldorak est dans les hautes couches nuageuses quand il voit apparaître loin devant lui le vaisseau en forme de cigare.

- Te voilà enfin prince d'Euphor, lance Chronaris. Je vais t'avoir cette fois-ci, ce sera ta fin.

L'homme masqué actionne une commande, une trappe s'ouvre à l'avant du vaisseau, un canon en surgit. Chronaris ajuste son tir sur son écran de viser.

Le prince plisse les yeux et serre fermement ses manettes de pilotage.

- Te voilà ! Maintenant à moi de faire attention pour ne pas être à nouveau envoyé dans une autre époque.

- Procius nous arrivons ! , annonce Dai dans la radio.

Les trois navettes surgissent d'une épaisse couche de nuage.

Chronaris voit enfin sa cible dans sa ligne de mire, il fait feu. Un fin rayon en forme de spirale se dirige vers Goldorak. Ce dernier vire sur la gauche, le rayon passe à côté de lui.

- Missiles Gama !

Les Planitronks s'ouvrent pour laisser surgir les lanceurs de missiles, deux cônes filetés sont propulsés en direction du vaisseau cigare. Le navire les esquive en prenant de l'altitude.

Chronaris revient à la charge en lançant une flopée de missiles. Aussitôt les navettes s'en occupent.

- On se charge de ça, annonce Dai. Toi tu t'occupes de ce cigare !

- Compris, répond le prince.

Goldorak se dirige à vive allure en direction de son adversaire.

- Oui ! Viens à moi ! Tu me facilites la tâche, jubile l'homme masqué.

- Mégavolts !

Les quatre rayons partent de la soucoupe porteuse en direction du cigare qui riposte en envoyant à nouveau le fin rayon en spirale. Les deux tirs entrent en contact, ce qui les fait disparaître. A nouveau le vaisseau cigare lance son rayon sur Goldorak quand celui-ci se trouve à proximité.

Procius voit le rayon partir du canon, il change la direction de son vaisseau, mais comme les deux navires sont proches, le rayon spiral atteint de plein fouet le Planitronk gauche et son bras de soutiens.

- Décidément, il en veut à mes Planitronks, remarque Procius.

Le prince jette un regard en direction de l'impact, il voit la peinture se ternir rapidement, des morceaux de métal apparaissent et se mette à rouiller quasiment instantanément. Le bras se soutient semble être rongé par des créatures invisibles, la rouille se répand tout le long de la partie toucher pour finalement se détacher de la soucoupe porteuse.

- Procius ! Attention ! , hurle Hikaru.

Le prince regarde de nouveau droit devant lui, il voit un nouveau rayon fondre sur lui, il manœuvre pour l'éviter, le rayon frôle l'aileron de la soucoupe. Subitement, il entend un cri de femme.

- Aie !!

- Hikaru a été touché ! , s'exclame Kohumé.

- Hikaru, ça va ? , s'inquiète Procius.

- Je n'ai pas été touché, le rayon est juste passé au niveau de ma verrière, répond la jeune femme.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu crié ? , remarque Dai.

- J'ai une forte douleur à ma main gauche et j'ai du mal à la bouger.

Dans Vénusiak, Hikaru retire le gant qui recouvre sa main. Elle ouvre de grands yeux et retient un nouveau cri en découvrant sa main. Cette dernière est devenue toute osseuse, les veines sont saillantes, la peau est fripée.

- Alors ? , s'impatiente Kohumé.

- J'ai… j'ai… une main de grand-mère.

- C'est à cause du rayon ! , annonce Procius. Éloignez-vous tous du vaisseau. Je m'en occupe !

- Sois prudent !

- Je vais t'avoir Goldorak ! J'ai déjà réussi à réduire ton armement ! Et ce n'est qu'un début !! , jubile Chronaris dans son vaisseau.

Le Stratéguerre regarde attentivement, sur son écran virtuel le combat.

- _« Cette fois, y'a-t-il une chance de gagner ? Il semblerait qu'il y a une opportunité, pense Végalian. »_

Le commandant Minarvea regarde, elle aussi le combat sur l'écran, debout à côté du trône, quand Vesta apparaît dans son dos. L'espionne trace un signe dans le dos du commandant avec son index. Discrètement Minarvea fait trois pas en arrière. Vesta vient lui chuchoter quelque mot à l'oreille.

- Commandant, nous avons trouvé la base de Goldorak, annonce l'espionne. Elle était sous nos yeux depuis longtemps.

Un sourire de prédateur travers fugacement le visage de Minarvea.

- Je te retrouve où tu sais après le combat, répond doucement la femme.

- Compris.

Vesta recule et disparaît dans l'ombre de la pièce sans que personne n'ait remarqué sa présence. Lentement le commandant reprend sa place à côté du Stratéguerre.

- Pulvonium ! Missiles Bêta !

Les bras de Goldorak se décollent de la soucoupe pour se pointer vers l'avant. Des rayons laser sont émis des poings du robot accompagné de petits missiles. Procius a fait feu à bout portant. Le robot géant a surgi sur le flanc de son adversaire.

Dans la soucoupe en forme de cigare, Chronaris est secoué de tous les côtés.

- Il a réussi à me coller !!! Quel diable !!! Mais ce n'est pas fini !

L'homme masqué appuie sur un bouton. Sur les flancs du vaisseau, le symbole ressemblant à des aiguilles dans un cadran devient lumineux.

Le cigare se met à tourner sur lui-même en envoyant un rayon lumineux provenant des cadrans se trouvant sur ses flancs.

Goldorak s'approche encore plus de la coque de son adversaire pour éviter les rayons. Les deux vaisseaux entrent en contact, leurs coques se frottent.

- Excalium !

Une lame énergétique sort du poing droit du robot. Le robot replie son bras pour prendre de l'élan puis il enfonce la lame dans la coque de son adversaire. Le vaisseau cigare se retrouve découper en deux, les deux morceaux se décollent et leurs vitesses de rotation se réduit. Procius aperçoit le poste de pilotage, il lance l'Excalium dans cette direction. La lame traverse la cabine. Chronaris a juste le temps de pousser un cri de frayeur quand la lame surgit devant lui, l'arme continue de s'enfoncer dans la cabine, la tranche finit par coupé le masque doré de l'homme en deux. Goldorak retire l'Excalium de son adversaire, les deux parties du masque tombent sur le sol de la cabine, Chronaris est encore debout, une explosion fait vibrer le vaisseau, le corps inerte tombe à son tour sur le sol, le chapeau de Chronaris tombe à côté du masque coupé.

Les rayons cessent, Goldorak s'éloigne des deux parties du vaisseau cigare qui s'enflamme dans leur chute avant de toucher le sol. Deux explosions déciment les restes du vaisseau en les projetant dans toutes les directions.

- Aucune navette en vu, ni aucun Golgoth, annonce Dai avec surprise.

- Hikaru comment va ta main ? demande Procius.

La jeune femme regarde sa main qui est moins osseuse que précédemment.

- Elle va mieux, répond-elle. J'ai moins mal.

- Bien, le docteur va t'examiner dès notre arrivée. Direction le centre !

- On ne reste pas voir si Véga envoie d'autres vaisseaux? , s'étonne Kohumé.

- Je crois qu'ils ont leurs comptes pour aujourd'hui, répond le prince.

- Encore une bataille de perdu, constate amèrement le Stratéguerre.

Végalian se lève de son trône en jetant un dernier regard à son écran virtuel qui affiche Goldorak s'éloignant de la zone de combat.

- Au moins, je n'aurais pas à le tuer de mes mains !

Le Stratéguerre quitte la salle de commandement sans un mot.

Le commandant Minarvea le regarde sortir, elle attend un moment avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son espionne.

Au centre de recherche spatial, le docteur examine la main d'Hikaru dans l'infirmerie.

- C'est grave ? , demande avec inquiétude Kohumé.

- Cette main a subi une dégénérescence rapide, mais elle semble se régénérer naturellement, répond le médecin. Je vais prélever quelque cellule dans l'autre main pour comparer puis les injecter dans l'autre.

- Cela prendra longtemps avant que je retrouve une main normale, demande Hikaru.

- Une petite semaine, voir moins si l'injection fonctionne.

Dans la salle secrète, le commandant rejoint son espionne.

- Alors, tu as trouvé la base de Goldorak ? , demande avec excitation Minarvea.

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- Le centre de recherche spatial.

- Quoi !!!! En effet nous l'avions sous nos yeux depuis longtemps !

Dai, Kohumé et Hikaru sortent de l'infirmerie, il retrouve dans le couloir Procius qui arrive seulement, car il a regardé les dégâts de son vaisseau.

- Tout va bien ? , demande le prince.

- D'après le doc, dans une semaine environ j'aurais retrouvé ma main intacte, répond Hikaru.

- Je suis soulagé.

Dans le hangar de Goldorak, les ingénieurs s'occupent déjà à réparer le robot géant. Personne ne remarque que l'ordinateur de bord s'allume tout seul, des plans s'affichent sur les moniteurs. Les plans des navettes de soutien.

Dans une pièce sombre où seul un écran est allumé, les plans des navettes défilent, la personne qui se tient devant ce moniteur sourit.

Procius et les trois autres pilotes sortent du centre au moment où la jeep de Vénusia entre dans la cour, elle brandit une enveloppe.

- Que ce passe t-il tante Vénusia ? , demande Dai.

- J'ai du courrier pour vous deux !

- Quoi ?? , font Dai et Hikaru.

La femme descend du véhicule et avance vers son neveu et sa nièce, elle leur donne une enveloppe portant leurs deux noms.

Dai ouvre le courrier et lit rapidement, le jeune homme devient pale avant de passer la lettre à sa sœur. Hikaru blanchit à son tour.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? , demande Kohumé.

- Todai, lâche Dai.

- Quoi Todai ?

- L'université rouvre lundi prochain, ajoute Hikaru.

- Déjà !

- Ah ! Kohumé, ma chérie, fait Cochir en sortant du centre avec une enveloppe. J'ai une lettre pour toi.

- J'ai devinez Todai, soupir Kohumé en tombant à genoux.

- C'est quoi Todai ? , demande Procius. C'est quelque chose d'effrayant ?

- On peut voir ça comme ça, répond Daisuke.

FIN

- 21 -


	20. episode 18 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 18

C'est un drôle de week-end au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Daisuke et Hikaru font triste mine, les deux jeunes font leurs bagages pour retourner à l'université de Tokyo. De son côté, Kohumé boucle, elle aussi ses valises, au centre de recherche. Tous les trois doivent partir pour la capitale le dimanche après midi afin de reprendre les cours lundi matin.

Le prince d'Euphor se tient accoudé au parapet du barrage, il regarde distraitement la ligne d'horizon.

- Dire que je voulais organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Procius, soupire Hikaru en pliant un chemisier.

Dans la chambre de la jeune fille, divers vêtements traînent sur le lit. Son esprit se met à divaguer. Elle se voit dans une longue robe noire de soirée en compagnie du prince, ils dansent tous les deux, des pétales de cerisier flottent autour de leurs deux corps. Le songe de la jeune fille est soudainement interrompu par un coussin reçu en pleine tête.

- Quoi !???

- Arrête de rêvasser, lance Daisuke. Je t'ai appelé trois fois ! Dépêche-toi de finir ton sac sinon Vénusia va être sur notre dos.

- Occupe-toi de ton sac d'abord !!!, rétorque en boudant Hikaru.

- Justement, j'ai fini le mien, lance Dai en refermant la porte rapidement.

Le coussin que le jeune homme à lancer précédemment vient s'écraser sur la porte, mais cette fois si lancée par sa sœur.

- Quel idiot ! , s'emporte la jeune fille.

Dans une pièce sombre du camp de la Lune Noire, le commandant Minarvea et l'espionne Vesta discutent.

- Donc, ils doivent se rendre à Todai, mais qu'est-ce donc ce Todai ? , interroge le commandant.

- Je me suis permis de faire des recherches, je me suis connecté sur les réseaux informatiques terriens, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agit de l'université de Tokyo. Tokyo Daigaku est considérée comme l'université la plus prestigieuse du Japon. Elle a été fondée en 1877, récite l'espionne.

- Université ! Une école !

- Exactement.

Le commandant réfléchit.

- Je vois, finit-elle par dire. Dommage que nous n'ayons pas plus d'information sur ce Procius, le nouveau pilote de Goldorak.

- Mon agent y travaille, répond Vesta.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Actarus, soupire Minarvea.

- Nous le découvrirons sûrement.

Allonger dans une couchette en acier, le général Ch'lang a un sommeil agité. Il revoit des scènes incohérentes, des morceaux de combat. Une voix qui trotte dans sa tête.

- Je dois dire une chose importante…. , marmonne le général dans son sommeil.

Kohumé est assise dans un monospace du centre de recherche, son père, le professeur Cochir conduit en direction du ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Le véhicule s'engage dans le chemin qui conduit à l'habitation.

Devant la maison, se tiennent Hikaru et Daisuke, le garçon fixe des sacs sur l'ancienne moto d'Actarus.

- Voilà Kohumé, remarque soudain Hikaru.

- C'est pas trop tôt, bougonne le garçon.

Le monospace s'immobilise et la jeune fille en descend avec à la main un gros sac de voyage.

- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir partir par le bus ? , insiste Vénusia en sortant de la maison.

- Le bus, le train, le métro, soupire Hikaru. Cela fait long.

- En plus avec la moto, s'il y a une attaque nous aurons un moyen de revenir plus rapidement qu'avec les transports en commun, précise Dai.

- Allez, nous avons de la route à faire ! , lance Kohumé en tendant son sac à Dai.

- Oui, mais qui est encore en retard, répond le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que… , commence Kohumé.

La jeune fille est interrompue par le bruit d'une moto, tous les regards se braquent sur l'entrée du ranch. La moto de Procius remonte le chemin, elle finit sa course à la hauteur de la maison. Le prince en descend et retire son casque.

- Procius, s'exclame Hikaru en joignant ses mains devant sa poitrine. Tu es venu nous souhaiter bonne route ?

- Non.

Le visage d'Hikaru passe de la joie à la déception.

- Je vais vous accompagner à Tokyo, ajoute le prince.

- Quoi ?? , s'étonnent Dai et Kohumé.

- J'ai vu avec Alcor, il n'y a aucun problème.

- Pourquoi veux-tu venir à Tokyo ? , demande Dai.

- J'ai envie de voir ce Todai qui vous fait si peur, répond le prince sérieusement.

- Attends, tu vas venir avec nous pour voir Todai, s'étonne Hikaru en clignant des yeux.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Cela pose un problème ?

- Non, mais ce n'est juste qu'une université, ajoute Kohumé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce qu'est une université ? , fait Dai.

- C'est-à-dire…. , pour le moment nous avons très peu d'école sur Euphor. J'ai été instruit par mon oncle et ma mère, ainsi que par un précepteur. Je n'ai jamais été dans une école.

Un silence embarrassé se fait ressentir.

- J'espère que notre appartement ne sera pas dans un piteux état, intervient Dai après un moment.

- Oui ! Je n'ai franchement pas envie de faire le ménage en arrivant, déclare Kohumé.

- De toute façon, tu ne le fais jamais à fond, rétorque Hikaru.

- Dis tout de suite que je fais mal le ménage quand c'est mon tour ?

- Et voilà, c'est reparti, soupire Dai en posant une main sur son front. Il va falloir que je supporte cela de nouveau.

- Procius n'a cas venir aussi dormir dans notre appart, lance Hikaru.

- Bonne idée, s'empresse de lancer Dai. Ainsi, je ne serais pas le seul garçon !

- D'accord, répond le prince. Mais je ne serais là que pour quelques jours.

- Parfait, dit Hikaru les yeux en cœur.

Brusquement, une grimace déchire la figure de la jeune fille, quand Vénusia lui tire l'oreille.

- Pas de mauvaise pensée ! , lance vigoureusement la femme.

Tout le monde éclate de rire sauf Hikaru. Dai fini de fixer le sac de Kohumé sur la moto.

- Allez en route ! , lance le jeune homme.

Mizar sort de la maison pour faire ses adieux à ses enfants, Cochir embrasse sa fille adoptive. Procius s'installe sur sa moto. Les deux jeunes filles enfilent leurs casques est s'installe sur les sièges arrière de la moto pendant que Daisuke est déjà aux commandes.

Les deux motos démarrent et descendent le chemin du ranch. Après un instant elles tournent à gauche pour rejoindre le village. Les parents regardent les véhicules s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors de leurs portés.

Le Stratéguerre est allongé dans ses quartiers, il regarde fixement le plafond. Dans se tête, il se remémore les attaques échouées contre Goldorak. Végalian serre les dents en pensant à son adversaire. Goldorak, celui qui contre carre tous ses plans de conquête et de domination. Sans ce maudit robot, la Terre serait déjà en son pouvoir et il pourrait l'étendre dans tout le secteur pour enfin avoir toute la galaxie dans sa main. Mais il faut toujours que le prince d'Euphor intervienne.

- Goldorak ! Je te vaincrais, articule le Stratéguerre entre ses dents.

Soudain une chevelure marron clair passe devant ses yeux.

- Végalia !

La jeune femme à la peau blanche lui sourit. Elle pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Végalian. Instantanément les sombres pensées du Stratéguerre disparaissent, il se concentre uniquement sur la jeune femme. Son corps se détend, son souffle s'apaise, il se sent bien, il ferme les yeux. Le Stratéguerre lève ses bras pour serrer contre lui le corps de la jeune femme, mais ses bras ne rencontrent que le vide. Végalian ouvre les yeux de surprise, il se dresse sur sa couche et ballait la pièce du regard. Il est seul dans ses quartiers.

Dans une autre pièce de la base, Vesta regarde sur un écran les réactions du Stratéguerre. Dans son dos, la jeune femme grimée en Végalia affiche un regard morne et un visage las.

- Parfait, il ne sait plus où il en est, constate l'espionne. Le commandant va être ravi de la progression de son plan.

Dans la salle de soin du général Ch'lang, le professeur Gyllah essai de calme son patient.

- Je vous dis que c'est important ! , proteste le général en tapant du poing sur sa couchette métallique.

- Calmez-vous, je pense que ce n'est juste qu'une réaction à vos nouveaux implants, affirme le professeur.

- Je suis sûr que non ! La réponse se trouve dans mes anciens implants mémoriels ! J'en suis sur !

- Bien, bien, mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui serait aussi important dans vos anciens implants ?

- Je suis sur qu'ils détiennent des informations importantes sur Goldorak !

- Que dites-vous !?

- Je suis sûr d'avoir recueilli des informations primordiales sur Goldorak et le prince d'Euphor.

- Vous… Vous en êtes sur ?

- C'est la sensation que j'ai ! Dans mes rêves je revois des morceaux de combats, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me bats contre Goldorak… Enfin si, mais… J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu cela lors des déplacements temporels.

- Déplacements temporels ?? Mais que dites-vous ?

- Un mercenaire pouvant manipuler le temps a contacté le Stratéguerre, ils ont mis au point un plan pour envoyer Goldorak dans une autre époque, mais durant le combat moi aussi j'ai été propulsé dans une autre époque et c'est là que j'ai glané des informations importantes sur Goldorak.

- C'est de la folie ce que vous racontez ! Jamais le Stratéguerre ne m'a parlé d'un tel plan !

- Vous avez pourtant bien constaté un vieillissement inexpliqué de mes implants ?

- Certes, répond le savant en se frottant le menton.

- Il faut a tout pris que je récupère ses données !

- Je vais voir cela s'ils n'ont pas déjà été détruits.

Les deux motos roulent sur une voie express de la capitale, Procius ralentit pour passer derrière la moto conduite par Dai.

- Je te suis, lance le prince en passant à la hauteur de son ami.

Dai lève le pouce de sa main gauche pour confirmer. La moto du prince se met dans l'alignement de l'ancienne moto d'Actarus.

Certains automobilistes sont surpris en voyant les étranges machines, des motards sont tout aussi surpris quand ils les dépassent, certains ralentissent pour revenir à la hauteur des deux machines pour les détailler, d'autres joues avec la poigné des gaz pour les inciter à faire une course. Dai refuse en agitant son casque de gauche à droite et en montrant qu'il a du monde à l'arrière. Enfin, Daisuke aperçoit la sortie qu'ils doivent emprunter pour se rendre à l'appartement, il fait un signe à Procius qu'il doit sortir. Les deux motos quittent la voie rapide pour arriver sur un grand axe, puis ils tournent de nouveau dans une rue, puis une autre, les rues se rétrécissent, finalement, ils arrivent devant un petit bâtiment à trois étages. Une fois au pied, Dai coupe son moteur et retire son casque aussitôt imité par les jeunes filles.

- Nous voilà arriver, annonce Dai.

- Ça fait du bien !!!, lance Kohumé en s'étirant.

Procius est descendu de sa moto et a retiré son casque, il regarde un étrange dispositif de l'autre coté de la rue. Une construction en poutrelle métallique évoquant une petite « grande roue » très large. Dai vient à ses cotés.

- Tu te demandes ce que c'est ? , fait le jeune homme.

- J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu une chose comme cela.

- Tu verras ce soir, toutes les places seront prises par des voitures.

- Des voitures !

- Oui ! , intervient Hikaru. Tokyo manque de place pour garer les voitures, donc on trouve diverses astuces pour faire stationner les véhicules dans les quartiers.

Procius regarde une nouvelle fois la construction.

- Ingénieux, finit-il par dire.

- Allez ! Si on s'installait ! , fait Dai.

Le jeune homme détache les bagages de la moto, les filles attrapent leurs sacs et commence à se diriger vers l'escalier proche.

Procius retire son sac et se tourne vers Daisuke.

- Et nous allons mettre nos motos en face ? , demande prince.

Dai éclate de rire.

- Non ! Tu vois sur la gauche ?

Procius regarde dans la direction indiquée et voit de petites constructions avec une large porte.

- Oui, confirme le prince.

- Dans la location de l'appart, nous avons aussi un box, nous mettrons les motos dedans. Bon se sera un peu juste, mais cela doit passer.

Une voix féminine les interpelle en hauteur.

- Alors les garçons vous traînez, lance Kohumé sur le balcon du deuxième étage. Vous n'éviterez pas le ménage !

- On range les motos et on arrive, répond Dai.

Pendant que les garçons bougent les meubles, les filles nettoient, elles ont revêtu une sorte de tablier blanc et mise sur leurs têtes un carré de tissus blanc, ce qui a provoqué cinq minutes d'hilarité de Dai.

- Ouf !!! , fini, soupire Kohumé en se redressant tout en essuyant son front.

Les deux garçons remettent en place un canapé deux places. Hikaru sort de la salle de bain les cheveux en bataille dépassant du morceau de tissus.

- La salle de bain est propre, annonce la jeune femme.

- On va pouvoir enfin se reposer et ranger nos affaires, annonce Dai en s'étirant.

- Il va falloir faire les chambres, annonce Kohumé.

- On a le temps !

- Il faut transférer tes affaires !

- Mes affaires ??? , s'étonne Dai en pointant un doigt sur lui-même.

- Ben oui ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais encore partager la chambre avec ta sœur !

- Quoi ?

- Il me semble que nous sommes bien ensemble.

- Euh ! Oui, pourquoi ?

Daisuke réfléchit puis devient rouge écarlate.

- Tu... Tu… On va…, bégaie le jeune homme.

- Partager le même lit, conclut Kohumé joyeusement.

- Donc, fait rapidement Hikaru en rosissant. Procius va dormir dans la même chambre que moi.

Dai se retourne vers sa sœur visiblement en colère.

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé, intervient Procius.

Daisuke se retourne vers le prince.

- Tu as lu dans mes pensées, annonce le jeune homme.

- Mais, commence à protester Hikaru.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que le prince dorme dans la même chambre que toi, si tante Vénusia l'apprend elle serait capable de débarquer ici.

- Et alors, et si je lui disais que tu dors avec Kohumé.

- Elle est au courant, intervient l'intéressé. Je lui en ai parlé avant de partir, annonce-t-elle en tirant la langue.

- C'est un complot !! , hurle Hikaru en quittant la pièce. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pouvez vivre votre amour sans entrave alors que l'on m'interdit le mien, lance-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

La jeune femme s'enferme dans sa chambre.

- Défaisons nos bagages, reprend Dai. Allez Procius bouge !

Le prince regarde le jeune homme avec une expression embarrasser.

- Je voudrais bien, mais mon sac est dans cette chambre, annonce Procius en désignant la chambre de Hikaru.

Le professeur Gyllah entre dans la salle de soins du général, ce dernier fait les cent pas dans la pièce. Quand le professeur franchit la porte, Ch'lang se précipite sur lui.

- Alors !? Vous l'avez !?

L'œil non artificiel du général brille. Le professeur fouille une de ses poches et en sort une puce électronique.

- J'ai récupéré votre implant mémoriel, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit bon que je vous le réimplante, hésite le savant.

- Il le faut, insiste le général en attrapant les épaules du professeur. Je suis certain qu'il y a des informations précieuses.

- Soit ! Mais il faut que j'en réfère au Stratéguerre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux son autorisation pour pratiquer cette intervention. Cela est très dangereux pour vous, j'ignore ce qu'il peut se produire en vous réimplantant cette ancienne puce.

- Alors, demandez-lui l'autorisation rapidement !

Dans une pièce sombre du camp de la Lune Noire, Vesta finit de briffer la jeune femme maquillée en Végalia sous le regard du commandant Minarvea.

- Alors, tu as bien compris ce que l'on attend de toi ? , demande Vesta.

- Oui, répond la jeune femme sans motivation.

- Bien, nous comptons sur toi, ajoute Minarvea.

- En ce qui concerne votre promesse ? , demande la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

- Nous le tiendrons.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais quand ? Cela fait déjà des semaines que je me prête à votre petit jeu. Alors qu'au départ vous ne m'aviez parlé de quelques jours.

Le commandant s'approche de la jeune femme.

- Le plan a changé depuis, tu dois t'adapter si tu veux que nous tenions notre promesse ! , déclare le commandant avec méchanceté.

- C'est un honneur que tu as, ajoute l'espionne. Tu sers l'empire de Véga.

- Si je sers l'empire de Véga pourquoi dois-je jouer cette comédie à celui qui dirige l'empire ?

Un éclair de cruauté passe dans le regard de Vesta.

- C'est un secret, un secret d'État, déclare Minarvea en plantant son regard droit dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Mais…

- Obéis ou sinon nous ne tiendrons pas notre promesse.

- Bien, répond la fausse Végalia en baissant le regard, une larme roulant sur ses joues.

Le Stratéguerre est assis derrière son bureau dans ses quartiers, il s'entretient avec le professeur Gyllah par l'intermédiaire de son réseau sécurisé. Le visage du professeur remplit le moniteur du bureau.

- Je vois, fait Végalian songeur. Effectivement s'il affirme avoir des informations primordiales sur Goldorak, il convient de tenter cette intervention.

- J'ai donc votre accord pour pratiquer cette intervention ?

- Vous pouvez procéder.

- Bien Maître.

Le Stratéguerre coupe la communication, l'écran disparaît dans le bureau, c'est alors qu'il aperçoit Végalia assise dans le canapé en face.

- Ma douce, depuis quand es-tu là ? , demande Végalian en se levant.

Dans la pièce sombre, Vesta et Minarvea observent le moniteur montrant les quartiers du Stratéguerre.

- De quelle intervention était-il en train de discuter, demande le commandant.

Végalian s'installe à côté de la jeune femme à la chevelure marron clair. Il dévisage la femme.

- Ma douce, pourquoi ton visage est-il si triste ?

La fausse Végalia le regarde avec un regard surpris mélanger à de la tristesse.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ma douce ? Tu m'inquiètes !

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras du Stratéguerre. Végalian bouge ses bras pour serrer le corps de la femme, mais hésite un moment de peur qu'il ne serre encore une fois que le vide. Finalement, ses bras s'enroulent bien autour du corps de la femme.

- Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui te rend triste ?

Aucune réponse de la jeune femme, des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

- Je sais que mon plan de conquête ne se déroule pas comme je le pensais, mais bientôt tout cela sera fini et tu pourras être fière de moi.

Le Stratéguerre essuie les larmes de la jeune femme.

- Mais l'imbécile que fait-elle !!! , s'emporte Vesta en tapant du poing sur la table faisant trembler le moniteur.

- Attendons ! Elle s'adapte, fait Minarvea. Voyons ce qui va se passer.

La jeune femme pose sa tête sur le torse du maître de l'empire de Véga, son regard est attiré par la crosse d'une arme dissimulée sous la veste du Stratéguerre, depuis quelque temps ce dernier porte toujours au moins une arme sur lui. Subitement le visage de la jeune femme change, il devient décidé.

- Végalia ? Tu as mal ?

La jeune femme plonge sa main en direction de l'arme en un instant elle la saisie.

- Végalia ! Que fais-tu ? , demande le Stratéguerre le visage horrifier.

Vesta et Minarvea ont le nez collé sur le moniteur.

- Elle ne va quand même pas le tué !? , s'étrangle Vesta.

- Si elle le fait dans un sens cela nous évitera bien des problèmes, déclare le commandant.

La fausse Végalia se lève du canapé et fait quelque pas en arrière en tenant l'arme entre ses mains. Végalian reste immobile sur le canapé.

- Allons, allons, ma douce. Reste calme, cela va s'arranger, dit le Stratéguerre se voulant rassurant. Donne-moi cette arme.

Véglian se lève lentement du canapé et fait un pas en direction de la femme, instinctivement, elle fait un pas en arrière en pointant le canon sur l'homme.

- Ressaisis-toi mon cœur. Ce n'est rien, tu as juste besoin de repos. Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le Stratéguerre tend une main vers la jeune femme.

- Tu vas voir, tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance.

Végalian fait encore un pas en avant, la jeune femme recule et finit par avoir son dos contre une cloison.

- Allez ce n'est rien. Donne-moi cette arme, fait doucement le Stratéguerre.

Un éclair passe dans les yeux de la fausse Végalia, une larme coule sur ses joues. Végalian voit la scène au ralenti quand la femme dirige l'arme vers elle, elle pose la pointe du canon sous son menton et tire. La femme tombe lentement sur le sol, l'arme lui échappe des mains quand elle s'effondre.

- Végalia, hurle le Stratéguerre en se précipitant vers le corps.

Vesta et Minarvea ont assisté à la scène sur leur écran.

- Quoi ! Elle s'est suicidée l'idiote ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ! , s'emporte l'espionne.

- Nous n'aurons plus à tenir notre promesse, déclare froidement le commandant.

- Peut-être ! Mais cela ne sert pas notre plan !

- Je n'en suis pas sur.

Végalian passe ses mains avec délicatesse sous la jeune femme pour la relever.

- Non ! Végalia ! Qu'as-tu fait !? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu seul encore une fois ? , pleurniche le Stratéguerre.

Les gardes personnels du Stratéguerre ayant entendu la détonation entrent dans la pièce armes aux poings.

- Maître vous allez bien ?

Les gardes regardent incrédule le corps de la jeune femme se demandant d'où peut bien surgir cette personne. Végalian tourne son visage vers l'un des gardes.

- Un médecin ! Vite, allez chercher un médecin, tonne le Stratéguerre.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le garde part en courant.

Le sang de Minarvea s'est glacé quand les gardes sont entrées dans la pièce.

- Malédiction ! Ils ont vu le corps !

- L'un d'entre eu est de notre coté, précise Vesta.

- Oui ! Mais les autres ! Comment allons-nous faire disparaître le corps maintenant !?

- Je m'occupe de tout, répond l'espionne avec un sourire en coin.

Daisuke et Kohumé sortent de leur chambre après avoir rangé leurs bagages.

- Alors ? Elle n'est toujours pas sortie ? , demande Dai.

- Non, répond le prince assis sur le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à avoir faim, remarque Kohumé.

- Moi aussi, il y a quoi dans le frigo ?

- Il est vide !

- Quoi ??

- Rappelle-toi ! Nous l'avons vidé avant de partir pour le ranch vu que nous ne savions pas combien de temps nous serions absents ! , répond Kohumé en mettant une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son petit ami.

- C'est vrai ! Et nous avons eu raison ! , fait Dai en se frottant la tête. J'ai bien pris quelques provisions avant de partir du ranch, mais nous n'irons pas loin.

- Dites les garçons, si vous alliez en course ?

- Bonne idée, nous allons bien trouver un combini* ouvert dans le secteur !

- Je vais prendre une douche pendant que vous allez faire les courses.

Kohumé s'avance vers Procius.

- Et je vais voir pour calmer Hikaru, lui glisse-t-elle.

( * Combini : contraction de convenience store, superette ouverte 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7)

Les deux garçons quittent l'appartement.

- Et zut !!! Encore un de fermer ! , soupire Dai.

Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont partis faire des achats, mais tous les magasins sont fermés.

- Tout cela à cause de Véga, reprend Dai. Si cela continu nous allons devoir rentrer à l'appart prendre une moto pour aller dans un autre quartier pour avoir quelque chose a mangé.

Procius remarque un homme passant dans la rue portant un sac plastique avec un logo dessus.

- Dai ! Il doit y avoir une boutique pas loin, regarde l'homme de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Daisuke regarde l'homme.

- Mais oui, je connais ce magasin ! Allez suit moi !

Le jeune homme part en courant, le prince reste un moment sur place regardant son ami s'éloigner avant de se mettre à courir lui aussi.

Au même moment dans l'appartement l'ambiance et à la tentative de réconciliation.

- Allez cesse de bouder Hikaru ! , lance Kohumé en se séchant le cheveu avec une serviette.

- Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse, répond la jeune fille au travers de la porte.

- Mais non, je t'ai dit cela pour te taquiner.

- Non, j'ai appelé Vénusia, elle m'a dit qu'en effet elle n'avait rien contre le fait que Dai et toi vous partagiez la même chambre.

Kohumé grimace.

- Hikaru…

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur moi aussi ? , pleurniche Hikaru de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Tu y as le droit aussi, mais on ne peut pas dire que Procius t'a fait des avances non ?

- Je suis sur qu'il m'aime !

- Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui est ouvertement amoureuse de lui. Il n'a jamais rien fait indiquant qu'il éprouvait la même chose ?

- C'est faux !!!

- Quoi ?

- Non, soupire la jeune femme. C'est exact, il n'a jamais répondu à mes avances.

- Tu vois. Alors, cesse de bouder dans ton coin. Les garçons sont partis faire des courses. D'ailleurs, ça fait un sacré moment qu'ils sont partis ! Bref, cesse de pleurnicher, va prendre une douche et fait toi belle avant leur retour.

- Comme cela tu pourras dormir avec mon frère après !

- Ca suffit !!! , s'emporte Kohumé. Si Procius avait répondu à tes avances, sûrement Vénusia aurait été d'accord pour que tu partages ta chambre avec lui ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! En attendant, je te laisse, je retourne dans mon nid d'amour ! , s'emporte-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Le professeur Gyllah a replacé l'ancienne puce mémorielle sur le général Ch'lang, ce dernier commence a reprendre conscience.

- Vous vous sentez bien général ?

- Cela peut aller.

- Alors, vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez à dire au Stratéguerre ?

Ch'lang se dresse sur la table.

- Oui ! Il faut que je lui parle immédiatement !

Daisuke et Procius se dirigent vers la caisse en portant chacun un panier en plastique quand le prince marque un arrêt devant un présentoir. Dai est intrigué et vient le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tiens ça pourrait être utile au cas ou, fait le prince en glissant un objet dans le panier du jeune homme.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Dai glisse sa main dans son panier pour saisir l'objet que Procius a déposé, il voit marquer sur la pochette « planning familial », en voyant cela il devient tout rouge.

- Mais pourquoi veux-tu que j'aie besoin de cela ?

- Je ne connais peut-être pas tout sur la Terre, mais j'ai quand même des notions en ce qui concerne les rapports amoureux.

Daisuke devient encore plus rouge.

- Bon si on allait à la caisse ?

Une fois devant la caisse Dai n'ose pas regarder en face la caissière, finalement, ils sortent du combini, chargé de sac, quand le téléphone cellulaire de Daisuke sonne. Le jeune homme le sort de sa poche et le plaque à son oreille.

- Oui ?

- Dai !? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faire, cela fait plus d'une heure que vous êtes parti !!! , déclare Kohumé à l'autre bout.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute, beaucoup de magasins sont fermés à cause de la guerre.

- Faite vite ! Nous avons faim !

- Oui ça va, on se dépêche ! , rétorque Dai en fermant son téléphone.

Procius ne peut s'empêcher de sourire ce que Dai remarque.

- Ne dis rien où je te jette en pâture à ma sœur ! Et là tu n'auras pas de Retrolaser pour te dégager !!!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Allez on rentre sinon on va entendre parler du pays, fait Dai en serrant les sacs.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchent en silence quand Daisuke s'immobilise.

- Je ne mettais pas rendu compte qu'on était aussi loin.

- Quoi ??

- Tu voulais voir Todai et bien nous sommes devant, annonce le garçon en désignant du menton l'autre côté de la rue.

Procius regarde dans la direction, comme la nuit tombe, il ne distingue juste qu'une grande porte et des bâtiments derrière.

- Tu verras mieux demain quand il fera jour, reprend Dai. On n'est pas encore rentré !

Dai se met à trottiner pour aller plus vite, Procius fait de même.

Vesta pénètre dans le bureau du commandant Minarvea.

- Un problème, s'inquiète le commandant.

- Non, juste qu'il n'y a plus de trace de vous savez quoi.

- Et les gardes ?

- Leurs mémoires ont été effacés.

- Et le Stratéguerre ?

- Comme nous le voulions, perdu dans les affres de son esprit.

Le commandant sourit et s'adosse dans son fauteuil en souriant.

- Excellant Vesta !

Accompagné de sa garde personnelle, le Stratéguerre arrive devant la salle de soin du général Ch'lang. Il y entre seul, il découvre le professeur Gyllah à côté de la couchette en acier où le général est assis.

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? , demande le Stratéguerre d'une voix morne.

- J'ai des informations sur Goldorak ! , annonce Ch'lang.

- Je vous écoute, répond Végalian sans aucune trace d'intérêt.

- J'ai découvert qui est le pilote de Goldorak !

- Le prince d'Euphor Actarus, répond distraitement Végalian. Nous le savons déjà, soupire-t-il.

- Le prince d'Euphor certes, mais il se prénomme Procius.

- Procius, c'est bien, fait distraitement Végalian.

Subitement le regard du Stratéguerre s'illumine.

- Qu'as-tu dit !? Procius !?

- Oui votre grandeur.

- Mais Actarus ?

- Je ne suis pas sur.

- Comment cela ?

- Une partie de la mémoire contenue dans l'ancienne puce était endommagée, précise le professeur.

- Par contre, je sais où se trouve sa base ! , reprend Ch'lang.

- Où !? , questionne avidement le Stratéguerre.

- Sa base est le centre de recherche spatiale.

- Quoi ? Depuis tout ce temps nous l'avons sous nos yeux ! , s'étouffe Véglian.

- J'ai découvert cela quand j'ai été envoyé dans le passé avec Goldorak.

- Alors, c'est donc ce que disaient les archives que Horrus a trouvé en arrivant, fait pensivement Végalian.

- Il me semble que j'ai d'autres informations, mais je n'arrive pas à les retrouver, s'excuse Ch'lang.

- Cela ne fait rien, annonce Végalian. Ce que tu viens de me dire est très important. Tu as bien fait d'insister Ch'lang.

- Merci.

Le Stratéguerre tourne sur ses talons et quitte la pièce, il rejoint ses gardes puis se dirige vers la salle de commandement.

- Convoquez le commandant Minarvea, je veux la voir rapidement, ordonne Végalian en marchant.

Quand Daisuke et Procius entrent dans l'appartement, ils découvrent les deux jeunes femmes en peignoir assissent sur le petit canapé. Kohumé vernis les ongles d'Hikaru.

- Hé ben, je croyais que vous mourriez de faim, lance Dai.

- Alors, il fallait bien que l'on s'occupe en vous attendant ! , rétorque Kohumé. Et puis pour une jeune femme, rien de tel qu'une séance de beauté pour se détendre, ajoute-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Procius.

- Allez ranger vos achats dans le réfrigérateur, après nous faisons la cuisine, déclare Hikaru.

- Je vais la faire, répond Dai. Je n'ai pas envie de manger des ramens* aux vernis à ongles !

(* Ramens : plat de pâtes accompagné d'un bouillon)

- Monsieur Dai veut jouer les grands chefs !! , lance Hikaru. Il pense peut-être avoir une récompense se soir sin la cuisine est bonne !

Dai devient rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme cela ! Je n'ai pas de mauvaise pensée moi ! Allez Procius vient avec moi dans la cuisine.

Les deux garçons entrent dans la cuisine alors que les jeunes filles sont prises d'un rire sot.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Dai se penche à l'oreille de Procius.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé durant notre absence.

- Je crois que c'est un secret de fille, répond Procius.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux dire que les hommes ne se disent pas tout, car dans certains domaines ils ont une certaine pudeur, alors que les filles se disent tout.

Dai regarde le prince d'une façon soupçonneuse.

- Comment connais-tu autant de choses sur les femmes ?

- C'est que tu ne connais pas ma mère.

Dai ouvre de grands yeux.

Bien loin de là, à des années lumières, la reine Phénicia éternue alors qu'elle se trouve sur une passerelle dans un hangar de construction.

- Je t'avais bien dit de rester au palais, fait avec reproche son frère, le roi Actarus.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Un homme en tenue jaune s'avance vers eux.

- Vos Majestés, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, déclare l'homme.

- Je sais, je voulais voir l'avancement des travaux, répond le roi. J'en avais assez de lire des contre-rendus, précise Actarus avant que l'homme proteste.

- Comme vous le voyez, nous avons bien avancé.

Actarus et Phénicia regardent en contre bas de la passerelle. Là se trouve une sorte de carapace en acier.

- Vous avez pris en compte mes modifications ? , demande le roi.

- Bien entendu votre majesté, nous avons incorporé votre requête immédiatement. Mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Cela diminue la solidité de la structure.

- D'après mes calculs, nous pouvons compenser cela.

- Ah ! Bien je vais voir cela avec les ingénieurs, je ne suis qu'un simple chef de construction.

- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas mal pris votre remarque. Mais je suis sûr que c'est modifications serons utiles.

Le commandant Minarvea marche dans le couloir qui la conduit à la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

- _« Pourquoi le Stratéguerre me convoque-t-il ? A-t-il découvert quelque chose au sujet de la fausse Végalia, pense-t-elle. Non, c'est impossible Vesta à effacer toutes traces ! Cela doit être autre chose, sûrement un plan pour une nouvelle attaque ! Mais cela ne doit pas gâcher mes plans pour me débarrasser des pilotes des navettes de soutiens. »_

Le commandant arrive devant la porte de la salle, elle réajuste sa tenue puis s'avance les portes automatiques s'écartent pour laisser entré la femme, elle se dirige directement devant le trône du Stratéguerre.

Minarvea remarque en s'approchant que Végalian semble profondément excité alors que tous les rapports lui disaient qu'il était dépressif.

- Maître, vous m'avez fait demander, dit-elle en posant un genou à terre et en s'inclinant.

- Oui ! Je viens d'avoir des informations importantes !

Le commandant redresse la tête.

- Et lesquelles ?

- J'ai découvert la base de notre ennemi !

Un brusque frisson glacial parcourt le dos de la femme, elle tache de rester le plus impassible.

- La base de Goldorak ? , demande Minarvea innocemment.

- Oui ! Je sais même que Goldorak a un nouveau pilote ! Ce n'est plus le prince Actarus ! , s'exclame Végalian en se levant de joie de son trône.

- _« Impossible ! Il y aurait eu des fuites !?? Non ! Je viens de perdre tout mon avantage sur lui ! Comment a-t-il pu découvrir tout cela ? Non il bluffe ! , pense Minarvea avec inquiétude. »_

- Je vais te dire où se trouve la base ! Nous l'avions sous notre nez depuis le début et nous n'avons rien vu ! Nous ne sommes que des idiots !

- Où se trouve-t-elle ? , interroge le commandant en feignant de l'intérêt.

- C'est le centre de recherche spatiale.

- Quoi ??? , faisant semblant d'être surprise.

- Cette fois je veux que tu organises une attaque parfaite contre ce centre et que tu nous débarrasses de Goldorak et de ses alliés !

- Oui, je m'y mets de ce pas, annonce le commandant en se levant.

Elle fait un pas en arrière et salut le maître de Véga avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

- _« Il sait tout ce que je sais ! Enfin presque, il ignore où se trouvent les pilotes des navettes ! Il faut que cela joue à mon avantage ! Je viens de perdre tout le reste ! , réfléchit Minarvea. Je dois trouver un autre plan pour prendre le contrôle ! »_

Bien loin de tout cela, le commandant Sog tourne en rond dans la base sous-marine, ce dernier fait le tour des nouvelles installations. Le Stratéguerre a ordonné l'agrandissement de la base, car elle va devenir l'une des installations principales de Véga sur Terre. Malgré l'honneur qui lui est fait, le commandant se sent mis à l'écart. Il pensait être nommé général après la disparition de Ch'lang, mais rien ne s'est produit. La Stratéguerre n'a toujours pas remplacé le général à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Le commandant regarde une des machines en construction, une de ces idées, un vaisseau prototype en forme d'araignée, un vaisseau pilonneur.

- Avec cette invention, je vais pouvoir peut-être regagner les bonnes grâces du Stratéguerre, lâche le commandant.

Le commandant Minarvea est assise dans son bureau, elle attend l'arrivée de son espionne, elle l'a avertie des derniers événements. Vesta arrive enfin dans le bureau.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? , s'empresse de demander Minarvea.

- Je suis sur qu'il n'y a eu aucune fuite de notre côté, affirme Vesta.

- Alors comment a-t-il pu découvrir tout ceci !!! ?

- Je l'ignore, mais il y a une rumeur.

- Une rumeur ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu vérifier si cela est vrai ou non.

- Et que dit cette rumeur ?

- Que le général Ch'lang serait toujours en vie.

- Quoi !!!?? , s'exclame Minarvea en bondissant de son siège. Ch'lang en vie !

- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

- C'est fort possible que cela soit exact, réfléchit Minarvea en s'appuyant sur son bureau. Végalian n'a nommé aucun autre général depuis la mort de Ch'lang, ce qui est inhabituel.

- Vous pensez que c'est information proviendrait du général Ch'lang ?

- Pourquoi pas… C'est possible, Ch'lang aurait très bien pu découvrir quelque chose.

- Nos plans tombent à l'eau ?

- Pour l'instant le Stratéguerre semble tout ignoré des pilotes des navettes, nous allons jouer là dessus en les éliminant les premiers !

- Mais comment, nous ne pouvons pas organiser un assaut à partir du camp !

- Il nous faut un allié.

- Oui, mais en qui peut-on avoir confiance ? Et qui peut avoir les mains libres pour travailler dans le dos du Stratéguerre ?

- Je vais regretter ce que je vais dire, mais je ne vois que le commandant Sog.

- Sog, répète Vesta en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Hélas, soupire Minarvea.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Je sais qu'il est lui aussi assoiffé de pouvoir, mais je ne vois que lui capable de nous aider.

- J'ai quelque contact dans la base sous-marine, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour vérifier sa loyauté envers nous, annonce Vesta.

- Je prends le risque, je vais le contacter.

Procius dort tant bien que mal sur le petit canapé de l'appartement, il a mi un certain temps a trouvé une position agréable pour faire venir le sommeil, il en regrette presque la minuscule chambre dans la soucoupe de Goldorak, cette dernière lui semble brusquement agréable. Le prince est dans une face de demi-sommeil quand des bruits de pas et de vaisselle le réveil, il ouvre un œil et découvre Dai une tartine dans la bouche.

- C'est quoi ce remue-ménage ? , demande le prince d'une voix pâteuse.

- On a oublié de mettre nos réveils ! On est juste pour aller en cours !

Hikaru sort de sa chambre vêtue d'un peignoir pour foncer dans la salle de bain.

- Habille-toi vite si tu veux avaler un morceau avant de nous accompagner à Todai.

Le prince regarde autour de lui.

- Utilise notre chambre, fait Dai. Hikaru prend sa douche et Kohumé déjeune.

Procius attrape son sac et sort du canapé en caleçon.

Le commandant Sog est dans son bureau à lire des rapports d'activité quand un soldat apparaît sur son moniteur à la place du symbole de Véga.

- Commandant, une communication pour vous venant du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Le Stratéguerre ? , demande Sog avec espoir.

- Le commandant Minarvea, répond le soldat.

La surprise se dessine sur le visage du commandant de la base aquatique.

- Passez-la-moi.

Le visage du soldat disparaît laissant place à celui de la femme.

- Minarvea, c'est un plaisir de vous voir si radieuse, fait mielleusement Sog.

- Cette communication est sécurisée ?

- Sécuriser ? , s'étonne Sog piqué au vif.

- Veuillez la sécuriser.

Sog se penche sur son bureau et compose un code sur le clavier situé devant l'écran. L'image vacille un peu puis redevient stable.

- C'est fait, annonce Sog.

- Parfait, ce que j'ai à vous dire doit rester entre nous, déclare Minarvea.

- J'ai compris. Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Nous devons agir dans l'ombre pour la gloire de Véga.

- Dans le dos du Stratéguerre ?

- Parfaitement, ainsi si notre tache s'accomplit parfaitement nous aurons tous les honneurs, mais si elle échoue nous risquons la mort ! Voulez-vous tenter votre chance ? Je me dois de vous le demander avant d'aller plus loin.

Sog réfléchit un instant, ses yeux brillent de mille feux.

- Je suis prés à prendre le risque, finit-il par dire.

- Parfait ! J'ai besoin de vous pour lancer une attaque sur la capitale japonaise.

- Et pourquoi ?

- D'après certains de mes renseignements, des alliés de Goldorak y seraient actuellement rassemblés, nous devons en profiter pour les anéantir.

- Pourquoi le Stratéguerre n'en profite pas ?

- Toute son attention est concentrée sur l'attaque de la base de Goldorak.

- Elle a été découverte, s'étonne Sog en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui, donc ainsi avec notre attaque nous allons faire une pierre deux coups. Le Stratéguerre ne pourra que nous récompenser pour cette action.

- Je comprends, fait le commandant avec un large sourire ainsi nous aurons les honneurs et l'un de nous deviendra général.

- C'est une possibilité, répond souriante Minarvea.

- J'ai justement une arme que je voulais tester.

- Alors, je compte sur vous Sog. Je vous transmets les coordonnées à attaquer.

Minarvea coupe la communication.

- J'espère que cet imbécile sera à la hauteur, soupire-t-elle.

- Je constate que vous ne lui avez pas tout dit, remarque Vesta qui a assisté à toute la conversation.

- Il est bon de garder quelques cartes dans sa manche.

Dai et Procius sortent les premiers de l'appartement, ils sont suivis par les deux filles, ils marchent rapidement dans la rue. Procius remarque d'autres jeunes dans la rue portant des uniformes.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en uniforme comme les autres, s'étonne le prince.

- Ils sont au collège où au lycée, répond Kohumé.

Sur le visage de Procius s'affiche l'incompréhension.

- C'est obligatoire, mais une fois à l'université on peut s'habiller comme on veut, précise Dai.

- J'ai compris, affirme le prince.

Après une longue marche, le groupe arrive devant une grande porte ancienne complètement rouge.

- Voici Akamon, déclare Dai en montrant la construction. Le portail rouge de Todai, une fois passés nous sommes sur le campus de l'université.

Le prince regarde avec attention la porte qu'il a aperçue la veille dans la pénombre.

- C'est impressionnant, fait-il.

- Je crois que c'est en partie de cela que Todai est si impressionnant de l'extérieur, déclare Hikaru.

Le groupe s'avance vers la porte puis ils la franchissent. Procius remarque au loin une bâtisse avec une horloge au sommet d'une tour.

- Kohumé !!! , lance une voix familière. Mon amour tu est revenu !

Le groupe se retourne pour voir un jeune homme se précipiter vers la jeune fille les bras en avant. Cette dernière lui envoie son sac en pleine figure.

- Décidément, Susumu Sawa tu ne changera jamais ! , constate amèrement Kohumé.

Le sac se décolle du visage du garçon laissant une grande marque rouge.

- Moi qui me faisais une joie de ces retrouvailles, répond le garçon en se frottant le visage.

- C'est peut-être dû au choc que tu as eu à la tête, mais laisse-moi te présente Hikaru ma meilleure amie, son frère Daisuke et accessoirement mon petit ami.

- Comment ça accessoirement ? , fait Dai.

- Et Procius notre ami qui est venu visiter Tokyo, continue Kohumé ignorant la remarque.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, fait Susumu en s'inclinant.

- Et comment va votre mère ? , demande Procius.

- Bien, elle a repris le travail, mais refuse de voyager tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie.

- Sage précaution.

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai été ravi de vous revoir, mais les cours vont bientôt débuter.

Sawa les salue puis s'éloigne.

- Fait un tour sur le campus, dit Hikaru. Nous devons aller en cours.

- Évite quand même de te faire remarquer, plaisante Dai.

- On se retrouve ce soir à l'appart, lance Kohumé en partant en courant vers un bâtiment.

- Zut ! On n'a pas de Bento* pour midi, il va falloir acheter quelque chose, constate Dai en fouillant ses poches.

( Bento : Petite boite décorée servant de gamelle pour le midi pour beaucoup d'étudiant et de travailleur)

- À tout', lance Hikaru en s'éloignant.

Une cloche retentit au loin.

- Zut ! Je vais être en retard ! A plus Procius, fait Dai en partant à toute jambe. Hé ! Attendez-moi !!!

- Donc je n'ai plus qu'à visiter, constate le prince. Il ne manquerait plus que je me perde !

Procius commence à flâner dans les alentours de la porte puis s'éloigne doucement.

Le commandant Sog est assis dans la salle de commandement de la base sous-marine.

- Tous les systèmes sont au vert, annonce un soldat.

- Parfait. Faites décoller le pilonneur ! , ordonne Sog.

- Compris.

Sur le moniteur, le vaisseau en forme d'araignée s'élève dans le hangar de la base, il s'avance vers un sas, un champ de force retient l'eau de mer à l'extérieur. L'araignée mécanique franchit la barrière d'énergie pour se retrouver dans l'océan et prendre la direction de son objectif.

- Va ma petite araignée, va anéantir nos adversaires, lance Sog en guise d'encouragement.

Procius c'est assis sur un banc, il voit des étudiants plonger dans leur livre sur d'autre banc, un couple flirt non loin de là. Des cerisiers en fleur perdent leur pétale au gré du vent.

- _« En voyant cela, je suis content de défendre la Terre, pense le prince. Cela mérite d'être sauvé des griffes de Véga. Je me battrais pour sauvegarder tout cela ! Même si cela me prend encore un an avant de retourner chez moi ! Je serais vainqueur pour l'avenir du genre humain, pour sauver la liberté, l'amour et la liberté ! »_

Les pensées de Procius sont distraites quand un gros nuage noir passe au-dessus du campus.

Subitement le sol tremble, une explosion retentit. Procius se lève et regarde le ciel avec appréhension.

Assis dans son trône au centre de la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre est perdu dans ses pensées.

- _« Végalia, ma douce, pourquoi as-tu fait ce geste ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu seul une nouvelle fois ? Tu t'es sacrifié pour l'amour que tu avais du prince d'Euphor ce maudit Actarus et maintenant tu as mis fin à tes jours devant moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi gâcher deux fois notre bonheur ? Pourquoi le destin est-il aussi cruel envers moi ? Pourquoi doit-il m'arracher toutes les personnes que j'aime ? »_

- Maître ? , fait Minarvea.

Végalian sort de ses pensées.

- Commandant ?

- Dois-je ordonner le début de l'attaque ?

Le Stratéguerre réfléchit un instant.

- Contre le centre de recherche spatial, ajoute Minarvea.

- Oui, oui, bien entendu, nous devons détruire ce centre pour la gloire de Véga.

Le commandant se retourne et brandit sa main droite.

- Lancez Golgoth 18 !

- Golgoth lancé, annonce un soldat.

- _« Parfait, le Stratéguerre semble perdu, pense Minarvea. Si cela continu comme cela, il ne sera plus apte à commander, ainsi je pourrais prendre sa place plus facilement. »_

Sur le moniteur virtuel du Stratéguerre, un vaisseau de couleur crème ayant une forme de cocon quitte un hangar du camp.

- Stratéguerre ! , intervient un soldat devant un radar.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a déjà une attaque sur Terre.

- Comment cela ?

Minarvea pince ses lèvres.

- _« Mince, je ne pensais pas que l'attaque serait découverte aussi rapidement, constate-t-elle. »_

- Un vaisseau attaque Tokyo, répond le soldat.

- Un des nôtres ?

- L'identification correspond à Véga.

- Qui a eu le culot d'organiser une attaque !!?

- C'est moi Maître, répond le commandant en se plaçant devant le trône.

- Toi ! Minarvea ! , s'emporte Végalian. Mais comment ?

- J'ai autorisé cette action.

- Je te somme de t'expliquer !

- Le commandant Sog voulait tester une nouvelle arme, je l'ai donc autorisé à faire un essai en attaquant la capitale japonaise.

- Mais dans quel but ?

- Goldorak ne pourra se battre à deux endroits simultanément. Ainsi, la confiance que placent les humains en lui sera entachée.

- Je comprends, mais j'aurais aimé être au courant de cette manœuvre.

- Je suis navrée votre grandeur, je ne voulais pas vous importunez avec des détails.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce ne soit que des détails !

- _« Au moins comme cela tu ignores que les pilotes des navettes se trouvent à Tokyo et que cette action a pour but de les tuer ! Je garde un avantage sur toi ! , pense le commandant. »_

Au centre de recherche spatial, Densha capte un phénomène sur son radar.

- Professeur Alcor ! Je capte une éruption solaire sur le radar !

Alcor tourne son siège en direction du jeune homme.

- Vérifier la grille de surveillance des satellites de l'alliance, il y a fort à parier que Véga nous attaque !

- Professeur ! , s'écrit Gavin.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il y a un vaisseau au dessus de Tokyo !

- Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Procius regarde les alentours, les autres étudiants ont entendu aussi le bruit. Le prince ne voit aucune trace de fumée dans le ciel, aucune odeur provenant d'une explosion. Il regarde à nouveau le ciel, le nuage noir ne semble pas vouloir bouger quand soudain des cris proviennent d'un endroit loin dans le campus. Des étudiants arrivent en courant, surgit derrière eux un vaisseau d'assaut des forces de Véga.

- C'était donc les moteurs de ce vaisseau qui ont provoqué une déflagration, constate le prince.

Des soldats Végans surgissent dans leur combinaison blanc gris d'assaut, les soldats, fusil dans les mains, poursuivent la foule qui est prise de panique et tente de fuir.

- Pourquoi Véga s'attaque-t-elle à cette université ? , se demande Procius.

Il voit une jeune fille qui tombe au sol et un soldat qui se prépare a tiré dessus. Le prince bondit vers le soldat pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans le torse au moment ou il appuie sur la gâchette. Le soldat tombe au sol, Procius en profite pour aider la jeune fille à se relever.

- Vite, fuyez !

Des bâtiments aux alentours, les élèves sortent par flot tentant de fuir à leur tour.

Une autre déflagration retentit quand un vaisseau prison de Véga surgit dans le campus, il vient pour récupérer des victimes.

Procius court en direction d'un groupe d'étudiant encercler par cinq soldats, il prend appui sur le dossier dans banc pour se jeter sur les soldats les plus proches.

Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé entendent du bruit dehors, mais pour le moment c'est assez indistinct et lointain. Mais l'attention des élèves est détournée par tout ce bruit obligeant le professeur à arrêter son cours. Soudain devant les fenêtres de la classe passe une navette d'assaut de la division Ruines. Les trois jeunes reconnaissent immédiatement l'emblème.

- Pour un premier jour de classe, ça débute bien, ironise Dai.

Le commandant Sog suit l'assaut sur les moniteurs.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois attaquer cette position, fait Sog. Il n'y a que des gamins. Il n'y a pas de militaire ! Minarvea doit c'être trompé en me donnant les coordonnées.

Procius se débarrasse des soldats qui entouraient le groupe d'étudiant prit au piège, le groupe d'élèves s'éloigne, il voit une section fondre sur lui arme aux poings. Procius s'élance en direction du mur le plus proche, il prend appui sur la cloison pour bondir dans le ciel.

- Métamorphose !!

Aussitôt il revêt sa combinaison de vol, les soldats qui courraient sur lui sont surpris de se retrouver face à un tel adversaire. Procius profite de ce moment de surprise pour bondir dans leur direction, il donne des coups de pieds et de poings, les soldats tombent. L'un d'eux réussit à tirer un coup de laser qui frôle le prince.

Procius porte sa main droite sur sa hanche gauche quelque seconde avant de la détacher en exhibant un katana. D'un mouvement, il coupe le canon de l'arme du soldat qui avait ouvert le feu sur lui. Le militaire Végan regarde son arme un instant avant de prendre la fuite.

Soudain une explosion fait trembler le sol, Procius n'a aucun doute, il s'agit bien d'une explosion, car il reçoit des projections, le ciel devient encore plus sombre, en levant la tête il constate que ce qu'il prenait pour un nuage et en faite un vaisseau qui descend lentement.

Le commandant Sog n'en revient pas ses yeux de ce qu'il voit sur son écran.

- Le prince d'Euphor se trouve donc ici !!! Mais comment Minarvea pouvait le savoir !?

Le vaisseau en forme de cocon survol le centre de recherche spatial, ce dernier est recouvert de sa carapace protectrice en acier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce machin, fait Alcor.

- Cela ressemble à un cocon, remarque Sayaka.

Le vaisseau semble pris d'étrange saccade, la coque semble se déchirer.

- J'ai une mauvaise intuition, fait Densha.

La coque de déchire laissant place a une forme multicolore, la forme reste ainsi un instant sans bouger puis elle semble grossir, des ailes gigantesques se déploient révélant un papillon géant mécanique. La créature se met à battre des ailes provoquant de fortes bourrasques dirigées contre le centre, la protection en acier crisse sous la contrainte.

À Todai, Dai et les autres sortent de leur classe, ils tachent de diriger le flux des élèves vers des endroits surs.

- Allez par ici ! , hurle Dai en désignant une sortie à certain de ses camarades.

Il aperçoit non loin Kohumé qui est chahuté dans la cohue.

- Dépêchons-nous, lance-t-il à la jeune fille. Nous devons aller l'aider !

- Je fais ce que je peux, répond-elle par-dessus les cris.

Sur le campus, Procius est aux prises avec les soldats des forces d'assauts, pendant ce temps le vaisseau descend toujours des nuages. Le prince bondit pour éviter un tir de laser, il atterrit au côté du soldat ayant ouvert le feu pour lui donner un coup de katana. Le militaire s'effondre. Procius regarde le ciel, il découvre la forme d'une gigantesque araignée.

- Un vaisseau pilonneur !

Il porte son poignet à hauteur de sa bouche, mais il ne peut pas terminer son geste, car un soldat lui saute dessus, ils roulent tous deux sur le sol. Le soldat Végan sort une arme blanche à petite lame avec laquelle il tente de trancher la gorge du prince. Procius arrive à bloquer le coup avec le tranchant de son katana. Les deux hommes s'affrontent sur le sol, Procius force sur sa lame, finalement le soldat plie légèrement, le poignard glisse, la lame du prince enfin libéré part d'un coup brusque tranchant la main de son adversaire. Le militaire se roule sur le sol fou de douleur. Le prince se redresse puis s'éloigne tout en courant, il porte de nouveau son poignet à la hauteur de sa bouche.

- Goldorak ! Viens à moi !

Dans les tréfonds du centre, l'intelligence artificielle se met en fonction, les instruments du robot géant s'illuminent. L'ordinateur de bord calcule la meilleure route pour rejoindre son pilote. La plateforme de lancement de Goldorak s'enfonce dans le sol pour rejoindre le niveau inférieur et emprunter l'une des routes.

Dai, Kohumé et Hikaru se regroupent dans un coin du campus.

- Si seulement nous avions nos navettes, fait le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, dit Kohumé pour le calmer.

- Je voudrais bien savoir où se trouve Procius, remarque Hikaru.

Assis sur son siège, le Stratéguerre observe l'attaque du centre, le papillon bat des ailes provoquant un vent violant sur la construction. Tout à coup, la créature artificielle cesse ses mouvements, ses ailes restent grandes ouvertes. Les ailes se mettent à briller, deux rayons multicolores en partent pour venir frapper la protection du centre.

- Goldorak vient d'être repéré, annonce un des soldats aux radars.

- Quoi ?? , s'étouffe Minarvea.

Le Stratéguerre serre fermement les accoudoirs de son trône.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? , demande Végalian.

- Il se dirige vers Tokyo, répond le soldat.

- Impossible ! Nous attaquons sa base ! , s'exclame Minarvea. Pourtant…

- Je suis sûr que c'est sa base, coupe le Stratéguerre. Mais il est possible qu'il ne fût pas présent au moment où nous avons débuté l'attaque. Je ne vois que cela ! , déclare Végalian en élevant la voix. Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes informations ! Continuer l'attaque du centre !

- Oui votre grandeur, fait Minarvea. Le centre ne pourra pas résister longtemps sans Goldorak.

- C'est une chance qu'il faut saisir, d'autant plus que leurs navettes sont clouées au sol !

- _« Comment sait-il cela !!! , se demande le commandant. Lui aussi connaîtrait l'identité des pilots ??? »_

- Elles ne peuvent pas décoller, elles sont prisonnières de la protection du centre !!

- _« OUF !!! , soupire intérieurement Minarvea. »_

Dai et les deux jeunes filles courent sur le campus, des soldats les poursuivent quand un bruit familier passe au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Voilà Goldorak !!! , s'exclame Hikaru.

Le robot géant plonge sous le vaisseau araignée pour se poser sur le campus non loin de son pilote. Procius court dans la direction de sa machine, arrivé aux pieds, il bondit sur la soucoupe puis se précipite dans le poste de pilotage. Dés qu'il s'installe sur le siège, le cockpit se referme et l'interface de pilotage se greffe sur ses membres.

- Goldorak ! Go !

La soucoupe décolle à la verticale.

Le commandant Sog voyant Goldorak se lève de son siège.

- Ordonnez au vaisseau pilonneur de commencer le bombardement ! Raser moi tout ce qui se trouve ne dessous !!!! , tonne Sog.

Procius s'occupe en premier lieu de détruire les navettes des sections d'assaut. Il vol le plus bas possible tout en prenant garde de ne pas heurter un bâtiment.

- Pulvonium !

Les bras du robot se décollent de la coque pour se placer vers l'avant, des rayons mauves sortent des poings du robot. Les rayons frappent des soldats adverses courant pour rejoindre leurs navettes.

Une explosion surgit devant Goldorak, Procius lève la tête et constate que le vaisseau araignée a déplié ses pattes, les extrémités deviennent lumineuses indiquant qu'il va faire feu alors qu'il lâche déjà des bombes.

- Ils ne détruiront pas ce lieu !!!

Le robot géant monte en flèche vers le vaisseau pilonneur.

- Spider Spin !

Des dents acérées sortent des Planitronks qui se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes. Procius découpe les pattes de la créature mécanique une à une. À la fin, il ne reste plus que des bombes qui tombent du pilonneur.

- Astérohache !

La double hache apparaît dans les mains du robot, Procius la lance en direction du flot de bombes qui chutent quand la hache arrive au centre des armes, il actionne une commande.

- Thunder Cut !!

Le Cornofulgure vient frapper l'Astérohache provoquant l'explosion des bombes avant d'avoir atteint leurs objectifs.

Goldorak remonte en direction du pilonneur.

- Mégavolts !!

Quatre rayons bleutés partent de la soucoupe porteuse et viennent frapper le vaisseau adverse à l'endroit om se trouvait une patte. L'araignée géante semble fondre, le vaisseau perd de l'altitude et fonce sur des bâtiments.

- Mégavolts !!!

Procius intensifie son tir pour réduire en poussière le navire en suivant la trajectoire de chute. Il arrive à faire disparaître le vaisseau avant qu'il ne détruise une construction.

- Procius, grésille dans la radio.

- J'écoute, répond le prince en regardant les dégâts sur le campus.

- Nous sommes attaqués par un Golgoth !

- J'arrive !

Le prince jette un dernier regard au sol, il n'y a que peut de destruction. Goldorak file ne direction de son prochain combat.

Au sol, Kohumé voit Goldorak qui s'éloigne.

- Il part, lance-t-elle.

Soudain le bracelet de Dai vibre.

- J'écoute.

- Dai ! Occupez-vous des blessés, je vous laisse, le centre subit une attaque.

- Nous allons t'aider !

- Rester à Todai ! C'est un ordre !

- Compris, soupire le jeune homme.

Goldorak s'éloigne de la capitale japonaise.

- Mégamach !

La soucoupe prend de la vitesse, elle se met à briller puis elle s'enflamme par le frottement de l'air.

Au camp de la Lune Noire, l'ambiance est tendue.

- Seigneur, Goldorak s'éloigne de la zone de combat, annonce le soldat aux radars.

- Minarvea !!! , tonne Végalian.

- Oui Maître, répond la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant le trône.

- L'attaque de Sog est encore un échec !!!

- Le vaisseau était un prototype, s'excuse le commandant.

- Pour le moment, le centre n'a subi aucun dégât !

- J'en assume la responsabilité seigneur.

- Heureusement ! Souhaitons que ce Golgoth vienne à bout de notre adversaire !

Le Golgoth papillon lance toujours ses rayons sur la carapace du centre qui rougit.

- Il commence à faire une de ses chaleurs ici, remarque Alcor en passant un doigt dans le col de sa chemise.

Sog est consterné dans son fauteuil.

- Mon prototype vaincu si facilement ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi un tel désastre !

Le commandant Minarvea se redresse et se tourne vers l'écran principal.

- Où se trouve Goldorak actuellement ? , demande-t-elle.

- Nous avons perdu sa trace, bredouille le soldat.

- Golgoth 18 soit sur tes gardes Goldorak approche !!

Tout ne continuant a tiré sur la protection du centre, la tête du papillon mécanique tourne sur elle-même pour guetter l'arriver de Goldorak.

Le prince a repéré le Golgoth sur son radar.

- Je vais tenter quelque chose, fait Procius en plissant les yeux.

Une boule de feu fond en direction du centre, le papillon n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouve emporter dans les airs par la boule. La vitesse décroît laissant apparaître Goldorak tenant dans ses bras le corps de la créature mécanique. Le Golgoth bat des ailes pour se libérer, il agite plus rapidement et tente de déstabiliser son adversaire. Après de nombreux efforts, Goldorak ne peut plus assurer sa prise et lâche le papillon.

Le Golgoth s'éloigne rapidement avant de se retourner. Son corps se met à briller, une métamorphose s'opère. Le corps du papillon se transforme en un corps humanoïde. De la bouche du monstre sort un tourbillon jaune qui projette Goldorak en arrière.

Procius se bat avec les commandes pour retrouver sa stabilité, le temps qu'il y arrive le Golgoth est retourné à côté du centre, il donne de grands coups de poing sur la carapace en acier qui se déforme lentement. La carapace en acier n'est pas complètement refroidie, c'est pour cela que la structure résiste mal aux assauts du monstre.

Procius dirige sa soucoupe vers le barrage. Il attrape la manette située au dessus de sa tête.

- Transfère !

Son siège recule légèrement avant de s'enfoncer dans le conduit qui traverse la soucoupe et qui conduit au poste de pilotage du robot géant.

- Autolargue !

Le robot géant est propulsé hors de sa soucoupe porteuse.

Goldorak atterrit dans le dos du papillon humanoïde. Le Golgoth cesse de frapper la carapace et se retourne.

- Drill Crusher Punch !

Les pointes du poing du robot passent vers l'avant et se mettent en rotation, des étincelles surgissent quand elle rentre en contact avec l'adversaire.

Le Golgoth a tenté de mettre ses ailes devant son corps pour se protéger, mais le poing les travers en les déchiquetant. La créature détache ses ailes pour s'enfuir. Goldorak retire son poing et les ailes tombent au pied du barrage. Le monstre se précipite sur le robot géant.

- Screw Crusher Punch !

Goldorak donne un coup de poing avec ses pointes en avant. Le monstre vacille, des rayons verts partent de ses yeux, ils touchent de plein fouet le visage du robot. Procius place une main de sa machine devant pour se protéger. Le Golgoth en profite pour le plaquer au sol, un liquide visqueux sort de sa bouche.

- Plasmotronk !

La soucoupe porteuse plonge en direction des deux robots, deux disques d'énergie frappent le dos de la créature qui se redresse.

- Rétrolaser !

Un rayon multicolore en forme de V sort du torse de Goldorak projetant son adversaire dans les airs.

- Clavicogyres !

Deux lames en forme de croissant quittent les épaules du robot géant, coupant les bras du monstre. Le Golgoth dirige ses pieds en direction du robot géant, il allume ses propulseurs, les flammes viennent lécher le corps Goldorak.

- Missiles Bêta !

Deux missiles partent des poings de Goldorak, Procius a visé le centre des propulseurs. Les projectiles entrent dans les pieds de son adversaire qui explose un moment plus tard.

Goldorak se lève et regarde en direction du centre. La carapace se lève lentement.

- Vous allez bien ? , demande le prince.

- Merci, ça va, répond Alcor dans le système de communication.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse. Cabré !

Le robot géant bondit dans le ciel pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

Un silence pesant règne dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Anéantie ! Anéantie encore une fois !!! , hurle le Stratéguerre en frappant du poing les accoudoirs de son trône.

- Nous arriverons à la battre un jour prochain, déclare le commandant Minarvea.

Végalian sort une arme de sous sa veste, la même arme avec laquelle la fausse Végalia s'est suicidée. Minarvea esquisse un pas en arrière.

- Oui, la battre !!! Ah ! Ah ! Mais quand !!!???

Le Stratéguerre agite l'arme dans toutes les directions.

- Maître, calmez-vous, supplie Minarvea d'une voix blanche.

- Me calmer ! Me calmer ! , tonne le Stratéguerre avec un regard fou. Mais je suis parfaitement calme, déclare-t-il en pointant le canon de son arme sur le commandant. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas !? Bientôt un an que nous essayons de conquérir cette planète ! Et qu'avons-nous obtenu !? Rien ! Que des pertes !!!

- Goldorak n'aura pas toujours autant de chance, fait Minarvea.

- De la chance ! De la chance ! Vous appelez çà ainsi !

Végalian descend de son trône.

- Vous êtes tous des incapables ! , reprend-il. Voilà la vérité ! Oui la dure et cruelle vérité je ne suis entouré que d'incapables !

Le Stratéguerre tournoie sur lui en agitant son arme, il jette un regard assassin dans toute la pièce.

- Maître je vous en prie, supplie le commandant. Calmez-vous.

Végalian cesse de tourner et plante ses yeux dans ceux de Minarvea.

- Me prends-tu pour un fou !? , demande Végalian plaçant son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de la femme.

- Non votre grandeur.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu as tort ! Je le suis !

Végalian éloigne son visage de celui de Minarvea. Il jette un dernier regard dans la pièce puis se dirige vers la sortie.

- _« Ouf !!! J'ai eu chaud ! , pense Minarvea. Malgré tout, cela me sert, tous ceux présents dans la pièce ont pu voir la démence de Végalian à moi de m'en servir pour mon avantage ! »_

Dai, Kohumé et Hikaru sortent d'un bâtiment quand une annonce retenti dans les haut-parleurs du campus.

- Suite à l'attaque, le reste des cours est annulé pour aujourd'hui. Nous attendons tous les élèves valides demain pour la reprise des cours.

- Hé bien, siffle Dai. La direction n'a pas envie de fermer à nouveau.

- Hé Dai ! , lance la voix de Procius.

Le groupe tourne la tête pour voir approcher le prince.

- Procius ! Tu es revenu, s'étonne Kohumé.

Dans le ciel le bruit familier de Goldorak passe au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Pourquoi est-ce si étonnant ?

- Il a sa moto à récupérer, lance Dai.

- Entre autres, plaisante Procius. Mais je ne pensais pas que votre université était si dangereuse que çà !

- Et encore là, c'est calme ! , rétorque Dai.

- Hikaru, d'après toi, ils ont reçu un coup sur la tête ? , questionne Kohumé.

- Non, je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux des idiots !

Ils éclatent de rire.

- Vu que vous n'avez plus de cours, si on rentrait à l'appartement, suggérer le prince.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir passer une autre nuit avec nous ? , demande Kohumé.

- Cela pose un problème ?

- Non, s'empresse de répondre Hikaru.

Tous les quatre se dirigent vers la sortie du campus.

L'espionne Vesta retrouve le commandant Minarvea dans leur pièce secrète.

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? , demande l'espionne aux cheveux roses. Nous avons perdu la fausse Végalia.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je pense que le Stratéguerre n'est plus une menace pour nous.

- Ah bon ! , s'étonne Vesta.

- Nous allons nous occuper des pilotes se trouvant à Todai.

- Vous voulez organiser une autre attaque ?

- Non, quelque chose de plus subtil, fait le commandant avec un sourire énigmatique.

Dans l'appartement, Dai et Procius sont assis sur le canapé, ils jouent à la console de jeux.

- Dites les filles, on mange bientôt ? , questionne Dai tout en bougeant sa manette.

- Encore quelque minute, répond Kohumé de la cuisine.

- Elles en mettent un temps pour faire le dîner, fait le jeune homme alors qu'un morceau de langue dépasse de sa bouche alors qu'il appuie frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa manette. Je vais t'avoir !

- Pas si sur ! , répond Procius en manoeuvrant sa manette calmement.

- Player Two Win ! , annonce la console.

- Et zut !!! Ce n'est pas juste, soupire Dai en inclinant sa tête vers l'avant.

Hikaru et Kohumé sortent de la petite cuisine les bras chargés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ! On fête quelque chose ? , demande Dai.

- Oui ! , répond Hikaru.

- Ah !?

- Je pensais le souhaiter au ranch, mais nous allons le faire ici.

- Et c'est quoi ? , demande Daisuke en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Kohumé s'est glissé à côté du canapé et donne un claque à l'arrière de la tête de son petit ami.

- Décidément, tu n'as pas de mémoire, constate la jeune femme.

- Cela bientôt faire un an que Procius est arrivé sur Terre, annonce Hikaru en finissant de poser des plats sur une petite table basse de la salle.

- En tout cas, ça a l'air délicieux ! Je vais me régaler, annonce Dai en se frottant les mains.

Procius pose sa manette et regarde la table et ses amis en souriant.

- _« Pour tout cela, je n'ai pas le droit de perdre, pense le prince. »_

FIN

- 29 -


	21. episode 19 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 19

Le commandant Minarvea se teint face au Stratéguerre, se dernier est assis à son bureau, il joue avec un poignard dont il glisse la pointe entre ses dents.

- Toujours aucune trace de Goldorak ? , fini par demander Végalian.

- Rien, nous continuons d'observer le centre de recherche spatial. Des réparations sont en cour, mais aucune trace d'atterrissage de Goldorak.

Le Stratéguerre continuer de jouer avec son poignard, il trace des cercles avec la pointe sur la surface de son bureau quand subitement il plante la lame dans le meuble.

- Ce diable doit savoir que nous observons le centre, il doit avoir une base de replie !! , hurle Végalian.

Minarvea a reculé instinctivement d'un pas en arrière quand le poignard s'est planté dans le bureau, elle voit les jointures du Stratéguerre blanchir tellement il sert fermement la garde, un filet de sang violent coule le long de la lame.

- C'est possible Maître, bredouille le commandant.

- Continuer l'observation du centre ! Je veux être averti dès que Goldorak se pose !

Le Stratéguerre retire la lame du bureau et la porte à sa bouche, il lèche le tranchant de la lame et le sang qui goutte.

- Nous anéantirons sa base et ses alliés quand ils seront tous réunis à l'intérieur, reprend Végalian.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Le Stratéguerre fait un signe de la main signifiant à Minarvea qu'elle peut disposer. Le commandant quitte la pièce, une fois la porte refermer derrière elle, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- _« Il ignore toujours qui sont les pilotes des navettes, il faut que je conserve mon avantage ! Par contre, le Stratéguerre est de plus en plus instable, il sombre dans la folie, c'était bien le but que je voulais, mais il échappe à mon contrôle depuis le suicide de la fausse Végalia, pense le commandant. »_

Le roi Actarus se tient accoudé sur une rambarde d'une des terrasses du palais royale d'Euphor, il contemple la Lune rouge en orbite avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

- Tu penses toujours à elle ? , demande sa sœur en surgissant derrière lui.

- A qui ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que quand tu contemples la Lune rouge tu penses à celle dont tu as donné le nom à cet astre.

- Tu parles de Végalia ?

Phénicia vient se placer à côté de son frère et s'accoude elle aussi sur la rambarde.

- Bien sur, à moins que tu aies donné d'autres noms de conquête à des astres !

Actarus reste silencieux.

- Tu crois que vous auriez eu un avenir ensemble ? Tu crois qu'elle serait devenue reine d'Euphor ?

- Je l'ignore et je ne me pose pas la question. Elle est morte dans cette stupide guerre que Véga a livrée à la Terre. Elle fait partie des victimes innocentes et inutiles de ce conflit.

Phénicia se retourne et s'adosse sur la rambarde.

- En tout cas moi je pense que vous auriez eu du mal à vous marier à la fin de la guerre si elle n'avait pas disparu, lance la reine en plaçant son index sur son menton.

- Et pourquoi ? , demande le roi en la dévisageant.

- Je ne pense pas de Vénusia aurait laisser faire cela sans réagir.

- Quoi ??? , s'étonne Actarus.

Phénicia s'éloigne pour regagner l'intérieur du palais.

- Oh !!! Mais que c'est joli tout cela ! Dites mademoiselle ça vous dirait de venir boire un café avec moi a la fin de vos cours ?

Appuyer sur l'aile d'une mini rouge, un homme en pantalon sombre, sweet rouge et blazer bleu clair, un homme aborde les étudiantes qui entrent à l'université de Todai.

Les jeunes filles passent devant lui sans répondre, soudain il aperçoit une jeune fille en tailleur crème, il saute dessus et lui saisit les mains.

- Mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante ! Vous voudriez venir avec moi boire un café puis faire un karaoké !?

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je doute fort que la jeune fille à qui vous avez déjà demandé soit d'accord.

- La jeune fille ??? , répond l'homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui ! C'elle qui se trouve derrière vous.

L'homme se retourne, subitement son visage se décompose, une terreur s'empare de lui, il se protège avec ses bras, face à lui une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années les cheveux brun et longs, dégage une aura meurtrière.

- Papa ! Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit dans toute la ville !

L'homme claque des dents.

- HOulà HOulà, beguait-il.

L'homme tente de fuir en partant en courant à l'opposé, mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il rencontre un autre visage de femme. Une créature ayant passé la trentaine qui le regarde avec un visage sévère, on devine quand temps normal elle possède des traits fins à peine marqués par l'âge, elle porte un tailleur marron. L'homme recule et regarde d'un côté et de l'autre les deux femmes.

- Sa… Sa… Sa…

- Espèce d'ingrat ! Nous faire cela, obligé de chercher monsieur toute la nuit et dans toute la ville, je vais être ridé avant l'age ! Tu vas me le payer ! , hurle la femme en tailleur.

L'homme se plaque contre la carrosserie de la mini et cherche un moyen de fuir. Il trouve une faille et bondit pour échapper aux deux femmes, mais il reçoit une l'avant-bras de la jeune fille en plein visage puis deux poings viennent frapper ses joues. Les deux femmes l'ont frappé en même temps.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! , déclare la jeune fille.

L'homme est assis sur le sol le visage tuméfié et les cheveux en bataille. La jeune fille attrape le col de sa veste et le traîne sur le sol.

- On rentre ! En plus, il y a un client qui nous attend !

- Ma foiture ! , lance l'homme.

- T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe, répond la femme en tailleur marron.

- Nonfff !!! Pas ma minich !!! , fait l'homme en agitant les bras.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, Daisuke, Hikaru et Kohumé ont assisté à toute la scène.

- Encore un pervers qui fait la sortie des lycées et université, constate Hikaru.

- Quelle misère, soupir Kohumé.

- On va être en retard si ça continu, remarque Dai.

Le groupe franchit la porte d'entrée du campus, aussitôt un cri les interpelle.

- MAAAA KOHUMMMMÈÈ !!!!!

La jeune fille se tourne vers la source de la voix, elle voit un garçon qui court vers elle en courant les bras tendus. Kohumé jette son sac au visage du garçon.

- Tous les matins, c'est la même chose, soupire la jeune fille.

Le garçon a stoppé sa course quand il a reçu le sac en pleine figure, le sac tombe laissant une grosse marque rouge sur le visage.

- Je me demande si tout ses choques à la tête ne vont pas finir par le rendre débile, lance Dai.

- Sawa quand vas-tu arrêter cette comédie ! , s'emporte Kohumé.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher dès que je te vois, répond le garçon.

Hikaru glisse un mot à l'oreille de son frère.

- Déjà qu'il n'était pas très futé, je crois que le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête lors de l'attaque de Véga n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Daisuke se retient de rire.

La sonnerie du premier cours résonne.

- Vite nous allons être en retard, constate Hikaru en saisissant Kohumé.

Le groupe part en courant pour se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre.

Le commandant Minarvea et son espionne Vesta se tiennent dans leur salle secrète du camp de la Lune Noire, devant eux se tiennent deux personnes. Une femme vêtue tout en cuire allant d'une casquette, une veste épousant généreusement ses formes, des cuissardes remontantes au dessus des genoux ainsi qu'un mini short le tout dans un style évoquant le troisième Reich. Elle fait claquer une cravache sur l'une de ses cuissardes, elle a un visage blanc, ses lèvres sont de couleur rouge sang et un maquillage de même couleur en forme de losange entoure ses yeux. L'autre personne est un jeune homme au regard gris acier, il est recouvert d'une cape noire et rouge d'où ne dépasse que le casque corné qu'il porte sur la tête.

- Tout est prés pour votre mission ? , s'inquiète Minarvea.

- Nous connaissons nos objectifs, répondent-ils en cœur.

- Bien, je compte sur vous pour accomplir vos tâches ! Aakeen !

Le jeune homme s'incline.

- Ixa !

La femme lèche sa cravache.

- Accomplissez votre mission pour la gloire de Véga !

Le prince d'Euphor, Procius, ouvre un œil, il voit un rayon de soleil filtré entre les rideaux, il s'étire, la nuit sur le canapé de l'appartement a été difficile, il a longtemps cherché une position pour faire venir le sommeil, il s'est endormi finalement au petit matin. Le prince attrape sa montre posée au pied du canapé. Il ouvre de grands yeux en voyant l'heure.

- J'ai dormi aussi longtemps que cela !

Sa montre indique midi, il n'a pas entendu ses amis partir pour l'université. Il passe en position assise sur le canapé, il sent quelque chose qui le gêne sous lui, il passe sa main pour attraper le gêneur, il en sort un soutien-gorge en dentelles rose. Il regarde le morceau de lingerie avec curiosité.

- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ici ??? , s'étonne-t-il.

C'est la pause déjeuner à l'université. Après avoir mangé leur Bento, Dai et ses amis marchent dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment quand Susumu Sawa court à leur rencontre.

- Kohumé !!!!!! , crie le garçon.

La jeune fille saisit Hikaru par la main et l'entraîne par la première porte laissant Daisuke seul dans le couloir.

- Dai où est ma Kohumé !???

- Décidément, les coups à la tête ne t'arrangent pas ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter que je sors avec Kohumé !

- Rhhaaaaa, s'extase le garçon. Je peux sentir son doux parfum enivrant !!

- Il ne m'écoute pas, constate Dai en plaquant une main sur son front de désespoir.

- Ce délicieux parfum lui va si bien, il exprime toute sa féminité, continu Susumu en ignorant la remarque.

- Mouais, lâche Dai.

- Tu ne trouves pas !!! , s'exclame offusqué Sawa avec de grands yeux sur le point de pleurer.

- C'est-à-dire, qu'on est devant les toilettes des filles, répond Daisuke en désignant la porte du pouce. Et ce que tu sens c'est le désodorisant des toilettes !

Susumu bascule en arrière les bras raides.

À l'intérieur des toilettes pour fille, Kohumé et Hikaru se lavent les mains.

- Je me demande quand est-ce que Sawa va se lasser de ce jeu débile, soupir Kohumé.

- Tu crois qu'il le fait exprès ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela provient de son coup à la tête.

- Il est vraiment débile alors !

- C'est possible, rit Kohumé.

Hikaru devient brusquement sérieuse.

- Un problème ? , demande son amie.

- Je vais passer à l'attaque.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Hikaru se tourne vers son amie et lui attrape les mains.

- Je vais lancer l'opération « attrape Procius » !

- Quoi !!! Qu'est-ce que tu manigances !?

- Je vais tout faire pour séduire Procius, vu qu'il ne fait aucune tentative c'est moi qui vais prendre les choses en main !

Kohumé affiche un sourire gêné avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

- J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais soutenu dans ma démarche, s'étonne Hikaru.

- Oui. Euh… C'est-à-dire….

Le commandant Sog progresse dans le chantier d'agrandissement de la base sous-marine. Les prisonniers humains travaillent sous la surveillance des soldats Végans quand une explosion retentit au fond du chantier, Sog se précipite, arrivé sur les lieux, il voit des humains et des soldats étendus sur le sol visiblement mort.

- Qu'est-il passé ? , hurle le commandant.

Un soldat s'avance hésitant.

- Nous l'ignorons pour le moment, répond le militaire. Un technicien est parti voir.

Au même instant un homme à la peau bleu se traîne hors de la zone d'explosion.

- D'ailleurs le voici qui revient, déclare le soldat.

L'homme chute et continue d'avancer en rampant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , demande Sog.

- C'est du… du… du Mythrillium, répond le technicien.

- Quoi !? , s'exclame Sog en se couvrant le nez et la bouche.

Tous les soldats font de même.

_- « Un gisement de Mythrillium sur Terre ! Comment est-ce possible !? Mais grâce à cela nous avons de quoi construire de nouvelle arme de guerre ! , pense Sog. »_

- Commandant Sog, une communication pour vous venant du camp de la Lune Noire, annonce une voix dans un haut-parleur.

Aussitôt le commandant s'éloigne tout en donnant des ordres au soldat le plus proche.

- Faites distribuer des masques respiratoires aux soldats et que le travail reprenne !

Le commandant Sog s'installe dans son bureau, sur le moniteur le logo de la division Ruine est affiché. Le commandant s'assoit dans son fauteuil puis actionne la communication, instantanément le visage du Stratéguerre apparaît.

- Votre grandeur, dit Sog.

- Commandant, où en sont les travaux d'agrandissement de la base ?

- Ils avancent Maître.

- Aucun souci ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que nous venons de tomber sur un gisement de Mythrillium.

- Quoi !? Du Mythrillium !

- Oui.

- Des pertes ?

- Quelques humains et des soldats.

- Faits distribués des appareils respiratoires aux soldats, vous savez que le Mythrillium est très toxique et volatile sans raffinage.

- C'est déjà fait votre grandeur.

- Exploiter ce gisement le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai donné déjà des ordres dans ce sens.

- Parfait, faites travailler les humains que vous avez comme prisonniers ainsi nous régleront le problème de main d'œuvre et aussi nous réduirons leur population, annonce le Stratéguerre avec un large sourire satisfait.

Aakeen et Ixa sont sur le toit d'un bâtiment du campus de Todai, ils observent les étudiants sortir. Ils repèrent dans la foule les trois personnes qui les intéressent, les pilotes des navettes alliées de Goldorak.

- Ils sont bien là, constate Aakeen.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la nuit pour nous introduire dans les locaux de la direction de cette école pour découvrir leur identité et commencer notre mission, réponde Ixa en claquant sa cravache contre une des ses cuissardes.

À la sortie, l'homme qui était là le matin est revenu.

- Allez, mademoiselle, venez boire un café avec moi, fait-il en abordant une étudiante avec un air suppliant.

- Je me doutais bien que tu reviendrais ici, lance une voix féminine.

L'homme tourne la tête pour voir la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux longs et bruns, vêtue tout en jeans, qui est visiblement en colère.

L'homme s'incline devant l'étudiante puis prend ses jambes à son cou pour s'enfuir.

- Attends Papa !!! Tu vas me la payer !!! , hurle la jeune fille partant à sa poursuite en levant une batte de base-ball avec inscrit dessus « punition divine ».

- Décidément, il y a de l'animation, constate Kohumé.

- En parlant d'animation, on n'a pas vu Sawa, constate Dai.

Kohumé plaque une main devant la bouche du jeune homme et de l'autre lui fait signe de se taire.

- Chuttt !!! Tu risquerais de la faire venir.

Dans l'appartement, Procius a rangé la pièce, il est assis sur le canapé, il observe la pièce de lingerie.

- Alors, comment as-tu bien pu arriver dans mes draps et surtout à qui appartiens-tu ? , se demande le prince à haute voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas ses amis qui rentrent. Le premier qui pénètre dans la pièce est Daisuke, il se fige une seconde en voyant le prince avant de se jeter sur lui en hurlant, aussitôt les filles se précipitent pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un soutien-gorge à ma sœur !? , hurle Dai.

Dai tente de saisir la pièce de lingerie, ce qui fait que chacun des garçons le tient par une bretelle.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un prince pouvait être pervers ! Monsieur cache bien son jeu, fulmine Dai.

- Écoute ! Je l'ai trouvé dans mes draps en me réveillant, tente d'expliquer Procius.

- Quoi ! Dans tes draps !!!! Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver dans tes draps !!!???

Daisuke ressemble à un dragon, car de la fumée sort de ses narines. Kohumé jette un regard en coin à Hikaru.

- Rends-moi çà ! , hurle Dai en tirant sur la bretelle qu'il a dans sa main.

Le morceau de tissus se déforme.

- Vous avez bientôt fini tous les deux !!!! , hurle Hikaru. Si cela continu comme cela vous allez finir par me l'abîmer !!!

Les deux garçons regardent la jeune fille qui tape du pied avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

- D'ailleurs Dai, comment sais-tu que ce soutien-gorge appartient à ta sœur ? , demande Kohumé en prenant la même position que son amie.

- Ben… C'est-à-dire…. , bredouille le jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas le même tour de poitrine, répond-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Les deux jeunes filles regardent leurs poitrines pour les comparer.

- Ah bon ??? , font-elles d'une seule voix.

Hikaru penche la tête en direction des garçons.

- Bon, vous allez me le rendre ou il faut que je vous en donne un à chacun ? , demande-t-elle.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! , répond Dai tout rouge.

Hikaru s'avance et arrache des mains des deux garçons le morceau de lingerie avant de foncer dans sa chambre, Kohumé lui emboîte le pas.

Dai se tourne vers Procius et lui lance un regard mauvais.

- Je t'assure que j'ignore comment il est arrivé dans mes draps, déclare le prince en écartant ses bras.

Kohumé ferme la porte de la chambre pendant que Hikaru s'effondre sur son futon.

- Rassure-moi ! Ce n'est pas le résultat de ton opération « attrape Procius » ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu, soupire Hikaru.

- À voir le résultat, je te conseille de changer ta façon de concevoir ton plan.

Hikaru se met sur le dos.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! , déclare-t-elle en brandissant son poing droit.

- Aie, aie, aie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lâche Kohumé en plaquant une main sur son front.

- Espèce de prince pervers ! , hurle le Dai de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Kohumé sort de la chambre pour revenir dans le salon.

- Daisuke Makiba !! Cela suffit ! Il y a une explication ! , hurle-t-elle.

Dai regarde sa petite amie avec surprise.

- Hikaru l'a perdu ce matin quand elle a détendu le linge qui séchait sur le balcon et il est tombé sur le canapé.

Daisuke tapote sa joue avec son index.

- Étrange, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y avait du linge qui séchait, réfléchit-il.

- Bon maintenant que tout est éclairci, je vais réviser dans la chambre ! , annonce Kohumé.

L'université est pratiquement déserte quand Aakeen et Ixa se glissent dans les bureaux de la direction. Ils s'installent devant un ordinateur pour consulter les fiches des étudiants.

- Quel système primitif et long, soupire Aakeen.

- Nous devons faire avec ce que nous avons.

- À ce rythme, nous y sommes encore dans plusieurs jours !!!

- Parle moins fort sinon tu vas nous faire repérer.

Dans l'appartement, tout le monde s'est installé autour du Kotatsu*, recouvert d'une simple nappe pour servir de table basse, pour partager le souper.

(* Kotatsu : petite table carrée chauffante recouverte d'une couverture très utilisée en hiver par les Japonais.)

Dai n'a presque pas parlé de la soirée et jette des regards en coin à Procius. L'ambiance est tendue.

- Je repars demain au centre, lâche subitement le prince entre deux bouchées de riz.

- Tu ne vas pas partir à cause de se stupide accident ! , s'écrie Hikaru en posant son bol violement.

- Non, il faut que je regagne le centre, Véga est tranquille pour le moment, mais cela ne va pas durée éternellement.

Hikaru se dresse sur ses genoux puis joint ses mains devant son visage.

- Je t'en prie reste un peu plus longtemps avec nous, supplie la jeune femme.

- Il t'a dit qu'il doit retourner au centre, dit Dai en continuant de manger.

- Tout cela c'est de ta faute !!! , hurle-t-elle.

Dai sursaute et renverse son bol, il utilise son auriculaire droit pour l'introduire dans l'oreille dans laquelle sa sœur a hurlé.

Kohumé quant à elle, observe discrètement son amie en se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien préparer.

- Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais enchanté de rester, mais je dois absolument regagner le centre.

- _« Je n'ai pas le choix ! , pense Hikaru. Il faut que je passe à l'action ce soir et que je trouve un moyen de le retenir ici !!! Oui je n'ai pas le choix ! »_

Hikaru serre son poing droit de façon décidée ce qui n'échappe pas à Kohumé qui se demande ce que son amie à bien put encore inventer.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que les agents du commandant Minarvea épluchent les dossiers des élèves à la recherche des pilotes des navettes. Ixa se tapote la joue avec l'extrémité de sa cravache en faisant défiler les fiches des étudiants quand Aakeen s'exclame.

- Enfin, j'ai trouvé !!

La femme vient se placer à côté du jeune homme. La fiche affichée est celle d'un garçon.

- Daisuke Makiba, lit-elle.

- Attends ! Regarde !

Une autre fiche apparaît.

- Hikaru Makiba, dit-elle en léchant sa cravache.

- Et la dernière.

- Kohumé Cochir. Nous les avons trouvés !

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous occuper d'eux !

- Oui ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'attaque rapidement.

- Dès demain, sourit Aakeen.

- Tu t'occupes des filles et moi du garçon, déclare Ixa, en caressant l'image de Dai sur le moniteur.

Procius est allongé sur le ventre dans le canapé du salon de l'appartement, il cherche après le sommeil quand il entend un léger bruit, un frottement de tissus. Il n'ose pas se retourner de crainte de se retrouver une fois de plus dans une situation embêtante. Il sent une masse s'installer sur canapé. Un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Procius hésite sur la façon dont il doit réagir. Il décide de faire semblant de dormir.

- _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? , se demande Procius. Qui peut bien me faire cela ? Et si c'était Dai qui me tendait un piège ? »_

Il sent subitement le contact humide de lèvres à la base de sa nuque. Il se plaque contre le mur d'un geste rapide en se retournant. Il découvre Hikaru en nuisette fine.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? , bredouille Procius surpris.

La jeune fille se penche vers lui laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Le prince dégluti bruyamment.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule cette nuit, murmure-t-elle d'une voix suave.

La jeune fille est à quatre pattes sur le canapé et avance en direction du prince.

- Il ne faut pas ! , déclare le prince en jetant un regard à la porte de la chambre occupée par Dai et Kohumé.

Hikaru regarde en direction de la porte puis reporte son attention sur le prince.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'il se gêne eux.

- Euh… Et si Dai surgissait, je crois qu'il serait furieux de trouver sa sœur dans cette tenue et dans une telle situation, argumente Procius.

- Au diable Dai ! Il a Kohumé !

Hikaru se jette sur le prince qui s'écarte de justesse pour l'éviter. Il se retrouve debout à côté du canapé enroulé dans ses draps. La jeune fille se redresse et descend du canapé, Procius recule, quand elle passe devant la fenêtre, un rayon de lune éclair le corps de la jeune fille révélant ses formes au travers de la fine nuisette. Procius fait de nouveau un pas en arrière, mais il marche sur un morceau de drap et perd l'équilibre, il tombe sur le sol à grand bruit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que se raffut !!??? , demande Dai de sa chambre.

Hikaru s'enfuit dans sa chambre à grands pas.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis tombé du canapé, annonce Procius.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça !!!

Le silence revient dans l'appartement, le prince se redresse et s'allonge sur le canapé.

- _« Je me demande qui est le plus dangereux subitement, Véga ou Hikaru ? , se dit-il. »_

Le commandant Sog a couvert son visage d'un masque respiratoire pour filtrer les particules de Mythrillium, il regarde les humains creuser le sol pour extraire le minerai sans aucune protection. Déjà de nombreux cadavres sont entreposés dans un coin du chantier. Les soldats utilisent un fouet laser pour forcer les prisonniers récalcitrants à travailler.

C'est le matin, Procius place ses affaires dans son sac de voyage pendant que les autres prennent leur petit déjeuner.

- Tu nous accompagnes à Todai avant de partir ? , demande Hikaru.

Le prince met un moment avant de répondre.

- Oui, je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée puis je reviens prendre ma moto.

Kohumé dévisage son amie, elle a remarqué que Hikaru et Procius n'avaient pas échangé un regard durant tout le repas. Elle se demande ce qui a bien pu se passer durant la nuit.

- _« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait une idiotie avec son plan ! , soupire intérieurement Kohumé. »_

L'espionne Vesta entre dans le bureau du commandant Minarvea.

- Un problème ? , s'inquiète le commandant.

- Non aucun, je tenais juste a vous informer qu'ils vont entrée en contact.

Le visage de Minarvea s'illumine d'un sourire en coin.

Le groupe d'amis arrive devant la porte rouge de Todai.

- Étudiez bien, lance Procius. Vous êtes l'avenir de ce monde.

- Merci de ne pas nous mettre la pression, répond Dai.

- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, ajoute Kohumé.

- Rentre bien, dit Hikaru. _« Enfin si tu le peux, ajoute-t-elle mentalement. »_

- Tu n'auras qu'à déposer les clefs dans la boite à lettres, précise Daisuke.

Procius les regarde franchir la porte du campus avant de retourner vers l'appartement.

Assis dans la salle de cours, Dai regarde par la fenêtre en attendant le professeur. Ce dernier arrive en compagnie d'un jeune homme en costume blazer sombre. L'enseignant se rend à son bureau et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je vous présente un nouvel élève dans la classe, il s'agit de Aron Keen. Je sais qu'il est inhabituel de prendre un étudiant en cours d'année, mais ce dernier est le fils d'un diplomate récemment posté dans notre pays, il a passé les tests d'admission avec succès. Je vous prie de lui faire un bon accueil.

Le jeune homme s'incline.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, fait-il.

Aussitôt des chuchotements parcourent l'amphithéâtre. Dai entend certaines filles qui qualifient le nouveau venu de mignon. Daisuke regarde attentivement Aron. Il est frappé par la couleur de ses yeux gris acier qui est le même que ses cheveux.

- Aussi jeune et déjà des cheveux blancs, il n'a pas de chance, marmonne Dai.

- Mr Keen veuillez prendre place que je commence mon cours.

- Oui monsieur, répond Aron en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les mathématiques transcendantales.

Procius a rejoint l'appartement, il cherche les clefs permettant d'ouvrir le box où se trouve sa moto, mais cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il cherche ces clefs sans résultats.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on m'a joué un tour, lâche le prince en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

Au même instant, Hikaru regarde dans sa main le trousseau de clefs où se trouve la clef du box.

- _« J'en connais un qui n'est pas prés de partir, se réjouit-elle »_

- Les mathématiques transcendantales sont comparables…. , commence le professeur.

L'heure de la pause de midi est arrivée, beaucoup de monde est sorti dehors pour profiter du beau temps, une flopée de filles s'est formée autour de Aron Keen, elles l'assaillent de questions. Le groupe d'amis c'est installé sur un banc.

- Je n'ai rien compris au cours de math transcendantales, soupire Kohumé en ouvrant son Bento.

- C'est pourtant simple ! , s'exclame Dai après avoir avalé une bouchée.

- Tu as compris !?

- Oui, c'est simple.

- Simple !

- Tu sais que deux plus deux égales quatre ?

- Merci je ne suis pas idiote !!!

- Les maths transcendantales ont le même mécanisme.

- Ah ?? , fait Kohumé douteuse.

- Mais oui ! Deux plus deux en transcendantale donne…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir ses explications que sa sœur lui colle ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Ne sort pas ta science monsieur je sais tout, dit Hikaru agacée.

- Bonjour, fait une voix dans leur dos. Je suis Aron Keen.

Tous les trois se retournent pour découvrir les yeux gris acier qui les observent.

- Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous pour faire connaissance.

Hikaru retire les mains de la bouche de son frère.

- Bien sur, bredouille-t-elle en rougissant.

- _« Tiens, on dirait que l'opération : Attrape Procius vient subitement de capoter, pense Kohumé »_

Le jeune homme s'installe entre les deux filles. Dai s'éloigne du groupe et va s'installer plus loin pour finir son bento. Il s'installe sur un banc, il est en train de mâcher une bouchée quand une voix féminine l'interpelle.

- S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la bibliothèque ?

Daisuke avale sa bouchée avec difficulté, face à lui une jeune femme en tailleur avec un profond décolleter pigeonnant et une jupe fendue très haut le regarde derrière de fines lunettes rondes et des cheveux châtains coiffés en chignon.

- Oui bien sur, bredouille Dai avec un grain de riz à la commissure des lèvres.

- Vous êtes très gentil, répond la femme avec un large sourire.

Elle tend une main en direction du visage du jeune homme pour saisir avec son index le grain de riz qu'elle dépose sur la pointe de sa langue qu'elle a sortie de façon provocante.

- Vous pouvez me montrer le chemin, reprend-elle.

Dai dégluti avec difficulté. Il jette un regard vers Kohumé qui rie d'une plaisanterie de Aron Keen avant de regarder de nouveau la femme en face de lui.

- Oui, sans aucun problème.

Daisuke referme son bento et l'enroule dans sa serviette avant de glisser le tout dans son sac. Il se lève et part en compagnie de la femme.

- Vous me sauvez la vie jeune homme, glousse la femme.

Procius regarde par la fenêtre de l'appartement en direction du box.

- On dirait bien que je ne suis pas là de retourner au centre, soupire-t-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre leur retour pour savoir qui a les clefs.

Kohumé est Hikaru écoutent Aron.

- Dites ! Ça vous dirait qu'on se fasse un karaoké ce soir ? , demande Keen.

Les deux jeunes femmes sont surprises.

- Histoire de faire plus connaissance, ajoute Aron.

- C'est très gentil, répond Hikaru. Mais nous devons étudier.

- Juste une heure ou deux, insiste le garçon.

- Je te préviens, j'ai déjà un petit ami, précise Kohumé.

- Et alors !? Tu n'as qu'à venir avec lui, répond Keen avec un large sourire découvrant ses dents brillantes.

- Nous devons y réfléchir, répond Hikaru en pensant à Procius qui doit être à l'appartement. _« Ça complique tous mes plans !!! , pense-t-elle. »_

- Allez dites oui, insiste Aron.

- Allez pourquoi pas ! , lance subitement Kohumé.

- Quoi !!! , s'étrangle Hikaru.

- Ça nous fera une sortie au lieu de rester enfermé dans l'appartement.

Dai est sa belle inconnue arrive devant un bâtiment.

- Voilà la bibliothèque, annonce le jeune homme. Vous êtes arrivé.

La femme se tourne vers lui est approche son visage du sien.

- Merci beaucoup ! , s'exclame-t-elle. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous !

- Ce n'est rien, répond Dai en plaçant une main derrière sa tête.

La femme lui saisie les épaules et l'attire vers elle, Daisuke n'a pas le temps de réagir, car rapidement il sent le contacte chaud d'une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. La femme le lâche et s'écarte toujours en lui tenant les épaules, elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme cligne plusieurs fois des yeux sous la surprise.

- C'était pour vous remercier de m'avoir accompagné, déclare-t-elle.

Elle retire ses mains des épaules de Dai qui reste figé.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

La femme lui lance un baiser du bout des doigts puis entre dans le bâtiment refermant la bibliothèque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette femme ??? , se demande Dai à haute voix.

Il passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il sent une étrange sensation. Il regarde ses doigts et découvre du rouge à lèvres.

- ARGGGG !!! Faut que je retire ça sinon je vais me faire tué par Kohumé, fait-il paniquer en agitant les bras.

Dans le bâtiment, la femme regarde le jeune homme au travers d'une fenêtre, elle sort un poudrier d'une poche, elle l'ouvre et un mini émetteur apparaît.

- Ici Ixa, contact établi.

Au camp de la Lune Noire, Vesta reçoit le message envoyé par leur agent ce qui la fait sourire.

Daisuke sort un mouchoir blanc de sa poche pour essuyer ses lèvres et retirer les traces de rouge à lèvres. Son mouchoir se retrouve taché de rouge.

- Comment je vais faire maintenant pour nettoyer mon mouchoir, je ne peux pas le mettre dans le linge sale sinon elles vont le remarquer, soupire Dai en baissant la tête.

Il range le mouchoir dans sa poche puis se met à marcher pour rejoindre le banc où sont restés Hikaru et Kohumé.

Quand il les rejoint, ces dernières sont toujours en compagnie de Aron Keen.

- Tiens te voilà Dai, fait Kohumé. Aron nous a invités à un karaoké ce soir.

- Content de le savoir, répond-il en tournant la tête.

- Tu es invité aussi.

Une sonnerie retentit indiquant la reprise des cours.

Pendant ce temps là, au centre de recherche spatiale, une équipe de technicien s'affaire à réparer la carapace de protection du centre. Le professeur Alcor regarde la progression des travaux à partir d'un des hangars des navettes.

- Je me demande ce que fait Procius, je croyais qu'il devait revenir aujourd'hui, pense-t-il tout haut.

Le commandant Minarvea a été convoqué dans les quartiers du Startéguerre, elle se tient devant la porte avec inquiétude, elle va se retrouver seule face à Végalian qui est d'après ses informations de plus en plus instable. Finalement, elle appuie sur un bouton sur le côté de la porte. La porte coulisse sur le côté.

- Entrez commandant, tonne la voix du Stratéguerre.

Minarvea entre dans la pièce, ce qu'elle découvre l'effraye, des meubles cassés, des affaires jonchant le sol. Une odeur étrange flotte dans l'air, des traces de tirs et des poignards plantés dans les cloisons. Végalian sort d'une pièce les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux gonflés.

- Toujours aucune trace de Goldorak, demande le Stratéguerre en s'installant sur les vestiges d'un fauteuil.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas montré.

Végalian tape du poing sur l'accoudoir de fauteuil qui se casse sous la violence du coup.

- Ce maudit Goldorak serait capable de me rendre fou si je ne l'étais déjà, lance le Stratéguerre en se levant.

Le commandant ne sait pas comment réagir et reste figé. Végalian se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Le commandant Sog a découvert un gisement de Mythrillium sur Terre lors de l'agrandissement de la base, annonce-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai lu dans les rapports, répond prudemment Minarvea.

- Cela va grandement nous aider dans la fabrication de nouvelle machine de guerre.

- Ce sont les humains qui extraient ce minerai, cela nous permettra de nous débarrasser des prisonniers.

- Oui, répond le commandant se demandant où le Stratéguerre veut en venir.

- Une fois le minerai raffiné, nous construirons l'arme ultime !!! , s'emporte Végalian en brandissant un poing vengeur. Celle qui vaincra Goldorak et ses alliées !!! Après je serais le maître de ce monde !!! AH ! AH ! AH !

- J'en suis sûr votre grandeur.

- Tu peux disposer, annonce le Stratéguerre pris d'un rire fou.

Minarvea exécute un salut rapide puis quitte prestement les quartiers du Stratéguerre.

- _« Heureusement qu'il n'a pas découvert les pilotes des navettes, il faut que mes agents réussissent à éliminer ses gamins avant que le Stratéguerre ne mette ses plans en route ! Il faut que j'arrive à prendre le contrôle des forces de Véga rapidement ou sinon je ne le pourrais plus ! Et pourquoi Sog ne m'a pas averti de sa découverte au lieu de le dire au Stratéguerre !? Cela aurait pu servir mes plans ! Aurait-il plus confiance envers Végalian qu'envers moi !? C'est possible au vu de notre dernière association. »_

Dai passe en premier la sortie du campus en boudant, il remarque une jeune fille de l'autre coté de la route, vêtue en jeans de la tête aux pieds observant toute la longueur de la rue, elle tient dans sa main droite une batte de base-ball sur laquelle ont distingue inscrit « Châtiment divin ». Il ne remarque pas la femme qu'il a conduite à la bibliothèque adossée à côté de la porte. Hikaru et Kohumé sortent juste après en compagnie de Aron Keen.

- Alors, on se retrouve devant le Karaoké que je vous ai indiqué dans deux heures ? , demande le jeune homme.

- Oui, répond Kohumé avec enthousiasme.

- Bon allez ! On y va !! , fait Dai avec impatience.

- À tout de suite, dit Kohumé à l'intention de Aron. Tu pourrais être plus polie, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Daisuke.

- Mouais.

Le groupe s'éloigne laissant Aron devant la porte, la femme adossée vient le rejoindre.

- Alors Aakeen? , questionne-t-elle.

- Tout s'est passé comme prévu, répond Aron avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Alors, nous allons les tuer ce soir.

- Après nous être amusés avec eux, répond Keen en passant la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents.

Une lueur sadique passe dans le regard des deux agents de Véga.

Dai ouvre la porte de l'appartement et découvre le sac du prince dans l'entrée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? , s'étonne-t-il.

Procius arrive dans le couloir.

- Quelqu'un est parti avec les clefs du box, annonce-t-il.

Kohumé se retourne vers Hikaru.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu être aussi distrait ? , fait-elle en regardant son amie.

- Tu ne vas pas partir à cette heure ? , demande Hikaru pour changer de sujet. Tu vas rester avec nous.

- En plus ce soir, nous avons été invités à un karaoké, lâche Dai.

- Il faut que je regagne le centre, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Il faudrait déjà retrouver les clefs, remarque Hikaru. En plus, nous sommes pressés, nous devons être au karaoké bientôt.

- Je me demande bien où peuvent se trouver ces clefs, lance Kohumé en plantant son regard dans celui de Hikaru.

Daisuke remarque le comportement étrange de sa sœur.

- Hikaru, tu sais où se trouvent les clefs ?

- Moi !!! Mais non pourquoi ?? , s'offusque la jeune femme.

- Pfff !!! , lâche Dai en se croisant les bras. Il en reste plus qu'à fouiller tout l'appartement.

- J'ai déjà fouillé toutes les pièces, annonce le prince.

Kohumé saisit Hikaru par la main et l'entraîne dans la salle de bain.

Le commandant Minarvea entre dans la pièce secrète sombre du camp de la Lune Noire. Vesta est assise derrière le moniteur.

- Des nouvelles ? , demande le commandant.

- Ils vont passer à l'action ce soir.

Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur son visage.

Kohumé referme la porte, violement, puis regarde son amie avec un regard lui lançant des éclairs.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !!!

- Moi !? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! , répond Hikaru en croisant ses bras en tournant la tête.

- Je suis sur que c'est toi qui as les clefs. Rends-les tout de suite !

- Je n'ai pas ces clefs !

- Je suis sur que si je fouillais tes poches je les trouverais !

- Tu te trompes !

- Je suis sur que cela fait partie de ton plan « Attrape Procius » !

- Non !

- Ne me mens pas ! Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose ! Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je vais le dire à ton frère et à Procius !

Hikaru décroise les bras et regarde Kohumé avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Ne fait pas cela ! , supplie-t-elle.

- Donne-moi les clefs alors !

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

- Ne fait pas l'idiote ! Il doit rentrer au centre !

- Je veux qu'il reste avec moi encore un peu ! Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu as Dai !

- Dai !??? Quel est le rapport ?

- Tu as quelqu'un auprès de toi ! Moi….

Hikaru éclate en sanglots. Kohumé reste figée un instant puis elle passe ses bras autour de son amie en larmes.

- Calme-toi Hikaru. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un tel état, que veux-tu, tu as choisi un prince un peu idiot et qui ne voit pas ton amour.

- Je t'interdis de le traité d'idiot.

Kohumé sourit.

- Peut-être, une fois la guerre finie il remarquera ton amour.

- Il retournera sur sa planète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte !

- Et c'est pour cela que tu as prise les clefs ? Tu crois qu'en agissant ainsi tu vas l'empêcher de retourner sur sa planète peut-être ?

- Je sais que c'est inutile.

- Alors, rends les clefs !

Hikaru s'écarte et dévisage son amie.

- À une seule condition alors.

- Une condition ?

- Oui et je te jure de te donner les clefs.

Dai et Procius sont assis sur le canapé.

- Tu sais ce que font ta sœur et Kohumé dans la salle de bain ?

- Aucune idée, mais cela me semble bizarre.

Subitement la porte du cabinet de toilette s'ouvre pour laisser sortir les deux jeunes filles qui se précipitent vers le canapé.

- Allez debout, lance Kohumé. Nous allons être en retard au karaoké.

Elle attrape les mains de Daisuke et le tir du siège. Hikaru fait de même avec Procius. Une fois les garçons debout, elles les poussent vers la sortie.

- Je voudrais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe, fait le prince à l'intention de Daisuke.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se fait mené par le bout du nez !

Le Stratéguerre marche, accompagné de ses gardes dans les couloirs de la base, il se rend vers l'infirmerie. Les gardes le laissent entrer seul dans le cabinet de soin.

- Votre Majesté, s'étonne le médecin. Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'homme s'incline devant le dirigeant de Véga. Le médecin a la peau verte et des cheveux blancs, il porte une tenue bleu ciel.

- Je voudrais la voir.

- Pardon ? , demande le médecin en se redressant.

- Je voudrais voir son corps, répète faiblement Végalian.

- Le corps ??? Mais quel corps ?

- Celui de Végalia, répond le Stratéguerre en haussant la voix.

- Végalian ??? Je vais consulter les dossiers, mais il me semble bien que je n'ai personne se prénommant ainsi.

Le médecin s'installe à son bureau et consulte son ordinateur.

- Vous êtes sur que le corps est ici votre majesté ?

- Il n'y a aucun doute, affirme le Stratéguerre avec de l'impatience dans la voix. Elle est … Décédé dans mes quartiers il y a peu, marmonne-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'admission d'un corps depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût docteur, déclare Végalian menaçant.

- Mais je vous assure, vous pouvez vérifier vous-même, se défend le médecin.

- Vous dites que personne n'a été admis depuis plusieurs semaines !?

- C'est exact, confirme le docteur en se levant.

- Il est temps de changer cela, fait Végalian d'une voix atone.

- Pardon ?

Subitement une détonation, le docteur s'effondre sur le sol avec un trou fumant dans la poitrine. Les gardes du corps du Stratéguerre entrent en force dans l'infirmerie, ils trouvent Végalian avec une arme laser dans les mains fumantes. Ce dernier se tourne vers ses gardes avec un regard fou.

- Il m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas là, déclare-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Les gardes échangent un regard ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Le Stratéguerre range son arme puis se dirige vers une pièce dans le fond de l'infirmerie, c'est là que sont entreposé les corps en attendant leur inhumation.

Après un moment d'hésitation, les gardes le suivent. Ils découvrent le Stratéguerre ouvrant les tiroirs des chambres de conservation, il les ouvre tous, mais ils sont vides.

- C'est impossible !!! , hurle Végalian. Elle doit être là ! Elle ne peut pas être ailleurs !

Le Stratéguerre se tourne vers ses gardes puis avances vers le chef de section et le saisit aux avant-bras.

- Vous l'avez vue ! Vous étiez là quand elle est morte !!!

- De qui parlez-vous Maître ?

- Quoi !!!! ??? Mais de ma douce Végalia !!! Vous l'avez vu !!

- Désolez votre majesté, mais je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

- Mais elle est morte dans mes quartiers, insiste le Stratéguerre en secouant le garde.

- Personne n'est mort dans vos quartiers ! Cela se serait produit quand ?

Végalian lâche les avant-bras du soldat.

- Non ! C'est impossible, bredouille Végalian le regard vide. Cela ne se peut !

- Votre grandeur, vous allez bien ?

- Végalia, pleure le Stratéguerre. Ma douce ! Je n'ai pas rêvé, je t'ai bien vu mourir devant moi !

Les gardes échangent un regard d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul à me souvenir de toi ! , continu Végalian.

Le Stratéguerre quitte la pièce de conservation et se dirige vers la sortie de l'infirmerie alors qu'un robot médical fait son apparition.

- Bonjour. Préciser l'urgence et la nature médicale, annonce le robot.

Végalian passe devant la machine sans aucune réaction en marmonnant suivit par ses gardes du corps.

Aakeen, toujours sous l'apparence de Aron Keen attend devant le karaoké.

- Je me demande s'ils vont venir, dit-il doucement.

- Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder, répond Ixa.

Cette dernière est cachée dans la ruelle à l'angle du bâtiment. Elle porte toujours la même tenue qu'elle avait quand elle a abordé Daisuke.

- Aron, nous voilà, fait la voix de Kohumé dans le lointain.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête pour découvrir un groupe avançant dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, remarque Ixa toujours cachée, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Le groupe arrive à la hauteur de Aron.

- Nous avons amené un ami de passage en ville avec nous, déclare Kohumé en désignant Procius. Ça ne pose pas de problème ?

- Pas le moins du monde, plus on est nombreux plus on s'amuse, répond Aakeen avec un large sourire.

Kohumé claque des mains de joie.

- Si nous rentrions, suggère l'agent de Véga.

Le groupe pénètre dans l'établissement sans aucune méfiance, personne ne remarque la brillance dans le regard de Keen.

Le commandant Sog est assis derrière son bureau, il attend d'être mi en relation avec le Stratéguerre pour lui faire part de l'avancement des travaux d'agrandissement et de l'extraction du Mythrillium. Cela fait un moment que le symbole de Véga brille au centre du moniteur provoquant des signes d'impatience chez le commandant quand soudain le visage du Stratéguerre apparaît, mais un visage étrange, le teint pâle, un regard vide et les cheveux en désordre.

- Votre grandeur, salut Sog.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je venais vous faire par de l'avancement…

- Plus tard Sog ! , coupe Végalian avant de clore la communication.

Le commandant reste un moment surpris devant le moniteur vide.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se trame au camp de la Lune Noire.

Kohumé est sur l'estrade quand la musique se termine, elle pose son micro sur la télévision qui se trouve devant elle. Elle rejoint ses amis sur la banquette. Hikaru consulte la liste des titres sur un registre posé sur une table basse, où se trouvent aussi des verres remplis de diverses boissons.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir chanter, fait la jeune femme.

- Il est déjà tard, nous devons rentrer, remarque Dai.

- Allez encore une chanson, insiste Aron.

- Non ! Nous rentrons, décide Daisuke en se levant.

Une lueur sauvage passe dans le regard de Keen, au même instant la porte de la salle de karaoké s'ouvre à la voler pour laisser entrée une femme.

- Vous !!! , s'exclame Dai en la désignant du doigt. Mais que faites-vous ici !?

- Je vous cherchais ! Me laisser comme seul comme cela après le baiser fougueux que nous avons échangé ce midi !

Le jeune homme a un mouvement de recul sous la surprise de la réaction de la femme.

- Quoi !!!??? Daisuke !!!! , hurle Kohumé en se levant en serrant les poings. :

Aron a quitté la banquette pour refermer la porte puis il vient se placer à côté de la femme.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, hasarde Hikaru sentant les problèmes venir.

- Personne ne partira d'ici, déclare la femme.

- Pardon ???

- Oui !!! , ajoute Kohumé pas temps que je n'aurais pas eu d'explication !!!

- Attends ! Je vais tout expliquer, c'est un malentendu, se défend Dai.

- Un malentendu ! Tu vas voir, fait sa petite amie en brandissant son poing droit où une grosse veine palpite.

- Personne ne sortira d'ici, car vous allez tous mourir, annonce Aron.

- Quoi ???

Tous les regards se braquent sur le jeune homme, Procius qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé se tiens prés a bondir de la banquette.

La femme en tailleur et Keen saisissent leurs vêtements d'une main pour les arracher, ceci révélant d'autres tenues. Ixa ajuste sa casquette et Aakeen s'enroule dans sa cape sous les yeux incrédules du groupe d'amis.

- Nous avons comme mission de vous tuer, déclare ixa en faisant claquer sa cravache.

- Quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que se délire ! , s'exclame Kohumé.

Aakeen pointe un doigt accusateur sur le groupe.

- Vous les trois pilotes des navettes alliées de Goldorak ! Vous allez périr ici ! , annonce le jeune homme.

- Mais avant cela, nous allons jouer un peu avec vous, déclare Ixa en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Daisuke bondit sur la femme, mais il n'est pas assez rapide et reçoit un coup de cravache en plein visage. Aakeen sort un sabre de sa cape pour frapper Kohumé qui recule, la pointe de la lame déchire ses vêtements au niveau de la poitrine laissant apparaître un sous-vêtement noir. Hikaru se jette sur Ixa qui la renvoie dans un coin de la pièce avec un violent coup de cuissarde. Aakeen tente de trancher a nouveau les chaires de Kohumé, mais Procius la plaque au sol de justesse.

- Ça me plait ! , déclare le jeune homme en passant sa langue sur le tranchant de son sabre. Je crois que l'on va bien s'amuser !

Dai se relève et bondit sur Ixa qu'il saisi à la taille, ils tombent tous les deux au sol. La tête de Daisuke se retrouve dans la poitrine de la femme.

- J'aime les hommes entreprenants, roucoule-t-elle avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Aakeen s'avance vers le prince en le menaçant de la pointe de sa lame faisant reculer le prince vers le mur.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'échapper, jubile le jeune homme.

Procius se retrouve acculé contre le mur. Aakeen a un rire moqueur.

- Pris au piège comme un petit oiseau, se moque l'agent de Véga.

Le prince plie ses genoux puis bondit, il passe au dessus de la tête de son assaillant. Aakeen suit du regard le saut le visage décomposer.

- Un humain peut faire cela ? , souffle le jeune homme.

- Métamorphose !

Procius revêt sa tenue de vol sous le regard incrédule de son adversaire qui tourne sur lui même. Le prince atterrit sur ses pieds et pivote pour faire face à son ennemi, il plaque sa main droite sur sa hanche gauche.

- Ainsi donc, tu es le prince d'Euphor, constate Aakeen en éclatant de rire.

Procius retire sa main de sa hanche découvrant un katana.

- Voyons voir qui manie le mieux une lame, lance Aakeen en déclenchant une attaque.

Kohumé c'est jeté sur Ixa mais son bond tourne cours quand elle reçoit en plein estomac le talon pointu d'une cuissarde, lui faisant cracher un peu de bile. Hikaru vient aider son ami, mais la femme bondit et passe au dessus de sa tête en profitant pour lui donner un coup de pied dans une épaule. Du coin de l'œil Ixa remarque la présence du prince ce qui la fait frissonner de plaisir.

Les deux lames acérées s'entrechoquent provoquant de légères étincelles.

- Tu te défends bien pour un prince, remarque Aakeen.

- Tu as de beaux mouvements pour un soldat à la botte de Véga.

Aakeen grimace au son de cette remarque.

- Je ne suis à la botte de personne.

Le jeune homme grimace de colère et lance un nouvel assaut en levant son sabre. Le prince prend de l'élan et bondit les pieds en avant. Ses pieds viennent frapper la poitrine de son adversaire qui bascule en arrière en lâchant son sabre. Procius se relève et se place au dessus de son adversaire, il place la pointe de son katana sur la gorge de son adversaire.

Aakeen ouvre de grands yeux remplis de rage.

- Ne crois pas m'avoir vaincu !!! , annonce-t-il.

D'un puissant coup de reins et avec une souplesse insoupçonnée, il place, d'un geste rapide ses pieds sous les aisselles de Procius et le propulse dans les airs.

Aakeen se lève puis saisit son arme avant de se jeter à nouveau sur le prince, mais l'un de ses pieds glisse sur un verre tombé sur le sol. Procius roule sur le côté avec son katana, la pointe s'enfonce dans le ventre de son adversaire, un filet de sang noir coule.

- Je suis vaincu si facilement! Impossible, fait l'agent de Véga avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Procius se relève en jetant un regard au corps de son adversaire.

- J'ai eu de la chance, soupire le prince.

Il regarde le reste de la pièce. Kohumé est étendu sur le sol, Hikaru saigne au bras gauche et visiblement essoufflée.

Dai est projeté contre un mur par un coup de pied de Ixa. Il reste plaqué contre le mur le souffle coupé en se tenant le ventre.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ! Je dois avouer que tu me donnes beaucoup de plaisir Daisuke, déclare la femme en léchant le manche de sa cravache.

Alors que sa langue passe à l'extrémité du manche, une lame en surgit. Les yeux de la femme brillent de mille feux. Elle dirige la pointe en direction de Dai avant de se mettre à courir vers lui.

- Dai !!! , hurle Procius.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête pour voir le prince qui lance son katana dans sa direction. Machinalement, il tend les mains pour attraper l'arme. Une fois dans ses mains, il reporte son attention sur la femme. Ixa est pratiquement sur lui quand il se tourne, le katana suis le mouvement. Dai ressent un choc quand la poitrine de la femme entre en contact avec lui.

- Tu m'auras donné beaucoup de plaisir Daisuke Makiba, articule ixa à l'oreille du jeune homme. Dommage nous aurions pu en connaître d'autre et plus agréables dans des circonstances plus intimes.

Ixa crache un filet de sang et s'effondre sur Dai qui glisse le long du mur sous le poids. Le katana a transpercé la femme. Daisuke est blanc, il n'a aucune réaction jusqu'à ce que Procius vienne à ses côtés.

- Elle est morte, je l'ai tué, bredouille le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

- C'était toi ou elle, répond le prince en levant sa visière.

Kohumé reprend conscience alors que Hikaru s'approche de son frère. Procius se penche pour retirer le corps de la femme affalé sur Dai. Une fois Ixa étendu sur le sol, le prince tente de retirer son katana des mains du jeune homme. Les muscles de Daisuke sont comme tétanisés, il est obligé de forcer l'ouverture des mains doigt par doigt avant de pouvoir libérer son arme. Une fois son katana en main, Procius le plaque sur sa hanche pour le faire disparaît puis il désactive sa combinaison de vol.

Dai regarde fixement le visage de la femme morte.

- Tu ne peux rien y changer, fait doucement le prince.

- Mais je l'ai tué !!! , pleurniche Dai.

- Pourtant, tu as déjà tué des adversaires dans des combats aériens, remarque gentiment Hikaru.

- Oui ! Mais là j'ai tué de mes propres mains !!!!

Kohumé se penche sur son petit ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je préfère que ce soit elle plutôt que toi, déclare-t-elle tendrement.

Daisuke enfonce sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune fille pour fondre en larmes.

Dans la pièce secrète du camp de la Lune Noir, le commandant Minarvea tourne en rond. Vesta se tient devant le moniteur, elle tapote nerveusement la surface du bureau.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle !! , s'énerve le commandant.

- Rien, répond Vesta. Cela est surprenant de leur part.

Minarvea cesse de marcher pour fixer son espionne.

- Il est a redouté qu'ils aient échoué dans l'accomplissement de leur mission, suggère Minarvea les dents serrées.

- Vous croyez !! , s'exclame Vesta en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- C'est à craindre !

Procius soutient Hikaru quand ils franchissent la porte de l'appartement, Dai, agar, est soutenu par Kohumé qui porte la veste de son petit ami pour masquer ses vêtements déchirés. Le prince conduit Hikaru dans sa chambre, discrètement Kohumé sort les clefs du box de sa poche pour les déposer aux pieds du meuble à chaussure de l'entrée. La jeune fille remonte le bras de Dai sur son épaule avant de repartir en direction de leur chambre où elle allonge Dai sur le futon. Elle ressort quelque instant plus tard avec à la main leurs deux paires de chaussures qu'elle va ranger dans le meuble.

- J'ai retrouvé les clefs ! , lance-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Procius sort de la chambre de Hikaru pour venir dans l'entrée.

- Où sont-elles ? , demande-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Ici, répond la jeune fille en pointant du doigt le trousseau devant le petit meuble.

Procius se baisse pour les ramasser.

- Tu pars maintenant ?

- Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer, soupir-t-il. Je vais attendre demain matin voir comment vous allez tous.

Le professeur Alcor est dans la salle de repos du centre, il boit un café en lisant le journal après avoir pris son déjeuner. Il lit un fait divers, deux corps « non humains » ont été retrouvés dans un club de karaoké.

- N'importe quoi ! , fait-il après avoir avalé une gorgée de café.

Procius s'installe à la table, visiblement fatigué.

- Tiens tu es enfin rentrée, lance Alcor.

- Oui, il y a eu quelque complication.

- Si tu le dis, répond Alcor en reprenant la lecture de l'article sentant qu'il n'aura aucune réponse à ses questions.

Le prince attrape un fruit dans la coupe posée au centre de la table.

- Les journalistes ne savent plus quoi inventé, reprend Alcor pour changer de sujet. Il y a déjà assez de soucis avec Véga pour qu'ils ne rajoutent des cadavres « non humain », comme ils disent, dans un club de karaoké.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lâche Procius.

- Quoi !!! , s'exclame Alcor en lâchant son journal !

Le prince remarque que son bracelet de liaison avec Goldorak clignote.

- Tiens depuis quand il est comme ça, se demande-t-il à haute voix.

Procius se lève et quitte la pièce.

Le prince arrive dans le hangar de Goldorak, il s'installe dans le poste de pilotage, aussitôt le cockpit s'illumine, un des écrans lui indique un message en attente. Il actionne des commandes et sur l'écran le visage de la reine Phénicia apparaît visiblement contrarié.

- Fils indigne ! Me laisser sans nouvelles depuis des jours et des jours, s'emporte la reine en agitant les mains. Moi qui t'ai porté, qui t'ai élevé ! Pourquoi ce silence !?

Le prince se plaque sur son siège de surprise.

- Je sais que le combat que tu livres est très important et prenant, mais pense un peu à ta pauvre mère qui se fait un sang d'encre, lui reproche-t-elle.

- Elle ne changera décidément jamais, constate le prince.

- Tu sais, continue la reine. Bientôt ton oncle va t'envoyer une surprise ! Oui ! Je sais ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ! Mais c'est une belle surprise croit, moi, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus !

Sur l'écran la reine pose son index sur sa bouche et fait un clin d'œil.

- Malgré toute cette guerre, j'espère que tu as le temps de t'amuser un peu sur Terre, il y a tant de choses amusantes sur Terre.

Le visage Phénicia grandit sur l'écran au point qu'il ne reste plus que la bouche de visible.

- Mais surtout mon cher fils. Ne reviens pas avec UNE FILLE DE LA TERRE !!! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS !!!

Procius glisse du siège de pilotage sous le choc.

Le visage de la reine reprend sa taille normale.

- Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses, mon cher enfant, reprend la reine mielleusement. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles.

Elle lui lance un baiser.

- Où sinon, je viens te botter les fesses !!! , ajoute-t-elle avant que l'enregistrement se finisse.

Procius rit nerveusement au pied de son siège.

- Je me demande si toutes les mères agissent pareil, se demande-t-il à haute voix nerveusement.

FIN

- 24 -


	22. episode 20 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 20

Le Stratéguerre, Végalian, est allongé sur le dos sur son lit. Il fixe le plafond le regard dans le vide, son esprit est occupé par sa bien-aimée. Il se remémore les derniers instants qu'il a passés avec elle, il revoit comme dans un film au ralenti Végalia serrer tout contre lui, elle a le visage blotti dans le creux de son épaule quand subitement elle plonge sa main dans la veste qu'il porte pour saisir son arme. Puis la jeune femme se lève du canapé et fait quelques pas en arrière. Une larme coule sur la joue de Végalian alors qu'il continu a revoir le déroulement fatal. Il se voit se lever pour tenter de raisonner son amour qui pointe l'arme dans sa direction, il avance lentement vers elle en lui parlant de façon réconfortante, mais elle recule, finalement elle finit acculée contre la cloison. Un éclair passe dans les yeux de Végalia, une larme roule sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne pose la pointe du canon sous son menton pour finalement appuyer sur la gâchette. Le corps de la femme tombe lentement sur le sol alors que l'arme lui échappe des mains.

Végalian serre les draps de sa couche tellement forts que ses jointures blanchissent et que le tissu craque. Lentement il relâche la pression dans ses mains alors que des larmes s'écoulent sur ses joues. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, son esprit se remet à divaguer sur les dernières minutes qu'il a passées avec Végalia.

Il revoit la jeune femme qui s'installe à ses cotés sur le canapé, il revoit une fois de plus le visage de la femme, il revoit le mouvement de ses cheveux, laissant entrevoir sa nuque fine, lorsqu'elle a blottit sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Subitement le visage du Stratéguerre change, il devient dur, son regard devient vif.

- Non ! C'est impossible, murmure-t-il.

Le commandant Sog sourit en contemplant l'avancement d'une nouvelle machine guerrière, au travers d'une large baie vitrée.

- C'est parfait ! Ce Golgoth entièrement fait en Mythrillium va venir à bout de Goldorak. L'extraction du minerai pour sa construction a décimé tous nos prisonniers humains, mais cela n'est rien en comparaison de la victoire qu'il va nous apporter, fait le commandant avec un large sourire.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, une forme gigantesque se dessine dans l'ombre, une lueur inquiétante couleur rouge sang en forme d'œil brille.

L'espionne Vesta est dans la pièce secrète de la base, elle attend avec impatience l'arrivée du commandant Minarvea, car elle tape avec son index sur le bureau. Vesta regarde avec anxiété un point dans la pièce avant de retourner son attention vers l'entrée de la pièce. Les secondes lui paressent des minutes quand finalement Minarvea apparaît dans la faible lumière de la pièce.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi important pour que tu me convoques ? , lâche le commandant avec une légère pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

- J'ai des informations importantes ! , répond l'espionne venant au-devant de son supérieur.

- Quels genres d'informations?

- Je sais qui est le nouveau prince d'Euphor !

Minarvea ouvre de grands yeux.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Pour être plus exacte, je sais à quoi ressemble le nouveau prince d'Euphor, précise l'espionne.

- Mais…. Comment ?

Vesta se retourne vers un point dans la pièce.

- Approche, lance la femme vers le point.

Daisuke a passé une nuit agitée, il n'a cessé de tourner dans son futon le sommeil troublé par la vision de la femme s'empalant sur la lame du katana qu'il serre à deux mains. Kohumé a très peu dormi elle aussi, car elle a veillé sur son petit ami, le prenant dans es bras quand il devenait trop agité. Dans sa chambre, Hikaru n'a pas mieux dormi que les autres. Quand le réveil résonne dans l'appartement rompant le silence, les trois jeunes gens ont du mal à quitter leurs lits.

Hikaru est la première à quitter sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, au passage, elle jette un regard dans le salon pour constater avec tristesse que Procius est parti.

Le commandant Minarvea regarde dans la même direction que son espionne en se demandant ce qu'elle va lui montrer. Une forme se dessine en approchant de la lumière. Minarvea écarquille les yeux en voyant le visage de la personne. La première chose qui attire son regard ce sont les yeux gris acier ainsi que les cheveux de la même teinte.

- Incroyable ! , lâche le commandant sous la surprise. Mais comment…

- Je vous présente Eekaan, intervient Vesta.

- Eekaan ? , s'étonne Minarvea en dévisageant la personne.

Elle ne comprend pas, c'est le portrait craché de Aakeen, mais en y regardant de plus prés elle remarque des différences, en premier lieu des cheveux longs tombant en bas du dos et les traits plus fins du visage.

- Oui, reprend l'espionne. Voici la sœur jumelle de Aakeen.

- Je comprends mieux la ressemblance.

La jeune femme s'incline devant le commandant et l'espionne. Elle porte une robe sombre mélangeant le style gotique et rococo.

- Vesta ! Explique-moi comment elle pourrait connaître l'identité du prince d'Euphor ?

- Commandant, Aakeen et Eekaan sont originaires de Qii'kri vous savez que les habitants de cette planète sont réputer pour leur…

- Pouvoir télépathique, coupe le commandant.

- Exactement ! Il est d'autant plus fort entre les membres d'une même famille.

- Et encore plus puissant pour des jumeaux, ajoute Eekaan.

- Je comprends, répond Minarvea en se frottant le menton pensive.

- Mon frère et moi avons encore plus renforcé notre pouvoir grâce à un implant cérébral.

- Et tu prétends pouvoir me révéler qui est le prince d'Euphor.

- Grâce à notre implant, mon frère et moi pouvions rester en contact même à de très grande distance et aussi échanger des données et les stocker.

La jeune femme sort de sa poche une sorte de cristal pour le lever à hauteur de visage.

- Que veux-tu insinuer ?

- Qu'en plus de l'identité du prince d'Euphor, j'ai aussi une représentation de lui.

- Une image ?? , questionne avidement Minarvea en se levant.

- Exactement !

- Donne-la-moi vite !

Eekaan resserre ses doigts sur le cristal.

- À une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux venger mon frère !!!!

Minarvea se rassoit dans son siège puis s'accoude sur le bureau avant de croiser ses doigts devant son visage.

- Aucun problème.

Eekaan s'approche du bureau pour déposer le cristal. Vesta saisit le support de donnée et l'introduit dans l'ordinateur.

Sur Euphor, le roi Actarus se trouve dans un gigantesque hangar ou des hommes s'activent. Le roi parle avec des scientifiques.

- Alors, somme-nous parez ? , demande Actarus.

- Oui Votre Majesté, répond l'un des scientifiques. Tous les tests que nous avons faits indiquent qu'il est fiable.

Le roi sourit.

- Parfait. Alors dans ce cas nous allons l'envoyer sur Terre aujourd'hui même.

- Aujourd'hui même ? C'est peut-être un peu précipité.

- Cela peut écourter grandement la guerre qui s'y déroule.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons nous employer à rendre cela possible.

- Je compte sur vous. Je vais préparer un message pour mon neveu.

Les scientifiques font une révérence quand le roi prend congé.

- _« Procius, j'espère que tu feras bon usage de mon petit cadeau et qu'il te permettra de venir à bout des forces de Véga. Ainsi, tu pourras revenir rapidement parmi les tiens, pense Actarus. »_

Daisuke et Kohumé ont le teint pâle, mais ils discutent avec des camarades de classe dans l'amphithéâtre en attendant le début du cours. Hikaru, elle regarde par une fenêtre le ciel, songeuse.

- … j'avoue quand même avoir du mal à saisir toutes les subtilités des maths transcendantales, déclare un élève.

Subitement Kohumé donne un coup de coude à son petit ami.

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

La jeune femme indique la direction de l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre avec son menton alors qu'elle est devenue encore plus blanche.

Dai regarde dans la direction puis son visage se décompose à son tour. Il découvre, riant au milieu d'un groupe de fille, Aaron Keen. Ce dernier les aperçoit et s'avance vers eux.

- Salut Kohumé, Dai ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Les deux jeunes gens restent muets la bouche ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On jurerait que vous avez vu un fantôme !

C'est à cet instant que le professeur entre dans la salle, tous les étudiants regagnent leurs places.

- On se voit à la pause, lance Keen avec un large sourire en s'éloignant.

- Il me semblait pourtant que Procius lu avait réglé son compte, marmonne Dai.

Dans la salle de repos du centre de recherche spatiale, le professeur Alcor lit son journal en buvant un café pendant que le prince attrape un fruit dans la coupe posée au centre de la table.

- Les journalistes ne savent plus quoi inventé, lance Alcor. Il y a déjà assez de soucis avec Véga pour qu'ils ne rajoutent des cadavres « non humain », comme ils disent, dans un club de karaoké.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, lâche Procius.

- Quoi !!! , s'exclame Alcor en lâchant son journal !

Le prince remarque que son bracelet de liaison avec Goldorak clignote.

- Tiens depuis quand il est comme ça, se demande-t-il à haute voix.

Procius se lève et quitte la pièce.

- Hé ! Attends ! Je veux des explications, lance le professeur en se levant, faisant tomber son journal.

Le Stratéguerre a le visage fermé, il est concentré sur ses souvenirs. Végalian est enfoncé dans un fauteuil de ses quartiers. Il se revoit sur Stykadès alors qu'il était enfant jouant dans le palais en compagnie de Végalia. Il se souvient de leurs jeux dans le parc. Il porte toute son attention sur l'apparence de sa bien-aimée à la recherche d'un souvenir précis.

Dans la base sous-marine, le commandant Sog se trouve sur une passerelle dans l'un des immenses hangars de la base, il a le regard qui brille en regardant la dernière machine de guerre créée dans sa base. Cette arme n'est pas comme les précédentes, elle est entièrement fabriquée en Mythrillium.

- Goldorak ! Tu ne feras pas le poids face à ma création ! Oui ! Tu seras enfin vaincu ! , jubile-t-il.

Comme pour réponde au commandant, une lueur rouge de mauvais augure se met a briller dans les yeux de la machine.

Actarus se tient sur un balcon du palais royal d'Euphor, il suit du regard un point lumineux qui monte vers le ciel. Phénicia vient le rejoindre.

- Alors, ça y est ? C'est parti ? , demande la reine.

- Il y a quelque instant, tu as manqué le décollage.

- Ce n'est rien, tant que cela me permet de revoir mon fils rapidement saint et sauf.

Le roi passe un bras autour de sa sœur.

- C'est ce que je souhaite aussi.

- Je sais que tu as confiance en Procius, mais crois-tu vraiment que cela mettra fin à cette guerre ?

- C'est un avantage non négligeable, mais de là à terminer la guerre, hélas je ne peux le prédire. N'oublie pas qu'il est plein de ressource tout comme moi.

Phénicia s'écarte pour dévisager son frère.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire un plan du genre : C'est moi qui est entraîner ton fils et je suis le meilleur, etc., etc.?

Actarus sourit.

- Pas du tout. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, ironise le roi avant de redevenir sérieux. Surtout que Procius m'est largement supérieur.

Au même moment le prince d'Euphor se trouve à bord de Goldorak pour écouter le message de sa mère

- Fils indigne ! Me laisser sans nouvelles depuis des jours et des jours, s'emporte la reine en agitant les mains. Moi qui t'ai porté, qui t'ai élevé ! Pourquoi ce silence !?

Le prince se plaque sur son siège de surprise.

- Je sais que le combat que tu livres est très important et prenant, mais pense un peu à ta pauvre mère qui se fait un sang d'encre, lui reproche-t-elle.

- Elle ne changera décidément jamais, constate le prince.

- Tu sais, continue la reine. Bientôt ton oncle va t'envoyer une surprise ! Oui ! Je sais ce n'est pas ton anniversaire ! Mais c'est une belle surprise croit, moi, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus !

Sur l'écran la reine pose son index sur sa bouche et fait un clin d'œil.

- Malgré toute cette guerre, j'espère que tu as le temps de t'amuser un peu sur Terre, il y a tant de choses amusantes sur Terre.

Le visage Phénicia grandit sur l'écran au point qu'il ne reste plus que la bouche de visible.

- Mais surtout mon cher fils. Ne reviens pas avec UNE FILLE DE LA TERRE !!! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS !!!

Procius glisse du siège de pilotage sous le choc.

Le visage de la reine reprend sa taille normale.

- Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses, mon cher enfant, reprend la reine mielleusement. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles.

Elle lui lance un baiser.

- Où sinon, je viens te botter les fesses !!! , ajoute-t-elle avant que l'enregistrement se finisse.

Procius rit nerveusement au pied de son siège.

- Je me demande si toutes les mères agissent pareil, se demande-t-il à haute voix nerveusement.

Le prince se redresse puis actionne une commande pour couper la lecture.

- Quel genre de cadeau peut bien m'envoyer Actarus ?

Puis un sourire espiègle traverse son visage.

- Je me demande comment ma mère va réagir en voyant ce que je vais rapporter de la Terre.

C'est la pause repas à l'université, les trois jeunes gens sont assis à l'écart dans le réfectoire.

- C'est étrange, pas de Susumu criant « Ma Kohuuuuummmééééé », remarque Hikaru.

- Nous avons un problème plus grave, dit froidement Dai.

Hikaru regarde son frère avec inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu n'as pas vu que Aaron Keen était en vie, tu étais toute la matinée dans tes pensées, répond Kohumé.

- Quoi ????

Au même instant Aaron entre dans le réfectoire et se dirige vers la table occupée par les trois jeunes.

- Quand on parle du loup, marmonne entre ses dents Dai.

Keen s'approche de la table.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

La salle est pleine et beaucoup de regards de filles sont braqués sur Aaron.

- Mais bien entendu, répond Dai en se forçant à paraître naturelle.

- Merci, répond Keen en s'installant. Alors comment allez-vous depuis cette nuit ? , questionne Aaron en ouvrant un cube de lait.

- Bien, répond Kohumé.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Je déplore la façon dont la soirée c'est terminé au karaoké.

- Justement, intervient Dai. Tu ne devrais pas être mort ?

- Mort ? Ah ! Oui, je vois, fait Keen en saisissant ses baguettes. Tu parles du coup de katana que Procius le prince d'Euphor m'a donné.

Kohumé et Hikaru blanchissent légèrement en entendant la mention du prince.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en pleine forme, reprend Aaron en agitant ses baguettes au bout desquelles pend un morceau de sashimi. Cette soirée au karaoké a été très instructive pour ma part.

- Qu'attends-tu de nous ? , interroge Dai. Tu veux nous tuer sur le campus.

Keen se délecte de sa nourriture avant de répondre.

- Cela manquerait élégance, en plus il y a trop de témoin et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que vos camarades apprennent que vous trois êtes les pilotes des navettes de soutient de Goldorak ou je me trompe ?

Les trois jeunes gens restent silencieux alors que Aaron avale une autre bouchée avec délectation.

- Alors que veux-tu ? , demande Hikaru.

Keen se retourne vers la jeune femme.

- Juste vous empêcher de contrecarrer nos plans, répond l'agent de Véga avec un large sourire. Et accessoirement vous tuez.

Le commandant Sog regarde la machine de guerre sur l'un des moniteurs de la salle de commandement.

- Il faut que je trouve un nom pour ce Golgoth, réfléchit-il à haute voix. C'est un nouveau type de robot, ce n'est pas un Antérak, ni un Golgoth a proprement parlé. Il est muni de plusieurs cerveaux, il est régi par son instinct comme les Monstrogoths mais ce n'en est pas un.

- Tous les systèmes du Golgoth sont parés, annonce un opérateur.

- Parfait ! Lancez l'attaque de Golgoth 20 !

- Lancement de Golgoth 20.

Sog suit du regard le monstre mécanique se diriger vers la sortie du hangar.

- Va Golgoth 20 ! Va Autogoth ! Voilà j'ai trouvé ! Va détruire Goldorak Autogoth 1 !!!

Procius se trouve au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, plus exactement dans l'écurie, il s'occupe de son cheval, dans le box mitoyen, Banta brosse le pelage d'une jument.

- Banta ?

- Ouais, répond le vieux garçon de ferme.

- Je trouve que c'est bien calme ici depuis le départ de Dai et Hikaru pour la capitale.

- Moi j'aime bien, il y a moins d'agitation.

- Effectivement, mais cela me fait bizarre.

- Alors comment feras-tu quand tu retourneras sur ta planète ?

- Tu marques un point.

- Hé hé ! Pour une fois que je dis une chose sensée ! , se félicite Banta en se frottant fièrement le nez.

- Dis-moi, tu ne t'es jamais marié ?

Le vieux garçon de ferme en laisse tomber sa brosse de surprise, il quitte son box pour rejoindre Procius.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu une question pareille ? , s'égosille-t-il.

- Comme ça, répond le prince en continuant de bosser sa monture. Mizar a fondé une famille, Alcor s'est marié, on remarque toujours un grand nombre de mariages après une guerre.

- Mouais, mais tu oublie Vénusia qui attend toujours le retour de ton oncle !

- C'est exact, Procius se retourne vers Banta. Tu en es toujours amoureux n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux garçon de ferme devient tout rouge et tapote ses index l'un contre l'autre.

- Son cœur est pris et a toujours été pour Actarus. Moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, comment une fille aurait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme moi, soupire Banta.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, tu sais…

Procius est interrompu par les cris de Vénusia qui entre en catastrophe dans l'écurie.

- C'est horrible !!! , s'exclame la femme en reprenant son souffle.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, s'inquiète Banta.

- Véga…

C'est le milieu de l'après-midi quand Dai, Kohumé et Hikaru sortent que l'université, ils marchent en direction de leur appartement quand leur attention est attirée par un écran dans la devanture d'un Comiket.

Sur le coin supérieur droit de la télévision est inscrit « En direct », les images proviennent d'une chaine étrangère. Dans un petit cadre de l'autre côté de l'écran, un présentateur commente les événements. Les téléspectateurs peuvent voir un monstre mécanique entourer de flamme détruisant des bâtiments dans une grande ville alors qu'il fait nuit.

- … depuis quinze minutes, les forces militaires tentent…, déclare le journaliste.

Un quart d'heure plus tôt à Los Angeles, la vie s'écoulait comme tous les jours ou plutôt comme toutes les nuits lorsque deux énormes pieds en métal se sont écrasés sur des véhicules dans une des grandes artères de la ville. Le robot a aussitôt commencé à détruire les constructions se trouvant à sa portée, des bandes en aciers souples sont sorties de ses bras pour couper les bâtisses comme des feuilles de papier sous des coups de cutter. La population prise de panique s'enfuit alors que les forces de police se rendent sur place pour une tentative vaine de stopper l'agresseur ainsi que pour évacuer la foule.

Procius gare sa moto devant l'entrée du centre avant d'en sauter pour se précipiter en courant dans les couloirs. Il finit par sauter les pieds en avant dans la bouche qui conduit au hangar de Goldorak. Il surgit par une bouche du plafond sur l'Asporat, alors que l'engin rejoint la bouche en face, le prince chute vers sa machine.

- Métamorphose !

Procius revêt sa combinaison de vol. Quand il atteint le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe, ses membres sont recouverts par l'interface de pilotage. L'intelligence artificielle entre en contact avec le Cérébro-ordinateur du centre. Aussitôt la plateforme se met en mouvement pour descendre au niveau inférieur en tournant pour se placer devant la route nº 3.

- Goldorak ! Go !!!

Le robot géant s'élance sur la piste en acier.

Dai et les deux jeunes filles regardent le flash information pendant que Aaron Keen qui n'est autre que Eekaan approche dans leurs dos.

Goldorak est dans les airs, il vire pour se rendre vers le lieu de l'attaque.

- Fais vite ! , lance Alcor dans la radio. Je viens d'avoir l'alliance, les Américains sont prés a utilisé des armes nucléaires contre se Golgoth !!

- Vois avec l'alliance pour les en dissuader. Je vais faire le plus vite possible !

- Compris, mais les Américains sont borné !

- Goldorak ! Mégamach !

La soucoupe prend de la vitesse, elle devient brillante puis s'enflamme laissant une traînée de feux dans son sillage.

Procius voit rapidement la lumière du jour décroître à l'horizon pour se retrouver dans la nuit sombre.

Le Golgoth ravage un bloc de Los Angeles quand subitement il se retourne pour observer le ciel, il voit une boule de flamme et une traînée de feux fendre le ciel dans sa direction. Ses yeux se mettent a brillé d'un rouge sang, sa mâchoire s'entrouvre pour laisser échapper un cri terrifiant.

En arrivant au dessus de la mégapole, la boule de feu perd de la vitesse, la traînée disparaît, alors des flammes surgit Goldorak.

Procius découvre son adversaire à la lueur des divers foyers qui brûlent tout autour du monstre mécanique.

- C'est un nouveau modèle, constate le prince.

Son ennemi est un robot humanoïde filiforme avec des membres anguleux comme pratiquement tout le reste de son corps, il porte sur le front une sorte de corne plate et tranchante. Le Golgoth ne se tient pas droit, mais légèrement penché vers l'avant comme certaines personnes âgées.

Procius est tiré de ses observations quand des bras de son adversaire surgissent des bandes d'acier évoquant des lames de cutter souple. Le prince agit sur ses commandes pour éviter de justesse ses armes. Les yeux du monstre mécanique se mettent à luire plus intensément.

- Planitonks !

Les deux disques dentés sont projetés de la soucoupe en direction du Golgoth qui les esquive par un mouvement souple de son torse comme si tout son corps était en caoutchouc. Dans la suite de ce mouvement, le monstre mécanique se recroqueville tout en prenant appui sur ses bras pour se projeter dans les airs en vrille. Les pieds de la machine passent devant la tête de proue de Goldorak. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le Golgoth se retrouve au dessus de son adversaire, il écarte ses bras pour saisir les supports des Planitonks, et avec une puissante rotation des hanches, il retourne la soucoupe pour la projeter vers le sol.

- Transfère ! , ordonne Procius.

Son siège recule puis s'enfonce dans la soucoupe pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot.

Les deux machines fondent en direction du sol, le Golgoth s'est recroquevillé pour poser ses pieds sur la soucoupe porteuse.

- Autolargue !!!

Le robot géant est éjecté de sa soucoupe porteuse juste avant de toucher le sol ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se retrouver étendu face contre terre.

Dai et les autres ont du mal à détacher leur regard de l'écran dans la vitrine.

- Enfin une émission intéressante, lance doucement Aaron ayant rejoint le groupe.

Daisuke sert les dents et les poings.

- Voyons voir comment votre champion va se débrouiller, glisse Keen à l'oreille de Hikaru.

- Ah ! Oui ! , jubile Sog.

Le commandant est debout en plein centre de la salle de commandement de la base sous-marine. Il brandit un poing victorieux.

Procius est légèrement sonné par le choc, il secoue la tête puis ouvre les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit ce sont les restes d'un bus. Il actionne ses commandes pour redresser son robot, il jette un rapide coup d'œil sur ses instruments pour localiser son adversaire.

Le Golgoth bondit de la soucoupe porteuse, il se roule en boule dans les airs avant que ses jambes ne ressortent pour venir frapper Goldorak dans le dos violement. Ce dernier retombe, fortement, face contre terre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! , s'exclame Procius.

Le prince fait rouler sur le côté sa machine, il a juste le temps de voir son adversaire descendant sur lui comme un catcheur. Procius replie les jambes de sa machine en les dirigeant vers son adversaire, il le déplie violement juste avant que l'ennemi entre en contact avec lui. Le Golgoth se retrouve projeté en arrière, Goldorak en profite pour se relever.

- Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal avec celui-là, constate le prince. Fulguropoings !

Les deux bras de son robot se tendent pour envoyer ses projectiles en direction de son adversaire, mais pas assez rapidement, car le Golgoth court déjà dans sa direction avec dans sa main droite une larme énergétique dentée qui se met a tourné. En un instant la lame coupe le bras gauche de Goldorak comme ci il n'était qu'en pâte a modelé. Le prince à juste le temps de descendre l'autre bras pour éviter le même sort a celui-ci. Pris dans son élan, le Golgoth fait plusieurs mètres avant de se retourner.

- Alors, fait Aaron. Je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller lui porter secours, susurre-t-il. Mais vous ne pouvez pas bouger d'ici, car le temps que vous regagnez vos navettes qui se trouvent au centre de recherche, Goldorak ne sera déjà plus de ce monde ainsi que son pilote Procius.

- Ne sous-estime pas les ressources du prince, répond durement Daisuke.

- Oh ! Oh ! Quelle confiance, siffle l'agent de Véga.

- Comment vais-je m'en tirer cette fois-ci ? , se demande Procius.

Le Golgoth se remet à courir dans sa direction.

- Tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout. Pulvonium !

Du bras gauche, coupé en deux, du robot sort un puissant rayon violet qui vient frapper le Golgoth en plein visage. La puissance du rayon a fait éclater ce qui restait du bras jusqu'à niveau de l'épaule. Son adversaire est tombé sur le dos, mais il se relève déjà en faisant faire une vrille à son torse.

Dans le poste de pilotage du robot géant, des alarmes retentissent, tous les systèmes se mettent en défaut les uns après les autres.

- Non, cela ne peut pas se finir comme cela !!!! , s'emporte le prince.

- Enfin, Goldorak, tu es difficulté ! Je tiens ma revanche ! , hurle de joie Sog. Maître, j'espère que vous voyez ma victoire ! Enfin, je touche à la consécration de ma carrière !!!

Le Stratéguerre est toujours dans ses quartiers perdu dans ses souvenirs en compagnie de Végalia, il ignore totalement ce qui se passe dehors. Il se revoit, âgé d'environ une douzaine d'années, sur une planète dont il a oublié le nom, jouant dans les rochers sur le bord d'une plage. L'eau est verte, il gravit un gros rocher, Végalia l'imite en dessous de lui, il est pratiquement arrivé au sommet quand il entend un cri, il se retourne pour voir la jeune fille qui glisse le long des arrêtes coupantes de la roche. Finalement, elle finit sa chute sur le sable, Végalian redescend du rocher le plus rapidement possible. Quand il arrive à côté de la fille, il voit qu'elle a le dos en sang. Surgissant de nulle part, des gardes arrivent pour leur porter assistance. Il revoit l'un d'eux sortir une trousse d'urgence pour soigner Végalia. Il se remémore avoir été éloigné durant le temps des soins puis quand il avait revu la fille du Grand Stratéguerre, celle-ci portait un pansement dans le coup.

Brusquement Végalian ouvre les yeux et bondit du fauteuil.

- C'est cela !!! J'ai trouvé !!!!!!!! , hurle-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Alors, vous donnez toujours le prince vainqueur ? , demande mielleusement Keen.

- La ferme !!! , hurle Hikaru en se retournant.

- Oh ! Oh ! Je devine que même vous, vous avez compris que le combat était fini pour Goldorak.

Un frisson de terreur parcourt la foule agglutinée devant la vitrine pour suivre le combat. Un silence lourd et angoissant se fait ressentir, même la circulation a cessé dans les rues.

- Véga va vous asservir bientôt, chuchote Keen à Kohumé.

La jeune femme est parcourue d'un frisson, elle regarde autour d'elle les visages terroriser dans la foule, mais dans leurs yeux brillent un reste de lueur d'espoir. Soudainement une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Une idée absurde, mais qui peut remonter le moral, elle se met à chanter une chanson qu'elle a apprise à la petite école.

- Accours vers nous prince de l'espace, commence-t-elle.

Un inconnu à côté d'elle se met aussi au chanté.

- Viens vite, viens nous aider.

Puis un autre se joint à eux.

- Viens défendre notre Terre.

- Elle est en danger, continue une femme.

Lentement toute la foule se met à chanter la même chanson.

- « L'ennemi héréditaire  
Veut nous écraser  
L'avenir du genre humain  
Tu l'as dans tes mains »

Et la chanson se repend dans toute la foule devant la vitrine pour s'étendre dans toute la rue.

- Quoi !?? Mais… comment est-ce possible ? , s'étonne l'agent de Véga.

Daisuke se retourne pour regarder Aaron droit dans les yeux, mais quelque chose le trouble un bref instant sans savoir quoi.

- Oui nous voulons sauver la liberté, de notre planète, c'est la seule vérité, lui lance Dai.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

- Que quoi qu'il arrive, nous soutiendrons toujours Goldorak, répond Kohumé.

- Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, ajoute Hikaru en désignant la foule qui chante.

- Comment…. Non ! Je ne vous crois pas !

Keen observe la foule scandant la chanson, l'agent de Véga constate que les visages ont changé, avant il pouvait y lire la frayeur, maintenant il y voit de l'espoir. Aaron fait un pas en arrière effrayé à son tour puis il s'enfuit en courant au hasard des rues.

À des années lumières de là, une boule lumineuse blanche se dirige vers la Terre en laissant une brève traînée blanchâtre dans son sillage.

Procius actionne ses commandes sans aucun résultat, le robot géant ne bouge pas. Le prince jette un regard circulaire sur tous ses cadrans, il se rend compte que l'ordinateur de bord est déconnecté. Il lâche les commandes pour ouvrir une trappe sous l'écran du radar. Il cherche à saisir une petite manette, mais l'interface de pilotage le gêne dans ses mouvements. Après plusieurs essais, il fini pas attraper la manette pour la basculer dans une autre position, aussitôt l'ordinateur de bord se remet en route et l'intelligence artificielle commence a fonctionné.

- Dérivation sur circuit de secours, annonce la voix synthétique.

Rapidement plusieurs alarmes cessent et des voyants repassent à la normale.

- Je crois que je vais soumettre une modification pour l'accès au système de secours, lance Procius.

- Système opérationnel à 70%, annonce la voix synthétique.

- Je crois que tu as déjà connu pire Goldorak ?

L'ordinateur reste muet.

Le Golgoth regarde son adversaire avec ses yeux luisants, a nouveau des bandes souples sortent des ses bras, il les fait virevolter comme des fouets avant de les lancer sur son ennemi en poussant un cri.

Procius ne quitte pas du regard les bandes, quand son adversaire les lance dans sa direction aussitôt il actionne un bouton de commande.

- Magnavolt !

La soucoupe porteuse surgit dans le dos du Golgoth pour lancer ses quatre rayons rouges magnétiques surpuissants. Les bandes métalliques s'emmêlent les unes dans les autres, le monstre mécanique pousse un hurlement de frustration et de colère.

- Clavicogyre !

Les deux clavicules quittent les épaules de Goldorak pour fondre sur son adversaire. Les deux armes ont pratiquement atteint leurs cibles quand les bandes acérées se libèrent du champ magnétique pour venir s'enrouler sur les Clavicogyres. Le Golgoth les projette sur le robot géant. Goldorak est obligé de rouler sur le sol pour éviter d'être atteint par ses propres armes.

Procius tente de relever son robot, mais avec un bras en moins l'opération se révèle difficile. Il perd un temps précieux son adversaire en profite pour s'élancer sur lui en faisant claqué, ses bandes métalliques tranchantes, comme des fouets dans l'air.

- Allez debout Goldorak, supplie Procius  
- Système opérationnel à 65%.

- Allez encore un petit effort. Ne me laisse pas tombé.

Dans le cockpit, le prince voit une de ses bandes fendre le bitume et couper les véhicules a une dizaine de mètres de lui. Goldorak se redresse lentement, le prince estime que les bandes l'auront découpé bien avant.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oui ! Enfin, Goldorak va disparaître, jubile Sog en sautillant de joie.

Le commandant Minarvea se tient debout à côté du trône du Stratéguerre qui est vide. Elle suit le combat depuis cet endroit. Elle apprécie la tournure du combat, mais autre chose occupe son esprit, le trône, elle brûle d'envie de s'y asseoir.

- _« Le Stratéguerre n'est plus qu'un fantôme, bientôt j'occuperais sa place et là, je pourrais enfin m'installer dans ce trône en toute tranquillité, pense-t-elle. Mais pour le moment je dois paraître fidèle à Végalian, je ne dois pas commettre d'impair !! »_

- Commandant ! , intervient le soldat aux radars.

- Je vous écoute, répond-elle d'une voix posée.

- Les radars captent un objet se déplaçant à grande vitesse se dirigeant vers la zone de combat.

- Sur écran !

L'image du combat est remplacée par celle d'une sorte d'aile stylisée de chauve-souris géante de couleur rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que cette chose !!??

- Procius tiens-toi prés à déguerpir de là, annonce une voix féminine dans le système de communication.

- Sayaka !? , s'étonne le prince.

Procius redresse la tête de son robot, il distingue vaguement dans la nuit une forme qui fonce dans sa direction.

Le Golgoth semble ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de cet objet, car il continue d'agiter frénétiquement ses bandes métalliques en direction de son adversaire. Maintenant, le prince peut voir le moindre détail des lames de cutter souple qu'utilise son ennemi.

- Maintenant ! , hurle Sayaka.

Procius voit son adversaire basculer dans sa direction, il remarque deux bras gris et rose qui lui enserrent le cou.

- Cabré !!

Goldorak bondit au dessus de son adversaire, mais son saut est plus faible qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Système à 50 %, annonce la voix artificielle.

Procius retourne sa machine pour voir le Golgoth qui se prépare à une nouvelle attaque, ce dernier a sorti de ses jambes d'autre bande métallique. Entre le monstre mécanique de Véga et Goldorak se teint un robot féminin, gris et rose, les bras écarter.

- Venus-A* ?? , s'étonne Procius.

(Venus-A est le second robot piloté par Sayaka, il apparaît en remplacement dans Mazinkaiser après que Aphrodite A est détruit.)

- Système à 47 %, reprend la voix synthétique.

- Tu peux encore combatte ? , questionne Sayaka.

- Ça va être difficile.

- Je vois… Lance Missile !!!

Deux missiles partent de la poitrine de Venus-A, les deux projectiles sont coupés en morceau par les lames de cutter souple.

- Procius appelle ta soucoupe ! Nous devons rompre le combat, déclare Sayaka.

- Je sais !

Le prince actionne ses commandes pour faire venir l'autre partie de son vaisseau. Le Golgoth bondit dans les airs et semble se mettre en boule, les lames souples virevoltent dans toutes les directions, il se place sur la trajectoire de la soucoupe.

- Mince !!!

- Je m'en occupe ! , annonce Sayaka.

- Non ! , hurle Procius alors qu'il effectue des dérivations afin de récupérer de la puissance.

Venus-A bondit en direction du Golgoth, ce dernier reprend sa forme humanoïde pour lancer ses lames souples sur le robot féminin. La tête de Venus-A est la première chose qu'il coupe au niveau du cou. Le reste du robot est réduit en lambeau par les lames de cutter.

- Sayaka !!! , s'époumone le prince.

Goldorak court vers le Golgoth.

Alcor est debout dans la salle de contrôle du centre de recherche, il a la mâchoire serrée, il fixe le Spacioscope avec inquiétude.

Goldorak lance son bras droit en direction de la tête de Venus-A, il la rattrape avant qu'elle heurte le sol, aussitôt il la plaque comme un ballon sur son torse.

- Cabré !!!

Le robot géant bondit vers le ciel pour rejoindre sa soucoupe porteuse.

- Sayaka !? Ça va ?

- Aie ! Ca me rappelle m'a jeunesse, mais c'est clair que ce n'est plus de mon age se genre d'activité !

Le monstre mécanique saute pour prendre sa forme de boule avec ses lames claquant dans tout les sens. Procius le voit sur ses instruments.

- Sayaka ! Accroche-toi bien à ton siège !

- Quoi ?

Le prince actionne les propulseurs situés dans les pieds de son robot. Goldorak a une brusque prise de vitesse, ce qui lui permet d'éviter l'attaque de son ennemi. Le robot se présente à l'arrière de sa soucoupe qui s'ouvre. Il est obligé de lâcher la tête de Venus-A pour y entrer. Pendants ce temps le monstre mécanique de Véga a repris sa forme humanoïde, il regarde en direction de la soucoupe, il pousse un cri de frustration.

- Arrimage !

Une fois le robot en place, Procius fait plonger son vaisseau pour rattraper la tête du robot féminin.

- Ça va toujours ?

Sayaka a les yeux qui tournent.

- Oui, mais ne refait plus jamais çà !

- Je vais éviter.

Goldorak prend de l'altitude et prenant le cap de sa base.

Dans la salle de commandement de la base aquatique, le commandant est en liesse.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Goldorak est en fuite !!!! Le prochain combat lui sera fatal !!! , se félicite Sog. Que Autogoth regagne la base !!!

Le commandant Minarvea regarde l'écran de contrôle central, ses lèvres tremblotent.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que l'on soit enfin débarrassé de Goldorak.

L'agent de Véga, Eekaan, court toujours au hasard dans les rues, ses yeux sont emplis de larme. Elle heurte une personne à l'angle d'une ruelle. Leurs deux corps tombent sur le trottoir, dans la chute, les cheveux longs, de la jeune femme, sortent des vêtements qui les dissimulaient et qui lui permettaient de ressembler à son frère.

- Ça va, mademoiselle, demande une voix masculine.

Eekaan est toujours étendu sur le sol, elle sent une main qui lui attrape le bras pour la relever. La jeune fille se relève le visage couvert de larme.

- Vous allez bien ?

Elle lève la tête et découvre un visage vaguement familier.

- Je m'excuse, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excuse-t-elle en essuyant des larmes avec le revers d'un manche.

- J'ai remarqué, répond le jeune homme en se grattant la tête.

Eekaan dévisage le garçon et soudain réalise qui c'est, il est étudiant à Todai.

- Sawa, dit-elle.

- Oui ??? , répond le garçon avec des yeux surpris. Nous nous connaissons ?

- Je vous ai déjà croisé à l'université, répond-elle en baissant les yeux.

Les joues de Susumu rougissent.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas ! Pourtant, une jolie fille comme vous ne passe pas inaperçue, déclare Sawa, en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire, il devient tout rouge.

Eekaan a les joues qui virent au rouge à son tour.

- Et pourquoi vous étiez en train de pleurer ?

L'agent de Véga ne sait quoi répondre.

- À cause de Goldorak, finit-elle par répondre, chose qui n'est pas entièrement fausse.

- C'est vrai qu'il a perdu cette fois.

- Goldorak a perdu !? , s'étonne Eekaan.

- Oui, mais je suis sur qu'à la prochaine rencontre contre se robot, Goldorak sera vainqueur, déclare Sawa avec les yeux brillants. Il ne peut pas perdre !

- _« Je devrais être heureuse de la victoire de Véga, se dit Eekaan. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi ? Est-ce que la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté devant cette vitrine a changé toute ma perception ? Cette foule chantant en cœur cette chanson a-t-elle eu un effet sur moi ? »_

- N'ayez pas peur, reprend Susumu. Goldorak nous a déjà sauvés de l'invasion de Véga il y a une trentaine d'années, je suis sur qu'il repoussera encore une fois nos adversaires !

- Vous avez confiance en Goldorak ?

- Pourquoi ? Pas vous ? , s'étonne Sawa.

- Je ne sais pas, répond la jeune femme hésitante.

- Sans lui cela ferait trente ans que la Terre serait dominée par Véga. Il nous a sauvés, je dis nous, même si je n'étais pas née à cette époque, mais tous les habitants de la Terre lui doivent leur liberté, c'est pour cela que nous avons confiance en lui et que nous le supportons de notre mieux !

Eekaan pense à sa planète qui est sous le joug de Véga depuis bien avant sa naissance, elle se rappelle de bribe de conversation quand elle était toute jeune. Des parents qui parlaient amèrement de la défaite de leurs forces contre la division Ruine.

- De plus, ajoute Sawa pensif. Je suis reconnaissant envers Goldorak.

- Ah bon ? , demande-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Je ne me rappelle pas tous les détails, car j'ai été blesser à la tête durant le combat, mais je sais que Goldorak a libéré ma mère qui était captive de Véga. Grâce à lui j'ai retrouvé un être cher, il m'a redonné la joie de vivre, car depuis sa disparition je n'étais plus le même.

- Je comprends mieux l'admiration que vous portez à Goldorak.

- Ah oui !? , fait Susumu avec un sourire gêné.

- Merci pour tout, mais je dois vous laisser.

Eekaan s'incline puis tourne les talons.

- Un instant, je ne connais même pas votre nom ! , lance Sawa en tendant un bras. J'aimerais vous revoir !

La jeune femme tourne la tête pour répondre.

- Nous nous reverrons sûrement à l'université !

- A Todai.... Oui ! Vive Todai !!! , lance Sawa en sautillant de joie.

L'agent de Véga s'éloigne sur le trottoir perdu dans ses pensées.

- _« L'empire de Véga veut asservir la Terre, je servais aveuglément l'empire, car je ne connaissais que cela. Je réalise que ma planète a subi la même chose à la différence que mon peuple n'avait pas de Goldorak pour la défendre ! Je n'ai jamais connu la liberté !»_

Eekaan brandit un poing en direction du ciel.

- Je ne laisserais pas faire ! _« Je quitte les forces de Véga, je vais faire mon possible pour aider Goldorak à détruire le Stratéguerre ! , décide-t-elle. » _

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le commandant fait les cent pas visiblement perdus dans ses pensées.

- Commandant Minarvea, fait le soldat préposé aux radars.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je capte un objet qui se dirige vers la Terre.

Minarvea vient se placer au côté du radar.

- Montrez-le-moi !

- Tout de suite.

Le moniteur affiche, un instant après, une boule blanche avec une traîne.

- Ce n'est qu'une météorite, déclare le commandant. Quel sera son point d'impact ?

- Je fais le calcul, répond le soldat avant d'ajouter. D'après sa trajectoire, elle va s'écraser sur le centre de recherche spatiale.

En entendant cela, Minarvea a un sourire cruel.

- La chance tourne en notre faveur, lance-t-elle.

Le commandant se représente l'image du centre explosant sous l'impact du corps céleste. Elle s'imagine les navettes pulvérisées et Goldorak réduit en morceaux.

Un camion remorque, avec une gigantesque bâche, remonte la route en direction du centre, il se gare en catastrophe dans la cour, le conducteur en descend et se précipite à l'intérieur, il s'agit de Shiro Kabuto. Il entre essoufflé dans la salle d'observation.

- Shiro !? , s'étonne Alcor.

- Salut frangin !

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai vu la fin du combat à la télévision. J'ai pensé que vous en auriez un besoin urgent !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Viens avec moi !

Shiro attrape son frère par le bras et l'entraîne dehors.

Les deux hommes sont dehors devant la remorque bâchée du camion.

- Mais tu vas me lâcher !!! , proteste Alcor.

Shiro retire sa main.

- Je l'ai apporté tout de suite, vous pouvez le monter dès le retour de Goldorak pour le réparer.

- Mais bon sang de quoi tu parles ?

Shiro s'approche de la remorque et d'un brusque mouvement de bras retire la bâche révélant un cylindre blanc.

- C'est…, s'étonne Alcor.

- Oui, un vieux bras de Goldorak que nous avons modifié afin de l'adapter a ses nouvelles spécificités.

- Vous avez fait vite !

- Pas assez, s'excuse Shiro. Comme tu vois, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le repeindre.

- On s'en fiche ! L'important c'est qu'il soit opérationnel !

Goldorak vole en direction du Japon, Procius ne peut pas enclencher le Megamach avec la tête de Venus-A qu'il porte serré contre la proue de la soucoupe. Il remarque une aile rouge volant non loin d'eux.

- Sayaka ?

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas l'aile porteuse de Great Mazinger ?

- Quoi ??? Ah oui !!! J'ai oublié de contacter Jun ! Je crois que ma radio est morte, tu peux faire le relai ?

- Sans problème.

- Jun ? C'est Sayaka ! Tu me reçois ?

- Oui, répond une voix féminine.

- Merci pour l'aile, tu peux en reprendre le contrôle.

- Compris.

L'aile change légèrement de cap pour rejoindre le laboratoire de recherche photonique.

- Mais aux faites ! , réalise soudainement Sayaka. Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de l'aile du Great ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, répond évasivement le prince.

- Attends ! Tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse !?

- Je sens que le voyage de retour va être long, marmonne Procius.

Autogoth 1 a regagné la base, des techniciens s'activent tout autour pour le réviser. Le commandant Sog marche de long en large devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le hangar, il attend nerveusement le rapport préliminaire des dégâts. Il se précipite sur le responsable technique quand celui-ci entre dans la pièce.

- Alors ?

- Aucun dommage à reporté, répond le technicien. Nous vérifions tous les systèmes.

- Bien, ainsi Goldorak n'a pu endommager cette machine ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir le faire souffrir ! Je vais l'annoncer immédiatement au Stratéguerre !

Le commandant quitte la pièce à grands pas.

Le commandant Minarvea est dans son bureau quand l'espionne Vesta surgit dans la pièce.

- Tu m'as surprise, déclare Minarvea en brandissant le canon d'une arme.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai découvert où se trouve le général Ch'lang.

- Ch'lang ! , s'exclame le commandant en rengainant son arme.

- Oui.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Vesta sourit puis disparaît dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Le général Ch'lang est allonger sur sa table métallique quand il ouvre les yeux subitement, il se redresse et descend de la table, il arrache les sondes qui se trouvent sur son corps. Les appareils se mettent en défaut.

- Il faut que je voie le Stratéguerre, fait-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

Mais avant d'atteindre la sortie, la porte s'ouvre sur une forme féminine.

- Qui est là ?

La forme s'avance et referme la porte.

- Général Ch'lang, enfin je vous trouve, dit Vesta.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis l'aide de camp du commandant Minarvea.

- Je vois. Excusez-moi, je dois parler au Stratéguerre.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- J'ai une information importante à lui communiquer.

- Une information importante. Laquelle ? Je lui transmettrais.

- Je ne dois le dire qu'au Stratéguerre.

- Désoler général, mais vous ne le direz qu'à moi.

- Non, laissez-moi passé !

Ch'lang pousse Vesta de la main, mais l'espionne repousse sa main et l'attrape par la gorge pour le soulever. Le visage de Vesta a pris une apparence vampirique.

- Dites-moi ce que vous vouliez dire au Stratéguerre !

Le général bat des pieds dans le vide, son visage change de teinte.

- Allez, soyez raisonnable général, vous voyez bien que j'ai le dessus.

- Eup… Euphor, bredouille Ch'lang.

- Euphor ?

- Oui.

- Racontez !

- Euphor… n'est pas une planète morte contrairement à ce que nous pensons, articule le général.

- Quoi !? Il y aurait de la vie sur Euphor !?

- Oui.

- Merci général, je vais transmettre cela au Stratéguerre.

Vesta augmente la pression sur la gorge du général. L'œil de Ch'lang sort de son orbite, puis un craquement, la nuque du général vient de se briser.

- Ou peut-être pas, ajoute Vesta avec un sourire cruel.

Au même moment, le professeur Gyllah entre dans la pièce, alerté par les sondes.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ? , demande le professeur.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il voit le général mort pendant au bout du bras de la femme. Il fait un pas en arrière.

- Il est dommage que vous ayez vu ceci professeur.

Vesta lâche le corps inerte du général qui s'écroule sur le sol.

- Je… je n'ai rien vu, bafouille Gyllah. Rien du tout.

- Malheureusement professeur, je ne vous crois pas.

Gyllah se retourne pour prendre la fuite, il n'a même pas fait un pas quand sa tête tombe de son corps. Vesta lui a tranché le cou d'un mouvement sec de la main, pour cela elle a fait grandir ses ongles. Elle lèche sa main couverte de sang avant de sortir de la salle.

Minarvea est dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Je suis désolé commandant Sog, vous ne pouvez parler pour le moment au Stratéguerre. Néanmoins, je vous félicite pour votre attaque qui a endommagé Goldorak, ce qui démontre bien qu'il n'est pas invulnérable.

- Merci commandant.

- Je parle au nom du Stratéguerre, nous comptons sur vous pour anéantir notre ennemi garce à votre machine.

- Je vais tout faire pour me montrer digne de la confiance que vous m'accordez.

Les deux commandants échangent un sourire poli avant que la communication se termine.

Vesta surgit subrepticement dans le dos de Minarvea sans que personne ne la remarque.

- C'est fait, glisse l'espionne à l'oreille du commandant.

- Parfait, murmure Minarvea.

- Il y a eu un imprévu.

- Grave ?

- Le professeur Gyllah est intervenu j'ai du m'en occupé aussi.

Le commandant grimace légèrement.

- Cet un regrettable incident, nous ferons avec. Son esprit brillant aurait pu me servir, mais tu as bien fait.

- Merci. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelque temps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une information qui pourrait être capitale a vérifié.

- Bien. Sois prudente.

- Vous aussi.

Vesta disparaît tout comme elle était venue.

Gavin remarque un objet en approche du centre, il affine ses instruments.

- Professeur !!!

- Oui Gavin, répond Cochir.

- Je détecte une météorite qui se dirige droit sur le centre !

- Combien de temps avant l'impact ?

- Moins de cinq minutes !

- Vite, rentrez les structures ! Mettez en place la superstructure !

Alcor et son frère sont encore dehors. Le bras de remplacement de Goldorak vient de finir d'être déchargé quand l'alarme retentit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? , se demande Alcor.

Au même moment Procius commence son approche du centre, il remarque la carapace d'acier qui le recouvre.

- Une attaque ? , demande Sayaka.

- Je l'ignore, mais il faut que j'empreinte une autre route.

Goldorak vire pour passer au-dessus de la retenue d'eau. Subitement le radar de Procius se met à briller, il plisse les yeux.

- C'est étrange ça, murmure le prince.

Il pivote son vaisseau brusquement.

- Hé !!! , crie Sayaka.

Une boule de feux passe devant la soucoupe pour finir sa course dans le lac artificiel.

- Mais c'était quoi se machin ! , hurle Sayaka.

- Je dirais une météorite.

- Une météorite ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !! Entre Véga qui…

- Sayaka j'espère que la tête de ton robot est toujours bien étanche, sinon retient ton souffle, coupe le prince.

- Quoi ???

Goldorak plonge dans le lac.

Le commandant Sog est assis au centre de la salle de commandement de la base sous-marine.

- Autogoth 1 est paré au lancement, annonce un soldat.

- Son objectif ! Détruire le centre de recherche spatiale ! Autogoth 1 décollage ! , ordonne Sog.

Alcor est impatient, il se tient aux pieds de la plateforme de Goldorak. Celle-ci termine sa rotation avec uniquement le robot géant debout dessus. Goldorak dépose la tête de Venus-A sur le sol. Alcor se précipite vers son épouse qui sort du cockpit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- La prochaine fois que je veux faire une action de se genre, je t'en prie empêche moi ! En plus, Venus-A est détruite.

Alcor prend à bras-le-corps Sayaka.

- Je suis si heureux que tu n'aies rien.

Procius sort du robot. Il se précipite vers la sortie.

- Mais où cours-tu comme cela ? , lui lance Alcor. Et où est la soucoupe ?

Le prince ne répond pas.

- La soucoupe est à l'étage inférieur, répond Sayaka.

Une équipe de techniciens entre dans le hangar alors que le plafond s'ouvre pour laisser passer le bras de remplacement qui est descendu par une grue.

Le prince surgit, toujours dans sa tenue de vol, sur le barrage où se trouvent Cochir et Gavin qui regardent en direction de la retenue.

- C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille, fait Cochir.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une météorite qui flotte et qui clignote, ajoute Gavin.

Procius passe à côté des deux hommes pour plonger dans le lac.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? , lance Gavin.

Le prince nage en direction de la météorite. Dés qu'il pose la main dessus, le corps céleste se désagrège pour en laisser qu'un cube transparent contenant un plus petit cube émeraude. Procius attrape le cube et le ramène vers le bord.

Cochir et Gavin se précipitent vers la berge. Le prince sort de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demande Cochir.

- Je crois que c'est un cadeau pour moi, répond le Procius en partant vers le centre.

- Ils ont de drôles de paquets-cadeaux sur Euphor ! , constate Gavin.

Procius entre dans sa chambre, il pose le cube sur son lit. Il désactive sa tenue de vol. Il s'assoit sur le lit puis prend le cube dans ses mains.

- Alors comment t'ouvres-tu ?

Il tourne le cube dans tous les sens sans rien voir pouvant indiquer un mécanisme d'ouverture. Il passe ses mains sur toutes les faces espérant un système de reconnaissance digital, mais sans résultat.

- Comment je fais pour t'ouvrir !

Procius s'allonge sur le lit, il brandit le cube au bout de ses bras. Il observe l'objet un instant.

- Quel moyen de sécurité a-tu trouvé Acatrus ?

Soudain le prince se redresse, il pose le cube a coté de lui, avec une main il retire son pendentif qu'il pose sur le cube qui se met a brillé. L'objet semble se fendre en plusieurs morceaux, il ne reste plus que le cube émeraude qui se scinde en deux parties, l'une d'elles est un support de donnée, l'autre ressemble à un circuit électronique.

- Voyons voir quel est ce cadeau que tu m'envois cher oncle.

Procius saisit les deux objets puis quitte sa chambre.

Vesta s'installe aux commandes d'une navette monoplace longue distance. Elle règle ses instruments puis décolle. La navette évoque la forme d'un requin, sur ses ailes en forme de nageoire scintille l'emblème de la Division Ruine.

Le prince s'installe dans le cockpit de la soucoupe, les instruments s'allument. Il glisse le support de donnée dans le lecteur se trouvant sur l'un des panneaux. Sur l'écran radar principal, situé devant son siège, la grille disparaît pour laisser place au visage du roi d'Euphor.

- Bonjour, mon cher neveu. Si tu visionnes ce message, c'est que tu as trouvé comment ouvrir le cube, sourit Actarus. Je sais que Phénicia t'a averti que tu allais recevoir un cadeau. Elle a toujours eu du mal à garder un secret.

- Je m'en étais aperçu, remarque Procius.

- Donc sur se support tu vas trouver toutes les caractéristiques de ton cadeau qui est plus pour Goldorak malgré tout, mais comme c'est toi qui le pilote, se présent est donc aussi le tiens.

- Cela ressemble à une formule diplomatique, fait Procius.

À l'étage supérieur, l'équipe de maintenance raccorde le nouveau bras.

- … maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te rendre dans la section 3b de la soucoupe pour installer le circuit en suivant les instructions qui vont suivre, conclut Actarus.

Sur l'écran des schémas techniques apparaissent.

- Une fois le circuit en place, tu n'auras plus qu'à relancer l'ordinateur de bord pour que les modifications soient prises en compte, ajoute la voix du roi.

Procius regarde les schémas longtemps pour bien le mémoriser puis il retire le support de donnée avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur de bord. Puis il actionne une commande manuelle pour libérer son siège, il pousse avec ses pieds pour le faire reculer dans le conduit de transfert. Une fois qu'il a assez de place, il se glisse à l'intérieur.

Dehors la nuit est tombée. Eekaan est assise sur un banc dans un parc, elle regarde les étoiles et la lune.

- _« J'en suis sur ! Je ne laisserais pas Véga conquérir cette planète ! , pense-t-elle. »_

Procius rampe dans un conduit de maintenance de la soucoupe, il arrive à la section 3b. Il remarque un espace ayant la même forme que le circuit électronique.

- Je comprends ! Cela doit faire un moment qu'Actarus a pensé à ce système et que les techniciens ont planché dessus. L'emplacement a déjà été prévu lors de la modernisation de Goldorak. Le système n'était pas terminé ou au point lorsque j'ai été envoyé pour combattre Véga.

Le prince finit de ramper vers l'emplacement, une fois à la bonne place il sort des outils d'une trappe proche et commence à installer le composant électronique.

Le professeur Alcor arrive en courant dans le hangar de Goldorak.

- Vous avez vu Procius ? , demande-t-il à Densha qui supervise les réparations du robot géant.

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Un Golgoth se dirige droit sur nous ! Où en sont les réparations ?

- Nous avons fini.

Procius remet son siège de pilotage en position, une fois fait, il remet en fonction l'ordinateur de bord. Les voyants s'illuminent.

- Mise à jour du système en cours, annonce l'intelligence artificielle.

- Dommage que ce système ne fonctionne qu'avec la soucoupe, soupire le prince.

- Nouvelles fonctions opérationnelles, dit la voix synthétique.

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, le professeur Cochir regarde le Gologth s'approcher. La machine de guerre ressemble à une grosse boule avec des tentacules d'aciers virevoltant dans toutes les directions.

Kohumé, Hikaru et Dai sont assis autour du Kotatsu, faisant office de table basse. Ils tiennent une sorte de conseil de guerre.

- … tu crois peut-être que cela me ravit d'être ici pendant que Goldorak se bat seul !!! , s'exclame Dai.

- Nous sommes trop loin du centre pour rentrer tous les jours ou dès la moindre attaque, soupire Hikaru avec désolation.

- N'oubliez pas que Procius a souhaité que nous continuions nos études, il a dit « vous êtes l'avenir de se monde », précise Kohumé.

- Nous le savons, acquiesce Dai. Mais si il arrive quelque chose à Goldorak quel avenir aurons-nous ?

- J'aime mieux pas y penser, tremblote Hikaru.

- De toute façon, votre père comme le mien verraient d'un mauvais œil le fait que nous retournions au centre sans avoir obtenu nos diplômes.

Dai ouvre la bouche pour objecter, mais la jeune fille lui fait un geste de la main lui intimant de se taire.

- Même si nous en avons déjà, ajoute-t-elle.

- Oui, soupire Hikaru. Et en plus, je pense que Procius serait contre nous et nous obligerait lui aussi à retourner en cours.

- AARRRRGGGGGG !!!! Bon sang !!! C'est un cercle sans fin !!!! , s'exclame Daisuke en se frottant les cheveux vigoureusement.

- Je pense qu'en cas de besoin, ils nous appelleront, soupire Kohumé.

- Il ne faut pas que cela soit une urgence, remarque Dai. Il ne faut plusieurs heures pour arriver au centre.

- Je le sais.

- Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix, fait tristement Hikaru. Vous avez vu avec quelle facilité ce Golgoth a détruit le robot de Sayaka !?

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

- Le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant est de se coucher pour être en forme pour nos cours demain, conclut Kohumé.

Tous se lèvent en silence pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

Procius est remonté des tréfonds de la base, il devant la porte de sa chambre quand le professeur Alcor l'interpelle à bout de souffle.

- Ah ! Enfin te voilà ! , articule le professeur en reprenant son souffle les mains appuyer sur ses genoux.

- Un problème ?

- Un Golgoth en approche du centre ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

- Et Goldorak ?

- Les réparations sont terminées.

- Ouvrez le sas du barrage et la route 4 !

- Quoi ???

Procius ne donne aucune autre explication alors qu'il part en courant dans les couloirs du centre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il va falloir que je coure maintenant jusqu'à la salle d'observation, pleurniche le professeur. Ce n'est plus de mon age tout cela !

Le prince surgit du plafond du hangar de Goldorak, il saute de l'Asporate.

- Métamorphose !

Il revêt sa combinaison, pendant se temps la soucoupe porteuse s'élance dans le conduit de la route 4.

Alcor arrive à bout de souffle dans la salle d'observation.

- Ouvrez le sas ! Et la route 4, arrive-t-il à dire avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Procius est dans la poste de pilotage du robot géant quand le sas s'ouvre, Goldorak est couché sur le ventre sur la rampe de lancement. Le prince regarde ses instruments.

- C'est le moment. Goldorak ! Go !

Les propulseurs situés dans les pieds du robot crachent des flammes. Le robot géant s'élance par le sas provoquant une explosion d'eau.

Au même instant la soucoupe porteuse arrive devant le barrage.

- Aimant-griffe !

Le robot géant se pose sur le dessus de la soucoupe après avoir effectué une pirouette.

Le commandant Minarvea est debout à côté du trône dans la salle de commandement de la Lune Noire, elle regarde sur l'écran virtuel la progression du Golgoth. La porte de la salle s'ouvre, elle jette un regard pour courroucer pour voir qui ose entré dans la salle dans un moment pareil, mais son visage se fige comme son sang dans ses veines. La personne qui vient d'entrée marche d'un pas souverain vers le trône, elle n'en revient pas et n'ose pas bouger, elle est pétrifiée. Le Stratéguerre s'avance vers son siège, il se tient droit, le commandant remarque l'éclat de cruauté qui brille dans ses yeux et cela la terrorise encore plus. Végalian s'installe sur son trône sans un regard pour son commandant.

- Quand l'attaque va-t-elle débuter ? , demande fermement le Stratéguerre.

- Incessamment, répond Minarvea.

- Il faut que ce centre et Goldorak soient détruits ! J'en ai assez de cette guerre.

- Nous faisons de notre mieux pour vous satisfaire votre grandeur, répond le commandant en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Me satisfaire ! Par instant j'en doute ! , répond Végalian en lançant un regard assassin à Minarvea.

- Cabré !

Le robot géant bondit de sa soucoupe.

- Retournement !

Il pivote sur lui-même.

- Arrimage !

Le robot entre par l'arrière de la soucoupe. Une fois la manœuvre finit, Procius dirige son vaisseau en direction de son adversaire.

La nuit est claire, dans le ciel brillent les étoiles ainsi qu'une Lune rouge, mais malgré tout cela, la visibilité est limitée. Le prince réalise trop tard qu'il se trouve à proximité du Golgoth. Quand il s'en rend compte, il tente une manœuvre pour l'éviter, mais déjà les lames souples de cutter fondent dans sa direction. Les lames frappent la soucoupe, mais au lieu de l'entailler ces dernières rebondissent.

- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon jaune part des cornes du robot, il frappe le Golgoth en forme de boule. La machine de guerre de Véga cesse de tourner sur elle-même, elle reprend sa forme humanoïde. La créature ouvre la bouche, une luminosité bleutée se forme à l'intérieur. Un puissant rayon en sort, il se dirige vers Goldorak qui ne fait aucune tentative d'évitement. Le rayon atteint son objectif, mais il se retrouve dévié sous forme de multiple faisceau de lumière.

Le commandant Sog s'est levé de son siège, il voyait déjà Goldorak exploser sous la puissance du rayon, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il espérait qui se produit.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que…

Alcor ouvre de grands yeux en regardant la Spacioscope, il se tourne vers son frère qui se tient à côté de lui.

- C'est vous qui avez fait cela ?

- J'aimerais bien nous en attribuer le mérite, mais hélas non.

- Depuis quand Goldorak est équipé d'un bouclier !?

Procius regarde ses cadrans.

- Pour un test, c'est un test, fait-il admiratif. Le champ protecteur a parfaitement fonctionné, aucun dégât.

Le Stratéguerre est parfaitement calme sur son siège, il regarde fixement le moniteur.

- Encore un perfectionnement de Goldorak, remarque-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Minarvea se sent mal à l'aise et sue abondement.

Le Golgoth pousse un cri terrifiant de rage en se posant sur le sol.

- Autolargue ! , ordonne Procius.

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe pour atterrir en face de son adversaire. Autogoth 1 sort une lame énergétique dentée qui se met à tourner. Il bondit sur son adversaire. Goldorak lève son « nouveau » bras.

- Hélico-punch !

Le poing part vers le Golgoth pendant que les dents tournoient comme des pales d'hélicoptère.

Le poing frappe la lame d'énergie directement la faisant volée au loin.

- Tu veux jouer avec une lame ! Soit ! Excalium !

Du poing droit du robot géant sort une large lame d'énergie. Le Golgoth en réponse sort ses lames souples de cutter et les agite devant lui pour faire un bouclier.

Goldorak se met à courir vers son ennemi en brandissant sa lame. Le monstre mécanique agite de plus en plus frénétiquement ses lames pour se protéger, mais ces dernières se fracassent sur l'Excalium. La lame de Goldorak s'enfonce dans le torse du Golgoth, il semble pousser un cri de douleur. Procius fait reculer sa machine pour retirer la lame. Un liquide noirâtre sort de trou dans le torse de la créature artificielle. Autogoth porte sa main droite dessus comme pour contenir le flot de liquide qui s'en échappe. Les yeux du monstre cessent de briller un instant puis un éclat rouge écarlate les envahit de nouveau. Le Golgoth retire sa main découvrant ainsi que le trou a disparu et qu'aucun liquide ne coule.

- Quoi !!!! Il se régénère ! , s'exclame Procius surpris.

Autogoth se redresse, il dirige ses mains vers le ciel, dans son dos au niveau des omoplates sortent deux tiges. Des feux de Saint-Helm se forment autour de ses doigts, les deux tiges se mettent à luire.

Un sourire triomphant illumine le visage du commandant Sog.

- Alors Goldorak ! Que vas-tu faire contre cela !? Mon Autogoth est capable de capter les particules d'énergie dans l'atmosphère !!!!

- Je constate que le commandant Sog est de plus en plus ingénieux dans la création de ses machines de combat, déclare le Stratéguerre.

Minarvea fixe le moniteur.

- C'est exact qu'il est toujours en perpétuelle innovation, acquiesce-t-elle.

À des centaines d'années-lumière de là, un chasseur en forme de requin surgit dans le vide spatial.

- Je ne supporte toujours pas les voyages transpotionnelles sur les petits vaisseaux, fait Vesta en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

La femme consulte ses instruments avant d'effectuer quelques réglages.

- Je ne suis plus loin d'Euphor. Je vais pouvoir vérifier les dires de Ch'lang.

Avec sa main gauche elle pousse vers l'avant le contrôle de puissance, le vaisseau requin change de cap pour se diriger vers un point lumineux.

Subitement l'Autogoth dirige ses mains vers son adversaire, un puissant rayon blanc en part. Goldorak semble ne pas réagir alors que l'extrémité du rayon approche de lui.

- Enfin ! Goldorak vaincu ! , proclame Sog en se levant de son siége.

Le commandant Minarvea serre un poing victorieux alors que dans son trône, le Stratéguerre reste stoïque.

Le rayon de l'Autogoth frappe sa cible, mais il est dispersé. La soucoupe porteuse s'est placée entre les deux. Le monstre mécanique relève ses mains en direction du ciel pour refaire le plein de puissance pendant que la soucoupe s'éloigne.

- Bouclier à 20 %, annonce la voix synthétique de l'ordinateur de Goldorak.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me retrouve dans de telles situations, soupire le prince. Allez réfléchit ! Trouve une idée !!!

L'Excalium disparaît du poing droit du robot géant.

- Tu ne pourras pas dévier une seconde fois le rayon prince d'Euphor ! , jubile Sog. Tu n'as fait que repousser l'échéance de quelques minutes !!!!!

Le chasseur requin de Vesta arrive aux abords d'une planète aux teintes verte et bleue.

- Ainsi donc, voici Euphor, fait-elle en regardant ses instruments.

L'espionne constate qu'il y a divers satellite artificiel en orbite de la planète.

- Le général Ch'lang avait raison ! Euphor n'est pas une planète morte ! Elle est en vie.

Soudain son radar clignote, lui indiquant une escouade de chasseur en approche.

- J'ai de la visite, constate-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Ici force de défense d'Euphor à navette inconnue veuillez vous identifier, sort du système de communication.

Le vaisseau requin ne change pas de trajectoire.

- Identifiez- vous ou nous ouvrons le feu.

Vesta s'approche encore de la formation et ouvre les hostilités. Aussitôt les pilotes d'Euphor ripostent dans leur navette en forme d'avion de chasse.

- Allez trouve une astuce pour sortir de là ou sinon tu vas finir grillé, fait Procius à haute voix pour se motiver.

En face de lui, les tiges situées dans le dos du Golgoth luisent de plus en plus.

- Il emmagasine tellement d'énergie que je vais être foudroyé sur place !

Procius ouvre les yeux en grand.

- Foudroyé…. Foudroyé ! Mais bien sur ! Je n'ai cas utilisé le Retro-foudre !

Autogoth continu a accumulé de la puissance.

- Maxi Retro-foudre ! Mégavolts !

Le robot géant et recouvert d'arc électrique qui remonte vers ses cornes. Un éclair part d'entre les pointes en direction du monstre mécanique, les quatre rayons émis par la soucoupe semblent s'enrouler tout autour.

- Tu aimes accumuler de la puissance ! Tu vas être servi ! , lance le prince.

La combinaison des rayons frappe le Golgoth avant qu'il puisse réagir. Procius ne coupe pas l'émission des puissants rayons. Autogoth brille de plus en plus, le scintillement s'étend au bras puis descend sur tout le reste du corps.

- Alors aimes-tu ma puissance ? , fait Procius.

- Non pas ça !!! , fait Sog tremblotant.

Le Golgoth n'est plus qu'une intense lueur qui s'éteint brusquement. Goldorak coupe ses rayons. Une fumée sort au niveau du cou et des articulations de la machine de Véga, comme une gigantesque résistance grillée.

- Achileopunch !

Goldorak court en direction de son ennemi, il saute avec le poing droit en avant. Autogoth ne bouge pas. Le poing s'écrase sur la face du monstre, sous le choc la tête s'arrache et roule sur le sol, le reste du corps, fumant, s'allonge de tout son long.

Vesta livre un combat aérien contre la force d'Euphor, elle a déjà détruit la moitié de l'escadrille.

- Non ! C'est impossible !! , pleurniche le commandant Sog.

Végalian se lève de son trône.

- Quelle diablerie! Goldorak a encore trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, constate le Stratéguerre placide.

- C'est… C'est regrettable Maître, bredouille Minarvea.

- Nous en viendrons à bout bientôt, déclare le Stratéguerre en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Subitement Végalian se retourne vers le commandant.

- Minarvea, je souhaiterais te voir dans mon bureau dès que possible.

- Oui… Je viens de suite Maître, bafouille-t-elle.

Un homme habillé richement entre précipitamment dans la salle du trône du palais d'Euphor. Il court vers le roi et la reine.

- Majesté !!

- Que vous arrive-t-il chambellan ? , demande Actarus.

L'homme arrive au pied du trône et reprend son souffle.

- Une navette… Une navette de la Division Ruine est en orbite ! Elle a décimé l'escadrille envoyée pour l'intercepter.

- Une navette de la Division Ruine ! , s'étonne Actarus en se levant.

- Véga aurait découvert qu'Euphor n'est pas morte, constate la reine Phénicia.

- Que fait la navette ?

- Elle se prépare à entrer dans notre atmosphère, répond le chambellan.

- Je vois, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Que mon chasseur soit paré au décollage !

- Actarus ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te battre !!! , s'exclame sa sœur visiblement terrifiée à cette idée.

Le roi se retourne vers Phénicia et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas aussi rouillé que tu peux le craindre.

- Je souhaite que tu aies grandement raison !

Procius éloigne Goldorak des restes du Golgoth.

- Cabré !

Le robot géant bondit vers sa soucoupe porteuse. Pendant ce temps, les débris du monstre mécanique de Véga s'enflamment.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclare le prince.

Goldorak prend la direction du centre alors que l'aube se lève à l'horizon.

Au même instant le réveil résonne dans l'appartement occupé par Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé, une nouvelle journée de cours les attend.

Actarus s'installe dans le poste de pilotage de son chasseur, il vérifie les instruments. Le roi porte une tenue de vol ressemblant a celle qu'il revêtait alors qu'il pilotait Goldorak, mais cette dernière au lieu d'être rouge et noir est bleu et noir. Actarus met un casque doré à visière blanche avant de fermer le poste de pilotage.

La navette s'envole d'une piste située dans les jardins du palais royal. Le chasseur est de couleur blanche et rouge avec une forme triangulaire évoquant les avions-espions terriens. Le roi s'élève vers les étoiles pour affronter le pilote de la Division Ruine.

Le commandant Minarvea se tient devant la porte du bureau du Stratéguerre, elle essuie des gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur ses tempes avant d'actionner un bouton sur le côté de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre et la voix de Végalian se fait entendre.

- Entre Minarvea, je t'attendais, annonce le Stratéguerre avec une voix posée.

- _« Cela ne présage rien de bon, pense le commandant en franchissant la porte »._

Le commandant avance jusqu'au bureau, où est installé Végalian, arrivée devant, elle le salut.

- Minarvea, nous devons parlé !

- Je vous écoute majesté.

- Comme tu as du le remarqué, depuis quelque temps je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

- Il est vrai que … vous paraissiez soucieux, répond Minarvea en choisissant avec précaution ses mots.

- J'apprécie ton tac, mais la vérité est que j'ai été manipulé !!!

- Manipulé !!! Mais par qui ?

Végalian à un sourire en coin.

- J'ai mon idée sur la personne qui a organisé tout cela, répond le Stratéguerre en fixant Minarvea droit dans les yeux.

Le commandant reste impassible physiquement, mais en elle un sentiment d'angoisse monte.

- Et qui serait le coupable de cette manipulation ? , interroge-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Et comment avez-vous pu être manipulé ?

- Cette personne a utilisé un être qui m'était cher.

- Un être cher ? Vous avez donc été trahi en plus par un proche ?

- Non !

- J'ai du mal à saisir votre grandeur.

- Cette personne s'est servie de l'image d'un proche, mais a commis une erreur, car elle était décédée depuis longtemps.

- C'est comme cela que vous avez découvert la supercherie ?

- Non !

- Non ?

- J'ai réalisé que j'avais été dupé par divers indices, mais surtout par une cicatrice !!

- Une cicatrice ? _« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte !! Tout était parfait ! Et pourquoi me dit-il tout cela ? Sait-il que cela vient de moi ??? Non c'est impossible ??? »._

- En effet, j'ai été dupé par une personne grimée comme un être cher, mais un détail manquait, une cicatrice dans le cou qu'elle c'était fait enfant.

Végalian se lève et fait le tour de son bureau pour venir face à Minarvea, sous sa cape dépasse la crosse une arme.

- Je m'en rappelle parfaitement bien, car elle s'est fait cette blessure en ma présence, reprend Végalian.

- Et qui était cet être cher ?

- Peu importe ! , répond-il avec un geste de la main. La seule chose que je puis dire c'est que cette manipulation ne restera pas impunie !!!

- Si je puis faire quelque chose.

Végalian a de nouveau un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, tu seras la première prévenue dès que j'aurais le moyen de me venger.

Un frisson glacé parcourt le corps de Minarvea.

- Tu peux disposer, lâche le Stratéguerre en retournant derrière son bureau.

Le commandant s'éloigne en direction de la porte le plus calmement possible quand Végalian l'interpelle.

- Minarvea ! Encore une chose.

- _« Je suis fichue ! Il va me tuer, je suis sûr qu'il pointe son arme sur moi et qu'il fera feu une fois que je serais face à lui ! »_

Le commandant se retourne lentement.

- Oui seigneur ?

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son siège les mains croisées sur son bureau.

- Encore une chose.

- Laquelle.

- Le commandant Ch'lang a été assassiné il y a quelques heures.

- Ch'lang !!!??? Mais je croyais qu'il était mort en combattant Goldorak ! , répond-elle en feignant la surprise et l'ignorance.

- Je l'ai fait cybernétisé par le professeur Gyllah.

- C'est un savant hors pair.

- Nous devrons nous passer de ses services.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- La personne qui a tué Ch'lang a tranché la tête du professeur.

- C'est une énorme double perte pour nous.

- D'autant plus que le général Ch'lang devait me révéler des informations importantes.

- Vous savez lesquelles ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Souhaitons que ces informations ne nous fassent pas cruellement défaut.

- Nous verrons bien.

- Vous avez une idée de qui a tué ces deux hommes ?

- J'ai un soupçon sur l'assassin et même sur le commanditaire.

- Il faut les faire payer pour leurs actes !

- J'y compte bien, maintenant tu peux disposé j'en ai fini.

- Bien Maître.

Le commandant exécute une nouvelle fois le salut Végan avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

- _« Je n'aime pas cela du tout, pense-t-elle »._

Vesta se dirige vers l'atmosphère d'Euphor.

- J'aurais pensé que les forces de défense de cette planète seraient plus coriaces que cela !!! Je vais m'occuper de cette planète à moi toute seule !!!

La femme remarque un point lumineux sortant de l'atmosphère.

- Voilà un nouvel adversaire ! Voyons voire s'il sera meilleur que les autres !

À bord de son chasseur, Actarus distingue la navette en forme de requin des forces de Véga.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser rapporter à ton maître que ce monde n'est pas mort, tu te trompes, qui que tu sois !

Les deux navettes se dirigent l'une vers l'autre rapidement, Vesta est la première à ouvrir le feu avec un tir de laser partant de l'avant de son vaisseau.

Actarus effectue une vrille pour éviter les tirs, il riposte en envoyant deux missiles.

- En voilà un qui a du répondant, constate Vesta.

Elle contre-attaque en envoyant des leurres. Les deux navettes se frôlent, le requin effectue un virage serré sur l'aile droite pour se placer dans le sillage du chasseur d'Euphor.

- J'ai l'impression de rajeunir, déclare Actarus en actionnant ses rétros réacteurs.

Le requin passe devant lui.

- Rayon Têta !

Deux rayons verts partent de l'avant du chasseur, ils viennent frapper l'aileron de la navette requin.

- Quoi !!! Il m'a touché !!! , constate Vesta avec une expression démente.

La femme reprend une allure vampirique. Elle fait monter en flèche son chasseur. Actarus en fait de même, il arrive à sa hauteur.

- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire !!! , lance Vesta.

Elle actionne ses commandes pour effectuer une vrille montante pour percuter son adversaire.

- Ce pilote est fou !! , remarque Actarus.

Le roi effectue la même manœuvre pour éviter la collision, les deux chasseurs se retrouvent pris dans une danse effrénée en forme de vrille infernale.

- Aucun de nous ne survivra !! , lance Vesta hystérique.

Le roi d'Euphor enclenche ses rétros réacteurs, son chasseur semble avoir heurté un mur tellement le choc est brutal, Actarus grimace de douleur, car le harnais de sécurité lui comprime le torse.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !!! , lance Vesta en faisant pivoter son chasseur.

Actarus relève la tête pour voir la navette requin foncé droit sur lui à pleine vitesse.

- Spider-spin !

Des dents sortent sur tout le contour de chasseur royal avant de prendre de la son cockpit, Vesta a le visage déformé par l'hystérie, elle ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. Actarus dévie au dernier instant sa trajectoire, les dents qui recouvrent sa navette s'enfoncent dans la carlingue de son ennemi en la déchiquetant.

Le poste de pilotage du vaisseau requin explose, la tête de Vesta repose sur le dossier du siège recouvert de sang.

Les deux vaisseaux s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, de la fumée s'échappe un court instant du requin avant qu'il n'explose.

- Voilà une bonne chose de régler, fait Actarus en mettant le cap sur Euphor.

Dai, Hikaru et Kohumé franchissent la porte rouge de Todai, ils se font sauté dessus par Susumu Sawa.

- Salut !!! Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille aux cheveux gris acier avec les yeux de la même couleur !? , demande le jeune homme.

- Euh… Non ! , répond Dai surpris.

- Cela ne me dit rien, ajoute Kohumé.

- OK ! Merci, répond Sawa en partant en courant.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? , fait Daisuke.

- Je crois que Susumu a trouvé une autre personne à conquérir, plaisante Hikaru.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupire Kohumé.

- Tu es sûr que les « Kohuuummméé mon ammmouuuurrr », ne vont pas te manquer ?

- En tout cas moi ! Cela ne va pas me manquer, déclare Dai.

- Veuillez me pardonner, fait timidement une voix féminine.

Daisuke se retourne et découvre une jeune fille aux yeux et cheveux couleur acier.

- Tiens, on dirait, la fille que Sawa recherche, constate Hikaru.

- J'aimerais vous parler, ajoute la jeune fille.

Dai regarde la fille de la tête aux pieds, elle porte une robe mélangeant le gothique et le rococo. Subitement, il pointe le doigt sur elle en poussant un cri.

- Mais !!!!

- Tu deviens fou, fait Kohumé.

- Vous ne reconnaissez pas ce visage ! C'est le même que Keen.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Oui en effet, j'ai pris l'identité de Aaron Keen. Je me prénomme Eekaan, annonce-t-elle en s'inclinant. Je suis la sœur jumelle de Aakeen, c'est mon frère que vous avez tué dans le karaoké.

Une inquiétude passe sur le visage des trois amis.

- Et vous êtes venu pour le venger ? , demande prudemment Dai.

- Il est vrai que je suis venu sur Terre dans ce but, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

- Comment cela ? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Ce qui s'est produit hier devant la vitrine, m'a fait prendre conscience que ma planète n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un défenseur comme le prince d'Euphor.

- Alors qu'attends-tu de nous ? , demande Kohumé.

- Rien, c'est moi qui est une chose a vous révélez.

- Et quoi donc ?

- L'emplacement de la base de Véga !

- Quoi ??? , s'exclame les trois amis.

- Oui ! Je ne veux pas que la Terre subisse la même tragédie que mon peuple. Qu'elle ne soit pas asservie par le Stratéguerre.

Le commandant Minarvea fait les cent pas dans son bureau, elle est nerveuse.

- Que se passe-t-il !?? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Eekaan ! Et Vesta qui n'est toujours pas de retour !

Minarvea cesse de marcher pour regarder le plafond.

- Pourquoi rien ne va en se moment !

- Voilà, vous savez ou se trouve la base maintenant, déclare souriante Eekaan. Vous pouvez en informer le prince.

- Ca alors, lâche Kohumé sous le choc.

- J'aimerais bien voir la tête du professeur Alcor quand nous allons lui dire, pouffe Dai.

- Ah !!! Je vous trouve enfin !!! , fait la voix de Susumu.

Le jeune homme arrive en courant vers le groupe.

- Je vous laisse, déclare Eekaan en s'excusant.

- Euh… Oui, bredouille Dai.

La jeune femme s'éloigne pour rejoindre Sawa.

- Je vous ai cherché sur tout le campus ! Mais où étiez-vous donc ? , demande Susumu.

Eekaan lui saisit la main.

- Je demandais justement à vos amis s'ils vous avaient vu, répond-elle avec un sourire rempli d'étoile.

Le couple s'éloigne main dans la main.

- Erk !!!! , pousse Dai. Ne me dites pas qu'elle et lui…

- Il semblerait que l'amour n'a pas de frontière ni de planète, constate Kohumé.

- Si seulement c'était valable pour moi, soupire Hikaru.

Subitement, la jeune femme se retourne pour balayer du regard les alentours.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive soeurette ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu la sensation d'être épié.

- Hein ?

En effet à une dizaine de mètres de là, une paire d'yeux observe la jeune femme à l'abri d'un bosquet.

Le professeur Alcor est au téléphone dans la salle d'observation du centre, quand il bondit de son siège.

- Quoi !!! Mais tu es sur de ce que tu me dis Dai !!! ???

- Oui, la base de Véga se trouve sur la face cachée de la Lune. Il nomme leur base le Camp de la Lune Noir, répond Daisuke dans le combiné.

- Tu es sûr de cette info ?

- Malheureusement oui !

- Merci, fait le professeur avant de raccrocher.

Alcor s'assoit dans son siège puis se gratte le menton pensif.

- Mais tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe !! , s'emporte Sayaka en tirant une oreille de son époux.

- Aie !!!!

- Tu vas parler !

Toutes les personnes dans la salle le regardent avec anxiété.

- Je viens d'apprendre l'emplacement de la base de nos ennemis, soupire Alcor.

Procius s'avance vers Alcor.

- Et alors ? , insiste Sayaka.

- Imagine-toi qu'ils se sont installés dans leur ancienne base !

- Quoi ? Ils sont dans le Camp de la Lune Noire ! , s'étonne Procius.

- Oui.

- Et c'est cela qui te dérange ? , demande avec surprise Sayaka.

- C'est surtout comment vais-je annoncer cela à l'alliance sans être ridicule qui me dérange.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est que je leur ai affirmé que Véga n'était pas assez stupide pour s'installer une deuxième fois son quartier général au même endroit !

Malgré la tension toutes les personnes présentes éclatent de rire.

FIN

- 35 -


	23. episode 21 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 21

Eekaan se tient devant une console de communication des forces de Véga, elle tape sur plusieurs touches, des caractères étrangers remplissent la totalité de l'écran. La jeune fille relit son message une dernière fois.

- Cela me semble parfait, se félicite-t-elle.

Avec un doigt de sa main droite, elle appuie sur une touche. L'écran se vide subitement puis une phrase, en langue Végane, apparaît au centre de l'écran.

- Voilà, c'est envoyé, j'aimerais bien voir leur réaction, sourit la jeune fille.

Eekaan regarde une horloge digitale non loin.

- Mais je vais être en retard ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai passé toute la nuit dessus.

Elle éteint la console de communication et s'éloigne précipitamment.

Le professeur Alcor est dans son bureau, lui aussi a passé une nuit blanche. Il est en visioconférence avec les membres de l'alliance.

- … pourtant, vous nous avez assuré que c'était impossible ! , remarque le représentant du Canada.

- Oui, je le sais bien, répond Alcor. Mais des informations récentes nous laissent à penser que Véga a réussi à nous berner en beauté !

- Et vos informations sont fiables ? , demande le représentant français.

- Nous allons les vérifiés sous peut.

- Et comment allez-vous faire ?

- Nous n'allons pas envoyer Goldorak une nouvelle fois pour faire cette confirmation, Véga le verrait arrivé et dissimulerait une nouvelle fois sa base.

- Alors comment allez-vous procéder ?

- Messieurs, cela est mon problème !

- Je vous tiens responsable de cet échec professeur Alcor, accuse le représentant américain. Nous aurions dû utiliser l'arme nucléaire contre les troupes de Véga au lieu de vous laisser jouer avec ce Goldorak !

- Je reconnais bien là les méthodes américaines, rétorque un membre japonais.

- Messieurs ! , intervient fermement Alcor. Laissez-moi vous rappeler que les armes atomiques n'auraient servi à rien contre les machines de Véga ! Vous auriez juste réussi à détruire la population et à contaminer encore plus notre planète !

- Je ne vous permets pas…, commence l'américain.

- Messieurs !!! Du calme, coupe le président de l'alliance.

Procius lui aussi a passé une nuit blanche, ses yeux le brûlent. Toute la nuit il a consulté les images prises lors de son survol de la face cachée de la Lune grâce à un ordinateur. Il a passé toutes les images au peigne fin pour comprendre, il doute même que les informations concernant la base de Véga soient justes. Il s'étire en basculant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond.

- J'ai vu de mes yeux le camp de la Lune Noire en ruine, comment Véga pourrait s'en servir comme base ?

Il reprend une position normale, il balade ses yeux sur le moniteur nonchalamment quand subitement son regard est attiré par quelque chose. De sa main droite, il attrape la souris pour faire un agrandissement d'une zone de l'image.

- On dirait…

Il accentue le grossissement.

- C'est trop pixellisé pour que je voie bien !

Il fait quelques manipulations avec la souris et le clavier. Les contours des pixels se font moins grossiers, une boule avec des pointes se dessine petit à petit.

- Oui ! C'est cela, j'ai compris !

Le prince attend la fin de l'affinage de l'image puis l'imprime.

- Allez plus vite !

S'impatiente-t-il pendant que la machine imprime le document.

Le commandant Minarvea est anxieuse, elle n'a aucune nouvelle de son espionne Vesta, ni de leur agent sur Terre Eekaan. Elle se rend dans la pièce secrète qu'elle utilise avec son espionne. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle allume le moniteur de la console, une lumière bleutée se reflète sur son visage. Le commandant constate qu'elle a deux messages codés en attente, elle ouvre le premier message et entre sa clé de décryptage. L'écran se remplit de caractère en langue impériale, mais elle n'a pas le temps de commencer à le lire que l'écran devient tout blanc et dégage une lumière aveuglante. Elle place une main devant ses yeux, puis la lumière faiblit, elle regarde du coin de l'œil le moniteur, des caractères en rouge remplissent le centre de l'écran.

- Quoi !!!! Un virus informatique !!! , s'exclame-t-elle prise de panique. Mais comment est-ce possible !? Qui ?

Un autre message apparaît qui la fait blêmir.

- Propagation du virus en cours ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

L'écran change et un tas de caractère se répande sur le moniteur, ce qu'elle lit la panique encore plus, elle sort son pistolet laser de sa tenue et vise la console. Quand le rayon atteint sa cible, il y a une brève gerbe d'étincelle puis la pièce devient complètement sombre.

- _« Il ne faut pas que je reste ici, il faut que je ne laisse aucune trace de mon passage, pense-t-elle rapidement. Si le Stratéguerre découvre que je suis mêlé à tout cela, c'en est fini de moi ! »_

Minarvea s'enfuit de la pièce pour regagner son bureau, mais elle constate avec effrois qu'elle n'a pas agit assez vite, sur son moniteur est affiché le texte qu'elle a tenté de détruire.

Des véhicules du centre de recherche spatial, ainsi que du centre de recherche photonique arrivent sur les lieux du dernier combat de Goldorak, des hommes descendent des véhicules. Le professeur Cochir descend en premier de la voiture de tête, suivie par Shiro Kabuto, les deux hommes regardent la zone de combat.

- Où sont les restes du Golgoth que nous devions étudier pour mon frère ? , interroge Shiro.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, répond Cochir en scrutant les environs.

Il ne reste aucun débris du robot dans les alentours, les seules traces visibles restantes du combat sont les impacts sur le sol.

- Quelqu'un serait venu récupérer les débris ?

- Je crois que Véga nous a devancés, constate le professeur Cochir.

En effet dans l'un des hangars de la base sous-marine, le commandant Sog contemple les débris de son Autogoth.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que mon robot vienne à bout de Goldorak.

Le commandant passe une main sur une partie calcinée du robot.

- Je vais refondre toutes les pièces et purifié le Mythrillium pour refaire une machine encore plus performante en gardant les bases de se modèle, mais en les améliorants ! Ainsi, je serais celui qui vaincra Goldorak !

Daisuke, Hikaru et Kohumé entrent sur le campus de Todai, ils ne font que quelques pas à l'intérieur de l'Université quand Hikaru donne un coup de coude à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! , proteste Dai.

- Regardez sur la gauche ?

Daisuke et Kohumé regardent dans la direction, ils ouvrent une grande bouche sous la surprise. Ils découvrent Susuma Sawa en compagnie de Eekaan, ils se tiennent par la main et affichent un sourire radieux en marchant dans le campus. La jeune fille a les yeux qui brillent de bonheur.

- Je suis content pour Sawa, fait Dai. Il a trouvé quelqu'un, comme ça il nous ennuiera plus avec ses « Kohuméééé mon amouuurrrrrr ».

- En tout cas, eux ils se tiennent la main, bougonne Kohumé.

Dai se retourne vers sa petite amie.

- Attends ! C'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je te tienne la main à l'université !!!

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer tous les deux de bon matin, proteste Hikaru en plaquant une main sur son front.

Le prince d'Euphor ouvre à la voler la porte du bureau du professeur Alcor. Ce dernier est toujours en conférence, il lui lance un regard noir.

- Je pense avoir compris pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ! , lance Procius en agitant une image.

- Un instant messieurs, fait le professeur en coupant la communication.

Procius pose l'image devant Alcor, ce dernier jette un regard curieux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Le prince pointe du doigt une sorte de boule avec des piques.

- Un projecteur holographique, répond Procius.

Alcor se frotte le menton.

- Ainsi, Véga aurait dissimulé sa base sous un gigantesque hologramme montrant le camp en ruine.

- Je ne pense pas que le camouflage holographique soit en fonction permanente. Cela serait une forte consommation énergétique pour eux.

- Ils l'auraient activé quand Goldorak s'est approché ?

- C'est fort possible.

- Donc, cela confirme mon plan pour vérifier si le camp de la Lune Noire est en activité où non.

- Je suis persuadé que le camp se trouve bien là, clame le prince.

- Nous devons vérifier avant de lancer une attaque.

- Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi je me rends à Tokyo.

- Tokyo !? Mais pourquoi ? , s'étonne le professeur.

- Pour tenter d'avoir plus d'information de la part de cet ancien agent de Véga.

Sans plus attendre, Procius se dirige vers la porte.

- Attends !! , crie Alcor inutilement.

Mais le prince s'éloigne en courant dans le couloir.

- Il tient bien de sa mère quand il a une idée en tête, constate le professeur. _« Et de moi aussi quand j'étais jeune, ajoute-t-il pour lui-même. »_

Procius arrive à l'extérieur du complexe, au passage il a revêtu sa combinaison de moto. Il s'installe sur l'engin avant de s'élancer sur la route qui descend en direction du ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Avant d'arriver au niveau du ranch, il croise les véhicules du centre qui rentrent.

Le commandant Minarvea a les lèvres qui tremblent en lisant le texte que son moniteur affiche, elle devine facilement qu'il apparaît sur tous les écrans de la base et peut-être même sur tous les systèmes de communication de Véga.

« À tous les peuples soumis par l'empire de Véga.

Battez-vous pour votre liberté ! Ne laissons pas la Terre subir le sort de nos planètes conquises par l'empire. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'avoir un défenseur aussi efficace comme Goldorak, mais la Terre l'a ! Aidons cette planète à rester libre et ainsi nous pourrons nous aussi libérer nos mondes respectifs ! Oubliez toutes ses années sous le joug du Stratéguerre ! Oubliez la puissance invincible de Véga ! Comme vous le constater tous les jours la Terre est toujours libre, elle résiste depuis plus d'un an ! Combien de temps a résisté votre monde ? Pensez-y ! Révoltez-vous ! Ne laissez pas la Terre devenir comme votre monde ! Battons-nous pour sauver les humains, ainsi nous regagnerons notre liberté ! Comment !? Si Goldorak décime l'empire, nos mondes seront libres de se rebeller à leur tour pour regagner leur liberté et leur fierté! Faites comme moi ! Quittez les forces de Véga pour devenir un combattant de la liberté ! Soyez fier de vous rebeller contre l'empire pour les vôtres. Vous serez les premiers à briser les chaînes qui oppressent vos mondes ! Je ne vous demande pas des actes héroïques, mais juste un acte patriotique envers vos mondes ! Ne restons sous la coupe de l'empire de Véga. »

- Qui !... Qui a osé faire cela !? _« Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Pourquoi ce message est-il arrivé dans la pièce secrète ? Les seules personnes à connaître le code d'accès de la console de communication sont Vesta et Eekaan. Je ne vois pas Vesta me trahir ! Et Eekaan… Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ces deux là ! Non c'est impossible pas Vesta ! Alors, c'est Eekaan qui a rejoint le camp adverse et qui envoie toute cette propagande ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »_

Le commandant est tiré de ses pensées par la voix tonitruante du Stratéguerre sur la console de communication.

- Minarvea ! Rejoins-moi immédiatement dans la salle de commandement !

- Oui… Je viens de suite Votre Majesté, répond d'une voix tremblotante le commandant.

Dans la base sous-marine, le commandant Sog est assis derrière son bureau, il lit le message de propagande que son moniteur affiche.

- Mais… qui a eu l'audace d'une telle audace ! Et qui voudrait quitter l'empire ???

Procius circule, sur la voie rapide, à bord de sa moto. Il approche de la capitale japonaise.

- Pourvu que je me souvienne de la route pour aller à Todai.

Le professeur Alcor s'effondre sur son siège dans son bureau alors que deux hommes se tiennent debout de l'autre côté du meuble.

- Aucune trace du Golgoth ? , demande-t-il hagard.

- Rien, confirme son frère Shiro.

- Véga est venue faire le ménage, ajoute Cochir.

- Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes.

- Ce qui veut dire que ce Golgoth était particulier, déclare Alcor en posant ses mains sur son front. Je n'aime pas du tout cela.

- Nous pouvons étudier les enregistrements du combat pour tenter de trouver les améliorations que Véga a développées, annonce Shiro.

- En effet, mais se ne serons que des suppositions, déclare Cochir.

- Rien ne vaut l'analyse de débris pour avoir du concret, ajoute Alcor.

Le commandant Minarvea entre dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, elle cache son angoisse du mieux possible, mais des gouttes de sueur perle sur ses tempes. Elle se dirige d'un pas roide vers le trône du Stratéguerre, ce dernier la regarde avancer avec un regard froid. La femme s'agenouille devant l'empereur.

- Je suis à votre service votre grandeur, déclare Minarvea en guise de salut.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Oui Maître. J'ai vu ce calomnieux message de rébellion.

- As-tu une idée d'où il provient ?

- Je vais faire mon enquête votre seigneurie, je vous assure que le ou les responsables seront châtié comme il se doit.

- Inutile !!!! , gronde Végalian.

Minarvea regarde le Stratéguerre avec surprise, une sueur glacée lui parcourt le dos.

- Inutile ? Je ne comprends pas Maître !

- Nous avons déjà trouvé l'origine de ce message.

- C'est vrai ??

Le Stratéguerre se lève.

- Oui, ma garde rapprochée a découvert que ce message provenait d'une pièce inutilisée dans le plus profond de la base.

- _« Non ! Ils ont déjà découvert ma pièce secrète ! Mais comment ? Ils n'ont pas pu accéder à la console, je l'ai détruite avant de m'enfuir de la pièce, réfléchit rapidement Minarvea ». _Vous avez trouvé les responsables de cette horreur ?

- Hélas non, la pièce a explosé quand mes hommes ont voulu y pénétrer. Tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur est calciné.

- _« Ouf !!! Le dispositif de sécurité à fonctionner, soupire intérieurement le commandant »._

Végalian descend de l'estrade de son trône pour regarder au fond des yeux du commandant.

- Mais je pense connaître la personne par qui cet insidieux message a été émis.

Le commandant avale une gorgée de salive.

- C'est vrai vous connaissez le coupable.

- Sache que maintenant rien ne m'échappe ! Je ne suis plus celui qui s'est fait berner pendant des semaines ! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit il y a peu !

- Je suis toujours votre fidèle serviteur, répond mécaniquement Minarvea.

- Je n'en doute pas, répond Végalian en reprenant place sur son trône.

Le commandant est toujours agenouillé.

- Tu peux disposer, annonce le Stratéguerre.

Minarvea se lève les jambes légèrement vacillantes, elle se dirige vers la sortie.

- _« Vesta ! Mais où es-tu donc ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Viens à mon aide ! , pense le commandant. »_

Procius est arrêté sur le côté de la route, il regarde les panneaux avec désespoir.

- Je ne retrouve pas la route ! , bougonne-t-il dans son casque. Je suis sur pourtant que ce n'est plus très loin, si je sors à la prochaine sortie j'arrive à l'appartement de Daisuke et des filles. Je suis sur qu'il y'a une route plus courte !

Une voiture de police s'arrête derrière l'étrange moto du prince.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela. Au pire je peux leur demander le chemin, soupire Procius.

Une femme en uniforme descend du côté passager, elle s'avance vers la moto.

- Bonjour. Vous avez un souci ? , demande l'agent.

- C'est idiot, mais je cherche la route pour aller à Todai.

- Vous n'êtes plus très loin, c'est dommage c'était la sortie juste avant.

- Je m'en doutais, soupire le prince.

- Vous pouvez sortir à la prochaine, se sera un peut plus long.

- Merci, je connais en passant par la prochaine sortie.

- Dites, c'est un modèle de moto que je ne connais pas ! C'est un prototype ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Vous avez les papiers qui vous autorisent à circuler avec ?

- _« Aie !!! »_

C'est à cet instant que la conductrice du véhicule de police passe sa tête par la portière pour appeler sa collègue.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps, nous venons de recevoir un appel urgent, crie-t-elle.

L'agent se tourne vers le véhicule.

- Ca va j'arrive !

Puis la jeune femme reporte son attention sur la moto avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard.

- Vous avez de la chance pour cette fois, mais si je vous recroise, je veux connaître tout de cette moto, lance l'agent avant de partir en courant vers la voiture.

- OUF !!! , fait Procius dans son casque.

Le véhicule de police passe à côté de lui quand il lance le moteur de sa moto.

Le commandant Sog étudie les plans de son Autogoth, il corrige certaines choses à droite, à gauche, avec une certaine excitation.

- Je vois les erreurs que j'ai commises sur le modèle précédent ! Mais elles n'y seront plus sur celui que je vais créer ! Je vais renforcer la couche de Mythrillium ici et là ! Oui cela sera parfait !

Sog a les yeux qui brillent comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël, mais ce ne sont pas pour les mêmes motifs.

- Autogoth 2, tu seras parfait, je suis certain que c'est toi qui vaincras Goldorak !

Minarvea est dans ses quartiers les sens aux aguets, elle est allongée sur son lit, elle transpire abondamment.

- _« Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Que je ne me laisse pas aller ! Je dois être sur mes gardes en attendant le retour de ma fidèle Vesta. Je suppose que, le second message en attente venait d'elle, je me demande ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire ? Peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle n'est toujours pas de retour. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir par les hommes du Stratéguerre ! Je dois veiller sur moi ! Sinon comment vais-je devenir l'impératrice de Véga ! Je dois survivre coûte que coûte. Et c'est moi qui asservirais la Terre, qui étouffera ce début de révolte ! Oui, je serais toute puissante !!!! »_

Le commandant éclate d'un rire dément qui résonne dans ses quartiers, les éclats se répercutent dans toute la pièce.

Le Stratéguerre se déplace avec ses gardes rapprochés dans un couloir de la base, il ralentit devant une porte, il vérifie bien que personne ne l'observe. Il s'avance vers la porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement. Végalian se retrouve dans une pièce remplie de matériel informatique.

- Avez-vous pu extraire des informations de cette console ?

Une femme, en blouse rouge, aux cheveux jaunes s'avance vers le Stratéguerre, elle a une peau blanche, ses yeux sont complément bleu et semble ne pas posséder de bouche.

- Maître, pour l'instant je vous confirme bien que le virus qui a infecté nos systèmes de communication a bien transité par cette machine.

- Continuez professeur Isahbelle.

- Il y avait deux messages en mémoire, le premier est celui que vous connaissez.

- Et le second ?

- Je travail dessus, pour le moment je n'ai pu que récupéré que quelques mots.

- Lesquels ?

- Arrive proximité planète.

- Vous avez pu identifier les expéditeurs de ces messages ?

- Le premier semble venir d'une console de communication sur Terre. Quant au second, il provient d'une navette chasseur.

Le Stratéguerre semble réfléchir.

- Une idée sur l'identité du destinataire ? , finit-il par demander.

- Malheureusement non, du moins pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à retrouver la clé de décryptage dans la mémoire. Avec de la chance, je parviendrais à retrouver qui à utiliser cette console.

- Ne me décevez pas professeur Isahbelle ! Je compte sur vous pour ne plus avoir aucun doute sur la personne qui a commis cet acte contre l'empire.

- Je suis à votre service majesté.

La femme s'incline alors que le Stratéguerre se dirige vers la sortie. Végalian marque un arrêt.

- Je vais laisser deux de mes hommes ici pour assurer votre protection.

- Si vous le jugez nécessaire, répond la femme légèrement surprise.

Le Stratéguerre reprend sa progression en direction de la sortie.

Sayaka arrive dans le bureau de son mari, elle le trouve en compagnie de Cochir et Shiro.

- Je vous laisse, annonce Cochir.

- Tout ceci n'arrange pas nos affaires, murmure Alcor.

- Nous n'avons rien à étudier, soupire Shiro.

- Comment ça ? Rien à étudier ? Il n'y avait pas des débris du robot ? , s'étonne Sayaka.

- Non, il semblerait que Véga soit passé avant nous récupérer les restes de sa machine, annonce Shiro.

- C'est gênant en effet, admet-elle. Dans ce cas vous n'avez pas grand-chose à faire au centre de recherche photonique ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça de cette façon, répond fébrilement Shiro sentant quelque chose arrivé.

- Sauf faire des pièces de rechange pour Goldorak.

- Oui ! , répond avec soulagement le frère du professeur.

- Cela ne doit pas vous prendre tout votre temps.

Shiro tente de protester, mais il n'est pas assez rapide avant que sa belle-sœur ne reprenne.

- Dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir vous occuper à me refaire ma Venus-A !!!

Calé au fond de son siège, Alcor étouffe un rire.

- C'est-à-dire…, tente de placer Shiro.

- Surtout, n'oublie pas que c'est mon défunt père qui a fondé le centre de recherche photonique !

- Et que se sont notre père et notre grand-père qui ont crée Mazinger et ses suites !!! , répond Shiro en se levant.

Le professeur Alcor éclate de rire, son frère lui lance un regard mauvais.

- Dit donc ! Tu pourrais venir à mon aide ! , fait remarquer Shiro.

- Sûrement pas, répond Alcor. Tu sais bien que rien n'arrête Sayaka quand elle est lancée ! , ajoute-t-il hilare.

- Mais…

- Allez ! File au centre pour travailler sur mon robot, tonne la femme.

- Bien ! Bien, je pars !

Shiro quitte la pièce rapidement pour ne pas avoir à subir d'autre coup de foudre de sa belle-sœur.

- _« Ce n'est pas croyable, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu le gamin que j'étais face à Sayaka, pense-t-il. »_

- Alcor ?

- _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai idée que ça va être ma fête, se dit le professeur »._

- Qu'as-tu voulu insinuer quand tu as dit que rien n'arrête Sayaka quand elle est lancée  
? , questionne-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Alcor se crispe légèrement avant de répondre.

- C'était juste pour te venir en aide, fait-il avec un grand sourire.

- Admettons. Où est Procius ? Je ne le trouve pas dans le centre !

- Il est parti à Tokyo pour avoir de plus amples informations de la part de l'ex-agent de Véga.

- Quoi ??? Et tu as laissé faire ???

- Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, répond le professeur en se faisant petit dans son fauteuil.

- Cela veut dire quand cas d'attaque, il n'y a personne pour nous défendre ?

- Il reste nous !

Sayaka se frappe le front avec le plat de sa main droite.

- Quel malheur ! , fait-elle.

Shiro conduit un véhicule du centre photonique, quand il arrive à proximité de ce dernier, il découvre un robot dans les teintes roses qui se tient devant le bâtiment. Il gare la voiture devant l'entrée, il regarde le robot en sortant du véhicule.

- Qu'est-ce que Boss Robot fait ici ?

- Il parait que tu aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main, lance une voix.

Shiro se retourne pour voir deux hommes sortir du centre, l'un d'eux est une montagne, l'autre est fin et rabougri.

- Bélier ! Cocker !

- Hé oui ! C'est nous ! , répond fièrement Bélier. Comme au bon vieux temps !

- Sauf qu'on était trois, chef ! , ajoute Cocker.

- Oui, c'est vrai, constate Shiro. Où est Setter ?

- Bah ! Il s'occupe de ses petits-enfants ! , répond Bélier

- Moi aussi, je serais en train de faire pareil, si une certaine personne ne n'avait pas tiré de force de chez moi, bougonne Cocker.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Moi !? Rien Chef !

- Je suis content de vous revoir, conclut Shiro en les entraînant vers l'intérieur.

Procius trouve une place où stationner sa moto non loin de la porte rouge de l'université de Tokyo. Il descend du véhicule puis retire son casque. Des passants regardent l'étrange machine. Le prince range son casque dans un compartiment avant de se diriger vers l'une des entrées du campus.

Une foule de gens circule dans l'université, c'est l'heure de la pause repas, il cherche des yeux s'il aperçoit Dai ou les filles quand une voix masculine l'apostrophe.

- Procius ??

Le prince se retourne pour découvrir Susumu.

- Salut Sawa, répond-il.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Susumu me voilà, fait une voix de jeune femme.

Eekaan, dans une robe blanche cassée à fanfreluche, arrive à bout de souffle avec un sandwich dans les mains. Elle s'immobilise un instant en voyant la personne qui se trouve avec Sawa. Une fois la surprise passée, elle s'incline respectueusement.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance prince d'Eu…

- Je vois que ton amie a le sens de l'humour, s'empresse de couper Procius.

Susumu jette un regard suspicieux au deux. Eekaan quant à elle ouvre de grands yeux d'incompréhension.

- Si tu faisais les présentations, fait le prince à Sawa.

- Oui. Je suis impoli. Voici Eekaan, une étudiante étrangère, je te présente Procius, un ami de Daisuke et Hikaru.

Le prince s'incline légèrement.

- Ravie de vous connaître, mademoiselle.

Eekaan ne sait pas comment réagir, elle vient de comprendre que Sawa ne connaît pas la vraie identité de Procius.

- Comme cela, vous êtes une étudiante étrangère ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre dans ce monde inconnu ? Moi aussi, je ne suis pas d'ici, je pense savoir ce que vous ressentez, reprend Procius.

- Oui, bredouille Eekaan. C'est un monde auquel il faut que je m'accoutume, mais j'ai la chance d'avoir rencontré un garçon formidable, déclare-t-elle en serrant le bras de Susumu.

Le jeune homme devient tout rouge.

- Oui, vous avez de la chance, sourit le prince. Sawa, tu pourrais m'aider à trouver Dai et les filles ? Je ne connais pas l'université et j'ignore où chercher.

Susumu regarde tour à tour Eekaan et Procius.

- Je vais tenir compagnie à ton amie, déclare le prince.

- D'accord. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Sawa s'éloigne en courant. Procius se retourne vers la jeune fille.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, annonce-t-il.

- Je répondrais dans la mesure de mes connaissances.

Le commandant Sog est dans l'une des mines de la base sous marine, il porte son équipement de protection. Il s'adresse à un responsable d'extraction.

- Il me faut plus de minerais !

- Nous faisons de notre mieux commandant, mais le filon semble se tarir.

- Trouvez en un autre !

- Nous prospectons commandant.

- Il me faut ce Mythrilium, c'est capital pour la fabrication de l'Autogoth.

- Je le sais commandant, nos équipes travaillent d'arrache-pied pour vous satisfaire.

- Si vous manquez de main-d'œuvre, nous ferons un raid pour capturer des humains et en faire des esclaves !

- Cela nous aidera quand nous aurons découvert un filon prometteur.

- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez ! Mais il me faut ce minerai !

Le commandant tourne les talons laissant le responsable. Il remonte en direction de la sortie de la mine quand un reflet attire son regard dans une galerie à l'abandon. Il est intrigué et se dirige vers le reflet. Il s'enfonce, dans la galerie sombre, comme attiré par un aimant. Il arrive devant une paroi d'où sort une lumière par une fissure.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Il pose sa main sur la fissure, il ressent une faible chaleur.

- Serait-ce du magma qui coule de l'autre côté ?

Subitement un brin de lumière semble s'enrouler autour de ses doigts, il secoue sa main pour le faire partir, mais la lumière continue de monter autour de son bras.

- Mais, que ce passe-t-il !? , fait-il avec de la panique dans la voix.

Le brin de lumière arrive au niveau de son coup et s'infiltre dans la combinaison. Le commandant tente d'arracher ses protections, il se débat puis s'immobilise. Ses yeux brillent de la même lueur qui remontait son corps. Le commandant réajuste sa combinaison avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de la galerie. Quand il arrive à la lumière, ses yeux ont une apparence normale.

Susumu Sawa revient en compagnie de Daisuke.

- Voilà, je les ai trouvés, déclare-t-il en venant se placer au côté de Eekaan.

- Merci, sourit Procius. J'ai été enchanté de vous connaître. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, mademoiselle.

- Merci, répond Eekaan en rougissant.

Procius se tourne vers Dai.

- Où sont les filles ?

- Elles nous attendent plus loin, répond Daisuke un peu surpris.

- Alors, allons les rejoindre !

Le prince et son ami s'éloignent, après avoir fait quelques pas, Daisuke prend la parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- Je voulais poser des questions à l'ancien agent de Véga sur les défenses du camp de la Lune Noire.

- Tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais ?

- Pas exactement.

- Hein ?

- J'ai appris certaines choses certes, mais pas dans les détails.

Le professeur Alcor est assis dans son siège, situé devant l'écran du Spacioscope.

- Alors, vous l'avez ? , demande-t-il avec impatience.

- Pas encore, répond le professeur Cochir pencher sur une console d'antenne satellite.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas détruit, soupire Alcor.

- Je ne pense pas, il a du dérivé plus que nous l'estimions.

- Pourvu que vous ayez raison !

- Je crois que je l'ai, annonce Densha.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vérifie le code du transpondeur.

- Alors ? , s'impatiente Cochir.

- C'est bien lui !

- Afficher sur l'écran, ordonne Alcor.

Un vieux mini satellite apparaît sur le moniteur. L'engin est en piteux état, ses panneaux solaires sont endommagés.

- Prions pour qu'il ait encore assez de puissance pour changer de cap et nous envoyer des images, déclare Cochir.

- Moi aussi, cela fait plus de trente ans que ce satellite Œil de Lynx n'a pas été utilisé, c'est le dernier qui subsiste à ma connaissance, déclare Alcor.

Cochir pianote sur sa console.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec lui. La télémétrie semble stable.

- Dans ce cas, entrer les nouvelles instructions, fait Alcor.

Le professeur Cochir essuie une goutte de sueur sur son front, avant d'entrer les nouvelles coordonnées et tâches à accomplir pour ce vieux satellite espion.

Dans la salle d'observation, tout le monde retient son souffle.

- Je viens de transmettre les instructions, annonce Cochir dans un soupire.

Tous les regards se portent sur l'image de l'engin spatial dans le Spacioscope. Lentement, le satellite redéploie ses panneaux solaires. Un jet surgit sur le côté gauche, l'engin entame une rotation.

- Pourvu qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout, prie Alcor en croisant les doigts.

- Les créations du professeur Procyon sont du solide, déclare Cochir se voulant rassurant, mais dans sa voix on discerne une pointe d'anxiété.

- Dans combien de temps sera-t-il au-dessus du Camp de la Lune Noire ?

- Dans environ deux heures, répond Densha.

- C'est deux heures vont être très longue !

- J'ai eu raison de préparer du thé, remarque Sayaka en entrant dans la salle les bras chargés d'un plateau rempli de tasse.

Sog est assis dans la salle de commandement de la base aquatique, il semble perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Commandant, une communication en provenance de la Lune, annonce le soldat des communications.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le Stratéguerre, bredouille le soldat.

Le commandant se lève et prend le chemin de la sortie.

- Je le prends dans mon bureau.

- À vos ordres.

Quelques instants plus tard, le commandant s'installe dans son fauteuil, il appuie sur un bouton sur son bureau, un écran sort du meuble. Le logo des forces de Véga brille au centre du moniteur, mais il est rapidement remplacé par le visage du Stratéguerre. Sog incline la tête.

- Je vous salue Maître.

- Sog ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait attendre ?

- Je suis désolé majesté, j'ai préféré prendre ma communication à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Végalian réfléchit un instant.

- Tu as eu raison, admet le Stratéguerre.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

- Sog, je désir que tu reviennes au Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Je dois quitter la base aquatique ? , demande le commandant calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui il ressent une grande joie.

- Oui, je te veux à côté de moi ! Ton aide me sera précieuse pour vaincre Goldorak.

- C'est un honneur pour moi votre grandeur, mais je dois encore superviser la construction de mon nouvel Autogoth.

- Finis ce que tu as à faire puis rejoins-moi sur la Lune.

- Bien Maître, mais le commandant Minarvea ? Que va-t-elle dire ?

- Minarvea n'a rien à dire, c'est moi l'empereur de Véga ! De plus, je m'occupe de son cas !

- Bien majesté.

- Dépêche-toi de finir ton Golgoth, je t'attends ici !

- Je vais faire le plus rapidement possible.

- À bientôt !

Le visage de Végalian disparaît pour laisser surgir l'emblème de la division Ruine.

- J'ai bien fait de prendre cette communication ici, sourit Sog. Il semblerait que l'avenir de Minarvea est compté.

Soudain il porte une main sur son front, son œil droit se met à luire étrangement.

- Alors comme cela tu n'as rien appris de plus de la part d'Eekaan ? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Hélas ! Oui, la fonction qu'elle occupait dans la base de Véga n'avait aucun rapport avec la défense, répond doucement le prince pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres étudiants.

Le petit groupe se trouve dans une pièce servant de salle d'étude et de réfectoire.

- Vous projetez un raid sur le Camp de la Lune Noire ? , demande Dai.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Alcor donnerait son accord pour une telle chose pour le moment. Il cherche à obtenir plus de détail sur la base.

- Comment ?

- Je dois avouer que je l'ignore, je suis parti précipitamment du centre. Je sais juste qu'il a parlé avec Cochir d'un œil de lynx la nuit dernière.

- Un œil de lynx ????

- L'œil de lynx était le nom d'un satellite crée par le professeur Procyon, précise Kohumé. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont été lancés dans l'espace par l'alliance lors de la première guerre contre Véga. Je l'ai croyais tous détruit.

- Mais comment tu sais cela ? , s'étonne Dai.

- Je suis une fille pleine de ressources, rétorque-t-elle en tirant une langue espiègle.

- Pour en revenir aux informations fournies par Eekaan, j'ai appris qu'il y a une base sous-marine sur Terre. Elle serait dans le triangle des Bermudes.

- Il va falloir s'en occuper aussi, fait Dai en remontant ses manches.

- Chaque chose en son temps, fait le prince pour calmer ses ardeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois rentrer au centre rapidement au cas ou Véga attaque.

- Déjà ? , demande Hikaru tristement.

Le prince tourne la tête vers elle, il aperçoit brièvement dans le fond de la pièce une paire d'yeux qui observait la jeune fille avant de se cacher derrière un livre.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de me reposer pour le moment.

Procius se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, puis il se retourne, il aperçoit de nouveau les yeux qui observent Hikaru. Le prince esquisse un sourire.

- Un problème ? , demande Kohumé.

- Je ne me rappelle plus du chemin pour retourner à la porte rouge, répond Procius en passant une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Tu prends à gauche quand tu sors, puis après c'est toujours tout droit, répond Dai. Tu veux que l'un de nous te reconduise ?

- Non, ça ira.

Le prince fait un signe de la main pour dire au revoir puis il sort. Quelques secondes après, une forme quitte la pièce à son tour et se met à le suivre.

Procius marche tranquillement sur le campus, il regarde à droite et à gauche, il flâne.

- _« C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis suivi. »_

Une forme sombre se dissimule dans l'angle d'un bâtiment, elle garde une distance de sécurité pour observer Procius. La forme sort de sa cachette et se met à courir pour ne pas perdre de vu le prince qui vient brusquement de tourner sur la droite au détour d'une bâtisse. Quand la forme arrive à l'angle, elle ne voit plus la personne qu'elle suivait.

- Vous pouvez m'aider ? Je crois que je me suis perdu ! , lance la voix de Procius.

L'inconnu se retourne, le prince se trouve nez à nez avec un jeune homme vêtu tout en noir.

- Vous… vous voulez aller où ?

- Je cherche la porte rouge, fait tout sourire le prince.

Vous revenez sur vos pas puis c'est à droite et tout droit, répond l'homme en faisant des gestes de sa main droite.

- Ah ! Merci beaucoup !

- De… de rien, répond le garçon tremblotant.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oooo … Oui.

- C'est d'espionner Hikaru qui vous met dans cet état ? Ce ne doit pas être facile d'être amoureux d'une fille comme elle ?

- Quoi ??? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Quelle est la relation que vous entretenez avec elle ? , bredouille le jeune homme en serrant les poings.

- Rassure-toi, je ne suis qu'un ami de passage, répond le prince en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et encore merci pour le chemin.

Procius s'éloigne, laissant seul le garçon.

- Aux faites ! Ne reste pas dans ton coin et parle-lui ! , ajoute le prince.

- Nous y sommes presque, déclare Alcor en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce droit.

Le satellite vient d'entrer dans la face cachée de la lune. Tous les assistants sont à leur poste prés à recueillir les informations que l'engin spatial pourra leur fournir.

- Plus que quelque seconde et il sera au-dessus du Camp de la Lune Noire, annonce Gavin.

- Commencer l'enregistrement, ordonne Cochir.

Pour le moment l'écran du Spacioscope est tout sombre, lentement des lumières apparaissent, puis des bâtiments.

- Véga n'a pas détecté notre satellite espion, soupir Alcor.

- Les informations que nous avions été bien exacts, constate Cochir.

- Ils ont bien réhabilité le Camp de la Lune Noire, je n'en reviens pas !

- Nous avons des problèmes avec la télémétrie, annonce Densha.

- Non, pourvu qu'il tienne jusqu'au bout, supplie Sayaka

- Il nous faut le maximum d'information possible ! , fait Alcor.

- Je relève des pertes d'énergie, ajoute Densha.

- Le contrôle de positionnent vient de tomber en panne, précise Gavin.

Soudain l'image disparaît du Spacioscope.

- Plus de contact, fait Densha avec regret.

- J'espère que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, souhaite Cochir.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône, dans la salle de commandement.

- Majesté, je capte un vieux satellite terrien au dessus de la base, annonce le préposer au radar.

- Vous ne l'avez pas détecté avant !?

- Il est minuscule, s'excuse le soldat.

- Captez-vous une trace d'activité ?

- Négatif. Il a apparemment dérivé jusque ici, il est en très mauvais état.

- Montrez-le-moi !

- Oui, Maître.

L'écran virtuel apparaît devant le trône, le moniteur affiche le vieil Œil de Lynx.

- En effet, il ne parait pas en très bon état, ni très récent. Qu'il soit détruit par les défenses !

- Bien Votre Majesté.

Un canon laser situé sur une construction se met en rotation pour viser sa cible. Une fois ajusté, le canon fait feu réduisant en morceaux le satellite espion.

Le commandant Minarvea est nerveuse, elle ne cesse de regarder son écran placé sur son bureau.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Vesta ! Mais que fait-elle ? J'ai besoin d'elle, s'impatiente-t-elle.

Minarvea se lève et fait les cent pas dans son bureau pour tenter de se calmer, mais c'est l'effet contraire qui se produit. Elle regagne son fauteuil, elle fixe l'écran un moment avant de se décider de se servir de la console. Elle entre le code qui lui permet de contacter l'espionne.

- Vesta ? Tu me reçois ? Réponds !

La femme guette désespérément une réponse. Le moniteur reste muet.

- Vesta !?

Minarvea tapote le bureau avec ses doigts.

- Vesta où es-tu ? Réponds-moi !!!

Toujours aucune réponse, le visage du commandant se décompose.

- Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis seule.

Elle frappe du poing sur son bureau.

- Ma chère Vesta ne doit plus être en vie, j'ignore qui l'a fait disparaître. Je ne peux plus compter sur personne pour assurer mes arrières. Il faut que je joue avec prudence !

La Stratéguerre entre dans une salle remplie de matériel informatique.

- Isahbelle !!! , appelle-t-il.

- Je viens ! , répond une voix de femme à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Quand elle voit qui se trouve dans la pièce, la femme réajuste ses vêtements.

- Je suis désolé Maître, j'ignorais que c'était vous, je n'avais pas reconnu votre voix, s'excuse-t-elle en le saluant.

Végalian fait un geste de la main.

- Ca ira, fait-il brusque. Des résultats ?

Isahbelle se dirige vers une console contre une cloison, elle appuie sur plusieurs boutons, puis une feuille plastifiée sort d'une fente dans le mur. La femme saisit la feuille puis la porte au Stratéguerre.

- Tenez voici le nom de la dernière personne a avoir utiliser la console.

Végalian prend la feuille, il la regarde un instant, car elle est vierge puis il distingue des caractères qui apparaissent lentement. Le Stratéguerre ouvre ses yeux en grand sous la surprise.

- Vous en êtes certaine ? , demande l'empereur.

- Parfaitement.

- Détruisez ceci ! , ordonne-t-il en tendant la feuille.

- Vous n'avez qu'à la lâcher, elle se détruira toute seule.

Le Stratéguerre est surpris, il lâche la feuille plastifiée, elle commence à tomber vers le sol quand elle semble fondre, quand elle touche le sol, il ne reste plus qu'une minuscule boule informe de plastique.

- Fascinant ! Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Un prototype de document sécurisé réagissant à l'ADN, répond le professeur Isahbelle.

- Comment vous êtes-vous procurez un échantillon de mon ADN !!??

- Vous en aviez fourni au service développement armement pour votre arme personnelle, il en restait un peu.

- Il aurait dû être détruit !!! , s'emporte Végalian. Celui qui a commis cette négligence devrait être exécuté sur-le-champ!!!!

- Je… je…, bredouille Isahbelle.

- Mais je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois, vu ce à quoi je viens d'assister.

- Merci de votre clémence votre seigneurie.

- Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus !!!

- C'est évident Maître.

Le Stratéguerre jette un regard au professeur puis fait demi-tour en faisant voler sa cape, il se dirige vers la sortie.

- _« Je n'ai plus aucun doute maintenant, pense Végalian. Je vais pouvoir régler mes comptes ! »_

Le commandant Sog contemple les plans de son futur Autogoth avec fierté.

- J'ai réussi, j'ai enlevé les défauts de l'ancien modèle que le combat a révélé. Tu seras encore plus résistant ! Heureusement que nous avons trouvé un nouveau gisement de Mythrillium ! Ce dernier est encore plus pur que le gisement que nous avions découvert.

- _« Tu me remercieras plus tard, fait une voix grave dans la tête de Sog. »_

Le commandant regarde autour de lui, mais il est seul dans son bureau.

- J'ai besoin de repos, il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un parler.

Sog ne peut pas voir l'étrange luminosité dans ses yeux.

Procius gare sa moto devant l'entrée du centre de recherche, il descend de son véhicule et s'étire avant de retirer son casque. Il gravit les marches qui même à la double porte vitrée automatique du centre. La porte s'ouvre, alors il découvre le professeur Cochir dans tous ses états.

- A te voila enfin !!! Vite nous avons des choses à te montrer !!

Le professeur l'entraîne par le bras.

- Hé ! Laissez-moi le temps de retirer ma combinaison de moto !!!

Cochir entre dans la salle d'observation en traînant le prince. Alcor est penché sur une table au centre de la pièce, il lève la tête pour accueillir Procius.

- Alors, ce voyage à Tokyo a été bénéfique ? Des informations importantes ?

- Pas vraiment en ce qui concerne le Camp de la Lune Noire, mais j'ai appris l'existence d'une base sous-marine dans….

Mais le professeur Alcor et les autres n'écoutent plus. Alcor a replongé dans les images qui envahissent la table.

- Nous avons eu plus de chance que toi, il semblerait, déclare-t-il. Nous avons réussi à prendre des clichés de la base de Véga.

Le prince s'approche de la table. Les photographies montrent la base du Camp de la Lune Noire en parfait état. Cochir a même retrouvé des images datant de l'époque d'Actarus dans les archives pour les comparer. Certaines parties ont des installations ont été clairement modernisé alors que d'autres parties semblent avoir le même aspect, du moins extérieurement.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? , demande Alcor en fanfaronnant.

- Que nous avons du travail pour tout étudier, répond froidement Procius.

- Quoi !!! , s'exclame Bélier. C'est tour ce qui reste du Venus-A de ma Sayaka ?

Dans l'un des ateliers du centre de recherche photonique, la tête du robot féminin est maintenue suspendue par un système hydraulique.

- Et elle veut qu'on reconstruise un robot complet à partir de ça ? , demande Setter.

- Hélas oui, soupir Shiro. Vous connaissez Sayaka.

- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons plus les trois professeurs pour nous aider !

- Allez du cœur à l'ouvrage ! À cœur vaillant rien d'impossible ! , lance Bélier en remontant ses manches.

- Chef ! Vous êtes au courant qu'elle a épousé Alcor ? Cela ne sert a rien de faire tout cela pour la séduire, lance Setter.

Bélier se retourne et regarde son ancien équipier.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change !? , demande-t-il méchamment.

- Rien, chef, marmonne Setter en se recroquevillant.

Daisuke, Hikaru et Kohumé franchissent la porte rouge de l'université, ils prennent la direction de leur appartement. Dai a l'air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? , demande Kohumé.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans les dernières attaques de Véga ?

Les deux filles réfléchissent un moment.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Moi non plus, ajoute Hikaru.

- Il y avait que des Golgoths !

- Comme a chaque fois !

- Vous n'avez pas compris ! C'était directement des Golgoths ! Il n'y a avait pas de navette.

- C'est vrai, constate Kohumé avec son indexe posé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, mais si nous avions réussi à détruire toutes leurs navettes ?

- C'est loin d'être le cas, répond la voix Eekaan.

Le groupe se retourne pour découvrir la jeune femme derrière eux.

- Où est Susumu ? , demande Hikaru.

- Il est rentré chez lui, je lui ai dit que j'avais des courses à faire. Il a insisté pour venir, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me laisser seule.

- Comment c'est tu que les navettes de Véga ne sont pas toutes détruites ? , questionnes Dai.

- Tout simplement, parce que les chaînes de montage, sur le Camp de la Lune Noire, tournent à plein régime ! Du moins quand je me trouvais encore là bas. Il y'a plusieurs hangars qui sont remplis de navette.

Eekaan se revoit sur une passerelle d'un de ses hangars, avec les navettes se perdant à perte de vue dans l'entrepôt gigantesque.

- J'aime de moins en moins cela, déclare avec angoisse Daisuke.

Le commandant Sog a les yeux qui brillent, mais cela est dû aux éclats de soudure qui proviennent de l'atelier. Debout devant une grande baie, Sog regarde les ouvriers qui assemblent la structure de son Autogoth 2. Un large sourire de satisfaction travers son visage.

- D'ici peu ma nouvelle création sera opérationnelle ! Cette fois-ci, je viendrais à bout de Goldorak et de son pilote ! Et avec de la chance, j'assisterais à ce spectacle du Camp de la Lune Noire !!!

Le commandant jette un dernier regard dans l'atelier avant de tourner les talons. Il se dirige vers la sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, un soldat l'attend dans un petit véhicule à sustentation.

- Conduisez-moi à ma navette ! Je vais sur la Lune !

- Bien ! À vos ordres !

Une fois Sog installé, le soldat met en mouvement le véhicule.

Dans la salle d'observation du centre de recherche spatiale, le prince d'Euphor est assis sur une chaise, a l'aide d'une loupe, il détail les images prises par le vieux satellite, il a juste retirer le haut de sa combinaison de moto pour la nouer autour de ses hanches. Autour de la table posée au centre de la pièce, Sayaka, Alcor et Cochir font la même chose.

Procius regarde en détail une construction arrondie, il est particulièrement intéressé par le dessus de la construction.

- Cela ressemble à des antennes de communication, mais je crois bien distinguer des canons parmi elles, murmure-t-il.

Dans l'un des bureaux d'études du centre de recherche photonique, Jun et Tetsuya regardent les anciens plans de Venus-A.

- Elle est sérieuse ? Reconstruire son robot alors qu'il ne reste que la tête ? , demande Tetsuya.

- Tu connais Sayaka aussi bien que moi, soupire Jun.

- Oui ! Mais quand même elle exagère ! Notre centre est déjà assez occupé pour la fabrication de pièce de rechange pour Goldorak.

- À qui le dit tu ! Shiro n'a pas eu le dernier mot.

- Qui a le dernier mot avec Sayaka ?

Jun sourit.

- Tu as raison c'est pratiquement impossible, répond la femme. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu meurs d'envie de reprendre les commandes de Great Mazinger.

- Peut-être bien, mais il est dans un musée et complètement désarmé.

- Il reste toujours Mazinkaiser.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'Alcor qui peut entrer dans le poste de pilotage, soupir Tetsuya. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne peut plus le piloter, ajoute-t-il avec amertume.

La navette personnelle du commandant Sog arrive au dessus du Camp de la Lune Noire, elle se dirige vers un centre d'accostage en forme de champignon. À peine la navette est-elle amarrée que l'écran de communication s'active, l'image d'un soldat surgit.

- Commandant Sog, le Stratéguerre désire vous voir immédiatement dans ses quartiers, annonce le militaire.

- Dans ses quartiers ? , s'étonne Sog. ?

- Affirmatif commandant.

- Merci, je m'y rends de ce pas.

La console s'éteint.

- _« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi le Stratéguerre veut-il me recevoir tout de suite dans ses quartiers ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? », se demande le commandant en sortant de son vaisseau._

L'ancien membre des forces de Véga, Eekaan est devant sa console de communication. Elle regarde autour d'elle.

- Il va falloir que je change d'endroit. Le commandant Minarvea risque d'envoyer quelqu'un à ma recherche et le premier lieu qui sera visité c'est ici, soupire-t-elle.

L'endroit où elle se trouve est miteux et sombre, les murs sont ternes et remplis de fissures, un vieux néon poussif et clignotant diffuse une faible lumière, un lit de camp et deux chaises se trouvent dans un angle. Sur l'une des chaises, repose des vêtements, sur l'autre des rations de survie ouverte. Elle aperçoit par une ouverture dans le mur la navette avec laquelle elle est venue sur Terre. En réalité, elle se trouve dans le bureau d'un entrepôt abandonné situé sur les quais du port de marchandise.

- Assez rêvasser ! , lance-t-elle soudain. Voyons voir si mon message est parvenu sur le Camp de la Lune Noire.

Les doigts de la jeune femme virevoltent sur les touches de la console. Des phrases rédigées dans une langue inconnue apparaissent.

- Impossible d'établir une communication sur les circuits normaux. Il semblerait que mon virus a fait son office, mais les techniciens n'ont pas réussi à le supprimer pour le moment. Les communications semblent ne fonctionner que sur les canaux d'urgence et avec de nouveau code de sécurité.

La jeune femme lève la tête et fixe le plafond.

- Ça a réussi !

Elle regarde de nouveau le moniteur puis tout ce qui l'entoure dans la pièce.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr, je ne dois plus rester ici !

Eekaan repousse le siège puis se lève, elle se dirige vers le lit en fer pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle se retourne vivement et regarde par l'ouverture sa navette.

- Où vais-je bien pouvoir la dissimuler !?

Le commandant Sog réajuste sa tenue avant de se présenter devant la porte des quartiers du Stratéguerre. Il brosse sa cape puis appuie sur le bouton situé sur le côté de la porte.

- Entre Sog ! , ordonne Végalian.

La porte automatique s'ouvre, le commandant avance, il découvre le Stratéguerre assis dans un fauteuil face à l'entrée. Le commandant se met au garde-à-vous pour saluer.

- Approche, prend place, fait Végalian.

Le commandant voit que le Stratéguerre lui indique un fauteuil situé juste à côté de l'empereur de Véga. Sog s'avance à pas mesuré puis s'installe dans le siège.

- Sog, je suis content de te voir ici, commence le Stratéguerre.

- C'est un honneur pour moi Maître d'être reçu dans vos quartiers.

Végalian sourit.

- Je voulais te voir en priver pour te féliciter de tes initiatives.

- Merci majesté, répond le commandant surpris.

- Même si je n'en donnais pas l'impression, j'ai suivi avec attention toutes les créations que tu as faites pour notre empire. Tu as peut-être cru que je t'éloignais de moi quand je t'ai confié la direction de la base sous-marine.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de diriger cette installation sur Terre et…

Végalian lève la main pour le faire taire.

- J'ai pu constater ton esprit créatif au niveau stratégique, mais aussi dans la mise en œuvre de nouvelles armes.

- Merci pour tous ces compliments, mais hélas, se maudit Goldorak en est toujours venu a bout, répond tristement Sog.

- C'est exact, mais j'ai pu constater que de nombreuses fois, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que votre machine détruise notre ennemi. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te faire revenir au Camp de la Lune Noire, ainsi tu pourras avoir l'aide de nos meilleurs ingénieurs pour concevoir de nouveaux robots qui vaincront le prince d'Euphor et son Goldorak.

Le commandant Sog est surpris, il fait un gros effort pour rester stoïque.

- Pour te récompenser de tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je te nomme au poste de commandant de la base lunaire.

- Quoi !??? , s'exclame Sog stupéfait.

Le commandant ne s'attendait pas à une telle promotion.

- Mais !!! Et le commandant Minarvea ?

- Ah ! Oui ! Minarvea, fait nonchalamment Végalian. Elle m'est devenue inutile.

- Inutile ?

- Oui, elle n'a pratiquement plus aucune initiative envers l'empire.

- Je vois.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de son remplacement par toi.

- Je tacherais de me montrer à la hauteur de la tache que vous me confier.

- Je suis certain que tu en seras digne. Je ferais l'annonce officielle dans le centre de commandement dans une demi-heure. Cela te laisse le temps de t'installer dans tes quartiers.

Le commandant Sog se lève de son fauteuil.

- Je vous remercie Stratéguerre.

Sog exécute le salut Végan avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le Stratéguerre reste assis un instant dans son siège après le départ du commandant Sog.

- _« Voilà une chose de faite ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de Minarvea ! , se dit Végalian avec un sourire cruel. »_

Le commandant Minarvea marche dans un couloir de la base, au détour de la coursive, elle manque d'entrée en collision avec le commandant Sog.

- Vous !! Mais que faites-vous donc ici !? , s'étonne Minarvea.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir chère Minarvea. Je vous trouve très en beauté, clame Sog mielleusement.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi êtes-vous donc ici !?

- Le Stratéguerre m'a fait venir, rétorque-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Il vous a fait venir !? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Je l'ignore, ment Sog.

- Vous l'ignorez ?

- Oui. Cela vous surprend ? Mais pourtant, vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes quand même le bras droit du Stratéguerre, s'étonne-t-il faussement.

- C'est exact, bredouille Minarvea.

- Veuillez m'excuser ma chère, mais je dois m'installer dans mes quartiers.

- Vos quartiers ! Vous allez donc rester ?

- Il semblerait. J'aurais ainsi le plaisir de vous voir tous les jours, déclare Sog en s'inclinant.

Il fait pratiquement nuit, Daisuke essuie ses cheveux, assis dans le canapé devant la télévision, revêtu d'un jogging quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonne.

- Dai, tu peux y aller ! , lance la voix de Kohumé dans la salle de bain.

- Ouais ! J'y vais, mais je me demande ce que vous pouvez bien faire toutes les deux dans la salle de bain ! , lance-t-il en se levant.

Le jeune homme ouvre la porte et reste interdit.

- Salut !

Daisuke reste immobile, une main sur la serviette qui est sur sa tête, l'autre tenant la poignée de la porte.

- Eekaan ??? Mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

- J'aurais besoin d'aide, annonce la jeune femme d'une voix suppliante.

- De l'aide ?? , répète Dai en clignant des yeux.

- Alors, qui est-ce ? , demande Hikaru enroulée dans une grande serviette de bain.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle passe une tête dans le couloir.

- Eekaan !!!

Dai tourne la tête vers sa sœur.

- Elle nous demande de l'aide, lâche-t-il.

- Quoi ???

- Oui, répond Eekaan d'un air gêné.

- Fait-la entrer.

Le commandant Minarvea est debout à côté du trône dans la salle de commandement de la base, elle est perdue dans ses réflexions.

- _« Je me demande pour quelle raison le Stratéguerre a-t-il fait revenir Sog ici. Quelles sont ses intentions ? Aurait-il tout découvert ? »_

Elle est tirée de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvre sur le commandant Sog. Ce dernier se dirige droit vers le trône.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? , demande sèchement Minarvea.

- Le Stratéguerre m'a demandé de venir.

- Il vous a demandé de…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte automatique s'ouvre sur Végalian et sa garde rapprochée. Le Stratéguerre marche en direction de son trône sous la protection de ses hommes. Il monte l'estrade puis se dresse devant son siège, il rejette sa cape d'un mouvement de bras.

- J'ai une annonce à faire, déclare-t-il. Qu'elle soit retransmise à tous !!!

Aussitôt le soldat aux communications s'active.

- Tous les circuits sont ouverts majesté, annonce le soldat.

- Chers combattants de l'empire, commence Végalian. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Nous allons bientôt venir à bout de notre adversaire et conquérir la Terre. Pour cela j'ai décidé de faire un changement dans la hiérarchie.

- _« Quoi !??? Mais que raconte-t-il ? , pense Minarvea. »_

- Pour récompenser les efforts fournis par le commandant Sog depuis des mois afin que nous soyons victorieux, aussi bien dans la direction de notre base sous-marine, mais aussi dans la conception de nouvelles armes. J'ai décidé de la nommer au poste de commandant de la base lunaire et des troupes de Véga à la place du commandant Minarvea.

- Quoi !!!! , s'exclame la femme.

- Cette dernière m'a fidèlement servi depuis des années, continu Végalian. Je lui suis profondément reconnaissante, c'est pour cela que je lui accorde une période de repos bien mérité afin qu'elle puisse revenir en forme à mes côtés.

- _« Je suis évincé !! , réalise-t-elle. »_

- Je suis persuadé qu'avec le commandant Sog, nous allons rapidement finir cette guerre et pouvoir nous reposer à notre tour. Merci à tous de m'avoir écouté.

- Communication fermée, annonce le soldat.

Sog se retourne vers Minarvea, celle-ci a le visage complètement décomposé.

- Vous allez bien ? , demande-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Vous semblez fatiguée.

- Minarvea, tu devrais aller te reposer dans tes quartiers, ajoute le Stratéguerre en s'asseyant dans son trône.

- Vous avez sûrement raison Maître, répond-elle d'une voix morne. Félicitation commandant Sog pour votre promotion.

- Merci Minarvea. Je suis certain que vous reviendrez rapidement parmi nous, affirme faussement Sog.

- Oui, oui.

Le commandant Minarvea avance comme un automate en direction de la sortie. Végalian la suit du regard avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

- Tu as fait quoi !!! , s'exclame Kohumé.

- J'ai envoyé un message de révolte aux peuples soumis de Véga avec un virus, répète Eekaan fièrement.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? , demande Hikaru.

- Pour vous aidez ! , répond Eekaan comme si cela était évident.

- Nous aider ?? , fait Dai perplexe.

- Oui ! Si j'ai changé d'idée sur la Terre et l'empire de Véga pourquoi pas d'autre !

- Ça se tient, confirme Daisuke en se frottant le menton.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide ? , demande Kohumé.

- C'est que jusqu'à présent, je vivais dans le local que Véga m'avait fourni pour ma mission, répond tristement Eekaan.

- Pour ce soir, elle peut dormir sur le canapé, annonce Hikaru.

- Oui, mais après ? , demande Dai. Elle ne peut pas rester avec nous.

- C'est vrai.

- Et pour ma navette ? , intervient

- Ta navette ?

- Vous croyez que je suis venue comment sur Terre ?

- Et si elle allait au ranch quelques jours, comme ça, sa navette sera cachée dans la grange ou mieux elle ira au centre de recherche, suggère Kohumé.

- C'est une idée ! , s'exclame Hikaru en se levant. Je vais appeler Vénusia et Alcor.

Procius est toujours plongé dans l'observation des photos du satellite quand le téléphone sonne. Alcor prend le combiné.

- Centre de recherche spatiale, professeur Alcor… Parle moins vite Hikaru, je ne comprends pas tout !

Le prince tourne la tête en direction d'Alcor.

- Euh… Oui… Pourquoi pas… Nous avons déjà fait ce genre de chose dans le passé… Oui, oui…. J'envoie un camion pour demain matin sans problème.

Le professeur repose le combiné.

- Un problème ? , demande Procius.

- Non, nous allons juste venir en aide à l'ancien agent de Véga.

- Et comment cela ?

- Elle va venir habiter quelque temps au ranch et nous allons cacher sa navette par la même occasion.

- Et vous avez déjà fait cela ?

- Oui, du temps de ton oncle, sourit Alcor pensif. Actarus ne t'a pas tout raconté, il semblerait. Voyons, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ??? Amélie… Aurélie…

- Aphélie.

- Oui ! Voilà Aphélie ! Mais comment connais-tu son nom !? , s'étonne le professeur.

- Il faut croire que mon oncle ne m'a rien caché, répond Procius en replongeant dans les images.

- Et tu sais…

- Qu'elle était amoureuse de lui quand ils vivaient sur Euphor.

- Je crois qu'Actarus a moins de secrets que toi, lance Sayaka.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? , questionne Alcor en regardant son épouse.

- Va savoir, répond-elle en tournant la tête.

- _« Qu'est-ce que signifie cette remarque ? Aurait-elle compris…Non, elle n'a pas pu devinez que Procius est mon fils !?? »_

- Procius !

- Oui Sayaka ?

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, ni ton père, ajoute-t-elle en fixant Alcor. Mais tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

Le professeur Alcor ressent un frisson remonté le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Procius regarde la femme un moment puis pose les images qu'il tient dans les mains.

- J'ai compris, je vais me coucher, répond le prince en se levant.

- Bien, sourit la femme. Et pour en être sûr, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Euh…

- Mais rassure-toi je n'irais pas jusqu'à te border.

Le prince sort de la salle en compagnie de Sayaka, alors qu'Alcor les suit du regard.

- _« Cela faisait longtemps que j'étais tranquille, pense Alcor. Voilà qu'elle refait des allusions sur la paternité ! Si elle a découvert le pot aux roses, ça va être ma fête ! »_

Eekaan a passé la nuit sur le canapé du salon, elle a encore les cheveux en bataille quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

- Tu peux aller ouvrir, lance Hikaru du cabinet de toilette. Cela doit être pour toi.

- D'accord.

La jeune fille ouvre la porte, elle tombe nez à nez avec un homme avec un menton carré portant sur la tête un sombrero. Elle a un mouvement de recul.

- Salut ! Vous devez être la jeune fille en détresse !

Dai arrive au même instant.

- Banta ! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi ! , lance-t-il.

- Non mais ! Ca ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça, s'emporte Banta. Tu vas me faire passer pour un pervers !

Eekaan éclate de rire.

- Hé bien ! Il y a une bonne ambiance de bon matin, lance Mizar en arrivant.

Hikaru surgit.

- Papa ! Banta ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous sommes venus chercher la demoiselle qui a un souci avec Véga, sourit Mizar.

- Eekaan, prépare-toi vite.

- Vous êtes le père de Dai et Hikaru ? , demande la jeune fille.

- Vous aurez tout le temps de poser vos questions quand nous serons en route pour le ranch. Nous devons aller charger votre navette avant que vos anciens collègues ne pointent leurs nez.

Le commandant Sog contemple son nouveau bureau, il se tient sur le pas de la porte. Après avoir inspecté du regard la pièce sobre, mais imposante par son bureau volumineux et les moniteurs qui le recouvre. Le commandant fait le tour de la console est s'installe dans un fauteuil moelleux. Il actionne la console, un soldat apparaît sur le moniteur.

- Où en est la construction de mon Autogoth ?

Le soldat le salue avant de répondre.

- Les équipes viennent de finir.

- Nous pouvons lancer une attaque aujourd'hui ?

- Il nous reste juste à remplir les réservoirs.

- Parfait, jubile Sog en coupant la communication.

Le commandant s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en souriant.

- Goldorak cette fois-ci, je suis certain que tes heures sont comptées.

Dai marche en tête sur le campus de Todai, les filles sont légèrement à la traîne, elles lisent un magasine de mode qu'elles ont achetée en chemin. Soudain, il voit Sawa qui se précipite vers lui paniquer.

- Daisuke ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Eekaan !? , questionne Susumu en saisissant fermement les bras du garçon.

- Non, répond-il.

- Je suis inquiet ! Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin à notre point de rencontre pour venir à l'université. J'ai attendu, mais elle n'est pas venue. Je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être en avance, mais personne ne l'a vu sur le campus.

- Nous l'avons vue hier soir, intervient Kohumé.

Susumu lâche Dai pour attraper la jeune femme.

- Ah bon ! Elle allait bien ?

- Oui, le rassure Hikaru. Tout va bien, c'est juste qu'elle a dû s'absenter quelques jours.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit !! , pleurniche le garçon.

- C'est soudain, s'empresse d'ajouter Kohumé. Un événement dans sa famille si j'ai bien compris.

Sawa lâche Kohumé, les bras du garçon sont moue, il s'affaisse comme s'il portait un poids énorme.

- Elle ne m'a même pas téléphoné, pourtant elle a mon numéro et mon mail, lâche-t-il.

- C'est qu'elle n'a pas dû avoir le temps. Elle te téléphonera sûrement bientôt.

Susumu s'éloigne comme une âme en peine en traînant les pieds.

Dans la salle de repos du centre de recherche spatial, Sayaka prend son petit déjeuner quand son époux entre dans la pièce, il va se servir une tasse de café avant de s'installer à la table.

- Dis-moi, ça voulait dire quoi la réflexion d'hier soir ? , demande Alcor.

- Quelle réflexion ? , fait-elle innocemment.

- Que tu n'es pas la mère, ni le père de Procius.

- Ah ! Ça !?

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu regardé en disant cela ?

- Simplement que tu pourrais te montrer plus proche de lui.

- Et en quel honneur ? , questionne Alcor avec méfiance.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te rapprocher de lui !

- ­_« Elle a tout découvert !!? »_. Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Il a grandi sans père !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Comme il est avec nous, tu pourrais te montrer plus prévenant avec lui ! Ce n'est pas un simple soldat qui vient combattre Véga ! C'est le fils de Phénicia et le neveu d'Actarus, tes amis, il me semble ! Tu pourrais te montrer moins distant ! Ou du moins, moins chef de guerre !

- _« Ouf !! Elle n'a rien découvert ! J'ai eu chaud encore une fois ! »_

Procius entre dans la pièce.

- Y'a déjà une sacrée ambiance ce matin, remarque-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

Un semi-remorque s'engage dans l'allée du ranch, une bâche recouvre la remorque. En entendant le bruit du moteur, Vénusia sort sur le pas de la porte. Le camion s'immobilise, Mizar descend de la cabine suivie par Eekaan portant un sac.

- Bienvenue au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, fait Vénusia en s'approchant.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, répond la jeune femme.

- Banta ! Va ranger la remorque dans la grange, ont déchargera la navette plus tard, annonce Mizar.

- Compris ! , répond le vieux garçon de ferme en passant une vitesse.

- J'ai une faim de loup !

- Vous vous débrouillerez seul les garçons, annonce Vénusia. Je vais installer notre invitée.

Elle s'éloigne en compagnie de l'ancien agent de Véga vers l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Le commandant Sog se tient debout à côté du trône du Stratéguerre. Ce dernier regarde son moniteur virtuel.

Sog fait un pas en avant, il lève son bras droit.

- Que la base sous-marine procède au lancement de Autogoth 2 !

Sur le moniteur, un panneau descend dans l'un des hangars subaquatiques, une sphère rouge en sort lentement.

- _« Va détruire notre adversaire ! Remporte la victoire pour que je sois fière de toi et de moi, comme cela j'aurais bien mérité ma promotion ! , pense le commandant. »_

Vénusia et Eekaan sont dans la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci range ses vêtements dans une armoire.

- Je suis certaine que tu vas te plaire ici, fait Vénusia. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Rassure-toi, tu ne nous déranges pas.

Vénusia renifle.

- Mais ! Ça sent le brûlé !!! Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont incapables de se faire à manger tout seul ! , s'exclame-t-elle en sortant.

Gavin est à son poste devant son écran radar, il boit une gorgée de café quand il remarque un point lumineux sur son moniteur. Il pose sa tasse avant d'actionner des commandes sur sa console. Une fois qu'il est sûr de lui, il jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Professeur Alcor, fait-il calmement.

- Oui Gavin, répond le professeur.

Alcor est devant la table qui est recouverte de photographies du Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Je détecte un Golgoth en approche du centre par le Nord.

Procius, qui lui aussi est autour de la table se lève et se précipite vers la sortie.

- Je sors avec Goldorak, lance-t-il.

La sphère rouge survole une région montagneuse sous le regard terrifié des animaux vivants dans le secteur.

Le prince est dans le cockpit de la soucoupe, les interfaces de pilotage recouvrent ses membres.

- Goldorak ! Go !

Le robot géant s'élance sur sa plateforme, il passe l'ouverture située dans le barrage en provoquant un arc-en-ciel quand il franchit la chute d'eau. Une fois dans les cieux, la soucoupe prend la direction du Nord.

Procius distingue en contrebas une sphère rouge volant en raz-motte. Il fait plonger son vaisseau, la sphère change brusquement de cap.

- Je suis repéré, constate le prince.

Procius prend en chasse le Golgoth qui disparaît dans un défilé rocheux étroit. Le prince fait remonter brusquement sa machine.

- Malédiction ! La soucoupe est trop large, je ne peux pas passer !

Il regarde la sphère qui prend la fuite.

- Le centre ! J'ai besoin d'Alcorak !

- Compris, répond Alcor dans le système de communication.

- Il a besoin d'Alcorak, mais qui va le piloter, souligne Sayaka.

- Allez ! Je m'y colle, répond le professeur en sortant.

- Mais attends ! Tu es sûr de savoir le faire ?

- Le poste de pilotage est bien identique à mon ancien Alcorak ? , demande-t-il en tournant la tête.

- Oui.

- Alors, il n'y a aucun problème ! , répond Alcor en franchissant la porte.

Procius tente de suivre à distance la sphère rouge dans le défilé, quand le Golgoth s'immobilise dans une zone sombre.

Goldorak plonge en direction de la sphère. Procius remarque une trappe qui apparaît sur la boule, un missile en sort. Goldorak vole sur le côté gauche pour éviter le projectile.

Le professeur Alcor s'installe dans le poste de pilotage d'Alcorak, il attache son casque pendant que la verrière se ferme.

- Tu es certain de vouloir le faire, demande Sayaka avec une voix inquiète dans la radio.

- Oui. Tout ira bien, répond Alcor en posant ses mains sur les commandes. Paré !

- Fais attention.

Les feux situés au dessus de la porte du hangar passent au vert.

- Alcorak ! Go !

La navette s'élance, le professeur pousse un cri de surprise.

- Un problème ??? , s'empresse de demander Sayaka.

- Non, j'ai juste été surpris par la puissance au décollage ! Rien à voir avec mon ancien Alcorak !

Vénusia et Eekaan se trouvent dans le salon quand elles entendent un bruit de moteur passer au-dessus du ranch. Elles se précipitent vers la fenêtre pour voir Alcorak en pleine ascension.

- Alcorak !!! Mais qui le pilote ? , réalise Vénusia.

- Véga aurait lancé une attaque ? , demande Eekaan.

Quand Alcor arrive au-dessus du défilé, il voit Goldorak décrivant des cercles dans le ciel.

- Qui a demandé un taxi, lance joyeusement Alcor.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, rétorque Procius.

- Bien compris, répond sérieusement le professeur.

Procius attrape la manette au dessus de sa tête pour tirer dessus, son siège recule.

Alcor vient se positionner dans le sillage de Goldorak.

- Autolargue !! , annonce le prince.

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse.

- Retournement !

Goldorak pivote pour se mettre en position pour être récupéré par la navette.

- Accrochage !

Alcorak s'approche du robot pour s'assembler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ! Je n'ai pas perdu la main ! , lance Alcor.

- Direction le défiler ! Nous devons rejoindre la sphère !

- Un petit compliment n'aurait pas été superflu, marmonne le professeur dans son casque.

Alcorak vire en direction d'une partie du canyon plus large pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

La sphère ouvre de nouvelles trappes pour lancer des missiles sur son adversaire.

- Soit maudit Goldorak ! , lance Sog. Tu utilises l'une de tes navettes de soutien, mais cela ne fait rien, tu seras détruit quand même !

- Vitorang !

Les deux morceaux de la lame partent des extrémités des ailes d'Alcorak.

- Missiles bêta !

De petits missiles sortent des poings de Goldorak. Une explosion retentit entre les deux machines de combat provoquant un éboulement de roche. La sphère décolle brusquement provoquant de nouveaux éboulements.

- Alcor ! Ne restons pas ici !

- Je fais de mon mieux !

Des pierres tombent sur les ailes et les turbines d'Alcorak provocant sont instabilité.

Eekaan sort du ranch et se précipite vers la grange.

- Reste ici, lui cris Vénusia sur la terrasse.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoute pas, elle entre dans la grange puis saute dans sa navette. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau décolle.

- Je veux me rendre utile, déclare Eekaan.

La sphère se met à luire, elle commence à changer de forme. Un robot humanoïde apparaît.

- Il ressemble à celui que j'ai vaincu la dernière fois, remarque Procius.

L'Autogoth pose les pieds sur le sol, il se tient légèrement penché vers l'avant, il balance ses bras. Hormis la couleur et qu'il n'a aucune corne sur la tête c'est le sosie parfait du précédent Golgoth.

- Il est plus impressionnant en vrai que sur l'écran du Spatioscope, constate Alcor.

L'Autogoth ouvre la bouche en grand, elle devient lumineuse.

- Séparation ! , lance Procius.

Au même instant, un fort rayon bleu sort de la gueule de la créature de Véga. Alcorak commence à se détacher quand la soucoupe porteuse lui passe devant le nez.

- Hé !!! , crie Alcor.

Le rayon bleu est dispersé par le bouclier de la soucoupe.

- Alcor ne reste pas là !

- Mais…

- Rentre au centre !

- Compris.

À contrecœur, le professeur vire en direction de la base. La soucoupe porteuse reprend de l'altitude. Des bras de l'Autogoth sortent des fouets énergétiques qui virevoltent dans tous les sens. Le Golgoth lance un de ses fouets vers le robot géant qui lève son bras droit pour le saisir, mais le fouet s'enroule autour de son poignet. Procius se prépare à lancer le fulguropoing gauche quand l'Autogoth fait un mouvement de recule violent pour projeter Goldorak.

Alcorak vole en direction du centre quand il croise une navette des forces de Véga.

- Une navette !

- N'ouvre pas le feu ! , intervient Sayaka dans le système de communication.

- Hein ??

- C'est Eekaan.

- Mais elle est folle ! Elle se jette dans la gueule du loup ! J'y retourne !

- Alcor ! Non ! , proteste sa femme.

Goldorak atterrit violement sur le ventre, l'Autogoth lance ses autres fouets sur le robot géant. Procius fait rouler sur le côté sa machine, les fouets lacèrent le sol.

La navette pilotée par Eekaan arrive sur la zone de combat.

- Les voilà ! À moi de jouer !

La jeune femme fait plonger son vaisseau en direction du Golgoth. Elle lance une salve de laser sur l'Autogoth. Sous la surprise, le monstre replie ses fouets, libérant le bras de Goldorak qui se relève.

Le monstre de Véga regarde avec attention la navette qui vient d'arriver, il lance ses fouets vers elle. Eekaan évite de justesse les projectiles, mais pendant que son attention est absorbée, l'Autogoth ouvre sa gueule. Le rayon bleuté touche de plein fouet la navette d'Eekaan, les propulseurs s'enflamment.

Procius réalise qu'il a été secouru par une navette Végane.

- Eekaan !!!

Goldorak se met à courir en direction de la navette qui perd dangereusement de l'altitude.

À l'intérieur, la jeune femme tire désespérément sur ses leviers pour faire remonter son vaisseau sans résultats.

- Ne reste pas là ! Éjecte-toi ! , crie le prince.

L'un des réacteurs explose. Procius voit une forme quittant la navette. Il tend les mains de Goldorak pour récupérer le corps.

- Pourvu que ce soit bien elle, prie-t-il.

L'Autogoth reprend sa forme de boule pour rouler sur le sol et venir dans les jambes de son ennemi. Goldorak vacille, il réussit à saisir la forme qui a quitté la navette. Le robot géant referme ses mains avant d'effectuer un roulé-boulé sur le sol.

Alcorak survol Goldorak.

- Mortanium !!!

Les deux rayons jaunes frappent la sphère rouge, cette dernière cesse de rouler pour reprendre une forme humanoïde. L'Autogoth se dresse en lançant ses mains vers Alcorak pour l'attraper. Alcor manœuvre, il réussit à passer entre les deux mains avant qu'elle ne se referme violemment.

Procius ouvre les mains de son robot, Eekaan est là, ses vêtements légèrement déchirés.

- Alcor ! Cesse de faire joujou avec ce Golgoth, lance Procius. Vient récupérer Eekaan.

- Bien ! Chef !

Alcorak effectue un looping pour changer de cap. Eekaan saute des mains de Goldorak.

L'Autogoth pousse un cri de colère.

- À nous deux, lance le prince en dressant son robot.

Alcor se pose pour prendre à son bord la jeune femme. Il ouvre la verrière.

- Allez vite ! Grimpe !!

Les deux robots géants s'observent. Une fois Eekaan installée, Alcorak s'élève dans le ciel.

- Alcor ?

- Oui Procius ?

- Cette fois-ci retourne au centre rapidement.

- Compte sur-moi.

- Je suis désolée, s'excuse Eekaan.

- Tu as voulu protéger la Terre, je comprends ce que tu ressens, annonce le prince. Mais c'est mon travail.

Alcorak lance ses réacteurs et s'éloigne.

L'Autogoth se met à courir vers Goldorak.

- Hélicopunh !!!

Les deux poings quittent le robot en direction du Golgoth qu'ils ratent. La créature de Véga se jette sur Goldorak, les deux machines tombent sur le sol et se mettent à rouler, ils arrivent au sommet d'une pente qu'ils dévalent, ils finissent leur chute au milieu d'un complexe électrique.

Les deux machines se remettent sur leurs pieds, elles sont entourées de pylônes et de ligne à haute tension.

- Dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourré, soupire Procius.

L'Autogoth bondit pour se jeter la tête la première contre le torse de Goldorak, sous le choc celui-ci recule, son dos entre en contact direct avec les câbles qui pendent entre les pylônes.

Procius a senti son robot partir en arrière, il a tenté de le récupérer, mais en vain. Il s'attend à recevoir un choc électrique, mais rien ne se produit.

- Le complexe est désaffecté !

Le Golgoth pousse un cri de frustration alors que Goldorak se redresse.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait, sermonnes Alcor.

- Je voulais juste me rendre utile, proteste Eekaan.

- Peut-être ! Mais tu as perturbé Procius durant le combat.

- Je…

- Ne recommence plus, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande.

Alcorak perd de la vitesse et de l'altitude, il entre en phase d'atterrissage en approchant du centre.

Le Stratéguerre observe le combat depuis son trône, à côté de lui le commandant Sog serre les poings et encourage sa machine. Sur le moniteur virtuel, les deux adversaires tournent l'un autour de l'autre guettant une ouverture pour attaquer l'autre.

L'Autogoth lance sa main droite en direction de Goldorak qui recule légèrement. Ils continuent à tourner entre les pylônes comme deux catcheurs. Soudain Procius fait exécuter une rotation sur lui-même à son robot en mettant son bras gauche à l'horizontale. Le Golgoth se baisse et avance pour passer dans le dos de son adversaire. La créature artificielle de Véga d'un mouvement rapide passe ses bras par-dessous les épaules de Goldorak, l'immobilisant. Procius fait reculer sa machine en direction des câbles. Les deux robots se retrouvent plaqués l'un contre l'autre sur les lignes qui ploient sous leur poids. Goldorak donne un coup de tête en arrière.

Alcor et Eekaan arrivent dans la salle d'observation du centre, il découvre sur l'écran géant du Spacioscope les deux machines collées l'une à l'autre.

- Allez Procius !!!! , lance Sayaka en brandissant son bras droit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? , lui demande son mari.

La femme tourne la tête dans sa direction.

- Nous allons assister à un beau match de catch !

Alcor regarde le lieu du combat.

- C'est vrai que cela ressemble à un ring.

Le coup de tête n'a eu aucun effet sur le Golgoth, Procius décide de changer de tactique. Il fait reculer le pied droit de Goldorak derrière celui de son adversaire, puis il exerce une forte pression ce qui fait basculer sur le côté les deux machines. Quand l'Autogoth touche le sol, il lâche prise, Goldorak en profite pour rouler sur le flanc pour s'éloigner. Mais la créature de Véga est plus rapide, d'un mouvement brusque elle plaque le robot de Procius sur le sol. Goldorak tente de saisir une jambe de son adversaire. Il y arrive après plusieurs tentatives.

- Incrustochoch !

Les doigts de Goldorak exercent une forte pression sur le métal de la jambe de façon à s'enfoncer dedans. Une fois al prise solide, Procius fais pivoter la jambe l'Autogoth. Celui-ci est obligé de lâcher son adversaire pour ne pas se retrouver privé de son membre. La machine de Véga s'éloigne laissant le temps à Goldorak de se remettre sur ses pieds. Autogoth rampe sur le sol, Goldorak en profite pour lui asséner un coup de pied dans la tête. Le Golgoth roule sur le flanc.

- Autogoth ! Utilise ton armement ! , ordonne Sog.

Sur l'écran le Golgoth n'obéit pas aux ordres.

- L'imbécile, pourquoi ne répond-il pas !

- D'après les indications, Autogoth 2 aurait passé de lui-même en mode autonome, annonce un soldat. Il ne répond plus à aucune instruction.

- Mais c'est impossible !

Autogoth pousse un cri qui se répercute sur les montagnes des environs, il se redresse lentement. Pendant se temps Goldorak s'élance vers les câbles situés à l'opposer, juste avant de les heurter, il pivote, son dos touche les lignes qui ploient avant de le propulser vers le Golgoth. Procius replie le bras de sa machine pour donner un puissant coup de coude dans le coup de son ennemi. Sous le choc, Autogoth quitte le sol avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos, Goldorak saute pour retomber lourdement dessus, mais le Golgoth bouge au dernier moment pour l'éviter, les deux combattants se relèvent. L'Autogoth fonce sur Goldorak, profitant de la tenue penchée de son adversaire, Procius pose la main droite de son robot sur l'épaule gauche de Golgoth, il réussi a le faire basculer vers l'avant puis il lui bloque la tête entre les cuisses de Goldorak avant de bondir puis de se laisser retomber sur le sol, la tête du Golgoth explose sous le choc.

- Houra !!! Un magnifique marteau-pilon, commente Sayaka en sautillant.

Goldorak lâche sa prise, le reste du corps tombe sur le sol. Procius relevé sa machine qui est sur les fesses. Mais à peine est-il debout qu'il voit se dresser devant lui l'Autogoth sans tête.

- Calvicogyres ! Planitronks !

En un instant les bras du Golgoth sont tranchés par les Clavicogyres et ses jambes par les Planitronks. L'Autogoth se démembre avant de tomber, des étincelles jaillissent par moment dans les conduits coupés nets.

- Cabré ! Récupération !

Une fois le robot géant revenu dans sa soucoupe porteuse, Procius survole le Golgoth en morceau.

- Magnavolt ! Pulvonium !

Les rayons partent de la soucoupe et des poings, il frappe ce qui reste du torse de l'Autogoth qui explose.

Le prince jette un dernier regard à son adversaire qui brûle avant de prendre la direction de sa base.

Le commandant Sog se tourne avec appréhension vers le Stratéguerre.

- Je suis navré de cet échec Maître, s'excuse-t-il.

- Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, annonce calmement Végalian. Je crois dans le potentiel de ta machine.

- Merci, répond Sog ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Je suis certain qu'après quelques mises au point elle sera parfaite ! , annonce le Stratéguerre en se levant.

- Je me montrerais digne de la confiance que vous me portez.

Végalian descend de l'estrade pour se diriger vers la sortie. Le commandant s'incline pour le saluer.

Le téléphone portable du professeur Cochir sonne alors que dans la salle d'observation du centre l'ambiance est à la fête. Quand il décroche, il a du mal à entendre son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Kohumé ? … Oui… Je vais lui dire.

Cochir range son téléphone et se dirige vers Eekaan.

- Humm.. Excusez- moi mademoiselle.

- Oui ?

- Mais il faudrait que vous appeliez Susumu Sawa car il semblerait qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis.

- Pardon ? , s'étonne Eekaan.

- C'est ce que ma fille vient de me demander par téléphone à l'instant, s'empresse de préciser le professeur.

Le commandant Minarvea prend une douche pour tenter de se détendre, mais rien n'y fait, elle est toujours angoissée, elle se demande si Végalian l'a percé a jour. Quand elle sort de la cabine de douche, enroulée dans une serviette, elle tombe nez à nez avec le Stratéguerre.

- Ma.. Majesté ! Si je m'attendais… que faites-vous dans mes quartiers ? , bredouille-t-elle.

- Il y a peut je t'avais dit que tu serais la première a que j'avertirais quand j'aurais découvert qui a tenté de me manipuler.

- Oui, répond-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je t'informe que c'est fait.

- Je…

Les mots ne veulent plus sortir, elle ressent une étrange douleur dans le ventre, elle baisse son regard pour voir la main ensanglantée de Végalian, il tient un poignard enfoncé. Elle sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle, lentement elle s'effondre. Le Stratéguerre plie ses jambes pour la suivre dans sa chute, les yeux plantés dans son regard. Elle tente de parler, mais aucun son ne sort, ses yeux noirs se mettent à blanchir.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me trahir, annonce le Stratéguerre alors qu'elle rend son dernier souffle.

Le visage de Sawa est radieux alors qu'il range son téléphone portable.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? , demande Hikaru.

- Allez dit nous ? , supplie Kohumé.

- Je me demande pourquoi on doit jouer cette comédie, murmure Dai.

Kohumé lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers l'une des sorties de l'université.

Le Stratéguerre entre dans ses quartiers, il se sert un verre de vin, il sent une présence, il se retourne rapidement avec son pistolaser à la main. Face à lui se tient le commandant Sog avec une étrange luminosité dans les yeux.

- Sog ! Mais comment êtes-vous entré ici !? Et que voulez-vous donc ?

- Empereur de Véga. Je suis venu vous proposer une alliance.

- Commandant Sog !? Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Ne faites pas attention au corps que j'utilise pour communiquer avec vous.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Wishmaster, je suis le dirigeant d'un des mondes du dessous, celui d'Hadesia.

- Les mondes du dessous ?

- Ce que les humains nomment communément l'enfer.

- Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous proposez une alliance pour vaincre votre ennemi.

- Et qu'avez-vous donc à gagner ? Et quelle est la contrepartie ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pendant que vous règnerez sur la surface de la Terre, en échange je dirigerais les mondes du dessous.

- Je vois, vous m'aidez à asservir les humains et je vous aide à prendre le contrôle des autres mondes souterrains.

- Exactement !

- Nous allons pouvoir nous entendre, déclare Végalian en rangeant son arme.

FIN

- 37 -


	24. episode 22 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 22

C'est le début du premier cours du matin à Todai, les étudiants attendent l'arrivée de leur professeur quand une cloche retentit dans les haut-parleurs suivis d'une voix féminine.

- Merci d'être attentif. Voici un message de notre directeur.

Les étudiants échangent des regards surpris.

Un raclement de gorge, puis un homme se met à parler.

- Chers Universitaires, l'année dernière, beaucoup d'entre vous se préparaient à passer leurs examens finaux, mais la déclaration de guerre de Véga nous a contraints à fermer notre établissement comme d'autre à travers le pays. Ainsi, beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont jamais pu obtenir leurs diplômes, ce qui les oblige à refaire leur dernière année en ce moment. Comme vous le savez tous, ce conflit a déjà fait beaucoup de victimes civiles partout dans le monde, mais plus particulièrement dans notre pays, ce dernier est le plus visé par notre ennemi. Qui d'entre nous n'a pas perdu un proche. Toutes ces victimes n'ont pas seulement un impact sentimental, mais aussi économique. En effet, le manque de personnel se fait ressentir à tous les niveaux. C'est pour cela que de grands groupes financiers ont fait pression sur notre gouvernement pour qu'une session extraordinaire soit mise en place pour que les étudiants de dernières années puissent passer leurs examens finaux sans refaire une année complète. Nous savons que certains d'entre vous ont déjà été approchés par des sociétés ou des organismes. Cette session se déroulera avant la fin de la semaine. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance dans la réussite de cette épreuve. Merci de votre attention.

Un claquement dans les haut-parleurs signale la fin du message. Certains élèves parlent entre eux avec excitation. D'autres assimilent ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre.

- Hé ! Ça veut dire qu'une fois les exams passés, nous allons pouvoir retourner au centre ! , s'exclame Daisuke.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, lui lance Kohumé en jouant avec son stylo.

- Si cela est vrai, nous pourrons retourner aider Goldorak, dit Hikaru en baissant la voix.

- Et mettre la pâté à Véga ! , s'exclame Dai

- Chutttt !!!!! , lui font Hikaru et Kohumé.

Mais aucun élève ne semble avoir entendu l'éclat de Dai.

Dans l'un des hangars du Camp de la Lune Noire, des centaines de soldats sont alignés en rang. Dans le fond de la pièce, une estrade est dressée devant laquelle repose une caisse arborant l'emblème de la division Ruine. Le commandant Sog monte sur l'estrade, il vient se tenir debout sur la gauche de la caisse. Le Stratéguerre apparaît à son tour sur la plateforme, il se place de l'autre côté de l'objet.

- Soldats des forces de Véga, commence Végalian, sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce et dans toute la base. Nous sommes ici réunis pour rendre hommage à un grand serviteur de l'empire qui nous a quittés dans un tragique accident. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, le commandant Minarvea est décédée dans ses quartiers après avoir fait une mauvaise chute dans son cabinet de toilette. C'est une bien triste de façon de mourir pour cette personne si dévouer à l'empire. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de lui offrir les hommages impériaux pour la remercier du dévouement dont elle a fait preuve tout au long de ces années passées à mon service. Je ne ferais pas étalage de toutes les victoires que le commandant a accomplies pour l'empire. Je regrette juste de l'avoir mis en repos forcé peu de temps avant ce stupide accident, mais avant de lui rendre les honneurs, j'aimerais passé la parole au commandant Sog.

Le Stratéguerre fait deux pas en arrière pendant que Sog vient prendre sa place.

- Soldats ! Sachez en premiers lieux, que je regrette de prendre se commandement à plein temps de cette façon, alors qu'il ne devait être que provisoire, quoi qu'il en soit, je tâcherais de me montrer aussi efficace que le regretté commandant Minarvea. Je ferai tout pour être digne de se poste pour sa mémoire et pour l'empire, tous ensembles, nous arriverons a atteindre notre objectif qui est la conquête de la Terre. Avec votre aide, nous…..

Une explosion retentit dans la base, aussitôt la garde rapprochée entour le Stratéguerre et l'évacue du hangar.

Le commandant Sog se précipite vers la salle de commandement.

La base aquatique est en alerte, le sol tremble, à quelques centaines de mètres de sa position, des volcans sortent des fonds marins pour cracher de la lave. À la surface un épais voile de fumée noirâtre recouvre la mer.

Assis devant l'un des ordinateurs du centre de recherche spatiale, Procius étudie des images satellites, dans la salle d'observation. Alcor et Sayaka s'approchent de lui.

- Encore en train d'examiner les photos du Camp de la Lune Noire ! , s'exclame Sayaka avec un ton de reproche.

Alcor passe la tête par-dessus l'épaule du prince.

- Non ! Ce sont des images satellitaires de la Terre.

- La Terre ! , s'étonne Sayaka.

- Nous savons ou se trouve la base de Véga maintenant, mais avant de l'attaquer j'aimerais savoir où se situe leur base aquatique, déclare Procius.

- C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié celle-là, fait Alcor.

- Et tu penses la découvrir avec des images satellites ? , demande Sayaka.

- C'est une possibilité. Je me suis dit que les passages à répétition des navettes et des Golgoths avaient dû laisser des traces et modifier certaines zones géographiques.

- Mais la Terre est si vaste, comment vas-tu donc la découvrir ?

- En cherchant dans la bonne zone pour débuter.

- Quoi !? , s'exclament Sayaka et Alcor.

- Nous avons déjà vu qu'il y avait eu une activité suspecte dans la zone des Bermudes.

- Oui, je me rappelle, fait Alcor. Nous avons repéré des navettes.

- Sans oublier cet avion qui a disparu en survolant la zone, ajoute Sayaka.

- Avion dans lequel se trouvait la mère de Sawa, conclut le prince.

- Je vois, tout semble a prouver que la base serait dans ce secteur, constate Alcor en se frottant le menton.

Dans la grange du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, des mains s'affairent sur les pis d'une chèvre pour en faire sortir le lait.

- En te voyant, on croirait que tu fais cela depuis toujours, lance Vénusia.

- Merci pour le compliment, répond Eekaan en se redressant.

La jeune femme s'essuie le front avec la manche de sa chemise. L'ancien agent de Véga a changé d'apparence, elle ressemble plus à une fermière qu'un a soldat avec sa chemise à gros carreau surmonté d'une salopette et un fichu pour retenir ses cheveux.

Eekaan donne une tape à la chèvre pour qu'elle parte alors que Vénusia ramasse un sceau de lait.

- Allez courage ! Plus que cinq chèvres à traire !

- Oui, répond la jeune femme en souriant.

Eekaan remonte ses manches avant de saisir le tabouret et le sceau pour se diriger vers la chèvre suivante.

Le commandant Sog se tient devant le bureau du Stratéguerre.

- … les dégâts sont minimes, l'explosion a seulement détruit un stock d'armures d'assaut…

- La cause de cette explosion ? , interroge Végalian sèchement.

Sog se racle la gorge.

- Une bombe Maître. Nous avons aussi retrouvé une revendication sur les lieux.

- Une revendication ?? , tonne le Stratéguerre.

- Il était inscrit sur l'un des murs proches : « Pour la libération des peuples soumis par Véga ».

- Ainsi donc ! Ce maudit message de rébellion a été prix aux sérieux par certains soldats !

- Il semblerait, répond le commandant en baissant les yeux.

Végalian se lève sans un mot pour faire le tour de son bureau, il passe à côté du commandant en silence avant de sortir de la pièce.

- _« Mon commandement ne débute pas comme je l'espérais, pense Sog. »_

Les éruptions volcaniques sous-marines se calment pour finir par mourir. La vapeur d'eau se dissipe au-dessus de l'océan. À l'intérieur de la base, les soldats commencent à réparer les dégâts qui ne sont que minimes.

- Ca alors ! , s'étonne un soldat devant sa console.

- Quoi ? , demande son supérieur.

- Les instruments indiquent que nous sommes entourés de Mythrillium !

- Comment ça !?

- Les éruptions ont fait remonter le minerai à la surface.

- Le commandant Sog va être ravi de cette nouvelle.

Le Stratéguerre pénètre dans une pièce remplie de matériel informatique, il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le centre de la pièce.

- Professeur Isahbelle !

La femme passe la tête au-dessus d'un écran puis se lève rapidement.

- Stratéguerre, c'est un honneur, fait-elle en le saluant.

- Vous avez progressé au sujet des messages de la console ?

- J'ai réussi à découvrir le code du virus qui a propagé le message de propagande, je termine en ce moment même un programme pour supprimer ce code malicieux de nos réseaux.

- Parfait. Et pour le second message ?

- Je pense avoir réussi à retrouver les coordonnées du lieu d'émission, mais ce n'est qu'approximatif.

- D'où venait ce message ?

- Il a été émis à environ vingt-cinq années lumière d'ici, dans la nébuleuse de Véga.

- La nébuleuse de Véga, réfléchit Végalian. Il me semble qu'il n'y plus aucune planète habitable à cette distance depuis l'explosion de Stykadés.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, pour le moment ce n'est que de l'approximatif, je travaille toujours dessus pour tenter de récupérer le plus d'information possible.

- Continuez ! Continuez, répond distraitement Végalian perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie.

À peine le Stratéguerre est-il dans le couloir, que ses gardes l'entourent.

- _« Pourquoi une navette se serait-elle rendue dans la nébuleuse de Véga ? Pourquoi Minarvea a-t-elle ordonné une telle chose à l'un de ses subordonnés ? Il n'y a plus rien de la planète mère de l'empire._ _Le grand Stratéguerre a fait raser toutes celles qui se trouvaient à proximité et celles qui refusaient de se soumettre. Même Euphor a été rendu invivable par nos armes. Euphor…Euphor… Il faut toujours que cette maudite planète refasse surface !! Et son prince !!! Ce Actarus cause de tous mes malheurs ! »_

Le Stratéguerre aperçoit le commandant Sog qui marche dans la direction opposée.

- Commandant !? Où allez-vous donc ?

- Je retourne à la base sous-marine pour la construction de l'Autogoth 3, Maître.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Pensez-vous avoir assez de minerais pour la construction de Golgoth 22 ?

- Plus qu'il m'en faut si j'en crois le message que je viens de recevoir.

- Quel message ?

- Il semblerait que des éruptions sous-marines ont fait remonter du minerai en quantité, sourit Sog.

- C'est une bonne chose pour l'empire !

- En effet Votre Majesté.

- Je ne vais pas vous retardez plus longtemps commandant.

- Merci Maître, répond le commandant en s'inclinant.

- _« Je vois que Wishmaster a rempli son contrat en nous fournissant de ce minerai en grande quantité. »_

Hikaru regarde par la fenêtre du salon de l'appartement, la télévision est allumée, mais elle n'y prête pas attention. La jeune femme contemple la lune, cette dernière à une teinte très légèrement rosée.

- Est-ce que c'est le signe que Véga manigance quelque chose ou juste une coloration naturelle de la saison, soupire-t-elle.

Soudain une annonce dans le journal télévisé attire son attention, la jeune femme tourne la tête.

- … aujourd'hui un nuage de vapeur a recouvert une grande partie des Bermudes, cela serait dû à une ou plusieurs éruptions volcaniques sous-marines, annonce le journaliste. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'aucune secousse n'a été enregistrée par les sismographes des alentours. Les spécialistes sont perplexes sur les raisons d'une telle activité…

- Les Bermudes ! Serait-ce… ???

- Serait-ce Véga ?

Procius, une serviette sur la tête, s'est levé de son siège quand il a vu les actualités, il regardait les informations dans sa chambre après être sorti de la douche.

- C'est le secteur où la base aquatique de Véga doit se trouver. Y'aurait-il eu un accident ? Et ce, que les scientifiques prennent pour des éruptions ne serait que des explosions dans la base ? Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !

Le prince éteint le téléviseur puis jette la serviette avant de partir en courant de sa chambre revêtue d'un simple jogging.

Eekaan a du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle se lève de son lit puis elle se dirige vers la fenêtre. La jeune fille regarde le ciel étoile quand elle voit passé la forme sombre de Goldorak.

- Le voilà encore parti défendre la Terre, soupire-t-elle.

Le commandant Sog est à bord de sa navette personnelle, il se dirige vers la base sous-marine quand il remarque quelque chose sur son radar.

- Goldorak ! Goldorak se trouve sur ma trajectoire, constate le commandant. Comment vais-je pouvoir l'éviter.

Le radar de Procius émet un signal lumineux, le prince regarde son moniteur, mais le point se volatilise aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Un écho fantôme ? , se demande-t-il.

Un nuage étrange et brillant entoure la navette de Sog, à l'intérieur, le commandant a les yeux qui brillent d'une étrange luminosité. Quand ses yeux redeviennent normaux, la navette se retrouve dans l'océan devant l'une des entrées de la base sous-marine. Il reste un moment à regarder autour de lui.

- Mais…

Un flash lumineux traverse son regard avant qu'il actionne ses commandes pour commencer sa manœuvre d'approche.

Daisuke, sa sœur et Kohumé marchent sur le campus de Todai, ils se dirigent vers l'un des amphithéâtres pour suivre leurs cours. Sur le campus la majeure partie des conversations tournent autour des examens exceptionnels qui vont avoir lieu d'ici peu.

- … une fois l'examen en poche, je pourrais entrer dans la société Himachi, ils m'ont proposé une place dans leur service commercial, déclare un étudiant.

- Tu en as de la chance, fait tristement un autre. Moi, j'intégrerais la même société que mon père, le pire c'est qu'il sera mon supérieur.

- Moi, j'irais travailler chez Toei ! , s'exclame une jeune femme. Je serais responsable de….

- Tout le monde ne parle que des examens, constate Hikaru.

- On dirait que cela ne te fait pas plaisir de terminer tes études, s'étonne son frère.

- Si, mais cela me semble étrange.

- Dis-toi qu'une fois les examens passés, tu pourras retrouver ton Procius adoré, taquine Kohumé.

Dai reste silencieux, mais son visage se ferme légèrement.

Subitement Hikaru cesse de marcher pour se retourner.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? , demande son frère.

- J'ai encore cette sensation, annonce-t-elle en regardant la foule des étudiants. Celle d'être observé.

- Tu as peut-être un admirateur secret, plaisante Kohumé.

Hikaru continu de fouiller la foule du regard.

- Ne sois pas idiote ! Qui tomberait amoureux de ma sœur en la connaissant bien !? , lâche Daisuke en plaisantant.

Comme réponse, il reçoit le sac de Hikaru sur le crâne.

- Sache que je suis quelqu'un d'excise et sensible, lance-t-elle en s'éloignant vexé avec son sac dans le dos.

- Et on appelle cela le sexe faible, lâche Dai en se massant la tête.

Non loin de là, un étudiant a suivi toute la scène du regard en serrant le poing. Le jeune homme avale sa salive avant de faire un pas.

- _« Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! , se dit le garçon. Je dois lui avouer ma flamme avant qu'elle ne reparte chez elle ! Elle risque d'y retrouver cet homme qui est venu ici ! Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber amoureuse de lui ! Surtout que je l'aime depuis plus longtemps que lui !!! »_

Le prince regarde ses moniteurs.

- C'est étrange, plus aucune trace de fumée sur l'océan. Aucun écho sismique de capter. Je ne comprends pas ! Cela c'est produit il n'y a que quelque heure, il devrait y avoir des résidus des éruptions, mais il n'y a rien ! Cela confirmerait mon idée d'explosions dans la base sous-marine ?

Goldorak vol au raz des vagues projetant des gerbes d'eau de chaque coté de son sillage.

- Pour l'instant je n'ai vu aucun débris à la surface de l'eau indiquant la présence d'une base dans le secteur. Je dois continuer mes recherches.

Le professeur Alcor s'étire en entrant dans la salle d'observation du centre.

- Tiens ! Procius n'est pas là à étudier ses images ! , s'étonne-t-il.

- Goldorak a décollé en début de nuit, annonce Densha.

- Quoi !? Il y a eu une attaque !?

- Non.

- Alors où est-il parti ?

Le commandant Sog descend de sa soucoupe, il est accueilli par un soldat.

- Bienvenue commandant.

- Où en est l'extraction du minerai ?

- Le raffinage est en cours, nous avons assez de matière pour concevoir plusieurs machines de combats.

Un sourire en coin traverse le visage du commandant.

- _« Ces éruptions sous-marines sont un bien pour nous, que demander de plus ! , se dit Sog. »_

Le commandant se dirige vers la sortie du hangar d'un pas rapide, le soldat se hâte pour l'escorter.

- Je ne crois pas que Sayaka va apprécier, déclare Jun.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répond Bélier en souriant. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour reconstruire son Venus-A.

- Certes, concède Tetsuya. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à un tel résultat.

- Nous avons fait avec le matériel disponible, reprend Bélier.

- Tout l'alliage spécial qu'il restait a été utilisé pour les pièces de rechange de Goldorak, annonce Shiro.

- Je ne veux pas vous contrariez chef, hasarde Cocker. Mais je suis du même avis que les autres, Sayaka ne va sûrement pas aimer.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites cela, répond Bélier en levant la tête vers le sommet du hangar du centre de recherche photonique. Nous avons travaillé sans relâche pour lui faire ceci !

Tout le monde lève la tête pour regarder le robot fraîchement terminer. Jun grimace avant d'ajouter.

- Ce sera sans moi.

La tête de Venus-A reflète l'éclairage du hangar, le visage du robot est comme neuf, il repose sur un coup gris avec deux bandes roses sur le côté.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! , lance Bélier. Je vais aller chercher Sayaka au centre de recherche spatial.

Cocker fait quelques pas sur le côté discrètement, mais Bélier le saisit par le col.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- C'est-à-dire chef… Vous pouvez y allez avec quelqu'un d'autre, suggère le pauvre Cocker d'une voix tremblotante.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ? , demande Bélier avec un grand geste de bras circulaire.

Cocker jette un regard dans le hangar, il découvre qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Bélier.

- Pourquoi moi !? , soupir-t-il avec une grosse larme au coin des yeux.

Procius reçoit un faible signal sur son radar.

- Il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

Goldorak ralentit pour venir effleurer les vagues.

- Je reçois un écho, mais il est trop faible, il faut que je plonge, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le prince consulte ses cadrans.

- J'ai assez de réserve d'énergie pour plonger.

Goldorak reprend de l'altitude avant de virer pour revenir sur sa position.

- Immergation !

La soucoupe plonge dans l'océan, des lumières se mettent en fonction à l'avant. Procius observe son sonar pour voir dans quelle direction il doit orienter ses recherches.

Le commandant Sog étudie les plans de son prochain Autogoth dans son bureau de la base aquatique quand il est interrompu par l'image d'un soldat sur son écran.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , questionne-t-il avec une légère irritation.

- Goldorak fouille le secteur.

- Je le sais déjà, répond Sog avec un geste de dédain avec la main.

- Il vient de plonger.

- Goldorak est sous l'eau sans sa navette sous-marine ?

- Oui !

Le commandant se met à réfléchir.

- _« Voyons voir, que je me rappelle bien. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Goldorak perd cinquante pour cent d'efficacité dans l'eau et sa consommation est doublée. Il peut descendre au maximum à quatre cents mètres. Quel dommage que mon robot ne soit pas construit, cela aurait fait une superbe occasion de le vaincre !!! »_

- Commandant ??? , intervient le soldat sur le moniteur.

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre ! Notre base est à plus de cinq cents mètres dans une fosse. Goldorak ne peut descendre aussi profond.

- Bien commandant.

Le soldat disparaît du moniteur, Sog replonge dans ses plans.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Eekaan met du cœur à l'ouvrage pour changer le fourrage des cheveux. Elle pousse une brouette remplie de foin.

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer ça, constate Banta.

- Je veux me rendre utile !

- Ménagez-vous quand même sinon vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'à ce soir.

- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, monsieur Banta, répond la jeune femme avec un large sourire.

Le vieux garçon de ferme rougit. Soudain une cloche résonne à l'extérieur puis la voix de Vénusia.

- À table !!!!

Eekaan pose la brouette puis se dirige vers les portes de l'écurie. Banta reste un moment sans bouger avant de sortir à son tour. Il manque de renverser Mizar.

- Banta ! Tu n'es pas encore dans la maison à table !? , s'étonne l'homme. Tu es souffrant ?

- Non ! Tout va bien ! À croire que je ne suis qu'une panse sur patte !

- Allez ! Ne te fâche pas, plaisante Mizar en lui faisant une claque dans le dos.

Daisuke, Hikaru et Kohumé sont assis à une table, il mange leur Bento avec entrain quand un signal résonne dans tous les haut-parleurs de l'université.

- Chers étudiants, fait une voix masculine. C'est votre directeur, je vous fais une annonce de la part du ministère. Ce dernier vient d'informer toutes les universités du pays que les examens se dérouleront jeudi prochain. Je compte sur vous !

Un court silence suit l'annonce avant que le brouhaha ne reprenne.

- Jeudi ! , s'exclame Dai. Mais c'est après demain !

- Nous allons pouvoir rentrer au centre ! , s'exclame Hikaru.

- Ne vous emballez pas, il faut passer avant les examens, remarque Kohumé.

- Aucun problème, fait Dai en levant un pouce victorieux.

- Tiens ! , s'étonne la jeune femme.

Les deux autres regardent dans la même direction qu'elle pour savoir ce qui provoque cette réaction. Ils découvrent un étudiant en sueur qui se tient debout près de leur table.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? , questionne Hikaru.

- B'jour Hikaru Makiba, bafouille le jeune homme.

- Je sens que ce n'est pas gagné, constate Dai en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Salut, répond-elle avec de grands yeux. On se connaît ?

- Oui !!! Je suis dans la même classe que vous, répond nerveusement le garçon.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

- À vrai dire, nous avons toujours été dans la même classe, continue l'étudiant. Et cela, depuis la maternelle.

Dai et Kohumé dévisage le garçon.

- Je suis navrée, s'excuse Hikaru. Mais je ne vois pas qui tu es.

Le jeune homme semble désemparé d'un coup.

- Tu sais avec tout ce qui c'est passé, nous avons tous un peu le cerveau retourné, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter.

L'étudiant se tient droit comme au garde-à-vous puis s'incline.

- Je suis Ukyo Nagaia.

- Ukyo Nagaia, répète Hikaru en te tapotant le menton de l'index.

Elle jette un regard à son frère et son amie qui semblent eux aussi perdu dans leur mémoire.

- Ah !!!! , s'exclame soudainement Dai manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

- Quoi ? , demande sa sœur.

- C'est toi Ukyo Nagaia ! , s'exclame-t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon.

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? , demande Kohumé.

- Mais c'est impossible !!! , continu Dai.

- Si c'est bien moi, répond l'étudiant toujours au garde à vous.

Hikaru et Kohumé regardent les deux garçons à tour de rôle sans rien comprendre.

- Mais tu vas nous expliquer ! , s'emporte Hikaru.

Dai regarde les deux jeunes femmes.

- Quoi ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas !?

- Franchement, toi aussi il y a quelque instant tu ne te souvenais pas de lui, répond Kohumé en haussant les épaules.

- Pas lui !! Mais elle !!!

Les deux filles regardent le jeune homme qui devient rouge écrevisse.

- Elle ??? , murmurent-elles d'une seule voix.

Elles regardent Daisuke avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Rappelez-vous ! Au jardin d'enfants, à la maternelle ! Ukyo ! Habillez en rose avec des couettes.

L'étudiant est plus que rouge, un nuage de vapeur s'échappe de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? , fait Kohumé avec agacement.

Une image floue revient vaguement à l'esprit de Hikaru. Celle d'une enfant portant un chapeau rose assorti a sa blouse avec des couettes.

- Ça me dit quelque chose, finit-elle par dire. Mais c'est vrai que dans mon souvenir c'était une fille.

Tous les regards se portent sur l'étudiant.

- Disons que ma mère était un peu étrange et que mon prénom peut-être masculin comme féminin.

- Oui ! , fait Kohumé en frappant ses mains. Ce me dit quelque chose, elle vivait seule avec sa mère, elles habitaient à la sortie du village !

- C'est bien cela, confirme Ukyo.

- Mais alors, tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

Les professeurs Alcor et Cochir sont accompagnés d'une équipe de techniciens. Ils descendent un escalier.

- Mais enfin Alcor ! Vous allez me dire ce que l'on vient faire ici ? , demande Cochir.

- Un instant.

L'escalier se termine, il débouche dans une pièce plus que sombre.

- On n'y voit rien, constate Cochir.

Alcor tâtonne le mur.

- Je suis sur que l'interrupteur est par ici.

L'équipe de technicien se regarde.

- Ah ! Le voilà !

Alcor actionne l'interrupteur et la lumière surgie révélant un gigantesque entrepôt.

- Mais… C'est…, bredouille Cochir.

Un murmure parcourt les techniciens.

- Messieurs, nous devons remettre cette machine en état ! , lance Alcor en désignant une masse blanche gigantesque.

- Vous êtes sur Alcor ? , demande Cochir.

- Parfaitement, nous pourrions en avoir besoin. Si Véga connaît la limite de Goldorak sous l'eau il est fort probable qu'ils ont installé leur base hors de sa porter.

- Mais je pensais qu'il avait été démonté !

- Le professeur Procyon a choisi de l'entreposer ici au cas ou, déclare Alcor en se frottant le nez avec fierté. Remercions-le pour cet acte de prévoyance.

Cochir se retourne vers l'équipe de technicien.

- Messieurs ! Vous avez compris ! Nous devons remettre en état de marche rapidement Aquarak !

Aussitôt les hommes précipitent vers la machine. Alcor jette un regard à l'appareil évoquant une gigantesque moto blanche sans roue, recouverte d'une bulle, adaptée à la taille de Goldorak. Un aileron et un propulseur se trouvent à l'arrière alors que deux flotteurs rouges se trouvent de chaque côté.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône dans la salle de commandement, deux de ses gardes se tiennent de chaque côté. Végalian se tient droit les yeux clos.

- _« D'où pouvait bien provenir ce message ? Il n'y a plus aucune planète habitable dans cette partie de l'univers. Pourquoi Minarvea aurait envoyé une navette dans ce secteur ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Il me manque des informations ! Je n'aurais pas dû la tuer tout de suite, elle m'aurait été plus utile en cellules pour lui extirper des données ! »_

L'image d'une femme aux cheveux marron clair passe devant ses yeux.

- _« Végalia ! Pourquoi viens-tu me hanter dans un moment pareil ? Tu as fait ton choix ! Tu as choisi de mourir pour le prince d'Euphor ! Euphor… Euphor… Cette planète qui se situé dans le secteur d'où est partie se message. Toujours Euphor sur mon chemin !!! Se pourrait-il !!!??? »_

Végalian ouvre les yeux et se lève d'un bon de son siège, ses gardes portent leurs mains à leurs armes, prêts à toute éventualité. D'un geste de la main, le Stratéguerre leur fait signe qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Végalian descend de l'estrade pour se diriger vers la sortie suivie par ses gardes.

- Je suis un garçon, répond Ukyo. J'ai toujours été un garçon.

- Alors pourquoi à la maternelle étais-tu vêtu comme une fille ? , questionne Hikaru.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, commence Ukyo d'une voix gênée. Ma mère était un peu spéciale, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête depuis le décès de mon père. Elle désirait une fille, donc elle m'habillait en fille. Cela a duré jusqu'à la fin du premier cycle. Du moins à ce que l'on m'a raconté, je ne me rappelle plus de tout.

- Et qu'est devenue ta mère ? , demande Kohumé.

- Elle est en hôpital psychiatrique.

- Je me rappelle que Hikaru et toi jouiez souvent ensemble, se remémore Kohumé.

- Tout cela est bien beau, intervient Dai. Mais cela ne nous dit pas ce que tu nous veux ?

- J'ai tout le temps été dans la même classe que vous, sauf une année après le premier cycle.

- C'est possible. Mais je me souviens plus de toi c'est étrange !

- C'est normal, soupire l'étudiant. Vous vous souvenez de moi en fille, quand je suis revenu en garçon vous ne m'avez pas reconnu, je suis donc resté dans mon coin, là est mon erreur.

- OK ! Mais pourquoi venir nous trouver aujourd'hui ?

- Nous allons passer les examens jeudi et après nous allons être séparés et avant cela je voulais parler à Hikaru.

- À ma sœur !!??

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? , s'étonne Hikaru.

Ukyo prend une grande respiration puis lâche un grand soupir avant de s'agenouiller aux pieds de la jeune fille.

- Hikaru Makiba !

Dai et Kohumé ouvrent de grands yeux pendant que Hikaru est prise de panique et se recroqueville.

- Je suis venu te trouver, continue Ukyo. Pour te faire part de mes sentiments. En effet je t'aime ! Oui !! Je t'aime depuis toujours !!

Dans la pièce un silence s'est formé, tout le monde regarde dans la direction de la table occupée par Dai, sa sœur et Kohumé.

- Je suis tombé fol amoureux de toi quand nous étions enfants ! Je suis toujours resté dans l'ombre, car je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer ni même de te parler, mais aujourd'hui cela a changé. Car nous risquons bientôt d'être séparés et je ne supporterais pas de te laisser t'éloigner sans t'avoir fait part de mes sentiments une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas envie que tu succombes à cet inconnu qui est venu te voir il y a peu.

Hikaru ne sait plus où se mettre, elle voit tous les regards braqués sur elle.

- Maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments, je te supplie d'y réfléchir avant de choisir lequel d'entre nous tu aimeras.

Ukyo se relève alors que des sifflements et des applaudissements envahissent la pièce. Daisuke et Kohumé ont leur bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise. Hikaru quant à elle, aimerait être une mouche pour s'enfuir.

- Quelle déclaration !!! , lance une fille.

- C'est mieux que dans un manga !! , ajoute une autre d'une voix excitée.

- Hikaru Makiba, réfléchit bien à ce que je viens de dire et écoute ton cœur pour me donner une réponse. Tu me donneras ton choix à la fin des examens, conclut Ukyo.

- Si elle ne veut pas de toi, moi je suis prête à tomber amoureuse !! , lance une inconnue dans la foule.

Ukyo s'incline devant l'élue de son cœur puis se retourne pour quitter la pièce.

- Me voilà dans de beaux draps, soupire Hikaru en se tapant le front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? , interroge Kohumé.

- Si seulement, je le savais ! , répond-elle en écartant les mains.

- Je résume, coupe Dai. D'un coté nous avons l'amour impossible avec Procius, prince d'une autre planète qui partira une fois la guerre finie, et de l'autre Ukyo Nagaia qui t'aime depuis l'enfance et qui vie sur la même planète.

Daisuke se crispe quand il voit les deux regards sombres que lui lancent sa sœur et Kohumé.

Les projecteurs de la soucoupe de Goldorak fouillent les fonds marins. Procius consulte son sonar.

- Je m'approche de quelque chose.

Il oriente les faisceaux de lumière vers l'avant. Un reflet surgit.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Avec prudence il se dirige vers le reflet, lentement une image se dessine sur un moniteur.

- Ce n'est pas assez volumineux pour être une base, constate le prince.

Soudain devant lui se dresse un amas métallique arborant le logo d'une compagnie aérienne japonaise.

- Une épave d'avion ! Est-ce l'avion sur lequel se trouvait Keiko Sawa ?

Goldorak fait le tour de l'épave en braquant ses projecteurs vers l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Aucun corps. Cela serait donc bien l'œuvre de Véga.

La soucoupe passe au-dessus du fuselage de l'appareil.

- Je dois continuer à fouiller le secteur. La base ne doit pas être très loin.

Procius regarde ses réserves d'énergie.

- Je peux rester encore une heure au maximum en immersion.

Bélier pousse Sayaka devant lui.

- Je suis sur que tu vas être surprise, fait l'homme avec un large sourire.

Cocker marche la tête baisser à côté de lui.

- Je suis sur que tout cela va mal se finir, soupir-t-il.

Ils arrivent dans un hangar sombre.

- Bon alors, s'énerve Sayaka. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici de force ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire !

- Voyons Sayaka, fait Bélier avec un grand sourire. Je me suis mi en quatre avec Cocker pour te reconstruire Venus-A.

- Chef ! S'il vous plait, ne m'ajoutez pas à tout ceci, supplie Cocker.

Le visage de Sayaka change, il devient radieux, elle croise ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as reconstruit, ma Venus-A ? , demande-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Bélier se retourne vers Cocker.

- Allume !

- Oui chef !

Cocker part en courant sautant sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner. Un instant après la lumière surgie dévoilant le visage de Venus-A rutilant.

Sayaka lève les yeux vers le poste de pilotage de son robot avec convoitise puis son visage change, sa bouche s'affaisse, ses yeux et ses joues se remplissent de tics. À côté d'elle, Bélier est aux anges. Doucement Sayaka se retourne, d'une main elle le saisie par le col et de l'autre elle désigne le robot.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que çà !!!??? , hurle-t-elle en plein visage sur Bélier.

- Ben quoi ? Ton nouveau Venus-A, répond-il avec surprise. C'est pourtant clair !

Sayaka semble prête à mordre.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie ! Elle est des plus mauvais GOUTS !!

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas POURQUOI !!!! Regarde donc !

Elle attrape à deux mains la tête de Bélier pour la tourner en direction du robot.

- Tu trouves que cela ressemble à Venus-A ? Tu sais que Vénus est la déesse de la beauté !? Tu peux me dire ou ce trouve la beauté là-dedans !?

Si c'est bien la tête de Venus-A qui se trouve sur le robot, le reste du corps semble fait de bric-à-brac et n'a pas une apparence humaine. On dirait le corps de Boss Robot surmonté de la tête de Venus-A.

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème, répond Bélier.

- Achète-toi des lunettes !!!

Sayaka effectue une clef de bras sur le cou de Bélier tout en le frappant au visage avec son autre main.

Cachés à côté de l'entrée du hangar, Jun, Tetsuya, Shiro et Cocker regardent la scène.

- Je l'avais bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier, souligne Jun.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas être là-bas, ajoute Cocker.

Goldorak est toujours en plonger. Le sonar a détecté quelque chose.

- On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette fosse.

Procius consulte ses instruments.

- Je suis déjà a moins trois cent cinquante mètres. Je vais descendre encore un peu.

- Attention, intervient l'ordinateur de bords. Niveau énergétique faible.

- Zut ! Si je descends, je ne pourrais plus retourner au centre.

C'est à contrecœur que le prince fait remonter Goldorak vers la surface.

- Il faut que je revienne avec Vénusiak.

Le Stratéguerre s'arrête devant une porte, il fait signe à ses gardes de l'attendre dehors. Il entre dans une pièce remplie de matériel informatique. Dans le fond, une tignasse blonde dépasse légèrement d'un moniteur.

- Professeur Ishabelle !

La femme se lève pour venir saluer l'empereur de Véga.

- Votre grandeur.

- Avez-vous progressé sur le message envoyé de la nébuleuse de Véga ?

- Je travaille actuellement dessus Majesté.

- Je veux savoir ce que contient ce message !

- J'ai bien compris Maitr…

Une explosion surgit à la console sur laquelle travaillait le professeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , tonne le Végalian.

Ishabelle se précipite, un nuage de fumée flotte au-dessus du moniteur. Le visage du professeur se décompose.

- Alors !

- Ce sont les mémoires de la console qui ont explosé, bredouille le professeur.

- Cela est grave ?

- Il s'agissait des mémoires de la console que vous m'avez demandé d'analyser.

- Quoi !? Ceux de la pièce secrète ?

- Exactement, murmure Ishabelle.

- Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

- Je venais de connecter les mémoires à cette console pour les explorer, il a dû se produire une surchauffe… Cela est de ma faute.

- Non !!! C'est la mienne, je vous ai distrait dans votre travail, si je n'étais pas venu tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

- C'est possible Majesté, mais…

- Pas de mais !!!

Végalian tourne les talons et sort.

-_« Je suis maudit ! Maintenant, tout espoir de savoir ce que contenait ce message est parti en fumée par ma faute ! J'ai tué Minarvea, je viens de détruire mes seules chances de savoir pourquoi elle avait envoyé une navette dans la nébuleuse de Véga. Quel malheur va-t-il encore m'arriver ?? »_

Alors qu'il marche entouré de ses gardes, le Stratéguerre voit passé devant ses yeux le visage de Végalia qui le regarde en se moquant de lui.

Le commandant Sog s'est assoupi sur ses plans. Il rêve, mais il est agité, il est entouré de mur de flamme, devant lui une stèle en pierre se dresse. Il approche de la pierre, il distingue un dessin primitif peint dessus. La peinture représente une sorte de tortue géante avec une carapace cuirassée, elle porte sur la tête une sorte de casque avec deux cornes de part et d'autre. Le commandant tend la main vers la pierre, mais il ressent une immense chaleur douloureuse.

Sog se réveil en sueur, des plans tombent de son bureau.

- Quels rêve et sensation étranges.

Le commandant regarde la pagaille autour de lui.

- Il faut que je me remette au travail. Je dois terminer ce Golgoth le plus rapidement possible.

Procius s'effondre sur son lit.

- Un petit somme et je retourne voir ce qui se cache là dessous.

Des coups sont donnés à sa porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Alcor.

- Alors, la pêche a été bonne ?

- Je n'ai pas encore découvert la base sous-marine de Véga, mais j'ai peut-être une indication.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Pour cela, je dois y retourner accompagné de Vénusiak.

- Je vais téléphoner à Vénusia pour savoir si elle veut bien t'accompagner.

- Vénusia ??

- Cela pose un problème ?

- Non, mais pourquoi elle ?

- Sayaka est partie au centre photonique avec Bélier, et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, annonce Alcor en se croisant les bras soucieux.

- Bélier est là ? , s'étonne Procius.

- Et moi j'ai du travail ici, continue le professeur. À moins de faire revenir nos étudiants, je ne…

- Si Vénusia accepte, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Bien !! Je file téléphoner à Vénusia. Je pense qu'elle sera là demain matin à la première heure ! Mange un morceau et dors bien !

- Dors bien ?

- Je te signale qu'il fait déjà nuit dehors ! Tu as encore oublié les fuseaux horaires !

Alcor quitte la chambre du prince. Procius s'allonge sur le dos dans son lit, il jette un regard à la lune par les rideaux entrouverts.

- La lune est rousse ce soir. Est-ce un mauvais présage ?

Dans la capitale japonaise, Hikaru ne dort pas, elle regarde fixement le plafond de sa chambre, elle repense à la déclaration d'amour de Ukyo.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-elle…t-il fait cela ? Après autant d'années ?

La jeune fille fouille dans sa mémoire, elle se souvient de la maternelle et des jeux avec Ukyo. D'un serment d'amour dans un tas de sable.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Je dois mélanger mes souvenirs avec une histoire que j'ai lue ! , dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Soudain elle s'immobilise. Elle se souvient d'une aventure lui étant arrivée au lycée. Elle se concentre pour bien se rappeler les détails. Elle se revoit lycéenne avec une natte et une frange sur le front. Elle se revoit dans sa tenue de Sailor Fuku* (tenue traditionnelle des collégiennes et lycéennes), elle se rappelle avoir trouvé une lettre dans son casier à chaussure.

Hikaru ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle se revoit ouvrir la lettre alors que Kohumé changeait de chaussure. L'écriture était tremblotante et certain mot pratiquement illisible, on lui donnait rendez-vous derrière le gymnase à la fin des cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Hikaru ? , demande Kohumé.

- Je crois que je viens de recevoir une lettre d'amour.

- C'est vrai !? Toi une lettre d'amour ! Tout arrive, plaisante Kohumé.

La jeune fille porte la même tenue Sailor Fuku que Hikaru sauf qu'elle porte des socks qui retombent sur ses souliers. Ces cheveux sont coupés à hauteur des épaules, elle s'est teinte des mèches de différente couleur, ce qui tranche avec sa couleur rousse. Des taches de rousseur constellent ses joues.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Hikaru serre la lettre dans ses mains en la froissant.

- Tu vas y aller !

- Hé ! Mais ne décide pas pour moi !

Kohumé tourne autour de son amie.

- Allez ! De toute façon, tu risques quoi ?

- Mais que dira Dai ?

- Tu veux dire à ton frère que tu vas à un rencard !? Mauvaise idée ! , assure-t-elle en agitant un index.

- Oui, mais s'il arrive à le savoir ?

- Pfff ! T'inquiètes, en se moment il est tout le temps plonger dans ses livres de mathématiques ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour la prof, mademoiselle Takahashi, qu'il dévore des livres de math, déclare Kohumé avec un trémolo dans la voix. Lui qui d'habitude ne pense qu'à lire des mangas et jouer au jeu vidéo ! Quel crétin !!

- Dis Kohumé ? Tu ne serais pas…

- Allez ! C'est a qu'elle heure ton rendez-vous et a quel endroit ? , demande-t-elle en faisant semblent de remonter ses manches.

- Après les cours, derrière le gymnase.

- Pfff ! Le nul ! On voit ça dans tous les mangas, il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus original, fait-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ah bon ?

- Allez ! Nous allons mettre un plan au point !

- Un plan !? Tu crois que c'est nécessaire Kohumé ?

Kohumé pousse Hikaru à deux mains devant les casiers à chaussure.

Hikaru se tient adossé au mur du gymnase, elle serre à deux mains son cartable en le tenant devant elle. Elle est nerveuse, Kohumé n'a pas pu venir, car elle de corvée de nettoyage pour avoir utilisé son téléphone en classe. Soudain, elle entend des pas sur le gravier, elle tourne la tête pour voir s'approcher un garçon en Gakuran* (Costume noir traditionnel). Sans savoir pourquoi, elle baisse les yeux pour fixer la pointe de ses chaussures.

Hikaru a le cœur qui bat subitement.  
- _« Je dois rester calme, je dois savoir qui est ce garçon. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui, je suis sûr qu'un jour mon prince viendra. »_

Les pas du garçon se font plus lent puis disparaisse.

- Hikaru Makiba, la voix du garçon semble frêle presque féminine, mais on devienne facilement qu'elle est en train de muer.

Hikaru lève les yeux timidement.

- Oui, murmure-t-elle.

Les traits du visage du garçon sont fins, presque féminins eux aussi.

- Merci d'être venue à mon rendez-vous. J'avais peur que tu refuses.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais ne laisse échapper qu'un faible soupir.

- Je suis Ukyo Nagaia, je suppose que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, mais nous sommes dans la même classe depuis la maternelle.

Elle regarde le garçon plus attentivement, elle constate en effet qu'il est dans sa classe, mais qu'il reste toujours à l'écart des autres, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom.

- Je t'ai demandé de venir, car je dois t'avouer que je t'aime.

Hikaru ouvre la bouche, mais le garçon place une main devant.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange, mais c'est la vérité. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'invoquer le serment que nous avons fait les pieds dans le sable.

- _« Un serment ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? , se demande Hikaru. »_

- J'aime ta façon de rire, ton regard si délicat, tes cheveux détachés volant dans le vent. J'aime le son de ta voix, et que dire de ta beauté, tout en toi m'envoûte…

Hikaru repousse la main du garçon sur sa bouche.

- Tout ce que tu me dis est très agréable à entendre pour une fille, coupe-t-elle. Tu es sûrement quelqu'un de très gentil, mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi.

Le visage du garçon blanchit un instant faisant disparaître son sourire.

- Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'un amour éphémère de lycée, ajoute-t-elle.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur le visage du garçon.

- Je comprends, fait-il en retirant sa main alors qu'une larme roule sur ses joues.

Hikaru est désemparé face à la tristesse du garçon.

- Une autre fois, tu pourras retenter ta chance, dit-elle rapidement.

Le garçon se remet à marcher lentement.

- Si tu retentes ta chance dans quelques années, il se peut que j'accepte tes sentiments.

Elle revoit le garçon s'éloigner les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Hikaru se rappelle vaguement avoir tout raconté à Kohumé le soir.

- Idiote ! , fait Kohumé. Tu aurais dû sortir avec lui au moins une fois !

- Ne me traite pas d'idiote ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as refusé toutes les avances des garçons ! Tu es mal placé pour me donner des conseils !

- C'est juste que, j'attende le bon !

- Hé bien moi aussi !

- Tu crois peut-être qu'un prince va descendre des étoiles pour toi ! Ne deviens pas comme ta tante !

- Laisse ma tante en dehors de ça !

Hikaru ouvre les yeux.

- Mon Dieu ! C'est donc lui ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?

La jeune fille tourne dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil.

- Il faut que je dorme ! Ne dit-on pas : la nuit porte conseil ?

Bélier est complètement voûté sous la fatigue, de grand cerne sous les yeux.

- Alors, tu as fini ? , demande Sayaka allongé sur une caisse.

- Oui, répond mollement l'homme.

- Tu es sûr ? Car je vérifie !

- J'en suis certain.

La femme se redresse pour contempler le hangar. La première chose qu'elle regarde c'est la tête brillante de mille feux de son robot, elle constate avec satisfaction que le corps hideux a disparu.

- Tu vois quand tu veux !

- Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir, pleurniche Bélier.

Le pauvre homme a passé toute la nuit pour séparer la tête de Vénus-A du corps du robot qu'il avait confectionné, puis une fois fait, il a dû nettoyer et polir la tête de Vénus-A avant de finir par démonter pièce par pièce le robot.

À côté de la porte, Cocker affiche un large sourire.

- C'est bien fait pour lui, on l'avait pourtant prévenu.

C'est le petit matin, Procius entre dans la salle de repos du centre, il est surpris de trouver Vénusia dans une combinaison de vol.

- Bonjour, déjà prêt !?

- Je me suis levé plus tôt pour accomplir mon travail au ranch.

- Je vois. J'avale un jus de fruit et j'arrive.

Hikaru à la mine pâle devant son petit déjeuner. Assis face à elle Kohumé la regarde avec inquiétude pendant que Daisuke engloutit son petit déjeuner à grande bouchée.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai mal dormi, répond Hikaru.

- Tu n'as pas passé la nuit à réfléchir sur la déclaration de Ukyo ?

- Pas toute la nuit, mais une grande partie.

- Che ne vois pas pourquoiche tu te tracaches, lance Dai entre deux bouchées.

- Déjà que je me faisais un peu de soucis pour les exams, voilà en plus cette stupide déclaration, soupir Hikaru.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour les exams, la rassure Kohumé.

- Ouiche ! Elle a raisonche ! Puis pour ta declarationche, le choiche est chimple ! Prochuis retourne sur Euphor, Ukyo est sur Terre !

- Imbéciles !!! , hurle Kohumé en lui affligeant un coup de poing sur le crâne. Et tu fais quoi des sentiments ? Parfois je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête !

- J'échais d'être réalichte ! , répond le jeune homme une tartine dans pendant de sa bouche.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois faire un choix rapidement.

- Soeurette, réfléchie bien. Tout ce que je désire c'est que tu sois heureuse et que tu ne souffres pas.

Les deux filles regardent Daisuke avec surprise.

- Je sais que l'amour n'est pas une chose facile, mais laisse une chance même infime à Ukyo, il se peut que malgré tout ce que tu penses ce soit lui l'homme de ta vie.

- Ben ça ! C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, s'étonne Kohumé.

- Je sais, mais… il y a le Procius.

- Dis-toi que si Véga n'avait jamais attaqué notre planète, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré le prince et que ta vie serait sûrement très différente ! , remarque Dai.

- C'est vrai.

Kohumé regarde son petit ami au fond des yeux.

- Dis donc toi ! Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose ? , demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

Daisuke affiche un sourire crispé.

- Moi ? Mais que vas-tu donc t'imaginer ! , rétorque-t-il en agitant les mains.

Vénusia regarde les commandes de l'appareil.

- Tu es prête ? , demande Alcor dans la radio.

La femme saisie fermement les commandes.

- Vénusiak ! Paré !

- OK ! Je te préviens, ces Spacers sont plus puissantes que nos anciennes, tu risques de ressentir un choc au décollage.

- Compris !

Les voyants passent au vert au dessus de la porte du hangar.

- Vénusiak ! Go !

Les pinces qui retiennent la navette se relâchent. Vénusia se sent plaqué un instant contre son siège.

- Alors ? , demande Alcor.

- J'ai connu pire sur des montages russes.

- Si tu le dis, sourit le professeur.

- J'ai l'impression de faire un dernier baroud d'honneur.

- Je sais, j'ai ressenti la même chose.

Soudain Goldorak arrive par l'arrière à la hauteur de la navette.

- Tu es prête Vénusia ? , demande Procius.

- Je te suis !

- Nous allons voler à Mach 2 OK ?

- Compris !

Le commandant Sog se tiens début derrière une baie vitrée d'un des hangars de la base aquatique, il regarde la fabrication de la charpente de son nouvel Autogoth, mais il a du mal à rester concentré. Il a passé une nuit agitée par un rêve étrange, il se trouve dans un univers en flamme dans lequel il se sent bien, il découvre toujours la même stèle peinte avec cette étrange tortue recouverte d'une cuirasse et d'un casque a corne, a chaque fois qu'il s'approche de cette peinture, il ressent une crainte puis une forte douleur, c'est toujours a ce moment précis qu'il se réveil en sueur.

- Commandant ? Commandant ? , fait un soldat au garde-à-vous.

- Oui ? , répond le commandant sans tourner la tête.

- Veuillez me pardonner, mais il y a une chose étrange dans vos plans.

Sog se retourne vers le soldat prés à exploser.

- Et quoi donc ?

Le soldat a un mouvement de recul avant de répondre.

- Il y a un grand espace vide dans le torse de la machine. Nous voulons être sûrs qu'il ne manque pas des détails.

- Montrez-moi cela !

Le soldat déroule un plan puis indique la zone avec un doigt.

- Voici la zone en question.

Sog se rapproche du plan pour mieux l'étudier.

- En effet, il y a une grande zone libre.

- _« Ne t'occupe pas de cette zone, cela est normal, fait une voix rauque dans sa tête. »_

- Ne vous occupez pas de cela, c'est parfaitement normal, déclare Sog d'un ton sec.

- Bien, commandant !

Le soldat roule le plan avant de disposer.

Hikaru a est perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne suit pas le cours, elle pense aux examens qui vont avoir lieu demain, mais surtout que répondre à Ukyo. Elle se demande pourquoi elle réagit comme cela, jusqu'à présent il n'y avait que Procius qui comptait pour elle. Alors pourquoi ne cesse-t-elle de penser à Ukyo depuis hier soir ? La jeune fille jette un regard au garçon qui se trouve au fond de la pièce.

- Mademoiselle Makiba ! Etes-vous avec nous ? , demande la voix du professeur.

Goldorak et Vénusiak arrivent dans la zone où Procius a repéré quelque chose.

- Tu es prête pour le jumelage ? , demande le prince.

- Oui !

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse, après un retournement il est en position pour être accroché par la navette.

- Assemblage !

Vénusiak s'approche rapidement du robot, puis les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminent.

- Paré à plonger, annonce Vénusia.

- En avant.

Goldorak plonge avec la navette dans l'océan.

Un soldat entre en courant dans le bureau du commandant Sog.

- Qui ose me déranger ainsi !!! , tonne Sog en foudroyant le militaire du retard.

- Goldorak ! Goldorak approche de la base.

- Nous n'avons rien craindre ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

- Il est accompagné par sa navette, précise le soldat.

- Sa navette ! Cela devient intéressant, répond Sog avec éclat sinistre dans le regard.

- Je ne reçois rien sur mon sonar, déclare Vénusia.

- Je reçois un signal très faible. Gardons le même cap.

- Compris.

Vénusiak s'enfonce encore plus dans l'océan.

Sog se tient la tête, ses yeux ont une étrange luminosité, il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, il en sort un objet puis se lève pour quitter la pièce.

Le professeur Cochir entre dans la salle d'observation du centre, il a les traits fatigués. Il se dirige vers Alcor.

- Nous avons fini la remise en état d'Aquarak.

- Déjà !? , s'étonne Alcor.

- Que croyez-vous ! Nous avons travaillé d'arrache-pied !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez rencontré aucune grosse difficulté.

- Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, nous avons plus fait du nettoyage que de la remise en état, car tous ses systèmes étaient fonctionnels. Nous avons juste remplacé l'ordinateur de bord pour qu'il fonctionne avec celui de l'intelligence de Goldorak.

Le commandant ouvre une trappe de maintenance de l'Autogoth fraîchement terminé. Il sort de dessous sa cape une sorte d'œuf hérissé de pique, il glisse la chose à l'intérieur avant de refermer la trappe. Un sourire aussi lumineux que ses yeux se dessine sur son visage.

- Je reçois aussi un signal, annonce Vénusia.

- Nous devons encore nous descendre.

- Je veux bien, mais nous sommes déjà à moins trois cent quatre-vingts mètres.

Procius regarde ses instruments.

- Je sais, mais nous devons savoir si c'est bien la base de Véga qui se trouve ici.

- Comme tu veux.

Vénusiak se dirige en direction du gouffre.

Le commandant Sog entre dans la salle de commandement de la base.

- Que l'on prépare le lancement d'Autogoth 3 ! , ordonne-t-il en prenant place sur son siège.

- Commandant, une communication en provenance du camp de la Lune Noir.

- Sur écran !

Le visage du Stratéguerre apparaît.

- Majesté ! , salut le commandant en se levant.

- Goldorak approche de la base ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

- N'ayez crainte Maître ! Je m'occupe de lui, répond Sog en fixant le moniteur.

Végalian remarque une luminosité dans les yeux de son subordonné.

- Bien, je compte sur toi !

- Merci Maître.

Le Stratéguerre coupe la communication.

- _« Je vois que Wishmaster est toujours présent. Avec lui et Sog, nous allons enfin vaincre Goldorak ! , se dit Végalian. »_

- Descends encore plus Vénusia !

- Nous avons déjà dépassé ta limite de plongée !

- Je sais ! Mais regarde, je distingue vaguement une construction !

Vénusia tend le cou pour regarder vers le bas de la fosse. Elle suit du regard l'un des rayons qui partent des yeux de Goldorak.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

- Quoi ? , demande Procius.

- Je vois une masse sombre qui se dirige vers nous.

Le prince regarde rapidement ses instruments.

- Oh ! Non ! Vénusia ! Vite ! Éloigne-nous !

Sans chercher à comprendre, la femme saisit ses commandes pour faire bouger sa navette.

La masse se rapproche, elle ressemble à un œuf géant vert avec des taches jaunes. Les propulseurs de Vénusiak tournent à pleine puissance pour s'éloigner rapidement de la fosse, mais cela n'est pas suffisant. Vénusia voit passé avec horreur l'œuf géant devant sa navette.

Sayaka entre dans la salle d'observation du centre visiblement contrarié.

- Tiens te voilà ! Où étais-tu ? Un souci ? , demande Alcor.

- Ça va ! , aboie-t-elle. C'est simplement cet abruti de Bélier qui avait monté la tête de ma précieuse Vénus-A sur un truc immonde de sa création !

Alcor se retient de rire.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il ne reste plus d'alliage spécial pour réparer les robots.

- Quoi ???

- Oui, tout l'alliage qui restait a été utilisé pour les pièces de rechange de Goldorak.

- C'est impossible ! , s'écrie-t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux. Ca veux dire que ma Vénus-A va rester comme cela ou alors ressemblé au un Boss Robot féminin !!!! C'est injuste !!!

- Nous n'y pouvons rien tant que la menace Véga pèse sur nous.

Sayaka attrape son mari par le col avec des yeux injectés de sang.

- Oh que si !!! Tu vas dire à ton frère de fondre du nouvel alliage suivant la formule de ton grand-père !!!!!

- Je voudrais bien, répond Alcor en écartant les bras. Mais où va-t-on trouver du minerai ?

- Je suis maudite !!! , lance-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Eekaan trait les chèvres en compagnie de Banta.

- C'est étrange, je n'ai pas vu Vénusia aujourd'hui, remarque la jeune femme.

- C'est normal, elle est partie avec Goldorak pour chercher après la base de Véga.

- J'espère qu'ils vont la trouver et qu'ils ne leur arriveront rien.

- Allons donc ! Goldorak est le champion de la Terre, il ne peut rien leur arriver, affirme Banta en brandissant un poing victorieux.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'étable coupant l'élan du vieux garçon de ferme, Eekaan sort de la poche avant de sa salopette un téléphone cellulaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? , questionne Banta.

- Oh ! Rien de grave, c'est juste pour me souvenir que je dois appeler mon Susumu chéri, répond la jeune femme avec un sourire brillant et des cœurs dans les yeux.

L'œuf géant coupe la route à Vénusiak et Goldorak.

- Deltalame !

La lame part de l'aileron de Vénusiak, elle rebondit sur la coquille de l'œuf.

- Malédiction ! Je vais augmenter notre vitesse de remonter !

- C'est inutile Vénusia ! Nous sommes trop lourds ! , annonce Procius.

Le prince consulte sa jauge de profondeur, elle indique trois cent cinquante mètres.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir livrer bataille ici, déclare-t-il.

Au même instant la coquille se sépare en deux parties. Un robot humanoïde apparaît, les morceaux de coquille lui servent de bouclier sur chaque bras. Les yeux du monstre mécanique ont une couleur rouge sang. Il ouvre sa bouche, à l'intérieur on distingue une luminosité bleutée ainsi que des crocs, un tourbillon d'eau en sort qu'il projette sur Goldorak et sa navette.

Les deux machines sont happées dans le tumulte, elles tournoient dans le remous. Vénusia pousse un cri. Procius cramponne ses manettes pour tenter de se redresser dans ce maelstrom d'eau.

Le Golgoth dirige sa tornade vers le fond proche.

- Il veut nous plaquer contre le sol, réalise Procius.

- Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, annonce Vénusia.

Un choc brutal se fait ressentir, ils viennent de heurter le fond. Le prince regarde ses instruments.

- Trois cent quatre-vingts mètres. Je ne crois pas que nous allons rester ici longtemps.

- Allez Autogoth 3 ! Ensevelie Goldorak sous de tonne de roche ! , ordonne Sog.

Le tourbillon sortant de la bouche de la machine de combat de Véga redouble d'intensité pour maintenir plaqués Goldorak et Vénusiak. Les deux morceaux de coquille se mettent en rotation pour produire de nouveau remous. Grâce à ces nouveaux tourbillons, l'Autogoth les utilise pour déplacer des roches qu'il injecte dans le remous principal. Les premières roches viennent s'écraser violement sur les jambes de Goldorak. Sous les impacts, la jonction entre le robot et Vénusiak cède. De nouvelles pierres arrivent, un choc un peu plus fort que les autres provoque la séparation des deux engins. Vénusia et sa navette se retrouvent projetés sur le fond et rebondissent, ce qui éjecte Vénusiak du tourbillon.

Vénusia actionne ses manettes pour redresser son engin.

- Procius ! Je viens à ton aide !

- Non ! , proteste le prince. Profite pour d'échapper.

- Mais je ne vais pas te laisser.

De nouvelles roches s'écrasent sur Goldorak, il ne reste plus de visibles que sa tête et son bras gauche.

- Retourne au centre ! Informe-les de ce qui se passe !

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui ! Fait vite avant que le Golgoth ne s'occupe de toi !

Une pierre s'écrase sur la tête du robot, elle se fend en deux sous le choc. Vénusiak s'éloigne de la zone combat pendant sur son pilote regarde en arrière le tourbillon dans lequel est pris au piège le robot.

Quand Vénusiak surgit de l'océan, il met le cap à pleine vitesse sur le centre.

Bélier est assis sur l'un des pieds de son robot, il est triste, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Voyons chef ! Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil, fait Cocker avec une main amicale posée sur l'épaule.

- Elle a voulu que je démonte tout ce que nous avons fait !

- Nous vous avions pourtant prévenu chef !

- Pourtant, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien reprocher à ce corps !?

Cocker réfléchit.

- Si je me rappelle bien, les trois professeurs s'étaient basés sur le corps de Sayaka à l'époque pour concevoir Vénus-A. Imaginez le choc qu'elle a dû avoir en voyant le corps que vous avez créé.

Bélier lève un œil mauvais.

- Tu insinues que ce que j'avais créé était disgracieux !?

- C'est pas cela !!! , s'empresse de répondre Cocker. C'est juste qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'apparence qu'avait Sayaka adolescente !

- Je vois ! , fait Bélier en se levant.

- Aie ! Je n'aime pas cela, soupire Cocker.

- Je vais faire un nouveau corps pour le robot de Sayaka !

- Je m'en doutais, pleurniche Cocker.

- Il sera aussi parfait que le corps de Sayaka quand nous étions au lycée ! , affirme Bélier en levant les bras au ciel. Il sera aussi fidèle que possible à la beauté de son instigatrice, je jure de faire le maximum pour qu'elle soit fière de posséder un tel corps pour son robot et…

- Vous avez bientôt fini, intervient Shiro. On verra plus tard pour Vénus-A. Nous avons du travail plus urgent à faire, alors dégager moi le hangar rapidement.

- Ici Vénusia, j'appel le centre, vous me recevez ?

- ici le centre, répond Alcor. Vous avez trouvé la base ?

- Goldorak est aux prises avec un Golgoth sous l'eau.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été séparé de lui, Procius m'a ordonné de revenir au centre pour vous avertir. Voilà qui est fait. Je retourne l'aider.

- Un instant !

- Pourquoi ?

- À quelle profondeur est-il ?

- Pratiquement à sa limite de plonger.

- Véga va sûrement tenter de l'attirer plus profondément.

- C'est pour cela que je dois y aller tout de suite !

- Non, rentre au centre.

- Pourquoi !?

- Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour aider Goldorak.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Goldorak est bloqué sous une masse de rocher. L'Autogoth continu de l'entourer d'un tourbillon.

Procius coupe un a un ses systèmes pour ne garder que le minimum vital.

- Il faut que je fasse des économies. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrais me sortir de là.

Il consulte ses réserves d'énergies.

- Il me reste de quoi tenir encore entre cinq et six heures avec les systèmes actuels. Comment vais-je me sortir de là ?

Le commandant Sog contemple le spectacle avec joie.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Enfin, Goldorak est à ma merci ! Il ne reste plus qu'à être patient. D'ici quelques heures tu auras épuisé toutes tes réserves et tu mourras !

Au Camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre claque des doigts. Aussitôt un soldat arrive avec un verre de vin. Végalian saisit le récipient, dans sa main droite, et le lève en hauteur pour porter un toast.

- À la mort du prince d'Euphor !

Il avale le contenu d'un trait, un peu de liquide s'échappe à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Bientôt enfin la Terre sera sous le contrôle de Véga !

Vénusia arrive dans la salle d'observation du centre, elle se dirige directement vers Alcor.

- Voilà, je suis là ! Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ?

- Une fois le ravitaillement de Vénusiak terminé, tu repars pour aider Goldorak.

- J'aurais pu rester sur place pour faire cela.

- Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas pu lui rapporter Aquarak ! , lui rétorque Alcor avec un clin d'œil.

- … ah oui ! , s'exclame Susumu Sawa. Et tu penses rentrer bientôt ? Tu me manques énormément !

Sawa est au téléphone, son visage est radieux, il marche devant un groupe d'étudiant.

- Je vois que ça roule pour lui et Eekaan, remarque Daisuke.

- Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? , demande Kohumé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je t'ai et cela me suffit !

Kohumé ouvre de grands yeux, Dai panique, il pense avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

- Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus ! Tu viens de me dire une chose charmante ! Presque romantique.

- Tu vois, tout n'est pas aussi désespéré que cela, répond Dai en se grattant les cheveux.

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi !

- Vous allez arrêter vous deux ! , faut sèchement Hikaru. Je vous rappelle que vous étiez déjà amoureux du temps du jardin d'enfants !

Kohumé et Dai regardent la jeune femme qui parait être désemparée.

- Pour moi c'est vrai, répond Daisuke. Mais j'ignore si c'était le cas pour Kohumé.

- Le jardin d'enfants, fait pensivement la jeune femme.

- Un truc m'est revenu en mémoire cette nuit, déclare Kohumé. C'est justement au sujet du jardin d'enfants ou de la maternelle. Il me semble Hikaru, que tu avais fait un serment d'amour ou de mariage avec quelqu'un, mais je ne sais plus qui, cela remonte a si loin !

- C'était avec Ukyo Nagaia, fait Hikaru.

- Tu es certaine !? , font d'une même voix Dai et Kohumé.

- Je m'en suis souvenu aussi cette nuit.

- Attendez, fait Daisuke pensif. Ça me rappelle un truc, une histoire de prince…

- Oui !!! Attends, il n'était pas venu à la maternelle avec une cape pour demander la main d'Hikaru.

- Je ne sais plus très bien, mais ça doit être quelque chose dans le style.

- L'album de photo, s'écrit Hikaru.

- Quoi ??

- Il me semble qu'il y a des photos de moi avec quelqu'un avec une cape, elle a été prise à la maternelle ou au jardin d'enfants.

- Où est cet album ? , demande Kohumé.

- Au ranch !

- Si c'est bien Ukyo sur ces photos, fait Dai. Cela veut dire que ses sentiments sont bien réels et qu'ils durent depuis longtemps. Tu ne peux pas prendre cela à la légère.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ton frère, acquiesce Kohumé en croisant ses bras.

Hikaru détourne le regard.

- Bon, si nous rentrions ! , suggère Dai. Demain nous avons des exams à passer !

- Commandant ! La navette sous-marine de Goldorak revient, annonce le soldat aux radars.

- Elle est seule ?

- Oui commandant.

- Elle ne pourra rien faire.

- Elle transporte quelque chose.

- Montrez-moi cela !

L'image de Goldorak prisonnier des roches et du tourbillon est remplacée par celle de Vénusia et de sa charge.

- Qu'elle est cette étrange machine que transporte cette navette.

Aquarak est suspendu sous le fuselage de Vénusiak. Quand la navette arrive dans la zone de combat, elle largue son chargement avant de plonger dans l'océan.

- Procius ! Tu me reçois ?

- Vénusia ?? Mais que…

- Je vais tenter de couper le tourbillon. J'ai aussi rapporté de l'aide.

- De l'aide ?

- Tu comprendras.

Vénusiak arrive dans le dos du Golgoth.

- Missiles Oméga !

Une salve de projectiles part des flotteurs de la navette. Le Golgoth coupe son tourbillon pour tourner la tête vers son agresseur.

- L'imbécile !!!, s'emporte Sog.

- Procius a toi ! , lance Vénusia.

Le prince remet en fonction tous ses systèmes rapidement.

- Allez Goldorak, dégageons-nous de ces roches !

Le robot géant bouge avec difficulté sous le poids, son poigné droit se libère.

Vénusiak effectue des figures acrobatiques pour éviter les tirs de rayons qui sortent des yeux de l'Autogoth.

- Deltalame !

Le Golgoth place ses boucliers en avant, la lame rebondit dessus.

Procius a mis en fonction à plein régime les propulseurs situés dans les pieds de son robot, mais rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas. Soudain un bloc bouge au niveau du poste de pilotage libérant la vision. Le prince remarque que le robot a une main de libre.

- Tariéropunch !

Le poing droit se détache, il part devant puis fait un demi-tour, les ailettes sont passées vers l'avant, mais reste largement écarté. Le poing entre en contact avec les roches qui explosent sur sa trajectoire.

- Rétrolaser !

Goldorak est projeté vers le haut par son rayon, garce à cette manœuvre il se libère complètement. La tête du robot pivote pour faire une évaluation de la situation. Procius voit Vénusiak aux prises avec le Golgoth.

- Voyons, ou se trouve l'aide qu'elle m'a dite ?

Le prince aperçoit au loin une forme blanche.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- J'aurais besoin d'aide ! , lance Vénusia.

Procius tourne la tête de son robot, il découvre Vénusiak qui s'éloigne en direction de la fosse, contraint par l'Autogoth.

Goldorak se dirige vers la forme blanche.

Vénusiak se retrouve bloqué contre une paroi, en face de la navette, le Golgoth se sert de ses deux boucliers pour créer deux tourbillons cisaillant.

- Je vais être broyé si je me fais touche, constate Vénusia.

Les remous se rapprochent dangereusement, Vénusia cherche par où elle pourrait faufiler sa navette.

- Retropompage !

L'Autogoth se retrouve projeté contre la paroi par un puissant jet d'eau sortant de l'avant d'Aquarak. Vénusiak s'échappe en plongeant.

Le Golgoth se retourne en poussant un cri qui se propage dans l'eau.

Goldorak descend d'Aquarak. L'Autogoth se décolle de la roche puis se retourne.

- Astérohache !

La double hache sort du corps du robot géant. La machine de Véga ouvre la gueule pour générer un nouveau tourbillon, mais Goldorak lance sa hache en plein dedans lui arrachant la mâchoire.

Vénusiak s'approche par le côté du monstre.

- Deltalame !

Procius retire son arme de la tête de son adversaire, la lame de Vénusiak se glisse derrière l'un de bouclier pour l'arracher du bras qu'il le porte.

Le commandant Sog est étrangement calme, personne dans le poste de commandement de la base sous-marine ne remarque que ses yeux émettent une lueur sinistre.

- Tarriérovrille !

Aquarak surgit avec une énorme vrille tournoyant à l'avant. Le Golgoth réagit rapidement, il place son bouclier restant devant lui, des étincelles surgissent quand la pointe de la tarière entre en contacte avec la coque. Le bras de l'Autogoth tremble sous les vibrations, brusquement le bouclier se fendille avant de rompre, la vrille continue sa route et s'enfonce dans le corps de la créature artificielle pour le traverser de par en par.

La Stratéguerre bouge légèrement dans son trône.

- _« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'attend Wishmaster pour intervenir ? , s'interroge Végalian. »_

Aquarak recule laissant voir un trou béant dans le torse de l'ennemi.

- Oui ! Nous l'avons eu ! , s'écrit Vénusia.

Goldorak brandit sa double hache, Procius l'abat d'un coup sec sur l'Autogoth qui se retrouve coupé en deux en diagonal. Un arc électrique parcourt la zone à vif avant que la machine implose.

- Oui ! C'est fini !!!

- Je trouve cela trop facile, Véga avait envoyé de meilleures machines avant, lâche froidement le prince.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu l'as bien détruit !

- Justement, c'est bien trop simple !

Brusquement, les morceaux du Golgoth sont projetés dans toutes les directions.

- Hé !!! , s'écrie la femme.

- J'en étais sur !

Procius regarde les restes de l'Autogoth, il est entouré de plancton et de poussière en suspension dans l'eau. Soudain un tentacule organique surgit du nuage de poussière.

Goldorak fait un bond en arrière de justesse pour éviter le créature étrange surgit à son tour du nuage. Un corps humanoïde, une tête démoniaque et des tentacules tout autour du cou.

- Beurk ! C'est quoi cette chose ? , demande Vénusia.

- Aucune idée ! Mais si c'est une nouvelle création de Véga, nous avons du souci à nous faire !

La créature lève les bras en direction de la surface, ses mains deviennent lumineuses, quand elles se rejoignent au dessus de la tête un rayon en part en direction du robot géant.

Procius place le bras de Goldorak devant lui pour se protéger juste avant que le rayon ne le frappe.

- Missiles Oméga !

Les missiles partent de Vénusiak, ils sont interceptés par les tentacules du monstre où ils explosent.

- _« Voilà donc ce que préparait Wishmaster, se dit Végalian en souriant. »_

- Fulguropoings !

Les deux poings quittent Goldorak, le monstre lance ses tentacules dessus. Les poings se retrouvent pris au piège de ces appendices.

- Deltalame !

Vénusiak surgit et tente de couper les tentacules avec sa lame, mais la créature est rapide, elle replie ses membres vivement avant de bondir sur Goldorak. Il se retrouve désemparé sans ses poings, il bascule sur le fond avec le monstre dessus. Les tentacules libres s'enroulent autour de sa tête lui bouchant la vue. Procius ne voit que des ventouses en gros plan.

Le monstre place ses mains au niveau des jointures des épaules de Goldorak pour les faire céder.

- Rétrolaser !

Le rayon multicolore en forme de V part du torse du robot géant. Le monstre se soulève, mais il reste accroché à Goldorak par ses tentacules.

Vénusiak surgit.

- Deltalame !

La lame arrive cette fois-ci à trancher deux appendices, sous la douleur le monstre lâche prise et libère aussi les deux poings qui regagnent le robot géant aussitôt.

Procius remarque qu'Aquarak est proche.

- Paralyso-chaînes !

Des chaînes viennent s'enrouler autour de la créature qui se débat. Les maillons s'enfoncent dans la chair du monstre alors que Goldorak se redresse. Les chaînes menacent de se rompre sous la puissance musculaire de la créature.

Procius fait lever le bras droit de sa machine.

- Calvicogyre !

La lame gauche en forme de croissant quitte l'épaule. Goldorak l'attrape pour la lancer comme un boomerang.

- Delatlame !

Vénusiak arrive sur la gauche du monstre avant de lancer son arme. La Clavicogyre dépasse la créature avant de revenir en direction de la nuque de la créature. Le Delatlame coupe les jambes de l'ennemi au niveau des genoux, alors qu'au même moment la Clavicogyre lui tranche le cou. Un liquide visqueux s'échappe du corps et se répand dans l'eau avant de s'enflammer sans aucune raison ainsi que le corps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? , demande Vénusia.

- Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que je vois des flammes dans de l'eau !

- Moi aussi.

- Vénusia, retourne à la surface, je m'occupe de la base avec Aquarak.

- Compris.

Goldorak se propulse vers l'engin aquatique évoquant vaguement une moto.

- Impossible, comment a-t-il pu vaincre mon Autogoth ! C'est impossible, s'emporte le commandant Sog avec une drôle de voix, mélange de la sienne et de la voix rauque de Wishmaster.

- Commandant Goldorak approche de la base ! , annonce un soldat paniqué.

- C'est impossible nous sommes a prés de deux milles mètres de profondeur, cela dépasse sa capacité de plonger !

- Voyez par vous-même !

Sur l'écran principal surgit Goldorak juché sur Aquarak.

- Missile Epsilon ! Tarriérovrille !

Des missiles partent des tubes situés de chaque côté à l'avant d'Aquarak, au centre la vrille gigantesque apparaît.

Des navettes hameçons s'enfuient des hangars de la base aquatique alors que Goldorak approche.

- Bande de lâches ! , hurle Sog. Revenez vous battre ! Détruisez Goldorak !!

Une navette explose en tentant de s'enfuir, un bouclier de protection apparaît tout autour de la base.

Les missiles lancés par Aquarak explosent en touchant la protection. Procius augmente la vitesse de son véhicule.

- Bouclier a puissance maximum ! , ordonne le commandant Sog.

La Tarriérovrille entre en contact avec le bouclier de la base, Goldorak tremble sous le choc, il semble rester un instant immobile avant que la pointe ne pénètre le champ de force qui s'effondre brusquement. Aquarak fait un bond en avant, il percute une tour, il continu sa course en direction du plus grand édifice qui abrite le centre de commande.

- _« Voici encore le malheur que j'appréhendais, se dit le Stratéguerre en regardant la chute de la base terrestre. »_

Dans la salle de commandement de la base sous-marine, les soldats prennent leur jambe à leur cou.

- Non, c'est impossible ! , hurle Sog debout en plein milieu.

Une brèche apparaît au plafond de la salle, elle grandit rapidement puis une pointe en émerge, l'eau s'infiltre à grands flots aussitôt. Le sol est recouvert d'eau quand surgit Goldorak juché sur Aquarak. Le commandant Sog ouvre de grands yeux de frayeur. Goldorak ressort à l'opposé pendant que la pièce s'effondre. Un peu partout dans le camp sous-marin les structures implosent l'une après l'autre, un épais nuage de poussière obscurcit l'eau.

Au camp de la Lune Noire, Végalian est resté de marbre devant le spectacle.

- Encore un cuisant échec, lâche-t-il.

Goldorak fait surface sur Aquarak.

- Alors ? , questionne Vénusia.

- La base sous-marine de Véga n'existe plus !

Le prince fait exécuter à sa machine le V de la victoire avec la main droite.

- Je récupère ma soucoupe et nous rentrons au centre, ajoute-t-il.

Le commandant Sog ouvre les yeux, il découvre qu'il se trouve dans une navette de sauvetage qui flotte à la surface de la mer. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelle est ce démon de Goldorak surgissant au travers du mur de la salle de commandement.

- Je suis en vie ! Mais comment ai-je atterri dans cette navette ?

Il regarde une nouvelle fois autour de lui, il avance avec prudence une main vers le tableau de bord, il le touche, il constate que tout ceci est bien réel. Il se redresse dans le siège de pilotage pour prendre les manettes. La navette décolle en direction de la Lune.

- Ovostable !

Les bras du robot se plaquent contre la soucoupe pendant que le siège de pilotage regagne le cockpit de la soucoupe porteuse.

Pendant ce temps, Vénusiak récupère Aquarak.

- Vénusia.

- Oui ?

- Pour un dernier baroud d'honneur, je crois que c'est le meilleur que tu pouvais espérer, lance joyeusement Procius.

- En effet ! Mais une chose est sure !

- Laquelle ?

- Ce n'est plus de mon age toutes ces péripéties !

C'est la fin du jeudi après-midi, les étudiants sortent lentement de leur dernier examen. Dai et Kohumé discutent joyeusement, alors que Hikaru traîne les pieds et regarde le sol.

- J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, lance le jeune homme.

- J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour connaître les résultats.

- Oui ! Ils doivent faire vite pour corriger toutes ces feuilles ! Ça se voit que des sociétés ont fait pression sur le gouvernement pour que tout se fasse aussi rapidement.

- Bonsoir Hikaru Makiba, lance une voix masculine.

Daisuke et Kohumé cessent leur conversation, Hikaru s'immobilise, elle lève lentement la tête.

- Bonsoir Ukyo, tu es venue chercher ta réponse ? demande timidement Hikaru.

- Oui. Tu peux me la donner ?

La jeune fille détourne la tête en fermant les yeux.

- C'est impossible, annonce-t-elle doucement.

- Je comprends, affirme tristement le jeune homme. Tu es amoureuse de l'autre garçon, cet étranger.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas cela, affirme-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon.

- Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas répondre à mes sentiments ?

- Pour te répondre, il aurait fallu que l'on se connaisse plus.

- Je vois, j'ai tout gâché en te déclarant ma flamme, fait tristement Ukyo en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Avant de te donner une réponse, je vais devoir apprendre à te connaître mieux.

- Quoi ??

Kohumé et Dai sourient discrètement.

- Oui, cela va être difficile, car je vais retourner au Ranch bientôt une fois que nous aurons les résultats.

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, vu que les examens sont terminés, pourquoi ne pas sortir ensemble ce soir et demain ?

- Ce soir et demain ?

- Pour nous, il n'y a plus cours demain !

- C'est exact.

- Elle accepte, intervient Kohumé en se plaçant entre les deux.

- Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu réponds pour moi !!! , s'écrie Hikaru.

Daisuke attrape sa sœur par les épaules.

- Parce que si on ne te donne pas un coup de pouce, vous allez passer toute la nuit sur le campus sans bouger ! , déclare-t-il.

- Comment !!!

Kohumé virevolte pour venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Dai.

- Et comme cela nous aurons l'appartement rien que pour nous deux et nous pourra vivre sans gêne notre amour, déclare-t-elle mutine.

- Hein ! Quoi !! , crie Hikaru en rougissant. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire tous les deux !?

- La même chose que toi !

Kohumé pousse son ami dans les bras d'Ukyo. Le jeune homme rougit.

Procius et Vénusia entrent dans la salle d'observation du centre, ils ont à peine posé un pied à l'intérieur que des pétards et des serpentins claquent.

- Hourra !!!! Bravo Procius et Vénusia vous avez anéanti la base terrienne de Véga ! , cris Alcor.

Des coupes de champagne circulent dans la pièce en fête. Sayaka tend une coupe à Vénusia. Alcor en tend une au prince, ce dernier la prend.

- Trinquons à la victoire ! , lance le professeur.

Procius lève sa coupe avec les autres, mais il ne la vide pas. Il la repose discrètement sur une table. Il se dirige vers la baie vitrée, il regarde l'horizon soucieux.

- _« Il est vrai que nous venons de gagner une bataille décisive, mais la guerre n'est pas encore finie ! Tout peut encore arriver, pense-t-il. »_

Une main brusque se pose sur l'épaule de prince.

- On dirait ton oncle, lui aussi faisait une de ses têtes quand on faisait la fête !

- Bonjour Bélier, je pensais à ce que devait ressentir le Stratéguerre.

- Laisse-le là où il est ! Détends-toi un peu !

Végalian est seul dans ses quartiers, sur le moniteur une image de la Terre, il place ses mains devant l'écran comme pour la presser.

- Un jour tu seras réellement entre mes mains petite planète bleue !

FIN

- 35 -


	25. episode 23 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 23

Le commandant Sog se trouve dans le bureau du Stratéguerre, ce dernier se tient debout, en lui tournant le dos, derrière son bureau.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour la perte de la base sous-marine, déclare Sog.

Végalian reste muet.

- Nous avons pourtant veillé à installer notre base hors de porter de Goldorak, mais ce dernier est doté d'un véhicule de plonger dont nous ignorions l'existence.

Le Stratéguerre ne réagit toujours pas.

- Majesté, je suis prés à subir les conséquences de ce désastre.

Végalian se retourne les yeux injectés.

- Un désastre, le mot est juste ! Notre ennemi a réussi à nous affaiblir en détruisant notre seule base sur Terre !

Sog baisse la tête.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver !?

- Nous avons commis l'erreur de sous estimé notre ennemi, répond le commandant d'une voix rauque.

- Et vous pensez que cela suffira comme excuse Wishmaster ?

Le commandant relève la tête, ses yeux ont une étrange luminosité, de la lumière filtre de sa bouche quand il se met a parlé.

- Je sais que cela ne remplit pas nos accords. Mais la prochaine fois nous ne nous ferons pas surprendre, j'enverrais une créature plus puissante pour affronter notre adversaire.

- La prochaine fois !! , tonne Végalian. Pourquoi vous accorderais-je une autre chance !? Vous avez échoué !

- L'empire d'Hadésia a quand même rempli une partie de notre contrat en vous fournissant le minerai nécessaire à la construction de vos machines.

- C'est exact, admet le Stratéguerre.

- En guise de nôtre bonne volonté, j'ai un présent à remettre à l'empire de Véga.

- Un présent ?

- Oui, sourit Wishmaster. L'empire d'Hadésia remet à l'empire de Véga une base terrestre construite spécialement pour lui afin de compenser la perte de sa base aquatique.

- Une base terrestre ? , répète le Stratéguerre avec intérêt.

- Hadésia a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour construire une base pour son allié.

- Où se trouve cette base ?

- Nous l'avons construite sous terre, à la limite de notre empire. Elle est enfouie sous la glace du pôle Sud. En plein Antarctique, là où personne ne pourra la trouver.

- Quand pourrons-nous l'utiliser ?

- Dés que vous le désirerez Stratéguerre. Nous avons fini sa construction.

Végalian sourit en coin.

- Goldorak, tu crois nous avoir affligé une grosse perte, mais tu vas être surpris ! L'empire de Véga ploie, mais ne se rompt pas !!!

L'ordinateur du bureau de Végalian se met en fonction, des caractères surgissent sur le moniteur.

- Voici les coordonnées de la base et le chemin pour y accéder, annonce Wishmaster.

- Parfait ! Prince d'Euphor, comme tu vas le découvrir à tes dépends, la vindicte se déguste brûlante !!!

Les yeux du commandant reprennent leur aspect normal.

- Sog !

- Oui votre grandeur ?

- Tu vas partir pour la Terre.

- Comment ?

- Je te confie le commandant de notre nouvelle base terrestre du pôle Sud.

- Notre nouvelle base terrestre !? , s'étonne le commandant.

Hikaru Makiba se fraye un chemin dans la foule en compagnie de Ukyo Nagaïa pour atteindre le tableau des résultats. Devant ce même tableau, se tiennent Kohumé et Daisuke.

- Tiens ! Voilà Hikaru, lance Kohumé.

Dai tourne la tête et prend un air mécontent.

- Dit donc ! Tu peux me dire ou tu as passé la soirée ?

- Je ne suis pas rentré à l'appartement, car apparemment toi et Kohumé aviez prévu de faire des choses auxquelles je ne voulais pas assister ! , répond Hikaru en tournant la tête.

Kohumé pouf de rire.

- Ouais, fait Dai boudeur. Bon, si on regardait si nous sommes reçus, fait-il pour changer de conversation.

Le groupe fixe le tableau indiquant leur section, ils cherchent du regard leur numéro. À côté d'eux, des étudiants des deux sexes poussent par instant des cris de joie en se voyant reçus. D'autres s'éloignent tête baissée et le regard triste.

- Il semblerait que malgré la situation, les correcteurs ont été sévères, constate Ukyo.

- Oui ! Je suis reçu ! , s'écrit Daisuke.

- Comme si on en doutait, rétorque Kohumé en continuant de chercher son numéro. Moi aussi ! , ajoute-t-elle subitement.

- Alors et toi Hikaru ? , questionne son frère.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu mon numéro.

- J'ai été reçu, annonce Ukyo.

Hikaru se met à trembler et blanchit.

- J'ai raté, murmure-t-elle.

- Rappelle-moi ton numéro, intervient Kohumé. Que je cherche avec toi !

- 8567.

Quatre paires d'yeux épluchent le tableau à la recherche du numéro convoité.

- Il est là ! , s'écrit subitement Dai. Soeurette il va te falloir des lunettes si tu ne le vois pas !

Hikaru cherche du regard son numéro dans la zone du tableau que Daisuke désigne du doigt.

Le prince d'Euphor, Procius, se trouve dans le hangar de Goldorak. Il se tient sur une nacelle d'entretien, il examine une des Clavicogyres. Sur cette dernière, se trouvent des traces d'un produit visqueux ayant séché. Le prince repense à son dernier adversaire, il se remémore le corps humanoïde, les tentacules qui entouraient le cou de la créature, ainsi que l'étrange liquide qui est sorti de ce monstre quand il l'a tranché avec la lame courbe utilisée comme un boomerang.

- Je me demande s'il y a les mêmes traces sur le Deltalame de Vénusiak, réfléchit-il tout haut.

Procius prélève un peu de produits qu'il glisse dans une éprouvette.

Une équipe de technicien entre dans le hangar.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ! , lance le chef d'équipe.

- Rien, je vérifiais une chose, répond Procius en faisant descendre la nacelle.

- C'est notre travail !

- Loin de moi, l'idée de mettre en cause votre travail.

- Allez les gars ! Au travail ! Nous devons laver entièrement Goldorak !

Le prince descend de la nacelle.

- Bon courage ! , lance-t-il.

- Merci, répond le chef d'équipe.

- Une dernière chose ! Vous avez déjà nettoyé Vénusiak ?

- C'est une autre équipe qui s'en occupe, mais je crois que le lavage est terminé. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répond Procius en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le prince fait tourner l'éprouvette entre ses doigts.

- _« Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir si le même produit était collé dessus, pense-t-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à confier cela au docteur. »_

Lentement le campus se vide de ses étudiants, reçus ou non.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer à l'appartement finir nos bagages, annonce Dai.

- Vous partez déjà ? , fait tristement Ukyo. Vous ne rentrez pas en train ?

- Nous avons une moto, répond Kohumé.

- Une moto pour trois !?

- C'est un modèle spécial, répond Hikaru.

- Une sorte de side-car à trois places, ajoute Daisuke.

- Une moto a trois places ?? Comme certains choppers américains ? , fait Nagaïa.

- En quelque sorte.

Ukyo se retourne vers Hikaru.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, dès que j'arrive au village, je viens te voir au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, déclare le jeune homme.

Nagaïa sert Hikaru dans ses bras, la jeune fille rougit.

- Hummm, fait Dai en se raclant la gorge. Il faudrait y aller si on veut arriver au ranch avant la nuit.

Le commandant Sog se déplace sur un tapis roulant qui le conduit à un tube transparent. Le tapis s'immobilise devant l'ouverture du tube, le commandant entre à l'intérieur, l'ouverture se ferme avant que le commandant descende en direction d'une soucoupe amirale mauve avec des ailerons verts. Une ouverture apparaît au somment de la soucoupe à l'intersection du tube quand Sog approche avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Le commandant entre sur la passerelle de la soucoupe, les soldats exécutent le salut Végan pendant que Sog s'installe sur le fauteuil de commandement.

- Sommes-nous parés pour le décollage ?

Les soldats s'empressent de regagner leur poste.

- Nous pouvons quitter l'ancrage, annonce un militaire.

- Allons voir à quoi ressemble notre nouvelle base terrestre !

Daisuke attache des bagages sur l'ancienne moto d'Actarus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent, bougonne-t-il. Si ça continue comme ça, nous ne serons jamais au ranch avant la nuit.

Dans l'appartement, les filles font le tour pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont rien oublié.

- C'est étrange, soupire Kohumé.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet appart allait me manquer.

- Tu dis cela, car une fois de retour au ranch tu ne pourras plus faire de cochonnerie avec mon frère.

- Pas du tout ! , répond Kohumé. Et puis d'ailleurs, cela ne te regarde pas !

- Mouais. Mais je doute fort que tante Vénusia accepte que tu dormes au ranch dans la chambre de Dai, ou qu'il aille dormir au centre !

- Mais que vas-tu donc imaginer ! Je voulais juste dire que nous avons passé de bons moments dans cet appartement depuis que nous sommes venus pour étudier à Todai.

Hikaru ballait du regard la pièce pratiquement vide. Les meubles sont regroupés dans un coin du salon avec un tas de carton.

- C'est vrai, nous avons étudié, ri, pleuré.

- Je ne pensais pas que nous devrions le quitter deux fois !

- Personne ne pouvait penser que Véga allait revenir pour tenter d'envahir la Terre une nouvelle fois.

- C'est vrai que…

Le téléphone portable de Kohumé retentit, elle sort son appareil de sa poche pour prendre la communication.

- Allo ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, fait la voix de Daisuke. Cela fait quinze minutes que je vous attends !

- On arrive ! , annonce-t-elle avant de raccrocher. N'oublions pas de laisser nos clefs à la gardienne, les déménageurs viennent lundi pour charger le reste de nos affaires.

La soucoupe amirale du commandant entre dans l'atmosphère, elle se dirige vers le pôle Sud.

Sur la banquise Antarctique, un chercheur, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds, effectue des prélèvements de glace en pratiquant des carottes, il lève la tête en entendant un étrange bruit au dessus de sa tête. Il ouvre de grands yeux en voyant un vaisseau mauve et vert. L'homme en lâche la carotte de glace qu'il tient dans ses mains, il se précipite vers son sac, il plonge avec nervosité ses mains dedans, il fouille avec précipitation ses affaires, il finit par sortir un appareil photo numérique. Les mains légèrement tremblotantes, il prend plusieurs clichés de l'engin qui descend vers la banquise. Quand la soucoupe a disparu de son champ de vision, il se précipite vers son campement.

- Alors ! Où est l'entrée de cette base ! , s'impatiente Sog.

- Nous suivons bien le plan de vol établi, répond le pilote.

Sur l'écran, le commandant voit la banquise se rapprocher.

- _« J'espère que les coordonnées fournies par le Stratéguerre sont justes, sinon nous allons nous écraser sur la glace. »_

Comme par magie, une porte se dessine dans la glace, les deux pans glacés s'écartent pour révéler un tunnel balisé par des lumières. La soucoupe s'enfonce dans le souterrain, les portes se referment derrière.

- _« Quelle installation, comment est-il possible que je ne sois pas informé de l'existence de cette base, se demande le commandant. »_

La soucoupe débouche dans une cavité gigantesque, une station d'ancrage semble pendre du plafond, des bâtiments et des hangars semblent sortis du sol, mais l'architecture ne ressemble pas à celle de Véga.

- Je me demande qui a construit toute cette installation, murmure Sog.

Une image travers fugacement son esprit, celle d'une tortue géante cuirassée portant un casque cornu.

Les filles ont pris place sur les sièges arrière de la moto, Daisuke jette un dernier regard à l'immeuble avant de mettre en marche le moteur. Il tourne la tête en direction des jeunes femmes.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! , répond Kohumé.

Hikaru lève simplement un pouce. Dai rabat la visière de son casque puis tourne la poignée des gaz.

Le prince entre dans l'infirmerie du centre. Le docteur se retourne, en le voyant l'homme passe une main dans sa barbe blanche.

- Procius ! Que me vaut cette visite ? Un souci ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour une analyse.

- Une analyse ? , s'étonne le médecin.

Le prince lui tend l'éprouvette. Le docteur la saisit puis il la fait tourner devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , questionne-t-il.

- C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir.

Le médecin regarde le prince avec de gros yeux.

- Je ne suis pas biologiste, précise-t-il. Ni chimiste !

- Je le sais. Je veux juste savoir si ceci est organique ou chimique.

L'homme regarde une nouvelle fois avec intérêt le tube.

- Puis-je savoir au moins d'où vient… cette chose ?

- D'un Golgoth. Enfin si c'était bien un Golgoth.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux tirer de cet échantillon.

- Merci doc.

- Je te contacte dès que j'ai les résultats.

- Encore une chose.

- Laquelle.

- Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai jamais appris votre nom.

Le docteur sourit.

- C'est normal, tout le monde m'appelle docteur.

- Pourquoi personne n'utilise votre nom ?

- Il est imprononçable.

- Comment ?

- Comme tu as du le remarqué, je suis métissé. Ma mère était Japonaise et mon père russe.

- Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te dire mon nom. C'est Schwazibrickzna. C'est impossible à dire pour les Japonais sans l'écorcher.

Procius tente de dire le nom dans sa tête sans y réussir.

- Je comprends… docteur.

L'homme éclate de rire.

- Je vois que même un prince de l'espace ne se risque pas à le prononcer !!

- Même un prince, ne voudrait pas offenser un homme en écorchant son nom, répond Procius en inclinant la tête avec respect.

Le chercheur arrive dans son camp, il s'engouffre dans un petit bâtiment préfabriqué sur lequel repose une antenne satellite.

L'homme allume l'ordinateur qui se trouve dans le bâtiment, il branche son appareil photo dessus, il pianote sur le clavier. Sur le toit l'antenne bouge pour capter un satellite en orbite.

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, un message apparaît indiquant l'établissement d'une liaison. Le chercheur ouvre un autre programme puis rédige un message dans lequel il joint les clichés qu'il a pris. Une fois le message tapé, il saisit la souris et clique sur le bouton d'envois.

Végalian lit des rapports sur l'écran de son bureau. Il est contrarié, un grand nombre de navettes de combat sont clouées au sol, car les moteurs sont sabotés, à chaque fois le sabotage est accompagné d'une phrase, « rébellion pour la liberté ». Le Stratéguerre frappe du poing sur son bureau.

- Il faut vite que j'écrase la Terre sinon la rébellion sa grandir et disloquer l'empire !!

L'ancien agent de Véga avance dans les couloirs du centre, elle semble perdue, Procius l'aperçoit.

- Eekaan ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Prince ! Je vous cherchais !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Procius.

- Désolée.

- Et pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

La jeune femme fouille dans la poche ventrale de sa salopette, elle en sort un morceau de papier.

- Voilà, fait-elle hésitante. C'est un message que j'ai écrit pour inciter les peuples soumit, par Véga, mais je n'ai plus aucun moyen de l'envoyer, c'est idiot.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'envoyer non plus, mais cela aurait été avec joie que je l'aurais fait.

- Je sais ! Mais je l'ai fait lire à Vénusia, elle m'a dit qu'il ferait une belle chanson.

La jeune femme hésite un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je sais que vous jouez de la guitare, j'aimerais que vous tentiez de faire une mélodie pour mon texte.

Le prince est surpris par sa demande.

- Montre-moi ton texte.

Eekaan donne le morceau de papier au prince, ce dernier le parcourt rapidement.

- Vénusia a raison, c'est un beau texte. Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher ma guitare.

Dans l'un des ateliers du centre de recherche photonique, des arcs de soudure bleutée se reflètent sur les murs.

- Chef ! On ne pourrait pas faire une pause ! Je suis épuisé, déclare Cocker en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche.

Bélier finit sa soudure puis relève la visière de son casque.

- Sûrement pas, je veux finir le plus rapidement possible pour m'excuser auprès de Sayaka !

- Cela ne servira à rien si nous nous tuons à la tache !

- Parle pour toi ! Je suis encore en pleine forme ! , rétorque Bélier en se frappant le torse.

- Vous peut-être, pleurniche Cocker. Mais pas moi, si je continu, je vais m'écrouler.

- Bon d'accord, soupire Bélier. Tu as le droit de faire une pause.

- C'est vrai !?? , s'exclame Cocker, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, répond Bélier en baissant la visière de soudure. Mais pas plus de cinq minutes !

- C'était trop beau, constate Cocker en baissant les épaules.

Le commandant Sog se déplace sur un tapis roulant surplombant une partie de la cavité. Des navettes hameçon sont décharger de la soucoupe amirale. Le tapis s'enfonce dans un corridor taillé à même la roche.

- Cela ne ressemble à rien à la façon de procéder des forces de Véga, constate Sog.

Le commandant tend la main vers la roche, ses doigts effleurent la surface.

- Étonnant ! C'est parfaitement lisse !

Le tapis continue d'avancer, les parois rocheuses sont remplacées par un couloir recouvert de dalle en acier. Sog aperçoit par endroits des postes de communication dans les cloisons, des panneaux indicateurs aux intersections des corridors.

Le commandant essuie des gouttes de sueur qui ruissellent sur son visage. Il croise une section de soldat à la recherche de son dortoir.

- _« Je me demande pourquoi, il fait si chaud ici ! Nous sommes pourtant sous une épaisse couche de glace ! À croire que nous sommes dans une antichambre de l'enfer, se dit Sog. »_

_- « Tu n'en n'es pas très loin en effet, lui murmure une voix dans son esprit. »_

Finalement, le tapis s'immobilise, le commandant tourne la tête et découvre un panneau indiquant la salle de commandement. Sog quitte le tapis et se dirige vers la porte qui s'ouvre devant lui. Le commandant voit des soldats circulant dans la pièce, d'autre cherchant à comprendre le fonctionnement de certaines consoles. Le commandant veut dire un mot, mais aucun son ne sort de ses cordes vocales. Son corps se dirige tout seul vers le centre de la pièce où se trouve un fauteuil finement doré. Sog prend place dans le siège qui semble luire un bref instant.

- Rapport ! , lance subitement Sog visiblement surpris lui-même.

Un soldat s'approche du siège puis le salue.

- La base semble être complètement opérationnelle.

- Comment cela « semble » ?

- Nous avons quelques soucis avec des consoles.

- Lesquelles ?

- Nous ne connaissons pas les caractères qui sont utilisés par l'interface.

- Vous voulez dire, que ce n'est pas le langage impérial ? Ni une langue d'un peuple colonisé ?

- C'est exact !

-_« Qu'est ce que cela cache encore ? Comment le Stratéguerre a fait construire cette base ? Et par qui ? Cela fait beaucoup de question et de mystère ! , pense Sog. »_

Eekaan est adossée à l'un des murs d'un couloir du centre quand son téléphone portable se met à sonner, elle le prend dans la poche de sa salopette.

- Allo ? … Susumu !

À l'autre bout, Susumu Sawa est allongé sur un lit dans une chambre, à côté du lit, une photo d'Eekaan dans un cadre repose sur la table de nuit.

- J'espère que tu vas bien ? , interroge Sawa.

- Oui et toi ?

- Je suis triste.

- Tu es triste !? Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais voulu que tu sois là, à côté de moi, pour les résultats.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais être avec toi. Alors, tu es diplômé ?

- Oui !

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu as eu des propositions d'entreprise déjà ?

- J'ai déjà été contacté par la société dans laquelle travaille ma mère et d'autre aussi…

- Tu as déjà choisi ?

- Non !

- Tu hésites ?

- Non !

- Alors ?

- C'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de travailler pour le moment.

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Je veux juste te revoir, être avec toi !

- Moi aussi Susumu, mais tu dois penser a ton avenir ! , lui reproche-t-elle.

- Mon avenir est avec toi !

- C'est… plus que gentil…

Une larme coule sur les joues de l'ancien agent de Véga.

- Mais je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour au Japon, reprend-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! , affirme Sawa en se redressant sur son lit.

- Dis-moi où tu te trouves, je viens te rejoindre !

Eekaan est prise de panique, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

- Eekaan ?

- Tu ne le peux pas pour le moment, murmure-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Cela serait trop dangereux.

- Trop dangereux ! Alors que la planète est en guerre avec un empire galactique ! Tu ne crois pas que le danger est plus grand !!! ?

Eekaan aperçoit Procius à l'autre bout du couloir qui s'approche avec sa guitare.

- Susumu, je t'aime, mais pour le moment hélas, nous ne pouvons être ensemble, annonce-t-elle en pleurant.

- Ne dis pas cela ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas être réunis !

- Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Eekaan, je veux passé le reste de mes jours avec toi !

- Moi aussi, mais c'est impossible.

- Non ! C'est possible, nous devons profiter du temps présent, nous ne savons pas ce que demain nous réserve ! Surtout à cause de la menace de Véga !

Procius a rejoint la jeune femme qui est en larme, le prince la regarde en se demandant la cause de cet émoi.

- Susumu, je vais devoir raccroché.

- Non ! Attends !

- Je t'en prie, sois patient. Je serais bientôt de retour, je ne t'oublie pas.

- Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi où tu es ! Que je vienne te rejoindre ! , implore Sawa.

- Crois-moi, il est mieux pour nous deux que tu restes où tu es et que tu choisisses un travail. Je te promets de revenir rapidement à Tokyo. Je t'aime.

- Non ! Eekaan…

La jeune fille à la main qui tremble quand elle appuie sur le bouton pour terminer la communication alors qu'un flot de larmes s'échappe de ses yeux. Elle se jette contre le torse de Procius qui laisse tomber sa guitare pour l'entourer de ses bras.

- Pleure, cela ne peut que te faire du bien, murmure Procius protecteur. Je te fais le serment que bientôt tu pourras rejoindre Sawa et que vous serez heureux ensemble.

- Merci prince, mais pour cela il faut que Véga soit anéantie. Malheureusement, cela ne sera pas facile et cela risque de prendre du temps.

- Je le sais tout aussi bien que toi, alors pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à Tokyo pour le voir ?

- Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger.

- Je crois que tout le monde, sur la planète bleue, court le même danger où qu'ils se trouvent et qui qu'ils sont.

Eekaan relève la tête pour regarder les yeux du prince.

Au même moment, Susumu Sawa serre contre sa poitrine le cadre avec la photo de sa bien-aimée. Il est couché sur le côté sur son lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

Dans l'un des bureaux de l'alliance, un homme navigue distraitement sur le réseau mondial en buvant une tasse de café, subitement il lâche le récipient qui s'écrase sur le sol. Sur l'écran, une image montre une soucoupe survolant la banquise de l'Antarctique. Une fois la surprise passée, il décroche son téléphone.

Daisuke et les filles quittent une voie rapide, pour une route plus petite.

- Tu crois que nous serons au ranch avant la tombée de la nuit ? , demande Kohumé.

- Je n'en sais rien, répond Dai. Si vous aviez moins traîné, nous ne serions pas aussi juste au niveau du temps.

- Hé voilà ! , s'exclame Hikaru. Cela va encore être de notre faute !

Le scientifique enfourne plein de matériel dans un sac a dos, puis il sort du préfabriqué, il se dirige vers un groupe de chien qui dort blotti sur la neige. À son approche les bêtes se lèvent et commencent à sauter sur place.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas l'heure du repas. J'ai besoin de vous.

L'homme détache le chef de meute pour l'atteler au traîneau. Il reproduit les mêmes gestes plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tous les chiens soient à leur place pour tirer le véhicule. L'homme prend place à l'arrière du traîneau, il pousse un cri et les chiens se mettent tous à tracter la luge. Ils partent dans la direction où la soucoupe a disparu.

Le téléphone sonne dans le bureau du professeur Alcor. Il le décroche machinalement alors qu'il lit des relevés.

- Centre de recherche Procyon, ici Alcor.

Il lâche les feuilles qu'il lisait pour se redresser sur son siège.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Nous allons vous faire parvenir les images par courrier électronique, répond la voix dans le combiné.

Alcor allume le moniteur de son ordinateur, puis il attrape la souris pour vérifier son courrier. Il découvre un message provenant de l'alliance.

- Je viens de recevoir votre courrier, annonce-t-il.

Il ouvre le message, plusieurs images de soucoupe au dessus d'une étendue de glace apparaissent.

- Nous avons vérifié l'authenticité de ses images rapidement, nous n'avons décelé aucun montage, déclare le représentant de l'alliance. Le problème est que ces images circulent déjà un peu partout sur le réseau mondial.

- Vous craignez des mouvements de panique ?

- C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure malheureusement. Pour le moment aucun représentant des gouvernements de l'alliance ne s'est manifesté.

- Nous devons agir vite avant que certains gouvernements ne viennent mettre leur grain de sel dans tout cela.

- Exactement.

- Vous savez où ont été prises ses images ?

- Nous avons pu remonter jusqu'à la source, l'expéditeur est un chercheur actuellement sur la banquise antarctique.

Le scientifique immobilise le traîneau, il en descend puis jette une ancre dans la glace. Il se dirige vers l'avant au passage il récompense tous les chiens. Il avance lentement vers un monticule de glace quand il entend un bruit de réacteur. Rapidement, il se jette à l'abri du monticule, il passe la tête pour voir une double porte apparaître dans la banquise, les deux panneaux s'écartent puis deux navettes mauves qui en sortent. L'homme retire son sac à dos pour s'empresser d'attraper son appareil photo. Quand il se retourne pour capturer des images, des navettes hameçon prennent leur envole. Le scientifique mitraille en rafale, une fois les navettes dans les cieux, les portes se referment.

- Commandant, s'exclame un soldat devant une console de surveillance.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , demande Sog.

- Je viens de repérer un intrus dans la zone de la piste.

Le soldat affiche l'image sur l'écran principal de la salle de contrôle. Un homme court sur la glace en direction d'un traîneau.

- Envoyer une escouade de sécurité intercepter cet importun !

- À vos ordres !

Le scientifique regagne le traîneau, essoufflé, il ramasse l'ancre avant de crier pour faire bouger ses chiens. Il part aussi rapidement que possible en direction de son campement.

Un groupe de soldat portant la combinaison des sections d'assaut sort par une trappe proche de l'emplacement des portes, ils partent en courant à la poursuite du traîneau. Ils distinguent au loin l'homme et ses bêtes qui s'éloignent, ils tirent dans sa direction, mais sans l'atteindre.

- Envoyez une navette pour tuer cet humain ! , ordonne le commandant Sog.

Le scientifique voit passé des rayons lumineux de chaque coté de son véhicule, il cri un ordre à ses chiens pour qu'ils courent plus vite.

Une navette s'envole de la banquise au moment ou le ciel s'obscurcit.

_- « Il faut que je profite du mauvais temps qui approche pour rejoindre mon camp et envoyer ses images, pense le scientifique. »_

La navette vole le plus bas possible, mais la visibilité est pratiquement nulle, elle passe plusieurs fois au-dessus du traîneau sans le remarquer.

Eekaan se calme et cesse de pleurer, elle essuie ses larmes.

- Merci prince d'être aussi gentil avec moi qui étais une ennemie.

- Tu étais simplement sous le joug de Véga comme beaucoup de planètes, mais tu as eu la force de te rebeller.

Alcor arrive dans le couloir à bout de souffle.

- Procius ! Je te cherchais, lance-t-il dans un sifflement.

- Une attaque ? , demande le prince.

- Non ! , répond le professeur en reprenant son souffle. Une soucoupe a été prise en photo au-dessus de l'antarctique.

- Quoi !!

- Véga à une autre base sur Terre ? , demande Alcor en regardant Eekaan.

La jeune femme est terrorisée.

- Non…C'est impossible, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une autre base.

- Cela ne fait rien, coupe Procius. Je vais aller survoler la zone.

Le traîneau arrive au campement, l'homme en saute pour filler dans le préfabriqué. Il se précipite sur l'ordinateur et connecte son appareil photo.

- Alors, vous avez éliminé cet humain ? , s'impatiente Sog.

- Pas encore commandant, la visibilité est mauvaise, s'excuse le pilote de la navette.

- Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez ! Il ne faut pas que cette base soit découverte !

- Oui commandant !

Sog serre les mains sur ses accoudoirs.

- Je vois un campement devant moi, annonce le pilote.

- Détruis ce camp, il n'y a rien d'autre dans les environs, cet humain doit s'y trouver.

- À tes ordres !

Le chercheur clique sur le bouton envois quand le bruit d'un tir de laser se fait entendre à l'extérieur. L'homme se dirige vers la porte, il voit les chiens et son traîneau en flamme. Un autre tir résonne à ces oreilles, puis il ressent une intense chaleur.

La navette fait plusieurs passages pour être sur que rien ne réchappe à la frappe.

Alcor arrive dans la salle d'observation du centre en compagnie d'Eekaan au moment où Goldorak s'envole du barrage.

- Professeur s'écrie Densha. Nous recevons de nouvelles images.

Alcor s'installe dans son siège.

- Montrez-les-moi sur mon écran.

- Tout de suite !

Le professeur découvre plusieurs photographies montrant des navettes s'envolant d'une piste creusée dans la banquise.

Eekaan est perdu dans ses pensées, avant de partir Procius lui a suggéré quelque chose.

- Je crois que tu devais écrire un autre texte, mais pour Sawa.

La jeune fille regarde le prince sans comprendre, alors qu'Alcor les regarde tour à tour se demandant ce qui se passe.

- Je te promets que j'y mettrais une musique, ajoute Procius.

Eekaan revient à la réalité quand elle entend la voix du prince dans le système de communication.

- Quoi !?

- Oui ! Je te transmets les images, déclare Alcor. Il n'y a aucun doute Véga à installer une autre base sur la planète.

- Il y a des indices sur les coordonnées ?

- Rien, nous savons que c'est un scientifique qui se trouve en antarctique qui a envoyé ces clichés.

- Dans ce cas, je vais tâcher de trouver son camp.

- Sois prudent !

- Compris.

Sayaka est entrée sur ces entrefaites dans la salle.

- Je rêve, lance-t-elle. Mon cher mari aurait-il enfin développé la fibre paternelle !?

Alcor retourne son siège pour regarder sa femme.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Tu viens de dire à Procius d'être prudent !

- Et alors ! D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu devais te rendre au centre de recherche photonique.

- Oh, mais j'y vais ! , répond-elle en lui faisant de la main un geste de dédain.

Sayaka tourne les talons puis sort en levant haut le menton.

- _« Par moment, je me demande vraiment si elle a découvert que Procius est mon fils ??? , se demande Alcor en croisant les bras sur son torse. »_

Eekaan se dirige à son tour vers la sortie.

- Tu pars aussi, remarque le professeur.

- Oui, je retourne au ranch, j'ai encore du travail.

- Commandant, le camp est détruit, annonce le pilote.

- Parfait ! Regagnez la base !

Sog se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- Je vais dans mon bureau, lance-t-il.

Les soldats proches de la sortie le saluent.

_-« Il ne faut pas que les humains découvrent que nous avons une autre base sur Terre, si celle-ci est détruite par Goldorak, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »_

Une voiture de sport jaune s'immobilise devant l'entrée du centre de recherche photonique, Shiro Kabuto en sort avec précipitation.

- Sayaka ! Te voilà enfin ! Il faut que tu persuades Bélier de quitter l'atelier, il…

- Je vais déjà voir ce qu'il a fait avec ma Venus-A, coupe-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

La femme s'engouffre dans le complexe d'un pas décidé.

Eekaan entre dans sa chambre au ranch, elle s'installe au bureau, prend une feuille et commence à écrire.

« Tu es mon éternel

Tu es mon amour éternel … »

Sayaka entre dans l'atelier baigner dans le noir.

- Bélier !? , appelle-t-elle.

- Me voilà !

Soudain l'homme imposant surgit de l'ombre, il a les traits fatigués.

- Où est Cocker ?

- Il dort pas loin, répond-il en montrant du pouce un banc recouvert d'une couverture.

La femme jette un regard dans la direction, elle voit la couverture bougée au rythme de la respiration. Elle revient à Bélier.

- Il faudrait que tu libères le hangar, Shiro en a besoin.

- Je lui rends bien volontiers, répond l'homme d'une voix lasse.

- C'est vrai ! Tu renonces ?

- Quoi !!?? , s'exclame-t-il en se redressant. Jamais de la vie, c'est juste que j'ai fini !

- C'est vrai !?

Bélier se dirige vers un tableau et allume la lumière ce qui a pour effet de réveiller Cocker en même temps qu'il dévoile le robot.

Cocker cligne des yeux, quand il découvre Sayaka il est comme tétanisé.

- Houlà ! Encore un mauvais moment à passer, pleurniche-t-il.

La femme porte son regard vers le haut de l'atelier, la tête de Venus-A reflète les lumières du plafond, ses yeux descendent lentement. Un corps rose, des bras couleur argentés, un buste galbé, une taille fine, des jambes longues et fines de la même couleur que les bras. Cette fois-ci le robot ne ressemble plus du tout à un Boss Robot féminin grossier, mais ce n'est pas encore la vraie Venus-A, car les bras et les jambes semblent avoir été fabriqués avec des gros flexibles de douche.

- Je vois que tu as fait de ton mieux, annonce Sayaka d'une voix émue.

- Ouais ! Et ça n'a pas été simple ! , répond fièrement Bélier.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a plus de super alliage. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté la dernière fois.

- Bah ! C'est oublié !

Sayaka se retourne vers Cocker qui fait semblant de dormir.

- Merci à toi aussi, je suis sur que Bélier t'a mené la vie dure pour construire tout ceci.

Cocker sort une main dressant un pouce de sous la couverture.

- Merci à vous deux même si ce robot n'est pas fonctionnel, ajout-elle.

- Pas fonctionnel ! Tu m'insultes là ! , s'exclame Bélier. Même s'il n'a pas toutes les fonctions et les armes de Venus-A, il est ou elle est pleinement fonctionnelle ! Prêt à en découdre avec les Golgoths de Véga !

- Merci, mais je passe la main, déclare-t-elle en levant une main. Je laisse cela aux jeunes, nous avons eu nos heures de gloire.

- Mouais, bougonne-t-il. Mais tu me feras le plaisir de la piloter pour lui faire quitter ce hangar, ordonne-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- D'accord !

Sayaka se tourne en direction de la porte.

- Shiro ! Je libère ton atelier, je vais mettre mon robot dans son hangar.

Goldorak quitte le mode Mégamach en arrivant au-dessus de la banquise puis perd de l'altitude.

Sog est dans son bureau, il étudie les infrastructures de sa nouvelle base quand le moniteur de son bureau s'allume pour afficher un soldat.

- Commandant ! , s'exclame le soldat aux radars. Goldorak survole l'antarctique.

- Malédiction, fait-il entre ses dents.

Procius parcourt du regard l'étendue glacée blanche.

- Aucune trace de base, vue d'ici, il faut que je trouve l'homme qui a pris les photographies.

Le prince consulte ses instruments.

- Je ne capte aucun signal radio dans le secteur, il faut que j'aille voir plus en direction du pôle.

Le Stratéguerre se déplace dans les couloirs du Camp de la Lune Noire entouré de sa garde rapprochée. Les soldats restent dans le corridor alors qu'il pénètre dans une pièce remplie de matériel informatique.

Une femme blonde se lève en voyant Végalian se diriger vers elle.

- Maître. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? , demande-t-elle tout en le saluant.

- J'ai une mission secrète pour vous.

- Une mission secrète ? , s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui ! Je voudrais que vous programmiez un drone pour explorer la nébuleuse de Véga.

- Bien votre altesse, mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste des sondes, il y a des personnes plus qualifié que moi dans la base qui…

- Je vous confie cette tâche, car j'ai confiance en vous, coupe le Stratéguerre.

- Oui Maître. Mais comment vais-je avoir accès au drone ?

- Un hangar et du matériel seront mis à votre entière disposition, il n'y aura que vous qui pourrez y accéder.

- Si je puis me permettre, je dois programmer la sonde pour qu'elle type de recherche ? De plus, j'ignore combien de temps mettra ce drone pour atteindre la nébuleuse par ses propres moyens.

- Hum… Je n'avais pas pensé à ce problème, réfléchit le Stratéguerre. Je veux que vous programmiez cette sonde pour recueillir le plus d'information possible ! Je savoir pourquoi une de nos navettes requin c'est retrouver dans ce secteur.

- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs votre grandeur.

Le visage de Végalia flotte devant les yeux de Végalian.

Goldorak continu son survole de la banquise, déjà que la visibilité était limitée par le temps, voilà que la nuit commence a tombé. Procius remarque un point lumineux faible sur la glace.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

Le robot géant se pose sur l'épaisse couche de glace, le prince saute du vaisseau. Il avance avec précaution en direction du point lumineux, en approchant il constate que ce sont des braises que le vent avive. Il regarde autour de lui et remarque des impacts de laser dans la glace. Il aperçoit une masse sombre sur le sol, il se précipite puis s'immobilise devant.

- Quelle odeur de chair calcinée.

Il s'accroupit et avec précaution retourne la forme, il découvre une tête de chien, puis une seconde.

- Pauvres bêtes

Procius se redresse, de nouveau ses yeux inspectent le sol, il remarque les restes d'une construction. Il fait quelques pas dans sa direction, puis il se met à courir quand il distingue une main sortant des décombres. Rapidement, il retire les débris, mais ce qu'il découvre lui fait perdre tout espoir, il voit le corps d'un homme à moitié ronger par les flammes.

- Ils ont anéanti le camp avec une navette, il n'y a plus aucune chance que je sache où il a pris ces clichés.

Avec délicatesse il recouvre le corps de décombres avant de planter une croix de fortune.

L'ancienne moto d'Actarus circule sur une petite route entre les arbres, subitement un côté de la route se dégage, au loin surgissent des bâtisses.

- Enfin ! , s'exclame Hikaru. Nous voilà arrivés chez nous !

Procius regagne son poste de pilotage avec amertume. Il actionne ses commandes pour faire s'élever son vaisseau.

- Goldorak ! Retour à la base !

L'ordinateur de bord fait virer le robot géant puis s'élance en direction du centre de recherche spatial.

La moto s'arrête devant le ranch, Kohumé et Hikaru quittent leurs sièges, alors que Vénusia et Mizar surgissent sur le pas-de-porte.

- Vous voilà enfin ! , lance Vénusia. On commençait à se faire du souci.

Daisuke coupe le moteur puis s'étire avant de retirer son casque.

- Nous sommes partis un peu plus tard que prévu, annonce-t-il.

- Eekaan n'est pas là ? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Elle est rentrée tout à l'heure et depuis elle c'est enfermé dans sa chambre, répond Mizar.

Daisuke détache les bagages de la moto.

- Allez rentrer ! Le repas est bientôt prêt, annonce Vénusia en retournant dans la maison.

- Je vais voir Eekaan avant de rentrer au centre, déclare Kohumé.  
- Je vais aider tante Vénusia à la cuisine, annonce Hikaru.

- Je vois, soupire Dai. C'est encore moi qui vais porter les bagages.

- Je vais t'aider fiston, fait Mizar en s'avançant vers la moto.

Assise à son bureau, Eekaan relit le texte qu'elle vient d'écrire rapidement.

« Tu es mon éternel

Tu es mon amour éternel… »

Elle arrive à la dernière phrase avec émotion.

« Soyons une partie durable d'amour éternel. »

Quand elle entend des pas devant sa porte.

Kohumé frappe à la porte de la chambre, elle entend à l'intérieur un peu de bruit, un tiroir que l'on referme.

- Eekaan, c'est Kohumé, nous sommes rentrés. Je peux te parler ?

Elle entend des pas qui approchent puis la serrure qui se déverrouille. La porte s'ouvre sur l'ancien agent de Véga.

- Bonsoir, comment vas-tu Kohumé ?

La jeune femme dévisage Eekaan, elle remarque qu'elle a les yeux légèrement rougis et les joues gonflées.

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Hein !? Quoi ? , panique légèrement Eekaan.

Kohumé pousse la jeune femme à l'intérieur de la chambre et referme la porte.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu as pleuré.

Eekaan détourne la tête.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas bien au ranch ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas çà !

- Alors, raconte-moi ?

- Ce n'est rien, murmure Eekaan. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous, ni avec le ranch ou le centre.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Oui.

- Je n'insiste pas alors, mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.

- Merci.

Le prince d'Euphor est revenu au centre, il marche dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il tombe sur le docteur.

- Ah ! Procius, tu tombe à pic, je te cherchais.

- Un problème docteur ?

Le médecin sort l'éprouvette de sa poche.

- Je te rends ton échantillon.

- Vous avez pu découvrir ce que c'est ?

- Hélas non ! Je peux te dire que c'est organique, mais j'ignore à quoi le rattacher, ni à quelle sorte de créature l'associer. J'ai trouvé des formes de globule inconnu.

- Merci doc. Que cela reste entre nous, s'il vous plait.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je veux être sûr de moi avant d'en parler aux autres.

- Comme tu veux, répond le médecin en s'éloignant en agitant la main.

Le commandant Sog se trouve devant une grande baie vitrée, il regarde au travers.

- Ca alors ! Il y a même un Golgoth d'assembler dans cette installation. Je vais de surprise en surprise. Je me demande qui a effectué ce travail pour le Stratéguerre, moi qui pensais faire partie de ses plus proches officiers !

Sog passe son regard sur la machine de guerre, elle ressemble au Autogoth qu'il a conçu sauf que la tête ressemble à celle d'un lion. Sur chaque bras est fixé un bouclier avec un soleil de représenter.

- Quel dommage que je n'ai trouvé aucun plan de ce Golgoth 23 dans mon bureau, j'ignore ses capacités.

- _« Ce n'est pas grave, tu les découvriras lors du combat, lui fait une voix dans sa tête. »_

Eekaan se prépare à descendre pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger quand elle reçoit un Mail sur son téléphone. Elle regarde l'écran et voit qu'il provient de Susumu Sawa. Elle hésite avant d'ouvrir le message. Ses yeux s'humidifient quand elle lit le texte :« Je t'en supplie, dis-moi où tu te trouves. »

Ses doigts tremblent quand elle appuie sur le bouton pour fermer le message.

- Alors Eekaan ! On t'attend pour commencer à manger ! , lance Vénusia du rez-de-chaussée.

- J'arrive ! , répond-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Elle descend les marches puis s'engouffre dans la salle à manger, tout le monde est autour de la table sauf Kohumé qui est parti rejoindre son père au centre.

Mizar se lève avec un verre à la main.

- Je propose de porter un toast en l'honneur de nos diplômés !

Banta vide son verre avant de le lever lui aussi. Eekaan s'installe sur son siège.

- Oui ! Trinquons en leur honneur, lance le vieux garçon de ferme.

- Banta ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, lance Vénusia.

Le professeur Ishabelle referme une trappe du drone, elle lève la tête pour voir entrer le Stratéguerre accompagné d'un de ses gardes.

- Maître, salut sobrement la femme.

- Avez- vous finie la programmation de la sonde ?

- Oui votre grandeur. Mais j'ignore combien de temps elle va mettre pour se rendre dans la nébuleuse de Véga sans système de voyage transpositionnelle.

- La sonde va être chargée dans un chasseur équipé de ce système, c'est l'un de mes gardes qui va le piloter pour larguer la sonde dans la nébuleuse, annonce Végalian.

Le garde confirme avec un hochement de tête.

- Bien, sourit Ishabelle. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez.

- Moi aussi, réponds le Stratéguerre pensif.

Alcor est dans son lit, il parcourt un bouquin quand sa femme entre dans la pièce.

- Te voilà enfin.

- Ne me dis pas que tu m'attendais pour te coucher ? , s'étonne Sayaka.

- Hé bien, si ! Je voulais voir dans quel état tu allais revenir du centre photonique.

- Navré, mais je vais te décevoir, je vais bien.

Sayaka entre dans le cabinet de toilette.

- Ah !? Tu n'es pas fâché contre Bélier ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à reconstruire parfaitement ton robot ?

- Non, mais il a fait de son mieux.

Sayaka sort la tête du cabinet de toilette en brandissant dans une main un appareil photo.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder ! , dit-elle en lançant l'appareil.

Alcor le rattrape à deux mains puis allume l'appareil numérique. Il regarde les images sur le petit écran en souriant.

- Sacré Bélier ! , commente-t-il.

Eekaan sort de la maison, à l'intérieur les conversations fusent ainsi que les rires, mais son cœur n'est pas à la fête. Elle s'éloigne et marche en direction des granges. Elle entre dans l'une d'elles, celle-ci ne sert plus, elle est pratiquement vide. La jeune femme se dirige vers le fond de la construction, elle s'assoit sur une forme recouverte d'une bâche. Ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol, elle les balance d'avant en arrière. L'un des pieds touche la bâche provoquant un bruit métallique. La jeune femme saute à terre puis se retourne pour soulever la toile. Elle découvre un morceau de tôle oxydé recouvert d'une peinture jaune délavé. Eekaan se redresse et cherche de quoi s'éclairer, elle trouve accroché à une poutre une lampe tempête à huile et une boite d'allumette posée à côté.

- Voyons voir, j'ai déjà vu Banta allumer ce genre de lampe un matin.

Elle prend une allumette puis la frotte contre la boite, mais le morceau de bois craque. Elle en sort une autre et recommence, cette fois-ci, une flamme jaillie. Elle l'approche de la lampe, mais elle ne trouve pas le levier qui soulève le verre et se brûle les doigts. Elle pose son pied sur le bois calciné pour éviter de mettre le feu à la grange. Elle ouvre de nouveau la boite puis recommence. Dès que la flamme surgit, elle se dépêche de l'approcher de la lampe, avec son autre main elle actionne le levier, le globe se soulève et elle glisse l'allumette dessous. La mèche s'enflamme avec bruit, Eekaan souffle l'allumette et relâche doucement le levier de la lampe pour faire redescendre le verre. Une douce lumière se repend dans un faible rayon. La jeune femme prend en main la poignée de la lampe avant de retourner vers la forme bâchée.

- Qui est làààààà, hic ! , fait la voix de Banta à l'extérieur.

- C'est moi Eekaan.

La porte de la grange s'ouvre, le vieux garçon de ferme s'approche en titubant.

- Qu'est-ceeeeeeeeee que tu fais iciiiiiiiiii ?

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air et je suis tombé sur ceci, dit-elle en désignant le morceau de tôle découvert. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Banta s'avance et donne une tape sur la toile.

- Je crois biiienn que ch'est le checond OVT d'Alcor. Je crois b'en qu'il n'a vollller qu'une cheul fois, hic !

- Un OVT ?

- Objet Volant Terrien.

- Il ne fonctionne plus ?

- Je ne chais plus, hic ! Je crois qu'Alcor ne l'a jamais réparé, car après il a conchut son Alcorak, hic ! Tu chais que tu devrais allller te cousser !

- Vous avez raison, fait Eekaan en soufflant la flamme de la lampe. Je vais me coucher, j'ai du travail demain.

- Voilà ! Hic ! Bon moi auchi je vais me cousser dans un bon lit !

Les pieds de Banta se dérobent sous lui, il s'affale sur le sol et se met à ronfler.

Une navette arborant l'emblème de la division Ruine se matérialise dans l'espace. Une trappe s'ouvre, une sonde glisse lentement dehors. Le petit vaisseau s'éloigne lentement alors que la trappe se referme. La navette se volatilise de la même façon qu'elle était apparue. Quatre petites antennes surgissent à l'avant de la sonde, entourant l'emblème de la division Ruine, pendant que l'arrière s'ouvre comme un diaphragme révélant un petit propulseur. Le drone se met en fonction, une brève poussée de son réacteur le met en mouvement.

Le jour est à peine levé quand Procius arrive au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, il s'installe à table où se trouvent déjà Banta et Mizar prenant leur petit déjeuner. Eekaan arrive en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu as réveillé Dai et Hikaru ? demande Vénusia surgissant avec des bols.

- Oui, répond la jeune fille en s'installant.

Dai arrive en se grattant le ventre.

- 'jour, marmonne-t-il en prenant une chaise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois me lever si tôt.

- Tu es revenu au ranch, maintenant tu dois faire ta part de travail comme les autres ! , lui répond Vénusia en glissant un bol sous son nez.

Daisuke remarque la présence du prince, il esquisse un sourire en coin.

- Dis Procius, ça te dirait un petit jeu ?

- Un jeu ?

- Oui, celui qui perd fait la part de travail de l'autre !

Banta et Mizar cessent de manger pour regarder les deux jeunes hommes.

- Pourquoi pas.

Dai se lève, il ouvre un tiroir et revient a table avec un jeu de cartes.

- Je te propose de jouer au poker, tu connais ?

- Un peu.

Daisuke sourit.

- Parfait. Je te laisse distribué.

Mizar s'accoude sur la table avec un large sourire. Vénusia surgit de la cuisine.

- Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font.

Mizar la regarde hilare.

- Chut ! , lui fait-il.

Procius bat les cartes, ses mains subitement ne bougent plus pendant une fraction de seconde avant de couper. Puis il distribue les cartes.

Dai prend ses cartes et les regarde avec joie.

- Hé hé, marmonne-t-il.

Le prince repose le jeu de cartes et se lève.

- Hé ! Où tu vas ?

- Je retourne au centre.

- Quoi !? Mais tu n'as même pas regardé les cartes !

- Je sais. Tu débourreras Tornade ! , lance Procius en passant la porte.

- Hé ! Mais attends ! J'ai quatre rois !

Mais le prince est déjà dehors.

- Il est certain d'avoir gagné sans regarder ses cartes ! , s'étonne Dai.

Mizar hilare se lève pour retourner une à une les cartes de Procius, révélant quatre As.

- Ben ça alors ! Comment il a fait ?

- J'en sais rien fiston ! Mais je peux te dire que ton grand-père a toujours perdu à ce jeu face à Actarus.

- C'est malin ! Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt ! , lance Dai en s'affalant sur la table.

Hikaru arrive les yeux encore pleins de sommeil alors que tout le monde se moque de son frère.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? , demande-t-elle.

- Ouais, ronchonne le jeune homme. Un beau tour de passe-passe de Procius.

La jeune fille cligne des yeux en se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Dans la salle d'observation, le professeur Cochir étudie des images satellitaires de l'antarctique sur l'écran géant.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demande Alcor.

Le professeur entre dans la salle en compagnie du prince.

- Rien, le temps sur le pôle Sud est toujours mauvais, le satellite n'a révélé aucune trace de base pour l'instant.

Le commandant Sog a encore passé une nuit agitée, le même cauchemar revient toutes les nuits sans aucune explication. Il se trouve dans une grotte immense et avance vers une peinture représentant une tortue cuirassée portant un casque à corne.

Il s'installe dans son siège dans la salle de commandement.

- Lancez Golgoth 23 ! , ordonne-t-il.

Les soldats se regardent.

- Sur quel objectif ? , hasarde un courageux.

- L'objectif !? , s'étonne le commandant.

- _« Sur le ranch du Bouleau Blanc, lui dit une voix rauque dans la tête de Sog. Nous allons profiter du mauvais temps, il masquera l'envol du Golgoth._

- Sur le ranch du Bouleau Blanc, répète le commandant. Profitons du mauvais temps pour masquer l'envol du Golgoth !

- À vos ordres commandant.

Dans les entrailles de la base, le robot à tête de lion se replie pour tenir entre ses deux boucliers.

Eekaan a expédié ses taches pour se précipiter dans la grange où se trouve l'OVT. Elle a complètement retiré la toile qui le recouvrait et contemple la navette de forme légèrement triangulaire.

- Je me demande comment faisait cet engin pour voler !

Elle fait le tour de la machine pour regarder les dégâts.

- Quelle technologie primitive ! Mais je crois que je vais pouvoir la réparer !

Ukyo Nagaïa descend du bus à l'arrêt se trouvant devant le ranch, il regarde le chemin qui conduit dans la propriété alors que le bus repart.

- Allez courage, j'ai déjà fait le plus dur !

Le jeune homme s'engage sur le chemin de terre d'un pas raide.

Le professeur Isahbelle soude un composant sur une carte quand l'image du Stratéguerre apparaît sur une console.

- Isahbelle !

La femme termine sa soudure avant de réponde.

- Oui ! Maître.

- As-tu des nouvelles du drone ?

- Il a commencé à explorer la zone tout de suite après avoir été déposé par votre homme.

- As-tu déjà reçu des données intéressantes ?

- J'ai reçu quelque relevé, mais j'ignore si cela est intéressant pour vous Majesté, car j'ignore ce que je dois recherché.

- Cela ne fait rien, transmets-moi tout ce que tu as pour l'instant.

- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs.

Le visage de Végalian disparaît du moniteur pour laisser place au l'emblème de Véga.

- Je me demande ce qui se passe ? , constate la femme. Je trouve le Stratéguerre étrange.

Banta pousse une brouette pleine de grain quand il voit un jeune homme se diriger vers la maison.

- Hé ! Qui êtes-vous et où allez-vous donc !?

Le garçon s'incline pour se présenter.

- Bonjour, je suis Ukyo Nagaïa. Je viens voir Hikaru Makiba.

- Tiens donc ! Une visite pour Hikaru, fait le vieux garçon de ferme avec surprise avant de tourner la tête en direction de l'étable. Hé ! Hikaru ! Tu as une visite, hurle-t-il.

- Une visite, répète-t-elle avec étonnement en sortant de l'écurie.

Elle regarde en direction de Banta qui s'éloigne avec sa brouette et découvre son visiteur.

- Ukyo !

- Je t'avais promis de venir te voir dès que j'arrivais.

Mizar et Dai passent leur tête en dehors des stalles avec curiosité.

- Hé qui c'est ? , demande le père.

- Ukyo Nagaïa, le nouveau chevalier servant d'Hikaru.

- C'est étrange se nom me dit quelque chose, fait Mizar en se grattant la tête par-dessus son chapeau de cow-boy.

- Normal, il est du village et il a été pratiquement tout le temps dans notre classe.

- Non, je me rappelle d'une fille portant ce nom.

- C'est bien elle ou du moins lui.

Mizar jette un regard noir à son fils.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Hikaru a rejoint le jeune homme.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Je tombe mal peut-être ?

- Oui, enfin non ! C'est juste que je suis en train de faire mes corvées.

- Tes corvées ?

- Oui, je te rappelle que nous sommes un ranch, donc chacun s'occupe des animaux.

- Je peux t'aider si tu le veux bien, lance Ukyo en remontant ses manches.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Ukyo se dirige vers l'étable en compagnie d'Hikaru, quand il aperçoit une fille aux cheveux argentés devant une grange.

- Hé ! Mais je la connais, lance-t-il.

- _« Zut ! Comment allons-nous expliquer la présence d'Eekaan ici ? , se demande la jeune femme. »_

Susumu Sawa est dans le noir allongé sur son lit, il est hagard, ses draps sont en pagaille.

- Susumu lève-toi ! , lui crie sa mère à travers la porte. Il faut que tu manges !

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

Eekaan essuie la sueur sur son front avec un avant-bras, en faisant ce geste, elle étale de la graisse sur sa peau. Elle fait un pas en arrière et regarde son travail.

- Cà commence a ressemblé à une navette, se félicite-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches. J'espère que ça pourra voler.

À l'intérieur de la grange, l'OVT repose sur une remorque, certains panneaux sont ouverts, laissant entrevoir des câblages.

- Après il va falloir que j'arrive à mettre des armes dessus. Je me demande pourquoi cette navette ne dispose d'aucun armement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? , fait Hikaru pour tenter de détourner la conversation.

- Je suis sur que je connais cette fille là-bas ! Elle était au lycée avec nous ! C'est une étudiante étrangère, insiste Ukyo.

Eekaan perçoit quelques éclats de voix et se retourne vers le couple.

Dans l'écurie Dai et Mizar sortent des boxes.

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller, suggère Daisuke.

- Tu as raison, ça sent le roussi !

Ukyo regarde avec insistance la jeune fille.

- Attends ! Son nom va me revenir ! C'est la petite amie de Sawa ! Je croyais qu'elle était repartie pour son pays !

- Bonjour jeune homme, je suis le père d'Hikaru et Daisuke.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Ukyo Nagaïa, annonce le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes le petit ami de ma fille.

Ukyo se redresse embarrassé.

- Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel.

- Papa ! , proteste Hikaru.

- Quoi !?? Je me renseigne !

Gavin lâche un énorme éternuement sur la Scope-radar qui est recouvert de postillons.

- Et zut, soupir-t-il.

Il sort un mouchoir pour nettoyer l'écran, une fois l'écran propre il range le morceau de tissus et reprend son observation, il réalise qu'un objet est en approche.

- Professeur ! Le Scope signale un vaisseau en approche !

- Par où arrive-t-il ? , demande Alcor.

- Du Sud !

Le professeur se penche sur sa console et actionne un bouton.

Le prince regarde le ciel, il est appuyé sur le parapet du barrage quand son bracelet se met à vibrer et clignoter.

- Ici Procius, j'écoute.

- Un vaisseau approche du secteur du ranch par le sud, annonce la voix d'Alcor.

- Je décolle tout de suite.

Procius par en courant vers le lac artificiel, il prend appui sur le parapet pour sauter.

- Métamorphose !

Le prince revêt sa combinaison avant de disparaître dans l'eau.

- Mais pourquoi Eekaan se trouve ici ? , insiste Ukyo.

La jeune femme est retournée dans la grange.

- Comment dire…, hésite Hikaru.

- Nous l'avons recueilli ici, coupe Mizar. Elle a du fuir son pays et ne pouvais pas retourner a Tokyo.

- Elle a dû fuir son pays !? , s'étonne le jeune homme. Mais de quel pays vient-elle ? Et que fait-elle dans la grange.

- Elle s'est proposée pour réparer une machine agricole.

Soudain le ciel se voile, un bruit de réacteur passe au dessus de leurs têtes. Ukyo lève les yeux.

- Hé ! Mais j'ai déjà vu cette soucoupe à la télévision ! , s'écrie-t-il.

Eekaan sort de la grange en entendant le bruit des réacteurs Goldorak.

- Si seulement, cette machine pouvait voler ! , ronchonne-t-elle.

Dans la salle de commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire, les soldats sont en plein travail. Végalian regarde le vol du Golgoth sur le moniteur virtuel se trouvant devant son trône.

- Stratéguerre ! Goldorak est en vol ! , annonce le soldat aux radars.

- Vous avez trouvé son point d'envol ?

- Négatif, je regardais un autre secteur, s'excuse le militaire.

Le Stratéguerre fronce les sourcils.

- _« Ce maudit prince d'Euphor a toujours de la chance, alors que moi je n'ai que des malheurs, se dit-il. »_

Végalian lève son bras droit.

- Envoyez une escadrille de navette pour faire diversion !

- À tes ordres !

Des soldats courent dans les corridors de la base en direction des navettes.

- Comment ! Goldorak est déjà en vol, constate Sog en serrant ses poings.

- Affirmatif, répond un soldat.

- L'effet de surprise tombe à l'eau.

- La base lunaire envoie une escadrille de navette en renfort.

- Bien, Goldorak aura fort à faire, surtout que cela fait un moment que ses navettes de soutiens n'ont pas montré le bout de leurs nez ! J'espère que je pourrais voir quand même le nouvel armement de ce Golgoth.

Le commandant Sog s'imagine Goldorak entouré de navette, explosant sous le tir d'un puissant rayon émis par le Golgoth.

- Professeur ! Des navettes en provenance de la lune ! , annonce Gavin.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Kohumé entre dans la salle, elle voit sur les moniteurs la soucoupe et les navettes.

- Je prends Faussoirak ! Prévenez les autres !

La jeune femme part en courant.

- C'est vrai ! Ils sont rentrés hier ! Contacter le ranch, que Dai et Hikaru viennent au centre le plus vite possible !

Vénusia sort de la maison en courant, elle se précipite vers le groupe en pleine discussion.

- Hikaru ! Dai ! Vous devez aller immédiatement au centre !

- Au centre ?? , s'étonne Ukyo.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? , questionne Dai.

Au même moment Faussoirak passe au-dessus du ranch.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, déclare Hikaru.

Mizar pose une main sur l'épaule d'Ukyo.

- Bon, si on allait à l'intérieur, pour que tu nous parles un peu de toi.

- Heu… Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment…

- Mais si, mais si, insiste Mizar.

Il entraîne le jeune homme, alors que ses enfants se précipitent vers la jeep du ranch. Eekaan court vers eux en criant.

- Hé ! Attendez-moi !

Procius distingue un point dans le ciel quand des navettes surgissent des nuages.

- Voilà des invités surprises, fait-il en plissant les yeux.

Les navettes de tête ouvrent les feux, Goldorak virevolte pour éviter les tirs. L'escadrille se sépare pour entourer le robot géant. Les navettes lancent leurs missiles, mais les projectiles explosent sur le bouclier de la soucoupe porteuse. Procius est secoué sur son siège.

- Même si je n'ai aucun dégât, les impacts sont violents. Il faut que je trouve une faille pour m'échapper.

- Qui a demandé une faille ? , fait une voix dans la radio.

- Kohumé ?

- Faille express pour vous servir ! Missiles Sigma !

Des projectiles en forme de vrilles détruisent deux navettes, les autres vaisseaux rompent la formation pour riposter.

- Mégavolts !

Quatre rayons partent de la soucoupe porteuse pour atteindre trois navettes qui semblent fondre une fois touchée.

Sog se lève de son fauteuil.

- Golgoth 23 ! Je t'ordonne d'attaquer Goldorak !

Le commandant se rassoit.

- _« Voilà qu'une de ses maudites navettes refait son apparition ! Quel manque de chance, mais elle est seule, les autres ne sont pas là ! Nous avons encore une chance de vaincre Goldorak ! »_

Une navette explose laissant une traînée de fumée, la tête de Goldorak surgit du nuage. Procius voit le Golgoth foncé dans sa direction, mais il est trop tard pour changer de trajectoire. Les deux vaisseaux entrent en collision, Procius est plaqué contre son siège, l'interface de pilotage s'enfonce légèrement dans ses chairs. Des ondes de lumière jaillissent au point d'impact, le bouclier repousse le Golgoth. Goldorak décroche, son adversaire s'éloigne.

- Vénusiak Paré !

- Alcorak Paré !

Les lumières au dessus des portes s'illuminent.

- Alcorak Go !

- Vénusiak Go !

Le frère et la sœur prennent leur envol simultanément.

Ukyo lève la tête et regarde le plafond du salon du ranch quand les deux navettes passent au-dessus de l'habitation. Le jeune homme regarde Mizar et Vénusia.

- Dites, c'est toujours aussi mouvementé ici ? , demande-t-il.

- Non, pas toujours, répond Mizar.

- Mais c'est souvent, ajoute Vénusia.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les combats contre Véga se déroulaient souvent dans le secteur.

- Allez savoir, fait Mizar en écartant les mains en signe d'ignorance.

Eekaan se tient debout derrière le siège du professeur Alcor, ils suivent le combat sur l'écran géant du Spacioscope. Ils voient Faussoirak cerné par des navettes.

- Si seulement j'avais une navette en état moi aussi, murmure l'ancien agent de Véga.

Kohumé tire sur ses manettes dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire toucher.

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça, gémit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle voit Goldorak qui se dirige vers elle.

- Planitronks !

Le Golgoth s'interpose, les deux disques rebondissent sur sa coque.

Deux navettes explosent sur la gauche de Faussoirak, puis une autre à droite.

- Electronium !

Deux rayons partent de l'avant de Vénusiak.

- Mortanium !

Des rayons partent des ailes d'Alcorak.

Goldorak change de cap pour revenir vers la bataille, le prince cherche du regard son adversaire. Celui-ci arrive par le haut et passe dans la tête du robot géant l'obligeant à virer.

Procius redresse son vaisseau, il voit la soucoupe du Golgoth qui s'ouvre en passant de l'horizontal à la position verticale. Une forme humanoïde se déplie entre les deux parties de la soucoupe.

- Je vois, tu ne me laisseras pas m'occuper des navettes, fait le prince.

Il dirige sa soucoupe vers le sol.

- Transfère !

Une navette poursuit Alcorak.

- Je commence à la trouver un peu trop collante à mon goût ! , dit Dai.

- Pyrobombe !

Une boule de feu part de la crête de l'aileron central de Faussoirak pour détruire la menace.

- Merci !

- Pas de quoi ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te coller ! , lance Kohumé.

Goldorak atterrit dans une plaine, son adversaire fait de même.

Dans la base Antarctique, la tension se fait sentir.

- Allez Golgoth 23 ! Détruis-moi Goldorak, ordonne le commandant Sog.

Les yeux du Golgoth se mettent à luire, des pointes sortent sur la circonférence des boucliers qui se mettent en rotation. Le robot s'élance sur Goldorak.

- Pulvonium !

Des rayons mauves sortent des poings du robot géant, le monstre place un bouclier devant lui pour se protéger tout en avançant.

- Cela ne lui fait rien ! , constate le prince en coupant les rayons.

Rapidement, le Golgoth retire sa protection pour rapprocher les deux boucliers tournoyants, les pointes frappent le visage du robot géant, des gerbes d'étincelles surgissent. Lentement, le monstre mécanique gagne du terrain alors que les jambes de Goldorak commencent à fléchir.

- Mégavolt !

La soucoupe porteuse surgit et lance ses rayons sur les boucliers, des pointes se brisent, obligeant le Golgoth à se reculer.

- Fulguropoing !

Les deux poings s'élancent comme des missiles vers l'adversaire, mais il s'en protège avec ses boucliers. Les deux projectiles rebondissent puis regagnent leur place.

- Mon vieux Goldorak, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va être coriace celui-là ! , commente le prince.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais plus j'abats de navette plus je trouve qu'il y en a ! , lance Hikaru.

- On ne doit plus être habitué ! C'est sûrement ça ! , répond Dai.

- Tarriéropulseur !

Des vrilles sortent à l'avant de Faussoirak pour traverser une navette.

- En tout cas moi je n'ai pas perdu la main ! , lance Kohumé.

- C'est beau la modestie quand même, plaisante Dai.

- La prochaine fois, je ne viens pas te sauver !

- Bien ! Alors, tu n'auras plus personne à qui te coller !

- Vous n'avez pas un peu fini les amoureux ! , coupe Hikaru.

Le Golgoth lève les bras.

- Enfin ! Je vais voir la nouvelle arme qui équipe ce robot, s'emporte le commandant Sog.

- Astérohache !

Les deux parties de la double hache sortent des épaules de Goldorak pour s'assembler. Le robot géant la lance sur son ennemi, mais le Golgoth réagit rapidement, il place ses deux boucliers devant lui. La double hache frappe les protections et tombe sur le sol. Les boucliers se mettent à briller, deux rayons du diamètre des protections surgissent pour se réunir en un seul qui fonce sur Goldorak. Procius place un bras de sa machine devant lui pour se protéger, il aperçoit la navette porteuse qui vient se placer sur la trajectoire du faisceau. Le rayon se brise sur la soucoupe. Quand la luminosité redevient normale, le prince voit sa soucoupe qui s'éloigne pendant que son adversaire lève une nouvelle fois les bras.

- Bouclier désactivé, annonce l'intelligence artificielle de Goldorak.

- Maudite soucoupe ! , vocifère Sog. Si elle ne s'était pas interposée, Goldorak ne serait plus qu'un souvenir !

Le prince regarde ses instruments.

- Un Héliodardeur !

Au même instant le professeur Alcor arrive à la même conclusion.

- Un Héliodardeur, mais il est plus puissant que celui que nous avons déjà rencontré, fait-il en se frottant le menton.

- Si je ne fais pas attention, la chaleur de ce rayon va faire fondre tous les circuits Goldorak, fait Procius.

Le Golgoth se retourne et déclenche une nouvelle fois son rayon destructeur.

- Cabré !

Goldorak bondit vers le ciel évitant de justesse le rayon qui frappe le sol, le transformant en lave dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres. Les pieds du robot géant se posent à la limite entre le sol solide et liquide. Sous le poids de Goldorak, ce dernier agite ses bras pour tenter de récupérer son équilibre en vain, il s'enfonce dans la lave jusqu'à la taille.

- Autotraction !

Le robot lève ses bras alors que la soucoupe porteuse s'approche. Il la saisit pour se dégager du magma, une fois au-dessus d'un sol stable, il lâche sa prise.

- Victorang !

Les deux lames partent de l'extrémité des ailes d'Alcorak pour se rejoindre en une seule en forme de V. La lame tranche une navette.

- Et voilà ! C'était la dernière, annonce fièrement Dai.

- Allons rejoindre Procius.

Le prince voit les navettes de ses amis approchés.

- Faites attention ! Rester loin du rayon !

- Nous venons t'aider, insiste Kohumé.

- Je vous dis de rester à distance ! Même Goldorak ne peut pas résister à ce rayon ! Alors, imaginer vos vaisseaux !

- OK ! Nous restons hors de porter, répond Daisuke.

Le Golgoth lève de nouveau ses bras en direction du ciel.

- Plasmotronk !

La soucoupe porteuse lance deux Planitronks de plasma sur les boucliers du Golgoth, mais ils sont absorbés par les capteurs.

- Mauvaise idée, soupire Procius.

- Allez Golgoth 23 ! Débarrasse-nous définitivement de Goldorak ! , lance le commandant Sog.

Le robot à tête de lion positionne ses boucliers devant lui pour faire feu. Goldorak cherche un moyen d'éviter le rayon. Procius aperçoit surgir dans le dos de son adversaire, Faussoirak et Alcorak, il n'a pas le temps de protester que le Golgoth envoi son Héliodardeur sur lui. Goldorak effectue une roulade sur la gauche, le puissant rayon transforme le sol en lave.

- Missiles Sigma !

Les deux missiles en forme de vrille transpercent les bras puis les boucliers du monstre. Les deux boucliers explosent coupant net le rayon, le Golgoth vacille en se retournant.

- Mortanium !

Le rayon d'Alcorak le frappe en plein dans les yeux pendant que Goldorak se relève.

- Je vous avais dit de rester loin du combat ! , s'emporte le prince.

- Arrête de te la jouer perso ! , lance Dai.

- De toute façon, nous sommes arrivés dans son dos, donc nous ne risquions rien, ajoute Kohumé.

- Qu'est qui arrive avec le Golgoth ! , coupe Hikaru.

Le robot géant de Véga, lève les deux bras au ciel en poussant une sorte de complainte, de ses yeux et de sa gueule émet une lueur rouge sang. Il passe de la position debout à celle à quatre pattes.

- Ne me dites pas qu'on l'a eu avec nos tirs ? , s'étonne Kohumé.

- Ce serait trop simple, répond le prince inquiet.

Une explosion se produit, un nuage de feux recouvre tout le Golgoth. Un Lion rouge avec des épines dans le dos en bondit en rugissant. Il fonce sur Goldorak, il plaque ses pattes avant sur les épaules du robot géant, tout en poussant avec ses membres inférieurs pour le faire tomber.

- C'est quoi ce machin ! , s'exclame Dai.

Une sorte de bouche apparaît sur le ventre de l'animal dévoilant des crocs pointus. Un rayon sort de cette seconde gueule, frappant Goldorak au niveau de la ceinture. L'impact provoqué fait tomber le robot sur ses fesses.

- Missiles Oméga !

Les projectiles partent des flotteurs de Vénusiak, ils explosent sur le dos de la créature sans effet. Le monstre riposte en envoyant les pointes de son dos. Hikaru effectue de la voltige pour les éviter.

Le monstre pousse sur les épaules de Goldorak qui finit par s'allonger dos au sol. Le robot géant se débat. De la seconde bouche du monstre sort une langue épaisse avec une boule à son extrémité. La boule se révèle être une tête difforme avec des dents de requin, elle se dirige vers le ventre de Goldorak.

- Victorang !

La lame en V tranche la langue du monstre au moment ou les dents allaient s'enfoncer dans le robot géant.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est un robot… cette chose ! , annonce Dai.

La tête du monstre se tourne pour regarder son assaillant.

- Clavicogyre !

Les deux lames courbes quittent les épaules du robot, l'une d'elles crève un œil du monstre qui pousse un hurlement de douleur en relâchant légèrement sa pression.

- Rétrolaser !

Le rayon multicolore sort du torse de Goldorak, la créature se soulève légèrement, mais elle plante ses griffes dans le sol.

- Maxi Rétrolaser !

Le rayon augmente d'intensité, les griffes restent toujours fermement agrippées dans le sol, c'est ce dernier qui cède finalement laissant s'envoler le lion diabolique.

Le monstre agite ses pattes dans les airs en hurlant.

- Météonium !

Des rayons jaunes partent des poings de Goldorak comme le Pulvonium, ils frappent la créature au niveau des jointures de ses membres supérieurs. Les deux pattes tombent sur le sol. Le monstre ouvre sa seconde bouche, un rayon en sort venant contrer le Rétrolaser. Le monstre est projeté en arrière, il reprend une apparence humanoïde avant que ses pieds touchent le sol.

Goldorak se redresse alors que la créature ouvre ses deux bouches qui deviennent lumineuses.

- Delatlame !

- Vicotrang !

- Pyrobombe !

La lame de Vénusiak coupe la jambe gauche, alors que celle d'Alcorak coupe la droite. La créature chute sur le sol alors que des rayons quittent ses bouches un bref instant. La boule de feu de Faussoirak entre dans la bouche ventrale de la créature, une petite explosion surgie faisant sortir un filet de fumée de la gueule. Le monstre fait face à Goldorak qui met un genou à terre.

- Excalium !

La lame énergétique sort de la main droite du robot.

- Retourne en enfer ! , lance le prince.

Procius manœuvre pour trancher la tête de la créature. La tête tombe puis roule sur le sol alors que le reste du corps reste debout précairement.

- Cervofulgure !

Des arcs d'énergies se forment sur l'extrémité des cornes pour se diriger vers les cornes centrales. Le rayon frappe le coup béant du monstre. La créature s'enflamme.

- Quelle odeur pestilentielle ! , lance Kohumé.

- Récupération !

La soucoupe porteuse arrive.

- Cabré !

Les navettes de soutien se mettent en formation pendant que Goldorak regagne sa soucoupe.

Le commandant Sog est au fond de son fauteuil blême, il reste sans voix.

- _« Non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas avoir vaincu cette créature ! Quel est donc le secret de ce robot ! , hurle une voix rauque dans son crâne. »_

La Stratéguerre serre les accoudoirs de son trône.

- _« Wishmaster ! C'est donc tout ce que tu es capable de faire !? Tu devras en répondre !!! , pense-t-il. »_

Procius retrouve ses amis dans la salle de repos du centre.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'était cette créature ! , lance Dai.

Alcor et Eekaan entrent dans la pièce.

- Moi aussi ! , fait Hikaru.

- Vous avez senti cette odeur affreuse de chaire brûler quand il a pris feu ? , demande Kohumé.

- Véga aurait réussi à créer ce genre de créature ? , demande Dai en regardant Eekaan.

- Je ne pense pas, répond la jeune fille.

- Des démons, coupe Alcor.

- Des démons ??? , s'étonnent les jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? , demande le prince.

- J'ai déjà affronté des démons dans mon jeune temps. Et de plus, le docteur m'a parlé de la substance que tu lui as donné à analyser. Ne lui en veux pas, je suis venu le voir alors qu'il pratiquait l'analyse. Il m'a juste dit que c'était pour toi.

- Le Stratéguerre aurait fait alliance avec des démons ?

- C'est une possibilité, mais il est possible aussi que ce soient les démons qui ont contacté le Stratéguerre.

- Véga ne suffisait pas ! Maintenant il y a des démons ! , s'exclame Kohumé.

- Le combat risque de se prolonger, constate tristement Procius.

- Allez ! Reposez-vous pour le moment ! , lance Alcor. Laissez-nous travailler sur ce problème !

- C'est vrai ! , fait Dai. Rentrons au ranch ! Tu viens Kohumé ?

- Bien sur ! Je vais te coller encore un peu !

- Je me demande si cela va être du goût de tante Vénusia, murmure Hikaru.

- Eekaan ? Tu as fait ce que je t'ai suggéré ? , demande Procius.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Attendez-moi ! Je viens avec vous, lance le prince en sortant précipitamment.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? , se demande Kohumé.

La jeep du ranch remonte le chemin qui conduit à l'habitation, elle se gare devant. Mizar et Ukyo en sortent, le jeune homme pousse un cri en voyant le prince.

- Hé ! Mais c'est toi que j'ai vu à Todai l'autre fois !

- Quoi ?? , se demande le prince en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Tiens ! Salut ! Tu as suivi mes conseils on dirait bien !

- Quoi ? Quels conseils, lance Hikaru en regardant Ukyo.

- Non rien, répond le jeune homme embarrassé.

Dai et Kohumé entrent dans la maison suivie d'Eekaan. Mizar attrape Ukyo pour l'entraîner dedans à son tour.

- Allez, vous verrez cela plus tard, lance-t-il.

Procius sort sa guitare de la jeep alors que Hikaru se dirige vers les marches.

- Attends ! J'ai un service à te demander, fait-il.

- Un service ? , s'étonne la jeune fille en le regardant.

Tout le monde se trouve dans le salon du ranch, Procius fait glisser ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare, Eekaan s'approche de lui et lui tend un papier. Le prince prend la feuille et la parcourt, du coin de l'œil, il voit Hikaru qui entre dans la pièce et lui fait un signe de tête.

- J'ai une idée pour la mélodie, annonce-t-il.

- C'est vrai !? , s'exclame Eekaan. Tu peux la chanter ?

Hikaru se glisse dans le dos du prince sous le regard sombre de Ukyo.

- Non.

- Non ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu avais la mélodie !

- Car c'est toi qui vas la chanter, répond Procius en lui rendant la feuille.

- Moi !??

- Mais oui ! , affirme le prince en souriant.

- Bien, je vais essayer.

- Tout ira bien si tu laisses parler ton cœur.

- Mon cœur ?

Hikaru sort de sa poche la téléphone d'Eekaan, cacher par Procius, elle choisi le numéro de Susumu Sawa.

Dans sa chambre, Sawa est dans le noir, allongé sur son lit, il regarde la photo d'Eekaan, il met un moment à régir quand son téléphone retentit. Il tend une main molle vers l'appareil pour le saisir puis le diriger vers son visage. Il regarde le nom inscrit sur le cadran un instant, puis ouvre de grands yeux avant de se dresser et appuyer sur le combiné pour prendre la conversation.  
- Allo !? Eekaan !!

Il n'entend rien pendant un instant, puis une mélodie à la guitare puis entant la voix hésitante de sa bien-aimée.

Tremblante et hésitante Eekaan commence à réciter les paroles de son texte, puis elle laisse parler son cœur et sa voix change pour se remplir d'amour.

« Tu es mon éternel

Tu es mon amour éternel

Les cœurs s'égarent

Laissant le chagrin quand ils disparaissent

Je suis partie au moment où j'ai eu besoin de toi

Trouvez mon chemin

Je reviendrais

Tu resteras mon amour sans fin

Ouvre tes yeux

Alors, tu réaliseras

Je tiens avec moi l'amour éternel

J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés

Il n'est pas besoin de la cacher

Regarde dans mes yeux

Vois mon amour brûler

Tu es mon éternel

Tu es mon éternel

Tu es mon éternel

Tu es mon éternel

Ouvre tes yeux

Alors, tu réaliseras

Je tiens avec moi l'amour éternel

J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés

Il n'est pas besoin de le cacher

Nous deux cœurs ne formeront plus qu'un

Pour nous aimer.

Ouvre tes yeux

Alors, tu réaliseras

Je tiens avec moi l'amour éternel

J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés

Il n'est pas besoin de le cacher

Nous ne pouvons le nier

Notre amour éternel

Dès le début

Dans nos cœurs est née.

Soyons une partie durable d'amour éternel. »

Tout le monde applaudit quand la jeune femme finit sa chanson.

- Tu vois, cela n'a pas été aussi dur que cela, fait le prince en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Eekaan.

- Oui, affirme-t-elle tristement. Mais j'aurais aimé que Susumu l'entende.

- C'est chose faite ! , lance Hikaru.

- Comment ?

- Grâce a ceci ! , répond-elle en montrant le téléphone.

- Mais ! C'est le mien !

- Je crois que tu devrais lui parler.

Eekaan attrape son téléphone et le porte a son oreille.

- Susumu ?

- Oui, répond le garçon d'une voix émue.

- Je suis navrée pour la dernière fois.

- Je… Je comprends, mais pourquoi j'ai entendu la voix d'Hikaru Makiba ?

Eekaan regarde le prince, Hikaru, puis Mizar et Vénusia. Ils font un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Je suis revenu au Japon. Je suis chez eux.  
- C'est vrai !? Je peux venir te voir ?

- Je vais venir à Tokyo dans quelques jours.

- Je t'attends avec impatience !

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi !

Eekaan raccroche son téléphone, des larmes de joies coulent sur ses joues.

- Excusez-moi de jouer les troubles fête, intervient Ukyo. Mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

FIN

- 36 -


	26. episode 24 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 24

Perdue dans l'immensité de l'espace, une sonde arborant le symbole de la division Ruine dérive dans la nébuleuse de Véga, elle envoie régulièrement des informations au camp de la Lune Noire.

Le Stratéguerre étudie les rapports de la sonde sur un moniteur, il fronce les sourcils.

- Il n'y a rien !

- Si seulement, je savais sur quoi la sonde devrait se concentrer, s'excuse Isahbelle.

Végalian se retourne vers la femme blonde qui se tient debout devant un empilage de pièces électronique.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, la rassure-t-il. Je m'emporte seul, ce n'est pas contre vous.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous recherchez dans la nébuleuse de Véga ?

- Je l'ignore moi-même à vrai dire, soupire Végalian. Quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse à vouloir savoir ce qui se passe dans ce secteur.

- D'après les rapports de la sonde, il n'y a rien de spécial, un peu de trafic.

- Du trafic ?

- Oui, des vaisseaux traversent la nébuleuse.

- _« Des vaisseaux qui voyagent dans la nébuleuse, il n'y a rien d'anormal, même s'il n'y a plus aucune planète habitable dans la nébuleuse. Les transports ne vont pas faire un détour, mais pourquoi j'ai une étrange sensation au fond de moi ? »_

Kohumé arrive à pied au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, elle voit Eekaan au loin devant une vieille grange. La jeune fille est surprise. Elle se dirige vers la construction alors que l'ancien agent de Véga disparaît à l'intérieur.

Quand elle arrive devant la grange, elle ne voit à l'intérieur que le vieux OVT reposant sur un support et une paire de pieds qui en dépasse.  
- Eekaan !?

La jeune femme sort de dessous la soucoupe.

- Oui ?

- Je te croyais partie pour la capitale !

Eekaan se lève, elle a le visage couvert de graisse et tient dans la main une clé à molette.

- La preuve que non.

- Et Susumu ?

- J'en ai discuté avec lui, nous allons nous voir que les week-ends pour commencer, comme ça je ne vais pas le distraire dans son travail.

- Il a trouvé un travail ?

- Pas encore. Il passe un entretien ce matin chez Mégatron, j'espère que cela se passera bien pour lui.

Eekaan porte son regard vers le ciel.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais sous cette antiquité ? , questionne Kohumé en désignant du doigt l'OVT.

L'ancien agent de Véga la regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Je la répare ! , lâche-t-elle avec évidence.

- Et pour quoi faire ?

- Je compte bien me joindre à vous dans la lutte contre l'empire.

Kohumé se frappe le front.

- Toi quand tu as une idée en tête, soupire la jeune femme.

- Kohumé !!! Kohumé !!! , cri la voix de Dai.

La jeune femme se retourne pour voir son amoureux se précipiter vers elle.

- J'ai fini ! On peut aller faire un tour à cheval !

Eekaan retourne sous la soucoupe.

Procius, Alcor et Sayaka sont réunis dans le bureau du professeur Cochir.

- Des démons, je croyais que nous en avions fini avec eux, déclare Sayaka soucieuse, assise dans un fauteuil devant le bureau.

- Moi aussi, ajoute Alcor les bras croisés, assis dans le siège d'à côté.

- Vous pensez que ce sont les démons avec qui le docteur Hell* s'était allié ? , demande le prince adossé au mur.

(Docteur Hell est le grand ennemi d'Alcor dans Mazinger. Le docteur est secondé par le Baron Ashura, personnage avec un visage moitié homme et moitié femme.)

- Nous les avions tous éliminés, répond Alcor.

- Alors qui sont-ils ? , demande Cochir derrière son bureau.

- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, mais il y a différente couche ou empire démoniaque d'après ce que nous avions pu découvrir à l'époque, annonce Sayaka.

- Donc, nous ignorons avec qui Véga s'est alliée, conclut Procius.

- Oui, lâche amèrement Alcor.

- Il va falloir que tu sois encore plus prudent, déclare Sayaka en regardant le prince.

- Je crois que je le suis déjà.

- Les démons n'ont rien à voir avec tes adversaires habituelles ! , s'emporte Alcor. Crois-moi ! Quand le docteur Hell a fait alliance avec ces créatures, les combats se sont faits plus violents !

- Je compris, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de prendre cela à la légère, s'excuse Procius.

Sayaka pose une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Restons calmes, tempère Cochir. Nous sommes tous tendus avec cette nouvelle.

- De plus, je ne suis plus seul pour combattre, Dai et les autres sont revenus, nous sommes quatre pour affronter Véga et les démons.

- Souhaitons que cela soit suffisant.

Eekaan se trouve dans le cockpit de l'OVT.

- C'est le moment de vérité, soupire-t-elle. Voyons si les moteurs démarrent !

Elle appuie sur un bouton. Un bruit sourd métallique se fait entendre, mais rien d'autre ne se passe.

- Ça commence mal !

Elle regarde les cadrans.

- Les circuits sont alimentés, j'ai du carburant. Pourquoi ça ne démarre pas ?

Elle actionne de nouveau la commande de mise en marche sans plus de résultat. Au même moment, Banta passe devant la grange en poussant une brouette.

- Ce vieux coucou fait le même bruit que le tracteur quand il n'a pas fonctionné durant des semaines, lance-t-il.

- Et que faites-vous dans ce cas-là pour le faire démarrer ?

- Je réarme la pompe !

- Réarme la pompe ? , répète-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Ben oui ! Je remets un peu de gasoil dedans pour alimenter le moteur !

- J'ai compris ! , s'exclame-t-elle avant de sauter du cockpit pour disparaître devant la soucoupe.

- Je crois que j'aurais encore mieux fait de me taire, soupire Banta en reprenant sa route.

Un instant après, Eekaan réparait et bondit dans le poste de pilotage. Elle appuie sur la mise en route, la soucoupe se met a vibré légèrement un instant puis plus rien. Elle tente un second essai, cette fois, une fumée sombre sort des réacteurs, et envahit la grange avant que les moteurs ne ronronnent.

- J'ai réussi !!!! Maintenant les armes !!!!

Susumu Sawa transpire, il a les mains moites, ils les essuient discrètement sur son pantalon, il a du mal à respirer dans son costume, sa cravate lui serre le cou. Il est aussi sur une chaise face à un grand bureau, derrière celui-ci, se tient le responsable du recrutement de la société. La pièce est grande, mais vide, il n'y a qu'une chaise et le bureau avec le fauteuil du recruteur. Une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la ville occupe tout un pan de la pièce.

- Votre curriculum est parfait, ainsi que votre parcours scolaire, vous avez fréquenté des établissements de bonne renommée, je vous en félicite.

- Merci, bredouille Susumu. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour avoir de bons résultats.

- C'est ce que nous recherchons. Nous vous avons contacté par l'intermédiaire de votre université, car notre compagnie fonde de grands espoirs sur vous.

- C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, répond Sawa en s'inclinant sur son siège. Mais je dois admettre que je ne connais pas votre entreprise à ma grande honte.

Le responsable sourit.

- Il n'y a rien de surprenant, déclare-t-il rassurant. Cette compagnie est jeune et en pleine croissance.

- Je comprends, mais quel est votre secteur d'activité ?

- La recherche et le développement en robotique.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, mes compétences sont plus dans la physique.

- Il n'y a aucune erreur. Comme je viens de vous le dire, nous faisons de la recherche et du développement en robotique, cela va de la conception des circuits à l'élaboration des matériaux. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais comme je suis certain que mon supérieur validera votre candidature, je vais vous mettre dans le secret. Le gouvernement nous a demandé de développer des armures et des robots de combats, c'est pour cela que vos compétences sont requises !

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Le responsable quitte son siège puis fait le tour de son bureau pour tendre une main vers Sawa. Susumu se lève, hésitant, puis saisit la main pour la serrer.

- Je suis certain que nous nous reverrons d'ici peu pour finaliser les termes de votre embauche.

- Merci, répond Susumu ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Hikaru est accoudée à la rambarde de la terrasse du ranch, elle contemple le ciel le regard dans le vide.

- Alors ! Que fais-tu là à cette heure ? Tu ne devais pas sortir ? , demande sa tante Vénusia.

- Si, soupire la jeune fille.

- Je vois, il est en retard ?

- Il ne viendra pas.

- Un empêchement ?

- Il a dû repartir à Tokyo.

Vénusia s'approche de sa nièce et lui attrape un bras.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas m'aider à étendre le linge !

- Hé ! Mais attends ! Pourquoi moi !?

- Cesse de te plaindre ! Au moins, tu ne te lamenteras pas pendant ce temps.

Sawa s'engouffre dans une porte à tourniquet, il dessert sa cravate, puis retire sa veste une fois dehors en poussant un soupir, il se retourne pour contempler le sommet de l'immeuble quand une voix l'interpelle.

- Sawa ! Susumu Sawa ?

Il se retourne et découvre un visage vaguement familier.

- Euh… Oui.

- Ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé te rencontrer ici !

Susumu cherche où il a rencontré cette personne, elle aussi porte un costume, les traits du visage sont presque féminins.

- Ca alors ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Hikaru et Eekaan en rentrant !

- Nagaïa !

- Quoi ! Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?

- C'est-à-dire… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Et tu portes un costume, répond Susumu en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et alors ! Toi aussi tu en portes bien un, rétorque Ukyo.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, je suis impardonnable. Alors que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis convoqué pour un entretien d'embauche ! Le plus étonnant c'est que je n'ai jamais postulé pour cette société !

- Exactement comme moi !

- De plus, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique.

- Recherche et développement en robotique, à ce qu'ils m'ont dit.

- Oh ! Et tu avais postulé ? Ce n'est pas ton domaine ?

- Il semblerait qu'ils soient passés par Todai pour le recrutement.

- Bon ! Je verrais bien ! Je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci !

Le Stratéguerre fait les cent pas dans ses quartiers.

- _« Ce Wishmaster n'a pas tenu ces engagements ! Goldorak et le prince d'Euphor sont toujours en vie !!! , pense-t-il. »_

- Je le sais, c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'ai sous-estimé cet adversaire, lance une voix rauque.

Végalian se retourne et scrute la pièce vide.

- Qui est là !?

Une flamme bleutée surgit du sol, une forme humaine se matérialise dans le feu. Une femme aux cheveux rouges et à la peau blanche, avec un tatouage tribal sur tout le visage en sort alors que la flamme disparaît.

- Qui es-tu donc ?

- Je suis Wishmaster.

- Ainsi donc, ce serait toi le chef du royaume d'Hadèsia ?

- En effet.

- Je ne comprends pas ! D'habitude tu te manifestes par l'intermédiaire du commandant Sog !

- C'est vrai, mais je devais vous parler face à face, suite à cet échec cuisant et de plus le commandant Sog accompli une mission en ce moment.

- Humm, ce n'est pas faux. Je t'écoute.  
- Je suis venu ici pour m'excuser d'avoir envoyé des créatures pas assez fortes contre votre ennemi, mais cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je vais envoyer des démons d'une classe supérieure contre ce Goldorak. Bientôt, nous pourrons régner en maîtres sur nos mondes !

- Tu m'as déjà fait cette promesse !

- C'est exacte Stratéguerre, je ne peux le nier, mais a chaque combat que livre Goldorak, j'en apprends un peu plus sur lui, je finirais bien par découvrir comment le vaincre

- Sache que certains de mes subordonnés pensaient la même chose ! Regarde le résultat ! Goldorak est toujours là !

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vos subalternes et mes démons n'ont rien de commun !

- C'est ce que nous verrons Wishmaster ! , répond Végalian légèrement menaçant.

- Goldorak est fort à la surface, mais il sera vulnérable si nous arrivons à l'entraîner dans notre monde souterrain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que mes démons sont plus efficaces dans leur univers, répond Wishmaster énigmatiquement.

- … Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais comme je suis certain que mon supérieur validera votre candidature, je vais vous mettre dans le secret. Le gouvernement nous a demandé de développer des armures et des robots de combats, c'est pour cela que vos compétences sont requises !

Le responsable du recrutement quitte son siège pour faire le tour du bureau en tendant la main à Ukyo. Ce dernier se lève pour serrer la main.

- Je suis certain que nous allons nous revoir d'ici peu pour votre contrat, déclare le recruteur en raccompagnant le jeune homme à la porte.

Nagaïa s'incline pour le saluer en quittant la pièce, le responsable referme la porte, avant de pousser un long soupire.

- Enfin ! J'ai fini ! Je commençais à ne plus tenir sous ce masque !

L'homme pose ses mains sur son visage puis enfonce ses ongles dans la chaire puis écarte violemment ses mains faisant voler en lambeau le masque.

- Voilà ! Je vais beaucoup mieux ! , lance le commandant Sog.

Il retourne s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de bureau en souriant.

- Grâce à ces étudiants fraîchement sortis de l'école, nous allons pouvoir concevoir de nouvelles armes et de nouveau Golgoth pour conquérir cette planète ! Tout cela grâce à leur cerveau ! La Terre sera mise à genou sous des armes conçues par des terriens ! Quelle ironie !! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Le commandant tourne son siège vers le mur qui se trouve dans son dos, puis se lève, il pose une main sur la paroi qui disparaît laissant place à un ascenseur. Sog entre dans la cabine.

Procius regarde l'enregistrement du dernier combat qu'il a livré dans sa chambre.

- Comment savoir si j'affronte un Golgoth classique ou un démon ?

Sur l'écran, le Golgoth lève les deux bras au ciel en poussant une sorte de complainte, de ses yeux et de sa gueule sortent une lueur rouge sang. Il passe de la position debout à celle à quatre pattes.

Procius fronce les sourcils.

- Se pourrait-il que chaque Golgoth que Véga construit soit infecté par un démon ?

À l'image, un lion rouge, avec des pointes sur l'échine, sort d'un nuage de fumée.

- Oui ! Cela doit être cela ! Les démons se trouvent déjà dans les Golgoths au début de l'attaque. Mais sous quelle forme ?

Mizar se tient devant l'entrée de la vieille grange.

- Soit raisonnable, tu as quitté Véga ! Ce n'est plus pour te battre !

Eekaan passe sa tête hors du poste de pilotage de l'OVT.

- J'ai quitté Véga, car j'ai réalisé que je vivais dans le mensonge ! Je veux me battre contre l'empire pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à mon peuple et aux autres. Je ne veux pas que la Terre tombe dans leurs mains.

- Il y a Goldorak et les autres pour ça !

- Je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que cela se termine !

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup en faisant éclore une rébellion.

- Rébellion ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe sur la base, peut-être que mon message n'a pas été entendu.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Procius te l'a dit, tu as le droit maintenant de vivre en paix et le droit au bonheur.

- Je sais, mais est-ce que je pourrais vivre heureuse en sachant que Véga risque de tout détruire d'un instant à l'autre ?

- Je comprends, admet Mizar. Mais pourquoi vouloir à tout pris remettre en état cette vieille navette ?

- J'ai besoin d'un vaisseau de combat.

- Ça ! Un vaisseau de combat ! , s'exclame Mizar en désignant l'OVT du doigt. Même Alcor avait renoncé à la remettre en état à l'époque !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis certaine que je peux en faire une puissante arme de guerre !

- Si tu le dis ! Fais ce que tu veux, cède-t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu t'écrases avant de pouvoir livrer un combat, fait-il en s'éloignant.

La jeune fille disparaît à nouveau dans le poste de pilotage.

Sayaka est dans le bureau de son mari, elle regarde par la fenêtre, alors qu'il est assis dans un fauteuil.

- Dire que nous pensions être sur le point de vaincre Véga après avoir détruit leur base sous-marine. Nous savons qu'il y a une autre base sur Terre en Antarctique et maintenant une alliance avec des démons.

- Moi aussi, j'espérais que la guerre allait toucher à sa fin, soupire le professeur Alcor. Mais nous sommes bien placés pour savoir quand temps de guerre, rien n'est certain et que tout peut arrivé.

Sayaka se retourne pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son mari

- Je souhaite que tous arrivent à voir la fin de ce conflit, déclare-t-elle alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue.

Alcor se lève pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi ! , annonce-t-il soucieux en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le commandant Sog sort de l'ascenseur, il est accueilli par un soldat. Une chaîne de montage de Golgoth a été construite sous le bâtiment qui abrite la société de robotique.

- Parfait, sourit le commandant. Nous avons réussi à construire ceci en plein cœur de la capitale japonaise sans que personne ne le soupçonne.

- _« Avec notre aide aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublié, fait une voix rauque dans sa tête. »_

Le regard du commandant parcourt l'installation.

- Enfin, nous allons pouvoir prendre notre revanche sur Goldorak. Il ne pourra rien faire contre nous, même s'il découvre le complexe.

Un autre soldat arrive en courant, il salue son supérieur avant de prendre la parole.

- Commandant, une communication du Stratéguerre, annonce-t-il.

- J'arrive !

Le commandant jette un nouveau regard victorieux sur le complexe avant de se diriger vers une console proche fixée sur une paroi.

Végalian se trouve assis dans son bureau, il attend que le commandant réponde à son appel. En patientant, son regard se pose sur l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, son regard semble traverser la matière, car il voit l'intérieur du meuble. Il voit surtout un cadre, avec une représentation de Végalia qui sourit. Il est extirpé de ses pensées par le commandant.

- Je vous écoute Maître.

- Sog, comment se déroule ta mission ?

- Tout va bien pour le moment, Votre Majesté. J'ai rencontré tous nos futurs collaborateurs, la plupart sont enchantés, car ils pensent qu'ils vont servir les intérêts de leur pays alors qu'ils vont servir les nôtres.

- Je compte sur toi ! Il ne faut pas que ce projet échoue !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire votre grandeur.

Eekaan attrape une serviette, pendant d'une poutre de la grange, pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, j'ai trouvé où installer l'armement. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il faut d'abord que je vérifie que cette navette vole correctement.

Elle pend la serviette, qui est maculée de taches diverses, avant de sortir de la grange. Elle aperçoit Banta non loin et l'interpelle.

- Banta, j'ai besoin d'aide pour sortir la navette !

Le vieux garçon de ferme la regarde puis jette un œil en direction de Mizar qui se tient devant l'étable, ce dernier à un haussement d'épaules. Banta regarde à nouveau vers Eekaan.

- D'accord, juste le temps de chercher le tracteur !

Kohumé et Daisuke reviennent au ranch après une promenade à cheval, ils distinguent du mouvement devant la vieille grange.

- Il y en a de l'activité ! , lance Dai.

- Si on allait voir cela de plus près, suggère Kohumé en lançant sa monture au galop.

- Attends-moi ! , s'exclame Dai en faisant changer de rythme à son cheval.

Le vieux garçon de ferme finit d'accrocher la remorque au tracteur.

- Je suis impatiente de voir le résultat, fait Eekaan excité.

Banta monte sur le tracteur alors que Daisuke et Kohumé arrivent sur leurs montures. Le tracteur se met en mouvement, il sort de la grange la remorque portant le vieux OVT restauré et amélioré. Sa peinture brille tout comme sa verrière. Le tracteur s'immobilise dans la pâture proche.

- Ça ira ici ? , questionne Banta.

- Parfait, s'exclame Eekaan en se précipitant vers la navette.

Le vieux garçon de ferme détache rapidement la remorque puis s'éloigne sur le tracteur. Dai et Kohumé sont descendu de leur cheval et regarde le spectacle, accoudé à la clôture.

Eekaan revêt un casque ayant plus l'apparence d'un casque de moto que de pilote. Elle regarde les instruments qui sont tous éteints. Elle appuie sur le bouton de mise sous tension, les voyants s'illuminent, elle vérifie les jauges.

- Voilà le moment de vérité, soupire-t-elle.

Elle appuie sur le bouton de mise en marche des moteurs, aussitôt un doux ronronnement se fait entendre.

- Au moins, les propulseurs de l'OVT n'ont pas explosé au sol, constate Dai.

- Tais-toi, fait Kohumé en lui donnant une claque sur la main. Tu vas lui porter malheur !

Eekaan saisit fermement les manettes de contrôles, elle les tire doucement vers elle, les moteurs prennent de la vitesse, les propulseurs se mettent à cracher de la vapeur, lentement la navette s'élève à la verticale de la remorque.

- Tiens ! Je ne me rappelle pas qu'elle décollait comme ça, remarque Banta.

- Les modifications que j'ai faites ont l'air de fonctionner, se réjouit Eekaan.

Elle ramène les manettes en position centrale avec la main droite, de l'autre elle actionne les réacteurs. L'OVT prend brusquement de la vitesse et de l'altitude.

- Mais elle a réussi, constate Mizar devant l'étable.

- Ça vole ! , s'exclame Banta en lançant son sombrero.

À bord de la navette, la jeune femme vérifie ses instruments.

- Tout est normal pour le moment, pourvu que je n'aie aucun problème.

- Maître ! , s'exclame un soldat.

Végalian parcourt du regard la salle de commandement de la Lune Noire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande-t-il stoïque sur son trône.

- Une navette vient de décoller du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, annonce le soldat aux radars.

- Une navette !? Montrez-la-moi !

- Tout de suite !

L'écran virtuel apparaît devant le trône, il diffuse l'image d'une navette jaune triangulaire.

- Quel engin d'apparence archaïque, constate-t-il.

- Que devons-nous faire Majesté ?

- Hum… Elle vient de décoller du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Se pourrait-il que ce soit une nouvelle arme mise au point par le centre ?

Le Stratéguerre observe en détail le véhicule en réfléchissant.

- _« Pourquoi créer une navette avec cette allure si ridicule ? Ou alors, sa forme est faite pour nous tromper et en réalité cela cache une arme puissante ! Il ne faut prendre aucun risque ! »_

Végalian remarque que le soldat le fixe pour connaître sa décision.

- Envoyez des navettes pour la détruire !

- À vos ordres !

Une soucoupe amirale part d'un plot d'amarrage en forme de champignon, elle prend rapidement la direction de la Terre.

Alcor, songeur, regarde le ciel sur l'écran d'observation du plafond.

- Professeur, le Scope radar détecte un objet volant au dessus du ranch, annonce Densha.

- Montrez-le-moi, répond Alcor en se dirigeant vers un moniteur.

L'écran affiche une carte météorologique de la région, mais elle disparaît pour laisser la place à une soucoupe jaune.

- Quoi !! Mais c'est mon OVT 2 ! Il vole ! C'est vrai, Procius m'avait parlé qu'Eekaan voulait le remettre en état. Il semblerait qu'elle a réussi.

Ishabelle est devant une console, elle regarde les données que la sonde lui envoie depuis la nébuleuse de Véga quand subitement la transmission est interrompue.

- Allons bon ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La femme pianote sur la console pour tenter de rétablir la liaison, mais en vain.

- Je crois que le drone est perdu. Il va falloir que j'annonce la nouvelle au Stratéguerre.

Un choc et un bruit de collision, tirs de sa somnolence le pilote d'une petite navette de commerce. L'homme est âgé, il se redresse sur son siège en bougonnant.

- Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai heurté encore ! Si je ne peux même plus me reposer sur le pilote automatique ! Je suis sûr que c'est le détecteur qui est encore en panne !

Le pilote se plaque son visage contre la vitre du poste de pilotage pour regarder dehors.

- Je ne vois aucun dégât. Pas de débris qui flotte.

L'homme regagne son siège puis actionne des interrupteurs en regardant un écran.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Ce n'est pas bien gros ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin !

L'écran montre une forme ovale avec des antennes.

- Je vais le prendre à bord, qui sait, j'en tirerais peut-être quelque chose en le vendant sur Euphor.

L'homme actionne des commandes, une trappe s'ouvre sous son vaisseau, un rayon tracteur blanc surgit sur le côté de sa navette et dirige la sonde à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

- Allez ! Pilote automatique, direction Euphor !

Le pilote pousse des boutons puis se lève de son siège.

- Maintenant, allons voir ce que j'ai ramassé.

- Professeur ! Le réseau de satellites capte une soucoupe amirale en approche ! , annonce Densha.

- Où se dirige-t-elle ?

- Elle vient de changer de cap elle repart, mais des navettes ont été larguer.

- Des navettes !?

- Elles se dirigent vers le ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- Pourquoi une attaque sur le ranch ?? , se demande Alcor.

Soudain, il se tourne vers le moniteur affichant la vieille navette et pousse un cri.

- C'est impossible ! C'est une blague ! Véga a détecté l'OVT et l'attaque. Vite, appelez le ranch !

Gavin se précipite sur le téléphone.

Eekaan est aux anges, ses réparations et ses améliorations fonctionnent au-delà de ses espérances pour ce premier vol. Elle remarque dans le ciel des points lumineux.

- Il y a du trafic dans le secteur, il faut que je sois prudente.

Un rayon bleu manque de peu l'avant de la soucoupe. Des navettes de Véga surgissent des nuages.

- Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! En plus, je n'ai aucun armement !

Au sol, Mizar suit le vol avec des jumelles.

- On dirait des navettes de Véga.

- Laisse-moi voir, fait Banta en lui retirant les jumelles de mains.

La lanière pénètre dans le cou de Mizar.

- Banta ! Fait attention ! Tu m'étrangles !

Procius court dans l'un des couloirs du centre, il se précipite vers une sorte de grand vide-ordure dans lequel il saute, il glisse dans un conduit en acier, une trappe bascule devant lui, il distingue au bout du conduit un morceau de la soucoupe de Goldorak. Il surgit du plafond du hangar.

- Métamorphose !

Il atterrit dans le poste de pilotage de la soucoupe en tenu de vol alors que la plateforme commence à descendre.

- Attention ! À gauche ! , hurle Banta en gigotant avec les jumelles sur les yeux.

Dai et Kohumé se précipitent vers leurs chevaux qui paissent non loin.

- Comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là !

Eekaan plonge, remonte, vire avec l'OVT tant qu'elle le peut pour éviter les tirs des navettes ennemies.

- Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme là !

Elle voit une navette qui fonce droit sur elle.

- C'est la fin !

La navette est déchiquetée en deux par un Planitronk.

- Stratéguerre ! Goldorak porte secours à la navette, annonce le soldat des radars.

- Si Goldorak est sortie, c'est que cette navette doit être importante. Qu'on la détruise !

- À vos ordres !

L'escadrille de navette se sépare en deux groupes, l'un attaque Goldorak tandis que l'autre s'occupe de l'OVT.

- Magnavolt !

Quatre rayons rouges partent de la soucoupe de Goldorak, les navettes frappées par le rayon sont attirées les unes contre les autres violemment, le choc les fait exploser.

Un tir traverse, de part en part, la verrière de l'OVT. Eekaan est encerclée par les navettes Véganes.

- Allez Procius ! Débarrasse-toi de ces navettes rapidement pour aller aider Eekaan ! , crie Banta gesticulant.

Mizar s'est écarté du vieux garçon de ferme pour éviter de recevoir un coup. Dai et Kohumé échangent un regard interrogateur en se demandant s'ils doivent se rendre au centre.

- Voltogyre !

Goldorak se met à tourner sur lui-même en envoyant des Mégavolts, les soucoupes touchées se mettent à fondre.

Végalian se dresse sur son trône.

- Ordonnez aux navettes d'abandonner Goldorak et de se concentrer sur l'autre vaisseau !

Goldorak cesse sa rotation destructrice, les navettes rescapées se dirigent vers l'OVT.

- Zut ! Elles prennent Eekaan pour cible !

Procius fait changer de cap à sa machine pour porter secours à l'OVT.

Eekaan plonge vers le sol pour tenter de semer ses assaillants, des tirs frôlent sa soucoupe.

- Pulvonium !

Les navettes se trouvant dans son sillage explosent sous les rayons violets. L'OVT redresse, Goldorak se dirige vers lui, pour cela, il entre en collision avec des navettes, il se place entre l'OVT et les attaquants. Les tirs des navettes rebondissent sur le bouclier de Goldorak.

- Missiles Gama !

Les Planitonks s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir les lances missiles, des cônes filetés en sont propulsés.

- Météonium !

Des rayons jaunes sortent du même emplacement que le Pulvonium. Toutes les navettes sont détruites.

L'OVT regagne le ranch et se pose, Eekaan en descend. Mizar et les autres l'entourent.

- C'est un sacré baptême du feu ! Je crois que c'est comme cela que vous dites !

Goldorak se pose dans la pâture, Procius saute de la soucoupe et se précipite vers la jeune fille.

- Alors ! Cette vieille navette marche bien non ?

- Wé ! Mais je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde va être de ton avis, remarque Banta.

Procius arrive devant la jeune fille.

- Désolé, je voulais juste faire un vol d'essai et les navettes ont débarqué.

Le prince lui décoche une gifle.

- Idiote ! Tu tiens tant que cela à mourir, alors que Susumu t'attend à Tokyo ?

Eekaan a posé une main sur sa joue meurtrie et regarde Procius avec colère.

- Écoute, elle voulait juste voir si la navette volait, intervient Mizar.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Voilà le résultat ! Véga a lancé une attaque.

- Procius, elle veut défendre la Terre.

- Elle a mieux à faire, elle a quitté le joug de Véga, ce n'est pas pour faire la guerre dans un autre camp ! Qu'elle profite de la vie ! En plus, elle n'est même pas terrienne !

- Et alors ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas de cette planète et tu la défends bien ! , remarque Eekaan.

- C'est mon devoir ! C'est la mission qui m'a été confiée !

- Donc, tu es forcé de la défendre ! C'est cela ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'aime cette planète et je ne veux pas que Véga l'envahisse.

- Moi aussi, je veux protéger ce monde qui m'a accueilli ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas faire de même !

Procius pose ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta seconde chance. Tu as quitté l'empire pour vivre une vie meilleure, ne la perds pas en te joignant à cette guerre.

- C'est mon choix. Je ne veux pas rester passive.

- Réfléchis-y au moins, suggère Mizar.

- D'accord, je vais penser à la question.

Le prince retire ses mains.

- Mais d'ici là ! Interdiction de vole ! Compris ?

- J'ai compris, répond Eekaan. De toute façon, il faut que je mette en place tout le système d'armement !

- _« Elle est aussi coriace que ma mère, pense le prince. »_

Procius se retourne puis part rejoindre Goldorak.

Dans la soute de sa navette de commerce, le pilote examine l'objet qu'il a percuté, il tourne autour.

- On dirait une vieille balise de communication. Non, c'est trop gros.

L'homme se frotte le menton.

- Un satellite météorologique ?

Il se penche pour regarder en dessous et découvre le mini réacteur.

- Non ! Pourquoi il y aurait un système de propulsion !

Il donne un léger coup avec la main.

- Ça ne sonne pas creux, ça doit faire son poids. Au pire, je le revends pour les matériaux au poids, ça me fera toujours une petite somme.

Susumu est dans sa chambre, il parle au téléphone avec Eekaan.

- Oui ! C'est incroyable tomber sur le copain d'Hikaru, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

- En effet, mais le principal, c'est que ton entretient se soit bien déroulé.

- Oui ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'a attendre voir s'ils reprennent contact avec moi.

- Tu vois que j'ai eu raison de te proposer que de se voir les week-ends, comme cela tu peux te concentrer sur ton avenir.

- Oui, répond mollement Sawa. Et toi, ta journée ?

Un bip résonne dans son combiné.

- Attends ! Excuse-moi, j'ai un double appel.

- D'accord.

Susumu éloigne le combiné de son oreille pour basculer sur l'autre appel.

- Allo ?

- Mr Sawa ?

- Oui.

- Nous nous sommes vus aujourd'hui. Comme je le pensais, mon supérieur a accepté votre embauche. Venez demain pour signer et pour commencer de suite à travailler.

- Demain !?

- Oui, cela pose un problème ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout, je suis surpris par la rapidité.

- Comme vous le savez, la guerre nous a privés de main-d'œuvre et de cerveau tel que le vôtre. Je vous attends demain ! Passez une bonne soirée.

- Euh… Oui merci beaucoup monsieur…

Un signal indique que son interlocuteur a raccroché. Il éloigne de nouveau le combiné pour revenir sur Eekaan.

- Alors, qui était-ce ? , questionne la jeune femme.

- Le recruteur, bredouille Sawa sous le coup de la surprise. Je suis pris. J'ai rendez-vous demain pour signer et commencer.

- Génial ! Tu as négocié ton salaire ?

- Mon salaire !? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y penser, cela s'est passé tellement vite !

- Fait attention demain !

- Compte sur moi !

- Je dois te quitter on frappe à ma porte.

- OK. Je t'appelle demain en sortant du travail. Travail ! J'en reviens pas !

Eekaan éclate de rire.

- Bises à demain.

Eekaan raccroche puis se lève de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, elle découvre Hikaru visiblement excité.

- Un problème ?

- Non ! Ukyo a été embauché par la société de Tokyo ! , annonce-t-elle, en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oh ! Lui aussi ! , s'exclame Eekaan.

- Lui aussi ??

- Susumu aussi, par la même compagnie.

- C'est vrai, Ukyo m'a dit, qu'il l'avait croisé. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas suivi la même orientation !

Le commandant Sog, dans le bureau de recrutement de la société de robotique, raccroche un téléphone, il appuie sur un bouton sur le bureau, des rideaux métalliques recouvrent la baie vitrée alors qu'un écran sort du meuble. Un soldat de Véga apparaît.

- Commandant.

- Où en est la construction de mon nouvel Autogoth ?

- Nous sommes dans les temps.

- Bien ! Aucun problème dans la base durant mon absence ?

- Aucun, commandant.

- Que cela continue ! Je serais là d'ici un à deux jours.

- Bien compris !

Sog coupe la communication puis tourne son fauteuil.

- _« Même si nous avons recruté de brillants cerveaux humains, nous devons toujours compter sur la base du pôle Sud durant un moment, le temps que ces terriens conçoivent de nouvelles armes ! »_

Le commandant sourit, il imagine déjà la destruction de Goldorak, puis la célébration de sa victoire durant laquelle, il reçoit la plus haute distinction de l'empire des mains du Stratéguerre.

Procius regarde la Lune, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, sa teinte et à peine rosé.

- _« Pourquoi ai-je réagi aussi violement envers Eekaan ? Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle perde la vie durant un combat alors qu'elle vient de se libérer du joug de Véga. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir où j'en suis, il y a plus d'un an que je suis arrivé sur la planète pour affronter Véga et rien n'est fini ! Tout se complique avec les démons qui se sont joints au Stratéguerre. »_

De la lumière filtre de la vieille grange du ranch, à l'intérieur, Eekaan s'affaire sur le vieux OVT, elle est couchée dessous.

- Voilà, ici je peux placer un lance-missile.

La porte de la grange s'ouvre, Hikaru entre, elle ballait les lieux du regard.

- Eekaan !?

- Oui, répond la voix.

- Il est tard ! Viens te coucher, tu continueras demain !

- Encore cinq minutes, je termine ce que j'ai en cour et j'arrive.

Hikaru s'assoit à côté de la soucoupe.

- Tu sais… Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre avec nous contre Véga.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! , s'exclame Eekaan en sortant de dessous la navette.

- C'est juste, que je croie comprendre pourquoi Procius a réagi de la sorte.

- Tu en es toujours amoureuse ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Si tu le dis, répond l'ancien agent de Véga en disparaissant sous la soucoupe.

- Tu as pensé à Susumu s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Comment allons-nous lui annoncer ta disparition !? Déjà qu'il ignore que tu n'es pas originaire de la Terre.

- Je veux justement me battre pour la Terre et Susumu, car je veux vivre en paix avec lui sur cette planète.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-nous faire !

- Tu es mal placé pour parler !

- Comment cela !? , s'étonne Hikaru.

- Je ne pense pas que tu as raconté à Ukyo tout ce qui se passe ici et au centre.

- Non, c'est exact. Je ne peux pas lui raconter tout ce qui se passe ici, il a le droit de vivre sans soucis.

- De toute façon, que se soit Susumu ou Ukyo, nous ne sommes pas prés de les revoir.

- Quoi ?

- Ils commencent tous les deux à travailler demain, donc tu es réduite au même point que moi ! Tu ne le verras plus que les week-ends !

- C'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ça !

Susumu Sawa est légèrement anxieux dans son costume, il se tient debout dans la cuisine, sa mère le détail de la tête au pied.

- Je suis si fière de toi ! Tu entres aujourd'hui dans la vie active ! , s'exclame Keiko.

- Maman, s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Mon petit garçon a bien grandi ! Que le temps est passé vite, je n'arrive pas à le réaliser ! Dire que j'ai failli manquer tout cela, déclare-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

- Il ne faut plus y penser, maintenant tu es revenu chez toi, répond Susumu en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Allez ! File, sinon tu vas arriver en retard pour ton premier jour, déclare sa mère en s'écartant.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Susumu ramasse une sacoche en cuir sur la table et se dirige vers la sortie sous le regard ému de sa mère.

Le commandant Sog a reprit les traits du recruteur, il est assis dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau, il a les yeux clos, il tente de se détendre, car sa nuit a été agitée par le cauchemar habituel, il voit toujours cette étrange tortue cuirassée qui sort du sol et se sentiment de panique qui envahie son corps.

Sawa se tient devant la porte à tourniquet de la compagnie de robotique, il lève le regard au ciel, il place une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par le soleil. Il prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène, un ballon publicitaire passe dans le ciel. Susumu expire lentement puis reporte son regard sur la porte tournante.

- Allez ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher !

Susumu passe la porte d'un pas décidé, mais dès qu'il se retrouve dans le hall, il est surpris par la foule qui s'y trouve, des hommes et des femmes qui ont à peu près son age. Il y a au total plus d'une vingtaine de personnes.

- Hé ! Sawa !

Susumu se retourne pour découvrir un visage familier.

- Nagaïa ! Tu es là aussi !

Ukyo s'avance, il porte lui aussi un costume.

- Alors, tu es là, car tu es embauché ?

- Oui. Toi aussi ?

- Et il n'y a pas que nous ! , précise-t-il en désignant du pouce la foule.

- Quoi !? Eux aussi ??

- Oui d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Ils viennent d'autres universités et ils sont fraîchement diplômés tout comme nous. De plus, il y a de tout ! Des informaticiens, des mathématiciens, des ingénieurs en mécanique, des métallurgistes !

- Pour une société de recherche et développement en robotique, il n'y a rien de bien surprenant, non ?

- Oui, mais le plus étrange, il y a aussi des biologistes !

- En effet, c'est surprenant, mais le recruteur m'a confié qu'ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement sur des armures et robots de combats.

- Il semblerait, qu'il a confié la même chose à chacun de nous ! Tu parles d'un secret !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai eu le droit à cette confidence, et en laissant traîner mes oreilles, j'ai entendu des diplômes se connaissant en parler.

- Je me demande finalement si je vais signer dans cette entreprise, annonce Sawa pensif.

- Tout comme moi. Elle à l'air louche cette société. En plus, elle semble sortie de nulle part !

Soudain, une voix féminine s'élève dans le hall.

- Messieurs et mesdames ! Le responsable du recrutement va vous recevoir ! Si vous voulez bien vous dirigez vers les ascenseurs pour vous rendre dans son bureau !

La foule se sépare en plusieurs groupes pour se diriger vers les portes des élévateurs. Sawa et Ukyo hésitent un instant avant de se rendre à leur tour devant un ascenseur.

Procius sort du box de son cheval, il se dirige vers la sortie de l'écurie quand il tombe nez à nez avec Eekaan, ils restent un instant à se regarder avec gêne.

- Je suis navré pour hier, commence le prince. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Comprends moi, je n'ai pas envie que…

- Hikaru m'a déjà parlé hier soir, coupe-t-elle. Je crois avoir compris ta réaction, mais j'estime que j'ai autant le droit que n'importe qui de défendre la Terre.

- En effet, tu en as le droit, je n'ai aucun droit de t'empêcher de le faire.

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais n'es-tu pas inquiet pour Daisuke et les autres quand ils partent au feu ?

Procius se retourne et regarde le ciel.

- Je suis aussi inquiet de leur devenir que du tien, mais je n'y peux rien. Ils ont toujours vécu plus ou moins dans cette ambiance de guerre.

- Quoi ?

- Ils connaissaient déjà l'existence de Goldorak. Plus ou moins consciemment, ils ont été entraînés et conditionnés dans le cas d'une nouvelle guerre par leurs parents. Je n'ai pas eu la force de m'opposer à cela quand ils se sont retrouvés joints à moi.

- Tu préférerais te battre seul ?

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, c'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de voir l'un de vous périr sous le feu de l'ennemi, mais hélas, je ne peux pas battre l'empire de Véga à moi seul. Je ne suis pas un héros.

Le prince fait volte-face pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Eekaan.

- Je ne m'opposerais plus au faite que tu veux te battre à nos côtés.

- Merci. Mais malgré ce que tu en dis, tu es un héros, car tu as accompli des actions qui ont permis aux humains de continuer à vivre libres et ils croient en toi. J'ai pu voir qu'ils te soutiennent en pensée durant tes combats, d'ailleurs c'est en voyant la confiance qu'ils placent en toi que j'ai réalisé que j'étais prisonnière de Véga et que mon monde n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi. Donc, tu es un héros.

- Je crois que Dai dirait dans cette situation : C'est un coup à prendre la grosse tête.

Eekaan éclate de rire. Banta passe sa tête dans l'écurie.

- C'est bien joyeux ici ! , constate-t-il.

- Ainsi donc, il n'y a plus contact avec le drone de la nébuleuse de Véga ? , demande Végalian.

- C'est exact, répond Isahbelle avec une voix blanche. La transmission a cessé subitement.

Le Stratéguerre se met à marcher de long en large dans la pièce remplie de matériel électronique.

- _« Je joue encore de malchance ! Voilà que ma sonde ne répond plus ! Pourquoi !? Pourquoi, suis-je aussi maudit !? »_

- J'ignore si cela provient d'une défaillance matérielle ou si la sonde a été heurtée par un corps dérivant, ajoute Isahbelle.

- Et un sabotage ?

- Un sabotage ? , répète avec étonnement la femme. Vous pensez que j'ai saboté mon travail ?

Végalian cesse de marcher pour regarder la femme.

- Pas du tout. Mais vous n'ignorez pas que nous sommes victimes d'un groupe de rebelle.

- Oui, le message de révolte.

- Exactement !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'œuvre d'un groupe de dissident. Je pense que la sonde a été détruite ou endommagée par un astéroïde ou une météorite.

- Je l'espère, soupire le Stratéguerre.

- Pardon ?

- Rien.

Végalian se dirige vers la sortie.

- _« J'ai toujours cette étrange sensation dans moi, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui se passe est lié à la nébuleuse, mais pourquoi !? Il n'y a plus rien dans ce secteur de la galaxie ! »_

Une image se forme dans sa tête, il voit une chevelure marron volant dans le vent, un sourire moqueur de femme.

- Végalia, murmure-t-il tristement.

La navette de commerce se pose dans l'astroport d'Euphor dans le secteur réservé à la vente. Il y a déjà d'autres navettes de poser le long de la piste, certains marchands ont déjà dressé leur étale. Le pilote coupe ses moteurs et regarde par le hublot.

- Il faut que fasse vite, le marché va commencer bientôt !

L'homme se précipite vers sa soute, en chemin il se cogne à la sonde. Sous le choc, le drone se met à luire un bref instant. Le marchand ne s'en rend pas compte, car il ouvre la trappe de sa soute. Une fois ouverte, il commence à rassembler du matériel pour monter son stand.

Ukyo et Susumu sont assis sur un banc devant l'immeuble de la société de robotique, ils mangent leurs repas.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je trouve qu'il règne une ambiance bizarre dans cette boite, déclare Ukyo en avalant une bouchée.

- C'est vrai. Je me sens comme oppressé.

- Tu as signé ton contrat ?

- Non pas encore. J'ai dit que je le signerais en fin de journée et toi ?

- J'ai dit qu'avant de signer, je voulais faire un essai. Ils ont un peu tiqué, mais n'ont rien dit.

- Tu as remarqué, toutes les personnes que nous croisons marchent de façon raide.

- Oui, on dirait des militaires.

- Tu crois que l'entreprise est bourrée d'espions du gouvernement ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne crois pas que je vais signer ce contrat pour le moment. Je rate un travail. Hikaru va sûrement me faire la tête à cause de ça.

- Je crois que je vais refuser aussi. Il y'a d'autres entreprises à la recherche de personnel.

- Bon, la pause déjeuner va bientôt être finie, il va falloir songer à y retourner, constate Ukyo en regardant tristement sa montre.

Ils rangent leurs repas puis se lèvent. Alors qu'ils marchent vers l'immeuble, Susumu lève la tête, il voit une navette quitter le toit de la construction juste à côté de l'enseigne.

- Hé ! Tu as vu ça !?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Une navette vient de décoller du toit !

Ukyo regarde vers le sommet de l'immeuble.

- Tu as dû rêver, je ne vois rien dans le ciel.

- Je t'assure que j'ai vu quelque chose !

- Allez avance ! Même si nous ne signons pas, je tiens à ce qu'il me paye ma journée complète !

Le commandant Sog pilote une petite navette, il vient de quitter le toit de la fausse société de robotique.

- Voilà, enfin j'ai terminé ! Je peux retourner à la base, j'en avais assez de porter ce masque et ces vêtements humains.

Eekaan sort de la vieille grange, elle est couverte de saleté. Une fois dehors elle s'étire, elle remarque alors une jeep s'engage dans le ranch. La voiture est conduite par Alcor, il s'arrête devant Eekaan.

- Alors, tu as réussi à faire voler mon OVT ! , lance joyeusement le professeur en descendant du véhicule.

- Euh… Oui, bredouille la jeune femme surprise.

Alcor entre dans la grange et jette un œil sur la navette.

- Je dois dire que c'est du bon travail.

- Merci.

- J'aurais peut-être dû y travailler un peu plus, mais bon si j'avais fait cela, Alcorak n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour. Enfin bon, c'est la vie.

Alcor retourne vers la jeep.  
- Il parait que tu as besoin d'armement, fait-il.

- Oui, mais…

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut !

Le professeur retire une bâche, qui recouvrait l'arrière de la jeep, révélant des pièces d'armement.

- Voilà ce que j'ai pu retrouver dans le centre, ce n'est pas du neuf, mais ça devrait t'aider, précise-t-il.

Eekaan s'approche du véhicule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des canons de rechange pour les anciens Vénusiak et Faussoirak. Je ne garantis pas qu'ils soient en état de marche.

- Je vais faire avec !

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû prendre à gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur, lance Susumu.

- Je suis sûr de moi ! Ou alors, on s'est trompé d'étage ! , répond Ukyo.

- Et en plus, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs !

Les deux jeunes hommes errent dans l'immeuble depuis plusieurs minutes, ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de leur bureau.

Soudain au bout du couloir une porte s'ouvre.

- Nous allons pouvoir demander notre chemin, soupir d'aise Ukyo.

De la porte sort un homme en costume poussé par un autre portant une tenue avec un capuchon vert.

- S'il vous pl….

Sawa plaque ses mains sur la bouche d'Ukyo. Au loin, les deux formes marchent sans se retourner et disparaissent à l'angle du corridor.

Susumu retire ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

- Tu n'as pas vu l'homme en vert ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un soldat de Véga.

- Quoi !? Véga ? Tu es sûr ?

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir de prés.

- Qu'est-ce que Véga fait ici ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Attends ! Nous avons été embauchés par les forces de Véga, réalise Ukyo.

- C'est possible. Nous devons vite retrouver nos bureaux et ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait à l'homme qui est sorti de cette porte, remarque Ukyo en désignant la porte du regard.

- Nous devons à tout prix éviter de quitter nos bureaux avant la fin de la journée.

- Je veux bien, mais il faudrait déjà retrouver le chemin !

- Approchez ! Approchez ! J'ai des tas de produits qui peuvent vous intéresser ! , lance le commerçant.

Le marché de l'astroport d'Euphor grouille de monde de divers monde. Perdu dans la foule, le chambellan du palais, en tenue civile, se promène. Il remarque sur une étale, une forme ovale avec une étoile à quatre branches dans un cercle. Le chambellan s'approche du commerce.

- Dites-moi mon brave, où avez-vous trouvé cela, demande-t-il en désignant l'objet.

- Ça !? Il dérivait dans la nébuleuse. Cet objet vous intéresse ?

- C'est fort possible.

- Je suis prés à vous faire un bon prix !

Susumu Sawa et Ukyo Nagaïa se sont séparés. Sawa a retrouvé son bureau, dans la pièce ses collègues sont tous penchés sur leur table de travail. Sawa les observe du coin de l'œil, il remarque que certains ont un étrange regard vide.

Ukyo lui aussi est assis à son bureau, il observe à la dérober ses collègues. Une jeune femme passe devant lui, elle a un regard vide et semble se déplacer comme un automate. Soudain, une femme en tailleur se plante devant son bureau, il lève la tête avec prudence.

- Monsieur Nagaïa, vous êtes revenu de votre pause en retard, lance la femme les bras croisés.

Ukyo se lève et s'incline.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis perdu dans l'immeuble.

- Comme c'est votre premier jour parmi nous je ne vous décompterais rien sur votre salaire, mais faites attention demain.

- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé de cet incident !

La femme s'éloigne sans le moindre regard, Nagaïa se s'assoit et se remet à son travail et à ses observations.

Deux gigantesques panneaux de glace coulissent sur la banquise, révélant une piste d'atterrissage. La navette du commandant Sog s'engouffre dans l'ouverture. Quand le vaisseau se pose au centre de la base, un soldat s'avance rapidement avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous en attendant la sortie du commandant.

- Bienvenue commandant !

- Merci. Où en est la construction de l'Autogoth ?

Le soldat semble surpris.

- Un problème ? , questionne Sog avec un regard inquisiteur.

- C'est-à-dire… Que sa construction est terminée et qu'il a été transféré à Tokyo suivant les ordres.

- Les ordres !? Quels ordres !!???

- Les vôtres commandant, balbutie le soldat.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir donné de telles instructions !

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Je vais tirer cela au clair !

Le commandant s'éloigne d'un pas rapide en faisant voler sa cape.

- Alors, vous le prenez à ce prix ? , demande le marchand.

- Non, répond le chambellan.

- Je ne peux pas plus baisser le prix ! Après j'y suis de ma poche, il faut bien que je fasse un petit bénéfice, pleurniche l'homme.

- J'en suis certain, mais vous avez dit que vous l'avez trouvé dérivant dans la nébuleuse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admet à contrecœur le marchand. Comprenez-moi, je suis là pour gagner de l'argent.

Le chambellan saisit le drone dans ses mains.

- Hé ! Si vous ne payez pas, vous ne pouvez pas le prendre ! Sinon j'appelle la garde !

- Appelez la garde ! Je vous ferais arrêter, rétorque le chambellan.

- Ah oui ! Et qui êtes vous donc pour pouvoir fait cela et sous quel motif ?

- Je suis le chambellan du palais royal ! Et le motif sera : Mise en danger de la sécurité de l'état !

- Quoi !?? Mais c'est quoi ce délire !? , s'emporte le marchand en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Attirés par le bruit, des gardes s'approchent, le plus gradé se place devant le chambellan pour le saluer.

- Un souci ? , questionne le militaire.

- Cet objet représente une menace pour la sécurité de la planète. Ce marchand s'oppose à sa confiscation.

- Quoi !? , s'exclame le commerçant.

Le gradé se tourne vers l'homme.

- C'est exact monsieur ?

- C'est un malentendu ! , proteste le marchand en agitant les mains. Je vous livre volontiers cet objet.

Le chambellan prend l'objet à bras le corps puis se tourne vers les gardes.

- Accompagnez-moi au palais ! , ordonne-t-il.

Le chambellan et les militaires s'éloignent, le marchand s'assoit en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Eekaan est allongée sous la console de pilotage de l'OVT, tournevis à la main, elle branche des câbles. Un petit arc électrique se produit quand deux fils se touchent, la jeune fille sursaute et se cogne sur la console.

- Aie !!! , lâche-t-elle en se frottant le front.

À l'avant de la navette, deux trappes coulissantes laissent voir deux canons de chaque côté.

Une agitation dans le couloir attire l'attention du roi Actarus en pleine séance de doléance. Le roi écoute distraitement son interlocuteur pour se concentrer sur le bruit extérieur à la salle. Les portes s'ouvrent à la volée sur le chambellan, portant un objet, encadré de gardes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande Actarus en se levant.

- Majesté ! C'est une catastrophe ! , affirme le chambellan avec angoisse.

- Allons, calmez-vous. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai découvert ceci sur le marché ! , fait l'homme en levant l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Je ne saurais le dire avec certitude, mais il arbore le symbole de la Division Ruine.

- Quoi !??? , s'exclame le roi en se levant d'un bond.

Actarus descend les marches du trône pour rejoindre le chambellan en passant à côté de son interlocuteur.

- Véga ! La Division Ruine ! Vous êtes sûr ? , interroge Actarus.

- Regardez vous-même, sire !

Le chambellan tourne la sonde de façon à laisser voir le symbole. Le sang du roi se glace en voyant l'étoile à quatre branches.

- Il n'y a aucun doute, constate-t-il avec amertume. Où a été trouvé cet engin ?

- D'après le marchand, il dérivait dans la nébuleuse.

- Il dérivait… Il est possible que cet objet dérive depuis des années.

- Oui, en effet concède le chambellan. Mais il ne semble pas corrodé par le vide spatial.

Le roi observe l'objet avec attention.

- Faites-le examiner par les ingénieurs. Je veux savoir quand il a été fabriqué et depuis quand il dérivait dans la nébuleuse. Ainsi que ça fonction exacte ! Il a tout l'air d'un satellite espion, mais je veux une confirmation ! Et surtout s'il est toujours en fonction !

Le chambellan blanchit en réalisant qu'il tient peut-être dans ses bras une machine qui est en train d'informer Véga de la renaissance de la planète Euphor.

- Je… Je m'en charge immédiatement votre altesse ! , annonce nerveusement l'homme.

Le chambellan quitte la pièce en courant sous le regard soucieux du roi. Actarus regagne son trône une fois le chambellan hors de vue, il se retourne vers son interlocuteur.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Majesté, je crois que vous avez des soucis plus importants que les problèmes agraires de la région sud du continent.

Actarus sourit.

- Même si ce que je viens d'apprendre est inquiétant. Je me dois d'être à l'écoute des problèmes de mon peuple et d'y remédier de mon mieux.

L'adjoint du commandant Sog, un humanoïde à la peau verte avec des oreilles en pointes et des yeux rouges, se tient raide devant le bureau de son supérieur, de grosses gouttes perlent sur son front. Le commandant fait les cent pas de l'autre côté du meuble.

- … vous dites que c'est moi qui aie donné cet ordre ?

- Oui commandant !

- Et quand !? , demande sèchement Sog en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

- Hier.

- Hier !!! C'est impossible !

- Si vous me permettez, hasarde l'adjoint. Il y a sûrement une trace de la communication.

Le commandant se redresse et semble réfléchir.

- C'est exact, finit-il par dire.

Sog s'installe à son bureau, il pianote sur sa console. Une fois après avoir entré son code de sécurité, il accède aux archives de communication, il finit par découvrir une entrée à son nom à la date de la veille. Il appelle le fichier, une vidéo apparaît le représentant.

« - … dès que les vérifications seront terminées, vous transférerez l'Autogoth dans notre base de Tokyo dans les plus brefs délais… »

- En effet, c'est bien moi qui ai donné cet ordre, admet Sog. Je ne comprends pas.

L'adjoint se détend un peu, mais reste droit.

- Disposez ! , fait Sog d'un geste de la main.

L'homme ne se fait pas prié pour disparaître.

- Pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette communication ? Suis-je en train de perdre la tête ?

Le commandant pose son regard sur la vidéo, il ne remarque pas l'étrange luminosité de son regard sur l'écran.

-_« Ne t'arrête pas à ce détail. Il faut vaincre Goldorak coûte que coûte, murmure une voix dans l'esprit du commandant. »_

Au centre de recherche, Procius étudie les derniers relevés satellites provenant de l'Antarctique. Il utilise un ordinateur de la salle d'observation pour découvrir la moindre trace qui donnerait une indication sur la position de la base de Véga.

- Il me semble que l'on t'a dit que le personnel du centre se chargeait de ce travail, remarque Sayaka en posant une main sur l'épaule du prince.

- Je sais, mais il faut que je m'occupe, je ne peux pas rester à attendre sans rien faire. Nous avons détruit la base aquatique et voilà qu'aussitôt il dispose d'une nouvelle base en Antarctique. Alors que nous pensions voir la fin de la guerre, car il ne serait plus resté qu'à détruire le Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, c'est déroutant.

- En plus, des démons aident Véga à conquérir la Terre, soupire Procius.

Sayaka donne une claque sur le crâne du prince.

- Allez ! Haut les cœurs ! Je suis certaine que nous allons vaincre ! , lance la femme en brandissant un poing.

Procius regarde Sayaka un instant avant de sourire.

- Oui ! Nous serons vainqueurs !

La journée de travail a touché à sa fin pour Susumu et Ukyo. Chacun dans leur bureau, ils rangent lentement leurs affaires et observent du coin de l'œil leurs collègues quitter la pièce. La plupart ont le regard vide, ils agissent tels des automates en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Susumu a fini de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche, il essaie de traîner encore, mais il remarque qu'une caméra de sécurité est braquée sur son bureau. Sawa s'étire, tapote ses épaules avant d'attraper sa veste sur sa chaise. Il prend sa serviette et se dirige vers le couloir.

Susumu arrive devant les ascenseurs, un groupe compact d'hommes et de femmes s'agglutine devant les portes. Un signal sonore indique qu'une cabine est à l'étage, les portes s'ouvrent, un petit groupe s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Sawa fait un pas en avant quand il entend une voix qui l'interpelle.

- Susumu ! Attends-moi !

Sawa se retourne pour voir Ukyo qui avance vers lui. Les portes se referment sur le petit nombre de personnes qui ont réussi à y entrer.

- Alors que penses-tu de ta première journée ? , demande Ukyo.

- Comment dire…

Ukyo approche son visage de celui de Sawa en lui désignant du coin de l'œil qu'ils sont observés.

- Bien, tu sais, il faut le temps de se faire à tout cela, il y a peu j'étais encore à l'université ! Et toi ?

- Pareil ! J'ai pas eu le temps de sympathiser avec mes collègues malheureusement. Nous avons beaucoup de travail.

Un nouveau signal sonore, de nouveau un groupe s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

- Je crois que nous sommes tous dans le même cas, continu Susumu.

Une femme retient la porte de la cabine en fixant les deux hommes.

- Oh ! Allez-y ! Nous prendrons le suivant, lance Ukyo.

La femme semble hésiter un instant puis retire sa main. Dans le couloir, il ne reste plus que cinq personnes dans le couloir avec les deux hommes.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ? , demande Sawa.

- Bonne idée ! J'ai envie d'une bonne bière.

Un double signal retentit dans le couloir, deux cabines s'ouvrent. Les cinq personnes entrent dans la première alors que Susumu et Ukyo s'engouffrent dans la seconde. Quand les portes se referment, ils poussent un léger soupir en constatant qu'il n'y a qu'eu dans l'ascenseur. Sawa ouvre la bouche, mais Nagaïa le fusille du regard, discrètement, il lui indique une caméra dans la cabine.

- Alors ! On va se boire ce verre où ? , lance Ukyo.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Je ne sais pas, le premier bar ou resto traditionnel fera l'affaire.

La cabine s'immobilise et les portes s'ouvrent, les deux jeunes hommes en sortent. Ils découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas au bon étage.

- Pourtant, j'ai appuyé sur le rez-de-chaussée, s'exclame Susumu.

Ils se retournent alors que les portes de la cabine se referment.

- Là ! Les escaliers, fait Ukyo en désignant une porte avec une pancarte.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigent vers la porte puis s'engouffrent dans la cage d'escalier, mais il n'y a que des marches pour descendre. Ils s'engagent dans l'escalier avec prudence.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, annonce Susumu.

Les deux hommes continuent de descendre les marches, ils finissent par entendre des bruits métalliques de machine. Ils finissent par arriver devant une porte. Prudemment, ils entrouvrent la porte pour passer leurs têtes. Ils découvrent un gigantesque hangar, des grues, des navettes et un robot géant. Ils referment la porte, Sawa sort son téléphone portable.

- Mais ! Qui appelles-tu ? , demande Ukyo.

- Eekaan.

- Eekaan ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour la prévenir de ce qui se passe ici.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle pourra y faire quelque chose.

- Pas elle, mais Goldorak sûrement.

- Goldorak ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu as vu passer Goldorak et ses navettes au-dessus du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de le prévenir à partir du ranch.

- Je ne vois pas comment le ranch serait en contact avec Goldorak.

- Je l'ignore, mais il faut avertir quelqu'un.

Susumu à son téléphone à côté de l'oreille.

Le téléphone d'Eekaan se met à retentir alors qu'elle se lave les mains dans une bassine. Elle essuie ses mains rapidement pour prendre le téléphone dans la poche ventrale de sa salopette. Elle regarde l'écran et voit inscrit « Susumu », elle appuie sur le bouton pour prendre la communication avec un large sourire.

- Alors, comment c'est passé ta première journée de travail ? , demande-t-elle joyeusement.

Rapidement son sourire disparaît.

- Quoi ! Une base de Véga !

- Il faut avertir Goldorak, déclare Sawa. Ukyo et moi, pensons qu'ils contrôlent une grande partie des personnes qui ont été engagées en même temps que nous. Nous avons réussi à y échapper aujourd'hui.

Soudain Eekaan entend un bruit violent dans le téléphone puis une voix lointaine.  
- Que faites-vous là ?

- Ils n'ont pas d'implant, annonce une seconde.

- Capturons-les !

Un bruit de lutte, des tirs puis un craquement comme si un pied venait d'écraser le téléphone.

Eekaan se précipite vers le ranch, elle ouvre brusquement la porte pour gravir l'escalier qui conduit à sa chambre rapidement. Hikaru l'a voit passé comme une flèche.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

- Je viens chercher ma combinaison de vol ! , répond Eekaan en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

- Ta combinaison ? Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé d'essayer l'OVT ? Tu devrais en parler d'abord avec Alcor pour éviter les ennuis de la dernière fois.

Eekaan ressort vêtu de sa combinaison de vol.

- Pas le temps ! Susumu et Ukyo sont en danger !

Hikaru attrape la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi seraient-ils en danger ?

- La société de robotique est en réalité une base de Véga !

- Quoi !

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, s'énerve Eekaan.

- Attends, mais comment le savent-ils ?

- Ils l'ont découvert ! J'étais au téléphone avec Susumu quand ils se sont fait capturer, annonce la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

Sous la surprise Hikaru lâche Eekaan qui en profite pour partir en courant. Hikaru reste un instant sans bouger puis s'élance à son tour dans l'escalier, quand elle arrive dehors, elle voit Eekaan s'engouffrer dans la vieille grange, une seconde plus tard l'OVT s'élance dans le ciel. Hikaru se met à courir en direction du centre.

- Il faut que j'aille au secours d'Ukyo !

L'OVT survole les pâtures du ranch.

- Je dois aller plus vite ! , fait Eekaan.

La jeune fille pousse le contrôle des gaz. Les poussées des réacteurs augmentent, la vitesse de la navette augmente, brusquement l'OVT est pris de soubresaut. Les réacteurs ont des ratés.

- Zut ! J'aurais dû faire plus d'essais de vol !

Les propulseurs toussent de plus en plus.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je dois atteindre Tokyo !

De rage, la jeune femme tape fortement du pied sur le plancher. Les réacteurs se coupent avant de cracher de grosse flamme bleutée. L'OVT fait un bond brusque puis prend de la vitesse progressivement.

Actarus et Phénicia marchent dans un couloir du palais, ils voient au bout, le chambellan qui les attend en faisant les cent pas devant une porte. Il se dirige vers eux en les voyant.

- Vos Majestés !

- Vous avez les résultats ? , questionne Phénicia.

- Ils m'ont demandé de vous avertir, je n'en sais pas plus votre grâce.

- Dans ce cas, entrons, conclut Actarus.

Le chambellan se retourne pour ouvrir la porte. Ils entrent dans la pièce. Un groupe d'ingénieur se trouve au centre de la pièce, ils entourent l'objet que le chambellan a trouvé sur le marché. Les ingénieurs s'inclinent puis s'alignent derrière la machine de Véga.

- Je vous écoute, annonce le roi.

Un ingénieur sort du rang pour prendre la parole.

- Nous avons examiné cet engin. Nous pouvons affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une sonde automatisée. Se drone est en panne, sûrement suite à une collision, son système de communication est hors service.

- Vous pouvez savoir les informations que le drone a transmises ? , demande la reine.

- Malheureusement non, il n'y a aucun système de sauvegarde de transmission.

- Une idée sur sa date de fabrication? , questionne Actarus.

L'ingénieur semble ennuyé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous pensons entre trois et six mois.

- Six mois ! Cette sonde se trouvait dans la nébuleuse depuis six mois ! , s'exclame Phénicia avec angoisse.

- Non. D'après les niveaux d'énergies dans les batteries et les réserves de combustibles. Nous estimons que son séjour dans l'espace se situe entre une à deux semaines.

- Une à deux semaines…, soupire le roi. Si au moins nous pouvions savoir ce que Véga a pu recevoir comme information de ce drone.

- Nous pouvons vous dire que la panne de transmission remonte à environ deux jours, souligne le technicien. Nous avons pu lire les informations qui étaient en attente d'envois. Ce drone se dirigeait vers Euphor, mais il était encore trop loin pour déceler l'activité de notre planète.

- Vous en êtes certain ? , demande la reine.

- C'est ce que nous avons pu lire dans les circuits, mais nous sommes incapables d'affirmer qu'aucune information importante n'a été envoyée aux forces de Véga.

- Nous devons être encore plus sur nos gardes, annonce Actarus. Il va falloir renforcer les patrouilles dans la nébuleuse.

- Tu penses que Véga va nous attaquer ? , demande Phénicia.

- C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas écartée.

- Et Goldorak qui n'est toujours pas de retour, se lamente la reine.

Actarus se retourne vers les ingénieurs.

- Et le nouvel armement ?

- Nous avons terminé, répond le technicien. Il ne reste plus que les vérifications d'usage.

- Un nouvel armement ? , s'étonne la reine.

Hikaru arrive à bout de souffle devant le centre de recherche, elle s'engouffre dedans. La jeune femme puise dans ses dernières forces pour courir jusqu'à son vestiaire, en chemin elle manque de renverser le professeur Alcor.

- Ah ! La jeunesse toujours à courir dans tous les sens, fait-il.

Hikaru sort sa combinaison de vol de son placard.

Alcor entre dans la salle d'observation du centre.

- Cochir ?

- Oui ?

- Y a-t-il un vol d'entraînement de prévu d'aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Pourquoi donc ?

- Je viens de voir Hikaru passer comme une flèche dans les couloirs !

- Vénusiak est sur le point de décoller, annonce Densha.

Procius quitte les images satellites du regard pour se lever de sa console. Alcor se précipite vers la radio.

Dans le poste de pilotage, Hikaru vérifie ses instruments, elle a lancé la procédure de lancement en automatique. Les propulseurs de la navette tournent à leur plein régime.

- Hikaru pourquoi décolles-tu ? , demande Alcor.

- Ne me retenez pas ! Je dois aller sauver Ukyo ! Eekaan est déjà partie ! Je vais la rejoindre !

Alcor pose une main sur le micro puis se retourne vers Densha.

- Coupez la procédure de décollage.

- Impossible, répond le jeune homme. Elle a lancé la procédure automatique.

Alcor grimace avant de reprendre le micro.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

- Vénusiak ! Go !

La navette s'envole.

Procius prend le micro des mains du professeur.

- Hikaru, explique-nous ! Nous ne comprenons rien !

- Ukyo et Susumu ont découvert que la société qui les a engagés est en réalité une base de Véga !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ils ont prévenu Eekaan, elle les a entendu se faire capturer !

- Calme-toi et rentre, je vais m'en charger.

- Non Procius ! Je dois y aller ! Vénusiak ! Pleine puissance !

Hikaru agrippe la manette des gaz de la main droite et la pousse à son maximum.

- Hikaru ! Hikaru !

La jeune femme ne répond plus.

- Quelle tête de mule, lance Alcor en croisant les bras.

- Et c'est toi qui oses dire çà, intervient Sayaka.

Procius repose le micro puis fait face à Alcor.

- Je prends Goldorak.

- D'accord. Je préviens Kohumé et Dai.

- Non ! Il y a déjà Hikaru et Eekaan apparemment, ne mêlons pas plus de monde pour l'instant.

- Eekaan !? , s'étonne Sayaka. Mais comment se rend-elle là-bas ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez…

- Si, coupe Alcor. Elle a amélioré mon ancien OVT.

Sayaka serre les poings, une veine palpite sur son front.

- Bande d'imbéciles, hurle-t-elle. Laisser une jeune fille se battre contre un ennemi si puissant, je n'aurais jamais fait cela !

Alcor regarde son épouse sérieusement.

- Ah oui !? Et c'est toi qui oses dire çà !?

Sayaka est sur la pointe des pieds le visage déformé par la colère, elle se radoucit subitement.

- Admettons que je n'ai rien dit.

Procius regarde le couple avec étonnement.

- Euh… Dites ? Je peux décoller ? , demande-t-il. ?

Sayaka le regarde avec surprise.

- Quoi ! Tu es encore là ! , s'exclame-t-elle.

Le prince tourne les talons puis part en courant.

L'OVT piloté par Eekaan survole les faubourgs de Tokyo.

- J'ai du mal à me repérer, constate la jeune femme. Il faut que je trouve l'immeuble de Mégatron.

Des coups sont donnés à la porte du bureau de commandant Sog.

- Entrez ! , lance le commandant.

Un soldat passe la porte et le salut.

- Oui ?

- Commandant, la même navette que nous avons vue au-dessus du ranch du Bouleau Blanc est en train de survoler les alentours de notre base de Tokyo.

- Comment ça !?

Sog quitte son bureau pour courir jusqu'au poste de commandement.

- Lancer une escadrille de navette ! , ordonne-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Détruisez-moi ce gêneur ! Qu'une escouade décolle aussi de Tokyo !

Ukyo et Susumu sont ligotés ensemble, ils sont attachés à un poteau gardé par deux soldats. Soudain, d'autres militaires appartenant à Véga passent devant eux en courant.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se passe, soupire Nagaïa.

- Je crois bien que notre message est passé, répond Sawa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Une intuition.

Susumu regarde au loin, il voit des navettes qui quittent le hangar pour s'engouffrer dans un tunnel.

Soudain le radar de l'OVT se met à biper. Eekaan regarde l'instrument.

- J'ai de la compagnie, constate-t-elle.

Sortant des nuages, une vingtaine de navettes se lancent à l'attaque de la vieille soucoupe. Eekaan évite les premiers tirs.

- À moi de répondre ! Triponium !

Deux trappes coulissent de part et d'autre de la navette laissant apparaître deux canons laser. Deux rayons verdâtres quittent la soucoupe et détruisent une navette Végane.

- J'aurais peut-être dû faire des essais ! Le laser a une étrange couleur !

L'OVT effectue une vrille pour éviter une navette fonçant sur lui.

- Je verrais ça plus tard, le principal est qu'il fonctionne.

Eekaan fait feu de nouveau pour atteindre deux navettes cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle manœuvre, elle voit l'enseigne de la société sur l'immeuble.

- Voilà ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Susumu ! J'arrive !!

L'OVT se dirige vers la construction avec les navettes à ses trousses.

- Je ne me rendais pas compte que les soucoupes étaient aussi collantes quand j'étais de leurs côtés.

Alors qu'elle manœuvre pour éviter un missile, elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Oh non ! Je suis en train de tirer sur des personnes subissant le joug de Véga !

Une soucoupe apparaît dans son champ de vision.

- Missiles Oméga !

Un projectile part de dessous la navette faisant exploser la soucoupe.

- Je n'ai pas le choix ! C'est eux ou moi ! Et je tiens à sauver Susumu ! Donc pas de pitié !

L'OVT monte en flèche poursuivie par les soucoupes. Subitement, Eekaan coupe ses réacteurs, sa navette perd rapidement de la vitesse et retombe se faisant ainsi dépasser par ses assaillants.

- Missiles Oméga !!

Plusieurs salves de missiles sont projetées de la navette anéantissant la moitié de ses adversaires avant qu'elle ne remette en marche ses réacteurs.

Vénusiak arrive dans les alentours de la capitale japonaise. Hikaru remarque un combat aérien.

- Je crois que Eekaan a des problèmes.

Elle manœuvre pour rejoindre la zone de combat quand une escadrille apparaît dans son champ de vision.

- Il semblerait que Véga envoie des renforts !

- Allez !! Détruisez ces deux navettes !! , hurle Sog dans la salle de commandement de la base Antarctique.

- Commandant ! Nous venons de détecter Goldorak ! , annonce un soldat.

- Goldorak !!??

Sog frappe le creux de sa main gauche avec le poing de son autre main.

- Prévenez notre base de Tokyo de tenir prêt Autogoth 4 !

- À vos ordres !

- Deltalame !

Deux navettes sont coupées par la lame de Vénusiak.

Au sol, la foule fuit les zones où se déroulent les combats aériens. Des morceaux de navettes de Véga s'écrasent sur le sol ou sur des constructions occasionnant des dégâts.

- Eekaan ! Tu me reçois ?

- Oui Hikaru !

- Nous devons faire vite avant que le combat ne détruise tout le quartier !

- Je fais de mon mieux ! Mais nous devons détruire ses navettes avant de retrouver les garçons !

- Je ne te dis pas le contraire !

Les nouvelles navettes se séparent en deux groupes pour s'occuper de l'OVT et de Vénusiak. Deux navettes prennent en tenailles Eekaan, elle plonge pour les éviter, mais un tir atteint son but, de la fumée s'échappe d'un réacteur.

- Et zut !!!

La jeune femme redresse sa navette avec difficulté, elle actionne des commandes pour couper le réacteur endommagé.

- Je perds de la puissance, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Je vais être une proie facile !

Trois navettes approchent pour l'encercler.

- Susumu, je crois que je ne pourrais pas venir te sauver, soupire la jeune femme.

Les navettes se préparent à ouvrir le feu quand subitement un disque rouge découpe deux de ces prédateurs. L'OVT vire sur la gauche alors que la dernière navette s'éloigne avant d'être atteinte par un rayon mauve.

Eekaan tourne la tête pour découvrir Goldorak qui se dirige vers Vénusiak.

Hikaru se faufile entre les immeubles pour semer ses poursuivants, elle vire brusquement sur la droite pour s'engouffrer dans une rue étroite, une navette tente de la suivre, mais elle rate sa manœuvre et s'abîme dans l'angle d'une bâtisse. De nouveau, Vénusiak vire brusquement sur la gauche avec les navettes à ses trousses. Hikaru ouvre de grands yeux paniqués quand elle découvre une gigantesque forme sombre droit devant elle.

- Plonge !!! , ordonne une voix dans la radio.

Par pur réflexe, la jeune femme obéit.

- Cornofulgure !!!

Deux rayons ressemblant à des éclaires travers la rue pour détruire les navettes de têtes, les suivantes sont endommager quand elle travers les débris de l'explosion. Les soucoupes survivantes reprennent rapidement de l'altitude.

- Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une de ses peurs ! , annonce Hikaru.

- Désolé, rejoignons Eekaan ! , fait Procius.

L'OVT fait du sur place au-dessus d'un parc.

- Tu as un problème ? , demande Hikaru.

- Non, je survole une sorte de bouche. Je suis sûr que c'est par ce chemin que les navettes ont décollé.

Vénusiak et Goldorak arrivent au dessus du parc.

- Malédiction ! Ils ont découvert le couloir d'accès des navettes ! , constate le commandant Sog avec rage.

Le prince regarde la bouche du tunnel.

- Elle est trop étroite pour Goldorak, annonce-t-il.

- J'y vais ! , déclare Eekaan.

L'OVT s'engouffre dans le tunnel.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Hikaru, donc suis la, dit Procius.

- Merci.

À son tour, Vénusiak disparaît dans le conduit. Goldorak quitte sa position pour se rendre au-dessus de l'immeuble de Mégatron.

- Je vous ordonne de lancer Autogoth 4, hurle le commandant.

Dans les sous-sols de l'immeuble de Mégatron, Ukyo et Susumu constatent que la panique gagne les soldats, d'ailleurs leurs deux gares ont pris la fuite depuis quelques instants. Les deux garçons tirent sur leurs liens pour tenter de se libérer, mais les filins en acier résistent, ils ne réussissent qu'à s'entailler les chaires.

Soudain Sawa aperçoit une forme triangulaire jaune qui surgit dans le hangar.

- Hé ! Ukyo ! Je crois que voilà nos sauveurs !

Nagaïa regarde et écarquille ses yeux.

- Mais j'ai déjà vu cet engin au ranch !

Susumu tourne la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

Pendant ce temps, Vénusiak surgit à son tour dans la base. Des soldats ouvrent le feu avec leurs fusils lasers sur les deux navettes.

- Eekaan ! Je te couvre, trouve les garçons ! , lance Hikaru.

- Compris !

L'OVT se pose alors que Vénusiak passe au-dessus en tirant sur les soldats proches. Eekaan sort de cockpit et commence à courir au hasard dans le hangar.

- Ici ! À l'aide !! , se met à hurler Susumu.

Il se retourne vers son compagnon d'infortune.

- Tu pourrais crier aussi ! , lui fait remarquer Sawa.

- À l'aide, finit par hurler Ukyo.

Eekaan ramasse le fusil d'un soldat sur le sol et s'en sert pour se débarrasser d'un groupe d'assaillant se dirigeant vers elle.

- À l'aide !! , entend-elle dans un bref instant de silence.

La jeune femme cherche du regard la source de cet appel, elle distingue deux formes au bout d'un couloir. Elle s'y dirige en gardant bien le fusil pointé droit devant elle.

Vénusiak se pose après s'être débarrassé de tous les soldats quand soudain la structure se met à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore !?

Eekaan arrive au bout du couloir, de la poussière tombe du plafond, quand elle découvre les deux garçons attachés, elle jette son fusil.

- Susumu !!! Je t'ai retrouvé, pleure-t-elle.

- Eekaan !??? , s'étonne Sawa.

La jeune fille tente de retirer les liens à mains nues, mais elle constate que c'est impossible, elle se retourne pour reprendre le fusil.

- Mais pourquoi Eekaan est-elle là ? , remarque Ukyo.

L'ancien agent de Véga revient vers les garçons et se place dans leurs dos, elle vise le croisement des liens sur la poutre libérant ainsi les captifs.

Susumu se frotte les avant-bras.

- Eekaan, je voudrais savoir…

La jeune fille le coupe d'un geste de la main.

- Hikaru ! J'ai retrouvé les garçons !

- Hikaru !? , s'étonne Ukyo. Pas mon Hikaru quand même ?

- Compris ! , répond la pilote de Vénusiak. Revenez vite à l'OVT, j'ignore ce qui se passe, mais on dirait que c'est sur le point de s'effondrer !

- Allez ! Suivez-moi les gars !!! , ordonne Eekaan.

Le petit groupe se met à courir dans le couloir, alors que la poutre où étaient retenus les prisonniers se déforme.

À bord de Goldorak, Procius voit un nuage de fumée s'élève du sol et l'immeuble se fissurer.

- Les filles ! Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là !

Eekaan bondit dans le cockpit de l'OVT sous le regard surpris des garçons.

- Ukyo ! Par ici ! , crie Hikaru en agitant un bras à bord de Vénusiak.

Nagaïa marque une pause avant de courir vers la navette alors que Susumu se hisse dans l'OVT.

- Je pourrais savoir comment tu as fait pour sauter aussi haut ? Et pourquoi tu pilotes ce truc ? , questionne Sawa.

- Plus tard ! Nous devons quitter cet endroit !

La verrière se referme pendant que la navette quitte le sol.

- Hikaru ? Pourquoi tu pilotes une des navettes de soutiens de Goldorak ? , s'inquiète Ukyo.

- Parce que j'en suis la pilote ! , répond-elle simplement en actionnent ses commandes.

Nagaïa se retrouve plaqué sur le siège quand les réacteurs crachent leurs puissances.

De nouvelles fissures apparaissent sur l'immeuble, des pans tombent. Soudain, une main mécanique noire sort d'une façade en la faisant volée en éclat. L'immeuble s'effondre soulevant un nuage de poussière entourant un robot géant sombre dont les seules touches de couleurs sont ses yeux en émeraude rouge sang et une bouche verte fluorescente.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est pour moi ce nouveau jouet, lance Procius.

Vénusiak et l'OVT débouchent du conduit dans le parc dans un nuage de fumée. Une fois à une altitude respectable, elles ralentissent puis se mettent à l'horizontale.

- Je vois Goldorak, annonce Eekaan.

À l'arrière de l'OVT, Susumu est plaqué contre la verrière, il contemple le chevalier de la Terre.

- Procius ! Nous sommes sortis, annonce Hikaru.

- Procius ? , s'étonne Ukyo. Pourquoi tu parles de ce joueur de guitare ?

- Reçu, répond le prince dans la radio.

- Mais où est-il ? , insiste Nagaïa.

Hikaru soupire puis désigne du doigt Goldorak.

- Il est là bas, fait-elle.

Ukyo regarde Goldorak un instant sans comprendre, puis son menton tombe.

- Quoi !!! C'est lui !!!!

Dans l'OVT, Susumu a entendu la conversation dans la radio.

- _« Voilà, je comprends mieux la sensation que j'avais quand je voyais Procius, réalise Sawa. C'est lui qui est le pilote Goldorak, c'est lui qui a sauvé ma mère ! C'est ça qui est enfoui dans ma mémoire. »_

- Il faut que j'éloigne ce Golgoth d'ici, remarque Procius. Sinon tout le quartier va être détruit. Mais comment faire ?

Comme si son adversaire lisait dans ses pensées, l'Autogoth bondit et tente de saisir Goldorak. Il réussit à agripper les supports des Planitronks. Procius en profite pour l'emporter dans les airs. L'autogoth s'agite de façon à perturber sa trajectoire de vol et le faire s'écraser. Le prince remarque une grande surface en ruine, les restes d'une usine désaffectée. Vénusiak et l'OVT suivent à distance les deux robots.

Goldorak perd de l'altitude pour projeter son ennemi sur les ruines d'une construction, le Golgoth ne lâche pas prise, la soucoupe plonge puis s'écrase sur le sol. L'Autogoth lâche enfin prise pour se remettre debout, il bondit puis retombe, les pieds en premier en visant la nuque du robot géant.

- Transfère ! Autolargue !

Le robot géant quitte la soucoupe quelques fractions de seconde avant que le Golgoth ne le touche, les pieds de ce dernier passent entre les jambes de Goldorak, expulsé de la soucoupe, provoquant un trou dans le sol au point d'impact. La machine de combat d'Euphor glisse sur le sol puis s'immobilise. Procius fait rouler sur le côté son robot juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing de l'Autogoth. Les bras de l'arme de Véga se sont allongés pour porter le coup, ils reprennent leurs dimensions normales.

L'OVT plonge dans le dos du Golgoth.

- Missiles Oméga !

Une salve de missiles s'écrase dans le dos du robot, ce dernier se retourne en projetant son bras droit tel un fouet dans le ciel. La vieille navette jaune est frappée de plein fouet, elle est projetée et tournoie comme une toupie folle. Susumu est agrippé au siège du pilote pour éviter de se retrouver brinqueballé dans le cockpit. Eekaan réussi a stabilisé sa navette après de nombreux efforts. Sawa s'est cogné la tête sur le siège.

- Que j'ai mal, pleurniche-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit d'attacher ta ceinture, souligne Eekaan.

- Météopunch !

Le poing gauche de Goldorak est projeté, sans rotation, sur la taille du Golgoth qui vacille puis se retourne vers le robot géant pendant que le poing regagne sa place. L'autogoth ouvre sa gueule, un puissant rayon orange en sort dégageant une forte chaleur provoquant un nuage de vapeur dans l'air. Goldorak fait un saut en arrière, le rayon touche le sol juste à l'endroit où il se situait un instant auparavant. Au point d'impact, le sol se transforme en magma.

- Non ! Un Héliodardeur compact ! , constate le prince.

La bouche du Golgoth semble s'étirer dans un sourire cruel. Le monstre mécanique se recroqueville sur lui-même en pliant les genoux, comme un enfant se préparant à faire un saut.

Dans son poste de pilotage, le prince d'Euphor plisse les yeux en serrant les mains sur ses manettes.

L'Autogoth bondit avec une détente foudroyante en poussant un hurlement de prédateur, Goldorak plonge tout en se retournant pour atterrir sur le dos. Procius guette le moment propice pour lancer ses armes, juste quand le monstre mécanique passera à sa hauteur.

- Clavicogyres !

Les deux lames courbes tournoient avant d'atteindre leur cible, elle s'enfonce au niveau des aisselles du robot coupant net les bras au niveau du tronc. Les deux membres tombent sur le sol, le Golgoth emporter par l'élan n'a pas eu le temps de contrer, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut se réceptionner comme prévu, il retombe sur le sol dans un roulé-boulé après avoir écroulé un bâtiment.

Goldorak se relève, les Clavicogyres regagnent leurs logements sur le corps du robot géant.

Le Golgoth tourne la tête, ses yeux semblent luire de rage.

- Deltalame !

Vénusiak s'est approché pour lancer sa lame géante. L'autogoth bloque le projectile avec sa bouche.

- Incroyable, articule Hikaru.

La bouche fluorescente se met à briller, le monstre mécanique serre sa mâchoire ce qui fait éclater le Deltalame.

Hikaru regarde hébéter les morceaux de l'arme tombée sur le sol pendant que Vénusiak s'éloigne.

Un morceau toujours coincé dans sa mâchoire, le Golgoth affiche un sourire victorieux, il crache le morceau de métal puis pousse un cri. Des bras d'apparence organique sortent du tronc.

- _« Voilà ce que j'attendais, déclare une voix rauque dans la tête du commandant Sog. La créature va prendre les choses en mains ! »_

Le Golgoth s'aide de ses nouveaux bras pour se relever. Procius fait reculer Goldorak pour rester sur la défensive.

Une fois debout, l'Autogoth écarte ses bras dans un signe de croix puis brusquement, il les replie pour enfoncer ses doigts dans son torse, les plaques d'aciers se déforment en couinant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demande Ukyo.

- Des complications, répond Hikaru.

Le torse du Golgoth s'agrandit avec des grincements métalliques sinistres, finalement l'acier cède et se coupe pour tomber sur le sol avec la tête du robot, libérant un torse velu avec une bouche au niveau du ventre et des yeux sur les pectoraux. Le reste d'acier qui recouvre le bas du Golgoth tombe à son tour.

- Voilà le démon que je vais devoir combattre, lâche le prince.

- Je pourrais savoir dans quoi je suis tombé ? , fait Ukyo avec hystérie. Je fais un cauchemar, c'est ça ! C'est la seule explication logique !

- Un peu de calme ! , tonne Hikaru. Tu tombes dans mon estime !

- Quoi !? Mais comment ! Cela ne te fait rien Hikaru ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe !

- Plus tard ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, Daisuke et Kohumé sont venus pour suivre le combat, ils ont découvert la menace par hasard alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir. Dai donne un coup de coude à sa petite amie.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Hikaru et Ukyo, lui glisse-t-il.

- Le pauvre Ukyo, il ne devait pas imaginer une telle chose, ni s'attendre a cela.

- Je crois bien que ma sœur va revenir à son précédent béguin.

- Rien n'est sûr.

Le monstre ouvre sa bouche, le même rayon orange en sort provoquant un nuage de vapeur, Goldorak fait un pas de coté pour l'éviter.

- Mégavolts !

La soucoupe porteuse surgit et lance ses quatre rayons, ils frappent la créature au niveau des épaules, mais le monstre ne réagit pas. Sous les pieds de robot géant, le sol devient moue et se transforme en lave. Procius tente de s'en échapper, mais les pieds de Goldorak s'enfoncent dans le sol. Il voit le monstre qui court sur lui en jetant ses épaules en avant. Le choc est violent, Goldorak tombe à la renverse sur une bâtisse qui s'effondre sous son poids. La créature semble ne rien avoir, elle allonge ses bras pour attraper le robot géant au niveau des genoux, d'un geste brusque, elle le soulève comme une plume puis elle le fait passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de le projeter comme un polochon sur le sol. L'impact est terrible ! La verrière de Goldorak explose, l'interface de pilotage se rompt, Procius est projeté hors du robot.

- Procius ! , hurle Hikaru.

La jeune femme vire Vénusiak pour s'approcher.

Le prince gît sur le sol, du sang coule sur ses yeux, la visière de son casque est fendue. Procius tend un bras en direction de sa machine, il tente de se relever.

Vénusiak n'a pas le temps de s'approcher, car la créature se met à bouger.

Le monstre n'a pas vu que le prince était sur le sol. Le démon fait voler une nouvelle fois Goldorak dans le ciel pour le jeter dans la lave dans laquelle il s'enfonce lentement en commençant par la tête.

Procius à sa vision brouillé, il voit la tête de sa machine disparaître.

- Non !

Il replie son bras gauche pour parler dans son bracelet.

- Allez Goldorak ! Réagit !

- Hikaru, tache d'occuper le démon, je vais tenter de récupérer Procius ! , annonce Eekaan.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

L'OVT plonge en direction du prince.

- Goldorak ! Je t'en supplie bouge !!! , supplie Procius.

Le démon lâche le robot, ses bras reprennent leur taille, puis ils e met a courir puis saute en direction de la marre de lave. Il atterrit sur le torse du robot, sous le choc, une vague de lave les entoure.

Procius voit son robot et le démon disparaître dans le magma alors que l'OVT se pose à côté de lui. Eekaan et Susumu en sortent et courent dans sa direction.

Vénusiak survole l'étendue de lave.

- Non ! Goldorak ! Goldorak ! Je t'en prie remonte !! , hurle le prince dans son bracelet.

Eekaan et Susumu le relèvent, Procius titube, il ne réagit pas à ce qui l'entoure, il ne fait que fixer le lieu où Goldorak a disparu.

- Comment… Comment ! Comment vais-je faire pour défendre la Terre !?

Eekaan et Susumu sont obligés de traîner le prince vers la navette alors qu'il tend une main désespérée vers la lave.

Dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre sourit sur son trône.

- Enfin ! Enfin, Goldorak est vaincu ! Qu'on m'apporte du vin ! Il faut fête l'événement comme il se doit !

Végalian était tellement pris par le combat comme beaucoup, qu'il n'a pas remarqué que le pilote de Goldorak a été éjecté sous la violence du combat.

- Oui !!! Enfin ! Nous avons gagné ! , jubile le commandant Sog en levant un poing victorieux.

- _« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Hadésia va enfin pouvoir s'étendre et prendre le pouvoir sur le monde souterrain ! Je serais le maître ! , se félicite la voix rauque dans la tête du commandant. »_

Procius est sur le point de perdre connaissance quand une explosion de magma se produit, le démon en sort et retombe lourdement sur le sol sans réagir suivit par Goldorak qui atterrit sur ses pieds à côté de lui. Dans la lave, Procius voit une chose étrange, une sorte de tête de tortue portant un casque avec des cornes jaunes, mais cela ne dure à peine qu'une seconde, après cela il perd connaissance.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ! , s'exclame le Stratéguerre en lâchant sa coupe de vin.

Le commandant Sog est affalé dans son siège la tête entre les mains.

- _« Impossible ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire !? , hurle la voix rauque. Ce pourrait-il que… »_

Quand il revient à lui, Procius est allongé à côté de l'OVT, il voit un peu plus loin Vénusiak posé. Puis au second plan, Goldorak qui se tient debout alors que la soucoupe porteuse tourne au-dessus de lui.

- Procius, ça va ?

Le prince tourne la tête, il découvre Hikaru et Eekaan penchés au-dessus de lui.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur géant dans la tête.

Il remarque les deux garçons debout derrière les jeunes femmes.

- Je suis fière de vous, vous avez récupéré les personnes qui vous sont chères.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? , s'inquiète Eekaan.

- Je ne crois pas, répond Procius en tentant de se redresser, mais il est pris de vertige.

- Tu n'es pas en état de piloter, déclare Eekaan. Nous allons te ramener au centre.

- Je veux bien, articule-t-il.

- Et vous allez faire comment pour ça ? , demande Ukyo en désignant du doigt Goldorak.

Procius esquisse péniblement un sourire.

- Goldorak est un grand garçon, il sait rentrer à sa base tout seul.

Ukyo ouvre de grands yeux et se demande si le choc n'a pas été trop violent. Procius lève péniblement son bras gauche pour parler dans son bracelet.

- Goldorak ! Récupération !

Subitement la soucoupe s'éloigne, le robot géant se met à courir puis saute pour rejoindre la soucoupe.

- Goldorak ! Retour à la base !

Une fois le robot revenu dans la soucoupe, cette dernière change de cap pour disparaître à l'horizon. Le bras de Procius retombe lourdement sur le sol, il a perdu connaissance.

- Les garçons vous allez le porter jusqu'à Vénusiak, déclare Hikaru.

- Attends, il y a juste à le glisser dans l'OVT, proteste Eekaan.

- Ma navette est plus rapide que la tienne, rétorque Hikaru.

- Tu as raison !

Eekaan se retourne vers Susumu et Ukyo.

- Vous avez entendu Hikaru !

Vénusiak se pose devant le centre, il y a déjà le docteur avec une civière qui attend en compagnie d'Alcor. Aussitôt le médecin le précipite pour un premier examen rapide. Alcor semble avoir retrouvé sa jeunesse sous l'angoisse, car il sort Procius du poste de pilotage et le pose sur la civière avant de se tourner vers Hikaru.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va, mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment c'est l'état de santé de Procius qui m'inquiète le plus.

Au loin dans le ciel, l'OVT apparaît.

- Remets Vénusiak dans son hangar et va te changer, ordonne Alcor.

- Oui professeur.

Hikaru c'est changer, elle marche d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie du centre, elle voit devant Sayaka et Alcor, leurs visages sont tendus, Dai et Kohumé adossé au mur en grande conversation avec Susumu et Ukyo.

- Vous avez des nouvelles ? , demande-t-elle en arrivant.

Sayaka répond négativement d'un mouvement de tête. Ukyo s'avance vers Hikaru, il a l'air de chercher ses mots.

- Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette façon dans… la navette, s'excuse-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver dans une telle aventure.

La jeune femme sourit terriblement.

- Je comprends, je m'excuse aussi pour ma réaction.

Ukyo la sert dans ses bras.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres ce qui se passe ici, s'excuse-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, le docteur apparaît.

- Alors !? , demande Sayaka.

- Il est fortement commotionné, des ecchymoses sans gravité sur le corps. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. Tout dépend de comment vont se passer les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Alcor s'éloigne du groupe et fait quelque pas dans le couloir.

- En attendant ! Nous devons réparer Goldorak ! Véga risque de nous attaquer rapidement ! , lance-t-il sans se retourner. Mon frère et une équipe de technicien sont déjà sur la route pour venir nous aider.

- Et pour la défense ? , questionne Sayaka.

Alcor se retourne pour regarder sa femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tout est prévu.

- Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas…

Le professeur lève une main.

- Non ! Bélier arrive avec Boss Robot, Tetsuya et Jun viennent avec Great Mazinger.

FIN

- 41 -


	27. episode 25 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 25

La chaleur des flammes, l'odeur de la poussière, le goût du sang, toutes ses sensations se mélange, il veut ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri, mais aucun son ne sort de ses cordes vocales, il tend les bras vers le ciel, dans son champ de vision la tête de Goldorak se déforme comme si elle fondait.

Procius, se réveille en sueur dans son lit, il regarde autour de lui, il constate qu'il se trouve dans l'infirmerie, en face de sa couche, la télévision diffuse un sentai* (série live mettant en scène un ou des superhéros.)

Le prince se redresse dans son lit, il s'appui sur son oreiller lourdement, la tête lui tourne, il porte sa main droite à sa tête manquant de faire tombé le goutte-à-goutte relié a son bras.

En entendant du bruit, le docteur surgit et s'approche du lit.

- Te voilà réveillé ! Voyons voir combien de temps du va rester conscient cette fois, déclare le docteur en lui prenant le pouls.

- Combien… Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Ca fait quatre jours que tu es ici, et depuis hier tu te réveil, mais tu ne restes conscient que quelque dizaine de minutes.

- Véga et Goldorak !?

Le médecin prend une mini lampe pour regarder les pupilles du prince.

- Ca na pas changer depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé. J'espère que cette légère amnésie n'est que passagère, soupire le docteur.

Procius le regarde sans comprendre.

- Véga n'a rien tenté depuis que tu es à l'infirmerie, Goldorak est en réparation, répond le médecin en vérifiant le goutte-à-goutte.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

- Cela fait quatre jours que tu n'as rien mangé de solide, il faut bien te nourrir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je vois…

- Bon, je te laisse, je repasse dans quelque minute voir si tu es toujours éveillé. Repose-toi, profite pour regarder la TV ! Ça te détendra, lance le docteur en sortant.

Procius regarde l'écran, un vaisseau spatial géant se transforme en robot grossier pour combattre des navettes.

« - Canon Pulsar !!! , hurle le héros, de la série, dans une armure blanche en appuyant sur un bouton de la console de pilotage. »

- Me détendre, soupire Procius.

Le prince cherche du regard la télécommande, mais ne la trouve pas.

- En plus ! Je ne peux même pas changer de chaîne. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un message caché dans cette situation.

Le professeur Alcor se tient aux pieds de la soucoupe de Goldorak, il lève en regard vers la tête du robot géant, une équipe de technicien travaille durement à sa remise en état, des nacelles et des échafaudages entourent le crâne du robot. Quand Alcor baisse sa tête, il voit son frère qui s'approche.

- Alors, où en sont les réparations ?

- Ça avance, répond Shiro. Si seulement nous pouvions extraire le robot de la soucoupe, nous irions plus vite.

- Pour cela, il faut demander à Procius, mais il n'est pas encore en état, soupire Alcor.

- Je sais ! Et c'est bien dommage, j'aurais bien besoin de ses connaissances pour restaurer l'interface de pilotage, déclare Shiro.

- Elle est si endommagée que cela ?

- Aucune idée ! C'est de la technologie Euphorienne récente, personne n'y comprend rien ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de me tromper et de rendre Goldorak inopérant !

Le visage d'Alcor se fait encore plus soucieux.

- Nous avons de la chance, Véga ne tente rien, lance Shiro se voulant rassurant.

- C'est bien cela qui est étrange, répond le professeur en se frottant le menton.

Dans la salle de contrôle du centre de recherche photonique, Tetsuya regarde avec attention les radars, surgi dans son dos Jun.

- Tu devrais de reposer, cela va bientôt faire vingt quatre heure que tu n'as pas dormi, lui remarque-t-elle.

- Je dois veiller, répond-il sans la regarder.

La femme soupir.

- Je lui ai déjà dit de se reposer, lance Bélier.

Jun se retourne et découvre l'homme, assis dans un fauteuil, avalant un sandwich.

- Tout cela ne te coupe pas l'appétit, constate-t-elle.

- Il faut prendre des forces pour gagner un combat, répond Bélier en croquant à pleines dents dans la nourriture.

- Allez Tetsuya ! Va dormir un peu, laisse Bélier surveiller les radars, il est capable de faire ça quand même.

- Hé ! Je vous entends, lance Bélier.

- Puis je resterais aussi pour l'aider, ajoute Jun.

- Voilà ! Je passe encore pour un idiot ! Che me demande pourquoiche…, marmonne Bélier en mâchant sa nourriture.

Le Stratéguerre fait les cent pas dans ses quartiers, il bout.

- Je ne peux admettre que nous ayons encore perdu face au prince d'Euphor !

- Je suis autant contrarié que vous, répond Wishmaster debout au centre de la pièce.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est-à-dire… Je l'ignore, je ne sais pas comment Goldorak a pu vaincre mon démon.

- Il faut en profiter pour lancer une attaque ! Goldorak semble fortement endommagé !

- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

Végalian regarde la femme démon froidement.

- Vous pensez que j'attendais peut-être votre avis !

- Non... Pas du tout vous avez mal compris…

- Avec ce mouvement contestataire, une partie de mes troupes ont pris la fuite ! Je dois faire surveiller mes soldats par d'autres soldats que j'espère fidèles ! Un comble ! Je n'ai jamais entendu d'une telle hérésie dans l'histoire de l'empire de Véga ! Si je ne conquiers pas la Terre, je ne laisserais aucune trace dans l'histoire ! Je serais le dernier empereur d'une domination galactique qui se meure !

- Sur ce point, je peux sûrement vous aider.

- Comment ? , lance Végalian le regard interrogateur.

- Je peux vous fournir des soldats démons.

- Des soldats démons ?

- Oui. Je peux vous en prêter quelques-uns qui pourront diriger vos troupes.

Végalian s'assoit derrière son bureau.

- Ils pourront aussi juguler ce mouvement rebelle qui agite vos soldats.

- Oui, murmure le Stratéguerre pensif. Ainsi, mon plan d'attaque du centre va pouvoir se dérouler et nous ne perdrons pas notre avantage.

- Vous venez d'évoquer un plan d'attaque du centre, remarque avec intérêt Wishmaster.

Végalian sourit.

- Je vais vous l'exposer, n'ayez crainte.

Le Stratéguerre actionne un interrupteur sur son bureau, un écran virtuel apparaît devant le bureau. Une carte apparaît.

- Voici la région du Bouleau Blanc. Le point désigne le centre de recherche spatial, mon but est de détruire ce centre, privant ainsi Goldorak de ses alliés.

- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous montez une telle opération.

- En effet, répond Végalian avec une légère contrariété dans la voix. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas envoyer de Golgoth pour l'attaquer. Je prévois d'envoyer des sections d'assauts.

- Un raid sur le centre ?

- Pas uniquement, une partie des sections d'assaut partiront à la conquête du centre, mais une autre partie sera chargée de creuser dans les montagnes.

Wishmaster regarde la carte avec intérêt.

- Le centre de recherche est entouré de plusieurs montagnes, il en de plus construit sur une retenu d'eau.

- Je comprends ! Vous voulez ébouler les montagnes pour l'engloutir ! Mais avant qu'il soit englouti sous des tonnes de roches, il sera peut entre emporter par le retenu d'eau qui aura cédé !

- En effet, jubile le Stratéguerre.

- Trois façons de détruire le centre en un seul plan, constate admirative Wishmaster.

Le prince regarde distraitement la télévision quand la porte s'ouvre, il tourne la tête pour découvrir Eekaan.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? , questionne la jeune femme.

- Je dirais une bonne heure, a vu de nez.

L'ancien agent de Véga referme la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers le lit.

- Oh ! Une heure, c'est beaucoup plus longtemps qu'hier, j'ai voulu te rendre visite plusieurs fois, mais tu dormais.

- C'est que je dois commencer à aller mieux.

Eekaan s'installe sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs !

- Et a moi donc ! , plaisante le prince en exagérant son expression.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- En pleine forme, mais je dois faire semblant pour ne pas me mettre le docteur à dos.

Eekaan sourit.

- Tu es venue seule ?

- Oui, les autres sont « de garde ».

- Je comprends, répond Procius en prenant un visage grave. Et toi tu n'y es pas ?

- Non, il faut que je répare l'OVT, soupire-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

- Et Sawa ?

- Susumu est reparti à Tokyo en compagnie de Ukyo.

- Ah bon !?

- Oui, ils sont partis à la recherche d'un autre travail.

- Je pensais qu'ils seraient restés auprès de vous.

Eekaan regarde le plafond.

- Disons qu'après le combat… L'ambiance était étrange… Ils ne nous reprochaient pas de leur avoir caché la vérité, mais ils ne sentaient pas vraiment à leur place, la seule chose, c'est Susumu qui m'a demandé de te transmettre encore ses remerciements.

Le prince sourit.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi !? , continue la jeune fille en mettant son index sur son menton.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé !!!??? , s'étonne Eekaan en dévisageant le prince. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est le hasard, cela aurait pu être d'autre personne ! Véga se sert des personnes qui peuvent leur être utile, après ils ne s'occupent pas du reste ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

- Tiens, mon patient a de la visite, lance le docteur en entrant. Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir le laisser, j'ai quelque petite chose à vérifier.

Eekaan se lève.

- Je vous laisse ! , elle se tourne vers Procius. Guéris vite ! , lance la jeune femme en levant un poing énergique.

- Tout dépend du docteur, répond le prince en souriant.

Le commandant Sog est assis dans son fauteuil central de la salle de commandement de la base Antarctique. Il tapote nerveusement sur son accoudoir.

- _« Je me demande ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi le Stratéguerre n'ordonne-t-il pas une attaque ! Il faut profiter que Goldorak est endommagé. Si cela continu, je vais prendre l'initiative d'une attaque. »_

Susumu Sawa sort de l'immeuble d'une grande compagnie d'électroménager. Il pousse un soupir de découragement.

- Et encore une place de raté ! Si seulement, je n'étais pas entrée dans la fausse société de Véga, les places ne seraient pas déjà prises. Je me demande comment s'en sort Ukyo.

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, Ukyo Nagaïa tient un stand d'onigiri* (sorte de crêpes fourrées avec divers aliments). Il porte une sorte de kimono gris et un bandeau sur le front.

- Vu que j'ai fini mes études, je ne touche plus de bourse, soupir-t-il avec plein de désarrois. Dire que je suis diplômé de Todai, et me voilà à vendre des onigiris pour payer mes factures. Que la vie est injuste.

- Bien, fait le docteur en rangeant son stéthoscope. Si tout reste comme cela, demain tu pourras quitter l'infirmerie pour regagner ta chambre.

- Je vais pouvoir enfin…

- Te reposer, coupe le docteur. Il t'est interdit de reprendre toutes activités !

- Je voulais juste dire, que je vais pouvoir enfin regarder le programme que je veux.

- Ah… Euh… Quoi qu'il en soit, je te conseillerais même de faire une petite ballade au grand air, cela ne pourra que te faire que du bien ! Pas trop loin bien sûr !

- J'avais compris.

- Je vais même te retirer ta perfusion, tu vas pouvoir manger tout à l'heure. Vénusia t'apportera ton repas du Ranch.

- Vous croyez que c'est prudent ?

- Prudent ??

- Oui, elle risque d'avoir fait un plat copieux et bourratif !

- Mange ce que tu pourras, répond le Docteur en éclatant de rire.

Le commandant Sog se prépare à ouvrir la bouche quand il est pris subitement d'un violent mal de tête.

- _« Hé bien ! Je crois que je suis arrivé à temps ! , déclare une voix rauque dans la tête du commandant. »_

Eekaan pénètre dans la salle d'observation du centre, Hikaru se tourne vers elle.

- Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, vous pouvez aller le voir.

Un éclair de tristesse passe dans les yeux d'Hikaru.

- Oui, plus tard, dit-elle mollement.

- Kohumé, tu es prête ? , demande subitement Daisuke.

- Oui, je vais me changer !

Dai est penché sur un écran radar, Kohumé passe à côté d'Eekaan.

- Pourquoi doit-elle se changer ? , questionne l'ancien membre de Véga.

- Elle va effectuer une patrouille, répond Hikaru.

- Ah ! Il faut que je me dépêche de réparer l'OVT que je puisse vous aider !

Le Stratéguerre et le commandant Sog sont en visioconférence.

- … avec les renforts que je t'envoie, tu peux déclencher la première partie de mon plan dés demain, annonce Végalian.

- Bien de mon côté, mes « hommes » sont déjà arrivés, répond Wishmaster par l'intermédiaire de Sog.

Un sourire sinistre travers le visage de Végalian.

- Parfaits, nous allons enfin nous débarrasser de gêneurs.

- Effectivement, nous pourrons avancer dans nos plans de conquête.

- Nous allons toucher au but !

- Nous allons conquérir le monde, disent-ils en cœur.

Végalian coupe la communication, il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

- _« Il faut que je remporte cette bataille ! En ce moment rien ne va, j'ai perdu tout contact avec la sonde, je ne sais toujours pas Minarvea à envoyer quelqu'un dans ce secteur. L'échec contre Goldorak malgré l'aide de Wishmaster n'arrange rien à la situation avec mes soldats qui s'enfuient. Véga perd de sa splendeur. Mon oncle j'espères que tu ne n'observe pas d'où tu es, sinon tu dois être déçu. »_

- Allez ! Tu dois tout manger ! , dit Vénusia d'un ton autoritaire.

- C'est bon, mais il y en a un peu trop. Je te rappelle que je viens juste de me réveiller, proteste Procius.

- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces !

- Oui, je le sais bien, mais là je cours à l'indigestion.

- Tu insinues que ma cuisine n'est pas bonne !?

- Mais non ! Pas du tout !

- J'aime mieux ça !

À bout d'arguments et surtout sans aucune aide venant de l'extérieur, le prince se voit contraint de reprendre une troisième part de Ramen.

- Mon ventre va éclater, déclare-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Jun et Bélier scrutent les écrans radars à la recherche de navette ou de soucoupe tentant d'entrée dans l'atmosphère de la Terre. La porte de la salle s'ouvre, la femme se retourne et découvre Tetsuya.

- Décidément, tu es têtu, lance-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Tu as dormi trois heures !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'ai l'habitude, répond Tetsuya.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'as plus le même âge !

- Et alors ! Tu crois que je vais rester bien tranquillement dans mon lit ?

- Ça va, on se calme, intervient Bélier. Nous sommes tous de plus en plus sur les nerfs, il est normal que nous ayons du mal à dormir.  
- Tu ne parles pas pour toi, rétorque Tetsuya.

- Pardon ? , s'étonne Bélier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Cette nuit, tes ronflements résonnaient dans tout le complexe.

- Oui, bon OK, il faut bien une exception pour confirmer la règle non ?

Alors qu'ils discutent, des points apparaissent brièvement sur les écrans radars.

Une flotte de navette accompagnée d'une soucoupe de transport descend vers le pôle Sud, une ouverture apparaît dans la banquise par laquelle disparaissent les vaisseaux.

Procius saute sur des rochers pour gravir une petite falaise, il porte un jean et un blouson en cuir, quand il arrive en haut, il découvre avec stupeur une créature hideuse, une sorte de gorille avec une gueule de lion dont le crâne est recouvert d'une corolle de plante carnivore gigantesque. La créature projette un jet de venin dans sa direction, il fait un pas sur le côté, mais son pied glisse et il tombe de la falaise. Le prince arrive a retombé malgré tout sur ses pieds puis roule sur le sol, quand il se redresse, il voit le monstre courir dans sa direction en hurlant.

- Même de loin tu es laid, je n'ai pas envie de vérifier de près !

La créature court toujours vers lui et se rapproche dangereusement, elle sort un sabre démesuré de son dos. Procius ouvre des grands yeux puis roule sur le côté pour éviter le coup porté avec la lame, il en profite pour donner un coup de pied dans le torse de la créature qui recule légèrement.

- _Que l'on les projette dans l'univers sombre, ordonne une voix fantomatique._

Subitement le ciel s'assombrit, le sol se met à trembler, des nuages noirs surgissent, mais ils apparaissent comme dans un film passer à vitesse accélérée à l'envers.

Procius se retrouve soulevé du sol.

- Viens à moi moto de la justice ! , crie-t-il.

Surgissant des nuages, le prince voit sa moto à trois roues se diriger vers lui, il bondit pour se retrouver sur son siège. Les roues de la moto touchent le sol en provoquant des étincelles. Devant lui, le monstre agite son énorme sabre. Procius saute de la moto pour se retrouver face au monstre.

- Tu veux jouer ! Nous allons jouer !

Le prince attrape son blouson de la main droite et le projette dans le ciel, révélant une combinaison moulante grise.

- Puissance Stardust !

En un éclair, il se retrouve recouvert d'une armure blanche.

- _Il suffit d'un centième de seconde à notre héros pour revêtir son scaphandre de combat, mais revoyons la scène au ralenti, annonce une voix._

L'image revient sur Procius faisant voler dans les airs son blouson, sa combinaison grise apparaît.

- Puissance Stardust !

Comme au ralenti, le prince lève sa main droite vers le ciel, puis il pli les genoux et touche le sol avec son autre main, il se relève et écarte les bras, des particules lumineuses se forme autour de lui et finisse par former une tornade, un éclat de lumière et le voilà recouvert de son armure.

Le monstre agite son sabre en courant vers le prince, ce dernier se positionne comme pour sortir une épée de son fourreau, il touche son poignet gauche avec les doigts de son autre main puis écarte son bras rapidement, une épée en jaillit juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque de la créature. Le prince effectue un balayage avec son pied gauche pour déstabiliser le monstre, les deux adversaires s'écartent. Le monstre revient à la charge. Procius bondit, il effectue une roulade dans les airs, ce qui lui permet de donner un coup d'épée dans le dos du monstre. Une fois sur ses pieds il fait rapidement demi-tour, la créature est en colère, la corolle qui recouvrait son crâne s'est dressée révélant une nouvelle paire d'yeux.

Procius pose la tranche de sa main sur la lame de son épée.

- Stardust Blade !

Lentement, il remonte sa main le long de la lame qui devient lumineuse. Le monstre pousse un cri en lançant une attaque. Calmement, le prince lève son épée devenue lumineuse avant de l'abattre d'un geste rapide. Un sillon lumineux traverse le corps de la créature de haut en bas, le monstre pousse un cri de frayeur dans lequel se mélange la douleur, son corps commence à se séparer en deux puis il explose. Le ciel redevient clair.

Procius se réveil en sueur emmêlé dans ses les draps de son lit à l'infirmerie.

- Quel rêve étrange ! J'aurais du me douter qu'avec le repas concocter par Vénusia et les sentaïs du docteur qu'il me serait arrivé se genre de chose.

Le prince tente de remettre ses draps en ordre avant de se rendormir.

Le commandant Sog, se tient sur une passerelle qui surplomb l'un des hangars de la base. Il contemple la foule des soldats en tenus d'assaut avec un large sourire.

- Bien, avec tous ses hommes nous allons pouvoir détruire le centre de recherche spatial. Vous qui êtes les alliés de Goldorak, profitez bien de votre dernière nuit !

- Vénusiak paré pour la patrouille ! , annonce Hikaru.

- Reçu, répond le professeur Cochir qui assure le poste de nuit.

Les voyants passent au vert dans le hangar, Hikaru pousse les réacteurs de sa navette à plein régime, puis la pince qui la retient s'ouvre laissant Vénusiak prendre l'air.

- Dès que tu seras dans les eaux internationales, fais une plongée, ordonne le professeur.

- Bien compris ! Vous pensez qu'ils vont attaquer par la mer ?

- On ne sait jamais, répond Cochir en avalant une gorgée de café.

Le commandant Sog est assis derrière son bureau, un homme se tient droit devant lui, l'inconnu est entièrement noir avec des yeux rouges. Il possède une musculature très dessinée, il est impossible de savoir s'il porte des vêtements moulants ou si c'est sa peau à l'air nu.

- Lieutenant Mole, vous avez bien compris ce que j'attends de vous ? , demande le commandant avec la voix rauque de Wishmaster.

L'homme sourit révélant une dentition pointue.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi altesse, je ferais tout pour la gloire du royaume d'Hadésia !

- N'oublie pas que ce plan est pour Véga principalement, nous en profitons aussi par rebond.

- Je le sais altesse. J'encadrerai les soldats de Véga.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais nous avons besoin de Véga pour prendre le contrôle des mondes démoniaques.

- Oui… À ce propos une rumeur circule depuis quelques jours dans les bas fonds.

- Laquelle ?

- La rumeur prétend que « la créature » serait intervenue dans le dernier combat contre ce robot géant humain.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Te voilà rassuré ?

- Même si « la créature » était revenue, j'accomplirais la mission que vous m'avez confiée altesse.

- Dispose, commence ta mission.

L'homme s'incline pour saluer le commandant avant de tourner les talons

- _« La rumeur sur «la créature» circule déjà dans les mondes inférieurs. Il ne faut pas que cette rumeur grossisse sinon je vais avoir du mal à prendre le contrôle des mondes démoniaques, pense Wishmaster. »_

Le ranch du Bouleau Blanc s'éveille, chacun s'occupe de ses taches, Eekaan court pour s'occuper des bêtes.

- Tu es bien pressé, lance Banta. Tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Non, répond-elle en s'activant. Je dois m'occuper de l'OVT.

- Toujours à vouloir remettre en état cette antiquité !

- Ce n'est pas une antiquité pour moi !

- Pardon, pardon.

Banta s'éloigne avec une brouette remplie de foin, alors que la jeune fille continue de traire les chèvres.

Dans l'infirmerie du centre, le prince d'Euphor, torse nu, est ausculté par le médecin.

- Tout me parait en ordre, annonce le docteur en retirant son stéthoscope. Tu peux regagner ta chambre.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux encore rester ici ? Ou du doute de mon diagnostic ?

- Pas du tout ! , affirme Procius en se levant.

Le prince se dépêche de s'habiller et de rassembler ses affaires.

- Puis sort un peu du centre, si tu n'as aucun problème aujourd'hui, demain je te conseille de faire une balade.

- Je suivrais vos conseils, répond Procius en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

Eekaan se trouve dans la vieille grange du ranch, les pieds de la jeune fille dépassent de dessous l'OVT.

- Alors, il faut que je recable entièrement ce circuit.

Au dessus de la grange passe Alcorak qui rentre de patrouille. Mizar sort les chevaux de l'écurie avec Banta, ils lèvent la tête pour regarder l'appareil passé.

- Encore une nuit calme, constate Mizar.

- Si cela pouvait continuer, ajoute le vieux garçon de ferme.

Le prince se dirige vers sa chambre au bout du couloir, il voit Hikaru qui avance dans sa direction.

- Salut, comment vas-tu ? , demande-t-il.

- Ça va, le docteur t'a laissé sortir !?

- Chut ! , fait le prince en plaçant son index devant sa bouche. Il ne faut pas le dire au docteur, plaisante-t-il.

- Je crois que ton coup sur la tête a fait plus de dégât que le docteur ne le soupçonne, répond la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Ukyo ? Je sais qu'il est reparti pour Tokyo.

- Non. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre et il ne m'appelle pas non plus.

- Je suis sûr que dans quelque temps tu auras de ses nouvelles.

- Possible, de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, s'emporte-t-elle subitement.

Hikaru s'éloigne d'un pas rapide.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour la mettre dans cet état ? , se demande Procius.

Le lieutenant Mole se tient debout sur une roche, il observe au loin le centre de recherche.

- Pauvres humains, bientôt vous allez connaître la puissance de l'empire.

Mole devine une navette qui rentre au centre.

- Encore une patrouille bredouille, sourit l'homme.

Il se retourne puis se dirige vers une petite cavité dans la montagne. Après quelques pas à l'intérieur, il descend une échelle de fortune, en contre bas brille une faible lumière, des bruits mécaniques résonnent dans le conduit. Quand le lieutenant arrive en bas de l'échelle, il est accueilli par un soldat qui le salue.

- Tout avance comme prévu, monsieur, déclare le militaire.

- Et les autres sections ?

- La section trois a quelques difficultés de forage, la roche est plus dure que prévu.

Le visage de Mole affiche une légère contrariété.

- Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, mais qu'ils rattrapent leur retard !

- Je transmets !

Le soldat Végan s'éloigne rapidement.

- Même ses soldats extraterrestres sont des incapables, soupir Mole. J'espère que tous ces efforts servent l'empire Hadésia.

Kohumé vérifie ses instruments avant de décoller, elle n'arrive pas à retenir un bâillement.

- Alors, faut dormir la nuit, lance Alcor dans la radio.

- J'ai dormi, mais pas assez !

- Tu pourras te reposer quand tout sera fini.

- Je sais. Quel secteur je dois survoler ?

- Je voudrais que tu survoles les alentours du centre avec Faussoirak.

- Les alentours ??

- Oui, toute la région du Bouleau Blanc.

- Vous avez repéré quelque chose ?

- Non ! Rien, c'est juste que Véga pourrait tenter d'attaquer le centre, sachant que Goldorak est endommagé.

- Une attaque par le sol ?

- C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

- Aucune navette n'a été captée par les radars.

- C'est vrai, mais n'oublions pas que Véga à une base dans l'Antarctique.  
- Ils ne vont quand même pas venir du pôle Sud en creusant un tunnel, ironise la jeune femme.

- Sait-on jamais avec Véga.

- Faussoirak ! Paré !

- Décollage !

Eekaan est toujours sous l'OVT quand son téléphone portable se met à sonner, mais le bruit est couvert par Faussoirak passant au dessus du ranch, quand la navette s'éloigne, l'ancien agent de Véga quitte rapidement le dessous de la soucoupe pour prendre l'appareil.

- Allo ! Susumu !

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Ça va, je répare encore ma navette et toi ? Tu as décroché un emploi ?

Un silence.

- Non, pas encore, dit avec découragement Sawa.

- Je suis sur que tu vas trouver bientôt.

- Si tu pouvais dire vrai, soupire le jeune homme.

- Courage, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

- Merci, je dois te laisser, le train arrive.

- Susumu, je t'aim…

Eekaan entend le signal comme quoi la communication est interrompue.

Un soldat se précipite vers le lieutenant Mole qui surveille un forage.

- Une navette !! , annonce le soldat en courant.

Mole se retourne vers le militaire.

- Quoi ?

- Une navette de Goldorak survole la zone des montagnes !

- Cessez toute activité, hurle Mole. Faites passer le mot aux autres sections !

Le soldat repart en courant.

Faussoirak vol très bas, il se fraye un chemin entre les montagnes.

- Qu'est-ce que…, fait Kohumé.

Sur un écran, un signal apparaît un bref instant. La jeune femme regarde aux environs.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu capter ?

Procius sort du centre, il descend les marches quand il est apostrophé par Gavin qui vérifie une antenne sur le toit de la salle d'observation.

- C'est prudent de sortir !?

- Je suis les recommandations du docteur !

- Dans ce cas, mais sois prudent !

Le prince sort d'une poche de son pantalon un petit objet.

- J'ai pris un téléphone avec moi.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop quand même.

- Je vais juste faire un tour au ranch.

Le lieutenant Mole a regagné une installation de campagne dans la grotte. Sous un dôme translucide se trouve une mini-station de communication et de radar, ce qui lui permet de suivre les déplacements de la navette sur un écran.

- Je ne veux aucune activité dans chaque section ! , ordonne-t-il en regardant le soldat aux communications.

Le militaire transmet les instructions.

Kohumé dirige sa navette vers le lieu approximatif où le radar a affiché un signal.

- Étrange, je ne vois rien d'anormal.

- Cette maudite navette se trouve juste au-dessus de la section trois, constate Mole.

L'atmosphère est tendue.

- Kohumé ? Tu as repéré quelque chose pour tourner en rond dans le même secteur, demande Alcor dans la radio.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru voir quelque chose sur mon radar un bref instant.

- Tu vois quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

- Rien pour le moment.

Au centre, Alcor est légèrement soucieux.

- _« Un écho fantôme ? Une légère défaillance du radar ? Dois-je dire à Kohumé de continuer à explorer le secteur ou doit-elle reprendre son vole ?? , se demande-t-il. »_

- Professeur ?

Alcor est tiré de ses pensées.

- Oui. Reprend ton vol, finit-il par ordonner. Tu reviendras plus tard sur cette zone.

- Compris !

Faussoirak reprend légèrement de l'altitude puis s'éloigne.

Le lieutenant Mole se détend en voyant la navette se détourner de la zone.

- Que toutes les sections reprennent leur travail !

Procius arrive au ranch, il voit les portes de la vieille grange grande ouverte.

- Eekaan doit être en plein travail.

Le prince se dirige vers la vieille bâtisse. Il découvre la jeune femme essuyant son front avec le revers de sa chemise. Elle est couverte de tache de graisse et de poussière.

- Enfin, j'ai fini ! Tout est remis en état, se félicite-t-elle.

- Quel courage !

Eekaan se tourne pour découvrir son visiteur.

- Oh ! Procius ! Si je m'attendais !

Vénusia apparaît, portant un pot de lait.

- Tiens Procius ! Tu vois mon repas était ce qu'il te fallait pour te remettre sur pied !

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, répond le prince en souriant. _« Je ne vais quand même pas lui raconter l'étrange rêve que son repas a provoqué ! , pense-t-il. »_

- Je suis contente de te revoir en forme, déclare-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Végalian est assis dans un canapé dans ses quartiers.

- Je t'écoute Wishmaster. Où en est mon plan ?

- Un léger retard dans l'avancement du projet, mais rien de bien grave, annonce la femme démon. Une des navettes de soutiens de Goldorak à survoler la zone, obligeant vos équipes à stopper le travail un moment.

Le Stratéguerre grimace légèrement.

- Un problème ?

- Ce n'est rien Wishmaster. Je me demande pourquoi une de ces maudites navettes survolait ces montagnes.

- Le centre a organisé des patrouilles, c'est juste un hasard malencontreux.

- C'est à souhaiter.

- Le lieutenant Mole est très prudent, il ne veut pas que votre projet soit découvert.

- J'y compte bien Wishmaster ! Sinon, tu devras en répondre, menaces Végalian.

- _« Dès que j'aurais conquis les royaumes démoniaques avec l'aide de Véga, je me débarrasserais de ce Stratéguerre, se dit la femme démon. »_

Mizar aperçoit le prince alors qu'il conduit des vaches à l'enclot en compagnie de Banta.

- Procius, cela me fait plaisir de te voir ici !

- Le voilà sur pied ! , crie Banta de joie en poussant un cri.

La joie de Banta fait peur à un jeune veau qui s'enfuit.

- Espèce d'idiot ! , fait Mizar. Rattrape-moi ce veau !

- Oui ! Oui ! , répond le vieux garçon de ferme en partant à la poursuite du bovidé.

Le veau court de gauche à droite, Banta fait de même pour tenter de l'attraper, il glisse et s'étale de tout son long sur l'herbe de l'enclos.

- Bon, il va falloir que je m'en mêle, soupire Mizar.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Mizar regarde le prince d'un air sévère.

- Sûrement pas !

Le prince a un mouvement de recul.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, déclare-t-il en plaçant c'est main devant lui. Je vais juste aller à l'écurie chercher mon cheval.

Mizar se dirige en courant vers l'enclos pendant que Banta se relève.

Le commandant Sog contemple, sur un écran, les forces de Véga qui attendent dans la base Antarctique, il tapote nerveusement l'accoudoir de son siège.

- _« Que fait ce lieutenant Mole !? C'est long ! Nous devrions être sur le point de lancer notre attaque ! Si cela continu, Goldorak sera réparé et nous contrera ! »_

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable !

- Jun, laisse-moi. Je t'assure que je vais bien !

Bélier s'étire dans la salle de contrôle du centre de recherche photonique.

- Bon, je vais aller faire une patrouille, déclare-t-il.

- Une patrouille !? , s'étonnent Jun et Tetsuya.

- Oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Le centre effectue déjà des patrouilles, répond Jun.

- Et alors, j'ai envie de faire un tour. J'ai envie de changer d'ambiance.

Jun et Tetsuya le regarde avec de grands yeux sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

Au centre de recherche spatial, le professeur Alcor est soucieux quand il sort de son bureau, il croise Daisuke qui se rend dans les vestiaires pour revêtir sa combinaison de vol.

- Un problème professeur ?

- Quoi !?? Non rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- De sombres pensées alors ! , constate le jeune homme.

- Si on peut dire.

- Véga ?

- Certains membres de l'alliance veulent arrêter les patrouilles dans leurs pays, ils évoquent du gaspillage de temps et d'argent, car les troupes de Véga ne se montrent pas.

- Déjà ! Mais cela ne fait que quelques jours ! Goldorak n'est toujours pas réparé ?

- L'équipe de Shiro a du mal avec l'interface de pilotage.

- Et Procius ?

- Je crois qu'il est sorti faire une promenade. Conseil du docteur.

- Autant dire un ordre, ironise Dai.

Alcor sourit.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une patrouille à faire, sauf si ici aussi elles sont suspendues !?

- Non, les patrouilles sont toujours d'actualité. D'ailleurs, tu seras accompagné.

- Accompagner ?

- Oui, tu seras accompagné par Boss Robot pour cette patrouille.

- Quoi ! Bélier vient avec moi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela !?

- Ne dis pas de mal de mon meilleur ami où je serais obligé d'aller lui raconter, plaisante le professeur.

- Dans un sens, je suis sûr au moins que Véga ne nous attaquera pas. Où alors, ils n'ont plus d'amour-propre, plaisante Daisuke.

Le lieutenant Mole surveille l'avancement des travaux.

- Allez, travailler plus vite de ça !! Nous devons rattraper notre retard, aboie-t-il en agitant les bras.

Le prince attache la selle de son cheval qu'il a rempli de quelque provision, puis il saisie les rênes et conduit sa monture dehors, il lève les yeux quand un bruit de navette passe au dessus de l'écurie. Il voit passer Alcorak volant à vitesse réduite accompagner d'une grosse forme rose que Procius met un moment à reconnaître.

- Boss Robot et Alcorak ! Quel drôle de tandem !

Il reste un moment à regarder les deux machines s'éloigner, puis il regarde son cheval.

- Si nous allions enfin nous promener, Tornade.

La monture hennit, semblant lui répondre. Le prince bondit sur la selle avant de faire galoper le destrier vers les montagnes.

Shiro est dans le hangar de Goldorak, il mâchonne un crayon en regardant un plan d'ensemble du robot, sur ce dernier son indiquer les zones restant à réparer et celles remises en état.

- Nous avons bien avancé, constate-t-il avec le crayon toujours coincé entre ses lèvres.

Un homme en blouse blanche s'avance visiblement embarrasser.

- Monsieur, fait timidement le technicien.

Shiro relève les yeux.

- Un problème Danma ?

- C'est-à-dire que….

Shiro enroule le plan puis retire le crayon de sa bouche.

- Quoi ?

- C'est au sujet de l'interface de pilotage, fait le technicien.

- Vous pouvez la réparer ?

- Nous ignorons tout de sa conception, nous n'arrivons pas a comprendre son fonctionnement, n'y les composants utilisés ainsi que les matériaux dans lesquels elle a été fabriquer.

- Je vois, soupire Shiro. Nous aurions bien besoin des connaissances de Procius.

Le Stratéguerre entre dans la salle de commandement de Camp de la Lune Noire, les soldats le salut alors qu'il se dirige vers son trône.

- _« J'espère enfin tenir ma vengeance Prince d'Euphor, cette fois-ci ton Goldorak ne pourra venir au secours des Terriens. La Terre sera enfin sous ma domination !!!! »_

Alcorak et Boss Robot survolent une région forestière.

- Alors, ça va Bélier, pas trop dur, demande Dai.

- Pour qui tu me prends gamin ! Je faisais déjà des patrouilles alors que ton père n'était pas encore né !

- Je ne vous croyais pas aussi vieux que cela, ironise Dai.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinué !?

- Moi !? Rien du tout ! C'est vous qui avez…

- Ca suffit vous deux, coupe la voix de Sayaka dans la radio. Vous êtes en patrouille ! Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ?

- Négatif, répond Dai.

- J'ai rien vu non plus, ajoute Bélier. Mais c'est vrai que vu mon grand AGE, j'ai du mal à voir.

- Reçu. Continuez votre surveillance.

- Compris, confirme Daisuke.

- Bélier ? , fait Sayaka.

- Quoi ? , répond-il légèrement boudeur.

- Je compte sur toi en cas de problème.

- Ouais, fait-il grognon.

- Et puis je te signal que Mizar était déjà née quand tu faisais tes patrouilles, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas être très âgée a cette époque, annonce Sayaka de façon espiègle. Alors, fais attention à ta vieille carcasse !

Dans le ciel, Boss Robot semble pris d'un hoquet monstrueux et vol de façon désordonné pendant quelques secondes.

- Bande d'ingrat ! , hurle Bélier. Une fois cette guerre finie, vous allez me payer tout cela !!!!

Alcorak quitte sa trajectoire de vol pour venir au-dessus de l'engin rose.

- Je vais te protège du soleil, sinon ça va s'aggraver, déclare Dai hilare.

Boss Robot déploie ses bras et les agitent dans tous les sens.

- Espèces de petit morveux ! , hurle Bélier dans la radio.

Tornade trotte tranquillement sur le flanc d'une montagne, sur son dos Procius regarde le paysage d'un air songeur. Subitement, il tire sur les rênes pour immobiliser sa monture.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite pause ? , lance le prince.

Le cheval secoue l'encolure comme pour lui répondre. Procius sourit et descend, une fois au sol, il fouille dans les sacoches de sa selle, il en sort une gourde et une pomme. Il fait quelque pas avant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, il regarde un instant le ciel puis crocs a pleine dent dans le fruit.

Tornade s'approche et donne un coup de museau dans le dos du prince.

- J'ai compris, tu veux une pomme aussi.

Le cheval pousse un petit hennissement avant de venir se placer devant le prince. Procius attrape une autre pomme dans la sacoche et la tend à son destrier. Ce dernier la prend toute entière dans sa gueule et commence à la mâcher bruyamment en s'éloignant sous le regard amusé de prince. Une fois sa pomme avalée, le cheval se met à brouter l'herbe.

Le prince le regarde un instant, puis s'allonge dans l'herbe avant de croquer à son tour dans son fruit.

Dans les entrailles de la montagne, un dispositif mécanique creuse la roche sous le regard impatient du lieutenant.

- Plus vite, bande d'incapables où je vous fouette ! , hurle Mole en agitant les bras.

Un soldat de Véga s'approche du lieutenant avec prudence.

- Si nous faisons fonctionner la machine plus vite, il risque de se produire un éboulement.

- C'est ce que nous devons faire !!!

- Sauf que la montagne s'écroulera sur nous, ajoute le soldat.

Le lieutenant saisi le soldat par la gorge avec une de ses mains, en forme de griffe, le militaire et le soulève du sol. L'homme agite les pieds et tente de desserrer l'entrave avec ses deux mains sans résultat, les mouvements de ses pieds se font moins rapides, puis ses bras retombent juste avant que ses jambes ne deviennent flasques. Mole relâche son étreinte, le corps du soldat tombe sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a une objection ? , demande le lieutenant en balayant les lieux du regard.

Aucun soldat ne réagit, ils se remettent tous à l'œuvre.

Tornade broute paisiblement, non loin de là, le prince d'Euphor est toujours allongé dans l'herbe, il a les yeux clos, mais il a mis un bras devant pour se protéger du soleil, son visage est détendu.

Tout à coup, le cheval dresse ses oreilles et lève la tête, une bouchée d'herbe dépassant de sa gueule. Tornade se met à respirer bruyamment, il gratte le sol nerveusement avec son sabot avant droit.

Procius retire son bras et reste les yeux fermés sur le sol, son visage est devenu inquiet, il ressent des vibrations dans le sol.

- Bande d'incapable ! , hurle le lieutenant Mole.

De la poussière l'entoure, l'air en est complètement saturé, un éboulement vient de se produire comme l'avait prédis le soldat qu'il a étranglé.

-_ « Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si le seigneur Wishmaster m'avait autorisé à utiliser des créatures démoniaques pour accomplir ce travail ! »_

- Nous devons sortir d'ici avant que ne s'effondre, déclare une voix.

- Sortir ! Par quelle bénédiction divine tout ceci arrive pour contrer nos plans, s'exclame Mole.

- Par ici lieutenant, hurle un soldat Végan.

- _« Rien ne va plus aux royaumes démoniaques depuis que Wishmaster s'est allié à Véga ! Des démons que je connaissais se sont sacrifiés pour rien, et la créature qui serait de retour ! Vais-je moi aussi disparaître en vain pour les plans de mon maître !? »_

Le lieutenant se fraye un chemin dans la poussière pour rejoindre la sortie.

Procius a ses sens aux aguets, il sent le sol qui tremble, soudain il ouvre les yeux, il lui semble entendre des échos de voix dans le lointain. Un instant plus tard, il entend de nouveau des voix, le prince se lève et se dirigent vers la source des voix. Il arrive sur le surplomb d'une falaise, il voit en contrebas des hommes de Véga.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Un soldat sort de la grotte en compagnie du lieutenant, il remarque une forme en haut de la falaise, il l'indique au lieutenant.

- Je dois prévenir le centre !

Le prince se retourne puis commence à courir en direction de son cheval, mais il n'a fait qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant de voir surgir devant lui des soldats de Véga. Procius cesse de courir, ses pieds dérapent sur le sol. Il veut prendre une autre direction, mais il constate qu'il est entouré d'un groupe de soldat d'assaut de Véga qui pointe leur fusil laser droit sur lui.

- Je crois qu'il y a un dicton qui dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, lance une voix.

Le prince se retourne pour voir la personne qui a fait cette remarque, il découvre une forme humaine sombre avec des yeux rouges et une forte musculature.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, je suis venu voir si je pouvais être utile.

- Un bon samaritain, lance Mole en se faufilant entre deux soldats pour entrer dans le cercle qu'ils forment autour du prince.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là.

- Dommage que vous deviez mourir, ainsi vous ne pourrez pas raconter ce que vous venez de voir.

Mole lève son bras gauche, les soldats ajustent leurs visées sur le prince. Ce dernier jette un rapide coup d'œil circulaire cherchant une faille, quand le lieutenant commence à abaisser son bras, Procius bondit en direction du lieutenant et passe au-dessus de lui. Les tirs de rayon se croisent à l'endroit au se trouvait le prince, ce dernier atterrit devant un soldat qui se trouvait dans le dos de Mole et qui ne pouvait pas le visé. L'homme de Véga est surpris et ne réagit pas, le prince lui retire son fusil laser et le dirige sur lui avant de faire feu. Le soldat tombe face contre terre. Procius part en courant alors que les autres soldats s'élancent à sa poursuite.

- Mais qui est donc cet homme !? , lance Mole. Comment un humain peut faire un tel bon !? C'est impossible !

Procius tire au hasard en direction des soldats qui le poursuivent.

- Il faut que je prévienne le centre de ce qui se passe ! Mais je ne suis pas dans la bonne direction pour rejoindre Tornade.

Un tir passe au côté de son oreille. Il voit surgir sur sa gauche un nouveau groupe de soldat, l'obligeant à changer de trajectoire, l'éloignant encore plus de sa monture.

Des soldats surgissent de tous les côtés au fur à mesure qu'il tente de les semer. Procius remarque non loin une formation rocheuse, il en prend la direction. Quand il arrive devant, il pause son pied droit sur la roche pour prendre appui pour bondir. Il atterrit de l'autre côté de la formation et se plaque contre la roche pour reprendre son souffle.

- Ce que je viens de voir est très intéressant, lance une voix.

Procius tourne la tête et découvre les yeux brillants du lieutenant Mole. Il évite de justesse une des griffes de Mole qui se plante dans la roche en la faisant éclater.

- Tu n'es pas un humain ! Qui es-tu donc !?

Le prince dirige le fusil laser vers le lieutenant, mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu, qu'avec une de ses griffes, Mole découpe l'arme. Procius lâche le fusil devenu inutilisable. Le lieutenant donne de nouveaux coups de griffe en direction du prince qui les évite. Les soldats arrivent et encerclent toute la zone. Procius se retrouve adossé contre une paroi avec aucune possibilité de fuite, Mole lance ses deux mains griffues sur lui. Le prince bondit dans les airs.

- Métamorphose !

Procius revêt sa combinaison de vol. Mole se retourne avec une expression surprise mêlée de joie.

- Incroyable ! Le prince d'Euphor ! , constate-t-il en léchant une de ses griffes.

Procius atterrit au sommet d'une formation rocheuse avant de se mettre à courir.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'une machine, déclare le lieutenant.

- Commandant ! , fait le soldat aux communications de la base Antarctique.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le lieutenant Mole demande l'envoi d'une navette !

- Une navette ?

- Il prétend avoir trouvé le prince d'Euphor.

- Quoi !!? , s'exclame Sog en se levant de son siège.

- C'est ce qu'il prétend.

- Je veux lui parler !

Le visage du lieutenant apparaît sur un écran.

- Comment cela vous avez trouvé le prince d'Euphor !?

- C'est exact commandant. C'est un hasard, le prince se trouvait dans la montagne. Il s'y trouve encore, j'au besoin d'une navette pour le retrouver rapidement. Il faut en profiter, il n'a pas son Goldorak.

- Je vous envoie Antérak 25, annonce Sog en faisant un signe de tête à un soldat.

Aussitôt une soucoupe noire sort de la banquise de l'Antarctique.

Le prince tente de rejoindre son cheval, il court dans un petit bois.

- Je dois prévenir le centre.

Il se baisse pour éviter une branche, il voit son bracelet radio à son poignet.

- Quel idiot je suis !

Procius lève son bras pour placer son bracelet devant sa bouche.

- Le centre, ici Procius. Vous me recevez ?

Aucune réponse. Il renouvelle son appel tout en courant, mais son bracelet reste silencieux. Le prince cesse de courir un instant pour écouter son communicateur. Il entend faiblement le signal d'un brouillage radio.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois regagner le centre pour les prévenir du danger.

Alcorak et Boss Robot volent cote à côté. Daisuke remarque un point dans le ciel.

- Bélier ? Tu vois quelque chose à dix heures ?

L'homme regarde dans la direction indiquée en plissant les yeux.

- J'en suis pas sur.

Daisuke regarde son radar, mais il n'indique rien.

- Si on changeait de cap pour vérifier.

- Je te suis, déclare Bélier.

Les deux vaisseaux changent de cap et se dirigent vers le point dans le ciel. Soudain le radar d'Alcorak se met à sonner, Dai voit un point surgir sur son radar, il relève la tête juste à temps pour voir une grosse forme noire fondre sur lui.

- C'est quoi ce truc! , hurle Bélier.

Alcorak et Boss Robot s'écartent juste à temps, car la soucoupe passe entre les deux machines en manquant de les percuter.

Procius passe la tête d'un buisson, il regarde les alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun soldat de Véga ne traîne dans les parages. Le prince sort avec précaution de sa cachette.

- Voyons… J'ai perdu mon chemin, j'aurais mieux fait de regarder où j'allais quand j'étais poursuivi.

Le commandant Sog s'impatiente, il fait les cent pas dans le centre de contrôle de la base Antarctique.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle du lieutenant Mole ?

- Aucune, confirme le soldat des communications.

- Que fait cet imbécile ! Cela va bientôt être l'heure de la charge sur le centre ! Les troupes d'assaut vont entrer en action ! J'espère que Mole a bien fini de préparer l'affaissement des montagnes qui entoure le centre.

Au même instant, le lieutenant hurle sur les soldats de Véga sous ses ordres.

- Retrouvez-moi le prince d'Euphor ! Il ne faut pas qu'il gâche nos plans !

Les militaires ratissent le petit bois.

- Si seulement je pouvais tuer le prince d'Euphor et réussir à ensevelir le centre sous les roches, je ferais d'une pierre deux cous sans mauvais jeu de mot, déclare Mole.

Alcorak change de cap.

- Ici Alcorak, j'appelle le centre !

Aucune réponse dans la radio.  
- Ici Alcorak, le centre, répondez !

Toujours rien.

- Bélier, tu peux essayer ?

- OK. Boss Robot pour le centre !

Un silence.

- J'essaie une autre fréquence, annonce Bélier. Tetsuya ? Jun ? Vous me recevez ?

La radio reste muette.

Procius court sur une corniche quand il voit une soucoupe sombre passer au-dessus de lui.

- Voilà les renforts de Véga. Je suis en mauvaise posture.

Le prince redouble de vigueur dans sa course, il aperçoit sur le versant d'une colline droit devant son cheval Tornade.

- Je vais peut-être y arriver, déclare-t-il légèrement essouffler.

- Dai ! Même le centre photonique ne répond pas, annonce Bélier.

- Véga doit utiliser un brouillage.

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi et fonce rejoindre le centre !

- Tu es sur ?

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul !!

- Bien, je te laisse.

Alcorak change de cap, une fois dans la direction du centre de recherche spatial, Dai pousse la manette des gaz à leurs maximums.

Boss Robot lui aussi change de cap, quand il est dans la bonne direction, Alcorak n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Le lieutenant Mole lève la tête quand il entant le bruit d'une soucoupe arrivant au-dessus de lui. En voyant arrivée la soucoupe, le lieutenant se met à courir vers son lieu d'atterrissage, quelque instant après, il se retrouve aux commandes de l'Antérak.

- Avec cette machine, je vais pouvoir retrouver facilement le prince d'Euphor.

Sortant des flancs des montagnes, des troupes d'assaut se dirigent vers le centre de recherche, des navettes décollent des bois entourant la région du Bouleau Blanc.

Une alarme retentit dans la salle d'observation du centre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demande Alcor en regardant les écrans de contrôles.

- Je l'ignore, répond Densha en s'activant sur sa console.

Dans le hangar de Goldorak, Shiro et Danma sont dans le poste de pilotage du robot quand l'alarme se déclenche.

- Une attaque ? , questionne Danma.

- Possible, mais nous devons finir les réparations, souligne Shiro.

Danma fixe de nouveau son attention sur l'interface de pilotage.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Eekaan se trouve dans l'étable en compagnie de Banta, elle trait une chèvre, le vieux garçon de ferme en fait de même derrière la jeune femme. Subitement, Eekaan lâche les pies de la chèvre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? , demande Banta.

- Tu n'entends rien ?

Le vieux garçon de ferme cesse de traire et place ses mains en cornet autour de ses oreilles.

- Non, rien, finit-il par dire.

Eekaan sort de l'étable en courant, elle lève la tête et observe le ciel.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? , interroge Banta avec inquiétude.

- Les voilà, fait-elle doucement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Une navette d'assaut passe au-dessus du toit de l'étable.

- Je capte des navettes très proches, annonce Densha.

La structure du centre de met a vibré, les bâtiments commencent a s'enfoncer dans le sol, la gigantesque carapace en acier se met en mouvement pour venir recouvrir toute l'installation.

- Le cerebro-ordinateur a pris le contrôle, annonce Gavin.

- Nous sommes attaqués, il fallait bien s'y attendre, déclare Sayaka.

Kikaru et Kohumé arrivent en courant dans la salle d'observation.

- Nous allons décoller, annonce Kohumé.

- Impossible, répond Alcor. Le cerebro-ordianateur a recouvert le centre de sa protection, aucune navette ne peut s'envoler, il n'y a que Goldorak qui le pourrait en empruntant l'une de ses routes.

- Où est Procius ? , demande Hikaru.

- Sortie se promener en montagne, répond Sayaka.

- Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

- Et nous alors ! , rétorque Kohumé en dévisageant son amie.

Procius est au pied de la colline où se trouve son cheval, quand un tir de laser explose à ses pieds, il tourne la tête pour voir une forme sombre descendre du ciel en piqué droit sur lui.

Au centre de recherche photonique, les ordinateurs s'affolent dans la salle principale.

- Une alerte ! , s'étonne Tetsuya.

Jun fait voler ses doigts sur les touches d'un clavier.

- Le centre Procyon est attaqué ! , annonce-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- J'y vais avec Great Mazinger, lance Tetsuya en quittant la pièce en courant.

- Lancer la procédure de décollage, ordonne Jun.

Le commandant Sog regarde le déploiement des troupes sur les écrans de contrôles de la salle de commandement de la base Antarctique.

- _« Pourvu que Mole ait eu le temps d'accomplir sa mission, fait la voix de Wishmaster dans l'esprit du commandant. »_

La piscine du centre de recherche photonique bouge pour découvrir l'aire de lancement du Great. La tête du robot surgi du sol puis le reste du corps

- Jun , l'aile est prête ?

- Je suis dessus Tetsuya, répond la femme.

Procius roule sur le sol pour éviter un nouveau tir, il voit Tornade s'éloigner au gallot, les rennes volant dans le vent.

- Ce n'est pas mon jour, déclare le prince en se relevant.

- Meurs ! Meurs prince d'Euphor, lance méchamment le lieutenant Mole aux commandes de la soucoupe.

Des navettes quittent la formation pour fondre sur Banta et Eekaan, ils ont juste le temps de se plaquer sur le sol pour éviter des tirs, les navettes remontent pour faire un autre passage.

- Je ne vais pas rester là sans réagir, fait la jeune femme en se relevant.

Eekaan s'élance vers la vieille grange pour rejoindre sa navette.

Procius est complètement a découvert, il n'a aucun moyen d'échapper au regard du lieutenant Mole.

- Tu es à ma merci ! Je vais te tuer pour l'empire ! , déclare fièrement Mole.

La soucoupe sombre plonge en direction du prince, ce dernier recherche désespérément, du regard, un endroit où fuir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire contre une soucoupe !? , lance-t-il en voyant l'engin fondre sur lui.

Eekaan est aux commandes du vieux OVT, elle lance les moteurs. La soucoupe quitte la vieille bâtisse pour se retrouver prise dans une flotte de navette de Véga sans aucune hésitation, la jeune fille ouvre le feu sur les assaillants.

- Triponium !!!

L'OVT réussit à abattre trois navettes avant de perdre l'effet de surprise, une fois que la flotte à identifier la cause de ces pertes, un groupe de navette se détache pour l'attaquer.

Le centre de recherche spatial est recouvert de sa carapace protectrice, de nombreuses navettes bombardent et tirent sur la protection pour la faire céder.

- La protection va-t-elle tenir ? , interroge Densha d'une voix faussement calme.

- Oui ! Mais j'ignore combien de temps elle va pouvoir résister, répond Alcor. Véga a sorti le grand jeu ! Ils veulent rayer le centre.

- Si seulement nous pouvions sortir nos navettes, soupir Hikaru.

- Je capte Alcorak qui approche sur le radar, annonce Gavin.

- Cela ne sera pas suffisant, murmure Sayaka.

Sous la banquise Antarctique, le commandant Sog contemple avec joie le déroulement des opérations.

- Approche pauvre humain, fait Sog avec un sourire cruel en biais. Tu ne pourras pas sauver le centre seul. L'empire de Véga a d'ores et déjà gagné !

- Commandant ! Une communication du Camp de la Lune Noire, annonce un soldat.

Sog réajuste sa tenue puis fait un signe de tête au soldat, l'image du Stratéguerre apparaît sur un écran, Végalian affiche un visage satisfait.

- Sog, je suis content de toi ! Goldorak ne s'est toujours pas montré. Nous allons enfin gagner la bataille contre ses maudits Terriens qui entravent notre conquête !

- Oui Maître ! Tout se passe au mieux, même si le plan pour ensevelir le centre a été contrarié.

- Ce n'est pas important si la victoire nous revient !!

- Oui Majesté.

- S'il n'y a que cette navette ridicule pour défendre le centre, la victoire nous est assurée !

Daisuke voit le ciel au dessus du centre rempli de navette, l'horizon semble complètement bouché. En regardant vers le sol, il voit des colonnes qui s'avancent vers les constructions.

- Des sections d'assaut, murmure-t-il dans son casque. Il faut que je me débarrasse des navettes en premier !

Dai remarque que certaines navettes quittent leur place.

- Je suis repéré. Pas le choix ! Je fonce dans le tas !

Les réacteurs d'Alcorak augmentent de régime.

- Mortanium !!

Danma a les mains qui tremblent, il fait tomber un outil dans le cockpit du robot.

- Un problème, demande Shiro calmement alors que des bruits étouffés d'explosion se font entendre.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tout ce vacarme, je sens l'édifice trembler !

- Concentrez-vous sur l'interface, nous devons la réparer ! Sans cela, Procius ne pourra pas utiliser Goldorak pour nous défendre.

- Justement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fait !

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fait, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité ! Nous devons remettre sa machine en état de marche, annonce Shiro avec fermenter.

- Comment faites-vous pour rester concentré sur le travail dans un tel moment ?

Le frère du professeur Alcor sourit.

- Ce n'est pas ma première guerre, répond-il. Ni la première fois que je suis sous le feu de l'ennemi.

- Dai ! Me voilà ! , annonce Bélier dans la radio.

Boss Robot arrive dans le périmètre de centre, aussitôt un groupe de navette l'attaque, le robot évite les tirs en faisant des mouvements étranges, il écarte ses bras, rattrape sa tête qui c'est décroché, saisie ses pieds pour se mettre en boule. Les pilotes de Véga se savent plus comment réagir face à une telle « technique » de combats, certaines navettes entre en collision entrent-elles où sont projeté par un pied ou une main du robot.

Des traces d'impact jonchent le sol qui entoure le prince, ce dernier commence à manquer de souffle.

- Il est temps d'en finir prince d'Euphor, déclare Mole. Je m'amuse bien avec toi, mais je dois écourter mon plaisir avec regret.

Procius voit la soucoupe noire prendre de l'altitude pour se placer au dessus de lui.

- Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, soupir-t-il. Moi qui pensais mourir en combattant à bord de Goldorak.

- … centre, je… renfort…, grésille dans son bracelet radio.

Le prince lève la tête, la soucoupe change de forme, des membres semblent en sortir.

- Un Antérak, alors que je n'ai rien pour me défendre, quel déséquilibre !

- … Dai… centre… attaque, je demande des renforts si quelqu'un m'entend. Je suis aux prises avec les forces de Véga, sort du bracelet.

La soucoupe a fini sa transformation, une sorte de taupe géante plane au dessus de la tête de Procius.

- Le brouillage faiblit, je dois tenter ma chance.

Le prince place le bracelet à hauteur de sa bouche.

- Vient à moi Goldorak !!!

La taupe plonge en direction du prince d'Euphor, ce dernier puise dans ses dernières forces et espoirs pour se mettre à courir en attendant l'arrivée de son vaisseau.

L'OVT effectue un looping pour éviter deux navettes voulant le prendre en tenaille, il se positionne à la fin de sa boucle derrière une des soucoupes.

- Missiles Omega !

La navette explose, des débris tombent dans le pâturage en dessous.

- Et un de moins !

Soudain une navette lui coupe son champ de vision. Eekaan tire au maximum sur ses commandes pour éviter la collision le cœur battant. Quand elle reprend son calme, elle constate que son OVT est complètement encerclé par un groupe de navette de Véga.

- Je suis prise au piège, soupire-t-elle.

Elle voit distinctement les navettes qui réduisent la distance qui les sépare.

- Cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune échappatoire, constate-t-il avec résignation. Adieu, mon Susumu chéri !

Elle ferme les yeux en attendant la fin.

- Non, je veux les regarder en face ! , lance-t-elle avec vigueur.

Elle serre fermement ses manettes en gardant ses yeux grands ouverts, quand une forme sombre passe au-dessus d'elle, au même instant, des soucoupes explosent comme frappées par la foudre.

Les navettes s'éloignent rapidement prises de panique, Eekaan en profite pour détruire les plus proches d'elle. La jeune fille jette un rapide regard vers le ciel, elle voit une gigantesque aile volante.

Alcorak détruit une navette d'assaut, aussitôt deux soucoupes d'attaque le prennent en chasse.

- C'est incroyable ! , s'exclame Dai. Plus j'en détruis, plus il y en a ! C'est a croire que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, car il voit surgir rapidement à l'horizon une sorte d'aile volante gigantesque.

- C'est quoi ce machin encore !?

Daisuke voit une escadrille partir en direction de l'aile.

- Oh ! Oh ! Je crois que ça va barder, déclare Bélier dans la radio.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce …

Alcorak évite un tir de missile. Dai perd de vue un instant l'aile, quand son regard se pose a nouveau sur elle, il voit une partie de l'escadrille prise dans une étrange vrille invisible.

- Great Typhoon !

Une gigantesque tornade sort des grilles symbolisant la bouche du Great Mazinger, une partie des navettes est prise dans le vent violent, l'autre tente une manœuvre d'attaque.

- Thunder Break !

Le Great lève son bras gauche avec l'index dressé, des éclairs se forment autour des cornes du robot, puis un arc électrique en part pour rejoindre l'index dressé. Great Mazinger abaisse son bras et pointe du doigt un groupe de soucoupe, la foudre les atteint les réduisant en poussière.

Une fois débarrassé des navettes, Tetsuya regarde en direction du centre de recherche spatial. Il constate que des soldats tentent de percer la carapace pour s'introduire dans la construction, alors que des soucoupes et des navettes pilonnent la carapace en acier.

Une soucoupe apparaît devant son champ de vision.

- Atomic Punch !

Le poing droit du Great se détache, il travers de par en par la soucoupe qui explose une seconde plus tard.

- Tu n'as pas perdu la main Tetsuya, fait Bélier dans la radio.

- Je m'occupe de défendre le centre. Occupez-vous des autres vaisseaux.

- Reçu, répond Dai.

- Je vois que monsieur veut jouer au chef, plaisante Bélier.

Great Mazinger se pose à coter de la carapace en acier, un groupe de soldat d'assaut de Véga.

- Great Typhoon !

Les soldats s'envolent dans les airs, une soucoupe amirale s'approche du centre.

- Navel Missile !

Une trappe s'ouvre au niveau du nombril du Great pour projeter un missile.

- Bon sang ! Je suis de moins en moins rassuré, déclare Danma.

- Concentrez-vous sur votre tache, répond Shiro accroupi derrière le siège du pilote.

Soudain l'ordinateur de Goldorak se met en route, des bips emplissent la cabine.

- Danma ! Vous avez touché à quoi ?

- Je vous jure, je n'ai touché à rien !

Shiro passe la tête sur le côté du siège. Les deux hommes sentent le robot qui se met à bouger. Shiro et Danma échangent un regard.

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de sortir ! , déclare Shiro.

Les deux hommes sautent sur l'échafaudage juste avant que le robot fasse un pas en arrière. Dans le hangar, la plateforme de lancement s'enfonce dans le sol avec la soucoupe porteuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !? , pleurniche Danma.

- Je crois que Goldorak part au combat, répond Shiro suspendu à une rambarde de la construction.

- Sans son pilote ???

Shiro ne répond pas, mais regarde le robot géant sauter dans le passage de la plateforme.

Une étrange atmosphère règne dans la salle de commandement du camp de la Lune Noire, le Stratéguerre observe l'attaque de son trône sur l'écran virtuel qui se dresse devant lui.

- _« Nous avons enfin le dessus sur ces maudits humains !!! Goldorak ne se montre toujours pas, ses dommages doivent être importants ! Prince d'Euphor, tu es enfin mi en échec par l'empire de Véga ! Je tiens enfin ma vengeance !!! Mon oncle, tu vas enfin pouvoir être fier de moi ! Végalia, mon aimé, j'ai enfin réussi a ridiculisé celui qui t'a éloigné de moi !!! »_

- Drill Pressure Punch !!

Great dresse ses poings, des lames en sortent au niveau des poignets. Il projette ses deux avant bras sur deux soucoupes amirales qui plongent sur le centre, ces dernières sont percutées par les projectiles, les poings s'enfoncent dans leur structure pour ressortir de l'autre côté, de la fumée s'en échappe. Les deux soucoupes s'écrasent dans le lac artificiel où elles explosent en provoquant un raz de marée qui passe par-dessus le barrage.

- Professeur Alcor ! , s'exclame Gavin. Les senseurs montrent que la pression sur la structure du barrage approche du point de rupture.

- Malédiction ! Véga va-t-il finir par remporter la victoire !?

- Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir, déclare le professeur Cochir en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Le centre a connu déjà bien pire, déclare-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

L'OVT piloté par Eekaan se pose devant l'écurie du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, de la fumée sort d'un réacteur. La jeune femme sort de la soucoupe, elle est visiblement en colère quand elle retire son casque.

- Obligé de quitter le combat, car je suis à cour de munition ! Mais quelle honte !!!!

Mizar court vers elle.

- Bravo pour ce combat, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais rien vu de tel !! , s'exclame-t-il.

- Si seulement je pouvais repartir défendre le ranch !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as fait de ton mieux, déclare Banta les ayant rejoints.

- Mais il reste des navettes, hurle Eekaan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? , répond Banta en scrutant le ciel avec ses mains formant une paire de jumelles. Je ne vois rien !

-Quoi ?? , s'étonne la jeune fille en regardant le ciel.

Elle constate qu'il n'y a plus aucune navette au dessus du ranch, mais que toute la flotte se trouve dans l'espace aérien du centre.

Procius saute pour se protéger derrière un rocher, il est à peine accroupie que la roche vol en éclat sous un coup de griffe métallique de la taupe mécanique piloter par le lieutenant Mole.

- Une vraie sangsue cette taupe !

Le prince lève la tête pour regarder le ciel en entendant le bruit familier des réacteurs de sa soucoupe. Un rayon jaune apparaît, non loin de lui, balayant le sol. Procius se précipite vers le rayon, une fois prit dedans, il s'élève. Un instant plus tard, il se retrouve aux commandes de la soucoupe porteuse, il remarque que l'interface de pilotage ne vient pas la recouvrir.

- Je vois, l'interface est endommagée, fait-il après avoir consulté ses écrans. J'installerais celle de secours une fois le combat terminer.

L'Antérak décolle, deux rayons rouges sont émis par ses yeux.

- Mégavolts !!!

Quatre rayons bleutés sont émis par la soucoupe porteuse, ils entrent en contact avec ceux de l'Antérak à mi-chemin entre les deux adversaires.

- Victorang !!

La lame en forme de V coupe en deux une navette, quand l'adversaire explose l'arme continue sa trajectoire manquant de couper l'un des bras de Boss Robot que la navette masquait.

- Hé ! C'est pas moi qu'il faut détruire !!! , hurle Bélier en agitant les bars de son robot.

- Désoler Bélier, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là !

- Ouais ! C'est ce que l'on dit !

Une soucoupe de transport passe à côté de Boss Robot, Bélier manœuvre sa machine pour sauter dessus et s'y installer à califourchon. Un doigt du robot se transforme en une sorte d'ouvre-boite. Boss Robot commence à découper le dessus de la soucoupe comme une boite de conserve, une fois l'ouverture pratiquer, il retire le morceau de métal.

- Coucou là-dedans ! , lance Bélier. J'ai l'impression que vous manquez d'air !

La soucoupe commence à tanguer dangereusement.

- Apprenez à piloter bande d'idiots !

Boss Robot saute de soucoupe alors qu'elle pique vers le flanc d'une montagne sur laquelle elle s'écrase quelques secondes plus tard.

Au sol, Great Mazinger est aux prises avec deux soucoupes l'attaquant simultanément. Le robot géant pivote légèrement pour faire face à ses deux adversaires en écartant les bras.

- Breast Burn !!!

La plaque thoracique en forme de V se met à briller intensément, un puissant rayon calorifique en part, quand il atteint les deux soucoupes celles-ci semblent fondre sous l'intense chaleur.

- On commence à y voir plus clair, lance Bélier dans la radio.

Dans la salle de commandement de la base Antarctique, le commandant Sog est soucieux. Sur ses écrans il voit d'un côté l'attaque du centre qui commence à tourner à leur désavantage et sur un autre Goldorak faisant face à l'Antérak en forme de taupe.

- Goldorak est sortie, ils ont réussi à le remettre en état !!! Le centre résiste aussi ! Je crains que cette attaque qui avait si bien débuté ne se finisse encore mal pour les forces de Véga !

Au même instant au Camp de la Lune Noire, Végalian fait le même constat en crispant sa mâchoire. Il serre l'extrémité de ses accoudoirs à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

- Que les troupes d'assaut battent en retraite, ordonne-t-il. Qu'elles regagnent leurs transporteurs. Évitons d'avoir trop de pertes, nous devons garder des forces pour une prochaine attaque.

Les sections d'assaut se trouvant sur le barrage, tout comme celles voulant percer la carapace du centre cessent leurs attaques subitement pour s'éloigner rapidement vers les soucoupes de transports.

- Hé ! Vous voyez ça ! , s'exclame Bélier.

- Les soldats battent en retraite, ajoute Dai. Nous allons gagner !

- Les soldats partent peut-être, mais il y a toujours beaucoup de navette et de soucoupe, constate Testuya. Atomic Punch !

Le poing droit du Great traverse une navette.

- C'est vrai, nous avons encore du travail ! , confirme Dai. Mortanium !!

L' Antérak pose ses pieds sur le sol, il regarde Goldorak dans le ciel.

- Je ne suis pas à mon avantage dans le ciel, il faut que je l'attire sur terre, ou même mieux ! Sous terre !!! , fait le lieutenant Mole.

Il actionne ses manettes, la taupe mécanique se penche vers l'avant pour creuser le sol avec ses griffes. Un trou se forme rapidement dans lequel elle s'engouffre.

- Il veut m'attirer en sous-sol alors que je suis privé de Faussoirak, constate Procius. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le suivre ! Transfère !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le prince se retrouve dans le poste de pilotage de son robot.

- Autolargue !

Le robot quitte sa soucoupe porteuse, ses bras se positionnent vers l'avant.

- Tariéropunch !!

Les ailettes sur les poings de Goldorak passent vers l'avant pour servir à creuser le sol. Le robot s'engouffre dans le tunnel creusé par son adversaire. Après quelques instants le tunnel remonte vers la surface, Goldorak ressort à proximité d'un lac de montagne. Le prince cherche du regard son adversaire, subitement il sent son robot frapper et partir vers l'avant. Goldorak reprend son équilibre et se retourne pour découvrir la taupe mécanique dans son dos.

- Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi prince d'Euphor ! , déclare Mole.

Il fait des moulinets avec les deux mains griffues de sa machine, elles s'écrasent sur le torse de Goldorak en provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles. Le robot du prince vacille légèrement.

- Rétrolaser !

Le rayon multicolore part du torse de Goldorak pendant qu'il dirige ses poings en direction de la taupe.

- Hélicopunch !

L'Antérak recule légèrement sous le rayon multicolore, les deux poings le font chuter sur le dos quand ils l'atteignent, la taupe mécanique agite ses membres comme un animal paniqué. L'Antérak se remet sur ses pieds quand les poings regagnent les bras de Goldorak.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner si facilement, déclare Mole en essuyant un filet de sang verdâtre au coin de sa bouche avec sa main gauche.

Les deux mains griffues de la taupe se mettent à tourner sur elles-mêmes comme de dangereuses toupies. En un éclair l'Antérak bondit et se retrouve sur Goldorak, se dernier saisi les avant-bras de la taupe. L'extrémité des griffes frotte sur la verrière du poste de pilotage en faisant jaillir des étincelles.

- Incrustochoc !!

Les doigts de Goldorak s'enfoncent dans les avants bras de l'Antérak. Les étincelles ne décroissent nullement. Les griffes semblent se rapprocher inexorablement.

- C'est inutile prince d'Euphor ! Tu es à ma merci, toutes tes tentatives resteront vaines !! , déclare hilare Mole.

La verrière commence à se fissurer.

- Mon pauvre Goldorak, tu n'es même pas remis que déjà tu vas de nouveau être endommagé, soupir Procius.

Il constate sur ses instruments que sa soucoupe porteuse est au dessus de la zone de combat.

- Missiles Gama !!

Les deux disques situés à l'extrémité des ailes de la soucoupe se détachent puis s'ouvrent pour laisser sortir les canons. Des cônes filetés en sont catapultés, les projectiles rebondissent sur la structure de l'Antérak.

- C'est inutile, fait Mole en éclatant d'un rire satisfait.

Mais un cône se plante finalement dans le bras droit, la rotation de la griffe sur le bras cesse pratiquement instantanément.

- Quoi !!! Impossible !!! , s'étouffe le lieutenant.

Il tente de dégager le bras endommagé de la main de son adversaire.

- Allez !!! Dégage-toi, supplie-t-il en tirant sur ses commandes.

L'autre main de l'Antérak cesse de tourner à son tour afin de récupérer de la puissance pour se dégager.

Procius voit sur ses instruments la force de traction exercée sur les mains de son robot augmenter.

- Voilà ce que j'attendais ! , fait le prince. Tu es pris dans ton propre piège !

Le prince fait lâcher prise à son robot. La taupe est libérée d'un coup brutal, si brusque que l'Antérak se retrouver en déséquilibre et commence à basculer vers l'arrière.

- Astérohache !!!

La double hache sort du torse de Goldorak, en un éclair elle est assemblée. D'un geste rapide Goldorak tranche les deux bras de la taupe vacillante.

- Non !! , hurle le lieutenant Mole dans son cockpit. Par quelle divinité ce maudit prince a réussi ce prodige !!!

Des cours circuits se produisent aux extrémités des membres tranchés, l'Antérak est sur le point de tomber sur le dos quand son piloté réussi à le redresser. Mole a les mains agripper à ses manettes, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur couleur sang.

- Je ne me…

Le lieutenant laisse sa phrase en suspend, car il découvre l'une des lames de l'Astérohache à hauteur de son poste de pilotage.

Goldorak tranche la tête de la taupe qui roule sur le sol. Un énorme arc électrique part des bras tranchés pour remonter vers le cou de l'Antérak, quand les courants se rejoignent, les restes de la machine de guerre de Véga explose.

La tête de la taupe mécanique finit de rouler sur le sol rocheux, le lieutenant Mole en sort couvert de blessures, du sang verdâtre sort de ses plaies. Il lève les yeux vers Goldorak.

- Prince d'Euphor ! Si tu es un homme d'honneur, je te défie dans un combat singulier à l'épée !!! , hurle le lieutenant en direction du robot.

- Je relève ton défie, répond Procius.

Le prince saisit son katana avant de sauter de sa machine. Procius s'avance lentement vers son adversaire, il s'arrête à environ deux mètres de ce dernier.

Mole esquisse un sourire avant de se concentrer, son bras gauche se met à gonfler, des veines et des artères se font apparentes. Une sorte de garde d'épée surgit de son bras, avec sa main droite, il extrait la lame de son bras, une épée sombre sans éclat aillant une apparence presque organique.

- En garde ! , annonce Mole.

- Mortanium !

Le rayon touche une navette qui décolle.

- Et voilà c'était la dernière de mon secteur, annonce Daisuke dans la radio.

Tetsuya et son robot se tiennent devant le centre de recherche spatial, il n'y a plus aucune trace de l'assaillant quand subitement la voix de Bélier déchire le silence dans la radio.

- Tetsuya attention derrière toi !!!

Great Mazinger se retourne, une soucoupe amirale en flamme semble tenter une opération suicide, sa trajectoire indique qu'elle veut s'écraser sur le centre.

- Great Boomerang !

Le Great saisit avec sa main gauche sa plaque thoracique en forme de V pour l'envoyer sur la soucoupe comme un boomerang géant. Le projectile découpe la soucoupe en deux par la verticale, les deux parties se séparent dans un volcan de flamme avant d'exploser dans le ciel.

Plus haut dans le ciel, d'autres soucoupes et navettes regagnent rapidement l'espace pour rejoindre leur base.

- Nous avons gagné ! , s'exclame Dai.

- C'est l'impression que cela donne, répond Tetsuya.

- Encore une victoire de plus pour Boss Robot et ses acolytes, cri de joie Bélier.

Le prince d'Euphor et le lieutenant Mole s'observent, Procius a son katana toujours dans son fourreau plaqué sur sa hanche gauche. L'atmosphère est tendue, une pierre roule se détache puis roule sur le flanc de la montagne proche. C'est comme ci cette pierre était le signal attendu par Mole, car il bondit doit sur le prince à ce moment précis. Procius sort sa lame et dans un même mouvement lève sa garde pour bloquer l'attaque. Mole tente de le faire plier en portant tout son poids sur la lame. Un bruit de frottement métallique résonne.

- Tu n'es plus rien sans ton robot, crache le lieutenant.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir !

Le prince pivote sur sa jambe droite, Mole perd sa stabilité et fait deux pas en avant, rapidement il se retourne en fendant l'air d'un geste circulaire de sa lame, mais Procius s'est abaissé, la lame passe au dessus de sa tête. Le prince bondit pour effectuer un saut arrière. Mole s'élance vers lui avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le lieutenant bondit de façon à donner un puissant coup de pied joint dans le torse du prince. Procius se retrouve projeté loin en arrière, il se cogne la tête contre un pan de roche. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit la l'épée de Mole fondre sur lui, il s'abaisse pour riposter, mais le lieutenant bondit et semble atterri sur la pointe du katana. Procius regarde une fraction de seconde l'image avec surprise.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu es incapable d'en faire autant, lance avec ironie Mole.

- C'est inutile, rétorque Procius en attrapant à deux mains la garde de sa lame pour la lever.

Mole est projeté, il arrive à donner un coup de pied à l'arrière du casque de Procius. Le prince vacille. Il tourne son regard en arrière, du coin de l'œil, il découvre Mole sur le point de lui asséner un coup fatal avec son épée. Procius effectuer une roulade sur le coté, mais Mole a anticipé le mouvement et suit la trajectoire, le prince réussi a dressé son katana pour dévier la lame de son adversaire, il a un genou à terre. Mole ne semble pas réagir, il lâche son épée qui tombe sur le sol. Procius sent un liquide chaud sur ses mains, un filet de sang verdâtre coule le long du filet de sa lame. Il suit des yeux le liquide pour remonter à la source, la pointe de son katana est plantée en plein centre du front du lieutenant.

Lentement Procius se redresse sans lâcher son épée. Le lieutenant n'a aucune réaction, son corps bascule en arrière, l'extrémité de la lame du katana sort de son front, aussitôt du liquide verdâtre sort de la plaie. Son corps tombe à la renverse sur le sol, quand il touche le sol sa tête se tourne et sa bouche s'ouvre, le même liquide vert en sort.

Le prince est à bout de force, comme un automate il se dirige vers son robot, mais soudain il voit son cheval qui approche. Tornade vient se mettre à côté de son cavalier, Procius grimpe dessus avec difficulté, il jette un regard à Goldorak puis place son bracelet devant sa bouche.

- Goldorak ! Retour à la base !

Le robot géant se met en mouvement, il bondit pour rejoindre sa soucoupe. Procius a du mal à tenir en selle, il désactive sa combinaison de vol, il tient toujours dans sa main droite son katana.

La carapace en acier du centre se lève, les constructions commencent à sortir du sol.

- Je veux un rapport complet des dégâts, ordonne Alcor.

Procius est allongé dans l'herbe, il ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, sa tête le fait atrocement souffrir, il distingue une forme, il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de se rendre compte que la forme qu'il voit n'est autre que Tornade paissant tranquillement à côté de lui.

- Qu'elle rêve ! Je retiens le docteur avec ses sentaïs !

Procius pose ses mains sur le sol pour se redresser, il sent sous sa main droite quelque chose de froid et métallique, il pose son regard sur sa main, il découvre son katana.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve après tout, constate-t-il avec de grands yeux.

Sur Euphor, Actarus marche dans un gigantesque hangar, il s'immobilise au pied d'une soucoupe blanche et rouge qu'il contemple d'un regard ou se mêlent la fierté et la tristesse.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Euphor devrait à nouveau concevoir une machine de guerre, soupire le roi. J'espère qu'elle ne servira jamais.

Actarus pose une main sur le métal glacée de la soucoupe.

Le commandant Sog arrive en navette au Camp de la Lune Noire. À peine descendu de son vaisseau, il se rend auprès du Stratéguerre. Quand il arrive dans la salle de commandement, il découvre un soldat des forces d'assaut devant le trône de Végalian.

- Merci pour ce rapport, tu peux disposer, déclare le Stratéguerre.

Le soldat effectue le salut Végan avant de s'éloigner pour quitter la pièce.

Végalian fait un signe de main à Sog pour lui signaler d'approcher.

- Maître. C'est de la faute au lieutenant Mole si votre plan a échoué.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à voir avec toi !

Le commandant est surpris.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens d'avoir des informations sur le prince d'Euphor.

- Actarus ?

- Justement, tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas Actarus notre adversaire !

- Alors qui est-ce ?

- Un autre prince d'Euphor, quelqu'un de plus jeune.

- De plus jeune ? Je ne saisis pas majesté ?

- Le soldat que tu as vu faisait partie de la section de Mole, il a vu un homme revêtir la combinaison que porte le pilote de Goldorak.

- Ce ne peut-être qu'Actrarus, personne d'autre ne peut piloter Goldorak à notre connaissance !

- La description de l'homme et son âge approximatif qu'il m'a fournie ne laisse aucun doute. Ce n'est pas Actarus le pilote actuel de Goldorak.

- Alors qui est-ce ? Et où se trouve Actarus ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien découvrir, répond le Stratéguerre avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

FIN

- 34 -


	28. episode 26 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 26

Le professeur Alcor se trouve devant les structures du centre, il lève la tête pour observer les équipes de réparation qui sont à pied d'œuvre.

- Ça avance ? , demande le professeur Cochir en le rejoignant.

- Les dégâts ne sont pas si importants que cela, nous avons eu de la chance, déclare Alcor.

- Grâce à Great Mazinger et Alcorak, les troupes de Véga ont subi de lourdes pertes.

- En effet, Goldorak a détruit aussi un Antérak dans la montagne, leur plan était d'ensevelir le centre en faisant écroulé les montagnes. Le Stratéguerre doit est pris à la gorge pour tenter se genre d'opération.

- Et comment va Procius ?

- Il effectue des réparations sur Goldorak.

En effet, le prince d'Euphor est dans le poste de pilotage de Goldorak, il met en place l'interface de pilotage de rechange. Il connecte des câbles à l'arrière du siège qui est ouvert.

- Ce connecteur, sur la prise…, fait-il avec un tournevis entre les dents.

Dans une pièce du palais d'Euphor, la balise de Véga se met en activité un bref instant, ses voyants s'illuminent puis s'éteignent une seconde plus tard après que son antenne a légèrement effectué une rotation.

- Comment cela, je ne vous permets pas ! , tonne agressivement Végalian.

Le Stratéguerre se tient debout dans son bureau, les poings sur la surface du meuble.

- Le lieutenant Mole à accomplit ses ordres du mieux possible malgré les contretemps qu'il a eus à cause du survole de navette ! , réplique Wishmaster se tenant de l'autre coté du bureau.

- Votre homme était un incapable, c'est à cause de lui, que l'attaque sur le centre de recherche a échoué !

- Si votre commandant Sog avait attendu quelques minutes de plus avant de lancer l'assaut, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé et le centre serait rayé de la carte !

- Le commandant Sog a suivi le plan comment cela était prévu !

- C'est ce que vous dites ! Mais il n'empêche que vos forces et les miennes ont subi de lourde perte et qu'il faudra longtemps pour remplacer les hommes et le matériel perdu !

- Vous avez beaucoup moins perdu en effectif que l'empire de Véga ! J'ai perdu des troupes d'assaut et des navettes ! Vous n'avez perdu que quelques hommes !

- Quelques hommes !!!! Que voulez vous insinuer Stratéguerre ? Que le royaume d'Hadésia ne s'investit pas assez dans notre plan de conquête !?

- C'est ce que je me demande ! Je me demande aussi si cette alliance est bien équitable pour nos deux peuples !

- Je vous rappelle que sans l'empire d'Hadésia vous ne conquerrez jamais la Terre !

- Et que sans Véga, vous ne prendrez jamais le contrôle des royaumes démoniaques ! Et que c'est vous qui êtes venu me trouver pour me proposer une alliance !

- Je crois que cette alliance va nous coûter nos deux royaumes si nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre mieux que cela !

- En effet, cela fait cinq minutes que nous nous disputons et que nous nous renvoyons la faute pour l'échec de cette mission ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous arriverons à une entente sur la façon de vaincre nos ennemis !

Végalian s'assoit dans son fauteuil en croisant les mains. En face de lui, Wishmaster reste un instant indécis avant de prendre place dans un siège.

- Maintenant que nous sommes plus calmes, déclare Végalian. Nous allons pouvoir concevoir un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Un bruit d'explosion retentit dans la base lunaire. Le Stratéguerre appuie sur un bouton sur son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Maître, répond un soldat. Un groupe de rebelle vient de faire exploser la poste d'un hangar. Ils tentent de s'enfuir à bord d'un vaisseau de transbordement. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Détruisez le vaisseau avec un canon antiaérien, répond calmement Végalian.

- À vos ordres !

Un canon pivote sur l'une des constructions du Camp de la Lune Noire, un vaisseau en forme de cigare s'éloigne de la surface lunaire, le canon ajuste sa visée sur ce dernier. Une boule bleutée part du canon, puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau explose.

- Le vaisseau est détruit, Maître, annonce le militaire.

Le Stratéguerre appuie sur le bouton puis se retourne vers Wishmaster.

- Revenons à notre plan d'attaque, fait Végalian.

- Hé ! Hé ! On leur a bien botté les fesses aux forces de Véga ! , lance Bélier joyeusement dans les couloirs du centre photonique.

- Toujours aussi modeste, rétorque Tetsuya marchant à côté de lui.

- Quoi !? Monsieur veut toute la gloire pour lui et son Great Mazinger ? Boss Robot a lui aussi droit à sa part de célébrité !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fait pas entendre, lance Shiro en sortant d'une pièce.

Procius referme l'arrière du siège de pilotage.

- Le moment de vérité, voyons voir si j'ai bien tout connecté.

Le prince s'installe sur le siège, rien ne se produit.

- J'ai dû me tromper quelque par, soupir-t-il.

Procius se lève de son fauteuil quand il réalise que l'ordinateur est éteint.

- Quel idiot !

Il s'assoit de nouveau dans le siège puis connecte l'ordinateur de bord. Une fois, les écrans de démarrage passés, l'interface de pilotage recouvre ses membres.

- Voilà qui est mieux !

Ukyo Nagaïa porte un costume, il passe un doigt dans son col de chemise nerveusement, il pousse un soupir puis avance d'un pas décidé dans le hall d'une société d'informatique.

Allongé sur son lit, Susumu Sawa ouvre un œil, il regarde son réveil qui indique « 09H30 ». Le jeune homme bondit.

- Je suis en retard ! Maman ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé !?

Le jeune homme sort de sa chambre en enfilant une chemise, il arrive dans la cuisine et trouve un déjeuner sur la table avec un mot.

« Désolez mon chéri, je dois partir tôt au travail, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer. »

- Et zut ! Pas le temps de déjeuner !

Susumu attrape sa sacoche sur une chaise, enfile ses chaussures en sautillant puis part comme une tornade. Il descend les escaliers en courant.

- Et j'ai oublié d'appeler Eekaan ! Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

Végalian est toujours assit derrière son bureau les mains croisées.

- Comment allons vaincre Goldorak et le prince d'Euphor ? , demande le Stratéguerre.

- Je sais que Goldorak est vulnérable sous terre, fait Wishmaster.

- S'il n'est pas couplé avec sa navette de soutien.

- Si vous me débarrassez de sa navette, je m'occupe de détruire Goldorak en l'attirant dans un royaume souterrain. Là, il ne pourra résister à la force de mes démons !

- Vous pouvez me l'assurer ?

- Croyez-moi ! Mes démons n'ont qu'une envie, celle de réduire en miettes ce robot !

- Nous allons donc procéder de cette façon.

Wishmaster se lève puis se volatilise en ajoutant :

- Notre victoire est proche.

_- « Pendant que Wishmaster met au point son plan d'attaque, je vais envoyer des espions fouiner aux alentours du centre de recherche, je veux des informations sur ce nouveau prince d'Euphor ! Je veux savoir ce qui est advenu d'Actarus, est-il mort ? Est-il parti sur une autre planète ? »_

Bien loin de là, sur Euphor, le Roi Actarus est dans son lit, il a un sommeil mouvementé, il se voit aux commandes de Goldorak face à un gigantesque Grand Stratéguerre qui lui adresse un sourire cruel avec dans le fond le camp de la Lune Noire. La cape du Grand Stratéguerre s'écarte, deux énormes bras surgissent, les mains agrippent la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak et commence à la broyer.

- Planitronks !

Les armes ne répondent pas, la soucoupe commence à se déformer sous la pression des mains du Grand Stratéguerre.

Dans son cockpit, Actarus voit les signaux d'alerte sur ses cadrans. Le bruit du métal qui se déforme se fait plus en plus présent.

- Cornofulgures !

Rien ne se produit, le Grand Stratéguerre éclate de rire. La soucoupe porteuse éclate en morceau, le robot géant chute dans le vide spatial sous le regard triomphant de l'empereur de Véga. Goldorak ne cesse de tomber, Actarus voit très loin les pieds du Grand Stratéguerre, mais plus son robot descend plus les pieds semblent loin.

Le roi Actarus se dresse d'un bon dans son lit, il est couvert de sueur et manque de souffle.

- Que… Que signifie se rêve ? J'espère qu'il n'annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle ! Pourvu que Phénicia n'ait pas rêvé de cela elle aussi !

Justement, dans sa chambre, la reine Phénicia fait le même rêve a peu de choses prés, la différence provient que c'est Procius qui est aux commandes de Goldorak face au Grand Stratéguerre qui se dresse devant la planète Euphor.

La reine se réveil à son tour couvert de sueur.

- Pourvu que cela ne soit pas une prémonition, soupire-t-elle en essuyant son front.

Le commandant Sog entre dans le bureau du Stratéguerre.

- Vous m'avez convoqué Maître.

- Oui ! Tu te rappelles ce soldat m'ayant fait un rapport après l'échec de la destruction centre.

- Oui Votre Majesté.

- Ce soldat m'a décrit le prince d'Euphor.

- C'est ce que vous m'avez dit. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez convié ? , s'étonne le commandant Sog.

- En effet ! Je voudrais que tu envoies des agents pour espionner le centre et le ranch du Bouleau Blanc, je veux des renseignements sur ce nouveau prince d'Euphor, et aussi savoir ce qu'est devenu Actarus !

- A vos ordres votre grandeur, je vais faire le nécessaire.

- Bien, une fois que tu auras organisé cela, tu pourras regagner notre base terrienne.

- Comme vous le voudrez, répond surpris Sog.

Devant l'une de grange du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Boss Robot est assis en tailleur, Bélier se trouve sur la tête de son robot, il y passe balai serpillière en sifflotant. Banta sort de la grange en portant un seau de lait.

- Tiens, il va faire beau, lance le vieux garçon de ferme. Les idiots sont perchés !

- Hé ! En bas ! Qui tu traites d'idiot !?

- Celui qui est le plus haut ! , répond Banta en levant la tête.

Bélier saisit son seau et vide le contenu sur le garçon de ferme qui en lâche le saut de lait.

- Descends un peu si tu es un homme !!! , hurle Banta en agitant les poings.

- Ah ! Ouais ! Attend tu vas voir !

- Encore en train de vous disputez vous deux ! , s'exclame Vénusia en sortant de la grange.

Au même moment Bélier surgit de derrière son robot en remontant machinalement ses manches, Banta l'imite. Les deux hommes s'observent méchamment.

- Bon, vous l'aurez cherché, soupire Vénusia en écartant les bras.

Banta et Bélier ne font pas attention à la femme.

- Aille !!! , lance Banta.

- Ouch !!!! , ajoute Bélier.

Vénusia a saisi les deux hommes par les oreilles et les tirs.

- Voilà ce que vous méritez ! Vous êtes pires que des gamins ! , lance la femme.

- C'est de la faute de se gros pataud ! , proteste Bélier.

- Et c'est qui qui m'a versé son seau d'eau sale sur la tête !?

Vénusia tire sur les oreilles des deux hommes.

- Ouille !!! , font-ils en cœur.

- Vous allez vous calmer ou je vais devoir vous punir comme des enfants ?

- On s'excuse Vénusia, répondent les deux hommes piteusement.

- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-elle.

Alcorak se trouve dans un hangar de réparation, seuls les pieds de Daisuke dépassent de dessous. Il effectue une révision complète de son appareil. Procius arrive dans la pièce et s'approche de l'appareil. Il pose une main sur la carlingue.

- Si vous pouviez passer un coup sur le pare-brise après, lance le prince.

Dai sort de dessous l'appareil.

- Je vous fais aussi la pression de pneu !?

- Si vous avez le temps.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, passe-moi la clé dynamométrique ! , répond Dai en disparaissant de nouveau.

Procius fouille dans la caisse à outils puis tend l'objet.

- Voilà !

Daisuke prend la clef machinalement.

- Comment se porte le prince de l'espace ? Je n'ai pas les outils pour ce modèle !

- Il va d'après les derniers examens du docteur.

— Voilà une bonne chose. Content de te revoir sur pied.

- Allez, je te laisse travaillé.

Dans son bureau de la base Antarctique, le commandant Sog passe en revue cinq individus, portant chacun une tenue moulante de couleur différente recouvrant complètement leurs corps et leurs visages, seuls deux tuyaux en acier sortent de leurs cous.

- Vous vous trouvez sur cette base, car vous avez été convoqué. Vous êtes les meilleurs espions des forces de Véga. Vous êtes ici, car le Stratéguerre a une mission à vous confier. Vous allez être déployé dans la région du Bouleau Blanc, votre mission : Recueillir des informations sur l'actuel prince d'Euphor, ainsi que sur l'ancien prince.

Sog appuie sur un bouton sur son bureau, un portrait-robot du prince surgit.

- Voici à quoi ressemble l'actuel prince d'Euphor, je vous le répète, votre mission est de recueillir des informations, vous ne devez en aucun cas l'éliminer !

Les espions observent le portrait.

- Je sais que vous êtes des Eptamorphes, que vous pouvez prendre l'apparence que vous voulez, c'est pour cette raison que le Stratéguerre vous confie cette tâche. Ne le décevez pas !

Les espions effectuent le salut Végan, l'un d'eux, vêtu tout de rouge, s'avance puis pose un genou au sol.

- Nous ferons tous pour nous montrer dignes de l'honneur qui nous est fait.

Le chambellan du palais royal d'Euphor est assis derrière un bureau, il consulte les rapports de la nuit, une chose attire son regard, une montée d'énergie et un signal radio dans la pièce ou est entreposée la sonde Végane. L'homme fait tomber les rapports sur son bureau.

- Il faut que j'avertisse ses majestés ! Cela risque de poser problème !

Le chambellan se lève de son bureau et se précipite vers la sortie, dans son mouvement, il raccroche les documents qui tombent sur le sol.

Deux énormes portes se dessinent dans la glace de la banquise Antarctique, la piste donnant accès à la base apparaît, une soucoupe argentée surgit pour disparaître rapidement dans le ciel emportant le groupe d'espion. Les Eptamorphes occupent tous un poste sauf celui en rouge qui est assis dans le siège de commandement.

- Passons en mode furtif !

La surface de la soucoupe se met à ressembler à un gigantesque miroir pendant une seconde puis elle semble disparaître du ciel.

Le chambellan pousse les grandes portes de la salle du trône avant de se précipiter vers les dirigeants de la planète Euphor. Le roi et la reine sont en pleine séance de doléance. Le chambellan force le passage jusqu'aux trônes. Actarus voit l'homme approché et lui lance un regard sombre.

- Chambellan ! Nous sommes en pleine doléance ! , lance la reine Phénicia.

- Je sais, Vos Majestés, mais il s'agit d'une urgence, articule l'homme essoufflé.

Actarus se lève de son trône pour s'adresser aux personnes présentes.

- Veuillez-nous pardonnez, je dois vous demander de quitter la pièce le temps de régler cette urgence.

Les personnes se dirigent vers la grande porte, une fois la pièce vide, les gardes ferment les portes.

- Que ce passe-t-il de si important ? , questionne le roi.

- Un signal !

- Un signal !? , font en cœur le roi et la reine.

Le chambellan reprend son souffle.

- Ce matin en regardant les rapports d'activité de la nuit, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait eu une activité dans la salle de la sonde, une brusque augmentation d'énergie suivie de l'envoi d'un signal !

La reine porte sa main droite devant sa bouche, son visage est terrifié.

- Vous avez bien fait de nous avertir, répond Actarus. Retrouvez-moi dans cinq minutes dans la salle de la sonde avec le groupe d'ingénieur qui l'a examiné.

- Oui ! Tout de suite Votre Majesté, répond le chambellan en s'inclinant.

Actarus se retourne vers sa sœur.

- Je m'excuse, mais je dois te laisser seule terminer les doléances.

- Je comprends, fait-elle en retirant la main de sa bouche.

Phénicia se frappe le visage pour reprendre contenance.

- Je suis prête, déclare-t-elle.

- Je vais d'abord m'excuser puis je partirais.

Le roi fait un signe aux gardes pour qu'ils ouvrent les portes.

- _« Est-ce que tout cela a un rapport avec mon rêve, se demande le roi. »_

Au même instant, la reine se fait exactement la même réflexion.

Ukyo Nagaïa sort par la grande porte du hall de la société d'informatique, il marche d'un pas mal assuré, ses jambes tremblent. Une fois dehors, il pousse un long soupir avant de sauter de joie en criant !

- J'ai enfin décroché un vrai emploi !!!!

Quelques personnes se retournent pour le regarder avec curiosité. Ukyo remarque les regards, il passe sa main droite à l'arrière de sa tête, il s'incline légèrement vers les personnes qui l'observent puis il part à grande enjambée en souriant.

- Je vais pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Hikaru !!!

Procius attend devant les portes d'un ascenseur du centre, quand les portes s'ouvrent, la cabine est occupée par Shiro tenant des plans dans ses mains.

- Ça tombe bien, je te cherchais Procius ! , lance l'homme.

- Je vous croyais reparti au centre photonique.

- Non, pas encore.

Le prince s'engouffre dans la cabine, les portes se referment derrière lui.

- Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

- C'est au sujet de l'interface de pilotage de Goldorak, j'aurais besoin d'explications, annonce-t-il en fouillant dans ses plans.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai remplacé par une de rechange.

Shiro lève la tête de ses papiers.

- Ah… Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait bon que je comprenne son fonctionnement au cas ou elle serait encore endommagée. C'est une interface neurale ?

Procius pousse un soupir discret.

- Pas exactement, l'interface se greffe sur mes membres pour capter les impulsions nerveuses de mes bras et mes jambes pour accélérer le temps de réaction en anticipant les actions que je peux solliciter.

Shiro griffonne des notes sur un carnet.

- Intéressant ! Et comment fonctionnent ses capteurs ?

Procius lève une main.

- Je dois vous prévenir que l'interface ainsi que tous ses composants ne peuvent fonctionner qu'avec une personne ayant du sang royal d'Euphor.

Le visage de Shiro se décompose.

- Je comprends pourquoi aucun composant ne répondait à nos tests. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi nous n'avons pu percer le fonctionnement de l'interface.

La cabine cesse de bouger, les portes s'ouvrent. Procius sort le premier de la cabine suivie par Shiro. Soudain une voix féminine résonne dans le couloir.

- Shirooooo Kabutoooo !!!! Il faut que je te parle !!!!

Le prince se retourne pour voir Sayaka qui court dans le couloir en agitant des feuilles dans une main. Procius juge plus prudent de continuer sa route alors que Shiro est comme figé sur place.

- J'aurais besoin de quelques explications sur ses factures, hurle Sayaka en arrivant à la hauteur de Shiro.

- Quelles factures ? , demande l'homme d'une voix mal assurée.

- Celles-ci, répond-elle en agitant les feuilles sous le nez de l'homme.

- Il faudrait que je les regarde pour savoir de quoi tu parles…

- Je te rappelle que le centre de recherche photonique a été créé et dirigé par mon père et que j'en suis toujours la propriétaire ! Tu en n'es que le gérant !

- Je le sais bien Sayaka, mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de me justifier…

- Il n'y a pu assez d'alliage pour réparer, ma Vénus-A, mais je vois que monsieur ne lésine pas sur…

Procius n'entend pas le reste de la conversation après avoir tourné au bout du couloir.

Banta est en train de rassembler des vaches quand un groupe d'oiseau s'envole en masse au loin dans la forêt, le vieux garçon de ferme regarde au loin.

- C'est étrange, déclare-t-il en plaçant une main au dessus de ses yeux. On dirait que quelque chose les a effrayés.

Les oiseaux s'éloignent dans le ciel. Banta reste un moment à observer la forêt avant de reprendre son travail.

Au même instant dans la forêt, une trappe s'ouvre comme suspendu dans le vide en plein milieu d'une clairière. L'ouverture provient de la soucoupe furtive. De cette trappe, un Eptamorphe vêtu en jaune en sort. Il observe les environs puis fait un signe vers l'intérieur de la soucoupe, le reste du groupe en sort. Ils restent un instant devant l'ouverture puis se séparent dans toutes les directions alors que la trappe se referme faisant disparaître la seule trace de présence de la soucoupe.

Le Stratéguerre s'installe sur son trône dans la salle de commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Quels sont les dégâts ?

Un soldat s'avance et lui tend un bloc informatique.

- Je vous écoute, tonne Végalian.

Le soldat tressaute légèrement puis regarde le bloc.

- Les réparations sur la porte du hangar sont en cours, la navette de transbordement a complètement été détruite, il n'y a aucun survivant.

Le Stratéguerre sourit.

- L'Antérak qui été en phase d'assemblage dans le hangar a été partiellement endommagé, continu le soldat.

Le visage de Végalian affiche de la contrariété.

- Disposez !

Le soldat salue rapidement et s'éloigne aussi vite.

_-« Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes ! Voilà que les rebelles tentent de s'enfuir par masse ! Mon empire s'effondre ! Si je ne fais pas attention, l'empire souterrain d'Hadésia aura le contrôle total de la Terre, car Véga sera réduit, voire même anéanti ! Cela ne doit pas arriver !!!! »_

L'un des espions arrive au niveau d'une clôture en rondin à la lisière de la forêt, il voit dans la pâture des créatures qui lui sont inconnues et un être humain portant un étrange chapeau. Un autre Eptamorphe arrive devant une grande étendue d'eau, il se glisse lentement dans le liquide puis il se dirige vers le centre de recherche spatial en nageant sous la surface de l'eau. Celui vêtu tout en rouge arrive à la hauteur d'une vielle grange, il jette un regard à l'intérieur par des planches disjointes, il distingue une vieille navette jaune. Un autre espion recouvert de noir entre dans le ranch, il monte rapidement à l'étage, mais il se fige un instant en entendant une voix.

- … c'est VRAI !!! Tu as décroché un vrai emploi !

L'espion avance à pas feutré vers la source de la voix, par la porte entrouverte, il découvre une jeune fille allongée sur un lit avec un téléphone à l'oreille.

- Ca me fait très plaisir, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant, je me faisais du souci, je n'avais pas de nouvelle et tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, j'ai cru que…

L'espion quitte sa place, car des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'escalier.

Le roi Actarus est dans la salle de la sonde en compagnie du chambellan et du groupe d'ingénieurs qui ont travaillé sur la sonde. Le roi est visiblement contrarié.

- Je croyais que cette sonde était hors d'état !

- Nous n'avons jamais affirmé cela, répond un ingénieur. Nous avons analysé cet engin et nous vous avons dit qu'il était effectivement en panne et que nous ne pouvions pas savoir les informations qu'il a pu transmettre à Véga.

- Et comment expliquez-vous qu'il ait émis un signal cette nuit !?

- Il se peut que ce drone possède un système de réparation que nous n'avons pas détecté lors de notre examen, avance un autre ingénieur.

- Vous pensez que les informations que vous aviez trouvées en mémoire ont pu être transmises ? , demande le chambellan.

Les ingénieurs se consultent avant de répondre.

- C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négligée, déclare l'un d'eux.

- Oh non ! , s'exclame le chambellan en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Vous êtes certain que les informations restantes en mémoire dans la sonde ne contenaient rien qui risquait de mettre en danger Euphor ? , questionne Actarus.

- Comme nous vous l'avons dit, ce drone se dirigeait bien vers Euphor, mais il était encore trop loin pour déceler l'activité de la planète.

- Vous pouvez me le certifier ?

Les ingénieurs se regardent sans répondre.

- Je vois, soupire le roi. J'ai déjà augmenté la fréquence des patrouilles, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus.

- Mais !!! , fait le chambellan en levant la tête. Nous avons toujours le nouvel armement !

- En effet, mais je n'utiliserais quand dernier ressort. Il n'a pas été conçu pour cela.

L'un des gardes du centre fait sa ronde à la lisière du bois, il marche tranquillement quand il est tiré en arrière par un bras jaune qui sort d'un buisson. Le garde n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouve assommer. L'espion le ligote puis observe longuement l'homme étendu avant de prendre son aspect. L'Eptamorphe regarde une dernière fois le garde ligoter avant de sortir du bois pour prendre sa place.

Wishmaster est assis sur une sorte de trône en roche, l'ensemble de la pièce est taillé dans la même matière.

- _« L'empire de Véga s'effondre de lui-même, il faut qu'il dure assez longtemps pour m'aider à conquérir les royaumes souterrains, après il pourra sombrer, ainsi j'aurais le contrôle total de la Terre ! Le royaume d'Hadésia s'étendra ainsi partout et je serais ainsi le maître de la planète. »_

Il est interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arriver de deux démons. Un mâle à la fourrure ambre et une femelle à la peau verte recouverte d'une fourrure de la même teinte montant jusqu'à sa poitrine.

- Leal.

Le démon male s'agenouille.

- Niba.

Cette fois-ci c'est la femelle qui s'agenouille.

- Maître Wishmaster, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous satisfaire ? , demandent-ils en cœur.

- J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Les deux démons lèvent vers le dirigeant d'Hadésia un regard brillant.

- Je veux que vous détruisiez Goldorak une fois qu'il sera attiré dans notre monde.

- Et comment sera-t-il conduit dans notre monde ? , questionne Leal.

- Nos alliés s'en occupent.

- Si vous le permettez, intervient Niba. Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas montrés très efficaces, nous devrions…

- Je suis certaine que le Stratéguerre remplira sa part dans ce plan, coupe Wishmaster. C'est dans son intérêt. Je suis certaine que votre technique de combat viendra à bout de ce Goldorak.

- Merci maître, répondent les deux démons.

- Disposez ! Je vous ferais savoir quand Goldorak sera sur le point de se retrouver dans notre monde.

Les deux démons se lèvent et quittent la pièce à reculons, sous le regard pensif de Wishmaster.

-_« Ces deux démons sont frère et sœur, ils se sont entraînés et combattent ensemble depuis qu'ils sont en ages de se tenir debout. Ils ont même réussi à tuer leur père durant un entraînement à mort. Ils sont parfaits pour cette mission. »_

L'espion qui s'était glissé dans l'eau de la retenue arrive au barrage, il sort la tête de l'eau puis il vérifie que personne ne le voit. Il commence à gravir la paroi du barrage, une fois hors de l'eau sa tenue change de couleur pour se confondre avec celle de la paroi.

Pendant ce temps, un autre Eptamorphe avance en direction de Banta qui siffle, ce dernier lui tourne le dos. Le vieux garçon de ferme fait entrer la dernière vache dans l'étable quand il reçoit un coup de manchette sur la nuque. Banta s'effondre, l'espion le tire à l'intérieur de l'étable avant de le dissimuler dans un tas de foin. Une fois cela accompli, l'espion prend l'apparence de Banta puis sort tranquillement de l'étable en sifflotant.

Le faux garde entre dans le centre, il observe la disposition des lieux discrètement. Le professeur Cochir apparaît au bout du couloir, les bras chargés de dossier.

- Bonjour Kyosuke, fait le professeur.

Le faux garde lui répond d'un simple geste de la main, le professeur s'éloigne sans rien remarquer puis entre dans la salle d'observation.

L'Eptamorphe rouge entre dans une des granges, il tombe face à face avec deux chèvres qui le regardent avec inquiétude, elles ouvrent la bouche. D'un geste rapide, l'espion place sur leurs têtes deux appareils électroniques puis il sort d'une poche dans son dos un petit boîtier avec un écran.

- Grâce à ce dispositif, je peux sonder votre cerveau. Dites-moi ou se trouve le prince d'Euphor.

Les deux bêtes se mettent à bêler pendant que l'espion tente de régler son appareil.

- Quel étrange langage, il ne fait pas parti de la base de donnée des langues terriennes !? , s'étonne l'espion.

Dans le ranch, Dai surgit de l'escalier, il se dirige vers la chambre de sa sœur, l'espion c'est caché dans la première pièce qu'il a trouvée, la salle de bain, il laisse la porte légèrement entrouverte. Daisuke pousse la porte de la chambre d'Hikaru.

- Hé ! Dis donc soeurette, tu n'aurais pas vu…

- Ça ne va pas d'entrée comme ça ! Je suis au téléphone, hurle la jeune fille. Et en plus, tu dégages une de ses odeurs de transpiration ! , ajoute-t-elle en se pinçant le nez. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour sentir aussi mauvais.

Dai se renifle les dessous de bras.

- J'ai juste fait une révision complète d'Alcorak.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais me demander, mais prends d'abord une douche.

- OK, soupire Dai.

Le jeune homme sort de la chambre de sa sœur pour se diriger vers la salle de bain dont il pousse la porte cinq secondes plus tard. Une fois dans le cabinet de toilette, il ferme la porte à clef et commence à se déshabiller. L'espion a juste eu le temps de se dissimuler dans la cabine de douche.

L'espion qui gravit la paroi du barrage arrive à son sommet, il cherche vers où se diriger, il voit une fenêtre entrouverte non loin. Il se hisse sur le sommet puis se dirige vers l'ouverture en rampant sur le sol rapidement tel un lézard. Il se glisse par la fenêtre pour se retrouver dans une chambre. Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre attire son attention, en une seconde il se retrouve caché sous le lit se trouvant dans la pièce. Kohumé sort de la salle de bain de sa chambre enroulée dans une serviette avec dans une main une trousse, elle se dirige vers le lit sur lequel elle s'installe. L'espion se retrouve coincé dans sa cachette, il entend le bruit d'une fermeture puis le sommier bouge au-dessus de lui. La jeune fille est assise sur son lit, elle met des morceaux de coton entre ses doigts de pied, sur le dessus de lit, des fioles de vernis à ongles se sont échappées de la trousse.

L'Eptamorphe ayant pris la place d'un garde circule au hasard dans les couloirs du centre, il arrive devant les portes d'un ascenseur qui s'ouvrent, une équipe de technicien en sort. L'espion y entre en tachant d'être le plus naturel possible, les portes se referment et la cabine se met à descendre. Quand l'ascenseur s'immobilise, l'espion à un réflexe défensif, il se prépare au cas ou il aurait été découvert, mais les portes s'ouvrent sur un hangar gigantesque et personne ne semble l'attendre. Il sort de la cabine, et commence à avancer dans le hangar, il distingue au loin une forme gigantesque, les portes de l'ascenseur se referment coupant la faible source de lumière. L'Eptamorphe se retrouve dans le noir, mais ses yeux se mettent à émettre une faible lueur verte, sa vision c'est adapté, il peut voir ce qui se trouve dans la pièce.

- Voilà donc où se cache Goldorak, murmure-t-il. Si je m'attendais à une telle découverte. Si Goldorak est là, le prince ne doit pas être loin, il suffit de le démasquer.

Daisuke a fini de retirer ses vêtements, il ouvre la cabine de douche et y pénètre, il referme la porte et ouvre l'eau. L'espion attend que la cabine soit remplie de vapeur pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et quitter la pièce. Quand Dai à finit de se laver, il sort de la cabine enfile un peignoir, il attrape la poigner de la porte et marque un arrêt.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que j'avais fermé à clef cette porte ! Bon, je penserais à ça plus tard, je dois me dépêcher, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kohumé.

L'espion de couleur rouge est toujours dans l'étable face aux chèvres qui ne cessent de bêler. Leurs cris ont attiré l'attention de Eekaan.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ! , lance la jeune fille en s'approchant de la construction.

L'Eptamorphe retire les dispositifs électroniques des bêtes puis bondit pour se dissimuler sur une poutre. Les chèvres sont redevenues silencieuses au moment ou l'ancien agent de Véga entre dans l'étable. La jeune femme se penche pour les caresser.

- Alors mes toutes belles, que vous arrive-t-il ?

L'espion est juste au dessus de la jeune fille, il ne voit que la couleur de ses cheveux. Les deux chèvres lèvent leur regard en direction de l'espion.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Eekaan regarde en hauteur, elle croit voir une ombre furtive bouger rapidement. Elle balayait les poutres du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas rêvé, mais elle ne voit rien.

Caché dans un tas de paille, l'espion a vu clairement le visage de l'ancien agent de Véga. Il sort de sa cachette une fois la jeune femme partie.

- Eekaan !? Que fait-elle ici ? Je la croyais morte en mission !?

Le faux Banta arrive devant le ranch au moment où en sort Bélier.

- Tiens voilà le vieux gros tas bon à rien, lance Bélier en se mettant en garde.

Mais Banta ne répond rien, il entre sans un mot dans l'habitation.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive !? , s'étonne Bélier. Il n'a pas répondu, il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. Ce n'est quand même pas à cause de ce qu'a dit Vénusia qu'il n'a rien répondu !? , se demande-t-il en se frottant le menton.

Végalian est dans ses quartiers, il regarde une représentation de la Terre quand Wishmaster surgit devant lui.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu voir si vous êtes prêt à lancer notre plan, répond Wishmaster.

- Je suis victime d'un contretemps.

- Un contretemps ??

- Malheureusement, l'Antérak que nous étions en train de construire a été endommagé lors de la tentative d'évasion de ses maudits rebelles.

- Si je comprends bien, il faut que je me débrouille seule !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mes équipes travaillent sans relâche pour le terminer, ce n'est juste qu'une question d'heure, un jour au plus !

- Je ne peux pas attendre, de mon côté tout est paré pour le piège de Goldorak. Je vais trouver une solution, répond Wishmaster juste avant de disparaître.

- L'imbécile, elle va tout faire rater !

Kohumé souffle sur ses ongles de pieds.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?

La jeune fille se lève de son lit pour ouvrir son armoire et choisir sa tenue. Dans son dos une ombre surgit.

Le maître du royaume d'Hadésia est sur son trône de pierre, devant lui se tiennent deux démons.

- Leal et Niba, il y a un petit changement dans mes plans, Véga ne peut pas attirer Goldorak dans nos griffes, annonce Wishmaster.

- Ce sont vraiment des incapables, commente Niba.

- Vous allez devoir vous-même attirer Goldorak dans notre piège.

- Que devons-nous faire ? , interroge Leal.

Wishmaster sourit.

- Revenons aux bonnes vieilles méthodes ancestrales ! , sourit-elle. Nous allons attaquer un village humain et ainsi obliger Goldorak à sortir de sa tanière.

Les deux démons sourient.

- Il y a des siècles que nous n'avons pas fait ceci, confirme Niba en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses dents.

Bélier avance dans le ranch perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je n'aurais quand même pas vexé pour de bon cette vieille tête de mule ?

Il lève la tête pour voir une forme rouge sortir de l'étable.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Bélier s'élance en direction de la forme.

- Hé !

L'espion se retourne en entendant crier, il voit un humain à la stature imposante se diriger rapidement vers lui, il sort son pistolaser puis fait feu.

Bélier roule sur le côté pour éviter le tir, il se relève et saisit machinalement une pelle qui traînait.

- Non mais ! Ca ne va pas de me tirer dessus comme ça !

Bélier se trouve à moins de trois pas de l'espion, celui-ci tir une nouvelle fois sur l'humain, mais le tir est dérivé par la pelle, Bélier lève celle-ci puis l'abat sur l'espion qui fait un bond en arrière pour l'éviter.

- Toi tu vas connaître la colère de Bélier ! , lance-t-il en crachant. Une fois que tu auras pris ma pelle, tu me raconteras ce que tu traficotes ici !

L'Eptamorphe en rouge sort un couteau à longue lame.

- Attention ! Tu vas te couper avec ce machin ! , lance Bélier.

L'espion saute en direction de l'humain, mais Bélier veut lui donner un coup de pelle sur le visage. L'espion pivote son corps pour changer sa trajectoire, mais la pelle arrache l'un des tuyaux qui sort de son cou. L'Eptamorphe s'enflamme comme du papier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc !!!??? , se demande Bélier les deux mains toujours serrer sur le manche de la pelle.

Dans un village de montagne, une explosion suivit d'un mouvement de panique dans les rues, la population se bouscule, deux démons de plus de vingt mètres de haut sèment le chaos.

Trois coups sont donnés sur la porte de la chambre de Kohumé, la jeune femme ouvre la porte, elle tombe face à face avec Dai.

- Alors, tu es prête ? , demande le jeune homme.

Celui-ci la regarde des pieds à la tête.

- On dirait que oui, constate-t-il en souriant.

Kohumé ne répond rien et semble ne pas réagir.

- Tout va bien ?

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, tout est calme quand subitement une voix s'élève.

- Professeurs Alcor et Cochir ! Je viens de recevoir un appel de force de police, annonce Gavin. Deux démons attaquent un village !

Les deux professeurs qui étudiaient des dossiers sur une table au centre de la pièce lèvent la tête.

- Deux démons, répète Alcor.

- Transférez les coordonnées à l'ordinateur de Goldorak, ordonne Procius en sortant en courant de la salle.

- Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Procius se trouvait dans la pièce, déclare Cochir.

- Vous avez entendu, transférez toutes les informations à Goldorak, ordonne Alcor.

Daisuke se penche pour embrasser Kohumé, mais cette dernière à un mouvement de recule.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? Tu ne veux plus sortir ?

L'alerte se met à retentir.

- De toute façon, je crois que notre sortie est annulée.

Procius passe en courant dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je dois décoller avec Alcorak ? , demande Dai.

- Des démons attaquent un village. Je vous dirais si vous devez décoller !

- Le prince d'Euphor, murmure Kohumé.

- Oui, c'est Procius ! Tu es sur que tout va bien ? , demande Dai avec un regard interrogateur.

Un des gardes du centre patrouille à la lisière du bois, il entend un mouvement répétitif dans les fourrés et comme un son étouffé.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse, mais le bruit et le son se font plus fort. Avec prudence le garde s'enfonce dans le bois avec son arme à la main, après quelques pas, il découvre son collègue ligoté. Il range son arme pour saisir sa radio.

- Alerte, nous avons un ou plusieurs intrus dans le centre, je viens de découvrir Kyosuke ligoté.

Le prince court dans le couloir où se trouve son conduit accès au hangar de Goldorak. Il aperçoit Kyosuke devant lui, alors qu'il vient de capter le message d'alerte sur son bracelet. Le faux garde sort un pistolaser qu'il pointe sur le prince. Procius bondit les bras en avant, l'espion ouvre le feu, mais rate sa cible. Le prince saisit l'espion, et l'entraîne malgré lui dans le conduit d'accès. Les deux hommes glissent la tête la première dans le conduit métallique. Procius voit le siège de l'Asporat qui approche, il attrape l'espion qui de débat. L'Eptamorphe donne des coups de pieds pour se dégager, Procius lâche prise. L'espion tente de se retourner en glissant dans le conduit, mais il est trop tard, sa tête heurte le siège de l'Asporat. Le prince a réussi à se mettre dans la position de réception pour atterrir sur le siège. Il tente d'éviter le corps de l'espion, mais il tombe dessus, quand il se relève le corps de l'Eptamorphe commence à s'enflammer, le prince a juste le temps de sauter de l'Asporat. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne reste plus aucune trace du corps.

- Pas le temps de chercher ce que c'était, déclare Procius en grimpant sur le siège.

Il lance les réacteurs du petit véhicule pour rejoindre Goldorak.

- Des démons et des intrus dans le centre, quelle journée ! , lance Dai en prenant Kohumé par les épaules. Reste dans ta chambre, je reviens !

Machinalement, Dai jette un regard dans la chambre de sa petite amie, il aperçoit un orteil avec l'ongle rouge dépassant de sous le lit, il ouvre de grands yeux.

- Une minute…

Il ne peut pas en dire plus, car il vient de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac, il tente de retenir Kohumé, mais celle-ci se dégage facilement, il voit la jeune fille reculer et changer d'apparence jusqu'à la fenêtre puis sauter dans une forme humanoïde. Dai se relève et se précipite à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, il ne voit aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il reprend son souffle puis se penche pour découvrir une autre Kohumé ligotée et bâillonnée sous le lit.

L'espion en noir a vu la disparition de son collègue d'une fenêtre du ranch, avec précaution, il cherche un chemin sur pour quitter l'habitation.

La plateforme d'envole de Goldorak descend.

- Utilise la route numéro 4 pour plus de sécurité, annonce Alcor dans la radio.

- Compris.

Bélier est penché sur le tas de cendre de l'espion.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que cette chose se transforme en un tas de cendre.

Soudain il ressent un choc violent, il se retrouve plaqué au sol. Bélier tourne la tête et découvre Banta qui le plaque au sol.

- Non mais !!! Ca ne va pas de me prendre en traite espèce de…

Un nouveau choc, cette fois Bélier croit avoir perdu la tête, car il a vu un second Banta se jeter sur le premier. Les deux Banta roulent sur le sol en se donnant des coups de poing. Bélier se relève.

- J'ai la berlue ou quoi !???

La soucoupe porteuse est face à la route numéro quatre. Procius vérifie ses instruments une dernière fois. Une rapide consultation sur l'ordinateur de bord pour vérifier les paramètres de l'interface de pilotage.

- Tout semble correct. Goldorak go !!!

Le vaisseau disparaît dans le conduit de la route creusée dans le sol.

Les deux Banta s'écartent l'un de l'autre, ils semblent tous les deux essoufflés. Bélier se frotte les yeux.

- Non, je ne rêve pas !

- Au lieu de rester là, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, lance un des Banta.

- C'est moi que tu ferais mieux d'aider, ajoute l'autre. C'est un imposteur !

Bélier pose ses yeux sur le premier puis sur le second et revient au premier.

- Je ne vois aucune différence ! Comment je peux savoir lequel est le bon !? Comment faire la différence entre ses deux pleins de soupes !

- Hé ! C'est moi que tu traites de plein de soupe ? , demande le Banta sur sa gauche. Je rappelle à môsieur Bélier que c'est moi qui aie eu la dernière part de gâteau à Noël il y a trois ans en la gagnant loyalement au bras de fer !

Bélier saute immédiatement sur le Banta de droite.

- Voilà, j'ai eu ma réponse !!!

Aussitôt le Banta de droite saute sur celui de gauche, quelques secondes plus tard, le faux Banta se retrouve avec les deux yeux clos avec des coquarts et complètement sonnés.

- Bon si on attachait cet oiseau rare avant qu'il ne s'envole, suggère le vrai Banta.

- Alors là ! Avec joie, je vais chercher de la corde ! , annonce Bélier.

Végalian est dans ses quartiers, il lit, assis dans un fauteuil, quand un signal retentit sur son bureau.

Le Stratéguerre pose le livre puis se lève pour rejoindre son bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous venons de repérer Goldorak, annonce un soldat. Il se dirige vers un village attaqué par des démons.

- _« Wishmaster est passée à l'attaque ! Quelle imbécile ! Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'attendre ! »_

- Maître ?

- Envoyer une escadrille de navette pour les soutenir.

- À vos ordres !

L'espion noir regarde le faux Banta capturer un instant avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

À quelques kilomètres de là, l'autre Eptamorphe sort de l'eau, il voit au loin le centre. Après un bref tour d'horizon pour s'orienter, il part en courant dans les bois pour rejoindre sa soucoupe.

Eekaan arrive en courant devant l'étable.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan ! , s'écrie-t-elle avant de se figer en découvrant le second Banta.

La jeune femme blanchit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Eekaan ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, remarque Bélier.

- Un espion Eptamorphe, dit-elle dans un souffle. Il n'est pas seul ! Ils sont toujours en groupe !

- Un espion Eptaquoi ? , demande Banta.

Procius voit une colonne de fumée sombre s'élever dans le ciel, Goldorak descend en direction de la fumée. Le prince distingue deux formes immenses.

- Voilà les démons. À moi de jouer. Planitronks !

Les deux disques dentés s'élancent vers les créatures.

- Goldorak est arrivée, annonce Niba.

- Attirons-le dans notre piège, répond Leal.

Les deux disques manquent leurs cibles puis retournent à leurs places. Les deux démons courent en direction d'un volcan éteint.

- Je ne dois pas les perdre de vue, fait le prince.

Les deux démons gravissent en quelques pas le flanc du volcan avant de sauter dans son cratère.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, dit Procius à contrecœur. Transfère !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouve dans le poste de pilotage du robot géant.

- Procius appelle le centre. J'aurais besoin de Faussoirak.

- Compris ! Je vais prévenir Kohumé, annonce Alcor.

Le robot géant atterrit dans le cratère du volcan endormi.

- Ou sont-ils passés !

Le prince remarque une sorte de tunnel creusé directement dans le basalte.

- Allez Goldorak ! Allons jouer au spéléologue !

Le robot géant s'engage dans le tunnel.

Densha arrive devant la chambre de Kohumé, il voit la porte ouverte, il passe la tête et découvre la jeune fille à même le sol et Dai qui la soutient.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Dai.

- Goldorak a besoin de Faussoirak, répond simplement Densha.

- Compris, je décolle avec Faussoirak. Que le doc vienne examiner Kohumé.

- Euh… Oui, je vais le prévenir.

Dai allonge avec précaution sa petite amie sur le sol avant de se précipiter dehors.

Goldorak descend dans le tunnel.

- J'ai l'impression de descendre directement en enfer, déclare Procius.

Dai est dans le cockpit de Faussoirak, il vérifie ses instruments.

- Faussoirak paré ! , annonce-t-il.

- Décollage ! , ordonne Alcor.

- Faussoirak go !

La navette s'élance de son aire de décollage situé dans la structure supérieure du centre. Au même instant, Gavin s'écrit devant le radar.

- Je capte une escadrille de navette en provenance de la Lune qui vient d'entrée dans l'atmosphère.

- Malédiction ! , s'exclame Alcor.

- D'après son cap, elle se dirige droit sur le volcan !

- Un piège ! Procius sort de là !!

Mais Goldorak est trop profond sous terre pour capter le message, les roches qui l'entourent bloquent les ondes radio.

Faussoirak fonce vers le volcan endormi quand les premières navettes sortent des nuages.

- Mince ! Elles sont déjà là !!

- J'ai contacté le ranch, Vénusiak va venir te prêter main-forte, annonce le professeur Alcor dans la radio.

Hikaru sort de l'habitation du ranch en courant, elle remarque un groupe devant l'étable et marque une pause.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là-bas ?

La jeune femme les regarde quelques secondes avant de repartir en courant vers la jeep.

- Je verrais ça plus tard ! J'ai autre chose de plus urgent.

La jeep s'éloigne sur le chemin en terre du ranch pendant qu'Eekaan donne des détails à Banta et Bélier.

- Un Eptamorphe est un être polymorphe venant de la planète Epta, ils sont de parfaits espions, car ils peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel être, quand leur monde fut asservi par Véga, le Stratéguerre fit effectuer une modification ADN sur ceux qui ont été enrôlés pour qu'ils puissent respirer dans n'importe quelle atmosphère, dans leur environnement d'origine, les Eptamorphes respirent un gaz Argozanique.

- J'ai pas tout compris, fait Banta en se tenant le menton.

- Le contraire aurait été surprenant, ajoute Bélier.

- Ouais ! Moi, je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre ! Ne dis pas que tu as tout compris.

- J'ai saisi le principal ! Ce sont des espions ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce que celui-ci a découvert !

Bélier se tourne vers le faux Banta ligoté, celui-ci ouvre la bouche, une fumée en sort.

- C'est quoi encore que ce tour…

- Et ils ont la possibilité de se sacrifier !! , ajoute rapidement Eekaan. Courez !!!

Bélier et Banta se rentrent dedans puis se mettent a courir. L'ancien agent de Véga après s'être éloigné se couche sur le sol, une légère explosion survient. Banta et Bélier tombent l'un sur l'autre sur le sol. Eekaan se relève, il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendre à l'endroit où se situait l'espion.

Les navettes de Véga coupent la route à Faussoirak pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le volcan.

- Pyrobombe !

Une boule de feu part du sommet de l'aileron de la navette.

- Il y a en trop !

- Alors frérot, besoin d'un coup de main ? , fait Hikaru dans la radio. Deltalame !

- Ce n'est pas de refus !

Goldorak descend toujours dans le conduit, il fait complètement noir, aucun rayon de soleil ne provient de l'extérieur. La seule source de luminosité provient des yeux du robot.

- Où sont-ils passés ? Je devrais les avoir rejoints depuis un moment, constate Procius.

Soudain, il distingue une faible lumière rougeâtre au bout du tunnel.

L'espion noir arrive dans la clairière où est stationnée la soucoupe furtive, il se retourne en entendant un bruit dans la forêt, il voit surgir un autre membre du groupe. Les deux espions se regardent, puis sans un mot ils avancent vers le centre de la clairière, la trappe apparaît comme suspendu dans le vide. Les deux Eptamorphes entrent dans la soucoupe, la trappe se referme. Un instant plus tard, un bruit de réacteur à plein régime trahie la présence de la soucoupe, le bruit monte dans le ciel puis s'éloigne indiquant que la soucoupe est partie.

- Où est Goldorak ? , questionne Hikaru.

- Il est descendu dans un volcan, je devais le rejoindre quand ses maudites navettes ont surgi ! Missiles Sigma !

Deux navettes explosent après avoir reçu les deux missiles en forme de vrilles. Vénusiak effectue un marteau pour éviter un adversaire, quand la navette a fini sa manœuvre, elle se retrouve derrière son ennemi.

- Electronium !

Le rayon touche les réacteurs de la navette qui explose.

Goldorak débouche dans une cavité rocheuse, la luminosité rougeâtre provient des flammes et du magma en fusion qui y coule.

- Aucune trace des démons, et je ne vois aucune autre issue.

Dissimulés derrière une roche, les deux démons qui ont repris une taille humaine observent le robot géant avancé dans la grotte.

- Encore quelques pas et nous pourrons passer à l'action, déclare Leal.

- Oui, bientôt, répond Niba en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de navettes de Véga dans le ciel, mais celles-ci sont particulièrement difficiles à atteindre.

- Je commence à les trouver un peu trop collantes, lance Hikaru.

Vénusiak a deux navettes à ses trousses, malgré les manœuvres complexes exécutées pour les semer, les navettes sont toujours dans son dos.

- Tariéropulseur !

L'une des navettes se déchire, deux tarières la transpercent puis Faussoirak apparaît.

- Pyrobombe ! , continu Dai.

Procius regarde les radars de Goldorak qui restent silencieux, il jette un regard dans la grotte, un moment, il croit voir deux minuscules formes courant dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce…

Il penche Goldorak pour mieux voir, mais ses yeux ne voient rien sur le sol rocheux.

- J'ai dû rêver.

Goldorak se redresse, sur l'un des radars, un écho apparaît, Procius n'a pas le temps de réagir, qu'il voit une tête démoniaque ambre surgit devant son poste de pilotage.

Le robot géant fait un pas en arrière, mais deux mains vertes géantes se plaquent dans son dos pour le pousser.

- Bon sang ! Mais d'où sortent-ils !? , lance le prince en tournant la tête.

Les deux démons font un pas en arrière, Goldorak tourne la tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour observer ses adversaires.

- Comment vais-je me tirer de ce guêpier!?

Soudain les deux démons se mettent en mouvement et commencent à courir en cercle autour de Goldorak. Procius voit les deux couleurs des démons, mais rapidement les couleurs se mélangent pour ne former plus qu'une seule.

- Fulguropoing !

Goldorak lève son bras droit pour projeter son poing, ce dernier ne va pas loin, car il monte vers le plafond de la cavité avant d'atteindre la tornade démoniaque. Puis il retombe et regagne son emplacement.

Procius tente de suivre la course des démons autour de sa machine, il observe ses écrans, pour le moment la distance entre les démons et lui est toujours la même.

- Quel est donc l'intérêt de cette technique ? Le but est-il de me retenir uniquement ?

Soudain, le prince remarque des fils brillants, mais il est déjà trop tard. Le bras droit de Goldorak vrille et se plaque dans son dos, alors que le gauche se retrouve sur le devant, les capteurs de pression se déclenchent dans le poste de pilotage.

Goldorak est entouré des pieds à la tête de câbles d'apparence métallique sortant des ongles des deux démons, le robot géant tente de se dégager de cette camisole démoniaque. Goldorak tente de bouger ses bras, mais les filins ne cèdent pas et s'enfoncent légèrement dans son corps.

Les deux démons cessent de tourner, ils viennent se placer devant le robot géant, leurs visages affichent un sourire victorieux.

- Je suis livré à moi-même. Personne ne viendra à mon aide. Je crois que les dés sont jetés, mon vieux Goldorak.

Leal et Niba s'écartent l'un de l'autre puis écartent leurs bras pour tendre encore plus les câbles. Dans le cockpit de Goldorak, la lumière passe au rouge, les indications des capteurs de pression augmentent dangereusement vers la limite. Procius tourne la tête de son robot vers le démon mâle.

- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon part des cornes du robot, mais n'a aucun effet sur le démon. Les deux démons éclatent de rire.

Soudain le sol se met à trembler, des nappes de magma explosent, les démons échangent un regard interrogateur pendant un instant avant de tirer de toutes leurs forces sur les câbles qui enserrent Goldorak.

Procius se demande ce qui se passe, des morceaux de roche tombent du plafond de la cavité, son regard est attiré par une étrange luminosité qui émane d'une rivière de magma. Le prince ouvre grand ses yeux quand il voit sortir de la lave un casque en acier gigantesque avec des cornes jaunes surmontant une sorte de tête de tortue avec des yeux en forme de pierre précieuse blanche.

- Pour qui vient cette créature ? , se demande le prince.

Les deux démons tournent le dos à la rivière de magma d'où émerge la créature. Le reste du corps sort du magma, la créature porte une sorte de carapace hérissée de pointe sur le dos, sur son torse est recouvert d'un énorme V rouge. Elle se tient debout pendant une ou deux secondes avant de tomber sur le sol avec souplesse, puis elle se met a rampé sur le sol comme une tortue géante sortie de l'enfer, mais elle se déplace rapidement, en une fraction elle se trouve à côté des démons, une lame sort du sommet de se casque, avec cette lame, elle coupe les câbles qui entravent le robot géant. Goldorak vacille légèrement une fois libre, les deux démons sont déséquilibrés quand la tension des câbles disparaît.

Procius stabilise Goldorak puis retire les câbles restant enroulés autour. Les deux démons n'ont pas le temps de réagir que la créature bondit sur eux, la créature pivote dans les airs pour retomber carapace la première, les pointes travers les démons de par en par. Un liquide mauve sort des plaies et des bouches des démons, Goldorak à reculer et se tient sur ses gardes.

La créature bouge ses quatre membres pour se retourner avec une étrange souplesse pour une telle masse. L'étrange tortue tourne la tête vers Goldorak, elle semble plonger ses yeux dans ceux du robot puis elle détourne la tête puis se met à ramper en direction de la rivière de magma. La cavité continue de s'écrouler.

- Je ferais mieux de ne pas rester ici !

Goldorak se met à courir pour rejoindre le tunnel par lequel il est venu.

- Deltalame !

La lame se met à briller puis se sépare de Vénusiak pour trancher une navette hameçon.

- Et voilà ! C'était la dernière ! , annonce Hikaru.

- Bien ! Allons aider Goldorak !

Faussoirak et Vénusiak mettent le cap sur le volcan, quand ils arrivent sur place, ils découvrent Goldorak sortant tranquillement du cratère.

- Alors Procius, tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide finalement, lance Dai.

- Disons que j'ai eu un coup de main, répond le prince.

- Un coup de main de qui ? , demande Hikaru.

- Bonne question, murmure Procius.

Le Stratéguerre se lève de son trône de la salle de commandement. Devant le siège son agenouillé les deux espions Eptamorphe venant de terminer leur rapport. Végalian se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, entouré de ses gardes, une fois dans le couloir, il prend la direction de ses quartiers.

- _« Encore un échec ! Si seulement Wishmaster avait attendu que mon Antérak soit opérationnel pour ce plan ! Une escadrille de navette anéantie pour rien Goldorak est sortie vivant de ce volcan, cela veut dire que les démons ont été vaincus. Wishmaster m'avait pourtant assuré qu'ils seraient imbattables si Goldorak était entraîné sous terre. Il n'en est rien ! Il est temps de mettre fin à cette alliance ! »_

Végalian entre dans ses quartiers, il n'est pas surpris de découvrir Wishmaster devant son bureau.

- Vous avez échoué ! , tonne Végalian.

- Vous aviez qu'à être prêt en temps et en heure, rétorque Wishmaster.

- Le royaume d'Hadésia aurait dû attendre pour que nous puissions faire ce qui était prévu !

- Nous n'allions pas attendre des heures que vous soyez enfin paré pour notre plan !

- Notre plan ! Notre plan comme vous l'avez si bien dit ! Si c'était bien notre plan, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu compte de ma remarque !? Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette alliance qui me…

Végalian ne termine pas sa phrase, car le visage de Wishmaster change, son visage devient terrifié, la femme démon lève ses bras pour se protéger en criant un non glacial puis son image se volatilise.

- Se pourrait-il que je n'aie plus besoin de rompre l'alliance ? , se demande Végalian.

Dans le royaume souterrain d'Hadésia, une énorme patte s'abat sur Wishmaster qui se retrouve écrasé, la créature retire sa patte du corps puis l'abat sur le trône de roche. Tout le royaume semble s'effondrer, des cris de terreurs s'élèvent de toute part.

Goldorak a rejoint sa soucoupe porteuse, il vole en formation avec Faussoirak et Vénusiak.

- Tu es bien silencieux Procius, remarque Hikaru.

- Que s'est-il passé dans ce volcan ? , demande Dai.

- Rien de bien important, répond le prince. Allez ! Retour à la base, et le dernier qui arrive paye un gâteau !

Procius augmente légèrement les gaz et commence à prendre de l'avance.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas du jeu, proteste Hikaru. Tu es beaucoup plus rapide que nous !

Dans une pièce remplie d'ordinateur et de divers matériel informatique, un signal est reçu sur l'une des consoles, l'écran de l'ordinateur affiche des coordonnées dans la nébuleuse de Véga. Non loin de là, le professeur Ishabelle travaille, elle ne prête aucune attention à la console qui se met à biper.

Le Stratéguerre est couché dans son lit, il a visiblement un sommeil agité.

« Végalian se voit, en fin d'adolescence, à côté du Grand Stratéguerre dans une pièce du palais impérial sur Stykadés. Les murs de la pièce sont flous, les contours mal définis.

- Végalian, je vais te dévoiler un de mes secrets avant que tu ne partes pour ta mission. »

Le Stratéguerre se tourne dans son lit en grognant.

« -Un secret ?, s'étonne le jeune Végalian.

- Oui, sourit le Grand Stratéguerre. Toi seul pourras prendre ma succession à la tête de l'empire, pour cela je vais te mettre dans la confidence.

Le Grand Stratéguerre tend la main vers un objet, un instant plus tard, une ouverture surgit dans le mur.

- Suis-moi, Végalian.

Le jeune homme s'engouffre dans l'ouverture à la suite de son oncle, un corridor étroit se dresse devant lui, il entend un bruit feutré indiquant que l'ouverture se referme. Les pas des deux hommes résonnent dans le couloir en marbre. Ils arrivent dans une pièce sombre, Végalian regarde dans toutes les directions, il se demande ce qu'ils viennent faire dans ce lieu.

- Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette pièce dans le palais, tous ceux qui ont travaillé à sa construction ont été éliminés, déclare le Grand Stratéguerre. Il en est de même pour ceux qui ont travaillé à l'élaboration de ce que je vais te montrer.

Végalian regarde son oncle avec attention. Le Grand Stratéguerre lève une main dans le vide, soudain des points lumineux surgissent un peu partout dans la pièce, Végalian tourne sur lui-même, il réalise qu'il s'agit d'une projection en trois dimensions d'une carte intergalactique de l'empire de Véga.

- Regarde bien, un jour tu régneras sur tous ses univers en compagnie de ma chère Végalia.

- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir ? , demande légèrement surpris Végalian.

Le grand Stratéguerre sourit.

- Pas uniquement, je vais te révéler mon secret, une chose secrète que j'ai élaborée pour conquérir l'univers.

- Une arme ?

- Mieux que cela !!!

Le Grand Stratéguerre fait un mouvement de bras, la carte stellaire change, elle affiche la nébuleuse de Véga avec Stykadés, Akereb la rouge, Euphor. Le grand Stratéguerre effectue un nouveau mouvement, une planète morte ressemblant à un énorme météorite apparaît, elle est complètement inconnue de Végalian.

- Quel est ce monde ? , demande-t-il.

- Voici Orania, la légende raconte qu'il s'agit du monde originel de l'empire de Véga.

- C'est cela que vous vouliez me montrer mon oncle ?

- C'est surtout le secret qu'elle cache !

- C'est donc ceci que vous allez me révéler ?

L'image de la planète grossit jusqu'au point où c'est l'intérieur de l'astre qui s'affiche.

- Elle est creuse ! , s'étonne Végalian.

- Oui, elle l'était déjà à l'origine, mais je l'ai fait creusé en plus pour accroître sa capacité !

- Accroître sa capacité ??

- Oui !

- Sa capacité à quoi ?

- De Stockage et de fabrication !

- Je ne saisis pas.

Le Grand Stratéguerre lève la main, l'image change.

- Regarde ! Grâce à ceci l'empire de Véga s'entendra dans toutes les galaxies !

Végalian ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant le secret que renferme cet astre. Des vaisseaux ! Des centaines, des milliers de vaisseaux, du simple vaisseau de transport au vaisseau amiral.

- Grâce à cet arsenal secret, nous aurons toujours la main mise sur l'univers !!!, reprend le Grand Stratéguerre en éclatant de rire. »

Végalian se réveil dans son lit en sueur, il essuie son front avec sa main gauche.

- Orania, murmure-t-il. Je dois retrouver cette planète.

FIN

- 25 -


	29. episode 27 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 27

Le prince d'Euphor a dévalisé la bibliothèque du village, des tas de livres sont éparpillés un peu partout dans sa chambre, tous les bouquins traitent des créatures mystiques ou démoniaques. Procius jette un livre sur son lit avec désespoir, il croise ses mains derrière sa tête avant de s'allonger.

- Aucune trace de cette créature dans les livres, soupire-t-il en s'étirant. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu voir.

C'est le petit matin dans le Camp de la Lune Noire, le professeur Ishabelle entre dans son laboratoire informatique.

- Tiens ! Pourquoi cette console clignote.

La femme se dirige vers la console de réception du drone.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?? Aurais-je reçu un signal de la sonde ?

Le professeur attrape un siège qu'elle place devant la console, elle s'installe à peine dessus que la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvre, elle tourne la tête pour apercevoir un des gardes rapprochés du Stratéguerre. La femme se lève quand le maître de Véga passe la porte. Végalian est dans un état d'excitation intense, ses yeux sont injectés, Ishabelle exécute le salut Végan.

- Professeur, je voudrais que vous rechercher dans vos bases de données la position exacte d'une planète, ainsi que son histoire si possible, annonce le Stratéguerre en marchant de long en large les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Oui, Stratéguerre. Quelle est cette planète ?

- Orania dans la nébuleuse de Véga !

- Orania dans la nébuleuse de Véga, répète avec surprise la femme.

- Un problème ?

- C'est-à-dire, que cette planète m'est complètement inconnue, je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler dans la nébuleuse de Véga.

Le Stratéguerre approche son visage de celui du professeur.

- C'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de faire des recherches dans nos bases de données. Je veux savoir si elle est référencée, la moindre petite allusion ! Est-ce compris ?

- Il en sera fait suivant vos désirs, répond Ishabelle.

- Bien, je compte sur vous !

- Maître, je viens de recevoir…

- Je veux que vous fassiez cela toutes affaires cassantes ! , coupe Végalian.

Le professeur a un mouvement de recul.

- Bien, je… Je me mets immédiatement à l'ouvrage.

Ishabelle se dirige vers le fond de son laboratoire puis s'installe devant une console. Le Stratéguerre l'observe durant un instant avant de sortir de la pièce.

- _« En attendant, je vais envoyer des vaisseaux explorer la nébuleuse de Véga à la recherche d'Orania. Il faut que je mette la main sur ce monde et sur sa flotte. Avec toute cette puissance, devenir le maître de la Terre ne sera plus qu'une formalité ! Je me demande pourquoi mon oncle n'a pas utilisé cet arsenal ? »_

Les professeurs Cochir et Alcor ont écouté Bélier et Banta raconter leur mésaventure avec l'espion. Kohumé, Dai et Eekaan sont aussi présents dans la salle de réunion du centre.

- Des espions sous les ordres directs du Stratéguerre, fait distraitement Cochir.

- Combien étaient-ils ? Combien sont-ils encore ici ? , fait pensif Alcor.

- Et surtout ! Qu'ont-ils appris et transmit au Stratéguerre, ajoute Daisuke.

Les regards se tournent vers l'ancien agent de Véga.

- Hé ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas répondre ce que j'ignore, clame Eekaan. Je n'ai rencontré des Eptamorphes que deux ou trois fois !

- Désolé, s'excuse Alcor. Je crois que nous voulions tous savoir si tu pouvais nous donner plus d'information sur ses espions.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Souhaitons qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espion dans les environs, conclut Kohumé.

- Au faite, pourquoi Procius n'est pas là ? , remarque Eekaan.

Dans le palais royal d'Euphor, le roi Actarus épluche les rapports de patrouilles des escadres de chasseur surveillant la nébuleuse.

- Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, soupire-t-il. Pour le moment, il n'y a aucune preuve d'activité de Véga dans la nébuleuse.

Alcor est dans son bureau, il est en vidéoconférence.

- Je ne comprends pas votre inaction, déclare un homme avec le drapeau américain dans son dos.

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez accepté les conclusions de l'alliance, rétorque Alcor.

- En effet, mais il serait temps de prendre les devants ! Nous connaissons l'emplacement de la base de Véga sur la Lune, nous pouvons la détruire avec l'aide de Goldorak ! Nous ne devons plus attendre !

- N'oubliez pas que Véga à une base sur Terre en Antarctique !

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Nous pouvons lancer des missiles intercontinentaux sur l'Antarctique !

- Si vous faites cela, toute l'humanité en pâtira ! Vous accélérez la fonte des glaces sans compter les radiations !

- Et alors ! Tout ceci fera moins de victimes que l'assujettissement par Véga !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il est inconcevable pour l'instant que Goldorak attaque la base lunaire tant que la base sur Terre n'a pas été découverte !

- Professeur Alcor, vous ne voulez pas accomplir ce projet ?

- C'est exact, je ne demanderais jamais une telle chose à Goldorak pour le moment. J'ai toute la confiance de l'alliance.

- Bien, pour l'instant vous avez la confiance de l'alliance, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

L'homme coupe la communication.

- J'ai peur que les Américains tentent quelques choses de leur côté sans en parler à l'alliance, constate Alcor en croisant les bras.

- Ou là là ! Quel fouillis ! , lance Kohumé en pénétrant dans la chambre de Procius.

- Dis donc Procius ! Tu as rapporté tous les livres de la bibliothèque du village dans ta chambre ? , plaisante Dai.

- J'effectuais quelques recherches, répond simplement Procius.

Celui-ci se lève de son lit et commence à regrouper les livres traînant dessus. Kohumé se penche pour ramasser ceux qui sont au pied du lit, elle regarde machinalement les titres.

- Les créatures mystiques. Les démons du fond des ages. Les monstres ancestraux. Les démons, mythe ou réalité ? , tu verses dans l'ésotérisme ?

- Quels genres de recherches fais-tu ? , s'inquiète Dai.

- Je cherche juste des infos sur les mondes démoniaques, répond laconiquement Procius en faisant des piles de livres.

- Tu devrais demander à Alcor et Tetsuya, ils sont sûrement les mieux placés pour répondre.

- Tu as raison. « Mais je crois que ce serait inutile, ils ne pourront pas me dire ce que j'ai rencontré, de plus j'ai l'impression que nous ne verrons plus de démons avant très longtemps. »

Kohumé finit de mettre en tas des livres.

- Je vais ranger tout cela et les rapporter au village, annonce le prince.

- Voilà qui est enfin raisonnable, déclare Dai.

- Je sais pourquoi tu dis cela, fait Kohumé.

- Ah oui ?

- Comme ça tu es soulagé, tu n'auras pas à les ranger !

- Mais non !

- C'est moi qui ai mis sens dessus dessous ma chambre, je vais me débrouiller seul. Allez vous amuser, dit Procius.

- Tu es sûr ? , insiste Kohumé.

- Parfaitement.

Dai saisie le bras de sa petite amie.

- Ça tombe bien, nous devions sortir avant que ses espions débarquent !

- Mais attend Dai, je…

- Ah non ! Pas de protestation ! Nous avons une sorte en retard ! , insiste Dai en traînant la jeune fille hors de la chambre.

Procius regarde ses amis sortir de la pièce en riant.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône dans la salle de commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire, il est perdu dans ses pensées.

- _« Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Wishmaster, je n'ai pas eu besoin de rompre notre alliance. Mais je serais curieux de savoir qui l'a fait disparaître, Goldorak ? Un autre dirigeant d'un des royaumes démoniaque ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis débarrassé d'un allié qui devenait embarrassant, de plus il menaçait de prendre trop de place dans mon empire. Il est regrettable qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de me débarrasser de mon adversaire, cela…… »_

Végalian est sortie de sa réflexion par un soldat.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Maître, une personne demande audience.

- Une audience ? À quel sujet ?

- Il prétend avoir conçu un robot capable de vaincre Goldorak.

- Soit, faites-le enter, je vais le recevoir.

Le soldat se recule puis se dirige vers la porte, il en revient un instant plus tard accompagner d'un humanoïde.

Végalian détail l'homme s'avançant vers lui, ce dernier lui est vaguement familier, mais il ne peut le jurer. Il a la peau bleue, des cheveux verts, des sourcils broussailleux, un masque respiratoire lui enveloppe tout le bas du visage. Il porte une redingote militaire rouge.

- Le professeur Kerod, annonce le soldat avant de s'écarter.

- Professeur Kerod, on me dit que vous avez conçu un robot qui serait, d'après vos dires, serait capable de vaincre Goldorak.

- C'est ce que je crois votre grandeur, répond le chercheur en s'inclinant.

- Et quelles sont vos motivations ?

Le professeur est un peu surpris par la question.

- La grandeur de Véga, mais aussi la récompense promise.

- La récompense ?

Le Stratéguerre réfléchit une seconde avant de reprendre.

- Ah oui ! Cela me revient, il y a quelque mois, j'avais fait une annonce que je récompenserais gracieusement celui qui concevra une machine capable d'anéantir Goldorak. Je tiendrais ma promesse si effectivement ta création nous débarrasse de notre adversaire.

Le chercheur met sa main droite dans sa poche intérieure, aussitôt les gardes saisissent leurs armes pour mettre en joue l'individu.

- Je veux juste montrer mes plans, ils sont sur un support de donnée dans ma poche, déclare Kerod.

Il sort de sa poche un rectangle multicolore, l'un des gardes du Stratéguerre attrape l'objet et l'introduit dans un lecteur sur le mur. Des plans apparaissent sur l'écran virtuel situé devant le trône.

- Je vous écoute professeur.

- Hummm, fait Kerod en se raclant la gorge. Mon projet est un Antérak de cinquante mètres pour un poids d'environ quatre cent quatre-vingts tonnes actionnés par un réacteur au Mythrillium qui alimentera aussi son armement.

- Nos réserves de Mythrillium sont pratiquement épuisées, nous avons perdu notre source de ravitaillement depuis la destruction de notre base sous-marine, annonce Végalian.

- Je sais tout cela Maître.

- En quoi allez-vous construire cette machine si je valide ce projet ?

- Avec les matériaux habituels, mais en les fondants avec un faible pourcentage de Mythrillium pour les renforcer.

- Et son armement ?

- Des lasers et des missiles au Lasernium.

- Du Lasernium !? Mais il y des décennies que nous avons utilisé nos dernières réserves !

- Cela est possible grâce au réacteur au Mythrillium et à un procédé de conversion énergétique de mon invention.

- _« Un Antérak avec des armes au Lasernium, Goldorak ne pourra pas faire le poids ! Et même si cela n'est pas suffisant, il y a la flotte stationnée sur Orania qui en viendra à bout, pense le Stratéguerre. »_

- Que pensez-vous de mon projet Maître ?

- J'en dis que j'autorise la réalisation de cet Antérak, mais pour cela, vous allez devoir vous rendre dans notre base sur Terre.

- Aucun problème votre grandeur.

- Je préviens le commandant Sog de votre arrivée, il vous fournira tous le matériel et la main-d'œuvre nécessaire !

- Merci Stratéguerre, fait Kerod en s'inclinant.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Vénusia sort de l'étable en portant deux sceaux de lait, machinalement, elle regarde le ciel nuageux.

- Voilà l'hiver qui revient, constate-t-elle tristement. Bientôt ce sera Noël, la guerre sera-t-elle finie ?

La femme est tirée de ses pensées par les hurlements de Banta.

- Chaud devant ! Poussez-vous !

Vénusia tourne la tête pour voir le vieux garçon de ferme, sur un tracteur, lui faisant de grands gestes pour qu'elle s'écarte de son passage. La femme fait deux pas en arrière a temps, le tracteur continu sa route alors que Banta continu de hurler.

- Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas et freiner ! , crie Vénusia.

- Je voudrais bien, pleurniche Banta, mais j'ai pas de frein, je croyais qu'Eekaan les avait réparés.

Le vieux garçon s'agrippe au volant et le tourne pour éviter la jeep garée, le tracteur change de route, mais le volant lui reste dans les mains.

- Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? , s'exclame-t-il.

- Coupe le contact, lui crie Vénusia.

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? , demande Mizar en sortant de la maison.

Des gloussements effrayés de poules, un bruit de bois brisé lui répond. Le tracteur a fini sa course folle dans le poulailler, Banta est tombé de l'engin, il a le volant autour du cou. Une poule est tranquillement en train de pondre au sommet de son sombrero.

Daisuke et Kohumé se promènent main dans la main autour du lac artificiel derrière le centre. La jeune fille soudain frissonne.

- Tout va bien ? , s'inquiète Dai.

- Oui.

- Tu es certaine ? Le docteur ne t'a rien dit sur ce que t'as fait l'espion ?

- C'est juste un frisson Dai ! Et puis, j'ai juste été assommé et attaché. Je n'ai rien eu de grave. Mon frisson est dû au vent frais.

Dai retire sa veste pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Monsieur joue au chevalier servant, plaisante Kohumé.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps ni les saisons, l'hiver arrive déjà, répond le jeune homme les yeux plonger dans le lac.

Au centre de recherche spatial Procyon, Sayaka jette un regard à gauche puis à droite, elle vérifie que le couloir est bien vide et que personne ne la voit. Elle s'élance en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie et l'ouvre à la volée.

Le docteur sursaute en entendant le bruit de la porte puis se retourne.

- Précisez la nature et la cause de l'urgence médicale, fait-il.

- Pardon !? , s'étonne Sayaka.

- Rien, j'ai entendu cette phrase dans un film, je voulais essayer. Que puis-je pour toi Sayaka ?

La femme referme la porte puis se tourne vers le docteur avec dans les yeux une lueur sinistre. Le docteur fait un pas en arrière, il jette un regard vers le tiroir de son bureau où se trouve une arme, car il craint d'avoir en face de lui un de ses espions polymorphes.

- Doc, je voudrais savoir si vous avez fait des analyses de sang sur Procius !

- Oui, peut de temps après son arrivée. Pourquoi ?

- Je veux juste vérifier une chose, répond Sayaka évasivement.

- Son sang est parfaitement normal pour un métissage humano-euphorien.

- C'est justement le côté humain qui m'intéresse, déclare-t-elle avec un regard sinistre.

Le docteur dégluti avec difficulté.

Au même instant, Procius sort de la bibliothèque du village, il grimpe sur sa moto quand un frisson glacial travers tout son être.

- Brrrr, fait-il en se secouant. Quel drôle de frisson de mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti une telle angoisse, c'est sur Euphor après avoir brisé la boite à musique de ma mère. Je me demande ce que cela cache ?

Le prince enfile son casque et démarre sa moto pour rejoindre le centre.

Bien dissimulé sous la glace polaire de l'Antarctique, le commandant Sog finalise les derniers détails de son projet. Il utilise la console de son bureau pour cela.

- Oui ! Ce Golgoth sera parfait ! Goldorak aura beaucoup de soucis avec ce modèle ! Je suis certain qu'il vaincra le prince d'Euphor. Il faut que je parle de mon projet au Stratéguerre. Une telle machine ne peut éveiller que son intérêt.

Dans son esprit, le commandant imagine Goldorak explosant devant son Golgoth aux formes non défini, sa création n'est qu'une forme sombre.

- Commandant…

Sog sort de ses pensées, il voit, sur un coin de son écran, le visage d'un soldat.

- Quoi !?

- Une communication en provenance de la Lune Noire, annonce le soldat.

- Cela tombe à pic. Je prends dans mon bureau.

Le visage du soldat disparaît vite remplacer par le symbole de Véga en plein écran. Le logo disparaît et le visage du Stratéguerre surgit.

- Votre grandeur, commence Sog.

- Commandant, je vous annonce l'arriver du professeur Kerod, un scientifique, il vient pour construire un Antérak de son invention.

- Justement Maître, j'aimerais vous parlez de…

- Je veux que tu accèdes à toutes ses requêtes, il doit nous construire son robot le plus rapidement possible, donne-lui toute la main-d'œuvre et le matériel nécessaire pour cette tâche.

- Oui, je ferais ce que vous demandez…

- La victoire est proche !

Végalian coupe la communication. Les plans de la machine de Sog reviennent à l'écran. Le commandant serre les poings.

- Il ne m'a même pas écouté ! Qui est donc ce Kerod que le Stratéguerre m'envoie !?

- Nous aurions peut-être dû les prévenir de notre arrivée, fait Ukyo Nagïa.

- Et gâcher la surprise !? Ça ne va pas ! , répond Susumu Sawa.

Les deux hommes marchent sur la route qui conduit au ranch, tous deux ont quitté la capitale en train puis ils ont pris un car, mais ce dernier n'allait pas jusqu'au ranch, ils font donc le reste du chemin à pied. Ils portent dans leurs dos un sac à dos.

- Nous aurions pu au moins le contacter pour qu'elles viennent nous chercher au village, reprend Ukyo.

- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas venir avec moi ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à ce que je sache !

- Regarde !

Nagaïa désigne quelque chose du doigt, Sawa regarde dans la direction, il voit à quelque mètre l'entrée du ranch du Bouleau Blanc.

- Nous y sommes enfin, soupire d'aise Ukyo.

Les deux hommes reprennent leur marche et s'engagent dans le chemin. Ils remarquent en avançant quelque chose de saugrenu, un tracteur est en plein milieu du poulailler. Sawa remarque aussi des traces de sol fraîchement retourné.

- J'ai l'impression que ça a chauffé dans le secteur, fait-il.

- Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Ils arrivent devant l'habitation du ranch.

- Oh ! Y'a quelqu'un ? , hurle Ukyo.

Une tête sort brièvement d'une fenêtre au premier étage. Sawa jette un regard circulaire sur le ranch.

La porte du ranch s'ouvre brusquement.

- Ukyo !!!! , s'exclame Hikaru en se précipitant dans les bras du garçon.

- Eekaan n'est pas là ? , questionne Sawa.

- Elle ne doit se trouver vers le poulailler. Il y a eu un petit incident.

Susumu retire son sac à dos pour le poser avant de partir en direction de la volière endommagée. Quand il part, au même moment passe sur la route non loin la moto pilotée par Procius.

Sawa entend des bruits de voix en approchant, il voit des poules picorer le sol.

- Tu as réparé les freins oui où non ? , demande Mizar.

- Je vous assure qu'il fonctionnait, affirme Eekaan. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer.

- Alors comment expliques-tu ceci !? , dit Mizar en désignant le poulailler en miette et le tracteur.

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Banta s'en sort avec quelques bleus, c'est un miracle, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave !

- J'en suis consciente ! Mais je vous affirme que les freins du tracteur fonctionnaient !

- Calmons-nous, intervient Vénusia. Il est possible que ce soit un petit « souvenir » de ces espions Eptaquelquechose.

- En effet, admet Mizar.

- Bonjour ! , lance Sawa.

Eekaan se retourne puis reste un moment sans bouger en voyant le jeune homme.

- Susumu ! , crie-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Je viens d'arriver. Hikaru m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un accident.

- Oui, le tracteur est entré dans le poulailler. Va falloir réparer tout çà avant la nuit.

- Je ne suis pas très manuel, mais si je peux vous aider, propose Sawa.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, Banta est alité. Bon, va falloir que j'attelle des chevaux pour sortir le tracteur de là, déclare Mizar en se dirigeant vers l'écurie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? , interroge Eekaan.

- Je suis venu avec Ukyo pour le week-end, nous voulions vous faire une surprise. J'espère que nous ne tombons pas à un mauvais moment ? , demande-t-il en regardant Vénusia.

- Pas de problème ! Mais vous allez être mis à contribution.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient pour ma part, mais pour Ukyo, je ne peux pas me prononcer.

- S'il veut sortir avec ma nièce, il n'a pas le choix ! , déclare Vénusia.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai trouvé aucune mention de la planète Orania dans nos bases de données, annonce tristement le professeur Ishabelle.

Le visage Stratéguerre affiche une légère déception.

- Je vais continuer les recherches, ajoute la femme.

- _« J'espère que ce rêve était bien un souvenir et pas une création de mon esprit. Que je ne perde pas de temps, ni de ressources à la recherche d'une planète imaginaire ! , se dit Végalian. »_

- Maître ? , fait timidement Ishabelle.

- Oui, continuez de fouiller les bases de données. Je veux savoir si cette planète existe ou a existé dans la nébuleuse de Véga.

Le Stratéguerre se dirige vers la sortie.

Le professeur Alcor marche dans les couloirs du centre, il cherche du regard quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il croise Gavin.

- Professeur, vous avez perdu quelque chose ? , demande le jeune homme.

- Oui, ma femme !

- Je l'ai croisé il y a quelque minute. Elle partait pour le centre photonique.

- Ah !? , s'étonne Alcor. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à faire là-bas ? Pauvre Shiro.

Végalian arrive dans la salle de commandement entouré de ses gardes, il se dirige vers son trône où il prend place.

- Où en sont les préparatifs ?

Un soldat s'approche du trône.

- Tous les vaisseaux sont parés pour le décollage, annonce-t-il.

Le Stratéguerre serre les crânes représentés aux extrémités des accoudoirs de son siège.

- _« Pourvu que je ne commette pas une erreur monumentale en envoyant ses navires dans la nébuleuse, se demande-t-il. »_

Le soldat reste figé devant le trône. Végalian actionne son écran virtuel.

- Que la flotte décolle ! , finit-il par ordonner.

Le soldat court rejoindre son poste pour transmettre l'ordre. Quelque seconde après, sur le moniteur virtuel, le Stratéguerre contemple un ensemble de vaisseaux quittant les plots d'amarrage, en forme de gros champignon, partant à la recherche d'Orania.

Le prince d'Euphor arrive au ranch au volant d'un véhicule du centre, il voit du monde attrouper autour du poulailler. Il descend du véhicule pour rejoindre le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Les poules ont en eues assez de leur logement ? , plaisante Procius.

- Un accident, répond Mizar.

- Banta est entré en collision avec le poulailler alors qu'il conduisait le tracteur, annonce Eekaan tristement.

- Il est possible que les freins aient été sabotés lors de la visite des espions de Véga, précise Vénusia.

- Et comment va Banta ? , interroge Procius en réalisant que ce dernier est absent.

- Bien, il fait la sieste ! , lance Sawa en surgissant en portant des planches.

- Il en a de la chance, ajoute Ukyo arrivant lui en portant des morceaux de bois.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des invités, remarque le prince.

- Des invités qui doivent travailler en plus !

- Celui qui se plein n'a pas le droit au sandwich ! , lance Vénusia en arrivant avec un plateau. Ni à ma nièce !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? , demande Hikaru portant des boissons.

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !? , fait Mizar en levant un marteau.

Une soucoupe survole la glace de l'Antarctique, sa proue évoque une tête de chat alors que le reste ressemble au corps d'un poisson. Une ouverture apparaît dans la banquise.

Assis derrière son bureau, le commandant Sog voit disparaître la soucoupe dans l'ouverture.

- Voilà ce Kerod. Il faut que j'aille l'accueillir comme il se doit, fait-il à contrecoeur en se levant.

Une tribune a été dressée dans un hangar en forme de dôme sur la planète Euphor. Le roi Actarus y prend place en compagnie de sa sœur. Le dôme est séparé en deux par un gigantesque rideau.

- Que venons-nous faire ici ? , demande Phénicia en s'asseyant.

La reine remarque des militaires et des ingénieurs ont pris place dans les rangs inférieurs.

- Nous venons pour une inauguration, répond Actarus en s'installant sur son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore caché ?? , fait sa sœur en le regardant avec des yeux perçants.

- Mais rien du tout. Tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus des affaires de la cour.

- C'est ce que je fais déjà !

- Sauf pour le domaine militaire, remarque-t-il.

- C'est pour les garçons ce genre de chose !

La voix du chambellan se fait entendre dans le système de sonorisation alors qu'il se tient devant le rideau.

- Vos Majestés, messieurs les dignitaires, nous sommes ici afin d'assister au lancement du nouveau bâtiment de défense planétaire.

Des militaires applaudissent.

- Je suis fière de vous présenter le bombardier Xanta, reprend le chambellan.

Le rideau s'écarte pour dévoiler le bâtiment de guerre. Le vaisseau est de profil, la teinte de sa carlingue est gris foncé. L'avant ressemble a une tête et à un long cou de tortue, son arrière est imposant et assez carré deux ailes y sont fixées.

Le sommet du dôme se sépare, en iris, pour s'ouvrir, le chambellan se dirige vers la tribune rapidement.

Les propulseurs ventraux du bombardier crachent des jets de flamme bleutée un instant en s'allumant. Une fois à leur puissance, les propulseurs soulèvent l'imposant vaisseau qui effectue une légère rotation pour se placer de face révélant ainsi le positionnement en X de ses ailes.

Phénicia se tourne son frère en planquant une main dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils lui recouvrent le visage à cause du souffle du vaisseau.

- C'est le nouvel armement ?

Actarus suit du regard la montée du bombardier dans les airs, ce dernier est sur le point de quitter le hangar.

- Hé ! Tu réponds à ma question ! , insiste la reine.

Le commandant Sog se tient droit dans le hangar où vient de se poser la soucoupe, poisson-chat, transportant le professeur Kerod. Un rayon jaune apparaît au niveau du menton, une forme humanoïde descend lentement dans le cône lumineux. Une fois ses pieds en contact avec le sol, Kerod fait un pas en avant pour sortir du rayon qui se volatilise instantanément.

Sog effectue le salut Végan, le professeur lui répond.

- Soyez le bienvenu dans notre base terrienne, déclare le commandant.

- Merci, j'ai hâte de me mettre au travail, répond Kerod avec excitation.

- J'ai bien reçu votre demande de fourniture. En ce moment même tout est transporté dans l'un de nos hangars d'assemblage.

- Et l'alliage ?

- Notre fonderie est en train de le produire suivant vos recommandations.

Les yeux du professeur se plissent de façon significative, il est facile de deviner qu'il sourit sous son masque respiratoire.

- Quelle efficacité ! Je suis enchanté de pouvoir collaborer avec vous à la victoire de l'empire, fait Kerod.

Une étrange lueur passe une fraction de seconde dans le regard de Sog.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais vous conduire personnellement à vos quartiers avant de vous diriger vers votre hangar d'assemblage.

- Merci commandant. Je vous suis.

Sog se retourne puis se dirige vers un petit véhicule surmonté d'une sphère. Le commandant à un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. Quand il arrive devant le véhicule, la sphère s'ouvre pour le laisser pénétrer, une seconde plus tard c'est le professeur Kerod qui s'installe dans le véhicule, la sphère se referme. Le véhicule s'élève légèrement du sol puis se déplace par sustentation vers la sortie.

Sayaka est dans l'un des ateliers du centre de recherche photonique en compagnie de Shiro. Elle tient dans les mains un ordinateur de poche.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi des travaux de réparation ont été nécessaires dans ce hangar ?

- Le pan nord a été endommagé quand nous avons subi une attaque de Véga, bredouille Shiro.

Ils passent dans un autre hangar vide.

- Tiens, Great n'est pas là ? , s'étonne la femme.

- Non, Tetsuya est Jun sont parti hier. Même Bélier est rentré chez lui ce matin, mais ils ont dit qu'ils allaient revenir et que l'on pouvait les appeler si besoin.

Sayaka pousse un soupir las.

- Je les comprends, moi aussi, par moment, j'aimerais que cette guerre soit terminée et pouvoir retourner à la NASA finir le projet sur lequel je travaillais, fait-elle la tête baisser.

- Je suis certain que la fin du conflit est proche, déclare Shiro en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de la femme.

Sayaka se redresse et plante ses yeux dans celui de l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas en étant gentil que tu échapperas à mon inspection !

Shiro recule et retire sa main.

- Mais… pas du tout, c'est juste que…, bredouille-t-il en agitant les mains en signe de négation.

Un petit astéroïde poursuit sa course folle dans la nébuleuse de Véga quand il explose sans raison, ses débris se répandent dans le vide spatial alors que la flotte envoyée par le Stratéguerre se matérialise dans cet espace. Un par un les vaisseaux apparaissent comme par magie. Une fois la flotte au complet, les bâtiments se séparent pour partir dans des directions différentes.

Le professeur Kerod explique les plans de sa machine aux ingénieurs de la base Antarctique, il leur explique aussi ce qu'il attend d'eux. Le commandant Sog observe la scène par une baie d'observation située en hauteur.

- Allez-y professeur Kerod. Donnez vos instructions, nous verrons bien si votre robot parviendra à vaincre Goldorak. S'il y arrive, je serais le premier à vous féliciter, mais s'il échoue, je n'hésiterai pas à transmettre mon propre projet au Stratéguerre. J'ignore qui de nous deux recevra « les lauriers de la victoire » comme disent les humains, mais il est inconcevable que vous ayez une deuxième chance !

Plus bas, Kerod a fini son exposé, les ingénieurs se séparent pour rejoindre leurs postes, les énormes chaînes de fabrication et de montage se mettent en mouvement.

Le commandant Sog reste une minute à regarder, par la baie vitrée, le spectacle puis il tourne les tallons.

Le professeur Kerod prend dans ses mains un morceau de métal fraîchement fondu que lui tend un ouvrier. Aussitôt, il se dirige vers un analyseur moléculaire pour contrôler la fiabilité de l'alliage.

Les yeux du professeur Ishabelle lui piquent, cela fait des heures qu'elle effectue des recherches sur sa console. Sa vision commence à se troubler.

- Je crois bien que c'est le moment de faire une petite pause !

La femme s'étire sur son siège puis se lève, elle traverse la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau. Ishabelle ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir un sachet argenté.

- Je vais devoir me contenter encore une fois d'une ration de survie, soupire-t-elle en regardant le sachet.

Elle replonge une main dans le tiroir pour en sortir une sorte de chope. Elle verse le contenu du sachet dedans puis se dirige avec le récipient vers une paroi dans laquelle se trouve une ouverture.

- Eau chaude, température trente-sept cenptrion.

Un bip puis une lumière clignotent au-dessus de l'ouverture. Le professeur Ishabelle place la chope dans l'ouverture puis un liquide chaud en coule.

- Stop !

Le liquide cesse de couler, elle retire la chope de l'ouverture pour en sentir les effluves.

- Même si l'odeur est parfaite, rien ne remplace un vrai Gubayon en purée, déclare-t-elle.

Ishabelle boit une gorgée de cette étrange boisson en regagnant la console sur laquelle elle travaillait. Machinalement, elle s'installe sur le siège et pose la tasse sur le rebord de la console. Quand son regard revient sur le moniteur, elle ouvre sa bouche en grand tout comme ses yeux. Elle relit plusieurs fois le premier mot sur la ligne.

- J'ai failli passer à côté. Orania, planète légendaire située dans la nébuleuse de Véga. Elle est le berceau de nombreuse légende. Sa position supposée est inconnue, il est fort probable que cette planète ait disparu ou n'a jamais existé. Aucune trace formelle de son existence n'a été trouvée dans aucun monde répertorié par l'empire à cette date.

Le professeur regarde la date de cette entrée.

- Cela remonte à plus de deux cents ans ! Je ne pense pas que ce sont les informations qu'attendait le Stratéguerre, mais au moins j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Ishabelle copie cette information dans un autre dossier.

- Allez ! Courage ! Je dois continuer, lance-t-elle pour se motiver en reprenant une gorgée.

Au ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Mizar finit de planter un clou dans une planche. Il s'essuie le front tout en ayant conservé le marteau dans sa main.

- Et voilà, c'était le dernier ! , annonce-t-il.

- Dite, je croyais que nous devions juste la réparer pour la nuit, remarque Eekaan.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'en réalité nous venons d'en faire une neuve et plus grande !

Mizar se recule.

- Je crois que tu as raison ! , confirme-t-il en passant un index sous son nez.

Procius est assis avec les autres autour de la nouvelle volière. Ukyo et Sawa sont complètement épuisés, leurs doigts sont gonflés, car ils se sont donnés un nombre incalculable de coups de marteau dessus sans parler des clous tordus ni des pointes enfoncées dans leurs chairs.

- Ces gars de la ville, ça ne tient pas au grand air, plaisante Dai.

Ukyo jette un regard au garçon, il ouvre la bouche, mais il n'a pas la force de répondre.

- Allez les jeunes ! , lance Mizar en rangeant les outils. Vénusia et Hikaru nous mijotent un bon petit repas qui va vous requinquer !

Eekaan se lève d'un bond.

- Je vais en profiter pour prendre une bonne douche, annonce-t-elle. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant avant de passer à table !

Sawa et Nagaïa agitent une main molle en répondant en cœur de la même façon par la positive. La jeune fille leur jette un regard consterné avant de partir en direction de l'habitation.

Procius se lève et s'étire.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonce-t-il.

- Ah non ! , s'exclame Mizar. Tu restes mangé avec nous ! Sauf si Véga veut s'inviter à notre table !

- Bien bien.

- Hé Procius, lance Dai. Tu m'aides à relever ses deux mollusques pour les amener jusqu'à la maison ?

Daisuke désigne avec un pouce, Ukyo et Susumu qui somnolent l'un contre l'autre, appuyé dos à dos.

- Je crois qu'on aurait aussi vite fait de les déposer dans une brouette, plaisante le prince.

- C'est une idée !

À bord de l'un des navires envoyés dans la nébuleuse par le Stratéguerre, son capitaine contemple le champ étoilé s'étendant infiniment devant lui. Ce capitaine porte sur la tête une vieille casquette fatiguée le faisant ressembler à un vieux capitaine de la marine marchande terrienne, mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. En effet, il a une peau de teinte olive, sur son visage à la place du nez se trouve des sortes de branchies bougeant au rythme de sa respiration.

- La nébuleuse de Véga, soupire le capitaine. Cela me fait étrange. Me voici revenu à mon point de départ. Qui m'aurait dit il y a plusieurs décennies que je reviendrais ici avant que je ne parte avec le Stratéguerre dans sa mission de conquête.

Personne sur la passerelle ne prête attention au dire du capitaine perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- À cette époque, je n'étais qu'un simple soldat de seulement dix-huit années. J'avais quitté ma planète pour entrer dans les forces de l'empire comme l'avait fait mon père avant moi et son père avant lui. Lentement j'ai gravi les échelons, plusieurs fois j'ai cru mourir en mission, mais finalement, je fus remarqué par mes supérieurs, je reçus des décorations et récompense pour commencer, puis mon grade augmenta pour arriver à celui que je porte actuellement.

- Hum… Capitaine, hasarde un soldat.

- Quoi ?

- Quel cap devons-nous prendre ?

- Droit devant dans la mer d'étoile ! Je me demande pourquoi nous sommes revenus dans la nébuleuse pour l'explorer alors que nous en sommes issus, tout cela pour venir chercher une planète inconnue que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de découvrir.

- Orania, planète mythique, lit le professeur Ishabelle penché sur sa console. Ce monde serait situé dans la nébuleuse de Véga. D'après certaines légendes, ce monde serait le berceau de la première famille impériale de Véga. D'autres textes affirment que l'empire de Véga en entier viendrait d'Orania et serait venu s'installer sur Stykadès pour une raison inconnue. L'emplacement de ce monde nous est toujours inconnu pour le moment.

Ishabelle s'étire sur son siège.

- Cela aurait été trop beau, lance-t-elle en regardant la date sur l'écran. Au moins, c'est plus récent, ce rapport date d'environ cent ans.

La femme copie le document dans un autre dossier où elle place ses découvertes, puis elle se tapote les épaules.

- Continuons ! , lance-t-elle en serrant ses poings pour se donner du courage.

Actarus et Phénicia soupent dans une petite salle du palais, sur la table un plat de viande trône à côté du dessert. La reine porte une coupe à sa bouche, elle en boit une gorgée puis repose le récipient avant de prendre la parole.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas une experte dans le domaine militaire, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton avis sur notre défense planétaire.

Actarus s'essuie la bouche avant de répondre.

- Que désires-tu savoir ?

- Pour être franche, crois-tu que ce bombardier Xanta peut à lui seul assurer notre défense ?

- Nous avons aussi les chasseurs qui patrouillent déjà la nébuleuse, ainsi que nos satellites et station d'observation.

- Actarus ! Je veux une réponse franche !

- Malgré tous nos efforts en défense, si une flotte importante nous attaque, nous ne pourrons pas faire le poids.

- Je comprends, la planète commence à peine à redevenir vivable que tous les efforts ne puissent être investi dans la défense.

- Exactement ! Ce bombardier n'aurait jamais vu le jour si Véga n'était pas réapparue ! Euphor n'a aucun ennemi dans la nébuleuse.

- Ce bombardier est-il vraiment le dernier armement créé par nos ingénieurs ? demande Phénicia en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

Actarus boit calmement une gorgée avant de répondre.

- En effet c'est la dernière création de nos ingénieurs.

- Tu peux me le jurer ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Si cela te fait plaisir, je peux te l'affirmer.

- D'accord. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. »_

Le commandant Sog marche dans l'un des couloirs de la base Antarctique, il marque une pause avant de pénétrer dans le hangar de montage.

- Je vais rendre une petite visite de courtoisie au professeur Kerod avant d'aller me coucher, histoire de voir s'il progresse.

Un sourire en coin se dessine le visage du commandant accompagné d'un éclat cruel dans le regard.

Sog fait un pas en avant, les portes s'ouvrent, aussitôt son visage change, il affiche une grande stupeur. Il voit sur la chaîne d'assemblage l'ossature d'un robot géant.

- Ha ! Commandant ! Je suis surpris de vous voir, lance la voix de Kerod.

Sog tourne la tête pour voir arriver le professeur.

- Je venais vous rendre une petite visite avant de me retirer dans mes quartiers.

- C'est très aimable.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

- Non, comme vous le voyez, tout ce passe bien pour le moment.

- Je… Je suis surpris par votre rapidité de travail, félicite Sog en désignant l'ossature.

- C'est grâce au matériel et au personnel que vous m'avez fourni, répond Kerod en souriant.

- J'en suis ravi. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Le commandant pivote puis prend la direction de la sortie, une fois seul dans le couloir et les portes refermées derrière lui, Sog frappe du poing la cloison.

- Mais d'où sort-il !? Comment peut-il déjà avoir fabriqué cela en si peu de temps !?

- Ne cherchez pas commandant ! , annonce une voix.

Sog tourne la tête à gauche puis à droite, il est seul dans le couloir.

- Qui est là !?

Un rire fantomatique résonne dans le couloir.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Montrez-vous ou j'alerte la garde.

- Alertez, qui vous souhaitez, mais vous ne changerez rien !

La voix semble se tenir en face du commandant.

- Qui que vous soyez ! Sachez que les forces de Véga vous tueront !

- Me tuer!!!! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais je suis déjà mort dans votre chronologie, je ne suis pas encore née dans d'autres.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez !

Un visage ou plutôt un masque argenté translucide apparaît devant les yeux du commandant. La moitié du masque montre un visage joyeux alors que l'autre affiche de la tristesse.

- C'est pourtant dommage commandant Sog.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vais devenir, je suis et j'étais Chronaris.

- Chronaris, répète le commandant. Ce nom m'évoque quelque chose, mais je ne serais dire quoi !

- Ne cherchez pas. N'interférez pas dans le travail de Kerod. Il ne vous gênera en rien dans l'avenir.

- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir !? , demande Sog en riant.

- Je le sais, car je suis Chronaris.

Le masque disparaît. Le commandant fouille le couloir des yeux, il constate qu'il est toujours seul.

- Suis-je en train de devenir fou ??

Le commandant prend la direction de ses quartiers en marchant rapidement.

- _« Chronaris ! Chronaris ! J'ai déjà entendu ce nom ! Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ! »_

Dès qu'il arrive dans ses quartiers, Sog se précipite vers sa console informatique pour y entrer le nom qui le préoccupe, une fiche sommaire apparaît sur le moniteur. Le commandant la parcourt rapidement.

- Décéder ! Décéder ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il !? , s'exclame-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Maintenant que je fais plus ces étranges cauchemars avec cette tortue géante, voilà que je suis visité par un fantôme !!!!

Un somptueux repas s'étale sur la table de la salle à manger du ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Autour de la table, tout le monde mange et parle. Kohumé est venue se joindre au repas alors que Banta semble parfaitement remis de son accident vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingurgite. Ukyo Nagaïa et Susumu Sawa semblent avoir repris un peu d'énergie avec l'aide d'une bonne douche et de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes. Procius éclate de rire avec Mizar.

- Si si ! Je t'assure ! Si tu avais pu voir le visage de ta mère a cet instant ! , articule difficilement Mizar dans son fou rire. Le pire était le visage d'Alcor qui …

- Mizar ! Ça suffit ! , intervient Vénusia. Tu ne devrais pas lui raconter ce genre de chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu crains que je raconte ce que tu comptais faire avec Actarus durant ce temps là ?

- Idiot ! Tu n'étais qu'un gamin à cette époque ! Tu n'as pas tout compris sur le moment.

- Allez, calmez-vous, intervient le prince en riant. J'avais déjà entendu cette histoire.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! , s'exclame Mizar.

- Mais je dois admettre que certains détails manquaient dans ma version, ajoute Procius en se retenant de rire.

Vénusia croise les bras et reste muette.

-_« Mizar, tu parles trop par moment. J'espère que…, pense-t-elle. »_

Autour de la table, personne n'a fait attention à la petite colère de Vénusia, les conversations ont continué leur cour.

- Et ton travail ? , demande Hikaru.

- Pour l'instant je m'occupe juste de l'algorithme de compilation, répond Ukyo. Il faut bien débuter par quelque chose.

- Oui, et cette fois ce n'est pas une société dirigée par Véga.

Ukyo se fige et laisse tomber sa fourchette, il tourne un visage décomposé vers la jeune femme.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! , dit-il lugubrement avant d'éclater d'un rire moqué.

Hikaru lui donne une pichenette sur le front.

- Imbécile !

Dai a légèrement les joues rouges, la coloration augment encore après qu'il ait bu une coupelle de Saké.

- Dai, tu bois trop ! , lui reproche Kohumé assise en face de lui.

- … je suis heureuse d'être ici sur Terre, déclare Eekaan. Cela m'a permis de te rencontrer, qui sait ce que je serais devenu maintenant.

- Moi aussi, je remercie le destin de nous avoir réunis. Je souhaite juste que nous puissions vivre heureux ensemble à la fin de cette guerre.

Daisuke se lève de sa chaise en titubant légèrement.

- Chers amis ! , lance-t-il. Je voudrais remercier quelqu'un ce soir !

Les conversations cessent et les regards se dirigent vers le jeune homme.

- Si nous pouvons être tous réunis ce soir autour de cette table dans la joie et la paix, c'est grâce à notre prince d'Euphor, Procius ! Je porte un toast en l'honneur de cet homme sans qui tout ceci ne serait possible !

Dai lève sa coupelle. Les autres convives lèvent leurs verres.

- À Procius !!! , font-ils en cœur.

Daisuke approche sa coupelle de ses lèvres, mais aucun liquide n'en coule. Il regarde le récipient avec un regard surpris.

- Merci à tous, dit le prince humblement.

- Ne soit pas timide ! , repend Dai. Tu es un héros ! Tu devrais avoir ta chanson comme tout héros qui se respecte !

- Je ne suis pas héros, précise le prince. Vous m'aidez dans cette tâche.

- D'ailleurs, je vais chanter une chanson.

- Oh non ! Mais il est ivre ! , s'exclame Kohumé.

- « Procius toi dans ton Goldorak.

Tu n'as jamais peur de rien.

Quand l'armée de Véga attaque.

Tu lances tes fulguro-poings.

Toi, le Prince de l'espace

Le champion de la Terre

Tu te moques des menaces

Avec ton rétro laser

Procius toi dans ton robot

Tu décolles à l'aventure

Tu détruis les vilains oiseaux

À coups de Cornofulgure

Toi, le Prinche de l'esssspache

Chevalier à la rose

Tu te moques des rapaches

Quand tu … »

Daisuke s'affale sur sa chaise et se met à ronfler.

- Je crois bien que c'est le moment de mettre Dai au lit, constate Vénusia.

- Je m'en occupe, répond Mizar en se levant.

- Je vais t'aider à le porter, ajoute le prince.

- C'est étrange, fait Ukyo. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette chanson quelque part.

- À quelque mot prés, ajoute Hikaru en souriant.

- C'est possible.

Dai quitte la salle soutenue par son père d'un coté et le prince de l'autre.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, déclare Procius.

- Moi aussi, j'espère qu'il n'a pas hérité des gênes de son grand-père, répond Mizar.

- Et pourquoi donc !? , s'étonne le prince.

- Ouh là ! Ce serait trop long ! , fait simplement Mizar en posant un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier conduisant à l'étage.

Il fait nuit noire, quand une voiture de sport jaune se gare dans le centre de recherche Procyon. Sayaka en sort puis se dirige vers l'entrer, en chemin elle croise un des agents de sécurité faisant sa ronde.

- Bonsoir madame. Puis-je connaître votre autorisation ?

La femme tend une de ses paumes, le garde y dessine un signe avec son index. Puis c'est au tour de Sayaka de dessiner quelque chose dans la paume de l'homme.

- Merci. Bonne soirée, fait le garde en reprenant sa ronde.

La femme regarde l'agent s'éloigner puis se dirige vers l'entrer du centre. Depuis l'intrusion des espions dans le centre et le ranch, un système de contrôle a été mis en place. Il ne s'agit pas d'un code n'y d'un mot de passe à donner, car cela peut-être découvert assez simplement en espionnant les allés et venue, mais de différents idéogrammes a dessiné avec son index sur la paume de l'autre. Ce moyen étant plus difficile a pisté.

Finalement, Sayaka entre dans la chambre qu'elle occupe avec son époux. Alcor l'attendait en lisant un roman de science-fiction dans le lit.

- Te voilà, fait-il. Je commençais à me faire du souci.

- J'en ai eu pour plus longtemps que je ne pensais à centre photonique.

- Tu n'as pas trop malmené mon frère ?

Sayaka se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette, le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant de la douche se fait entendre.

- Disons que dans l'ensemble, je suis d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a fait.

- Tu aurais pu me dire où tu allais, lance Alcor.

- Quoi !? Je n'entends rien, je suis sous la douche.

Le professeur Alcor replonge dans son livre, quelques minutes plus tard, son épouse sort de la douche en pyjama, elle se glisse entre les draps puis éteint la lampe de son côté du lit avant de se tourner. Alcor pause son livre.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

- En général quand tu te couches directement sans me raconter ta journée c'est que j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Je suis juste épuisée par cette journée.

- Si tu le dis.

Alcor pose son bouquin sur la table de chevet puis il retire ses lunettes qui viennent rejoindre le livre.

- Bonne nuit.

Aucune réponse de sa femme. Le professeur ferme la lumière puis s'étend dans le lit.

Il ferme les yeux et repense à un incident le matin même, il se trouvait au détour d'un couloir quand il a vu son épouse sortir de l'infirmerie. Sa femme regardait si personne ne l'avait vu sortir dans le couloir, mais elle ne l'a pas vue, car il se trouvait loin derrière une plante. Une fois Sayaka hors de vue, Alcor se rend à l'infirmerie, quand il entre dans la pièce, il trouve le docteur visiblement perturbé.

- Doc, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui, juste un peu de fatigue, répond le médecin.

- Je viens de voir Sayaka sortir d'ici.

Alcor n'en est pas certain, mais il jurerait avoir vu le visage du docteur blêmir un bref instant.

- Sayaka va bien ? Elle était souffrante ?

- Oui, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est en parfaite santé, bafouille le docteur.

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Elle voulait vérifier quelque chose au sujet de Procius, répond évasivement le médecin.

- Au sujet de Procius !?

Alcor n'a pas réussi à en savoir plus, car le docteur à couper court à la conversation en déclarant qu'il avait des analyses à effectuer.

Dans son lit, le professeur se tourne sur le côté pour chercher le sommeil.

Allongé dans son lit, le Stratéguerre semble dormir paisiblement, mais en détaillant son visage, celui-ci affiche une grande concentration.

Végalian se revoit dans la pièce affichant une carte stellaire en compagnie du Grand Stratéguerre. Il voit clairement la carte affichant la nébuleuse de Véga, mais dès que l'image grossit pour afficher la planète Orania, tout devient flou. Plus son esprit se focalise sur la planète moins il voit son emplacement. Soudain dans son rêve, Végalian voit passé le visage réjoui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux marron.

- Végalia !! , hurle-t-il en se réveillant.

Le Stratéguerre tend une main en direction du plafond comme pour saisir quelque chose, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front.

Quelque part dans le ranch du Bouleau Blanc, un coq chante son ode au soleil.

- Aie aie aie, fait Daisuke en quittant son lit.

Le jeune homme marche difficilement vers la sortie de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- J'ai un de ses maux de tête, se plaint-il.

Il arrive dans la salle de bain, retire ses vêtements avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche.

Le professeur Ishabelle somnole sur sa console, sur le moniteur, les informations continuent de défiler lentement. Elle n'entend pas la porte de son laboratoire qui s'ouvre.

Elle sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule. La femme sursaute et tourne la tête, elle découvre le visage de Végalian.

- Straté-guerre, fait-elle en se redressant. Je ne…

- Qu'avez-vous découvert sur Orania ?

- Rien de plus malheureusement.

- Cessez vos recherches pour le moment et allez vous reposer.

- Vous êtes certain que…

- Je peux vous l'ordonner.

- Oui… Euh… Je vais regagner mes quartiers, je reviendrais aussitôt après mettre reposé.

- Voilà qui est mieux, il faut que vous soyez en pleine possession de vos moyens pour découvrir des informations sur Orania.

- Oui Maître.

Le Stratéguerre retire sa main puis avant de se retourner, il a fait deux pas vers la porte quand le professeur élève la voix.

- J'ai découvert cette nuit que la planète Orania a bien existé ou existe encore, mais aucune information sur sa localisation.

Végalia continu sa route.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis certain que nous localiserons cette planète bientôt.

Le professeur voit le Stratéguerre sortir de son laboratoire, elle aperçoit furtivement les gardes rapproches entourer Végalian avant que la porte ne se referme.

Daisuke sort de la salle de bain dans un peignoir, il tombe nez à nez avec Vénusia qui porte un plateau.

- Je t'ai préparé cela, fait-elle. C'est bon pour ce que tu as, et dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard pour ta patrouille !

Sa tante lui colle dans le plateau dans les mains, puis elle s'éloigne. Dai jette un regard sur le contenu du plateau avec dégoût, car il contient un bol de riz ayant une drôle de teinte verte ainsi qu'un verre avec un liquide blanc sur lequel flotte un jaune d'œuf.

- Et elle veut que j'avale çà !! Rien qu'à le regarder, j'ai envie de vomir !

Le jeune homme se dirige vers sa chambre en traînant les pieds.

Le commandant Sog entre dans le hangar d'assemblage occupé par le professeur Kerod. Sog se fige dès qu'il met un pied dans le hangar, en face de lui se tient un robot gigantesque, le plus grand qu'il n'a jamais vu et complètement noir.

- Alors ! Qu'en pensez-vous commandant ? , demande le Kerod en se dirigeant vers lui avec un large sourire.

- Vous avez déjà achevé la construction de cette machine !? , s'étonne le commandant.

- Exceptionnel n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment… comment avez-vous fait pour accomplir une telle chose en une journée ?

- Grâce à votre aide ! Le personnel et le matériel que vous m'avez fourni ont permis un tel miracle.

- Même avec tout cela, personne n'a jamais construit un Antérak ou un Golgoth en un jour à ma connaissance !

- Je dois reconnaître que cette journée m'a paru très longue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir travaillé toute une semaine et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas, vos hommes ont la même sensation, mais nous sommes fiers du résultat obtenu.

- Je ne peux vous féliciter pour ce résultat fulgurant, maintenant vous devez procéder aux tests ainsi qu'aux réglages définitifs…

- Il est pleinement opérationnel déjà, nous avons déjà fait tout ceci !

- Quoi !? Mais quel est votre secret ?

- Beaucoup de travail commandant, là est le secret ! , répond Kerod en souriant.

- Dans ce cas, vous affirmez que ce robot peut-être envoyé au combat ?

- Il est prêt à combattre l'ennemi pour lequel il a été conçu.

- Soit ! Mais il vous manque le pilote, sauf si vous avez l'intention de la piloter vous-même ?

Le professeur dirige son regard vers la tête de sa création.

- Il a déjà un pilote.

Le commandant porte son regard au même endroit. Il devine une forme dans le poste de pilotage situé au niveau des yeux.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Vous l'ignorez !? , s'étonne Kerod. Pourtant, il m'a affirmé qu'il faisait parti de vos troupes.

Sog travers une partie du hangar pour voir qui se tient dans le cockpit, arrivé vers la moitié de la construction, il se fige sur place. Il distingue un masque à double face. Le professeur la suivit, le visage légèrement inquiet.

- Vous le connaissez ? , s'empresse de demander Kerod.

- Oui, répond laconiquement le commandant.

- Je suis soulagé, soupire le professeur.

Daisuke semble être légèrement nauséeux quand il arrive au centre, il se dirige vers les vestiaires pour revêtir sa combinaison de vol. Une fois en tenu, il saute dans la capsule qui va le conduire à son appareil, les mouvements de la cabine lui retournent l'estomac.

- Je crois que je vais rendre le petit déjeuner de Vénusia. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si j'ai eu raison de l'avaler, j'ignore ce que c'était, fait-il en oubliant que la radio de son casque était ouverte.

- Un problème Dai ? , demande Alcor dans le système de communication.

- Tout va bien, répond le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que cela donne. Faut pas abuser du saké quand on ne le supporte pas, ironise le professeur.

- Je n'ai pas abusé du saké ! Et comment vous savez cela !?

Dai saute de la capsule pour atterrir dans le poste de pilotage d'Alcorak.

- Procédure de décollage, annonce Alcor.

Le volet de l'aire de lancement de la navette commence à se soulever. Daisuke commence à faire ses vérifications.

- Alcorak paré !!!

- Autorisation de décoller !

- Alcorak Go !

- Vu ton état, ajoute Alcor. Essaie de ne pas l'abîmer.

- Oh ! Ça va ! Je vais bien !

Uniquement pour embêter son monde, Dai fait semblant de perdre le contrôle de son appareil, celui-ci pique puis remonte en flèche pour finir sur le dos avant de reprendre un vol tranquille. À bord, Daisuke une teinte verdâtre.

-_« Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, pense-t-il. »_

Le commandant Sog est assis sur son siège dans la salle de commandement de la base Antarctique, debout à côté de lui se tiens le professeur Kerod, ils regardent tous deux avec attention les préparatifs au décollage de l'Antérak.

- Lancement du réacteur au Mythrillium, annonce le pilote.

Un bref instant, les articulations de la machine semblent luire.

- Décollage Antérak 27, ordonne Sog avec un faible tremblement dans la voix.

Sur le moniteur, l'Antérak écarte ses bras puis semble se recroqueviller pour finir par ne ressembler qu'à une sphère noire. La boule semble rouler en direction du tunnel de sortie.

- Goldorak, ton heure est venue, fait le professeur Kerod.

Dehors une sphère noire sort de la blancheur immaculée de la banquise, alors que le professeur s'imagine recevant une médaille des mains du Stratéguerre, puis un coffre renfermant plein de richesse.

Au ranch, Kohumé et Hikaru sortent en pyjama de la chambre de la jeune femme. Elles descendent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour, lance Kohumé avec une voix endormie.

- B'jour, fait Hikaru en se frottant les yeux.

- Voilà les loirs, répond Vénusia faisant la vaisselle.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installent à la table.

- Dai n'est pas encore debout ? , demande Kohumé.

- Ça fait une heure qu'il est parti pour le centre, il doit être en vol maintenant, répond Vénusia en déposant deux bols sur la table.

- Quoi ! Mon frère a réussi à se lever !! , s'étonne Hikaru comme si c'était le plus grand des exploits.

- Pourtant, il était dans un drôle d'état, ajoute Kohumé.

- Tout va bien, je lui ai préparé un petit déjeuner spécial, fait Vénusia en souriant.

- Un petit déjeuner spécial, répètent d'une même voix les deux filles.

- Une recette de mon père, il l'utilisait contre ses gueules de bois.

Dai survol une région forestière à bord d'Alcorak. Le jeune homme sifflote, il est en pleine forme.

- J'ai une de ses formes !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous casser les oreilles, fait le professeur Alcor.

- Désolé !

- Professeur, je capte un écho au cap deux cent trente, à environ soixante-dix miles de la position actuelle d'Alcorak, annonce Densha.

- Dai ? , demande le professeur.

- Je prends déjà le cap.

Un vaisseau de la flotte de Véga navigue tranquillement dans la nébuleuse.

- Capitaine !

Le vieux capitaine somnole sur son siège.

- Capitaine !

L'homme ouvre un œil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Le radar indique une planète n'apparaissant pas sur les cartes, répond un soldat préposé aux radars.

Le capitaine est totalement réveillé, il se lève de son siège et viens regarder le radar.

- C'est étrange, fait-il en soulevant sa casquette. Aurons-nous trouvé le but de notre mission ?

- Que devons-nous faire.

- Mettez le cap sur cette anomalie bien sûr ! , répond-il en regagnant son fauteuil.

Alcorak survol des rizières. Dai jette un œil sur son radar avant de revenir fixer l'horizon.

- Tout est calme dans le secteur, annonce-t-il. Je ne vois rien.

- L'écho a disparu du radar, répond Alcor. Ce n'était peut-être rien, reprend le plan de vol.

- Compris, je… Attendez un instant !

Un point lumineux est apparu sur le radar.

- Ce se déplace vite !

- Dai ?? , demande avec inquiétude Alcor.

Le jeune homme regarde l'horizon, un point sombre s'approche de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça semble énorme !

- Que vois-tu ?

Alcorak vire, la sphère noire semble s'étirer, deux bras en sortent, ils saisissent les ailes de la navette et les arrachent facilement. La navette plonge vers le sol.

- …Véga…. ! , c'est le seul mot que reçoit le centre.

- Alerte !!!! Prévenez tout le monde ! , ordonne Alcor.

Dai voit la terre approchée dangereusement. Il tire fermement sur une manette en dessous de son siège.

- Allez, bouge, supplie entre ses dents le jeune homme.

La manette finalement cède, le siège est éjecté du cockpit par des micros fusées. Daisuke voit Alcorak s'écraser sur le sol pendant qu'il stabilise son siège, grâce à une commande sortie de l'accoudoir. Le siège descend lentement, mais régulièrement vers le sol où il se pose.

- Alcor va pouvoir dire qu'il m'avait prévenu, soupire Dai en regardant les débris de sa navette.

La boule fait un vol stationnaire au dessus de la carcasse.

- Je crois bien qu'elle attend Goldorak.

Procius saute de l'Asporat, il plonge vers Goldorak alors que le petit véhicule disparaît dans l'ouverture du plafond.

- Métamorphose !

Le prince se retrouve revêtu de sa combinaison de vol. Le sas situé dans le barrage s'ouvre.

- Goldorak Go !

Le robot géant glisse sur sa plateforme, il provoque un petit arc-en-ciel quand il traverse les trois coulées d'eau.

Ukyo et Susumu ont les cheveux en batailles quand ils arrivent dans la cuisine en survêtement. Ils jettent un regard perdu dans la pièce, car elle est déserte jusqu'à ce qu'Eekaan y entre en portant un sceau de lait.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin debout ! , lance la jeune fille.

- Où est Hikaru, demande Ukyo.

- Tu l'as manqué de peu, elle vient de partir avec Kohumé.

- Faire du shopping ?

Eekaan regarde le jeune homme avec curiosité, quand résonne au-dessus du ranch une double déflagration indiquant le passage du mur du son de deux appareils.

- En mission, fait Susumu.

Ukyo regarde le jeune homme le regard dans le vide, puis réalisant il se précipite vers une fenêtre, mais il est déjà trop tard Faussoirak et Vénusia ne sont plus que deux points à l'horizon.

La sphère noire est toujours à la verticale des débris d'Alcorak, soudain une tête sort au somment. Daisuke voilant cela tourne la tête dans la même direction, il voit apparaître Goldorak.

Le prince voit la sphère, mais ce n'est pas son souci principal. Son esprit est focalisé sur la carcasse d'Alcorak.

- Dai ? Dai répond moi ! , dit-il inquiet.

- Je vais bien mon bon prince, répond le jeune homme dans la radio. J'ai eu le temps de m'éjecter.

Un bras sort de la sphère.

- Procius attention !! , crie Dai.

Le poing part de boule, il ricoche sur le bouclier énergétique de la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak.

- Copieur ! , lance Procius. Pulvonium !

Les deux bras de Goldorak se décollent de la soucoupe, des rayons violets partent du somment des poings du robot géant.

La sphère reste immobile, les rayons la frappent sans aucun résultat, la boule change d'aspect, elle se déforme en se dirigeant vers le sol. Des jambes en sortent, des bras, une tête.

- Je vois, nous allons régler cela au sol. Transfère !

Au sol, Daisuke voit la fin de la transformation de la machine de Véga.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est énorme d'où je suis, constate-t-il.

Il entend le bruit de réacteur en approche, il tourne la tête pour voir approcher Faussoirak et Vénusiak.

- Autolargue !

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse, il atterrit face à son adversaire.

- C'est quoi ce monstre, s'écrie Hikaru en voyant l'Antérak noir.

Vénusiak passe au-dessus de Goldorak.

- Les filles, trouvez Dai, il est quelque pas au sol puis éloignez-vous, ordonne Procius.

Les yeux de Dai sont comme hypnotisés par l'image qu'il voit. Goldorak faisant face à une machine mesurant plus d'une tête de plus que lui.

Goldorak lève la tête pour regarder son ennemi. À l'intérieur, Procius regarde ses instruments.

- C'est un monstre ! Il mesure dix mètres de plus que moi et son poids est supérieur de cent trente tonnes !

L'Antérak bouge, il tend les bras pour saisir Goldorak, ce dernier plonge entre les jambes de son ennemi. Le robot referme ses bras dans le vide. Goldorak se retourne pour voir les deux poings de son adversaire fondent sur lui. Procius pivote sa machine, il évite le premier, mais le second frappe son robot au torse et le fait reculer sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

- Il est rapide malgré sa corpulence ! , constate le prince.

Faussoirak se pose à côté de Dai.

- Allez grimpe, lui lance Kohumé.

Le jeune homme jette un regard à Goldorak affalé sur le sol avant de grimper dans le cockpit.

Des rangées des canons surgissent des jambes et des bras de l'Antérak. Goldorak tente de se relever, il a un genou au sol quand des rayons mauves partent des cannons. Le robot géant est recouvert d'arc coloré, à l'intérieur le prince grimace de douleur alors que les instruments crépitent et qu'une alarme résonne, les arcs le recouvrent ainsi que ses instruments.

- Procius ! , crie Hikaru.

Le prince ouvre un œil pour regarder ses instruments.

- Du Lasernium. Incroyable !

L'Antérak augmente l'intensité de ses rayons, Goldorak tombe face contre terre sur le sol, le corps entièrement recouvert d'arc de Lasernium.

À bord de Vénusiak, Hikaru se lamente.

- Nous devons aider Procius !

- Que pouvons-nous faire contre ce monstre, répond Kohumé.

- Nous devons faire quelque chose ! , supplie Hikaru.

Dai reste silencieux, il semble observé quelque chose.

Procius gémit de douleur, ses doigts cherchent à atteindre une commande sur le siège alors que l'ordinateur de bord semble être déconnecté. Enfin, le bout de son doigt effleure la commande.

- Plasmotronk !

La soucoupe porteuse surgit, deux disques énergétiques la quittent. Ils frappent le dos de l'Antérak, les rayons de Lasernium faiblissent un bref instant.

- Kohumé ! , s'écrie soudain Dai.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois les articulations de l'Antérak ?

- Les articulations ? , s'étonne la jeune femme.

- Ses coudes et ses jambes ! , s'exclame le garçon.

- Merci ! Je sais ce que cela veut dire ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Regarde et dis-moi si tu peux placer des missiles Sigma dans les mécanismes ?

La jeune fille regarde son écran puis zoome sur les parties indiquées. Elle constate que les mécanismes sont apparents et non protégés.

- Je crois que cela est faisable, mais pourquoi ?

- Il se peut que ce soit la seule faiblesse de cette machine, déclare Dai froidement.

Kohumé tourne la tête pour tenter de dévisager son petit ami sous son casque.

- Méga… Mégavolt !

La soucoupe envoie ses rayons sur l'Antérak, l'un des rayons touche une jointure sur l'épaule gauche de l'adversaire. Les cannons situés dans le bras gauche se coupent instantanément.

- Kamikochoc !

La soucoupe vient frapper le dos de l'Antérak ce qui le déstabilise un peu. Les rayons cessent alors que son pilote manœuvre pour le stabiliser.

Goldorak en profite pour rouler sur le côté et commencer à se relever.

- Maintenant ! , cri Dai.

Kohumé lance quatre missiles Sigma, les projectiles en forme de vrille viennent se figer dans les articulations de l'Antérak. Le robot de Véga est immobilisé. Le pilote tente de remuer les membres de sa machine, mais ils bougent à peine.

Le professeur Kerod sort de sa rêverie, il fixe le moniteur hagard.

- Non, c'est impossible ! Comment ? Comment ?

- Un problème ? , demande innocemment le command Sog avec un sourire en coin.

Goldorak est sur ses jambes, il observe son adversaire immobilisé.

- Merci du coup de main !

- De rien, répond Kohumé. C'est Dai qui en a eu l'idée.

Soudain l'Antérak ouvre la bouche, des particules lumineuses se forment autour de l'orifice.

- Ah non ! Pas un Héliodardeur ! , fait Procius. Excalium !

Une lame énergétique sort du poing droit de Goldorak. Ce dernier se précipite sur l'Antérak alors qu'une boule se forme dans sa bouche. Procius dirige la lame en plein dans la bouche de son adversaire, l'épée ressort au niveau de la nuque du robot Végan avant qu'il lance son rayon.

- Il l'a eu !!! , s'exclame Hikaru.

Goldorak retire sa lame de la bouche de son adversaire puis recule.

- Cornofulgure !

Le rayon jaune part des cornes du robot pour frapper l'Antérak, mais cela ne produit rien.

- Maxi Cornofulgure !

La puissance du rayon augment, les arcs recouvrent le robot de Véga, mais aucune explosion ne survient. Procius coupe ses rayons.

- Son alliage résiste au rayon !! , constate-t-il.

L'Antérak a un soubresaut, le missile Sigma coincé dans le coude gauche du robot tombe

- Hikaru ! Tranche la tête au niveau de la nuque avec ton Delatlame ! , ordonne le prince.

La jeune fille s'exécute immédiatement. La tête de l'Antérak tombe puis roule sur le sol. Procius croit voir une capsule en sortir avec une forme à l'intérieur, mais il ne peut le jurer, car la capsule a disparu comme par magie une seconde plus tard.

Faussoirak arrive dans le dos de l'Antérak.

- Pyrobombe !

Kohumé tir plusieurs rafales des ses projectiles incendiaires dans les articulations de robot, des explosions en chaîne se produisent dans les membres puis se propagent dans le corps. Finalement, l'Antérak explose.

- Bien joué à tous, félicite le prince. Je crois que cette fois sans vous j'y passais !

- Remercions le trait de génie de mon frère, lance Hikaru.

- C'est exact, comment as-tu eu l'idée de bloquer les articulations ?

- Je me suis juste rappelé ce que m'avait dit un jour mon prof de boxe. Plus ils sont gros, plus les articulations sont fragiles, répond Dai.

- Rentrons maintenant !

Goldorak court puis s'élance en direction de sa soucoupe.

- Récupération !

Dans la base Antarctique, le commandant Sog jubile en silence, alors que le professeur est décomposé.

- Mon Antérak, c'est impossible, se lamente Kerod à genoux à côté du commandant.

- Je suis navré pour vous professeur, dit faussement le commandant. Je crains que la récompense du Stratéguerre ne vous soit pas remise.

- Le Stratéguerre ! Oui ! Il faut que je parle au Stratéguerre rapidement ! Mes plans étaient parfaits ! Mais ils n'auraient jamais dû attaquer dans le dos !

Kerod se lève puis part en courant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa soucoupe poisson-chat.

Le bombardier Xanta est en patrouille dans la nébuleuse, son capitaine est un ancien des forces de défense spatiale d'Euphor, il a séjourné dans une prison Végan sur une colonie durant des années. Il porte un bandeau sur son œil gauche, un souvenir fait par ses tortionnaires. Il est assis dans son fauteuil, il boit une boisson chaude quand un officier lui tend un document. L'homme le prend et le parcourt rapidement, il ouvre un œil terrifié et lâche sa tasse.

- Vous en êtes certain ? , demande-t-il.

- Oui, nous avons fait la vérification deux fois, répond l'officier.

- Un navire de Véga rode dans la nébuleuse ! Transmettez cette information immédiatement au palais !

L'officier s'éloigne rapidement.

- _« Allons-nous vers un nouvel affrontement avec Véga ? , se demande avec inquiétude le capitaine. »_

La soucoupe poisson-chat est amarrée à un plot d'accostage du Camp de la Lune Noire. Le professeur Kerod arrive dans la salle de commandement, il se prosterne devant le trône du Stratéguerre.

- Maître, je suis désolé, j'ai commis une erreur…

- Il suffit, tonne méchamment Végalian. Ton plan nous a fait gâcher des ressources précieuses. C'est maudit humains nous ont encore humilié en plus, mais tu échapperas à la mort, car j'ai encore besoin de toi !

Kerod lève la tête vers le Stratéguerre.

- Je veux que tu construises des bombes au Lasernium avec le Mythrillium restant. Elles seront lancées sur Terre ! Ainsi, ses humains ne ridiculiseront plus l'empire !

- Mais Maître, si nous faisons cela, les humains seront anéantis certes, mais la Terre sera inhabitable même pour nous !

- Qu'importe ! Je n'ai plus la patience !

- J'ai peut-être une autre solution, fait Kerod. Et de plus, la Terre restera vivable pour nous.

Le vaisseau d'exploration de Véga arrive devant une étrange planète, car une partie en manque, en effet une partie de l'astre manque comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait planté ses dents dedans et croqué une partie, le résultat probable de l'impact avec un astéroïde au vu des débris flottant dans la zone.

FIN

- 30 -


	30. episode 28 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 28

Le vaisseau d'exploration de Véga est toujours devant l'étrange planète incomplète entourée de débris.

- Est-ce donc la planète que nous recherchons ? , s'interroge à haute voix le capitaine.

- Que faisons-nous ? , demande l'officier en second.

- Faites une analyse de cet astre ! Navigateur, rapprochez-nous et faites-nous faire le tour de ce monde !

- À vos ordres.

Les moteurs du vaisseau se remettent en marche, lentement le vaisseau commence à bouger pour effectuer une rotation autour de la planète.

- Capitaine, j'ai averti le Camp de la Lune Noire de notre découverte, annonce le soldat aux communications.

- Imbécile ! Il fallait attendre ! Nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'il s'agisse de la bonne planète ! , tonne le capitaine.

Daisuke a le visage déconfit, son regard est vide. Le jeune homme se tient debout dans le hangar de réparation du centre de recherche spatial. En face de lui repose la carcasse d'Alcorak, la navette gît sur le sol en plusieurs morceaux. Il pousse un soupir las quand il sent une main posée sur son épaule.

- Allez ! L'important c'est que tu sois en vie, déclare le professeur Cochir.

- Je le sais, mais quand je vois l'état d'Alcorak, je suis démoralisé, quel gâchis, une arme en moins contre Véga.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais cela ne changera rien. Ta navette est sévèrement endommagée…

- Dite irrécupérable, coupe Dai.

- Elle va être clouée au sol durant plusieurs jours, enfin plusieurs semaines, le temps d'effectuer toutes les réparations.

- Autant dire que je suis cloué au sol pour la même durée, constate amèrement le jeune homme.

Le professeur Cochir ne sait plus quoi dire, il regarde Daisuke s'éloigner vers la sortie en traînant les pieds.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône, dans la salle de commandement de la base lunaire, entouré de ses gardes quand un soldat s'avance avec un papier à la main. L'un des gardes le bloque et saisit le papier.

- Un message urgent pour le Stratéguerre, annonce le soldat en saluant.

Le garde regarde le papier qui est tout blanc.

- Mais il n'y a rien sur cette feuille, fait-il en la retournant.

Le Stratéguerre réagit.

- Apportez-moi cette feuille !

Le garde s'exécute et tend la feuille à Végalian. Dés que le morceau de papier est dans les mains du Stratéguerre, un texte apparaît sur la feuille. Sous le regard surpris du garde.

- C'est un message secret !

Aussitôt le garde se recule, Végalian lit deux fois le texte avant que la feuille ne tombe en poussière.

- Que l'on prépare ma soucoupe !

Le Stratéguerre se lève et commence à marcher vers la sortie, ses gardes mettent un instant à réagir.

- Je place la base sous les ordres du commandant Sog, annonce-t-il avant de franchir la porte.

Un petit groupe d'individus se tient devant l'habitation du ranch du Bouleau Blanc alors que le soleil est à peine levé.

- Vous êtes sûr de devoir repartir ? , insiste Eekaan.

- Nous devons rentrer à Tokyo et reprendre notre travail, répond Ukyo.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ajoute Susumu.

- Nous risquons d'être renvoyés si nous ne sommes pas présents, reprend Nagaïa.

- Nous comprenons, affirme Hikaru. Mais nous étions si heureuse de vous avoir avec nous.

- Vous allez les laisser ou ils vont rater leur train ! , intervient Procius.

- Dai ne vient pas ? , questionne Susumu.

- Il doit être quelque part à se morfondre, déclare tristement Hikaru.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à partir.

Hikaru et Eekaan serrent dans leurs bras leurs petits amis, puis le prince serre la main des deux garçons.

- Bon retour, fait Procius.

- Et appelez-nous ce soir ! , ajoute Eekaan.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignent sur le chemin qui conduit à la route.

- Allez ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Il faut s'occuper des bêtes ! , lance Hikaru en relevant ses manches.

Un vaisseau marron clair en forme de cigare géant surmonté d'une antenne quitte le Camp de la Lune Noire, à son bord, le Stratéguerre occupe le siège du capitaine.

- Mettez le cap sur la nébuleuse de Véga, ordonne-t-il.

Les soldats s'activent à leurs postes.

- Passez en déplacement instantané !

Le navigateur se retourne vers Végalian.

- Maître, si nous faisons cela, nous allons consommer une grande partie de nos réserves énergétique.

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, répond sèchement le Stratéguerre.

Le navigateur tourne la tête puis entre les coordonnées dans sa console.

- Contactez le commandant Sog !

Le visage du commandant apparaît sur le moniteur principal.

- Maître, fait Sog en exécutant le salut Végan.

- Je te confie le commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire durant mon absence.

- Bien… Vous vous absentez ? , demande le commandant surpris.

- Cela pose un problème ?

- Pas du tout votre grandeur… Il est juste surprenant de vous voir quitter notre base.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, je te confie le commandement du camp.

- Maître, je voulais vous soumettre les plans d'une de mes nouvelles machines de combat.

- Je te donne carte blanche Sog.

- Merci votre grandeur.

- La trajectoire est calculée, annonce le navigateur.

- Ne me déçois pas Sog, déclare Végalian avant de couper la communication.

Le vaisseau se met à briller puis il disparaît du champ d'étoile de la lune.

Le professeur Alcor se réveille dans son lit, il se tourne en ouvrant les yeux. Alcor découvre que la place de Sayaka est vide. Le professeur regarde en direction de la salle de bain, il constate que la porte est ouverte.

- Sayaka, appelle-t-il en se levant.

Aucune réponse. Alcor se dirige vers le cabinet de toilette, il constate que la douche a servi récemment.

- Plus aucun doute possible, elle boude ! Mais pourquoi ? , se demande le professeur en se frottant le menton.

Sur la planète Euphor, le jour se lève aussi, le chambellan sort de son lit dans une longue chemise de nuit et un bonnet assorti sur sa tête. Il arrive dans cette tenue dans une cuisine, là il découvre une jeune femme portant une robe se terminant au-dessus des genoux.

- Aliéna ! Tu es déjà debout !

- Oui père, répond-elle en lui adressant un sourire. J'avais envie de vous préparer le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui.

- Que tu es gentille, répond le chambellan en prenant place à la table. Je crois que la journée sera bonne, déclare-t-il en souriant.

Il suit des yeux sa fille évoluant dans la cuisine.

Le commandant Sog se tient devant la passerelle d'embarquement de son vaisseau, un soldat se tient raide devant lui.

- Vous avez bien compris mes instructions ?

- Oui commandant. Nous appliquerons vos ordres, répond le militaire.

Sog tourne les talons, il gravit la passerelle puis avance dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la passerelle. Quand il entre dans la pièce, les soldats sont devant leurs consoles. Le commandant s'installe dans le siège central.

- Décollage ! Direction le Camp de la Lune Noire.

Les réacteurs du vaisseau augmentent de régime, la structure commence à se mouvoir en direction du tunnel conduisant à la surface de la banquise de l'Antarctique.

Aliéna entre dans sa chambre, une pièce de jeune fille, mais avec des étagères remplit de divers livre et de traités scientifiques. La jeune femme se dirige vers sa coiffeuse où elle s'installe. Sur le meuble traînent des feuilles remplies de calculs et de formules complexes. Elle regarde son reflet dans le miroir pendant un instant avant que son image se mette à parler.

- Tu dois reprendre ce dernier calcul ! Tu as omis une variante, déclare le reflet.

- Impossible ! Je suis…, répond Aliéna.

- Aie confiance en moi ! Je sais ce que je dis ! J'ai fait exactement la même erreur !

- Je te fais confiance, mais je trouve cela trop long !

- Trop long ! Trop long ! , s'exclame le reflet hilare. Mais le temps passé n'aura plus d'importance pour nous !

La jeune femme saisit un crayon et se remet à griffonner sur les feuilles.

Le professeur Alcor sort de sa chambre, il marche dans les couloirs en direction de la salle d'observation. Au détour d'un couloir, il entend la voix de sa femme, il tourne la tête pour voir Sayaka devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Merci docteur, fait-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle s'éloigne sans avoir remarqué la présence de son mari à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Elle sortait encore de l'infirmerie. Je me demande ce que tout cela cache.

Le train est à peine immobilisé que Ukyo et Susumu sautent sur le quai pour se précipiter vers les accès au métro.

- Allez ! A plus, lance Sawa en partant à droite.

- OK, répond Nagaïa en obliquant sur la gauche.

Chacun d'eux se dirige vers une ligne différente.

- J'ai juste le temps de repasser me changer avant d'aller au travail, se pensent les deux jeunes hommes au même moment.

Le vaisseau du commandant Sog se pose au Camp de la Lune Noire, un soldat l'attend devant la porte du débarquement avec un véhicule en forme de sphère.

- À la salle de commandement, ordonne-t-il en grimpant dans le moyen de locomotion.

Le prince d'Euphor sort de l'étable en portant un pot de lait dans chaque main, il marque un arrêt et lève la tête pour observer les derniers contours visibles de la Lune avant que le soleil ne soit complètement levé.

- _« Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se prépare là haut ! Que mijote encore Véga ? Quel plan diabolique vient à l'esprit du Stratéguerre ? »_

- Ohé ! , lance Vénusia sur le pas de la porte du ranch. Les pots de lait ne vont pas venir tout seuls !

Procius sort de ses pensées puis il se dirige à grands pas vers la maison.

Le professeur Kerod entre précipitamment dans la salle de commandement, il se dirige machinalement vers le trône du Stratéguerre qu'il trouve vide. Le professeur tourne la tête à droite et à gauche.

- Il n'est pas là, lance soudain la voix de Sog.

Le professeur fait un tour sur lui-même, il découvre en plein centre de la pièce un siège surélevé. Kerod avance vers le siège.

- J'ai fait installer ceci, car le Camp de la Lune Noire est sous mon commandement et je ne pouvais pas prendre place sur le trône du Maître, déclare Sog. Que puis-je pour vous, professeur ?

Kerod se place face au siège.

- Sans vouloir, vous manquez de respect commandant, je désirais voir le Stratéguerre au sujet d'un projet qu…

- Le Stratéguerre est en déplacement actuellement, coupe Sog. J'ignore quand il sera de retour.

- Je n'étais pas averti de la chose.

- Vous pouvez me parler de ce projet durant l'absence du Stratéguerre si cela est important.

- Je… Je vais attendre son retour, car j'ignore si je suis autorisé à en parler à d'autre personne que sa majesté, s'excuse le professeur.

- Je comprends parfaitement, répond Sog en affichant un large sourire.

- J'en suis enchanté. Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de me retirer.

Le professeur esquisse un pas en arrière.

- Un instant Kerod ! Si votre projet peut attendre le retour du Stratéguerre, j'ai un travail pour vous.

- Un travail !? , s'étonne le professeur.

- Oui ! Un Golgoth à construire, vous avez fait un tel miracle sur notre base terrienne.

- Je… Oui… Mais quel genre de robot désirez-vous ?

- J'ai déjà conçu les plans, vous n'aurez qu'à les suivre, fait le commandant en tendant un bloc électronique.

Kerod jette un œil rapide aux plans.

- Vous sentez-vous capable de réaliser ce projet ? , interroge Sog avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir commandant, répond le professeur en s'inclinant.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Vous trouverez tout le matériel nécessaire dans les soutes de mon vaisseau, une partie du travail a déjà été réalisé.

Kerod se redresse avant de partir d'une démarche raide vers la sorte.

- _« Voilà, j'ai enfin ma revanche sur toi Kerod ! Durant l'absence du Stratéguerre, tu dois m'obéir ! Fini les privilèges qu'il t'accordait ! , jubile intérieurement le commandant. »_

Sog imagine déjà Goldorak réduit en miettes par sa machine, il imagine les félicitations que lui fera Végalian à son retour, il voit le Stratéguerre le nommer gouverneur ou ministre.

Le vaisseau impérial du Stratéguerre surgit dans l'espace de la nébuleuse de Véga.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonce le navigateur.

Végalian regarde le champ d'étoile sur le moniteur principal.

- _« Me voici revenu à la maison, pense-t-il. Mais ma maison n'est plus et personne ne m'attend. Il ne me reste plus que cet espoir : Orania ! »_

Le Stratéguerre entre des données sur le clavier situé dans l'accoudoir droit de son siège.

- Calculez une trajectoire pour ces coordonnées en déplacement instantané.

- Oui, mais puis-je vous faire remarquer que si nous utilisons se mode de déplacement, nous n'aurons plus suffisamment de réserves pour regagner le Camp de la Lune Noire de cette façon, remarque le navigateur.

Le Stratéguerre tique sur la remarque, mais reste impassible physiquement.

- Dans ce cas, calculez une trajectoire en déplacement normal.

- À vos ordres !

- _« Les réserves énergétiques retombent dangereusement malgré tous nos efforts ! J'espère trouver sur Orania des vaisseaux, mais aussi des conteneurs de comburants pour remonter nos stocks ! »_

Le vaisseau se remet en mouvement en changeant de cap.

Le professeur Alcor s'avance devant la porte automatique de la salle d'observation. Il tombe nez à nez avec son épouse.

- Bonjour, lance Alcor jovial. Je te cherchais, je ne t'ai pas vue à mon réveil. Tu vas bien…

- Bonjour, répond Sayaka froidement en le poussant. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, ajoute-t-elle en passant devant le professeur.

- D'accord. On se retrouve à midi pour déjeuner ensemble ? , demande-t-il en la suivant du regard.

- Je verrais si j'ai le temps, répond-elle sans le regarder.

Alcor voit Procius qui s'avance dans le couloir. Sayaka dévisage le prince quand il passe à sa hauteur. Un frisson parcourt l'échine d'Alcor. Procius lance une regard surprit à la femme qui continu sa route.

- _« J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, se dit le professeur. »_

Le prince se dirige vers Alcor.

- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? , demande-t-il en désignant son visage avec un index. Pourquoi Sayaka m'a-t-elle regardé comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle semble être de mauvaise humeur depuis quelque temps.

- Je vois…

- Ça arrive quelquefois.

- Je sais, je suis au faite de ses choses.

- Au faite de ses choses ???? , réfléchit le professeur. Oh ! Non ! Je ne parlais pas de ses choses là !!

- Comment ??? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Et toi ?

- Je voulais juste dire qu'avec ma mère, je suis habitué au saut d'humeur. Vous pensiez à quoi ?

- Euh… À la même chose bien entendu !

Le professeur pousse un soupir de soulagement intérieur.

Le chambellan arrive pour prendre ses fonctions au palais royal d'Euphor, il avance tranquillement dans un couloir au sol recouvert de marbre quand il est heurté par un soldat, les deux hommes chutent l'un sur l'autre.

- Je suis confus chambellan, je ne vous avais pas vu ! J'ai un message urgent à remettre au roi.

Le chambellan se relève puis époussette ses vêtements.

- Un message urgent ?

- En effet chambellan.

- Remettez-le-moi, je vais le transmettre à sa majesté.

Le soldat hésite.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est une importance militaire et…

- Je suis parfaitement habilité pour ce genre de chose !

Le soldat bondit sur ses pieds pour se tenir droit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire monsieur…

- Donnez-moi cette missive, je la porte sur-le-champ au roi.

Le soldat tend la main contenant le message comme un automate, de l'autre il salue le chambellan.

- Merci. Disposez.

Le militaire part d'un pas rapide pendant que le chambellan se met à marcher vers la salle du trône. Pris de curiosité, il déplie la feuille de papier pour lire le message.

- La journée avait si bien commencé pourtant, s'exclame-t-il en repliant la feuille.

Le chambellan se met à courir pour rejoindre au plus vite le roi.

Daisuke est allongé sur son lit, il fixe le plafond avec un regard triste, la voix de Vénusia résonne au pied de l'escalier.

- Dai ! Tu vas sortir de ta chambre ! Il y a du travail à faire, crie-t-elle. Ce n'est pas en restant dans ta chambre que tout ira mieux !

- Monsieur déprime, car il a les ailes coupées, fait Hikaru.

- Ce mieux que d'être mort. Et puis les équipes du centre travail pour remettre Alcorak en état non ?

- Oui, mais il y'en a pour plusieurs semaines.

- Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour toujours. De toute façon le jour où nous aurons vaincu Véga, il ne pourra plus continuer à piloter tous les jours, il faudra bien trouver un vrai travail.

- Je le sais tout cela, murmure le jeune homme sur son lit. Mais j'ai la mauvaise impression que je ne pourrais pas participer au combat final.

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout çà, mais je dois aller au centre, déclare Hikaru. Je dois patrouiller avec Kohumé.

- Quoi !? Je vais donc devoir faire les fromages de chèvre toute seule, s'exclame Vénusia.

- Tu n'as qu'à sortir Dai de sa chambre, moi je file !

La porte d'entrée claque, mais en même temps la porte de la chambre du jeune homme fait de même. Dai descend en courant les marches.

- Attends-moi, je vais au centre aussi !! , hurle-t-il.

Il passe devant sa tante comme une flèche.

- Le voilà enfin sorti, constate Vénusia espiègle. Quel idiot ! J'arrive bien à faire les fromages seul en temps normal.

Le professeur Kerod supervise le déchargement des pièces du Golgoth de la soute du vaisseau du commandant. Dans une baie d'observation, déserte, au dessus, Sog regarde lui aussi le spectacle avec joie, il s'imagine triomphant.

- Ce Golgoth sera mon triomphe, il en réalité composé de cinq mini robots qui peuvent se séparer et se regrouper à volonté pour former cette arme. Goldorak ne pourra rien faire contre lui, les mini robot sont en réalité des Kamika-bombes qui viendront se ventouser sur lui au moment opportun. Une fois disposés à des endroits stratégiques, ils se feront exploser, réduisant en cendre le prince d'Euphor et sa machine !

Le commandant serre un poing victorieux alors qu'une lueur brille dans un œil.

- Me voilà réduit à un vulgaire assembleur de pièce de robot, soupire le professeur Kerod.

Une pièce de métal passe devant lui, elle évoque l'armature d'une jambe.

- « _Pourquoi le Stratéguerre s'est-il absenté à ce moment précis alors que je venais lui soumettre mon projet ? Et pourquoi a-t-il confié le camp au commandant ? Me voilà réduit à construire son projet. J'ai bien étudié ses plans ! Le pire c'est que ce Golgoth a de grandes chances de vaincre Goldorak ! Que m'arrivera-t-il si la création du commandant remporte la victoire ?»_

Le professeur Alcor parcourt le rapport d'activité de la nuit quand la porte de la salle d'observation s'ouvre sur un groupe de jeune. Procius qui se tient à côté du professeur salut le groupe.

- Comment ça va Dai ?

- Bof, répond le jeune homme. Comme un oiseau sans ailes.

- Professeur ? Vous avez un secteur à nous confiez pour notre patrouille ? , questionne Kohumé.

Alcor regarde Hikaru et Kohumé un instant avant de répondre. Pas très loin de lui, une imprimante se met en marche.

- Non, aucune activité suspecte de relever dans la nuit, répond-il finalement. Mais vous volerez par deux !

- Compris, répondent les deux jeunes femmes.

Un bruit de feuille arraché, puis la voix excitée de Gavin.

- Professeur ! Professeur !

Tous les regards se posent sur le jeune assistant qui avance en brandissant une feuille.

- Quoi ? Une attaque ?

- Non ! Regardez cette image satellite ! , s'exclame Gavin.

Le professeur prend le morceau de papier, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

- Vous… vous avez la confirmation de la véracité de l'image ?

- Oui ! Elle nous a été transmise directement des Nations Unies, c'est un de leur satellite d'observation qui a pris ce cliché.

- On pourrait savoir ce qui vous met dans un tel état ? , s'exclame Dai

- Gavin ! Mettez l'image sur l'écran principal, ordonne Alcor.

L'assistant se précipite vers sa console, un instant plus tard, une image satellite quadrillée montrant une étendue blanche apparaît.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demande Hikaru.

- Une image de la banquise, répond Alcor en prenant place dans son fauteuil devant le moniteur.

- Et alors ? , ajoute Kohumé.

Le professeur fait des manipulations pour agrandir une partie précise de l'image. Une boule sombre se dessine sur la banquise.

- Mais c'est…, commence Dai.

- Je reçois une autre image, annonce Gavin. La zone photographie est plus petite.

- Très bien, affichez là immédiatement sur l'écran.

L'image change, cette fois-ci, les contours de la sphère sombre sont parfaitement définis. Derrière la boule se détache parfaitement un tunnel d'accès.

Le prince regarde les coordonnées inscrites en haut de l'image, mais Daisuke a fait de même et il est le premier à parler.

- Nous avons la position de la base terrienne de Véga ! , s'exclame le jeune homme.

Le vaisseau d'exploration de Véga est en orbite autour de la planète qu'il a découverte. Son capitaine est assis dans son siège, les yeux dans le vide. La voix d'un soldat l'extirpe de ses pensées.

- Capitaine, le vaisseau impérial est en approche !

- Quoi ! Déjà !? , sursaute le capitaine.

- Une communication pour vous venant du Stratéguerre.

Le capitaine a juste le temps de réajuster sa tenue avant que le visage de Végalian ne remplisse l'écran.

- Majesté, bredouille l'homme. Je crains que vous vous… vous soyez déplacé jusqu'ici pour rien…

- Il suffit ! , coupe le Stratéguerre.

- Oui Maître.

- Il n'appartient qu'à moi de juger de mes déplacements.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste dire qu'un de mes subordonnés a été un peu trop rapide avant d'envoyer ce message…

- Qu'avez-vous découvert de cette planète !?

- Très peu de choses votre altesse. Il ne s'agit que d'un fragment d'une planète inconnu, aucune trace de vie, ni de végétation. Nos analyses ne sont que très sommaires, notre matériel n'est pas adapté pour…

- Un fragment de planète !?

- C'est exact, nous l'avons constaté en effectuant une rotation autour de cet astre.

- Merci capitaine, mon vaisseau va faire le tour de cette planète et faire de nouvelles analyses.

L'écran devient sombre, le visage du Stratéguerre a disparu. Le vaisseau impérial se met en mouvement en direction du fragment planétaire.

Le bombardier Xanta patrouille dans la nébuleuse. Son capitaine regarde avec son œil valide une carte stellaire sur un moniteur géant situer sur le plafond du poste de pilotage.

- Quels sont vos ordres ? , demande son second.

- Nous allons nous rapprocher de la position du vaisseau de Véga. Informez le palais royal de notre manœuvre.

- Bien ! Capitaine !

- _« Il faut qu'Euphor soit prête à se défendre au cas ou nous serions repérés par Véga, pense-t-il. En espérant que la défense planétaire sera suffisante ! »_

L'ambiance est agitée dans la salle d'observation du centre de recherche spatial.

- Nous devons en profiter pour lancer une attaque surprise sur la base de Véga ! , argumente Dai.

- Nous devons y réfléchir, répond Alcor.

- C'est idiot ! Nous devons profiter de l'effet de surprise ! , ajoute Kohumé.

- Quel effet de surprise ? , demande Procius.

- Véga ignore que nous avons découvert l'emplacement de leur base terrienne, répond Hikaru comme si cela était une évidence.

- Certes, admet Alcor. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Pas suffisant !!! , s'enflamme Daisuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? , demande-t-il en se tournant vers le prince.

- Nous ignorons la capacité de défense de la base, les troupes et l'armement dont elle dispose, répond calmement Procius.

- Pfff !!! , soupire le jeune homme. Vous êtes des trouillards ou quoi !? Goldorak accompagné de Vénusiak et Faussoirak viendront bien à bout de cette base !

- Oui !!! , s'exclament en cœur Kohumé et Hikaru.

- Que feriez-vous si le Stratéguerre envois des renforts !? , demande le professeur Alcor.

- Nous les affronterons ! , répond Dai en levant un poing.

- Qui !? Toi !? Je te rappelle que ton Alcorak est en morceau, réplique Procius.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas gentil de frapper ou ça fait mal !

- C'est pour vous faire comprendre que si nous lançons une attaque sur la base en Antarctique, nous avons très peu de chance de réussir sans problème.

- C'est un risque à courir, déclare Kohumé.

- Je n'autoriserais pas cette mission ! , affirme Alcor. Et s'il le faut, je vous clouerais au sol toutes les deux, déclare-t-il en fixant les jeunes femmes.

- Nous attaquerons la base Antarctique quand nous aurons mis au point un plan qui nous assurera plus de chance de réussir, annonce le prince.

- Un plan d'attaque ! Et pourquoi donc ? , s'insurge Dai.

- Réfléchis un peu avec ton cerveau et non tes tripes ! , lance Procius. Tu crois peut-être qu'avec deux navettes et Goldorak nous arriverons à nous seuls à détruire l'empire de Véga ! Si c'était si simple ! Il y a longtemps que cette guerre serait terminée ! , fait le prince en saisissant Daisuke par le col pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Le jeune homme soutient le regard deux secondes puis baisse la tête.

- J'ai compris, déclare-t-il doucement.

Procius lâche Dai puis se tourne vers les deux filles.

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non, répondent-elles penaudes.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-nous étudier les images satellites et allez faire votre patrouille, déclare le professeur Alcor.

- Oui, font Hikaru et Kohumé avant de sortir précipitamment.

- Je suis désolé, bredouille Dai.

- Cela ne fait rien, dit Procius. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien détruire cette base, mais il faut assurer ses arrières aussi. Imagine que nous partions attaquer la base, que se passerait-il si le Stratéguerre envoyait des renforts, non pas pour défendre sa base, mais pour attaquer le centre !? Il n'y aurait personne pour le défendre !

- Great Mazinger viendrait …

- Oui, Great viendrait, c'est indéniable, mais le temps qu'il arrive aurait-il encore quelque chose à sauver !?

- Faussoirak et Vénusiak sont parés au décollage, annonce Densha dans la salle.

- Décollage ! , ordonne Alcor.

Aliéna, la fille du chambellan, continue de remplir des feuilles de formules scientifiques complexes sous l'œil du reflet. La jeune fille pose son stylo en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

- Voilà ! Enfin, j'ai terminé.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile que cela, déclare le reflet satisfait.

- Oui ! Mais pourquoi m'aides-tu autant ?

- Pour la même raison que toi.

- La même raison ??

- Oui ! Nous avons toutes les deux le même but ! Même si nous ne sommes pas au même endroit.

- Toi aussi ! Tu veux …

- Oui, répond le reflet avec un large sourire dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver tout le matériel pour réaliser ton projet.

- Mon projet, répète Aliéna pensive. Notre projet au vu de ce que tu viens de me dire, ajoute-t-elle en souriant avec le même sourire que son reflet.

- Si tu le veux, répond l'image. Il te faut encore faire une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Voyons… Tu le sais bien !

- Oh ! Oui ! Que je suis bête ! Mais j'ignore quoi choisir !

- Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras tout comme moi.

Le reflet se trouble et semble disparaître une seconde. Aliéna approche son visage du miroir puis remet en place une mèche de cheveux. La jeune fille se redresse.

- Voyons voir, que vais-je bien pouvoir choisir.

Elle balaye la pièce du regard avant de revenir sur sa coiffeuse. Elle remarque sous une étoffe, la couverture d'un livre qui dépasse. Aliéna attrape le bouquin et le regarde avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il y a des mois que je le cherche.

La jeune femme serre le bouquin contre son cœur pendant quelque seconde les yeux fermés, puis elle le repose sur le meuble avant de tourner la page de couverture. À l'intérieur se trouve l'image d'une femme souriante ressemblant étrangement à Aliéna.

- Maman…

La jeune fille effleure des doigts la photographie puis referme le livre. Il s'agit d'un recueil de pièces de théâtre dont certaines ont été interprétées par sa mère qui était comédienne. Aliéna referme la couverture, elle regarde le titre inscrit dessus, mais elle est fasciné par les deux masques qui entourent l'inscription. L'un des masques affiche un visage joyeux, alors que le second affiche une grande tristesse.

- Tout à fait moi, déclare-t-elle. Joyeux et triste à la fois.

Le vaisseau impérial du Stratéguerre a fini le tour du fragment, il vient se positionner à côté du vaisseau d'exploration. À son bord, Végalian tapote impatiemment les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Un homme voûté, vêtu tout en noir avec une sorte de monocle électronique sur l'œil gauche s'avance vers le Stratéguerre.

- Quels sont vos résultats ? , demande sèchement Végalian.

L'homme se racle la gorge.

- Nous pouvons dire que l'aspect de cette planète remonte à environ trente ans, d'après les analyses des roches que les sondes nous ont rapportées, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de Stykadés…

- Stykadés !!!! Mais c'est impossible ! Même si sa destruction date de la même époque ! Stykadés ne se trouvait pas dans ce secteur de la nébuleuse !

- Nous sommes formelles, il s'agit bien d'un morceau de notre planète mère Stykadés.

- Comment est-ce possible !?

- Nous savons que la supernova qui est entrée en collision avec l'étoile Dynamo a modifié les champs magnétiques qui entouraient Stykadés. Les morceaux de Dynamo se sont mélangés avec la supernova provoquant une étoile noire qui a anéanti notre monde. Il est fort probable que l'étoile noire a engendré de grands changements magnétiques ailleurs que sur Stykadés dans une grande partie de la nébuleuse. Ses changements magnétiques cumulés à la puissance de l'étoile noire avec l'explosion de la planète à engendrer une telle onde de choc qu'il est tout à fait concevable que des morceaux de notre monde ont pu finir leur trajectoire dans ce secteur.

- Je comprends, répond Végalian en faisant un geste de la main pour chasser l'homme. _« Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ici un morceau de ma planète natale ! J'aurais mieux aimé trouver Orania ! Vais-je un jour trouver ce monde ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion de mon esprit ? Mon oncle m'a-t-il réellement montré ce monde et l'armada qu'il renferme ?? »_

Le chambellan court dans les couloirs du palais, il pousse les portes de la salle du trône. Il continue sa course folle en direction du roi, mais dans sa précipitation, il marche sur le bas de sa robe et tombe sur le sol à deux mètres de l'estrade royale. Phénicia et Actarus ont quitté leur siège pour aider l'homme à se relever.

- Vous allez bien ? , demande la reine.

- Oui, oui, répond le chambellan en prenant appui sur le sol.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que vous en perdiez l'équilibre ? , demande Actarus.

Le chambellan lève un visage blême vers le roi, ce dernier fronce les sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Majesté c'est une catastrophe !!! , s'exclame-t-il en brandissant un papier.

- Allons bon ! Encore une de plus ! , lance la reine avec agacement.

Actarus a le papier entre les mains.

- Phénicia ! Cela suffit ! , fait le roi avec une voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne le voulait.

La reine regarde son frère avec surprise.

- Que t'a donc apporté ce vieil alarmiste qui te met dans un tel émoi ? , demande-t-elle moqueuse.

- Un vaisseau de Véga se trouve dans la nébuleuse, déclare simplement Actarus.

Aussitôt le visage moqueur de la reine se décompose pour devenir un bloc de glace.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? , demande-t-elle.

- Et qu'allons-nous devenir ? , ajoute le chambellan.

Le commandant Sog est dans son bureau au Camp de la Lune Noire, il est aussi nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, une coupe remplie de vin à la main.

- Quand ce Golgoth sera fini, je l'enverrais directement sur Terre pour qu'il affronte Goldorak ! Quand il aura vaincu le prince d'Euphor, le professeur Kerod sera victime d'un petit accident qui lui coûtera la vie, ainsi je serais le seul à être admis dans le cercle du Stratéguerre.

Le commandant avale une gorgée de vin.

- Voyons voir où en est la construction de mon Golgoth !

Sog se redresse pour appuyer sur un bouton du bureau. Un moniteur sort du meuble. L'écran montre la chaîne d'assemblage avec diverses pièces circulant sur un tapis quand le centre de l'image de brouille.

- Allons donc ! Que se passe-t-il encore !

Le commandant pose sa coupe afin d'effectuer des réglages sur l'écran quand un visage, ou plutôt un masque argenté se matérialise.

- Du calme commandant. Soyez patient, tout sera prés en temps voulu, déclare le masque.

Sog est comme tétanisé.

- Vous ! Encore vous ! Mais que voulez-vous donc ?

- La même chose que vous ! Détruire le prince d'Euphor !

Le masque disparaît de l'écran. Le commandant donne un revers du bras dans la coupe qui s'écrase contre une cloison avant de tomber sur le sol en laissant échapper du vin.

- Pourquoi !? Pourquoi !? Dois-je subir toutes ses visions ? , hurle le commandant en martelant la surface du bureau de ses poings à chaque mot.

Au même instant des coups sont donnés à la porte du bureau. Le commandant reprend son calme et ajuste sa tenue.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre sur un Eptamorphe noir.

- Vous êtes seul ? , s'étonne le commandant.

L'Eptamorphe noir referme la porte, aussitôt une forme apparaît à ses côtés. Un autre être polymorphe portant une combinaison multicolore.

- Oh ! , s'exclame le commandant. Je savais que vous n'aviez pas tous la même capacité de morphose, mais c'est la première fois que je vois un Eptamorphe invisible !

- C'est exact commandant, répond l'espion en noir. Nous avons plusieurs niveaux de morphose, certains d'entre nous ne peuvent prendre que l'aspect physique, mais ne peuvent imiter les vêtements, d'autres comme moi peuvent tout faire, mais c'est le premier à pouvoir se rendre invisible.

- C'est excellent ! Cela va faciliter la mission que je vais vous confier !

Les deux Eptamorphes se mettent au garde à vous.

- Je veux que vous retourniez sur Terre pour espionner le centre de recherche. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font ! Ainsi, il sera plus facile de les surprendre avec mon attaque.

- Devons aussi découvrir l'identité du prince d'Euphor ? , questionne l'espion noir.

- Ce n'est pas le but principal, mais si le hasard vous le permet faite-le.

Vénusiak et Faussoirak volent au-dessus d'une étendue boisée.

- Bouhou, baille Kohumé. Je m'ennuie.

- Tu préférerais peut-être attaquer Véga ?

- Non, je comprends ce que le professeur et Procius ont fait. Et puis Dai me manque.

- Quoi ? Mon frère te manque alors que nous sommes en patrouille !

- Oui.

- Tu préférais voler avec lui peut-être ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je cède la place à mon frère pour que les deux amoureux volent dans le ciel comme deux tourtereaux ?

- C'est une idée qui ne me déplairait pas.

- Non, mais dis donc !? Tu ne veux pas que…

- Hum hum, résonne dans la radio. Je vous rappelle les filles, qu'ici nous entendons tous ce que vous dites, annonce la voix du professeur Cochir.

- Euh… Bonjour papa, bredouille Kohumé.

Phénicia et Actarus sont dans un petit bureau du palais.

- Je crois que nous devrions avertir la population du danger, suggère la reine.

- Je préfère attendre. Je ne veux pas créer de mouvement de panique.

- Tu es fou ! Véga est dans la nébuleuse !

- Je le sais, mais nous ignorons pourquoi ! Il y a une chance pour que ce vaisseau ne vienne jamais du côté d'Euphor.

- C'est possible, mais je ne tiens pas à prendre ce risque. Nous devons être prés au cas ou il nous attaque !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'ai déjà réquisitionné discrètement nos réservistes.

- Tu ne crois pas que cela va quand même attirer l'attention de la population et de leur famille ?

- Cela fait déjà plus d'un an que je fais faire des manœuvres en prévision d'une telle éventualité.

- Quoi !?

- Depuis que Véga est passée dans la nébuleuse pour se rendre sur Terre, je me suis préparé à la possibilité que des forces viennent sur Euphor, mais cela ne s'est pas produit.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- Ma chère sœur, le vaisseau n'est pas encore en orbite d'Euphor.

- Si seulement Procius était là, soupire Phénicia.

Actarus reste silencieux, sa sœur lui lance un regard plein de reproches.

- Que veux-tu que je dise de plus ? Il défend la Terre, et même bien vu que Véga ne l'a toujours pas envahie.

Phénicia ouvre la bouche.

- Mais moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'il reste à nos côtés, continue le roi. Il serait prés de toi et Goldorak pourrait défendre notre planète en cas d'attaque, mais nous avons fait le choix de l'envoyer pour secourir notre planète d'adoption.

- Je sais, admet la reine. Mon fils me manque.

- Si seulement Véga avait pu être anéantie complètement ! Je croyais pourtant que le Grand Stratéguerre avait apporté toutes ses forces avec lui pour conquérir la Terre il y a trente ans !

Trois coups sont donnés à la porte.

- Quoi ? , demande Actarus.

- Un message en provenance du bombardier Xanta, annonce la voix du chambellan.

Le roi entrouvre la porte, le chambellan lui tend la missive. Actarus parcourt rapidement le document avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

- Le bombardier se rapproche du secteur où se trouve Véga pour estimer ses forces et ce qu'ils font.

La porte automatique de la salle d'observation s'ouvre, Sayaka entre dans la pièce comme une tornade, elle porte des dossiers sous son bras gauche.

- Alors, c'est vrai !? Un satellite a pris en photo la base de Véga en Antarctique ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répond son époux.

La femme pose les dossiers sur la table où se trouvent les images satellites, une feuille s'échappe d'une pochette. Sayaka prend une photo en main.

- Alors, c'est donc là que se trouve la base, fait-elle.

Le professeur a remarqué la feuille qui est tombée sur le sol, il sa baisse pour la ramasser, mais son épouse est plus rapide, il a juste le temps de distinguer deux mots « résultat sanguins ».

Sayaka range avec précipitation la feuille dans une pochette.

- Ce sont mes documents, déclare-t-elle.

- Je voulais juste la ramasser, s'étonne Alcor.

- Allez bon courage ! Je vous laisse travailler !

Sayaka quitte la pièce aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

- _« Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive. Qu'est qu'elle traficote avec le doc et qu'est ce que c'était que cette feuille ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle été aussi agressive tout à l'heure avec Procius… »_

Alcor sort de ses réflexions quand il réalise que beaucoup de regards sont tournés vers lui.

- Allez ! Vous avez entendu la dame, plaisante-t-il. Au travail !

Procius se penche vers le professeur.

- Vous êtes sûr que Sayaka va bien ?

- C'est ce que je vais finir par me demander.

Le vieux garçon de ferme du ranch, Banta, conduit une vache de l'enclot à l'étable quant il entend des bruissements dans la forêt. Il cesse de marcher pour regarder la frêle végétation de l'hiver. Il reste ainsi un instant à fixer la forêt, mais les bruits ont cessé.

- Bah ! Sûrement une bête !

Banta reprend sa marche quand un bruit de branche cassé le fait stoppé de nouveau. Il regarde à nouveau la forêt, mais cette fois-ci, il voit brièvement passer une tête noire avec une sorte de tuyaux sortant au niveau du cou.

- Hé ! Mais on dirait un espion Eptachose ! Je dois prévenir le centre !

Banta laisse la vache pour se mettre à courir en direction du ranch.

Les deux agents Eptamorphe courent dans la forêt, ils se déplacent rapidement, quelques animaux prennent la fuite sur leur passage.

Banta manque une marche, dans sa précipitation, pour gravir le petit escalier du perron en bois. Il pousse la porte de l'habitation puis se précipite vers le téléphone dans le couloir. Il compose le numéro du centre avec ses gros doigts.

- Allez !! Décrochez !!!

Le téléphone sonne dans la salle d'observation, tout le monde est occupé, Dai décroche le combiné.

- Centre de recherche spatial Procyon.

- Dai !?

- Banta ?

- Vite ! Je viens de voir un de ses espions ! , dit le garçon de ferme avec affolement.

- Quoi ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

Banta pousse un grand soupir pour se calmer.

- Je viens de voir un Eptatruc ! Tu sais l'un des espions que Véga a déjà envoyés ! Il se dirigeait vers le centre.

- Un espion Eptamorphe !?

- Voilà !

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !!!!

- Quoi !! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire d'après toi !!!!

Dai raccroche au nez de Banta. Le jeune homme quitte la salle d'observation sans avertir personne de la menace.

Banta est debout dans le couloir, un signal sonore dans le combiné indique la fin de la communication.

- Et il me raccroche au nez sans me dire merci en plus !!!!

S'exclame le vieux garçon de ferme en reposant le combiné.

Les deux espions Eptamorphes arrivent par le bois devant l'entrée du centre, ils découvrent que le nombre de gardes a augmenté, deux d'entre eux sont postés devant la grille d'entrée.

- Ils ont renforcé la sécurité depuis la dernière fois, constate le Noir. Nous allons devoir trouver un autre chemin d'accès.

L'Eptamorphe multicolore tend sa main en direction de l'autre espion. L'espion en noir fixe la main sans comprendre. Le multicolore la referme brièvement.

- Tu veux que je prenne ta main ? , s'étonne l'espion en noir.

Le multicolore fait un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi, mais bon, fait l'espion en noir en saisissant la main.

Une chose étrange se produit, sa vision se brouille une fraction de seconde.

- Mais…

Il va pour regarder ses pieds, mais il ne voit rien hormis le sol.

- Je vois, tu m'as rendu invisible !

Les deux Eptamorphes invisibles, avancent main dans la main en direction du centre. Ils passent à côté des deux gardes surveillant l'entrée sans se faire remarqués puis ils se dirigent vers la porte automatique du centre. Une fois devant, ils attendent qu'une personne entre ou sorte pour se glisser à sa suite afin de ne pas éveiller l'intérêt des gardes si la porte s'ouvre sans personne.

Le vieux garçon de ferme sort de l'habitation, il est hélé par Mizar.

- Banta ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !? Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends ! Et où est la vache ?

- Quoi !? Ah oui ! La vache ! Je la ramène tout de suite !

Banta par en courant en direction de l'enclot où la bête est resté à l'attendre.

Les deux espions polymorphes invisibles déambulent au hasard dans les couloirs du centre. Au détour d'un couloir, ils surprennent une conversation entre une femme et un homme.

- Tu es certaine que tout va bien, demande Procius.

- Oui, oui !

- Excuse-moi de te dire cela, mais on ne le dirait pas. Comment dire… Tu es plus grognon qu'à l'habitude.

- Je suis grognon !? C'est ce que monsieur le prince d'Euphor pense !?

Procius fait un pas en arrière.

- Ce n'est pas le bon mot pour ce que je voulais dire, s'excuse-t-il.

- Ah oui ! Et bien, c'est trop tard le mot est lancé ! Si monsieur Procius n'est pas satisfait de mon humeur, il n'a cas retourner sur Euphor rejoindre sa chère mère Phénicia et son oncle Actarus !

En disant ceci, Sayaka pousse du doigt le prince.

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie, s'excuse-t-il. C'est juste que je me fais du souci…

- Il est inutile de se faire du souci pour moi ! Je vais parfaitement bien !

- Si tu le dis !

Sayaka jette un regard lançant des éclairs à Procius avant de se retourner et de partir d'une démarche raide.

- Hé bien ! Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu question mauvais caractère avec ma mère, je crois que Sayaka la dépasse.

Sur Euphor, la reine Phénica est toujours dans le petit bureau en compagnie de son frère quand elle se met à éternuer.

Le bombardier Xanta se déplace dans la mer d'étoile de la nébuleuse, son capitaine se tient debout devant son fauteuil les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Vitesse un quart ! , ordonne-t-il.

- Vitesse un quart, répond le navigateur.

- Que disent les radars ?

- Je ne capte pas de vaisseaux pour le moment, répond l'opérateur.

- Resté vigilant !

- Capitaine ! Écho ! , s'écrit l'opérateur radar.

- Arrêt des machines ! Sonde en mode passif ! Alerte jaune !

Le capitaine quitte sa place pour venir se placer dans le dos de l'opérateur. Soudain, le jeune homme tourne un visage blême vers son supérieur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a deux vaisseaux et non un.

- Maintenez la position, puissance au minimum, ordonne le capitaine en relevant la tête.

Le personnel de la passerelle s'empresse d'exécuter les ordres. Le capitaine se penche au côté de l'opérateur.

- Nous ont-ils détectés ?

- Je l'ignore, mais pour le moment, ils ne font aucun mouvement.

- Pourvu que cela dure.

- Capitaine, hésite l'opérateur.

- Oui ?

- Je ne suis pas certain de moi, mais d'après la signature, le second vaisseau serait un bâtiment impérial.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai jamais vu cette signature en vrai, uniquement lors de ma formation.

Procius est dans la salle d'observation quand le téléphone sonne.

- Centre de recherche spatial…

- Procius ? , demande la voix du vieux garçon de ferme dans le combiné.

- Banta ??

- Alors, vous avez réussi à les capturer ?

- Quoi ? Capturer qui ?

- Ben ! Les espions de Véga ! J'ai averti Dai que j'avais vu un Eptamachin…

- Il y a combien de temps !?

- Une vingtaine de minutes.

- Bon sang !

Procius actionne le bouton d'alarme du centre en raccrochant le téléphone. Puis il s'élance dans les couloirs.

Les deux espions sont redevenus visibles, ils utilisent un transmetteur pour informer le commandant Sog de leur découverte, bien à l'abri dans une pièce de maintenance dans les sous-sols du centre.

- … le prince d'Euphor se nome Procius, annonce l'Eptamorphe noir. Sa mère est la reine Phénicia, son oncle est le roi Actarus, ils sembleraient qu'ils se trouvent sur Eu…

L'alerte retentit dans le centre couvrant la voix de l'espion.

- Qu'avez-vous dit !? , demande la voix du commandant sortant du transmetteur.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre à la voler, Daisuke se tient dans l'ouverture.

- Je vous ai trouvé ! , lance-t-il en remontant ses manches.

Dai se jette sur l'espion en noir, ils roulent tous deux sur le sol en faisant chuter des balais et des seaux. L'espion multicolore sort une arme, mais il est poussé brusquement, il pivote pour voir son agresseur qui n'est autre que le prince, il tente de tirés, mais Procius plonge au sol en lui fauchant les jambes. L'espion tombe en lâchant son arme, les deux adversaires se redressent puis sautent sur l'arme. Le prince est le premier à atteindre le pistolet, il vise au juger l'Etpamorphe, le rayon le touche à l'épaule, mais il atteint aussi l'un des tuyaux sortant de son cou. Quand le tuyau se retrouve sectionné, l'espion multicolore se transforme en un tas de cendre. Le prince se relève pour rechercher Daisuke. Celui-ci est aux prises avec l'espion en noir, ils échangent des coups de poings et de pieds toujours sur le sol. L'espion se dégage soudain, il sort d'une de ses bottes un poignard qu'il prend à deux mains avant de le plonger en direction du jeune homme, Procius lève l'arme pour viser, mais Dai a saisi la première chose lui tombant sous la main. C'est avec un manche de ballait qu'il enfonce dans la gorge de son adversaire que le jeune homme parvient à vaincre l'Eptamorphe.

Dai se lève alors que de la fumée commence à sortir de la bouche de l'espion.

- Vite ! Sortons ! , hurle Procius.

Les deux hommes sortent de la pièce et referment la porte juste avant que l'explosion ne survienne.

- C'était chaud ! , plaisante Dai.

Le prince lui donne une tape sur le crâne en guise de reproche.

- La prochaine fois donne l'alerte au lieu de jouer au cavalier solitaire !

Le capitaine du vaisseau d'exploration se tient raide devant l'écran principal. Le visage du Stratéguerre s'étale sur toute la surface.

- Ce n'est pas la planète que je recherche. Continuez votre mission ! Je retourne au Camp de la Lune Noire.

- À vos ordres Majesté !

Le visage de Végalian disparaît pour laisser place à l'emblème de la division Ruine. Le capitaine pousse un soupir de soulagement alors que le vaisseau impérial se met en mouvement.

Le Stratéguerre regarde devant lui froidement.

- Calculez un cap pour regagner le camp de la lune en déplacement instantané, ordonne-t-il.

Le roi Actarus se lève du bureau qu'il occupe avec sa sœur pour cette situation de crise. Des coups sont donnés à la porte. Actarus ouvre la porte pour découvrir le visage du chambellan.

- Un autre communiqué en provenance du bombardier Xanta.

Le roi prend le papier et referme la porte.

- Quelle est la nouvelle catastrophe ? , demande la reine.

- La présence d'un second vaisseau, annonce Actarus.

- Il ne manquait plus que cela, fait-elle avec désespoir.

- Il est possible que le second vaisseau soit un bâtiment impérial.

Tout le monde retient sa respiration à bord du bombardier.

- Capitaine ! , s'exclame l'opérateur dans le silence.

- Quoi ? , questionne le capitaine en essuyant une goutte de sueur.

- Le vaisseau impérial se déplace.

Le capitaine rejoint l'opérateur.

- Quel cap prend-il ? Se dirige-t-il vers nous ?

- Il vire de bord pour l'instant, impossible de déterminer sa direction….

L'opérateur reste muet, la tension augmente sur la passerelle.

- Parlez ! , ordonne le capitaine.

- Il vient de disparaître. Je pense qu'il possède un système de déplacement instantané. Impossible de dire quelle est sa destination.

- Malédiction ! , grogne le capitaine, les mâchoires serrées. Prévenez le palais.

- Grrr ! Je n'ai pas compris où se trouvais Actarus à cause de cette alarme ! , s'emporte Sog. Mais au moins, je connais l'identité du prince. Je pourrais en informer le Stratéguerre.

La porte de la salle de commandement s'ouvre sur le professeur Kerod.

- Professeur ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Commandant, je viens vous informer que j'ai terminé la construction de votre Golgoth, répond Kerod d'une voix lasse.

- Cela tombe bien ! , s'exclame le commandant en jubilant. Que l'on envoie immédiatement Golgoth 28 attaquer le centre ! Qu'il soit accompagné de deux escouades de navette !

- Enfin, notre patrouille est terminée, s'exclame Kohumé. Nous allons pouvoir regagner la base !

- Je devine au son de ta voix que tu as hâte de retrouver mon frère.

- En effet, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas le moral à être contraint de rester au sol.

- Et tu vas donc le consoler ?

- On peut voir cela de cette façon !

- C'est injuste, soupire Hikrau.

- Je suis navrée. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. C'est vrai que Ukyo doit te manquer.

- Ne parlons plus de cela. Direction le centre !

Faussoirak et Vénusiak virent de cap.

Cinq petites soucoupes grises décollent de la Lune accompagnée par de nombreuses navettes quand le vaisseau de Végalian se matérialise en orbite du Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Sog ! Que se passe-t-il ? , demande le Stratéguerre en apparaissant sur l'écran principal de la salle.

- Votre grandeur ! J'ignorais que vous étiez de retour, répond le commandant en s'agenouillant.

- Trêves de bavardage ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Je viens de voir une opportunité pour vaincre Goldorak. Je viens donc de lancer une attaque sur le centre de recherche.

- Une opportunité ?

- Oui. Des espions ont réussi à s'introduire dans le centre et à provoquer des dégâts. Je profite qu'ils sont occupés à réparer pour les attaquer, ment le commandant.

- Bien. Souhaitons que ton initiative soit couronnée de succès !

- Oui Maître.

- Dans un instant, je serais là pour suivre l'attaque.

Végalian remarque la présence du professeur Kerod dans la salle de commandement, mais il ne fait aucune remarque.

Vénusiak et Faussoirak approchent du centre quand Hikaru remarque des points lumineux dans le ciel.

- Kohumé ? Tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Quoi ?

- À quatorze heures !

Kohumé regarde dans la direction avant de s'écrier :

- Des navettes !!!

- Vite ! Nous devons les intercepter !

Tout le monde a repris le travail au centre après la découverte de l'intrusion des espions.

- Des navettes ! , s'exclame Densha.

- Quoi ?? , demande Alcor.

- Des navettes approchent du centre !

- Prévenez Vénusiak et Faussoirak !

Alcor regarde à l'extérieur, il voit passer devant la baie vitrée de la salle les deux navettes.

- Elles tombent à pic ! , constate-t-il.

Le bruit des engrenages actionnant la gigantesque carapace blindée se fait entendre, ce qui indique que le Cerebro-ordinateur a commencé à placer le centre en position de défense.

Procius et Daisuke sont en compagnie des techniciens qui examinent les dégâts dans la pièce de maintenance.

- Il n'y a rien de grave, déclare l'un d'eux. Aucun système principal ne passe dans cette section. Un peu de nettoyage et de peinture et se sera comme neuf.

- Pour une fois que Véga ne provoque pas de dégât, plaisante Dai.

Procius se prépare à répondre quelque chose quand l'alarme retentit de nouveau.

- Encore ! , s'exclame Dai.

- Nous sommes attaqués ! , annonce la voix d'Alcor dans les haut-parleurs.

Le prince part en courant dans le couloir.

- Bon ! Je suis censé faire quoi moi ?? , fait Dai.

Procius arrive dans le hangar de Goldorak, il court vers sa machine puis fait un bond gigantesque pour rejoindre le dessus de la soucoupe porteuse.

- Métamorphose !

Quand ses pieds touchent la soucoupe, il est recouvert de sa combinaison de vol.

Les navettes se dispersent en voyant approché Faussoirak et Vénusiak.

- Tu as vu ces cinq soucoupes au centre ? , questionne Hikaru.

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'elles font là, répond Kohumé.

- Il n'y a pas de trace d'un Golgoth ou d'un Antérak. C'est une chance !

- Ce serait trop beau…

Les deux jeunes femmes ne peuvent pas finir leur conversation, car une partie des navettes Végane ouvrent les hostilités.

La plateforme de lancement de Goldorak s'enfonce dans le sol.

- Je vais prendre la route numéro deux, annonce Procius.

- Ouvrez les portes de la route deux, ordonne Alcor.

La plateforme s'immobilise face au tunnel surmonté du numéro de la route. La première porte du tunnel s'ouvre puis la rangée de lumière qui est située au-dessus s'éclaire, indiquant que la route est ouverte.

- À nous de jouer mon vieux. Goldorak ! Go !

La soucoupe porteuse disparaît dans le tunnel dont les parois sont recouvertes de plaques métalliques, puis l'acier fait place à de la roche brute. Finalement, Goldorak sort d'un tunnel d'une ancienne mine située en pleine forêt.

De nombreux composants et des plaques de métal jonchent le sol de la chambre d'Aliéna. La jeune fille regarde le fatras avec satisfaction.

- Voilà ! Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, déclare le reflet dans le miroir.

- Oui ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre au travail, fait Aliéna avec un étrange regard.

Faussoirak abat une navette avec une Pyrobombe.

- Voilà Goldorak ! , s'écrie Kohumé.

- Mégavolts !

Les quatre rayons font une percer à l'avant de la formation en escadrille des navettes Végane rompant la formation. Profitant du mouvement général, les cinq soucoupes quittent le centre de la formation pour venir se placer hors de vu de Goldorak.

- Spider Spin !

Goldorak plonge dans l'escadrille avec ses Planitonks tournoyant sans quitter leurs points d'attache. Les navettes se trouvant prises par les pointes acérées se retrouvent déchiquetées.

- Deltalame !

La lame triangulaire se met à briller avant de quitter Vénusiak, elle coupe en deux plusieurs navettes sur sa trajectoire.

- Missiles Sigma !

Des missiles en forme de vrilles en acier sont projetés par Faussoirak.

Les cinq soucoupes se sont éloignées de la zone de combat, elles se rapprochent les unes des autres. Elles finissent par donner l'illusion qu'elles se collent pour finir par ne former qu'une seule soucoupe. Des membres semblent sortir de cette nouvelle soucoupe. Finalement, le Golgoth crée par le commandant Sog c'est assemblé.

- Un Golgoth ! s'exclame soudain le prince. D'où sort-il ? Je ne l'avais pas vu !

Le robot de Véga se tient toujours en dehors de la zone de combat, il semble attendre son heure. La machine est complètement grise, d'un gris acier. Sa tête est inexpressive, elle est surmontée d'une sorte de couronne.

- Je me demande se qu'il attend, remarque Kohumé. Pyrobombes !

Comme si la réflexion de la jeune fille avait été entendue par le Golgoth, ce dernier lève son bras gauche en direction de Goldorak. Un jet de vapeur surgit au niveau de l'épaule de la machine, le bras complet est propulsé.

- Procius ! Attention ! , crie Hikaru.

- Quoi ??

Le bouclier de la soucoupe encaisse un violent choc quand le bras tente de pénétrer le champ de force. Goldorak part en vrille dans le ciel sous la violence du coup. Procius redresse son vaisseau.

- Je l'ai senti passer celui-là !

Au Camp de la Lune Noire, le commandant Sog suit avec attention le déroulement du combat, il remarque à peine le Stratéguerre qui entre dans la pièce pour s'installer sur son trône.

Le bras du Golgoth regagne sa place.

- Je vous laisse les navettes ! Je vais m'occuper de ce monstre, annonce Procius.

- Oui ! Comme toujours ! , remarque Kohumé.

- Si vous voulez, on échange.

- Euh ! Personnellement les navettes me suffisent pour le moment, répond Hikaru. Triponium !

Goldorak change de cap pour plonger vers le Golgoth, non sans avoir déchiqueté sur sa trajectoire quelques navettes avec son Spider Spin.

Le robot Végan lève ses deux bras, les poignets pivotent pour laisser place à la bouche d'un canon dans chaque bras. Un rayon glaçant en sort venant recouvrir la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak qui se met à chuter comme une pierre.

- Hypermétabolisme !

La glace se met à fondre rapidement et se décolle de la soucoupe, mais le sol se rapproche malgré les efforts du prince pour relever son appareil.

- Transfère !

Dai a courut dans tout le centre pour suivre le combat dans la salle d'observation. Quand il arrive dans la pièce, il voit sur le moniteur Goldorak sur le point de s'écraser.

- Autolargue !

Le robot géant quitte sa soucoupe porteuse, il se met à rouler sur le sol pendant que sa soucoupe reprend de l'altitude.

- _« Voilà ta dernière heure arrivée Goldorak, se dit Sog avec un sourire triomphant. Cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! »_

Le Golgoth se met à courir puis il bondit tel un catcheur voulant asséner un coup de coude à son adversaire au sol. Goldorak prend appui sur ses mains pour bondir en arrière et se retrouver sur ses pieds alors que l'attaque du robot de Véga ne fait qu'un trou dans le sol.

- Fulguropoings !

Les deux poings quittent Goldorak, mais à la grande surprise du prince, son action ne serre à rien, car le Golgoth se sépare en cinq parties pour l'éviter. Une fois les poings revenus à leurs places, la machine de Véga s'assemble de nouveau.

- Ça ne va pas être facile ! , constate Procius.

- Allez ! Finis de jouer ! , s'impatiente le commandant Sog. Golgoth 28 passe à la phase deux !

De nouveau, le Golgoth se sépare en cinq parties.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? , se demande le prince.

Chacune des parties se transforme en un robot pour finir par ressembler à une version plus petite du Golgoth.

- Vous allez voir Maître ! Ces mini Golgoth vont se kamikabombiser sur Goldorak. Il en sera fini de lui.

- Je demande à voir, répond stoïquement Végalian.

Les minis Golgoths s'écartent puis ils se mettent à tournoyer autour de Goldorak, ce dernier tente de suivre leur mouvement en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche et inversement.

- Qu'est qu'ils me réservent ? , se demande Procius.

Les minis robot tournent de plus en plus vite et leur vitesse semble augmenter encore, car les contours deviennent flous au point qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tourbillon avec une traînée grise entourant Goldorak.

Soudain l'un des minis Golgoth sort du tourbillon pour venir se coller dans le dos de Goldorak, puis un autre vient se coller à la jambe droite, le troisième à la gauche.

- J'ai l'impression que le tourbillon se fait plus clair.

Le quatrième se ventouse au bras droit et enfin le tourbillon disparaît quand le cinquième cesse de tournoyer pour se coller sur le bras gauche.

Vénusiak et Faussoirak se croisent dans le ciel.

- Missiles Sigma !

- Missiles Oméga !

Deux navettes Végane explosent.

- C'était les dernières ! , annonce victorieusement Kohumé.

- Hé ! Mais que fait Goldorak !? , s'exclame Hikaru.

Kohumé regarde en direction de robot géant, elle le voit recouvert par les Golgoths miniatures.

Procius agite les bras de son robot.

- Mais vous allez vous décoller !!

Rien n'y faut, les minis Golgoth restent ventousé sur Goldorak. Un cadran attire le regard du prince, il remarque une brusque montée d'énergie sur les membres et dans le dos de son robot.

- Non ! Des Kamikabombes ! Il faut que je m'en débarrasse coûte que coûte !

Les filles voient Goldorak s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Il est devenu fou ! , fait Kohumé.

- Il a la danse de Saint-Guy, ajoute Hikaru.

- Les filles au lieu de dire des bêtises, tiré moi dessus ! , annonce Procius.

- Quoi ! Mais tu es devenu fou réellement ! , s'exclame Kohumé.

- Il faut que vous détruisiez ces robots !

- Mais nous risquons de te toucher ! , remarque Hikaru.

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Ce sont des Kamikabombes !

- Des quoi !? , demande Kohumé.

- Le mot bombes me suffit, annonce Hikaru.

Le commandant Sog éclate de rire dans la salle de commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Goldorak tu es enfin vaincu !

- Electronium !

Le rayon part de l'avant de Vénusiak, il frappe la jambe gauche de Goldorak.

- Triponium !

Un autre rayon quitte Faussoirak pour frapper l'autre jambe, mais les minis Golgoths ne semblent pas affectés. La navette se rapproche encore.

- Missiles Sigma !

Deux missiles en forme de virile quitte la navette pratiquement à bout portant. Cette fois-ci la manœuvre de Kohumé parvient à faire lâcher prise au robot collé à la jambe droite de Goldorak.

- Spider Spin !

La soucoupe porteuse surgie toute pointe dehors. L'un des Planitronks vient frôler le bras droit de Goldorak, il réussit à couper en deux le Golgoth miniature qui tombe sur le sol avant d'exploser. Procius lève la jambe droite de sa machine puis il abat violemment le pied sur le torse du robot miniature qui était collé à sa jambe. Une explosion se produit sous son pied.

- Je vois ce qu'il me reste à faire, lance Hikaru.

Vénusiak vole au raz du sol et s'approche rapidement de la jambe gauche de Goldorak.

- Missiles Omega !

Des missiles sont propulsés de la navette, ils frappent à bout portant le mini Golgoth. Celui-ci tombe sur ses pieds au sol, il semble vouloir s'enfuir en courant.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas m'échapper, lance la jeune femme. Deltalame !

La lame triangulaire brille puis quitte l'aileron de Vénusiak pour venir couper en deux au niveau de la ceinture le fuyard qui explose.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! , s'écrie Sog avec terreur. Golgoth 28 ! Explosion immédiate !

Goldorak lève son bras gauche, sa soucoupe porteuse surgie et arrache le Golgoth miniature.

- Cornofulgure !

Les rayons part des cornes du robot pour venir frapper le mini robot avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Le dernier des Golgoth miniature se met à briller, dans le dos de Goldorak, puis il explose dans une grande gerbe de feu et de fumée.

- Oui !!!! Je l'ai eu ! , hurle le commandant Sog.

La fumée se dissipe, Goldorak est toujours debout et n'a subi aucun dégât.

- Procius, ça va ? , s'inquiète Hikaru.

Goldorak lève le bras droit et brandit deux doigts pour former un V.

- Noooooonnnnnnnnn !!!! , s'écrie Sog en tombant à genoux. J'y étais presque ! C'est impossible ! Ce Procius a de la chance !

Un éclair passe dans les yeux du Stratéguerre.

- _« Il semblerait que le commandant Sog a fait des découvertes durant mon absence, réalise Végalian. »_

- Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance cette fois, mon vieux Goldorak, fait Procius.

Le robot géant bondit vers le ciel.

- Récupération !

Le commandant Sog est toujours effondré devant l'écran principal de la salle de commandement. Il règne un silence morbide dans la pièce. Le commandant sursaute quand la voix du Stratéguerre s'élève.

- Sog ! C'est le dernier échec que je tolère de ta part, annonce-t-il sèchement.

- Je comprends Maître, répond laconiquement le commandant toujours agenouillé.

- Professeur Kerod ! Exposez-moi donc ce que vous proposez à la place des bombes au Lasernium.

Kerod s'avance rapidement pour venir se placer devant le trône.

- Je vous propose une bombe solaire.

- Une bombe solaire !?

- Je vais vous expliquer.

Le professeur sort un support de données qu'il tend à un soldat. Celui-ci le prend et le glisse rapidement dans une console. L'écran virtuel situé devant le trône apparaît. Une image surgie représentant le système solaire avec un étrange nuage jaune partant du soleil et venant s'enrouler autour de la Terre.

- Comme vous le voyez sur cette représentation, un nuage de particule solaire part du soleil pour venir entourer la Terre.

- Et alors ?

- Le principe de la bombe solaire est d'utiliser ses particules lumineuses pour consumer en quelques secondes l'atmosphère de la planète, anéantissant ainsi toute forme de vie. Une fois toute trace de vie disparue, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous installer sur cette planète.

- Comment ferons-nous sans atmosphère, remarque le commandant toujours à genoux.

- C'est exact, constate Végalian.

- Il suffit juste d'envoyer une bombe atmosphérique, celle-ci générera une atmosphère Végane en deux à trois semaines, répond le professeur.

Le Stratéguerre réfléchit un instant.

- Combien de temps vous faut-il pour fabriquer cette bombe solaire ?

- Environ deux semaines.

- Dresser la liste des composants nécessaire, le commandant Sog vous fournira tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

- Merci votre grandeur.

Le visage du commandant est déformé par un rictus mauvais.

FIN

- 28 -


	31. episode 29 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 29

Le commandant Sog est de mauvaise humeur, il vérifie le chargement d'un conteneur à sustentation. Des bras mécaniques déposent du matériel dans le conteneur pendant que le commandant examine une liste sur un support électronique.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois réduit à être au service de Kerod, bougonne-t-il. Moi qui ai par deux fois au moins, failli venir à bout de Goldorak et du prince d'Euphor ! Me voilà à contrôler les matériaux pour ce maudit professeur et sa bombe solaire !

Le conteneur est plein, ce dernier se met en mouvement, il est aussitôt remplacé par un autre.

Le roi Actarus et la reine Phénicia sont dans le petit bureau de crise du palais. Actarus consulte les derniers rapports en provenance du bombardier Xanta. Phénicia lui lance des regards remplis d'inquiétude.

- Alors ? , demande la reine.

- Aucune trace du vaisseau impérial depuis son départ. L'autre semble explorer la nébuleuse au hasard.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, répond le roi le visage contrarié.

Dans la nébuleuse de Véga, le bombardier d'Euphor suit depuis plusieurs jours le vaisseau d'exploration de Véga. L'équipage commence à afficher des marques de fatigues, leurs aspects commencent à faire négliger, car ils dorment peu à tour de rôle et n'ont pas le temps de prendre soin de leur apparence.

- Surtout, gardez bien la distance limite des radars ! Je ne veux pas que ce vaisseau de Véga détecte notre présence, répète le capitaine du bombardier Xanta.

- Je le sais capitaine, répond le navigateur en sueur.

Le capitaine passe un doigt sur son bandeau recouvrant son œil mort puis il s'installe dans son siège sur la passerelle.

Le prince d'Euphor se trouve dans le hangar de Goldorak, il examine son robot pour vérifier que ce dernier n'a subi aucun dégât lors de leur dernier combat. Procius est aux commandes d'une nacelle, il inspecter l'articulation gauche de l'épaule de sa machine quand Dai entre dans la pièce.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser faire les techniciens, lance le jeune homme.

- Ils ont déjà assez de travail avec les navettes et sans vouloir minimiser leur connaissance, je connais mieux Goldorak que les techniciens.

- Que répondre à cela, constate Daisuke en écartant les mains pour signifier qu'il abandonne.

Procius manœuvre la nacelle pour revenir au niveau du sol.

- Alors, votre bilan mon prince ? , plaisante Dai.

- Prêt pour le prochain affrontement.

- Je trouve étrange que Véga n'ait rien tenté depuis deux semaines, souligne le jeune homme.

- Tu n'es pas le seul a trouvé se silence inquiétant, répond le prince le visage fermer.

Le Stratéguerre se trouve dans ses quartiers, assis à son bureau, il est perdu dans ses réflexions.

- _« Procius ? Procius ? Pourquoi le commandant Sog a-t-il dit ce nom quand son Gologoth a été vaincu ? »_

Végalian se remémore la scène dans la salle de commandement du Camp de la Lune Noire.

« - Noooooonnnnnnnnn !!!! , s'écrie Sog en tombant à genoux. J'y étais presque ! C'est impossible ! Ce Procius a de la chance ! »

- Se pourrait-il que le pilote de Goldorak se nomme Procius ? Dans ce cas, comment Sog a-t-il obtenu cette information !? Et que sait-il encore que j'ignore ?

Le Stratéguerre quitte son siège pour arpenter de long en large la pièce.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir découvrir les informations en possession de Sog ?

Végalian cesse de marcher.

- Je vais convoquer mes espions pour connaître les faits et gestes du commandant durant mon absence ! Si je ne découvre rien, je brancherais Sog sur une machine pour sonder son esprit ! Oui ! Voilà ce que je dois faire !!! , s'exclame Végalian avec un rire dément. Voilà ce que je vais faire vu que Sog ne m'a pas fait part de ses découvertes depuis mon retour.

Eekaan sort de l'habitation du ranch, chaudement vêtu.

- Grrr, lâche-t-elle quand une bourrasque de vent s'élève en soulevant un peu de neige fraî température a brusquement chuté dans la nuit, une épaisse couche de neige recouvre le sol. La jeune femme voit avancer Banta et Mizar transportant à bras le corps un sapin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Nous transportons le sapin ! , s'exclame Banta comme une évidence.

- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi ?

- Ben…

- C'est bientôt Noël, précise Mizar.

- Noël ??

- C'est vrai ! Cela va être le premier Noël que tu passes avec nous, s'exclame le vieux garçon de ferme.

Toujours au Ranch du Bouleau Blanc, Hikaru regarde par la fenêtre songeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir cette année ? Quoi offrir à un prince ?

La jeune femme souffle sur la vitre et dessine un cœur dans la buée avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Soudain, elle écarquille ses yeux en s'écartant de la fenêtre. Elle se met à se donner des coups sur la tête avec ses poings.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je suis avec Ukyo !!!!

Procius et Dai marchent dans l'un des couloirs du centre quand des bras s'enroulent autour du cou de Daisuke.

- Coucou !!!! , lance la voix de Kohumé. Comment va mon chéri !?

- Mon chéri !!!??? , s'étouffe Dai.

Un sourire traverse le visage du prince.

- Alors, que vas-tu m'offrir pour Noël ? , questionne la jeune femme.

- Ce ne sera plus une surprise si je te le dis ! , rétorque Dai.

- Je vous laisse les amoureux, lance Procius.

- Aurais-je le doit à un cadeau princier ? , demande la jeune fille.

- La réponse à Noël, fait le prince en s'éloignant.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le plan d'attaque…, commence Dai.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas m'offrir, insiste Kohumé en sautant au cou du jeune homme.

Sur Euphor, la chambre, de la fille du chambellan, Aliéna ne ressemble plus à une pièce occupée par une jeune fille, mais plus à un atelier d'un chercheur fou. Divers composants électroniques traînent sur le sol. Dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, le reflet affiche un sourire plus que satisfait. La jeune fille est complètement décoiffée, sa robe est maculée de taches diverses et déchirées par endroits, elle travaille sur la chaise de la coiffeuse sur laquelle la jeune fille a fixé des câbles ainsi que des circuits.

- Oui ! Oui ! , lâche-t-elle par instant sur un ton proche de la démence. Bientôt, bientôt, je pourrais…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend.

Le Stratéguerre est assis derrière son bureau quand on frappe à sa porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre, une jeune femme à la peau blanche avec une longue chevelure blonde entre dans la pièce. La porte automatique se referme derrière la femme.

- Vous m'avez demandé Maître ?

- Oui ! Je veux savoir tout des agissements du commandant Sog durant mon absence !

La femme fait un pas en avant, mais son aspect se met à changer, sa chevelure disparaît, ses traits se font anodins pour finir par révéler un Eptamorphe tout blanc. L'espion polymorphe s'agenouille avant de répondre.

- À la date 56789.8, le commandant Sog arrive au Camp de la Lune Noir, il se rend aussitôt dans la salle de commandement. 56789.9, le commandant convoque le professeur Kerod pour la fabrication d'un Golgoth…

Dans la nébuleuse de Véga, un des vaisseaux envoyés par le Stratéguerre découvre une étrange planète non recensée sur les cartes stellaires. La planète ressemble à une gigantesque météorite constellée de cratère. Le capitaine du vaisseau, un humanoïde au visage porcin examine l'astre sur le moniteur principal de la passerelle.

- Capitaine, dois-je avertir la base ? , demande un soldat.

- Non ! Ne commettons pas d'erreur, déclare le capitaine en se grattant le groin.

- Que faisons-nous ? , questionne le navigateur.

- Approchons-nous encore un peu de cet astre.

- Vous croyez que c'est raisonnable ?

- Il faut vérifier que c'est bien une planète et pas un météore dérivant lentement !

Le vaisseau se remet en mouvement lentement.

-_« Je ne dois pas faire la même erreur que mon collègue, le Stratéguerre ne sera sûrement pas aussi clément cette fois-ci si il se déplace encore une fois pour rien ! , se dit le capitaine. »_

L'Eptamorphe blanc est toujours à genoux, Végalian se lève de son siège pour marche de long en large devant son bureau les mains croisées dans le dos.

- Ainsi donc, Sog a envoyé deux espions dans le centre de recherche avec plus de chance cette fois si. Il a donc appris le nom du pilote de Goldorak, le prince d'Euphor Procius. Qu'est donc devenu Actarus ??? Quel est le lien de parenté entre les deux ???

Loin d'imaginer ce qui se passe dans son dos, le commandant Sog entre dans le laboratoire du professeur Kerod, ce dernier fixe une plaque en acier sur une sphère.

- Professeur, votre travail avance comme vous le souhaitez ? , demande mielleusement le commandant. Vous avez tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin ?

Kerod continue son travail comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci de votre sollicitude commandant. Tout se passe on ne peut mieux. Le dispositif sera prêt dans peu de temps.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

- Je n'en doute pas, répond le professeur en levant la tête avec un sourire narquois.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser travaillé en paix afin de ne pas vous déconcentrer.

- Je vous en remercie.

Kerod reprend son travail alors que le commandant Sog se dirige vers la porte automatique. Une fois dans le couloir, le commandant serre les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures.

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de l'étrangler de mes propres mains !!! Quelle arrogance ! Même si grâce à cette bombe nous conquérons la Terre, j'arriverais un jour prochain à poser mes mains sur le cou de ce maudit professeur. J'apprécierais la sensation de mes mains se serrant sur se cou, l'entendre craquer, voir ses yeux se révulser, d'ouvrir la bouche à la recherche d'air. Le voir se débattre avant de succomber.

Dans le ciel, un point rose se déplace en zigzaguant légèrement. Son pilote sifflote joyeusement un air de Noël, l'intérieur de la cabine est rempli de paquet-cadeau.

- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Le père Bélier arrive en avance pour distribuer ses cadeaux, lance-t-il dans la cabine de pilotage emmitouflé dans un anorak

- Je préférerais passer Noël avec mes petits-enfants, soupir Cocker grelottant dans ses vêtements d'hiver.

- J'ai hâte de goûter aux petits plats de Vénusia ! Je me demande ce qu'elle va nous préparer pour le repas de Noël cette année, continu Bélier.

- Je vais mourir de froid, pleurniche Cocker en soufflant sur ses mains. Chef ! Faudrait penser à réparer le chauffage !

- Allez, le froid conserve !

- Peut-être ! Mais je n'ai aucune envie de finir congelé et ressembler à un plat surgelé dans un rayon de magasin.

- Courage ! Je vois le centre de recherche spatial ! Je veux voir la tête de se vieux Alcor ! Il ne m'attend pas aussitôt !

Boss Robot commence sa descente en direction du centre.

Le professeur Alcor entre dans la salle de repos du centre, il découvre son épouse debout à côté de la cafetière.

- Ah ! Tu es là, fait le professeur.

- Oui, répond simplement Sayaka.

- Tu n'as pas oublié la réunion ? , demande Alcor en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

- Je serais là.

Alcor tend sa main en direction de la machine à café, mais son geste reste en suspend, car sa femme lui tend une tasse remplit du liquide sombre fumant.

- Merci, dit le professeur en prenant le godet.

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, annonce Sayaka en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

La femme sort sous le regard perplexe du professeur.

- _« Je ne comprends plus rien, il y a deux semaines elle semblait me bouder et maintenant elle agit comme si de rien n'était. »_

- Capitaine ! , s'exclame l'officier radar du bombardier Xanta.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , demande le commandant en essuyant la sueur couvrant ses joues mal rasées.

- Le vaisseau vient de changer de cap brutalement !

- Nous a-t-il de repérer ?

- Je ne pense pas. Il ne se dirige pas dans notre direction.

- Que devons-nous faire ? , demande le navigateur.

- Adapter notre cap.

- Le vaisseau de Véga augmente sa vitesse, annonce l'officier radar.

- Ne le perdons pas ! , annonce le capitaine.

Les propulseurs du Xanta se mettent à briller.

Aliéna ressemble à une folle échapper d'un asile avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa robe sale et déchiqueter par endroits, son visage maculer de sueur. Les mains sur ses hanches, elle contemple avec ravissement la chaise se trouvant devant la coiffeuse, le siège est couvert de câbles qui courent sur le sol, des lumières clignotent par endroits sur les circuits électroniques.

- Voilà ! Tout est fini !

- Tu as bien travaillé, félicites le reflet dans le miroir.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à m'installer sur le siège pour…

- NON !!

- Non !? , s'étonne la jeune femme en regardant surprise le reflet.

- Tu dois faire une vérification avant de t'en servir, mais aussi faire un peu de rangement. Regarde-moi ce désordre !

Aliéna regarde la pièce, elle ressemble plus a un capharnaüm qu'a une chambre de jeune fille.

- Qu'importe une fois sur la chaise… , proteste la jeune fille.

- Crois-moi ! Tu devrais m'écouter, insiste le reflet. Et puis un brin de toilette ne te ferait pas de mal non plus.

Aliéna se regarde dans le miroir puis jette un œil à ses vêtements en haillon.

- Tu as raison, un peu de rangement et une bonne douche ne feront pas de mal. Cela ne changera rien au plan.

- Exactement, confirme le reflet en souriant. De plus, il y a quelques modifications à faire.

- Des modifications !? Pourtant, j'ai bien suivi vos indications.

- Je le sais, mais n'oublie pas que le temps est en mouvement perpétuel.

- Cela veut dire que le plan…

- Sera accompli en son temps, coupe le reflet.

Un petit groupe composé de Daisuke, Hikaru, Kohumé, Procius, Sayaka ainsi que les professeurs Alcor et Cochir qui se tiennent en demi-cercle devant l'écran principal de la salle d'observation.

- Merci à tous d'être ici, commence Alcor. Nous allons vous expliquez le plan d'attaque que nous avons mi au point.

- Nous avons planifié un double plan d'attaque avec l'aide de Procius, ajoute Cochir.

- Un double plan d'attaque !? , s'étonne Dai. Ce n'est pas pour attaquer la base de Véga qui se trouve en Antarctique ?

- Tu as oublié que Procius voulait faire une attaque simultanée de la base et du Camp de la Lune Noire, remarque Hikaru.

- Je me demande des fois ce qu'il a dans la tête, souligne Kohumé.

- Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête, on pourra écouter ce plan, répond Dai en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Salut la compagnie !!!! , lance soudain la voix puissante de Bélier.

- Boss, je crois que l'on dérange légèrement, remarque Cocker.

Tous les regards se tournent vers les nouveaux venus.

- Mais non ! Nous sommes toujours les bienvenus ici ! , repend Bélier joyeusement. Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Le père Noël Bélier est arrivé !

- Bonjour Bélier et Cocker, fait Alcor.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! , s'exclame Bélier en se tournant vers Cocker.

Alcor s'avance vers son ami.

- Je dois dire Bélier, que Cocker a raison, tu tombes mal.

- Ah ! Bon !?

- Nous sommes en pleine réunion pour un plan d'attaque…

- J'en suis ! , coupe Bélier. Boss Robot s'est toujours montré utile !!!

Alcor est visiblement embêtée, il cherche quoi répondre sans froisser son ami.

- Il doit bien y avoir une petite chose à faire pour Boss Robot, intervient Sayaka.

- Ça doit être faisable, ajoute Cochir.

- Bien, admet Alcor. Dans ce cas, joignez-vous à nous.

Le professeur reprend sa place devant l'écran principal qui se met à afficher des images des objectifs et des schémas d'attaques.

- Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! , fait-il ? Nous allons donc planifier une attaque simultanée de la base Antarctique et du Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Vénusiak, Faussoirak, vous allez attaquer la base Antarctique, annonce Cochir.

- Quoi ??? Juste nous deux ! , s'exclament les deux jeunes femmes en cœur.

- Rassurez-vous, ajoute Alcor. Vous serez accompagné par Great Mazinger.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent avec surprise pendant qu'Alcor se tourne vers son épouse.

- Je te laisse prendre contact avec Jun et Tetsuya, dit-il avec prudence.

- Aucun problème, répond-elle. Justement, Tetsuya à contacter il y'a deux jours le centre photonique pour savoir si on avait besoin de lui.

- Parfait.

- Dites ! , intervient Dai. Et que va faire Goldorak ? , demande-t-il le visage inquiet.

Procius fait un pas en avant puis se tourne pour faire face aux autres.

- Pendant ce temps là, j'attaquerais le Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Toi tout seul !! , s'exclame les trois jeunes gens.

Le prince baisse la tête.

- Oui, fait-il laconiquement.

- Mais c'est de la folie !! , s'exclame Dai. Tu devrais attendre Vénusiak et Faussoirak ! Si au moins mon Alcorak était en état, je viendrais avec toi !!

- Nous avons cherché une autre solution, intervient Cochir, mais c'est la seule possibilité.

- Même si ta navette était en état cela ne changerait rien au plan, hélas, ajoute Alcor.

- Vos navettes ne peuvent pas évoluer dans le vide spatial, annonce Procius. C'est pour cela que je dois accomplir cette tâche tout seul.

- C'est du suicide !!! , lance soudain la voix d'Eekaan.

La jeune femme se tient devant la porte automatique avec dans les mains un plat contenant un gâteau. L'ancien agent de Véga s'avance et pose le plat sur une console proche avant de rejoindre le groupe.

- Le Camp est défendu par des canons et des missiles antiaériens. Même si tu arrives à les éviter, tu ne pourras pas faire face à toutes les escadrilles de navettes qui sont stationnées, déclare Eekaan.

- Nous devons trouver un autre plan ! , lance Hikaru.

- Oui ! Attaquons la base Antarctique puis la base lunaire, ajoute Kohumé.

- C'est impossible, répond Alcor tristement.

- Il faut que l'attaque soit simultanée, ainsi le Stratéguerre n'aura pas le temps de mettre au point une contre-attaque, explique le prince.

- Hé ! Ne m'oubliez pas, lance Bélier.

- Moi aussi je me joins à vous, ajoute Eekaan.

- Vous assurerez la défense du centre dans ce cas, annonce Alcor.

- Quoi !!! En dernière ligne !

- Quand le Stratéguerre réalisera ce qui se passe, il enverra par n'importe qu'elle moyen un raid sur le centre, explique Procius. Avec de la chance, il n'aura pas le temps de réaliser, mais si nos assauts ne sont pas assez rapides vous serez le dernier rempart pour défendre le centre.

- Et moi, je fais quoi dans tout cela ? , demande Dai.

- Tu resteras au centre, répond Alcor. Tu seras en charge des moyens de défense du centre.

- Je vois, je n'ai pas de navette, donc je suis cloué au sol…

- Malgré ce que tu crois, tu as un rôle important, fait Procius en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- En plus, tu ne crains rien, ajoute Bélier. Boss Robot sera là pour t'épauler !!

- C'est rassurant, répond Dai avec un léger sourire.

- Et quand est prévue l'attaque ? , demande Sayaka.

- Dans deux jours, annonce le professeur Cochir.

Sayaka quitte le groupe pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vais au centre photonique pour prévenir Tetsuya, annonce-t-elle.

- Vous savez tout, déclare Alcor. En attendant le jour J, faite ce que vous avez à faire. Reposez-vous le plus possible pour être en forme. (Et que la chance soit avec vous, se retient de dire le professeur).

Eekaan s'éloigne à son tour, elle sort, d'une poche de son blouson molletonné, son téléphone cellulaire, elle appuie sur une touche avant de coller l'appareil à une oreille.

- Allo ? Susumu ? Je ne te dérange pas ? , demande-t-elle en passant la porte automatique.

- Je t'en pris, supplie Hikaru en s'agrippant à Procius. Changez votre plan d'attaque.

- C'est la seule solution possible, répond le prince.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! Il doit y en avoir une autre. Repousser la date le temps de trouver une autre idée. Je ne sais pas… Si on sortait Cosmorak du musée dans lequel il se trouve ! Comme ça on pourrait…

Daisuke pose ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, murmure-t-il.

Bélier se sent de trop dans la pièce d'un coup.

- Cocker ! Viens m'aider à décharger tous les cadeaux, lance-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Oui, Chef !

Le bombardier Xanta continue sa surveillance du vaisseau Végan.

- Rapport ! , ordonne le capitaine en s'essuyant nerveusement la bouche.

- Cap et vitesse inchangée, annonce l'opérateur radar.

- Veillez bien à garder la distance.

- Oui capitaine, répond le pilote.

- Je capte un autre vaisseau, annonce l'opérateur.

_- « Serait-ce un piège dans lequel je suis tombé ? , se demande le capitaine. »_

- Les deux vaisseaux se regroupent, le nouveau vaisseau prend le même cap.

- Mais que se passe-t-il !? Qu'est-ce qui se prépare !?

- Que dois-je faire ? , questionne le pilote.

- Nous continuons à les suivre. Avertissez le palais.

Le vaisseau d'exploration de Véga est en orbite autour de l'énorme météorite.

- D'après nos relevés, il s'agit bien d'une planète morte, annonce un soldat.

- Attendons l'arrivée des autres vaisseaux et qu'ils analysent eux aussi cette planète avant d'en avertir le Camp de la lune noire, déclare le capitaine au visage porcin.

- Pourquoi le Stratéguerre nous fait-il parcourir la nébuleuse à la recherche d'une telle planète ?

- Je l'ignore, mais il y a sûrement une bonne raison, du moins je le souhaite.

Le commandant Sog vérifie sa tenue avant de frapper à la porte du bureau du Stratéguerre. Le commandant se prépare à frapper quand la voix de Végalian sort de l'interphone situé juste à côté.

- Entre Sog !

La porte automatique s'ouvre alors que le commandant a encore la main en l'air. Après avoir avalé sa salive, Sog fait un pas en avant, la porte se referme aussitôt derrière lui. Il avance vers le bureau derrière lequel est assis Végalian.

- Vous m'avez convoqué Majesté ?

- Oui commandant. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Les nouvelles ?

- Oui. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

- Vous voulez parler du travail du professeur Kerod ?

- Entre autres, répond le Stratéguerre en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Le professeur Kerod m'a affirmé qu'il aurait terminé d'ici très peu de temps.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Je ne vois rien d'autre votre grandeur.

Le commandant réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Je ne vois rien d'autre majesté.

- Dans ce cas dispose.

Sog salut le Stratéguerre avant de sortir du bureau à reculons.

- _« Sog ! J'avais confiance en toi, me voilà dessus ! Tu me caches des informations depuis mon retour. Je ne peux pas te le pardonner, se dit Végalian en le regardant sortir. Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi. »_

Le commandant est dans le couloir, il tourne la tête pour fixer la porte du Stratéguerre.

- Pourquoi le Stratéguerre m'a-t-il fait venir pour si peu ? Qu'est-ce que cela cache ?

Boss Robot est assit en tailleur devant une grange du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. La nuit commence à tomber dans le froid de l'hiver. De la lumière filtre de la vieille grange, à l'intérieur Eekaan fait subir à l'OVT une révision complète avant la bataille qui approche.

Pendant ce temps, Bélier et Cocker se réchauffent à côté de la cheminée du salon du ranch, les paquets apportés par Bélier sont disposés de chaque côté de l'âtre. Banta entre dans la pièce et lance un regard noir à Bélier.

- Hé ! Que dirais-tu de faire notre bras de fer immédiatement !? , lance le vieux garçon de ferme.

Bélier se retourne et lui lance le même regard.

- C'est une idée ! Mais il n'y pas assez de témoin pour que je t'aplatisse comme une crêpe !

- Ah ! Oui ! , répond Banta en remontant ses manches. Même si il n'y a pas de témoin, ça ne me dérange pas de t'écraser ! Comme çà le problème de la dernière part sera réglé avant le repas de Noël.

- Tu me parais bien présomptueux !

- Ah ! Oui !?

Cocker profite de cet échange entre les deux hommes qu'il tente de s'éclipser doucement.

- Hé ! Cocker ! Où vas-tu ? , lance soudain Bélier.

Le pauvre Cocker se met à trembloter.

- C'est-à-dire… Je voulais juste aller téléphoner à mes petits enfants…

- Tu le feras plus tard, coupe Bélier. Tu vas arbitrer le combat !

Cocker tente de faire un pas en avant en direction de la sortie, mais la poigne puissante de Bélier le tire en arrière.

Hikaru se trouve dans sa chambre, elle entend légèrement les éclats de voix de Bélier et Banta. Elle est allongée sur son lit et regarde les étoiles par la fenêtre. Son regard se fixe sur la Lune. Son esprit dérive, elle s'imagine le combat entre Goldorak, solitaire, contre toutes les forces de Véga. Le défenseur de la Terre détruit plusieurs navettes avant de se retrouver pris au piège encerclé de toute part par des vaisseaux. Tirant parti du fait que Goldorak n'a aucune échappatoire, les forces de Véga en profitent pour croiser leurs puissances de feu sur leur adversaire. Goldorak explose dans une gigantesque gerbe de flamme et de fumée.

Hikaru sursaute sur son lit, elle se redresse pour saisir son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit, elle compose un numéro puis colle l'appareil à son oreille.

- Allo ? Ukyo ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Hikaru ? Ça va ? Tu as une voix étrange ce soir, constate Nagaïa de l'autre côté du combiné.

Le roi Actarus ne quitte plus le bureau, il reste pour avoir immédiatement les informations que lui envoie le bombardier Xanta. Le chambellan a les traits tirés, quand il entre dans la pièce, porteur d'un nouveau message. Actarus prend la missive en regardant l'homme.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, suggère le roi. Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous n'avez pas quitté le palais.

- Je ne peux pas quitter le palais dans une telle situation de crise.

- Vous devriez rentrer, même si ce n'est que quelque heure, ajoute Phénicia.

La reine affiche elle aussi un visage fatigué, des cernes sont visibles sous ses yeux et son teint est pâle.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ma reine, vous n'êtes pas très fringante non plus.

- Je suis trop inquiète pour me reposer.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Peut-être, mais vous devriez rentrer au moins pour voir votre fille.

Les yeux du chambellan semblent fixer le vide durant un instant.

- Chambellan, rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer un peu, prendre une douche et embrasser votre fille, fait Actarus.

- Majesté, je…

- C'est un ordre royal, coupe le roi. De plus, ma sœur va elle aussi retourner dans ses quartiers pour se reposer.

- Pardon ! , s'étonne Phénicia en regardant Actarus.

- Mais oui, fait le roi avec un sourire forcé.

- Et toi !?

- J'irais me reposer dans quelques heures quand tu viendras me remplacer, une fois que tu seras en forme.

- Mais…

Actarus lève une main.

- Pas de protestation, ou je te fais raccompagner par la garde.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ! , s'exclame Phénicia en se levant.

- Es-tu certaine de vouloir vérifier ?

La reine devient boudeuse.

- D'accord ! J'irais me reposer quand le chambellan retournera chez lui, déclare-t-elle en pointant l'homme du doigt.

Le chambellan recul sous la surprise.

- Quoi !? Euh…Dans ce cas, Vos Majestés, permettez-moi de me retirer, dit l'homme.

- Vous pouvez vous retirer, fait le roi.

Le chambellan fait une révérence puis sort du bureau de crise.

- Alors que dit ce nouveau rapport ? , demande Phénicia.

- Il y a maintenant cinq vaisseaux de Véga qui se sont regroupés, nous ignorons toujours leur destination.

- Décidément, Véga est bien trop présente dans la nébuleuse, soupire la reine en s'asseyant.

- Tu ne devais pas regagner tes quartiers après le départ du chambellan, remarque Actarus.

Phénicia lance un regard surpris à son frère.

- Quoi !? Ne me dis pas que tu étais sérieux !!??

- Tu veux vérifier ?

Pendant ce temps, le prince d'Euphor est dans sa chambre au centre, il regarde la Lune à travers la fenêtre.

- Je sais que cette mission est du suicide, je n'ai qu'une très faible chance de vaincre les troupes du Camp de la Lune Noire.

Procius ouvre la fenêtre, le vent froid s'engouffre dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois accomplir cette mission ! Il faut que j'arrive à détruire la base lunaire ! Coûte que coûte au péril de ma vie !

Le prince fixe la Lune, il voit une chose étrange. Les cratères qui recouvrent la surface de l'astre se mettent en mouvement pour former une tête de mort. Procius cligne des yeux deux fois puis regarde de nouveau l'astre, ce dernier est tout a fait normal.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de me coucher, la fatigue me joue des tours, déclare-t-il en fermant sa fenêtre.

Le professeur Alcor est installé confortablement dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Il jette un regard au réveil digital posé sur la table de nuit, ce dernier affiche vingt-trois heures.

- Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, que fait-elle ?

Il termine à peine sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Sayaka qui est visiblement épuisé.

- Je suis vannée, déclare-t-elle en referment la porte. Je prends juste une douche et au lit.

Mécaniquement, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain sous le regard de son mari.

- Qu'as-tu donc fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? , questionne Alcor.

Sayaka à laisser entrouverte la porte du cabinet de toilette, le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant de la douche se fait entendre.

- J'ai passé toute la journée sur le dos de ton frère, répond-elle.

- Le pauvre. Qu'a-t-il donc fait encore ?

- Rien. J'ai juste insisté sur la vérification des stocks d'armement et aussi sur la révision du Great. Nous avons vérifié une à une chaque munition.

- J'aurais bien voulu te voir contrôler les missiles, glisse timidement Alcor.

Sayaka ne semble pas réagir à la plaisanterie, le professeur s'attendait à un éclat de sa femme.

- Ah ! Oui ! Le Great sera au centre photonique demain.

L'eau cesse de couler dans la salle de bain.

- J'espère que votre plan d'attaque se déroulera sans problème et que vous avez pensé a tout.

- Moi aussi.

- Qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer Goldorak seul attaquer la Lune ?

- C'est Procius lui-même qui a eu cette idée. Nous avons tenté de l'en dissuader avec Cochir, mais comme il nous l'a fait remarqué, il n'y a que Goldorak qui peu évoluer dans l'espace.

Sayaka sort du cabinet de toilette vêtu d'un pyjama d'homme jaune avec des rayures bleues.

- Je crois que tu as mis un de mes pyjamas, remarque Alcor.

- Tu ne vas pas en mourir, répond la femme en se glissant dans le lit.

Elle se retourne vers son mari et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit.

Sayaka s'allonge puis éteint la lumière de son côté du lit. Alcor la regarde un moment.

- _« C'est la première fois depuis deux semaines qu'elle m'embrasse. Que se passe-t-il encore ? Que c'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit aussi distante avec moi tout ce temps ? , s'interroge le professeur. »_

Finalement, Alcor ferme son bouquin puis il le pose sur la table de chevet. Il retire ses lunettes puis éteint à son tour la lumière.

Le professeur Kerod a passé toute la nuit dans son laboratoire pour finir sa bombe solaire. Il contemple une sphère argentée d'environ un mètre de diamètre.

- J'ai enfin terminé, soupire le professeur. Je n'ai plus qu'à prévenir le Stratéguerre. La Terre sera bientôt dans le girond de Véga.

Le bombardier Xanta se trouve dans un secteur peu fréquenté de la nébuleuse de Véga.

- Je relève une quinzaine de vaisseaux, ainsi qu'une planète non recensée dans le secteur.

- Je voudrais bien connaître leurs intentions, déclare le capitaine.

- Et si nous envoyons, une sonde ? , suggère l'opérateur radar.

- C'est risqué, s'ils découvrent la sonde nous sommes faits !

Le capitaine des forces de Véga au visage porcin se gratte le groin pensif.

- Tous les autres capitaines sont du même avis, cette planète correspond bien à la description possible faite par le Stratéguerre.

Il fixe la planète du regard sur l'écran principal.

- Et c'est moi qui dois avertir le Camp de la Lune Noire.

Le chambellan sort de sa chambre, ses traits sont encore fatigués malgré la nuit de sommeil qu'il vient de passer. Alièna est dans la cuisine, elle dépose sur la table un plateau pour le petit déjeuner.

- Mon pauvre papa, tu as l'air encore bien épuisé, constate la jeune femme.

Le chambellan s'installe à la table.

- Pourtant, je t'assure que j'ai passé une bonne nuit.

- Tu devrais encore rester ici, je vais prévenir le palais que tu es souffrant…

- Non ! , s'écrie le chambellan.

Sa fille le regarde de façon apeurée.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie. Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi.

- Tu vas bien ? , s'inquiète la jeune femme.

- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai un travail long et important à finir et que je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire porter absent.

- Si tu le dis, mais vu ton état, je me demande si tu es bien utile au roi et à la reine.

- _« Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire la vraie raison au risque de lui faire peur. Et il suffit qu'elle fasse un impair en discutant avec ses amis pour que la panique gagne le royaume, pense le chambellan. »_

De son côté, Alièna a son esprit préoccupé par un tout autre sujet, elle a hâte de s'installer sur le dispositif qu'elle a construit avec l'aide du reflet.

Le professeur Kerod est repassé par ses appartements avant de se rendre dans la salle de commandement, afin de se raser et de prendre une douche.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône entouré de sa garde rapprochée. Il écoute, mollement, le commandant Sog lui faire le rapport des activités de la nuit. Végalian aperçoit le professeur avancer vers lui, alors il lève la main pour couper la parole au commandant.

- Tu continueras plus tard. Kerod approche !

Le commandant s'écarte pour laisser passé le professeur. Kerod ne remarque pas le regard sombre que lui lance Sog. Le professeur arrive devant le trône et salut le Stratéguerre.

- Tu souhaitais me parler ? , questionne Végalian.

- Je voulais juste vous informer que j'ai achevé la construction de la bombe solaire.

Le Stratéguerre a un regain d'intérêt.

- Est-elle prête à être lancée ?

- Le lancement est à votre discrétion Maître.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle enfin ! Je vais pouvoir enfin éradiquer ses maudits terriens ainsi que le prince d'Euphor. Faites les préparatifs pour le lancement de cette bombe.

- Votre grandeur, intervient Sog. Cette solution n'est-elle pas trop radicale ?

- C'est possible ! Mais je ne vois aucune autre solution ! J'en ai assez d'attendre d'autant plus que nos réserves arrivent à leur fin.

Un soldat arrive en courant, il donne un papier à un garde personnel du Stratéguerre. Ce dernier l'examine puis s'approche du trône pour le remettre à Végalian. Le Stratéguerre prend la feuille dans ses mains, un message apparaît. Végalian lit à deux fois le message avant de le laisser échapper de ses mains en se levant. La feuille est réduite en poussière avant de toucher le sol.

- Trouvez-moi un navire ayant encore assez d'énergie pour un aller-retour dans la nébuleuse de Véga ! , ordonne-t-il.

- Que faisons-nous pour les préparatifs de lancement de la bombe ? , demande le commandant Sog.

- Plus tard ! À mon retour ! Si cela est encore nécessaire, répond Végalian en descendant de son trône.

Sa garde personnelle se précipite pour l'encadrer alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie avec précipitation.

- _« D'après ce message, tout semble correspondre cette fois. Orania ! Orania ! Ils ont trouvé Orania ! Avec l'arsenal que cette planète renferme, je vais enfin pouvoir écraser militairement la Terre et non pas grâce à la technologie ! »_

Le professeur Kerod sang le regard pesant du commandant dans son dos, sans lui adresser un regard, le professeur quitte à son tour la salle de commandement.

Le commandant Sog regarde la porte se refermer derrière le professeur avec jubilation.

- _« Parfait, quelle chance ! J'ignore ce que va faire le Stratéguerre, mais c'est une aubaine pour moi ! Je vais pouvoir me venger de ce professeur et aussi me débarrasser de ce Procius avec son Goldorak !!! À moi la gloire !!! »_

Le professeur Alcor se réveil, il ouvre les yeux, il regarde dans le lit et constate que Sayaka est déjà levé.

- Elle continue donc…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, le professeur tourne la tête. Sa femme apparaît avec un plateau chargé du petit déjeuner. Sans un mot, elle avance vers le lit où elle dépose le plateau sur les draps avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son époux.

- J'avais envie de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit ce matin, déclare-t-elle en souriant.

Sayaka prend une tasse fumante sur le plateau puis tend la seconde à Alcor.

- _« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi est-elle aussi gentille d'un coup ? »_

Le professeur prend la tasse puis plonge son regard dans le liquide comme pour tenter de voir le fond de la tasse au travers.

- _« Dois-je avoir peur ? A-t-elle mis du poison dans ma tasse ou la nourriture ? »_

- Alors !? Tu ne manges pas ? , s'étonne Sayaka.

Alcor saisit une tartine et la porte à sa bouche.

- _« Advienne que pourras, se dit-il en croquant dedans. »_

Le Stratéguerre s'installe dans le siège du capitaine d'un petit destroyer. Le navire décolle du Camp de la Lune Noire. Le bâtiment est rondouillard et peint en blanc et noir, de loin il évoque un panda allonger sur le ventre les pattes écarter.

- _« S'il s'agit bien d'Orania, un nouveau problème se pose ! Comment y pénétrer pour accéder à l'arsenal qu'elle renferme !? Il faut que je me remémore cela à condition que tout ceci ne soit pas une pure création de mon esprit ! »_

Le commandant Sog suit du regard, sur un moniteur, le vaisseau transportant le Stratéguerre, quitte l'un des hangars de la base. Le vaisseau monte rapidement jusqu'à devenir un petit point lumineux perdu dans les étoiles. Un léger flash lumineux indique que le destroyer vient de partir en déplacement instantané. Un sourire mauvais traverse le visage du commandant quand il se dirige vers la sortie de la salle de commandement.

- _« C'est le moment de régler nos comptes mon cher professeur Kerod !! »_

Banta se réveil, il est affalé dans le canapé du salon du ranch.

- Aie, aie, aie ! J'ai un mal de crâne, gémit-il.

Un ronflement attire son attention. Il découvre Bélier dormant entre ses jambes, les bras pendants du canapé.

- Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû vider la dernière bouteille de Saké avec cet énergumène, murmure Banta en tentant de se lever sans bruit.

Le professeur Kerod range son laboratoire, la sphère a disparu, il se retourne en entendant le bruit de la porte automatique. Il découvre le commandant qui se dirige droit vers lui.

- Commandant ! , s'exclame-t-il avec surprise. Que puis-je pour vous ? , demande-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Sog s'avance avec un visage neutre. Kerod fait deux pas en arrière, mais il se retrouve bloqué par une étagère.

- Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi, fait calmement le commandant. Voyons voir… Disparaître !!!

En un éclair, les mains de Sog se retrouvent autour du cou du professeur. Les doigts du commandant s'enfoncent dans la chair molle de Kerod, ce dernier a les pieds qui décollent du sol, il se met à les agiter frénétiquement. Les mains du professeur tentent de rompre l'étreinte du commandant. Le visage du professeur se met à enfler légèrement, ses yeux se révulsent. Soudain le cou de Kerod émet un craquement étrange, au même instant ses mains retombent et ses pieds cessent de bouger. Un sourire de triomphe s'affiche sur le visage du commandant quand il retire ses mains de la chaire du professeur qui s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

- Voilà une chose de faite ! Maintenant au tour de Goldorak !!

Un pâle rayon de soleil filtre entre les rideaux de la chambre du prince. Le rayon solaire vient titiller les paupières de Procius qui se retrouve tiré de son sommeil. Le prince s'étire sous ses draps avant de les repousser. Il pose les pieds sur le sol glacé, son corps est parcouru d'un léger frisson. Procius se dépêche de chausser sa paire de pantoufles, malgré cela, il ressent encore la fraîcheur de ce matin hivernal. Étant vêtu simplement d'un caleçon et d'un maillot de corps, le prince s'empresse de saisir sa robe de chambre qui l'attend, chiffonnée, coincée entre la couverture et le pied de lit. Avec un grand mouvement majestueux, il enfile le vêtement telle une cape avant de faire un nœud à la ceinture. Procius avance vers la fenêtre et tire d'un geste rapide les rideaux, la pâleur d'hiver du soleil envahie la pièce et oblige quand même le prince a plissé les paupières. Une fois sa vision adaptée, il contemple le ciel, au loin quelques petits nuages dérivent tranquillement au gré du vent, son regard descend vers la forêt aux arbres dénudés et squelettiques. L'apparence de squelette est encore plus renforcée par la neige tombée dans la nuit recouvrant leurs branches.

- Allez ! Finis de rêvasser ! J'ai du travail qui m'attend !

Procius fait un quart de tour sur ses pieds quand quelque chose attire son regard, il se penche sur la vitre, il découvre sur le rebord de la fenêtre une forme sombre qui s'avère être un petit oiseau couché sur le côté. Le prince ouvre la fenêtre pour prendre l'animal dans ses mains. La pauvre bête est gelée sans vie.

- Pauvre animal, soupire le prince. J'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais présage ! , fait-il en regardant le ciel.

Le Stratéguerre est toujours installé dans le siège central de la passerelle du destroyer, ses yeux sont clos, son esprit est complètement détaché de tout ce qui l'entoure. Végalian fait une plonger au plus profond de son esprit pour tenter de percer le secret d'Orania. Il fouille sa mémoire à la recherche du souvenir ou son oncle, le Grand Stratéguerre, lui a confié l'existence de cette planète avec son arsenal et certainement le moyen d'y accéder.

-_« Il faut que se souvenir me revienne avant d'arriver à destination ! C'est impératif !!! Je ne peux plus attendre pour conquérir la Terre ! »_

Pendant que Végalian fouille ses souvenirs, le destroyer voyage tranquillement en déplacement instantané.

Le commandant Sog travers au pas de course un des hangars du Camp de la Lune Noire, il s'engouffre, par un sas, dans un vaisseau sombre. Quelques instants plus tard, un vaisseau en forme d'araignée s'envole du camp piloté par le commandant en personne.

- Goldorak ! Le moment est venu pour nous deux de nous affronter face à face !! , lance Sog les yeux injecter de sang.

Le commandant éclate d'un rire dément dans le poste de pilotage du vaisseau.

- Je vais raser ce centre de recherche ! Goldorak se trouvera privé de ses alliés !! Je pourrais le vaincre facilement ! Le prince d'Euphor mort, Véga pourra envahir la Terre sans aucune résistance ! Le Stratéguerre pourra y régner et je serais enfin récompensé de mes efforts ! Je serais peut-être nommé gouverneur d'une région ou peut-être j'occuperais un poste des plus important dans l'empire !!!

Sog met le cap sur le centre de recherche en poussant les moteurs à leur pleine puissance.

Le Stratéguerre est toujours profondément concentré sur ses souvenirs.

- Maître ?? , fait une voix dans le lointain.

Végalian ne prête aucune attention à la voix, il est tout à son souvenir. Il se revoit en compagnie de son oncle le Grand Stratéguerre, ils se trouvent en plein milieu de l'espace, en réalité toutes les surfaces de la pièce, où ils se trouvent, projettent une carte stellaire en trois dimensions.

- Je vais te montrer comment accéder à l'arsenal d'Orania, confie subitement le Grand Stratéguerre.

La planète Orania envahie soudain la pièce, le Grand Stratéguerre désigne du doigt un petit cratère à la surface de la planète.

- Regarde bien ! C'est ici que repose tout l'avenir de Véga en cas de nécessiter !!

- Votre grandeur !? , insiste la voix dans le lointain.

Le cratère empli le change de vision de Végalian.

- C'est ici que tu devras te rendre en cas de besoin, annonce son oncle. Garde bien ce lieu dans ta mémoire, mon cher neveu, car le jour où je ne serais plus, tu auras entre tes mains l'avenir de l'empire de Véga !

- Je suis conscient de l'honneur et des responsabilités qui m'incombent, répond le jeune Végalian.

Le grand Stratéguerre lui adresse un sourire rempli de fierté.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Voilà ce que tu devras faire pour accéder à notre arsenal !

- Votre Majesté !? , insiste une nouvelle fois la voix.

Végalian ouvre les yeux brusquement, faisant sursauter le soldat se trouvant face à lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le soldat se racle la gorge.

- Maître, nous allons arriver à destination dans quelque seconde.

Le Stratéguerre se lève, ses gardes personnels se préparent à l'entourer.

- Capitaine ! Faites-moi préparer une navette ! Je dois me rendre seul sur cette planète !

Le soldat jette un regard aux gardes, qui sont tout aussi surpris.

- Oui… votre grandeur. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Densha observe le radar spatial en buvant une tasse de café. Il avale une gorgée quand il ouvre de grands yeux. Il manque de s'étouffer, il lâche sa tasse qui s'écarte sur le sol.

- Alerte !!!! Un vaisseau se dirige droit sur le centre !!!

Aussitôt l'alarme retentit dans tout le centre.

Procius se précipite vers le premier interphone qu'il trouve dans le couloir.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un vaisseau se dirige droit vers nous ! , répond Alcor visiblement essoufflé au son de sa voix.

- Compris ! Je fais une sortie !

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, le prince se met à courir dans le couloir.

Le vaisseau en forme d'araignée descend rapidement, il déchire les nuages. Dans le siège du pilote, le commandant Sog commence à distinguer la structure du centre de recherche spatial Procyon.

- Nous y voilà enfin ! Voici l'affrontement final ! Goldorak, tu peux faire ta prière !!! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Procius plonge les pieds en avant dans la trappe pratiquer dans le mur, il glisse dans un conduit en métal, il atterrit sur le siège de l'Asporat. Aussitôt, il actionne les manettes, les petits réacteurs de la machine crachent des flammes. L'engin se propulse dans le conduit, les cheveux du prince bougent avec la vitesse. Une lumière apparaît au bout du conduit, Procius plisse légèrement les yeux.

L'Asporat surgit par une ouverture dans le plafond du hangar de Goldorak, le prince saute de l'appareil.

- Métamorphose !

Alors que Procius revêt sa combinaison de vol, l'engin disparaît par une autre ouverture se trouvant à l'opposé. Le prince effectue une rotation dans sa chute pour retomber sur ses pieds dans le cockpit de la soucoupe porteuse. À peine est-il installé sur le siège de pilotage que la verrière se referme pendant que l'interface de pilotage vient recouvrir ses membres.

- Utilise la route numéro quatre, suggère Alcor.

- Le vaisseau ennemi est sur nous ! , annonce la voix de Densha. Le Cérebro-ordinateur a actionné la carapace de protection.

- Pas le temps ! , déclare Procius. Je sors par le barrage !

- Après tout, soupire le professeur. Au point où on en est !

Le sas s'ouvre, une cascade d'eau s'écoule devant l'ouverture.

- Goldorak ! GO !

La soucoupe s'élance. La tête du robot géant émerge rapidement de la cascade artificielle tel un démon sortant des eaux.

Sog voit surgir Goldorak des entrailles du barrage.

- Oui !!! J'aurais dû me douter que tu devais avoir un point d'envol à proximité du centre ! Mais cela ne changera rien !

Goldorak monte rapidement en direction de son adversaire. Procius remarque la forme particulière du vaisseau.

- On dirait un vaisseau pilonneur, constate-t-il.

Les pattes du vaisseau araignée bougent pour viser le centre.

- Voyons voir si le centre va résisté à ma pluie de bombe !!! , s'exclame le commandant.

De l'extrémité des membres de la créature, se mettent à tomber des projectiles ovales.

- Disparaissez tous !!!!

Procius voit des points noirs tombés de l'araignée. Les points grossissent rapidement.

- Des bombes ! Il bombarde le centre !

Le prince tourne la tête en direction du centre, il distingue la carapace rouge et blanche qui recouvre la structure principale. Son regard revient sur les projectiles.

- Megavolt ! Pulvonium !

Quatre rayons bleutés quittent la soucoupe, d'autres violets partent des poings du robot. Le prince fait un tir de barrage pour détruire les bombes. Il vise les projectiles, mais malgré son habileté, plusieurs bombes passent le tir de barrage.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est inutile ! Mes bombes arriveront à leur but ! , s'écrie Sog dément.

Les murs et les sols du centre de recherche spatial vibrent sous les impacts des bombes. À l'intérieur le personnel fixe le plafond avec inquiétude sous l'éclairage d'alerte. Soudain, deux impacts plus violents que les autres plongent dans le noir le centre durant cinq secondes avant que l'éclairage de secours ne se déclenche.

- Deux bombes ont atteint la carapace, annonce Densha. Pour le moment sa structure résiste, ajoute-t-il.

- Oui, mais pour combien de temps, murmure le professeur Alcor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce raffut, lance Banta en sortant de l'étable.

Un sifflement lui fait lever le regard. Soudain, son visage est terrorisé, le vieux garçon de ferme semble pétrifié sur place.

- On dirait le bruit d'un bombardement, déclare Eekaan en sortant à son tour en portant deux pots de lait.

Elle remarque l'expression de Banta. La jeune femme lève à son tour les yeux vers le ciel, elle lâche les deux pots de lait pour se mettre à courir en direction de la vieille grange.

C'est le bruit métallique des pots de lait tombant sur le sol qui sort Banta de sa torpeur, il baisse le regard pour apercevoir Eekaan courant vers la grange. Le vieux garçon de ferme se lance à sa poursuite, et là une chose surprenante se produit, l'adrénaline ou la terreur et surmenant les deux font que le vieux garçon de ferme rattrape la jeune fille et la plaque au sol.

- Tu ne dois pas y aller, déclare Banta.

- Mais lâche-moi !!! Je dois décoller ! , proteste la jeune femme.

- C'est inutile ! Tu dois rester en vie pour la bataille finale !

À une centaine de mètres de là, dans la pâture proche, une bombe égarée finit sa course en explosant sur le sol gelé recouvert de neige en laissant un cratère à la terre brûlée.

- C'est inutile ! Je ne peux pas toutes les détruire, constate le prince avec amertume. Il faut que je trouve autre chose !!

Goldorak poursuit son ascension en direction de l'araignée.

- Oui !!! Je t'ai enfin à ma merci prince d'Euphor ! Que vas-tu donc faire Procius !? , s'exclame Sog en pleine crise d'hystérie derrière ses commandes.

- Voyons voir si je peux utilisé la même technique une deuxième fois sur ce pilonneur ! Astérohache !

La double hache apparaît dans les mains du robot, Procius la lance en direction du flot de bombes qui chutent quand la hache arrive au centre des armes, il actionne une commande.

- Thunder Cut !!

Le Cornofulgure vient frapper l'Astérohache provoquant l'explosion des bombes dans leur chute, un épais nuage de feu et de fumée remplit le ciel.

- Je ne le vois plus ! , s'exclame Sog avec une légère panique dans la voix.

Le vaisseau araignée s'approche du nuage opaque quand surgissant de ce tourbillon infernal, la tête de Goldorak surgit.

- Ah ! Ah ! Il se prend pour un démon maintenant ! , crache le commandant.

- Spider Spin !

Des dents acérées sortent des Planitronks qui se mettent en rotation sur leurs supports. Goldorak fait le tour du vaisseau adverse en le frôlant.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! , s'exclame le commandant. Malgré tout tes efforts, je continue à larguer mes bombes sur ton précieux centre !

Procius approche encore plus sa soucoupe du vaisseau de Véga, les pointes des Planitronks entre en contacte avec les pattes de l'araignée. Goldorak découpe, les uns après les autres, les membres de la créature.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'est inutile prince Procius ! Je peux continuer à lancer mes projectiles de destruction ! Avec moins de précision certes !

Le nuage de fumée se dissipe. Le prince distingue quelques bombes en chutent libre en direction du centre.

- Il faut que je l'achève rapidement !

Goldorak effectue un retournement pour faire face de nouveau à son adversaire. Procius remarque deux bombes sur le point d'être expulsé à l'avant du vaisseau.

- Cornofulgure !

Le prince vise avec son rayon l'avant du vaisseau plus précisément l'une des bombes. Cette dernière explose provoquant une explosion en chaîne au sain de l'araignée.

Goldorak plonge pour tenter de rattraper les bombes restantes avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

- Missile Gamma !

Les Planitronks s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître les canons projetant les missiles. Une volée de projectile, en forme de cône fileté, remplit le ciel, en contre bas des bombes explosent en plein ciel. Une fois la menace annihilée, Procius reporte son attention sur les restes du vaisseau araignée. Celui-ci est toujours en vole, mais il laisse dans son sillage une traînée de fumée.

- Il est temps d'en finir ! , annonce le prince.

Goldorak effectue une vrille montante pour revenir vers l'ennemi.

- Hélicopunch !

Les deux poings du robot sont projetés avec leur pointe à angle droit tournant comme des hélices. Les deux projectiles entrent par une ouverture béante apparue après avoir coupé les pattes de l'araignée, ils ressortent à l'opposé après avoir déchiqueté la coque puis regagnent leur place.

- Megavolt !

Les quatre rayons bleutés partent de la soucoupe porteuse, ils s'engouffrent dans la coque déchirée. L'araignée explose, des morceaux de carlingue sont projetés dans le ciel.

Au camp de la Lune Noir, un soldat actionne frappe à la porte du laboratoire du professeur Kerod.

- Professeur ! Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. Le militaire frappe une nouvelle fois plus fort sur la porte. Toujours aucune réponse. Il décide donc d'actionner la sonnette de l'interphone situé à côté de la porte.

- Professeur ?

Il attend un moment, mais comme il n'a toujours aucune réponse, il force l'ouverture de la porte. Le soldat a le regard attiré par une étagère à demi renversée sur un mur. Le militaire s'avance, il fait le tour du bureau, il voit un pied dépassant de derrière le meuble. Le militaire fait un pas avec prudence, il voit allonger sur le sol le professeur.

- Professeur ?

Son regard se pose sur le visage légèrement gonflé de Kerod et sur sa gorge écrasée.

- On a tué le professeur Kerod !!!

L'araignée est en feu, ce qui reste du vaisseau a une trajectoire étrange. Procius suit la carcasse du regard quand une nouvelle explosion survient disloquant les restes du navire, mais quand les flammes et la fumée se dissipent, apparaît une forme sombre et allongée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce mauvais tour !?

La forme se redresse dans le ciel, Goldorak reste à bonne distance. Procius jette un regard perçant à la forme afin de deviner le mystère qu'elle dissimule. Il n'a pas le temps de faire des suppositions que la forme grandit brusquement. Elle a déployé deux gigantesques ailes de chauve-souris.

- J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, jubile Sog fièrement dans son poste de pilotage. Que penses-tu de ma nouvelle création ?

- Un Antérak chauve-souris ! , constate le prince.

En un battement de paupière, l'Antérak se retrouve accroché à la soucoupe porteuse.

Toujours en observation dans la nébuleuse, le bombardier Xanta suit sur ses radars les mouvements des vaisseaux de Véga autour de cette planète inconnue.

- Capitaine ! Un nouveau vaisseau de taille moyenne vient d'apparaître ! , annonce l'officier radar.

- Un nouveau bâtiment !?

- Je pencherais pour un destroyer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !!??

- Capitaine ! , intervient soudain le second en se plaçant devant son supérieur. Nous devons savoir à tout prix ce qui se passe !

- C'est une évidence ! Mais nous sommes coincés ici, nous ne devons pas nous faire détecter, soupire le capitaine.

- J'ai peut-être une solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Nous avons dans notre soute le prototype d'une navette furtive !

- C'est exact ! Mais comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'un prototype !

- Certes, mais nous devons l'envoyer pour espionner les vaisseaux de Véga, ainsi nous saurons ce qui se passe ici !

- C'est risqué et qui allez vous envoyer ? , demande le capitaine.

- Je suis volontaire pour cette mission !! , répond le second en se redressant.

Le capitaine s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, il ferme les yeux puis croisent les mains devant son visage.

- Très bien vous avez mon accord, soupir-t-il.

L'officier en second se précipite en direction de la soute, un instant plus tard, une navette grise, avec trois ailes positionnées de façon évoquant un triangle, sort de la soute du bombardier. Elle prend immédiatement la direction de la planète inconnue.

Au même instant, en orbite autour d'Orania, une chaloupe spatiale quitte les flancs du destroyer. La chaloupe est pilotée par Végalian, il est seul à son bord conformément à ses ordres. La navette s'éloigne en vitesse de croisière de la flotte en direction de la planète.

- Maintenant, je dois trouver le cratère d'accès parmi tous les autres, constate le Stratéguerre qui n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect.

Il ferme les yeux pour replonger dans ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait faciliter sa tâche. Il revoit le Grand Stratéguerre lui désigner du doigt le cratère en question, quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit le visage familier et fantomatique de Végalia devant un des cratères du monde.

- Te voilà ma douce !

Végalian dirige sa navette en plein sur le cratère de l'apparition. Sa chaloupe approche dangereusement de la surface, mais il ne réduit aucunement sa vitesse. Le nez de la navette franchit les bords de la cavité sans avoir décéléré.

- J'ai toute confiance en toi mon amour, déclare tranquillement le Stratéguerre en voyant la surface torturée approchée.

La chaloupe semble s'enfoncer dans le sol comme dans l'eau ou un fantôme passant au travers d'un mur.

Végalian se retrouve dans le noir quasi complet, la seule lumière provient de ses instruments de navigation. Un rayon orange surgit de nulle part et passe sur l'ensemble de son corps puis disparaît. Une lumière remplace l'obscurité, la chaloupe se trouve au centre d'un cylindre horizontal, devant elle, une grande porte à double battant se met à coulisser lentement. Le Stratéguerre profite de ce moment d'attente pour fouiller une nouvelle fois sa mémoire.

-_« Tu seras scanner par un rayon, lui dit la voix de son oncle. Grâce à une particularité de notre chaîne ADN, tu seras reconnu par le chromosome que tout membre de la famille impériale possède en plus. Une fois les portes franchies, tu déboucheras dans un sas de transit… »_

Les portes ont fini de bouger, Végalian fait avancer sa navette.

L'officier en second se fraye discrètement un passage entre les vaisseaux de Véga avec la navette furtive. Il est livré à lui-même, car il ne peut pas utiliser les communications pour éviter de se faire découvrir. Finalement, il décide de se mettre à l'abri sous la coque d'un navire de transport faisant face à la planète.

Végalian se trouve dans le sas d'accès de la navette, quand la porte s'ouvre, une passerelle énergétique se matérialise. Le Stratéguerre met un pied dessus puis se met à se déplacer rapidement à sa surface. Il atteint une pièce entièrement en marbre ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la pièce dans laquelle son oncle lui a révélé ce secret. Végalian s'avance vers le mur se trouvant face à l'entrée, un pan de la cloison pivote pour découvrir un ordinateur datant du règne du Grand Stratéguerre.

- Ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, constate avec soulagement Végalian. Tout cela est bien réel ! Je n'ai plus qu'à ouvrir les accès !

Le Stratéguerre actionne une commande sur le vieil ordinateur, le mur se trouvant à sa droite semble disparaître, à la place surgissent des vaisseaux sagement alignés. Végalian s'avance vers les vaisseaux, il constate qu'il y'a beaucoup moins de vaisseaux que dans son souvenir.

- Il est temps de faire venir de la main-d'œuvre !

L'officier en second du Xanta remarque une agitation au sein des vaisseaux de Véga.

- Il se passe quelque chose, constate-t-il.

À peine a-t-il refermé la bouche qu'une dizaine de navettes décollent du vaisseau de transport qui l'abrite. Plusieurs navettes passent à côté du vaisseau furtif sans le remarquer.

- Ouf !!

Le second constate que des autres vaisseaux, d'autres navettes partent aussi en direction de la planète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire dans ce lieu ?

Les griffes de la chauve-souris entourent les bras de support des Planitronks, elle bas des ailes violement pour entraîner Goldorak vers le sol. Procius met tout en œuvre pour contrer ses mouvements, mais il ne peut rien, la chauve souris mécanique finie par prendre de la vitesse rapidement.

- Je dois a tout pris me dégager ! Spirogyre !

La soucoupe se met à tourner sur elle-même, les ailes de la chauve-souris se replient sur son corps, la vitesse de rotation augment.

- Allez ! Tu vas lâcher prise !!! , implore le prince.

Après quelques tours supplémentaires et une vitesse accrue, la griffe de la créature lâche prise, Goldorak cesse sa rotation puis s'éloigne rapidement de l'Antérak.

- Sois maudit Procius ! , crache Sog ! Cela ne fait rien, nous allons jouer encore un peu dans ce cas !!!

La chauve-souris déploie ses ailes et cesse instantanément de tournoyer. De sa bouche sortent des cercles concentriques blancs. Les premiers cercles frappent Goldorak dans le dos, mais rien ne se produit.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? , se demande Procius.

Il tourne la tête en arrière pour regarder son adversaire quand subitement il ressent un choc dans ses commandes, puis un second plus violent, puis un autre et encore un autre.

- Oh non ! Des ultrasons à déflagration !

À chaque secousse, la violence augmente et la soucoupe se met à tanguer dangereusement.

- Il faut que je sorte de son champ d'action !

L'Antérak est dans la traînée de Goldorak qui a de plus en plus de mal à conserver son altitude.

Le Stratéguerre regarde par au travers du pan de mur disparut la flotte quand un soldat se présente, ce dernier exécute le salut Végan avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

- Je veux un inventaire complet de tout ce qui se trouve ici ! Nombre de vaisseaux, armement, munition, énergie ! , ordonne-t-il sans quitter les vaisseaux des yeux.

- À tes ordres ! , répond le soldat avant de partir au pas de course.

- Grâce à tout cela, je vais pouvoir te réduire en poussière prince d'Euphor, ainsi que ton Goldorak !

Goldorak continu toujours de perdre de l'altitude, la chauve souris mécanique le suit toujours à la trace. Une nouvelle onde d'ultrason fait vibrer violemment la soucoupe, des alarmes clignotent de partout.

- À ce rythme-là, Goldorak va être disloqué avant de s'écraser. Je dois trouver un moyen de contrer ces sons néfastes !!!

Procius écarquille ses yeux.

- Pourquoi pas… Cela pourrait fonctionner…

- Alors, prince d'Euphor !!! Tu ne sais que faire pour m'échapper ! , jubile le commandant Sog. Je te tiens à ma merci !

Le visage du commandant est illuminé par un sourire triomphant.

- Je vais te donner le coup de grâce !

Procius sert ses mains sur les commandes.

- Goldorak ! Mégamach !!!

Les réacteurs de la soucoupe se mettent à luire.

Le commandant constate la brillance des propulseurs de son adversaire.

- Quoi !? Mais que fait-il ?

Goldorak se met à prendre de la vitesse, le commandant Sog tente de le suivre avec son Antérak, ses attaques à ultrason se font moins précises. Des traînés blanches apparaissent de chaque coté de la soucoupe au niveau des Planitronks ainsi qu'au somment de l'aileron.

- Allez plus vite ! , s'exclame Sog en poussant sa manette des gaz.

De nouvelles traces blanches surgissent au niveau des cornes de Goldorak et soudain il est entouré brièvement d'un nuage accompagné d'une détonation. La soucoupe vient de franchir le mur du son. Procius tire sur ses commandes, Goldorak monte en flèche pendant que son adversaire se retourne pour tenter de le poursuivre. Le prince effectue un marteau avant d'effectuer un piqué sur son adversaire.

- L'imbécile ! , sourie le commandant.

Sog envoie une nouvelle attaque à ultrason, mais les rayons concentriques semblent ne plus avoir d'effet.

- C'est inutile ! Je me déplace plus vite que le son ! Mégavolt !

Procius dirige ses rayons sur la bouche de la chauve-souris.

Végalian n'a pas bougé, il contemple toujours les bâtiments retenus prisonnier dans les entrailles de la planète pour quelques heures encore. Un soldat s'avance timidement avec une tablette informatique dans les mains.

- Je vous écoute, fais subitement le Stratéguerre perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Ce… dépôt, hasarde le soldat. Ce dépôt contient cinq cents vaisseaux, allant du patrouilleur au gros vaisseau de transport. Il n'y a que cent vaisseaux en état de voler, les armements des vaisseaux sont défaillants ou incomplets sur certains bâtiments. Les niveaux d'énergie encore disponible dans les vaisseaux sont variables. Il a été recenser pour le moment un stock de bombes au Lasernium d'environ…

Végalian n'écoute plus le rapport du militaire.

- _« Cinq cents vaisseaux !!!! C'est impossible !!! Il y avait plusieurs milliers de vaisseaux !!! Que sont devenus ces navires !!?? Mon oncle les auraient-ils utilisés dans une conquête ? Mais laquelle ? Tous ces vaisseaux n'ont pas pu être engloutis par la conquête de la Terre ? Tant de questions sans réponse !! , pense-t-il. »_

- Maître ?

Végalian sort de ses pensées, il se tourne vers le soldat, il lui arrache la tablette des mains pour la parcourir rapidement.

- Vider les réserves énergétiques des vaisseaux inutilisables et répartissez le tout entre les cent bâtiments en état, le surplus sera distribué aux vaisseaux en orbite pour le voyage de retour. Procédez de même pour tout l'armement. Et pour les navettes d'attaques !

- À vos ordres ! , répond le soldat en le saluant.

- Je veux que nous soyons prés au départ dans deux heures !

- Je crains que ce soit…, commence le soldat.

- Deux heures !!!

Le soldat part en courant.

- Moi qui croyais trouver un arsenal important, me voici avec quelques antiquités tout juste capables de voler ! Mon oncle, qu'avez-vous donc fait du reste de l'armada de réserve !?

La mâchoire de la chauve-souris fond puis elle se détache du reste de la tête. Goldorak se met à voler sur le côté droit pour éviter de heurter l'Antérak.

- Comment !!!! Comment a-t-il réussi à contrer mon attaque !!??? , hurle le commandant ses deux mains de chaque coté de son crâne.

Un nouveau bang sonore retentit quand Goldorak redescend en dessous de la vitesse du son. La chauve-souris pivote puis plonge sur son adversaire.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas !! , hurle Sog les yeux exorbités.

L'Antérak darde les griffes de ses pattes et de ses ailes sur Goldorak, il chute à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Procius vérifie l'intégrité de Goldorak quand son radar lui montre la chauve-souris fonçant droit sur lui, il n'a pas le temps d'esquisser une manœuvre que la soucoupe se retrouve enserrée par l'Antérak.

- Quel imbécile ! , se lance le Prince.

Il tente de se dégager de l'étreinte en faisant tanguer sa soucoupe sans résultat.

- Tu vas mourir Procius d'Euphor !!! , déclare le commandant de façon démente.

Les deux machines de guerre se rapprochent dangereusement du sol.

- Procius tient bon !!! , supplie la voix d'Alcor dans le système de communications. Les filles vont bientôt venir à ton aide !

- Non !! Il ne faut pas !!!

- Quoi !!! , s'égosille le professeur.

- Il faut qu'elles restent au sol pour accomplir notre plan d'attaque, répond Procius.

- Mais…

- Je me débrouille seul !! , crache abruptement le prince sur un ton ne laissant pas place à la contradiction.

- Comme tu veux, soupire Alcor.

Le sol c'est encore rapproché, voyant qu'il ne peut pas se débarrasser de cette façon de son adversaire, Procius saisit la poignée qui se trouve au dessus de sa tête.

- Transfère !

Son siège recule légèrement avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la soucoupe pour rejoindre le robot géant. À mi-chemin, son siège fait une double tour avant de rejoindre le poste de pilotage du robot.

- Autolargue !!!

Le Stratéguerre s'arrache à la contemplation des vaisseaux restant dans Orania, il se prépare à rejoindre la chaloupe avec laquelle il est venu quand un soldat s'avance avec hésitation.

- Quoi ?

Le militaire se redresse.

- D'après les techniciens, il faudra plus de deux heures pour accomplir vos ordres, mais il est possible de faire sortir les vaisseaux au fur et à mesure qu'ils sont rechargés en énergie et armement.

Végalian fronce les sourcils contrariés.

- Bien ! Faite donc ainsi !

Le Stratéguerre reprend sa marche en direction de la chaloupe.

Le robot géant est éjecté de sa soucoupe porteuse, il effectue un roulé-boulé sur le sol alors que la soucoupe heurte violemment le sol. Le choc fait lâcher prise à l'Antérak. La soucoupe décolle pendant que Goldorak se met sur ses pieds. La chauve-souris en fait de même, les deux adversaires s'observent un instant.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner ! , lance le commandant hors de lui. J'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac, comme disent les humains.

La navette furtive du bombardier Xanta est toujours dissimulée dans la flotte quand l'homme à son bord voit une chaloupe regagner le destroyer.

- Je payerais cher pour savoir ce qui se trame sur cette planète, déclare l'officier en second du bombardier.

La chauve-souris déploie ses ailes, sur son ventre apparaît un cercle orange. Goldorak se prépare à un assaut, mais l'Antérak reste immobile, ses ailes se mettent à luire doucement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fait Procius.

- Goldorak ! Tu vas goûter à mon Héliodardeur modifié, éructe Sog.

Le rond orange se met à briller sur le ventre de la chauve-souris.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, constate le prince. Fulguropoings !!!

Les ailes de l'Antérak se mettent à briller fortement.

- Plus que quelques secondes et tu seras réduit en centre prince d'Euphor !!!

Les deux poings de Goldorak se lèvent pour viser les ailes de son adversaire, les deux projectiles partent en tournoyant.

Le commandant Sog a le doigt sur le bouton de tir quand il voit les deux poings se diriger vers son Antérak.

- NOOOOONNNNN !!!!!

Il appuie sur la commande de mise à feu au moment ou les hélices des poings déchiquettent les ailes de la chauve-souris. Malgré cela un rayon sort tout de même du cercle orange, mais il se volatilise après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de mètres.

L'Antérak replie ses ailes.

- IMPOSSIBLE !!! , hurle le commandant les yeux exorbités.

Un filet de sang coule de chaque œil, car des vaisseaux sanguins ont éclaté.

À bord de la navette furtive, l'officier en second du bombardier Xanta voit surgir d'un énorme cratère de la planète quatre vaisseaux. Ces navires viennent rejoindre la flotte.

- Je rêve, des vaisseaux sortent des entrailles de cet astre !!!

La chauve-souris bondit sur Goldorak, les deux robots roulent sur le sol.

- Cervofulgure !

Un rayon part des petites cornes situées au milieu du front du robot géant, il frappe l'Antérak au niveau des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter ! , calme Sog alors que son poste de pilotage et parcouru d'arc énergétique.

L'aile droite se replie d'une étrange façon, elle finit par former une sorte de bras prolongé d'un crochet. L'Antérak abat le crochet sur le visage de Goldorak.

- Qu'en dis-tu prince !!!?? , lance Sog avec un rire dément.

- Mégavolt !!

La soucoupe porteuse arrive dans le dos de l'Antérak, elle s'immobilise avant de lancer ses rayons en plein dans l'échine de la chauve-souris.

- Cette maudite soucoupe ne va pas m'empêcher de triompher !! , annonce le commandant.

Il fait redresse son Antérak puis le fait pivoter pour lancer un rayon vert sortant des yeux de sa machine pour détruire la soucoupe.

Goldorak profite de ce mouvement pour rouler sur le côté gauche en entraînant dans cette action l'Antérak déstabilisé.

La chauve-souris se retrouve dos au sol, Procius actionne ses commandes pour sauter sur son adversaire, mais le commandant Sog riposte rapidement en repliant les pattes de l'Antérak pour repousser son ennemi. Goldorak se retrouve projeté vers l'arrière quand les griffes des pattes contrent son action.

La chauve-souris se redresse, des lames sortent sur les bords de ses ailes qu'elle se met à agiter devant elle.

- Astérohache !!

Les deux parties de la double hache quittent les épaules de Goldorak avant de s'assembler, le robot la saisit à deux mains.

L'Antérak fait un saut dans sa direction en agitant ses ailes pour trancher son adversaire.

D'un mouvement de haut en bas, Goldorak tranche l'aile droite de la créature qui vacille, le commandant redresse sa machine avant qu'elle ne soit déstabilisée. Goldorak réitère la même action pour couper la seconde aile.

Les yeux de la chauve-souris commencent à émettre une lueur verte. Goldorak pivote sur sa jambe gauche en tenant au bout de son bras doit la double hache. Quand il finit sa rotation, il tranche avec l'Astérohache la tête de l'Antérak qui tombe sur le sol.

Quand la tête de la chauve-souris touche le sol, le commandant Sog en est projeté, il roule sur le sol face contre terre, avec peine, il se met sur le dos, un filet de sang coule de sa bouche, une manette de commande lui travers le torse. Il a du mal a respiré, sa vision est trouble, mais il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et fini par voir au-dessus de lui Goldorak.

- Prin..ce d'Euphor… ce n'est pas fini, articule-t-il. Le combat continnnnnuuuuu, lance-t-il dans son dernier soupir.

Le reste de l'Antérak tombe à la renverse puis explose, Goldorak lève la tête en direction de sa soucoupe porteuse qui tourne au dessus de lui.

- Récupération !

Le robot géant se met à courir puis bondir dans le ciel pendant que sa soucoupe arrive dans son dos.

Une nouvelle vague de vaisseau sort du cratère de la planète sous le regard de l'officier en second du Xanta.

- Si je ne me suis pas trompé, j'en suis à quatre-vingt-dix bâtiments.

Un vaisseau de ravitaillement passe à côté du vaisseau sous lequel est dissimulée la navette furtive.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, ce vaisseau ravitaille tous les autres, constate-t-il. Dans quel but ? Non ! Pour quel objectif !?

De nouveau, une dizaine de vaisseaux sort du cratère, mais cette fois, des navires s'éloignent de la flotte avant leur arrivée. L'officier suit la manœuvre avec intérêt, il remarque dans ce groupe de vaisseau, le destroyer.

Les vaisseaux provenant de la planète prennent position au sein de la flotte alors que l'homme voit s'éloigner les autres bâtiments, il sort de dessous son siège une paire de jumelles numérique, il zoome sur le groupe au moment ou les navires passent en déplacement instantané. Il repose ses jumelles avec agitation.

- Il faut que j'avertisse le bombardier.

L'officier ouvre la radio machinalement d'une main, dans l'autre, il tient le microphone.

- … direction la Terre, annonce une voix dans la radio.

L'officier est tétanisé un instant, il regarde le micro dans ses mains et constate qu'il a failli commettre une erreur.

- La Terre, répète-t-il.

Un grondement attire son attention, le bâtiment se trouvant au dessus de sa tête vient de rallumer ses propulseurs. Il lâche le micro pour saisir ses commandes.

- Je n'ai pas intérêt à rester dans le coin !!!

Sur Euphor Alièna sort du cabinet de toilette enroulé dans une grande serviette, de l'eau dégouline de ses cheveux. Elle s'installe devant la coiffeuse pour les sécher.

- Le temps est venu, annonce le reflet.

- Sérieusement ? , demande la jeune femme avec joie.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Alièna ne répond pas, elle se lève la serviette tombe sur le sol. La jeune femme marche vers une armoire, elle l'ouvre et en sort une étrange tenue ou plutôt un ensemble.

- Cela appartenait à ma mère, elle le portait dans une pièce, précise-t-elle en posant le tout sur son lit.

Sur la couverture repose, un tricorne, une perruque blanche bouclée, une cape bleutée avec des motifs dorés tissés et un col de fourrure. Un manteau dans le même ton avec des bords blancs et une dentelle pour mettre autour du cou et des gants. Un pantalon arrivant au niveau du genou, des bas blancs et des chaussures vernies avec de larges boucles en or.

- Il te manque quelque chose, remarque le reflet dans le miroir.

- Je sais, répond Alièna en s'accroupissant.

Elle passe sa main droite sous son lit pour en sortir un objet argenté.

- J'ai fait ceci !

Lance-t-elle en direction du miroir, une fois redressée, en exhibant un masque dont une moitié sourit alors que l'autre pleure. Le reflet affiche un large sourire de satisfaction.

- Excellent !! , déclare le reflet.

Alièna enfile les bas lentement.

- Tout est prêt ! , ajoute le reflet.

Le destroyer surgit au dessus du Camp de la Lune Noire dans un jet de lumière, bientôt une dizaine de vaisseaux apparaît à ses côtés. Une fois tous les bâtiments arrivés, le destroyer entame sa descente vers la Lune.

Goldorak arrive aux abords du centre, Procius effectue un survol du centre pour constater les dégâts, il voit les équipes de maintenance qui sont déjà au travail pour nettoyer et commencer la remise en état. Il voit aussi Boss Robot transportant du matériel.

La navette furtive regagne la soute du bombardier Xanta.

Aliéna a fini de se vêtir, elle se lève du lit avec dans sa main droite le masque. Elle fait quelque pas pour se regarder dans le miroir de son armoire.

- Il est temps ! , fait-elle en positionnant le masque sur son visage.

Elle se regarde un instant en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- C'est parfait ! , s'exclame-t-elle avec une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourne, elle fixe le siège recouvert de câble. Après une courte pause, elle s'y dirige en prenant bien garde de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les câbles qui courent sur le sol.

Dans le miroir, le reflet suit la progression avec un grand sourire. Aliéna s'installe confortablement sur le siège. Un petit interrupteur se trouve sous l'index de sa main droite.

L'officier en second arrive en courant sur la passerelle.

- Des vaisseaux… la Terre ! Avertir le palais ! , articule-t-il difficilement en reprenant son souffle.

- Vite ! Entrez en contact avec le palais ! , ordonne le capitaine.

La tension grandit sur la passerelle du bombardier.

- Nous sommes trop loin, annonce l'opérateur radio. Il y a des perturbations spatiales !

- Malédiction ! , crache le capitaine.

L'homme se tourne vers le navigateur.

- Cap sur Euphor à pleine vitesse !

Le pilote s'active sur son siège.

- Faites le maximum pour entrer en contact rapidement avec le palais, lance le capitaine à l'intention de l'opérateur radio.

Le bombardier pivote, une fois dans la direction d'Euphor ses propulseurs se mettent à cracher une forte lueur.

L'index d'Aliéna actionne l'interrupteur, la lumière dans la pièce vacille une fraction de seconde, son corps semble se dédoubler puis tripler, quadrupler et plus encore. Le reste de la pièce semble prise dans un tourbillon de couleur pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que tout ne revienne normal, les différents corps de la jeune femme réintègrent le corps d'origine.

- Voilà ! C'est fait ! , s'exclame joyeusement le reflet.

Le roi Actarus et la reine Phénicia sont dans une petite salle à manger du palais en train de se restaurer avec un repas frugal quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur le chambellan complètement blafard tenant dans une main un morceau de papier.

Actarus lâche sa fourchette en même temps que sa sœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le chambellan s'approche du roi en lui tendant le papier. Actarus le saisit puis le parcourt rapidement.

- Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ! , intervient la reine. Ou vais-je devoir me ronger les sangs jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez !

- Je suis navré votre grâce, s'excuse le chambellan. C'est le dernier rapport en provenance du bombardier Xanta.

Le roi se lève brusquement et se met à courir en direction de la porte.

- Hé ! Actarus !! , fait Phénicia.

Ce dernier continu sa course, sa sœur se lève à son tour pour le poursuivre, mais il est déjà dans le couloir.

- _« Véga a ressemblé une flotte sur cette planète inconnue et maintenant ils vont attaquer la Terre. Goldorak ne pourra jamais les vaincre à lui seul ! , pense le roi en courant. »_

Phénicia est plusieurs mètres derrière son frère, mais elle n'a aucunement l'intention de se laisser distancée. Le roi et la reine s'enfoncent dans les sous-sols de la bâtisse.

- Mais où va-t-il !? Je ne suis jamais venu dans ses secteurs du palais.

Actarus ralenti avant de pousser une porte, il débouche dans une petite pièce ne contenant qu'une table avec un ordinateur et un écran sur le mur. Le roi appuie sur une touche de l'ordinateur pour le mettre en fonction.

Phénicia arrive dans la pièce le souffle cour.

- Tu peux m'expliqué ce qui se passe !? , fait-elle avec une légère trace de colère dans la voix.

Le roi lu tend le papier, elle le prend dans ses mains et le lit, une fois qu'elle l'a fini, le papier lui échappe des mains.

Actarus à la main suspendue dans le vide à quelque centimètre au dessus du clavier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? , interroge Phénicia.

- Non ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir l'envoyer, murmure le roi. J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle ne serve jamais.

- Tu vas me dire de quoi tu parles !!!

Finalement la main du roi tombe sur le clavier, aussitôt un bruit mécanique envahit la pièce. Actarus reste penché au-dessus de l'ordinateur.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan !!! , s'exclame Phénicia.

Dans l'un des jardins du palais, un plan d'eau semble se vider rapidement, une fois toute l'eau disparut, deux portes en acier coulissent complètement. Un jet de lumière en surgit accompagné d'une détonation et d'un nuage de fumée. Une chose surgit de la fumée, la seule chose visible brièvement est du blanc avec une trace rouge.

- Actarus ! Je veux des explications !! , ordonne Phénicia. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lancer !?

Une boule incandescente quitte l'atmosphère d'Euphor.

- Arrivera-t-elle à temps ? , se demande le roi.

Procius arrive dans la salle d'observation du centre, Alcor est en grande conversation avec Dai, sa sœur et Kohumé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? , questionne le prince.

- Cela fait plusieurs minutes que l'on capte des échos surgissant en orbite sur la face cachée de la Lune, annonce le professeur.

- Voilà, intervient le professeur Cochir. Un œil de Lynx est repositionné pour nous montrer ce qui se passe.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'écran principal de la salle. L'image qui apparaît est floue, rien n'est distinguable.

- J'effectue un réglage de la focale, annonce Densha.

L'image se modifie, un cri étouffé de terreur échappe de la bouche des filles. Des flashs lumineux font vaciller l'affichage un instant. L'écran montre une flotte de vaisseau.

- J'en suis à cent dix échos, déclare Densha.

- Mais d'où viennent ces vaisseaux !? , lance Dai.

- Et surtout à quoi vont-ils servirent ? , ajoute Kohumé.

- Véga prépare son assaut final, répond froidement Procius.

- Quoi !! , s'exclame Hikaru. Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Lancer notre plan d'attaque.

- Tu es fou ! , s'exclame Alcor. Il est planifié pour…

- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre ! , coupe le prince. Il faut lancer notre attaque avant que Véga ait le temps d'organiser la sienne avec tous ces vaisseaux en renfort ! Il faut profiter de l'effet de surprise !

Un silence pesant envahit la pièce.

- Il a malheureusement raison, admet le Cochir.

- Je suis prête ! , lance Kohumé.

- Moi aussi ! , ajoute Hikaru.

- J'avertis immédiatement Jun et Testuya, annonce Sayaka en saisissant un téléphone.

Procius sort de la pièce en courant suivie par les deux jeunes femmes.

Le Stratéguerre est assis sur son trône, devant lui, son écran virtuel est divisé en deux, sur l'un il observe la flotte en orbite et sur l'autre la Terre.

- Terrien dans quelques heures vous aurez rejoint l'empire de Véga, cette fois-ci Goldorak ne pourra pas vous sauvez !

- Paré au décollage, annonce Alcor.

- Goldorak Go !

- Vénusiak Go !

- Faussoirak Go !

Les deux navettes s'élancent de leur hangar au sommet de la tour du centre alors que Goldorak prend son envolée du barrage. Faussoirak et Vénusiak mettent le cap sur l'Antarctique pendant que Goldorak progresse en direction de la Lune.

- Et dire que demain c'est Noël, murmure Hikaru.

FIN

- 34 -


	32. episode 30 non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 30 (FINAL)

- Actarus ! Je veux des explications !! , ordonne Phénicia. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lancer !?

Le roi est penché au-dessus de l'ordinateur.

- Arrivera-t-elle à temps ? , se demande-t-il.

- ACTARUS !!! JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS !!!

Le roi écarquille brusquement ses yeux, il sort de ses pensées, lentement, il se redresse avant de faire face à sa sœur.

- Va-tu enfin me dire ce que tu viens d'envoyer !? , insiste impatiemment la reine. Et vers qu'elle destination !? , ajoute-t-elle après une courte réflexion.

Phénica regarde son frère avec suspicion.

- Surtout ne me ment pas ! , s'empresse-t-elle de déclarer avant que le roi n'ouvre la bouche.

- Un nouvel armement.

- Une nouvelle arme !?

- Oui, confirme Actarus avec dans la voix un soupçon de honte.

- Mais… je croyais que le bombardier Xanta était la dernière arme conçue par nos ingénieurs.

- C'est exact, confirme le roi.

- Actarus ! Ne me prend pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis !!! Tu m'as juré que le bombardier Xanta était…

- Ce qui est exact, coupe le roi. Ce que je viens d'envoyer en direction de la Terre a été élaboré avant. C'est moi qui suis à la source de cet armement, cela faisait quelque temps que j'avais l'idée en tête. Le retour de Véga a précipité sa création.

- Je ne comprends pas tout de ce que tu me racontes ! C'est une nouvelle arme pour Goldorak ??

- En quelque sorte…, le roi laisse sa phrase en suspend.

Pendant ce temps, la boule incandescente s'éloigne d'Euphor pour commencer sa traversée de la nébuleuse de Véga en direction de la Terre.

Une forte agitation règne non loin du mon Fuji. Au centre de recherche photonique, Shiro Kabuto se trouve au centre de la salle de contrôle, il s'essuie le front avec son mouchoir.

- Jun ? Tetsuya ?

- Je suis prête, répond la femme devant une console.

- Moi aussi, ajoute l'homme dans les haut-parleurs.

- Bien… Mise en route de la procédure de décollage !! , ordonne Shiro.

La grande piscine se trouvant devant la structure du centre semble se vider de son contenu, les deux grandes portes qui forment le fond du bassin coulissent déversant des torrents d'eau dans le hangar situé en dessous. Le bruit d'une plateforme qui s'élève lentement résonne, soudain deux cornes grises sur le coté et une rouge au centre dépassent de la piscine, puis une tête de robot. Une aile grise gigantesque, le Great Booster passe au-dessus de la piscine. Une fois la plateforme arrivée à la surface, le robot se met à marcher puis à courir.

- Jun, je suis prés, annonce Tetsuya dans la poste de pilotage de Great Mazinger.

La femme dirige l'aile grise de façon à s'arrimer sur le robot.

- Bonne chance ! , lance Shiro.

Les équipes de maintenance finissent de nettoyer les dégâts provoqués par l'attaque du commandant Sog. Dai fait le tour des installations de défense pour voir celle qui sont toujours en état de fonctionnement. Le jeune homme lève un regard inquiet en direction du ciel.

- Je me demande comment nous allons faire le poids si Véga décide de nous attaquer ! Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes jeune freluquet ! , lance Bélier de la tête de son robot. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour vous défendre !

Boss Robot plie ses bras comme un culturiste voulant exhiber ses muscles. Cela esquisse un sourire sur le visage de Dai.

- J'avais oublié, plaisante le jeune homme avant de reprendre son inspection.

Végalian affiche un large sourire triomphant sur son trône, il observe sa nouvelle flotte avec jubilation sur son moniteur virtuel. Sur l'autre partie de l'écran, la Terre tourne lentement sur elle-même en ignorant la menace qui pèse sur elle.

- Grâce à tous ses vaisseaux en orbite et ceux entassés sur cette Lune, cette planète sera bientôt à moi ! Et le prince d'Euphor sera à devant moi pieds et poings liés s'il arrive à survivre à l'assaut !! Il faut que je planifie l'attaque avec le commandant !

Le Stratéguerre jette un regard dans la pièce, il remarque l'absence du commandant.

- Sog ! , appelle-t-il.

Le commandant ne se montre pas.

- Que l'on informe le commandant Sog que je requiers sa présence !

Végalian ne remarque pas le malaise qui s'installe dans la pièce.

- _« La Terre sous ma domination, le prince brisé ! Qu'importe que ce soit ce Procius ou Actarus ! Je vais avoir enfin ma vengeance ! J'aurais enfin vengé mon oncle et lavé l'honneur de ma douce Végalia ! »_

Un soldat s'avance vers le trône.

- Vous avez averti Sog !?

Le militaire se fige pour effectuer un salut rigide.

- C'est-à-dire… votre grandeur…

Le Stratéguerre plisse les yeux et lance un regard meurtrier en direction du soldat.

- Le commandant Sog ne se trouve plus au camp, articule le militaire.

- Quoi !!!??? , s'exclame Végalian surpris. Mais c'est inconcevable ! Je lui avais confié le commandement de la base ! Où est-il ?

Le soldat sursaute, on devine des gouttes de sueur glacée coulant sur son visage malgré la cagoule qui le recouvre.

- Il s'est rendu sur Terre, annonce-t-il.

- Sur Terre !!?? Il est parti sur notre base ?

- Non, il…, hésite le soldat. Il est parti affronter Goldorak.

- Quoi !?

- Ordonnez-lui de revenir immédiatement ici, tonne le Stratéguerre hors de lui.

- C'est impossible, s'excuse le soldat.

- Comment cela !? , questionne Végalian en frappant du poing sur ses accoudoirs.

- Tout laisse à penser que le commandant Sog a été vaincu par Goldorak !

Le Stratéguerre frappe une nouvelle fois de rage sur ses accoudoirs.

- L'imbécile !!

- Goldorak !!! , s'écrie une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Végalian lève la tête puis cherche la source de cette exclamation.

- Goldorak se dirige vers la Lune, annonce le soldat affecté aux radars. D'après sa trajectoire, il est possible que sa destination soit le Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Non !!! L'arrivée de la flotte a dû être détectée ! Je n'ai pas le temps de mettre au point un assaut !

Le Stratéguerre s'enfonce dans son siège, il se prend la tête entre ses mains, puis il se redresse brusquement et éclate de rire.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais que compte-t-il faire seul contre mon armada !!!?? Il va se faire massacrer !

- Que devons-nous faire ? , interroge le soldat devant le trône.

- Envoyez trois escadrilles de navette et un vaisseau amiral pour s'occuper de Goldorak !

Le soldat tourne aussitôt les talons pour transmettre les ordres.

Une pointe, jaune, dépasse de la vieille grange du ranch du Bouleau Blanc, à l'intérieur l'ancien agent de Véga fait le tour de sa navette sous le regard inquiet du vieux garçon de ferme.

- Je sais que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, fait Banta. Je comprends que tu dois le faire et que c'est ton choix, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci.

Eekaan passe la tête de l'arrière de la navette.

- Voyons Banta, ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars au combat.

- Je sais, le vieux garçon de ferme retire son sombrero et se met à le tourner entre ses mains nerveusement.

- Ouais, mais là c'est différent. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! C'est le tout pour le tout !

La jeune femme fait le tour de l'OVT pour se planter devant Banta.

- Arrête avec tout ça ! Sinon tu vas finir par me porter malheur ! Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas d'ici, qu'est que cela peut faire que…

- Même si tu viens d'une autre planète, coupe le vieux garçon de ferme. Tu te bas pour notre planète, tu vis parmi nous ! Tu fais partie de notre famille ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

Eekaan est surprise par cette réflexion, elle reste interdite sans voix. Banta se met à rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles en fixant la pointe de ses pieds. La jeune femme se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front du vieux garçon.

- C'est gentil ce que tu viens de dire. Je te promets de revenir et de faire attention.

Banta se redresse les yeux pétillants en remettant son sombrero.

- J'y compte bien ! Sinon je ne vois pas comment annoncer çà à se Susumu Sawa !! , lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Banta !!!

Le vieux garçon de ferme court vers la porte de la grange, il ramasse sur le sol le casque de la jeune femme puis il revient vers Eekaan.

- Bonne chasse, fait-il en lui tendant le casque.

Hikaru et Kohumé survolent l'océan, au loin se dessinent les contours glacés de la banquise Antarctique.

- Nous sommes encore loin ? , questionne Kohumé.

- Nous allons arriver dans quelques minutes.

- Et Great Mazinger qui n'est toujours pas là, soupire la jeune femme.

- On m'avait pourtant assuré que je faisais équipe avec des filles courageuses, lance Tetsuya.

Une ombre recouvre les deux navettes, les deux jeunes femmes lèvent la tête.

- Great !! , s'exclament-elles d'une même voix.

L'opérateur radar, de la base Antarctique, remarque quelque chose sur ses écrans, il effectue quelques manipulations.

- Lieutenant !!! , s'écrie-t-il.

Un soldat portant l'uniforme classique de Véga s'approche de la console des radars.

- Un problème ?

- Deux navettes et un robot survolent la banquise. D'après leurs trajectoires, la base serait leur objectif !

Le lieutenant reste sans réaction pendant une à deux secondes.

- Demandez des instructions au Camp de la Lune Noire, ordonne-t-il.

Daisuke se trouve dans la salle d'observation du centre, il vérifie le bon fonctionnement des consoles de défense. Il règne un étrange calme dans la salle, tous les techniciens sont à leurs postes, ils semblent être complètement absorbé par leur travail. Personne n'ose parler, la nervosité et l'inquiétude transpirent. Le professeur Alcor tapote du bout des doigts les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

- _« Goldorak ne devrait plus tarder à arriver sur la face cachée de la Lune, pense-t-il. Pourvu que le plan se déroule comme prévu !! Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance !! »_

Le chuintement de la porte coulissante l'extirpe de ses réflexions.

- Café ! Thé ! Chocolat ! , lance dans le silence la voix de Sayaka.

La femme franchit la porte en poussant une desserte recouverte de boisson. Alcor se retourne vers son épouse avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu as aussi des esquimaux et du pop-corn ?

- Non, mais j'ai ça pour les imbéciles de ton genre !!! , rétorque-t-elle en saisissant quelque chose sur la desserte.

Une barre de céréale chocolatée atterrit en plein dans le front du professeur, la friandise finit sa trajectoire sur les genoux d'Alcor. Il prend le paquet et commence à l'ouvrir.

- Ce sont celle que je préfère ! , lance-t-il avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents.

Tout le personnel a regardé la scène de façon ahurie, Dai le premier, mais il réalise que cela lui a fait oublié ses inquiétudes pendant un instant et détendues. Le jeune homme s'avance vers Sayaka.

- Je prendrais un chocolat bien crémeux, si possible, demande-t-il en souriant.

- Et un choco crémeux ! , lance la femme en fouillant sur la desserte.

Sayaka lui tend une tasse fumante un instant après.

- Des gâteaux secs pour accompagner ?

- Non, ça suffira pour l'instant, répond Dai en souriant.

Il s'éloigne pour rejoindre la console de défense, du coin de l'œil, il voit d'autres techniciens qui se dirigent vers Sayaka avec un sourire légèrement crispé, mais bien moins que précédemment.

Le champ de vision de Procius est pratiquement rempli par la Lune, Goldorak se prépare à la contourner pour se rendre du côté obscur de l'astre. De petits points lumineux surgissent puis disparaissent sur le côté de la Lune. Les points se font de plus en plus nombreux et grossissent.

- Les voilà, constate calmement le prince.

Procius ressert ses mains sur ses manettes, il vérifie ses instruments.

- Surtout ne me fait pas défaut, Goldorak !

Deux rayons verts passent devant la verrière.

- Ils ont ouvert les hostilités !

Le visage du Stratéguerre est contrarié, il est légèrement avachi sur son trône. Végalian se tient la tête entre ses mains, il se masse les tempes. Un soldat se présente devant lui au garde-à-vous. Le Stratéguerre lève les yeux, il lui lance un regard fatigué.

- Les navettes ont commencé leur attaque ? , questionne-t-il.

Le soldat est pris au dépourvu.

- Je… Je l'ignore Maître. Je venais pour une tout autre chose.

- Parle alors !

- La base terrienne nous informe que deux navettes et un robot se dirigent sur eux.

- Quoi !? Un robot ? C'est impossible, ce ne peut-être Goldorak !? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le soldat reste droit comme un piquet en attendant les instructions. Les yeux du Stratéguerre tournent dans leurs orbites.

- Oui ! Goldorak à des robots terriens comme alliés.

Végalian se redresse sur son trône, son visage a changé, il a retrouvé une expression déterminée et cruelle.

- Que la base se défende ! Qu'une escadre décolle pour la soutenir ! Nous allons écraser leur vaine tentative de nous déstabilisée !!

Le soldat salue rapidement puis s'éloigne en courant. Au même instant, la bouche du Stratéguerre se déforme dans un rictus dément.

- Que les sections d'assaut décollent pour attaquer le centre de recherche spatial !!! Je vais mater ses maudits terriens !!! , déclare-t-il en serrant son poing droit.

Une escadrille arrive de face, alors que les deux autres tentent de prendre à revers Goldorak. Elles sont composées de différents types de navette, des standards côtoient des hameçons.

- J'ai même le droit à un vaisseau amiral, constate Procius.

Le vaisseau reste en retrait comme pour surveiller les agissements. Des tirs croisés passant devant ses yeux ramènent le prince au cœur de la bataille.

- Mégavolts !

Les deux navettes les plus proches se désagrègent sous l'impact des rayons. Les tirs ennemis commencent à fuser de tous les côtés, Goldorak les esquive en volant sur le côté, puis en plongeant.

- Planitronks !

Sur le pourtour des deux disques, des dents surgissent avant d'être envoyées sur les navettes. Les projectiles ouvrent une brèche dans la formation en détruisant six navettes. Les deux disques se retrouvent à l'arrière de l'escadrille. Ils commencent à revenir en direction de Goldorak.

- Missiles Gamma !

Les deux disques s'ouvrent pour laisser apparaître un canon. Des cônes filetés en sortent, les missiles détruisent plusieurs navettes sur le chemin du retour.

Faussoirak, Vénusiak et Great Mazinger sont pratiquement arrivés sur leur objectif.

- Voilà le comité d'accueil ! , annonce subitement Tetsuya.

- De quoi tu …, la phrase de Kohumé reste en suspend.

À l'horizon, une nuée de navettes de combat apparaît.

- C'était à prévoir, déclare Hikaru.

- On fait comme d'habitude ? , demande Kohumé.

- OK !

- Vous faites quoi d'habitude ? , interroge Tetsuya.

- Nous nous occupons des navettes et Goldorak du Golgoth et autre joyeuseté, répond Hikaru.

- Alors, pendant que vous réglez leur compte aux navettes, je m'occupe de la base !

Deux navettes imprudentes s'approchent plus vites que les autres.

- Deltalame !

La lame triangulaire tranche les deux imprudentes. La nuée de navettes se divise en trois parties, chacune se dirigeant vers chacun des assaillants.

Great Mazinger se sépare de Faussoirak et Vénusiak pour prendre de l'altitude.

- Great Typhoon !

Une tornade sort des grilles situées au niveau de la bouche du robot, une dizaine de navettes se font prendre dans les vents violents, elles entrent en collision violement, leur coque se déchire avant d'exploser. Le Great s'éloigne pendant qu'en dessous de lui le combat fait rage.

- Triponium !

Un rayon laser part de l'avant de Faussoirak, la navette se trouvant face à lui explose.

- Electronium !

Une explosion à l'arrière de sa navette fait se retourner Kohumé. Elle voit Vénusiak et un nuage de fumée.

- Je t'en dois une ! , lance-t-elle.

- On fera nos comptes plus tard ! , répond Hikaru. Missiles Omega !

- Cornofulgure !!!

Goldorak plonge sur un groupe de navette, il vise la navette qui se trouve au centre. Elle explose provoquant un remous dans le groupe, deux navettes de la formation entre en collision.

- Magnavolt !

Des rayons rouges partent de la soucoupe porteuse, les adversaires pris dans le rayon s'agglutinent les uns aux autres. Deux navettes arrivent dans le dos de Goldorak, mais Procius a remarqué leur manège. Les deux ennemis ouvrent le feu, le prince esquive les rayons en effectuant une voltige. Le tir des navettes vient frapper les soucoupes collées les unes aux autres. Goldorak se retrouve derrière les deux navettes, il tend les bras pour attraper une soucoupe, son pilote panique, il tire à l'aveugle. Procius se sert des rayons de la navette pour les diriger sur un autre groupe de navette.

Le Stratéguerre suit le combat se déroulant à côté de la Lune sur son moniteur virtuel.

- Rapport !!! , ordonne-t-il sèchement.

- Goldorak a déjà décimé l'équivalent d'une des escadrilles envoyées contre lui.

Végalian serre l'extrémité de ses accoudoirs, en forme de crâne, fortement au point de se faire blanchir les jointures.

- Et pour notre base terrienne ?

- Ils arrivent à repousser les navettes, mais le robot qui les accompagnait à quitter le groupe, il se dirige actuellement vers la base, répond une voix dans la pièce.

Végalian croise ses mains en prenant appui sur son trône, il pose son front dessus, de loin on pourrait penser qu'il prie, mais en réalité il réfléchit.

-_« Pourquoi rien en se passe comme je le prévois !? Suis-je maudit ?? »_

Dans son esprit, il aperçoit le visage de Végalia qui se moque de lui.

Great Mazinger saute du Great Booster. Tetsuya amorce une descente, il consulte les coordonnées affichées sur son radar.

- D'après les indications, je suis au dessus de la base. Scramble Dash !

Une aile rouge surgit dans le ciel, elle vient s'accrocher dans le dos du robot. Les pieds du Great Mazinger ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de la surface glacée, le robot descend encore, mais au lieu de s'enfoncer dans la neige, un bruit sourd métallique retentit quand ses pieds touchent la surface.

L'aile rouge se détache du robot pour repartir dans le ciel. Le géant de métal tape sur la surface avec son pied droit, de nouveau un bruit métallique se fait entendre.

- Et en plus, j'ai atterri en plein sur l'entrée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer.

Les bras du robot se relèvent légèrement, ils visent un point sur le sol.

- Atomic Punch !

Les deux poings quittent les bras du robot en tournant sur eux même, ils ricochent sur la surface puis reviennent à leur place.

- Ça va être un peu plus compliqué, constate Tetsuya.

La navette que Goldorak tient dans ses mains explose sous un tir de Véga.

- Voltogyre !

La soucoupe porteuse se met à tourner sur elle-même tout en tirant le Megavolt. Les adversaires se trouvant dans son rayon d'action se retrouvent anéantis. Brusquement, un missile surgit dans le champ de vision du prince, il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Goldorak vacille légèrement au moment de l'impact. Procius regarde ses instruments, mais il n'y a aucun dégât, le bouclier à bien jouer son rôle. Le prince reporte son attention sur le combat, il voit un nouveau missile foncer sur lui, ce dernier est tiré du vaisseau amiral.

- Voilà enfin qu'il se mêle à la bagarre.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la jauge du bouclier lui apprend que son niveau n'a pratiquement pas diminué.

- Optofisseur !

Un rayon jaune est émis par les yeux de Goldorak, le missile se met à fondre quand les rayons le frappent. Procius met le cap sur le vaisseau amiral. En s'approchant, il arrive à mieux distinguer l'apparence du bâtiment, celui-ci ressemble à une pieuvre multicolore avec ses tentacules repliés sous elle.

Des navettes surgissent, obligeant Goldorak a changé de trajectoire.

- Missiles Gamma !

Une salve de missiles en forme de cônes traverse l'espace. Procius reporte son attention sur la pieuvre. La soucoupe porteuse se rapproche du vaisseau amiral, ses tentacules se mettent à bouger, elles se mettent à l'horizontale et des lasers en sortent. Un des rayons vient frapper la soucoupe, mais le bouclier le dévie. Procius fait monter Goldorak en flèche, puis il vole sur le dos avant de plonger en piquet vers la pieuvre.

- Transfère !

Le siège de pilotage s'enfonce dans les entrailles de Goldorak.

Le vaisseau amiral tente de prendre de la distance pendant que l'extrémité des tentacules remonte en direction du robot géant.

- Autolargue !

Goldorak se sépare de sa soucoupe porteuse, le robot chute en direction de la pieuvre. Il atterrit au sommet du vaisseau, les tirs des tentacules l'entourent, mais ne peuvent l'atteindre.

- Astérohache !

Les deux parties de la double hache quittent les épaules du robot pour s'assembler, Goldorak la prend à deux mains puis il la plante au sommet de la pieuvre. L'arme traverse le vaisseau. Le robot l'extirpe de la pieuvre puis bondit.

- Récupération !

La soucoupe porteuse surgit juste avant que le vaisseau amiral explose.

Végalian a les yeux injectés de sang, un filet de bave coule à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Envoyez d'autres navettes !!! , hurle-t-il. Toutes s'il le faut ! Goldorak ne doit pas survivre !!!

Great Mazinger est toujours debout sur les portes coulissantes masquant l'entrée du tunnel qui conduit à la basse terrienne des forces de Véga.

- Drill Pressure Punch !!

Des avant-bras du robot surgissent des lames acérées, les poings se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes avant d'être projetés sur les portes. Cette fois-ci, les poings ne rebondissent pas, ils entament la surface des portes.

- Scramble Dash !

Aussitôt l'aile rouge pique en direction du robot, ce dernier bondit dans le ciel pour s'arrimer. Il prend de l'altitude.

- Breat Burn !

La plaque thoracique en forme de V se met à briller, signe qu'elle concentre une grande quantité d'énergie thermique. Le Great détache de l'aile et commence à chuter vers les portes. Un puissant rayon calorifique part du torse du robot. Les portes se mettent à fondre au point d'impact, un trou apparaît. Great Mazinger atterrit sur la surface, il regarde le trou qui laisse entrevoir le tunnel. Tetsuya dirige sa machine au bord du trou avant de disparaître dedans.

- Les voilà ! , s'exclame Gavin.

Alcor cesse de tapoter ses accoudoirs, il appuie sur un bouton de la console du Spacioscope. Une flopée de vaisseaux d'assaut apparaît sur l'écran géant, un détail attire l'œil du professeur, tous les navires portent l'emblème de la division Ruine.

- Nous allons passer un mauvais quart d'heure, déclare-t-il entre ses dents.

Un léger grincement se fait entendre, signe que la carapace de protection s'abaisse, certaines structures du centre s'enfoncent dans le sol.

Dai commence a orienté les canons laser vers la flotte en approche. Une goutte de sueur coule sur son front.

À l'extérieur, Boss Robot scrute l'horizon une main au dessus de ses yeux.

- Je ne vois rien pour l'instant, déclare Bélier.

Soudain une main lui attrape la tête.

- À gauche chef ! , s'exclame Cocker.

Boss Robot pivote dans la direction, les yeux de la machine se plissent pour se focaliser sur le ciel.

- Je les vois ! , annonce Bélier.

Ce que les deux hommes voient, à bord du robot, ne sont que des vaisseaux, de taille moyenne, de transport. Des navettes surgissent de derrière les transporteurs pour fondre vers le centre.

- Cocker, tu peux encore quitter Boss Robot, annonce Bélier avec une légère pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. Si tu veux rejoindre tes petits enfants.

Le concerner ferme la ceinture de son siège.

- J'aurais quelque chose de plus à leur raconter quand ils seront en âge, répond simplement le vieil homme.

Eekaan regarde le ciel, elle voit descendre la flotte d'assaut. La jeune femme enfile son casque puis s'engouffre dans la vieille grange, elle s'installe dans le poste de pilotage. L'ancien membre de Véga ferme la boucle de la ceinture du siège, la verrière se ferme, elle jette un regard sur la photographie de Susumu Sawa qu'elle a accroché sur le tableau de bord. La jeune femme lance les moteurs de l'OVT. Eekaan vérifie que ses gants de pilotage sont bien positionnés avant de saisir les commandes. La navette quitte la grange puis s'élance en direction du centre.

Toutes les portes des hangars du Camp de la Lune Noire sont ouvertes, des flots de navettes de combats en sortent. À l'intérieur, des soldats attendent à côté ou dans leur navette l'ordre de décoller.

Great Mazinger progresse dans le tunnel, Tetsuya remarque des lueurs étranges dans le conduit, des navettes surgissent en ouvrant le feu.

- Great Typhoon !

Le vent puissant repousse les navettes vers le fond du couloir, une explosion survient. Des canons laser, ayant l'apparence de parapluie retourné avec une tige pointue, sortent des cloisons du tunnel.

- Mazinger Blades !

Des parties triangulaires situées sur le coté des jambes du robot sont projeté deux épées qu'il attrape au vol. Une fois les armes dans ses mains, Great Mazinger se met courir dans le conduit en tranchant l'extrémité pointue des cannons.

- Pyrobombes !

Une salve de boules de feux quitte l'aileron de Faussoirak.

- Deltalame !

La lame triangulaire s'élance en direction d'un groupe d'attaque Végan, mais il est réduit à néant sous le tir des deux navettes qui les ont pris en tenaille.

- Je crois que nous les avons toutes eues ! , annonce Kohumé en jetant un regard sur les alentours depuis son cockpit.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, confirme Hikaru. Allons rejoindre Great Mazinger !

Faussoirak et Vénusiak se rejoignent pour voler côte à côte.

Le Stratéguerre a les yeux exorbités, il respire bruyamment sur son trône.

- L'escadrille de défense de notre base terrienne a été détruite, annonce une voix.

- Où se trouvent les renforts que nous avons envoyés ? , interroge une autre.

- Ils arriveront sur place d'en environ trois minutes.

Procius vérifie ses instruments.

- Pour le moment, nous avons de la chance, mon vieux Goldorak, nous n'avons pas subi de dégâts, constate le prince.

Il se dirige vers la face cachée de la Lune, mais il voit apparaître de nouveaux points lumineux.

- Et voilà une nouvelle vague, soupir-t-il.

Des vagues de laser sont émises par les défenses du centre de recherche spatial, Daisuke fait de son mieux pour réaliser un tir de barrage efficace, pendant ce temps, l'OVT piloter par Eekaan vol en dessous du niveau du tir, elle s'occupe des navettes qui arrivent a se faufiler, mais elle est vite débordé, car la flotte c'est divisé pour attaquer de toutes les directions. Une navette bombardier passe au dessus de la tête de Boss Robot, elle lâche une bombe sur la carapace en acier du centre. La déflagration fait vibrer les structures du centre.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Encore une ! , constate Dai la mâchoire serrer.

Deux transports de troupes d'assaut arrivent à se poser devant le centre, Boss Robot donne un violent coup de pied dans l'un d'eu qui va s'écraser dans le bois où il explose. Bélier dirige sa machine de façon à attraper le second dans les mains mécaniques du robot avant de projeter le vaisseau dans le lac artificiel.

Bélier aperçoit une navette qui vole au niveau de l'eau du lac, mais il n'a pas le temps d'avertir les autres que la navette surgit devant le centre et détruit avec un tir deux des canons de défense avant de prendre la fuite.

À l'intérieur, Alcor ne tient plus en place sur son siège, il mordille nerveusement un de ses ongles. Sayaka s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Reste calme, tu ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-elle doucement.

Alcor lui lance un regard profond.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi, rétorque-t-il.

Son épouse ouvre de grands yeux de surprise et d'inquiétude.

- _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? , se demande-t-elle. »_

Un tir vient frapper le dos de Boss Robot, le tableau de bord de la machine est parcouru par des arcs électriques obligeant Bélier à lâcher les commandes. Cocker pousse un léger cri de douleur quand un arc surgit de sa console.

- Missile Omega !

Le projectile lancé par l'OVT détruit la navette ayant touché Boss Robot. Des vaisseaux de transport de troupes se posent autour du centre, une nouvelle bombe s'écrase sur sa carapace et deux nouveaux canons sont réduits en pièces par des navettes.

- Il ne va plus rien me rester ! , s'emporte Dai en frappant du poing sa console.

Un nouvel impact sur la carapace fait vaciller la lumière.

- La structure du bouclier commence à se déformer, annonce Densha.

Hikaru voit un trou dans la banquise.

- Je crois que nous y sommes, annonce-t-elle.

- Lève les yeux, fait Kohumé. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être arrivés !

La jeune femme obéit, elle découvre une nouvelle escadrille de navette en approche.

- Nous voilà repartis pour un tour, déclare Hikaru.

Leurs instruments se mettent à biper.

- Ils nous lancent des missiles !!! , annonce Kohumé.

Vénusiak et Faussoirak s'écartent, ils prennent deux caps opposés.

- Je tente de brouiller leurs capteurs, prévient Hikaru.

- Je n'ai pratiquement plus de leurre, constate Kohumé.

- Ça va être très chaud !

- Comment allons-nous nous en sortir cette fois !?

- J'ai une idée !! , s'exclame Hikaru.

- Laquelle ?

Great Mazinger sort du tunnel, il arrive dans une grande cavité, il est accueilli par des tirs d'arme. Un groupe de soldat tente de le repousser.

- Great Typhoon !

La tornade fait voler les soldats en les projetant dans toutes les directions. Des navettes tentent de décoller.

- Navel Missile !

Un projectile sort au niveau du nombril du robot, le missile frappe le plafond qui s'effondre au dessus des navettes.

Procius tente de se frayer un chemin dans les navettes pour atteindre la face cachée de la Lune.

- Pulvonium ! Spider Spin !

Des rayons mauves partent des poings du robot alors que les Planitronks tournoient sur leurs bras de soutiens. Les bras de Goldorak bougent afin d'intercepter les changements de trajectoire, une dizaine de navettes sont détruites par les rayons, d'autres se fracassent sur le bouclier de la soucoupe porteuse ou sont déchiqueté par les dents acérées du Spider Spin.

Kohumé détruit une navette.

- Il y en a trop ! Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! C'est quoi ton idée ?

- Si je ne me trompe pas, nos moteurs récupèrent les vapeurs de combustion pour les liquéfier avant de les réinjecter dans le circuit de postcombustion ?

- C'est exact, mais je ne vois pas le rapport !?

- Il me semble qu'il y a un clapet de sécurité que nous pouvons ouvrir pour nous débarrasser de ce liquide en cas de problème avec les propulseurs ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas ou tu veux en venir !

- Tu crois qu'il est possible de libérer ce liquide dans le ciel de façon à produire une traînée ?

- Oui, mais c'est très risqué, car nous risquons de l'enflammer avec la chaleur de nos propulseurs !

- Justement, c'est le but recherché !!! , s'exclame Hikaru.

- Mais tu es folle !!! Tu veux…, Kohumé se met à réfléchir. Tu veux faire un mur de feu ?

- Exactement, je veux encercler le plus grand nombre de navettes avant d'enflammer le liquide.

- Si on commet la moindre faute, nous serons grillées nous aussi, mais je suis prête à courir le risque !

- Alors, à nous de jouer !

Faussoirak et Vénusiak se croisent alors que des navettes les poursuivent.

- Planitronks !

Deux navettes explosent, mais c'est une goutte d'eau dans l'océan d'adversaires qui remplissent l'espace lunaire. Les navettes forment un cercle autour de Goldorak, elles se rapprochent, certaines commencent à ouvrir le feu.

- Spirogyre ! Mégavolts !

La soucoupe porteuse se met à tournoyer sur elle-même, mais cette manœuvre n'a pas l'effet escompté, car les navettes se sont dispersées quand la rotation a débuté, ce qui fait que peu d'adversaires sont détruits.

Goldorak cesse de tourner. Il reste immobile, car il est pris au piège.

- Ça commence à devenir compliqué ! , constate le prince.

Des navettes l'entourent de toute part, devant, derrière, sur les côtés, en haut et en bas.

Le Stratéguerre s'est levé de son trône, il brandit un poing victorieux.

- Oui ! Goldorak est pris au piège !!! , jubile Végalian. Que les navettes le détruisent immédiatement !

Procius cherche un endroit par où fuir, ou du moins tenter quelque chose. Il remarque au-dessus de lui un endroit dépourvu de navette, un manque dans les mailles du filet tendu par Véga. Goldorak se met en mouvement, il fonce droit devant lui, puis il vire sur la gauche, il fait un tour complet du périmètre avant de revenir au centre de son encerclement. Le prince tire subitement sur ses manettes pour faire cabrer son vaisseau, Goldorak monte en flèche pour s'engouffrer dans la faille alors que les navettes se mettent à tirer. La soucoupe porteuse s'éloigne rapidement du groupe de navettes, une fois à bonne distance, Goldorak se retourne pour plonger vers le groupe ennemi.

- Magnavolt !

Les rayons rouges partent de la soucoupe, les navettes atteintes se retrouvent attirées les unes vers les autres en formant des groupes.

- Astérohache !!

Une fois la double hache assemblée, Goldorak la projette au centre d'un agglutinement de plusieurs groupes de navette.

- Thunder Cut !

Le rayon Cornofulgure vient frapper la double hache pour se répandre au sein des navettes. Des explosions en chaînes se produisent au fur et à mesure que Goldorak plonge vers ses adversaires coller par paquet. Il disparaît dans le flot des explosions pour ressortir de l'autre côté avec la double hache dans sa main droite. Il ne reste plus rien des navettes adverses si ce n'est quelques morceaux dérivant dans l'espace.

Vénusiak et Faussoirak décrivent, tant bien que mal, un cercle autour des navettes ennemies.

- Kohumé ! Tu as une navette derrière toi ! , prévient Hikaru.

La poursuivante gagne du terrain et s'approche de la traîner laisser par Faussoirak. À bord de Vénusiak, Hikaru referme le clapet de sécurité, les vapeurs liquéfiées cessent de s'écouler dans le ciel, elle vire brusquement pour venir en aide à Kohumé. Une flopée de navettes se met à poursuivre Vénusiak.

- Non ! , s'exclame la jeune femme. Il faut qu'elles ne sortent pas du cercle !

- Je referme mon clapet, annonce Kohumé.

Vénusiak fonce vers la navette poursuivant Faussoirak.

- Prépare-toi à virer vers l'extérieur à mon signal, annonce Hikaru.

- Compris !

- Missiles Oméga !

Le projectile quitte Vénusiak qui accélère brusquement.

- Maintenant ! , hurle Hikaru.

Faussoirak change de cap, le missile frappe la navette Végane quand Vénusiak passe au-dessus d'elle.

- On fiche le camp !! , lance Hikaru.

La navette des forces de Véga explose, ce qui enflamme le liquide répandu par Faussoirak et Vénusiak. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignent à bord de leurs appareils alors que les flammes s'allongent pour former un anneau de feux dans le ciel enveloppant l'escadrille adverse prise au dépourvu. Quand les flammes se rejoignent, une déflagration se produit provoquant un nuage de feux absorbant les navettes de forces de Véga.

Les deux jeunes femmes jettent un regard en arrière.

- Je crois que nous les avons toutes eux, constate Hikaru.

- J'en ai l'impression ! Si on allait aider Great Mazinger !?

- En avant !

Great Mazinger passe dans une autre cavité de la base Antarctique, il débouche dans la salle du réacteur. Des tirs crépitent dans son dos, des soldats surgissent en courant. Le robot lève son épée droite

- Shattering Thunder !

La pointe de la lame se met à briller, elle capte l'énergie ambiante pour provoquer la foudre. Un arc électrique se forme à la pointe de l'épée. Tetsuya dirige la puissance vers le réacteur.

Faussoirak et Vénusiak débouchent du tunnel d'accès à la base, les deux pilotes découvrent Great Mazinger courant dans leur direction.

- Demi-tour les filles ! Ça va s'effondrer ! , annonce Tetsuya.

Une explosion, puis une autre plus proche. Les deux navettes font demi-tour dans la cavité pour repartir dans le tunnel, le Great court devant elles. Hikaru et Kohumé passent au-dessus de la tête de Tetsuya alors que les déflagrations se rapprochent. Les deux navettes ralentissent.

- Ne m'attendez pas ! Mon robot n'est pas aussi rapide !

- Si tu t'accrochais à nous ? , suggère Kohumé.

- Vos ailes ne sont pas assez grandes et je risque de les casser !

Vénusiak ralentit et se retrouve derrière le Great. Hikaru observe le dos du robot.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne, mais je peux toujours tenter de m'assembler avec Tetsuya, annonce Hikaru.

- C'est à tenter, confirme Kohumé.

- Je vais être trop grand et lourd pour la navette, déclare Tetsuya.

- Tu rigoles ! Goldorak est plus grand que le Great.

- Décidez-vous ! , lance Kohumé alors que les flammes remontent dans le tunnel.

Great Mazinger saute, Vénusiak descend en direction du dos du robot. Les deux véhicules entrent en contact. L'assemblage se fait. À bord de Vénusiak des sirènes retentissent.

- Hikaru !?? , s'inquiète Kohumé.

- Tout va bien, répond la jeune femme. C'est juste que l'assemblage n'est pas parfait, il risque de se rompre !

- Ne traînons pas ! , intervient Tetsuya.

Les propulseurs des navettes se mettent à tourner à plein régime. Le tunnel est pratiquement rempli de flammes. Faussoirak, Vénusiak et Great Mazinger débouchent du tunnel au niveau de la banquise, une seconde après, un nuage de flamme sort par le même endroit provoquant une onde de choc dans le ciel. Les deux navettes vacillent, sous l'impact, l'assemblage entre Vénusiak et Great Mazinger se rompt, le robot tombe sur la banquise.

- Ca va ? , s'inquiète Hikaru.

Le Great se relève, il fait un signe de la main aux navettes.

- Vous pouvez retourner au centre, annonce Tetsuya. Je récupère le Great Booster et je vous rattrape. Jun ?

- J'ai entendu, répond la femme se trouvant au centre de recherche photonique.

Le Stratéguerre passe ses mains dans le moniteur virtuel, il tente de capturer Goldorak.

- Non !!! Ce démon a détruit toutes les navettes ! Maudit Goldorak !

Un soldat s'avance timidement vers le trône.

- Maître, hasarde-t-il.

Végalian lui lance un regard glacial.

- Quoi !!!!

- Notre base terrienne vient d'être détruite.

Le Stratéguerre ouvre la bouche pour pousser un cri silencieux, il se retourne pour s'installer sur son siège, il sort de sa cachette son pistolaser. Il pointe l'arme sur le soldat et tir, le militaire s'effondre sur le sol.

- La base détruite par ces ridicules navettes et cet insignifiant robot terrien ! C'est inadmissible !

Végalian a toujours son arme à la main.

- Que toute la flotte décolle ! Nous allons raser la Terre de l'univers !!!

Une dizaine de navettes tournent au-dessus de la carapace du centre de recherche spatial. À chaque passage, elles tirent sur la protection en acier qui commence à rougir.

Le professeur Alcor est dans son fauteuil, il a la tête levée en direction de la carapace comme-ci il pouvait la voir à travers le plafond et les hangars se trouvant au dessus de lui.

- Missiles Omega ! Triponium !

L'OVT virevolte au-dessus du centre. Eekaan touche trois navettes quand un tir adverse l'atteint, un de ses propulseurs prend feu.

- Malédiction ! , rugit la jeune femme.

Ses doigts courent sur le tableau de bord de sa navette, elle éteint le propulseur endommagé.

- Il faut que je me pose !

L'OVT passe au-dessus de Boss Robot avec dans son sillage de la fumée s'échappant du propulseur.

- Prenez çà !! , lâche Bélier aux commandes de sa machine.

Le robot agite ses bras pour attraper les navettes qui volent autour de lui, tel un King Kong maladroit. Des temps à autre, il réussit à en saisir une qu'il lance aussitôt sur les sections d'assaut au sol se dirigeant vers le centre.

Dans la salle d'observation, Densha et Gavin fixent leurs écrans, les deux hommes se regardent avec inquiétude. Densha déglutit avec difficulté avant de prendre la parole.

- Une vingtaine de vaisseaux de transport sont en approche, annonce-t-il.

- Je capte un important mouvement du côté de la Lune, ajoute Gavin. Impossible de donnée plus de détail, il ne reste plus que deux radars en état et les liaisons satellites sont difficiles.

Eekaan arrive à poser son OVT à proximité du centre, elle sort de la navette avec un extincteur dans les mains. La jeune femme contourne son véhicule pour ouvrir une trappe et éteindre l'incendie. Une fois la fumée dissipée, elle regarde l'étendue des dégâts.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit pas réparable, soupire-t-elle.

La jeune femme pose l'extincteur pour repartir vers le poste de pilotage d'où elle sort une trousse à outils.

- Je dois tenter quelque chose quand même !

Le Stratéguerre s'installe sur le trône se trouvant sur la passerelle de son vaisseau impérial entouré de sa garde.

- Allons prendre possession de la Terre ! , annonce-t-il.

Végalian a ses yeux injectés de sang, un rictus dément lui déforme le visage.

Un gigantesque vaisseau se détache d'un plot d'amarrage en forme de champignon, sur la coque du vaisseau se détache le blason de la division Ruine. Le navire s'élève, derrière lui, l'espace est rempli de navettes et de vaisseaux divers.

Le Camp de la Lune Noire est pratiquement désert, il ne reste que le personnel minimum, quelques techniciens de maintenance et quelques soldats dans la salle de commandement.

Sur Euphor, dans la chambre de la fille du chambellan, le reflet fixe la chaise se trouvant la coiffeuse avec un large sourire satisfait. Sur le siège, la jeune femme a perdu connaissance, elle revient finalement à elle.

- J'ai réussi ? , demande-t-elle avec une voix masculine.

- Oui ! Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, déclare le reflet.

La jeune femme se lève, elle chancelle un peu.

- Cela va passer très vite, rassure le reflet.

Aliéna se dirige vers son armoire, une fois devant, elle s'observe dans la glace.

- Je ne suis plus la fille du chambellan, annonce-t-elle. Alièna est morte ! Je suis maintenant Chronaris !!!

- Sois la bienvenue parmi nous, félicite le reflet.

La jeune femme se retourne vers le miroir de la coiffeuse.

- Parmi nous ? , s'étonne-t-elle.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes éparpillés dans le temps et les dimensions, lui rappel le reflet. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Une boule lumineuse parcourue d'éclair apparaît au centre de la chambre. Les éclairs disparaissent ne laissant qu'une boule grise en acier. La sphère est parcourue de remous, elle s'étire, des membres se dessinent, une tête féline, une queue. Une panthère mécanique s'étire à l'endroit où se trouvait la sphère, elle pousse un rugissement.

- Prends soin de ce présent, elle te sera fidèle, dit le reflet.

La panthère mécanique vient se frotter sur la jambe de Chronaris, celui-ci lui caresse l'échine.

Goldorak arrive enfin sur la face cachée de la Lune. Procius découvre avec stupeur l'armada se dressant devant lui. Il distingue au loin des appareils quittant le Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Eux aussi ont décidé de jeter toutes leurs forces dans la bataille, constate-t-il. Le Stratéguerre veut en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le prince voit un point lumineux grossir au centre de la flotte. Une alarme retentit, avec un rapide coup d'œil, il remarque une brusque montée de Lasernium.

- Un rayon !!!

Procius tire sur ses manettes, mais un puissant rayon plus large que Goldorak vient le frapper avant qu'il manœuvre. Le prince ressent un violent choc, la soucoupe tangue, elle est poussée en arrière puis elle se met à tournoyer dans tous les sens. Le rayon disparaît. La soucoupe porteuse est hors de contrôle. Procius s'acharne sur les commandes afin de la stabiliser, en même temps il regarde l'état du bouclier, la puissance de ce dernier a diminué de plus de la moitié. Un gros vaisseau de transport passe à côté de lui, Goldorak manque d'entrée en collision avec le navire, d'autres bâtiments croisent non loin, ils se dirigent tous vers la Terre. Après de nombreuse manœuvre, Procius réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son appareil. Goldorak remet le cap sur le Camp de la Lune Noire. De nouveaux tirs de rayon progressent dans sa direction.

- Je ne me souviens pas que mon oncle m'ait raconté s'être retrouvé dans une telle situation !

- Mais combien a-t-il de vie ! , s'exclame Végalian.

Sur le moniteur principal de la passerelle, il voit Goldorak indemne après avoir pris de plein fouet un rayon.

- Une partie de la flotte quitte l'orbite lunaire, annonce un soldat.

- S'il le faut, je donnerais l'ordre de détruire la Terre plutôt que de renoncer à sa conquête !

Goldorak vole sur le côté droit puis sur le gauche pour esquiver les tirs. Procius remarque de nombreux points brillants tomber des vaisseaux puis se regrouper pour former une sorte d'essaim.

- Encore et toujours des navettes !! Je ne vais jamais avoir assez de munitions si cela continue !!

Le prince consulte ses réserves énergétiques, elles sont aux trois quarts.

- Mes réserves vont fondre comme neige au soleil ! Je ne peux pas capter l'énergie du soleil ici !!

- Professeur, des vaisseaux viennent d'entrée dans notre atmosphère, annonce Gavin.

- Quoi !! , s'exclame Alcor en se retournant. Combien.

- Environ une centaine, répond Densha.

Le professeur serre les poings.

- Nous allons être décimés à ce rythme là !

Sayaka passe ses bras autour des épaules de son mari, son visage a légèrement blêmi, un frisson la parcourt.

- _« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Il va falloir que j'intervienne, pense Alcor. »_

- La température de la carapace devient critique, annonce le professeur Cochir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Susumu Sawa, chaudement vêtu, marche dans une rue commerciale de la capitale japonaise. Il porte dans ses bras des paquets, il effectue ses derniers achats de Noël.

Une adolescente brune, vêtue tout en jeans, passe à côté de lui en courant tout en bougonnant.

- C'est pas vrai ! Où est-il encore passé ! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore en train de draguer une fille dans un bar !! Alors qu'un client nous attend !!

L'adolescente s'éloigne, Susumu regarde les décorations dans les vitrines, il est à la recherche d'un présent pour Eekaan quand un écran géant dans la rue attire son attention. Sur la télévision, un flash info provenant d'une chaîne d'information américaine diffuse des images de vaisseaux dans le ciel, un bandeau sur le coin de l'écran annonce « Earth Under Attack !! »

- Eekaan, murmure le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

Faussoirak et Vénusiak volent le plus rapidement possible en direction du Japon, Great Mazinger les a rejoints.

- Je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec le centre, s'inquiète Hikaru.

- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé ! , souhaite Hikaru la voix tremblotante.

- Jun ? , fait Tetsuya. Vous avez des nouvelles du centre Procyon ?

- Aucune, répond la femme dans la radio. Shiro tente de les joindre au téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes sans résultats.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe là-bas ? , coupe Kohumé.

- Pas exactement, répond Jun. Nous savons d'après nos radars, qu'un grand nombre de vaisseaux se sont dirigés vers le centre. Nous avons aussi capté l'entrée dans la stratosphère d'une flotte de gros vaisseau.

Hikaru lève les yeux, elle distingue haut dans le ciel des traînées lumineuses.

- Je les vois ! , annonce-t-elle.

- Papa… Dai…, murmure Kohumé.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien, fait Hikaru rassurante.

- Si seulement nous pouvions aller plus vite !!

- Jun…, hésite Tetsuya. Je…

- Je sais, répond simplement la femme.

Dans la salle d'observation du centre, la lumière normale s'est coupée, l'éclairage de secours a pris la relève et diffuse un faible éclairage rouge.

- Ils viennent de détruire mon dernier canon !! , annonce Dai avec rage.

- La carapace a atteint sa température limite, elle commence à fondre, ajoute Cochir.

Des chevaux sortent affolés de l'écurie, Mizar en émerge un instant plus tard, il se dirige vers l'étable.

- Hé !!! Mais pourquoi les chevaux ont quitté l'écurie !!! , s'exclame Banta devant un enclos.

Mizar tourne la tête.

- Banta !! Viens m'aider à faire sortir les bêtes !!!

- Hein !? Quoi !? , s'étonne le vieux garçon de ferme avant de se mettre à courir.

Mizar s'engouffre dans l'étable suivie de peu par Banta. Quand le garçon de ferme entre à l'intérieur, il découvre Mizar libérant les animaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu sais qu'il y a une guerre dehors ? , interroge Banta.

- Justement !!

- Il serait plus sage de laisser les bêtes à l'intérieur…

- Non !!! Je préfère les libérer pour qu'elles aillent se mettre à l'abri dans les prés au risque d'en perdre que de les laisser enfermer et de tous les perdre si une bombe tombe dessus !

- Ouais, ça se tient, admet Banta en se grattant le menton.

- Tu m'aides ou non !?

- Oui !! , sursaute le vieux garçon de ferme. Me voilà !!!

Vénusia apparaît sur le pas de porte transport derrière elle un gros sac à dos.

- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ! , s'exclame-t-elle.

- Bientôt ! , répond son frère.

- Pourquoi portes-tu ce sac ? , s'étonne Banta.

- Des provisions ! , répond la femme.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Nous allons nous mettre à l'abri dans la forêt !

Le professeur Alcor a croisé ses mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux sont clos.

- La carapace a cédé !!! , s'exclame subitement Densha.

Des chocs résonnent au-dessus de la salle d'observation, de la poussière tombe du plafond. Sayaka lève les yeux avec un regard angoissé. Alcor prend une grande inspiration avant de se lever de son fauteuil, avec sa main gauche, il appuie sur un interrupteur.

- À tout le personnel, abandonnez le centre ! , ordonne-t-il d'une voix la plus neutre regards se tournent vers lui.

- Je répète, abandonnez le centre ! Tachez de vous mettre à l'abri le plus loin possible en attendant la fin du combat.

La salle d'observation commence à se vider de son personnel. Le professeur Cochir est sur le point de sortir quand il se retourne pour jeter un dernier regard. Alcor c'est rassis dans son siège alors que Sayaka le secoue violement.  
- Hé ! Mais tu ne vas pas rester là !!! Bouge-toi !!! , s'exclame-t-elle.

Cochir se prépare à revenir sur ses pas quand il voit la main dresser de Sayaka lui faisant signe de partir. Avec un mélange de regret et de soulagement, le professeur Cochir part en se faisant du souci pour sa fille Kohumé.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'es pas le capitaine d'un vaisseau en train de sombrer ! Tu ne dois pas mourir avec ! , hurle Sayaka tout en secouant Alcor.

Une boule de feu se dirige rapidement vers un petit point lumineux dans l'espace, ce point n'est autre que l'astre lunaire.

Sayaka tire de toutes ses forces pour faire bouger son mari, soudain, elle tombe à la renverse quand Alcor se décide à se lever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! , lance Dai à bout de souffle dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !? , lance Sayaka en se relevant.

- Je m'inquiétais, je ne vous voyais pas sortir !

Un morceau de plafond tombe sur le sol.

- Sortons ! , déclare simplement Alcor en saisissant le bras de son épouse.

- Cornofulgure !!

Deux navettes explosent frappées par le rayon. Quatre vaisseaux amiraux se rapprochent de Goldorak. Procius vire pour attaquer le plus proche.

- Mégavolts !

Aucun rayon ne part de la soucoupe.

- Mégavolts !

Toujours rien, le prince regarde avec angoisse ses réserves.

- Que se passe-t-il !? J'ai encore de la puissance !

Un tir ennemi passe devant sa verrière, Goldorak se cabre avant de plonger. Procius actionne ses commandes en vain, sa machine ne lui répond plus.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Goldorak !?

Celui-ci s'éloigne de la zone de combat, il quitte l'orbite de la face cachée de la Lune.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! , s'exclame le Stratéguerre. Le prince d'Euphor prend la fuite !!! Il réalise enfin qu'il ne peut rien contre les forces de Véga !

Végalian se lève de son trône dans un geste très théâtral en levant sa main droite pour exécuter le salut Végan.

- Pour la gloire de l'empire ! Nous allons conquérir et asservir la Terre !!! , déclare-t-il.

Procius tire sur ses manettes, actionnes des commutateurs, mais rien ne répond, Goldorak est hors de contrôle.

- Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il te prend !!!

Le prince remarque un point orangé dans le champ d'étoile devant lui, son robot géant semble se diriger droit vers ce point.

- Je dois déconnecter l'ordinateur de bord, je reprendrais peut-être le contrôle.

Procius tend la main vers la console de l'ordinateur quand l'emblème royal d'Euphor apparaît sur ses moniteurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ??

Le prince regarde le point orangé qui grossit à vue d'œil, il découvre qu'il s'agit en réalité d'une boule incandescente.

Gavin court en direction du bois, il passe à côté de l'OVT.

- Ne restez pas là ! , lance-t-il à Eekaan.

Cette dernière referme une trappe de maintenance de l'OVT.

- C'est bien mon intention ! , répond-elle. Du moins si j'arrive à décoller, marmonne-t-elle.

La jeune femme saute dans le cockpit et actionne la commande de mise en route des moteurs.

La boule de feux remplit tout le champ de vision du prince.

- Goldorak ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !

La boule ralentit subitement, les flammes qui l'entouraient disparaissent pour révéler une gigantesque soucoupe blanche et rouge.

Le robot géant se met à la contourner par la gauche. Procius regarde la surface de l'appareil.

- Cela ressemble à la soucoupe porteuse de Goldorak en gigantesque ! , constate le prince.

Le robot arrive à l'arrière de la soucoupe, un panneau pivote sur celle-ci dévoilant un large passage. Goldorak s'engouffre dans ce couloir, la trappe se refermant derrière lui.

Le professeur Alcor sort le premier du centre, il est suivi par son épouse puis Dai, derrière eux, l'énorme carapace en acier du centre se rompt avant de s'effondrer en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Tels des rapaces, les navettes fondent sur les structures mises à nues.

Boss Robot tente, dans un effort désespérer, d'éloigner les navettes, mais l'une d'elles lui décoche un tir en pleine tête, celle-ci se détache, le robot la rattrape entre ses mains puis la remet en place avant de dresser un poing rageur en direction de son agresseur.

Alcor tourne la tête en direction des ruines, une larme coule sur ses joues, alors qu'il court en direction des bois. Il remarque l'OVT posé non loin, brusquement, il change de direction pour se diriger vers la navette.

- Reviens ! Cela ne servira à rien, lui lance Sayaka.

Daisuke par à la poursuite du professeur.

- Je m'en occupe, lance-t-il à l'intention de la femme.

Alcor semble avoir un sursaut de jeunesse, il bondit à bord de l'OVT comme à l'époque ou il combattait au côté d'Actarus. Eekaan sursaute quand le professeur fait irruption dans le cockpit, elle pointe une arme sur lui croyant avoir affaire à un soldat d'assaut de Véga. Dai atterri dans le poste de pilotage à son tour.

- Vous êtes fou ! , s'exclame la jeune femme. J'ai failli vous tuer !

- Je crois bien que c'est leur intention, annonce Dai en désignant un groupe de soldat se dirigeant vers la navette.

La verrière de l'OVT se referme.

- Pourvu que je décolle ! , supplie la jeune femme en saisissant les commandes.

Les soldats dirigent leurs fusils laser vers la navette puis ouvrent le feu. Un rayon ricoche sur la coque, les propulseurs verticaux se mettent en action, le vieil OVT s'envole péniblement. Un soldat s'est accroché à l'avant de la soucoupe, il tente de monter sur la carlingue.

- Désoler ! , s'exclame Eekaan. C'est complet !

Elle secoue la navette dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que le soldat lâche prise.

Alcor et Dai regardent en direction du centre, ils constatent avec amertume que les bâtiments sont complètement éventrés et en flamme, les troupes de Véga prennent possession des lieux. Bélier s'acharne a repoussé l'ennemi, mais des navettes ont lancé des câbles autour du robot.

Le professeur saisit le microphone de la radio.

- Bélier !!! Ne reste pas là !!

Alcor se retourne, il découvre avec stupeur Boss Robot basculant en arrière, les bras et les jambes ligotés.

- Bélier ! Cocker ! Tenez bon ! Nous allons vous secourir !!!

À bord de son vaisseau impérial, le Stratéguerre affiche un sourire glorieux sur son trône.

- Que toute la flotte mette le cap sur la Terre, il est temps pour moi de prendre possession de ma nouvelle demeure !

Les vaisseaux se mettent en mouvement escorté par les navettes.

- Je regrette juste que le prince d'Euphor ait pris la fuite. Je ne pourrais pas le briser de mes mains, mais ce n'est que partie remise !!!!

La tête de Goldorak émerge de la gigantesque soucoupe, elle semble insignifiante sur la proue de l'appareil.

- J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule ! Mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est !

Les moniteurs s'éteignent un instant, puis des plans, des lignes de commande se mettent à défiler à une vitesse folle. Sur le radar central, le visage d'Actarus apparaît.

- Bonjour, cher utilisateur, vous venez d'acquérir Comborak, le nouveau et ultime armement pour Goldorak.

- Humm… Drôle de sens de l'humour cher oncle, soupir le prince.

- Je vais donc vous détailler rapidement les nouvelles armes en votre possession.

Sur les autres moniteurs, des lignes de codes et des schémas continuent de défiler.

- Les secourir ! Mais comment !? , lance Dai.

Alcor lui lance un regard profond.

- J'ai mon idée !

Puis il se tourne vers Eekaan.

- Dirige-toi vers le mont Fuji, après je te guiderais !

- Le mont Fuji !?? , s'étonne la jeune femme.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! , lance Bélier en actionnant les manettes de sa machine. Cocker ! Augmente la puissance !

- Nous sommes déjà au maximum, chef !!!

Boss Robot s'agite sur le sol pour se libérer.

- Voilà, vous connaissez maintenant les nouvelles fonctions à votre disposition, conclut l'image d'Actarus. Pour plus de détails, vous pouvez consulter les fichiers.

- Mise à jour de l'interface et des nouvelles fonctions terminée, annonce la voix synthétique de l'ordinateur de bord.

L'image du roi disparaît sur le radar. Procius appuie sur un écran, un plan détaillé de la soucoupe apparaît. Elle ressemble à la soucoupe classique de Goldorak, mais sans les bars des Planitronks.

- Il y'a même un emplacement pour Alcorak, Vénusiak et Faussoirak pour augmenter la puissance de feu. Mais je vais devoir faire sans, souhaitons que cela soit suffisant !

Procius remarque sur le radar que la flotte du Stratéguerre s'éloigne du Camp de la Lune Noire.

- Mon bon Goldorak, il est temps de retourner au front !

Les propulseurs de Comborak émettent une flamme bleutée puis la soucoupe géante se met en mouvement.

L'OVT s'approche du mont Fuji.

- Descends encore, ordonne Alcor.

Eekaan obéit.

- Tu vois ce cours d'eau en contrebas ? Il faut le remonter !

- Oui, je le vois.

- Professeur, où nous conduisez-nous ? , questionne Dai.

- Vers un espoir.

- Un espoir ? , répète le jeune homme sans comprendre.

- Là !! Tu vois cette chute d'eau !? Plonge à l'intérieur !

Eekaan tourne la tête pour dévisager Alcor en se demandant si ce dernier n'est pas devenu fou.

- Plonge, je te dis ! , insiste le professeur.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? , hasarde la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Même si cela fait des années que je ne suis pas venu, je sais ce que je fais ! Et allume tes projeteurs !

Eekaan lance un regard interrogateur à Dai, ce dernier hausse les épaules. La jeune femme se concentre sur le pilotage. L'OVT pique en direction de la cascade alors que ses phares s'allument. Dai ferme les yeux.

L'avant de la navette disparaît dans la chute, puis tout le reste, elle débouche dans un couloir naturel rocheux. Daisuke ouvre les yeux.

- Et maintenant ? , demande Eekaan.

- Tout droit sur environ un kilomètre, répond Alcor.

Mizar, Vénusia et Banta sont dans la forêt. Mizar regarde les restes du centre avec une paire de jumelles.

- Il est en flamme, annonce-t-il. Je vois Boss Robot capturer.

- Mon dieu, s'exclame Vénusia en portant une main devant sa bouche.

- Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! , pleurniche Banta les mains serrer sur le rebord de son sombrero.

Mizar repose les jumelles tristement.

- Je crains que cette fois-ci Véga ait gagné, soupire-t-il avec amertume.

L'OVT débouche dans une cavité importante, sous les rayons des projeteurs se distinguent une charpente métallique.

- Mais où sommes-nous ? demande Dai.

- Descends, tu peux te poser, annonce Alcor.

La navette touche le sol lentement. Le professeur actionne la commande d'ouverture du cockpit, dès qu'il a assez de passage, il bondit de l'OVT.

- L'interrupteur devrait se trouver par ici, lance-t-il en disparaissant dans le noir.

Eekaan et Dai sortent à leur tour de la navette, ils regardent dans toutes les directions.

- Professeur ! Où êtes-vous ? , s'inquiète Dai.

Soudain une lumière aveuglante surgit. Une fois leurs yeux habitués, ils découvrent que la cavité a été aménagée en hangar.

- Je suis là ! , lance Alcor.

Dai et Eekaan se tournent en direction de la voix, ils découvrent le professeur fouillant dans un vestiaire en métal.

- Mais que faites-vous ? , demande Eekaan.

- Elle devrait pourtant être là ! Ah ! La voilà !

Le professeur sort du casier un morceau de tissus chiffonné et un étrange casque.

Dai continu d'explorer du regard la caverne soudain sa mâchoire tombe, il la referme avec difficulté avant de prendre la parole.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est…

Great Mazinger a quitté le Great Booster, il vole avec le Scramble Dash.

- Missiles Oméga !

- Nous n'atteindrons jamais le centre, il y en a trop ! , dit Kohumé.

- Il ne faut pas renoncer, encourage Tetsuya.

- Plus j'en détruis, plus il y en a, soupire Hikaru.

- Courage, nous devons aider le centre !

Un mur de navettes Véganes se dresse devant Faussoirak, Vénusiak et Great Mazinger pour les empêcher de progresser vers le centre.

- Mazinkaiser ! , s'exclame joyeusement Alcor.

Eekaan se tourne pour regarder le robot géant se trouvant dans la caverne.

- Vous croyez qu'il est en état de fonctionner ? , interroge Dai.

- Je l'espère ! , répond le professeur en disparaissant derrière le vestiaire.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé plus tôt !?

- Disons que je suis un peu trop vieux pour le piloter, mais c'est un cas d'urgence !

Alcor ressort de derrière le vestiaire dans une combinaison de vol rouge et noire qui le boudine.

Daisuke et Eekaan ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer en le voyant habiller de la sorte.

- Bon, il est clair que j'ai pris un peu de poids depuis le temps, admet le professeur.

Alcor enfile un casque blanc avec sur le front deux sortes de corne recourbée vers l'arrière.

Le Stratéguerre contemple la Terre sur un écran en souriant quand une explosion se produit au sein de la flotte. Aussitôt, il se dresse sur son siège.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Un vaisseau en approche, répond un soldat.

- Goldorak ?

- Non, le vaisseau est beaucoup plus grand que Goldorak.

- Alors, qui ose nous attaquer !!!!

Comborak se rapproche de la flotte de Véga.

- Torpille Plasma !

Deux projectiles énergétiques rouges sont projetés de l'avant de la soucoupe, une dizaine de navettes entourant la flotte sont détruites.

- Vous êtes certain de pouvoir le piloter après tant d'années ? , demande Dai.

Alcor semble hésiter avant de répondre.

- Oui ! , affirme-t-il en levant son pouce droit.

Le professeur se dirige vers une petite navette rouge, le Kaiser Pilder, ressemblant à un petit avion à réaction, il s'installe à l'intérieur du cockpit puis actionne un interrupteur. Le tableau de bord s'illumine, la verrière se referme alors que les réacteurs se mettent à ronronner.

- Photonnium !

Un large rayon blanc part du sommet de l'aileron de Comborak, la décharge d'énergie coupe en deux un vaisseau amiral de la flotte Végane.

- Je veux une réponse !!, tonne le Stratéguerre. Qui ose nous attaquer !?

- Je l'affiche sur l'écran principal, annonce un soldat.

Sur le moniteur, l'image de la Terre est remplacée par une soucoupe blanche et rouge.

- Agrandissez l'image !!! , ordonne Végalian.

La soucoupe grossit, le Stratéguerre plisse les yeux.

- Faite un plan sur la partie centrale de la proue !

L'image devient floue puis la mise au point se fait, la tête de Goldorak apparaît.

- Comment !!! Mais où… Comment … ?

Le Kaiser Pilder s'élève dans la caverne en direction de la tête du robot. Une fois au-dessus, la navette change de configuration, le nez de l'appareil s'enfonce au sommet du crâne pour devenir le poste de pilotage de la machine.

- Pilder On !

La navette se connecte au robot, les yeux de la machine brillent un instant.

- Mazin' Go !

Le robot semble se réveillé de sa longue léthargie, les mécanismes grincent, couinent, au fur et à mesure que l'énergie revient dans ses circuits.

La tête du robot bouge, il semble fixer du regard le plafond de la cavité quand un hurlement de douleur se répand dans la caverne, les yeux du robot s'éteignent, la verrière du Kaiser Pilder s'ouvre, Alcor en bascule à moitié dans le vide.

- On dirait qu'il a perdu connaissance ! , s'écrie Dai.

- Comment allons-nous pouvoir lui porter secours ? , remarque Eekaan.

Dai parcourt du regard la caverne, son regard se pose sur une nacelle hydraulique. Il part en courant vers l'appareil.

- Suis-moi !

Eekaan se met à courir derrière le jeune homme.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Utiliser la nacelle pour monter sur Mazinkaiser ! En espérant que le bras soit assez long !

Ils arrivent au pied de la nacelle, Dai grimpe dans la cabine.

- Cherche le bouton de mise en route !

Eekaan fait le tour de l'appareil, elle découvre un panneau avec cadran et des interrupteurs. Pendant ce temps, Daisuke examine les manettes sur le panneau de la cabine.

- Alors, avant-arrière, gauche-droite et haut-bas, rien de bien compliqué à première vue !

Le moteur de la nacelle démarre.

Deux navettes hameçon explosent dans un nuage de fumée, Vénusiak en émerge.

- J'aperçois le centre, lance Hikaru. Mais y'a quelque chose d'étrange !

- Pyrobombe ! Quoi donc ? , demande Kohumé.

- Je n'ai pas vu la carapace de protection.

- Elle est sûrement abaissée.

- Nous verrons cela une fois sur place, coupe Tetsuya. Great Typhoon !

Susumu Sawa a le regard fixé sur l'écran géant, il diffuse toujours des images en provenance d'une chaîne américaine, sur le bas de l'écran un bandeau indique la provenance des images : « Live from Japan ». Sur l'écran des dizaines de vaisseaux descendent des nuages.

- Non !!! Je ne veeuuuuux pas y alleeeerrrrr !! Tu sais bien que je ne travaille pas pour les hommes, proteste un homme, en veste bleu ciel, en agitant les bras et les jambes comme un enfant colérique.

L'adolescente brune de tout à l'heure le traîne de force par le col.

- Nous sommes dans le rouge à la banque ! , rétorque-t-elle abruptement. Tu dois accepter ce travail !!! , ajoute-t-elle en le regardant avec un regard noir.

Soudain les yeux de l'homme se posent sur l'écran géant, son expression change subitement, son visage se fait grave, il se redresse. La jeune femme qui le traînait se retrouve stoppée dans sa course, elle le regarde avec suspicion.

- Tu as enfin décidé de travailler pour notre client ? , demande-t-elle.

L'homme ajuste sa veste.

- Je crois qu'il se passe des choses plus importantes, déclare-t-il en désignant du regard l'écran. Le sort de l'humanité est en train de se jouer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes papa, tu ne vas…, la jeune femme laisse sa phrase en suspend en voyant l'écran géant.

Le Stratéguerre se tient debout devant son trône, ses yeux sont exorbités et remplis de sang.

- Goldorak ! Goldorak ! , crache Végalian avec plein de venin dans la voix. Ce démon a encore sorti un tour de son sac !

Deux explosions se produisent près du vaisseau impérial.

- Que toute la flotte se dirige vers Goldorak ! Il faut réduire ce démon en cendre ! , ordonne-t-il en se réessayant. _« Il est même pire qu'un vrai démon, se dit Végalian en pensant à sa brève alliance avec Wishmaster »._

Le bombardier Xanta est revenu dans le secteur de la planète Orania, il n'y a plus aucune trace des forces de Véga.

- Navette Delta, vous pouvez décoller pour explorer cet astre, annonce le capitaine.

La soute du bombardier s'ouvre pour laisser passée la navette de forme triangulaire qui part aussitôt en direction d'Orania.

Les vaisseaux de la flotte du Stratéguerre changent de cap, ils se désintéressent momentanément de la Terre.

- Pourvu que la puissance de Comborak soit suffisante pour faire face à tous ces adversaires, prie le prince en voyant les premiers vaisseaux approchés.

Mais quelque chose attire son regard dans certaines parties de l'armada. Certains bâtiments semblent prendre des caps différents. Trois vaisseaux de transports se volatilisent subitement à l'arrière de la flotte puis deux navires d'assauts en plein cœur de l'armada.

- Y aurait-il de la désertion dans l'air ? , constate Procius.

- Comment cela ! Ils ne répondent pas !? , s'étouffe le Stratéguerre. Toute désertion sera sévèrement châtiée ! Que ce message soit transmis à tous les vaisseaux ! Même ceux se trouvant sur Terre ! Il est inconcevable que l'empire soit tourné en ridicule ! Tous les mondes d'où seront originaire les déserteurs seront détruits une fois la Terre en mon pouvoir ! On ne se moque pas de Véga !!!

Sayaka court dans la forêt en compagnie de quelques employés du centre, des soldats des sections d'assauts sont à leur poursuite.

- Je me demande où est Alcor !? Et Dai où est-il passé !?

La nacelle arrive à la hauteur du crâne de Mazinkaiser. Daisuke agrippe Alcor et le tire dans la cabine de la nacelle. Le jeune homme retire le casque du professeur, ce dernier ouvre difficilement un œil.

- Professeur ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'aurais dû le prévoir, marmonne Alcor. Je n'ai plus assez de force psychique pour le piloter, il a tout absorbé en quelques secondes. La dernière fois, j'ai failli y perdre la vie.

- Comment va-t-il ? , demande Eekaan en criant.

Dai se penche par-dessus la rambarde de la cabine pour répondre à la jeune femme.

- Il va bien, il a fait une sorte de malaise.

Daisuke reporte son attention sur le professeur qui se redresse afin de s'adosser contre la rambarde de la cabine.

- J'en conclus donc que cet espoir est perdu, fait Dai tristement.

Alcor plonge ses yeux profondément dans celui du jeune homme.

- Pas obligatoirement.

- Voyons ! Vous n'êtes plus capable de le piloter !

- Et alors ! Je ne suis pas obligé d'être aux commandes de Mazinkaiser.

- Ah oui ! Et où allez-vous trouver un nouveau pilote de remplacement pour votre machine !?

- En face de moi ! , répond le professeur avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi !!!??? Moi ??? , s'étonne Dai en se désignant du doigt.

Plusieurs rayons ricochent sur la coque de Comborak. Un nuage de navettes devance les vaisseaux d'attaques, elles foncent à pleine vitesse vers la soucoupe renfermant Goldorak.

Procius vise rapidement le centre du nuage.

- Torpille Plasma !

Deux projectiles d'énergie sont éjectés de Comborak, ils explosent, une fois arrivée au cœur du nuage de navette, provoquant une réaction en chaîne détruisant plus de la moitié du nuage.

- Vous êtes sérieux ! Vous croyez que je pourrais piloter ce robot ! , s'exclame Dai.

- Aide-moi à me lever, je vais t'expliquer les commandes, déclare Alcor.

Daisuke relève le professeur, celui-ci à peine sur ses pieds se tourne vers le poste de pilotage de Mazinkaiser.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par les manettes et les cadrans, commente Alcor. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que de piloter Alcorak.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, mais j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire, rétorque le jeune homme.

- Ramasse mon casque et met le sur ta tête pour configurer l'interface psychique.

Le jeune homme saisit l'objet.

- Je veux bien porter le casque, mais pas la tenue qui va avec, plaisante-t-il.

- La combinaison de vol se mérite !

Dai met le casque sur sa tête, il se rattrape à la rambarde, car il perd l'équilibre.

- Ça va passer rapidement, affirme Alcor. Regarde bien, sur la droite se trouve…

La navette Delta regagne la soute du bombardier Xanta. L'officier en second du vaisseau sort en courant de la navette, une minute plus tard, il se présente, à bout de souffle, devant le capitaine.

- Je vous écoute ?

- Nous avons réussi à nous introduire dans la planète par une porte ne c'étant par refermer complètement. Nous avons découvert, à l'intérieur, quelques vieux vaisseaux des forces de Véga, un peu d'armement en pièce, des navires démontés ou en cours d'assemblage, annonce l'officier.

- Un dépôt d'armes ?

- Je pencherais plus pour un arsenal.

L'œil valide du capitaine s'agrandit puis il se tourne vers le navigateur, il constate que le pilote a été remplacé par une navigatrice, le changement de quart lui a échappé se dit-il puis il se souvient que le navigateur a fait à malaise, il était au bout de ses forces.

- Conduisez-nous à distance de communication avec Euphor.

- Inutile capitaine, intervient l'opérateur radio.

Le capitaine le regarde avec surprise.

- Je peux augmenter la puissance du signal maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun vaisseau de Véga.

- Dans ce cas, contactez le palais !

Alcor continu ses explications sur les commandes de Mazinkaiser.

- … donc quand tu tires sur cette manette et que tu appuies sur les deux pédales tu déclenches…

- Je ne vais jamais retenir tout cela, signal Daisuke tristement.

Alcor le regarde un instant puis il pose une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Souviens-toi que les attaques se déclenchent par les commandes, mais aussi grâce à la voix !

Soudain une idée travers l'esprit de Dai.

- Mais Goldorak doit fonctionner de la même façon !

- Certainement, du moins celui de l'époque d'Actarus même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le vérifier ! Mais Alcorak fonctionne sur le même principe, tu annonces bien l'arme que tu déclenches ? Vénusiak et Faussoirak utilisent le même système.

Le visage de Daisuke s'éclaire d'un coup.

- Je vois ! Tout comme l'OVT !

- Euh… Oui, je l'avais oublié !

- Donc, même si je me trompe dans les commandes, l'attaque se lancera quand même !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, mais elle se réalisera avec un peu de retard, tout le reste n'est qu'une histoire de synchronisation pour une meilleure efficacité.

- Compris ! Reprenez ! , insiste Dai avec enthousiasme. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Le visage du roi d'Euphor est grave sur l'écran de la passerelle.

- Ainsi donc, cette planète est un arsenal des forces de Véga. Et dire que nous ignorions l'existence de cette planète, elle n'a jamais été recensée dans les cartes de la nébuleuse.

- C'est un secteur de la nébuleuse vide, à ma connaissance, il n'y a jamais eu aucune voix de navigation dans ce secteur, ni aucune activité quelconque, déclare le capitaine.

- Il est fort possible que l'ancien empire de Véga à tout fait pour effacer cette planète des cartes de navigation et des esprits durant des siècles et que seuls les membres de la famille impériale en connaissaient l'existence, ajoute Actarus.

- Que devons-nous faire majesté ?

Le roi hésite à répondre. Il reste un moment silencieux avant de donner ses instructions.

- Détruisez cette planète ! Souhaitons que Véga n'ait pas un autre arsenal de ce genre dissimulé on ne sait où !

- Je doute que notre puissance de feu soit suffisante pour réduire en miettes cet astre, signale le capitaine.

- Si j'en crois votre rapport, quelques missiles, bien placés au cœur de la planète, seront suffisants, il suffit d'atteindre le matériel restant.

- Provoquez une explosion en chaîne en utilisant les vaisseaux et l'armement laissé par Véga.

- Exactement.

- Canonnier !?

- Je calcule déjà le meilleur angle d'attaque pour loger les missiles, Monsieur, répond l'homme.

Une nouvelle vague de navette s'approche de Goldorak, mais cette fois d'autres vaisseaux plus importants ont été incorporés au sein de la formation, des destroyers et des vaisseaux de transport.

- Je vois que Véga commence à envoyer du matériel lourd, constate le prince. Autant ne pas décevoir le Stratéguerre. Spider Spin !

De longues pointes acérées surgissent puis se mettent à tourner sur toute la circonférence de Comborak. Le prince augmente la poussée de ses propulseurs pour attaquer les navettes en tête de la formation.

Eekaan est toujours au pied de la nacelle, elle entend que quelques bribes de conversation entrent Alcor et Dai.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, s'impatiente-t-elle.

Faussoirak survol les décombres du centre.

- Boss Robot est ligoté au sol, annonce-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

- Partout où je regarde, je ne vois que Véga, constate Hikaru.

Un puissant rayon frôle la carlingue de Vénusiak.

- Ne vous laissez pas distraire ! Le combat est loin d'être fini !, lance Tetsuya. Je m'occupe de libérer Boss !

- Regardez ! , s'exclame Kohumé. Je me demande si nous aurons le dessus !

Dans le ciel, des vaisseaux amiraux approchent menaçant. Une soucoupe pourpre vole rapidement vers eux, elle bascule pour voler à la verticale, deux têtes de serpents sortent de chaque côté de la soucoupe.

- Un Golgoth !! , annonce Hikaru. Deltalame !

La lame triangulaire se met à briller avant d'être projetée sur la soucoupe, mais avant de l'atteindre, des piques tournants apparaissent sur la circonférence de l'adversaire. Le Deltalame ricoche sur les pointes.

Le Bombardier Xanta s'est rapproché de l'orbite de la planète Orania.

- Vous êtes certain de pouvoir nous éloigner assez rapidement de la planète ? , insiste le capitaine.

- Affirmatives, les coordonnées sont déjà dans l'ordinateur de vol, nous ne serons pas atteints par l'onde de choc, confirme la navigatrice.

- Canonnier ?

- Ordre de tir à votre discrétion capitaine, répond l'homme.

Le capitaine se blottit au fond de son siège.

- Feu !

Un premier missile part du flanc droit de l'appareil, un second part de l'autre côté deux secondes plus tard. Le premier projectile fait voler en éclat la porte qui ne s'était pas complètement refermée, le second s'engouffre dans l'arsenal.

Deux autres missiles quittent les flancs du bombardier Xanta, dés que les projectiles destructeurs passent devant le nez du vaisseau, celui-ci vire de cap et ses réacteurs se mettent à fournir le maximum de puissance. Le bombardier s'éloigne rapidement de la planète alors que les missiles s'engouffrent eux aussi dans l'arsenal. Une faible lumière signal l'explosion du second projectile suivit rapidement par de nombreuse, finalement Orania explose en projetant dans toutes les directions de gigantesques morceaux de sa surface.

Le bombardier Xanta est légèrement secoué par les vagues annonçant l'onde de choc.

- Vous êtes certaine que nous sommes hors de portée ? , s'inquiète le capitaine.

- D'ici dix secondes, le vaisseau sera hors de portée de l'onde, déclare la navigatrice.

Le capitaine fait le décompte mentalement, il constate avec soulagement, qu'une fois arrivé à dix, que le bombardier cesse ses soubresauts.

Daisuke Makiba pose un pied sur la rambarde de la cabine de la nacelle, il tend les mains pour saisir les rebords du poste de pilotage. Le professeur Alcor lui donne une poussée pour que le jeune homme bondisse à l'intérieur du cockpit.

Eekaan tente de deviner ce qui se passe au-dessus d'elle, mais elle ne voit rien de l'endroit où elle se trouve au pied de la nacelle.

Dai s'installe sur le siège du pilote, sur son visage on lit une légère anxiété. Le professeur lui fait un clin d'œil en levant son pouce droit. La verrière du Kaiser Pilder se referme pendant qu'Alcor fait descendre la cabine de la nacelle. Daisuke ferme les yeux, il prend une grande inspiration, puis il passe en revue toutes les instructions que le professeur lui a transmises.

- Voyons voir, que je n'oublie rien…, marmonne-t-il.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux, il fait survoler ses mains au dessus des manettes entourant le poste de pilotage.

La nacelle touche le sol, Alcor en descend.

- Professeur, Dai n'est pas avec vous !? , s'étonne l'ancien agent de Véga.

- Il est là haut ! , répond Alcor en désignant la tête du robot.

Les yeux de Mazinkaiser se mettent à briller.

- Vite ! Éloignons-nous ! , déclare le professeur en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme.

- Mazin' Go !

Des jets de vapeur sortent des articulations du robot, le sommet de la caverne s'écarte, des rayons de soleil s'engouffrent dans la cavité. Le robot s'élève vers le sommet de la cavité grâce à une plateforme.

- Kaiser Scrander !

Mazinkaiser est au sommet d'une colline, en contrebas coule un cours d'eau. Dans le ciel surgit une aile volante rouge évoquant un rapace avec des ailes démesurées. L'aile vient se fixer dans le dos du robot, puis les quatre réacteurs de l'aile font décoller l'imposante machine.

Un officier avec un visage porcin s'avance vers le trône.

- Votre grandeur, hésite le militaire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , demande le Stratéguerre les yeux rivés sur un moniteur.

- Des rapports nous arrivent en provenance de plusieurs vaisseaux, des dissidents tentent de prendre le contrôle des bâtiments.

Végalian frappe des poings sur les accoudoirs de son trône, la tête de mort se trouvant sur l'extrémité droite explose sous le choc.

- J'ai pourtant averti toute la flotte que tout mouvement de révolte serait puni !! , explose le Stratéguerre.

L'humanoïde au faciès de porc fait un pas en arrière.

- Que l'on détruise les vaisseaux où se déroulent ces révoltes !

- Mais… Maître… Ce n'est pas un peu trop radical comme méthode ? , bredouille l'officier. Il y a peut-être une solution moins…

Le militaire ne termine pas sa phrase, un trou béant et fumant est apparu au centre de sa poitrine, par la plaie on peut voir le Stratéguerre tenant dans sa main un pistolaser.

- Je ne tolère pas qu'on discute mes ordres !!!

Comborak se fraye un chemin pour rejoindre le cœur de la flotte de Véga. Procius voit clairement des vaisseaux avec des trajectoires de vol instable. Certains bâtiments s'éloignent de la zone d'affrontement, d'autres disparaissent subitement.

- La révolte est en cours au sein de l'empire, constate le prince.

Il aperçoit un vaisseau de transport quittant la formation lentement.

- Et encore un ! C'est peu, mais cela fait des adversaires en moins à combattre.

Un large rayon gris-bleu vient frapper le vaisseau de transport qui explose instantanément. Procius recherche du regard le point d'origine du rayon depuis sa trajectoire, ses yeux se portent sur le vaisseau impérial.

- Le Stratéguerre me facilite la tâche, il détruit lui-même ses propres vaisseaux ! Il est complètement fou !

- Personne ne quitte ma flotte !!! , hurle Végalian en agitant son arme.

Le Stratéguerre se tient debout devant la console de tir de son vaisseau, sur le siège situé devant, le soldat est à demi renversé sur le côté gauche, de la fumée sort de son corps.

Le Deltalame revient se fixer sur Vénusiak. Un peu plus loin, Faussoirak abat deux navettes avec ses Pyrobombes. Great Mazinger atterri non loin de Boss Robot alors que la nuit commence a tombé.

- Hé ! Tetsuya ! Je serais pas contre un petit coup de main ! , lance Bélier.

Dans le ciel, le Golgoth se rapproche, des flammes sortent, des bouches des serpents.

- Great Boomerang !

La plaque thoracique en forme de V se détache, le Great la saisit à pleine main avant de la lancer vers le Golgoth comme un boomerang. Une des têtes se retrouve tranché net, le boomerang revient dans le dos de la créature pour sectionner le second appendice, mais le Golgoth se remet à l'horizontale et rentre sa tête dans la soucoupe.

Le Golgoth plonge sur Great Mazinger, sur sa circonférence, les piques se remettent en mouvement.

- Mazinger Blade !

Une épée sort de la cuisse droite du robot, le Great la prend en main. D'un grand mouvement de bras, il la lève en direction de Golgoth qui plonge sur lui, les pointes du Golgoth cessent leur rotation, elles sont bloquées par la lame.

- Breast Burn !

La plaque thoracique de Great Mazinger se met à luire, un puissant rayon calorifique en sort, il vient frapper le bas de la soucoupe, le Golgoth se met à fondre instantanément. Il ne reste plus de son adversaire qu'un tas de métal en fusion sur le sol. Tetsuya tourne son robot dans la direction de Bélier, il lève l'épée puis l'abat pour trancher les liens de Boss Robot.

- Merci !! , lance Bélier en relevant sa machine. Maintenant, vous allez connaître la colère de Boss Robot !

Une section d'assaut se dirige vers Bélier.

- Vous allez être les premiers à goûter à l'attaque ultime !

Boss Robot se met à courir avant de sauter les jambes en avant.

- Attaque des fesses !!!!

Boss s'écrase sur les soldats comme un enfant tombant sur son postérieur.

- Ouais !!! , s'exclame Bélier.

Boss Robot se relève, il passe ses mains sur ses fesses pour décoller les soldats aplatis dessus.

Sur le sommet d'une colline, Sayaka et quelques membres du personnel du centre de recherche spatial se retrouvent encerclés par des soldats des sections d'assauts dans leur combinaison blanc gris. Les soldats braquent leurs armes sur les captifs. L'un des militaires fait un pas en avant.

- Profitez de vos derniers instants, lance-t-il. Vous allez mourir pauvre terrien !

- Même si vous nous tuez, vous ne prendrez jamais la Terre ! , répond Sayaka vindicative.

- Ah ! Ah ! Êtes-vous au courant que votre précieux centre est en ruine ! Et je n'ai pas encore vu Goldorak venir à votre aide !

- Rust Tornado !

Trois tornades surgissent sur le sol, elles décrivent une trajectoire circulaire autour de Sayaka et du personnel qui l'accompagne, les soldats des forces d'assauts se retrouvent aspirés dans les tourbillons avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol.

Sayaka lève les yeux puis pousse un cri terrifié.

- Oh ! Non ! C'est… Mazinkaiser… Alcor… tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le prendre, constate-t-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains alors que des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

Le robot fait un signe de la main aux personnels au sol avant de reprendre son vol en direction du centre Procyon.

À bord du Mazinkaiser, Daisuke aperçoit des tirs de laser de différente couleur, signe que le combat continu. Les propulseurs du Kaiser Scrander crachent des flammes quand Dai augmente les gaz. En approchant, il voit le Great qui est aux prises avec deux Golgoths qui ne sont visiblement pas terminés, l'un évoque un gorille et l'autre un taureau.

- Kôshiryoku Beam !

Deux rayons jaunes partent des yeux du robot, ils viennent frapper les deux Golgoths qui reculent sous l'impact.

- Turbo Smasher Punch !

Les deux poings du robot se mettent à tournoyer avant de quitter les bras.

- Atomic Punch ! , annonce Tetsuya.

Chacun des Golgoths reçoit un poing du Great Mazinger et de Mazinkaiser.

- Merci Alcor ! , lance Tetsuya.

- De rien !

- Dai !?? , s'étonne le pilote du Great. Mais…

Tetsuya voit Mazinkaiser se détacher de son aile pour sauter vers lui. Un choc violent, puis les deux robots roulent sur le sol.

- Hé ! , proteste Tetsuya. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'apprendre à bien le contrôler, mais quand même !!

Une secousse violente fait trembler le sol, Tetsuya tourne la tête, il découvre un vaisseau amiral au dessus d'eux, la partie inférieure du bâtiment et complètement déployer et forme un gigantesque canon laser.

Le robot piloté par Dai est dos au sol.

- Giganto Missile !

Un projectile part du nombril de Mazinkaiser, il frappe le vaisseau au niveau de la bouche du canon alors que celui-ci commence à briller pour un nouveau tir. La soucoupe explose, des débris retombent tout autour des deux robots.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu, s'excuse Tetsuya.

Les deux robots se relèvent.

- Tiens Alcor ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais te joindre à la fête avec Mazin', lance Bélier.

Boss Robot passe non loin des machines terriennes, il poursuit des soldats et tente de les écraser comme des fourmis, alors que Faussoirak et Vénusiak continuent de mettre hors d'état des flopées de navettes diverses.

Goldorak se retrouve en plein centre de la flotte de l'empire de Véga, tous les vaisseaux ont braqué leurs armes dans sa direction.

Végalian a regagné son trône, dans sa main droite, il tient toujours son pistolaser.

- Le prince d'Euphor a complètement perdu la raison ! Il s'est jeté lui-même au centre de la flotte ! Il ne pourra plus en ressortir ! Même avec sa nouvelle soucoupe, il est perdu ! Goldorak va disparaître, de l'univers, une bonne fois pour toute !!!! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Une goutte de sueur coule sous le casque du prince.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que j'aie assez de puissance sans les navettes pour exécuter cette attaque, soupire-t-il.

Procius remarque que certains vaisseaux à l'arrière s'éloignent lentement de la flotte, mais qu'aucunes représailles ne semblent intervenir pour le moment.

À bord du vaisseau impérial, le Stratéguerre a toute son attention fixée sur l'écran affichant Goldorak pris au piège. Aucun soldats, ni officier n'ose bouger de peur de se faire tuer.

- Il n'y a pas à hésiter, ils ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir le feu sur moi, fait Procius.

Il tend sa main vers un écran tactile virtuel qui est apparu depuis la mise à jour de son ordinateur de vol.

- Comborak ! Gigrendizer !

De puissants systèmes hydrauliques entrent en action, la gigantesque soucoupe semble se disloquer par endroits. L'aileron se fend en son milieu pour se séparer, les côtés de la soucoupe s'écartent.

- Quoi ! , hurle le Stratéguerre en se levant de son trône.

Végalian s'avance jusqu'au centre de la passerelle. Il fixe l'écran principal sur lequel la soucoupe opère sa métamorphose.

Le centre de Comborak recule avant de se séparer en deux. La soucoupe passe d'une position horizontale à la verticale, les éléments continus de bouger.

Le Stratéguerre ne détache pas son regard de Goldorak.

- Qui a donc créé une telle machine de guerre ! Que l'on tue ce génie démoniaque ou qu'il rejoigne l'empire de grés ou de force ! , lance Végalian avec de la bave coulant de ses lèvres.

Sur l'écran la soucoupe a fini son changement de forme, elle a donné naissance à un robot gigantesque tout en rondeur.

Le Stratéguerre est fasciné par la prouesse technologique. Des trappes s'ouvrent sur les bras et les jambes de Comborak.

- Voici le moment de vérité ! , crache Procius.

Il dessert ses doigts un instant des manettes de Goldorak.

Végalian se précipite vers une console, il pousse le soldat du coude avant de prendre sa place, il pianote sur la console pour agrandir certaines parties du robot. Son regard se glace subitement quand il découvre des canons laser et des bouches de lance-missile. Le Stratéguerre se redresse rapidement avant de se mettre à hurler.

- QUE TOUTE LA FLOTTE OUVRE LE FEU !!!!

Procius tend sa main vers l'écran tactile virtuel.

- Attaque de la Rose d'Euphor !

Des lasers ainsi que des missiles quittent les membres de Comborak, les plus proches bâtiments adverses explosent instantanément.

- Ripostez ! Bande d'incapable !!! , hurle le Stratéguerre à genou sur la passerelle de son vaisseau.

Comborak se met lentement à tournoyer sur lui-même dans toutes les directions, les tirs de missiles se terminent, il ne reste plus que de puissant laser. Sa vitesse augmente tout comme les explosions de vaisseaux Végans.

La nuit est tombée sur le Japon, Hikaru vient d'abattre une navette hameçon quand un flash lumineux attire son attention, elle lève les yeux vers la Lune. L'astre brille d'un rouge sanglant, mais le plus surprenant c'est le halo lumineux qui l'entoure par instant.

Comborak tournoie comme une toupie folle, il tourne si vite que les points d'origines de ses lasers dessinent les contours d'une rose dans l'espace.

Sur Terre, les combats subissent une trêve imprévue, tous les yeux des combattants sont braqués vers l'astre lunaire. Le halo qui l'entoure grossit, il semble absorber la Lune, sa couleur rouge semble s'effacer puis tout disparaît pendant deux secondes avant d'être remplacé par une gigantesque explosion dans les teintes orangées.

L'OVT est piloté par Eekaan, il vole en direction du centre. Le professeur Alcor regarde la forte explosion.

- La Lune n'a quand même pas explosé ? , se demande-t-il.

Lentement l'explosion se dissipe, la Lune réparait en affichant blancheur lumineuse.

Comborak cesse de tournoyer, ses lasers ont fini leur tir, il ne reste que des débris et des flammes dans l'espace qui l'entour sur une grande distance. Quelques vaisseaux ont réchappé à l'attaque, dont le vaisseau impérial du Stratéguerre.

- Quelle puissance de destruction terrifiante, bredouille Procius. Dire que je n'avais pas les navettes pour être à son plein potentiel !

Les trappes sur les membres de la soucoupe se referment. Comborak repasse en vol horizontal pendant que les systèmes hydrauliques reforment la soucoupe.

Le vaisseau de Végalian s'éloigne en direction de la Terre en laissant dans son sillage une large traînée de fumée sombre.

Sur Terre, les forces de Véga prennent la fuite, les vaisseaux décollent rapidement en laissant tous le matériel d'assaut.

- On les a eus ! On les a eus ! , hurle Bélier.

Boss Robot sautille de joie en agitant les bras. Great Mazinger et Mazinkaiser sont dos à dos, mais les machines qu'ils combattaient ont cessés de bouger, elles semblent sans vie. Hikaru et Kohumé règlent leurs comptes aux rares navettes voulant encore engager le combat.

La passerelle du vaisseau du Stratéguerre est en flamme, de la fumée s'amasse au plafond.

- Approchez-vous le plus près possibles de la Terre, ordonne-t-il. Tu crois m'avoir vaincu Goldorak ! Et bien ! Tu te trompes ! Je vais lancer ma bombe solaire sur ta chère planète bleue !

L'OVT survole une colline, Eekaan aperçoit des personnes du centre lui faisant de grands signes. La navette se pose, le professeur Alcor en sort en premier et se dirige vers le groupe.

- Tout le monde va bien !? , interroge-t-il.

Sayaka qui se trouvait légèrement à l'écart pour pleurer tourne brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de son époux. La femme se lève pour se précipiter dans les bras du professeur.

- Hé ! Du calme Sayaka ! , s'exclame Alcor.

La femme s'écarte pour essuyer une larme, puis elle éclate de rire en voyant le pauvre Alcor boudiner dans sa combinaison de pilotage rouge et noire.

- C'est pas sympa de se moquer !

- Désolé, articule-t-elle entre deux fous rires puis elle redevient sérieuse. Mais alors qui pilote Mazinkaiser !?

Comborak a repris sa forme originale. Procius la déplace légèrement pour avoir en ligne de mire le Camp de la Lune Noir. Il consulte son radar et d'autres instruments pour ajuster sa visée. Une fois la cible acquise, le prince pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Missiles Cosmos !

De chaque côté, aux extrémités de la soucoupe, une trappe bascule pour laisser apparaître deux missiles aussi grands qu'une fusée. Les propulseurs des projectiles se mettent en marche, ils quittent lentement la soucoupe avant de prendre de la vitesse. Les trappes disparaissent alors que les deux missiles sont déjà hors de porter. Deux explosions surgissent sur la face cachée de la Lune.

- Comborak ! Libération !

L'arrière de la gigantesque soucoupe s'ouvre, à l'avant la tête de Goldorak disparaît. Une fois la soucoupe porteuse complètement sortit de Comborak, Procius met le cap sur le vaisseau impérial.

Le Stratéguerre tire sur les soldats qui prennent la fuite, il ne reste plus que lui sur la passerelle, il est entouré par les flammes. Il avance comme un automate vers la console d'armement.

- Je ne peux pas perdre, répète-t-il sans fin.

Le bas de sa cape prend feu, mais il s'installe devant la console.

- Je vais détruire toute trace de vie sur cette maudite planète qui aura causé par deux fois la chute de Véga !

Goldorak approche à grande vitesse du vaisseau en perdition.

- Spider Spin ! Cornofulgure !

Procius dirige sa soucoupe en plein sur l'emblème de la division Ruine qu'aborde le vaisseau. Goldorak transperce le symbole et disparaît au cœur de vaisseau.

- Adieu Terre !

Végalian se prépare à appuyer sur le bouton déclenchant le lancement de la bombe solaire quand passe devant ses yeux le visage de Végalia.

La main du Stratéguerre tremble légèrement.

- Végalia, murmure-t-il.

L'image fantomatique de sa bien-aimée éclate d'un rire moqueur.

Dans le dos de Végalian, la paroi de la passerelle se déforme, elle se fissure avant de rompre, la tête de Goldorak en surgit. À son bord, Procius croit voir au milieu des flammes un homme assis devant une console.

Goldorak surgit en plein centre de l'emblème de Véga situé à la proue du vaisseau, il s'éloigne rapidement alors que des explosions parcourent tout le bâtiment qui se prince jette un regard en arrière, Comborak survol l'explosion puis il regarde la luminosité bleutée de la Terre.

- Il doit bien être quelque part minuit sur cette planète, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, Joyeux Noël la Terre !

Procius utilise l'écran virtuel pour placer en orbite Comborak, puis il dirige Goldorak vers les îles du Japon.

L'OVT piloté par Eekaan se pose sur le barrage, Vénusiak et Faussoirak sont à la lisère de la forêt. Great Mazinger et Mazinkaiser se tiennent debout au pied du barrage. Tout le monde se regroupe sur les ruines du centre, l'ambiance est étrange, un mélange de tristesse à la vue des dégâts, mais aussi de joie, car la guerre est enfin terminée.

Mizar regarde en direction du centre avec ses jumelles.

- Alors ? Qui a gagné ? , interroge Banta en mâchonnant nerveusement les bords de son sombrero.

L'homme distingue dans ses jumelles, les navettes et les deux robots.

- Je vois Vénusiak et Faussoirak, Great Mazinger et un autre robot, puis l'OVT, ajoute-t-il après avoir bougé légèrement.

- Un autre robot ? , remarque Vénusia.

- Oui, je ne le connais pas, mais il ressemble au Mazinger en plus grand, une version que je ne connais pas.

- Et Goldorak ?

- Aucune trace pour le moment.

Vénusia regarde en direction de la Lune avec inquiétude. Mizar range ses jumelles.

- Allez ! Ne restons pas là ! Rentrons au ranch ! Il y a du travail qui nous attend ! De plus, nous risquons d'avoir des pensionnaires !

Tetsuya pose une main sur l'épaule de Daisuke alors que Kohumé s'est enroulé autour de son bras gauche. Tout autour d'eux se sont formés de petits groupes d'individu parlant joyeusement, se serrant dans les bras.

- Pour un premier combat avec un robot, tu t'en es bien sorti !

- Merci, répond le jeune homme en rougissant.

- Les voilas ! , s'écrit subitement Gavin en désignant la forêt.

Tous les regards se portent l'endroit désigné. Sortant du bois, un petit groupe d'homme et de femme s'avance avec à leur tête Alcor et Sayaka. Les deux époux ont juste fait deux pas qu'une forme sombre aussi grosse qu'un ours leur saute dessus en poussant un cri.

- Alcor ! Sayaka ! Vous êtes en vie, crie Bélier en pleurant de joie.

- Oui ! Oui, nous sommes en vie, mais pas pour longtemps si tu continues à nous étreindre aussi fort, répond Alcor en repoussant son vieil ami.

- Regardez !!! , signale avec angoisse un technicien en désignant un faible reflet dans le ciel.

Bélier dessert son étreinte pour regarder les cieux.

Une forme sombre grossit, la tension monte sur les ruines du centre avant que tout le monde se détende en découvrant que ce n'est autre que Goldorak qui approche, le robot géant tend son bras droit et fait le signe de la victoire avec deux doigts.

Kohumé se retourne vers Dai.

- Dis, au faite, d'où sort ce robot ?

- Quoi ? Mazinkaiser ? C'est le professeur Alcor qui me l'a donnée pour remplacer Alcorak.

- Hein !!! Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela !

Deux jours ont passé depuis la victoire contre Véga, des camions ont charrié les débris du centre. Les techniciens ont récupéré le maximum de chose des entrailles du centre, parmi lesquels, la moto de Procius qui n'a que quelques éraflures. L'étrange moto est stationnée au centre du barrage, son propriétaire, revêtu de sa combinaison de vol, fixe les ruines du centre, la seule chose qui n'a pu être retirée et montrant la violence du combat est la carapace en acier réduite en morceau. Procius jette un dernier regard triste sur se vestige puis il regarde vers le bas de la vallée, il distingue les toits des bâtisses du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. Posé dans une des pâtures, Goldorak attend sagement. Le prince prend une profonde inspiration avant de rejoindre sa moto. Procius écoute les chants de la nature avant d'enfiler son casque, il s'installe sur le véhicule puis lance le moteur.

La moto du prince s'engage dans le ranch, il passe devant l'habitation, devant laquelle se trouve une dizaine de voitures, puis il bifurque en direction de Goldorak, la moto disparaît derrière. Une minute plus tard, Procius apparaît à l'avant de la soucoupe, il se dirige vers l'étable. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rend au box de son cheval Tornade dans lequel il pénètre. Le prince passe une main sur l'échine de son cheval avant de lui flatter la croupe, après cela il vient se placer devant la bête. Procius colle sa tête sur celle du cheval.

- Il est temps de nous dire au revoir mon bon Tornade.

La bête pousse un soupir triste comme si elle avait compris. Procius passe ses mains dans l'encolure du cheval une dernière fois avant de sortir. Tornade gratte le sol avec les sabots de ses pattes avant puis il se cabre en poussant un hennissement. Le prince sort de l'écurie sans se retourner, mais son visage est triste. Procius essuie une larme au coin de ses yeux, il remarque un attroupement devant Goldorak.

Procius avance vers sa machine, beaucoup de monde est venu pour son départ, des membres du personnel du centre son là, Gavin et Densha. Alcor et Sayaka en grande conversation avec le professeur Cochir accompagné de sa fille Kohumé. Il y'a aussi des personnes venant du centre de recherche photonique, Shiro Kabuto, Jun et Tetsuya, mais aussi, Bélier qui renifle, et Cocker qui en profite pour prendre des clichés de Goldorak pour les montrer à ses petits enfants. Bien entendu tous ceux vivant au ranch sont là, Mizar, Banta en larme, Hikaru, Dai et aussi Eekaan qui sert fermement la main de Susumu Sawa qui est venu spécialement de Tokyo. Procius s'arrête devant eux.

- Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir rester encore quelques jours ? Nous fêterons la nouvelle année ensemble ! , dit Sayaka.

- Je…, hésite le prince. Je dois rentrer sur Euphor, c'est là qu'est ma place.

- Reviens nous voir bientôt ! , lance Alcor. Ne fais pas comme ton oncle qui revenait en cachette !

Procius esquisse un sourire.

- Je ne peux rien vous garantir, mais j'essaierais.

Puis son visage se fait grave.

- Je suis désolé que le centre de recherche Procyon ait été détruit.

- Bah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, répond joyeusement le professeur Alcor. Je viens d'apprendre que nous avons reçu une subvention mondiale pour le reconstruire ! Pour « Service rendu à l'humanité » ! C'est bien le moins qu'ils pouvaient faire, commente-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Susumu fait un pas en avant.

- Procius, je sais bien que c'est inutile, mais je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, surtout pour ma mère.

Le prince pose une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Prends bien soin d'elle, dit Procius en désignant Eekaan.

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Le prince retire sa main puis s'avance vers l'ancien agent de Véga.

- Sois heureuse sur cette planète et oublie les atrocités de Véga.

La jeune femme essuie une larme sur ses joues avant de répondre. Sawa la serre contre lui.

- J'y compte bien.

Procius se tourne vers Kohumé, Dai et sa sœur.

- Vous êtes l'avenir de se monde, prenez-en soin et surtout soyez heureux.

- Nous y veillerons ! , lance Dai sur un ton faussement joyeux.

Le prince regarde dans la direction d'Hikaru.

- Tu es prête ?

La jeune fille est désemparée et se met à rougir.

- Oui, répond la voix de Vénusia.

Hikaru se retourne et s'écarte pour laisser place à sa tante, celle-ci porte sa vieille combinaison de vol, elle porte une valise.

- Hein !! Mais que fais-tu ? , questionne Mizar.

- Je pars sur Euphor pour rejoindre Actarus.

- Mais tu es folle ! Quelle drôle d'idée !

- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé, intervient Procius. Il me semble que c'est une bonne chose pour Vénusia ainsi que pour mon oncle.

- C'est donc cela que vous maniganciez tous les deux ! , lance Hikaru.

- Je plaide coupable ! , répond le prince.

Vénusia vient rejoindre Procius, celui-ci lui prend sa valise.

- Je…, commence le prince avec un chat dans la gorge. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous.

Procius regarde une dernière fois les visages présents avant de se retourner et marcher vers Goldorak.

Vénusia s'adresse à sa famille.

- Prenez soin de vous et surtout maintenant que je ne serais plus là, ne laissez plus Banta cuisiner seul !

La femme se retrouve entourée de plusieurs paires de bras, Mizar et ses enfants ainsi que le vieux garçon de ferme l'entourent de leur affection avant de s'écarter. Vénusia les regarde une dernière fois avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre Procius.

Tout le monde a quitté la pâture pour assister au décollage depuis le perron de l'habitation.

Procius a installé Vénusia dans la chambre se trouvant dans la soucoupe porteuse, puis il a rejoint son poste de pilotage. Avant de décoller, il regarde une dernière fois le petit groupe agglutiner sur le perron.

- Goldorak … Go !

La soucoupe décolle à la verticale. Goldorak fait un tour au-dessus du ranch avant de disparaître dans les nuages.

Un silence règne dans le groupe, personne ne semble vouloir parler quand la voix de Sayaka surgit.

- Alcor, j'espère que tu es fière de ton fils !?

Le professeur s'écarte et regarde son épouse avec stupeur. Alors que tous les regards se posent sur le couple.

- Dommage que ce n'est pas le fils que j'aurais pu te donner, déclare-t-elle en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fière de lui malgré tout !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? , demande Shiro.

Puis le visage de Sayaka se transforme pour afficher la colère.

- Par contre, ce que je n'admets pas, c'est que Monsieur Alcor à profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour fricoter avec une princesse venant d'une autre planète !! , lui reproche-t-elle en lui frappant la tête.

Le professeur esquive tant bien que mal les coups et se met à courir, son épouse se met à le poursuivre dans la cour du ranch ce qui provoque une situation grotesque qui déchaîne l'hilarité chez les autres.

Goldorak arrive en orbite de la Terre, il rejoint Comborak dans lequel il pénètre.

- Maintenant, direction la maison ! , déclare Procius en poussant sur ses manettes.

La gigantesque soucoupe quitte rapidement l'orbite et accélère jusqu'à sa vitesse de croisière. Procius fait bien attention de ne pas la dépasser afin de ne pas incommoder Vénusia qui risquerait de ne pas supporter une trop grande vitesse même si la soucoupe dispose de système d'amortissement pour compenser.

Le chambellan court dans les couloirs du palais, il pousse les portes de la grande salle du palais puis il se dirige vers les trônes.

- Encore un problème ? , demande la reine Phénicia.

- Non votre grâce, répond le Chambellan. Une bonne nouvelle !

- Laquelle, questionne le roi Actarus.

- Le bombardier Xanta vient de détecter l'approche de Goldorak. Il sera ici d'ici environ une heure.

- Mon fils est enfin de retour, fait Phénicia avec un visage radieux. Il faut organiser une fête !

Alièna, ou plutôt Chronaris est allongée sur le lit, de la chambre, de la fille du chambellan. Sa main droite pend du lit, avec celle-ci il caresse l'échine de la panthère mécanique qui dort devant la couche. Dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, le reflet apparaît.

- Le moment est proche, annonce-t-il. Il sera bientôt là !

Comborak ralenti, Procius le place en orbite d'Euphor.

- Vénusia ?

- Oui, répond la femme par l'intermédiaire du système de communication.

- Dans quelques minutes, nous serons sur Euphor.

- Enfin, soupire-t-elle.

L'arrière de la gigantesque soucoupe s'ouvre pour laisser sortir Goldorak. La soucoupe porteuse quitte l'orbite pour descendre vers la planète, elle est suivie un instant plus tard par Comborak.

Goldorak se dirige vers le palais royal, Comborak bifurque pour se rendre vers les jardins du palais. Le prince remarque depuis son poste de pilotage de la foule agglutiné devant la demeure royale où se dresse un tapis rouge avec des gardes postés de chaque côté.

- Je crois que mon retour a été annoncé, constate le prince.

En amorçant sa manœuvre d'atterrissage, il distingue une estrade avec deux trônes, des banderoles.

- Moi qui voulais renter discrètement, soupire-t-il.

La soucoupe porteuse se pose devant le palais sous les acclamations de la foule, au même instant, Comborak disparaît dans un des bassins du jardin royal.

Le roi et la reine se tiennent devant la soucoupe quand Procius surgit sur le côté droit de Goldorak. Phénicia se précipite vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bars.

- Procius ! Tu es enfin de retour.

La reine s'écarte légèrement pour le détailler de la tête au pied. Actarus s'avance à son tour.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir sain et sauf, déclare le roi.

- Moi aussi, mon oncle, je suis heureux d'être enfin de retour. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos cadeaux, ils m'ont été très utiles.

Actarus a un sourire crispé.

- J'avoue que j'aurais aimé qu'il reste dans leur emballage.

- Je comprends.

Soudain Phénica remarque une forme dans le dos de son fils, elle écarte légèrement le prince pour étudier la forme.

- Bonjour, dit timidement la forme

- Vénusia ?? , s'étonne le roi.

Actarus s'avance vers la femme.

- C'est bien toi Vénusia ?

- Oui, répond-elle.

Le roi la prend dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

- Mais… comment… pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te revoir et rester avec toi si tu le veux bien ?

- Mais oui ! Bien sûr !

Phénicia se retourne vers son fils.

- Il me semble bien t'avoir dit de ne pas rapporter de fille de la Terre !

- C'est vraie mère, mais ce n'est pas une fille, mais une femme et de plus ce n'est pas une inconnue. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas pour moi que je l'ai conduite sur Euphor.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Actarus et Vénusia s'éloignent en direction du palais.

- Si nous rentrions dans le palais, suggère le prince.

Procius et Phénicia emboîtent le pas au couple.

Parmi la foule, une personne regarde la scène dissimulée sous un grand capuchon, lentement, elle se fraye un chemin dans la foule pour s'approcher de la famille royale qui remonte le tapis rouge au bout duquel attend le chambellan.

Quand le prince et sa mère arrivent à la hauteur du capuchon, celui-ci s'envole dans les airs pour dévoiler le masque en argent de Chronaris. L'homme bondit sur le tapis rouge en passant le cordon de sécurité des gardes, il se précipite sur le prince en brandissant une lame incurvée. Les gardes réagissent et tentent de l'intercepter, des cris parcourent la foule. Procius se retourne alors qu'un garde ouvre le feu sur l'agresseur. Le prince distingue le masque qui fonce sur lui, il attrape sa mère pour la coucher sur le sol, ils roulent à terre, Procius se redresse alors que Chronaris bondit. Le prince porte sa main droite sur son côté gauche, il déplie son bras rapidement, son katana reflète un rayon de soleil. Un tir des gardes atteint Chronaris dans le dos au moment ou la lame du katana décrit un arc de cercle devant lui. L'agresseur tombe sur le sol en lâchant son poignard.

Phénicia se relève avec l'aide de son frère, le chambellan s'est précipité vers la famille royale. Quatre gardes entourent Chronaris, une marre de sang apparaît sur le rouge du tapis.

- Vos Majestés vont bien ? , s'enquiert le Chambellan.

- Qui est cet homme ! , s'écrie Phénicia.

Un des gardes le retourne, Chronaris a toujours le visage recouvert, mais une fois qu'il est sur le dos, le masque se sépare en deux au centre révélant le visage d'une jeune femme.

- Aliéna !!!??? , s'exclame le chambellan se précipitant vers elle.

Le vieil homme pousse les gardes pour s'agenouiller auprès de sa fille.

- Aliéna, Aliéna, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose ? , demande le chambellan en pleurant.

Le vieil homme la prend dans ses bras pendant que les membres de la famille royale se rapprochent de la jeune femme.

- C'est de sa faute ! , déclare Aliéna en crachant du sang.

- La faute à qui ?

- C'est lui le responsable ! Lui ! Celui que je voulais tué ! , déclare-t-elle en pointant Procius.

- Moi !? Mais pourquoi ? , s'étonne le prince.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclare Phénicia. Pourtant, tu t'entends bien avec mon fils, vous jouiez ensemble quand tu étais enfant. Vous êtes resté ami.

- Ami ! , crache la jeune fille avec un nouveau jet de sang. C'est bien là le problème !

- Nous ne comprenons rien à ce que tu nous dis, fait le chambellan.

- Je lui ai avoué mon amour et celui-ci la refusé ! , s'exclame-t-elle.

- Quoi !? , s'étonne Procius. Tu as voulu me tuer pour cela ! Mais c'était il y a plus de quinze ans ! Et tu n'avais que huit ans !

- C'est que tu ne connais pas la vengeance d'une femme, ironise Aliéna en toussant.

- Mais c'est absurde ! , s'exclame le prince.

- Sa Majesté a raison, cela ne justifie pas ton geste ! , insiste le chambellan.

Surgit de la foule une panthère mécanique, elle pousse un rugissement avant de venir lécher le visage de Chronaris. La jeune femme lève difficilement une main, elle caresse le visage de la créature mécanique. Les yeux de la panthère émettent un rayon qui forme une bulle autour de Chronaris qui se volatilise avec l'animal artificiel. Le chambellan reste agenouiller les bras vide.

Chronaris apparaît portant son masque dans un poste de pilotage avec sa panthère. Aliéna vérifie sa tenue, elle constate qu'il n'y a aucune trace de blessure. Une fois rassurée, elle étudie de plus le poste de pilotage, elle se trouve dans un vaisseau en forme de cigare puis elle découvre avec stupeur que sa navette est en plein combat contre Goldorak. Le vaisseau cigare tourne sur lui-même.

Une lame énergétique sort du poing droit du robot puis il replie son bras pour prendre de l'élan afin d'enfonce la lame dans la coque de son adversaire. Le vaisseau cigare se retrouve découper en deux, les deux morceaux se décollent et leurs vitesses de rotation se réduit. Procius aperçoit le poste de pilotage, il lance l'Excalium dans cette direction. La lame traverse la cabine. Chronaris a juste le temps de pousser un cri de frayeur quand la lame surgit devant lui, l'arme continue de s'enfoncer dans la cabine, la tranche finit par coupé le masque doré de l'homme en deux. Goldorak retire l'Excalium de son adversaire, les deux parties du masque tombent sur le sol de la cabine, Chronaris est encore debout, une explosion fait vibrer le vaisseau, le corps inerte tombe à son tour sur le sol, le chapeau de Chronaris tombe à côté du masque coupé.

Les rayons cessent, Goldorak s'éloigne des deux parties du vaisseau cigare qui s'enflamme dans leur chute avant de toucher le sol. Deux explosions déciment les restes du vaisseau en les projetant dans toutes les directions.

Dans la chambre d'Aliéna, le reflet dans le miroir pousse un cri de frustration.

- Impossible ! Je ne peux pas être vaincu pour de bon cette fois !!! Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais gagné contre lui dans toutes les…

Le reflet ne peut terminer sa phrase, car le miroir explose. La pièce se métamorphose, toute l'électronique et les câbles disparaissent pour laisser place à une vraie chambre de jeune femme.

Actarus et Vénusia marchent sur le tapis rouge qui conduit au palais, ils sont suivis par Procius et Phénicia, soudain le prince se retourne pour regarder la foule avec inquiétude.

- Un problème ? , demande la reine.

- Non… rien, répond Procius.

Son regard se reporte vers le palais royal, au bout du tapis se tient le chambellan en compagnie de sa fille.

FIN

- 47 -


	33. episode 31 epilogue non corrigé

GOLDORAK : LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK

LE RETOUR DE GOLDORAK Episode 31 (Epilogue)

Deux semaines sont passées depuis la fin de la guerre avec l'empire de Véga, un hiver rigoureux est tombé sur le Japon.

Susumu Sawa a invité Eekaan dans la capitale, le jeune homme est venu chercher son amie à la gare, ils rentrent tous les deux à l'appartement familial, Keiko Sawa les accueils dans l'entrée. La jeune fille porte un petit sac de voyage.

- Maman, je te présente Eekaan.

L'ancien agent de Véga s'incline respectueusement.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, déclare Keiko.

- Moi de même.

- Alors, voici donc ton amie.

- Oui, rougit Susumu. Il s'agit même de ma petite amie. Et elle n'est pas d'ici.

- Ta petite amie ! , s'étonne Keiko.

- Oui. J'aimerais qu'elle emménage avec nous en attendant que nous trouvions un appartement si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Quoi ?? , s'étonnent ensemble les deux femmes.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cela ! , ajoute Eekaan complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Banta ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches !!! , hurle Mizar devant la grange. Ça fait une heure que je t'ai demandé de sortir les chevaux !

- Je sais ! , répond le vieux garçon de ferme. Mais je n'ai pas fini de traire les vaches !

- Où sont Dai et Hikaru ?

- Je crois que le professeur Alcor leur a demandé de se rendre au centre.

- Au centre !! Mais les travaux viennent à peine de débuter !

- Pas celui-là ! L'autre !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont partis faire au centre de recherche photonique ?

Da et Kohumé se trouvent dans une salle de détente du centre de recherche photonique, ils sont attablés et boivent une boisson chaude.

- Tu sais, commence le jeune homme. J'ai bien réfléchi, je crois que nous devrions nous marier.

Kohumé repose sa tasse avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? , insiste-t-elle.

- Je trouve que ce serait une bonne idée si on se mariait.

- J'en doute, intervient Alcor en entrant dans la pièce.

Le professeur vient s'asseoir avec eux.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? , demande Dai.

- D'ailleurs, cela ne vous regarde pas, remarque Kohumé.

- Je sais qu'après une guerre, il y a toujours une vague de mariage, mais croyez-moi ! Vous allez commettre une bêtise ! Je sais de quoi je parle !

- Ah bon !? , lance la voix de Sayaka.

La femme se tient sur le pas de la porte en croisant les bras, elle lance à son mari un regard sombre.

- Je voulais juste leur soumettre l'idée de vivre ensemble comme cela se fait de nos jours avant de penser au mariage afin de ne pas commettre une bêtise, bredouille le professeur en suant abondement.

- Si je te comprends bien, notre mariage fut une erreur !?

- Mais non, mais non, insiste le professeur en agitant les mains en signe de dénégation.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas si j'ai du mal à te croire !

- Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas être partie ?

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Mon vol n'est que ce soir !

- Ah ! , bredouille Alcor.

- Vous partez ? , questionne Kohumé.

- Oui, je retourne aux États-Unis.

- En Amérique ? , s'étonne Daisuke. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je retourne travailler à la NASA. J'ai toujours mon poste sur un des projets en cours chez eux.

Hikaru se trouve aussi au centre de recherche photonique, elle se promène au gré des couloirs quand son téléphone portable sonne.

- Allo ?

- Kikaru ? C'est Ukyo ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, répond-elle évasivement.

- Ça te dirait de venir passer le week-end dans mon petit appart maintenant que la guerre est terminée ?

La jeune femme reste silencieuse.

- Hikaru ?? Tu es là ?

- Oui, mais non.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, je suis là. Et non, je ne viendrais pas passer le week-end.

- Je comprends, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail au ranch et surtout au centre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il a été entièrement détruit. Dans ce cas, remettons cela à la semaine prochaine ou la suivante si tu veux ! Et même tu pourras rester plus longtemps qu'un week-end si…

- Je ne viendrais pas, coupe la jeune femme. Ni ce week-end ni un autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est inutile que nous continuions.

- Que… que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, mais je n'éprouve rien pour toi, je …

- Mais pourtant, nous avons partagé…

- Je me mentais à moi-même, je me forçais à être avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir inutilement c'est pour cela qu'il est inutile de continuer nous deux.

- Je comprends, je n'ai été qu'un substitue, lance froidement Nagaïa.

- Non ! J'ai cru sincèrement que je t'aimais, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est juste que de l'amitié. Je suis désolée. Je souhaite que tu rencontres quelqu'un de bien et qui te conviendra mieux que moi.

- Je… je ferais de mon mieux… Soit heureuse toi aussi…

La voix disparaît pour être remplacée par la tonalité indiquant que la communication est finie.

Un trône a été ajouté, entre ceux du roi et de la reine, dans la grande salle du palais. Le siège est un peu plus petit que les autres, il est prévu pour recevoir la première dame, la concubine et future épouse du roi, dehors des préparatifs pour l'événement se préparent.

Actarus et Vénusia marchent dans les jardins du palais, ils croisent Procius avec des dossiers sous le bras.

- Que fais-tu avec tout ceci ? , demande le roi.

- Oh ! Ça ? Juste quelques petites suggestions pour Goldorak.

Actarus lève un sourcil.

- Je serais curieux de lire ce que tu proposes, déclare-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, mais je dois déjà voir avec les ingénieurs, d'ailleurs ils m'attendent !

Le prince s'éloigne, le roi regarde sa future épouse, celle-ci semble inquiète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je me demande ce qui se passe sur Terre.

- Je suis certain que tout va bien, rassure Actarus. Et puis nous allons les inviter pour la cérémonie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont rater ton mariage quand même !

- Tu es certain ? J'ai un gros doute quand même !

- Au pire je peux donner l'ordre au capitaine du vaisseau de les jeter dans l'espace, plaisante le roi.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt !!!

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
